


Piegati nel vento

by EthicsGradient



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alterazione Universo Marvel, Avvisi ulteriori in seguito, Buona parte dei personaggi compaiono nei capitoli successivi, Contenuto sessuale esplicito, Fantasy spaziale, M/M, Menzioni di Violenza carnale, Menzioni di suicidio, Menzioni di violenza, Pirati spaziali, Postumi di tortura, Racconto lungo, Sofferenza/Conforto, Tortura non descrittiva, dubbia moralità
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 100
Words: 385,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcuni mesi dopo la battaglia di New York, il dio Loki appare di nuovo nella Stark Tower in circostanze caotiche.  Stavolta comunque è in fuga.  Tony Stark si trova sulla linea di fuoco e viene portato via assieme all' Aesir.  Riusciranno mai i due a fare una tregua per fuggire?  E se anche vi riuscissero, come si può scappare da un tale oscuro angolo dell'universo, sapendo di essere così lontani dai Nove Regni, che neppure Loki conosce la via per tornare.  Ma prima, devono sopravvivere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bend Around the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> _N.d.T. Prima delle note dell'autrice, pongo una serie di note ed avvisi del traduttore, come per le altre traduzioni da me effettuate, l'intestazione, gli avvisi, i fandom, i tags non sono stati tradotti e sono gli stessi riportati sull'originale. La traduzione non è fatta utilizzando un sistema di traduzione automatica, quindi tutti gli errori sono miei. Ad ogni modo, preciso che la traduzione sarà per quanto possibile accurata nel rispetto dello scritto originale, se vi saranno dei punti ove lo ritenessi necessario, potrete trovare delle note [fra parentesi quadre e con l' indicazione N.d.T.] tutte le note dei capitoli saranno tradotte allo stesso modo, cercherò di inserire anche tutte le immagini e se possibile i link relativi alle immagini stesse e ai riferimenti alle opere grafiche collegati dall'autrice. Per quanto evidenziati dalla categorizzazione, dagli avvisi e dai tag, essendo in inglese riporto alcuni avvisi ai lettori riguardo la storia._   
>  _  
> Per quanto non vi siano descrizioni dirette, questa storia contiene riferimenti a tortura, stupro, violenza, e contiene descrizioni di sesso esplicito, pertanto se non è il vostro genere di racconto, potete scegliere di non proseguire._   
>  _Attenzione però, si tratta solo di una piccola porzione del racconto in una Saga Spaziale epica e romantica che ho deciso di tradurre perché assolutamente degna di dedicarvi il mio poco tempo libero, per quanto scritta per gli adulti le parti relative alla tortura fanno solo dei cenni, non ci sono descrizioni dirette, e le parti relative al sesso sono ben motivate e sono una piccola parte del racconto e non sono il racconto._   
>  _Esiste una traduzione parziale a cui si fa riferimento e collegamento in due note dell'autrice, ho dato un occhiata e ad oggi è arrivata al capitolo 44 ed è stata iniziata nel 2012, si trova su un sito su cui si può leggerla solo previa iscrizione, ed è un sito che usa la scusa delle storie per vendere pubblicità, al contrario di Ao3. Non dubito che chi ha fatto quella traduzione (di cui ho letto solo la prima pagina) abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro, ma io preferisco la fan fiction senza restrizioni, vincoli e pubblicità che c'è su Ao3._   
>  _Se decidete di iniziare a leggerlo, tenetevi forte perché questo racconto è come le montagne russe :)_   
>  _Questa storia è stata iniziata nell'ottobre 2012 e terminata a Novembre 2013, pertanto gli avvenimenti di Iron Man 3 sono accennati e non hanno a che vedere con il film se non in piccola parte (probabilmente ispirati dal trailer in programmazione all'inizio del racconto) non vi è alcun riferimento al film e non vi è alcun riferimento a Thor the Dark World, mentre vengono usati liberamente gli universi cinematico e dei fumetti di Marvel per l'ambientazione e molti personaggi. Vi sono inoltre una serie di personaggi originali._   
>  _Affinché lo sappiate subito, sono 100 capitoli, inizio a pubblicare oggi e cercherò di pubblicare un capitolo al giorno, al momento sto traducendo il capitolo 54 pertanto direi che ci vorrà ancora un mese per arrivare alla fine. Spero che gradiate come ho fatto io l'ottima scrittura dell'autrice e la sua enorme fantasia._
> 
>  
> 
> N.d.A  
> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction nel Fandom di MCU. Godetela!  
> I'immagine dell'interfaccia sull'intestazione è stata fatta da [zipkoe](http://zipkoe.deviantart.com/art/Sci-Fi-interface-d-121-327486804). La versione Gif è stata fatta da me.  
> Il divisore animato è stato creato da www.graphicsgrotto.com (sito non più attivo)  
> Vedi la fine del lavoro per ulteriori note  
>  _[Riporterò il disegno dell'interfaccia all'inizio del capitolo, ma non sono in grado di riportare il divisore grafico che sarà sostituito da 3 asterischi, chiedo perdono ma sarebbe troppo complicato da gestire. N.d.T]_

Tre mesi. Quella era stata la durata della pace dopo la Battaglia di New York, solo tre dannati mesi e la merda aveva colpito nuovamente il ventilatore. Niente di globale, non vi preoccupate, solo lo stronzo medio con troppi soldi e troppe armi e truppe personali a disposizione. Perciò, Tony non aveva perso una ma due delle sue abitazioni, cosa che era come si può dire 'fantastica'. La Stark Tower era già in riparazione, come il resto della città di New York, ma la sua casa di Malibu avrebbe avuto bisogno di molto più tempo per essere ricostruita e, per essere onesti, non riusciva a trovare l'energia per iniziare la ricostruzione. Avrebbe dovuto traslocare nella casa di famiglia di New York, lo sapeva, ma ogni cellula del suo corpo rifiutava l'idea. Ogni stanza gli ricordava della sua infanzia li, e conseguentemente di Howard Stark. E se c'era una cosa per cui non era dell'umore, era una piacevole gita lungo quella particolare strada della memoria.  
Pepper era ancora in ospedale. Il fatto era come un parassita nel suo petto, che strisciava, e si contorceva spiacevolmente ogni pochi secondi, molto più doloroso di quanto fossero gli shrapnel. Lei non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi sulla linea di fuoco, non avrebbe dovuto essere ferita, non quando Tony se l'era cavata dall'intero disastro solo con dei graffi ed una costola rotta. Ma Tony indossava la sua armatura ovviamente, Pepper non era stata così fortunata.  
Perciò era li, che cercava di mandar via tutti i suoi problemi con la casa di famiglia e prepararla per quando Pepper sarebbe stata dimessa. E cosa faceva invece? Sedeva nella sua torre semidistrutta, con un bicchiere di scotch evitando la casa di famiglia come la peste. Avrebbero potuto decidere di andare da qualche altra parte, Venezia forse, Roma, Tokyo, non importava, ma Pepper aveva insistito. Non potevano abbandonare le Stark Industries. Tony sarebbe stato più che felice di farlo, a quel paese l'azienda, ma non aveva intenzione di litigare con Pepper, la dolce, perfetta Pepper, che lo guardava con quegli occhi determinati. Lo sguardo era fermo anche sul suo viso graffiato e Tony si era arreso. Aveva ancora un po' di tempo prima di muoversi verso la casa di famiglia, perciò qualche notte alla torre non avrebbe cambiato nulla, ma gli avrebbe dato un po' di tempo per rimettere in ordine le idee, e rimettere la rabbia sotto controllo.  
Rabbia, per lo SHIELD a cui non era importato di reagire al fatto che la casa di Tony era stata fatta esplodere in briciole, all Agente Chiunque-diavolo-fosse in abito nero che aveva avuto il coraggio di mostrarsi in ospedale dopo che tutto era finito. Solo per informarlo che avrebbero voluto un rapporto riguardo gli eventi accaduti. Che sfortunatamente, il Capitano Rogers, gli Agenti Barton e Romanoff, erano lontani in una missione importante, e questo era il motivo per cui non avevano potuto aiutarlo. Tony aveva indicato all'agente dove Fury poteva infilarsi il suo rapporto. Certo, poteva cavarsela da solo. Sel'era cavata da solo, un grosso fottutissimo punto a favore di Tony Stark per "aver tenuto la situazione sotto controllo", ma non riguardava lui. Riguardava Pepper che era stata ferita perché Tony non aveva avuto una mano, perché il fottuto SHIELD aveva problemi maggiori che il maniaco che cercava di distruggere la vita di Tony. Certo, capiva perfettamente. Non sapeva perché si aspettesse qualcosa di diverso. Almeno Rhodey era arrivato in tempo, un po' tardi, ma appena in tempo, non voleva pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se fosse arrivato troppo tardi.  
Un forte vento soffiava attraverso la stanza scuotendo Tony dai suoi pensieri. L'aria era fredda e lo faceva rabbrividire mentre gli ricordava che c'erano ancora troppe finestre non ancora sostituite. Si alzò e stirò la schiena e le spalle camminando indietro verso il bar per riempirsi di nuovo il bicchiere. Fissò il pavimento mentre beveva, il danno che aveva provocato Hulk con Loki non era più li, ma sarebbe stato difficile dimenticare quel punto, lo avrebbe sempre rivisto.  
"Signore", la voce di JARVIS parlò improvvisamente. "Percepisco una inusuale fonte di energia nella torre."  
Tony si aggrottò e mise giù il bicchiere. "Che tipo di fonte di energia?" chiese.  
"Non identificata, signore, dati insufficienti, una ulteriore analisi è richiesta Sta comunque crescendo rapidamente in potenza."  
"Davvero fantastico. Tieni attivi i tuoi sensori, io do un'occhiata, dove?"  
"Sembra essere concentrata nella camera da letto padronale, ma sarebbe sconsigliabile avvicinarla senza l'armatura addosso, Signor Stark," gli ricordò JARVIS. "Potrebbe essere una presenza ostile."  
Il Mark VII era ancora massacrato e non si era mai preoccupato di aggiustare il Mark VI, perciò aveva solo il Mark V, che era al piano di sotto, dove aveva in programma di dormire più tardi.  
"Bene, posso prendere l'armatura dopo che avrò dato un occhiata," decise.  
"E' comunque sconsigliabile, signore," gli disse JARVIS. Non era certo di cosa gli fece ignorare l'avviso, forse gli scotch che aveva bevuto, o quel parassita nel petto che gli ricordava che lui era rimasto illeso grazie alla sua armatura, mentre Pepper sarebbe dovuta restare in un letto di ospedale per settimane. Davvero non importava quel che era.  
Il vento era molto più forte nella camera, perché tutte le finestre mancavano. La città era quasi del tutto buia all'esterno, ancora troppi danni, troppi palazzi senza elettricità, troppe rovine. Il sole al tramonto non dava abbastanza luce, perciò la stanza era pervasa di una infausta miscela di luce rossastra ed ombre. Tony aveva elettricità alla torre, ma non in quella stanza, le riparazioni non erano ancora terminate. C'erano sacchi di cemento e secchi di pittura attorno a lui, che aspettavano gli operai che avrebbero continuato il loro lavoro la mattina dopo. Rapidamente cercò di trovare qualsiasi cosa che avesse potuto produrre l'inconsueta fonte di energia di cui JARVIS aveva parlato. Non gli servì molto, perché la sua IA aveva assolutamente ragione riguardo la "crescita rapida". La porta del suo guardaroba era coperta da un grande specchio e l'immagine era distorta dentro di esso e non era dovuto all'ampia spaccatura che lo attraversava.  
Tony fece un cauto passo per avvicinarsi allo specchio, guardando come il proprio riflesso si spostava e fremeva rapidamente. Stava seriamente considerando che JARVIS avesse ragione riguardo l'armatura, quando lo specchio si oscurò, come se fosse stato sopraffatto da una tempesta oscura. Riuscì a malapena a indietreggiare di qualche passo e non ebbe tempo di reagire ulteriormente quando l'oscurità si dissolse e una figura scura anche troppo familiare letteralmente cadde dalla superficie dello specchio, volò qualche metro in aria e atterrò sul pavimento di Tony con un poco piacevole forte tonfo.  
Spalancati occhi rabbiosi si fermarono su Tony un attimo dopo e gli ricordavano il cane rabbioso che una volta aveva cercato di strapparegli un morso di carne sul retro di un bar, un animale battuto e feroce. Non sapeva quello che avrebbe detto perché non ebbe il tempo di dire una parola, lo specchio lampeggiò e brillò davanti a lui e Tony si abbassò nell'attimo in cui vide Loki fare lo stesso. Non era certo di cosa fosse stato colpito, forse il comodino o il letto, sentì solo il suono di legno che si rompeva e il ringhio di Loki. Premette la schiena contro il muro e si accucciò e i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando infine riuscì a vedere cosa succedeva. Due grosse figure erano nella sua stanza, più alte di Loki e molto più grosse. Per un attimo gli ricordarono i Chitauri, ma il colore della pelle era diverso così come la forma del cranio e del viso, l'armatura e le armi erano però simili. Una delle creature mirò e sparò con la sua arma e vi fu un lampo dorato in risposta da Loki che sembrò assorbire l'attacco. Non fermò gli assalitori comunque ed entrambi iniziarono a sparargli, cosa che fu il segnale per Tony per cercare di precipitarsi fuori dalla stanza a prendere l'armatura.  
Era un buon piano, solo che nel momento in cui Loki smise di fermare gli attacchi e iniziò a defletterli divenne molto difficile riuscire a metterlo in pratica. Tony fece del suo meglio per evitare le esplosioni di energia che piovevano attorno a lui, ma quello significava anche che non poteva semplicemente correre alla porta se non voleva venire fritto. Grosse porzioni del muro cadevano sul pavimento ed uno dei sacchi di cemento venne probabilmente colpita, perché polvere bianca volava nell'aria come una nebbia asciutta. . Loki sembrò passare dalla difesa all'attacco perché invece dello scudo dorato adesso stava rispondendo al fuoco delle creature. Senza alcuna arma, non gli serviva uno scettro lucente per farlo dunque. Era buono a sapersi, se Tony fosse sopravvissuto all'incontro avrebbe di certo detto a JARVIS di annotarlo. Uno dei colpi di Loki spinse una delle creature ai suoi piedi, ed atterrò davanti a Tony. Occhi arancione si bloccarono sul suo viso un attimo dopo. Tony iniziò a correre verso la porta, ma la creatura caricò. Era arrivato quasi li quando una stretta a morsa si chiuse attorno alla sua gamba e lo fece cadere, solo i suoi riflessi impedirono che il suo viso sbattesse sul pavimento. Le esplosioni di energia non stavano più facendo a pezzi la sua stanza, ma non aveva tempo di pensare al motivo. Scalciò la creatura sul muso due volte, ma la stretta non mollò la sua caviglia. L'alieno iniziò ad alzarsi e tirò Tony più vicino nel processo. Iniziò a dibattersi, muoversi, contorcere la gamba per riuscire a liberarsi in qualche modo ma era ovviamente troppo debole fisicamente per fare qualsiasi danno. Fottuti alieni.  
La creatura si sollevò e chiuse l'altra mano attorno al suo collo, non importava con quanta forza cercasse di divincolarsi. La mano strinse abbastanza da lasciare un livido, ma non abbastanza da ucciderlo. Tony afferrò il suo avambraccio in cambio, cercò di scalciare ancora, ma la creatura lo ignorò per buona parte e si alzò. Lottare divenne più difficile quando fu sospeso in aria, tenuto solo per il collo. Beh non c'era scampo, era fottutamente morto. Bene, salvo che Loki in qualche modo uccidesse quelle cose. Il dio folle poteva anche averlo lanciato da una finestra, ma in qualche modo Tony avrebbe preferito confrontarsi con lui invece che con chiunque diavolo fossero quegli alieni. Diede un occhiata attorno alla stanza per vedere cosa accadesse, le esplosioni erano divenute combattimento corpo a corpo o così sembrava, e Loki era a terra. Stava lottando comunque, con molto più successo di quanto avesse fatto Tony. La creatura che lottava contro di lui aveva una grossa ferita sulla testa e sembrava aver perso un occhio in quel momento, stava anche sanguinando in vari altri punti e la sua armatura fumava come fosse andata a fuoco non molto prima. Ma infine, lo svantaggio di essere a terra per Loki terminò la lotta e Tony non riuscì ad evitare di sobbalzare quando l'enorme creatura iniziò a prenderlo a pugni sul viso ancora ed ancora ed ancora, fino a che Loki smise di dimenarsi.  
La creatura che teneva Tony parlò in un tono profondo in un linguaggio che non capiva. quella inginocchiata sopra a Loki grugnì qualcosa in risposta poi continuò a mettere delle catene al dio, legandogli sia i polsi che le caviglie. Il viso di Loki era un enorme livido gonfio e tutto il sangue attorno a lui che gocciolava sul tappeto non era una bella vista.  
"Avete preso il vostro dio," riuscì a dire Tony. . "Potete prendervelo e andare adesso?" chiese anche se era difficile parlare. Riusciva a malapena a respirare, e la sua vista stava iniziando a calare. La creatura girò i suoi occhi arancione su di lui, ma non disse nulla. Tony vide un grosso pugno arrivargli in faccia, poi dopo un lampo di dolore bianco fu l'oscurità.  
***


	2. 2 Le sabbie del tempo

La prima cosa che notò, oltre ai suoi muscoli irrigiditi fu una vibrazione bassa che veniva da tutto attorno a lui. Sembrava elettrica, un generatore o un motore forse. Aprì gli occhi e rapidamente li chiuse perché la luce, per quanto non troppo forte, in qualche modo faceva male. Socchiuse gli occhi e cercò di sollevarsi. Giaceva in quello che doveva essere il più duro e scomodo letto che esisteva. E le sue mani erano incatenate, fantastico. Prese qualche respiro profondo, non del tutto felice del fatto che fu immediatamente senza fiato, senza muoversi, ma che diavolo? Riuscì a sedersi e girò le gambe oltre il bordo del letto. Tutti i suoi muscoli erano rigidi e facevano male e si sentiva troppo debole. Ora che i suoi occhi infine iniziavano ad abituarsi alla luce e la sua vista si schiarì si bloccò alla vista che lo accolse.  
Loki era seduto su un letto esattamente identico a quello di Tony dall'altro lato della stanza grigia. Era incatenato anche lui, Tony non riusciva a decidere se essere lieto della cosa oppure no, ma per ora la considerò una cosa buona. Gli avevano tolto buona parte della sua armatura, cosa che lo faceva sembrare più magro, ma non meno minaccioso. Gli eventi passati gli attraversarono rapidamente in mente e fu sorpreso che il viso di Loki non avesse quasi traccia del fatto di essere stato picchiato, doveva essere bello guarire così rapidamente. Tony era troppo intorpidito per sentire le proprie ferite; non si sentiva in pericolo di vita, tutto il resto poteva aspettare.  
"Vieni qui spesso?" chiese Tony, poi si schiarì la gola. La sua voce era gracchiante e la sua bocca davvero secca. Per quanto tempo era rimasto incosciente? Loki gli diede un occhiata, ma non lo degnò di una risposta, non che Tony se ne aspettasse una.  
"Dove siamo?" chiese ancora, ma non ebbe ancora risposta. "Credimi, non ho problemi ad ascoltare il suono della mia voce," disse. Loki sospirò, sembrando irritato.  
"Io non lo so," disse.  
"Okay, allora puoi dirmi chi erano i tuoi amici?"  
"E' difficile definirli miei amici."  
"Non sto scherzando, chi sono? Voglio dire, posso immaginare che tu abbia rotto le palle a gente in ogni luogo, ma non si supponeva che fossi rinchiuso in una bella e confortevole segreta di Asgard?"  
Loki restò in silenzio per un poco, visibilmente analizzando se voleva perdere fiato per parlare con l'umano.  
"Non importa chi fossero, sono stati assunti per catturarmi."  
"Bene, grazie per averli portati nella mia torre, stronzo," Tony sbottò. "Questo era esattamente come avevo pianificato di trascorrere la serata," disse mentre sollevava e tirava le proprie catene.  
Loki si aggrottò. "Non devo darti spiegazioni, mortale."  
"Mi hai messo tu in questo casino in primo luogo!"  
"No, sei stato tu quando hai distrutto la nave dei Chitauri!"  
Tony chiuse la bocca per la sorpresa e sbatté le palpebre guardando Loki.  
"Come diamine avrebbero potuto sapere che ero io?!" chiese. Poi comprese e la gelida rabbia iniziò a bruciare dentro di lui. "Glie lo hai detto tu, vero?"   
Loki lo sbeffeggiò. "Lo avrei fatto, ma non era necessario. Quella cosa nel tuo petto ti rende facilmente riconoscibile ed hanno visto abbastanza dentro di me per sapere dove trovarti."  
Tony pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "No, sono stronzate. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto con quello specchio, sei uscito per primo, tu li hai portati da me!"  
"Come ho detto non devo darti spiegazioni."  
Sedettero in silenzio per qualche attimo, Tony guardò le proprie catene, ma non sembrava potesse togliersele. La stanza sembrava ugualmente senza speranza, riguardo una fuga, ma non lo fermò dal cercare.  
Loki sbuffò e Tony sollevò le sopracciglia quando guardò indietro a lui.  
"Qualcosa di divertente, Reindeer Games?" chiese.  
"Il fatto che tu creda ancora di avere un luogo ove andare se scappi da questa stanza," gli disse il dio. Tony guardò semplicemente a lui per un attimo prima di afferrare di cosa stesse parlando.  
"Non siamo più sulla terra, vero?"  
"No."  
"Ma non sai dove?"  
"Lo saprò, quando ci arriveremo," disse semplicemente Loki.  
"Arriveremo? Siamo…" si guardò attorno di nuovo. Non si sentiva come stessero muovendosi, il che significava che qualsiasi tipo di veicolo fosse, doveva essere grosso. "Quindi questa è…" chiese.  
"Una nave," Arrivò la secca risposta.  
"Una nave spaziale?" chiese Tony, Loki rispose con un irritato sguardo, sicuro, una nave spaziale, perfettamente normale. Diavolo, aveva lottato contro l'armata di Loki, non doveva più essere sorpreso da cose come quella.  
"Davvero odio chierderlo ma... che cosa hanno intenzione di farci?" Loki lasciò uscire ancora quel suono, che era a metà fra uno sbuffo e una risata infelice.  
"Ucciderci… alla fine."  
Davvero non gli serviva elaborare tutto ciò.  
"E pensi di stare seduto qui e non fare nulla?"  
"Hai già visto come è finito il mio ultimo tentativo di fuga," replicò Loki. "Non c'è alcun posto dove andare da qui."  
"No," Replicò Tony immediatamente. "Non starò seduto e mi arrenderò."  
"Oh, e allora ti prego, dimmi, cosa farai quando ti sarai liberato delle tue catene quasi indistruttibili e sarai scappato da questa cella pesantemente rinforzata che si apre solo dall'esterno?"  
Tony digrignò i denti. Non so ancora." Non possiamo essere così lontano dalla terra ancora, deve esserci qualcosa…"  
Loki letteralmente alzò gli occhi al cielo quella volta. Tony voleva strangolarlo con le catene. Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, l'Aesir guardò di nuovo verso di lui.  
"Suppongo sia meglio che te lo dica, prima che tu faccia qualcosa di incauto che possa mettere in pericolo qualsiasi mio piano futuro."   
"Dirmi cosa?"  
"Quanto a lungo pensi di essere stato addormentato?  
"Ahh… Alcune ore?" Tony ipotizzò.  
"Oh, voi mortali e le vostre pateticamente limitate percezioni," commentò Loki. "Non riesci a sentirlo? Che qualcosa non va? I tuoi muscoli si sentono stanchi, i polmoni appesantiti, la gola troppo secca?"  
Tony continuò a fissare il dio, non gli piaceva quello che sentiva.  
"Qualche giorno?" chiese Tony allora. "Non può essere di più."  
"Si, può. Se è stato indotto magicamente," Loki rispose in modo semplice. "In questo caso, è difficile dirlo… ero incosciente anche io, ma gli effetti persistenti sono difficili da ignorare."  
"Quanto tempo?" chiese tony in modo più brusco.  
"Almeno alcune settimane, ma mesi sembra più probabile."  
Un silenzio pesante seguì le parole, solo la vibrazione a bassa frequenza lo disturbava. Tony fissò l'altro per lunghi momenti.  
"Non è possibile." Loki fece un altro sguardo al cielo e si appoggiò indietro sul muro. "No, non è possibile. Sarei morto di sete… o fame… non ho neppure la barba lunga… non è possibile!"  
"Ti assicuro che lo è. Perché questo era qualcosa di abbastanza forte da tener incosciente anche me, credo sia stato un misto tra magia e alchimia."  
"Ma…"  
"Sono stanco di darti spiegazioni. Hanno semplicemente "fermato" i nostri corpi, per dirla in modo semplice. Una pratica comune quando si tratta di "oggetti viventi" importanti. Nessun bisogno di nutrimento e sarebbero stati certi che eravamo ancora vivi alla fine del viaggio."  
Tony si appoggiò al muro freddo e provò a digerire la cosa. Settimane, forse anche mesi. Loki doveva mentire, vero? Non sembrava semplicemente possibile, anche se la debolezza nei suoi muscoli e la sua gola troppo secca dicevano diversamente. Non si sarebbe sentito in quel modo se fosse stato incosciente solo per qualche ora, ma ci potevano essere anche altre spiegazioni per la cosa. Nel caso che Loki stesse dicendo la verità, significava che era svanito dalla faccia della terra forse mesi prima. No, non si lasciò pensare a una cosa simile. Pepper, fottuta dannazione!  
"Perché sono sveglio adesso allora?" chiese passivamente, la sua mente che correva più velocemente possibile, pensando a tutte le possibilità. Sperò anche di cogliere una bugia, perché c'era una buona possibilità al riguardo. Sarebbe stato pazzo nel credere a tutto quello che diceva Loki.  
"Beh, dobbiamo essere prossimi alla nostra destinazione, ovviamente."  
"Sembri essere fin troppo rilassato per qualcuno che è stato avviato verso la propria morte."  
"Morte? Oh no, Iron Man, la morte è pietà, la morte è un dono generoso, la morte è la libertà che noi pregheremo di ricevere. Non abbiamo prospettive così grandi. Infine, si, ma sarà in un futuro distante."  
Ora che Tony guardava nuovamente al dio, si accorse che l'indifferenza non era altro che una buona maschera. Non aveva idea di quello che passava per la sua testa folle. Il suo viso era accuratamente impassibile, nascondendo deliberatamente quello che sentiva. Non volendo mostrare alcuna debolezza. Quello aveva senso, chi avrebbe voluto dare un tale vantaggio al loro nemico. Poi si rese conto che c'era una domanda che non aveva ancora fatto.  
"Dunque, da chi ci stanno portando?"  
"Da qualcuno che ha promesso che avrei bramato per qualcosa di dolce come il dolore."  
***  
Le ore successive (o quello che Tony ipotizzò fossero alcue ore) le spesero in silenzio assoluto. Non che Tony volesse conversare con il bastardo, e dubitava che avrebbe potuto ricevere maggiori informazioni utili da lui comunque, perciò funzionò perfettamente. La sua mente stava scorrendo le possibilità, mentre faceva del suo meglio per non arrivare ad un attacco di follia a causa di quello che lo aspettava. Era facile capire dalle parole di Loki che cosa li aspettava, se ovviamente stava dicendo la verità. Tony poteva giurare che il reattore nel suo petto faceva male, le cicatrici attorno ad esso bruciavano, come in quei primi giorni. Il peggior déja vu possibile, ma rifiutò di arrendersi ancora. Dubitava che anche Loki volesse arrendersi, ma non poteva contare su quello che il dio stesse pianificando. Avrebbe lasciato Tony nelle mani dei loro catturatori senza batter ciglio, o lo avrebbe fatto anche con un sorriso sulla sua dannata faccia. Forse lo avrebbe anche usato per scappare. Doveva tenerlo d'occhio.  
Stava anche pensando agli altri. Pepper, Rhodey, SHIELD. Se era sparito da settimane, o mesi - mesi dannazione, che fossero fottuti nel dannato inferno - allora significava che un sacco di persone lo cercavano. Beh, se non lo avevano trovato in una fottuta grotta Afgana, come lo avrebbero trovato chissà dove e quanto lontano dalla terra… su una nave spaziale aliena… nello spazio!  
Il silenzio fu disturbato da un acuto rumore metallico che venne dalla porta e fece si che entrambi guardassero in alto. Tony si tese, vide con la coda dell'occhio che Loki fece lo stesso, ma l'Aesir riuscì a rilassare la sua espressione un attimo dopo. Che attore dannatamente bravo era. Tony fece lo stesso, sebbene fosse un pochino difficile riuscire ad apparire del tutto rilassato in quella situazione, ma ci riuscì. Sputa in faccia al pericolo, e vai così.  
La pesante porta si aprì e Tony riconobbe l'alieno che aveva picchiato Loki in viso, aveva un ampia cicatrice sulla testa e gli mancava davvero un occhio, ma non era una ferita recente, ma qualcosa di totalmente cicatrizzato. Che sembrava confermare le parole di Loki riguardo la quantità di tempo passato. A meno che gli alieni non guarissero molto più in fretta, che era anche plausibile, ma ovviamente, se fossero guariti in fretta, la ferita non sarebbe cicatrizzata in un modo così brutto. Fottuti alieni.  
Lo sfregiato fece qualche passo verso Tony mentre un altro rimase alla posta con un grosso fucile carico puntato verso Loki. Non lo sottovalutavano. Loki mantenne uno sguardo gelido bloccato sulle creature e rimase in silenzio. Lo sfregiato iniziò a parlare e fece un gesto verso il petto di Tony. L'ingegnere sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Mi spiace amico, non parlo spazio-bubbolese."  
L'alieno lo fissò con un rabbioso occhio arancione prima di voltarsi verso Loki e parlare di nuovo, facendo un gesto verso Tony. Loki fronteggiò lo sguardo della creatura sprezzantemente per un attimo.  
"Che cosa fa il dispositivo nel tuo petto?" chiese Loki. Si, Tony aveva supposto che l'alieno parlasse di quello.  
"Non sono dannatamente fatti suoi," replicò Tony.  
Loki aspettò un attimo, poi con tono impassibile disse, "Non hai bisogno di saperlo."  
La creatura ringhiò, comprendendo, cosa che face rabbuiare Tony, ma era troppo preoccupato per pensarvi in quel momento. L'alieno disse qualcosa con tono più alto.  
"Ti sta minacciando… in modo non troppo creativo," disse Loki invece di tradurre. Tony fissò di rimando, con la sua migliore espressione non me ne frega una ceppa. La creatura allora marciò più vicino e lo prese per la maglietta, sollevandolo in alto. Gli ruggì ancora qualcosa in faccia.  
"E' un arma?" chiese Loki con voce gradevole.  
Tony tenne la bocca chiusa, ma l'alieno non sembrava avere alcuna pazienza, ne era in vena di giocare. Perché la cosa successiva che Tony comprese fu che la sua maglietta venne stracciata e una grossa mano stava cercando di prendere il suo reattore Arc. Cercò di allontanarsi, lottando, ma le catene non gli davano modo di muoversi e i suoi muscoli erano ancora intorpiditi e stanchi, per non menzionare il fatto che la creatura era molto più forte di lui. Quando l'alieno lo bloccò giù e posò la mano sul reattore Tony seppe che non aveva nulla da perdere.  
"Mi tiene in vita!" sbottò.  
"Lo tiene in vita," Ripeté Loki. L'alieno sbatté di nuovo Tony per terra in reazione e lasciò il reattore dov'era. Grugnì qualcosa e poi si mossero più vicini a Loki che si alzò, ma non provò a lottare, era anche incatenato di più. Forse l'arma puntata sul suo viso era la ragione della cosa. Dopo che Loki fu incatenato sicuramente, lo sganciarono dalla parete. Poi quello con un occhio solo andò di nuovo da Tony. Non era incatenato quanto Loki, ma non era ovviamente tutta quella minaccia. Li trascinarono fuori dalla stanza, prima Loki, in modo che camminasse in mezzo alle due grosse creature, Tony era semplicemente tirato dietro a loro. Almeno non prestavano troppa attenzione su di lui, cosa che apriva delle possibilità.  
Camminarono per corridoi oscuri per parecchio tempo, senza una parola. Poi raggiunsero una porta. Portava ad un passaggio vetrato con un'altra porta in fondo. Quando uscirono, Tony immediatamente si guardò attorno e il suo fiato gli sfuggì di botto. Si sarebbe fermato non fosse stato per il bruto che lo tirava. Sentì più che vedere che anche Loki si fermò sui suoi passi per un attimo, e che i loro catturatori dovettero spingerlo per continuare a muoversi. Forse anche lui non si aspettava la vista all'esterno. Tale vista era una landa del tutto sterile ed il cielo chiaro, più simile allo spazio profondo attorno a loro, e qualcosa che Tony aveva visto solo su immagini da telescopi ad alta risoluzione.  
"E' una galassia quella?" chiese. Sembrava esserlo, il tipo di spirale, cosa che non era molto bella, perché quanto fottutamente lontano erano dalla terra allora? Era enorme, enorme abbastanza da coprire quasi completamente la vista oltre la brulla terra attorno a loro.  
"Andromeda," Loki sputò, certamente non contento della cosa.  
Tony inspirò di nuovo, le sue interiora che si gelavano di nuovo. Nessuna meraviglia che sembrasse familiare. Se Andromeda era così vicina a loro dovevano essere ad almeno 2,5 milioni di anni luce dalla terra.  
Oh… cazzo.  
***


	3. 3 In una galassia molto, molto lontana

Andromeda. La fottuta Andromeda era visibile nel cielo, e non solo come una "luminosa macchia lontana", no era li come "dritta in faccia a te e copriva l'intero cielo". Non che avesse enormi speranze di scappare, ma così? Questo fotteva qualsiasi piano anche remotamente possibile con una cintura fallica da trentacinque centimetri. L'ingegnere dentro di lui non riusciva a non meravigliarsi di quanto fottutamente veloce fosse la nave con cui avevano viaggiato. Tutto il resto di lui era troppo sotto shock per fare altro se non mettere un passo dietro l'altro. La sua mente era ancora un po' rallentata, cosa che non accadeva quasi mai, perciò assunse fosse un effetto collaterale del lungo sonno. Sapeva di dover pensare a qualcosa, a un modo per scappare, ma cosa c'era li? Non poteva semplicemente scappare, non c'era alcun luogo ove scappare! Era a dei fottuti milioni di anni luce dalla terra. Il pensiero in se era troppo grande anche solo per pensarvi in dettaglio. Era il primo umano che avesse mai messo piede in una diversa galassia (per quanto sapeva) e stava camminando verso orribili torture e infine la morte. Scommise che Magellano non avesse affrontato situazioni simili.  
Guardò alla, francamente magnifica, forma di Andromeda ancora una volta prima di essere tirato dentro attraverso una porta perdendone la vista. Bellissima, davvero… prese un ampio, tremante respiro. Non sarebbe potuto scappare da li, vero? Sentiva che in effetti era così. Il suo petto si strinse ancora, ma deglutì e spinse via qualsiasi emozione tentasse di esplodere. Non era il momento, non era il luogo, doveva riuscire a tener duro per quanto più a lungo possibile. Forse in seguito avrebbe trovato un modo, gli serviva solo tempo, poteva trovare un modo… ci riusciva sempre.  
Era troppo perso nei suoi pensieri per prestare attenzione a qualcosa davanti a se. Passarono attraverso un'altra porta e nell'attimo in cui si chiuse le sue catene vennero tirate in avanti con violenza. Al momento in cui guardò di nuovo in su, Loki aveva già avvolto le sue catene attorno al collo di una delle creature. Girò attorno, rapido e aggraziato, e Tony sentì il nauseante suono di ossa che si rompevano quando il collo della creatura si ruppe. Loki spinse via il peso morto, verso l'altro alieno, che non riuscì ad alzare la sua arma abbastanza veloce perché teneva la catena di Tony. Quando l'alieno barcollò la forza tirò giù anche Tony, stava per cercare di allontanarsi dalla sua stretta quando urla riempirono il corridoio mentre la porta si apriva in fondo ad esso. Altri alieni, meraviglioso.  
Tony non vide alcun beneficio nel lottare, erano in troppi, non aveva armi, non aveva protezione ed era incatenato. Le persone dicevano che non aveva alcun istinto di conservazione, ebbene, stava provando loro il contrario in quel momento. Non poteva dire lo stesso di Loki. Lui stava già lottando, brutalmente. Sicuro, non era vulnerabile come Tony, perché poteva essere picchiato da Hulk, ma quello che faceva era completamente stupido. Alla fine riuscirono a fermarlo, ma ragazzi se aveva fatto dei seri danni prima che accadesse. Nel momento in cui finì, quasi tutti gli alieni mostravano qualche ferita sanguinante. Tony era quasi certo che se non fosse stato che qualcuno voleva Loki vivo, quei tipi avrebbero continuato ad attaccarlo fino a che non fosse morto. Invece, l'Aesir fu lasciato sanguinare e barcollare, ma osservando ancora in modo ribelle. In qualche modo gli fece domandarsi perché Loki avesse accettato la sua sconfitta sulla terra con tale eleganza.  
Gli alieni gridarono fra di loro per un poco, poi continuarono il loro cammino in modo molto più rapido. Loki aveva davvero un talento per mandare le persone fuori dai gangheri. Tony sperò che la cosa non tornasse indietro per mordere lui nel culo. Sebbene non avesse davvero idea di come le cose potessero divenire peggiori.  
***  
'Piccolo dio," disse l'oscura figura nell'attimo in cui Loki fu sbattuto giù sul pavimento. Tony non riusciva a vedere molto di lui che era in piedi nel mezzo dell'entrata fra due nerborute guardie aliene. Almeno qualcuno salvo Loki parlava… Inglese? Okay era strano, ma lasciò perdere per ora, non era una priorità. Loki sputò sangue sul pavimento quando tornò in piedi sulle ginocchia.  
"Sei stato avvisato," disse la figura.  
"E tu mi hai promesso una formidabile armata, che è stata facilmente eliminata da un pugno di mortali… chi esattamente ha rotto i patti?" rispose Loki in tono oscuro. La figura si girò. Sembrava diverso dalle loro guardie. Pelle azzurro pallido, quasi bianca, Tony non poteva vedere il suo viso a causa del suo cappuccio, non che volesse, le mani con sei dita erano sufficientemente raccapriccianti in quel momento.  
"Tu hai fallito," gracchiò la figura ammantata irrevocabilmente. "E pagherai per questo."  
"Io non ti temo," rispose Loki. Una delle guardie tirò le catene di Loki inrisposta e l'uomo ammantato fece qualche passo verso l'Aesir.  
"Lo farai."  
Loki iniziò a ridere. Era un suono basso e tagliente, divertito e pericoloso allo stesso tempo, ed anche un po' folle. "Mi farà molto piacere strapparti il cuore. Lo vedrai battere nel mio pugno mentre griderai," sputò all'alieno che torreggiava su di lui.  
L'altro ringhiò e fu accanto a Loki in un attimo, una lama lunga e curva nella mano premuta sulla bocca del dio.  
"Se non avessi ancora cose da dirci, ti taglierei la lingua adesso, Piccolo Dio."  
A dispetto della lama posata sulle labbra, Loki sorrise apertamente, senza preoccuparsi di venire tagliato all'angolo della bocca. I due si fissarono l'un l'altro per qualche attimo prima che la lama venisse ritirata.  
"Portatelo fuori dalla mia vista," L'alieno ammantato ordinò con un sibilo. Stavolta, Loki non iniziò a lottare. Tony osservò mentre veniva tirato via con un incombente senso di timore. Quando la porta si chiuse e la figura di Loki fu andata, Tony si girò indietro per sobbalzare, trovando che l'alieno incappucciato era in piedi davanti a lui.  
"Debole. Fragile. Umano," disse lentamente, il suo viso solo a pochi centimetri da quello di Tony. "Dimmi, come ha potuto un uomo Midgardiano uccidere un maggior numero dei nostri che lui dei vostri?"  
"Io sono più figo?" rispose Tony. Era ben certo che la sua voce sembrasse sicura e noncurante a sufficienza. Si diede mentalmente una pacca su una spalla.  
"Sei stato certamente molto più efficiente," rispose l'alieno. "Il mio padrone apprezza… l'efficienza."  
Tony mantenne il suo sguardo e il suo viso più inespressivo possibile.  
"Dicci che arma hai usato," continuò. Tony fece del suo meglio per non reagire molto. Quindi era questo ciò di cui si trattava. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci, avrebbe dovuto sapere! "Egli ha apprezzato la sua forza."  
"Io ho distrutto la vostra armata, e il tuo capo ne è felice?" chiese Tony.  
"E' stato un grande tributo alla sua signora," rispose in modo teatrale girandosi e facendo qualche passo sulla destra. Tony non aveva assolutamente idea di che diavolo significasse. "Dicci dell'arma."  
Beh, quella era una situazione fottutamente familiare.  
"No," rispose senza espressione.  
"Il mio padrone ti ripagherà, molto generosamente," Rispose l'altro.  
"No," ripeté Tony.  
"Può donarti potere e conoscenza oltre ogni tua immaginazione."  
"No."  
"Sciocco," disse girandosi di nuovo verso Tony. "Avremo quello che vogliamo. Tu ce lo dirai."  
Mmmh, dire agli alieni che avevano mandato Loki a conquistare la terra come funzionasse una bomba atomica. Si, sicuro, sarebbe stato improbabile che succedesse.  
"No, non lo farò."  
"Si… lo farai."  
Fece un gesto con la mano e venne trascinato via.  
***  
Lo gettarono in una cella, poco sorprendentemente. Al contrario di quella sulla nave, questa non aveva letti. Non aveva nulla, solo le nude pareti e un pavimento molto duro. Le sue mani rimasero incatenate, ma non fu legato al muro. Si considerò fortunato. Inoltre era solo li dentro. Forse lo avrebbero separato da Loki. Non poteva essere in disaccordo con la cosa. Loki avrebbe potuto ucciderlo tanto quanto i suoi catturatori, o anche con più facilità, l'Aesir non necessitava di nulla da parte sua.  
Rimase a pensare nella cella per un lungo tempo. Contò che era lunga diciassette piedi e larga otto, il soffitto era troppo alto e troppo oscuro per calcolare la sua altezza correttamente. C'era un profondo buco in un angolo che portava a una specie di tubo. Non gli servì molto per capire a cosa servisse, era troppo stretto per qualsiasi altra cosa. Oh gioia, la lussuosità di questo posto. Era peggio della caverna, molto peggio. Cercò di non pensare all'ultima volta in cui era stato catturato, ma era difficile non farlo. Non c'era letteralmente nulla li dentro che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a creare qualsiasi piano di fuga. Certamente non senza qualcosa che potesse riportarlo sulla terra. Si chiese come avrebbero cercato di persuaderlo a dir loro dell'atomica, ma aveva alcune buone ipotesi in merito. Non era il suo primo rodeo… per così dire. Rabbrividì, e non aveva nulla a che vedere con il freddo della cella.  
Doveva essere rimasto solo per quelle che dovevano essere state ore, non disturbato da alcuno. L'incertezza lo lasciava in bilico, ed era probabilmente il motivo per cui lo avevano lasciato in quel modo. Poi infine, sentì qualcuno aprire la porta e si raddrizzò, girandosi verso chiunque stesse arrivando. Erano due guardie, con una terza sulla porta, non sorprendentemente. Stavano trascinando dentro Loki, cosa che era piuttosto inaspettata. Lo sbatterono dentro duramente. Loki si girò e rise, il suo sorriso era aperto, i denti macchiati di sangue. Era incatenato ai polsi come Tony, ma una delle guardie lo incatenò anche al muro. Entrambe le guardie avevano ampi tagli su di loro, e quella alla porta aveva abbastanza sangue sul viso che gocciolava sulla sua armatura. Loki doveva essersi ribellato ancora.  
Una volta che Loki fu incatenato tutti e tre gli alieni andarono e Tony venne lasciato li in piedi a osservare il dio che ancora rideva. Loki scivolò più vicino al muro e si appoggiò ad esso. La sua risata si fermò e infine girò lo sguardo su Tony.  
"Stark… perché così serio?" chiese con un sorriso.  
"Oh, non lo so," Tony parlò e tutta la sua frustrazione, la sua impotenza, la sua rabbia e tutto quello che aveva cercato di tenere calmo mentre bolliva dentro di lui, voleva esplodere con violenza. Non aveva più l'energia di fermarlo. "Che ne dici del fatto che sono stato preso a pugni in faccia nella mia camera da letto e mi sono svegliato mesi dopo nel culo della FOTTUTA GALASSIA DI ANDROMEDA!"  
"O forse è stato quello stronzo suonato che ha cercato di conquistare il mio pianeta che mi ci ha trascinato dentro! O che sono incatenato in un buco di inferno perché i tuoi cazzo di amici raccapriccianti hanno apprezzato il modo in cui ho ucciso un intero esercito! E oltre a questo, ho te FOTTUTO PAZZO come il mio dannatissimo compagno di stanza!"  
Si girò e prese alcuni respiri profondi, cercando di riportare se stesso sotto controllo. Era così fottutamente fuori dal suo ambiente in quel luogo. Come era stato possibile finire così, in un posto simile? Come era potuto succedere? Come ne sarebbe potuto uscire? Come?!  
Dopo che riuscì a sentirsi in grado di parlare senza urlare, si girò di nuovo verso Loki, che sembrava ben poco impressionato dal suo sfogo, cosa che fece incazzare Tony anche di più.  
"Vogliono l'arma che hai usato vero?" chiese l'Aesir dopo qualche altro momento di silenzio. Tony contemplò di ignorarlo, ma alla fine decise il contrario.  
"Si."  
"Questo può sembrare strano, venendo da me… ma ti suggerisco di non dire loro cosa fosse."  
Tony sbuffò, perché non gli serviva Loki fra tutti a dirgli cose simili.  
"Non lo farò," Disse con un tono che rendeva ovvio come fosse stupido anche suggerire che avesse considerato la cosa.  
"Oh, bene," replicò Loki leggermente, togliendosi del sangue dalla faccia. "Quindi non ti devo spezzare il collo immediatamente allora."  
Tony lo squadrò, le spalle tese, il viso anche più duro di quanto fosse stato prima.  
"Non mostrarti così sorpreso… Iron Man," disse Loki, il suo tono quando disse l'ultima parte, positivamente canzonatorio. "Puoi essere mio nemico, ma lo sono anche loro, e non voglio una simile arma in loro possesso."  
"Beh, qualcosa su cui siamo d'accordo. Penso che il mondo potrebbe finire," Commentò Tony.  
"Se sembrasse, anche per un attimo, che fossi in procinto di… cooperare con loro. Ti ucciderò prima che tu possa dire una parola."  
I suoi occhi pungenti si bloccarono sul viso di Tony in modo snervante.  
"Capito."  
"Bene."  
Dopo di ciò rimasero in silenzio, nessuno dei due troppo lieto di dire una singola parola all'altro ancora.  
***


	4. 4 Contando i giorni

Non gli facevano nulla. Ogni volta che la porta si apriva Tony si irrigidiva per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere, ma non venivano mai per lui, solo per Loki. Cercò di calcolare quanti giorni fossero passati, ma il pensiero lo faceva quasi ridere istericamente. "Un giorno", come se importasse quante volte una minuscola sfera da qualche parte tanto, tanto lontano da li ruotasse sul suo asse.  
Ogni volta che le guardie venivano a prendere Loki, lo chiamava mattino, e sera era quando lo riportavano indietro e davano loro dell'acqua e qualcosa che poteva essere chiamato cibo, se qualcuno avesse esagerato. Non sapere quanto tempo fosse passato lo stava facendo diventare pazzo, iniziando con i primi mesi in cui aveva dormito. Perciò iniziò a contare i giorni.  
Incluso il giorno in cui erano stati gettati nella cella, erano stati li per otto giorni ormai. Non aveva assolutamente idea di quante ore quei "giorni" fossero formati, ma li chiamava ancora così. Per otto giorni ormai trascinarono Loki fuori per un tempo molto lungo e lo riportarono indietro insanguinato e pesto. Per otto giorni ormai, Loki rise loro contro quando lo gettarono in cella di nuovo, e non c'era alcuna guardia che non avesse qualche tipo di ferita provocatagli dal dio.  
E Tony semplicemente guardò ed aspettò, ma non importava quanto tempo passasse, non c'era via di uscita. Non ne vedeva alcuna. Perciò come in passato, cercò solo di tener duro.  
Il giorno 17 fu la prima volta che Loki non rise quando fu portato in cella, ma giudicando dai rabbiosi marchi rossi attorno al suo collo e dalla quantità di sangue che sputava, aveva più a che fare con le sue ferite che non altro.  
Era più che snervante vedere come Loki sembrasse ogni mattina e compararlo con lo stato che aveva quando lo portavano indietro. Vedere come la carne si richiudeva da sola mentre le ore passavano, e vedere come nuovi danni venivano fatti ancora il giorno dopo. Non parlavano realmente l'uno all'altro ed il silenzio non faceva bene ai nervi di Tony. Non riusciva a dormire. Poteva dare la colpa a molte cose, il pavimento poco confortevole, Loki nella sua stessa cella, che rendeva impossibile non stare allerta e sul filo di un rasoio, oppure ovviamente gli incubi che cercavano di sopraffare la sua mente più frequentemente mentre il tempo passava. Almeno Loki non lo minacciava o lo attaccava. Piccole grazie.  
Si accorse che Loki peggiorava di giorno in giorno, guariva rapidamente, ma più ferite c'erano, più lentamente il processo si muoveva e alcune volte aveva ancora le ferite quando la porta si apriva di nuovo perché lo riportassero via. Tony aveva un idea piuttosto precisa del motivo per cui non lo avevano ancora toccato. Era un mortale, molto meno resistente di qualcuno come Loki, e servivano loro informazioni da lui, quindi non potevano rischiare di fargli troppo male. Aveva una nauseante e gelida sensazione nello stomaco che gli diceva che mostrargli quello che accadeva a Loki, quello che i loro carcerieri erano in grado di fare, fosse il loro modo per renderlo più malleabile.  
Accadeva lentamente, molto lentamente, ma accadeva. Le guardie avevano meno ferite, Loki guariva un po' più lentamente, erano segni che portavano verso l'inevitabile.  
Al giorno 31, quando Loki semplicemente sedette contro il muro, ogni suo respiro produceva un ansimante suono bagnato nella cella fredda, Tony non riuscì più a restare in silenzio.  
"Non riesco a credere che tu non abbia modo di uscire di qui," disse. La sua voce un po' più profonda e gracchiante del solito, non avendo parlato per tanto tempo.  
Gli occhi di Loki si aprirono lentamente e si focalizzarono su di lui. Lo fissò per un attimo poi alzò le mani.  
"Puoi aver presunto, che la mia magia sia stata sigillata," disse il dio. Ora che Tony li guardava, le manette di Loki erano diverse dalle sue. C'erano incisioni su di esse, alcune sembravano rune, ed altri simboli che Tony non aveva mai visto prima.  
"Perciò non riesci a guarire anche quello?" Tony chiese, con un gesto al petto di Loki. Quell'ansimare bagnato nel respiro aveva qualcosa a che vedere con i polmoni e una o due costole rotte.  
"Guarirà," disse Loki.  
"Cosa vogliono da te?"  
"Nulla."  
"Pensavo che vi fossero cose che dovevi dire loro."  
"Ho sempre cose da dire, ma non molti sono interessati alle mie parole." Il dio prese un respiro più profondo e si stirò un poco,Tony sentì il suono delle ossa che si spostavano, tornando al loro posto. Loki emise un sospiro e scivolò indietro contro il muro. Il suo viso era quasi impassibile, ma non così impassibile come Tony ricordava di vedere. Era probabilmente stanco.  
"Perciò perché loro…"  
"Non ti riguarda, Stark."  
Il giorno 32 fu la prima volta che Loki fu incosciente quando lo portarono indietro, per lunghi minuti Tony guardò la oscura figura sottile che giaceva sul pavimento senza sapere cosa fare. Alla fine non dovette decidere se fare qualcosa perché Loki rinvenne abbastanza velocemente. Non disse una parola, si appoggiò al muro nel suo solito posto. Era mortalmente pallido, anche più del solito, quando Tony colse i profondi tagli sui suoi avambracci capì perché, perdita di sangue. Il giorno 31 fu l'ultimo giorno in cui Loki rise.  
***  
Il giorno 37 portò loro un nuovo compagno di cella. Un tizio piccolo e sottile, spaventato oltre ogni immaginazione, ovviamente la sua prima volta in una cella simile. Era un po' verde, non verde-Hulk, ma comunque verde e Tony non riusciva a capire cosa dicesse e vice versa. Contemplò di chiedere a Loki di tradurre, o qualsiasi altra cosa facesse che lo faceva capire, ma era del tutto ovvio che all'Aesir non importava nulla dell'uomo. Non che Tony avesse realmente bisogno di capire. Quello iniziò a lamentarsi e piangere e in qualche modo implorare alla porta solo dopo qualche ora. E poi gridò. Quello fu il momento in cu Loki gli ringhiò alcune fantasiose minacce. Dopo di ciò il tizio verde si mise in un angolo, più lontano possibile da Loki, e rimase zitto.  
C'era una parte di Tony che in qualche modo voleva rassicurarlo, o calmarlo, qualcosa. Ma poi colse negli occhi verdi dell'uomo qualcosa che lo fece cambiare idea. Non era un codardo, ma comunque si allontanò da lui. Si mise più vicino a Loki, che normalmente non sarebbe stato buona cosa, ma almeno il dio non sembrava aver voglia di morderlo, il tipo di morso letterale, non sexy. Non poteva dire lo stesso del tizio verde.  
Più il tempo passava, più cauto divenne Tony, il loro nuovo compagno di stanza stava decisamente controllando ogni suo movimento con gli occhi. Non dormì per nulla quella notte e mentre il tizio verde scivolò giù e dormì, lui si mosse più lontano da lui senza dover essere cauto, mettendo Loki fra di loro. Almeno l'Aesir non commentò la cosa, ancora, piccoli favori. Era comunque ridicolo che Loki fosse il minore di due mali. Il minore di molti mali in effetti.  
Il giorno 38, quando la porta si aprì il tizio verde si coprì nell'angolo, e poi iniziò a gridare di nuovo quando le guardie lo presero. Loki sedette impassibile a cinque piedi da Tony, mentre l'umano tenne gli occhi sulle tuardie mentre trascinavano fuori il tizio verde. Poteva sentire le sue urla anche dopo che la porta si chiuse, e poi si attutirono un poco e divennero l'inconfondibile suono di chi chiedeva pietà. Vi fu silenzio per un poco in seguito. Quando le urla iniziarono, Tony era irritato per essere sobbalzato. Riconosceva ancora la voce del tizio verde. Stava gridando non per la paura ancora ma per il tormento.  
Continuò ancora e ancora per quelle che sembrarono ore prima che si azzittisse di nuovo e poi svanisse. Tony poteva sentire il sangue pulsare nelle sue orecchie. L'alieno poteva essere stato pericoloso, forse anche qualcuno (qualcosa) di orrendo, ma ascoltare quelle grida era qualcosa di diverso.  
"Il tuo istinto era sorprendentemente accurato." Disse all'improvviso Loki. Tony si girò verso di lui. Stavano seduti contro la stessa parete adesso dopo lo spostamento di Tony.  
"Riguardo?" chiese.  
"Quella bestia…"  
"Voleva mangiarmi… si, era difficile non accorgersene." Non avrebbe dovuto essere felice, non dopo quello che aveva sentito, ma dannazione, era lieto che il tizio verde non sarebbe tornato. Sarebbe stato un problema. "Tu invece non sembravi essere appetitoso per lui," commentò.  
"I mostri difficilmente lo sono."  
Tony dovette chiedersi chi fosse il mostro di cui Loki parlava, perché non sembrava parlare del tizio verde.  
Le guardie arrivarono a prendere Loki poco dopo. Tony si rese conto che potevano sentire ogni grido, ogni lamento, ogni singolo attimo della tortura del tizio verde, ma non c'era mai alcun suono da parte di Loki.  
***  
Dopo il giorno 40 Loki peggiorò marcatamente. Aveva costantemente ferite non guarite e il suo pallore malaticcio divenne costante. Tony guardava letteralmente come lentamente e metodicamente lo stessero facendo a pezzi. Sapendo quanto Loki lottava all'inizio, sapendo quello di cui era capace e vedendo quello che accadeva la cosa non faceva nulla di buono per lo stato mentale di Tony. Non aveva fatto praticamente nulla nei 40 giorni passati. Iniziò a fare ginnastica quando Loki non c'era in modo che i suoi muscoli non si atrofizzassero. Aveva preso l'abitudine di camminare su e giù per la loro cella, non che vi fosse alcun posto ove andare davvero, ma doveva muoversi. Quaranta giorni e non vedeva ancora una via di uscita, non sapeva davvero dove avrebbero potuto andare uscendo dalla porta.  
E inoltre, odiava ammetterlo, ma aveva paura del giorno in cui le guardie infine sarebbero venute a prendere lui invece di Loki, perché mentre non sapeva esattamente che cosa gli facessero, poteva vederne gli effetti sul dio. Tony era solo un umano e quei tizi sapevano davvero che cosa facevano.  
Il giorno 46 Loki era incosciente di nuovo quando lo portarono in cella e quella volta non si svegliò immediatamente. Tony lo osservò per qualche minuto, poi si ricordò che si supponeva fosse il bravo ragazzo e andò a spostarlo poggiandolo al muro, facendolo sedere. Loki non si svegliò. Era ancora incosciente quando le guardie portarono loro cibo e acqua. Vedendo che non era sveglio non lasciarono la sua razione nella cella. Tony lasciò parte della sua per lui. Era il bravo ragazzo, ricordò a se stesso, perciò gli sembrava qualcosa che dovesse fare. Comunque Loki era quello che perdeva sangue e doveva guarire, non lui.  
Quando infine Loki si svegliò, Tony si era già spostato lontano da lui. Dopo che vide il cibo e l'acqua accanto a se guardò l'umano per un lungo momento prima di prendere l'acqua. Lasciò comunque il cibo.  
Il giorno 48 Loki vomitò sangue, violentemente e Tony non ci pensò prima di avvicinarsi e aiutarlo a stare dritto. Quando raggiunsero il muro e Loki sedette cacciò via la mano di Tony e lo spinse via, gli occhi rabbiosi e velenosi.  
Il giorno 51, le mani di Loki erano spezzate, ma non lasciò che Tony lo aiutasse a bere dell'acqua. Tony lo chiamò uno stronzo cocciuto, Loki lo chiamò uno sciocco patetico, e continuarono a ignorarsi l'uno l'altro.  
Il giorno 52 le guardie erano insanguinate e ferite e di nuovo rabbiose, ma Loki non rise.  
Il giorno 65 Tony cercò di non prestare attenzione al modo in cui Loki rimise un osso rotto al suo posto, ma lo sentì. Doveva ammirare con riluttanza quanti danni il dio poteva sopportare, quanto potesse guarire cose simili in poche ore… o ultimamente, in qualche giorno, se le sue ferite non venivano riaperte.  
Il giorno 78 Loki non lo cacciò via quando sedette accanto a lui per aiutarlo a bere acqua, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora assassini. Tony era in parte esasperato dal suo orgoglio ma rispettava in qualche modo il fatto che Loki rifiutasse di arrendersi.  
Il giorno 84, Loki urlò. Era stato via per molto tempo, e Tony stava camminando su e giù lungo la cella ancora, stirandosi i muscoli, quando all'improvviso il suo urlo echeggiò da qualche parte all'esterno. Tony si pietrificò e non si mosse ancora per un bel po'. Poteva sentire il suo cuore accelerare, come il sangue pulsasse nelle sue orecchie e strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi strettamente. Non riuscì a fermare il suono comunque, perciò sentì tutto. Erano grida di dolore, non di paura, non il suono di supplica e il pianto che avevano sentito dal tizio verde. No, Loki non avrebbe chiesto pietà e non aveva di certo paura di loro, quello Tony poteva dirlo per certo.  
Quando lo portarono indietro, le guardie sembravano particolarmente soddisfatte, senza dubbio fiere di essere finalmente riuscite a far gridare il dio. Lo lanciarono sul pavimento. Tony si mosse quando la porta fu chiusa e senza parole aiutò Loki a raggiungere il muro ed appoggiarvisi. Cercò di spingerlo via ancora, ma Tony lo prese un po' più fermamente e lo aiutò comunque. Quando furono seduti, Loki lo guardò, gli occhi duri, ma che sembravano cercare qualcosa sul viso di Tony. Poi girò la testa dall'altra parte e Tony non sapeva cosa avesse, o non avesse, visto.  
Il giorno dopo, dopo che Loki fu portato via ci fu silenzio per un lungo tempo ancora, ma poi, come il giorno prima iniziarono le urla. Tony sedette e si premette i pugni sugli occhi, cercando con tutte le forze di non ascoltare il suono, ma non c'era altro su cui focalizzarsi. Quando le guardie lo portarono indietro Loki camminava da solo, ma a malapena. Le guardie sembravano ancora compiaciute, uno dei nerboruti alieni disse anche qualcosa quando tirarono il dio nella cella, ai suoi colleghi o a Loki, Tony non poteva dirlo. Loki gli sputò in faccia per risposta, e ricevette un forte calcio allo stomaco. La seconda guardia tirò indietro quella che aveva colpito Loki e dopo alcune parole rabbiose se ne andarono.  
"Sei un cazzuto, robusto, cocciuto bastardo, lo sai vero?" disse Tony avvicinandosi per aiutare Loki a sedere contro il muro. L'Aesir non disse nulla in risposta, ma guardò a Tony ancora con quello sguardo inquisitivo, girandosi ancora dall'altra parte, trovando o non trovando quello che cercava.  
Il giorno 88 vennero per lui. Tony sapeva che lo avrebbero fatto, lo aspettava da molto tempo ormai. Ogni volta che la porta si apriva i suoi muscoli si tendevano e si preparava all'inevitabile. Non doveva immaginare cosa gli sarebbe successo. Non solo perché era stato alla mercé di coloro che volevano un arma da lui prima di allora, ma anche perché aveva visto quello che stavano facendo a Loki. L'orgoglioso, potente Loki che gradualmente veniva spezzato sotto le loro mani. Tony era solo umano, ma giurò a se stesso di non arrendersi facilmente, e che non avrebbe mai detto loro quello che volevano sapere. C'era solo una cosa da fare, resistere più a lungo possibile e cercare qualsiasi modo per scappare quando era fuori dalla loro cella, osservando ogni cosa.  
Perciò quando venne il giorno, strinse i denti e si lasciò portare fuori. Era certo che gli occhi di Loki lo seguivano, ma non si voltò indietro. Sarebbe stato contento che Tony stesse per soffrire infine? Che lui avrebbe avuto più tempo per guarire mentre i loro carcerieri erano impegnati con Tony? O avrebbe indossato una maschera di indifferenza? Non poteva immaginarlo e non voleva guardare. Il tizio con sei dita era li, all'inizio, a cniedergli di dirgli dell'arma. Tony gli disse con un sorriso che poteva baciargli il culo. Loki aveva sorriso, Loki gli aveva riso contro, aveva lottato contro di loro, e per nulla al mondo un dio folle che indossava un elmo cornuto d'oro avrebbe fatto meglio di Tony Stark. Lo avrebbero potuto ferire, ma non lo avrebbero spezzato, non avrebbe avuto paura di loro. Perciò quando fu trascinato in una stanza il cui uso era più che ovvio, Tony prese rapidamente una lama che era alla sua portata prima che potessero legarlo e la piantò in una delle guardie. Venne colpito per quello, duramente, ma il peggio sarebbe arrivato e sentire il grido di dolore e vedere la ferita profonda era stato in qualche modo soddisfacente. Promise a se stesso che non avrebbe urlato. Più tardi lo avrebbe fatto, sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto, ma non ora.  
Mantenne la promessa per dieci giorni, poi non fu più in grado di farlo.  
Il giorno 100 atterrò sul pavimento della cella con un tonfo pesante. Le sue ferite facevano male, ma non erano mai troppo dannose, avevano bisogno che rimanesse vivo dopo tutto. Non aveva ancora una via d'uscita e diventava difficile ricordare il sorriso di Pepper, perché sembrava così lontano e come qualcosa che aveva visto anni prima. Sentì due mani sopra di lui e venne messo dritto. Non era orgoglioso come Loki, perciò non lo mandò via. Lo ringraziò per averlo appoggiato al muro. Loki non rispose ma non se ne andò, seduto accanto a Tony.  
Il giorno 100 smise di contare i giorni.  
***


	5. 5 Meglio

Tony cercava di pensare a Pepper ogni giorno, cercava di ricordare più dettagli possibile di lei per tenerla sempre nella sua mente. All'inizio aiutò, ma mentre il tempo passava gli ricordava solo quanto lontano lui fosse e quanto fosse probabile che non sarebbe mai ritornato da lei. Si chiedeva a volte, se lei stesse ancora cercandolo? O aveva ormai lasciato perdere? Non aveva modo di sapere quanto tempo fosse passato da quando era stato portato via dalla terra, non sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe servito per ritornare, se mai vi fosse riuscito. Pensare a lei ultimamente faceva solo sembrare la cella peggiore, lo rendeva ipercosciente dello sporco, dell'umidità e del sempre presente puzzo di sangue e di come loro non puzzassero diversamente dalla loro cella. Notò anche di aver perso considerevolmente peso. Non era sorprendente vista la piccola quantità di cibo che veniva data loro. I suoi capelli erano divenuti molto lunghi, che era un altro irritante segno di quanto tempo fosse davvero passato.  
Stavano attenti con lui, a causare solo pochi danni, ma molto dolore, raramente gli venivano provocati tagli o veniva fatto sanguinare, non significava che non fossero creativi in altri modi. Tenne duro, poteva aver gridato fino a restare senza voce, ma tenne la bocca chiusa e si aggrappò alla sua mente limpida, alla sua sanità mentale e a quanto poteva trovare della sua dignità. Così come faceva Loki. Loki che era così magro che si vedevano le sue ossa e pallido come un fantasma eppure guardava ancora i suoi carcerieri dall'alto in basso e loro se ne accorgevano. Il suo corpo era più debole ora, ma i suoi occhi lampeggiavano ancora di odio. Il bastardo. Tony odiava ammetterlo, anche se solo nella sua testa, di essere impressionato dalla cosa. Perché quello significava ancora qualcosa, essere in grado di guardare con disprezzo a coloro che potevano farlo gridare come un maiale sgozzato. Forse era una cosa dovuta all'essere un principe, o forse una cosa solo di Loki.  
Odiava anche il fatto che lo toccasse in quel modo. Quella vista, quello sguardo negli occhi di Loki lo faceva stringere i denti di più, lo faceva tenere la testa un po' più alta. Non aveva nulla da provare, non a quel tipo! Non a quel pazzo stronzo, che aveva cercato di conquistare il mondo, aveva fatto a pezzi la torre di Tony e lo aveva lanciato fuori da una finestra! Non doveva dimostrargli nulla! Ma comunque lo faceva tenere più duro, perché se Loki poteva farlo, sicuro come l'inferno anche lui non si sarebbe spezzato alla pressione. Neanche per sogno.  
Era una routine non detta a quel punto, aiutarsi l'un l'altro quando erano troppo deboli da alzarsi da soli. Non ne parlavano mai, non lo avevano mai ammesso. Tony era del tutto certo che Loki non voleva ucciderlo a quel punto. Beh, a meno che la sua morte non potesse essere usata per fuggire forse. Almeno Tony poteva addormentarsi in relativa pace non dovendo preoccuparsi che Loki lo uccidesse nel sonno, perché era certo che se il dio avesse deciso di ucciderlo, lo avrebbe fatto quando lui era sveglio.  
Il sonno ovviamente portava alla possibilità di avere gli incubi e fino ad allora era stato fortunato perché non erano troppo intensi o vividi. Quando le ore di veglia erano sufficientemente orribili, i suoi soliti incubi non sembravano troppo terribili. La sua fortuna sarebbe finita comunque prima o poi. Non poteva dirlo, negli incubi se fosse stato nella caverna oppure li, non importava. C'era dolore e c'erano urla, acqua ghiacciata e fuoco bruciante. Il suo reattore Arc faceva male come quando il palladio stava avvelenandogli il sangue, Yinsen lo fissava con occhi vuoti e morti e quando si girava c'era Pepper che urlava sul tavolo e lui teneva in mano la lama.  
Si svegliò con un urlo, il suo intero corpo che tremava, la sua pelle sozza coperta di sudore e aveva caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo. Non poteva tenere il respiro sotto controllo ed era del tutto certo di stare piangendo. Cazzo. Tirò le ginocchia al petto e vi appoggiò sopra la testa, cercando di chiudere tutto fuori per qualche momento. Dio, cosa avrebbe dato per un po' d'alcool in quel momento.  
"C'è un luogo…" risuonò la voce di Loki nel buio. "Negli gli spazi, fra i rami di Yggdrasil, che in realtà non è un vero luogo, è il nulla."  
Tony sollevò la testa aggrottando le sopracciglia. Il suo respiro era ancora ansante e non aveva ancora smesso di tremare. Loki era seduto nel suo solito posto a qualche metro da Tony, guardando dritto avanti a se mentre parlava.  
"E' buio, vuoto, così silenzioso che il suono non esiste, non puoi sentire il suono della tua voce… o delle tue urla."  
"Il tempo non ha significato li, ne i ricordi, ne le speranze. Ma se sei abbastanza bravo, abbastanza forte, puoi catturare un immagine dell'aspetto reale dei rami che avvolgono tutti i mondi, colori che non pensavi esistessero, luci che avrebbero dovuto scomparire molto prima di colpirti. Quello è il vero volto di Yggdrasil. E quando la vedi, non ti chiedi più perché coloro che hanno alzato gli occhi su di essa siano divenuti folli alla vista."  
"L' hai vista?" chiese Tony.  
"Oh si… ed era spettacolare."  
"Perché me lo racconti?"  
"Perché non c'è nessun'altro a cui dirlo."  
"E gli dei proibiscono che la tua magnificenza non sia riconosciuta da qualcuno," disse Tony.  
"Non prendermi in giro."  
"Non lo facevo," Rispose semplicemente. Vi fu un altro periodo di silenzio poi Loki si girò dall'altro lato. "Una vista degna di divenire pazzi… deve essere davvero rimarchevole." Disse ancora, ma Loki non rispose. Tony era certo di non poter tornare a dormire, perciò provò a mettersi in una posizione più confortevole. Poi si rese conto; non tremava più.  
***  
Loki venne tenuto lontano più a lungo quel giorno. Di solito lo riportavano prima. Tony stava camminando su e giù per la cella come al solito, ma in quel momento i suoi pensieri stavano correndo. Lo avevano ucciso? Aveva fatto un accordo? Era fuggito? Tutte e tre erano possibilità plausibili e nessuna delle tre avrebbe sorpreso Tony per nulla. Poi la porta infine si aprì e Tony fu in qualche modo… sollevato… forse… qualcosa di simile. Era passato molto tempo da quando le guardie si erano prese la briga di incatenarlo al muro. Probabilmente pensavano fosse sufficientemente debole a quel punto. Tony pensò fosse stupido, Loki sarebbe sempre stato pericoloso, ma di certo non lo avrebbe fatto sapere ai loro carcerieri.  
All'inizio credette che Loki fosse svenuto, ma non lo era. Il dio rimase solo giù sul pavimento, poi scivolò sulle ginocchia e iniziò ad alzarsi. Cadde di nuovo giù, le braccia non lo sostenevano. Tony si mosse per aiutarlo.  
"Lasciami!" Loki ringhiò verso di lui e Tony si fermò qualche passo da lui. Il dio rimase giù, non riusciva a sollevarsi. Un basso rabbioso suono uscì da lui e sbatté la mano sul pavimento. Il suo intero corpo era teso, e tremava leggermente, stava inspirando profondamente fra i denti e soffiando fuori di nuovo. Mentre gli attimi passavano, il suo respiro divenne affannoso e colpì il pavimento di nuovo di rabbia, qualcosa di inintelligibile lasciò le sue labbra. Le sue spalle stavano tremando e il suono successivo che emise fu un colpo di tosse, o un singhiozzo, era difficile dirlo. Tony si mosse di nuovo, ma nell'attimo in cui toccò la spalla di Loki il dio si girò verso di lui rabbiosamente. Una mano si chiuse attorno alla gola di Tony e lo portò giù sul pavimento.  
"Ho detto lasciami tu, patetico sciocco!" ringhiò, i suoi occhi erano duri e furiosi e il brillio delle lacrime non versate non lo rendeva meno minaccioso. "O sei felice che siano riusciti a mettermi in ginocchio in questo modo?!"  
"Non mi piace veder soffrire nessuno," rispose Tony. "Neppure te."  
"Cos'è questo allora? La pietà dell'eroe? Un nobile gesto che graziosamente mi doni? Non mi servono queste inutili cose!"  
Per qualche ragione Tony non si sentìva impaurito come avrebbe dovuto. Loki avrebbe potuto ucciderlo all'istante, ma per qualche ragione rimase relativamente calmo. Il suo cuore batteva rapidamente nel suo petto, ma la sua voce uscì calma e leggera.  
"Pietà? Sarebbe davvero difficile compatirti dopo aver visto quanto tempo sia servito loro anche solo per farti smetter di ridere e sputargli addosso." Gli occhi di Loki erano ancora duri ed erano ancora bloccati sul suo viso, la rabbia non vacillava. "E non sono nobile o cortese, odio quasi sempre essere definito un eroe. E questo è tutto."  
Loki lo guardò per un altro attimo, quello sguardo inquisitivo sul suo viso iniziava a divenire familiare. Poi rotolò via da Tony e sedette, prendendo un respiro profondo come se buona parte della sua tensione fosse sanguinata via dal suo corpo.  
"Ho una domanda," disse Tony dopo essersi seduto allo stesso modo.  
"Potresti non avere risposta."  
"Forse… ma… questa non è la prima volta che sei qui, vero?"  
"Cosa te lo fa pensare?"  
"Non sembra la prima volta che passi attraverso tutto questo," disse Tony. Non poteva davvero spiegare quello che lo rendeva sicuro della cosa, aveva solo una sensazione. "Ne serve uno per riconoscerne uno… e simili," terminò. Loki sbuffò, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere una risata in vece che solo aria.  
"Non qui, ma nelle loro mani, si," rispose Loki dopo una lunga pausa. "In quel luogo di cui ti ho parlato."  
"Il posto fra i mondi, dove puoi impazzire per quello che vedi."  
"Infine sono riuscito ad uscirne, ma mi sono trovato nelle loro mani. Solo che l'ultima volta il loro padrone era li allo stesso modo ed io avevo qualcosa da dar loro in cambio."  
"Cos'era?"  
"Il Tesseract. Sapevo che era su Midgard e li convinsi di poterlo prendere."  
"Pensavo che il tuo scopo primario fosse… come dire… liberi dalla libertà, la dominazione del mondo e tutto quello."  
"Midgard sarebbe stata la mia ricompensa se avessi vinto e questa," sollevò il capo e guardò attorno nella cella. "Questa è la ricompensa per il mio fallimento."  
"Ma come ti hanno portato via da Asgard in ogni modo?" chiese Tony.  
"Lasciamo che sia un racconto per un'altra volta," rispose Loki mentre si sollevava e camminava verso il suo solito posto accanto al muro.  
Tony si mosse verso il suo posto allo stesso modo, a pochi metri da Loki. Aveva ancora domande ma aveva la sensazione che Loki non gli avrebbe risposto.  
***  
Tenne la bocca chiusa, quella era la sola promessa che poteva ancora mantenere. Era difficile e mentre i giorni passavano diveniva più difficile. La cosa peggiore era che sapeva che non lo avrebbero ucciso. Volevano fin troppo sapere dell'atomica. Tony assunse anche che il fallimento non fosse accettabile per i loro carcerieri; doveva semplicemente guardare a Loki per saperlo. Chiunque fosse il misterioso padrone di "The Other" - come Loki lo chiamava - avevano abbastanza paura di lui da non accettare un no come risposta. Voleva chiedere di lui a Loki, ma non era certo che avrebbe ricevuto una risposta, non era neppure certo di voler sapere. Qualcuno che era temuto dai loro carcerieri, forse anche dallo stesso Loki.  
Venne il giorno infine, così come sapeva sarebbe arrivato, che ne aveva abbastanza. Non credeva a Loki all'inizio, che avrebbero desiderato la morte, ma era molto vicino a sperare solo in quello. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, non aveva ancora trovato modo di fuggire e se quello fosse continuato sarebbe divenuto pazzo. Oh adesso poteva capire come la mente di Loki fosse stata fatta in pezzi. Quel luogo era oscurità, e miseria e silenzio… troppo dannatissimo silenzio. Quando lui e Loki scambiavano qualche parola, a volte, erano i pochi momenti di sollievo, perché non c'era silenzio e non c'erano urla. Urla-silenzio, silenzio-urla, oscurità oppressiva o dolore al calor bianco. Solo sentire Loki parlare era una via di mezzo, qualcosa in mezzo, come quel luogo che Loki aveva menzionato, così magnificente che poteva farti divenire matto. Non gli importava di cosa parlassero, semplicemente gli piaceva il suono della voce del dio. Quando Loki parlava le cose erano serene, quanto serene potessero divenire in quel luogo, perciò a Tony piaceva parlare.  
Era stanco, ma non poteva dormire, troppi incubi. Un essere umano poteva morire per la mancanza di sonno, ma sarebbe stato un modo di andare davvero orribile, e doloroso. Sebbene fosse relativo, non poteva essere più doloroso di quello che stavano facendogli… loro.  
"Stark!" Voltò la testa e guardò Loki. Il dio stava probabilmente chiamando il suo nome da un poco ormai. Tony sbatté le palpebre guardandolo e aspettò. Loki si avvicinò e gli prese il mento forzando i loro occhi ad incontrarsi.  
"Ricordi quello che ti ho detto?" chiese Loki con voce profonda e piatta.  
"Cosi come?"  
"Quello che ti farò se sembrasse che fossi pronto a dar loro quello che vogliono?" Tony batté di nuovo le palpebre, la sua mente che scuoteva via un poca della Nebbia.  
"Mi ucciderai."  
"Si."  
"Bene."  
"Cosa?"  
"Non voglio dirglielo, Non glie lo dirò, ma… si, potresti anche."  
Loki lo fissò per un po', poi il suo viso divenne duro.  
"Oh, quindi è così? Com'è che vi chiamate? Gli eroi più grandi della terra? E sei pronto a lasciarti andare e morire? L'uomo di ferro, il grande campione di Midgard."  
"Io non sono un eroe!" rispose Tony. La sua voce era un po' più forte allora.  
"Allora cosa sei? Non sei l'uomo che ha distrutto una flotta intera con un solo colpo? Non sei tu quello che mi ha affrontato senza armi o armatura? Non sei quello che mi ha sconfitto?"  
"Io sono…" Loki afferrò il suo mento barbuto con più forza, la sua stretta così forte che era certo avrebbe lasciato un livido.  
"Sai quello che vedo adesso? Un patetico verme! Un inutile sciocco pronto a piagnucolare ai piedi dei suoi nemici come un bambino! E' quello che sei? Una formica che è pronta ad essere calpestata? Perché ti calpesterò, non mi servi in questo stato. Sei qualcosa che non è neppure degno di farmi da tappeto per pulire gli stivali."  
"Non sei meglio di me," Disse Tony, gli occhi più acuti e il corpo teso. Loki lo aveva investito come una oscura tempesta, piena di angoli taglienti e colori. E aveva fatto battere il cuore di Tony furiosamente.  
"No? Guardati. Come potrei non essere meglio di te?"  
"Se ti devi comparare a qualcuno come me solo per sentirti superiore, allora sei più fottuto e patetico di quanto io pensassi."  
Il viso di Loki si oscurò di rabbia e lo sbatté indietro contro il muro, la sua stretta ancora dolorosa.  
"Non parlare di cose che non conosci."  
"Oh, capisco, posso vedere attraverso le tue stronzate, I tuoi fottuti problemi e l'atteggiamento. Fanculo, ne serve uno per riconoscerne uno. Almeno io ho cambiato la mia vita per fare qualcosa di meglio, tu semplicemente distruggi, fai i capricci e cerchi di convincerti che sei sopra a chiunque altro. Che sei meglio di chiunque altro, ma non sei migliore di me!"  
"Provamelo," disse Loki in tono oscuro e pericoloso. "Provami che sei più che un inutile sacco di carne."  
"Non ho nulla da provare a te!"  
"E a te stesso?" Loki chiese e fece tacere Tony per un momento. "Ne serve uno per riconoscerne uno, Stark."  
Loki lo lasciò andare allora e Tony lo guardò ad occhi spalancati, ma rabbiosi.  
"Perché te ne importa?"  
"Di te? Non mi importa," disse il dio semplicemente. "Ma non posso scappare da solo, non con queste addosso," Mosse le mani mostrando le catene.  
Tony sbatté le palpebre sorpreso.  
"Cosa? Scappare? Come? Perché ora? Perché non dirlo prima?"  
"Perché mi è chiaro ora, che non ho nulla da offrire loro, ma ti vogliono vivo, perciò saranno attenti anche quando ci inseguiranno." Loki spiegò. "Mi servivano anche informazioni che era difficile che mi dessero quando le nostre guardie erano vigili e attente. Ed ho atteso, perché tu ti saresti rifiutato se lo avessi offerto prima. Non eri sufficientemente disperato da allearti con qualcuno come me." Le sue labbra si piegarono leggermente in un ombra di sorriso,"Ed anche perché volevo sapere, se saresti stato forte oppure utile a sufficienza senza la tua armatura ed i tuoi compagni d'armi."  
"E adesso pensi che io lo sia?"  
"Non molto, ma non ho opzioni migliori."  
"Beh, sai certamente come far sentire le persone speciali," disse Tony e dopo non sapeva quanto tempo, la disperazione che consumava ogni suo pensiero fu sopraffatta da una luminosa fiamma di speranza. Non poteva fidarsi del dio comunque, per nulla. "Io non mi fido di te."  
"Non mi fido di te neppure io," rispose Loki.  
"Ma non abbiamo assolutamente nulla da perdere," disse Tony. Anche se Loki lo avesse tradito, non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, sarebbero scappati, sarebbe stato gettato di nuovo li o sarebbe stato ucciso.  
"Assolutamente nulla," Assentì Loki.  
***


	6. 6 La grande fuga Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci avventuriamo un poco nell'universo dei fumetti Marvel da ora in avanti, ma solo con qualche riferimento, nulla di serio.

_Il suo corpo doleva ed il suo naso era riempito dell'inconfondibile puzza della sporcizia e del sangue. L'oscurità non era mai il suo nemico, così come il freddo, ma in quel buco, alla mercé degli scagnozzi di The Other lo disprezzava. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi davvero insultato dal fatto che Thanos non lo considerasse sufficientemente importante da mostrarsi in persona, ma realmente era più che felice dell'assenza del Titano Folle. Da un lato avrebbe potuto trattare con lui, The Other lo detestava molto, perciò non c'era da meravigliarsi se ogni offerta che Loki aveva fatto quella volta fosse stata ignorata. Ma alla fine, era meglio che Thanos fosse molto lontano. Quello che aveva pianificato non sarebbe mai stato possibile da realizzare se lui fosse stato presente. Le sue possibilità erano già sfavorevoli com'erano. La sua magia era sigillata ed il suo corpo era indebolito, non sapeva esattamente neppure dove fossero. Non era difficile rendersi conto che dovevano essere in qualche angolo scuro di Cassiopeia. Era la sola galassia abitata da cui si poteva vedere Andromeda con tale dettaglio. Non che la loro esatta locazione importasse. Erano troppo lontani dai nove regni perciò anche se avesse avuto a disposizione la sua magia, non sarebbe stato in grado di percorrere le vie segrete, i rami di Yggdrasil non si estendevano così lontano.  
Il piano era approssimativo, per dir poco, ed il suo solo aiuto lasciava a desiderare. Stark sarebbe comunque potuto essere utile, a dispetto del fatto di essere un mortale, Loki sarebbe potuto finire peggio. Se non altro l'umano era uno dei più intelligenti della sua razza e - come aveva provato prima nella loro battaglia su Midgard - capace di un immensa quantità di distruzione con le armi giuste a sua disposizione. Cosa gli aveva detto Barton? "Mercante di Morte"? Aveva certamente un bel suono per lui. Thor e la Bestia sarebbero stati i più potenti fra i membri dei cosiddetti "Avengers", Barton avrebbe potuto essere quello con le maggiori risorse e la Vedova quella più ingannevole, ma Stark, Stark era abile, molto abile, imprevedibile e un maestro della tecnologia Midgardiana, cosa che aveva il suo uso anche se era meno avanzata della magia. Davvero utile, perciò non c'era ragione di liberarsi di lui, non ora comunque. La Vedova o Barton sarebbero stati adatti allo stesso modo ovviamente, ma sarebbe stato più facile che gli tagliassero la gola, al contrario di Stark. Non si aspettava che l'inventore resistesse così a lungo davvero. Era sorprendente vedere ancora il fuoco che brillava nei suoi occhi marrone, Loki avrebbe assunto che si sarebbe spezzato molto prima. Solitamente non gli piaceva sbagliarsi, e sarebbe stato molto più facile per lui fargli fare quello che Loki voleva se fosse stato meno acuto di mente, ma in questo caso la forza di Stark - o l'ostinazione - era a suo vantaggio.  
Non era facile immaginarsi comunque, neppure dopo tutto quel tempo. Che c'era sfiducia nei suoi occhi e che guardava a tutto quello che Loki diceva con sospetto, ma comunque tendeva una mano per aiutare quando lui ne aveva bisogno. Sentimenti, inutili sentimenti, ecco quello che era. Sarebbe stato molto più a suo agio se fosse stato in grado di immaginare che cosa l'umano avrebbe fatto in ogni data situazione, ma in qualche modo, anche in quello stato indebolito, rifiutava di agire come una pedina. Lo faceva infuriare, così come la mancanza di paura nel suo sguardo. Sospetto si, dubbio certamente, ma non paura. Era fortunato che Loki avesse bisogno di lui. Stupido umano.  
"Quindi… domani?" chiese Stark. "Mattino presumo."  
"Non saremo così deboli, quindi si."  
La prima parte del piano era piuttosto semplice e non aveva bisogno di molti piani a quel punto. Ci era voluto molto tempo e molta pazienza per arrivarvi comunque. Troppo. Loki aveva sofferto molti colpi dai loro carcerieri quando li provocava, ma la loro rabbia li aveva resi stupidi e gli avevano dato troppe informazioni. E ogni volta che lo credevano incosciente parlavano liberamente fra loro. Era così che Loki aveva saputo che c'era un aerodromo a due giorni di cammino dalla loro prigione, letteralmente il solo luogo che poteva essere loro di aiuto per scappare. Molte navi partivano da li, era ideale. Una volta che avessero raggiunto Andromeda e fossero stati in territorio Skrull, The Other ed i suoi uomini avrebbero avuto difficoltà a seguirli. Thanos era temuto, si, ma non abbastanza perché un intero impero si piegasse davanti a lui per due semplici prigionieri. Non avrebbero voluto essere coinvolti e The Other non aveva uomini a sufficienza per forzare la propria volontà. Anche se Thanos era stato lieto del tributo in vite, la distruzione dell'esercito di Chitauri era stato un colpo. E per quello che Loki sapeva, l'impero Skrull era in anarchia, cosa che rendeva Andromeda il posto migliore dove nascondersi per un poco. Malediceva solo la sua fortuna perché gli era servito tanto tempo per avere così poche informazioni. The Other era molto più attento della volta precedente.  
"Pensavo," disse Stark fermando il treno di pensieri di Loki. "Sarò in grado di respirare all'esterno, vero?"  
"Quasi certamente. I pianeti colonia non hanno sempre atmosfera, ma dove ci troviamo le nostre guardie sembrano fare regolari gite all'esterno. E puoi aver notato che respirano la stessa aria qui dentro di te."  
"Questo è rassicurante."  
"Potrebbe comunque essere freddo, perciò se puoi, prendi qualcosa quando ce ne andiamo."  
"Ce ne sarà il tempo?"  
"Non molto," rispose Loki. Gli serviva Stark fino all'aerodromo, no, anche fino ad arrivare ad Andromeda. Sarebbe stato più difficile che la loro nave fosse fatta a pezzi se Stark era a bordo. Loki conosceva Thanos abbastanza da sapere, che se voleva qualcosa avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per averla, e sembrava che volesse davvero qualsiasi arma Stark aveva usato contro i Chitauri. Non che Loki lo biasimasse, era davvero un grande potere di fuoco.  
"Forse potremo avere più tempo se andassimo più silenziosamente," disse Stark.  
"Come sarebbe possibile?"  
"Okay, così come hai pianificato. Due guardie entrano, le facciamo fuori… in qualche modo. Ma invece di scappare fuori potremmo andarcene in silenzio."  
"Non vedo come..."  
"Il sistema di ventilazione," interruppe l'umano. "Di sicuro lo hai visto. A circa metà dell'altra stanza puoi arrampicartici dentro. E' davvero grande, voglio dire si, visto che questi tizi sono più grossi di noi, e costruiscono quelle cose grandi a sufficienza perché qualcuno possa entrarci, in caso di riparazioni. E' logico, si? E' uguale ovunque, almeno sulla terra, non conosco molto degli altri pianeti, ma…"  
"Piantala di farneticare."  
"Eliminiamo le due guardie, le lasciamo qui dentro, andiamo alla grata, diavolo, probabilmente porta ad un condotto di servizio, avrebbe senso, Assumo che lo abbia. E queste cose sono sempre connesse all'esterno, perché lo sai… ventilazione. Ho visto qualcuno con degli attrezzi andare li qualche settimana fa penso, mentre mi portavano la. Dovrebbe funzionare."  
"Mmhh, bene di certo non sei stato in ozio, Stark."  
"Non mi sarebbe servito a nulla, non avrei saputo dove andare una volta all'esterno."  
Ma con le informazioni che Loki aveva raccolto avevano una destinazione. Avrebbero dovuto farlo prima forse. Ma ancora, avevano sempre avuto almeno tre guardie che li accompaganavno all'inizio, anche pesantemente armate. E quelle che stavano di guardia fuori dalla loro cella erano sparite solo di recente. Le loro possibilità prima sarebbero state peggiori. No, quello era il momento migliore. La pazienza aveva sempre dato frutto alla fine, e con l'idea di Stark sembrava anche meglio di quanto avesse pensato all'inizio.  
"Quando noteranno che siamo andati probabilmente sigilleranno tutte le uscite e cercheranno nelle aree dove si trovano. Probabilmente non si aspettano che noi siamo in grado di andarcene in altro luogo," disse. Stark annuì.  
"Voglio dire, sulla terra sospetterebbero delle prese d'aria o dei condotti di servizio, è probabile lo facciano anche qui, ma dubito che questi tizi abbiano mai guardato un film d'azione."  
"Guardato cosa?"  
"Non importa. Non dovremo… aprirci la via uccidendo, il che è meglio… l'ultima volta che sono stato catturato sono fuggito esattamente così, bene, ho usato il fuoco, ma avevo costruito un armatura e quindi era diverso."  
"Si, è più probabile che abbiamo successo se non incontriamo troppe guardie. Anche se lasciare una riga di corpi dietro a noi sarebbe stato più… piacevole."  
"Ho la sensazione che non dovrei incoraggiare qualsiasi tendenza omicida qui, ma in qualche modo concordo con te al riguardo. Fottuti bastardi." Stark si appoggiò contro il muro, i suoi occhi erano più acuti di quanto fossero stati in molte settimane. La possibilità di fuggire lo aveva ringiovanito. "Fa schifo il fatto di non avere più armi."  
Loki era riuscito a prendere una lama dall'altra stanza - la camera di tortura - mentre lo pensavano incosciente per la perdita di sangue e gli avevano girato la schiena. Non era molto, ma era sufficiente. Alcune settimane prima, men che meno alcuni mesi prima, non vi sarebbe riuscito. Allora osservavano ogni sua mossa come falchi. Adesso pensavano che il suo spirito fosse spezzato, erano meno allerta.  
"Le guardie di solito portano alcune armi. Possiamo acquisire qualcosa anche per te."  
"Si, non sarò troppo bravo con un coltello… ma posso usare più o meno qualsiasi cosa con cui si possa sparare."  
"Saresti un misero costruttore di armi se non potessi."  
"Oh, sai anche di quello, eh?  
"Barton mi ha informato di tutte le cose importanti."  
"Corretto…"  
Forse non era il momento adatto di ricordare a Stark di quello che Loki aveva fatto ai suoi alleati. Non importava comunque, dovevano lavorare insieme per ora, il passato non cambiava nulla.  
"Suggerisco che tu ti riposi," disse Loki. "Domani sarà molto faticoso."  
"Suppongo di si," rispose Stark con un sospiro e si stese. Era stupido quanto facilmente dormisse in presenza di Loki ora. Stark sapeva che era necessario, perciò per ora non aveva nulla da temere. Stupido umano.  
***  
La prima parte del piano era sia semplice che molto rischiosa. Loki diede la lama a Stark, mentre lui rimase pronto accanto alla porta. Era semplice. Loki, anche se era debilitato, sarebbe stato in grado di eliminare una guardia, mentre Stark sarebbe stato pronto e si sarebbe occupato dell'altra. Loki era un po' dubbioso sul fatto che l'umano fosse in grado di usare la lama in modo sufficientemente esperto da finire la guardia con un solo colpo, ma se riusciva a fare quello che gli era stato chiesto in modo relativamente silenzioso Loki lo avrebbe definito un successo.  
Doveva ammettere che era affascinante guardarlo, sporco e insanguinato, in piedi nell'oscurità con la lunga lama in mano, gli occhi acuti e determinati. Era davvero una sorpresa per certi versi.  
Nell'attimo in cui Loki udì il familiare suono della serratura che si apriva il suo corpo si tese per prepararsi all'attacco. Stark era silenzioso e sembrava pronto al suo posto. Le guardie entrarono e andò sorprendentemente bene, tutto considerato. Ovviamente non si aspettavano che i loro deboli e pesti prigionieri li attaccassero, gli sciocchi. Non doveva essere sottovalutato, mai! Avrebbero pagato caro per quello sbaglio. Afferrò uno di loro facendogli scivolare le catene attorno al collo e girandolo su se stesso. La guardia perse l'equilibrio. Fu la corrente debolezza di Loki che impedì che gli rompesse il collo immediatamente, ma fortunatamente poteva ancora tenerlo fermo in modo che non potesse estrarre la sua arma. Sentì il suono che l'altra guardia voleva emettere brutalmente bloccato appena dopo l'inconfondibile suono di una lama che entrava nella carne, poi l'odore del sangue riempì l'aria. Molto bene Stark, sorprendentemente bene. La guardia che lui teneva finalmente scivolò nella sua stretta e Loki fu in grado di tirare la catena di nuovo fino a che la gola della guardia infine si spezzò. Lasciò cadere il corpo a terra.  
Non dovette neppure ricordare a Stark cosa fare. Nel il momento in cui lui guardò in su aveva già preso il cappotto della guardia e stava perquisendo le sue tasche. Cercando munizioni extra, Loki comprese. Non sapeva come funzionavano quel tipo di armi, solo che erano armi ad energia, così vicino ad Andromeda era probabilmente tecnologia Skrull. Stark era rapido e sembrava sapere cosa faceva, prese diverse cose dalla guardia. Dopo un pensiero, loki si chinò sull'altra guardia e prese le stesse piccole scatole nere, sembrava che fosse quello che raccoglieva Stark. Quando ebbe fatto, l'umano guardò verso di lui e prese quelle che aveva trovato Loki senza una parola e diede a Loki la lama. Il cappotto era troppo grande sulla sua figura, ma gli avrebbe dato un po' di calore e sarebbe stato in grado di nascondere la luce nel suo torace sotto ad esso.  
"Vogliamo?" chiese. Loki annuì e fece strada. Lo inquietava avere Stark alle spalle, mentre lui era armato in quel modo, ma il pensiero che l'umano non sapeva dove andare senza di lui lo fece rilassare. Era stupido preoccuparsi di un umano in ogni caso… No, non solo un umano, Loki ricordò a se stesso, era Stark, non doveva essere sottovalutato.  
Le manette sulle sue mani resero leggermente difficile arrampicarsi attraverso l'apertura di ventilazione, ma ci riuscì. Stark invece era troppo piccolo per saltarci dentro. Loki cercò di non alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre prendeva il suo polso e lo tirava su. Se solo non avesse avuto bisogno dell'umano per farlo. Non se ne sarebbe preoccupato.  
"Grazie Reindeer Games," disse Stark e tirò la porta del condotto di nuovo al suo posto e mise il fucile sulla sua schiena in modo che non fosse di impiccio. Erano stati abbastanza veloci. Avevano ancora qualche minuto prima che chiunque sospettasse cosa stesse succedendo.  
Non sapevano dove andare esattamente, perciò per quello avrebbero dovuto basarsi sulla cieca fortuna. Loki odiava la cosa, ma non c'era molto da fare. Non era che potessero trovare una mappa. Loki confidava nelle sue capacità ed istinti per l'aiuto nel trovare la via giusta anche senza magia.  
Il viaggio fu lungo, troppo lungo forse, e dopo un poco Loki era certo che i loro carcerieri li stessero già cercando. Ma Stark aveva ragione e i tunnel erano abbastanza ampi per permettere loro di muoversi confortevolmente ed infine Loki colse il profumo dell'aria fredda e tagliente quando raggiunsero quello che doveva essere il condotto di servizio. Aprire l'ultima grata non fu possibile, perciò alla fine Loki la calciò semplicemente via. Cadde a terra con un rumore forte che sperarono nessuno notasse. Loki scese giù per primo, controllando i dintorni e fu lieto di notare che non c'era nessuno in vista. Stark spinse la grata di nuovo al suo posto e poi si tirò il cappotto più stretto attorno al corpo.  
"Non scherzavi riguardo il freddo," disse. "Spero tu sappia da che parte è l'aerodromo."  
Loki guardò in su, non era del tutto buio, ma poteva ancora vedere le stelle di Andromeda chiaramente e questo era abbastanza da dargli la direzione.  
"Si, andiamo," si mosse rapidamente e con sicurezza. Dovevano muoversi veloci se volevano raggiungere la loro destinazione senza essere presi. Era ancora ferito e sapeva che Stark non sarebbe stato in grado di camminare per due giorni senza sosta, perciò serviva loro un rifugio, un posto per nascondersi, dove avrebbero potuto riposare. Possibilmente il più lontano possibile da quel luogo. Stark lo seguiva a qualche passo di distanza, le sue gambe erano più corte, ma tenne il passo con ritmo rapido. Era determinato a non restare indietro. Come se un mortale potesse mai sperare di tenere il passo di un dio in qualsiasi cosa. Pensava che Loki non fosse migliore di lui, e sembrava determinato a provarlo. Stupido umano.  
***  
_


	7. 7 La grande fuga Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[N.d.T.] chiedo scusa per aver saltato la pubblicazione ieri sera, ma stavo traducendo un punto particolarmente importante e non mi sono fermata fino alla fine, quindi stamattina 2 capitoli. :o)_

Freddo era un eufemismo. Tony invidiava davvero qualsivoglia geni alieni che rendevano possibile a Loki non sentire il freddo mentre camminava con addosso una sottile camicia. Non era davvero giusto, non riusciva a sentire le dita di mani e piedi. Era lieto di non essere mai stato ferito realmente in modo grave e anche che non aveva mai smesso di cercare di tenere il suo corpo in movimento per quanto possibile. Il cammino era comunque faticoso. La prima parte della loro fuga era andata bene, Tony sarebbe stato sospettoso se non altro per quanto di essa fosse stata pura dannata fortuna. Da quando Loki aveva menzionato la prima volta la possibilità di fuggire era stato in un certo modo irritato dal fatto che il dio non avesse sentito la necessità di condividere le sue piccole informazioni sull'aerodromo prima. Sua maestà probabilmente non voleva abbassarsi a chiedere a un misero umano di fare squadra con lui. Tony aveva anche notato la diminuzione delle guardie, perciò una piccola parte di lui era quasi lieta che non avessero deciso di farlo prima. Probabilmente non sarebbe andata così bene. Anche se erano ancora ben lontani dall'essere liberi.  
Non sapeva quanto a lungo avessero camminato, solo che stava venendo buio, non che vi fosse tutta quella luce in effetti. L'oscurità era di certo loro amica, ma a Tony mancava il sole, in effetti qualsiasi sole, il suo sole era troppo dannatamente lontano, quindi gli sarebbe bastato un sole qualsiasi in quel momento. L'aria aperta, per quanto fredda aveva fatto meraviglie per la sua testa, non pensava così chiaramente da settimane. Era bello essere fuori, anche se stava diventando davvero stanco. Non aveva usato molto i suoi muscoli da chissà quanto tempo. Non che fosse pronto ad ammettere la propria spossatezza, poteva continuare ancora un poco. Era sopravvissuto all'ultimo fottuto deserto, sarebbe sopravvissuto anche a questo.  
"Scendiamo qui, possiamo trovare rifugio per qualche ora."  
"Non dovremmo continuare a muoverci?" chiese Tony.  
"Mi servi ancora vivo, hai bisogno di riposo o non ce la farai. E io devo guarire allo stesso modo."  
Tony temeva di essere catturato di nuovo, ma qualche ora di riposo sembrava essere la cosa che gli serviva. Ignorò il velato insulto nelle parole di Loki e lo seguì giù lungo una collina non molto scoscesa, ed era stupidamente lieto che non gli avessero mai preso le scarpe. Il congelamento e i tagli sarebbero stati inevitabili. Non era neppure certo se quel luogo fosse un deserto o solo una pianura con poca vegetazione. Tutto era freddo e secco. Sospettava anche che Loki potesse vedere nel buio molto meglio di lui, perché non aveva notato dove fossero diretti fino a che Loki non entrò ad esplorare l'interno dell'imboccatura di una caverna.  
"Mi chiedo cosa viva li dentro," disse Tony, scherzando a metà in effetti.  
"Nulla che non possa essere ucciso," Replicò Loki effettivamente ed entrò per primo. "Ci potrebbe anche dare un pasto decente."  
"Non ti avrei detto un tipo alla Bear Grylls," osservò Tony mentre lo seguiva all'interno.  
"Cosi come?"  
"Avventuriero, sopravvivenza nelle terre selvagge, quel tipo di cose."  
"Lo uccidi e poi lo mangi. E' difficilmente un talento degno di nota. Anche il più semplice bruto è in grado di farlo."  
"A volte mi dimentico che sei un Vichingo Spaziale."  
"Dovremmo essere abbastanza lontani," disse Loki quando si fermò. "Se qualcuno guardasse dentro non ci vedrebbe." E con ciò sedette a terra.  
Tony guardò attorno in modo da non sedersi sopra a qualcosa poi sedette anche lui.  
"Va bene, dunque, mentre riposiamo. Come andrà avanti la fase due?"  
"Potresti voler ragionare al riguardo."  
"Arriviamo all'aerodromo… che è quello a cui sto pensando, la vera fase due, visto che la fase uno era…"  
"Piantala di blaterare."  
"Dunque arriviamo all'aerodromo. Come ce ne andiamo? Saltiamo su una nave e facciamo i bagagli?"  
"Pensavo di più ad una linea del tipo sequestro ostile," Rispose Loki.  
"Oh si, sicuro… ho sempre voluto essere un pirata."  
"Riposati Stark, non possiamo sapere come procedere fino a quando non sapremo che tipo di navi sono disponibili."  
"Sicuro, tanto non è che io mi stia congelando le palle in questo posto."  
"Non troveremo acqua lungo la strada, quindi potresti considerare di parlare di meno."  
Tony grugnì alla cosa e si appoggiò al muro. Non era così diverso dalla loro cella. L'aria era più fredda e frizzante, ma a parte quello, la stessa sensazione. Sapeva che non avrebbe dormito, ma si tirò il cappotto più vicino attorno al torso e cercò di stare caldo.  
"Non possiamo accendere un fuoco?" chiese.  
"Non auspicabile," disse Loki. "Comunque non abbiamo nulla con cui accenderlo, non con la mia magia non disponibile."  
"Oh si, le manette decorate, utilissime," disse Tony e Loki lo fissò in risposta.  
"La nostra fuga sarebbe andata molto più liscia se non le avessi addosso."  
"La tua fuga sarebbe stata una missione solitaria, se non avessi quelle addosso," Corresse Tony.  
"Uomo di poca fede, Stark. Ti ho detto che mi servi vivo."  
"Si? Per quanto tempo? Più a lungo indossi i tuoi braccialetti meglio è," Loki si girò completamente verso di lui.  
"Ciò potrebbe benissimo significare la nostra separazione," disse il dio. Tony cercò il suo viso, perché spingeva sulla cosa? Poi se ne rese conto.  
"Oh, ci sono arrivato, ti servo per poterli togliere!" disse.  
"Se avessi potuto rimuoverli da solo, lo avrei ovviamente già fatto ormai," Loki rispose rabbiosamente,  
"Che succede se dico di no?" chiese Tony. "Non vedo come possa aiutarmi, aiutare te al riguardo."  
"E se non mi aiuti, perché dovrei tenerti vivo dopo che saremo sufficientemente lontani?"  
"Quel tipo di atteggiamento non ci aiuterà."  
Loki lo osservò per un attimo poi sembrò pensare alla cosa.  
"Bene, ma io ho bisogno solamente di raggiungere i confini dei nove regni per essere in grado di viaggiare dove voglio, ma tu come tornerai su Midgard senza di me?"  
"E se io ti aiuto a toglierle, che garanzia ho che tu mi aiuti? Non ti servirò allora, potrai semplicemente abbandonarmi o uccidermi. E non lascierò alcuna delle due cose accadere."  
"Posso darti la mia parola." Tony grugnì di nuovo. "Anche io non posso rompere una promessa, Stark, e credimi, mi importa molto di più di riavere indietro la mia magia e scappare The Other di quanto mi importi della tua vita. Lasciarti vivere non mi danneggia, ma mi da un grande vantaggio. La tua morte d'altro canto, mi metterebbe in svantaggio. Di certo puoi capire che mi sei più utile da vivo."  
Tony lo guardò. Non aveva ragione di credergli, ma quello che aveva detto era vero. Non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di lui comunque, davvero non avrebbe.  
"Mi serviranno comunque attrezzi per farlo in ogni caso," disse infine. "Non c'è ragione di discuterne ora."  
Una parte di lui era convinta che si sarebbe pentito se lo avesse fatto, ma un'altra parte di lui era certa che ognuno aveva bisogno dell'altro per uscire da quella situazione, per scappare da li verso la salvezza e che Loki lo sapeva. Avrebbe attraversato quel ponte quando vi fosse errivato, adesso non era il momento di decidere.  
***  
Si riposarono davvero solo per un paio d'ore e sebbene Tony sentisse davvero troppo freddo la cosa comunque lo aveva aiutato a continuare ad andare avanti. Diavolo, sembrava spettacolarmente buona cosa muoversi di nuovo e avere un po' di sangue che scorreva di nuovo negli arti. Anche se c'era il vento all'esterno, non si sentiva gelato come quando stavano seduti e fermi in un punto. Davvero non riusciva a sentire le dita dei piedi a quel punto, il ché era uno schifo. Continuò a guardarsi intorno e ad ascoltare qualsiasi rumore che fosse attorno a loro. Dopo aver lasciato la grotta non erano più su una pianura ma camminavano fra colline più basse o più alte. Non voleva cavillare riguardo il terreno, ma Loki si muoveva avanti con tale sicurezza che Tony poteva essere certo che non sarebbero caduti giù per un precipizio o simili. Lui non aveva assolutamente idea di quanto tempo fosse che camminavano, il suo senso del tempo era andato a quel paese da quando era stato portato via dalla Terra.  
"Dimmi che siamo almeno a metà strada o giù di li," merda, anche la sua faccia si sentiva congelata. Aveva anche modo di fare comparazioni adesso, il ché era peggio, bruciare al sole dopo aver fuggito la tortura in una caverna nel deserto o congelare a morte dopo aver fuggito la tortura in una prigione aliena. A fanculo la sua vita, a fanculo molto, moltissimo.  
Loki improvvisamente si fermò e Tony quasi si schiantò addosso a lui.  
"Cosa?"  
Loki gli fece cenno di star zitto - o gli soffiò contro era difficile dirlo - e semplicemente si chinò indietro per spiaccicare una mano sulla sua bocca. Maleducato.  
Poi Tony quasi si gettò a terra quando un forte rumore si udì e un forte vento soffiò attorno a loro. Seguì lo sguardo di Loki quando fu certo che non gli sarebbe venuto un infarto e vide che era in effetti un aereo che volava attraverso il cielo sopra a loro. No, non un aereo, una astronave! Era davvero vicino a terra quindi stava di certo atterrando.  
"Si, credo siamo vicini," osservò Loki mentre la nave scendeva di più e svaniva dietro un'altra collina. Iniziarono a muoversi ancora e Tony sentì l'adrenalina che pompava nelle sue vene.  
Quando raggiunsero la collina, Loki si accucciò e Tony lo seguì rapido.  
"Wow," fu la sua prima reazione quando vide l'aerodromo poco lontano. C'era una torre incredibilmente alta e illuminata, sembrava una specie di fungo gigante con la cupola sopra ad esso. L'intera cosa era enorme, con navi che atterravano e decollavano tutt'attorno alla torre, merci caricate e trasportate. Era occupato da molto movimento.  
"Come si suppone che saliamo su una nave senza che se ne accorgano?" chiese Tony. Erano davvero vicini, quindi arrivare alle navi non sarebbe stato un problema, ma entrare in una di esse avrebbe potuto esserlo, specialmente con il piano di Loki relativo alla "cattura ostile". "E catturarne una mi sembra piuttosto impossibile."  
"Ovviamente non cercheremo di farlo adesso. Saliremo a bordo, ci nasconderemo nella stiva di carico, aspetteremo e prenderemo la nave quando saremo nello spazio profondo, aspettando con pazienza e colpendo silenziosamente al momento giusto."  
"Attacco silenzioso dalla stiva… saremo le serpi sull'aereo," Rimarcò Tony.  
"Precisamente."  
"No, quello è… non importa." Doveva davvero smetterla con i riferimenti alla cultura pop terrestre con qualcuno che non li avrebbe capiti. "Quale nave allora?" chiese e stava già facendo un inventario di quelle disponibili. Una nave piccola e poco visibile sarebbe stata l'ideale.  
"Lato più lontano, la seconda da sinistra," disse Loki. Tony si girò e cercò e sentì i suoi occhi spalancarsi, perché era la più grossa fottuta nave di tutti gli attracchi.  
"Guarda, conosco le gioie della megalomania, credimi, davvero, ma perché non scendiamo un po' stavolta e ne prendiamo una più piccola come le persone ragionevoli?" chiese girandosi verso il dio, perché davvero. Loki si girò verso di lui e sembrava voler sollevare gli occhi al cielo.  
"Vedi le navi più piccole, si? Vedi gli stemmi ai loro fianchi? Quelle sono navi da guerra Skrull. Veloci si, e pesantemente armate, ma anche piene di soldati, forse da trenta a cinquanta a bordo. Dubito fortemente che potremmo eliminarli con una lama e la tua arma."  
Tony si girò verso il dock per osservare le navi più piccole. C'erano molti alieni attorno a loro, quindi la cosa era vera.  
"Ora, la nave che ho indicato, d'altro canto, è un cargo. Non ha stemmi, perciò probabilmente è di qualcuno indipendente, ma sicuramente non degli Skrull. E' più lenta e più grande, ma ha solo un piccolo equipaggio e probabilmente anche essi non sono soldati bene addestrati, non tutti probabilmente."  
"Chi sono questi Skrull?" chiese Tony.  
"Quelli che governano buona parte di Andromeda, una forza di cui tener conto, ti assicuro. Andromeda è dove stiamo dirigendoci, se non hai ancora capito, perciò sarebbe poco saggio prendere una nave che possono riconoscere come loro."  
"Quanto grande è un piccolo equipaggio dunque?" chiese Tony. Odiava dover dipendere da Loki in quel modo, ma era la sua sola fonte di informazioni. Voleva andarsene via da lì però, perciò per ora Tony lo avrebbe ascoltato in merito.  
"Non lo so per certo," rispose il dio. "Ma assumo che sia fra gli otto e i dieci almeno, ma anche se sono di più, le nostre possibilità sono maggiori che con qualsiasi nave da guerra."  
"Okay, e nave cargo sia," disse Tony. "Adesso dobbiamo solo arrivare li senza essere scoperti."  
"Invero," disse Loki e si alzò. Tony era certo che il dio aveva molta esperienza nello sgattaiolare - sembrava il tipo - perciò lo seguì ancora una volta, più silenziosamente possibile.  
Il cuore di Tony minacciava semplicemente di spingere il reattore Arc fuori dal torace, per quanto veloce batteva quando raggiunsero le prime casse dell'attracco. Aveva ragione sul fatto che Loki fosse bravo a sgattaiolare, cosa che era molto, molto buona in quel momento. Respirava con fatica, ma cercava comunque di non far rumore, fortunatamente c'era un costante rumore e movimento attorno a loro, perciò non doveva essere così silenzioso. La sua bocca poteva essere stata asciutta, considerato che aveva bevuto l'ultima volta molto tempo prima, era anche gelato ed era stanco morto, ma la sua mente era attenta. Gli ricordava dei giorni in cui dimenticava del tempo che passava mentre lavorava nella sua officina, era abituato alla mancanza di sonno anche prima di tutto questo, adesso era anche migliorato al riguardo. E gli serviva adesso più che mai. Non potevano sapere per quanto tempo la nave sarebbe rimasta li, perciò andarsene avrebbe potuto necessitare di parecchio tempo anche dopo che fossero saliti a bordo.  
Loki si mosse ancora e Tony lo seguì da vicino alle spalle, stavolta si nascosero dietro a dei grandi barili. La nave era molto vicina ora, dovevano solo arrampicarsi attraverso il portellone di carico e trovare un posto per nascondersi. Nessuno si era accorto di loro per ora, il tempismo era essenziale e Loki sceglieva il momento adatto per muoversi. Comunque, non aiutava davvero molto a calmare i nervi tesi di Tony. Restava accucciato giù e aspettava di muoversi di nuovo. Improvvisamente Loki si accucciò ancor di più e Loki fece lo stesso senza sapere cosa accadesse.  
"Loro sono qui," sussurrò Loki. Non gli serviva elaborare al riguardo. Tony era certo dall'inizio che li avrebbero cercati in quel posto. Ovviamente, perché in quale altro posto avrebbero potuto fuggire se non li?  
"Quanti?"  
"Cinque," disse Loki. "Una squadra di ricerca, non sanno che siamo qui." Tony annuì e prese qualche profondo respiro. Non gli serviva guardare. Sapeva che Loki si sarebbe mosso solo quando la via sarebbe stata libera. Con tutta serietà, erano così vicini, non potevano essere presi adesso.  
Loki si irrigidì e rimase completamente in silenzio e Tony non dovette chiedere cosa succedesse, perché colse il suono del discorso. Non poteva capire, ma aveva iniziato a riconoscere la lingua delle loro guardie ormai. Erano vicinissimi, cazzo. Tony rese il suo respiro per quanto possibile silenzioso e tirò il cappotto sulla sua bocca e il naso per nascondere il vapore del respiro nell'aria fredda. Sembrava che Loki avesse smesso di respirare del tutto. Tony vide che le guardie camminavano verso la nave che avevano scelto e parlavano con qualche altro alieno che si trovava la, facendo domande riguardo il fatto che avesse visto qualcuno probabilmente. La conversazione andò avanti per qualche momento. Se avessero scelto di camminare verso di loro non avevano alcun luogo dove scappare, non senza essere visti. Oh, era fottutamente serio, meglio se non si fossero diretti dalla loro parte.  
La conversazione terminò e le guardie andarono via. L'alieno vicino alla nave, che era molto più umanoide ed aveva una pelle più chiara dei loro ex carcerieri, entrò nella nave. Loki e Tony rimasero nascosti dietro ai barili per lunghi istanti. Il corpo di Loki si rilassò un poco, e Tony allo stesso modo respirò un po' meno affannosamente.  
Poi, prima che avesse modo di battere le palpebre, Loki si mosse e Tony reagì troppo lentamente. Quando avrebbe potuto iniziare a correre, si accorse di un movimento con la coda dell'occhio e rimase nascosto. Due alieni passarono li accanto, non troppo vicini, ma neppure abbastanza lontani, mentre Loki era già svanito dentro la nave. Cazzo. Bene, Tony aveva ancora tempo di raggiungerlo. Sbirciò con molta cautela ed attese che i due gli dessero la schiena. Quando si girarono corse. La nave era a meno di dodici metri, ma sembrava la distanza più lunga che avesse mai dovuto percorrere.  
E poi era dentro. Era molto più illuminato dell'esterno e c'erano casse sopra a casse ovunque, e nessuna traccia di Loki. Camminò con cautela in avanti, sperando di non essere visto. Dove diamine era andato il bastardo?  
"Lok…"  
Una mano si chiuse sulla sua bocca e venne strattonato indietro e giù sul pavimento, una stretta troppo forte per divincolarsi e troppo rapida per reagire. Venne trascinato dietro alcune casse in un batter d'occhio.  
"Zitto", loki sussurrò al suo orecchio, appena udibile. Tony si rilassò nella stretta del dio mentre restavano giù sul pavimento, nascondendosi alla vista. Tony annuì sperando che avrebbe fatto in modo che l'altro lo lasciasse andare, ma sembrava che Loki fosse focalizzato su qualcosa e non mollò la stretta. La schiena di Tony era premuta sul suo petto e la mano di Loki copriva ancora la sua bocca. Scomoda non era neppure una vaga descrizione della posizione in cui si trovava.  
Tony sentì dei passi non lontano da loro, poi il suono di una voce. Ancora, Tony non riusciva a capire. Poi sentì il meccanismo della porta che iniziava a muoversi, tutto il cargo era caricato apparentemente e stavano chiudendo. Grazie al cazzo, forse sarebbero decollati in poco tempo. Loki era come una roccia immobile dietro di lui e si rilassò solo quando i passi sparirono.  
"Adesso aspettiamo," gli sussurrò Loki. Tony annuì ancora e stavolta il dio lo mollò.  
Adesso avrebbero aspettato.  
***


	8. 8 I pirati di Cassiopeia

_  
Rimasero nascosti per molto tempo. Molto tempo dopo che i motori della nave avevano ruggito accendendosi ed erano decollati da quel pianeta sventurato. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non aveva emesso un sospiro di sollievo quando erano stati in volo. Stark era seduto accanto a lui, le loro spalle si toccavano, visto che non c'era molto spazio dietro alle casse, l'attenzione dell'umano era diminuita, ma era ancora attento. Loki non sapeva ancora se gli sarebbe servito per eliminare l'equipaggio della nave, ma era meglio che fosse pronto. Voleva aspettare fino a che fossero abbastanza lontani prima di muoversi, ma non aveva idea di quanto la nave fosse rapida. Avrebbe dovuto ipotizzare.  
"Quanto staremo qui?" chiese Stark sottovoce.  
"Ansioso?"  
"Assetato."  
"Presto. Saremo abbastanza lontani fra poco."  
"Come vuoi procedere poi?"  
"Ci muoveremo in silenzio, cercando nella nave e li uccidiamo, preferibilmente uno per uno."  
"Ucciderli," Stark lo ripeté lentamente e qualcosa nel suo tono lo fece girare Loki a guardarlo.  
"Si, ucciderli. Cosa pensavi che avremmo fatto?"  
"Non lo so," Stark scosse la testa. "Ma non mi piace."  
Loki resistette alla voglia di schernirlo. Si aspettava quel tipo di sentimentalismo. Faceva tutti quei nobili 'eroi' così furiosamente irritanti. Che lasciassero le proprie emozioni personali e irrilevanti codici morali prevenirli dal fare quello che andava fatto. Rifiutavano di fare i sacrifici necessari per una causa più grande, ma si lanciavano sempre nelle braccia della Morte. Coraggiosi, valorosi campioni, ma appena un sacrificio più grande era necessario si tiravano indietro, nascondendosi dietro a scudi fatti di idee sbagliate e regole. Sciocchi, tutti quanti.  
"Non mi importa, che ti piaccia o no, Stark," disse Loki sottovoce ma in tono fermo. "Ci serve questa nave, perciò la prenderemo."  
"Forse potremo prenderla senza…"  
"Senza cosa? Non mi è sembrato che ti importasse di uccidere prima."  
"Quello era diverso! Ci tenevano prigionieri, ci hanno fottutamente torturato, ma l'equipaggio di questa nave non ha nulla a che fare con quello. Non sono coinvolti, sono innocenti."  
"Innocenti? Come lo sai? Magari sono contrabbandieri, o ladri ed assassini, che massacrano e violentano attraverso la galassia."  
"O forse non lo sono."  
"Davvero pensi che degli innocenti userebbero quell'aerodromo da dove siamo partiti, che innocenti farebbero affari e commercerebbero con quelle bestie sozze che abitano quel pianeta? Sarebbero benvenuti nei porti di un pianeta in un luogo così oscuro dell'universo, se fossero così indifesi? Sei così naïve? O stai cercando di fare ancora l'eroe?  
Stark lo fissò con occhi feroci e rabbiosi.  
"Guardala in questo modo, Stark," continuò Loki. "Se li lasciamo vivi ci porteranno indietro o daranno l'allarme a The Other e ai suoi uomini."  
Forse ci aiuteranno."  
"E davvero vuoi correre quel rischio? "Rischio di tornare la, in quel sozzo buco e nelle mani di The Other? Pensaci. Cosa accadrebbe se fossi portato indietro? Quanto pensi che ci metterebbero a spezzarti completamente, a spogliarti della tua sanità mentale assieme alla tua pelle? Non ti lascieranno morire, lo sai, no, non fino a che non avrai rivelato tutti i tuoi segreti, venduto il tuo pianeta, la tua razza, i tuoi amici. Ti terranno vivo per anni se devono. E alla fine ti dimenticherai anche di chi sei. Non sarai null'altro che un burattino rotto nelle loro mani, tremante ai loro piedi mentre il tuo mondo brucia. Pensaci, Stark."  
Le mani di Stark erano strette ora, così come la sua mascella. I suoi occhi erano duri e fissava davanti a se, il suo viso una maschera dura e fredda, che nascondeva con cura buona parte delle emozioni. C'era un lieve tremore nel suo corpo, ma Loki non poteva dire se fosse il freddo, la rabbia o la paura a causarlo.  
"E davvero vuoi correre quel rischio?" chiese di nuovo Loki, lentamente e con maggiore fermezza. Stark inspirò fra i denti e strinse le palpebre. Dopo un lungo momento scosse il capo, sebbene sembrasse doloroso farlo. Bene, almeno avrebbe imparato da questo.  
"Andiamo allora," disse Loki e si alzò. Dovevano catturare una nave.  
***  
La prima gola che tagliò apparteneva ad un uomo che era in zona motori. Era il più vicino al magazzino di carico, perciò si inciamparono su di lui per primo. I successivi fu un po' più difficile eliminarli perché mentre il primo cadde senza un suono, il secondo estrasse un arma - molto più piccola di quella che portava Stark - e riuscì ad evitare il primo attacco di Loki. Fortunatamente, riuscì a ferirlo prima che avesse modo di sparare e quando perse la sua arma cadde quasi subito. Stark non fece nulla, non che fosse richiesto, ma Loki era certo che se la situazione lo avesse richiesto, avrebbe tirato il grilletto. Non voleva essere catturato di nuovo, imprigionato di nuovo e certamente non voleva dare conoscenze a The Other e a Thanos che avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo così tanti mondi.  
Ne uccise un altro in quella che sembrava una piccola cucina e notò che avrebbero avuto abbondanti provviste anche per un viaggio più lungo. Due li trovarono addormentati o almeno quasi, perciò li eliminarono abbastanza silenziosamente. Stark sembrava un po' pallido, ma il suo viso era triste e serio, Loki conosceva quell'espressione. Avrebbe mantenuto la sua decisione e in seguito lottato con la sua colpa. Oh, Stark poteva sentirsi in colpa se voleva, era un problema suo se non poteva accettare una necessità.  
Un altro lo incontrarono in un corridoio e Loki era certo che l'equipaggio era a conoscenza che qualcosa non andava bene anche se non sapevano cosa, perché quello aveva già la sua arma estratta. Loki non riuscì ad arrivare a lui abbastanza rapido e venne ferito in una gamba dalla piccola arma. Sibilò per il dolore e si inciampò, ma un altro colpo quasi silenzioso venne sparato e l'uomo cadde sotto il colpo che arrivò dal fucile di Stark.  
"Infine hai deciso di partecipare?" chiese Loki.  
"Taci," ringhiò Tony seccamente, inviandogli uno sguardo davvero impressionante. Loki si rialzò e se pure gli faceva male camminare non era inabile.  
Infine arrivarono al centro di comando e la stima di Loki del numero di membri dell'equipaggio sembrò provarsi corretta. All'interno c'erano al massimo uno o due piloti, forse anche un capitano o qualcun altro, ma non ci sarebbero state più di tre o quattro persone. Solo che aprirono il fuoco su di loro per prmi perciò le cose non andarono così bene. Dal lato positivo, sembrava che Stark fosse più propenso alla sopravvivenza che ai propri problemi morali per ora. Uno fu ferito dall'arma di Stark e l'altro morì quando Loki infine ebbe modo di lanciare la propria lama. Era difficile mirare e fare un buon lancio con le mani ancora incatenate, ma si arrangiò poittosto bene. Quando il terzo fu colpito poterono entrare e Loki riprese la propria lama per controllare che nessuno fosse ancora vivo. Stark fece cadere la propria arma con un pesante rumore e si appoggiò al muro, posando i palmi delle mani sugli occhi e respirando affannosamente.  
Loki voleva commentare, ma decise che non sarebbe stato saggio alienarsi del tutto Stark quando aveva bisogno di lui. Perciò lo lasciò sguazzare nella propria rabbia o colpevolezza o qualsivoglia cosa passasse per la sua testa.  
"Ho cambiato idea," disse Stark dopo un poco. "Non voglio fare il pirata."  
"Buono, non voglio davvero altre navi. Le acquisizioni sono così noiose."  
"Noiose… tu non sei del tutto a posto con la testa vero?" Stark chiese e Loki si bloccò per un attimo poi si girò verso il mortale.  
"Ho intenzione di fare quello che va fatto. Qualsiasi cosa serva per sopravvivere." Gli rispose Loki. "Non solo ragioni nobili sono abbastanza buone per giustificare i mezzi usati per un fine. Non importa quali siano, vite vengono terminate, e ai morti non importa delle tue ragioni. Sono solo un mezzo per placare la tua coscienza. Perciò risparmiami le tue lezioni morali e vieni qui. Dobbiamo essere certi di andare nella direzione giusta."  
Stark rimase in silenzio per una volta nella vita e camminò verso di lui per dare un occhiata ai controlli.  
***  
Loki non aveva familiarità con la tecnologia. Non quel tipo di tecnologia almeno. Tutti i display e i dati e i numeri e vari grafici non significavano nulla per lui. Stark al contrario diede un occhiata al tutto e i suoi occhi immediatamente divennero acuti e accorti. Alcuni dei display erano sospesi in aria come illusioni di luce trasparente e quelli furono i primi che Stark avvicinò. Si sporse con le mani e mosse alcune cose su di essi attorno.  
"Guarda che bello, mi sento quasi a casa di nuovo."  
"Ovvero?"  
"Significa che sono un genio e sto andando nella giusta direzione con la mia tecnologia." Il che davvero non spiegava nulla a Loki. Stark osservò tutto quanto di nuovo e sospirò. "Sono troppo stanco per tutto questo." Commentò e si strofinò gli occhi. "Sei mai stato su una nave come questa?"  
"No. E tu?" Stark grugnì.  
"No, ma come ho appena detto… io sono un genio. Vieni qui e traduci qualsiasi cosa ti indico."  
A Loki non piaceva ricevere ordini come quello, ma non commentò. Dovevano girare la nave nella giusta direzione prima di liberarsi dei corpi. Si spostò vicino all'umano.  
"Puoi farlo vero?" chiese Stark. "Tradurre, voglio dire. Ho notato che tu capisci sempre e per qualche ragione sei sempre capito, ma ho la sensazione che non sia perché sei così poliglotta."  
"Linguaggio Universale, non è importante. Posso tradurre. Dovremo procedere."  
"Va bene," Annuì Stark, non spingendo per le risposte. Iniziò a puntare a vari testi sui display e Loki li lesse ad alta voce. Ci volle un po' di tempo. Quando ebbe terminato l'umano si fermò per un momento solo osservando i display, poi si sporse e iniziò a muovere le cose attorno su di essi.  
"Cosa stai facendo?"  
"Shhh."  
Loki si morse mentalmente la lingua per non rispondere a tono alla cosa e semplicemente osservò. Stark continuò a spostare cose attorno, i suoi occhi che ogni tanto scivolavano su un secondo o un terzo display che fluttuavano in aria. Poi improvvisamente un quarto apparve davanti agli altri tre e Loki non dovette chiedere per riconoscere una mappa stellare.  
"Dunque, dove siamo esattamente diretti?" chiese Stark.  
"Non importa, da qualche parte dentro ad Andromeda."  
"Okay, ma non dovremmo andare invece verso la Via Lattea?"  
"La cosa?"  
"Via Lattea… la nostra galassia," disse Stark.  
"Voi chiamate la nostra…" Loki si fermò e prese fiato. "Voi mortali siete ridicoli."  
"Perché? Quando dalla terra guardi in alto, il resto della galassia sembra una grande ampia strada bianca in mezzo al cielo. E' adatto."  
"E' comunque un nome ridicolo."  
"Come vuoi. Dunque non dovremmo dirigerci verso la Via Lattea? Perché non sono certo che Andromeda sia nella stessa direzione."  
"Non sarebbe saggio prendere una rotta diretta indietro verso… la… nostra galassia, perché se quacuno ci segue, ci cercheranno in quella direzione."  
"Va bene, buon motivo, rotta alternativa, una deviazione."  
"Si, inoltre non sono certo che abbiamo abbastanza acqua, provviste o energia per raggiungere direttamente Midgard."  
"No, hai ragione al riguardo," disse Stark. "So che dobbiamo essere almeno a due milioni di anni luce lontano, se non di più, forse molto di più. Non so neppure quanto tempo ci vorrà per arrivarvi."  
"Non lo so esattamente neppure io, ma considerando che dobbiamo percorrere una rotta più lunga facendo più soste per rifornirci di quello che ci serve… forse carburante magari."  
"No, sembra che abbiamo dei pannelli solari," disse Stark e poi continuò a parlare quando Loki lo guardò aggrottato. "Raccolgono energia solare, perciò ci serve solo avvicinarci ad una stella per ricaricare i generatori."  
"Oh, capisco… ingegnoso suppongo. Lo hai capito da…"  
"Posso non capire tutte le parole, ma le figure aiutano molto."  
Stark si sporse verso i display di nuovo e spostò un punto sulla mappa stellare su un altro, mentre una spessa linea blu si allungò fra i punti. Una piccola finestra si aprì.  
"Lasciami indovinare, dice sto calcolando," disse Stark.  
"Si," Loki si aggrottò di nuovo. La linea blu divenne verde quando il testo svanì.  
"Nuova rotta impostata," disse Stark.  
"Tutto li?" chiese Loki.  
"Sip, detto e fatto," rispose Stark. "Bene, questo non è stato così difficile, c'è una specie di pilota automatico che è già in funzione, perciò dovevo solo cambiare la rotta, ma ci sono ancora troppe cose di questa nave che non so ancora. Nulla di dettagliato riguardo la navigazione o i supporti vitali o se abbiamo sistemi di difesa o altro, non so neppure come mai non stiamo galleggiando in quella che dovrebbe essere gravità zero. Ma tutto questo necessiterebbe almeno di alcune ore di intenso lavoro, e non posso farlo adesso." Stark si passò una mano sul viso e prese un respiro profondo. "Per ora siamo diretti nel posto giusto, posso cambiare le cose più tardi dopo che avrò dormito… e bevuto qualcosa, e mangiato."  
"Vai," disse Loki.  
"Tu che cosa farai?" chiese Loki.  
"Mi libero dei corpi," rispose Loki. "La carne putrefatta non è molto piacevole."  
"E come hai intenzione di … liberarti di loro?"  
"Li lancerò nello spazio."  
"Giusto, ovviamente." Stark guardò attorno, sembrando un po' smarrito. "E' opportuno che tu prenda le loro cose… Voglio dire, armi, chiavi, munizioni, quel tipo di cose… potrebbero servirci."  
"Va bene."  
"Seriamente, ogni cosa che possa sembrare utile."  
"Ho detto va bene, Stark. Vai e riposa, avremo molto lavoro da fare nei prossimi giorni. Ti sveglio se succedesse qualcosa."  
"Sono quasi certo che anche tu dovresti prenderti un po' di sonno," disse l'umano.  
"Fra qualche ora," rispose Loki. "Vorrai anche ripulirti," aggiunse con tono significativo. Non che lui fosse in alcun modo più pulito dell'umano, ma lo avrebbe fatto più tardi. Per ora avrebbe dovuto sporcarsi di nuovo di sangue, quindi non c'era necessità di farlo ancora.  
"Va bene, quel che è," Stark fece spallucce e afferrò la sua arma andando fuori. Loki fissò dietro di lui per un momento, poi guardò indietro ai display che ancora non avevano senso per lui, a dispetto del fatto che capiva le parole scritte su di essi. Si aggrottò di nuovo.  
"Hmmm…" ma non importava. Scosse la testa e si girò verso i corpi che giacevano li attorno sul pavimento.  
***  
_


	9. 9 I più adatti sopravvivono

Tony evitò le aree dove sapeva che giacevano i corpi. Era probabilmente da codardo, non voler confrontarsi con quello che era appena successo, ma non gli importava. Era inevitabile farlo quando dovette entrare nella piccola cucina, ma rapidamente prese alcune cose che sembravano edibili e una bottiglia che odorava e assomigliava ad acqua senza osservare la pozza di sangue sul pavimento ed il corpo che stava dietro al bancone. Bevve per prima l'acqua mentre cercava un posto dove ripulirsi e dormire. Trovò una stanza. Aveva due letti all'interno, un tavolo e un mucchio di armadi. Quando si guardò attorno con maggiore attenzione trovò anche un bagno. La doccia sembrava non essere una invenzione puramente umana, anche se la rosa e la cabina erano un po' diversi così come i rubinetti. Trovò anche uno specchio ed era difficile riconoscere il proprio riflesso. I suoi capelli erano lunghi, più lunghi di quanto fossero mai stati in anni e la sua barba allo stesso modo. Non era più il suo elegante pizzetto, ma una barba completa. Avrebbe dovuto cercare un rasoio o una lama o qualcosa di simile più tardi, ma al momento non glie ne importava. Il suo viso era pallido e scavato, molto più sottile e affilato di quanto ricordasse essere. I suoi occhi avevano profondi cerchi scuri nella parte inferiore e lo guardavano con un ozioso colore marrone. Era troppo stanco, troppo logorato, quasi senza vita, e assolutamente troppo sporco.  
Mangiò prima, non molto, solo un poco per calmare la fame. Aveva mangiato molto poco per un tempo molto lungo perciò sarebbe stato stupido trovarsi a star male per il troppo cibo. Masticò metodicamente qualsiasi cosa stesse mangiando, non riusciva a sentire alcun sapore. Poi si tolse gli abiti per la prima volta in mesi. Era così fottutamente sozzo, ovunque, era disgustoso. Capì come aprire l'acqua e trovò del sapone, ancora, sembrava un invenzione universale. L'acqua non era per nulla calda, ma fece meraviglie per i suoi arti gelati. Lavar via la sporcizia dalla pelle, dai suoi capelli e dalla barba lo fece sentire davvero bene. Ricordò la prima volta che si era fatto una doccia dopo essere scappato in Afghanistan. Era in una base militare US ed era una sensazione surreale, che l'acqua fosse una cosa buona e non qualcosa utilizzato per torturarlo, guardare alle sue cicatrici e alle nuove ferite da vicino per la prima volta. Era surreale anche adesso, ma principalmente per altre ragioni. Sentire il calore che non aveva sentito da tanto tempo e lentamente il puzzo di sporcizie e sangue venne sostituito dal profumo pulito di acqua e sapone. Osservare le cicatrici fu comunque lo stesso, anche se non ne aveva acquisite molte. Buona parte sarebbero guarite e sparite del tutto. Quella doccia gli sembrò la migliore che avesse fatto in tutta la vita.  
Erano fuori, ce l'avevano fatta, e stavano andando a casa. Avevano solo dovuto uccidere una dozzina di completi sconosciuti per farlo… cazzo.  
Poggiò la fronte sulla parete metallica del cubicolo della doccia e lasciò che l'acqua calda cadesse sul retro della sua testa e del collo. Rilassò i muscoli mentre scivolava giù lungo la schiena e prese ampi e profondi respiri. Non diminuì la tensione nel suo petto, ne il caos nella sua testa. Lo aveva fatto, aveva acconsentito a questo, per fuggire.  
Cazzo, non poteva giustificarlo, non avrebbe dovuto giustificarlo. Avrebbe dovuto guardarsi nello specchio e conviverci. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto obiettare di più, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire di no, ma non che importasse. Ai morti non importa. Fottuto Loki e i suoi fottuti piccoli discorsi. Ai morti non importa. A quei corpi sparsi per la nave, non importava che lui si sentisse in colpa ora, erano comunque morti. Loki aveva ragione, anche se avesse avuto delle buone ragioni per farlo, non glie ne sarebbe importato. Lo avrebbe solo fatto sentire meno colpevole. Se avesse potuto scoprire, che quei tipi erano davvero degli assassini a sangue freddo che rendevano la vita un inferno per il prossimo, sarebbe improvvisamente stato sollevato allora? No, aveva ucciso e lasciato che fossero uccisi senza sapere nulla, anche se avesse scoperto che fossero stati delle specie di mostri, non avrebbe cambiato la scelta che aveva fatto. Si sarebbe solo nutrito di banalità per sentirsi meglio.  
Perché qual'era la verità? Che era terrorizzato, terrorizzato di essere riportato indietro, di essere catturato di nuovo, di essere ancora alla mercé di altri. Loki aveva ragione. Non voleva correre il rischio. Non voleva per nulla. Era questo o rischiare quello, e lui non aveva altra…no, ai morti non importava. E una voce nella sua testa, una voce davvero irritante che in qualche modo gli ricordava quello che Steve Rogers gli aveva detto, che un uomo migliore sarebbe morto piuttosto che uccidere per ragioni così egoistiche, che un uomo migliore non avrebbe preso quella decisione. Ma non era quell'uomo migliore perciò non aveva avuto altra scelta. Gli era stato detto che non era quello che era pronto a sacrificare se stesso, aveva provato quelle parole sbagliate allora, e ora le aveva provate sbagliate di nuovo, solo nel peggior modo possibile stavolta. Aveva fatto comunque un sacrificio, solo non aveva sacrificato se stesso. Lui voleva vivere e voleva fuggire. Era una scelta con cui avrebbe dovuto convivere. Avrebbe dovuto ricordare quanto fosse costato fuggire da quel luogo, quale prezzo era stato disposto a pagare. Cosa era stato disposto a fare per sopravvivere.  
Non si sarebbe pensato capace di farlo. Ma era un uomo cambiato quando era fuggito da quella caverna, vedere le sue armi, soffrire in quella caverna, gli shrapnel nel suo cuore, il reattore Arc, e gli occhi fissi del cadavere di Yinsen lo avevano cambiato in qualcuno diverso. Era stupido pensare che sarebbe rimasto lo stesso uomo dopo questa fuga, che non lo avrebbe cambiato. Stavolta aveva gli acuti occhi verdi di Loki, la morbida oscura voce e le difficili verità che lo accompagnavano invece delle parole sagge e pazienti di Yinsen e la sua gentile guida. La caverna lo aveva reso migliore, lo aveva reso determinato a fare di meglio, lo aveva fatto dare uno sguardo duro sulla sua vita e sui danni che stava facendo dandogli un nuovo scopo. Questo invece cosa gli avrebbe fatto? In che cosa lo avrebbe trasformato?  
Colpì il muro con il pugno, forte, faceva male, ma il suo intero corpo faceva male, perciò non faceva differenza. Perciò lo colpì ancora e ancora fino a che poté sentire il dolore di una nuova ferita e il sangue scivolò lungo le sue nocche. Prese ampi, profondi respiri, ma dopo qualche momento, tutta la sua energia scivolò via dal suo corpo e scivolò sul fondo del box doccia. Si accorse dopo poco che stava piangendo, quegli ampi spezzati singhiozzi uscivano dalla sua bocca. I mesi passati, la prigione, il dolore, la fame, la paura, gli ultimi giorni passati nel gelo camminando avanti nel buio, e infine le ore appena trascorse si rovesciarono su di lui. Loki non era li a guardarlo. Non avrebbe guardato giù verso di lui con disgusto, deridendolo per la sua debolezza. Non doveva trattenersi adesso e l'acqua tiepida lavava via le lacrime comunque. Faceva male, così tante cose facevano male, ma allo stesso modo, qualcosa di pesante si sollevò dal suo petto.  
Ai morti non importava, ma lui voleva andare a casa.  
***  
Infine, si ricompose e uscì dal bagno. Si sentiva intorpidito. Come se tutte le emozioni che aveva tenuto imbottigliate nei mesi passati fossero semplicemente uscite fuori da lui, lasciandolo vuoto. Voleva sforzarsi di mangiare ancora qualcosa, ma era quasi certo che avrebbe vomitato, perciò iniziò a cercare degli abiti puliti. Aprì gli armadi uno dopo l'altro, prima trovò degli attrezzi, alcuni sembravano abbastanza semplici, come cacciaviti con teste diverse, pinze di forme non familiari, ma molti erano cose che non aveva mai visto. Era troppo stanco perché la sua curiosità si manifestasse, perciò chiuse le porte di nuovo e continuò a cercare. Trovò anche delle armi, principalmente piccole armi. Infine si imbatté in alcuni abiti. Erano troppo grandi per lui, ma erano puliti e avrebbero dovuto bastare per ora. Aveva intenzione di dormire comunque. Prese dei pantaloni e se li legò in vita con una cintura in modo che non gli cadessero giù e si passò un ampia canottiera sopra alla testa. Di certo sembrava ridicolo, ma non gli importava.  
Andò semplicemente verso il letto e si gettò su di esso. Aveva dormito su un pavimento per non sapeva quanto tempo, perciò il letto era ancora una cosa quasi surreale da avere. Lasciò le luci accese, perché era nauseato e stufo del buio. Era troppo stanco per pensarci e cadde addormentato in pochi istanti, la stanchezza infine lo sopraffece.  
Non sapeva quanto a lungo avesse dormito, ma era ancora stanco quando si svegliò. Non sorprendentemente. Poteva essere stato esausto, ma il suo sonno era stato comunque agitato. Giacere su un letto non era familiare, l'ambiente non era familiare e probabilmente nel profondo era ancora cauto, non erano ancora così lontani, temeva che improvvisamente The Other e i suoi uomini li attaccassero e li trascinassero indietro. Perciò no, non dormì molto. Gli servì qualche momento per raccogliere i pensieri e richiamare dove esattamente si trovasse. Sedette e si strofinò gli occhi. Voleva alzarsi e bere ancora acqua e cercare di mangiare ancora forse. Guardò attorno nella stanza e quasi ebbe un infarto.  
"Santo fottuto inferno, cosa ci fai qui?" Sbottò. Loki sedeva sul pavimento tra i due letti. Si era ripulito anche lui, indossava dei pantaloni ma era scalzo e a torso nudo. La sua schiena appoggiata al muro, le mani posate sulle ginocchia piegate. Era una posizione che Tony conosceva bene ormai, Loki sembrava sedere sempre in quel modo.  
"Perché diavolo sei a torso nudo?" chiese ancora.  
"Sarebbe piuttosto difficile mettermi qualsiasi cosa mentre ho queste," disse e sollevò le mani incatenate. Giusto. "Ho dovuto strappare i miei vecchi abiti per tirarli via."  
"Okay. Cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Non sarebbe… ehm… opportuno stare lontani l'uno dall'altro… in caso qualcuno ci raggiungesse. O se fossimo attaccati."  
"Corretto," Tony si aggrottò. Loki non guardava verso di lui, ma fissava in avanti, nel vuoto sembrava. Tony lo fissò per un poco e riconobbe lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, uno sguardo spettrale, guardingo, che aveva visto nello specchio molte-molte volte. Significava quasi sempre una cosa; incubi.  
"Problemi a dormire?" chiese.  
"E' meglio se qualcuno rimane di guardia in caso…"  
"No, ascolta, ce l'ho."  
"Hai cosa?" il tono secco nella voce di Loki indicava anche rabbia esplosiva sotto la superficie. Era bello infine essere in grado di riuscire a comprendere quelle sottili indicazioni nella sua voce. Era migliorato nel capire se Loki avrebbe solo imprecato, soffiato o avrebbe realmente cercato di strangolarlo.  
"E' il letto," disse dopo una lunga pausa. Loki si aggrottò e infine guardò verso di lui. "E' troppo morbido," Continuò Tony. "Abbiamo dormito su quel fottuto orrendo pavimento così a lungo che ci siamo abituati. Lo stupido letto semplicemente sembra strano, rende difficile dormire. E' lo stesso per me."  
Loki lo osservò per un altro momento.  
"Si," disse con calma e distolse lo sguardo. Si mosse un poco sistemandosi contro il muro, le sue catene tintinnarono. "E' il letto."  
"Si," Tony annuì. "Stupido letto." Continuò a guardare il dio che sedeva li sul pavimento. La sua mente si stava liberando delle ultime tracce di sonno e iniziava a lavorare a velocità normale di nuovo.  
Bene allora. Si alzò dal letto e camminò attraverso la stanza verso uno degli armadi. Aprì le porte e iniziò a cercare. Prese alcune cose e tornò da Loki, sedendo sul pavimento accanto a lui.  
"Dammi le mani," disse. Loki si girò verso di lui di nuovo, ancora aggrottandosi. Tony gli mostrò gli attrezzi che aveva preso dall'armadio. La comprensione scese sul viso di Loki e lui tese le mani per dar modo a Tony di osservare le manette.  
"D'improvviso ti fidi di me?" chiese e Tony grugnì.  
"Non mi fido per nulla," disse. Tenne lo sguardo sulle manette esaminandole da tutti i lati per capire come funzionava il meccanismo di chiusura. Un silenzio significativo fu la sola risposa che ebbe, perciò continuò a parlare. "Mettiamola così, Reindeer Games. Tutto quello di cui abbiamo parlato? Prendere una rotta più lunga e diversa verso casa, dover fare molte fermate, dover capire come funziona la nave, significa una cosa; che staremo bloccati insieme per un po' più a lungo." Trovò infine dove le manette avrebbero dovuto aprirsi, perciò ebbe un punto dove iniziare a lavorare.  
"So che hai già detto che ti servo vivo, ma ti servo un po' più che solo vivo."  
"Davvero?" chiese il dio.  
"Si, correggimi se sbaglio, ma non ho potuto evitare di accorgermi che non hai idea di come guidare questa nave," guardò verso Loki. "Giusto?" Loki socchiuse gli occhi ma non disse nulla.  
"Lo pensavo," Tony rimarcò e continuò a lavorare. "Perciò ti servo per qualcosa di più dell'essere il tuo scudo umano. Perché si, ho capito, loro mi vogliono vivo, ma tu non così tanto. Era ovvio dal principio perché mi volevi con te anche dopo che ti ho aiutato a eliminare le guardie e uscire dalla prigione. Questo è il motivo per cui non volevo togliere questo piccolo accessorio che porti."  
"Allora cosa è cambiato?"  
"Quello che è cambiato è che ti servo per la nave."  
"Posso imparare da solo."  
"Di certo," Tony fece spallucce, poi guardò di nuovo il dio. "Ma vuoi rischiare davvero?"  
Il modo in cui gli occhi di Loki si socchiusero di nuovo, non mancò di notare che Tony gli lanciava indietro le sue parole.  
"Perciò," continuò Tony. "Saremo bloccati insieme per un lungo periodo e se pure sapere che tu non mi ucciderai è una bella cosa, dovremo cooperare in modo più ampio se vogliamo mai tornare sulla terra. Mi segui fino a qui?"  
"Si."  
"Bene. Ora non preoccuparti, ancora adesso io non ti sopporto… per nulla. Tutta quella cosa della dominazione del mondo non è stata qualcosa che mi sia piaciuta. Tu che hai ucciso Coulson, quello l'ho disprezzato particolarmente," a questo diede uno strattone alle manette che fece sibilare Loki. "Colpa mia, è un lucchetto complicato… e inoltre, usare la mia torre per aprire il tuo piccolo portale… quello è stato davvero un insulto a livello personale."  
"Qual è il punto?" chiese Loki.  
"Il punto è che non mi piaci e io ovviamente non piaccio a te, ma dobbiamo lavorare insieme. Efficientemente, non a denti stretti, non 'dormire con un occhio solo perché mi pugnalerai nella schiena', ci serve del lavoro di squadra, di questo sto parlando."  
"Una tregua?" chiese Loki con un tono di sorpresa nella voce.  
"Preferirei chiamarlo un accordo di affari. Io ti servo, ma considerando che non so nulla di questa parte dell'universo e non parlo neppure alcuna lingua di questi luoghi, mi servi anche tu."  
Prese fiato prima di continuare. "E perché questo funzioni, dobbiamo fidarci uno dell'altro… almeno fino ad un certo punto, almeno fino a che raggiungeremo la nostra destinazione."  
"Perciò questo sei tu che mostri fiducia?" chiese Loki.  
"No sono io che ti do il beneficio del dubbio. Sono io che credo che tu ti renda conto che ho ragione e quello che dico ha senso. E sono io che faccio il primo passo," Disse e infine la serratura si aprì. "Perché ovviamente non sarai tu a farlo per primo," Terminò. Tolse la manetta dal polso di Loki. La pelle pallida era livida e insanguinata sotto ad esso. Tony non aspettò che Loki dicesse nulla e semplicemente prese l'altra mano e iniziò ad aprire la seconda serratura.  
Non servì così a lungo, perché adesso sapeva come il meccanismo funzionava. Rimasero entrambi in silenzio mentre Tony lavorava. Quando infine riuscì a rimuovere le catene guardò di nuovo su al dio.  
"Bene… non è stato impressionante. Mi aspettavo almeno dei fuochi d'artificio." Disse gettando gli attrezzi sul suo letto.  
"Sono stanco. La magia consuma molta energia. Devo riavere la mia forza prima di poter fare qualsiasi incantesimo."  
"Okay, buono a sapersi, gli dei in cattiva forma non lanciano palle di fuoco."  
"Non posso lanciare palle di fuoco in ogni caso," replicò Loki. "Non è il tipo di magia elementale con cui sono familiare."  
"Questo è ancora meglio a sapersi," replicò Tony.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un poco.  
"Pensi di poter dormire?" chiese Tony.  
"No."  
"Neppure io," rispose.  
"Stark."  
"Si."  
"Io non tornerò indietro," disse Loki. "Io non posso, io non voglio. Perciò se in qualche modo ci trovassero, non li lascierò prendermi. Non di nuovo. Mai più." Tony continuò a guardare il dio che ancora guardava da un'altra parte nel nulla. "Perciò se ci trovano, farò qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa per liberarmi di loro. Non importa quello che servirà, io non tornerò indietro."  
Tony prese un attimo per elaborare quello che significava e capì che Loki era tanto disperato di stare lontano dalla loro prigione e dai loro carcerieri di quanto era lui. Non sarebbero tornati indietro, non importava cosa avessero dovuto fare. Quello era chiaro.  
"Non lo faremo," gli disse Tony ed era la realtà.  
***


	10. 10 Ingranare

_"Priorità, la parola non significa nulla per te? Perché avevo l'impressione che una parola semplice come quella non fosse troppo difficile da capire!"_   
_"Sei tu, che ovviamente hai problemi nel comprendere quale sia il compito più importante da svolgere."_   
_"Accidenti, dobbiamo capire come funzione questa nave!" disse Stark, di nuovo, continuava a ripetersi._   
_"Abbiamo provato ad andare avanti con la cosa, non abbiamo fatto altro che provare. Adesso è ora di prestare attenzione ad altre importanti questioni." Spiegò Loki. Ancora. Stark era una testa dura e si rifiutava di ascoltare e Loki era davvero al limite della sua pazienza con lui._   
_"Cercare nel carico della nave non è una 'questione importante'!" replicò l'umano. Ci siamo solo noi qui e il fottuto carico non va da nessuna parte!"_   
_"Si, ma se nel carico c'è qualcosa di valore, allora c'è la possibilità che il proprietario voglia cercarlo, quindi dobbiamo essere preparati," Gli disse Loki._   
_"Capisco, ma questo è più importante! Non capisci che cosa sto cercando di dirti qui?!" Stark stava alzando la voce ora, chiaramente frustrato quanto si sentiva Loki._   
_"Non vedo che cos'altro possa essere fatto," disse Loki con fermezza. "Ne il motivo per cui ti servo qui per farlo."_   
_"Perché non capisco il fottuto linguaggio!" sbottò Stark._   
_"Ti ho già tradotto ogni singolo testo che appare su quel miserabile display, non importa quello che fai, nulla di nuovo è apparso!"_   
_"E non vedi quanto questo sia un problema?" Stark chiese e si girò completamente verso di lui. "Manca qualcosa, okay? I Display mostrano solamente un frammento di informazioni riguardo la nave, niente più! E non importa cosa io faccia, non riesco a tirar fuori di più dal computer! E oltre a questo non riesco a dare alcun input reale. I Display mostrano solo un frammento delle informazioni relative alla nave, nulla di più!_   
_"Hai cambiato la nostra rotta semplicemente," Obiettò Loki. Stark si pizzicò la cima del setto nasale e prese alcuni respiri profondi._   
_"Lo sai che cosa succederà se l'autopilota o qualsiasi altro sistema avrà bisogno di input dati manuale e io non ho idea di come farlo? Mmh?" chiese Stark, i suoi occhi brucianti di rabbia e la sua intera postura era tesa e frustrata. "Ho potuto cambiare la nostra rotta perché l'autopilota era già acceso e ho dovuto solo modificare la direzione, ma ci devono essere dozzine di sistemi in funzione e non posso accedervi. Questa è una nave, devo essere in grado di controllarla, perché se non posso puoi scommetterci il culo che questo bellissimo viaggio finirà con una grande caduta, distruzione e una grande, esplosiva e feroce morte."_   
_"Chiedermi di tradurre gli stessi testi più e più volte non risolve il problema," gli disse Loki. Avevano cercato di accedere ai sistemi principali per ore ormai e la sola cosa che era cambiata era che erano diventati più rabbiosi mentre il tempo passava._   
_"Lo sai che mi sto davvero chiedendo che cosa avresti fatto da solo, uccidere tutti quelli che sapevano come pilotare questa cosa prima di avere informazioni da loro."_   
_"Abbiamo provato solo per qualche ora, sono certo che non può essere così difficile," Loki rispose severamente._   
_"No, non può essere," Stark convenne mentre passava una mano fra i propri capelli. "Ma questa cosa della traduzione rende il processo troppo lento, se potessi leggere tutto da me potrei lavorare più veloce, ma non abbiamo tempo perché tu mi insegni questo… quel che è linguaggio."_   
_"No, non può essere," Stark convenne mentre passava una mano fra i propri capelli._   
_"Non potrei insegnartelo neppure se volessi, non lo parlo neppure io." Stark si aggrottò._   
_"Ma puoi tradurre."_   
_"Linguaggio-Universale, te l'ho detto. E' diverso."_   
_"Okay, forse è il momento per fare questa conversazione," Stark disse e sedette su una delle sedie osservando con aria di attesa verso Loki. "Che diavolo è il linguaggio-universale?"_   
_"Io uso il linguaggio-universale, e così gli altri dei e le altre antiche razze dei Nove Regni. Io capisco tutte le lingue e sono capito da tutti."_   
_"Com'è possibile?" chiese Stark. Loki poteva vedere come la sua mente stesse correndo, cercando di comprendere da solo._   
_"Non capiresti la mia spiegazione."_   
_Stark grugnì. "Mettimi alla prova."_   
_"E' di natura magica," iniziò Loki. "Ma solo su una base a livello subconscio, perché anche coloro che non sono portatori di tali poteri possono ottenerlo."_   
_"Ma…"_   
_"Quando parli io ti capisco, perché quello che ascolto è il significato delle tue parole e non le parole stesse, e quello che senti è quello che le mie parole significano e come esistono nella tua lingua."_   
_"Perciò in pratica tu prendi la definizione di qualcosa invece della specifica parola."_   
_"E' una spiegazione semplificata, ma ancora corretta. Una parola non è altro che un suono insignificante se non c'è un idea dietro ad essa, perciò il suono non conta ma l'idea."_   
_"Ma suppongo che frasi speciali, colloquialismi o doppi sensi non siano sempre tradotti correttamente."_   
_"Questo è corretto, alcuni modi di dire esistono ovunque, e alcuni sono univoci per un mondo o un altro e quindi non così facilmente comprensibili."_   
_"Icone, indici e simboli," disse Stark dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Segni udibili hanno una correlazione con il loro significato, perché le parole sono solo schemi sonori e acquisiscono il significato dalla loro associazione mentale con simboli. Simboli hanno una forte associazione con altri simboli, il che àncora il significato della parola."_   
_Loki guardò l'umano per un attimo. "E' una descrizione sorprendentemente accurata."_   
_"Sono un genio, anche se quello era solo linguistica da liceo. E' anche il modo in cui tu leggi, vero? Le parole scritte sono uguali a quelle parlate, solo sono direttamente visibili quindi sono simboli collegati al contenuto semantico come le parole parlate e i suoni."_   
_"Ancora corretto."_   
_"Non ho assolutamente idea di come sia possibile!" esclamò Stark. "Voglio dire, certo, tu che comprendi il significato senza dover capire lo specifico segno udibile o visibile è un conto, ma essere in grado di proiettare il contenuto ad altri, in modo che io senta i segni e gli indici e i simboli che conosco mentre tu ne pronunci il significato… okay no, non ci entrerò in merito, la mia testa fa già male per la totale e completa impossibilità scientifica della cosa."_   
_Loki ridacchiò. "Ti mancano alcuni concetti di base a causa della tua limitata conoscenza delle leggi dell'universo e dei poteri cosmici."_   
_"Conoscenza limitata?" Stark chiese sollevando un sopracciglio._   
_"Posso capire il significato, perché le parole hanno potere, così come i simboli e i segni, e il loro potere viene dalle energie cosmiche che creano l'universo."_   
_Stark lo fissò per un lungo momento, gli occhi insondabili. "Okay basta, siamo andati troppo in campo new age per i miei gusti. Questa conversazione è terminata. Non voglio sentire altro riguardo come i tuoi fatati poteri magici funzionano."_   
_Loki era pronto ad ammettere di divertirsi. "Ma stai raccogliendo una conoscenza più alta, Stark. Penso dovresti sentirti onorato che io voglia condividere tutto questo con te."_   
_"Conoscenza più alta? Non penso proprio," disse l'umano in tono assolutamente non impressionato. "Non è conoscenza più alta, sono stronzate mambo jambo voodoo magiche che mi faranno schiantare sul fottuto muro. Possiamo tornare al fottuto problema ora?_   
_"Va bene," convenne Loki. Prima riuscivano a capire come manovrare la nave, meglio era. "Ci manca ovviamente qualcosa."_   
_"Senza dubbio."_   
_Stark tornò indietro ai suoi display mentre Loki iniziò a camminare per la stanza. Iniziò a cercare attorno alla sedia più ampia in mezzo al ponte, da cui Loki assunse fosse la sedia del capitano o comandante. Come Stark aveva annotato prima non c'erano interfacce di controllo o altro che la facessero sembrare qualcosa che aiutasse a controllare la nave. In verità, la poltrona non sembrava nient'altro che un oggetto s cui sedere, ma Loki ne dubitava. Doveva esserci qualcosa. Avevano notato prima che il ponte aveva delle finestre panoramiche piuttosto ampie, ma erano oscurate da scudi esterni. Ovviamente quegli scudi potevano essere rimossi, ma non avevano ancora capito come. Doveva esserci qualcosa che avrebbe fornito controllo su tutti quei sistemi. Loki continuò a cercare e i suoi occhi si mossero su un apertura circolare accanto alla sedia del comandante. Vi passò le dita sopra._   
_"A cosa serve questo?" chiese. Stark guardò verso di lui._   
_"Nessuna traccia, è comunque vuoto. Potrebbe essere un display olografico o semplicemente un porta tazza."_   
_"E' troppo ampio per una tazza," osservò Loki. Il cerchio era almeno quindici centimetri di diametro e non molto profondo._   
_"Penso che qualcosa possa esservi messo… oh!"_   
_"Cosa?" chiese Stark._   
_"Arrivo subito," disse il dio e si girò e camminò fuori dalla stanza a dispetto del fatto che Stark lo chiamasse._   
_Era troppo esausto, avrebbe dovuto pensarvi prima. Fortunatamente non gli servì molto per andare dove aveva riposto le armi e gli oggetti che aveva trovato sui corpi dell'equipaggio. Cercò nel mucchio poi tornò indietro verso il ponte._   
_"Ti ricordi che mi hai detto di tenere qualsiasi cosa potesse sembrare utile prima che gettassi i corpi?" Chiese all'umano quando fu di ritorno._   
_"E?" chiese Stark. Loki in risposta gli tese il sottile metallo che aveva tirato via dalla testa di uno di loro. "Oh! Oh, una specie di apparato di comunicazione da mettere in testa?"_   
_"Il precedente proprietario la portava sul capo," Disse Loki mentre tornava indietro e mise la sottile fascia metallica nell'incavo circolare. Aveva la stessa misura. Quando scivolò nel suo posto l'intera cosa si accese con un lieve brillio, ma non fece altro._   
_"Okay, quindi li è dove si tiene," osservò Stark e poi la prese in mano. Non era un cerchio completo, ed era piuttosto sottile e non era neppure largo due centimetri e mezzo. "Bene, niente altoparlanti o simili, quindi non è certamente un normale paio di cuffiette, ma sembra avere dei sensori alle estremità interne," disse Stark. Lo osservò da ogni lato poi fece scivolare le dita supra al bordo dove minuscole luci si accesero ed apparve un display simile a quelli flottanti, solo più piccolo. "Oh, capisco," disse Stark e passò di nuovo le dita sullo stesso punto, nell'altra direzione. Le piccole luci sul lato ed il display fra le due estremità svanì._   
_"Dunque a cosa serve?" chiese Loki._   
_"E' ora di verificarlo," Stark dichiarò e lo indossò. Lo aggiustò fino a che si bloccò attorno al suo cranio, le estremità che toccavano le sue tempie._   
_"Hai qualche idea riguardo quello che stai facendo?" chiese Loki._   
_"Nop," replicò Stark e fece scivolare le dita sul lato di nuovo. Le luci si accesero e Stark prontamente barcollò in avanti, afferrandosi alla sedia accanto a loro per non cadere._   
_"Stark?"_   
_"Non mi aspettavo questo… sto bene… oh… questo…" scosse il capo un poco poi aprì gli occhi di nuovo senza mollare la sedia. "Oh, questo è brillante… questo è così brillante… santa cacca."_   
_"Cosa?" chiese Loki impazientemente._   
_"Non ci sono interfacce manuali salvo quelle di base," rispose Stark. I suoi occhi sembravano fuori fuoco, e si aggrottò in concentrazione. "Perché devi comunicare direttamente con la nave."_   
_Stark si drizzò e guardò avanti, il display davanti ai suoi occhi faceva scivolare simboli e testo rapidamente._   
_"Oh, questo è come il fratello grande del mio HUD… oh questo è fantastico, questo è incredibile."_   
_"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Loki._   
_"Devo comandare la nave in modo diretto!" disse Stark, la voce aveva perso quel tono sorpreso e stava diventando eccitata e allegra._   
_"Come?"_   
_"Shh… no aspetta… devo riuscire a capire." Stark si aggrottò di nuovo, c'era concentrazione intensa sul suo viso mentre Loki lo fissava. Doveva avere qualcosa a che fare con quell'apparecchio, ma il dio non sapeva ancora cosa. Poi Stark iniziò a mormorare sottovoce, ovviamente parlando a se stesso, semplicemente pensando ad alta voce._   
_"No… troppo astratto… i computer hanno bisogno di dati chiari… chiari, chiari… no, no… più lento… o mio dio questo è davvero qualcosa… semplice, numeri, codici… codici chiari, dati… andiamo… andiamo adesso."_   
_Loki guardò in su sorpreso quando una serie di diversi display apparvero attorno a loro tutti insieme, mostrando diversi dati e numeri, diversi grafici e testo._   
_"Sei tu che stai facendo questo?" chiese mentre guardava attorno._   
_"Sto recuperando informazioni… oh… oh aspetta… penso di aver trovato…"_   
_Gli scudi davanti alle vetrate iniziarono a scivolare aprendosi. Loki poteva vedere la prua della nave davanti a loro e lo spazio attorno. Alcune stelle erano troppo confuse a causa della velocità, ma quelle a grande distanza si vedevano perfettamente. Era comunque una vista meravigliosa._   
_"Come riesci a fare tutto questo improvvisamente?" chiese Loki._   
_Stark guardò di nuovo lui, gli occhi che si focalizzavano su di lui di nuovo. C'era un sorriso divertito sulle sue labbra._   
_"Questo è un DNI! Una Direct Neural Interface," disse in un tono che implicava fosse una cosa meravigliosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Poi i suoi occhi di nuovo persero il fuoco rispetto a Loki e lui stava osservando il display o forse proprio nulla. "Ed una altamente avanzata, la velocità di trasferimento dati è incredibile e non servono neppure dei ricettori intracranici artificiali… oh questo è incredibile… non so neppure come i sensori raccolgano tutte queste informazioni così bene… significato diretto… ha! A fanculo il linguaggio alieno e le parole magiche, salve scienza, mi sei mancata bimba!" poi l'umano rimase in silenzio. I Display apparivano, si muovevano attorno senza che qualcuno li toccasse. Il mortale sembrava perso nel suo piccolo mondo._   
_"Stark!" chiamò il suo nome. Gli servì un po' di tempo prima che gli occhi dell'umano si focalizzassero di nuovo su di lui. Erano luminosi e grandi e molto eccitati. "Dunque cosa puoi controllare sulla nave con quello?"_   
_Ci fu un sorriso… no, un sogghigno sul viso dell'umano di nuovo._   
_"Dammi un po' di tempo… e tutto quanto."_   
_***_


	11. 11 Alyndor

La tecnologia sulla nave era così incredibile da non poter essere descritta. All' inizio le interfacce olografiche gli ricordavano semplicemente la sua tecnologia ed era piuttosto certo che sarebbe stato in grado di controllare la nave attraverso di esse. Quando la cosa si dimostrò non vera era frustrato in modo indescrivibile. Non solo perché il suo patto con Loki riguardava il fatto che lui fosse in grado di pilotare la nave, ma anche perché c'era della tecnologia davanti a lui a cui non aveva accesso e che non poteva controllare. Poi bamm! Il DNI.  
Di certo le armi ad energia erano interessanti, molto interessanti e Tony pianificava di dare un occhiata da vicino al loro funzionamento, perché sembravano molto diverse dai suoi repulsori e dal suo unibeam, ma altrettanto efficaci, perciò anche se non costruiva più armi avrebbe potuto usare la tecnologia per qualcosa di diverso, magari anche per la sua armatura. Voleva anche capire come la nave compensava la gravità zero, aveva alcune teorie, ma gli serviva conferma. Quella era anche della tecnologia che avrebbe potuto usare in molti modi diversi, oh la NASA gli avrebbe mangiato in palmo di mano se gli avesse offerto quella tecnologia… non che non lo facessero già grazie ai software per i satelliti che aveva fatto per loro qualche anno prima. Era anche quasi certo che la nave avesse delle celle solari molto più avanzate di quelle terrestri, perciò era anche quello qualcosa da esaminare. E non aveva neppure ancora il tempo di verificare se vi fossero installati filtri per acqua ed aria. Aveva senso. Chi vorrebbe portarsi dietro un immensa quantità d'acqua e ossigeno quando uno poteva semplicemente ripulire e ricircolare tutto? Non vedeva l'ora di dare un occhiata da vicino anche a quello. Erano tutte cose fantastiche, ma il DNI… oh, il DNI era la bellissima ciliegina sulla cima di quella torta di tecnologia. Avrebbe fatto un diavolo di reverse engineering su quella nave. Oh, si.  
Voleva passare più tempo ad esplorare il computer principale e i sistemi della nave, perché era un modo così nuovo e incredibile per interagire con qualcosa. La prima volta che aveva attivato la fascia la sua mente era stata sopraffatta dalla semplice quantità di informazioni che erano semplicemente gettate dentro di lui. Poi aveva imparato a focalizzarsi ed era stato glorioso. Il linguaggio non era più un problema; il DNI non proiettava parole nella sua mente, ma concetti e puri dati. Era strano, ma improvvisamente capì quello che Loki diceva riguardo il Linguaggio-universale. Doveva essere simile. Poteva ancora richiamare display, ma non gli servivano, erano ovviamente per il resto dei membri dell'equipaggio, in modo che il comandante potesse focalizzarsi sull'essere in contatto con il computer principale, mentre le piccole modifiche potevano essere fatte dagli altri. Similmente al modo in cui Tony aveva cambiato la loro rotta senza il DNI. Era davvero incredibile. Era simile ma non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua armatura allo stesso tempo. Simile nel fatto che lui aveva informazioni visibili così come sapeva di essere connesso alla nave e poteva cambiare le cose facilmente, ma diverso perché non era così connesso con l'armatura. Aveva in progetto di lavorare a qualcosa di simile, un sistema di controllo più efficiente, ma era ancora molto lontano da quel livello tecnologico.  
Dopo tutto, si sentiva meglio di quanto fosse stato da molto tempo. Era ancora lontanissimo da casa, c'erano ancora molti pericoli che si nascondevano attorno, ma questo sollevava il suo spirito. Poteva ancora pensare al futuro. Stava realmente decidendo su cosa lavorare e come usare le cose. Oh, il DNI avrebbe reso la sua armatura così avanzata che non aveva parole per dirlo. Gli mancava il fatto di non avere JARVIS con se, avrebbe potuto agganciarlo al computer principale della nave, che era altamente avanzato, ma non aveva una IA. Ecco perché serviva un comandante ovviamente. Le possibilità di combinare quella tecnologia aliena con le sue invenzioni ed innovazioni erano infinite e quasi strabilianti.  
Sarebbe rimasto nella cabina principale di controllo ad esplorare la nave se non per Loki che lo interruppe. Considerato che aveva iniziato a sentire i sintomi di un mal di testa in arrivo, decise di continuare la sua esplorazione più tardi. Doveva ancora aggiustare la mente al DNI, perciò esagerare gli avrebbe fatto più male che altro. Perciò spiegò a Loki come funzionava il DNI, come collegava una persona direttamente al computer, come le informazioni venivano trasferite dal comandante alla nave. Il dio sembrò intrigato, anche se si aggrottava ogni volta che Tony usava termini tecnici, quelli probabilmente non si traducevano bene con il Linguaggio-universale. Il dio ovviamente voleva provare di persona. Dapprima Tony obiettò, ma poi Loki gli disse di non essere avido con il suo nuovo giocattolo e gli prese il DNI.  
Qel che seguì furono lunghe ore di discussione animata, perché Loki non riusciva a comandare la nave. Capiva i dati che arrivavano bene, perciò probabilmente aveva ragione riguardo il fatto che fosse simile al modo in cui Loki capiva tutte le lingue, ma non riusciva a dare ordini alla nave. Lo rendeva rabbioso ovviamente, che una infernale macchina osasse in qualche modo opporsi a lui. Dapprima semplicemente discussero. Tony cercò di spiegargli come i computer avessero bisogno di dati puliti e che Loki doveva focalizzarsi sulla cosa per essere capito. Loki si lamentò che la nave era troppo stupida per capirlo.  
Poi la discussione divenne animata e dopo chissà quanto tempo raggiunsero la conclusione che Loki come portatore di magia percepiva il mondo in modo completamente diverso, poteva sentire energie e meccanismi che erano invisibili a i non portatori di magia, perciò il suo intero processo di pensiero era fondamentalmente diverso da quello che serviva. La discussione divenne davvero interessante a quel punto. Tony spiegò che programmando, e principalmente avendo creato JARVIS, lui era più che familiare con il modo di funzionare interno dei computer, incluso il modo in cui l'analisi dei dati funzionava e quello che sarebbe stato compreso facilmente e cosa avrebbe confuso e sarebbe risultato in errori. Il modo di pensare di Loki era troppo astratto e non riusciva a seguire la stessa logica che usava il computer.  
Era come se qualcuno cercasse di risolvere un equazione matematica basandosi sulle frequenze e le lunghezze d'onda del colore dei numeri. Tony poteva risolvere l'equazione, il computer aveva bisogno che l'equazione fosse risolta, e Loki sapeva la risposta, ma non perché l'aveva risolta, ma perché c'era una specie di grande potere cosmico che immagazzinava tutte le risposte e Loki poteva ascoltare i suoi echi e acquisirla. Quello fu il momento in cui il lato metafisico della discussione divenne troppo per Tony. Terminò il dibattito dicendo al dio che si, il suo modo di pensare era troppo diverso perché potesse essere compatibile con il computer, ma ovviamente avrebbe potuto impararlo, gli sarebbe solo servito tempo e concentrazione, avrebbe dovuto modificare i suoi pensieri per adeguarli al computer. Loki allora chiuse l'intera cosa, dicendo che sarebbe stata una perdita del proprio tempo imparare a semplificare la sua mente, perché Tony poteva controllare la nave. Tony non lo corresse, dicendo che la mente di Loki non era più avanzata di quella di Tony ma solo diversa. Aveva già compreso che lisciare un poco il suo ego lo avrebbe fatto fare molta strada e avrebbe reso Loki più facile da trattare. E non era come se Tony dovesse mentire, perché sarebbe stato difficile negare che il dio era davvero molto intelligente.  
***  
Mangiarono dopo aver terminato nella cabina principale di controllo e scesero giù nella stiva di carico per fare la verifica che Loki aveva richiesto. L'area di carico era grande come Tony la ricordava. Iniziarono la ricerca da due lati diversi e chiamarono quello che trovavano.  
"Ho trovato del cibo… penso" iniziò Tony.  
"Qui ci sono dei prodotti chimici in barili, non so di che tipo," chiamò Loki dall'altro lato.  
"Quanti?" chiese Tony.  
"Cinque barili. Probabilmente è opportuno non aprirli."  
"Scelta saggia, potrebbero essere velenosi," Rispose Tony mentre scorreva le casse. "Ho trovato ancora altre casse di quello che sembra essere cibo. Lo sai, probabilmente c'è una lista da qualche parte che ci direbbe che cosa trasportano."  
"Non se hanno acquisito il carico in modi meno che onorevoli," Rispose Loki. Tony non rispose, perché era una possibilità.  
"Ho trovato dei grossi attrezzi," disse poi Loki. "Ancora, non ho idea di come possano essere usati."  
"Gli darò un occhiata in un attimo," disse Tony mentre apriva un'altra grande cassa. "Ho trovato… non ho idea di cosa sia." Si chinò e prese uno dei piccoli pacchetti all'interno. "Sembrano proiettili di vetro… ma non penso sia realmente vetro, solo simile."  
"Brillano?" chiese Loki.  
"No."  
"Allora forse sono contenitori vuoti… ho visto alcune armi in passato che erano caricate con piccoli oggetti cilindrici luminosi."  
"Forse," concordò Tony mettendo giù il pacchetto. Era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto studiare.  
"Stark! Stark! Vieni qui!" lo chiamò il dio e Tony scese dalla cassa e andò da lui.  
"Si."  
"Guarda questo," Loki disse e Tony guardò nella cassa.  
"Qualche Metallo?" chiese. C'erano lastre di metallo dentro le casse, ovviamente pronte per la manifattura. Aveva un colore rosso scuro, quasi nero se le ombre erano su di esso.  
"Non solo del metallo. E' alyndor  
"Cosa?"  
Loki sospirò. "E' il nome del metallo. E' molto raro nei Nove Regni e di grande valore."  
"Non è una buona cosa vero? Quanto valore?" chiese Tony.  
"Grande, nei Nove Regni buona parte di esso può essere trovato solo a Nidavellir e i nani proteggono avidamente le loro scorte."  
"Nani?"  
"Non ora," Loki bloccò la serie di domande.  
"Okay, cosa lo rende così speciale?" chiese invece Tony, ma avrebbe voluto davvero chiedere dei nani più tardi.  
"E' molto leggero, ma forte, perfetto per forgiare armature leggere o lame, ma quello che lo rende unico è che è uno dei metalli perfetti per gli incantesimi."  
Fu il turno di Tony per sospirare. "Okay, siamo di nuovo dentro a Dungeons and Dragons… spiega."  
"Ogni armatura, elmo, lama o spada è solo un pezzo di metallo e sebbene uno potrebbe fare danni considerevoli con un pezzo di metallo, sarebbe difficilmente in grado di ferire un dio o altri esseri immortali, o proteggerti da uno di essi. Le armi incantate tagliano come nessun'altra lama può fare, le armature incantate posssono proteggerti da attacchi da cui nessun metallo o cuoio potrebbe. Ma non tutti i metalli sono adatti per gli incantesimi. I Nani sono i migliori nel creare armi e armature magiche, ma non solo per le loro capacità ma anche perché hanno i materiali migliori."  
"Okay, e questo metallo è davvero buono per fare armi magiche."  
"O qualsiasi altra cosa."  
"Quanto ne abbiamo?" chiese Tony.  
"Ho già contato dodici casse, ma penso che le prossime righe contengano tutte questo."  
Tony passò una mano fra i capelli. Non era buona cosa.  
"Quindi dici che il proprietario potrebbe volerlo indietro, eh?"  
"Si, è possibile."  
"Grande," Tony guardò attorno la sala e pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "Aspetta… metallo raro per armi e armature, proiettili vuoti, prodotti chimici, razioni…" guardò verso Loki. "Penso che stessero andando in zona di guerra."  
Loki si guardò attorno allo stesso modo, osservando le casse. "Penso tu abbia ragione," concordò. "L'impero Skrull è piuttosto instabile al momento, c'è anarchia in molti sistemi. Ci potrebbero essere centinaia di eserciti che combattono mentre parliamo."  
"E ci dirigiamo da quella parte? Perché?" chiese Tony.  
"Perché che tu ci creda o meno, il caos è nostro amico, è molto più facile nascondersi e sparire in una folla in rivolta che in un posto pacifico."  
"E' anche molto più facile morirci dentro," replicò Tony.  
"Non se giochiamo bene le nostre carte… abbiamo molte cose con cui fare affari a quanto sembra. Una guerra è una faccenda costosa e da entrambe le parti ci sarà bisogno di rifornimenti."  
"Ma vuoi tenere il metallo," disse Tony.  
"Si," Loki rispose senza esitazione. "Un materiale di tale valore non dovrebbe essere dato via."  
"Okay, controlliamo cosa abbiamo ancora allora."  
Loki annuì e ripresero a cercare attraverso il cargo. Tony aveva ragione riguardo la zona di guerra, perché trovarono forniture mediche, piccoli set di attrezzi, tutti i tipi di prodotti per l'igiene, altri prodotti chimici, forse combustibili, materiali per coperture, ovviamente per tende o camuffamento, materiali per vestire, e cose che Tony riconobbe come parti di ricambio e componenti ma non aveva idea di quali tipi di veicoli potessero usarli. Bene, potevano anche essere da un lato dell'universo del tutto diverso, ma la guerra era guerra e gli eserciti necessitavano le stesse cose ovunque. La sola cosa che non avevano erano le armi, di certo avevano le pallottole vuote e l'lalyndor, ma niente armi reali o esplosivi. Tony era piuttosto grato della cosa. Avevano abbastanza armi per proteggere se stessi e non c'era modo neppure per l'inferno che iniziasse di nuovo a commerciare con esse. Ma il cargo era davvero qualcosa con cui avrebbero potuto fare degli scambi. C'erano sempre luoghi, specialmente posti in cui vi era la guerra che avevano bisogno di rifornimenti medici o di cibo o altro.  
"Stark," lo chiamò Loki. "Ho trovato una porta qui."  
Tony scese giù dalla cima delle casse su cui stava camminando e andò dal dio. Trovarono il meccanismo di apertura senza problemi dopo qualche istante e Tony osservò per un poco dopo che la grande porta si aprì.  
"Appartiene alla nave o è parte dei rifornimenti per la guerra?" chiese Loki.  
"Beh, di certo ha dei bei cannoni a bordo," Rispose Tony ed entrò. Quella cosa sembrava essere un aereo, più o meno della dimensione dei Quinjet dello SHIELD e c'erano degli impressionanti cannoni sotto ognuna delle ali. Di certo non era fatta solo per viaggiare nello spazio ma anche per il volo normale, le ali sarebbero state troppo ridondanti per usarla solo nello spazio. "Forse un piccolo trasporto, in modo da non dovere atterrare con la nave principale a meno che non dovessero spostare grossi carichi. Voglio dire, decollare da un pianeta con una nave così grande, uscire dall'atmosfera e dal campo gravitazionale, bruciava una enorme quantità di energia. Sarebbe stata una perdita atterrare con la grande nave per piccole cose."  
"Qualsiasi cosa sia," disse Loki camminandovi più vicino e guardando all'aereo. "E' nostro adesso, e sarà molto utile."  
"Si, ci serviranno quei cannoni quando coloro a cui tutta questa roba appartiene inizieranno a cercarla."  
"Non mi preoccuperei. Un carico potrebbe essere perduto si, ma a chiunque appartenesse, ha certo problemi peggiori che andarlo a cercare… ad esempio combattere una guerra."  
"Quindi non hanno le risorse per cercarlo."  
"Probabilmente no, o quando inizieranno a cercarlo, noi saremo già molto, molto lontano."  
"Sono solo io o le nostre possibilità stanno migliorando?" chiese allora Tony. Era accanto all'aereo anche lui adesso. Avrebbero dovuto controllarne l'interno.  
"Davvero."  
"Potremmo davvero farcela," disse Tony. Era una cosa che iniziava ad acquisire solo allora. Avevano una nave, con tecnologia incredibile, avevano rifornimenti, avevano armi, avevano molte cose da usare per commerciare se servisse loro ed ora avevano anche un piccolo aereo extra.  
"C'era mai stato qualche dubbio?" chiese Loki.  
"Ah… si!" Disse Tony e Loki effettivamente sbuffò fuori una risata.  
"Vieni! Vediamo se posso far volare questa cosa o se richiede anche esso delle menti computerizzate semplificate."  
"Sapevo che ti rodeva il fatto di non poter controllare la nave."  
"Sii grato che non posso," disse Loki quando trovò l'entrata della nave e l'aprì. Imparava veloce quando si trattava di tecnologia. "Se potessi… a che cosa mi serviresti?"  
Sembrava quasi una minaccia, ma il tono era leggero. Tony si sentì confuso per un attimo ma poi iniziò a capire. Loki era di buon umore. Tutte le cose che avevano trovato nel carico, rendevano le loro possibilità di tornare a casa considerevolmente maggiori. E probabilmente soprattutto l'alyndor era la causa di ciò, un metallo raro buono per l'uso magico. Quel tono, quel brillio negli ochhi… Loki era così ansioso di dare un occhiata da vicino al metallo e farci qualcosa quanto Tony lo era riguardo il DNI ed il resto della tecnologia che aveva trovato nella nave. Non avrebbe dovuto essere felice di avere qualcosa in comune con un folle dio con brame di dominazione del mondo come Loki, ma avrebbe aiutato a mantenere la tregua fra di loro e quella era una priorità, in confronto a come Tony si sentiva personalmente riguardo la cosa. Avrebbe potuto tormentarsi della cosa quando sarebbe stato a casa, quando avrebbe avuto Pepper al suo fianco, il suo sorriso da guardare ogni mattina, JARVIS che rispondeva alle sue richieste, Rhodey che gli copriva le spalle quando le cose andavano male… solo casa. Per ora aveva solo questa nave e Loki, era il modo in cui sarebbe tornato a casa e qualsiasi cosa aiutasse a farlo andava bene.  
"Stark! "Stark! Vieni subito!" chiamò Loki dall'interno dell'aereo. Dispotico piccolo bastardo, ma comunque Tony lo seguì.  
***


	12. 12 Il tempo è dalla mia parte

_Nei giorni scorsi, sia lui che Stark avevano deciso che era il momento di stare per un po' separati onde evitare di uccidersi a causa di una discussione di qualche tipo. L'umano era ossessionato con la tecnologia che la loro nave poteva offrire ed era contento di non fare altro che mangiare, dormire e giocherellare con essa. Andava bene a Loki, considerato che anche lui aveva dei problemi importanti di cui occuparsi.  
Riguadagnare la sua magia necessitava sforzi maggiori che semplicemente mangiare bene e dormire a sufficienza. Erano passati anni da quando era stato per tanto tempo privato della sua magia e oltre a ciò era in una parte dell'universo non familiare. Nessun dubbio che la ragione per cui The Other li avesse portati così lontano dai Nove Regni fosse limitare i poteri di Loki. Come se ciò avesse potuto fermarlo! Avrebbe dovuto solo meditare ed esplorare quali energie cosmiche quella galassia avesse da offrire. Non avrebbe potuto raggiungere i rami di Yggdrasil. Ma comunque - al contrario di come era nei Nove Regni - non era su un piano metafisico, avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi. Sapeva bene che le razze che abitavano quei luoghi usavano la tecnologia piuttosto che la magia, come su Midgard, ma quello non significava che i suoi poteri dovessero essere indeboliti. Dopo tutto, questo avrebbe dovuto dargli il maggior vantaggio. Coloro che conoscevano solo il potere delle armi e dei fucili non sarebbero stati in grado di lottare contro di lui. Sebbene, aveva sentito che mutare la propria forma fosse un arte comune fra gli Skrull. Avrebbe dovuto confermare la cosa in persona in seguito.  
Pianificava di forgiare per prima cosa dei pugnali di alyndor, ma presto si rese conto che mancavano loro alcuni attrezzi vitali e i materiali per il lavoro da fabbro. Avrebbero dovuto fermarsi e fare degli scambi per ottenerli. Era qualcosa su cui Stark concordava. Forse pianificava di creare una nuova armatura per se stesso. Prima d'ora non era sicuro se Stark avesse potuto essere di qualche uso come forgiatore, ma sembrava che lui sapesse esattamente che cosa serviva. Loki aveva un certo talento per forgiare lame, se poteva lodare se stesso, ma le armature erano una cosa del tutto diversa. Di certo Stark avrebbe potuto essere convinto a prestare alcune delle sue capacità con i giusti incentivi. Sarebbe comunque servito del tempo.  
Perciò non poteva lavorare sulle armi, ma poteva lavorare sulla sua magia. Sedeva sul pavimento nella stanza che ancora condivideva con Stark per qualche ragione. Lo rendeva inquieto non sapere dove fosse l'umano quando dormiva. Il mortale non si sarebbe rivoltato contro di lui nel futuro prossimo, ma Loki comunque voleva sapere dove fosse, solo per essere sicuro. Meditava, lasciando il suo respiro calmarsi e i suoi sensi esplorare tutto quello che lo circondava. Tutta l'energia che scorreva attraverso la nave rendeva difficile raggiungere lo spazio attorno. Richiedeva la massima concentrazione. Se non riusciva a familiarizzare con l'energia cosmica della parte non metafisica dell'universo sarebbe stato limitato alla magia più basica. Sapeva che altri erano più che capaci di imbrigliarla, specialmente i Kree, perciò avrebbe imparato a farlo anche lui. Era solo una questione di tempo. Poteva sentirla una volta che aveva espanso i suoi sensi oltre la nave, era li per essere presa, e doveva solo capire come. Non sarebbe stata una capacità che avrebbe potuto usare una volta rientrato nei Nove Regni. Bene, forse su Midgard, visto che era parte di entrambi i mondi. Fisicamente aveva il suo posto nel sistema solare, mentre era ancora connesso ai rami come parte di Yggdrasil. Questo ne faceva un punto di importanza strategica. Ora che poteva pensarvi con la mente limpida, non consumata dal dolore, dalla rabbia e dalla vendetta, era certo che Thanos non gli avrebbe mai permesso di tenerlo. O lo avrebbe trasformato in un re burattino, una pedina nelle sue mani e non era meglio di quanto Re-Odino avesse pianificato di certo nel nome della permanente pace con Jotunheim. Nato per essere re… il re di una desolata, morta, congelata terra di most…   
La sua concentrazione venne spezzata ed i suoi sensi persero la connessione con l'esterno. I suoi pugni erano stretti e stava ansimando leggermente. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di nuovo di schiarire la mente, ma non ci riuscì, non sarebbe riuscito a riprovare fino a che non si calmava. Si alzò e si mosse verso l'altro lato della stanza dove tenevano sempre dell'acqua sul tavolo. La sua gola era secca e sentiva freddo, era quasi certo che l'acqua si sarebbe congelata quando avesse toccato le sue lebbra. Non lo fece, ma non aiutò a migliorare il suo umore.  
"Loki!" guardò in su e attorno a se, ma Stark non era in vista.  
"Dove…"  
"Abbiamo un intercom," la voce di Stark suonò di nuovo e Loki comprese che veniva da uno degli angoli in alto. "Significa comunicazioni interne," Stark chiarì senza richiesta. "In modo da essere in grado di parlare con altre parti della nave anche da lontano."  
"Si, capisco perfettamente," replicò Loki. "Cosa vuoi?"  
"E' opportuno che tu venga sul ponte."  
"Sono occupato," replicò seccamente. Non era dell'umore di discutere cose con Stark.  
"E' importante, credimi."  
Loki terminò la sua acqua e uscì. Non sarebbe stato in grado di continuare comunque. Ma comunque, sarebbe stato meglio fosse importante.  
***  
"Sii veloce, ho altre cose da fare."  
"Si, sedere sul pavimento da solo. Molto importante," Rispose Stark. Aveva addosso il DNI e non guardava verso Loki quando era entrato.  
"Stavi spiandomi?" chiese Loki, l'irritazione che si leggeva nella sua voce.  
"No, ho solo controllato quello che facevi."  
"Quindi mi stavi spiando."  
"Non farlo sembrare così brutto," disse Stark girandosi infine per guardarlo. "Ho delle brutte notizie."  
"Oh, gioia," Loki sospirò e si avvicinò. Stark fece apparire alcuni ampi display e Loki li osservò.  
"Questa è una mappa," disse.  
"Esatto, e cosa c'è di sbagliato in essa?" chiese Stark. Loki socchiuse gli occhi e guardò di nuovo. "Considerando che vogliamo andare sulla terra ovviamente," aggiunse il mortale.  
Servì solo un altro istante perché Loki comprendesse di cosa si trattava.  
"E' incompleta," disse.  
"Bingo," disse Stark. Loki si accorse solo del tono notevolmente infastidito nella sua voce. "Abbiamo solo la metà di Andromeda. Dopo di ciò? Nulla, vuoto, non un barlume di mappa."  
"Va bene," annuì Loki. "Questo deve essere un problema? Ci serve una mappa per la navigazione?"  
"Si, ci serve," Disse Stark in tono perentorio, indicando che non intendeva avere una discussione. "Guarda fuori," Invitò.  
Loki girò lo sguardo verso la vetrata e le stelle sfocate attorno a loro.  
"Hai un idea di quanto viaggiamo veloci?" chiese Stark.  
"Ho una supposizione alquanto precisa, si," disse Loki.  
"E lo sai che cosa accadrebbe se volassimo alla cieca a questa velocità?" chiese di nuovo. "Lasciami dimostrare," continuò e sollevò le sue mani. "Questa è la nave," disse e chiuse una delle sue mani a pugno,"E questo qui è un pianeta che non sappiamo esistere perché non abbiamo una mappa." Aprì il palmo dell'altra mano. "Andiamo così veloci che letteralmente appare dal nulla. La nostra velocità rende ogni tipo di manovra di correzione impossibile, perciò, la sola cosa che può accadere," colpì il suo palmo con il pugno, "E' questa!" terminò. "Chiaro?"  
"Lo sarebbe stato anche senza dimostrazione visuale," replicò seccamente Loki. "Non abbiamo nulla che ci possa avvisare in caso siamo troppo vicini a qualcosa?"  
"Si, lo abbiamo, ma come ho detto, se andiamo a questa velocità sarebbe troppo tardi, al momento in cui i sensori si accorgessero di qualcosa e ci avvisassero, saremmo troppo vicini per evitare l'impatto."  
"Cosa possiamo fare allora?"  
"Ci serve una mappa, o più di una mappa, al plurale, non ho idea." Stark si strofinò il collo. "Ci sono delle rotte commerciali regolari o qualcosa che va tra Andromeda e la Via Lattea?"  
"Probabilmente no," replicò Loki. "Sono certo che anche Midgard si sarebbe accorta del fatto che vi fosse un traffico simile."  
"E' quello che pensavo anche io… bene, dobbiamo chiedere attorno. Se siamo fortunati potremo trovare una mappa che abbia le rotte fino alla Via Lattea o almeno parte di essa… se non lo facciamo…"  
"Possiamo arrivare solo fino alla fine della nostra mappa," continuò Loki. "O quanto lontano le nostre nuove mappe vadano."  
"Possiamo anche percorrere distanze più piccole con le coordinate, se riusciamo ad acquisirle, ma anche con quello…" Stark continuò.  
"Potrebbero servirci anni," terminò Loki. Potevano acquisire una mappa del resto di Andromeda, quello era certo, ma oltre a quello? Di certo c'erano rotte verso le galassie satellite più vicine, ma la loro galassia di provenienza era molto molto lontana.  
"Si," Stark convenne e finalmente e si tolse il DNI per guardare Loki in modo diretto. "Voglio dire, potremmo essere fortunati."  
"Preferirei non contare sulla fortuna, ma sui fatti," gli disse Loki. "E' meglio essere realistici."  
"Si, anche io non conterei sulla fortuna," annuì Stark. Sembrava piuttosto sconvolto dalle notizie, tutta l'energia che la nuova tecnologia gli aveva portato era diminuita.  
"Bene, non è che io abbia molto per cui aver fretta di tornare," disse Loki facendo spallucce. Stark sollevò un sopracciglio. "Non devi essere così sorpreso, quando tornerò nei Nove Regni, il Padre degli Dei Manderà Thor a prendermi in modo che io possa essere imprigionato e punito per i miei crimini. Non sono troppo ansioso di tornare in prigione."  
"Perché allora ritorni?" chiese Stark.  
"Perché anche se Thor riuscisse a prendermi, il ché non è certo, qualsiasi punizione il Padre degli Dei decida di darmi di certo sarebbe un miglioramento rispetto a quello che The Other e il suo padrone vogliono farmi."  
"Quindi non ti importa che ci voglia tutto quel tempo," affermò l'umano.  
"Infine torneremo indietro. Non mi importa quanto tempo ci vorrà. Non fa differenza."  
"Fa differenza per me," sbottò Stark. "Io ho qualcuno che mi aspetta... a casa." "Io ho delle persone che mi aspettano a casa!Ho amici, la mia azienda, la mia intera vita che mi aspetta, e sono già probabilmente stato lontano un anno."  
"Stai cercando di appellarti alla mia umanità?" chiese Loki. "Non ha funzionato l'ultima volta."  
"L'ultima volta ti ho minacciato," Replicò Stark e Loki sogghignò.  
"Non importa se a me importa," disse all'umano. "Non è che io possa cambiare le cose e farci arrivare a destinazione più in fretta."  
Stark sospirò e si appoggiò indietro sulla sedia.  
"Si, hai ragione… è solo… che potevo finalmente vedere me stesso tornare a casa… e adesso mi è di nuovo scivolato tutto via dalle mani, lontano in un sogno che solo un giorno diverrà realtà. Non sembra più così reale."  
"Non ti agitare!" disse Loki. "Non cambierà nulla." E con quello si girò per andare. "Di certo hai una marea di cose con cui occupare il tuo tempo."  
Stark non disse nulla e lo lasciò andare.  
***  
Stark lo trovò in cucina parecchio tempo dopo. L'umano prese del cibo e sedette di fronte a lui al tavolo senza una parola. Sedettero in silenzio per un po' di tempo, Loki aspettò. Stark ovviamente voleva parlare, perciò avrebbe dovuto farlo senza che lui lo spingesse.  
"Dunque credo tu abbia ragione."  
"Io ho sempre ragione," disse Loki. "Riguardo cosa ho ragione adesso?"  
"Ci sono cose con cui posso occupare il mio tempo. Voglio dire si, fa schifo… davvero schifo che questo possa richiedere tanto tempo ma…forse mi credono morto, forse stanno ancora cercando, in ogni caso so che le cose sulla terra vanno relativamente bene." Loki non commentò e Stark continuò. "Non sono il solo sul pianeta che è bravo a prendere a calci i cattivi soggetti, per cui anche se loro non sono fantastici quanto sono io nel farlo, se la caveranno bene."  
"Stark, perché credi che me ne importi?"  
"Lasciami solo finire." Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma tornò a mangiare. Stark continuò. "La mia azienda, non avrà problemi, secondo il mio testamento tutto sarà nelle mani di P… del controllo di qualcuno di cui mi fido, la mia tecnologia, le mie armature, tutto. Pertanto anche se mi credono morto, staranno bene."  
"Hai intenzione di arrivare al punto entro la giornata?"  
"Se questo viaggio durerà così a lungo… devo riuscire a fare… qualcosa… qualcosa di produttivo, oppure diventerò totalmente pazzo. Pertanto potrei iniziare a lavorare su tutto quello su cui avevo pianificato di lavorare, ho molta tecnologia da esplorare."  
"E questo che cos'ha a che vedere con me?"  
"Voglio costruire un'officina, e mi servirà il tuo aiuto per farlo. Visto che sei il solo qui. Non ho neppure una IA che mi dia una mano."  
Loki lo squadrò con uno sguardo significativo.  
"E cosa ne avrò in cambio?"  
"E' per l'amore della scienza!" loki gli diede un'altra occhiata. "Okay, va bene. Ne potrai beneficiare anche tu, di qualsiasi fantastica tecnologia io sviluppi."  
"Hai intenzione di provare a ricostruire la tua armatura?" chiese Loki.  
"Se posso," Tony fece spallucce. "Non sono certo di avere tutti i materiali, non per ora. Potrei dover creare un progetto del tutto nuovo."  
"Ed hai intenzione di usare l'alyndor per fabbricarla?"  
"Bene, tu hai detto che è leggero e forte, sembra buono. Dovrò fare dei test per vedere se è buono quanto la lega oro-titanio che io uso di solito, non lo so ancora. Mi serve un officina e costruire l'equipaggiamento prima di fare qualsiasi cosa."  
"Potrebbe servire anche a me dell'… equipaggiamento di alyndor," gli disse Loki.  
"Cosa vuoi, un elmo cornuto?" chiese Stark con un sogghigno.  
"Ne possiamo discutere i dettagli in seguito," disse Loki. "Ma se vuoi il mio aiuto mi devi dare qualcosa in cambio. Di certo una armatura di base per proteggermi meglio non è chiedere molto."  
"Un armatura che tu incanterai."  
"Naturalmente," disse Loki. "Chissà, potrei anche farmi convincere a mettere degli incantesimi anche sulla tua."  
"No grazie, non voglio magia in nessun luogo vicino alla mia tecnologia."  
"Mai dire Mai, Stark," sorrise Loki.  
"Bene, abbiamo un accordo," disse Stark. "Armatura di base."  
"Non una armatura intera ovviamente." Disse Loki. "Scudo pettorale, piastre sugli avambracci, e protezioni sulle gambe."  
"Un elmo cornuto?"  
"Piantala!"  
"Dovresti essere abituato agli scherzi sull'elmo cornuto," disse Stark con un sogghigno. Loki gli diede un occhiata per nulla impressionata.  
Stark annuì di nuovo dopo un attimo e Loki tornò al suo cibo, compiaciuto di quanto semplicemente fossero arrivati ad un accordo.  
"Dovremmo dare un nome alla nave," disse improvvisamente Stark.  
"Perché?  
"Le navi senza nome portano sfortuna… o così ho sentito."  
"Pensavo non confidassimo nella fortuna," replicò Loki.  
"Non può far male," Stark si strinse nelle spalle. "Qualche idea?"  
"Non mi importa."  
"Potrei chiamare la nave 'Bob' se non mi dai un opinione qui."  
Loki sbuffò. "Va bene. Suppongo tu abbia delle idee."  
"Bene, direi che visto che abbiamo rubato la nave insieme la possediamo al cinquanta-cinquanta, giusto? Quindi potremmo gradire che metà del nome sia qualcosa che riguarda me e l'altra metà qualcosa che riguarda te.  
"Sei ridicolo." Stark ignorò il commento.  
"Quindi io pensavo ad 'Iron' è un buon prefisso per qualsiasi cosa."  
"Così prevedibile," replicò Loki.  
"Sii grato che non ho proposto 'Stark'," disse. "Ora, ovviamente non useremo il tuo nome o qualche titolo come 'dio' perché è un po' pretenzioso."  
"E noi siamo delle creature così umili, dopo tutto."  
"Si invero," Stark disse con tono divertito. "Forse qualcosa che ha a che vedere con la magia, perché tu sei uno stregone e quant'altro."  
"Mago."  
"Cosi come?"  
"Sono un mago, non uno stregone."  
"Qual è la differenza?"  
"Gli stregoni solitamente sono chiaroveggenti e guaritori. Hanno bisogno di artefatti magici e di aggeggi per aiutarsi. Io sono in grado di lanciare qualsiasi incantesimo senza usare pergamene, libri o rune. E io sono un guerriero, non un aggrinzito vecchio noioso che indossa tonache e passa la vita in polverose biblioteche."  
"Capito mago allora… aaahh… Iron Mage?"   
Loki sospirò di nuovo. "Fai come ti piace."  
"Mi piace il suono."  
"Non mi importa, Stark."  
"Lo prendo come un 'si' allora," disse l'umano. Mise in bocca il resto del suo cibo rapidamente e si alzò per bere dell'acqua. "Possiamo iniziare a lavorare all'officina domani," disse Stark mentre lasciava la cucina. "E dovremo dare un nome anche all'aereo," rimarcò subito prima di sparire.  
Loki sospirò di nuovo. Per le Norne, sarebbe davvero stato forzato a passare anni con quell'uomo? Sopportare le sue chiacchiere inutili giorno dopo giorno? Se non gli fosse servito per così tante ragioni come era in quel momento, avrebbe di certo perso la pazienza e lo avrebbe ucciso molto prima che arrivassero a Midgard. Stupido umano.  
***  
_


	13. 13 La storia di Galand Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che la vera avventura abbia inizio!

Servirono almeno alcune settimane per arrivare ad Andromeda. Beh, Tony assunse si trattasse di alcune settimane ma non era certo. La nave utilizzava il Calendario Imperiale Skrull (SIC), che almeno mostrava loro il passaggio del tempo, ma Tony non si preoccupò di sincronizzarlo con il tempo della terra. Non aveva modo di sapere quanto tempo fosse passato sulla terra da quando era stato catturato e mentre aveva notato che un giorno SIC sembrava più corto di quelli della Terra, le loro ore erano molto più lunghe, perciò mettendo tutto insieme, poche settimane sul tempo del SIC sembravano probabilmente circa due mesi in tempo terrestre. Si impose di piantarla di comparare i due calendari dopo alcuni giorni perché continuava a ricordargli quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto per tornare a casa. E non voleva pensare alla cosa.  
Per quando furono in orbita nel sistema di Janoth - come la mappa gentilmente mostrava - sia lui che Loki avevano una lunga lista di cose che servivano loro per cui commerciare. Per Tony erano per la maggior parte cose che sarebbero servite per l'officina che avevano già iniziato a preparare, cose che avrebbe usato per costruire equipaggiamento per poter fare il vero lavoro, ma anche attrezzi e materiali che servivano loro se volevano davvero fare buon uso dell'alyndor. Tony era un po' sorpreso del fatto che Loki avesse acconsentito ad aiutarlo così facilmente come aveva fatto, ma avrebbe avuto in cambio una grandiosa armatura magica alla fine della cose, quindi forse non era così strano. Anche Loki aveva una lista di cose, strane cose che Tony non aveva idea a cosa servissero.  
"Seriamente, perché ti servono tutte queste erbe e cose?" chiese Tony mentre si agganciava al sedile e accendeva il motore.  
"Sono per gli incantesimi," rispose Loki. E si agganciò allo stesso modo.  
"Pensavo che solo gli stregoni avessero bisogno di… 'aggeggi' e cose simili per la magia," Commentò Tony.  
"Non mi servono, ma posso usarli. E' più pratico avere ingredienti per vari incantesimi a portata di mano."  
"Okay, va bene, è il tuo campo quindi non contesto."  
Tony era un po' frastornato al momento perciò non gli importava così tanto, sarebbe stata la prima volta che faceva volare il Drake. 'Drake' era come avevano infine chiamato il loro piccolo aereo. Loki aveva guardato storto ad ogni nome che Tony aveva offerto e alla fine aveva commentato che guardandolo da davanti, la forma dell'aereo sembrava quella di un tipo di drago che viveva a Svarthalfheim. Perciò Drake era stato scelto. Alla fine era strano usare il nome seriamente, quando sembrava qualcosa uscito da un libro fantasy, ma poi si rese conto che stava viaggiando attraverso la Galassia di Andromeda con un Mago alieno vecchio mille anni e decise che non era poi così ridicolo.  
Il pianeta Galand era un pianeta giallo blu, buona parte deserti, qualche mare, laghi e fiumi qui e la. Appena furono fuori dalla nave primaria e volarono verso il globo, il fatto che fosse in una diversa parte dell'universo, che usava una nave spaziale e stava per atterrare su un pianeta sconosciuto venne a comprensione nuovamente. Galand sembrava così diverso dalla terra guardandolo dallo spazio. Era difficile non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla realtà della cosa.  
Dapprima volevano atterrare sul pianeta Guna, che sarebbe stato più vicino, ma le scansioni atmosferiche indicavano che l'aria conteneva il 40% di ossigeno e il 50% di idrogeno, perciò dovette rapidamente escluderlo. Non aveva idea di come il pianeta non esplodesse con una tale concentrazione di idrogeno. Era probabilmenta grazie a qualsiasi cosa l'ultimo 10% contenesse. Era ovviamente un altra ragione per cui gli sarebbe servita una tuta ambientale o almeno un casco che gli permettesse di respirare anche in una atmosfera non adatta. Per ora avevano navigato ulteriormente fino a che avevano raggiunto il pianeta Galand, che era molto più adatto anche per i suoi polmoni.  
Basandosi sui dati che aveva riguardo la gravità, sarebbe stata circa il 91% di quella standard della terra. In comparazione la gravità artificiale sulla nave era circa il 105% di quella sulla Terra, ma non era così tanto peso in più perciò non dava fastidio. O forse il pianeta in cui erano stati tenuti prigionieri aveva una trazione gravitazionale più alta e lui si era abituato ad essa ormai. Era troppo stanco e dolorante tutto il tempo allora per ricordare se il suo peso risultasse più grande o più piccolo. Non importava e non gli serviva ponderare in merito. Era ancora qualcosa di cui tener conto quando avrebbe costruito la nuova armatura, diversi pianeti significavano diversa gravità. Per ora si sentiva leggero e veloce, il che sarebbe stato davvero fantastico. Loki non sembrava curarsi della cosa per nulla, ma aveva quella sua stupida super forza aliena perciò qualche chilo in più qui e la probabilmente non significava nulla per lui.  
"Va bene," disse Tony quando raggiunsero l'esosfera. "Prima volta che faccio volare questa cosa, perciò cercherò solo di non farlo schiantare, va bene?"  
"Molto rassicurante," Replicò Loki, ma non sembrava preoccupato. Era fiducioso nelle capacità di Tony o pensava che nessuno fosse così terribilmente incapace da far schiantare un aereo.  
"Spero solo che la mesosfera non sia troppo turbolenta," gli disse Tony. Si era accertato che l'aereo fosse in grado di atterrare su un pianeta senza bruciare in pezzi, perciò non era troppo preoccupato, comunque, la prima volta e tutto il resto. Ancora una volta doveva imparare a correre prima di aver avuto tempo di camminare.  
L'esterno della nave si scaldò considerevolmente mentre volavano attraverso la mesosfera ed era davvero un po' turbolenta mentre raggiungevano la stratosfera. La differenza fra il far volare il Drake nello spazio e li era quasi enorme a causa dell'improvvisa resistenza dell'aria. Gli servirono alcuni minuti per abituarsi, poteva in pratica sentire quanto l'aereo era avvolto dal vento ed era difficile tenerlo fermo. Stringeva il timone un po' troppo stretto fino a che arrivarono nella troposfera. Emise un sospiro di sollievo quando l'aereo smise di scuotersi.  
"Bene, è andato più liscio di quanto mi aspettassi," disse Tony. Loki sembrava indifferente all'intera cosa. "Va bene, adesso ci serve solo il posto giusto per atterrare."  
"Sarebbe meglio se atterrassimo in un posto nascosto e camminassimo verso una delle città o un aerodromo."  
"Non ti fidi dei locali?"  
"Non mi fido di nessuno."  
"Bene, in questo caso concordo con te."  
Non avevano alcuna destinazione prestabilita, ma una volta che discesero a sufficienza sarebbero stati in grado di trovare quello che serviva loro. Il terreno era piuttosto vuoto per quanto potevano vedere, deserto giallo e rosso per quanto potessero vedere.  
"Odio davvero la sabbia," disse Tony. L'intero paesaggio era irritantemente in stile Tatooine. "Perciò assumo stiamo cercando un porto o un fiume, buona parte degli insediamenti devono essere vicini all'acqua."  
"Si, non possiamo essere lontani da uno di essi, quindi continua a volare."  
Ovviamente avevano osservato il pianeta per quanto possibile dall'orbita, ma non c'era molto che qualcuno potesse fare senza un telescopio ad alta risoluzione. Forse avrebbe dovuto costruirne uno. Mise da parte l'idea per dopo e si concentrò sul volo.  
***  
Dopo che il deserto fu rimpiazzato da alberi e siepi non ci volle molto per trovare un insediamento. Un ampio fiume portava ad un lago e sulla riva c'era una città. Sembrava abbastanza grande e c'era del traffico aereo che si vedeva da lontano. Tony era sorpreso che nessuno avesse cercato di contattarli in qualche modo, ma forse era una cosa più terrestre, dove gli aerei non avevano scanner così avanzati come gli aerei e le navi da quelle parti, e il controllo aereo era necessario.  
Tony era solo un po' più nervoso riguardo l'atterraggio, visto che anche se aveva un brevetto da pilota sulla terra, far volare il Drake non era molto simile a qualsiasi aereo che avesse fatto volare prima. Forse i quinjet sarebbero stati simili. Non ne aveva mai fatto volare uno, perciò non sapeva. Alla fine, il terreno era duro e piano a sufficienza e anche se atterrò un po' troppo violentemente andò comunque bene. Era solo lieto che aveva potuto fermarsi sopra al terreno come un elicottero.  
Non intendevano portare tutto quello che avevano da offrire in vendita con loro, solo dei piccoli pacchetti come esempi in modo da poter mostrare che cosa avevano. Fortunatamente, erano riusciti a trovare degli abiti un po' più a misura fra le forniture di guerra del cargo. Loki assumeva fossero i sottoabiti che i soldati indossavano sotto alle armature complete. A Tony non importava, era solo lieto di indossare dei pantaloni di misura giusta e degli stivali. La maglia a maniche lunghe era troppo ampia, ma nulla poteva essere perfetto. Sembrò che Loki fosse riuscito a ripulire i propri pantaloni e stivali, perciò indossava il solito cuoio dalla vita in giù, ma aveva anche lui la stessa maglia con le maniche lunghe. Tony inoltre era riuscito a fabbricare un semplice borsone usando parte della tela che era probabilmente in origine una tenda. Era anche riuscito a radersi infine...più o meno. Almeno non sembrava un barbone, anche se quello che aveva ottenuto era un pizzetto piuttosto approssimativo visto che si era dovuto radere con un coltello, ma di certo sarebbe migliorato con la pratica. Il viso di Loki non aveva assolutamente alcun pelo, come sempre, era forse magia - visto che non aveva barba neppure in prigione - oppure non aveva mai avuto la barba, cosa che era strana, ma ehi… era un alieno. Sebbene Thor avesse la barba… vabbé, non era importante. Davvero doveva avere delle priorità. La mancanza di pelo sul viso di Loki non meritava la sua attenzione quando aveva così tante altre cose interessanti da analizzare.  
"Okay, dunque, io porto un fucile, non dovresti portare la borsa?" chiese Tony osservando Loki.  
Il dio semplicemente sbuffò e scese dall'aereo.  
"Sciocchezze," mugugnò Tony. Si mise la borsa in spalla e prese il suo fucile. Aveva portato quello grosso. Non che fosse paranoico o altro… nah! Avrebbe di certo fatto portare a Loki qualsiasi cosa fossero riusciti a trovare sulla loro lista. Sebbene ne la borsa ne il fucile sembrassero tanto pesanti, grazie alla gravità più bassa. Mentre usciva dall'aereo poteva già sentire la differenza rispetto alla nave madre. Era una sensazione strana, ma fantastica, come si aspettava.  
"Spero che nessuno possa rubarci il nostro mezzo di trasporto," disse Tony mentre chiudeva l'aeroplano.  
"Ci penso io," disse Loki disse ed iniziò a disegnare sul lato dell'aereo con quello che sembrava…  
"E' sangue quello?"  
"E' un incantesimo di occultamento," gli disse Loki. La sua mano era sporca di sangue, perciò si, era sangue. "Anche se qualcuno passasse vicino al mezzo, distoglierebbe lo sguardo dall'aereo e istintivamente eviterebbe di avvicinarsi."  
"E' davvero figo."  
"L'ho creato dopo che i nostri cavalli erano stati rubati una volta di troppo durante le battute di caccia."  
Il dio camminò fino all'altro lato del Drake e disegnò gli stessi simboli sulla sua superficie.  
"Quanto durerà?" gli chiese Tony.  
"Fino a che il cerchio non viene rotto terrà. Dubito che pioverà da queste parti, quindi dovrebbe andar bene per almeno un paio di giorni"  
"Non intendo fermarmi così a lungo."  
"Neppure io, ma uno deve essere sempre pronto a tutte le eventualità."  
Quando Loki ebbe fatto, si diressero verso la città. Era una camminata di circa un ora e sebbene fosse caldo nel sole, non era stancante. Tony ringraziò ancora la gravità inferiore.  
Il rumore di una folla raggiunse le loro orecchie prima che riuscissero a vedere la città stessa, ma ben presto arrivarono sul posto. I locali sembravano del tutto diversi.  
"Bene, penso che risaltiamo un poco," commentò Tony. I locali erano una specie di… rettili, la loro pelle bruna e porpora o anche gialla. Non avevano code o altro, ma non avevano peli, orecchi o nasi. Abbastanza umanoidi comunque, e Loki riusciva a parlare con tutti.  
"Non ti preoccupare, sono certo che sono abituati a viaggiatori di altri pianeti," gli disse Loki e continuarono a camminare. Tony rimase vicino al dio quando ebbero sguardi curiosi da quelli attorno a loro.  
"Mmmh, ha un certo senso, lo sai. Se sono davvero rettili sono probabilmente a sangue freddo, quindi l'atmosfera di un deserto è perfetta. Niente freddo che abbassa la loro temperatura corporea."  
"Risparmia la curiosità per dopo, siamo qui con uno scopo," gli ricordò Loki. Tony brontolò. Era su un pianeta alieno, quindi aveva il diritto di essere curioso. Forse Loki aveva già visto ogni genere di creatura, ma tutto quello era nuovo per Tony.  
Continuarono il loro viaggio attraverso quello che sembrava una specie di mercato. Infine Loki si fermò davanti ad alcuni dei locali e cercò di chiedere chi potesse essere interessato nello scambio di alcuni oggetti. Era strano capire del tutto il lato della conversazione di Loki e non potersene far nulla delle risposte, ma almeno poteva seguire un poco la conversazione.  
Poi Loki gli chiese la borsa per mostrare quello che avevano. Sembrava non servisse loro cercare più a lungo, c'era già qualcuno interessato. Ottimo. Si guardava ancora attorno con cautela ogni tanto ed era certo che a dispetto della posa rilassata di Loki anche lui fosse in guardia. Gli uomini sembravano gradire quello che avevano da offrire per lo scambio, perciò Loki iniziò a fare loro una lista delle cose che gli servivano. Un uomo di colore giallo scosse la testa dopo alcune delle cose, ma poi sembrò che avessero alcune di esse. Loki iniziò a trattare con loro allora, discutendo quanto dovessero fornire in cambio per quello che serviva loro. Era tremendamente bravo a farlo da quello che Tony poteva vedere. Il suo tono rimaneva amichevole, ma severo, il tipo di tono niente stronzate che anche Tony usava quando doveva incontrarsi con partner di affari. Se avesse potuto parlare con gli alieni in persona avrebbe potuto davvero fare anche lui quel tipo di cosa.  
Loki e l'uomo sembrarono parlare a lungo prima di arrivare ad un accordo. Alla fine, sembrò che Loki avesse successo, visto che l'uomo semplicemente brontolò mentre il dio gli sparò un bel sorriso che sarebbe sembrato affascinante se Tony non avesse saputo chi era. Diavolo, sembrava affascinante a dispetto di ciò. Piccolo bastardo manipolatore, ma era a loro vantaggio, pertanto Tony non si sarebbe lamentato.  
"Raccoglieranno quello che hanno e ci incontreremo fra qualche ora," gli disse Loki quando furono abbastanza lontani da loro. "Metà della nostra lista è spuntata con questo, ma non sembra che qualcun altro abbia il resto delle cose su questo pianeta, e di certo non in questa città."  
"Okay, lo chiamo ancora un successo. Cosa vuoi fare nel frattempo?" chiese Tony pescando una bottiglia d'acqua dalla borsa per bere.  
"Possiamo esplorare un poco," disse Loki. Tony si strinse nelle spalle e continuarono a camminare.  
***  
Il resto delle cose avrebbe dovuto essere facile. Aspettare qualche ora e poi fare lo scambio, davvero avrebbe dovuto essere facile. Tony avrebbe dovuto sapere che nulla era mai facile. Si separarono per qualche minuto mentre Tony cercò un posto appartato per fare pipì. Ma quando stava tornando, colse il suono di una discussione, quasi un litigio. Non capiva cosa veniva detto ovviamente.  
"No, quello non è quello che avevamo concordato," diceva Loki in modo calmo e Tony si fermò e scivolò più vicino ad un muro per verificare cosa succedesse prima di tornare verso di loro. Paranoico? Solo un pochino forse.  
Ci fu una replica piuttosto rabbiosa alle parole di Loki.  
"Come posso? Quando non ho neppure visto quello che avete da offrire?" Loki gli disse. "Devo essere certo che sia della qualità necessaria."  
Tony diede un occhiata da dietro l'angolo e fu accolto dalla vista di cinque o sei rettiliani locali. La posa di Loki era calma e sicura mentre stava davanti a loro. Tony contemplò se avesse dovuto mostrarsi per stare accanto a Loki o no. Non era certo di quale fosse la situazione per ora.  
"Questo non è…" Loki iniziò e poi cadde in silenzio, gli occhi di Tony si spostarono attorno rapidamente e si accorse della ragione subito. Alcuni degli alieni avevano delle armi in mano adesso, non puntate, ma tenute in vista abbastanza da essere intese come una minaccia. Tony si mangiò un'imprecazione e rimase nascosto.  
"Bene, se insistete," disse Loki con semplice noncuranza. La sua voce non tradiva nulla. Poi iniziò a camminare quando gli altri fecero strada. Due erano dietro di lui, il resto davanti a lui.  
Tony li guardò per lunghi istanti, il suo respiro più pesante di quanto fosse un attimo prima, mentre si accorgeva dell'anche troppo familiare scorrere del sangue rapido nelle vene. Provò a decidere cosa fare. Avrebbe dovuto essere facile, ma ovviamente la loro fortuna non poteva durare per sempre.  
***


	14. 14 La storia di Galand Parte II

_  
Loki era irritato. Era una specie di legge cosmica non scritta, ogni volta che cercava di fare affari onestamente, la cosa si rivoltava contro di lui. Era come se l'universo in se cercasse di dirgli che era più bravo ad ingannare le persone per ottenere quello che voleva. Gli inganni potevano avergli portato guai molte volte, ma lo avevano anche aiutato a scappare. L'onestà, d'altro canto…  
Contemplò se fosse stato il caso che semplicemente uccidesse gli stupidi rettili per aver osato usare un tale tono con lui, ma infine decise di non farlo. Non era stato minacciato effettivamente, la minaccia era solo implicita. Normalmente sarebbe stato abbastanza per fargli prendere la lama che era riposta sicuramente nei suoi stivali, ma alla fine decise che la situazione non lo meritava… per ora. Quello con cui aveva trattato prima aveva detto che doveva 'incontrare il proprietario' riguardo l'affare. Non gli faceva piacere, ma se il proprietario era il leader di quel piccolo gruppo e Loki riusciva a trovare il tono giusto con lui, forse avrebbero avuto di più da quel piccolo accordo di quanto si aspettavano in precedenza. Oppure le cose sarebbero divenute peggiori. Lo avrebbe presto scoperto, ma voleva prendersi il rischio. Era sempre meglio trattare con un leader che con un servitore dopo tutto.  
Il gruppo dei rettili lo condusse ai confini della città, dove edifici che sembravano magazzini si allineavano. Dove ovviamente altre di quelle dannate creature aspettavano, avevano inoltre delle specie di veicoli con loro. Gli ricordavano in qualche modo quelli che aveva visto su Midgard, sebbene fossero meno angolati e non avevano una reale copertura, solo staffe e tubi di supporto nella parte superiore. Sembravano avere ruote di metallo inoltre, non di gomma, sei di esse, non quattro. Corridune, erano chiamati, se aveva sentito bene in città.  
C'era un rettiliano più grosso che era appoggiato ad uno dei corridune e Loki fu condotto da lui. Probabilmente il Leader con cui doveva parlare in quel luogo. Mentre lo osservava era del tutto convinto che non fosse un cittadino modello. Perché non poteva imbattersi in un semplice mercante? Perché tutto doveva essere difficile? Il rettile lo squadrò per lunghi istanti. Era un po' più alto di Loki e grosso come lui, la sua pelle marrone scuro come fango e gli occhi arancione. Quello ricordava spiacevolmente a Loki le guardie della loro prigione. L'uomo tolse una incerata dai sedili posteriori del veicolo, cosa che mostrò due casse più grandi ed una borsa. Aprì la borsa e mostrò a Loki il suo contenuto.  
"Questo è quello che avete chiesto, vero?" chiese il rettile.  
"Si, sebbene io non veda perché non ci potevamo incontrare per lo scambio come pattuito."  
"I miei uomini hanno accordato lo scambio frettolosamente, gli oggetti sono miei e li hanno promessi ad un prezzo troppo basso."  
Oh, Loki sapeva dove la cosa sarebbe finita, questi erano peggio dei nani.  
"Questo è qualcosa che devi discutere con i tuoi uomini allora. A me era stato promesso uno scambio, se non decidi di effettuarlo, allora buona giornata a te."  
Ci fu una grossa mano sulla sua spalla prima che si potesse girare e Loki spedì uno sguardo di ghiaccio a quello che lo aveva toccato. Lo guardò nell'occhio senza batter ciglio fino a che non lasciò andare.  
"Sono più che propenso a scambiare," continuò il rettile. "Solo il prezzo è cambiato."  
"Davvero? Quanto?"  
"Voglio cinque casse delle forniture che hai."  
Loki lo guardò in tono derisorio. "Questo è ridicolo," affermò. "Quello che voglio da te non vale così tanto."  
"Ma a te ovviamente serve," disse il rettile. "E non lo troverai da nessun'altro."  
"Questo è da vedersi," rispose Loki e si girò per andare. Quello che lo aveva afferrato prima non si mosse verso di lui stavolta, ma il tipo grosso lo fece. Prese la sua maglia e lo tirò vicino.  
"Guardala in questo modo allora," disse. "O accetti e ottieni questo o prenderemo tutto quello che ai e ti lascieremo senza niente!" Loki socchiuse gli occhi ma tenne a freno la sua rabbia per il momento.  
"Ci sono tanti malati e feriti da queste parti?" chiese Loki. Tenne la voce leggera e l'espressione imperturbata. Non mancava mai di innervosire un poco quel tipo di teppisti, non ottenere una reazione da parte sua.  
"Le medicine si vendono bene per le strade," rispose il rettile. Loki resistette alla voglia di sospirare. Oh, la Signora Fortuna faceva la stronza oggi. Loki fissò il rettile contemplando cosa fare. La negoziazione sembrava sempre meno opportuna man mano che i secondi passavano, quel tipo sembrava troppo ottuso per ragionare con lui.  
"Ora sii buono piccolo sangue caldo e dicci dove tieni il resto della tua scorta."  
Sentì la rabbia sbocciare nel suo corpo al tono spregiativo e si mosse prima che lui avesse il tempo di pensarvi. Strinse il pugno e colpì il rettile in faccia. Ci fu il lieve suono di un osso che si ruppe cosa che gli diede soddisfazione, probabilmente qualche dente si era spostato dal suo posto. Il tizio bruno cadde sul terreno polveroso con un tonfo, ma Loki non ebbe tempo di godersi l'attimo perché sentì un forte dolore al fianco. Riconobbe il dolore di un fucile ad energia. Inciampò. Non era una ferita importante, ma considerando quanti dei rettili avevano armi, non era cosa buona. Con la sua magia ancora non del tutto disponibile a lui se gli avessero sparato tutti insieme nello stesso istante sarebbe stao in grave pericolo.  
"Sciocchi! Non fuori all'aperto!" il tipo grosso urlò da terra. Loki aveva almeno quattro fucili puntati al suo viso perciò quando lo tirarono via dai veicoli verso uno degli edifici non lottò. Doveva pensare rapidamente. Fortunatamente aveva già una serie di possibili soluzioni in mente.  
***  
Rimasero all'esterno, ma tra due degli edifici dove non potevano essere visti da qualcuno così facilmente, grossi barili e casse di legno erano ammucchiati in quel luogo. Quanto prevedibili. Mentre una lotta aperta sembrava la migliore opzione, il piccolo spazio sarebbe stato perfettamente a suo vantaggio. Quegli idioti avevano già perso nell'attimo in cui non gli avevano sparato mentre era in svantaggio fuori all'aperto.  
Loki si chiese dove fosse andato Stark. Scappato da tempo probabilmente. Sarebbe stato uno stupido a non usare l'opportunità per liberarsi di lui. A dispetto delle sue parole, Loki sapeva che Stark non aveva realmente bisogno di lui. Poteva controllare la nave perfettamente da solo e mentre non poteva parlare liberamente con chiunque, qualcuno con la sua intelligenza sarebbe di certo stato in grado di imparare almeno la lingua degli Skrull, che era probabilmente compresa da quasi tutti in quella parte dell'universo. Loki sapeva che avrebbe dovuto stare in guardia, avrebbe dovuto essere cauto nel caso l'umano tentasse qualcosa, ma sembrava che quegli stupidi rettili avessero dato la giusta possibilità a Stark. E Loki non poteva farci nulla. Se si liberava di loro e tornava all'aereo adesso, avrebbe potuto prendere l'umano prima che partisse. Ma non sapeva quanto tempo aveva prima che accadesse.  
Era così perso nei suoi pensieri che non ascoltò neppure le minacce che il leader rettiliano gli stava lanciando. Oh, se fosse rimasto bloccato su quel pianeta avrebbe trovato modo di andarsene e Stark avrebbe pagato a caro prezzo la cosa. Non era qualcuno di cui liberarsi con facilità, non lui, non mai.  
"Ancora cocciuto?" chiese il leader. "Molto bene, non volevo dar via le mie proprietà comunque."  
Loki si preparò alla lotta, già sapendo quale magia gli sarebbe stata di aiuto anche con i suoi limitati poteri e come avrebbe potuto prendere la sua lama ed attaccare mentre evitava di essere colpito. I rettili sembravano tutti troppo ansiosi di farlo a pezzi, o forse avrebbero cercato di fargli del male un poco in modo che lui si arrendesse e desse loro i rifornimenti medici che avevano. Non sapevano chi stesse davanti a loro, perciò non sapevano quanto fosse totalmente e completamente inutile sperare che lui cedesse di fronte al pericolo e al dolore.  
Il solo avviso che Loki ebbe fu un lampo di energia, poi metà dei barili vennero fatti a pezzi da un colpo. Sia i barili impilati che le casse di legno caddero giù. Ce n'erano così tante che immediatamente provocarono il caos. Loki afferrò uno dei fucili ed il rettile che lo teneva, gli ruppe il braccio disarmandolo. Il fumo e la polvere erano assolutamente perfetti per permettere a Loki di sfondare alcune teste, tagliare alcune gole e fare un uscita rapida.  
"Loki!" guardò in su e vide Stark seduto in uno dei veicoli che aveva visto prima. Davvero non ebbe il tempo di essere sorpreso di vederlo. "Muoviti!" gli urlò l'umano e Loki iniziò a correre. La ferita sul fianco era solo irritante, perciò non lo ostacolò. Corse fuori dal corridoio fra gli edifici e saltò sul corridune. Stark avviò il veicolo immediatamente mentre i primi colpi di energia venivano sparati verso di loro.  
"Avrei potuto occuparmi di loro!" Loki sbottò verso di lui.  
"Si, ne sono certo," rispose immediatamente Stark.  
"Stavo per colpire!"  
"Ma non è più di classe andarsene così? Correre è così da ultima galassia."  
"Quindi hai preso uno dei loro veicoli?"  
"Sip."  
"C'è qualcosa che non sei in grado di guidare?" chiese Loki mentre uscivano dal cortile osservando con quanta facilità il volante girava sotto le mani di Stark.  
"Nop," rispose allegramente Stark.  
"Ci stanno inseguendo," Gli disse Loki. Si girò e i rettili erano davvero già saliti sui loro corridune.  
"Si, merda. Mi chiedo perché," disse l'umano.  
"Cosa ci fai qui comunque?" Loki gli chiese invece, alzando la voce mentre il vento fischiava attorno a loro.  
"Mi sentivo di fare una bella gita in questo delizioso quartiere," replicò Stark. "Che diavolo pensi stia facendo?"  
La domanda successiva di Loki fu interrotta prima che potesse emettere una parola quando alcuni colpi di energia colpirono oltre loro.  
"Oh cazzo, grandioso," Stark replicò mentre cercava di evadere i colpi cambiando costantemente direzione un poco. Loki continuò a osservare i tre veicoli dietro di loro, la mente che calcolava le possibilità. Nessuno dei suoi possibili incantesimi poteva aiutarli a liberarsi di loro. Poi notò il fucile di Stark sul sedile posteriore, sopra alle due casse che aveva visto prima.  
"Hai rubato il corridune che aveva a bordo gli oggetti che cercavamo," commentò Loki.  
"Volevano fotterci loro per primi, giusto?" spiegò Stark. "Perciò possiamo almeno rubare la loro merda." Loki era improvvisamente, inesplicabilmente divertito a dispetto dei colpi che piovevano e della sabbia che esplodeva attorno a loro. "E corridune? Li chiamano così? Lo avrei chiamato cingolato aperto, ma va bene. Suona più figo."  
"Ci stanno raggiungendo!" avvisò Loki.  
"Sto andando più veloce che posso," gli disse Stark.  
"Dobbiamo liberarci di loro allora," affermò Loki. SI inginocchiò sulla sedia e si agganciò con una gamba in modo da assicurarsi, poi prese il fucile di Stark.  
"Oh Ehi! Sai almeno come sparare con quello?!" urlò Stark.  
"Ti ho visto usarlo abbastanza spesso," rispose.  
"Non è lo stesso!" Replicò Stark. Loki lo guardò e rimosse la sicura dal fucile, esattamente come aveva visto fare all'umano prima di sparare.  
"Non è così complicato," disse. "Ed io ho una notevole mira."  
Sembrò che Stark non volesse discutere perché non disse altro. Il corridune era piuttosto instabile, ma se Loki poteva usare un arco o lanciare dei coltelli mentre cavalcava un cavallo assolutamente avrebbe potuto sparare con un fucile da un veicolo in movimento. Prese la mira, senza neppure preoccuparsi del vento e di come fischiava fra i suoi capelli.  
"Ha un po' di rinculo, perciò tienilo fermo," gli disse Stark, quasi urlando sopra al suono del motore, del vento e dei colpi di energia. "E mira alle ruote o al motore!"  
"Lo so," disse Loki e tirò il grilletto. Il primo dei tre corridune si girò e rotolò su un fianco violentemente quando una delle ruote davanti esplose letteralmente per il colpo. Il pilota cercò di fermarsi e rallentare ma lo slancio era troppo forte. Quando il semidistrutto anteriore del corridune si piantò nel terreno fece rovesciare l'intero veicolo, girandolo sottosopra. Rotolò ancora una volta prima di svanire in una nuvola di sabbia e polvere.  
"Santa cacca, hai davvero una buona mira!" esclamò Stark. "Tieniti, curva stretta!" avvisò un attimo dopo. Loki si afferrò al sedile mentre l'umano girava il volante per evitare degli alberi.  
Altri due li inseguivano ancora. Quando si mossero relativamente dritti Loki sollevò di nuovo il fucile per prendere la mira, solo per chinarsi immediatamente per evitare di essere colpito.  
"Li annienterò!" soffiò rabbiosamente.  
"Mi riterrei soddisfatto se semplicemente li fermassi," gli disse Stark. "Non sono certo che abbiamo il tempo per l'annientamento."  
Loki si sollevò in ginocchio per mirare e colpire ancora. Quel colpo non fu perfetto come il primo ma ancora fece si che il pilota perdesse il controllo sul veicolo, il corridune girò di lato un poco e Loki tirò di nuovo il grilletto. Il secondo colpo riuscì a far rovesciare il veicolo già instabile.  
"Alberi, attento!" urlò Stark e Loki si abbassò di nuovo rapidamente mentre sfrecciavano attraverso alcuni rami troppo bassi. Alcune foglie piovvero loro addosso, ma con la quantità di polvere e sabbia di cui erano coperti, non importava molto. Quando si inginocchiò di nuovo poteva vedere che il terzo corridune era ancora dietro a loro, solo un poì più lontano di prima. Ovviamente avevano dovuto schivare l'altro che si era rovesciato, li aveva rallentati un poco.  
"Puoi prendere anche quello?" chiese Stark.  
"Naturalmente," disse Loki e prese di nuovo la mira. Sembrava che le armi che i rettili usavano non fossero in grado di sparare molto lontano visto che nessuno dei loro colpi riuscì ad arrivare neppure vicino a colpirli. Il fucile di Stark invece era piuttosto adatto al compito. Tirò il grilletto di nuovo e stavolta colpì il rettile che sparava loro. L'uomo cadde dal corridune a causa del colpo. Loki sorrise e prese la mira di nuovo. Riuscì a colpire il davanti del corridune completamente e mentre le ruote non esplosero come la prima volta, il davanti del veicolo si maciullò a causa del colpo e sparse i pezzi attorno, fermandosi quando si piantò nel terreno. Loki abbassò l'arma, poi sogghignò e fece un saluto al rettile che cercò di sparare verso di loro.  
"E' stato impressionante," commentò Stark.  
"Gioco da bambini."  
"Se lo dici tu," l'umano ridacchiò. "Dunque, cosa ne pensi? Credi che il corridune entri nella stiva del Drake?"  
"Direi di si," gli disse Loki.  
***  
Raggiunsero il loro aereo in pochi minuti, e anche se erano riusciti a fermare i loro inseguitori non guastava aver fretta. Loki saltò fuori ed aprì l'ampio portellone sul retro in modo che Stark potesse guidare dentro il corridune. Era molto più semplice prendere il veicolo. Non avevano tempo di scaricare le casse da esso. Loki seguì e chiuse il portello quando fu dentro. Stark uscì dal veicolo.  
"Assicuralo al pavimento," Disse l'umano. "Ci sono cinture e corde attorno per farlo. Io accendo il motore così possiamo decollare."  
Loki annuì e fissò il corridune al pavimento da entrambi i lati. Quando ebbe terminato i motori già ruggivano, Stark era pronto al decollo quando Loki infine sedette e si agganciò al sedile.  
"Bene, ci faremo un sacco di nemici se continuiamo così," Commentò l'umano.  
"Non è stato intenzionale," Disse Loki. "E come hai detto tu… ci hanno fottuto per primi."  
"Ehi, stai imparando lo slang qui. Bello," Sogghignò l'umano quando si staccarono da terra. Loki poteva sentire il cuore battere forte nel suo petto. Era passato molto tempo da quando aveva dovuto fuggire in quel modo, e per qualche ragione era stato molto più divertente adesso di quando lo SHIELD lo aveva inseguito per il Tesseract. Stark sembrava allo stesso modo pieno di energia, un simile inseguimento ovviamente scaldava il sangue e l'umano ne sentiva allo stesso modo gli effetti.  
"Possiamo anche non voler essere dei pirati, ma sembra abbiamo un talento naturale in merito," commentò Loki.  
Stark ridacchiò di nuovo. Stavano volando ormai e ascendendo rapidamente verso l'alto. Non c'era necessità di stare vicino a terra come quando stavano atterrando. Prima sarebbero stati nello spazio meglio era.  
Mentre volavano indietro verso la nave, entrambi loro rimasero in silenzio, recuperando il respiro e lasciando che la tensione si rilasciasse dai loro corpi. Era certamente stata un esperienza interessante.  
"Almeno abbiamo alcune delle cose che ci servivano," disse Loki dopo un poco quando furono nello spazio ormai. L'oscurità e le stelle erano rassicuranti, rispetto alla sporcizia e al cielo limpido di Galand. "E non abbiamo neppure dovuto dar via parte del carico."  
"Si, semplicemente siamo quasi morti," Affermò Stark.  
"Quello è un rischio calcolato," gli disse Loki. "Ogni volta che atterriamo su un pianeta c'è la possibilità di ostilità e pericolo. Lo sai certamente."  
"Si, vorrei solo che per una volta ci imbattessimo in persone gentili."  
Loki sbuffò divertito ed entrambi caddero di nuovo nel silenzio. Non parlarono fino a che non raggiunsero la loro… la Ironmage. Suonava ancora stupido, ma forse si sarebbe abituato. Alcuni nomi di navi ad Asgard erano molto più ridicoli.  
"Okay, scarichiamo tutto," disse Stark quando fu in piedi dopo che furono atterrati sicuramente. "Adesso abbiamo un corridune! Potrei anche fare una reale collezione di auto se continuiamo così."  
"Perché sei tornato a prendermi?" gli chiese improvvisamente loki. Stark si fermò e lo guardò.  
"Che tipo di domanda è questa?" chiese.  
"Una domanda molto semplice."  
Stark si aggrottò. "Seriamente? Non lo hai afferrato le prime cento volte che te l'ho detto?" Chiese incredulo. "Ovviamente non ti abbandonerei. Mi servi per tornare a casa!" disse. Poi ovviamente considerò la conversazione terminata. Diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla di Loki mentre passava accanto a lui e scese.  
"No, non è vero," disse semplicemente Loki.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony aveva ragione, il corridune è davvero solo una specie di dune buggy cingolato a sei ruote. ;)


	15. 15 Il beneficio del dubbio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miei capitoli si allungano… la mia musa è una piccola bestia iperattiva.

L'officina stava iniziando a prender forma bene. Era stata creata da un lato dell'area di carico, vicino alla sala motori e ai generatori. Non poteva ancora lavorare, perché erano ancora impegnati a costruire il tutto. Prima gli servivano il giusto equipaggiamento e le giuste attrezzature. Avrebbero dovuto fare certamente alcune fermate per trovare quello che mancava ancora, ma almeno c'era qualcosa con cui lavorare. Tony non doveva pensare alla terra e a quanto lontano fossero ancora quando la sua mente era occupata. Aveva dozzine e dozzine di attrezzi che giacevano attorno ovunque ed anche alcuni dei pezzi di ricambio del carico. Ce n'erano ancora troppi che non sapeva a cosa potesero servire. L'intera officina era un enorme caos, ma Tony poteva vedere come sarebbe stata in qualche mese, come tutto avrebbe trovato il posto giusto. Dove avrebbe potuto predisporre gli attrezzi necessari per forgiare, quale bancone sarebbe stato usato per il lavoro delicato - nota a se stesso: gli serviva trovare o costruire una lente di ingrandimento - ed anche quale banco di lavoro sarebbe stato perfetto per gli assemblaggi. Poteva vedere tutto quello nel caos che li circondava per ora. Aveva già posto luci extra ovunque, almeno quella parte era già finita ormai. Quando avessero terminato l'officina sarebbe stata davvero dannatamente fantastica. Non fantastica come la sua officina a casa, ma d'altro canto non aveva tecnologia aliena in quella, quindi poteva accontentarsi.  
"Dove andrà la forgia?" chiese Loki.  
"Non ho ancora deciso," rispose Tony, senza alzare lo sguardo dagli attrezzi che stava smistando. "Dipende. Sono contro le cose medievali, quindi niente carbone o simile. Pensavo ad una forgia a gas con una camera di forgia cilindrica, ma poi mi sono reso conto che non abbiamo carburante a idrocarburi. E l'idrogeno puro, che potremmo estrarre dall'acqua, emette troppa luce ultravioletta e sono piuttosto sensibile alla cosa."  
Mise alcuni degli attrezzi che considerava utili da parte e continuò a cercare in mezzo al caos sul pavimento.  
"Quindi qualche tipo di forgia elettrica, giusto?" continuò a spiegare. "A meno che non vogliamo mettere le mani su del gas naturale," Disse. "Che è un grosso no, non voglio aver a che fare con quella merda quindi dovrò utilizzare i generatori. Mi servirà dare energia a molte cose qui realmente. E questo richiederà tempo."  
"Perché non l'energia delle armi?" chiese Loki. "Di certo possono dare energia a degli attrezzi così come alle armi."  
"Quella è una buona domanda. Le armi non sono elettriche in natura comunque, ovviamente. Non posso studiarle prima che l'officina sia finita."  
"Serviranno mesi," disse Loki mentre guardava attorno al caos che Tony aveva fatto.  
"Non è che non abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo," si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Suppongo di si."  
"Potresti aiutarmi, lo sai."  
"Che cosa stai facendo esattamente?"  
"Mettendo a posto gli attrezzi che potrebbero servire," rispose Tony. "quindi pinze, morsetti, tenaglie, ogni genere di cacciavite, ferro da saldatura, chiavi. Va tutto su quel tavolo. Dovò costruire un trapano e una torcia da saldatura, ma sembra che io abbia tutto quello che mi serve per farlo, quindi nessun problema."  
"Abbiamo dei ceselli vero?" chiese Loki. "Avrò bisogno di averne uno piccolo per incidere rune sulla mia armatura."  
"Mi servirà un taglierino laser comunque, non sarà difficile renderlo adatto anche per incidere, è molto meglio, specialmente se devi incidere simboli piccoli. Dimenticati il cesello tradizionale."  
"Va bene," disse Loki. "Vedremo, suppongo."  
"Dunque mi aiuterai o cosa?"  
"Non è che abbia altro di meglio da fare."  
Loki era molto più malleabile ultimamente, la differenza fra il furioso pazzo che aveva incontrato sulla terra era enorme. Non che non sapesse che Loki era completamente fuori di testa allora, ma vedere come si comportava quando era calmo e rilassato era ancora affascinante. O forse essere un po' meno uno stronzo era il suo modo per ringraziarlo del salvataggio su Galand. E parlando di…  
"Dunque stavo pensando," Tony iniziò. "C'è qualche modo per qualcuno di imparare il Linguaggio Universale? O acquisirlo, o simili… non so come funzioni."  
Loki rimase in silenzio per qualche istante quindi Tony guardò in su verso di lui. Sembrava si fosse fermato a metà di un passo mentre metteva giù alcuni attrezzi sul mucchio di quelli utili sul bancone.  
"Perché?" chiese.  
"Perché è irritante non essere in grado di parlare per me stesso su un pianeta alieno," rispose Tony. "Non dovresti tradurre per me allora. Sarebbe davvero utile, capire tutto ed essere capito. La mia boccaccia è uno dei miei migliori attrezzi. E' uno schifo non poter parlare."  
"Forse, ma dubito che tu potresti gestirlo," disse e mise giù gli attrezzi.  
"Come mai?"  
"Le menti degli umani non sono fatte per lavorare in quel modo. Temo sarebbe troppo schiacciante per te. E' il dono degli Aesir ed essi lo condividono con alcune delle antiche razze, ma le menti umane sono troppo semplici per esso."  
"Semplici? Stai prendendomi in giro?"  
"E' un fatto. Sarebbe troppo per qualcuno come te."  
"Ma è come il DNI, vero? Voglio dire, non sento le parole ma il puro significato. Questo è quello che hai detto. Il modo in cui la nave trasferisce i dati nella mia mente mi sembra estremamente simile."  
"E' più complicato di quello, non c'è garanzia che la tua mente possa gestirlo."  
"Ho una mente piuttosto terrificantemente avanzata, grazie mille. Sono del tutto certo che nessuna quantità di informazioni possa soverchiarmi in quel modo."  
"Puoi essere avanzato fra gli umani, ma non significa che tu sia avanzato fra gli dei!" disse Loki, quasi sbottando. Era ancora una volta qualche stronzata di superiorità, doveva esserlo.  
"Oh davvero? Vuoi dire che qualcuno come Thunderboy, che cammina in giro con un mantello rosso ed un grosso martello è più intelligente di me? Davvero?"  
"Non parlo di intelligenza. Una mente superiore può gestire cose che una mente inferiore non può neppure sperare di fare."  
"Ti fermerò qui e chiamerò stronzate," disse Tony. "Si, sei dannatamente intelligente, ma non sei fottutamente anni luce davanti a me. Non hai una mente superiore. Forse l'ultima volta che passaste tempo sulla terra con i Vichinghi quella merda era vera, ma non più." Stava iniziando ad irritarsi a quel punto. Nessuno poteva cavarsela cercando di sminuire la sua mente. C'era un lampo rabbioso negli occhi di Loki con cui Tony era familiare, ma non lo fermò.  
"Non mi hai dato una singola ragione per cui non possa essere fatto. Hai solo proclamato un sacco di cagate che sembrano principi fascisti a me. Razza superiore col cazzo. Non hai prova di essere in qualsiasi modo superiore quando si parla di mente. Sei più forte e più durevole e vivi più a lungo, ma questo è tutto. Una fottuta tartaruga può essere più forte e più anziana di me, ma non significa che sia più intelligente o superiore. Te l'ho detto prima e te lo dico di nuovo: Non sei migliore di me. Se ci sono reali motivi perché questo non funzioni, dillo, ma non continuare con vacue scuse."  
Oh il brillio rabbioso negli occhi di Loki divenne peggiore, molto peggiore. Tony era ancora accucciato sul pavimento fra gli attrezzi. Mentre la voglia di alzarsi per essere di più al livello del dio era grande, non si mosse.  
"Adesso capisco," disse Loki. In tono secco, le parole sputate lentamente, come se cercasse di tenere sotto controllo la rabbia. Non buono. "Ovviamente. Vuoi il Linguaggio Universale, è il solo pezzo mancante, l'ultima abilità che io posso offrire."  
Gli servì un attimo per registrare. "Vale a dire?"  
"Il vantaggio finale che ho e l'ultima cosa che ti serve. Sarebbe così semplice per te allora."  
"Di che diavolo stai parlando?" chiese Tony.  
"Non prendermi per scemo!" esclamò Loki, alzando la voce. "Pensi che non possa vedere attraverso questa farsa! Che non sappia perché vuoi veramente il dono del Linguaggio Universale?!"  
"Te l'ho già detto perché lo voglio!"  
"Ha! Cerchi di raggirare un imbroglione, come sei patetico."  
Il brillio rabbioso cambiò in qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di più instabile e selvaggio, qualcosa di folle, qualcosa che aspettava di esplodere e distruggere. Tony infine si alzò, lasciando gli attrezzi sul pavimento.  
Poteva già sentire l'adrenalina pompare nelle sue vene. La presenza di Loki non lo mandava fuori dai gangheri così da molto tempo. Non aveva mai dimenticato che era pericoloso, improvvisamente confrontarsi con lui in quel modo era un enorme promemoria della cosa. Loki era come una tempesta tropicale, quando la sua rabbia sporgeva la sua brutta testa non potevi essere certo di dove avrebbe colpito e quanta distruzione avrebbe lasciato dietro di se. Avrebbe probabilmente dovuto attenuare quella situazione. Solo che non poteva capire perché Loki fosse stato colpito così violentemente dalla domanda.  
"Perché pensi che lo voglia allora?" chiese. Tenne la voce calma. Sperò di non fare arrabbiare ulteriormente il dio.  
"Perché? Perché?! E' forse un gioco? Davvero mi pensi così stupido? So già perfettamente che realmente io non ti servo. Nel momento in cui l'equipaggio era andato ho perso tutto il mio vantaggio. E adesso vuoi prendere l'ultimo vantaggio che ho, l'ultima cosa che ti impedisca di liberarti di me? Non penso proprio!"  
"Perché diavolo lo pensi? Te l'ho già detto! Mi servi per tornare a casa!" disse.  
"No! No, non è vero! Non ti serve nulla da me! Sei perfettamente in grado di controllare la nave da solo. Hai delle armi, hai provviste e tutta questa tecnologia, la sola ragione per cui ti servo è perché non puoi communicare con le razze di Andromeda. Questo era il nostro accordo. Che avremmo lavorato insieme, perché ci serviva quello che l'altro poteva offrire. Ma questo è cambiato, vero?! Io non posso tornare senza di te, ma tu puoi facilmente liberarti di me e non avere alcuna conseguenza negativa. Perciò no, non ti darò il Linguaggio Universale, non ti permetterò un tale controllo sul mio destino."  
Tony sbatté le palpebre più volte cercando di assorbire. "Quindi sei preoccupato che Io ti pugnali alla schiena? Perché dovrei farlo? Abbiamo un accordo, se tu non cerchi di fottermi, io non lo farò allo stesso modo. Pensavo che tutto questo fosse chiaro di già."  
"Questo era prima che divenisse ovvio che questa dannata nave obbedisce solo a te!"  
"Se davvero non mi servissi, perché pensi io sia tornato indietro per te su Galand?"  
"Io non lo so!" sbottò Loki. "Perché lo hai fatto?! Non ha senso!"  
Tony prese fiato per calmarsi un attimo prima di parlare. "Abbiamo un accordo, va bene? E io mi ci atterrò," iniziò Tony. "E solo perché non ho necessariamente bisogno di te in un giorno di ordinaria noia, non significa che io non avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto in futuro," spiegò Tony. Loki sembrava ancora sull'orlo, ferito profondamente, pronto a scattare. Perciò Tony parlò rapidamente. "Anche se io riuscissi a costruirmi un armatura, avrei comunque bisogno di te. Tu sei più forte e bene addestrato al combattimento, per non parlare della tua magia. Mi ritroverei ammazzato in modo dannatamente facile senza qualcuno a coprirmi le spalle, essendo un misero umano.  
"Non avevi bisogno di aiuto su Galand."  
"Si che lo avevo! Io guidavo, tu sparavi. Questa è una fottuta partnership! Abbiamo bisogno di lavorare insieme, io e te, tu ed io, nessuno si libera di nessuno, va bene? Io non ho alcuna fottuta ragione di voltarti le spalle e non solo per il Linguaggio Universale. Tu non hai fatto nulla perché io ti volti le spalle."  
"Quindi ti sei già dimenticato delle cose che ho fatto sul tuo prezioso pianeta natale?"  
"Non hai fatto nulla da quando siamo stati presi prigionieri," Corresse Tony.  
"Vuoi dire che quello che è stato prima è dimenticato allora?"  
"No, non è dimenticato, ma…"  
"E tu non vuoi che io riceva la mia 'giusta punizione'? Non vuoi farmi catturare quando saremo di nuovo su Midgard, in modo che il tuo SHIELD mi possa rimandare su Asgard?"  
"Sei stato punito a sufficienza."  
Quella frase infine sembrò sorprendere Loki a sufficienza da scuoterlo fuori dalla sua rabbia.  
"Che cosa?"  
"Me lo hai detto tu stesso, ai morti non importa. Sono solo quelli ancora vivi che richiedono che qualcuno sia punito. Io sono stato li con te, in quella prigione… so quello che hai passato. Punirti di più non cambierà nulla. Il danno fatto a New York non sarà riparato e i morti non torneranno magicamente in vita solo perché tu sei rinchiuso o se soffrirai di più. Non cambierà nulla." Sospirò Tony e si accucciò di nuovo, tornando ai suoi attrezzi. Forse non era una cosa intelligente da fare, visto che Loki poteva essere ancora in vena di uccidere, ma per qualche ragione ne dubitava.  
"Pertanto per quel che mi riguarda, io vado avanti… tu sei stato punito a sufficienza."  
"Hai un idea di quanti morti e distruzione io abbia causato?"  
"E tu hai un idea di quanti ne abbia causati io?" chiese Tony di rimando. "Sto solo dicendo. Fino a che non farai qualcos'altro, non avremo problemi fra noi. Torneremo sulla terra, tu andrai per la tua strada e io per la mia. Non cercherò di catturarti. Non cercherò di mandarti ad Asgard." Guardò di nuovo in su per guardare Loki negli occhi. "Me se mai proverai a uccidere e distruggere sul mio pianeta di nuovo, io arriverò per prenderti a calci nel culo." Si strinse nelle spalle, non sapendo cos'altro dire. "E' tutto quello che dirò. Fino a che non arriveremo sulla terra, siamo sulla stessa barca, perciò io non ti tradirò se tu non mi tradirai. Semplicemente. Ficcatelo in testa."  
Loki rimase in silenzio per lunghi istanti. Tony lo lasciò pensare e ricominciò a riordinare gli attrezzi in silenzio. Ma il dio rimase in silenzio molto a lungo.  
"Hai davvero dei gravi problemi di fiducia, vero?" Loki aveva davvero ogni tipo di problema. Problemi che facevano sembrare i problemi di Tony minimali. Era interessato perché, perché il Loki di cui poteva catturare dei pezzetti, quello che era calmo, e che poteva essere portato allo scambio di battute, era nascosto dietro ad una rabbiosa, arrogante maschera. E doveva esservi una ragione per quello. Qualcosa era spezzato dentro di lui, fatto a pezzi, e Tony si chiedeva chi o cosa ne fosse la causa.  
"Io non ti tradirò, se tu non tradirai me. Hai la mia parola," disse infine Loki e Tony voleva sospirare di sollievo. La rabbia era andata dal suo tono. Guardò di nuovo in su verso di lui. L'intera presenza del dio era diversa, la sua espressione, i suoi occhi e la piega della sua bocca, come se fosse una persona del tutto diversa. "Ma se mi tradirai, ti inseguirò e ti farò rimpiangere di essere nato, posso prometterti anche quello."  
"D'accordo," assentì Tony. Era felice di aver potuto uscire da tutto questo senza spargimento di sangue o distruzione.. Avrebbe dovuto essere davvero fiero di se. Loki non aveva neppure tentato di strangolarlo.  
"La mia magia è limitata," disse Loki dopo un po' di silenzio.  
"Mmh?" Tony guardò in su verso di lui di nuovo.  
"Questo è il motivo per cui non ti posso donare il Linguaggio Universale," spiegò. "Volevi la ragione reale."  
"Oh capisco. Cosa non va nella tua magia allora?" Chiese Tony. Cercò di rendere il suo tono leggero in modo che potessero andare avanti dal precedente litigio.  
"Siamo troppo lontani dai Nove Regni."  
"Spiega la cosa ad un illetterato della magia," lo invitò Tony.  
"I Nove Regni esistono su un piano metafisico. Non possono neppure essere avvicinati da una nave spaziale. È un piano dell'esistenza del tutto diverso. Asgard non è neppure un pianeta, ma una porzione di terra che è appesa su Yggdrasil con l'aiuto della magia."  
"Un pezzo di terra?"  
"Si, come… con la forma di un disco."  
"Oh davvero? E' anche sulla schiena di una tartaruga gigante e alcuni elefanti?" chiese con tono divertito.  
"Non so di cosa stai parlando."  
"Ti devo dare dei libri quando torniamo sulla terra."  
"Pensavo volessi andare per una strada e io per un'altra."  
"Non significa che non ti possa dare dei libri prima che tu vada," disse Tony. Loki sbuffò e sembrò quasi divertito. "Quindi magia… piano metafisico di esistenza…"  
"Non siamo più su quel piano," spiegò Loki. "Le energie cosmiche qui sono del tutto diverse da quelle dei Nove Regni. Mi serve quell'energia per eseguire magie, ma devo ancora abituare me stesso a quel potere. Posso usare dei semplici minimi poteri usando le mie proprie energie, ma mi renderebbe molto debole velocemente, perciò non è adatto ad una battaglia. Mi servirebbe immediato riposo dopo l'uso della magia e non ho intenzione di rendermi vulnerabile in quel modo."  
"Hai nascosto il Drake comunque," indicò Stark.  
"Pensi davvero che un po' di pittura con le mani sia vera magia?" chiese Loki. "Disegnare rune o fare pozioni non è al di fuori delle mie capacità anche adesso, ma quelli sono difficilmente gli attrezzi di un mago."  
"Oh, cose da stregone, vero?"  
"Esatto. Posso non essere uno di loro, ma conosco i loro incantesimi. Possono essere utili a volte."  
"Ma è solo una questione di tempo, vero? Prima che tu…" e fece un vago gesto con la mano. "Impari a conoscere le cose cosmiche di questi luoghi."  
"Esatto. Non so quanto mi servirà comunque, perciò non aspettarti che esegua magia da esperto per un poco. Ho pensato fosse… giusto informarti al riguardo considerando questa… partnership. Tu sei tornato per me a Galand, a dispetto del fatto di non avere nulla che ti forzasse a farlo, perciò voglio … darti il beneficio del dubbio."  
"Grazie. Lo apprezzo," Rispose Tony dolcemente, cosa che gli procurò un alzata di occhi al cielo. Era davvero interessante quanto rapidamente l'umore di Loki potesse cambiare. Davvero una tempesta tropicale, un momento sei immerso nel sole su una spiaggia e il momento successivo stai rischiando la vita mentre il cielo sta cadendo giù. Tony era comunque onesto, era stato un grande segno di fiducia da parte di Loki, dirgli così tanto.  
"E quando riavrai indietro tutto il tuo mojo, mi potrai sbalordire con tutti i tuoi fantastici trucchi."  
"Magie."  
"Mmmh?"  
"E' magia. Brandite o lanciate," disse Loki fermamente. "Un trucco è qualcosa che una puttana fa per soldi."  
Tony abbaiò una risata alla cosa. "Ho preso nota."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voglio fare una nota in anticipo riguardo i futuri capitoli. La ragione per cui ci saranno così tante razze di rettili e creature in forma di lucertole non è perché non riuscivo ad immaginare altro, ma perché nei fumetti Marvel, buona parte delle razze di Andromeda, sono qualche tipo di creature rettiliane, a partire dagli Skrull.  
> Perciò si, ancora rettili in arrivo nei futuri capitoli:)


	16. 16 Rosso e oro Parte I

  
"Ti avevo detto di portare un fucile," rantolò Stark.  
"Si, avevi ragione. E' quello che volevi sentire? Stai zitto!" Sibilò Loki.  
"Credo possano sentire l'odore del sangue comunque."  
"Seguiranno una scia dei tuoi arti se non taci!"  
"Non riesco ad andare così veloce… noi… noi dobbiamo rallentare…"  
"Si che puoi, e no non lo faremo!" gli disse Loki in tono perentorio e strinse la vita di Stark più forte per spingerlo avanti.  
***  
Due giorni prima… 

"Dovresti portare un fucile anche tu," Stark commentò tagliente.  
"Non mi serve," rispose Loki. "Sono del tutto in grado di proteggermi senza."  
"Non può dar fastidio ugualmente," insistette l'umano. "Hai una mira migliore della mia."  
"No."  
"Va bene, come ti pare."  
"Stark afferrò la sua borsa e si diresse verso il Drake. A Loki non piacevano le armi, l'energia che pulsava dentro di esse riusciva sempre a farlo sentire strano. Era come se interferisse con la sua magia. Forse era un interferenza innocua, ma comunque non gli piaceva la sensazione di formicolio nelle sue mani quando teneva uno dei fucili a energia. Forse dopo che fosse riuscito a controllare le energie cosmiche attorno a loro non sarebbe stato così, ma per ora la sua lama era sufficiente. Dopo quel viaggio sarebbero stati in grado di iniziare a forgiare. Loki pianificava di iniziare a lavorare su alcuni coltelli, forse anche una spada, e lasciare che Stark lavorasse sulle armature. La loro cosiddetta officina era ancora caotica, ma almeno semi funzionale. Beh, funzionale per quello che serviva a Loki. Stark non era ancora neppure a metà con l'equipaggiamento che gli serviva per l'armatura e altre necessità per cui voleva usare l'officina. La scienza midgardiana era davvero seccante, per il numero di attrezzi ed equipaggiamento che serviva per essa.  
Quando Loki entrò nella navetta Stark era già pronto al decollo. Perciò chiuse il portello e andò a sedergli accanto.  
"Vuoi scommettere se avremo guai o meno?  
"Non prenderai la cosa sul serio," gli rispose Loki.  
"Odio prendere le cose sul serio. Pronto a partire?"  
"Sono pronto da un'ora ormai. Sei tu quello che perde tempo a fare i bagagli."  
"Mi piace essere pronto."  
"Oh, allora andiamo su."  
Stark ridacchiò, ma non discusse e ben presto erano nello spazio che sovrastava il pianeta Ki'eend. Nell'attimo in cui Stark lo aveva visto aveva insistito per atterrare. Era un pianeta verde blu, simile a Midgard. Stark disse che buona parte del pianeta aveva un clima caldo umido ed era coperto da vegetazione. Loki non era impaziente al riguardo. Sembrava che la gravità fosse più alta di quella della nave, ma Stark aveva detto che non sarebbe stata un impedimento per lui. L'atmosfera era allo stesso modo adatta, ed era la ragione primaria per cui avevano scelto il Pianeta. Ma comunque, caldo e umido? Sembrava la combinazione peggiore. Stark lo aveva definito 'tropicale', ma sembrava più che altro disgustoso. Tutti i tipi di animali nocivi amavano popolare quel tipo di zona e non era molto ansioso di avere a che fare con essi.  
Quella volta entrarono nell'atmosfera del pianeta con meno problemi della prima. Stark stava divenendo bravo a volare. Il panorama davanti a loro era indubbiamente verde. Nuvole bianche sopra ad infinite foreste e uno o due laghi sparsi fra gli alberi.  
"Sarà un po' difficile trovare una città in queste terre," commentò Loki.  
"Fortunatamente questo bimbo può volare a lungo, se non troviamo nulla torneremo semplicemente alla nave," disse l'umano.  
"Ci serve davvero un modo per dare un occhiata da vicino ad un pianeta dallo spazio."  
"Ma dove andrebbe l'avventura allora?" chiese Stark. Loki gli lanciò uno sguardo incredulo che fece ridacchiare di nuovo l'uomo. "Sto solo scherzando, sto lavorandoci. Ma seriamente, ho qualcosa come cento e dieci cose su cui lavorare."  
"Chi parlava di priorità?" chiese Loki.  
"Penso che farmi un armatura per essere in grado di volare o proteggermi abbia priorità maggiore di un telescopio. Non è che dover scendere qui sia un grave problema. La cosa peggiore che può accadere è che dobbiamo tornare alla nave dopo un bel volo sopra alle foreste."  
"Se lo dici tu," gli disse Loki. Davvero non era in vena di discutere con Stark di cose simili.  
Volarono per un bel po' scambiando qualche parola ogni tanto. Era principalmente Stark a chiacchierare con Loki che rispondeva ogni volta che c'era qualcosa che meritava di essere detto. L'umano stava migliorando nel riuscire a farlo partecipare a questi discorsi indolenti. Molte volte Loki si rendeva conto che parlavano praticamente di nulla quando avevano già conversato a lungo. Era irritante. Almeno Stark per buona parte parlava di cose importanti e iniziava quelle chiacchiere inutili quando faceva qualcosa che non era intellettualmente stimolante. Costruire l'officina portava via molto tempo, ma difficilmente era un lavoro che richiedeva una grande concentrazione. Far volare il Drake era allo stesso modo un lavoro ordinario, perciò non era sorprendente che l'umano insistesse nel parlare. Loki avrebbe dovuto essere più irritato dalla cosa di quanto fosse realmente. Cosa che era molto strana.  
Stark era nel mezzo di un lungo monologo riguardo come sarebbe stato in grado di usare le pallottole energetiche vuote quando avesse terminato di dare energia alla sua officina, quando qualcosa di grosso e verde si schiantò sull'aereo. Allarmi iniziarono a lampeggiare sul pannello di controllo e Stark imprecò perché aveva perso controllo dell'aeroplano. Stava afferrando il timone con forza, ma l'aereo roteava a causa dell'impatto e stavano cadendo. Stark stava spostando interruttori, cercando di stabilizzare la navetta.  
"Stark! Abbiamo quasi raggiunto gli alberi!" urlò Loki.  
"Lo so!" replicò l'umano. Loki sentì che avevano rallentato un poco mentre Stark ovviamente aveva girato imotori per tenerli in quota. Erano comunque troppo vicini, perciò a dispetto del rallentamento considerevole, Loki poteva già sentire i rami che si spezzavano e schiantavano sotto di loro mentre il fondo del Drake raggiungeva la cima degli alberi.  
"Tieniti!" Stark avvisò prima che ruotassero di nuovo scendendo ancora di più. Erano fra gli alberi ora e si muovevano in avanti. Rami che si schiantavano contro alla vetrata della cabina, ma fortunatamente non erano in grado di romperla.  
Poi furono improvvisamente fuori dagli alberi un poco e colpirono il terreno.   
"Santa fottuta cacca!" Stark imprecò respirando affannosamente ancora stringendo il timone.  
Loki non era molto meno stravolto, poteva sentire il cuore in gola. Almeno erano atterrati interi.  
"Ma che diavolo di un cazzo era quella cosa?!" chiese Stark, in effetti urlò. Era ovviamente ancora sotto shock per l'accaduto.  
"Sembrava un drago,"  
"Un drago?!" adesso il tono dell'umano era quasi frenetico.  
"O una lucertola con le ali, non saprei," disse Loki prendendo fiato. Stark infine mollò il timone e si appoggiò sulla sedia prendendo respiri profondi per calmarsi.  
"Fottuto inferno."  
"Pensi possiamo decollare di nuovo?" chiese Loki.  
"Non lo so," rispose Stark, ma si chinò di nuovo in avanti e iniziò a controllare i sistemi della navetta. Il modo migliore per evitare che Stark si facesse sopraffare troppo era dargli un compito su cui focalizzarsi. Sembrò funzionare anche quella volta.  
"Buona parte delle cose sembra a posto, dovrò far ripartire il sistema in qualche modo, comunque, perché tutto è impazzito a causa dell'atterraggio.  
"Fallo," annuì Loki. Si chinò in avanti per guardare fuori; erano in una piccola radura. Erano atterrati su alcuni tronchi caduti, ma almeno non avevano rami sopra di loro, perciò decollare di nuovo non sarebbe dovuto essere un problema.  
"Qualcosa deve essersi incastrato nel motore sinistro," disse improvvisamente Stark. "Probabilmente un ramo, vado a dare un occhiata."  
"Vuoi che vada io?" chiese Loki. Domandandosi il perché un attimo dopo.  
"No, vado solo a vedere. Se mi serve aiuto per rimuoverlo, te lo faccio sapere," disse si alzò e andò sul retro. Loki sentì la porta aprirsi e poi i passi di Stark quando uscì all'esterno. Loki osservò i sistemi che tornavano in vita sul pannello di controllo, stabilizzandosi uno dopo l'altro. Fortunatamente il Drake non era facile da danneggiare. Di certo se avessero sofferto qualche danno sarebbero stati in grado di ripararlo una volta tornati alla nave.  
Aspettò qualche altro minuto che Stark tornasse, poi si alzò anche lui. Non voleva perdere tempo solo perché l'ostinato umano rifiutava di rientrare a chiedergli aiuto perché era troppo debole per togliere un ramo. Stark era ostinato sulle cose più strane a volte. Uscì all'esterno e venne colpito in faccia dall'aria calda e umida. Aveva ragione, era una combinazione orribile.  
"Lo sai, ti ho offerto il mio aiuto per ripartire più in fretta," disse una volta che fu uscito. Camminò attorno all'aereo per arrivare al motore sinistro e immediatamente si fermò quando non vide nessuno.  
"Stark?" fu immediatamente allerta. Non aveva sentito nulla da dentro la navetta. "Stark!" chiamò di nuovo. Rapidamente si spostò anche dall'altro lato, ma l'umano non era in vista.  
"Stark!" chiamò ancora, ma non ci fu risposta. La foresta era innaturalmente silenziosa attorno a lui. Ci sarebbe dovuto essere rumore. Il suono della vita, uccelli ed insetti, ma non c'era nulla. Guardò attorno ancora una volta, ma non vide altro che alberi e piante. Il silenzio lo derideva con la propria perfezione.  
"Dannazione!"  
***  
Considerato che Stark non sarebbe stato così stupido da andare in giro da solo, era ovvio che era stato preso contro la sua volontà. Servì un po' di tempo a Loki, ma trovò le tracce infine, erano anni dall'ultima volta che aveva dovuto seguire le tracce di qualcosa o qualcuno in una foresta, ma non significava che non potesse ancora farlo. Oscurò il Drake con un sigillo di sangue e poi seguì le tracce. Non doveva perdere tempo. Se fosse stato abbastanza veloce, li avrebbe raggiunti molto presto.  
Divenne chiaro dopo un poco che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Prima le tracce mostravano solo le impronte di pochi. Uno era Stark, uno che lo teneva, quasi lo trascinava, due che li seguivano alle spalle. Ma poi le tracce divennero le impronte di animali a quattro zampe. Tre di essi. Ovviamente gli animali che cavalcavano. Non cavalli comunque, le tracce mostravano zampe a quattro dita con artigli. Considerando la creatura alata che li aveva colpiti, dovevano essere qualche tipo di rettile. Iniziava davvero a odiare i rettili. Non c'erano altre specie in quella dannata galassia?  
Non aveva idea di quanto veloci fossero quegli animali, ma seguì la traccia. Forse non aveva la possibilità di raggiungerli, ma ovviamente avrebbero dovuto fermarsi infine. Camminare attraverso una foresta in quel modo gli ricordava tutte le battute di caccia a cui aveva partecipato. Almeno una volta all'anno, ma spesso di più, ogni volta che Thor…  
Non era il momento di pensare a quel buffone.  
Continuò a camminare. La foresta rimaneva sospettosamente silenziosa attorno a lui e la cosa non fallì di innervosirlo. Nulla che sembrasse così pieno di vita avrebbe dovuto essere così silenzioso. Iniziava davvero a chiedersi cosa fosse successo li. Inoltre, quella era l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe lasciato che Stark scegliesse un pianeta. Sarebbe stato lui a decidere dove atterrare da quel momento in avanti.  
Il terreno sotto i suoi piedi era umido e pieno di rocce e di radici, che rendevano camminare difficoltoso. Cerano liane e viticci che pendevano dagli alberi e più di una volta aveva dovuto abbassarsi o arrampicarsi sopra a delle rocce per andare avanti. I suoi stivali erano coperti di fango, i suoi capelli iniziavano ad arricciarsi alle estremità per l'aria umida, ed i suoi abiti erano sporchi allo stesso modo. Se Stark era vivo, lo avrebbe ucciso per questo. Era ridicolo, che dovesse viaggiare per una foresta in quel modo per trovare un irritante umano. Gli serviva per la nave, continuava a ricordare a se stesso. Doveva riportare indietro Stark.  
***  
Calò la notte e lui ancora non aveva raggiunto quelli che avevano preso l'umano. La traccia era facile da seguire e Loki lo fece fino a che fu troppo scuro anche per i suoi occhi per vederla. Sperò che chiunque avesse preso Stark si fermasse ugualmente per la notte. Sedette su un tronco e usò una scintilla del suo potere per accendere un piccolo fuoco. Non per il calore, ovviamente, ma per la luce. Il silenzio della foresta era assordante. Era allerta per gli animali, ma in quel silenzio sarebbe stato in grado di sentire qualsiasi cosa si avvicinasse. Non dormì comunque. Aspettò solo che il sole sorgesse di nuovo.  
***  
Maledisse le dannate creature che i catturatori di Stark cavalcavano. La traccia era facile da seguire, ma non era mai fresca, sembrava che fosse sempre qualche ora dietro a loro. Era meglio che Stark fosse vivo. Avrebbe massacrato ognuna di quelle dannate creature se non lo fosse stato. Probabilmente le avrebbe massacrate lo stesso, solo per averlo costretto a seguirle in quella miserabile foresta.  
Era giorno fatto quando infine sentì qualcosa. Si mosse in silenzio e scivolò più vicino, attento a non farsi notare. Il sole stava già tramontando e la sera lo avrebbe aiutato ad arrivare più vicino non notato.  
Era come si aspettava, tre che camminavano su due zampe, e tre lucertole piuttosto disgustose che erano imbrigliate come cavalli. E Stark, fortunatamente vivo anche se un po' malconcio, era legato ad un albero vicino a loro. Gli uomini sembravano barbari. Indossavano abiti di cuoio rozzamente cuciti, portavano lance e piccole lame. Probabilmente erano cacciatori per una tribù. Non sapeva davvero perché volessero Stark, ma non aveva neppure voglia di immaginarlo.  
Aspettò fino a che i tre andarono a dormire, il che non richiese molto tempo. Anche i loro animali si accucciarono accanto a loro dormendo. Non sapeva quanto fosse leggero il loro sonno o quanto fossero in grado di fiutare bene, perciò si assicurò che il vento non soffiasse dalla sua parte e scivolò più vicino il più silenziosamente possibile.  
Stark era fortunatamente sveglio, ma Loki non gli si mostrò, non volendo che sobbalzasse per qualche reazione che sarebbe stata troppo rumorosa. Fu il suono dell'ultimo passo di Loki che fece irrigidire Stark in allerta, ma Loki fece scivolare la mano sulla sua bocca rapidamente prima che potesse fare rumore. L'umano si rilassò subito, riconoscendolo. Loki fece scivolare la sua lama dal suo stivale e andò a tagliare le corde. Considerò di avvicinarsi lentamente ai rettili e alle loro creature lucertolesche per ucciderli nel sonno, ma temeva le bestie. Erano grosse, con grandi unghie nelle zampe, denti affilati nelle bocche, ed i loro cavalieri erano armati. Non era certo delle loro possibilità contro di loro. Stark era disarmato e Loki aveva solo la sua lama. Avrebbe dovuto portare un fucile, la spiacevole sensazione fosse dannata, ma non si aspettava le bestie quando aveva iniziato a seguire la traccia. Si era raramente sentito così stupido. Avrebbe dovuto pensare alla cosa invece che iniziare l'inseguimento immediatamente.  
Quando le corde furono tagliate Stark si girò e si mosse vicino a Loki, ogni passo silenzioso. Non silenzioso come Loki, ma piuttosto buono. Loki gli afferrò il gomito e iniziò a condurlo lontano dalle creature su un sentiero relativamente vuoto fra gli alberi. Nessuno di loro parlò ed anche i loro respiri erano più silenziosi possibile. Più lontano andarono più rapidamente si mossero e presto si muovevano avanti nel buio molto meno attentamente. Loki poteva ancora vedere molto bene e non lasciò il braccio di Stak in modo che l'umano potesse tenergli dietro.  
"Non sono mai stato così felice di vederti," disse Stark quando furono abbastanza lontani. "Non so da dove siano arrivati, stavo andando al motore e quello che ricordo poi è di essermi trovato la bocca sigillata e una corda attorno alle braccia. Fottuto inferno."  
"Sai cosa volessero da te?" chiese Loki.  
"Io non lo so. Uno di loro continuava a parlarmi, ma ovviamente non potevo capirlo."  
La voce di Stark era roca e senza fiato, era ovviamente stanco.  
"Non importa," disse Loki. "Dobbiamo continuare fino a che dormono. Non voglio davvero lottare con quelle bestie che cavalcano."  
"Perché non hai portato almeno un fucile?" chiese Stark. "Il mio fucile che era sul Drake almeno?" chiese l'umano.  
"Non pensavo mi sarebbe servito."  
"Un fucile può sempre servire! Questa è la nuova legge, va bene? Portati sempre un fucile!"  
"Taci! Non siamo così lontani."  
"Non vedo assolutamente nulla," Si lamentò Stark.  
"Io si, perciò stammi vicino," gli disse Loki. Stark lo fece senza discutere.  
***  
Era quasi il tramonto quando sentirono il rumore dietro di loro, rami spezzati, il suono di piedi che si muovevano sul terreno. Li avevano raggiunti. Non c'era molto da fare, corsero. Non erano così lontani dal Drake, ma non erano abbastanza vicini.  
Correre era inutile alla fine, ma era solo uno dei cavalieri che li aveva trovati. Un attimo la confusione era dietro di loro, il successivo la grossa lucertola era sul tronco di un albero davanti a loro. Si bloccarono e si fissarono. La lucertola scese a terra avvicinandosi a loro. Loki prese la sua lama e fece un passo avanti. Stark non avrebbe potuto lottare, ma Loki sarebbe stato in grado di sconfiggere una di quelle cose. Fortunatamente gli altri due erano lontani.  
"Scappa, Stark," disse Loki con calma tenedo d'occhio la lucertola che si avvicinava ed il suo cavaliere.  
"Hai intenzione di lottare?" chiese Stark in tono impanicato.  
"Posso eliminarli," Disse Loki. "Scappa appena attaccano."  
Forse Stark voleva discutere, ma non c'era tempo. La lucertola saltò, Stark corse. Solo il cavaliere saltò dalla schiena della bestia ed attaccò Loki con la lancia, mentre la bestia seguì Stark. Dannazione!  
Loki evitò la lancia e tagliò con il suo coltello, ma l'uomo era abbastanza capace da evitarlo. Ed era anche veloce, ma questo non significava avrebbe vinto. Un rettile selvaggio non poteva sconfiggerlo. Gli servì qualche minuto, ma infine Loki prese la lancia e pugnalò il cavaliere nel ventre. Prese entrambe le armi e corse dietro a Stark e alla bestia, sperando non fosse troppo tardi.  
Stark era stato messo all'angolo, era un miracolo che fosse riuscito ad evitare la lucertola così a lungo. Era un umano intelligente, sapeva come sopravvivere. Era quasi impressionato. Loki stava correndo più veloce che poteva, perché era troppo lontano per aiutare il mortale. Stark brandiva un grosso ramo, che era la sua sola arma contro la bestia feroce. La bestia stava giocando con lui, aspettando l'ordine di attacco dal suo padrone probabilmente, ma presto avrebbe attaccato anche senza un ordine. La sua coda si muoveva in modo agitato. Stark lo aveva fatto arrabbiare. Era molto bravo a farlo.  
Due cose accaddero nello stesso istante. La bestia infine caricò e Loki arrivò abbastanza vicino da lanciare la lancia. L'urlo di dolore di Stark arrivò un attimo prima di quello della bestia. La lancia di Loki era in ritardo di un attimo. Corse ancora. Stark era a terra, la lucertola sopra di lui, i denti piantati nella carne del mortale mentre la lancia di loki sporgeva dalla sua schiena. Loki non perse tempo e affondò la sua lama nella testa della bestia dal lato, trapassando il cranio ed uccidendola. La maglia di Stark era rossa per tutto il sangue che fluiva dalla ferita e i denti della lucertola gigante erano ancora piantati nella sua carne.  
"Tieni duro, Stark," disse Loki. "Questo farà male," avvisò, poi ruppe la mascella della creatura per liberare Stark dai suoi denti. L'umano mise la mano sulla ferita immediatamente.  
"Merda, fottuta merda, dannazione!" imprecò Stark con voce tremante.  
"Siamo abbastanza vicini al Drake," gli disse Loki. "Dobbiamo solo camminare ancora un poco."  
"Non posso camminare," disse Stark.  
"Certo che puoi."  
Doveva prima legare la ferita con qualcosa. La maglia di Stark era a brandelli, non avrebbe tenuto, quindi per la mancanza di alternative, si tirò via la maglia dalla testa e la tagliò in due. Mise seduto Stark e glie la legò attorno al ventre. La ferita era sul lato dell'addome.  
"Sembra peggio di quello che è," disse Loki.  
"Si, lo so… ferita allo stomaco. Sanguina come una stronza, ma non morirò almeno per qualche ora."  
"Non morirai per nulla," gli disse Loki seccamente. "Dobbiamo andare," disse. "Dubito che gli altri due siano lontani."  
Aiutò Stark a rimettersi in piedi. Mise un braccio attorno al suo ventre e tirò il suo braccio sopra alle proprie spalle, poteva portare buona parte del suo peso in quel modo.  
"Possiamo arrivare al Drake prima che ci trovino?" chiese Stark.  
"Se ci sbrighiamo," disse Loki. Diede il passo e mentre Stark si muoveva come una lumaca, lui cercò di tenerlo su più che poteva. "Non perdere i sensi."  
"Ti avevo detto di portare un fucile," rantolò Stark.  
"Si, avevi ragione. E' quello che volevi sentire? Stai zitto!" Sibilò Loki.  
"Credo possano sentire l'odore del sangue comunque."  
"Seguiranno una scia dei tuoi arti se non taci!"  
"Non riesco ad andare così veloce… noi… noi dobbiamo rallentare…"  
"Si che puoi, e no non lo faremo!" gli disse Loki in tono perentorio e strinse la vita di Stark più forte per spingerlo avanti. Il Drake era già in vista. Stark stava barcollando e crollò accanto a Loki negli ultimi passi, ma il dio lo tenne facilmente in piedi, portandolo dentro. Stupido umano che gli causava tutto questo fastidio.  
Riuscì a malapena ad entrare quando sentì il suono di una di quelle bestie vicino. Mise l'umano a terra e si girò per chiudere la porta. La lucertola si schiantò contro il Drake un attimo dopo che la porta si chiuse. Iniziò a graffiare la porta immediatamente.  
Stark era immobile sul pavimento dello shuttle quando si girò di nuovo. La maglia di Loki era intrisa di sangue sopra alla ferita. Si accucciò accanto a lui a dispetto del suono delle unghie che veniva dall'esterno. La bestia voleva entrare.  
"Per i Nove se mi muori Stark, te ne pentirai!" Loki gli disse, ma l'umano era incosciente e non reagì alla sua voce. "Stark!"  
La bestia si arrampicò sulla cima dello shuttle ed era fuori dalla vetrata, cercando di graffiare la sua strada verso l'interno e Stark ancora non regiva. Quindi lo scosse di nuovo.  
"Stark!!" urlò, ma non ci fu reazione.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart di [~MelancholicTeddy](http://melancholicteddy.deviantart.com/)  
> 
> 
> |[ deviantART](http://melancholicteddy.deviantart.com/art/Die-beast-350058862) | [Tumblr post](http://mortenavida.tumblr.com/post/41273095096/die-beast-by-melancholicteddy) |


	17. 17 Rosso e oro Parte II

Si svegliò improvvisamente per un dolore pungente quando qualcosa lo colpì sul viso e seppe che qualcuno lo aveva schiaffeggiato. Forte. Per un attimo portò via la sua attenzione dal bruciante dolore all'addome, ma solo per un momento. Adesso era di nuovo in agonia. Sbatté le palpebre aprendo gli occhi e vide Loki sopra di lui. Loki a torso nudo… insanguinato… aspetta… oh giusto, quello era il suo sangue. Un dinosauro spaziale aveva cercato di mangiarlo. Davvero fantastico. La vista era un po' sfuocata, ma quando sbatté di nuovo le palpebre riuscì a vedere l'espressione furiosa sul viso del dio.  
"Stai sveglio, mi hai sentito Stark?" avvisò Loki.  
"Okay," borbottò Tony. La sua mente era confusa e lenta e provava dolore, non aveva intenzione di discutere con Loki.  
Il dio se ne andò un attimo dopo dal suo fianco, e poi Tony sentì i motori partire.  
"Puoi farlo volare?" chiese. Sapeva che il motore andava bene, il rumore era buono, i danni non avrebbero impedito loro di decollare, ma Loki non aveva mai pilotato il Drake prima. Non che Tony non credesse che potesse, era intelligente. Loki sembrava bravo a imparare rapidamente le cose solo guardando e aveva visto Tony far volare il Drake alcune volte ormai.  
"Ovviamente posso," replicò Loki. Tony piegò il capo per guardarlo e si accorse che una di quelle enormi lucertole stava graffiando la vetrata. Gli sembrava di essere stato lanciato in Jurassic Park, si aspettava seriamente qualche tipo di T-Rex che apparisse dal nulla. Non era una bella immagine mentale e c'era realmente una lieve possibilità che accadesse in qualche modo.  
"Cazzo."  
"Non ti preoccupare di lui, resta solo vivo," Loki gli disse senza neppure guardare alla bestia ringhiante davanti a lui dall'altro lato della finestra. Poi il Drake iniziò a decollare. Si ovviamente Loki poteva farlo volare. La lucertola cercò di afferrarsi alla sagoma dell'aereo, ma non appena si alzarono abbastanza da aumentare la velocità iniziò a scivolare giù. Le sue unghie che graffiavano sul lato dell'aereo. Era un suono orrendo, come le unghie stridessero giù sul fianco dell'aereo.  
"Probabilmente ha fottuto la vernice," Borbottò Tony.   
Il viaggio di ritorno alla nave fu confuso e Tony lo passò sull'orlo dell'incoscienza. Il dolore era meno violento, ma un costante pulsare nel suo ventre. La sua pelle si sentiva calda e fredda allo stesso tempo e sudava come un maiale. Stava perdendo troppo sangue, lo sapeva. La sensazione di vertigine nella testa peggiorava mentre i minuti passavano. Non sapeva neppure quanto brutta fosse la ferita. Non sapeva se fosse solo la maglietta che teneva le sue interiora nella pancia? Era brutta, era fottutamente brutta.  
Si rese conto che erano arrivati quando Loki fu di nuovo accanto a lui. Il dio praticamente lo prese in braccio quella volta, perché Tony non era in grado di camminare.  
"Sono stato un idiota a uscire in quel modo," Tony tossì debolmente.  
"Ne discutiamo dopo, possiamo?" disse Loki.  
Furono subito fuori dal Drake, ma non andarono nella loro camera. Loki lo sollevò sopra ad uno dei tavoli vuoti nell'officina completa a metà di Tony. Poi osservò la ferita, ma non sollevò la maglia più di qualche centimetro.  
"Hai mai cucito una ferita aperta?" chiese Tony. Sapeva che avevano quello che serviva nei rifornimenti medici e non importava se Loki non avesse mai fatto qualcosa di simile prima, non c'era nessun'altro che potesse aiutarlo.  
"Non funzionerebbe," disse Loki. "La ferita è troppo profonda, morirai di emorragia interna se la chiudo semplicemente."  
Quella frase riempì Tony di angoscia peggiore.  
"Cosa puoi… fai solo… qualcosa…"  
Il viso di Loki era di nuovo sopra al suo, la sua espressione severa. Prese una delle mani di Tony e la premette sulla ferita.  
"Tieni la mano premuta qui, per rallentare il sanguinamento un poco. Torno subito."  
"Dove…"  
"Stai solo sveglio, ritornerò," E poi era sparito.  
Tony fissò il soffitto e le luci che aveva predisposto per lavorare meglio sopra alla sua officina mentre il sangue caldo dipingeva di rosso la sua mano. Il silenzio si rovesciò su di lui di improvviso. Se fosse morto, non voleva che accadesse mentre giaceva su un tavolo in una nave spaziale aliena, completamente solo. Qualunque cosa, ma non da solo. Ma chi stava prendendo in giro? Qualcuno come lui sarebbe sempre morto da solo infine. Se lo aspettava da un tempo molto lungo per essere onesto.  
C'era oscurità ai bordi del suo campo visivo, come se la sua vista si stesse lentamente riducendo. Il calore che sentiva prima si stava dissipando, adesso stava tremando di freddo. Si aggrappava alla propria coscienza per mera volontà. Loki gli aveva detto di stare sveglio, che sarebbe tornato. Tony voleva davvero credergli. Era difficile, davvero difficile rimanere sveglio davvero.  
La pressione che metteva sulla ferita stava stancando il suo braccio rapidamente e non riusciva più a tenere la mano a posto. I le sue palpebre scivolarono giù, ma solo per un attimo, perché poi venne scosso alla coscienza di nuovo dalla voce tagliente di Loki.  
Tony aprì gli occhi di nuovo quando Loki arrivò al suo fianco. Il dio spinse un braccio sotto di lui e lo sollevò un poco dal tavolo. Tony non aveva la forza di chiedere cosa succedesse. Un attimo dopo un piccolo bicchiere fu posato sulle sue labbra.  
"Bevi questo," ordinò Loki. Tony sbatté le palpebre confuso. "Fallo!" Loki insistette. "Fidati di me," disse.  
Era strano, sentirgli dire quello. Tony aprì le labbra comunque e lasciò che Loki svuotasse il contenuto del bicchiere nella sua bocca lentamente. Tony ingoiò. Si soffocò quasi due volte prima che tutto il liquido fosse sceso giù. Dio, stava tremando così forte.  
"Cos'era…" non finì la domanda, perché sentì calore che si diffondeva dentro di lui mentre il liquido scivolava giù per la sua gola, come se fosse stato alcool molto forte. Loki gettò via il bicchiere allora, e rimise la testa di Tony sul tavolo. Tony era ancora così semi incosciente che non reagì molto quando il dio salì sul tavolo per sedersi sulle coscie di Tony. Gli mise qualcosa fra le labbra.  
"Mordi questo," lo istruì. Tony fece come ordinato. "Questo farà male," lo avvisò Loki mentre le sue mani si chiudevano attorno ai polsi di Tony, premendoli contro il tavolo, tenendo giù l'umano. Tony semplicemente guardò in su verso di lui con occhi spalancati, il suo respiro affannoso usciva in brevi quasi terrorizzati sbuffi. Voleva chiedere a Loki cosa stesse facendo. Che cosa avrebbe fatto male? Cosa c'era che poteva fare più male di una ferita che stava lentamente dissanguandolo?  
Non poteva aprire la bocca per chiedere nulla comunque. Poi il calore che si diffondeva dentro di lui improvvisamente esplose in calore bruciante. Avrebbe urlato per il violento dolore bruciante non fosse stato per il pezzo di cuoio che era nella sua bocca che stava addentando. Tutti i suoi muscoli si tesero violentemente, dolorosamente, la sua spina dorsale si inarcò, ma loki lo tenne giù standogli sopra e gli impedì di muoversi così che non potesse iniziare a contorcersi. Cosa gli aveva fatto Loki? Cosa? Era oltre la capacità di pensare in modo lucido in pochi attimi e mentre cercò di fare del suo meglio per stare sveglio il mondo scivolava via mentre il suo corpo bruciava di dolore.  
***  
Tony si alzò lentamente, i suoi muscoli doloranti, la sua testa faceva male e si sentiva troppo bollente, come dopo una sbronza. Gli servirono lunghi minuti per ricordare. Per un attimo sperò di aprire i suoi occhi e vedere il soffitto della sua camera, ma quel che vide era il soffitto della stiva di carico della Ironmage. Non era in un letto, ma giaceva sopra ad un tavolo. Stava morendo non molto tempo prima, si rese conto, erà pronto a giurare di essere stato sull'orlo della morte. Non era un esperienza nuova, ma per nulla più piacevole di quanto fosse stato prima. Questa volta c'era molto più dolore delle volte precedenti, includendo la volta in cui il suo reattore Arc gli era stato strappato dal petto. Si rese conto anche che non si sentiva più morire. Ingoiò più volte, cercando di decidere se sentiva qualche dolore, ma non c'era nulla. Era troppo caldo e gli faceva male ovunque, ma non stava morendo.  
Girò la testa per guardarsi attorno e vide Loki, seduto su alcune casse vicino al tavolo di lavoro già in uso di Tony. Era ancora a torso nudo, perciò non era passato molto tempo. Aveva i gomiti sopra al tavolo, il mento posato sulle braccia conserte. Sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri, osservando nulla in particolare.  
"Loki," chiamò, la voce roca e senza fiato. Lo sguardo del dio lo trovò e dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre si alzò e andò verso Tony.  
Prima che potesse chiedere nulla a Loki, il dio tirò via una specie di benda dal suo addome. Oh, era stato bendato in modo corretto. Loki doveva averlo fatto dopo che Tony era svenuto. Quello non spiegava perché la stesse togliendo adesso. Solo che quando la benda insanguinata fu tolta, non c'era ferita sotto ad essa.  
"Che cosa hai fatto?" chiese Tony osservando la pelle risanata incredulo. C'era ancora una specie di cicatrice su di essa e l'intera zona sembrava fragile, ma era un miglioramento incredibile rispetto alla ferita che aveva.  
"Ti ho salvato la vita," rispose Loki. Mise la mano sul punto in cui era la ferita, le sue lunghe dita si aprirono sulla pelle ancora fragile. Premette le dita leggermente giù sulla pelle poi spostò la mano di qualche centimetro prima di premere di nuovo.  
"Cosa senti?" chiese.  
"Ehm… non fa male… un po' sensibile comunque…" rispose Tony. Loki tenne la mano li per un altro attimo prima che i suoi occhi si spostassero di nuovo sul viso di Tony. Poi mise le mani ai lati della testa di Tony.  
"La tua vista? Vedi chiaramente?"  
"Si," rispose Tony aggrottandosi.  
"Tieni gli occhi sul mio viso," lo istruì Loki poi mosse la testa di Tony prima a sinistra, poi a destra. "Va bene, prendi un respiro profondo, più profondo che puoi."  
Considerando che non molto tempo prima stava sanguinando a morte, non si sentì di discutere, era ancora troppo confuso dalla situazione, ma era ben certo che Loki stesse controllando che stesse bene.  
"Cos'era quella roba che mi hai fatto bere?" chiese Tony.  
"Elisir di guarigione," rispose Loki. "Puoi muovere le dita dei piedi?"  
Tony ci provò. "Si, le mie dita stanno bene. Cosa stai facendo?" chiese infine.  
Loki afferrò una delle sue mani e iniziò a piegare il suo polso in diverse direzioni, poi le sue dita, osservando come le giunture si muovessero con facilità. Dopo che ebbe finito, mise la mano di Tony giù e lo osservò di nuovo.  
"Sto solo assicurandomi che non ci siano danni permanenti," rispose Loki. "Come ti senti in generale? La testa? Puoi pensare chiaramente? Noti qualche differenza?"  
"La testa mi fa un po' male, ma mi sento bene. Un po' bollente forse. Perché devi accertarti che non ci siano danni? Quella roba non mi ha guarito?"  
Era certo fosse quello che era accaduto. Non c'era altro modo che una ferita come quella venisse risanata così rapidamente. Magia 1, Scienza 0, perché era qualcosa del tutto incredibile, anche lui poteva ammetterlo. Di certo alcuni medici in un ospedale avrebbero potuto salvargli la vita ugualmente, ma sarebbe stato in mezzo al dolore con una orribile ferita ricucita sull'addome e una orribile cicatrice anche dopo settimane e mesi dalla guarigione.  
"Si, bene… c'era una possibilità che ti uccidesse."  
"Scusa, cosa?"  
"La pozione era qualcosa fatto per l'anatomia e la fisiologia Aesir . Non ero certo che il tuo corpo reagisse positivamente."  
"E me lo hai fatto bere lo stesso?" chiese Tony.  
"Stavi morendo. Se non avessi fatto nulla avresti sanguinato a morte. Non c'era molta scelta."  
Non dovette pensare a lungo per realizzare che Loki aveva ragione. Se un opzione era morte certa e l'altra possibile morte, ovviamente la seconda sarebbe stata vincente.  
"Hai ragione, scusa. Grazie." Cercò di alzarsi seduto, ma Loki gli mise una mano sul torace, fermandolo.  
"Sei ancora debole. L'elisir ha usato le riserve del tuo corpo per guarirti. E non può rifornire il sangue che hai perso."  
"Si, ma non posso riposare su questo tavolo," gli disse Tony. "Se devo stare steso, e meglio farlo in un letto."  
Loki mise le braccia conserte e lo osservò per un attimo. Sembrava piuttosto strano ancora a torso nudo, coperto di sangue quasi ovunque, i suoi capelli neri scarmigliati, ma comunque orgoglioso e regale in ogni centimetro del suo corpo, completamente disinteressato dal proprio aspetto. Tony non era sorpreso, dopo tutto serviva un bel po' di carisma per poter indossare un elmo dorato con le corna ed un mantello. Un po' di sangue e una maglietta mancante non era nulla. Improvvisamente, Tony ebbe l'immagine mentale di Loki che teneva uno dei suoi discorsi da conquistatore del mondo con quell'aspetto. Le persone non sarebbero state meno spaventate, forse il sangue lo avrebbe fatto sembrare anche più pericoloso. Gli dava una specie di vibrazione ferale.  
"Va bene," disse Loki e lasciò che Tony si sedesse. Nell'attimo in cui fu sollevato quasi cadde di lato e giù sul pavimento. Perdita di sangue, si, fantastico.  
"Potrei aver bisogno di un po' di aiuto," disse Tony.  
"Sarei stato sorpreso che non ne avessi," gli disse Loki ed offrì il braccio in modo impassibile. Tony scese dal tavolo e immediatamente si afferrò all'omero di Loki per non cadere. Dopo un attimo Loki fece scivolare il braccio attorno a lui per tenerlo dritto.  
"Questo è piuttosto umiliante," disse Tony mentre iniziavano a camminare. "Non farai qualche commento riguardo il mio debole culo mortale?" Non avrebbe davvero dovuto chiamarlo, ma la sua bocca andava da sola per compensare il suo imbarazzo.  
"Se fossi stato davvero così debole, la pozione ti avrebbe ucciso," gli disse Loki. "In qualche modo ce l'hai fatta."  
"Si, amo prendere a calci nel culo le aspettative."  
"Sei solo ostinato."  
Tony rise stancamente alla cosa. "Forse," ammise.  
Servì davvero troppo tempo per arrivare alla loro camera con Tony che camminava come un vecchietto. Era davvero orribilmente umiliante. Era meravigliato del fatto che Loki non si lamentasse, bene… che non si lamentasse verbalmente. Lo sguardo sul suo viso parlava più forte di cento parole. Era assolutamente irritato dall' intera esperienza. Quando furono accanto al letto di Tony, lasciò andare il dio e sedette giù. Poi si accorse dello stato caotico del tavolo. L'armadietto di Loki era aperto e tutte le erbe e le altre cose che avevano acquisito su Galand giacevano sparpagliate. Era ovviamente di fretta quando aveva fatto l'elisir.  
"Loki." Il dio non si girò a guardare Tony, semplicemente continuò a mettere le sue cose a posto.  
"Si."  
"Grazie.  
"Lo hai gia detto."  
"Si ma… davvero, sarei un mucchio di carne nello stomaco di una lucertola senza di te perciò… grazie per essere venuto a prendermi e per avermi tirato fuori da li."  
"La nave non mi obbedisce, non dimenticartelo. Non è che avessi scelta. Non leggere nulla in tutto questo."  
Tony voleva alzare gli occhi al cielo. Sarebbe stato troppo facile dire un semplice "Prego". Quello era comunque Loki.  
"Va bene. Attimo terminato. Ho detto grazie."  
"Annotato."  
Tony scivolò giù sul letto e cercò di mettersi comodo mentre ascoltava il suono di vetro che tintinnava e pacchetti stropicciati mentre Loki metteva a posto il tavolo. Era quasi addormentato quando i passi di Loki gli si avvicinarono di nuovo. Tony aprì gli occhi per guardarlo. Loki era in piedi accanto al letto con un bicchiere in mano che aveva un liquido brillante e dorato dentro.  
"Che cos'è?" chiese.  
"Stesso elisir. Il primo ha aiutato il tuo corpo con i danni critici, ma il secondo ti aiuterà a guarire del tutto."  
Tony osservò il bicchiere cautamente. "Quella cosa non mi ha quasi ucciso?" chiese.  
"La prima, si, ma sei sopravvissuto. Vuol dire che il tuo corpo si è adattato ad esso ed è adesso del tutto recettivo."  
"Adattato? Ha cambiato qualcosa in me?"  
"Non in modo che noteresti," gli disse Loki. "Semplicemente vuol dire che il tuo corpo e le sue difese naturali non lo combatteranno più. L'elisir stesso in pratica semplicemente rinforza e rende più rapidi i tuoi processi naturali di guarigione e aumenta la rigenerazione. Quando termina il suo effetto torni normale."  
Tony guardò ancora il bicchiere dubbioso.  
"Se volevo ucciderti, potevo semplicemente lasciarti sanguinare a morte," gli disse Loki impazientemente. "Non farà male stavolta, semplicemente alzerà la tua temperatura corporea per qualche ora, ma dormirai, quindi non te ne accorgerai. Adesso bevi questa maledetta pozione prima che te la versi giù per la gola. Sono stanco di essere coperto del tuo sangue e di due giorni interi di sporcizia."  
Con quello spinse il bicchiere in mano a Tony e lo guardò storto fino a he non lo bevve tutto. Tony sentì lo stesso calore che si spargeva nel suo corpo, ma stavolta niente dolore bruciante al seguito.  
"Grazie," disse Tony ridando il bicchiere indietro. Loki lo prese dalla sua mano rabbiosamente. Sembrava che la sua pazienza verso Tony fosse terminata ormai.  
"Questa cosa guarisce qualsiasi cosa?" chiese lui.  
"Solo le cose che il tuo corpo riparerebbe da solo, o quello che può essere riparato sostituendo tessuti danneggiati.  
"Il mio fegato lo amerà allora," Disse Tony mettendosi a suo agio sul letto di nuovo. Loki non degnò una risposta. Semplicemente prese degli abiti puliti e si diresse in bagno. Tony era profondamente addormentato quando la doccia si aprì.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by [alikuu](http://alikuu.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> | [Tumblr post](http://alikuu.tumblr.com/post/36557468672/this-doodle-is-inspired-by-a-scene-from-bend) |  
> Bene, non c'è stato un vero bacio, ma era comunque ispirato dal capitolo.


	18. 18 Dono degli dei

_  
Stark si riprese rapidamente dagli eventi di Ki'eend. L'elisir fece il suo effetto in tutto il suo corpo e tornò normale immediatamente. Bene, forse un po' meglio che normale. Il giorno dopo l'incidente si stava lamentando riguardo il suo risanamento ed un certo… effetto collaterale.  
"Hai detto che non avrebbe cambiato nulla di cui mi sarei accorto," disse Stark mentre usciva dal bagno con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
"Si?" chiese Loki senza guardare in su dalla lama che stava affilando. Aveva perso quella che usava in precedenza su Ki'eend e gli serviva qualcosa fino a che avesse potuto fare la lama di Alyndor. Era solo un piccolo coltello che aveva trovato in cucina, ma avrebbe dovuto bastare.  
"Stai fottutamente prendendomi in giro? Sembro essere cinque anni più giovane… o di più!" Esclamò l'umano. Loki guardò in su verso di lui. Il mortale si era appena rasato, solo il suo pizzetto restava sul viso che irritantemente gli ricordava Fandral. I suoi capelli erano bagnati allo stesso modo, gli cadevano sugli occhi un poco adesso. Ora che lo guardava veramente in viso, la pelle del viso sembrava più liscia. Alcune delle zampe di gallina erano sparite da attorno i suoi occhi. Non sembrava comunque molto più giovane.  
"O forse è come si suppone tu debba sembrare. Se avessi vissuto in modo più sano," Gli disse Loki. C'era la possibilità che l'elisir avesse "riparato" cose quali alcuni dei segni di invecchiamento. L'invecchiamento era l'accumulo di danni alle cellule e agli organi, qualcosa di simile ad una malattia, e l'elisir era fatto per aiutare il corpo a riparare danni.  
"No. Io so come si suppone che io sembri. Questo non è come si suppone io sembri. Questo è come ero svariati anni fa."  
Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Invecchiare è un tipo di danno al corpo, perciò suppongo che l'elisir abbia riparato alcune cose. Non lo avevo mai visto usare su esseri che invecchiano rapidamente come voi umani, perciò non lo so."  
"Vero, voi non invecchiate."  
"Invecchiamo, solo molto, molto lentamente," gli disse Loki.  
"Quindi sei davvero vecchio mille anni?" chiese Tony. Assumeva fosse vero, ma non si era mai preso la briga di chiedere.  
"In anni Midgardiani? Circa 1040, non che io sappia la mia reale data di nascita."  
"Come mai?"  
Loki guardò in su verso di lui e sperò la sua espressione fosse compresa rapidamente. "Non intendo discutere la cosa."  
Stark si aggrottò. "Per via dell'adozione?"  
Loki sbatté la lama sul tavolo e diede un occhiataccia al mortale.  
"NON intendo discutere la cosa!" non ora ne mai e specialmente non con uno stupido mortale. Stark alzò le mani in modo da placarlo.  
"Va bene, okay. E' solo strano come l'inferno."  
"Non c'era altra scelta, Stark. Non ti dimenticare. Sei vivo, quindi non hai ragione di lamentarti."  
"Si, lo so. Non mi dispiacerebbe una lista di tutti i possibili effetti collaterali comunque."  
"A meno che non inizi a notare effetti collaterali negativi, non me ne può importare di meno."  
"Va bene," sbuffò Stark.  
"Di certo perdere un po' di rughe non è qualcosa di terribilmente seccante."  
"No, no di certo," Stark si strinse nelle spalle e iniziò ad asciugarsi i capelli con l'asciugamano.  
"Allora piantala di seccarmi," Con ciò Loki tornò ad affilare il coltello.  
"Dunque stavo pensando."  
Loki rimise giù la lama. Iniziava davvero a non gradire tutto quello che usciva dalla bocca di Stark quando iniziava con quella frase.  
"Quella cosa che hai detto riguardo il Linguaggio Universale, che la mia mente non potrebbe gestirlo. Quanto era vero?"  
"Pensavo ne avessimo già discusso, perché lo torni a tirar fuori?"  
"Perché se veniamo separati, io sono fottuto, e non mi piace," disse l'umano.  
"Dubito che essere in grado di parlare a quei selvaggi ti avrebbe aiutato."  
"Chi lo sa?" chiese Stark. "Mi hanno parlato mentre ero con loro. Se mi avessero capito magari avrei potuto fare di più, magari. Offrire loro qualcosa, farli perdere o almeno rallentarli fottutamente un pochino. E' più facile cavartela con qualcuno o anche ingannarlo se sai cosa vuole."  
Quello era di certo vero. Stark aveva una bella parlantina e una mente veloce con cui lavorare. La sua incapacità di parlare a chiunque lo privava di uno dei suoi migliori vantaggi… e anche di una delle sue peggiori mancanze. A volte l'umano non sapeva quando tacere, la sua bocca poteva anche metterlo nei guai."  
"Considerato che sei sopravvissuto all'elisir," iniziò Loki. "Forse potresti gestirlo, ma c'è comunque un rischio. Ci sarà sempre un rischio, è solo più piccolo ora."  
"Si, è quello che pensavo," disse Stark mettendo giù l'asciugamano e sedendo sul letto. "Dammi delle probabilità, su una scala da uno a cento, che possibilità c'è che io sia in grado di usare il Linguaggio Universale senza danni al cervello?"  
Loki pensò alla cosa per un attimo. Qualche giorno prima avrebbe detto che c'era più probabilità di fallimento che successo, ma ora era diverso. Il corpo di Stark era riuscito a sopportare l'elisir, era un dato di fatto che si fosse adattato in qualche ora. Forse gli umani in generale erano più resilienti di quanto pensasse o semplicemente Stark era un caso speciale. Il secondo elisir aveva funzionato come si supponeva funzionasse su qualsiasi Aesir. Inoltre l'intelligenza di Stark e la sua capacità di controllare la nave in modo così naturale era qualcosa da considerare allo stesso modo. Le sue possibilità erano piuttosto alte, considerando la conoscenza di Loki della magia e di come funzionava il Linguaggio Universale. Con uno stregone qualsiasi le possibilità sarebbero state più basse, Ma Loki aveva le capacità di lavorare con della magia così delicata con la cautela necessaria.  
"Direi circa 85 forse," disse Loki. "O di più con una preparazione adatta, dipende da come tu reagirai alla magia."  
"Sono piuttosto buone."  
"Vuoi davvero rischiare la tua mente capace solo per essere in grado di parlare con chiunque?"  
"Sono pronto a rischiarla in modo che non ci troviamo di nuovo in una situazione simile. Magari non avrebbe cambiato nulla, ma magari avrebbe potuto. Magari la prossima volta dovrò essere in grado di rispondere ad una domanda invece di boccheggiare come un pesce. Cosa succederebbe se fossimo separati e io non potessi trovarti perché non posso chiedere a nessuno se ti ha visto? E se dovessi trovare la strada per tornare indietro in una città da solo ma non potessi neppure leggere i fottuti cartelli indicatori o i nomi delle strade?"  
"Beh, potremmo evitare di separarci magari," Replicò Loki.  
"Si, perché avevamo certamente pianificato quello che è già successo in precedenza," Replicò Stark. "So che dobbiamo contare l'uno sull'altro per tornare a casa, ma dover dipendere da te su questo… è come se fossi un peso morto, incapace di fare nulla fuori da questa nave da solo. Non puoi dire che non si tratta di un peso inutile, un problema per entrambi noi."  
Loki sospirò. In un certo modo era un problema, qualsiasi tipo di emergenza avrebbe potuto richiedere che Stark parlasse con qualcuno, come all'occasione Loki avrebbe potuto portare un arma. Non essere in grado di comunicare con alcuno avrebbe potuto un giorno provocare loro problemi più gravi, specialmente considerando quanto fossero stati fortunati nelle visite ai pianeti alieni fino ad allora.  
"Ti ho detto che la mia magia è limitata," gli disse Loki.  
"Mi hai anche detto che puoi usare la magia, solo ti indebolisce molto. Ma non dobbiamo andare da nessuna parte, perciò mi chiedevo se ne avessi abbastanza immagazzinata da fare questo."  
Lo avrebbe di certo indebolito molto, ma avrebbe potuto farlo, se voleva. Lo avrebbe reso solo più che inutile per il resto della giornata, e non era neppure un incantesimo che consumava molta energia. Gli faceva accapponare la pelle, il pensiero di rendersi così vulnerabile. Era comunque Stark, e mentre il suo istinto urlava contro l'idea, era quasi certo di conoscere a sufficienza il mortale da sapere di non essere in pericolo in sua presenza, neppure in uno stato vulnerabile.  
"E mi lascierai davvero entrare così dentro la tua mente? Quanto è sciocca la cosa?"  
"Io non ti ho tradito, giusto? Perciò non ho nulla da temere."  
Stark era uno sciocco a fidarsi di lui. Bene, Loki gli aveva dato la sua parola. Ma era comunque uno sciocco. Tutto quello che Loki faceva, lo faceva solo per se stesso e il proprio beneficio, lo stupido umano non riusciva a capirlo?"  
"Va bene, è la tua testa." Si arrese.  
***  
"Stenditi"  
"Perché?  
"Cosa avevamo accordato?"  
"Che avrei seguito le tue istruzioni senza discuterle," recitò Stark coscienziosamente.  
"Molto bene, adesso stenditi."  
L'umano lo fece senza discutere quella volta. Loki sedette vicino alla sua testa. Aveva già spiegato cosa sarebbe successo a Stark, ora riuscirvi nella realtà era una cosa diversa. Aveva fatto bere all'umano una miscela leggermente calmante, non sarebbe stato in grado di calmare la sua mente per un tempo sufficiente senza di essa. Anche in quel modo sarebbe stato impegnativo immaginava Loki. Stark non era qualcuno che poteva smettere di pensare, Loki poteva comprenderlo a sufficienza, ma comunque rendeva le cose un po' più difficili.  
"Dunque, puoi provare? A non pensare a nulla?" chiese Loki.  
"Che ci creda o no, l'ho fatto molte volte in passato… solo che c'erano coinvolti più alcool e sesso,"  
"Non so neppure se è la mia miscela che ti ha sciolto la lingua o no."  
"La mia lingua è sempre sciolta," rispose Stark e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso pigro. "'Problemi di Performance' ti suona familiare?"  
"Stai zitto adesso, Stark. Fai tacere la tua mente. Ti farà male se non sei preparato a sufficienza."  
L'umano chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente.  
"Non penso che tu sia uno che medita molto, ma stavolta, prova. Focalizzati sul respiro, ascolta il suono del tuo cuore."  
Loki abbassò la voce un poco, il suo tono divenne più profondo, confortante invece che duro. Era passato molto tempo da quando aveva usato magia così delicata. Nessuno si sarebbe fidato di lui su qualcosa di simile, temendo che decidesse di giocare qualche scherzo o qualche gioco, o forse semplicemente avevano paura di Loki. Preferivano andare dai guaritori o dalla gilda degli Stregoni, piuttosto che da Loki, anche se lui era molto più bravo per lo scopo. Se ricordava correttamente, l'ultima volta che era successo era ad Alfheim, quando una delle signore della corte era stata morsa da un serpente velenoso durante un viaggio. Il veleno aveva attaccato il suo sistema nervoso. Loki era il mago più vicino e gli elfi non avevano esitato a chiedergli aiuto. Era un lavoro delicato aggiustare i danni fatti alla mente. Una semplice pozione non poteva guarire una cosa simile. Un portatore di magia doveva essere li a controllare il flusso della medicina nei posti giusti. Doveva essere fatto rapidamente, ma con grande cura. Loki non era mai stato un vero guaridtore, ma le sue capacità erano ben note, almeno ad Alfheim. Era stato ricompensato con un pugnale meravigliosamente cesellato per il suo aiuto, e lo aveva accettato con grazia. Gli elfi erano stati piuttosto impressionati, tutti i maghi della corte parlavano con considerazione di lui. Non che la cosa gli avrebbe portato grandi lodi ad Asgard, curare una ragazza, non un racconto da farsi nelle Grandi Aule durante una festa.  
La ragazza era un elfo dei ghiacci, ricordò improvvisamente, che visitava la corte di Ljósálfar come ambasciatore dei Kaldálfar delle terre dei ghiacci di Alfheim. Il ricordo della sua brillante pelle azzurra bruciava nella sua memoria luminosamente a dispetto di quanti anni fossero passati. I suoi occhi erano azzurri allo stesso modo, così come i suoi capelli lunghi. Era strano ricordare quella cosa ora… considerando…  
Spinse via il ricordo, focalizzandosi di nuovo sul compito che stava svolgendo. Mise le mani sulla testa di Stark, "shh!" lo zittì quando si mosse leggermente al tocco.  
"Non contrastarmi," disse. "Lascia che accada, come quando apri la tua mente alla nave. Se il sentiero è libero, la magia non farà alcun danno."  
Stark si tese per un attimo quando Loki infine entrò e afferrò il suo potere, lasciando libera la magia. Immediatamente sentì che si svuotava da dentro di se. Il Linguaggio Universale era magia antica, e qualcosa che era stata nel suo 'nocciolo' da che riusciva a ricordare. Gli serviva solo tempo per capirne il funzionamento interno, ma la sua presenza la poteva sempre sentire. A volte si chiedeva come gli Aesir fossero così ignoranti, non rendendosi conto della presenza di tale magia dentro di loro.  
C'era un po' di resistenza all'inizio, perciò Loki non spinse.  
"Non lottare contro di me, Stark. Non ti farò del male," Gli disse. Aspettò qualche momento ancora. L'umano prese alcuni respiri profondi e Loki sentì la resistenza che si sgretolava. Molto bene.  
Non perse tempo afferrando con il suo potere un collegamento a quel 'nocciolo', quella massa di magia che era ancorata nel profondo della mente di Loki così come era ancorata nella mente di tutti coloro che portavano il dono. Gli serviva solo impiantarla come se fosse un seme, e spingere la mente di Stark a farlo crescere, in modo che sbocciasse dentro di lui e crescesse abbastanza da essere d'uso. Per i bambini il seme della magia veniva piantato prima che potessero parlare, così che non conoscessero altro che il Linguaggio Universale. Oh, quanto tempo era servito a Loki per riuscire ad imparare le lingue per la magia. Per essere in grado di dire parole come dovevano essere dette, invece che nel Linguaggio Universale. Sarebbe stato diverso per Stark, lui aveva già la sua lingua da usare, o anche più di una, visto che ve ne erano molte su Midgard.  
Stark si tese di nuovo quando la magia mise radici, ma Loki lo azzittì di nuovo e lentamente si ritirò dalla sua mente. Tagliò la connessione una volta che si fu ritirato completamente. Si accorse che stava ansimando leggermente quando la sua attenzione tornò sul proprio corpo e si rese conto della sua stanchezza che si estendeva fino nelle ossa. Non rimosse le mani dalla testa dell'umano.  
"Loki?" chiese Stark.  
"La parte più difficile è fatta… Congratulazioni, non hai riportato alcun danno al cervello."  
"Bene, yoohoo, buono per me, ma non mi sento diverso," disse Stark. "Se non contiamo il fatto che la mia testa mi sembra riempita di cotone."  
"No, non sentirai nulla. Prima devi imparare ad usarlo, divenire consapevole della sua presenza."  
"E come posso farlo?" chiese il mortale.  
"Devi solo ascoltare," gli disse Loki. "Molto tempo fa, ho imparato il linguaggio degli Elfi. La lingua che usavano e usano ancora per molte ragioni, a dispetto dell'avere il dono del Linguaggio Universale."  
"Perché?  
"Per la magia ovviamente," rispose Loki.  
"Ma come hai imparato una lingua se puoi già capire tutto?"  
"Richiederebbe una lunga spiegazione che non mi sento di darti."  
"Le tue dita sono fredde," disse Stark all'improvviso. Loki tirò via le mani dalla sua testa. "No, ehm…migliorava… voglio dire la faccenda del cotone nella testa."  
Loki non replicò alla cosa.  
"Io ti parlerò nella lingua degli elfi," disse Loki. "Tu dovrai solo cercare di comprendermi. Più cercherai, più vicino arriverai a fare uso di quella scheggia di magia che ho piantato nella tua mente. Per ora è come un muscolo che non hai mai usato prima, devi diventare in grado di muoverlo, perciò per prima cosa deve essere rinforzato.  
"E dopo un poco io improvvisamente capirò?"  
"Accadrà gradualmente, potrebbe necessitare di qualche giorno, ma considerato che sono esausto e preferirei non muovermi affatto, è un momento come un altro per iniziare. Sarai in grado di capire parte di esso dall'inizio, ma non tutto."  
"Quindi semplicemente ascolto?" chiese.  
"Si, semplicemente ascolta."  
"Di cosa mi parlerai?" chiese allora Stark.  
"C'è qualche argomento che ti interessa?"  
"Beh, hai raccontato alcune cose dei Nove Regni fino ad ora, potresti darmene una descrizione completa."  
"Molto bene," convenne Loki. Era un argomento abbastanza generico, difficilmente in grado di portare a discorsi spiacevoli.  
"Solo non andare troppo sul tecnico con me per quel che riguarda la magia o non capirei, Linguaggio Universale o meno."  
"Cercherò di tenere le cose semplici a tuo beneficio allora."  
"Non diventare carino, Reindeer Games." Stark sembrava stanco quanto Loki, solo che la sua era stanchezza mentale e non fisica. Oh se fossero stati attaccati in quel momento sarebbero morti di una morte orrenda.  
"Abbiamo qualche tipo di sistema di difesa automatica su questa nave, vero?" chiese.  
"Si, certo. E' sempre in funzione. Abbiamo anche dei bei cannoni qui e la, ma siamo molto lontani da qualsiasi cosa adesso, quindi dubito che incontriamo qualcuno."  
"Ottimo," annuì Loki.  
"Posso prendere del cibo prima della cosa? Sono un po' affamato… e assetato."  
Loki pensò alla cosa per un momento.  
"Questa… è una ottima idea," decise. Il modo più rapido per riguadagnare la sua forza era abbondante sostentamento. E gli sarebbe servita anche dell'acqua se avesse dovuto parlare a lungo.  
***  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollywood would Pagherebbe una fortuna per l'elisir curativo di Loki. Potrebbe mettersi in affari. XD


	19. 19 Il racconto dell'ingannatore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La prima frase è una versione modificata del monologo introduttivo di Heimdall dalla sceneggiatura di Thor che non è mai stato inserito nel film.

"I Nove Regni del Cosmo sono collegati gli uni agli altri dai rami di Yggdrasil, l'albero dei mondi. Si estende come un quasar, una nebulosa intricata, i suoi rami di brillante energia si distendono nell'oscuro vuoto dello spazio. E' un regno di meraviglie, bellezza e terrore che alcuno può vagamente comprendere," iniziò a raccontare Loki.  
E per una volta Tony non parlò, non fece domande, e semplicemente ascoltò. Le parole erano più che semplici parole, non solo suoni stranieri. Era di più… era difficile comprenderlo. Era come il DNI, ma allo stesso tempo del tutto diverso. Poteva raffigurare ogni cosa nei minimi dettagli mentre ascoltava il suono della voce del dio. Non era certo se fosse il Linguaggio Universale, o il modo in cui Loki parlava. Forse entrambi. La sua voce era calma e rilassante, perfetta per raccontare storie. Tony temeva che si sarebbe addormentato, ma la sua mente correva mentre assorbiva ogni dettaglio che gli veniva passato. Dubitava che molti umani conoscessero quelle cose, semmai qualcuno lo avesse saputo. Thor poteva essere stato sulla terra in precedenza, ma Tony dubitava che si fosse mai preoccupato di raccontare tutto questo a qualcuno, forse una parte di esso. Tony preferiva la versione di Loki. Thor avrebbe raccontato saghe di grandi e nobili battaglie senza dubbio, avrebbe lodato la propria gente e il suo mondo. Loki raccontò le verità, brutali, sanguinose verità. E non era la più grande ironia dell'universo? Ma Tony sapeva che i bugiardi conoscevano le verità più grandi. Quelli che ascoltavano i sussurri nell'ombra, che potevano scivolare dietro i sipari ed osservare quello che realmente accadeva invece di essere distratti dal fumo e dagli specchi e dalle luci brillanti del palco. Tony voleva la verità, non le belle storie.  
"Asgard è la terra degli Aesir, l'Eterno Reame Dorato, il mondo di Thor, di cui conosci già molte cose, anche se come mortale non vi potresti mai entrare. Vanaheim è la casa dei Vanir, gli antichi dei, maestri di stregoneria e magia. Possono aver perduto parte della loro antica gloria, ma è comunque un grande regno da osservare. Alfheim è la terra degli elfi, i luminosi Ljósálfar e gli spiriti liberi Kaldálfar. Il mondo è la terra dell'eterna primavera nel sud e il brillante e bianco inverno nel Nord. Gli Elfi sono, anche tu puoi averlo sentito, grandi maestri arceri, ma anche più grande è la loro conoscenza della magia e delle arti magiche. Sono coloro che per primi hanno imparato ad usare i doni di Yggdrasil, il potere cosmico dei regni."  
"C'è ovviamente Midgard poi, il tuo mondo, in mezzo agli altri otto. Sempre in movimento, come gli umani che lo abitano. Voi potete essere parte dei Nove, ma siete anche separati da essi. Gli umani hanno ignorato l'esistenza degli altri mondi a lungo, e allo stesso modo gli altri mondi li hanno ignorati. Midgard è giovane e gli umani lo sono anche di più. Questo è il modo in cui gli altri mondi guardano a voi."  
"C'è poi Jötunheim, terra dei Giganti, i figli di Ymir, governati dai Giganti di Ghiaccio, ma casa dei Giganti delle Tempeste e dei Giganti delle Montagne. E' un mondo crudele di ghiaccio e gelo e freddo eterno, le sue montagne svettano in alto nel cielo ed i suoi mari sono profonde ed oscure case per le più enormi bestie di tutti i regni. Non cambia mai, ma è sempre temuto."  
"Svartalfheim, è la terra degli elfi anche essa, ma quella dei Dökkálfar, gli elfi oscuri. Infinite foreste coprono le sue terre e i labirinti di caverne che stanno sotto ad esse. Mentre gli elfi di Alfheim sono luminosi e belli, i Dökkálfar mettono paura nei cuori degli altri con il loro aspetto. Sono ovviamente forti e capaci come gli altri elfi, sia in battaglia che nella magia."  
"Nidavellir, i 'campi oscuri', sono la terra dei nani. Essi vivono sotto terra lavorando nelle caverne, costruendo le più grandi armi dei Nove Regni nelle loro forge giganti. Mjölnir è stato forgiato dai nani così come Gungnir, la lancia di Odino. I nani sono, come puoi intuire, piccoli ed anche piuttosto sgradevoli. Specialmente quando si tratta di commercio, ma gli altri regni commerciano con loro a dispetto della loro natura. Nessuna meraviglia, considerate le capacità che hanno da offrire."  
"Muspelheim è il regno del fuoco eterno e la terra del Grande Gigante di Fuoco Surtur, e la sua feroce prole, i demoni di fuoco. Sono una razza nomade nelle loro terre, e possono essere primitivi, ma il loro numero è enorme. Saggio è colui che li teme, perché c'è davvero molto da temere."  
"Ed infine c'è Niffelheim, la casa delle nebbie, la regione delle nebbie ghiacciate, dell'oscurità e del freddo. Niffelheim fu il primo dei Nove Mondi, creato nel vuoto Abisso di Gunnungagap. Attorno ad esso Nastrond, la riva dei cadaveri, è il luogo ove si trova il regno dei morti, Helheim. Nessun anima vivente dovrebbe essere sufficientemente sciocca da avventurarsi in quelle terre a meno che la Morte non sia già sopra ad essa."  
"Uno sciocco come Thor direbbe che Asgard è il guardiano dei Nove Regni, il protettore della pace ed il faro di speranza nei tempi di disperazione… uno sciocco, che crede ancora nelle fiabe per bambini. La verità non è mai perfetta come uno può pensare."  
"Molti anni fa, quando i regni erano ancora giovani, Asgard era governata da Re Bor, signore di Asgard e sua moglie, la Gigantessa Bestla. Bor era un guerriero nato. Guidò la sua gente in un periodo di potere e prosperità e conquistò la loro lealtà attraverso la sua leadership ed i suoi trionfi. Bor e Bestla ebbero un figlio, Odino. Bor insegnò a suo figlio molte grandi cose, come lottare, come governare, come servire, ed anche come difendere i suoi sogni. Fece però un errore, non incoraggiò suo figlio a sognare per conto suo, e quando inevitabilmente Odino andò contro il suo volere, fu portato alla furia. Nella sua rabbia, il vecchio re Bor, colpiva con ogni possibile orrore immaginabile chiunque osasse sfidarlo."  
"La leggenda dice che Bor cadde in una grande battaglia fra le montagne di Jötunheim, e che in punto di morte lui e Odino abbiano fatto pace e Bor abbia potuto entrare il Valhalla senza che la rabbia oscurasse la sua anima. Ora, i bisbigli invece, dicono qualcosa di diverso. I sussurri dicono che Bor non cadde come un guerriero, ma fu maledetto da un grande stregone e che abbia implorato l'aiuto di suo figlio, gli abbia chiesto di trovare un portatore di magia abbastanza forte da salvarlo. I sussurri dicono che Odino non provò a farlo, invece si dichiarò re e sedette sul trono di Asgard per seguire le proprie ambizioni. I sussurri dicono che Bor maledisse il suo nome nei suoi ultimi respiri. Nessuno è certo di cosa sia vero e cosa non lo sia. La storia è sempre scritta dal vincitore dopo tutto e non c'era nessuno salvo Odino a raccontare la storia della morte di Bor. Se io fossi in te, non menzionerei quello che i sussurri dicono in presenza di Thor, potrebbe avere voglia di presentarti a Mjölnir molto da vicino."  
"Quindi Odino prese il trono di Asgard. Ancora, la storia dice che non voleva altro che la pace e la prosperità per i Nove Regni. Gli sciocchi possono crederci, ma io non sono uno sciocco. Odino era giovane ed aveva piani ed ambizioni. La guerra era inevitabile. Nessuno parla del perché iniziò. Al giorno d'oggi non dicono neppure che ebbe luogo. La realtà è che un giorno vi fu guerra fra Asgard e Vanaheim e Odino guidò le sue armate in battaglia. La guerra durò per secoli, ma nessuna battaglia disturbò mai il Regno Dorato, solo Vanaheim soffrì mentre le sue terre vennero arrossate dal sangue. Dicono che vi fossero molte ragioni per cui Odino doveva marciare su Vanaheim 'Per il bene dei Nove Regni'. Che malvagi stregoni minacciavano i mondi, che il loro re pianificava di conquistare Alfheim e trucidare tutti i maghi. Favole… la verità è semplice, ma mai detta ad alta voce. Odino era un guerrafondaio, cercava il trionfo, la gloria ed il potere. La sua idea di pace era Asgard che governava gli altri regni, con il potere più grande nelle sue mani. I Vanir erano gente orgogliosa e non si sarebbero mai inchinati al volere di Asgard, quindi Odino li fece piegare."  
"La guerra terminò con la vittoria di Odino e lui portò il figlio e la figlia di re Njord ad Asgard. Poi sposò sua figlia, Frigga. Nessuno era maestro nella stregoneria più di lei fra i Vanir, e dopo il matrimonio, lei insegnò a Odino questi segreti della magia."  
"Vedendo come Odino avesse schiacciato spietatamente la resistenza dei Vanir, Alfheim rapidamente giurò alleanza ad Asgard e al suo re. Odino, per assicurare il controllo di Asgard sul regno, mise Frey, il fratello di Frigga, sul trono di Alfheim. Gli elfi accettarono ovviamente, ma anche oggi Frey non è un vero re. Gli elfi non credono nel potere assoluto, ogni città Ljósálfar decide il proprio destino così come fanno i Kaldálfar. Frey non li ha mai forzati a cambiare i loro costumi, perciò semplicemente siede in un palazzo e assicura a re Odino che gli elfi sono leali a lui fino a Ragnarök. I nani di Nidavellir offrirono ad odino grandi doni per evitare la guerra, in segno di lealtà ed alleanza, le armi Mjölnir e Gungnir, e la collana Brisingamen per la regina Frigga, e la spada Hofund, l'arma di Heimdall, Guardiano del regno di Asgard. Fu un grave prezzo da pagare, ma Odino accettò, perciò non vi fu guerra su Nidavellir. Mispelheim, Svartalfheim e Jötunheim erano troppo potenti per essere attaccati dopo la lunga guerra con i Vanir, perciò Odino non cercò ancora battaglia."  
"Perciò la pace avrebbe potuto essere possibile, almeno per un poco, se non per Re Laufey di Jötunheim che attaccò Midgard. Ora ancora, gli sciocchi possono credere che i Giganti di Ghiaccio attaccarono solo per uccidere e distruggere senza scopo, e che il nobile Odino abbia dovuto intervenire per salvare i deboli e indifesi mortali dalle mostruose bestie. Era la cosa più onorevole da fare, giusto? Thor ci crede ancora. Che la sola ragione per cui Odino difese Midgard fu l'onore, che sia la sola ragione per cui Asgard protegge il regno. Asgard il grande protettore ed i suoi nobili guerrieri… che scherzo."  
"La verità è ancora più complicata di ciò, e molto meno rispettabile. Re Laufey era timoroso del modo in cui Odino aveva preso potere su Alfheim e Nidavellir si era piegato senza lottare. Temeva che Odino volesse prendere poi Jötunheim. Era una paura giustificata. Anche Bor aveva tentato di divenire re di Jötunheim molte volte, ma aveva sempre fallito di conquistare la terra natale di sua moglie. Perciò Laufey si mosse per rinforzare i suoi eserciti, ma gli serviva una terra più ricca di Jötunheim per farlo. Sperava in una vittoria rapida, così decise per Midgard. Gli umani non erano comparabili con l'armata di Laufey e di certo sarebbero stati conquistati se non fosse che gli Aesir si erano schierati dalla loro parte. Suona come se gli Aesir abbiano fatto la cosa giusta e nobile. Solo che non erano gli umani quelli di cui Odino era preoccupato."  
"Midgard è parte dei Nove Regni, è vero, si trova appeso ad un ramo di Yggdrasil, ma al contrario degli altri otto esiste anche nel mondo fisico oltre l'albero dei mondi. Asgard e gli altri sette regni non possono essere raggiunti se non attraverso Yggdrasil. Esistono in un cosmo metafisico. Siamo fuori da esso adesso e a dispetto del fatto che abbiamo questa nave, potremmo cercare per tutto il tempo che vogliamo, ma non troveremmo mai alcuno di essi in questo modo. Midgard al contrario, esiste in entrambi i mondi. Posso vederlo dallo sguardo sul tuo viso, che hai già capito cosa significa. Midgard è la porta fra gli Otto antichi regni e l'universo fisico. Ci sono ovviamente altre porte, ma nessuna è sicura come Midgard. Se Laufey avesse conquistato il vostro mondo, allora, non avrebbe solo preso potere sul mondo, ma anche sulla sola via sicura dentro e fuori dei Nove Regni. Ora Odino non poteva davvero lasciare che i Giganti di Ghiaccio avessero un simile punto strategico nelle loro mani."  
"Perciò Odino intervenne, combatté l'esercito di Laufey e infine batté i Giganti di Ghiaccio e li rimandò a Jötunheim. Poi fece quello che aveva fatto prima con Vanaheim. Prese… un principe… e il Cuore di Jötunheim, lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni. Prenderlo lanciò quelle terre nell'eterna oscurità e decadenza, lasciando i giganti a morire lentamente e perdersi. Sono tagliati fuori dagli altri regni in questo modo, forzati a vivere nel loro mondo morente fino alla fine senza via di uscita. La storia è scritta dai vincitori comunque, perciò Asgard è il nobile salvatore dell'umanità e gli Jotnar i mostri malvagi di ogni fiaba."  
"Questo ci porta al motivo per cui Odino non ha scoraggiato Thor dal divenire protettore di Midgard. La porta deve essere protetta. Se qualcuno dovesse conquistare il vostro mondo, qualcuno dall'esterno dei Nove Regni, avrebbero improvvisamente un accesso fra le mani che li porterebbe dritti ad Asgard. Gli umani sono fortunati, perché se non per questo ruolo come porta, nessun aiuto sarebbe mia stato fornito dagli Aesir. Odino è un grande re, un re scaltro, anche di più adesso, perché nasconde i suoi schemi intelligenti dietro uno scudo da valoroso, avvolge le sue menzogne in falso onore e si copre di nobili idee. Ed i Nove Regni lo celebrano per questo."  
"Puoi probabilmente saperlo, considerato che è nel passato, il Tesseract non era la sola cosa che il padrone di The Other voleva, ma un accesso verso Asgard. Non mi avrebbe mai lasciato governare Midgard. Avrebbe sterminato tutti voi e usato il globo come base per le operazioni. Avrebbe usato il Tesseract per aprire una porta verso Asgard e tramite essa verso il caveaux di Odino. Perché li giace qualcosa che è molto ansioso di riavere."  
"Non dici mai il suo nome," Tony parlò dopo molto tempo.  
"No, e non lo farò mai."  
"Perché?  
"Perché le sue mani sono dappertutto e non voglio invitarlo nella mia mente pronunciando il suo nome."  
"Può farlo?"  
"Quello ed altro, non ho sofferto molto nelle sue mani, non voleva altro che afferrare e strapparmi le conoscenze utili dalla mente. Vide il tesseract prima che io potessi chiuderlo di nuovo fuori e in poco tempo l'accordo fu fatto. Bene, dopo che loro… mi convinsero lo sai."  
"Quindi non fece casino con la tua testa?"  
"Dipende da cosa intendi con ciò. Io controllavo le mie azioni. Nulla mi ha forzato in quel senso. Ma sai già, io ero nel vuoto, nel mondo fra i mondi, prima che mi trovassero, ero… instabile, per così dire. Mi privò delle mie ultime difese mentali. La mia mente si sentiva come una ferita aperta che non smette di sanguinare. Solo non era sangue che ne usciva, ma tutto ciò che speri di sigillare per sempre. Ogni demone, ogni incubo, ogni paura. E la verità del Tesseract era il solo balsamo, il solo sollievo e una luce nel buio. Potere, come non avevo mai sentito prima, neppure la vista reale dei rami di Yggdrasil mi poteva preparare a quello che lui mi mostrò. Vieni distrutto… e ricostruito. Mi sono afferrato alla mia mente con ogni frammento di volontà che ancora possedevo, lottai con le unghie e con i denti per non essere cancellato e senza più coscienza. Poi, più tempo ho passato lontano da quel luogo e da lui, più forte sono diventato, ma lui non era mai lontano. No, potevo sempre sentire la sua presenza che strisciava nel vuoto. Perciò non dirò il suo nome, perché lo sentirebbe e si accorgerebbe di nuovo di me… e allora saprebbe dove sono."  
Tony osservò il dio senza parole per lunghi attimi. "E non c'è modo di liberarsi di lui per sempre?"  
"Conosce il mio nome, conosce il mio potere, il solo modo sarebbe che lui morisse, ma penso che la sua Signora sia ancora innamorata di lui, perciò non accadrà molto presto.  
"The Other ha citato la Signora… chi è lei?"  
"Signora Morte, Stark. E prima che tu chieda, si… La Morte."  
Tony semplicemente lo fissò incredulo, ma forzò la propria mente semplicemente ad accettarlo, anche se era difficile credervi.  
"Ci deve essere un nome da dargli, non lo chiamerò il Padrone di The Other."  
"Il Titano Folle," rispose Loki. "Questo è il modo in cui gli Aesir lo chiamano."  
"Quindi lo conoscono ad Asgard."  
"Bor e i suoi alleati lo combatterono, molto tempo fa. Riuscirono a sconfiggerlo e lo bandirono dai Nove Regni e dalla nostra Galassia. Che è dove lui era nato, solo qualche pianeta lontano da Midgard in effetti. Bor gli prese anche qualcosa, qualcosa di inimmaginabilmente potente. Un artefatto che ora giace nel caveaux di Odino ad Asgard. Un guanto. E lo vuole indietro. Questo è il motivo per cui voleva il Tesseract, questo è il motivo per cui vuole ancora conquistare Midgard, lui vuole raggiungere Asgard ed il caveaux, e le sue proprietà. Mi mandò avanti, perché io potevo raggiungere Midgard da solo per aprire la via ai Chitauri. Ho fallito, i Chitauri sono andati, ma sai già che non è preoccupato per la cosa. E' paziente e riproverà ancora, e ancora, e ancora, fino a che avrà successo. Sconfiggere me non ha fatto nulla, se non dargli un idea di quanta potenza gli serve per sconfiggervi."  
"Sai quando accadrà? Attaccherà?"  
"Si, ma non ora. Perdere i Chitauri è stato comunque un problema per loro così come perdere il Tesseract. Potrebbero servire anni, o decenni, prima che inizi a marciare su Midgard. Non lo so."  
"Quindi abbiamo guadagnato del tempo, ma abbiamo mostrato le nostre carte, è quello che stai dicendo?"  
"Rallentarlo e assestare un colpo era più importante e almeno il Tesseract è al sicuro," Loki si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Era più importante assestare un colpo? Tu guidavi quell'esercito!"  
"Bene, si, ufficialmente, con The Other e il Titano Folle che mi soffiavano sul mio metafisico collo, ma era piuttosto ovvio dopo un poco, specialmente quando Thor si mostrò, che ucciderli tutti sarebbe stato più utile a me."  
"Cosa?" Stark sedette. "Questo fa sembrare che tu li abbia traditi, ma non ho visto alcun tradimento da parte tua."  
Loki sorrise pigramente, ancora seduto sul letto di Tony, con la schiena contro il muro. "Bene, grazie alle Norne per la cosa, se tu fossi stato in grado di accorgertene, allora il Titano Folle lo avrebbe visto allo stesso modo e non avrebbe mai lasciato i Chitauri uscire da quel portale."  
Tony semplicemente lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati alla cosa.  
"Non ho fatto nulla di eroico, perciò non guardarmi così. Sono semplicemente stato un… pessimo generale. E tutti sono sempre così ansiosi di sottovalutarmi, che nessuno se ne è accorto. Anche tu, Stark. Tutti voi avete semplicemente guardato lo spettacolo, le luci brillanti, e la grande commedia ed avete ignorato il resto. Non fare errori. Io comunque disprezzo Thor. E il vostro gruppo e il vostro SHIELD semplicemente mi irritano ancora, e non mi ha causato alcun fastidio fare quello che ho fatto mentre ero su Midgard, ma avrei potuto fare molto meglio…o molto peggio, dipende dal lato da cui guardi la cosa. Avrei potuto stare zitto, nascosto, attaccarvi con l'intero esercito in una località strategicamente molto più importante della tua torre."  
"Come diamine…"  
"Perché la menzogna era nascosta nella verità." Gli disse Loki. "La distruzione era vera, così come i morti, la mia così bassa opinione sugli umani era vera, e il pericolo era molto reale."  
"Ma tu eri una menzogna."  
"Io non sono mai verità completa," corresse Loki.  
"Avresti semplicemente potuto non aprire il portale e…"  
"Oh, ma allora i Chitauri sarebbero ancora vivi e ne tu, ne Asgard avreste preso seriamente la minaccia. L'enfasi era verso Asgard, ovviamente. Odino doveva vedere e ha visto. Sarà preparato per quando il Titano Folle arriverà."  
"La testa mi fa male solo ad ascoltare la cosa," disse Tony. "Mi serve del tempo per digerirla."  
"Nulla di complicato. Non avevo altra scelta, che stare con loro dopo che ero stato tirato fuori dal vuoto. Ero arrabbiato, reso folle da quello che avevo testimoniato e desideravo distruzione e vendetta. Poteva sentirlo quando ero la, e lo usò per i suoi scopi. Spezzò la mia mente e non mi lasciò altra scelta che concordare con i suoi piani. Poi sono venuto a Midgard tramite il Tesseract e con la distanza fra me ed il Titano Folle ho potuto rimettermi in ordine di nuovo. Ho seguito il piano che era stato disegnato da The Other, mentre cercavo altre possibili soluzioni per la mia difficile situazione. Mi sono mostrato a Midgard. Ho fatto dei grandi discorsi in modo che sapeste che stavo arrivando, anche se non contavo realmente sul vostro successo a quel punto. Poi Thor è arrivato e sapevo che avevo l'attenzione di Asgard infine, e le vostre possibilità di eliminare i Chitauri crescevano significantemente con lui al tuo fianco. Quello ovviamente se le cose fossero state preparate nel modo giusto. Il portale che feci aprire a Selvig era perfettamente imperfetto. La città non era una località strategicamente importante. Il portale non era abbastanza grande da far passare un intera nave… tutte queste piccole cose. Certamente hai superato te stesso distruggendoli tutti da solo. Peccato che non ho visto la cosa personalmente. La vostra bestia stava ridecorando il pavimento con me in quel momento. E' stato spiacevole."  
"Poi non sei fuggito, perché pensavi che saresti stato al sicuro da The Other e dal Titano ad Asgard."  
"Sfortunatamente la mia prigione non era al sicuro dagli intrusi come avrei sperato," Terminò Loki.  
"Sono certo che saresti riuscito a fare un piano che non comportasse un tale numero di cadaveri e distruzione," lo accusò Tony.  
"Si, forse. Ma sono il Dio del Caos, c'è sempre distruzione attorno a me, perciò non aspettarti mai nient'altro. Mi piace il caos, e mi segue come le tempeste seguono Thor. E non mi importa dei danni fatti su Midgard. Sono stati minimali, tutto considerato…"  
"Faresti nulla diversamente adesso? Sapendo quello che sai adesso?"  
Loki semplicemente sorrise di nuovo. "Forse, forse no. Sono imprevedibile e lo sai. Forse potresti convincermi a fare un piano migliore, forse Thor si mostrerebbe e mi farebbe infuriare così tanto che semplicemente vorrei bruciare qualcosa. Chi lo sa?"  
"Ma non hai alcun piano di conquista per la Terra di nuovo, vero?"  
"Non hai prestato attenzione? Non funzionerebbe, non può essere fatto. Anche se voi umani non poteste proteggere voi stessi, gli altri regni non lascierebbero mai che qualcuno vi conquisti. Voi siete protetti, perché la porta deve essere sicura."  
Tony rimase silenzioso, semplicemente pensando a tutto ancora una volta. C'erano molte cose da digerire, non solo tutte le informazioni riguardo i Nove Regni, ma anche tutto il resto. La sua testa stava vorticando con tutto ciò, pensando ad ogni dettaglio dell'invasione. Allora non conosceva Loki bene come lo conosceva adesso. In retrospettiva c'erano alcune cose che erano fuori personaggio in qualche modo, ma non aveva modo di notarle allora.  
"Stark."  
"Mmmh?"  
"Sto ancora parlando in Elfico," disse il dio e sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Oh si, guarda," sorrise Tony. Non si era neppure accorto che Loki non era tornato al Linguaggio Universale. La sua mente era occupata con cose più importanti.  
"Presumo non ti servirà qualche giorno, allora." Commentò Loki. "Stai parlando a metà in Linguaggio Universale già ora."  
"Sono un genio, lo sai."  
"Quasi ci credo," sogghignò Loki.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com'è diventato così lungo questo capitolo? O.o  
> ?!! O.o Loki parla MOLTO.


	20. 20 Juyu e Bee Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per rendere il passaggio del tempo più semplice da seguire, vorrei puntualizzare che ogni volta che cambiamo sistema stellare (il precedente era Huz'Deyr adesso entriamo in Filipima), vuol dire che sono passate almeno una o due settimane. Non mesi, ma qualche settimana di solito.  
> Sebbene siano settimane SIC, leggermente più lunghe di quelle della Terra.

_  
Loki entrò nell'officina per trovarvi Stark seduto con la fronte sul banco di lavoro, praticamente grondando infelicità.  
"Ho quasi paura di chiedere," disse Loki.  
"I miei cavi fanno schifo," replicò Stark. La sua voce era leggermente attutita perché non sollevò la testa per parlare.  
"Vuoi raccontarmi?" chiese Loki. Stark finalmente si sollevò e fece un gesto verso il casino sul suo bancone di lavoro.  
"E' una gran cosa che siamo infine riusciti a costruire un armatura con l'alyndor, ma la mia armatura ha bisogno di più di quello." Iniziò.  
Loki era più che soddisfatto dalla lama che aveva forgiato per se e mentre la capacità artistica di Stark era piuttosto grezza, era più che adatta. Loki aveva speso molto tempo incidendo rune sopra alla sua piastra pettorale e alle sue antibraccia dopo che erano stati forgiati, poi aveva fatto delle decorazioni casuali. Stark non era il tipo da armatura decorata, perciò il suo disegno era essenziale e semplice. Non aveva sensibilità per la raffinatezza. Almeno il cesello laser che Stark aveva insistito essere meglio di quello tradizionale, davvero si era rivelato migliore. Loki era piuttosto soddisfatto del disegno a forma di serpente sulle sue antibraccia. La piastra pettorale aveva ancora bisogno di lavoro, ma era anche pronta all'uso. Era abbastanza attillata e confortevole e mentre non era un colore che era solito indossare, il metallo rosso scuro aveva un bell'aspetto. Stark non aveva lavorato su altro per Loki fino ad allora, era impegnato con la sua armatura.  
"Si sono ben conscio," annuì Loki.  
"La tecnologia aliena sulla nave si scontra con il mio progetto originale. L'alyndor è fantastico perciò ho potuto iniziare con il progetto del Mark V senza dovermi preoccupare di perdere forza, cosa che è ottima, ma l'energia nei generatori sta provocando un disastro."  
Loki non ebbe alcuna reale informazione da quella spiegazione. Osservò tutta la tecnologia sul bancone.  
"Spiega il problema," disse.  
"Vuoi aiutare?" chiese Stark.  
"Solo spiegalo, in termini che possa capire. Lascia stare i tecnicismi."  
Perciò Stark lo fece. Come doveva dare energia all'armatura senza doversi basare completamente sul suo reattore, perché non aveva modo di costruirne un sostituto, visto che gli mancavano le risorse per ricreare l'elemento che gli dava energia, perciò doveva aggiungere una seconda fonte di energia all'armatura. Poi spiegò come l'energia dei generatori, che aveva con successo estratto per dare alimentazione alla loro forgia e al resto dell'officina, si comportava in modo leggermente diverso dalla normale elettricità e per questo i suoi cavi - i conduttori - non erano adatti. Non erano in grado di condurre l'energia senza bruciare. Quelli che usava per dare energia all'officina erano grossi e pesanti cavi e potevano sopportarla, ma la sua armatura richiedeva cavi molto sottili, era una tecnologia molto più delicata dopo tutto. Il suo progetto originale cozzava contro questo tipo di energia e non riusciva a trovare un modo per incorporare un trasformatore nell'armatura, ne sapeva che materiale avrebbe potuto essere usato come migliore conduttore o come rinforzare i cavi senza doverli rendere considerevolmente più spessi.  
Loki osservò il piccolo apparecchio che Stark aveva usato per sperimentare con l'energia che veniva dai generatori. Come la sua luce fosse di un colore più profondo ma più luminoso dell'azzurro fulmine nel petto di Stark. Lo sentiva anche diverso. Loki era riuscito ad andare avanti con la sua esplorazione delle energie cosmiche, non abbastanza da imbrigliarle, ma abbastanza da sentirle in modo corretto. L'energia che veniva dal reattore di Stark la sentiva diversa da quella che veniva dal generatore. Perciò il problema era piuttosto ovvio. Conduttore, qualcosa che trasferiva energia… Guardò ai cavi bruciati che Stark stava testando prima e quelli nuovi che non aveva ancora fritto. Ovviamente gli serviva qualcosa di meglio più adatto a trasferire o immagazzinare…  
"Mmmh… potrei sapere qualcosa…" disse e andò via dal bancone verso l'altro lato dell'area di carico verso le casse. Dopo tutto quel tempo sapeva dove guardare per quello che gli serviva. Una delle scatole era aperta, perciò Loki semplicemente vi si sporse e prese una manciata di proiettili vuoti, come li avevano chiamati. Tornò indietro e li mise giù. Stark lo osservò curioso.  
"Cosa vuoi fare con quelli?" chiese.  
"Hai detto che erano di vetro," disse Loki mentre prendeva uno dei piccoli cilindri per metterlo nell'apparecchio sperimentale per l'energia dopo averlo spento per un attimo. Non ne sapeva il nome.  
"Oh, ehi! Non sembra una buona idea." disse Stark quando vide quello che faceva.  
Loki non lo ascoltò e continuò.  
"Solo che non sono di vetro," disse e accese l'apparecchio di nuovo quando ebbe fatto. Stark istintivamente saltò indietro dal tavolo e fece un passo indietro. Non ci furono scintille o esplosioni però. "Sono fatti di cristallo."  
Stark e Loki guardarono come il piccolo cilindro iniziò a brillare dell'energia trasferita in esso attraverso la piccola macchina fino a che fu brillante e pulsante di energia.  
"Come diamine lo sapevi?"  
Loki si aggrottò. "Tu me lo hai detto?"  
"Cosa…quando?" chiese Stark confuso.  
"La tua teoria su come queste pallottole potessero essere riempite di energia." Stark semplicemente corrugò la fronte. "Prima che ci schiantassimo su Ki'eend," chiarificò Loki.  
"Oh… stavo semplicemente blaterando. Non era una teoria affidabile."  
"Lo era, se consideri che questi," prese uno di essi. "Sono fatti di cristallo e non di vetro come tu assumevi."  
"Perché il cristallo è così diverso?" chiese Stark. "Voglio dire, suppongo che se sapessi che tipo di cristallo sia lo saprei."  
"No, non riguarda il tipo del cristallo, ma la sua purezza e perfezione. Alcuni sono meglio per alcune funzioni di altri tipi, ma in questo caso è irrilevante. Questi sono ovviamente cristalli accresciuti artificialmente, nessun oggetto naturale avrebbe una forma così adatta." Gli disse Loki. "I cristalli sono ampiamente usati per immagazzinare energia. Io non pensavo che fossero adatti ad essere usati come armi prima che tu mi dicessi della tua teoria riguardo come potessero essere riempiti di energia. Non tutti i tipi di armi ad energia richiedono simili munizioni comunque, tutto ciò è certo. Gli stregoni di solito immagazzinano l'energia i cristalli per altre pratiche, predizioni principalmente."  
"Sfere di cristallo… sono davvero usate da coloro che hanno reali poteri magici."  
"Perché, si, naturalmente."  
"Naturalmente," Stark ripeté con quello strano tono che aveva ogni volta in cui sentiva che la magia rovinasse la sua visione del mondo, o stesse semplicemente offendendolo. Era un tono divertente. "Okay, ma se è così buono per immagazzinare energia, non mi aiuta per nulla con il mio problema di cablaggio. Sebbene sia fantastico che possiamo fare pallottole di energia."  
"Pensa fuori dalla tua scatola della scienza una volta tanto Stark," disse Loki. "Un cristallo è buono per immagazzinare energia, si," disse e spense di nuovo l'apparecchio per prendere in mano il cristallo. "Ma solo fino a che non perde la sua perfezione."  
Tenne il cilindro luminoso davanti a Stark, poi si girò e lo lanciò contro il muro più lontano, dove si schiantò ed esplose in un luminoso lampo di energia. Molto simile alle esplosioni dei fucili ad energia davvero.  
"Non fare un buco nella nave!" Stark si accigliò. Loki semplicemente sogghignò. "Dunque se il cristallo si rompe l'energia esplode fuori da lui," Riassunse l'umano.  
"Si, perché non può più immagazzinarla. Se viene fatto a pezzi, l'energia già immagazzinata scappa all'esterno violentemente. Questo tipo di cristallo sembra rompersi facilmente, assumo sia perché è costruito per rompersi, altrimenti come potrebbe essere usato come arma? Ora se iniziamo con un cristallo imperfetto da subito…" prese un pezzo di metallo che sembrava una morsa e iniziò a spaccare i cristalli sul bancone in pezzi.  
"Piantala di schiantare cose," Stark si lamentò quando Loki sbriciolò tre o quattro cristalli. "E' una cosa da Dio del caos vero?" Loki ridacchiò mentre appoggiava la morsa. A dispetto delle lamentele, sapeva che Stark non era davvero irritato. Aveva già effettuato una notevole quantità di: spaccare, tagliare e bruciare nella sua officina. Gli piaceva il caos.  
Stark continuò a guardarlo mentre Loki prese alcuni dei pezzi più grandi di cristallo e li mise in fila, connettendoli all'apparecchio. Alla fine della linea mise un cristallo perfetto. Poi accese di nuovo l'apparecchio. I cristalli spezzati si illuminarono mentre il flusso di energia iniziava, poi Loki spense la cosa e stavolta solo il cristallo perfetto rimase brillante, il resto si spense appena l'energia fu tolta.  
Stark stava osservando la linea di cristalli.  
"Dunque se io… diciamo che trito i cristalli in piccoli pezzi, qualcosa come sabbia. Farà la stessa cosa?"  
"Si."  
"Quindi potrei fonderli nei cavi, o meglio, coprire i normali cavi con la polvere di cristallo?"  
"Sembra fattibile," convenne Loki.  
"Perché non sono riuscito a trovare questa cosa da solo?" chiese Stark osservando ancora i cristalli con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Ti sei basato sulla mia teoria."  
"La tua teoria era imperfetta a causa della tua mancanza di conoscenza in stregoneria ed energie cosmiche."  
"Si, energie cosmiche era in effetti un corso che mancava durante la mia educazione all'MIT. Non so neppure perché non sia incluso in ingegneria elettrica. Avrei dovuto andare ad Hogwarts probabilmente. Avrei saputo come una sfera di cristallo funziona allora."  
"Non so di cosa stai parlando."  
"Non ti preoccupare. Mi fa solo sentire non educato, è tutto. E' una nuova… spiacevole sensazione."  
Stark iniziò a mettere le cose in ordine sul bancone, gettando via pezzi di cavi su cui di certo pianificava di sperimentare. Lo sguardo sul suo viso era in qualche modo familiare.  
"Stai afferrando concetti non esattamente basici velocemente senza previa conoscenza. E' più di quanto mi sarei aspettato da un mortale. Ti parlo di teorie magiche e conoscenze cosmiche che stregoni e maghi hanno speso migliaia di anni esplorando e perfezionando. E' ridicolo assumere che qualcosa di nuovo come la scienza Midgardiana possa averti in qualche modo preparato alla cosa."  
"Era un insulto o una lode?" chiese Stark.  
"Dimmelo tu," replicò Loki. L'umano lo osservò per un lungo istante.  
"Bene, suppongo che probabilente nessuno abbia mai costruito una armatura di alyndor volante, armata e cablata in cristallo con un sistema di controllo DNI."  
Loki sbuffò fuori una risata, oh l'ego di quell'uomo.  
"No, nessuno," confermò Loki. Stark sogghignò.  
"Sto usando il progetto della mia armatura leggera, perché l'Alyndor è abbastanza forte da proteggermi anche se lo rendo più sottile della mia solita lega di oro-titanio."  
"Sembra pratica."  
"Ho progettato di avere stivali, antibraccia e una specie di... armatura pettorale ed essa si… semplicemente si spieghera sopra di me come un armatura intera se avvio il DNI e gli do l'ordine. L'idea mi è venuta quando ho fatto le tue cose."  
"Bene, allora sono curioso di vederla," gli disse Loki. Sarebbe stato molto meglio avere qualcuno accanto a lui con armi e difese formidabili.  
"Meglio che torni al lavoro allora."  
"Non adesso."  
"Perché?  
"I tuoi display hanno iniziato a lampeggiare sul ponte. Siamo arrivati."  
"Omioddio, visita su pianeta alieno."  
Era molto meno eccitato che nelle precedenti occasioni, ed era piuttosto comprensibile.  
***  
"Cos'è questo?" chiese Loki mentre osservava il foglio di… carta, forse, attaccato sul muro accanto all'entrata del dock del Drake. Indossava già la sua nuova armatura. I suoi pantaloni di cuoio neri e gli stivali, il leggero pettorale di alyndor e le antibraccia. Si sentiva molto più se stesso in quel modo, per non menzionare che era anche molto meno vulnerabile. Aveva incantato la sua armatura per l'assorbimento di energia oltre a renderla più durevole del normale alyndor. Le armi ad energia non avrebbero fatto molto danno su di essa, Loki si sentiva piuttosto contento al riguardo.  
"Quelle sono… 'Le Regole'," disse Stark mentre si avvicinava.  
Loki osservò la strana lista:  
Regole e regolamenti per le spedizioni planetarie   
1\. non andare da soli in alcun luogo. Mai.  
2\. Portare sempre un fucile! (No, una lama non è sufficiente come arma)  
3\. Non impacchettare più di quello che puoi portare.  
4\. Abbi sostentamento per almeno un paio di giorni.  
5\. Abiti adatti al clima e all'atmosfera sono obbligatori.  
6\. Porta un minimo kit medico.  
Loki le lesse tutte e non sapeva se essere divertito dalla lista di Stark oppure offeso perché aveva scritto le regole senza di lui.  
"Quindi ho un regalo per te," disse Stark. Loki si girò sorpreso. L'umano era in piedi davanti a lui e le sue braccia gli passarono attorno alla vita senza preavviso.  
"Cosa stai facendo?" chiese confuso. Poi sentì che Stark gli agganciava qualcosa attorno e guardò giù. Era una cintura un po' modificata. "A cosa serve?" chiese.  
"E' una fondina," disse Stark mentre allacciava la cintura. Rimaneva agganciata in modo lasco alle anche di Loki e delle piccole cinghie sul lato destro pendevano un poco, come una piccola tasca o una borsa.  
"E questa è la tua arma." L'umano gli tese una delle armi ad energia più piccole che avevano trovato sulla nave. Stava facilmente in una mano, quindi era probabilmente intesa per essere usata in quel modo. Stark si sporse e fece scivolare l'arma nella fondina. Ancora, Loki non sapeva se essere insultato dal comportamento di Stark o compiaciuto perché aveva fatto un supporto per l'arma adatto a lui senza che dovesse chiederglielo. "Devi seguire le regole. Quindi anche…" fece un passo indietro e si girò. Loki si accorse solo che non aveva solo la sua solita borsa ma un'altra con se.  
"Cibo, acqua, kit medico, munizioni extra. La prossima volta, lo prepari da solo," disse e spinse la borsa nelle mani di Loki. "Ho anche aggiunto abiti alla nostra lista della spesa. Perché sono stufo di indossare le stesse identiche maglie ogni giorno."  
"Dovremmo anche acquisire dei cristalli migliori," gli disse Loki. "Tu potresti averne bisogno per la tua armatura, per immagazzinarvi energia extra come hai menzionato, ed io posso pensare a molti modi per usarli allo stesso modo."  
"Sembra buono," concordò Stark.  
Loki osservò la borsa che Stark gli aveva affibbiato, per vedere che cosa esattamente conteneva. "Dovrei probabilmente portare alcune delle mie medicine," replicò.  
"Sentiti libero," gli disse Stark. Come se Loki stesse chiedendo il permesso, come se fosse lui a decidere quelle cose, come se potesse mai sperare di ordinare a Loki delle cose a quel modo. Faccia tosta!  
"Vuoi aggiungere nulla alle regole?" chiese l'umano, non vedendo l'irritazione di Loki, o semplicemente ignorandola. Gli tese una cosa che probabilmente serviva a scrivere. "Ho lasciato molto spazio per le regole future."  
Loki lo prese e si girò verso la lista per scrivere:  
7\. Stark non ha il permesso di scegliere quali pianeti possono essere visitati.  
Stark iniziò a ridere quando lo lesse mentre Loki tornò verso la loro stanza per prendere le sue medicine.  
***  
"Forse la terza volta è quella giusta." Disse Stark mentre volavano verso il pianeta Wobb-Lar nella costellazione del Drago. Il pianeta stesso era ancora per buona parte blu, ma il suo terreno era più variato che solo deserto o solo foreste. Il suo clima doveva essere mutevole come su Midgard.  
"Forse stavolta non ci metteremo nei guai."  
"Adesso lo faremo," ringhiò Loki.  
"Perché?  
"Perché lo hai detto."  
"Ehi, no, nonè così." Contestò Stark. "Tu sei il Dio del Caos, se permetti, sei tu che attrai i guai con la tua aura divina e le vibrazioni caotiche e simili schifezze."  
"No, ci hai appena portato il malocchio," Loki sapeva di sembrare una vecchia strega superstiziosa, ma non gli importava.  
"No, non l'ho fatto! Stavolta sarà diverso. Seguiremo le regole, faremo tutto giusto. Con cautela," disse Stark. "Ho una buona sensazione al riguardo. Non ci saranno problemi."  
Ci furono problemi.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo avrà senso dopo. Questa sequenza conterrà tre parti o di più. ;)


	21. 21 Juyu e Bee Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che tutti abbiate ascoltato la canzone per questo capitolo: [Rose di A Perfect Circle](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUxCyNqwBJo).  
> Giuro che buona parte delle canzoni di 'A Perfect Circle' sono perfette per Loki e/o FrostIron, specialmente l'album "Thirteenth Step".

Presero il corridune con loro. Usava fortunatamente l'energia solare invece del carburante, come tutto sembrava fare in quella galassia. Aveva senso, la luce del sole era gratis e la loro tecnologia solare era molto più avanzata di quella della Terra.  
Wobb-Lar era molto simile alla terra, la gravità era quasi la stessa e sembrava avere un clima simile. La parte dove atterrarono aveva campi verdi e qualche foresta, ma non una giungla fortunatamente. Avevano caricato alcune casse di parti di ricambio che pianificavano di vendere nel corridune e delle altre cose con cui potevano fare baratti. Tony non aveva assolutamente modo di usare i ricambi, perché non aveva idea di quale veicolo potesse usarle, inoltre ne avevano una quantità.  
Avrebbero potuto aspettare fino a che la sua armatura fosse pronta per fare il loro nuovo atterraggio, ma Tony decise il contrario. Loki era armato e in armatura, Tony era armato e poteva essere infine compreso da chiunque. Inoltre era l'ultimo pianeta su cui potevano atterrare in quel sistema, dopo di quello li aspettavano alcuni mesi di nulla oltre allo spazio vuoto davanti a loro. Quindi era meglio tentare la fortuna in quel luogo.  
Le similarità con la terra finirono quando raggiunsero la città, gli edifici non assomigliavano a quelli sulla terra per forma e gli abitanti del pianeta erano, beh… viola. Erano anche piccoli, più piccoli di Tony, in media un metro e cinquanta, anche se ce n'erano alcuni più alti, più o meno come Tony. Avevano delle specie di antenne sulle teste e solo due dita in ogni mano. Era strano, ma almeno non erano lucertole. Tony iniziava davvero a odiare le lucertole. Loki era assurdamente alto per iniziare, ma comparato ai locali era un gigante. Tony glie lo disse, e stranamente si guadagnò un'occhiata molto omicida. Non aveva idea del motivo, ma fece spallucce. Loki si incazzava facilmente, ma si anche facilmente si calmava con le parole giuste, anche se collezionava risentimento come una gazza. Forse anche quella era una cosa da Dio del Caos. Loki, il Dio del Caos dal temperamento feroce… mmmh, c'era qualcosa riguardo il fuoco adesso che ci pensava, avrebbe dovuto chiedergli quando Loki fosse stato di umore migliore. Tony stava migliorando sempre più nell'usare il tono giusto con lui, ma a volte si sentiva come avesse detto le cose peggiori senza sapere perché fossero sbagliate. Non c'era molto da fare in merito se non tenerlo a mente.  
I Wobb - come risultò si chiamassero - furono facili da trattare. O forse erano solo intimidati da Loki e Tony che torreggiavano su di loro. O forse solo da Loki. Tony era tutto sorrisi per compensare e si divertiva al fatto di poter infine parlare a qualcuno che non fosse Loki. Non che fosse noioso parlare con Loki, ma ancora si sentiva bene nel parlare ed essere compreso dagli altri.  
Vendettero due casse di pezzi di ricambio ad un mercante, dopo essersi accertati che non li fregasse con il prezzo. Poi usarono la moneta locale appena acquisita per comperare le cose che servivano loro. Tony ebbe le lenti per un telescopio, alcuni cristalli ed altre cose che gli servivano per costruire il nuovo DNI per l'armatura. Loki invece comperò un sacco di cose strane che Tony non aveva idea di cosa fossero e a cosa servissero. Era quasi certo che una di esse fosse una borsa di qualche osso di animale, ma non disse nulla. La collezione di piccole stranezze di Loki gli aveva già salvato una volta la vita, perciò non sarebbe stato lui a discutere. Riuscirono anche ad ottenere alcune piccole cose che servivano ancora per l'officina. Tony avrebbe di certo avuto molte cose con cui tenersi occupato nei mesi successivi di viaggio noioso.  
Poi andarono e comperarono degli abiti. Nulla di vistoso, nulla di troppo stravagante, solo cose che erano necessarie. Tony prese degli stivali più grossi e di misura giusta, uno spesso cappotto e degli altri abiti in caso andassero in qualche luogo freddo. Alcune maglie e biancheria, ed infine dei pantaloni che gli andavano bene, e non erano così e così. Era davvero felice di non essere troppo alto in quel momento. Nessun abito gli sarebbe andato bene altrimenti, era difficile trovarne qualcuno anche con le sue misure. Loki non era stato così fortunato, perciò comperò del cuoio, sorprendentemente. Quando Tony chiese, si strinse nelle spalle e disse che almeno avrebbe potuto farsi qualcosa di utile, invece di dover indossare abiti così orrendi. Almeno riuscì a comperare un paio di stivali alti al ginocchio che gli andavano bene, e poté anche acquistare alcune cose normali, come calzini e biancheria che non fossero troppo piccoli. Chiaramente i sarti Wobb non avevano mai dovuto fare abiti per qualcuno più alto di un metro e novanta. Comperò anche una sciarpa, chi diavolo sapesse il motivo, perché per quanto sapeva Tony non prendeva freddo, ma non chiese. Era solo contento che Loki non aveva voluto un mantello o qualcosa di simile. Tony comperò anche una sciarpa allora, chi diavolo sapeva se gli sarebbe servita.  
Tony comperò anche una latta di vernice. Quando Loki lo osservò curioso Tony gli ricordò dei segni di artigli e altri graffi sul Drake. Loki non vedeva perché dovessero essere aggiustati, ma non discusse. Non che avessero altro per cui spendere i loro soldi. Dopo che avevano acquisito tutto quello che di importante potevano acquistare in quella città, spesero gli ultimi soldi in cibo fresco, perché mentre avevano molto cibo sulla nave, era tutto cibo da astronauti. Molto nutrimento e tutto quello che serviva per farti stare vivo e sano, ma non troppo per il sapore. Ovviamente non andavano mai a male, ed era buona cosa, ma comunque era cosa buona avere qualcosa di nuovo. Loki era uno a cui piaceva la frutta aveva scoperto, perché ne volle molta, e Tony non riusciva a decidere se la cosa gli stava perfettamente o per nulla. Tutto considerato era stata la loro gita di maggior successo, finora. Nessuno aveva tentato di ucciderli o di mangiarli ed avevano acquistato tutto quello che potevano. Tony sapeva che le sue regole erano buone, sapeva che quel viaggio sarebbe stato diverso, ed aveva ragione.  
***   
Il sole stava tramontando nel momento in cui guidarono fuori dalla città verso il Drake. Dopo che la confusione della gente svanì, Tony iniziò a chiacchierare come al solito, mentre Loki ascoltava e a volte offriva qualche commento. Era piacevole, a Tony piaceva, l'intera giornata l'aveva messo di buon umore. Poi, d'improvviso, sentì un urlo e fermò il corridune prima di pensarci due volte al riguardo.  
"Cosa?" chiese Loki.  
"Non hai sentito?"  
"Si, e?" chiese Loki ovviamente non preoccupato. Tony si aggrottò e guardò attorno nella quasi oscurità, cercando di capire da dove venisse il suono. Poi accadde di nuovo, un richiamo o un urlo, ovviamente femminile. Si mosse subito, chinandosi a prendere la sua arma ed uscendo. Loki lo afferrò.  
"Cosa pensi di fare?" chiese.  
"Qualcuno è in pericolo," rispose Tony.  
"No, questo non ha nulla a che vedere con te," ribatté Loki, non lasciandolo andare.  
"Quello non ha importanza!" "Non importa! Non me ne andrò semplicemente via!"  
"Piantala con queste sciocchezze da eroe, abbiamo i nostri problemi, non ci serve accollarci quelli di altri!"  
"Forse tu puoi girare la schiena ed ignorare qualcosa di questo genere," iniziò Tony. "Ma io non sono quel tipo di persona." Infine si staccò dalla stretta di Loki ed era fuori dal corridune un attimo dopo. "Se posso aiutare, lo farò."  
Si diresse verso il punto da cui veniva il grido, mentre Loki imprecò dietro di lui.  
"Stark!" chiamò dietro a lui, ma Tony se ne fregò. Forse non era il migliore degli eroi, forse non era per nulla un eroe, ma non sarebbe passato senza fermarsi dopo aver sentito una cosa simile. Se mai si fosse trasformato in qualcuno come quello, qualcuno capace di ciò, non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di guardarsi nello specchio. Era già difficile riuscire a farlo.  
Corse quasi lungo il sentiero che portava via dalla strada su cui stavano guidando. Gli servì solo qualche minuto per arrivare sul posto. Tipi locali, quattro di loro, uno era più alto della media, e vestito un po' meglio degli altri tre. Quelli erano più piccoli, ma più grossi, muscolosi. Tony era comunque più alto di loro ed aveva un grosso fucile, perciò non era molto preoccupato. Guardarono tutti nella sua direzione quando lo sentirono arrivare. Quando fu abbastanza vicino poté infine vedere chi aveva gridato in precedenza.   
Non una ma due figure verdi giacevano a terra. Una di loro era ovviamente incosciente, aveva lunghi capelli neri che nascondevano il suo viso e indossava solo una specie di abito sottile e non aveva scarpe, era sporca ed il suo abito era stracciato, ovviamente aveva lottato prima che la mettessero ko. L'altra aveva lo stesso tipo di pelle verde e orecchi a punta, ma sembrava più alta, alta come Tony almeno, o forse più alta. Aveva capelli più corti, grigi tendenti al color porpora, che a malapena le arrivavano alle spalle, tagliati approssimativamente. Rettile ovviamente, ora che Tony la osservava. C'erano delle creste sul suo mento, ma altrimenti Tony non riusciva a vedere nessuna squama o scaglia su di lei o qualcosa di simile. I soi occhi erano grandi e verdi e luminosi, spaventati e duri allo stesso tempo. Teneva una mano sulla ragazzina incosciente mentre fissava Tony, ma non girò la schiena agli uomini Wobb che erano in piedi li.  
"Bene, buona sera," salutò Tony, tenendo il fucile in mano. "Cosa sta succedendo qui?"  
"Nulla straniero, vattene!" disse uno dei Wobb.  
"Si, vediamo, quello non succederà. Che ne dite di allontanarvi dalle ragazze mentre sono ancora di buon umore e nessuno si fa del male, eh?"  
Il Wobb più altro socchiuse gli occhi girandosi verso di lui, ma nessuno di loro si mosse.  
"Hai un idea di quanti danni questo fucile possa fare a qualcuno piccolo come te?" chiese Tony in tono neutro. "E qualsiasi cosa steste facendo qui mi rende molto ansioso di tirare il grilletto, perciò non vi avviserò di nuovo."  
"Io tratto i miei animali come mi pare!" rispose rabbioso il tipo alto. "Sono mie, ho pagato parecchi soldi per loro! Non penso che me le farò rubare da un bandito!" Bandito, quella era buona, ma gli diceva anche molto sul quadro davanti ai suoi occhi. La ragazza che era sveglia stava ancora fissandolo. C'era intelligenza nel suo sguardo, quindi animale non si applicava, il che significava schiave o simili, e questo lasciava una sensazione davvero spiacevole nello stomaco di Tony. Anche i tre Wobb più piccoli avevano delle specie di armi, leggermente diverse dalle armi a energia che Tony aveva visto fino ad allora.  
"Non rischiare la tua pelle per delle bestie disobbedienti," Disse ancora quello alto. Si, risposta sbagliata.  
"Dovreste davvero andarvene," disse loro Tony.  
"Tu non mi fai paura," replicò il Wobb.  
"Che ne dici di me?" arrivò la voce di Loki e santo cielo Tony non si era accorto di lui. Era subito dietro il piccolo gruppo di Wobb, che si girarono immediatamente molto spaventati e piuttosto in panico. Uno di loro sollevò un arma e venne preso da un manrovescio del dio. Loki sembrava davvero incazzato e Tony sapeva che non era incazzato con i Wobb. Oh gioia.  
Quello che Loki colpì cadde a terra senza un suono, ammucchiato come un sacco di patate, comunque non morto, solo incosciente. Loki era chiaramente più intimidante, giudicando dalle reazioni degli altri tre, specialmente perché neppure il più alto dei Wobb gli arrivava al mento. Rimasero semplicemente a fissarlo per un lungo momento, paralizzati dov'erano come piccoli cerbiatti sotto ai riflettori di un enorme pauroso monster truck. Uno di loro fu abbastanza stupido da sparargli, ma ovviamente non gli fece nulla. Tony era quasi affascinato da come il piccolo colpo di energia fosse semplicemente svanito all'impatto e quanto imperturbato fosse Loki riguardo il colpo. Il dio allora si sporse e prese quello più alto per il collo per sollevarlo al livello del suo viso.  
"Che ne dite di correre via prima che vi strappi le budella e vi appenda ad un albero con esse," disse in una voce bassa minacciosa che diede un lieve brivido lungo la schiena di Tony. Sentì anche una dose di adrenalina nel suo sangue. Conosceva quella voce. Si, l'aveva assolutamente sentita prima, ma non da molto tempo. Oh lo aveva davvero fatto uscire dai gangheri stavolta.  
Loki mollò il Wobb ed un attimo dopo fecero la cosa più intelligente e raccolsero il quarto compagno scappando. Loki li seguì con lo sguardo per un attimo prima che i suoi occhi furiosi atterrassero su Tony.  
"Hai stabilito delle ridicole regole," iniziò mentre si avvicinava a Tony. "E poi te ne vai in giro da solo per giocare all'eroe!"  
"Te l'ho detto, non sono il tipo di persona che può semplicemente ignorare qualcosa di simile!"  
"Puoi e lo farai!" Sibilò Loki.  
"No, non lo farò!" Tony replicò, la voce più arrabbiata. "E non mi importa se sei d'accordo o meno! Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare, io la farò! Non sono un egoista bastardo che si cura solo di se!"  
Era strano dirlo, perché era quello di cui era stato accusato molte volte, ma sapeva che era vero, doveva credere che fosse vero. Che gli importava ancora, che tutto quel tempo lontano dalla Terra, tutto quello che aveva passato, tutto quello che aveva fatto per sopravvivere, non lo aveva cambiato così tanto. Che non aveva cambiato questo.  
"Si, lo sei! Quando metti te stesso in pericolo, metti in pericolo me!"  
"Beh, sai una cosa? La mia vita non ruota intorno a te! Io posso fare quel diavolo che mi pare e tu dovrai fottutamente conviverci!"  
Il viso di Loki si oscurò ulteriormente di rabbia, ma Tony tenne il viso impassibile e risoluto. Non sarebbe tornato indietro e non si sarebbe fatto intimidare.  
"Ascoltami Stark," iniziò Loki. Quasi nello stesso tono di minaccia che aveva usato con i Wobb. "Se pensi, anche per un attimo che io…"  
"Grazie."  
Loki si fermò di botto ed entrambi si girarono per guardare la ragazza verde che sedeva a terra con la ragazza incosciente per metà sul suo grembo. Merda, si, dovevano ancora occuparsi di loro. Sembrava che Loki volesse continuare a discutere, ma Tony gli passò accanto e andò dalle ragazze.  
Si mise in ginocchio per essere a livello dei suoi occhi.  
"Come sta la tua amica?"  
"Sorella," corresse la ragazza. Aveva una voce ferma e neutra, un tono duro con una traccia di sospetto. Tony non la biasimava.  
"Okay, come sta tua sorella?"  
"Lei sta bene, è stata colpita più forte prima d'ora," rispose seccamente mentre passava le mani nei capelli dell'altra togliendoli dal suo viso. Quella che giaceva sul terreno sembrava in qualche modo più delicata. La forma del suo viso, la struttura del corpo, forse era più giovane. Quella con i capelli corti aveva più carne e muscoli sulle ossa, e molte più cicatrici notò Tony adesso che era più vicino. E oh cazzo, avevano anche dei collari addosso, cosa che era così sbagliata su così tanti livelli. Gli diede il voltastomaco solo pensarci.  
"Come ti chiami?" chiese.  
"Juyu," rispose.  
"Hai qualche posto dove andare, Juyu?" chiese Tony di rimando e lei scosse la testa come si aspettava.  
"Non pensarci neppure, Stark," lo avvisò Loki. Era probabilmente furioso dietro a lui, aggrottato e sembrando scuro e omicida. A Tony non importava al momento.  
"Presumo non siate di questo pianeta," disse Tony. Lei si aggrottò confusa.  
"Siamo Skrull," rispose, come avesse dovuto essere ovvio. E si, in quella parte dell'universo probabilmente lo era.  
"Oh, okay," Tony annuì. Sapeva degli Skrull per ora ovviamente,Loki gli aveva raccontato molte cose di loro. Tony non si aspettava che sembrassero elfi verdi però. "Sapete da quale pianeta venite?"  
"Stark!" Loki gli abbaiò di nuovo.  
"Fottuto inferno! Ti ucciderà cercare di non essere un completo stronzo per due secondi? Se non vuoi aiutare semplicemente stattene zitto!"  
Era arrabbiato si, ma lo disse anche più arrabbiato di quanto intendesse. Seriamente si aspettava di essere almeno preso a pugni sul viso per la cosa. Loki lo guardò storto, o se lo guardò storto. I suoi pugni erano stretti, il suo intero corpo teso dalla rabbia. Iniziava a pensare che Loki gli avrebbe fatto rimpiangere la cosa. Comunque non si sarebbe arreso, non c'era modo. Poteva occuparsi di un Loki incazzato, senza problemi, non era la prima volta che lo faceva.  
"Non siamo di nessun posto," replicò Juyu. "Siamo da sempre state portate da un posto ad un altro."  
"Pensavo che gli Skrulls fossero i governanti di questa galassia." Disse Tony.  
"In altri sistemi forse," gli disse Juyu. Sua sorella iniziò a tendersi allora. "Indietreggia," lei disse a Tony immediatamente, sporgendo una mano come per spingerlo via.  
"Che cosa?"  
"Solo, per favore!" disse e Tony lo fece subito prima che la più piccola aprisse gli occhi. E wow, okay, quello era inaspettato, perché i suoi occhi erano rossi e non verdi come quelli di sua sorella, due grandi rabbiosi rubini che lo fissavano dal viso delicato. Scattò in piedi immediatamente e non fosse stato per Juyu che gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita avrebbe attaccato Tony immediatamente. Era quasi certo che le sue unghie sarebbero andate ai suoi occhi.  
"Va bene, ci hanno aiutato. Ci hanno aiutato. Bee, calmati, va bene!" ci volle qualche momento prima che la ragazzina smettesse di agitarsi e tentare di ucciderlo. Tony fece un passo indietro in più e cercò di non sembrare minaccioso. Guardò a Tony per lunghi istanti, osservandolo, i suoi occhi feroci e fissi.  
"E' solo agitata," disse Juyu.  
"No, va bene," Tony la rassicurò. La ragazzina - Bee - stava ancora fissandolo, poi gli occhi rossi infine si spostarono di lato e si bloccarono su Loki. Se fosse stato Tony, lo avrebbe innervosito il viso impassibile e lo sguardo fisso, diavolo era innervosito anche così. Ma Loki semplicemente la fissò a sua volta, assolutamente senza fare alcun tentativo di sembrare innocuo, non che potesse mai sembrare innocuo, ma davvero avrebbe potuto provare per amor di quella ragazzina traumatizzata. Stronzo.  
Sia Tony che Juyu rimasero in silenzio per qualche anttimo, ma il fissarsi non si fermò. Perciò Tony cercò di trovare una possibile soluzione per il problema. Non poteva pensare a molte cose. Ovviamente non poteva solo lasciarle li.  
"Va bene, dunque… pensi che possiate star bene? Se vi portiamo al prossimo sistema stellare o su un pianeta Skrull forse?" fu sorpreso che Loki non obiettasse di nuovo, ma sembrava impegnato nel più strano incontro di sguardi mai fatto.  
"Non lo so," replicò Juyu.  
"Va bene… okay, non possiamo stare qui. Vediamo di… andare da qualche altra parte e parleremo di cosa fare. Va bene?"  
Juyu annuì e toccò il braccio di sua sorella. "Bee?" chiese. "Ti va bene? Andiamo con loro?"  
Bee semplicemente continuò a fissare Loki poi si mise in piedi in silenzio, staccandosi dal tocco di sua sorella. Era piccola, quella era la parola giusta, piccola e sottile e delicata, poco più di un metro e cinquanta.  
"Quello è un si," disse Juyu alzandosi. Tony aveva ragione, lei era alta come lui.  
Loki guardò Tony accigliato, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo irritato e iniziò a tornare indietro verso dove avevano lasciato il corridune. Bee iniziò a seguirlo senza una parola quindi anche Tony e Juyu fecero lo stesso.  
"Quanti anni ha la tua sorellina?" chiese Tony.  
"E' mia sorella maggiore," replicò Juyu. "Io sono solo… alta," disse. "Ma non è una bambina, se questo è quello che chiedi. E non sono una bambina neppure io."  
Tony annuì anche se non ci credeva davvero. Guardò alla linea rabbiosa delle spalle di Loki e a come la piccola Skrull lo seguiva, poi a Juyu che camminava accanto a lui. Il suo viso sembrava giovane, molto, molto giovane dannazione, a dispetto delle cicatrici e della dura ostinata espressione della sua mascella.  
Poi si rese conto che non aveva assolutamente idea di quello che faceva.  
***


	22. 22 Juyu e Bee Parte III

_  
Stark era uno sciocco, insopportabile, sentimentale, dannato miserabile sciocco! Come se avessero avuto bisogno di altri problemi nelle loro vite! Perché lui doveva fare l'eroe, correre a salvare delle damigelle in pericolo. Sebbene damigelle non era una parola che avrebbe usato per descrivere le femmine. Il fatto che sembrassero essere in un sistema dove tenere schiavi gli Skrull fosse accettabile diceva molte cose e rendeva preoccupato Loki. Significava che Filipima non era solo parte dell'Impero, ma ovviamente gli era ostile. La loro nave non era Skrull ovviamente, ma comunque significava che non erano in una zona sicura.  
Avere due Skrull con loro non li avrebbe aiutati per nulla. Non avevano bisogno dell'ostilità di chiunque governasse quel sistema. Avevano una nave, una, e una nave cargo per di più, ed erano solo in due, e sarebbe potuta finire orrendamente male. Aveva ascoltato Stark? No, ovviamente non lo aveva fatto. Era troppo idiotamente sentimentale per rendersi conto del pericolo in cui stavano andando a infilarsi. E per cosa? Due casuali schiave che non avevano mai visto in vita loro! Chi lo avrebbe fatto? Chi avrebbe rischiato la propria sicurezza per una cosa come quella? Lo faceva pensare a Thor e questo lo rendeva solo più arrabbiato.  
Avrebbe dovuto convincere Stark a lasciare li le Skrull, ma sapeva non sarebbe stato facile. Stark era cocciuto e Loki lo vedeva nei suoi occhi che era serio riguardo la cosa. Dannazione. Combatté la voglia di picchiare la stupida faccia dell'umano e trascinare il suo culo incosciente sulla nave e continuò a camminare fino a che raggiunsero il corridune. Mentre lo faceva poteva sentire quel paio di occhi rossi che lo fissavano.  
Quando arrivarono, Stark fece del posto sul sedile posteriore per le Skrull, poi si sporse per aiutare la più piccola ad entrare. Solo perché il suo braccio fosse spinto via con fotza, Stark lo tirò indietro con un sibilo di dolore e mise l'altra mano sulle rabbiose linee rosse apparse sul suo avambraccio dall'attacco.  
"Ti prego, non toccarla," disse la Skrull più alta. "Lei è solo... solo non farlo."  
"Okay," disse Stark osservando le due, scuotendo il braccio, probabilmente per portar via il dolore. "Niente tocco, niente paura, solo salite allora."  
Le Skrull eseguirono anche se incerte.  
"Stark," lo chiamò Loki.  
"Non adesso," gli disse l'umano.  
"Si adesso, Stark," Loki insistette rabbiosamente e si spostò un po' più lontano dal corridune. Stark lo seguì dopo qualche istante. "Non le lascierò qui in questo modo."  
"Ci stai mettendo in un pericolo maggiore di quanto pensi," Iniziò Loki.  
"Comunque non le lascio qui," insistette l'umano. "Non posso."  
"Cosa pensi di dimostrare con questo?" chiese Loki. "Sei così ansioso di placare la tua coscienza? Fingere di essere un eroe?"  
"Forse lo sono!" disse Stark. "Forse devo provarlo a me stesso, va bene? Forse devo dimostrare a me stesso che non sto diventando una macchina senza cuore! Che mi importa ancora!"  
"Questo non prova nulla. E' solo a tuo beneficio."  
"Direi che anche le ragazze ne otterranno qualcosa. Non penso sia così irrilevante per loro."  
"Non fingere che non lo fai per te stesso."  
"Non lo farò," rispose l'uomo. "E' anche per me. Forse questo riuscirà a farmi odiare me stesso un po' meno."  
"Stark?"  
"Non mi convincerai," disse fermamente l'umano. "Io lo farò. Puoi lottare con me al riguardo, puoi fissarmi e urlare e minacciare, ma lo farò ugualmente. Puoi aiutarmi oppure stare zitto."  
Loki lo afferrò subito dopo, tirandolo vicino con una stretta violenta. Forzò se stesso a tenerlo invece di stritolarlo e spezzarlo, ma la sua rabbia non riuscì a impedirgli altro. Ricordò l'ultima volta che aveva fatto una cosa simile prima di lanciare l'umano insolente fuori dalla sua torre. Gli occhi di Stark si allargarono un poco, ma tenne il viso più calmo che poté.  
"O posso fermarti," gli disse Loki a bassa voce. "Non ti dimenticare chi sono o di cosa sono capace."  
"Non mi ucciderai, quindi puoi anche smettere di recitare," rispose Stark. Loki sapeva che non era calmo, poteva sentire il polso di Stark che batteva forte sotto le sue dita, ma le sue parole comunque uscirono calme e sicure. Esattamente come prima.  
"Sappiamo entrambi che ci sono cose peggiori della morte," gli ricordò Loki.  
"E sappiamo entrambi che non farai nulla di tutto ciò a me," replicò Stark senza perdere un colpo, chinandosi più vicino e non allontanandosi. Ancora sicuro, ancora risoluto, non si tirò indietro. Loki lo lasciò andare, ma non fece un passo indietro.  
"Non saprò mai se sei coraggioso o stupido," gli disse.  
"Direi entrambi," replicò Stark, la sua voce più leggera, meno seria, un accenno di umorismo in lei, ovviamente cercando di liberarsi dalla tensione fra di loro. La cosa peggiore era che funzionava. Loki sentì un po' della tensione scivolargli dalle spalle. Cocciuto, stupido umano. "Loki, andiamo. Abbiamo una quantità di spazio sulla nave, non dovrai neppure vederle. Le portiamo al prossimo sistema, questo è tutto."  
"Questo finirà male."  
"O forse non lo farà, non puoi saperlo per certo."  
"Pensavo non volessi fare il pirata," gli disse Loki incrociando le braccia.  
"Questo non ha a che vedere con la pirateria," protestò Stark.  
"Abbiamo attaccato un uomo e le sue guardie e gli abbiamo rubato le sue schiave."  
"Si, ma io sono al 100 percento contro la schiavitù. Considerala una forma estrema di protesta."  
Loki semplicemente scosse la testa e si girò per guardare alle Skrull nel corridune. Non era così sorpreso quando notò il paio di occhi rossi fissati su di lui.  
"Lei è pericolosa," disse.  
"Cosa? Juyu? No… voglio dire, certo sembra possa dare un bel pugno, ma…"  
"No, quella piccola."  
"Bee? Sei serio? L'hai guardata? E' come una bambola di porcellana."  
Loki voleva alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Tu guardi Stark, ma non vedi," Disse. "Credimi, è pericolosa."  
Stark si girò e guardò alle Skrull, poi indietro a Loki e fece spallucce.  
"Anche tu lo sei."  
Non poteva contestare la cosa ovviamente.  
"Non sappiamo nulla di loro," disse Loki in tono basso. "E se cercheranno di tagliarti la gola mentre dormi, mmh?"  
"Beh, tu hai il sonno leggero, quindi ti accorgeresti se qualcuno scivolasse nella nostra camera in quel modo."  
"Stark."  
"Oh per l'amor del cazzo, guardale! Sono due bambine," rispose Stark. "Le terremo d'occhio e vedremo in qualche giorno come si comportano, va bene?"  
Stark si girò e tornò al corridune. Loki prese un respiro profondo per tenersi più calmo possibile.  
***  
Quando arrivarono al Drake era completamente buio. Le Skrull non avevano detto una parola lungo l'intera strada e così pure Loki, ma Stark aveva blaterato nel suo solito tono incurante.  
"Lasciamo il pianeta e siamo fuori pericolo, giusto?" chiese Stark quando furono arrivati ed uscirono dal corridune. Stark aprì il Drake, Loki lo raggiunse, perché ne aveva abbastanza della Skrull dagli occhi rossi che lo fissava dietro la testa. Probabilmente lo fissava per la stessa ragione per cui Loki sentiva uno spiacevole formicolio a causa del suo sguardo. Probabilmente aveva capito che lui era il più pericoloso e non Stark.  
"Salvo che vengano a cercarle."  
"Le nasconderemo," Stark fece spallucce.  
"Perché due Skrull verde brillante sono così facili da mancare," replicò Loki.  
"Possiamo mutare forma," la Skrull più grande disse. Entrambi Stark e Loki si girarono. Era ancora seduta nel corridune comunque. "Ed abbiamo buoni orecchi," aggiunse.  
Il che ovviamente significava, che avevano sentito anche la loro precedente conversazione. Meraviglioso.  
"Mutare forma in che cosa?" chiese Stark.  
"Qualsiasi cosa," replicò la ragazza.  
"Un diverso tono di pelle e orecchi meno aguzzi potrebbero bastare per ora," le disse Loki. La voce riguardo l'abilità di cambiare forma degli Skrull era vera allora.  
"Beh, non possiamo mutare forma adesso," disse la ragazza.  
"Perché mai?" chiese Stark. Aprì la porta del Drake e tornò al corridune per guidarlo all'interno. La ragazza Skrull sollevò il mento e picchiettò sul collare attorno al suo collo.  
"A causa di questo," spiegò lei.  
Loki osservò l'aggeggio in modo schifato. "Blocca il cambio di forma," disse. "Come?"  
"Non lo so, so solo che lo fa," rispose la ragazza. Stark ritornò al corridune e lo guidò all'interno.  
"Nessun problema comunaue," disse Stark mentre si girava sul suo sedile per osservarle. "Lasciatemi prendere degli attrezzi e sono certo di potervelo togliere."  
Loki si aggrottò mentre l'uomo andava a prendere i suoi attrezzi.  
"Perché ve lo hanno messo addosso" chiese.  
"In modo che non potessimo nasconderci se fossimo fuggite," rispose la ragazza. Loki socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Ora perché non mi racconti l'intera verità?" chiese. La ragazza lo fissò per un attimo. "Ti rendi conto che siamo i soli che alzerebbero un dito per portarvi via di qui."  
"Non tu! Solo il tuo amico," rispose lei.  
"Oh credimi, anche Stark non ama molto le bugie."  
La ragazza guardò dall'altro lato, poi fece il broncio a Loki prima di aprire bocca.  
"Lo hanno fatto in modo che Bee non possa cambiare forma."  
"Perché?  
"Perché lei cambiava in cose che non piacevano loro," disse.  
"Come cosa?"  
"Come qualcosa che poteva farli a pezzi!" rispose lei, stavolta un po' più arrabbiata. "Perché avevano paura, perché non avrebbero mai potuto farle male se non la legavano in quel modo."  
"E tu?"  
"A loro non importava molto di me," disse.  
"Perché?  
"Perché Bee è bella, e loro volevano…" divenne silenziosa allora e Loki riconobbe dal modo in cui stringeva la mascella che non avrebbe detto altro al riguardo. Loki non poteva pensare a molte ragioni per cui una schiava dovesse essere bella, perciò poteva fare alcune supposizioni riguardo quello che la ragazza non voleva dire.  
"Non importa perché ve le hanno messe addosso," interruppe Stark. "Ve li tolgo adesso. Offendono la mia anima liberale Americana. Potete uscire dal corridune adesso comunque."  
La skrull più alta lo fece per prima, la più piccola seguì dopo un momento.  
"C'è nulla che vuoi aggiungere?" chiese Loki guardandola.  
"Lei non parla," disse l'altra invece.  
"Che va bene," disse Stark. "Juyu, che ne dici se lo tolgo prima a te? In modo che tua sorella possa vedere cosa farò? Forse mi lascierà avvicinare allora?"  
"Va bene," annuì e sedette dove Stark le indicò sulla riga di sedie di lato. "Bee, mi sta togliendo il collare."  
La piccolina girò lo sguardo da Loki e osservò al modo in cui Stark si avvicinò e cercò il modo di aprire l'aggeggio. Gli servì del tempo prima che trovasse il modo e qualche altro minuto prima che riuscisse ad aprirlo. Lo tolse dal collo della ragazza Skrull subito.  
"Vedi?" lo tenne in alto per l'altra ragazza. "Stupida cosa, la buttiamo via," e letteralmente lo lanciò sul retro del Drake. Loki era sicuro che lo avrebbe ripreso più tardi, perché non c'era tecnologia a cui Stark non fosse interessato. Anche se quella era qualcosa che Loki non avrebbe voluto che studiasse. Una attrezzatura così infernale, quasi rabbrividì al pensiero delle sue capacità di cambiare forma bloccate. Era un pensiero molto spiacevole.  
"Pensi di potermi permettere di avvicinare abbastanza per togliertelo?" chiese Stark tenendo in alto i suoi attrezzi verso la ragazza più piccola. "Prometto che farò del mio meglio per toccarti meno possibile."  
La ragazzina lo fissò di più.  
"Bee, ti prego!" chiese l'altra. "Non mi ha fatto male, vedi?" la pelle della ragazza si increspò e cambiò. Da verde a colore abbronzato, i suoi capelli più biondi che grigi, le sue orecchie divennero piccole e tonde e il suo mento increspato più morbido, i suoi occhi rimasero verdi comunque. Era solo un piccolo cambiamento cosmetico, nulla di straordinario, ma Stark la osservava con occhi meravigliati. L'umano non aveva avuto modo di incontrare nessun mutaforma fino ad allora. Ne aveva mai visto Loki usare quel potere. Non c'era stato un uso reale per quello fino ad allora. Nessuna delle situazioni in cui si erano trovate sarebbero potute essere risolte da un cambio di forma.  
La ragazza infine sembrò arrendersi e si mise in piedi davanti a Stark. La Skrull più grande la prese per mano quando Stark si avvicinò. Riuscirono a togliere la cosa senza che l'umano perdersse un occhio o qualcos'altro, anche se la piccolina era tesa, il corpo rigido, pronta a colpire. La piccola fece un passo indietro e si allontanò immediatamente dopo che il collare si aprì e lo tolse da se. Poi i suoi occhi rossi scivolarono indietro su Loki. Quello iniziava a diventare davvero irritante. Quando la sua pelle si arricciò e lei iniziò a mutare la sua pelle il colore divenne in qualcosa di più pallido di quella di sua sorella. La vista strinse qualcosa nello stomaco di Loki, come il color rosso sangue sparì, nascosto dietro iridi verdi. Voltò lo sguardo. Era quasi certo che la piccola cosa aveva imitato la pelle e gli occhi di Loki solo per irritarlo. Doveva stare attento a lei.  
Poi sentirono il suono di veicoli che si avvicinavano.  
"Quella è decisamente l'indicazione che dobbiamo andare," disse l'umano e si lanciò nella parte anteriore del Drake. Loki chiuse le porte e lo seguì.  
"Voi due sedete e allacciatevi," ordinò prima di andare a prendere posto sulla sua sedia.  
I motori si avviarono e i sistemi presero vita mentre Loki si allacciava al sedile.  
"Pensi davvero che ci seguiranno?" chiese Stark. Poi piccole vibrazioni scossero il corpo dello shuttle accompagnate dall'inconfondibile suono di fucili ad energia.  
"Bene, ci stanno sparando," Replicò Loki.  
"Si, ho notato," disse Stark mentre decollavano. Qualche altro colpo li colse, e mentre qualche piccolo schermo lampeggiò in rosso per avvisarli dell'attacco, non sembrò che vi fossero danni seri. Ancora.  
Alcuni dei colpi passarono accanto a loro mentre salivano sempre più in alto, ma sembrò che riuscissero ad andarsene abbastanza facilmente.  
Loki scosse il capo.  
"Questo finirà male," disse.  
"Chi è che porta iella adesso?" chiese Stark.  
"Oh sto semplicemente constatando i fatti," rispose Loki. "Questa non sarà la fine di questo, credimi."  
"Qualsiasi cosa accada, ce ne occuperemo, come facciamo sempre."  
"Davvero non ci servono altri problemi, Stark."  
"Non ci siamo sempre solo noi, Reindeer Games," rispose l'uomo.  
Loki non disse nulla, non per tutto il volo fino all'Ironmage e stavolta anche Stark sembrò essere in grado di tenere la bocca chiusa. Quando arrivarono Loki andò al corridune, ma prese solo le sue cose prima di uscire.  
"Davvero non mi aiuterai a scaricare le nostre cose, solo perché sei arrabbiato con me?" chiese Stark.  
"Sei tu quello che ci trascina sconsideratamente in una situazione stupida del tutto evitabile. Consideralo una punizione."  
"Andiamo!" quel tono era davvero vicino al piagnucolare. "Okay, va bene, ti farò delle piastre di alyndor per i tuoi nuovi stivali decorati," offrì.  
Loki si fermò e lentamente si girò.  
"Stai seriamente cercando di placarmi con dei doni?" chiese incredulo.  
"Dipende," Stark fece spallucce. "Funziona?"  
Loki socchiuse gli occhi fissandolo in cagnesco. Le Skrull stavano guardandosi attorno nella zona di carico per ora senza interromperli. Stivali corazzati…  
"Piastre per gli stivali e un altro paio di antibraccia," gli disse Loki.  
"Va bene."  
"Potrei voler mettervi dei cristalli sopra, perciò dovrai trovare un nuovo progetto."  
"Va bene."  
Loki mise giù la sua borsa e piegò le labbra in un falso sorriso caloroso e guardò le Skrull.  
"Benvenute a bordo," disse e poi rientrò nel Drake per prendere il resto delle cose.  
"Vi abituerete a lui," disse Stark, ovviamente alle Skrull. "Finiamo qui, poi vi troviamo una stanza, va bene? Solo… non toccate nulla nella mia officina laggiù e direi che si… benvenute a bordo."  
Stark poteva corromperlo con i regali per quanto volesse per ridurre la sua rabbia, ma ciò non cambiava il fatto che questo avrebbe causato loro problemi. Lui lo sapeva ed era sicuro che Stark non era abbastanza stupido da non saperlo. Non ci siamo sempre solo noi… pff… nessuno avrebbe fatto lo stesso per loro, perché dunque loro si? Sentimenti, inutili e penosi…  
"Grazie," disse Stark sottovoce quando fu vicino a Loki per prendere anche lui alcune delle cose dal corridune.  
"Ti pentirai di tutto questo," disse Loki ugualmente calmo. Non come una minaccia ma come un avviso.  
Ho molte cose di cui pentirmi, ma non ho mai dovuto pentirmi di fare qualcosa di buono, neppure quando mi ha quasi ucciso."  
"Sei un idiota," gli disse Loki.  
"Non mi da fastidio," ridacchiò Stark.  
Loki semplicemente sospirò e si girò per prendere le cose che aveva portato fuori e non importava quanto cercasse di evitarlo, Thor gli tornò in mente di nuovo.  
"Questo era stupido"   
"Si, fratello. Ma guardati attorno e dimmi che non ne valeva la pena."   
Loki non vedeva. Non sapeva che cosa si supponeva guardasse, cos'era che faceva si che ne valesse la pena. Non poteva vedere allora e non poteva vederlo ora. Vedeva solo che Thor stava a malapena in piedi, il sangue che dipingeva i suoi capelli biondi rossi e bruciature nere sporcavano il suo mantello. Non poteva vedere che cosa fosse degno di strusciarsi così vicino con la morte. Loki pensava fossero gli sciocchi desideri di Thor per la gloria e le lodi, che ricevette in quantità. Ma non c'era gloria li. Nessuno avrebbe cantato le lodi di Stark per la sua sciocchezza. Non avrebbe avuto nulla da ciò. Nulla!  
"Vuoi che ti aiuti?" era la Skrull più alta. Loki la guardò e continuò a camminare.  
"Solo non starmi fra i piedi," disse.  
Sentì Stark accettare l'aiuto dietro di se un attimo dopo con un tono contento e sospirò di nuovo.  
***  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosità sugli Skrull:  
> Gli occhi di Bee non sono dello stesso rosso di quelli dei giganti di ghiaccio. Solo le loro iridi hanno quel colore, non l'intera sfera. Gli Skrull hanno sempre occhi rossi o verdi.  
> Fanart di Little Bee su Tumblr di [disizletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) per il [Capitolo 22](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/41861596081/fanart-for-bend-around-the-wind-by-scyllaya).


	23. 23 Fughe

Tony pensò che Juyu sembrasse giovane quando la vide la prima volta, poi mutò forma cambiando la sua pelle verde e si, sembrava anche più giovane. In effetti sembrava una teenager, una ragazzina del liceo, alta e membro della squadra di lotta, comunque una teenager. Invece sua sorella Bee sembrava dovesse essere attorno ai vent'anni, non poteva saperlo per certo con alcuna di loro, perché salve, mutaforma, potevano sembrare chiunque, ma quella era la sua sensazione. Rendeva il modo in cui si comportava anche più strano. Anche Tony ne era un po' innervosito, anche se lei non aveva cercato di attaccare lui (o Loki) dopo quella prima volta. Era un buon segno, ma Tony non aveva bisogno di osservarla a lungo per capire che non era del tutto giusta nella sua testa. Conosceva la pazzia, era stato con Loki quasi costantemente per chissà quanto tempo, riconosceva una persona instabile quando ne vedeva una. Il solo problema era che lui conosceva il tipo di follia di Loki. E sapeva anche che il dio era molto meno imprevedibile di quanto fosse alcuni mesi prima e assolutamente non così distruttivo ed omicida come era stato sulla Terra, quello era stato una specie di periodo in cui aveva toccato il fondo per Loki e assolutamente era migliorato da allora. Non sapeva nulla di Bee.  
Perciò si, per ora Loki era ancora un po' incazzato con lui e sospettoso con le ragazze. Juyu era zitta e sospettosa allo stesso modo, Bee era semplicemente strana ed aveva l'abitudine di scavare fori con lo sguardo in Loki ogni volta che era in vista e Tony… Tony non aveva ancora idea di cosa diavolo stesse facendo. Certamente gli servivano maggiori informazioni per poter gestire correttamente la situazione, ma il fatto che nessuna delle ragazze avesse mostrato alcun segno di reale ostilità verso di loro nei giorni passati era almeno buono.  
Juyu sembrava più avvicinabile, e la sola che realmente parlava delle due, perciò Tony decise di fare le domande necessarie. Le lasciò solo mangiare e riposare per qualche giorno, in modo civile, visto che erano in cattiva forma, e le tenne anche lontane dalla vista di Loki. Solo fino a che Loki si fosse calmato, più o meno quando le sue antibraccia sarebbero state pronte. Poi non avrebbe potuto ritardare l'inevitabile più a lungo. Perciò quando la colse mangiare da sola in cucina colse l'opportunità.  
"Ehilà."  
"Salve," lei salutò dopo aver inghiottito. Tony prese un pezzo di frutta, non aveva ancora idea di cosa fosse, ma non aveva un sapore cattivo, e sedette di fronte alla ragazza.  
"Sono quasi certo che sai cosa sta arrivando," disse e morsicò il frutto.  
"Hai delle domande."  
Tony mormorò un si in risposta mentre masticava, perciò inghiottì. "Vedi, sono del tutto certo che ho diritto ad alcune risposte. Non ti preoccupare, nessun interrogatorio, ma mi renderebbe le cose più facili, per non parlare del fatto che Loki sarebbe meno… spiacevole se sapessimo di più."  
"Il tuo amico non ci vuole qui," replicò Juyu.  
"Loki è uno stronzo nove volte su dieci, non aspettarti che la cosa cambi."  
"Cosa vuoi sapere?"  
"Ti sembrerà alquanto insensibile, ma cosa c'è di sbagliato in tua sorella?"  
Juyu strinse le mandibole e il suo viso immediatamente divenne più chiuso.  
"Loki mi ha detto che lei era pericolosa," iniziò Tony. "Tu eri li, so che lo hai sentito dirlo. Ora, Loki può essere uno stronzo, ma è tutto fuorché stupido, e io mi fido del suo giudizio quando riguarda questo tipo di cose. Perciò che ne dici di raccontarmi?"  
Sembrò che lei non volesse parlare per qualche attimo, ma poi le sue spalle crollarono un poco e lei sospirò.  
"Lei stava bene… fino a qualche anno fa," disse Juyu. "Lei si prendeva cura di me. Io non ricordo, ma mi disse che il nostro mondo venne colpito dalla guerra. Non la grande guerra, ma da quelli che volevano liberarsi degli Skrull in questo sistema mentre l'impero combatteva le sue guerre lontano e non era in grado di aiutare. Io non ricordo nulla di tutto ciò, so che c'erano altri Skrull con noi all'inizio, ma poi eravamo solo noi… io ero piccola e lei si prese cura di me."  
"Cosa accadde poi?"  
"Bee divenne adulta, e bella, e davvero brava a mutare forma. Sono certa che non ti devo raccontare che cosa significhi," lei si rabbuiò profondamente allora, sembrò che volesse pugnalare Tony con la sua forchetta se l'avesse forzata a dirlo, perciò Tony non spinse. Poteva immaginare. Fece un gesto perché andasse avanti.  
"Stava bene… per un poco. Divenne silenziosa, ma stava ancora bene, ma poi…"  
"Poi?"  
"Lei li uccise," rispose calma Juyu. "Quelli che possedevano il posto dove vivevamo. Una notte cambiò, fece crescere unghie e fauci, lame… qualsiasi cosa potesse pensare… e li uccise tutti."  
Juyu guardò su verso di lui, dritto nei suoi occhi, come se aspettasse una reazione a quell'ammissione. Solo, Tony non era nella posizione di giudicare qualcuno che aveva ucciso i propri carcerieri e torturatori per scappare. C'era la faccenda della teiera e del lanciare le pietre e Tony non era un ipocrita.  
"Siamo scappate ma venimmo catturate quasi subito, da altri. Non credo che sapessero da dove venissimo. Se lo avessero saputo, probabilmente l'avrebbero uccisa, ma… anche se siamo Skrull, non hanno mai guardato lei e pensato fosse pericolosa… il tuo amico è strano, a dirlo solo dopo un tempo così breve.  
"Conosce i vantaggi di essere sottovalutato," disse Tony. "Ed è un grande osservatore."  
"Noi eravamo in un posto nuovo, ma Bee era diversa, non li lasciò fare nulla. Non si lasciò toccare. Attaccò alla prima occasione che ebbe. Ma c'erano troppi di loro e… fu allora che le misero il collare, e poi anche a me, come precauzione forse."  
Juyu bevve dell'acqua e giocherellò con il suo cibo per un attimo o due prima di continuare.  
"Io dovetti lavorare a ogni tipo di cosa, lavoro pesante, ma nulla che non potessi gestire. Non vidi Bee per molto tempo. Quando lei venne portata indietro dove ero io, era diversa. Era come è adesso. Smise di parlare, prima pensai che le avessero fatto qualcosa per renderla incapace di parlare, ma non era così. Lei semplicemente smise. Si lascia toccare solo da me quando è ferita o debole, se qualcun altro prova, bene, lo sai… mi spiace per i graffi."  
"Dunque non sai cosa le hanno fatto quando era via."  
"No, ma non è difficile da immaginare," disse Juyu piantando la forchetta nel cibo con violenza. "Volevano domarla, renderla calma… solo che non funzionò. Mia sorella non è una bestia che può essere incatenata ed educata e sono certa che lo provò a loro. Sono certa che si pentirono anche di aver provato."  
"Quindi vi hanno venduto."  
Juyu annuì. "Probabilmente volevano liberarsi di lei, ma tenerci insieme era il solo modo in cui Bee potesse sembrare… gestibile. Buona parte degli Skrull erano fuggiti dal sistema quando la guerra era iniziata davvero, tornando in qualche luogo più vicino al Mondo del Trono di Drox, quindi possedere uno o due di noi era raro. Probabilmente volevano solo fare dei soldi vendendola. Ucciderla sarebbe stata una perdita capisci. E' così che siamo finite su Wobb-Lar, dopo essere state vendute forse cinque volte. Lei non smise di attaccare chiunque cercasse di toccarla, perciò non stavamo mai in un posto a lungo."  
Tony rimase in silenzio, masticando la sua frutta mentre pensava a quello che la ragazza gli aveva appena detto. Non era una bella storia, ma non se ne aspettava una bella. Aveva immaginato la parte del trauma, il non parlare, il fissare e la reazione aggressiva al tocco lo raccontavano bene. Poteva solo sperare che quegli ovvi segni non fossero accompagnati da altre cose più pericolose, come illusioni in quanto tali. Non era ovviamente un esperto, non era che potesse chiamare il suo terapista per chiedere un opinione.  
"Perciò, fino a che lei viene lasciata stare, non impazzirà e cercherà di ucciderci?"  
"Mia sorella non… sta bene, ma si rende conto delle cose attorno a lei e ascolta sempre con attenzione. Sa che ci avete aiutato e non ha ragione di attaccarvi se non cercherete di farle del male… o farlo a me."  
"Vorrei realmente essere rassicurato da questo, lo sai, ma non sono del tutto convinto a causa del fatto che continua a fissare Loki a quel modo."  
"Il tuo amico… sembra strano," Juyu si aggrottò.  
"Strano in che senso?"  
"Non lo so… sembra uguale a te, ma non è come te."  
"Si, certo, è di una razza diversa. Io sono umano vedi, mortale. Loki non lo è, è piuttosto vecchio e potente. Potresti avvisare tua sorella al riguardo."  
"Oh, lei lo sa già. Non è solo essere in grado di cambiare forma rapidamente che fa un buon mutaforma, ma tutte le altre cose che sei in grado di comprendere solo guardando. Bee sa quanto sia pericoloso il tuo amico, e anche io. Lui sembra freddo, è spiacevole."  
"Freddo?"  
"Più freddo di te," disse Juyu. "Quando noi siamo nella nostra forma di origine siamo sensibili alla cosa."  
"Giusto, siete rettili. Perciò potete sentire le radiazioni infrarosse interne come i serpenti?"  
"Infrarosse?" Juyu si aggrottò confusa.  
"Puoi percepire caldo e freddo," spiegò Tony.  
"Si, una specie. Tu hai il sangue caldo, lui no. Lui è caldo in superficie, non all'interno. Non siamo a nostro agio con le cose fredde, non senza cambiare. Adesso va bene. E' solo... strano."  
Quello era interessante per dir poco. Tony improvvisamente ebbe voglia di costruire una telecamera ad infrarossi, solo per controllare. O avrebbe potuto chiedere a Loki… cosa che era probabilmente non così intelligente, lui sembrava essere molto facilmente irritato quando si trattava di cose personali. Era già incazzato con Tony in quel momento per iniziare.  
"Loki non si fida di voi," disse Tony. "Ma io voglio darvi una possibilità, solo una possibilità, perciò non provate che ho sbagliato, va bene? Sono certo che possiamo arrivare al prossimo sistema in relativa pace. Ci siamo assunti un rischio, io e Loki, aiutandovi, e lo sapete per certo."  
Juyu annuì, alzandosi.  
"Grazie, Stark."  
"Puoi chiamarmi Tony."  
La ragazza si aggrottò. "Perché?  
"Perché quello è il mio nome."  
"Pensavo che il tuo nome fosse 'Stark'," disse lei.  
"Si, entrambi sono il mio nome. Tony Stark."  
"Perché hai due nomi?" chiese ancora aggrottandosi.  
"Beh uno è… sai cosa, non importa. Stark va bene, ne parliamo poi."  
Juyu annuì ancora e lasciò la cucina. Tony terminò la sua frutta mangiata a metà prima di uscire allo stesso modo.  
***  
Tony stava armeggiando nella sua officina, lavorando sui cablaggi cristallini per la sua armatura. Non aveva mai approfondito la piezoelettricità in quel modo prima di allora, specialmente non con una forma di elettricità così diversa, perciò era una sfida. Stava per iniziare i primi test quando partirono gli allarmi. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere nel petto e mollò tutto per correre sul ponte. Incontrò Loki mentre arrivava, e lo stava guardando in modo molto irritato. Tony capiva, ma comunque sperò che non avesse nulla a che fare con le ragazze. L'attimo in cui fu sul ponte e guardò fuori dalla vetrata seppe perché gli allarmi suonavano. Erano fermi. Chi diavolo poteva fare una cosa simile? Come? E perché?  
Un display era acceso, mostrava un segnale di chiamata. Tony guardò Loki per un attimo, ma il dio semplicemente gli fece cenno di prenderla. Perciò Tony si mise il DNI e prese un respiro profondo come sempre all'arrivo della prima ondata di informazioni. Erano stati fermati forzatamente, ma non sapeva come, i motori si erano spenti quando erano stati rallentati in modo da non surriscaldarsi, cosa che era buona, ma comunque angosciante. Infine vide chi li aveva fermati. Un'altra nave. Una nave grande, una sconcertantemente grande fottuta nave. Prese di nuovo fiato prima di aprire un canale per il segnale in ingresso.  
La voce all'altro capo era roca e severa, il tipo di tono da soldato niente stronzate che Tony conosceva bene. "Sono il capitano Der'keen della Filipima Space Patrol. State passando attraverso una zona di checkpoint. Identificatevi e contattate il vostro superiore."  
Oh, merda. Merda. MERDA!  
Tony guardò di nuovo Loki, che aveva le braccia conserte e lo guardava storto. Chissà perché. La mente di Tony stava correndo, cercando di pensare a qualcosa. Forse era una cosa casuale, forse fermavano tutte le navi straniere. Solo i poliziotti che facevano un controllo, aveva avuto a che fare con i poliziotti milioni di volte, poteva farlo.  
"Questa è la nave da carico IronMage," iniziò Tony con tono calmo, sperando di nascondere il panico bene. "Da …"  
"Cassiopeia," Loki sussurrò in aiuto. Grazie a dio potevano sentire solo Tony attraverso il DNI.  
"Cassiopeia." Terminò Tony. "Ed io sono…" bene non che avesse in effetti un superiore. "Io sono il comandante." Si, suonava sufficientemente ufficiale, e sotto il rango di Capitano. Avrebbe dovuto andare. "Comandante Stark. Come vi posso aiutare?"  
"Questa è un ispezione di routine, Comandante," arrivò la risposta. "Stiamo cercando dei possibili fuggitivi Skrull." Quello fu il momento in cui qualcosa di davvero gelido atterrò nello stomaco di Tony. "Spegnete i vostri sistemi di difesa in modo che possiamo scandire la vostra nave."  
Tony stava fissando Loki mentre la sua mente gli presentò la sola risposta che gli avrebbe dato almeno qualche minuto.  
"Si, certo, assolutamente. Vi devo chiedere qualche minuto di pazienza comunque, perché abbiamo alcuni problemi in quel sistema di recente, pertanto dobbiamo spegnerlo manualmente per stare al sicuro."  
Non ascoltò realmente quello che il capitano rispose, ma fortunatamente era una risposta positiva. Chiuse il canale in modo che non potesse essere sentito e si girò completamente verso Loki.  
"Cosa facciamo? Cosa facciamo?" non era molto bravo a nascondere il suo panico al momento.  
"Possiamo dargliele," Disse Loki.  
"No."  
"Ci stanno solo causando problemi!"  
"Loki!"  
"Perché sei così insistente riguardo questa cosa?"  
"Perché voglio aiutare!"  
"Nessuno ha aiutato noi!"  
"Non abbiamo dato a nessuno la possibilità di aiutarci! Ti ho ascoltato e non abbiamo rischiato. Loki io devo fare questo, ti prego."  
Normalmente non era uno che supplicava o pregava, neppure sotto minaccia di morte, ma il tempo si stava esaurendo e Tony non aveva assolutamente alcun modo di nascondere le ragazze. Non aveva idea di che genere di scansioni avrebbero fatto, non sapeva nulla.  
"Se hai qualsiasi modo per aiutare… saremo comunque nei guai, anche se glie le diamo indietro, perciò solo… c'è qualcosa che puoi fare?"  
Loki lo fissò per un attimo ancora, poi si girò sui tacchi rabbiosamente e si diresse fuori.  
"Lasciali scandire quando te lo dico io," disse andando.  
Tony non sospirò di sollievo subito, tirò solo su un altro display per vedere dove andasse Loki. Non avevano molto tempo, di certo il Capitano sarebbe divenuto impaziente molto rapidamente, non potevano aspettare ancora a lungo.  
Loki si diresse nella camera che avevano assegnato alle ragazze. Quando fu dentro rapidamente chiuse la porta e tagliò il palmo della sua mano con il coltello che tolse dalla sua cintura. Mentre disegnava iniziò a parlare.  
"Sono qui per voi. A meno che non vogliate essere catturate e spedite indietro, venite qui e state vicino a me in silenzio fino a che non vi dirò di fare altrimenti."  
La sua voce era ferma e imperativa. Le ragazze si guardarono l'una l'altra, ma poi Loki abbaiò un "Ora!" ed entrambe si avvicinarono a lui senza discutere. Tennero una ventina di centimetri di distanza, in modo da non toccarlo, ma rimasero vicine. Anche Bee stava anche più vicina di Juyu.  
Loki si girò verso di loro, la schiena alla porta e il simbolo che aveva disegnato su di essa e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Adesso Stark," disse dopo un momento.  
Tony spense il loro sistema di difesa mentre l'adrenalina pompava nelle sue vene ed aprì il canale verso la nave pattuglia di nuovo.  
"Mi spiace per l'attesa, i controlli manuali sono pessimi. Siete liberi di scandire ora." La sua voce uscì quasi naturale, si congratulò con se stesso. Non che non sentisse che il suo reattore stesse per essere fatto uscire dal suo petto a causa del cuore che batteva, per nulla.  
"Scansione in corso. Qual è la vostra destinazione IronMage?" chiese il Capitano. Che Tony riuscisse almeno a rispondere, perché davvero non voleva dire tutta la verità.  
"Il sistema di Bawa Kawa è la nostra ultima fermata, e poi torniamo su Cassiopeia," disse. Anche il pensiero di tornare indietro lo faceva sentire inquieto.  
"La stazione spaziale BK-Wont del Settore 56S è stata criticamente danneggiata da un attacco, vi suggerisco di evitare l'area."  
"Apprezzo l'informazione, Capitano," Rispose Tony con cortesia. Diede un occhiata al display che mostrava la camera delle ragazze. Loki era immobile, la schiena premuta al muro e gli occhi chiusi strettamente. Tony stava in pratica tremando per la tensione, aspettandosi che l'altra nave iniziasse a sparare o simile in ogni istante.  
"La scansione è completa, Comandante. Nessuna presenza ostile è stata rilevata," venne il suono del Capitano ancora e Tony quasi espirò forte di sollievo, ma riuscì a controllarsi. "Grazie per la collaborazione."  
"Piacere mio, Capitano," rispose Tony, ancora più naturalmente possibile.  
"Fate un buon viaggio, IronMage."  
"Grazie e buona giornata," Tony riuscì a rispondere anche se voleva solo che andassero via. Il sistema mostrava che il blocco della nave di Pattuglia sulla IronMage era stato ritirato un attimo dopo. E si stavano girando e andando via, senza perdere altro tempo, grazie al cielo. Tony aspettò un altro attimo prima di riaccendere i sistemi di difesa mentre i motori ripartirono per portarli di nuovo in rotta.  
"Loki, sono andati," fece sapere all'altro. Poi guardò al display appena in tempo per vedere che le ginocchia di Loki cedettero. Juyu fece un passo avanti veloce per prendere il dio prima che colpisse il pavimento.  
"Stark!" urlò. Qualcosa di freddo afferrò il petto di Tony e stava correndo fuori dalla sala controllo e verso di loro senza preoccuparsi di rimuovere il DNI.  
Sentì Juyu urlare ancora quando girò nel corridoio giusto e spalancò di botto la porta con forza. Juyu era in grado di tenere il peso di Loki, anche se il dio sembrava cercare con forza di staccarsi dalla sua presa. Perciò Tony si mosse per prenderlo dalle sue braccia. Loki era mortalmente pallido e tremava.  
"L'ho preso," disse Stark. "L'ho preso, andate adesso," disse loro. Non dovette chiedere due volte, erano fuori dalla porta immediatamente.  
"Loki? Cosa c'è che non va? Cos'è successo?" chiese. Il dio era a malapena cosciente, i suoi occhi erano appannati.  
"Un incantesimo complesso," rispose Loki, poi le sue sopracciglia si contrassero sembrava per il dolore e la sua testa si chinò avanti, sangue iniziò ad uscirgli dal naso. Cazzo.  
"Cosa devo fare?" chiese Tony mentre cercava di muoverlo. Il letto sembrava il posto giusto dove andare. Loki era pesante, ma Tony strinse i denti e lo tirò su più che poteva, prendendo il suo peso per barcollare sul letto. Ci volle un po' di fatica, ma riuscì a metterlo giù sul letto. Loki sembrava febbricitante perciò Tony mise la mano sulla sua fronte.  
"Fottuto inferno, sei ghiacciato," disse. "Pensavo che la magia semplicemente ti stancasse!" disse.  
"Sovraffaticamento," disse Loki sottovoce.  
"Avresti dovuto dirmelo!" gli disse Tony. Gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto sapere la cosa in anticipo, che stancarsi a causa della magia includeva questo. "Ma starai bene, vero? Cosa ti serve? Cosa devo fare?"  
"Devo riposare," disse Loki. Sembrava sul punto di svenire, forse sarebbe stato meglio così. Sembrava star male come quando lo avevano quasi dissanguato in prigione, solo che stavolta sembrava anche meno lucido. Tony lo aiutò a spostarsi sul letto in modo che vi fosse del tutto sopra.  
"Okay, okay, il riposo ti aggiusta. Sembra bello, sembra fantastico. Riposa allora," disse. Stava per alzarsi e lasciare che Loki svenisse, ma il dio gli afferrò la maglia e lo fermò.  
"Cosa?" chiese Tony.  
"Non posso… proteggermi," riuscì a dire Loki. Era davvero a metà incosciente a quel punto, gli occhi non erano neppure focalizzati su Tony.  
"Sei sulla nave. Sei al sicuro…" gli disse Tony, ma la stretta di Loki non mollò. Le sue dita pallide erano strette nella maglia di Tony con forza anche se stavano ancora tremando. Cazzo, vedere Loki così davvero portava indietro ricordi spiacevoli.  
"Ma penso che mi farebbe sentire meglio se stessi qui," disse Tony e si arrampicò di nuovo sul letto per sedere accanto al dio con la schiena contro il muro. Le dita di Loki si rilassarono un poco quando lo fece, ma non lasciarono andare del tutto. Quando Tony guardò giù verso di lui di nuovo, i suoi occhi erano già chiusi ed era incosciente.  
Tony sospirò e non era sorpreso quando sentì un formicolio di colpevolezza che scivolava nella sua mente. Mise la mano sulla fronte di Loki e anche se stava sudando, la sua pelle era ancora fredda come il ghiaccio. Riuscì a spostarsi attorno un poco per tirare le coperte fuori da sotto di lui senza disturbare il dio dormiente, che non lo mollò anche se era svenuto. Cocciuto. Non era sicuro che aiutasse, ma lo coprì con la coperta. Poi si mise un cuscino dietro la schiena, perché il muro si piantava nella sua spina dorsale. Quando ebbe fatto si piegò di nuovo indietro. Poteva sentire le dita ghiacciate di Loki anche attraverso la maglia, la sua pelle stava diventando più fredda a causa di ciò, giusto sotto il reattore Arc, ma non cercò di staccarle.  
***  
Era solo probabilmente un'ora dopo quando Tony sentì dei passi avvicinarsi. Loki era ancora incosciente ma almeno non sembrava ghiacciato come prima. Era un buon segno. Guardò in su e sbatté le palpebre sorpreso quando vide Bee nell'arco della porta. Era ancora più sorpreso che avesse un vassoio in una mano e due bottiglie d'acqua nell'altra. Guardò verso di lui per un attimo prima di camminare silenziosamente fino al comodino dal lato del letto dove era Loki. Tony si tese un poco per la sua vicinanza, perché sapeva che Loki non avrebbe gradito che lei fosse così vicina mentre lui era incosciente.  
Non fece nulla comunque, ma mise giù il vassoio che aveva sopra parecchio cibo e mise le bottiglie d'acqua accanto ad esso. Guardò verso Tony ancora poi si girò per andare.  
"Tua sorella mi dice che sei più cosciente di quanto sembri," disse Tony. Mantenne la voce bassa e calma anche se era certo che Loki non si sarebbe svegliato. Il dio non si era neppure mosso dopo essere svenuto, la mano che stringeva ancora la maglia di Tony appena sotto il reattore, la sua testa che giaceva sul letto accanto alla vita di Tony. Bee si fermò nell'arco della porta, senza girarsi, ma ovviamente ascoltando.  
"Non doveva fare questo. Lo sai vero," Disse Tony. "Non doveva farsi del male per nascondervi," Continuò. "Lo ha fatto solo perché glie lo ho chiesto io."  
E si, c'era ancora il senso di colpa, anche se non sapeva che aiutare avrebbe fatto questo a Loki. Era comunque Tony che glie lo aveva chiesto.  
"Ho avvisato tua sorella ed avviso anche te. Voi avete solo una possibilità. Perciò se mai mi farete pentire di avervi lasciato salire sulla mia nave, non sarà Loki quello di cui dovrete preoccuparvi. Sono stato chiaro?"  
Tony la guardò serio quando lei si girò infine, sapeva che espressione avrebbe visto nello specchio in quel momento, ed era del tutto certo che era stato perfettamente chiaro. Era l'espressione che prometteva vendetta a sangue freddo e distruzione. Voleva fare la cosa giusta, per poter aiutare, ma non era così stupido da fidarsi ciecamente di chiunque, non importava quanto giovani o danneggiate sembrassero e Loki sicuro come l'inferno era una priorità rispetto a loro. Anche quello che era appena accaduto lo faceva pentire.  
Bee guardò verso di lui per un attimo, poi sollevò il mento prima di abbassarlo di nuovo. Era un si e mentre il suo sguardo innervosiva ancora Tony, sapeva che lei aveva capito. Se ne andò poi, i suoi passi silenziosi che sparivano lentamente lontano nel silenzio. Tony guardò giù al dio dormiente e scivolò giù un poco di più sul letto per mettersi a proprio agio. Non dormì, comunque, spense solo il DNI e si rilassò al suono del respiro calmo di Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony ha deciso di usare il titolo di Comandante. Bene, io ho deciso di farlo. :)  
> Curiosità:  
> Il grado di Comanadante in origine descriveva gli ufficiali che comandavano navi da guerra troppo grandi per essere comandate da un tenente ma troppo piccole per garantire assegnazione di un capitano.  
> E' uno dei pochi gradi che non sembrano sciocchi al di fuori del contesto militare. Un comandante comanda una nave.


	24. 24 Incosciente

_  
La prima cosa di cui si rese conto Loki fu il pigro, profondo dolore nella sua testa. Riconosceva il dolore, anche se non lo aveva sentito da secoli, quell'esaurimento fino nelle ossa in ogni parte del corpo. Sapeva che gli serviva più riposo anche prima che riuscisse a rendersi conto di quello che era successo. Divenne conscio del fatto che giaceva su qualcosa di soffice, un letto, con la testa posata su qualcosa di più solido, caldo. Profumava in modo familiare anche se non poteva posarvi sopra le dita, qualcosa che si mosse lentamente… aspetta. Cercò di muoversi e aprire gli occhi, ma gli servì un attimo a raccogliere la sua forza per farlo. Un lieve gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra senza il suo consenso quando infine si mosse per sollevarsi, perché il dolore nei suoi muscoli era tutto salvo che piacevole.  
"Ehi! Stai bene?" sentì e un braccio lo toccò le spalle per stabilizzarlo. Quando la vista gli si schiarì vide Stark. Loki si aggrottò e guardò attorno, la coperta che era scivolata giù da sopra di lui, il letto, Stark… non aveva molto senso.  
"Cosa ci fai nel mio letto?" chiese.  
"Bene, tecnicamente è il letto di Juyu," rispose Stark. La mente di Loki era troppo annebbiata e lenta per rispondere a ciò, perciò semplicemente fece il broncio ancor di più. Stark lo osservò per un attimo, prima che probabilmente si rendesse conto che la domanda di Loki non era retorica. "Hai usato la magia, ricordi?"  
"So che ho usato la magia, so come ci si sente per il sovraffaticamento," borbottò Loki.  
"Si bene, poi sei anche svenuto," Stark aggiunse servizievole. Loki grugnì di irritazione. Quindi era svenuto come un fiore afflosciato, eccellente.  
"Ti odio davvero in questo momento," disse e si lasciò andare di nuovo sul letto. Dannata la presenza di Stark, era esausto.  
"So che lo fai, mi dispiace," disse Stark. "Vuoi che ti faccia un elmo con le corna?"  
Loki grugnì, "Ci sono solo un certo numero di volte in cui puoi corrompermi con i regali."  
"Non sottovalutare le mie abilità di corruzione. Ho fatto molta pratica."  
"Oh, solo stai zitto, la tua voce mi rende il mal di testa peggiore," Loki disse e seppellì la testa ulteriormente nel letto.  
"Non pensavo che qualcosa di simile potesse accadere," disse Stark un po' più serio. "Nascondi sempre il Drake senza problemi."  
"E' più difficile ingannare le macchine che gli esseri senzienti, e ti ho detto che usare la magia senza una sorgente esterna mi avrebbe esaurito," Borbottò Loki, la voce mezza attutita dal letto.  
"Si, ma ti sei dimenticato di menzionare che quello include sangue dal naso, febbre fredda e non so che diavolo ancora."  
"Non sei stupido, Stark. Non ero cauto a usare la magia perché semplicemente mi avrebbe fatto addormentare."  
"Si io… non ci avevo pensato abbastanza," ammise Stark.  
Loki non si sentiva di muoversi, odiava la cosa, non avrebbe mai voluto ridursi in quello stato. Era tutta colpa di Stark. No, era dannatamente colpa sua, per essersi piegato a questa follia. Il tempo era tutto in quel momento e sapeva che Stark era troppo ostinato per ascoltare, perciò aveva fatto quello che andava fatto. Per le Norne, sapeva che quello avrebbe causato loro problemi. Lo sapeva. Ed aveva ragione! Avrebbe dovuto dire di no, ma non voleva neppure altri stranieri a bordo della nave. Chi sapeva che cosa avrebbero fatto loro se trovavano le Skrull li, o dopo che avessero dato un'occhiata da vicino al carico, o dopo che avessero fatto altre domande. Non aveva davvero una scelta, ed era Stark che lo aveva obbligato a ciò. Era troppo stanco per essere arrabbiato quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda," gli disse Loki.  
"Quale?"  
"Cosa ci fai nel letto con me?" Loki riuscì a sedersi di nuovo per guardare l'umano. Stark stava guardandolo di rimando, i suoi occhi confusi che cercavano per un attimo, poi sorrise. Era uno strano tipo di sorriso che fece aggrottare Loki di nuovo.  
"Suppongo che alla fine fossi troppo fuori per ricordare," disse.  
"Ricordare cosa?" Loki chiese, ma Stark lo osservò per un altro momento, il suo sorriso anche più ampio di prima. Che cosa nel Valhalla aveva Stark da sorridere in quel modo?  
"Stavi molto male," iniziò Stark. "Avresti dovuto avvisarmi davvero. Non avevo idea di cosa fare."  
"Oh ti prego," Loki sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Dei, gli facevano male anche i bulbi oculari. "Non è che stessi rischiando la vita." Non con quell'incantesimo, con altri tipi di magia avrebbe potuto, ma non aveva l'energia per fare un'altra lezione di magia con Stark.  
"Bene, io non lo sapevo!" disse Stark. "Sembrava così. Sanguinavi, eri freddo come il ghiaccio, sudavi, tremavi. Come si supponeva che sapessi se eri in pericolo di vita o meno? Sembrava brutto."  
"La tua preoccupazione non è necessaria," gli disse Loki con uno sguardo non impressionato. "Come puoi vedere, io sto bene."  
"Si, sembri la morte riscaldata. 'bene' non è la parola che userei," replicò Stark.  
"Non ero in pericolo," Disse ancora Loki. "E' solo dolore."  
"E' abbastanza brutto."  
"Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda," disse Loki. La vicinanza di Stark non lo irritava di per se, ma non amava il prolungato, non necessario, contatto e siccome solo un attimo prima dormiva sopra… per le Norne, lui non aveva dormito sopra di lui, vero? Verificò la sua posizione e dove Stark era seduto e si, sembrava che lo avesse davvero fatto. Non sapeva se essere mortificato o arrabbiato. Che cosa ci faceva Stark li in ogni caso? L'umano doveva aver notato qualcosa riguardo la sua espressione perché quello strano sorriso era tornato sul suo viso.  
"Eri…incosciente," disse. "E sembravi stare orrendamente male, orrendamente come prossimo alla morte, non me la sentivo di lasciarti solo," fece spallucce. C'era qualcosa di strano nel suo tono, perciò Loki socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Bene, puoi andartene adesso," disse con voce ferma.  
"Bene, questo è ancora il letto di Juyu. Perciò, che ne dici di mangiare, bere e poi andiamo nel tuo letto?"  
"Sono perfettamente in grado…"  
"Solo mangia," disse Stark, con un cenno all'altro lato del letto prima di alzarsi per tendere i muscoli. Loki si girò e si accorse del cibo. Era davvero piuttosto affamato, quindi lasciò perdere per ora.  
***  
Il viaggio di ritorno verso la loro camera iniziò con Loki che cercò di camminare da solo. Non andò bene. La sola ragione per cui non cadde sul pavimento fu che Stark era abbastanza vicino da prenderlo in tempo. Fu irritato quando Stark dovette mettere il suo braccio attorno a lui per portare parte del suo peso. Tutto da quando si era svegliato era umiliante. Il cibo aveva aiutato un poco, ma gli serviva ancora molto riposo. Non voleva giacere senza far nulla, ma non sembrava avesse scelta. Cercò di camminare da solo per quanto possibile, appoggiandosi a Stark solo quando assolutamente necessario. L'umano stette zitto per un poco, poi improvvisamente sospirò rumorosamente.  
"Non devi fare cosi, lo sai," disse.  
"Cosi come?"  
"Questo! Fare il duro."  
"Io non sto…" iniziò Loki, ma Stark non lo lasciò parlare.  
"Ti ho visto battuto, tagliato, bruciato, dissanguato, praticamente in ogni stato orribile immaginabile. Adesso sei un po' scosso, e allora? Sono solo io per l'amor del cazzo. Piantala e lasciati aiutare!"  
Loki si morse il labbro per evitare di rispondere.  
"So che odi essere debole," disse l'umano in tono sommesso. "Ma sono solo io. So bene che tipo cazzuto sei, non devi mantenere le apparenze."  
"Non sto facendo nulla a tuo beneficio," rispose Loki. Anche l'idea era ridicola. Stark sospirò ancora.  
"A volte sei così fottutamente cocciuto che rendi me quasi ragionevole."  
Loki non rispose, ma dopo qualche passo lasciò che Stark portasse un po' più del suo peso. Stark, saggiamente, tenne la bocca chiusa al riguardo. Camminarono in silenzio per qualche altro momento, prima che in apparenza l'umano sembrasse stufo del silenzio e parlò di nuovo.  
"Lo sai perché è stato spaventoso come l'inferno?" chiese.  
"Cosi come?"  
"Vederti crollare in quel modo," continuò l'umano. Loki rimase in silenzio. "Perché qualsiasi cosa che possa mandare te al tappeto in quel modo, deve essere qualcosa di dannatamente spaventoso."  
"Oh, non essere così drammatico."  
"No, stavo pensandoci seriamente. Una cosa è farti esplodere in un incidente in laboratorio, non succede se non sei incauto, ma la magia che fa questo a te… è pericoloso. E' come se tu stessi giocando con il fuoco tutto questo tempo e nel momento in cui perdi il controllo ti brucia in cenere. Non posso neppure immaginare. Voglio dire, certo, dev'essere qualcosa di fantastico avere tutto quel potere a tua disposizione sapendo che se non sei bravo a sufficienza potrebbe sfuggirti dalle dita e distruggerti. E'… potere e pericolo e… più cerco di farmelo entrare in testa, più…"  
"Ti sembra eccitante?"  
"Inebriante," disse Stark, girandosi a guardarlo. I suoi occhi erano un po' più grandi del solito, il suo cervello ovviamente elaborava alla massima velocità pensandoci. "Ricordo la prima volta che ho davvero volato con la mia armatura. Ho continuato ad andare sempre più in alto fino a che mi sono quasi ucciso."  
"Devi esserti sentito vivo."  
"Più che mai prima di allora," convenne Stark. "Ma tu e la magia… sai cosa sono quelli che ballano con il fuoco? Non so se li avete ad Asgard. Ma sono degli artisti. Sputano fuoco e fanno girare e…"  
"Si, li abbiamo."  
"Era il migliore esempio a cui potevo pensare, perché è spettacolare e pericoloso e un movimento sbagliato e finisci con un orrenda bruciatura perdendo metà della tua faccia."  
"Io sono anche il Dio del Fuoco," gli disse Loki.  
"Davvero?" Stark lo guardò. "Sapevo che c'era qualcosa fra te e il fuoco, e come la perfetta manifestazione del caos. Distruzione e creazione, e tutto il resto. Non so neppure perché hai una fissazione per il verde. Non dovresti andare in giro in Oro, arancione e rosso?"  
Loki rimase in silenzio per un attimo poi semplicemente disse, "Mi farebbe sembrare pallido."  
Stark esplose in una risata come atteso. "Vuoi dire più pallido," ridacchiò. "Ma hai ragione, non va bene. Lo stile è una cosa seria."  
Anche Loki dovette ridacchiare alla cosa, anche se gli facevano male i muscoli a farlo.  
"Dunque, la faccenda del freddo è qualcosa di cui preoccuparmi?" chiese Stark e Loki quasi smise di camminare.  
"Cosi come?"  
"Eri freddo, quando sei svenuto, ghiacciato. E Juyu dice che tu sembri freddo sempre."  
Adesso si fermò davvero e sentì i muscoli tendersi.  
"Hai parlato di me con loro?" chiese, rabbia che si sollevava immediatamente.  
"Cosa? No! No! Le ho solo detto che non mi piace che Bee continui a fissarti tutto il tempo, e lei mi ha detto che tu sembri freddo a loro. Sono rettili, non gli piacciono le cose fredde. Perciò erano piuttosto stranite dalla cosa. Possono sentire che tu hai una temperatura corporea più bassa di me."  
Loki prese fiato e iniziò a camminare di nuovo. Stark non lo fermò ma lo aiutò.  
"Non ha importanza," disse a denti stretti.  
"Voglio solo sapere cosa fare," disse Stark con fermezza. "Sudavi come se avessi la febbre mentre eri freddo come il ghiaccio al tocco e non sapevo cosa fare al riguardo, o se dovevo fare qualcosa o meno. Avevi detto che ti serviva riposo, ma come si suppone che io sappia che cos'è normale e cosa significa che qualcosa non va? Tu eri incosciente e io mi sentivo come un fottuto idiota perché non facevo nulla."  
Loki chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, volendo che la sua mente non ci pensasse, neppure un attimo.  
"E' normale," disse dopo un attimo.  
"Entrambi?"  
"Si entrambi," disse Loki seccamente. Era meglio se Stark la piantava con quella linea di domande.  
"Wow, un dio del fuoco freddo," ridacchiò dopo un attimo. "Sei davvero il caos incarnato in persona, vero?"  
"E tu lo trovi divertente?" chiese Loki, il suo tono ancora tagliente.  
"Si, voglio dire, se fossi caldo al tocco sarebbe come dire… prevedibile, vero? Qualcosa che è nell'ordine naturale delle cose. Tu invece incasini l'ordine naturale solo perché esisti, se questa non è roba da Supremo Dio del Caos, non so cosa lo sia."  
Loki si sentì improvvisamente divertito e la cosa cacciò via la sua rabbia. Dando un occhiata di lato si accorse che anche Stark stava sorridendo.  
***  
La Skrull più alta - Juyu - era in piedi fuori dalla loro porta. Quando Loki la vide si drizzò un po', anche se era correntemente difficile nascondere il suo stato indebolito. Dovevano essere li quando aveva perso conoscenza.  
"Ehi, Juyu," la salutò Stark.  
"Stark," lei annuì, poi guardò verso Loki. "Sembri stare meglio," osservò. Loki semplicemente la fissò, desiderando che si allontanasse in modo che potesse riposare di più. Lei tenne lo sguardo su Loki per un attimo ed in risposta Loki strinse gli occhi considerevolmente. Lei distolse lo sguardo e lasciò uscire uno sbuffo.  
"Va bene, non ti farò perder tempo allora. Grazie. Era tutto quello che volevo dirti," e si mosse passando oltre a loro e lasciò senza un'altra parola.  
Stark non commentò e Loki non si sentì di dire nient'altro. Non lo aveva assolutamente fatto per le Skrull, ma per liberarsi della nave di pattuglia più velocemente possibile senza dover discutere e trattare con l'idiozia di Stark di nuovo. Entrarono nella stanza.  
"Non penso tu debba fare il duro davanti a loro allo stesso modo," disse Stark, fra le cose ridicole da dire.  
"Non sono d'accordo," disse Loki. Era rischioso mostrare debolezza davanti agli estranei, anche Stark lo sapeva.  
"No, credimi, sanno che sei pericoloso. Lo sanno molto bene. Uno svenimento non ti renderà meno spaventoso d'improvviso. Dovresti essere fiero. Grande, oscuro e intimidatorio è davvero la tua configurazione di base, e davvero spaventa a morte le persone."  
Loki infine sedette sul letto, i suoi muscoli grati per non doversi muovere ancora. La camminata lo aveva stancato molto, sentiva che poteva cadere addormentato di nuovo immediatamente.  
"Non possiamo fidarci di loro," disse Loki.  
"Forse," Stark si strinse nelle spalle davanti a lui. "Ma Juyu mi ha detto che pensa tu sia pericoloso, ma la sua prima reazione quando sei collassato è stata prenderti, così che non sbattessi la tua bella faccia sul pavimento. Cosa ci dice questo?"  
Loki voleva alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
"Stai leggendo troppe cose in quello."  
"E' davvero difficile nascondere o fingere il comportamento istintivo," disse Stark con un altro sorriso. "Tu di certo lo sai."  
Era vero, ma l'esempio di Stark non provava nulla. Alcuni potevano fingere cose che sembravano istintive, specialmente quando erano completamente in controllo di se stessi. Era facile. La ragazza avrebbe dovuto essere in pericolo o provare dolore o qualcosa di simile per credere che le sue reazioni fossero vere. Non si sentiva di discutere comunque.  
"Dovresti dormire," Stark disse con un passo indietro.  
Loki lo prese per gli abiti prima che potesse andare "Aspetta," disse.  
"Si?" chiese Stark.  
Loki guardò alla sua mano, a come le sue dita erano strette alla maglia di Stark e improvvisamente ricordò quello che era successo prima che perdesse conoscenza. Doveva essere stato troppo lento a nascondere la sua espressione, perché Stark sorrise comprendendo. Infine sapeva il motivo di quel sorriso, l'irritante piccolo…  
Stark mise una mano sopra alla sua per tirarla via dalla sua maglia.  
"Chiuderò a chiave la porta in modo che nessuno possa entrare," disse. "Dormi." Poi mise giù la mano di Loki e uscì senza dire nient'altro, chiudendo la porta dietro di se. Loki si aspettava almeno qualche commento sarcastico riguardo il suo comportamento.  
Come aveva solo potuto farlo, afferrarsi a qualcuno come fosse un bambino spaurito? Era ovviamente fuori di se mentre stava per perdere coscienza, ma era ancora davvero ridicolo. La quantità di umiliazione gli stava facendo bollire il sangue. Si lasciò cadere sul letto.  
Stark probabilmente si sentiva colpevole, visto che era stato lui che aveva chiesto l'aiuto di Loki, questo era probabilmente il motivo per cui non aveva detto nulla del comportamento vergognoso di Loki. Non poteva pensare ad altra ragione. Bene, ovviamente Stark sapeva anche come Loki si sentisse riguardo il fatto di mostrare debolezza, ma non era comunque accettabile.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere più arrabbiato, avrebbe dovuto essere molto più arrabbiato di quanto fosse ora. Avrebbe dovuto pensare ad un modo di punire Stark per aver permesso che Loki si sminuisse in quel modo. Come poteva anche solo fidarsi dell'uomo se lasciava che qualcosa del genere accadesse? Sapeva che Loki non era in condizione di pensare chiaramente, Stark non avrebbe dovuto permetterlo. Dei, aveva dormito con la testa appoggiata a lui, era una cosa così degradante.  
Stark lo aveva permesso e aveva avuto la faccia tosta di sorridere al riguardo. Stupido, pettegolo, esasperante umano. A cosa stava pensando? Poteva davvero pensare che a Loki potesse piacere…  
No. Neanche un poco. Era degradante e umiliante e mai nella sua vita avrebbe fatto una cosa simile se fosse stato in completo controllo di…  
Aprì gli occhi di nuovo e fissò il soffitto per un lungo momento, il respiro bloccato in gola. Il suo cuore stava già battendo forte per la rabbia, quella piccola rivelazione non aiutava a rallentarlo. Incosciente… oh no. No, fosse dannato. No!  
Grugnì e chiuse gli occhi irritato. Non poteva stare succedendo. Non poteva! Lui non…  
"Dannazione," imprecò sottovoce. Gli serviva sonno.  
Gli serviva dormire e doveva dimenticarsi di tutto questo.  
***  
Quando si svegliò di nuovo fu al suono di parole mormorate. Sembravano spaventate e servì qualche momento alla sua mente dal sonno pesante per riconoscere la voce di Stark. Sedette dritto nella stanza dalla luce molto bassa. Solo la piccola luce accanto al tavolo era accesa, non dormivano mai nel buio completo. Il suono si ripresentò e Loki si girò verso il letto di Stark per vedere l'umano agitarsi, le coperte avvolte attorno alle gambe e al torso.  
Incubi, lo sapeva. Erano una cosa regolare. Era penoso ammetterlo, ma per entrambi loro. Loki aveva troppi orrori che si nascondevano nella sua mente per avere notti di sonno riposante e per Stark era lo stesso. Normalmente Loki lo lasciava solo, perché Stark si svegliava sempre rapidamente. Stavolta fu fuori dal letto prima di pensarci due volte al riguardo.  
La pelle di Stark bruciava sotto le dita fresche di Loki quando toccò la sua fronte. Le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate, gli occhi strettamente chiusi, il suo intero corpo teso e sofferente.  
"Stark," chiamò sottovoce, lasciando la mano sulla sua fronte con il pollice sulle rughe, smorzandole solo perché teneva la mano li. Ci volle un po' di tempo, ma infine l'uomo si rilassò e si svegliò, aprì gli occhi stancamente. Si girò e guardò Loki. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, i suoi incubi ancora strisciavano oscuri dietro il caldo colore marrone. La sua pelle era troppo calda e sudata, il suo respiro troppo pesante. Non disse una parola, ma sembrò sorpreso di vedere il dio così vicino.  
"Sei al sicuro," gli disse semplicemente Loki. E un attimo dopo si alzò per tornare sul suo letto, già rimproverandosi per quel comportamente ridicolmente sentimentale.  
Fortunatamente, Stark non disse nulla e Loki sapeva che non avrebbe ripreso a dormire, non tornava mai a dormire dopo gli incubi. Scese infatti dal letto dopo un poco, mettendosi degli abiti e probabilmente dirigendosi verso la sua officina. Loki lo sentì andare via e aprì gli occhi solo quando la porta si chiuse e la stanza tornò silenziosa.  
"Dannazione," sospirò di nuovo.  
***  
_


	25. 25 le ali di Icaro

Loki era stato… irritato, rabbioso e stizzoso molto più del solito nelle ultime due settimane. Tony si aspettava che fosse un po' più… beh, bisbetico dopo la faccenda dello svenimento, ma la cosa lo sorprese. Il dio spese un incredibile quantità di tempo meditando nella loro stanza, quando non voleva assolutamente essere disturbato. Certo l'intera faccenda con la pattuglia spaziale di Filipima era un promemoria che era del tutto lontano dai suoi pieni poteri, perciò non era una sorpresa che volesse lavorare di più per riguadagnarli. Era comunque ridicolo. Lui parlava di più con Juyu di quanto parlasse con Loki, il che diceva qualcosa. La maggior parte del tempo era silenziosamente meditabondo oppure lo guardava storto, ma ogni tanto, Tony lo colse a guardarlo con un'espressione indecifrabile per qualche attimo prima che si girasse e se ne andasse, sembrando arrabbiato. Perciò si, Loki era assolutamente ancora incazzato riguardo i problemi extra che Tony aveva messo sulle loro spalle.  
Era anche certo che Loki fosse preoccupato per aver mostrato le sue carte, per così dire Tony aveva fatto del suo meglio per non dare neppure un cenno a quello che era successo dopo che erano sfuggiti alla pattuglia a causa di tutto ciò. Loki si fidava di lui, lo sapeva per certo. Lo considerava sicuro e si fidava del fatto che lo avrebbe tenuto al sicuro quando era debole. Quella era una gran cosa. Una fottutissima gran cosa. Sapeva anche che Loki non avrebbe mai voluto che lo sapesse, perciò parlarne sarebbe stato come strofinare il naso di Loki sulla cosa. E Tony non era uno stronzo tale da puntare ad un momento di debolezza simile. Loki era orgoglioso, lo avrebbe reso rabbioso oltre ogni descrizione. Era meglio comportarsi come non fosse stato nulla. Faceva così per buona parte delle cose con Loki. A volte Tony si aspettava che Loki temesse gli fossero ricordate le sue peculiarità trattandolo come fosse stato uno scherzo di natura. Si chiedeva le motivazioni, ma non sapeva abbastanza di Asgard per fare qualsiasi supposizione accurata e sapeva per certo che sarebbe stato poco saggio chiedere a Loki al riguardo. Si era rivoltato contro la sua gente e la sua famiglia per una ragione, giusto? E c'era tutta quella faccenda dell'adozione che Thor aveva ricordato di cui lui non sapeva ancora nulla al riguardo. Ma non aveva chiesto, non ora comunque. Non disturbare il leone che dorme come dicono, specialmente se detto leone è piuttosto irritabile, per cominciare.  
Per quella esatta ragione, mentre era impegnato a lavorare alla sua armatura, si prese anche il tempo per fare le parti dell'armatura che aveva promesso per gli stivali di Loki. Non poteva fare le antibraccia se Loki non gli avesse detto esattamente cosa volesse, perciò quelle non erano ancora pronte. Lasciò raffreddare il metallo dopo che ebbe finito con le cinghie su di essi mentre puliva il tavolo dell'officina.  
Aveva finito infine il prototipo di DNI per la sua armatura. Non era neppure lontanamente complesso e perfetto come quello della nave, ma non avrebbe avuto bisogno di controllare molti sistemi con esso comunque, perciò in teoria si supponeva funzionasse. Aveva inoltre quasi finito gli stivali e i guanti. Ora modificare il modello del Mark V - senza neppure i progetti originali - era stata davvero una grande impresa, se poteva lodare se stesso. Bene, chi stava prendendo in giro? Era stata un impresa incredibile, il progetto modificato era migliore dell'originale, era un genio. Al contrario dell'originale Mark V, gli serviva che quell'armatura fosse in tre parti principali invece che una. Fortunatamente i cristalli più piccoli che avevano comperato nell'ultima uscita si provarono essere esattamente quello che gli serviva. Ogni stivale e guanto aveva una piccola sorgente di energia per operare da solo fino ad un certo punto. Di certo avevano abbastanza potenza da restare connessi al DNI e iniziare l'assemblaggio automatico quando necessario o anche operare da soli per un poco, senza doversi connettere alla parte primaria dell'armatura. Per non fare nessuno di essi troppo grosso e pesante, gli stivali contenevano l'intera parte delle gambe dell'armatura, i guanti per le braccia e la parte pettorale conteneva il casco e le zone dei fianchi e il ventre. Era cosa buona anche, che quando erano disattivati, i guanti sembrassero degli antibracci in modo che avesse le dita libere. Avrebbe dovuto fare parecchi test per essere certo che i tre pezzi si connettessero senza fastidi. Bene, tecnicamente erano cinque pezzi, ma i controlli per i due stivali e i due guanti erano connessi, perché sarebbero sempre stati attivati insieme. L'armatura avrebbe comunque usato energia dal suo reattore Arc ovviamente, ma i cristalli addizionali gli davano molta energia in più così che non dovesse contare solo sul suo reattore. Il reattore lo teneva in vita, non sarebbe stato troppo intelligente armeggiarci molto, a meno che non avesse un modo sicuro per costruirne uno nuovo. E non lo aveva.  
Con il DNI completo poteva iniziare con la parte che preferiva. Test di volo. Era assolutamente sicuro che tutto avrebbe funzionato bene, ma con l'aggiunta dei cristalli assieme al nuovo tipo di energia che usava, non poteva sapere per certo come calibrarli. Aveva abbastanza spazio nell'area cargo per un decollo. Test maggiori avrebbero dovuto aspettare che arrivassero al successivo pianeta compatibile.  
Il pezzo principale dell'armatura, la vera piastra pettorale, era pronta a metà Doveva fare ancora molto lavoro sull'elettronica, trovare il modo di aggiungere dei cristalli e ovviamente il tutto senza farla troppo pesante. Doveva essere in grado di portare il suo peso senza attivarla. Fortunatamente, l'alyndor era perfetto per risolvere il problema, ma sarebbe comunque servito del tempo per abituarsi. Almeno lo avrebbe tenuto in forma. Gli serviva ancora del lavoro con il casco, ma dopo di ciò aveva finito. Gli sembrava buona cosa vedere la fine di un progetto. Se tutto andava bene avrebbe finito dopo qualche altro giorno di duro lavoro. Nello scenario peggiore un paio di settimane, se i test non fossero andati bene.  
Quando ebbe finito di mettere via i suoi attrezzi, prese i pezzi dell'armatura di Loki e si diresse verso la loro camera. Avrebbe potuto chiamare Loki in officina con l'intercom, ma essere faccia a faccia permetteva di fare in modo che il dio ascoltasse con più semplicità.  
Lo trovò seduto per terra in camera loro. Come molto spesso nei giorni passati.  
"Cosa vuoi Stark?" chiese il dio quando la porta si aprì. Il suo tono come sempre mordente.  
"Salve anche a te, brontolo. Ho le nuove parti per la tua armatura."  
Loki aprì gli occhi e girò la testa verso di lui, osservando l'aspetto scarmigliato di Tony, i suoi occhi si mossero su e giù per un attimo. Si, dunque la sua maglietta senza maniche era sporca come l'inferno e i suoi capelli erano troppo lunghi e scarmigliati, ma non si era mai preoccupato delle apparenze quando lavorava.  
"Si, lo so. Puzzo e sono sporco. Succede quando si lavora il metallo, lo sai a causa della forgia calda come l'inferno e del duro lavoro fisico."  
Loki si alzò senza fare alcun commento e Tony gli tese le parti dell'armatura per lui.  
"Stai migliorando in questo campo," commentò Loki dopo averli presi.  
"Si, la pratica fa il maestro," Tony fece spallucce.  
"Davvero."  
"Non ti aspettare che impari le tue fantastiche capacità di incisore comunque," continuò Tony.  
"Può andarmi bene," rispose Loki. "E non mi fiderei del tuo gusto comunque."  
Era molto meno tagliente delle precedenti parole, perciò Tony lo prese come un buon segno.  
"E a proposito, sono pronto a testare i miei nuovi fantastici stivali," gli disse. "Vuoi venire?"  
"Dimmi perché dovrei essere interessato alla cosa?" Chiese Loki mentre si muoveva per mettere via le parti dell'armatura. Allora non voleva lavorare ancora agli incantesimi subito.  
"Perché potrei volare attorno, quindi mi serve qualcuno che testimoni il mio genio, oppure ho fatto male i calcoli e mi schianterò su un muro, nel qual caso sei autorizzato a ridere, beh, ridacchiare, un poco… sottovoce."  
Loki si girò di nuovo e Tony colse un accenno ad un sorriso sul suo viso.  
"Oh bene, se insisti," disse. "E mentre sono li posso darti le istruzioni relative alle mie nuove antibraccia."  
"Sapevo che non te ne saresti dimenticato," disse Tony e seguì Loki quando si girò per lasciare la stanza.  
A Tony non piaceva il silenzio, perciò continuò a parlare mentre arrivavano la.  
"Dunque, le incisioni che hai fatto sulle tue antibraccia sembrano dannatamente fantastiche. I serpenti non sono davvero per me, ma anche io posso vedere che c'è un grande talento…"  
"Risparmia le tue adulazioni e dimmi cosa vuoi," lo interruppe Loki.  
"Pensavo se potessi convincerti a fare qualcosa di molto semplice per la mia armatura.  
Loki si aggrottò un poco. "Pensavo non volessi magia in alcun luogo sulla tua tecnologia," disse.  
"Oh, non sto parlando di incantesimi, ma delle semplici incisioni."  
"Vuoi che decori la tua armatura?"  
"Okay, dunque, la ragione per cui ho progettato l'armatura in questo nuovo modo è perché voglio essere in grado di indossarla senza portare in giro una grossa valigia. Non è pratico. Regola numero tre, non preparare più di quello che puoi portare. In questo modo quando atterriamo indosserò già la mia armatura, solo non sembrerò Iron Man. Sembrerà una normale armatura."  
"Pratico e nascosto in piena vista," Concluse Loki. "Ciò è davvero intelligente."  
"Grazie. Ora dopo aver guardato quello che hai fatto con la tua armatura e le antibraccia, mi sono reso conto che anche quando è disattivata, sembra comunque insolita. Specialmente con i cristalli, perché alcuni di essi sono visibili. Ma se avesse dei disegni simili a quelli della tua armatura, allora…"  
"Sarebbe credibile che è solo un armatura personalizzata, mentre i cristalli energetici sembreranno semplici decorazioni," terminò Loki per lui. " Immagino che le armi nella tua armatura siano pure nascoste quando sono disattivate."  
"Non ho tante armi quante nelle mie solite armature, ma si, quel poco che ho non si nota."  
"Molto bene," annuì Loki. "Cosa avevi in mente?"  
"Niente di esagerato, okay? Pensavo qualcosa sul lato esterno dei guanti, sul lato degli stivali e magari sulle spalle."  
"Il casco?"  
"Quello non ha bisogno di decorazioni."  
"E non ami i serpenti, cosa vorresti esattamente su di esso allora?"  
"Non so, qualcosa di non figurativo?" Loki sbuffò.  
"E' così triviale," disse. "Il simbolismo è importante anche se non è di natura magica. Quello che i guerrieri portano sulla loro armatura è sempre simbolico ed ha un significato personale, per non menzionare che si suppone lanci un messaggio a tutti coloro che ti vedono."  
Tony ci pensò un poco, la sua mente non aveva idee. "Non ho assolutamente idea," ammise.  
"Il tuo nome significa qualcosa che è forte e potente, ma è anche violento e feroce. Forse potresti usare i lupi."  
"Lupi?"  
"Se pure è più probabile che tu segua di più la tua mente per perseguire la conoscenza e non necessariamente hai lo spirito di un guerriero. Stark può anche significare qualcosa di completo e assoluto. Tecnologia e scienza sono le cose più vicine alla magia che gli umani hanno. Forse l'Yggdrasil?"  
"Si, ma io sono Iron Man, non posso avere un albero sull'armatura. Confonderebbe le persone."  
Loki ridacchiò. "Ti sei dimostrato un grande forgiatore, un inventore, un creatore."  
"Fuoco allora?"  
"Io dico creazione, tu dici fuoco. Buona parte non andrebbe in quella direzione."  
"Non c'è creazione senza fuoco, c'è sempre un big bang da qualche parte ed include sempre un qualche feroce inferno. La nascita di una stella, anche li, un enorme esplosione, la stella è il sole per i pianeti, senza il suo calore non esiste vita. Non andrò neppure in dettaglio, l'ho provato in una frase."  
Loki sorrise ampiamente, stavolta mostrando anche i denti. "Stai dando la tua opinione o stai ancora adulandomi?"  
"Non farti illusioni esagerate, Signor Dio del Fuoco," rise Tony. "Il fuoco sta bene, a meno che non siano delle stupide fiamme. Quelle sono così prive di stile."  
"Il drago è uno stereotipo. Fenice?"  
"Fenice non è uno stereotipo?"  
"Non nella misura in cui sono esseri puramente magici. Un simbolo usato dagli stregoni e dagli alchimisti, non dai guerrieri. E' un sole che brucia, rinascita dopo distruzione con il fuoco."  
"Caos?"  
"A volte," Loki sorrise.  
"La mia armatura, ricordi? Non la tua."  
"Oh, ma tu hai una natura così caotica, Stark."  
"Da te lo prendo come un complimento."  
"Prendilo come ti pare."  
"Si va bene, in effetti mi piace. L'ho anche usato in precedenza."  
"Me lo dici ora?"  
Tony pensò al passato, al suo discorso alla Stark Expo, la folla selvaggia che applaudiva, le Ironettes che danzavano, e come aveva forzato un ampio sorriso sul suo viso anche se l'avvelenamento da palladio era la sola cosa a cui poteva pensare in quel periodo.  
"Si," disse. "La folla lo ha adorato. Era qualcosa del tipo: 'Dalle ceneri della cattività non è mai stata personificata una più grande metafora della fenice nella storia umana'."  
"Che umiltà."  
Tony sorrise in risposta alla cosa. "Ho costruito la mia prima armatura in cattività, perciò in un certo modo era vero. Hanno cercato di farmi a pezzi, rubare quello che era mio e farmi sparire, ma invece io ho creato una cosa più grande di quanto avessi mai fatto prima."  
"E li hai distrutti," terminò Loki.  
"Barton ti ha raccontato anche quello?" chiese Tony.  
"No, è solo qualcosa che tu faresti," disse Loki semplicemente prima di dargli uno sguardo, le labbra che si sollevavano in un sorriso. "Hai questa cosa riguardo la vendetta."  
Tony non riuscì ad evitare di ridere di nuovo.  
***  
Quando arrivarono all'officina, trovarono Bee che stava sola nell'area di carico, guardando lontano da se. Nel suo solito strano modo, Tony aveva iniziato ad abituarsi Loki non era felice di vederla per nulla, ed era dir poco. Rimase nell'area dell'officina mentre Tony camminava più vicino alla ragazzina. Iniziava a calcolare quale fosse la dimensione della sua bolla personale che le serviva per non divenire tesa e irritabile. Se le lasciavi abbastanza spazio, era solo una presenza calma e silenziosa.  
"Ehi, Bee," chiamò, ma non ebbe reazione. Perciò Tony camminò davanti a lei per occupare la sua linea di vista. "Bee," chiamò ancora e dopo un momento i suoi correntemente verdi occhi si focalizzarono su di lui. "Va tutto bene li?" lei chiuse le palpebre alcune volte, come se si accorgesse di dove fosse e annuì a Tony. Lui si girò per vedere dove guardava la ragazza, ma non c'era nulla salvo alcune scatole e alcune casse.  
"Le scatole ti hanno insultato in qualche modo? Posso dar loro una punizione," disse, poi sorrise un poco. Lei non lo fece, ovviamente, ma le sue sopracciglia si incurvarono un poco in modo curioso. Era uno sguardo molto migliore di quel fissare senza emozioni.  
"Okay allora," disse Tony, visto che non aveva di meglio da dire. "Sentiti libera di restare, io Volerò, e mi piace avere un pubblico."  
Sorrise ancora e tornò nell'area dell'officina per indossare gli stivali e i guanti e il nuovo DNI.  
"Non dovresti lasciar loro vedere che tipo di tecnologia hai a disposizione," lo avvisò Loki appoggiandosi al bancone.  
"Va bene," gli disse Tony.  
"Si dice che gli Skrull siano spie eccellenti," aggiunse Loki.  
"Ieri, quando Juyu non si è accorta che tu entravi in cucina, si è soffocata con un sorso d'acqua quando ha sobbalzato così violentemente che è quasi caduta dalla sedia. Si, posso notare quanto sia una maestra dei sotterfugi."  
Loki gli spedi solo una lieve occhiataccia in risposta alla cosa. A Tony non importava. Era divertente. La prima cosa completamente normale, innocente e ridicola che lei avesse mai fatto.  
Quando ebbe terminato di indossare tutto, camminò più avanti lontano dall'officina in modo da non distruggere nulla di importante in caso di problemi di calcolo. Con i guanti operativi non avrebbe dovuto aver problemi a stabilizzare il volo e tutto il resto. Era ancora eccitato. Quell'armatura era qualcosa di nuovo che aveva costruito da zero, e non solo una versione modificata delle precedenti. Non aveva neppure avuto JARVIS quella volta. Aveva dovuto fare tutti i calcoli da solo. Va bene, anche Loki aveva dato qualche piccolo suggerimento qui e la, ma per buona parte teorici, ed era sempre Tony che doveva trovare i dettagli e fare l'implementazione.  
Bee stava osservandolo curiosa e Loki stava prestando attenzione. Bene, se aveva fortuna non si sarebbe schiantato su un muro. Quello sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Attivò il nuovo DNI e comparato ai controlli della nave c'era una quantità davvero minuscola di informazioni che arrivavano. Erano praticamente solo due segnali che gli dicevano che gli stivali e i guanti erano connessi in modo corretto. Con quel DNI non avrebbe avuto troppi input fino a che non fosse del tutto pronto.  
"Okay, se prendo fuoco, spero che uno di voi sia abbastanza gentile da spegnermi."  
"Farò del mio meglio per salvarti da una tale umiliante fine," risuonò Loki.  
Oh bene, che ci voleva. Visto che era abituato a controllare l'intera nave e tutti i suoi sistemi con il DNI, comparato a quello far partire i repulsori e attivare i guanti non era nulla. Non si sollevò dal terreno così rapidamente, ma fu comunque un po' più improvviso di quanto supponesse. Poté fortunatamente stabilizzarsi a mezz'aria prima di colpire qualcosa. Gli stivali avrebbero dovuto essere in grado di sollevarlo con il peso totale dell'armatura. Tony da solo era troppo leggero in comparazione. Prese qualche momento per abituarsi alla connessione, la sensazione di essere in aria, ma a quel punto aveva molta pratica nel volo perciò non gli servì molto.  
"Accetto le congratulazioni da ora in poi," disse mentre scendeva giù un poco e volava vicino a Loki. L'area cargo non era abbastanza ampia per testare propriamente le cose, ma aveva più di trenta metri di larghezza e quasi dieci di altezza anche con il carico e l'officina che occupavano molto spazio.  
"Si, si, ben fatto," disse Loki con l'aspettato quantitativo di entusiasmo. Ovvero, nessuno.  
"Sto scrivendo la storia qui. Sto combinando tecnologie di due diverse galassie," insistette Tony.  
"Ti prego, non aspettarti che canti le tue lodi," disse Loki, ma c'era un lieve sorriso sulle sue labbra i nuovo. Quello era in pratica il sigillo di approvazione di Loki.  
"Si, vabbé," gli disse Tony e volò un po' più in su di nuovo, vicino al soffitto. "Posso volare, quindi sono fighissimo."  
Cambiò direzione, rallentò, discese e volò su di nuovo per testare i suoi controlli, ma era perfetto. Nessun problema, niente di niente. Aveva certamente superato se stesso con quell'armatura. Non sembrava che Loki gli avrebbe dato l'apprezzamento che meritava perciò volò un po' giù verso dove Bee era in piedi e lo osservava.  
"Scommetto che tu apprezzi il mio genio," disse. Le sorrise incoraggiante, non che si aspettasse qualche genere di reazione dalla ragazzina, ma non poteva fare male.  
Lei piegò la testa di lato, guardandolo restare in aria. Poi la sua pelle iniziò a cambiare sulle sue spalle nude, la carne si spostava. Prima che Tony potesse aprir bocca cper chiedere cosa succedeva qualcosa iniziò a crescere sulla sua schiena. Tony sentì i suoi occhi spalancarsi alla vista. Era come se la pelle fosse divenuta viva. Si stirò e formò qualcosa che sembrava plastilina color pelle, poi divenne verde, come la pelle originale della ragazzina. Servirono alcuni attimi, ma Tony fissò con sorpresa quello che succedeva. Poi le strane appendici verdi si mossero un poco, poi vibrarono e presero una forma più solida. In un batter d'occhio fu chiaro. Ali.  
"Ma che…?" chiese. Non sentendosi un genio in quel momento. Le ali erano verdi e sottili, sembravano una via di mezzo fra quelle di un pipistrello e quelle di un insetto. Ma non poté guardarle a lungo, perché le ali iniziarono a battere, molto rapidamente, ancora come quelle di un insetto, o come quelle di un colibrì. Bee si alzò in volo facilmente e raggiunse il punto dove Tony fluttuava semplicemente.  
"Okay," disse lui. Era una strana vista davvero. "Dunque puoi volare anche tu," constatò l'ovvio.  
Voleva guardare Loki e chiedergli se sapesse che gli Skrull potevano fare questo, ma era al momento troppo affascinato dalle ali che battevano rapidamente sulla schiena della ragazza.  
"Ti ho detto che possiamo cambiare forma in qualsiasi cosa."  
Tony guardò giù dove stava Juyu, che guardava su verso di loro Non aveva notato quando era arrivata.  
"Lo so di non essere un esperto, ma mi aspettavo in un certo modo che foste in grado di cambiarvi in altre persone. Lo sai, come cambiare colore, imitare il viso."  
"No, qualsiasi cosa," disse Juyu. Bee iniziò a volare attorno un poco, senza curarsi di nulla. Forse era solo ispirata dal fatto che Tony volasse in giro.  
"Animali?" chiese Loki.  
"Si." Rispose Juyu. "Ma non tutti noi possiamo cambiare dimensione considerevolmente. Quella è una capacità speciale."  
"E potete anche cambiare parzialmente per quel che vedo."  
"E' quasi più facile," replicò Juyu poi i suoi occhi scivolarono su a sua sorella e la guardò svolazzare attorno per la stiva di carico. L'espressione sul viso di Loki disse a Tony che era molto più curioso riguardo la cosa di quanto mostrasse, ma non gli lasciò fare ulteriori domande.  
"Non volava solo per divertimento da molto tempo," disse Juyu malinconicamente mentre si avvicinava a dov'era sua sorella.  
Tony atterrò e si spostò più vicino a Loki. Il dio aveva gli occhi puntati sulla ragazza volante.  
"Ha portato via tutta l'attenzione dai miei nuovi stivali," disse Tony.  
"Dobbiamo fare più domande riguardo i loro poteri ed abilità," disse Loki.  
"Davvero lo pensi?"  
"Dobbiamo sapere la dimensione del pericolo che possono divenire," disse il dio. Sapeva che le ragazze potevano sentirli, perciò Tony non cercò neppure di abbassare la voce.  
"O quale grande risorsa," disse Tony. Loki infine guardò verso di lui. "Si stanno comportando bene, nessun segno di cattive intenzioni. Sono passate settimane. Se sono nostre alleate, la loro forza è nostra forza. Ho ragione?"  
Loki sembrò contemplare la cosa per un momento.  
"Suppongo," convenne infine. Quando Tony guardò di nuovo le ragazze, anche Juyu aveva le ali ed era in aria con sua sorella. Era una strana vista, anche per lui.  
"Andiamo," diede un bozzo a Loki sulla spalla. "Abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare, quindi forgiare, incidere, il tempo sta passando."  
"Fu sorpreso quando Loki semplicemente si legò i capelli in una bassa coda di cavallo con una striscia di cuoio che tirò fuori dalla tasca, poi si girò verso il bancone senza discutere. Tony riportò l'attenzione ai suoi guanti.  
"La prossima volta che sei di cattivo umore, potresti sempre venire a raggiungermi qui," disse. Senza guardare in su al dio di nuovo. "Qualcosa su cui lavorare mi aiuta sempre a schiarire la mente, qualcosa su cui focalizzarmi, lo sai. Porta la mia mente a lasciar andare le cose."  
"Si, sarebbe buona cosa anche adesso." Gli disse Loki.  
Se Tony fosse stato il tipo che condivideva e si preoccupava, o qualcuno che credeva che tutto potesse essere risolto con una discussione, avrebbe potuto chiedere di più. Ma conosceva se stesso e gli piaceva pensare di conoscere Loki, perciò era certo che quello non fosse il momento di spingere per delle risposte. Avrebbe solo reso le cose peggiori. Perciò invece, chiese che tipo di nuove antibraccia volesse Loki mentre rispondeva alle richieste di Loki riguardo l'incisione che sarebbe andata sulla sua armatura. Quello era meglio, almeno Loki sembrava un po' meno rabbioso. In effetti, sembrava quasi completamente pacifico, ed era una cosa molto rara.  
Perciò lavorò alla sua armatura in compagnia del Dio del Caos mentre due ragazzine Skrull volavano attorno nella stiva di carico. A volte la vita era strana in quel modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosità Skrull - Poteri e capacità  
> Mutaforma:  
> Gli Skrull sono in grado di modificare la loro forma in quella di qualsiasi cosa immaginino, sia essa organica o inorganica. Deve, ovviamente, essere solida. Possono assumere le fattezze di una persona ma non le loro capacità. Quando imitano un oggetto inorganico, prendono la sua apparenza, ma non le sue proprietà. Possono anche usare le loro abilità per far crescere ulteriori arti. Non anno apparente limite di dimensione, essendo stati visti assumere la forma di una mosca, e forme molto più grandi di loro stessi.  
> Elasticità, Plasticità, Allungamento:   
> le loro capacità di mutaforma permettono loro di alterare i loro corpo quasi allo stesso modo di Mister Fantastic, perciò possono allungarsi per grande estensione, o formare altre forme con il loro corpo, come palle, paracadute, o altre cose.  
> Modifica della dimensione  
> They are also caaPossono anche modificare la loro dimensione indipendentemente dall'alterare la loro forma, permettendo loro di crescere o ridursi mentre mantengono la forma corrente.pable of altering their size independently of altering their form, allowing them to grow or shrink while maintaining their current form  
> Volo:  
> Possono volare mutando forma per creare un paio di ali sulla loro schiena o modificando le braccia in ali.  
> Mimetismo  
> Gli Skrull sono spie astute grazie alla loro capacità di imitare suoni e voci. Questo è usato principalmente in congiunzione con le forme in cui cambiano.  
> Creazione di armi:  
> Gli Skrull possono usare le loro abilità di mutaforma per creare armi con parti dei loro corpi. Ad esempio possono modificare le braccia in lame o mazze. Questa abilità li rende pericolosi in combattimento a mani nude.


	26. 26 Accordo

__

_"Lo pulisco io," disse Juyu dopo che Stark era riuscito a spandere qualcosa di brillante ed appiccicoso su tutto il pavimento della cucina. Loki semplicemente mise le gambe sopra alla sedia più vicina a lui per evitare che i suoi stivali venissero sporcati.  
"Davvero?" chiese Stark. Era un casino, i suoi abiti sembravano solo leggermente meglio del pavimento. "Sarebbe ottimo. Di certo sarai meglio di me a farlo. Non che pulire sia un lavoro da donna o simili. Assolutamente, ma io non saprei da dove iniziare.'  
Juyu semplicemente fece spallucce ed iniziò a cercare in cucina. "Ci avete portato qui. Abbiamo dei letti per dormire e molto da mangiare. Posso almeno aiutare e guadagnare il mio mantenimento," rispose lei.  
"Bene, grazie allora. Se provo a pensarci io peggiorerei solo la cosa," disse Stark. Loki poteva ben comprenderlo.  
"Si tratta solo di lavare un pavimento. Sono sicura che lo avete fatto prima," disse la ragazza dopo aver trovato lo spazzolone.  
"Ahh... no davvero," Stark si strinse nelle spalle mentre con cautela andò al lavandino a lavarsi le mani e pulirsi la maglia.  
La Skrull si fermò e lo guardò. "Cosa vuoi dire con no davvero?" chiese.  
"Ehi! Non sono il solo," disse stark di rimando. "Loki, hai mai lavato un pavimento?" chiese. Loki grugnì in derisione e tornò a mangiare la sua frutta. Anche l'idea era ridicola. "Vedi?" Stark fece spallucce.  
"Come è possibile che non abbiate mai pulito prima d'ora?" chiese la ragazza piuttosto sconvolta, se dovevano credere al suo tono.  
"Bene, sai... lui è un principe, io sono un miliardario, il che significa che sono disgustosamente ricco... a casa mia almeno.  
"Stark!" Loki aggrottò le sopracciglia  
"Cosa?"  
"I rischi dovuti a rivelare volontariamente informazioni personali," gli ricordò Loki. Stark era in vena di chiacchiere. Loki assunse che essendo abituato al fatto che tutti conoscessero tutto riguardo lui e la sua vita, non si preoccupasse di nascondere molto. Bene, solo qualche argomento. Mentre il tempo passava era molto più propenso a parlare casualmente alle ragazze di loro. Loki si era arreso al volerlo fermare dopo un poco, perché comunque erano sempre informazioni superficiali. Comunque non voleva che altri sapessero chi fosse in realtà, perciò Stark avrebbe dovuto imparare a tener chiusa la bocca.  
"Avete sempre avuto dei servitori allora," concluse Juyu.  
"Si, non che tu sia una serva, sei stata completamente liberata dalla servitù," insistette Stark.  
"Lo so, Stark. Non mi da fastidio. Diventerei matta senza nulla da fare," disse lei. "Non sono abituata a stare senza fare nulla."  
"Puoi anche pulire il ponte," suggerì Loki. "O i bagni."  
"Loki," rimproverò Stark   
"Cosa? Ha appena detto che era annoiata," fece notare.   
"Juyu, fai quello che vuoi. Se ti senti di aiutare, grazie, ma non è obbligatorio."  
"Vai a ripulirti, Stark," disse Juyu. "Non mi da fastidio."  
"Grazie," disse Stark ancora e se ne andò. Juyu rimase in silenzio per un poco, pulendo il casino che aveva fatto l'umano.  
"Dunque..." disse poi. "Un Principe, eh?"  
"Non sono affari tuoi," Le disse Loki seccamente.  
"Non ci sono principi da queste parti," disse lei. "C'è solo la famiglia reale dell'impero Skrull, e tu non sei uno Skrull."  
Loki guardò su verso di lei e socchiuse gli occhi, ma lei non guardava lui.  
"E?" chiese Loki.  
"Nulla," disse lei. "Sapevo già che voi dovevate essere di qualche luogo molto lontano. Solo qualcuno che non fosse di qui avrebbe saputo così poco sugli Skrull. Anche quelli che vivono nelle galassie satellite qui vicino sanno molto di noi.  
Loki la osservava in silenzio. Avevano già chiesto alla ragazza delle abilità che gli Skrull possedevano alcuni giorni prima. Era stato illuminante. Anche Loki era naturalmente un mutaforma, non che si sentisse di condividere quell'informazione, ma il modo in cui gli Skrull potevano manipolare i loro corpi era qualcosa del tutto diverso. Loki poteva cambiare forma per divenire un animale, imitare visi e voci, cambiare il colore della pelle o anche il sesso, ma non poteva divenire un oggetto, ne poteva farsi crescere un altro arto. Una piccola curiosa parte di se stesso era ansiosa di vedere il resto delle loro capacità di cambiamento, era affascinante e di natura non magica in alcun modo. Avrebbe potuto sentire se una delle ragazzine avesse avuto una scheggia di magia dentro di se, ma non ve ne era alcuna. In qualsiasi modo esse cambiassero, era una abilità fisica, qualcosa nel loro corpo, nella loro carne e nelle loro ossa che permetteva loro di essere così fluide nelle loro forme.  
"Venite dalla Galassia d'Argento, vero?" chiese Juyu e infine guardò verso di lui. Loki si chiedeva come la loro casa fosse chiamata in quel luogo dell'universo. Assumeva correttamente da come sembrava. Usavano un nome simile nei Nove Regni, Silfrám, il fiume d'argento che aveva dato vita ad Yggdrasil. La ragazzina era molto più percettiva di quanto lui avesse pensato.  
"Non sarai qui abbastanza a lungo perché la cosa ti importi," le disse Loki.  
"E' comunque buono a sapersi," disse Juyu e ricominciò a pulire. Loki se ne andò quando terminò la sua frutta.  
***  
Fu solo alcune ore dopo che Juyu li trovò nell'officina di Stark. L'umano stava lavorando sulla sua armatura mentre Loki terminava le incisioni che erano a metà, sulla sua armatura. Lei marciò verso di loro e si fermò vicino al bancone. Stark non si preoccupò di guardare in su ne notò il suo arrivo. Era molto assorto nel suo lavoro. Perciò Loki gli diede un colpetto per attirare la sua attenzione, Stark guardò in su verso di lui in modo interrogativo. Loki spostò gli occhi in direzione di Juyu, fu il momento in cui l'umano infine si accorse di lei.  
"Ehi! c'è qualcosa che ti serve?" chiese Stark. La ragazza li guardò per un attimo prima che il suo viso divenisse risoluto e si mettesse a braccia conserte.  
"Ho un accordo da offrire," disse lei. Stark posò i suoi attrezzi aggrottandosi.  
"E di che tipo di accordo si tratta?" chiese Stark. Loki si girò attorno completamente allo stesso modo per guardare verso di lei.  
"So che volete andare a casa, e so che la vostra casa è nella Galassia d'Argento," iniziò.  
Stark sembrò confuso non riconoscendo il nome, ma non interruppe.  
"E so che state scappando da qualcosa," continuò Juyu. "Non so cosa, ma lo siete."  
"Io starei molto attenta a quello che stai per dire," disse Stark, la sua voce improvvisamente dura, il suo viso anche di più. Juyu rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi prese fiato e sollevò il mento ostinatamente.  
"Vi serve una mappa, vero?" chiese. "Questa è una nave di Cassiopeia, perciò non può avere una mappa verso la Galassia d'Argento. Neppure i commercianti di Andromeda vanno così lontano.  
"Dove vuoi arrivare?" chiese Stark.  
"Non potrete trovare una mappa che vada oltre le galassie satellite sul mercato," disse lei. Loki diede un occhiata a Stark per vedere cosa ne pensasse. Dalla sua espressione sembrava che stesse contemplando se crederle o meno.  
"Assumiamo che sia vero," chiese Stark. "Perché ce lo dici adesso?"  
"Posso aiutarvi a trovarne una."  
"E perché una piccola schiava come te saprebbe dove trovare una cosa simile?" chiese Loki. Juyu strinse la mascella.  
"L'impero ha combattuto guerre nella Galassia Kree. Orbita attorno alla Galassia d'Argento, la vostra casa, è una dei suoi satelliti, come Cassiopeia per Andromeda. Perciò ovviamente gli Skrull hanno delle mappe, visto che hanno mandato degli eserciti, uno dopo l'altro. Quando sarete in territorio Kree, potrete facilmente trovare una via per la Galassia principale." spiegò.  
Loki condivise un occhiata con Stark di nuovo, lui sembrava essere intrigato adesso. Loki era pronto ad ammettere che anche il suo interesse era stato destato.   
"Fammi indovinare," disse Stark dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Gli Skrull non danno le loro mappe a chiunque."  
Era la conclusione logica, Loki pensava lo stesso.  
"No, ma saranno convinti a darle ad altri Skrull," rispose lei significativamente.  
"Hai detto che offri un accordo," disse Loki. "Quindi assumo che tu voglia aiutarci a mettere le mani su una mappa Skrull."  
"Si," lei annuì con fermezza.  
"E cosa vuoi in cambio?" Chiese Stark.  
"Voglio che portiate me e mia sorella fuori da Andromeda," disse lei. "Lontano dall'Impero."  
Loki socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Ora, perché una Skrull vorrebbe stare lontano dall'impero Skrull?" chiese Loki.  
Juyu rimase in silenzio di nuovo per qualche istante, ovviamente contemplando la risposta, o decidendo come trasformare le sue ragioni in parole.  
"Ho paura che restare in territorio imperiale non sarebbe buono per Bee," disse infine.  
"Perché?" chiese Stark.  
"L'impero non è il più grande e antico impero interstellare senza ragione. SIamo una razza di guerrieri, nati e cresciuti per servire l'impero e combattere le sue guerre. E ci sono molte guerre da combattere. Io non ho dovuto vivere nell'Impero per sapere molte cose al riguardo sui molti pianeti su cui ho vissuto. Devi eseguire ogni dovere richiesto dall'impero senza paura e con lealtà. Probabilmente ci sarebbe chiesto di entrare nell'esercito. Io sono ancora giovane, sana, posso ancora essere addestrata, ma Bee... lei è forte e una grande mutaforma, ma lei non si piegherebbe mai ne seguirebbe gli ordini. Non lo farebbe. E non so cosa farebbero a qualcuno che non... è completamente a posto con la testa", strinse forte la mascella e i pugni. Sembrava che dire l'ultima frase avesse lasciato un sapore amaro nella sua bocca.  
"Io non so cosa accadrebbe, ma penso vorrebbero separarci. Io non voglio abbandonarla, perciò preferirei non tornare nell'impero.  
Era tesa come un arco quando finì di parlare, il suo intero corpo teso. La sua voce perse il tono fermo e infine sembrava la ragazzina che era. Che cercava ostinatamente di sembrare coraggiosa, cresciuta troppo in fretta e timorosa di comportarsi in modo diverso da un adulta.  
"E dove vuoi andare?"  
"Non lo so," disse stringendosi nelle spalle. "In un posto lontano. Non deve essere la Galassia d'Argento," aggiunse in fretta. "Sono certa che ci siano abbastanza pianeti sulla via. Voglio che sia un posto abbastanza lontano dall'Impero, un posto dove gli Skrull non siano usati come minaccia per spaventare i bambini."  
Loki sentì il respiro bloccarsi in gola per un attimo, prima di riuscire a rilassarsi di nuovo. Non sembrò che Stark o Juyu se ne fossero accorti.  
"Non saremo un peso," disse di nuovo Juyu. "Posso aiutarvi a ottenere le mappe che vi servono, ma anche dopo vi posso aiutare... sulla nave. Posso lavorare, posso fare qualsiasi cosa. Posso anche lottare, lotterò se volete che lo faccia, contro chiunque vi insegue... sono utile," terminò. "Stark, è... è un buon accordo anche per voi."  
Loki si girò a guardare all'umano che si era appoggiato al bancone guardando la ragazza.  
"Si, ho capito," disse Stark prima di strofinarsi il collo. Prese fiato e si alzò diritto. "Deve decidere Loki." disse.  
Loki sentì le sue sopracciglia sollevarsi mentre Juyu disse un "che cosa?" senza fiato.  
"Io vi ho portato sulla nave senza il suo consenso e vi ho promesso che vi avremmo portate al prossimo sistema. E' anche la sua nave, non sono solo io che prendo le decisioni." le disse Stark, poi si girò verso di lui.  
Loki lo stava fissando con un espressione leggermente sorpresa. Si aspettava che Stark acconsentisse e in caso discutesse, era sempre stato così pronto a prendere la sua strada fino ad allora. Sembrava che fosse serio al riguardo, il che era un cambiamento piacevole. Era certo che Stark avesse un opinione al riguardo, ma tenne la bocca chiusa e guardò a Loki. Una sorpresa piacevole davvero. Loki sentì un nodo di soddisfazione nel petto al modo in cui la decisione era stata messa nelle sue mani così semplicemente. Qualcuno ostinato e caparbio come Stark che lasciava il controllo in quel modo, che per ogni intento e scopo sembrava pronto ad accettare qualsiasi decisione Loki avesse preso. Molto, molto piacevole davvero. Non cercò di fermare il piccolo sorriso che incurvò le sue labbra.  
Tenne lo sguardo fermo di Stark per un altro attimo prima di girarlo e guardare Juyu. Sembrava che avesse appena perso una battaglia. Loki non era mai stato zitto riguardo la sua antipatia dopo tutto. Contemplò i vantaggi e gli svantaggi di accettare per qualche momento, non era una cosa riguardo cui essere frettoloso.   
"Bene" iniziò. "Dubito che così lontano qualcuno vi inseguirebbe," iniziò. "Perciò mettiamola in questo modo. Se puoi davvero aiutarci ad acquisire una di quelle mappe Skrull, ti sarà permesso restare più a lungo. Comunque, voglio maggiori dettagli riguardo come tu possa aiutarmi esattamente. Una volta che sarò certo che non menti, che gli Skrull sono davvero i soli che possiedono quelle mappe, avete un accordo, ma non così presto.  
Juyu sembrò sorpresa per un solo istante poi annuì, le sue spalle visibilmente rilassate un poco. La ragazza aveva molto da imparare riguardo nascondere le sue emozioni. Chiaramente aveva fatto del suo meglio, ma era ovvia come un libro aperto.  
"Ne parleremo ancora prima di raggiungere la nostra prossima destinazione," le disse Loki.  
"Per cui serviranno ancora alcune settimane," aggiunse Stark. "Perciò non c'è necessità di entrare nei dettagli subito."  
Juyu annuì. "Grazie."  
"Non ringraziarci ancora," rispose Stark. Lei annuì di nuovo e se ne andò senza altre parole.  
"Veniamo dalla Galassia d'Argento?" chiese Stark quando lei fu andata.  
"Si Stark, è come chiamano la tua 'Via Lattea' da queste parti." Stark mormorò con aria contemplativa, ovviamente cercando di decidere se gli piaceva o meno il nome.  
"Da quanto credi stesse cercando di raccogliere abbastanza coraggio per fare questa discussione?" chiese poi dopo una pausa.  
"Alcuni giorni presumo," Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Forse di più. E' stata eccessivamente curiosa e agitata."   
"Si, in qualche modo porta il cuore in palmo di mano," convenne Stark.  
"E tu lasci sfuggire ancora troppe informazioni personali davanti agli altri," gli disse Loki.  
"Ma avendo stabilito che non sono spie, o se lo sono, sono davvero orribili nel compito, non vedo perché mi serva essere cauto," spiegò lui. Loki sbuffò una piccola risata.  
"La tua boccaccia ti farà finire nei guai un giorno... beh, più guai di quelli in cui siamo."  
Stark sogghignò, "Ma avrò te per tirarmici fuori."  
"Si, sei fortunato ad essere così utile," ridacchiò Loki.  
"Attento mi stai ricoprendo di affetto," Stark sorrise mentre tornava ad armeggiare sulla sua armatura.   
Loki accese il cesello laser di nuovo per continuare con la sua incisione.  
"Non ero certo che avresti detto si," disse Stark dopo un poco.  
"Il vantaggio che possiamo ottenere, ha maggiore peso dei possibili pericoli," spiegò Loki. "Volevi dire di si, vero?"  
"Si, in un certo modo volevo," Stark fece spallucce.  
"E avresti protestato se avessi detto di no?" chiese Loki. Stark rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di schiarirsi la gola.  
"No," disse.  
"Davvero? Ti avrei detto che le avremmo buttate fuori al prossimo pianeta e tu non avresti detto una parola?"  
"Non ne sarei stato felice, ma si, sarei stato zitto," disse Stark. Loki si aggrottò.  
"Perché?  
Stark alzò lo sguardo su di lui di nuovo.  
"E' come funziona una partnership," gli disse Stark. "Siamo io e te, siamo una squadra. Non dico che non farò mai qualcosa per cui tu non sarai d'accordo, perché lo farò, ma quando si tratta delle cose che riguardano te esattamente quanto me, cercherò di non farlo.  
"E mi aspetto che tu ti aspetti lo stesso da me," disse Loki.  
"Si, sarebbe bello. Potrei apprezzarlo."  
Loki lo guardò di nuovo per un momento. Non riusciva a ricordare nessuno che avesse mai cercato di mantenere l'uguaglianza in quel modo. Non sembrava voler comandare, ma Loki sapeva che rifiutava anche di seguire. Era qualcosa che poteva davvero capire. Chi comanda è quello che porta il peso della responsabilità, che era un fardello pesante. Mentre seguire significava piegarsi alla volontà di un altro ed era qualcosa a cui ogni fibra di loki si sarebbe ribellata. Non gli piaceva comandare, ma odiava seguire. Cosa restava? Camminare fianco a fianco, solo che molti rifutavano di permetterlo, o non ne erano capaci. Prendevano il controllo o si arrendevano agli altri, forzavano gli altri a piegarsi o erano nati per inchinarsi. Loki aveva provato a prendere il controllo, ma non gli si confaceva, il peso di coloro che dovevano essere condotti lo incatenava. Aveva speso buona parte della vita a piegarsi al volere di altri ed il suo intero spirito si era rivoltato contro alla cosa fino a che un giorno era riuscito a liberarsi ed aveva cercato di bruciare tutto sulla sua strada, in quella ritrovata libertà. Avrebbe potuto camminare fianco a fianco con qualcuno? Aveva sperato per troppo tempo di camminare fianco a fianco con Thor invece che dietro a lui, ma tutte le sue speranze erano inutili, non gli era mai stato permesso di stare accanto a lui.  
Thor aveva seguito una via che era preparata da altri, la strada dell'onore, del valore e delle battaglie. Lui era ordine, quello che era destinato a condurre, gli altri volevano inchinarsi a lui, quello a cui guardavano, e quello che orgogliosamente indossava quel peso come indossava il suo mantello scarlatto. Loki era il caos, camminava per strade mai percorse prima, le strade di ombre e fuoco e distruzione.  
Stark era un figlio del caos, camminava la strada del fuoco, la fiamma bruciante della vita e della creazione. C'era distruzione dentro di lui nella forma più pura della vendetta e c'erano ombre di morte che si trascinavano dietro a lui per contaminare la perfezione. Creare e distruggere, distruggere e creare.  
"Siamo tu ed io," disse infine Loki. "Percorreremo questa strada insieme."  
"Oh, lo sapevo che ti piacevo, Reindeer Games," gli disse Stark. Loki non doveva alzare gli occhi per sapere come sembrasse il sogghigno sul suo viso.  
"Vorresti, Stark. "Vorresti," replicò Loki in un simile tono. Figlio del caos, una piccola Fenice che bruciava nel cuore di un uomo mortale. Forse avrebbe potuto davvero percorrere la strada del fuoco accanto a lui. Loki avrebbe dovuto aspettare e vedere.  
_


	27. 27 La calma prima della tempesta

Per la centesima volta quel giorno quando Tony guardò su dal suo lavoro trovò gli occhi di Loki su di lui. Non era una novità, visto che Loki cercava sempre di provare a capire le cose solo osservandole per un lungo tempo. Se non avesse saputo che tipo di reazione avrebbe causato, gli avrebbe già detto che anche Bee sembrava fare lo stesso. C'erano delle cose sottili riguardo il viso di lei quando fissava qualcosa. Tony poteva leggere curiosità, confusione e diffidenza, una volta era quasi certo di aver fisto un lieve cenno di divertimento nel modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si erano sollevate. Loki era più facile da leggere in un certo modo, aveva un incredibile controllo sul suo viso ed il suo linguaggio del corpo, ma Tony aveva passato abbastanza tempo con lui da accorgersi delle piccole cose. Quello sguardo non lo poteva identificare.  
"Cosa succede?" chiese infine.  
"Che succede cosa?" chiese Loki. Chiuse le palpebre e il suo viso si addolcì in una espressione neutra. A volte non mostrare nulla era la cosa migliore con Loki.  
"Mi stai fissando," gli disse Tony sollevando un sopracciglio in modo interrogativo. Loki rimase silenzioso per qualche attimo, osservandolo, la sua maschera neutrale non era cambiata.  
"I tuoi capelli," disse allora. Non era una cosa che si aspettava.  
"Cosa c'è al riguardo?" chiese.  
"Sono orribili. Tagliateli," gli disse Loki fermamente.  
"Perché stiamo parlando dei miei capelli?" Tony era confuso. Okay, dunque, i suoi capelli erano ridicolmente lunghi a quel punto, non li aveva mai avuti così lunghi in tutta la vita, ma non ne era eccessivamente preoccupato.  
"Perché il nostro piano funzioni devi mostrarti e recitare in un certo modo. Nessuno ti prenderà seriamente se sembri un comune zoticone."   
"Oh, scusami. Hai osservato te stesso e quella criniera con cui vai in giro?" era ancora piuttosto confuso riguardo la conversazione. Ed i capelli di Loki erano davvero molto lunghi, gli arrivavano alle scapole, doveva legarli se voleva fare qualcosa oppure gli cadevano sul viso.   
"Questo è diverso, tu non hai il viso per sembrare maestoso con quel taglio."   
"Mi hai appena definito brutto?" chiese Tony. Era così totalmente confuso che iniziava a spostarsi verso il ridicolo divertimento.  
"Pensavo di averti definito zoticone," replicò Loki. "Vuol dire contadino, se te lo stavi chiedendo."  
Il viso di Loki era ancora neutro, ma il tono non lo era. Era divertito.  
"Oh mi dispiace vostra altezza, i miei capelli stanno offendendo le vostre regali sensibilità?"  
Loki lo guardò per un attimo prima di alzarsi e andare dove Tony era seduto vicino al suo bancone di lavoro.  
"Si," disse semplicemente. "Tagliali." gli servì un momento prima di accorgersi che Loki gli stava tendendo delle fottute forbici, era serio.  
"Non mi piace che mi si diano cose," replicò automaticamente Tony. Loki sembrò impassibile. "Dove hai preso le forbici in ogni caso?"  
"Rifornimenti medici," rispose Loki tendendole a Tony. "Tagliali, davvero."  
"No," disse Tony.  
"Stark."  
"No."  
"Perché?  
"Perché se ci provassi sembrerei un bambinetto che ha avuto un serio incidente con la gomma," spiegò Tony.   
Loki sembrava confuso. "Vale a dire?"  
"Non so come tagliarmi i capelli, non l'ho mai fatto e non voglio provarci. E' meglio sembrare uno zoticone, che un completo idiota."  
L'espressione sul viso di Loki gli diceva che il dio credeva già che lui fosse un completo idiota o qualcosa di egualmente lusinghiero.  
"Va bene," Loki sbuffò poi tirò la sedia su cui Tony era seduto lontano dal bancone di lavoro con un singolo movimento.  
"Ehi, Ehi!, che cosa stai facendo?"  
"Stai solo fermo," ordinò Loki. A Tony servì un attimo per capire che cosa succedesse quando Loki si spostò dietro di lui.  
"No, ehi diavolo no, tu non mi taglierai i capelli," obiettò Tony.  
"Nessuno crederà che sei un serio capitano di una nave con questo aspetto," gli disse Loki.  
"Neanche per sogno."  
"Non fare il bambino, Stark," gli disse Loki con fermezza.  
"Hai mai tagliato capelli prima d'ora?"  
"Non ti fidi di me?" chiese il dio.  
"Mi fido che tu non mi uccida o mi faccia del male. Non mi fido del fatto che tu voglia divertirti a mie spese." rispose Tony-  
Loki rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi rise.  
"Si, ho tagliato i capelli prima d'ora," rispose semplicemente. "Stai fermo."  
Tony si rassegnò quando sentì la mano di Loki spingergli in avanti la testa.  
"Comandante," disse Tony dopo un attimo.  
"Mmmh?"  
"Userò Comandante, e non Capitano, sembra più... spaziale."  
"Quello che vuoi, Stark."  
Era una strana sensazione avere le dita di Loki che passavano fra i suoi capelli ravviandoli.  
"Non voglio un ridicolo taglio militare comunque," gli disse Tony. Aveva avuto i capelli così corti una volta, sembrava un criminale.  
"Ti lascierò cinque o sei centimetri, non ti preoccupare," disse Loki. Tony comunque quasi scappò al primo taglio. Loki non lavorava veloce come un parrucchiere o un barbiere, ma sembrava sicuro di quello che faceva, quindi Tony si rilassò dopo qualche istante. Era quello il bello di un taglio di capelli, il modo in cui Loki passava le dita attraverso i suoi capelli più e più volte era davvero rilassante. Tony sapeva già che aveva una mano precisa e ferma, lo aveva visto lavorare sulla sua armatura abbastanza da vederlo, come le sue lunghe dita affusolate non esitarono mai. Tony si domandò se suonasse qualche strumento, di certo avrebbe potuto disegnare, era ovvio dalle incisioni che sapeva fare. Non era qualcosa che si sarebbe aspettato da qualcuno come Loki. Ma la contraddizione sembrava confacergli, perciò Tony cercò di non essere sorpreso. Aveva anche fatto uso del cuoio comperato su Wobb-Lar. Aveva fatto solo dei semplici gilé e delle casacche, non erano abiti di design, ma erano più di quanto Tony avrebbe mai potuto fare se vi si fosse messo.   
"Sei un principe, perché puoi fare queste cose?" chiese Tony.  
"Quali cose?" chiese Loki.  
"Cose come forgiare lame, incidere metallo, abiti... tagliare i capelli. Magari è diverso ad Asgard, ma sulla terra i principi non sono famosi per avere simili capacità."  
"No, non è così neppure su Asgard," replicò Loki dopo una pausa. "Al contrario fra gli elfi, è molto diverso."  
"Quelli di Alfheim?" Ricordava che ce ne fossero di vari tipi.  
"Si," rispose Loki. "Gli elfi danno valore alle capacità creative, non sono una razza di guerrieri come gli Aesir, e non si aspettano che i loro nobili non imparino altro che battaglie e politica. Ad Asgard, il miglior modo di mostrare chi sei è in battaglia. Devi sapere come portare una spada, una lancia o un ascia. Devi essere bravo a cacciare. Queste sono le capacità più importanti per un uomo. Sventrare e spezzare ed uccidere."  
"Sembra noioso," replicò Tony.  
"Incredibilmente," convenne Loki. "Le battaglie possono essere eccitanti, così come l'addestramento ma ci sono solo una certa quantità di attacchi e mischie che uno può sopportare prima che diventino esasperatamente monotoni."   
"E gli Elfi?"  
"Gli elfi valutano le capacità creative, forgiare, cucire, incidere, strigliare, scolpire, usare la magia. Non credono che prendere in mano un arma e sapere come infilzare o spaccare qualcuno con essa sia una vera capacità di per se. Un guerriero Elfo deve costruire le proprie armi, scolpire il proprio arco o forgiare la propria lama. devono essere in grado di creare la propria armatura da cuoio o metallo ed essere in grado di incantarla almeno con delle basiche rune. Un mago mastro armaiolo è uno dei più rispettati membri della società elfica. Pensi di sapere quanto rispetto un tale uomo o donna avrebbe ad Asgard?"  
"Dal tuo tono, assumo non molto."  
"C'era una sarta elfo. Era una maga e creava i più magnifici mantelli incantati, semplice seta e lana che non poteva essere bruciata dal fuoco, mantelli che non producevano suono nel vento. Era trattata come una semplice serva dai più quando visitò Asgard. Chiamavano le sue creazioni belle, e chiesero se avesse potuto fare degli abiti per le signore della corte. Una delle maghe più dotate che io avessi mai incontrato e si aspettavano si sedesse a produrre sciocchi abiti con gioielli e fiocchi. Era saggia e non si offese. Io lo avrei fatto."  
"Hai passato molto tempo con gli elfi?" chiese Tony.  
"Non quanto avrei voluto," rispose Loki. "Avevo doveri a cui attendere ad Asgard e la corte non guardava con buon occhio quel tipo di capacità. Buona parte di loro le consideravano da donne. Altre erano considerate troppo infime per un nobile Aesir. Un principe di Asgard dovrebbe essere un onorevole guerriero, che combatte vere battaglie con sangue ed acciaio e dovrebbe sporcarsi solo sul campo di addestramento. Lasciate la forgia ai nani; era il loro posto, sudare vicino al carbone ardente."  
"Mi stai tirando i capelli," lo interruppe Tony. Loki stava diventando rabbioso, era meglio calmare le fiamme prima dell'eruzione.  
"Le mie scuse," disse Loki e passò le mani fra i capelli di Tony ancora qualche volta, quasi per confortare. Poi gli fece girare la testa in basso.  
"Quindi sei stato con gli elfi ogni tanto per imparare la magia e mentre eri li hai imparato anche alcune altre cose."  
"Non vedevo il punto nel non fare nulla salvo allenarmi, cacciare e banchettare come un 'vero principe'," disse Loki "Ho imparato le arti della guerra come ci si aspettava, ho imparato a lottare come un guerriero, come cacciare e come sventrare e spellare la tua preda. Gli Aesir non sono barbari, ma considerano molte grandi capacità come se non fossero degne di un uomo del mio status. Bene... il mio vecchio status."  
"Io non gli piacerei lassù," disse Tony.  
"Saresti trattato come un semplice armaiolo, un fabbro, o un portatore di magia. Non so quale delle due sarebbe peggio onestamente. I guerrieri almeno rispettano le capacità di un armaiolo anche se non lo considerano essere al loro livello. Io non credo che molti pensino a quante capacità effettivamente servano per forgiare una lama o costruire un armatura."  
"O usare la magia?" chiese Tony. Loki ridacchiò.   
"Oh si, come possono semplici 'trucchi' essere degni di qualcosa come brandire una spada? Serve una tale incredibile pratica per essere un vero guerriero, duro allenamento giorno dopo giorno, mentre la magia è solo qualche cenno con la mano e nient'altro."  
"Ahio, quella sembra una citazione," Tony sobbalzò.  
"Uno degli amici di Thor," assentì Loki.  
"Gli elfi sembrano migliori," concluse Tony. "Mi piacciono già di più."  
"Sicuramente. Sono certo che sarebbero molto affascinati dalle tue creazioni."  
"Okay, quindi gli elfi sono dell'idea che 'tu non sei un uomo se non sai farti i pantaloni'?"  
Loki rise sommessamente. "Sono più dell' idea che 'tu non sei un adulto se ti serve che gli altri facciano tutto per te'. Ci sono ovviamente quelli che perfezionano una capacità o un altra e non c'è vergogna nel chiedere il loro lavoro. Puoi comperare una spada o un arco, ma è meglio se semplicemente chiedi l'aiuto di un maesto per forgiare le tue armi. A volte chiedono ad un sarto o ad una cucitrice un abito e poi lo decorano da soli."  
"Sono completamente non un adulto fra gli elfi," ridacchiò Tony.  
Loki terminò di tagliare i suoi capelli sul dietro e fece scivolare la mano sotto al suo mento per tirargli indietro la testa.  
"Almeno infine sei riuscito ad imparare come raderti da solo in modo proprio," disse. Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Mi sono sempre rasato da solo, ma avevo i miei rasoi. I film d'azione mentivano completamente. Non è facile rasarsi con una semplice lama. Aono lieto di non essermi accidentalmente tagliato la gola."  
Il suo pizzetto non era ancora come una volta. Era più circolare e spesso, ma era il meglio che poteva fare date le circostanze. Guardò in su al viso di Loki mentre il dio passava le dita fra i capelli sopra alla fronte.  
"Volevo chiederti," disse Tony. "Come mai tu non hai la barba?" chiese. Il viso di Loki era sempre del tutto liscio, neppure in prigione gli era cresciuta la barba, neppure un ombra. Thor aveva la barba, quindi dubitava fosse una cosa degli Aesir.  
"Curioso?" chiese Loki.  
"Una specie," Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Voglio dire, i tuoi capelli crescono ed hai le sopracciglia e le ciglia, ma non hai la barba. "Mi faceva domandare se..." divenne silenzioso rendendosi conto di dove stava andando a finire la sua frase.  
"Se?" domandò Loki. Non stava sorridendo; non realmente, era un sorriso senza un vero sorriso, se fosse possibile. Il suo intero viso era rilassato, come quando sorrideva, solo e sue labbra non erano piegate.  
"Voglio dire, ti ho visto a torso nudo," disse Tony. "Non che stessi prestando attenzione, visto che stavo sanguinando a morte al momento." la sua mente tornò indietro a quel giorno, a come erano arrivati alla nave, a come Loki aveva dovuto tenerlo fermo mentre l'Elisir iniziava a lavorare su di lui. Davvero non era nella forma migliore, ma poteva ricordare che Loki aveva il torace glabro, la pelle bianca e pallida come quella sul viso e sul collo.  
"E?" chiese Loki mentre tagliava alcuni altri ciuffi di capelli.  
"Quindi non sono riuscito a evitare di pensare se, come dire... se è così ovunque." Okay, dunque il suo cervello aveva deciso di sparare ogni genere di schifezze non filtrate nella sua bocca.  
Non che fosse imbarazzato o altro, aveva fatto una battuta sulle prestazioni sessuali quando Loki aveva invaso la Terra, ovviamente non aveva decenza.  
Loki mise due dita sotto il suo mento ancora per sollevare il suo viso e guardare giù verso di lui. Ci fu uno strano brillio nei suoi occhi assieme ad un sacco di divertimento.  
"Stark," disse sottovoce, la sua voce piacevolmente leggera. "Quello che sta sotto la cintura è riservato saperlo a coloro per cui mi spoglio." poi sogghignò e spinse di nuovo avanti la testa di Tony in modo che fosse forzato a guardare di nuovo avanti. Tony si schiarì la gola e sedette dritto. Non sapeva come fossero passati dai fabbri elfici a quello che Loki aveva, o non aveva, sotto alla cintura. Era strano, un un modo divertentemente bizzarro. Divenne anche molto più conscio delle dita di Loki che passavano fra i suoi capelli adesso.  
"Così silenzioso improvvisamente?" chiese Loki.  
"Stai facendo la voce dolce," si rese conto Tony. "Era il tono che significava che Loki voleva qualcosa, oppure che stava per arrivare qualcosa di incredibilmente violento nell'immediato futuro.  
"Davvero?  
"Esatto. La domanda è perchè?" continuò Tony.  
"Mi sento di essere gentile oggi," gli disse Loki.  
"Perché?  
"C'è quel detto riguardo i cavalli donati e i loro denti, Stark," disse. "Quindi stai zitto."  
"Seriamente, mi rende sospettoso. Stai pianificando qualcosa?"  
"No."  
"Perché non ti credo?"  
Loki semplicemente ridacchiò in risposta prima di iniziare a spazzar via i capelli dalle spalle e dalla nuca di Tony. Pizzicava sulla pelle di Tony e sentiva che molti capelli erano finiti sotto alla maglietta.  
"Dovresti probabilmente andare a ripulirti," suggerì Loki prima di passare ancora le dita fra i suoi capelli. Poi si mosse e camminò davanti a Tony prendendo il suo mento per sollevare di nuovo la sua testa in alto.. Mosse dei ciuffi verso il lato. Tony guardò verso di lui, ma gli occhi del dio erano sulle sue dita fra i capelli di Tony.  
"Loki!"  
"Mmmh?"  
"Sei strano, oggi."  
Gli occhi del dio scivolarono sul viso di Tony e sorrise ampiamente. Era uno dei suoi sorrisi da squalo, come li chiamava Tony, tutti denti e occhi stranamente brillanti.  
"Non lo sono sempre?" chiese. Aveva senso, ma c'era comunque qualcosa di strano che stava succedendo che Tony non riusciva ad afferrare.  
"Quindi... non sembro più un contadino?" chiese Tony.  
"No," disse Loki lasciandolo andare. "Vai a ripulirti mentre finisco la tua armatura."  
"Volevo controllare ancora il casco..."  
"Hai già controllato tutto. Vai. Adesso," Loki insistette e lo spinse giù dalla sedia. Tony sbuffò di irritazione, ma si alzò e si diresse verso la loro camera.  
"Dispotico bastardo," brontolò.   
"Moccioso petulante," Replicò Loki senza batter ciglio, neppure preoccupandosi di girarsi. Tony grugnì e se ne andò. Quando potè controllarsi allo specchio in fine si sentì strano per un momento. Si era già abitoato al suo viso leggermente più giovane nei mesi passati, ma adesso che i suoi capelli erano di nuovo corti era come se fosse stato portato indietro nel tempo. Loki non gli aveva tagliato i capelli troppo corti, erano più o meno lunghi quanto dopo il ritorno dall' Afghanistan, poteva anche pettinarli allo stesso modo. Solo i suoi occhi erano diversi. Non poteva nascondere quello che aveva passato, anche se le rughe causate dal troppo poco sonno e il troppo alcool e stress erano andate. Pensò alla pelle di porcellana liscia di Loki e a come tutto spariva sempre dal suo viso. Niente rughe da stress o dalla perdita di sonno, e anche se era ferito e indebolito, ogni traccia di ciò se ne andava in pochi giorni. Non potevi guardarlo e semplicemente sapere tutte le cose che aveva visto e sofferto ed era molto più bravo a non mostrarle nei suoi occhi. A volte Tony coglieva attimi di ciò, la vera età di Loki, tutti i secoli dietro il suo sguardo e si sentiva molto, molto giovane.  
Andò nella doccia e scacciò via i pensieri. Se iniziava a pensarci sarebbe, sarebbe diventato matto con le domande. O anche peggio, la sua curiosità lo avrebbe afferrato e avrebbe fatto diventar matto Loki con le domande. Forse poteva accontentarsi per oggi. Loki sembrava... non aveva neppure una parola per dirlo... gentile... no... divertito... un poco... quasi giocoso... si... dispotico senza essere un completo stronzo... qualcosa del genere... provocante... ... Tony grugnì. No, decisamente non quello.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart di HumanSpecimen ([ full size ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/scyllaya/26853649/34899/34899_600.png))  
> [Originale](http://s591.photobucket.com/user/Sechmet_album/media/fanart/batw/obr_k_27.png.html?sort=3&o=9)
> 
> Un altra Fanart per il capitolo di [hoppspindel](http://hoppspindel.tumblr.com/) [Qui su Tumblr](http://hoppspindel.tumblr.com/post/41576914857/it-was-a-strange-feeling-to-have-lokis-fingers)


	28. 28 Infiltrazione

_  
Per quanto chiaro fosse il piano, Loki aveva molti dubbi al riguardo. Il pianeta Yirb e gli Yirbek che lo abitavano, erano servitori leali dell' Impero Skrull. Le informazioni di Juyu riguardo il pianeta non erano male ma avrebbero potuto essere migliori. Yirb non era una base primaria di operazioni, perciò non potevano aspettarsi troppi soldati Skrull se ve ne fosse qualcuno, il che era a loro vantaggio. Era stato detto che gli Yirbeck stessi avevano spedito sonde verso la Galassia d'Argento pertanto c'era la possibilità che fosseero in grado di prendere le mappe a loro necessarie da loro, non avrebbero dovuto per forza cercare gli Skrull. Juyu e Bee usarono gli abiti trovati nel carico, dopo ciò sembravano molto più dei soldati o delle spie che delle schiave. Bee aveva anche reso i suoi capelli corti senza che qualcuno glie lo chiedesse. Era un altra prova che prestava molta attenzione a quello che accadeva attorno a lei. Forse sarebbe stato meglio lasciarla sulla nave, ma Stark e Loki convenivano che non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Era meglio averla in vista.  
C'erano ovviamente dei problemi. Il più grande era che la gravità di Yirb era il 150% di quella di Midgard.Stark doveva portare un peso considerevole adesso che la sua armatura era finita, per iniziare, la spinta gravitazionale lo rendeva peggiore. Considerando il peso di Stark, l'armatura e l'extra gravità... si doveva sentire come se pesasse centocinquanta chili. All'inizio Stark aveva detto chenon avrebbe avuto problemi, ma infine Loki lo aveva fissato rabbiosamente fino a che aveva ceduto ed aveva attivato l'armatura lasciando che la macchina portasse il peso per lui. Juyu lo aveva informato che loro avevano i loro modi di aggiustarsi a quel tipo di circostanze. Loki assunse che modificassero qualcosa dentro i loro corpi, ma non chiese. Potevano camminare senza problemi, quello era la sola cosa che importava. Loki stesso non era infastidito dal peso extra per nulla, gli servì un po' di tempo ad abituarsi, ma non lo stancò Stark sembrò essere invidioso della cosa. L'atmosfera almeno era compatibile, perciò Stark non aveva dovuto indossare il suo casco.  
Ora gli Yirbek erano ossessivamente pieni di odio verso qualsiasi razza che non fossero i loro padroni, gli Skrull. Questo inoltre significava che Stark e Loki avrebbero dovuto stare in secondo piano e far fare il leader a Juyu. La ragazza si modificò prima che atterrassero. Rimase in forma Skrull, ma si rese più alta e robusta e leggermente più vecchia. In quel modo gli abiti che aveva scelto le andavano perfettamente. Gli Yirbek non potevano vedere attraverso il cambio di forma, perciò non fecero nulla che indicasse altrimenti, avrebbero probabilmente assunto che Loki e Stark fossero Skrull allo stesso modo, solo in forma diversa. Avevano una spiegazione plausibile in caso si accorgessero che non fosse così.  
Non portare abiti ed armi Skrull era comunque semplice da spiegare, dato che gli Skrull erano spie non comuni e si avventuravano fuori dall'impero in incognito molto spesso. Ancora, probabilmente non ci sarebbero state domande al riguardo. Gli Yirbek avrebbero fatto quanto richiesto, assicurò loro Juyu. Aveva sentito molte storie, riguardo i leali bruti degli Skrull. Comunque, Loki aveva pensato a molti piani in caso qualcosa non andasse come atteso. Sarebbe stato uno sciocco ad atterrare su un pianeta non preparato, guidato da due Skrull a quel modo. Era ancora leggermente sorpreso quando Stark si era seduto sul suo letto la notte prima ed aveva chiesto a Loki quali fossero i piani in caso di problemi. Loki aveva sorriso e gli aveva chiesto se non si fidasse delle ragazze. La sola replica dell'umano era stata che non si fidava quanto si fidava di Loki. La soddisfazione si era arrotolata calda dentro di lui come ogni volta che Stark gli diceva qualcosa di simile. Perciò Loki gli aveva detto alcune delle possibilità che avevano in caso qualcosa andasse storto. Erano preparati.  
Una volta atterrati, stavolta in un aerodromo e non fuori dalla città, lasciarono che Juyu parlasse agli Yirbek che vennero a salutarli. Loki stava inpiedi vicino al Drake con Stark e Bee, ma cercava ugualmente di ascoltare la conversazione. Quando Juyu tornò, indicò loro di rientrare nello shuttle.  
"Mi è stato detto che un uomo che si chiama Murrow è quello a cui chiedere qualsiasi tipo di dati e mappe per le navi. Mi hanno anche detto dove trovarlo. Non è neppure lontano, ancora dentro all'aerodromo."  
"Ottimo," disse Stark. "Andiamo allora."  
"Sarebbe strano che lasciassimo lo shuttle incustodito," disse Juyu.  
"Pensavo che gli Yirbek si supponesse fossero leali agli Skrull," disse Loki.  
"Si, ma lealtà è una cosa, fiducia una diversa," disse Juyu. "Gli skrull non credono negli altri, a volte neppure fra loro."  
"Inoltre dobbiamo fare un uscita rapida," disse Stark. "Non mi sentirei sicuro di lasciare il Drake qui un questo modo comunque."  
"Dobbiamo separarci," disse Juyu.  
"Non è mai una buona idea," le disse Loki immediatamente.  
"Non vedo altre opzioni," replicò Juyu. "Io posso andare con Stark da Murrow e tu puoi..."  
"Non rimarrò indietro," disse Loki immediatamente.  
"Io devo andare per forza," disse Juyu. "E chi sa che cosa ci serve meglio di Stark? Non possiamo lasciare Bee qui da sola."  
Loki la guardò storto, ma poi Stark gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
"Sembra sia come deve andare," disse.  
"Non puoi essere serio," obiettò Loki. "Non andrai da solo."  
"Non sarò da solo. Ci sarà Juyu con me, e io ho l'armatura adesso."  
"Stark."  
"Non è l'ideale ma stiamo perdendo tempo," disse Stark. "Se non torniamo in due ore, puoi venire a salvarmi di nuovo."  
"Eè meglio che non ti metta nei guai, Stark," lo avvertì Loki. Parlarono di cosa fare nel caso venissero separati, ma comunque non piaceva a Loki doverlo fare volontariamente.  
"Puoi scommetterci," Stark sogghignò e uscì dal Drake con Juyu. Loki guardò verso d loro per un attimo, poi guardò verso Bee. La ragazza fissava i due con occhi socchiusi allo stesso modo.  
"Almeno non sono il solo che odia la cosa," commentò Loki.  
***  
Non erano ancora passate le due ore, ma Loki camminava avanti e indietro sul retro del Drake in modo impaziente. Bee era in piedi silenziosa di lato, osservava Loki o guardava fuori dalla porta aperta.  
"E' stato stupido lasciarli andare in quel modo," disse Loki anche se sapeva che non avrebbe avuto risposta dalla ragazzina Skrull. Avrebbe dovuto andare lui invece di Juyu, ma poi il Drake sarebbe stato lasciato alle due Skrull, ed era ugualmente inaccettabile. Poteva capire perché Stark considerava quella essere la soluzione migliore, ma comunque irritava Loki. Iniziava anche a sentire che avrebbero dovuto essere già tornati.  
"In caso dovessimo andare a cercarli," Loki si fermò infine e guardò Bee. Lei piegò la testa curiosa. I suoi occhi rossi focalizzati intensamente su di lui, cosa che era ancora leggermente fastidiosa per Loki. "Se non tornano in tempo, significa che non solo Stark ma anche tua sorella è in pericolo allo stesso modo," continuò Loki. "Perciò se dobbiamo andare a cercarli, devi seguire le mie indicazioni e fare quello che ti dico.  
Lei socchiuse gli occhi guardandolo.  
"Vieni adesso. Sono certo che la tua famiglia è più importante della ribellione," disse Loki. Bee sembrava ancora vagamente indifferente. "E l'opportunità di spargere sangue di nuovo dovrebbe essere piuttosto allettante." il suo sguardo si indurì leggermente alle parole. "Non guardarmi in quel modo. Riconosco la sete di sangue quando la vedo. Sono stato attorno ai berserker per tutta la vita, non manco di cogliere i segni. C'è una belva feroce che striscia dietro la tua bella faccia."  
Loki non riusciva a non essere un poì affascinato dalla cosa. I berserker Aesir erano sempre uomini robusti, potenza grezza in ogni loro muscolo e il desiderio di battaglia dietro i loro sguardi. Riconosceva facilmente quando un guerriero simile era ansioso di lasciare libera la sua rabbia. Vedere un brillio simile negli occhi di qualcuno che sembrava così innocuo era piuttosto interessante. Stark lo aveva informato di quello che Juyu gli aveva detto del loro passato. Loki non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi se la ragazzina non avesse perso alcune informazioni vitali riguardo la sua sorella maggiore. La piccola Bee di certo non aveva problemi a versare sangue, non importava quello che l'aveva forzata a farlo la prima volta.  
"Possiamo dover arrivare da loro in silenzio," continuò Loki. "Ma forse dovremo fare... piuttosto casino...  
Il viso di Bee si contrasse un poco, ma era abbastanza per Loki.  
"Vedo che capisci cosa mi serve da te adesso," disse Loki. La ragazzina era piccolina, poteva essere guidata, ma non controllata. Una vita intera con Thor, che voleva sempre spaccare qualcosa con il suo martello prima di tutto, rendeva Loki piuttosto esperto nel guidare simili tempeste. Non puoi fermarle, ma puoi girarle nella direzione giusta.  
Altro tempo passò ancora in silenzio e Loki stava divenendo impaziente. Aveva almeno una dozzina di scenari che gli frullavano in testa riguardo le cose che avrebbero potuto essere già andate storte. Sapeva che Stark era bravo a prendersi cura di se, specialmente in armatura. Anche Juyu era armata, Stark le aveva fatto portare un arma (Regola #2), perciò erano ben preparati in caso fossero attaccati. Era anche piuttosto sicuro che Juyu non avrebbe rischiato la vita di sua sorella tradendoli. Loki non avrebbe esitato a torcere il collo di Bee se qualcosa di simile fosse accaduto e Juyu doveva essere conscia della cosa.   
Bee e Loki si girarono verso la porta insieme quando notarono che qualcuno stava arrivando. Gli Yrbeck camminavano verso di loro, non armati, ma considerando quanto fossero fisicamente impressionanti, Loki non era sorpreso. Si spostò più vicino per star loro di fronte. Juyu non faceva un brutto lavoro fingendosi il leader, ma non aveva lontanamente l'esperienza di Loki. Lui era stato allevato per essere un generale, un re, non puoi fingere cose simili facilmente.  
"Dovete portarci alla vostra nave," disse quello in piedi davanti a loro.  
"No," replicò immediatamente Loki. In tono calmo.  
"Non discutete."  
"Voi avete dimenticato il vostro posto," Loki disse loro lentamente, con una sola sottile minaccia.  
"Lei è una bambina," disse quello che stava davanti guardando a Bee. "E tu e l'uomo di metallo non siete Skrull, perciò non prendo ordini da te," disse. Ah, quindi qualcosa stava davvero accaddendo a Stark e Juyu. "Voi farete quello che noi vi diremo."  
Vide con la coda dell'occhio che Bee si era drizzata. Era pronta ad attaccare, Loki era certo. Gli Yirbek li guardarono in modo che era di certo fatto per intimidare. Era una fortuna che Loki non si fosse del tutto fidato delle capacità di inganno, ma era il motivo per cui serviva più di un piano. Sollevò il mento e spedì uno dei suoi sguardi più agghiaccianti ai tre Yirbek prima di iniziare a cambiare.  
C'era una ragione per cui aveva insistentemente fatto molte, molte domande riguardo gli Skrull, non solo a causa dei loro poteri. Gli serviva conoscere più cose possibile per qualcosa di simile. Era una fortuna che Loki non si fosse del tutto fidato delle capacità di inganno, ma era il motivo per cui serviva più di un piano. Non gli serviva energia extra per cambiare, qualcosa così semplice come la forma ed il colore della pelle, la temperatura, la forma degli orecchi poteva anche lasciare che i suoi occhi rimanessero verdi. Ricordava anche il commento di Juyu sul fatto che gli uomini Skrull non avevano capelli sulla testa. Di certo non era il look più attraente, ma vedere i visi degli Yirbek quando era cambiato fu piuttosto soddisfacente. Era certo di aver fatto un ottimo Skrull.  
Di certo non era il look più attraente, ma vedere i visi degli Yirbek quando era cambiato fu piuttosto soddisfacente.  
"Ma ci era..."  
"Bee," disse Loki. "Penso che ci abbiano appena minacciato." gli occhi rossi della piccola Skrull si bloccarono sugli Yirbek e una delle sue braccia iniziò a incresparsi e modificarsi. Loki aveva ragione su di lei, con il collare che doveva portare prima, doveva essere passato molto tempo da quando si era potuta lasciare andare lottando. Lascia che la bestia ruggisca. La furia del berserker contenuta così strettamente dentro doveva essere una delle ragioni per cui era così tesa in ogni momento.  
"Ce ne serve uno solo," aggiunse. Il braccio di Bee assunse la nuova forma e Loki non era così sorpreso di vedere che era una specie di ascia. Sembrava rozza, anche se la lama era affilata. Non aveva probabilmente mai visto una vera ascia da battaglia ben costruita.  
Loki sapeva che non c'erano molte opzioni. Non c'era tempo per sguardi o intimidazioni verbali. Gli Yirbek si supponeva fossero servitori obbedienti che seguivano gli ordini degli Skrull senza domande. Era una disobbedienza evidente e da quello che sapeva degli Skrull, nessun uomo in posizione di potere avrebbe lasciato qualcosa di simile non punita, era assolutamente certo della cosa. Avrebbe dovuto fare una dichiarazione ora oppure non sarebbero riusciti ad ottenere quello per cui erano venuti. Ancora, era una fortuna che fossero preparati per questa possibilità.  
Bee si mosse nello stesso istante in cui lo fece lui. Loki prese quello che stava davanti a lui per il collo. Era più grosso di Loki e più robusto, ma riuscì a prenderlo strettamente e lo sollevò da terra. Non lottò contro di lui, non ora che sembrava uno Skrull. Perciò Loki semplicemente bloccò gli occhi su di lui e lo tenne appeso in aria senza batter ciglio, senza neppure guardare di lato. non quando sentì le prime ossa spezzarsi, un ascia che entrava nella carne, un suono che conosceva molto bene. Ci fu un urlo spezzato, perciò l'ascia aveva mirato al collo e l'osso spezzato era la spina dorsale. Ascoltò Bee atterrare prima di saltare di nuovo. L'altro Yirbek andò indietro per scappare, ma i suoi passi vennero immediatamente fermati e ci fu un altro suono familiare, quello di un cranio spaccato. Loki non si mosse, e non distolse lo sguardo da quello che teneva per il collo, lo fissò con espressione neutra mentre accadeva. Alla fine, quando il secondo corpo colpì il terreno, sembrava propriamente terrorizzato.  
Aveva ragione riguardo la piccola Bee, era pericolosa, molto pericolosa davvero.  
"Ora suggerisco che tu mi porti dagli altri," disse Loki. Doveva fare il leader ora, era necessario, ma almeno sarebbe stato migliore nella cosa. Il rischio era maggiore ovviamente, perché non era un vero Skrull ma era abbastanza bravo da ingannare quei rettili. Non pensava che qualcuno salvo gli Skrull potesse cambiare forma li nell'Andromeda, pertanto aveva già provato se stesso in modo sufficiente.  
Lo Yirbek annuì senza una parola e Loki lo lasciò andare. Bee aveva ancora il braccio a forma di ascia, sangue e pezzi di carne e ossa sgocciolavano dalla lama mentre guardava l'uomo che fece strada. Lo Yirbek non guardò i due morti, ma si sbrigò ad andare. Loki seguì e quando raggiunse Bee la ragazzina sorrise. Altri avrebbero probabilmente considerato quel sorriso inquietante. Bene, almeno Loki aveva trovato il tono giusto con lei.  
Lei camminò accanto a Loki mentre seguivano l'uomo. C'erano altri Yirbek che li fissavano, ma nessuno fece un passo, nessuno neppure cercò di guardarli negli occhi. Avevano dato l'esempio. La loro posizione era al sicuro per ora. C'era anche qualcosa di molto soddisfacente nel camminare in quel modo, guardati a quel modo. "Ora suggerisco che tu mi porti dagli altri," disse Loki. Beh, se si sbrigavano, ovviamente.  
Non aveva detto di quel piano a Stark, principalmente perché non si aspettava di essere diviso in quel modo, ne era certo che sarebbe stato forzato a fingersi uno Skrull. Questo era uno dei piani più rischiosi che aveva, ma ora non poteva tornare indietro. Almeno poteva essere certo che Stark avrebbe accettato la cosa e avrebbe seguito le indicazioni di Loki. Era un pensiero rassicurante. Non aveva mai avuto quel tipo di sicurezza prima di ora. Questa garanzia, che poteva contare sul fatto che l'uomo lo avrebbe seguito. Rendeva le cose più semplici. In passato non importava quanto fossero brillanti i suoi piani, non erano mai eseguiti correttamente. Principalmente Thor, ma a volte Sif ed i tre idioti decidevano di fare di testa loro, di non seguire i piani di Loki e cambiarli in battaglia o discutere quando avrebbero dovuto stare zitti. Stark era cocciuto, non era qualcuno che seguiva gli ordini e spesso lasciava correre la bocca, ma Loki sapeva comunque che avrebbe seguito un piano. Perciò mentre camminava verso l'edificio alto come una torre la sua fiducia non era finta. Bee era feroce, ma non fuori controllo, Juyu era troppo giovane e sventata, ma abbastanza intelligente da fare quello che doveva essere fatto. E Stark era qualcuno di cui poteva fidarsi, non importava quanto la loro situazione fosse disastrosa. Quel pensiero da solo lo fece sentire più forte di quanto si fosse sentito da molto tempo.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora posso dire, e qualcuno di voi non ne sarà molto sorpreso che ci sono due personaggi da cui sono stata ispirata per Bee, il primo è River Tam di Firefly, (alcuni di voi l'hanno indovinato), ed il secondo è Eve dell' anime/manga 'Black Cat'.


	29. 29 Il volo della Fenice

Murrow era sospettoso dal principio. Sembrava troppo pronto ad aiutare in un certo modo. Ricordava a Tony di uomini d'affari spiacevoli che ti baciavano il culo quando eri con loro e cercavano di danneggiarti nell'attimo in cui ti voltavi. Era anche molto più vecchio del resto degli Yirbek che aveva visto. Juyu fu secca e sicura in tutto quello che disse, che era una recita abbastanza buona. Aveva chiesto le mappe restando molto vaga ed aveva usato un tono che rendeva chiaro che non intendeva discutere. Considerando che era il suo primo rodeo, fece un ottimo lavoro. Il vecchio fece un cenno e chiese di essere seguito in modo da scegliere le mappe giuste, perciò quella volta lo seguì solo Tony. Non andarono lontano, solo nella stanza accanto.  
"E' un armatura molto interessante la vostra," sbuffò l'uomo quando si avviarono.  
"Sicuramente," rispose Tony.  
"Non so decidere se siete uno Skrull o una specie di strano cagnolino da grembo," disse poi Murrow. Tony avrebbe potuto rispondere un sacco di cose alla cosa, ma inghiottì tutto quanto. Non era il momento di essere irritato da qualche insulto. Perciò continuò a camminare.  
"Non ci sono molti sangue caldo nell'impero," continuò Murrow non ammettendo il silenzio di Tony. "Beh, non più." Murrow lo osservò di nuovo per vedere se riusciva ad avere una reazione da lui. Tony capì che il vecchio voleva capire chi fosse. "Mi fa domandare di che specie tu sia uno dei pochi rimasti."  
"Cos'è accaduto alla teoria che 'forse sono uno Skrull'?" chiese Tony.  
"Abbiamo appena passato una porta che mi avrebbe fatto sapere se eri un mutaforma," rispose l'uomo. Tony morse l'imprecazione che voleva uscire dalla sua bocca. Quello non era un problema. Aveva una serie di spiegazioni perfette nella sua manica.  
"Mmh, astuto," disse invece.   
"Tecnologia di prima della guerra," continuò Murrow quando raggiunsero una porta pesante. Tony avrebbe potuto cercare di guardare cosa lo Yirbek aveva inserito nel pannello a lato, ma sarebbe stato anche più sospetto. "Io vi ho combattuto, lo sai."  
"Quale guerra?"  
"L'invasione Skrull," rispose l'uomo ed entrò. Tony lo seguì. Non era preoccupato, aveva addosso l'armatura, il DNI era attivo, i repulsori pronti.  
La stanza interna era più grande dell'ufficio precedente. C'erano dozzine di display attivi in aria, quasi tutti mappe stellari, ma alcune di loro mostravano diverse porzioni dell'aerodromo e della torre dove si trovavano adesso. Tony si accorse che in fondo alla stanza i display erano proiettati in forma più piccola. Quando guardò più da vicino si rese conto che c'erano dei minuscoli piccoli dischi traslucidi allineati uno dopo l'altro e ognuno di essi aveva una diversa figura che ne usciva. Dovevano essere una specie di dischi ottici, solo che nessuno di essi era più grande di una moneta da un dollaro. Non erano probabilmente dello stesso tipo di tecnologia dei dischi terrestri.  
"Ricordo ancora come cambiò la propaganda," disse ancora Murrow mentre osservava i display. "Un giorno ci veniva detto di tener duro, che saremo stati vittoriosi e non avremmo dovuto permettere l'oppressione. Il successivo tutto parlava del modo in cui l'Impero aveva portato l'età dell'oro e di come eravamo stati sollevati per stare al fianco della più grande razza dell'universo."  
"Non che io non apprezzi la lezione di storia, ma comunque non me ne importa. Possiamo tornare a quello per cui siamo venuti qui?" chiese Tony. Non gli piaceva dove la conversazione stesse andando. Quel tipo di tono gli ricordava i veterani acidi, quelli che avevano perso un arto, un amico o la famiglia, o la loro sanità in guerra, e avevano deciso che Tony meritava un pugno in faccia o meglio, una pallottola in testa per il suo contributo come fabbricante d'armi. Oh quanto era ignorante allora. Aveva fatto spallucce al folle soldato con una PTSD e sorriso alle macchine fotografiche mentre la polizia si occupava del suo attaccante. Davvero odiava ricordare quei tempi. In qualche modo si chiedeva perché ci fossero solo una manciata di tentativi simili, avrebbero dovuto esservene di più probabilmente.  
"Vedi, mi chiedo," disse ancora Murrow, restando più vicino alla porta che ai display. "Vieni da un pianeta come questo? Qualche grande territorio imperiale? O sei uno di quei vermi senza spina dorsale che stanno con loro per il potere e per i soldi?"  
Oh no buono, conversazione per nulla buona. Tony si girò completamente verso il vecchio per osservarlo.  
"Che ne dici se finiamo tutto questo e poi non devi più chiedertelo?" offrì Tony. Cercò di rimanere rilassato per ora, quanto potesse essere rilassato in armatura.  
"No, molto dipende dalla tua risposta," disse Murrow. La porta dietro a loro scivolò e si chiuse, il chiavistello di metallo pesante che scivolava al suo posto quando l'uomo lo osservò con i suoi occhi rossi. "E su cosa deciderai di fare."  
Tony non stava neppure fingendo di essere rilassato a quel punto. E si chiedeva se la loro fortuna fosse così cattiva che davvero avevano incontrato uno dei pochi Yirbek che non erano così obbedienti agli Skrull come si supponeva. Voleva quasi grugnire, perché ovviamente la loro fortuna era così cattiva. Quando era stato che avevano avuto fortuna? Stava iniziando a pensare che la natura da dio del caos di Loki davvero attraesse tutto quel casino. Non era il momento di pensare a quello comunque.  
"Si? Una delle mie opzioni include il fatto di ridurti ad una macchia di sangue sul muro?" chiese.  
Lo Yirbek ridacchiò. "Non uscirai da questa stanza se lo facessi."  
"Non essere certo della cosa," replicò Tony. "Perché non riconsidere qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo e magari ne esci relativamente illeso?"  
"E perché tu non te ne stai buono mentre i miei ragazzi si occupano degli Skrull?" chiese Murrow di rimando. "E poi sei libero di andare."  
Tony lo osservò.  
"Vedi perché la tua risposta è importante?" il vecchio rettile chiese. "Se tu sei stato forzato a servire, come me, questa è la tua possibilità di liberarti del tuo guinzaglio."  
Ah grande, un lottatore per la libertà. Quelli erano sempre così deliziosamente non fanatici... no, per nulla.  
"Murrow, questi non sono gli Skrull di cui dovresti preoccuparti," gli disse Tony.  
"Bisogna preoccuparsi di tutti gli Skrull, se non lo sai ancora, ragazzo, sarai morto molto presto." gli occhi del vecchio bruciavano di odio mentre parlava.   
"Hai tempo per decidere, quando gli Skrull saranno morti vedremo se seguirai il loro destino o meno."  
"Davvero pensi che io non ti possa uccidere in questo istante?" chiese Tony. Di certo il rettile era grosso, enorme e muscoloso, ma Tony aveva le armi. Murrow non lo sapeva.  
"Come ti ho detto sarai rinchiuso qui anche se provassi a farlo," rispose il rettile. "Non essere uno sciocco, ragazzino. Non rischiare te stesso per degli Skrull. Ti lascierò andare quando saranno a pezzi. Devi solo comportarti bene."  
Tony sapeva che non sarebbe successo. Non solo perché non era nella sua natura lasciare che le ragazze venissero uccise. Juyu non era inerme, era armata e se non l'avessero presa di sorpresa poteva lottare molto bene fino a che Tony non fosse uscito. Solo che Murrow aveva detto "Gli Skrull" plurale, quindi erano anche diretti verso Bee, il che significava che stavano andando da Loki. E Loki non si sarebbe lasciato girare attorno se era minacciato, avrebbe reso le cose molto sanguinose molto rapidamente al contrario. Tony era certo della cosa.  
***  
"Puoi trarne beneficio per te," disse ancora Murrow. "Perché gli Skrull vogliono mappe verso la Galassia d'Argento e i suoi satelliti?"  
Tony voleva davvero ridere. Almeno era certo che la loro copertura era perfetta, solo che erano riusciti a trovare il solo vecchio pazzo Yirbek che voleva ancora ribellarsi. Dovevano esserne colpevoli le vibrazioni del dio del caos. Adesso gli rimaneva il dilemma di cosa dire. Il vecchio Murrow voleva davvero le ragazze morte in un modo o nell'altro, dirgli che non erano parte dell'impero non avrebbe cambiato molto. Almeno per ora credeva che Tony avesse informazioni di valore. Stava anche contemplando di sparare al rettile e cercare fortuna con la porta. Anche se sembrava davvero grossa e pesante, come quella di una cassaforte, non era certo che i suoi repulsori potessero danneggiarla.  
"Hai mandato qualcuno al nostro shuttle, vero?" chiese Tony. Murrow sorrise.  
"E avranno probabilmente già sistemato la ragazza," disse. Quello significava che Loki stava probabilmente già camminando sopra qualche cadavere e stava arrivando. Era più preoccupato di quello che stesse accadendo a Juyu, lei era sola. Loki e Bee stavano sicuramente bene.  
"Dubito che agli altri Yirbek piaccia la tua piccola ribellione."  
"Gli altri Yirbek non devono sapere quando uno Skrull o due mancano," replicò Murrow con un ampio sorriso che mostrava tutti i suoi denti gialli e aguzzi.  
Ciò era una fortuna, quindi avevano solo alcuni Yirbek di cui preoccuparsi, non tutti quelli in quei luighi, ma si chiese quanti fossero dalla parte di Murrow. Era tempo di agire. Aveva già perso troppo tempo chiuso li. Stava per sparare al rettile in un ginocchio o qualcosa del genere per far cominciare il suo spettacolo quando qualcosa lampeggiò sugli abiti di Murrow. Non tolse gli occhi da Tony, ma fece un gesto fino a che un altro display apparve dal suo lato della stanza. Tony riconobbe la stanza simil-ufficio dove Murrow li aveva ricevuti. La grossa scrivania che il vecchio usava era stata rovesciata e Juyu era dietro ad essa con l'arma in mano. Doveva essersi coperta dalla porta e ricordava anche come usare l'arma. Brava ragazzina.  
C'erano alcuni Yirbek che giacevano attorno sul pavimento, probabilmente morti, ma la vista più interessante era quella davanti alla porta. Bee era sopra a uno dei corpi. Estrasse un ascia insanguinata, no, aspetta... Era il suo braccio. Aveva appena strappato fuori il suo braccio a forma di ascia da un rettiliano morto, probabilmente lo aveva ucciso un attimo prima. Poi Tony si accorse dell'alta figura in piedi la e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Quello era un altro Skrull... poi si accorse dell'armatura e i suoi occhi si spalancarono anche di più... Loki, figlio di puttana. Loki con la pelle verde Skrull e le orecchie a punta senza capelli, ma era certamente lui. Non era il momento per capire come fosse possibile.  
"Dawa, Kroll," Murrow urlò quasi irritato. "Portate tutti al piano più alto!"  
Quello fu il momento in cui Tony gli sparò. Il colpo lo fece incespicare contro il muro, la sua pelle ed i suoi abiti fumavano a causa di esso, ma non era stata ovviamente una ferita mortale, neppure una ferita seria. Avevano la pelle spessa quei rettili. Poi il vecchio caricò e dannazione se era rapido per essere un cittadino anziano, quanto a lungo vivevano i rettili? Oh giusto, molto a lungo. Tony fece scivolare l'elmetto al suo posto attorno alla sua testa e caricò allo stesso modo. Volò addosso allo Yirbek, colpendolo sul viso con i pugni. Sentì il suo pugno metallico connettersi alla pelle spessa e alle ossa ed il vecchio inciampò ancora, ma era ancora in piedi. Bastardo coriaceo. Anche se Murrow non era armato, i suoi pugni ungulati e le sue fauci affilate erano abbastanza intimidatorie e Tony sperò per l'inferno che non fossero abbastanza forti da passare attraverso l'Alyndor.  
Venne lanciato contro un muro quando Murrow riuscì ad afferrargli una gamba ma Tony immediatamente si spinse via per prendere a calci il rettile, stavolta Murrow colpì il muro dall'altro lato. Per qualche inesplicabile ragione Tony ricordò la sua battaglia con Thor. Non accadeva spesso che qualcuno fosse abbastanza forte per lottare con lui quando indossava l'armatura. Non aveva tempo per la nostalgia comunque, perché Murrow caricò di nuovo e mentre Tony lo colpiva di pugno nel ventre sentì come le unghie forti scavassero il suo elmetto. Lo HUD-DNI gli mostrò i danni, non erano eccessivi solo graffi superficiali. Tony amava davvero, davvero l'alyndor in quel momento.  
Non poteva prestare attenzione ai display e a quello che accadeva nell'altra stanza. Era certo che Murrow aveva mandato più uomini contro Loki Juyu e Bee ma certo come l'inferno li avrebbero dovuti affrontare da soli, perché Tony era davvero fottutamente impegnato a lottare con un fottuto uomo dragone. Riuscì a lanciare Murrow sopra alla spalla quando sentì l'urlo dall'altro lato della porta.  
"Stark!" era Juyu.  
"Sono un po' occupato!" urlò indietro Tony mentre sparava due colpi a Murrow in modo che urtasse di nuovo il muro. Che diavolo di armatura infernale e pelle spessa aveva quel bastardo? Seriamente.  
"Non posso aprire la porta!" urlò Juyu. Tony riuscì a malapena a cogliere la sua voce. Allora lei doveva aver aperto qualche tipo di intercom li vicino, perché mentre Tony volava un poì per schivare un colpo su tutto il corpo, la voce della ragazza arrivò più chiaramente. "Loki e Bee li stanno bloccando," disse lei. "Devi uscire da li!"  
Tony afferrò Murrow ancora e gli diede un calcio mandandolo contro il muro per toglierselo da dosso.  
"Allontanati dalla porta!" Tony urlò e si girò verso di essa. Non aveva molta speranza ma valeva un tentativo, quindi usò lo Unibeam. Il colpo segnò la porta, un poco, ma di sicuro non abbastanza. Non ebbe tempo di provare altro perché fu gettato a terra di nuovo da una lucertola incazzata. Murrow cercò di tirare e graffiare la sua armatura cercando di tirarne via dei pezzi e Tony sapeva che stava facendo dei danni, neppure l'Alyndor poteva resistere per sempre.  
"Stark!" Juyu urlò di nuovo.  
"La porta è troppo forte," urlò Tony quando infine calciò via Murrow.  
"Non uscirai da qui!" ringhiò Murrow. "Ti farò a pezzi assieme agli Skrull!"  
"Hai provato il muro?!" Juyu chiese di fretta. Quella era un ottima idea. Chi rinforzava le pareti così in alto. Non che tutti potessero volare. Quando Murrow attaccò di nuovo, Tony tenne il terreno e lo afferrò tenendolo, usando il suo stesso momento contro di lui, e lo fece roteare verso quello che sperava fosse il muro esterno. Vide che si crepò all'impatto, quindi Tony diresse la sua energia sui propulsori e volò contro di lui con la massima velocità che poteva raggiungere nella breve distanza fra loro Il muro si sbrecciò di più. Prima che Murrow potesse afferrarlo Tony saltò indietro e caricò entrambi i repulsori verso di lui facendo fuoco. Il rettile ringhiò ed urlò ancora i il muro non era ancora rotto quindi Tony andò con un altro colpo con tutto il corpo. Stavolta quando urtò il grosso corpo, il muro si sbrecciò e si ruppe e volarono entrambi oltre di esso.  
Murrow lo afferrò impedendogli di volare via, perciò stavano cadendo con Tony che cercava di colpire con i pugni e i calci per toglierselò di dosso e Murrow che si teneva a lui con dieci unghie. Il terreno si avvicinava veloce e mentre era certo che il rettile non avrebbe avuto difficoltà ad assorbire parte dell'impatto, lui non voleva provarci. Infine riuscì a infilare un braccio fra di loro e lo colpì al petto con un colpo di repulsore. Murrow scivolò via da lui, le sue unghie che graffiavano la superficie dell'armatura di Tony di nuovo. Tony si sparò su nel cielo immediatamente mentre Murrow si schiantò sul terreno sottostante.  
Volò indietro in cima alla torre, ma stavolta verso le finestre dell'ufficio di Murrow. L'enorme scrivania faceva da barricata verso la porta con Loki che la teneva a posto. C'erano ancora molti corpi morti all'interno, perciò non avevano bloccato subito l'entrata. Dovevano esserci stati molti Yirbek dall'altro lato se Loki aveva deciso che lottare con loro all'esterno non fosse la cosa migliore da fare. Stava per colpire le finestre e volare all'interno quando ricordò le mappe. C'erano molte mappe nella stanza dove era stato bloccato. Forse alcune non erano state distrutte dalla lotta. Volò indietro attraverso il buco che aveva fatto con il corpo di Murrow e si guardò attorno rapidamente. Il pannello primario su cui erano buona parte dei dischi era semidistrutto e Tony sobbalzò, ma comunque gli andò accanto per cercare quello che si poteva salvare.  
"Stark!" arrivò la voce di Juyu dall'altro lato della porta di nuovo.  
"Sto bene, vai da Loki e Bee!"  
Juyu non rispose quindi probabilmente ascoltò e fece quanto richiesto. Tony ritrasse le dita del guanto in modo da poter prendere i piccoli dischi sparsi ovunque. Ce n'erano molti rotti, ma ne trovò anche molti che non lo erano. Aveva un piccolo scomparto nel guanto sinistro che aveva fatto come contenitore per extra cristalli energetici, ma per ora era vuoto quindi mise tutti i dischi ancora intatti che trovò in esso. Erano molti dischi ma non prendevano più spazio di una manciata di spiccioli. Volò di nuovo fuori e si girò verso le finestre dell'ufficio senza perdere altro tempo. Juyu era con Bee e Loki e fortunatamente nessuno di loro era molto vicino alle finestre quindi Tony mirò e le ruppe con un colpo. Il vetro si frantumò e piovve ovunque.  
"Forse è il momento di andare, AH?" chiese mentre atterrava all'interno.  
"Ce ne sono dozzine la fuori," lo informò Loki, sembrava ancora uno Skrull. Forse trasformarsi di nuovo richiedeva concentrazione.  
"Ho le mappe, dobbiamo andare," disse Tony.  
"Come esattamente?" chiese Loki. Tony guardò indietro alla finestra rotta.  
"E' ora di volare," disse. "Ragazze, fatevi crescere le ali e iniziate ad andare, io sono più veloce, quindi vi raggiungiamo." camminò verso l'improvvisata barricata che Loki teneva ancora a posto, il che era davvero impressionante anche se Tony sapeva che era forte. Afferrò l'altro lato della scrivania e spinse, parte dello sforzo fu sollevato da Loki allora, doveva essere stato difficile tenere la porta bloccata da solo.  
"Non fateci aspettare," disse Juyu che mostrava già le ali sulla schiena. Poi saltò dalla finestra con Bee che la seguiva da vicino.  
"Io non posso volare," commentò Loki.  
"Non ero sicuro," disse Tony. "Con questa cosa tutta verde che hai improvvisamente mostrato.”  
"Posso mutare forma, ma non come le ragazze," disse Loki.  
"Mi sarebbe comunque piaciuto saperlo," replicò Tony. Sentiva davvero che chiunque fosse sull'altro lato stava spingendo e sbattendo contro la porta, cercando di entrare.  
"Non è mai stato necessario," rispose Loki.  
"Scusa debole, Jolly Verde," gli disse Tony.  
"Comunque non posso volare, Stark!"  
"Non è un problema," disse Tony e sorrise anche se Loki non poteva vederlo. "Aggrappati solamente."  
Fu il solo avviso che diede al dio prima di afferrarlo per la vita e decollare volando attraverso l'ufficio e la finestra rotta. Loki lasciò sfuggire qualcosa che sembrava un guaito poi sibilò una serie di maledizioni che Tony non riuscì a cogliere. Ma fece scivolare le braccia attorno al collo di Tony per tenersi un attimo dopo.  
"Sei insopportabile," gli disse Loki. Lui non gridò, ma Tony riuscì a sentirlo comunque.  
"Avrei potuto prenderti in stile sposa," scherzò Tony. Quello sarebbe stato divertente. Loki gli avrebbe dato un pugno in un occhio per la cosa e dannatamente forte.  
Stava per iniziare a sentirsi bene e pensare che fossero fuggiti quando sentì una specie di ronzio dietro a loro. Non poteva girarsi a guardare con Loki fra le braccia ma il dio lo fece al suo posto. Tony lo sentì imprecare di nuovo.  
"Lasciami indovinare," disse Tony. "Qualcosa che può volare ci sta seguendo."  
"Con Yirbek che lo cavalcano," aggiunse Loki.  
Fantastico. Davveero fantastico.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HumanSpecimen ha creato della divertente fanart per il capitolo :D  
> [L'ho messa su Tumblr ](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/37470313297/some-bend-around-the-wind-plot-analysis-by-the)  
> Sciocchezze su Loki, per i curiosi  
> Poteri e capacità (via Marvel database):  
> Abilità naturali  
> Forza sovrumana e resistenza fisica  
> Rigenerazione (fattore guarigione)  
> Immunità (alle malattie, radiazioni ecc.)  
> Mutaforma (inclusi poteri di imitazione)  
> Uso esperto di oggetti magici ed armi.  
> Inclinazione naturale alla magia.  
> +Abilità da Gigante di Ghiaccio  
> Profonda tolleranza al freddo  
> Creazione di ghiaccio  
> Poteri e capacità magiche:  
> Levitazione  
> Teleportazione  
> Proiezione astrale  
> Telepatia  
> Ipnosi  
> Permeante accrescita di energia  
> Viaggio dimensionale  
> Riarrangiamento molecolare  
> Creazione di illusioni  
> Colpi di energia di Eldritch  
> Vari altri poteri magici e di incantesimi


	30. 30 Il volo della fenice Parte II

_  
La sola cosa che rendeva le cose leggermente migliori nell'opinione di Loki era che Stark aveva realmente le mappe. Tutto il resto era andato semplicemente fuori controllo. Sembrava essere un tema ricorrente. Non importava quanto facessero piani, qualcosa andava sempre storto. Nel loro caso le cose si intensificavano sempre a velocità incredibile. Era un talento speciale che avevano, Loki ne era certo. Essere tenuto fra le braccia di Stark come una damigella salvata, mentre gli Yirbek si avvicinavano a loro era un po' più che un piccolo inconveniente di fatto. Non temeva per la loro vita ancora, ma le cose sarebbero potute davvero andare meglio. Poteva vedere le ragazze volare non molto più avanti di loro. Volavano rapide, ma l'armatura di Stark era più rapida così come i loro inseguitori. Loki stava già pensando ai modi in cui arrivare al Drake e scappare da quel posto. Sperava davvero che il Drake fosse ancora la, ma probabilmente gli Yirbek morti accanto ad esso erano un avviso sufficiente perché gli altri ne stessero lontani.  
"Okay, dunque, siamo molto vicini al Drake, ma non potremo decollare con questi tizi dietro a noi," disse Stark.  
"Qualche suggerimento?" chiese Loki. Il meglio sarebbe stato se avessero colpito gli Yirbek e li avessero buttati giù prima di raggiungere il Drake, ma Loki dubitava che la sua pistola potesse fare molto danno. Avrebbe iniziato a portare un arma più grossa, questo era ridicolo.  
"Si. Ti metto giù. Tu corri al Drake e decolli con le ragazze mentre io li porto via. Poi vi raggiungo quando siete abbastanza in alto."  
"E' un piano stupido," disse Loki.  
"Il meglio che ho," gli disse Stark. Loki voleva dissentire di più ma non aveva una soluzione migliore nemmeno lui.  
"Va bene," disse. Stark iniziò a scendere quasi immediatamente e Loki scivolò dal suo abbraccio nell'attimo in cui il suolo fu abbastanza vicino. Stark si sparò su in aria e fece una curva stretta e fortunatamente gli Yirbek lo seguirono. Loki iniziò a correre. Incontrò degli altri Yirbek sulla sua strada, ma nessuno lo attaccò. Era quasi certo a quel punto che Murrow nella torre stava conducendo una specie di ribellione contro gli Skrull. Loki voleva maledire ancora la loro fortuna.  
Corse attraverso la pista di atterraggio dell'aerodromo mentre bypassava degli Yirbek molto impauriti accanto a lui. Oh si, sembrava ancora uno Skrull. Juyu e Bee atterrarono accanto al Drake qualche attimo prima che Loki vi arrivasse.  
"Dov'è Stark?" chiese Juyu mentre Loki si spostò sul davanti per accendere i motori.  
"Ci raggiungerà dopo, non chiudere la porta," la istruì Loki mentre tutti i sistemi prendevano vita. Juyu annuì e tornò indietro afferrando alcune delle cinghie che erano a lato delle sedie sul retro. Bee era anche la dietro, il suo braccio non era più un ascia, ma le sue ali rimanevano.  
Loki si sollevò da terra. L'intero interno era molto turbolento, ma non vi fece attenzione. Cercò di trovare Stark appena fu in aria, ma non lo vedeva da nessuna parte. Almeno erano fuori dall'aerodromo anche se non fuori pericolo.  
"Vedo Stark!" disse Juyu dopo un poco.  
"Dove…"  
"Dietro di noi, un po' più in alto... non rallenta," aggiunse e un attimo dopo Loki vide Stark passare rasentandoli, gli Yirbek ancora a poca distanza da lui. Aveva una vista perfetta di quello che stava succedendo. Stark stava sparando agli Yirbek mentre gli Yirbek sparavano a lui di rimando. Stark era troppo veloce per essere colpito, cambiava sempre direzione rapidamente mentre il veicolo che cavalcavano gli Yirbek venne colpito varie volte, ma non era sufficiente, i colpi di Stark non lo danneggiavano eccessivamente. La sua mente iniziò immediatamente a calcolare le possibilità di nuovo. Poi ricordò che il Drake aveva delle specie di armi. Era quasi certo che Stark gli avesse mostrato come usarle. Guardò al pannello di controllo rapidamente e trovò quello che cercava dopo pochi istanti. La macchina intelligente mostrava anche il veicolo degli Yirbek e Stark come potenziali bersagli. Dopo un attimo Loki riuscì a scegliere gli Yirbek. Era più di una buona soluzione. Se tutto fosse andato bene, la potenza di fuoco sarebbe stata anche sufficiente. Aumentò la velocità per avvicinarsi loro e si mosse anche più in alto prima di sparare.  
Ci furono due colpi di energia dal Drake e Loki non riuscì a evitare di pensare a quanto il nome stesse bene alla nave, i colpi erno grossi e sembravano come palle di fuoco blu. Per un attimo Loki ricordò lo scettro dei Chitauri che aveva posseduto per un poco. Un lato della macchina volante venne staccato dal colpo e iniziò a ruotare attorno in aria incontrollabilmente.  
"Potenza di fuoco adatta davvero," commentò sottovoce Loki.  
Il veicolo in rotazione si muoveva da un lato ad un altro, mentre gli Yirbek si buttavano da esso come mosche. Poi qualcuno probabilmente accidentalmente colpì un arma, perché vi furono alcuni colpi pesanti dal veicolo prima che facesse un ritorno di fiamma e li distruggesse in una esplosione. L'onda d'urto scosse il Drake ferocemente e Loki afferrò il timone più forte per tenerla stabile.  
"Cos'era quello?" urlò Juyu, il che significava che erano ancora dentro all'aereo. Poi si accorse che Stark non volava dritto. Aumentò di nuovo la velocità per avvicinarsi a lui e si accorse che solo uno dei suoi stivali funzionava. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, forse gli Yirbek erano riusciti a colpirlo prima di esplodere, ma Loki era sicuro che Stark non avrebbe volato a lungo in quel modo.  
"Dobbiamo portare Stark dentro," disse Loki. Qualche attimo dopo, Juyu era vicino a lui e guardava fuori a quello che accadeva. "Non riuscirà a volare nel Drake in quel modo."  
"Stai lontano da lui, lo tiro dentro," disse lei.  
"Come?"  
"Solo fallo!" replicò e andò sul retro. Loki non discusse, ma di certo sperò sapesse quello che staava facendo. Loki cambiò direzione per passare oltre Stark e stargli davanti. Non era facile perché l'uomo continuava a girare da un lato all'altro con un solo stivale funzionante. Poi Loki lo superò.  
"Lo vedo adesso, tienila solo stabile!" Juyu urlò dal retro dello shuttle. Loki diede un'occhiata indietro perché non poteva urtare nulla così in alto nell'aria, e vide come la ragazza Skrull aveva avvolto una delle lunghe cinture che usavano per assicurare il carico attorno ad un braccio prima di camminare sul retro quasi sporgendosi fuori dallo shuttle.   
Per il Valhalla, cosa stava facendo? Loki guardò di nuovo avanti, ma visto che non c'era nulla davanti a loro si girò indietro. Il braccio libero di Juyu si allungava, e si allungava, fuori dal Drake verso Stark, mentre lei si teneva alla cintura attorno all'altro braccio per rimanere agganciata. Elasticità, certo, ovviamente.  
Loki non vide quando lei infine raggiunse Stark, ma sentì quando lei urlò "Ce l'ho!"  
Loki si focalizzò sul volo di nuovo e qualche attimo dopo ci fu uno schianto orrendamente rumoroso che veniva dal retro. Quando si girò un poco per vedere cosa succedeva, Juyu e Stark erno entrambi in mucchio sul pavimento. L'impatto non era stato probabilmente piacevole. Qualcuno chiuse la porta e infine il vento dentro al Drake smise di soffiare. Loki sentì come Stark ringraziasse Juyu per avergli dato una mano, e sentì anche come l'uomo iniziasse a ridere alle proprie parole per qualche ragione. Poi si spostò davanti verso Loki. Tolse il suo elmetto, era sudato e ansimava violentemente.  
"Vuoi che piloti?" chiese con un cenno al timone.  
"Ce la faccio," disse lui, perciò Stark sedette accanto a lui mentre Loki girò il Drake verso l'alto verso lo spazio.  
"Abbiamo le mappe," disse Stark poi e Loki non dovette guardarlo per sapere che stava sorridendo.  
"Siamo quasi stati uccisi... di nuovo," rispose Loki.  
"Rischio calcolato," rispose Stark con un altro sorriso. Loki sbuffò una lieve risata allo stesso modo.  
"Il verde ti dona molto," disse poi l'uomo. "Specialmente con quelle orecchie e l'intero... essere pelato."  
"Oh, stai zitto," gli disse Loki. Poi infine prese fiato e si focalizzò per tornare alla sua forma normale. Fu piacevole, scivolare di nuovo indietro.  
***  
L'armatura di Stark era danneggiata. Aveva graffi di unghie, ammaccature e qualche bruciatura inoltre, perciò Loki aveva ragione quando pensava che gli Yirbek fossero riusciti a colpirlo almeno una volta. Loki era piuttosto irritato perché uno dei graffi di unghie aveva danneggiato le incisioni sulla spalla sinistra.  
"Ma sotto sono intatto," disse Stark quando furono atterrati nella IronMage. "Quello è ciò che importa. Buona parte dei danni sono solo cosmetici, facilmente riparabili, bene, quelli e lo stivale.  
"Cosa gli è successo?" chiese Loki.  
"Non ho ancora idea," replicò Stark. "Sembrava che il suo cristallo energetico sia andato in sovraccarico e ha cortocircuitato tutto, ma non so cosa lo abbia causato."  
"Forse volavi troppo veloce," suggerì Loki. "Quando è accaduto?"  
"Quando uno dei colpi mi ha sfiorato," rispose Stark "Subito prima dell'esplosione."  
"Forse ha assorbito parte dell'energia," suggerì Loki. "O forse il cristallo si è danneggiato nella lotta precedente."  
"O forse devo fare una serie di test per scoprirlo invece che supporre," disse Stark. "Non sono caduto comunque, quindi non è stato un primo volo malvagio, ma qualcosa è ovviamente difettoso nel progetto."  
Ne Juyu ne Bee modificarono la loro forma Skrull Juyu era praticamente solo sporca ed aveva qualche bruciacchiatura qui e la e qualche strappo negli abiti. Bee al contrario era coperta di sangue e sporcizia, perché tagliava con l'accetta e squarciava gli Yirbek invece di sparare loro come sua sorella aveva fatto. Loki la guardò per un lungo momento poi lasciò che un sorriso apparisse sul suo viso.  
"Ben fatto, piccola Bee," disse. Bee piegò il capo e sorrise con quello strano piccolo sorriso prima di girarsi attorno e andare via, se tutto andava bene a ripulirsi.  
"Ma guarda un poco," disse Stark. "Ha davvero sorriso. Bene, ha sorriso riguardo violenza e omicidio, ma era comunque un sorriso. Chiamiamolo un miglioramento."  
"Hai detto a mia sorella di uccidere?" chiese Juyu.  
"Le ho detto di seguire quello che facevo, e lei lo ha fatto," rispose Loki. "Ero certo sarebbe stata molto utile in combattimento ravvicinato, e avevo ragione."  
"Lei non è un'arma a tua disposizione," disse Juyu severamente. Loki si girò e la guardò. Bambina ingenua.  
"No, lei è un arma di per se," rispose Loki. "Io l'ho solo puntata nella giusta direzione."  
Juyu si aggrottò anche di più e fissò Loki. Stark guardò entrambi, ovviamente contemplando se interrompere o meno.  
"Non lo farai più," disse Juyu con tono severo. No, non solo duro, imperativo. Loki sentì una punta di rabbia in reazione e fece un passo per avvicinarsi a lei.  
"Non puoi dirmi quello che non posso fare," le disse Loki obiettivamente. Sperò che non fosse così stupida da sapere che stava camminando sul ghiaccio sottile in quel momento. Non era dell'umore per discussioni infantili.  
"Quando si tratta di mia sorella, io posso," disse lei, il suo tono non esitante, il suo sguardo ancora severo e bloccato sul viso di Loki.   
"Tu? Tu non capisci neppure. Pensi che sia spezzata. Non la conosci neppure."  
Loki non si aspettava minimamente che lei lo caricasse con furia immediata, quella fu la sola ragione per cui lei riuscì a dargli un pugno prima che Loki la afferrasse per gli abiti e la sbattesse sul lato del Drake.  
"Non provarci mai più," sibilò Loki rabbioso. Un braccio in armatura passò attraverso il suo torace e si fermò sulla sua spalla mentre Stark si spostò vicino a lui.  
"Loki, lasciala andare," disse calmo. "Andiamo."  
Stark non mise forza nel suo tocco, tirò solo un pochino. Loki azzerò con un ultimo sguardo la ragazzina prima di tirarsi indietro.  
"Juyu, vai a ripulirti e mangiare qualcosa," disse Stark. La ragazzina diede un ultima occhiataccia verso Loki prima di andare.  
"E tu vieni ad aiutarmi a uscire dall'armatura, okay?" Voglio andarmene da quelsto pianeta prima possibile."  
Loki annuì quindi Stark lo lasciò andare ed entrambi andarono nell'officina. Loki sentiva ancora della rabbia ribollire dentro di lui, ma solo avere Stark accanto a lui, la stava dissipando.  
"Il meccanismo di rilascio è..."  
"Lo so Stark," gli ricordò Loki. Aveva visto come era costruita l'armatura, era li quando Stark l'aveva indossata, ovviamente sapeva come tirarla via.  
"Allora... pensi davvero che lasciare libera Bee di massacrare altre persone sia il modo giusto di trattarla?"  
Loki fermò quello che stava facendo e diede un occhiataccia a Stark. L'umano sembrava aver fatto la domanda come tale, e non sembrava cercasse una discussione.  
"Non può essere aggiustata, perché non è rotta," disse Loki semplicemente. "Lei è diversa. Non migliorerà e non diverrà meno violenta. E' nella sua natura essere così. Non cambierà magicamente tornando quello che ricorda sorella Juyu."  
"Sei sicuro della cosa?"  
"Esatto. Può imparare il controllo, ma non migliorerà," disse fermamente Loki. "La cosa migliore è darle uno sfogo, bersagli adatti. Lasciare che sazi la sua fame di sangue e violenza nei momenti giusti, in modo che possa rimanere in pace fra un esplosione e l'altra."   
"Non penso sia sano," commentò Stark.  
"Lei è un berserker, una creatura selvaggia e non sarà mai qualcosa di diverso. Se non la guidiamo contro i nostri nemici perderà controllo in momenti molto più inappropriati e potrebbe rivolgere la sua furia contro coloro che non meritano una fine così raccapricciante."   
Stark sospirò. "Questo ha senso per me, forse dovrei essere preoccupato," disse.  
"Non diventare schizzinoso riguardo la morte così d'improvviso." disse Loki. "La differenza fra un guerriero berserker molto apprezzato ed un mostro orrendo non è così significativa. Uno riesce a colpire chi merita la morte, l'altro è così fuori controllo che non può fare altro che attaccare irrazionalmente. Juyu non può curarla, non è possibile è stupido provarvi. Lei può essere un mostro oppure può essere un berserker. Quale è più utile e gestibile affidabile?"  
"Juyu non la vedrà a quel modo."  
"Lei è stupida."  
"Lei è giovane e ama sua sorella, ovviamente questo la rende stupida a volte."  
Loki sospirò. Non intendeva continuare quella conversazione. Non voleva toccarla con un palo lungo tre metri. Aveva resa chiara la sua opinione e sembrava almeno che Stark avesse capito. Loki infine riuscì ad aprire l'armatura e la tolse. Stark immediatamente emise un sibilo di dolore.  
"Sei ferito?" chiese Loki. Stark sollevò gli abiti dove un ampio livido era già visibile sul fianco e lo stomaco.  
"Non credo che qualcosa sia rotto," disse. Loki mise giù l'armatura e passò la mano sulla pelle livida. Spinse gentilmente, testando con le dita per verificare l'estensione del danno. Stark sibilò di nuovo.  
"Forse ti sei rotto una costola," si aggrottò Loki.  
"Non è nulla," disse Stark.  
"Ti preparo un elisir."  
"Non serve, davvero. Sono solo ferite leggere," obiettò Stark.  
"E cosa succede se mi servi perfettamente funzionale domani?" chiese Loki. "Cosa succede se ci troviamo di nuovo nei guai? E' meglio occuparsi di qualcosa di simile più velocemente possibile."  
"Ma se continuo a bere la tua pozione curativa sembrerò di nuovo un teenager." il tono di Stark era paurosamente vicino ad un lamento.  
Loki sbuffò. "Non essere ridicolo." poi si accorse che c'erano dei lividi che si stavano formando sotto al mento dell'uomo. Non avrebbero mai dovuto essere separati.  
"La prima volta è stato diverso," gli disse Loki. "Dovevi aggiustarti e te ne ho fatta bere molta."  
"Sto bene, non mi serve," insistette Stark. Loki mise entrambe le mani sul suo viso e si chinò un po' più vicino per guardarlo negli occhi. Si accorse del modo in cui gli occhi di Stark si allargassero per un attimo e come il suo respiro fosse irregolare, spaventato dal movimento improvviso.   
"Sei ferito. Io ti posso guarire. Quindi lasciamelo fare," disse. Stark fissò per qualche secondo prima di annuire, poi si schiarì la gola.  
"Si, okay," disse. Loki passò un dito sul livido sulla mandibola dell'uomo leggermente prima di lasciarlo andare. Voleva che quel livido se ne andasse, voleva che tutti se ne andassero, ogni graffio, ogni livido, prima possibile.  
"Gira la nave, andiamocene da qui," disse Loki. "Vengo sul ponte quando ho preparato l'elisir."  
"Si, okay," disse di nuovo Stark. La sua voce ancora un po' incerta, sembrava confuso e sbatté le palpebre più volte. Loki semplicemente sorrise prima di uscire.  
***  
Era buio adesso, all'aesterno, ma anche nella torre e nelle sue stanze. Il vento soffiava libero all'interno a causa delle finestre rotte, mentre vetro e detriti coprivano quasi tutto il pavimento.  
"Fammi vedere se capisco questo correttamente, Murrow," la figura alta e ampia tuonò in tono profondo. "Tre Skrull e un ridicolo sangue caldo in un armatura volante sono marciati qui, hanno massacrato più di metà dei tuoi uomini e hanno preso non solo buona parte delle nostre mappe ma anche i progetti del nuovo motore warp? E tu li hai lasciati andare?  
"Non pensavo che la sua armatura lo rendesse così forte," replicò Murrow, da dove era in ginocchio sul pavimento, il suo intero corpo livido e insanguinato. La figura alta semplicemente ruggì in risposta. "E lo Skrull alto, non avrebbe dovuto essere così potente, forse era uno Skrull guerriero, non ci aspettavamo una cosa simile."  
"Li hai lasciati scappare?" l'altro ripeté la domanda.  
"Ero stato lanciato fuori dalla torre! Sono fortunato ad essere vivo..."  
"Li hai lasciati scappare?!" la figura alta tuonò.  
"Si, signore," rispose Murrow abbassando di più la testa. L'altro rimase in silenzio totale per qualche attimo prima che con un ringhio inumano attaccasse il vecchio in ginocchio. Le sue lunghe unghie scavarono nel suo cranio piantandosi nella pelle spessa e strapparono la testa con un movimento pulito. La lanciò di lato come un rifiuto mentre il corpo colpì il pavimento. La stanza era improvvisamente silenziosa mentre la testa insanguinata rotolava via e sbatteva in uno dei muri silenziosamente, non un anima osò dire una parola.  
La figura alta lanciò un furioso ruggito un attimo dopo, spaccando il silenzio. "Preparate la mia nave!" ordinò con un urlo. Alcuni immediatamente corsero fuori dall'ufficio distrutto mentre altri rimasero immobili aspettando l'ordine successivo. "Ora di andare a caccia," grugnì.   
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by [alikuu](http://alikuu.deviantart.com)  
>   
> su [DeviantArt](%E2%80%9D) || su Tumblr  
> e Fanart per il capitolo 30 di [xanderstock](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/42520938685/hi-there-youre-awesome-and-make-me-happy-so-i) :D  
> Una specie di fanart anonima di Loki e Bee per il capitolo 30 inviata al mio tumblr (non so il tuo nome, ti prego dimmelo) >> qui su Tumblr 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sto scherzando, "Tumbla" è un sistema stellare che fa parte del Canone Marvel nella galassia di Andromeda :D

Pepper. Pepper, Pepper, Pepper. Non pensava molto a lei ultimamente, o meglio... no per nulla e la cosa lo fece improvvisamente sentire molto colpevole. Evitava di pensare alla Terra e a tutto ciò che la riguardava per quanto possibile, non volendo immaginare come le cose fossero a casa. Non volendo pensare per quanto tempo fosse sparito e quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario per tornare a casa. Non era appassionato di epica Greca, ma quella era una fottuta Odissea se ve ne fosse mai stata una. Bene, quel tizio aveva dovuto massacrare un mucchio di persone che volevano sua moglie e il suo regno quando era tornato a casa. Il suo "regno" era assolutamente sicuro. Il suo testamento rendeva perfettamente chiaro che in caso di morte (o sparizione per lungo tempo come ora) quasi tutto andava a Pepper. Lei sarebbe stata il CEO e l'azionista di maggioranza delle industrie Stark. Lei avrebbe anche tenuto le case di Malibu e di New York e tutto quello che c'era dentro. Rhodey avrebbe avuto buona parte delle sue auto ed alcune delle sue proprietà più piccole mentre la Stark Tower era stata chiamata "Quartier generale degli Avengers" se avessero mantenuto il gruppo e i piani di Ricerca e Sviluppo sarebbero stati condotti come una proprietà di Stark Industries quale era. Sapeva di aver fatto in modo che le sue armature fossero al sicuro. JARVIS aveva dozzine di protocolli per quando lui non era li dai tempi dell'incidente in Afghanistan, la sua officina era assolutamente inaccessibile a quasi tutti. La sola che avrebbe potuto prendere le sue armature era Pepper stessa e Tony sapeva che non le avrebbe date allo SHIELD o ai militari, neppure se Rhodey lo avesse chiesto. Sapeva che Tony non avrebbe voluto.  
Ma più pensava a come tutto fosse a posto, perché lui era preparato alla sua morte improvvisa in anticipo, più riuciva ad accettare che tutto ciò significava anche che tutti lo avrebbero pensato morto. Quello non era un pensiero piacevole. Pepper era ancora in ospedale la notte in cui era stato preso e Tony semplicemente non riusciva a pensare come avesse dovuto essere per lei svegilarsi il giorno dopo con la notizia che Tony era andato. Quanto tempo era passato? Un anno? Forse già due? Era possibile. Troppo tempo, era certo.  
In quel momento si costrinse a pensare a lei, perché doveva. Doveva ricordare a se stesso che lei era ancora la, a casa, che dirigeva la compagnia di Tony, proteggeva quello che era stato suo. Doveva ricordarsi di lei. Non poteva semplicemente smettere di pensare a lei perché rendeva le cose più facili, non sarebbe stato giusto. Doveva tenerla in mente.  
Non gli serviva usare alcuna delle nuove mappe per ora, non le controllò neppure subito, perché quel sistema era ancora nel database della nave. Perciò decise di aggiustare la sua armatura e lavorare su qualsiasi errore avesse causato che lo stivale si friggesse a mezz'aria per prima cosa. Lavorare sulle sue cose rendeva sempre più facile pensare. Inoltre Loki e Juyu si guardavano ancora storto a vicenda per tutto il tempo quindi Tony non era troppo ansioso di essere nella stessa stanza con entrambi. Juyu raramente veniva in officina, perciò era un luogo sicuro.  
"Stark" sentì e guardò in su per vedere entrare Loki camminando. No, stava marciando impettito. Loki camminava sempre con un certo ritmo nei passi, leggero e bilanciato, come un danzatore o un lottatore di arti marziali. Era probabilmente il secondo, ma Tony era certo che potesse ballare, nessuno aveva arti così coordinati solo dalla lotta.  
"Cosa posso fare per te, pasticcino?" gli chiese, poi sobbalzò mentalmente. Aveva avuto una brutta serie di soprannomi negli ultimi giorni, ma biasimava completamente Loki al riguardo. Ma non sapeva perché continuasse a pensare ai dessert.  
Loki non fu impressionato dal nomignolo, come al solito, ma non mostrò disapprovazione, anche questo come al solito.  
"Oh non devi fare nulla," disse Loki. "Volevo solo mostrarti qualcosa."  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio di curiosità ed osservò mentre Loki si avvicinava nei suoi soliti pantaloni di pelle e maglia fino a che non fu accanto a lui. Pepper, doveva davvero pensare di più a Pepper.  
Loki guardò attorno sul bancone di Tony e prese uno dei cristalli energetici.  
"Ho fatto alcuni progressi," disse mentre chiudeva le sue lunghe dita attorno ad esso. Poi mise l'altra mano su di esso. Tony si sporse verso il tavolo e guardò. Il cristallo iniziò a brillare più forte fra le dita di Loki poi il suo colore cambiò dal suo solito blu elettrico. Loki sollevò la mano dal cristallo ed uno spesso raggio di energia elettrica si stese fra i suoi palmi. Come un mini fulmine.  
"Questo è davvero fantastico," disse Tony mentre guardava allo sfrigolante, crepitante lampo elettrico. Loki mise di nuovo la mano sul cristallo e un attimo dopo il colore tornò quello originale. Le labbra di loki si aprirono in un sorriso compiaciuto.  
"Dunque come lo hai fatto? Pensavo che l'elettricità fosse una cosa di Thor," disse Tony. Anche solo la menzione del nome di suo fratello sembrò diminuire il buonumore di Loki.  
"Non è di certo il mio elemento, ma il fulmine è la cosa più vicina ad energia grezza, il modo più semplice per richiamarne un poca a tua disposizione."  
"Quindi hai convertito l'energia del cristallo in fulmine?" chiese Tony.  
"Più o meno, ho usato l'energia grezza del cristallo per richiamare un fulmine. Un fulmine molto piccolo comunque, posso concederlo."  
"Ah," Tony fissò il cristallo e pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "Quindi è un progresso, giusto? Nel processo di imbrigliare le energie cosmiche per la tua cosa magica? Sei più vicino a comprendere?  
"L'energia usata dai fucili che abbiamo e l'energia nei generatori è molto simile a quella che sento attorno a noi. Perciò ho deciso di focalizzarmi prima su questo e capire se mi porta più vicino al quadro complessivo."  
"Sembra che tu possa lavorare al riguardo." osservò Tony.  
"E' il modo migliore per procedere per ora," annuì Loki. "Con sufficiente pratica sarò in grado di usare il potere nei cristalli per altre cose. Richiamare cose che sono diverse nella loro natura. Scudi, esplosioni di eldritch, fuoco."  
"Quindi è una svolta," concluse Tony.  
"Esattamente!" convenne Loki. "La vera energia cosmica è ancora li, sotto alle mie dita, la posso sentire, sono quasi arrivato!"  
"Ci riuscirai rapidamente," disse Tony.  
Loki ridacchiò. "La tua fiducia nelle mie abilità è apprezzata, Stark," disse. Poi si girò attorno per appoggiarsi contro il bancone di lavoro e guardò dritto verso Tony. "E considerato che ho speso una significativa quantità di tempo analizzando l'energia che adesso fa funzionare la tua armatura, potrei forse essere convinto ad aiutarti con quel piccolo errore di calcolo che avevi fatto."   
Il tradizionale metodo sfuggente di offrire aiuto, alcune cose di Loki non cambiavano mai.  
"Sei un dio così benevolente," Tony sogghignò.  
"No, non lo sono," rispose Loki.  
"Quindi sono solo io che ho un trattamento speciale," disse Tony divertito.  
"Si."  
Tony guardò in su verso di lui, perché si aspettava qualcosa di più mordente come risposta, qualcosa riguardo l'ego di Tony e le sue capacità mentali.  
"Oh... questo è... gentile," riuscì a dire.  
"Mettiamoci al lavoro," gli disse Loki con un sorriso. Uno di quei sorrisi che Tony non riusciva ancora a comprendere.  
***  
Fino a poco tempo prima, Tony non aveva fatto attenzione ad alcune cose. Cose come il modo in cui Loki facilmente scivolava vicino al suo fianco guardando qualcosa sul bancone di lavoro. Vicino quanto... a toccarsi le spalle. Come Loki si chinava quando spiegava qualcosa. Iniziò a pensare se questo fosse un nuovo fenomeno o se fosse qualcosa che era andato avanti per un poco. Non prestava neppure davvero attenzione a quello che stava facendo, perché quello era qualcosa di strano, dannatamente strano considerando che quello era Loki. Non si sarebbe azzardato a dire di sapere tutto riguardo l'uomo, ma lo conosceva dannatamente molto bene e i tocchi casuali non erano una cosa sua. Era più il tipo da 'non osare mettermi un dito addosso, zoticone'. A meno che non fosse ferito gravemente, allora riluttantemente accettava l'aiuto e poi fingeva che non fosse successo. Si era un po' rilassato riguardo le situazioni di emergenza da un po' di tempo e non sembrava avere problemi a stare vicino a Tony, ma quello era uno sbalorditivo contatto iniziato da lui.  
Non erano inoltre quelli che considerava 'gesti fraterni' a cui era abituato da Rhodey. Sebbene si, Loki era un principe eccetera e anche se era un tipo tosto c'era quella grazia da lottatore di arti marziali e simili che Rhodey non sarebbe stato in grado di mostrare anche se la sua vita dipendesse da ciò. Allora si figurò Rhodey in una casacca di cuoio su una sedia con lo schienale dritto e le gambe incrociate e a malapena contenne un grugnito divertito. No, c'erano cose che solo Loki avrebbe potuto fare senza perdere una scheggia della sua mascolinità. Era uno dei suoi speciali talenti. Che gli mostrassero un altro uomo in grado di guardarsi le unghie annoiato mentre era in una posizione di potere che non sembrasse ridicolo facendolo. Ancora, la mente di Tony tornò al mantello e all'elmo cornuto, perché che altro? Come era possibile sembrare figo in quegli abiti. Era oltre la sua comprensione. Era una cosa di Loki, lui poteva farlo. Tony sarebbe sembrato una capra mutante che soffriva di ritardo della crescita. Si, quindi Loki a volte lo faceva sentire piccolo. Ma chi non lo sarebbe stato? Chi non si sarebbe sentito misero? Fottuto dio. Alto e magro e muscoloso, come fosse una scultura di marmo o simili.  
Loki era in una categoria a parte. Non c'era modo di cercare di metterlo in qualsiasi scatola di stereotipo. Era quello che lo rendeva interessante in primo luogo. Ma c'erano alcune cose costanti al suo riguardo, perciò quando una di quelle cambiava, rendeva Tony davvero sospettoso. Cercò di minimizzare la cosa come Loki che era 'amichevole' in modo fisico, ma suonava così insolito che Tony non riusciva a crederci. Loki non era 'amichevole' così improvvisamente, lui faceva le cose per una ragione.  
Era immerso nei suoi pensieri e si accorse che Loki si chinò di nuovo vicino quando lui era già li. Mise una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Tony mentre si chinava attraverso il tavolo per un cristallo precedentemente eliminato. Solo che non doveva appoggiarsi a Tony per tenersi in equilibrio, ovviamente. Era un tocco del tutto ridondante.  
"Sembri distratto," commentò Loki leggermente mentre tirava via la mano.  
"Sai dannatamente bene perché sono distratto," sbuffò Tony.  
"Davvero?" chiese Loki. Simulata ignoranza e innocenza, sebbene non nascosta bene, perciò era probabilmente posta ad essere vista come una recita.  
"Oh, taglia le cazzate, che diavolo ti sta succedendo? chiese Tony. "Sei stato strano almeno per un paio di settimane ormai e non ho idea di cosa succeda! Non sono esattamente familiare con questo nuovo Loki 'non so che cosa sia lo spazio personale'."  
Il dio ebbe la faccia tosta di sorridere e ridacchiare in modo divertito. "Non sembrava ti desse fastidio."  
"Non è il punto!"  
"Ah, ma quello era esattamente il punto," disse Loki.  
"Eh?"  
Loki si appoggiò contro il bancone per essere faccia a faccia con lui.  
"Diciamo che stavo tastando il terreno."  
A volte la sua mente deliberatamente non faceva attenzione, per la maggior parte a cose che non voleva accettare, ma non serviva un genio per capire questa cosa. Aggiungendo lo sguardo fermo di Loki, era piuttosto evidente. E la sua mente improvvisamente non sapeva se paralizzarsi o iniziare a correre a un miglio al minuto.  
"Tu sai come reagisci ogni volta che faccio questo?" chiese Loki in tono calmo mentre si sporgeva in avanti e passava la mano sinistra sulla guancia destra di Tony. Due delle sue lunghe dita scivolarono dietro il suo orecchio mentre il suo pollice si fermò sul bordo del pizzetto. Loki si chinò anche più vicino, fino a che i loro visi erano solo a pochi centimetri e Tony non riusciva a muoversi. Semplicemente fissava gli occhi verde scuro.  
"Il tuo respiro accelera," disse Loki, quasi sospirando le parole. "Le tue pupille si dilatano," continuò. "Le tue labbra si schiudono," concluse e mosse il pollice fino a che non scivolò sulla pelle subito sotto al labbro inferiore di Tony. "E' una vista notevole."  
"Loki..."  
Il dio si chinò anche più vicino, fino a che il suo viso era accanto a quello di Tony, le loro guance quasi si toccavano, ma ancora non tirò via la mano.  
"Mi domandavo... se faccio scivolare la mano sul tuo collo, sentirò il tuo battito correre," era abbastanza vicino che Tony poteva sentire il suo fiato nell'orecchio. E ancora non aveva nulla da dire, rimase solo li, la sua mente che correva troppo rapida ed il suo corpo incapace di operare.  
"Dimmi, Stark. Il tuo cuore batte più forte ora?"  
"... Si..." rispose con un sospiro, sottovoce quanto Loki aveva parlato. Era vero. Il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere più rapido nel suo petto anche se non voleva dare uno sguardo da vicino al motivo.  
Loki si mosse ancora, mosse il suo viso più vicino, chiudendo la distanza fino a che Tony poteva sentire il modo in cui il suo naso scivolava sulla sua pelle. Come se Loki avesse girato un po' di più il capo, se avesse piegato il suo capo a destra sarebbero stati labbra contro labbra. Avrebbe sentito quel respiro quasi fresco sulla bocca invece che sulla pelle, sarebbe stato...  
Il suo cervello si rimise in moto in un tagliente momento e si tirò via prima che accadesse.  
"No," riuscì a dire. La mano di Loki era ancora sul suo viso e non era esattamente lontano da lui, ma i loro visi non si toccavano più.  
"Stark?"  
"Io ho qualcuno," disse Tony rapidamente, prima che deglutisse e si leccasse le labbra secche. "Io ho qualcuno che mi aspetta... a casa."  
Pepper, santo cielo, la dolce cara Pepper, avrebbe dovuto staccarsi prima. Si tirò indierto adesso, la mano di Loki scivolò dalla sua guancia. Ma si fermò sul suo braccio prima che potesse muoversi e allontanarsi di più afferrandolo per tenerlo fermo.  
"Chi?" chiese Loki.  
"Non la conosci," disse Tony subito, rimettendo il respiro sotto controllo, cercando di rimettere l'intera situazione sotto controllo per l'amor del cielo. Cercò di spingersi via ancora, ma Loki non mollò ancora il suo braccio.  
"Non lo hai menzionato prima," disse Loki.  
"Non erano affari tuoi," gli disse Tony e questo ebbe l'effetto voluto, Loki lo lasciò andare. Tony quasi cadde indietro quando successe. Non si mosse troppo lontano, solo un passo indietro, per avere indietro un po' del suo spazio personale.  
"Ovviamente. Perché avrebbe dovuto?" un espressione più fredda sostituì quella precedente di Loki e si Tony preferiva quella giocosa e quasi gentile.  
"Loki, guarda..."  
"No, non sia mai che io ti porti via i tuoi sciocchi sogni," disse in tono tagliente, diede a Tony dei flashback riguardo come erano le cose fra loro all'inizio.  
"Scusami?"  
"Devo ammettere che non mi aspettavo fossi così naif. Pensavo che fossi più realista, ma mi sono sbagliato prima d'ora."  
"Di che diavolo stai parlando?"  
"Questa tua ridicola idea. Che una donna ti aspetterà per lunghi anni a dispetto dei segni che dicono che tu sei morto."  
Tony digrignò i denti alle parole spiacevoli.  
"Lei non è solo 'una donna'," ringhiò Tony ma Loki non colse l'avviso nel suo tono.  
"No, ovviamente no. Lei deve essere perfetta ed il suo eterno amore per te la aiuterà ad attendere e attendere non importa quanto possa essere senza speranza. Lei semplicemente aspetterà per sempre. Accade sempre... nelle favole per bambini."  
Sapeva che Loki era deliberatamente crudele, lo sapeva, e se avesse preso un respiro profondo per guardare chiaramente le cose, sarebbe stato in grado di capire il perché. Ma per ora non gli importava.  
"Tu non sai niente di lei."  
"Oh risparmiami le tue lodi o come lei sia 'una fra tutte' e 'non come le altre'. Ho perso il conto di quante volte ho sentito quella frase dagli uomini negli anni. Lo sai come si sono mostrate le cose alla fine? Che loro erano tutte esattamente come le altre.' il viso di Loki si accartocciò di disgusto. "Hai una qualche idea di quanto a lungo tu sia stato lontano da Midgard?" anche il modo in cui aveva sollevato un sopracciglio era un gesto di scherno invece che l'arco di curiosità che Tony era abituato a vedere. "Credimi al riguardo, lei ha da lungo tempo proseguito la sua vita con un nuovo uomo a scaldarle il letto."  
Tony fece un passo avanti di nuovo e afferrò gli abiti di Loki con due dita strette, spingendolo con forza contro il bancone. Il suo cuore stava battendo adesso per una ragione completamente diversa.  
"Non OSARE mai parlare di lei in quel modo ancora. Mi hai capito?" oh se era arrabbiato. Furioso fin nelle ossa e l'espressione ancora gelida di Loki non lo aiutava a calmarsi.  
"Non sprecherò fiato," sogghignò Loki. "Ti sto solo dicendo la verità, questo è il motivo per cui sei così arrabbiato!"  
"No! Non parlare di queste cose! Se non fosse per te non sarei mai finito in questo casino! Sei quello che mi ci ha tirato dentro! Se non fossi venuto alla mia torre, sarei ancora a casa! E' tutta colpa tua, quindi NON OSARE darmi lezioni!"  
"Lasciami andare," sibilò Loki con tono pericoloso e Tony lo fece anche se la rabbia ribolliva ancora dentro di lui. "Hai finito con il tuo scatto d'ira?"  
"Io?! Io ho uno scatto d'ira?! Tu sei quello che fa lo stronzo per cominciare, solo perché sei stato respinto. Bene, boo hoo, cazzo cresci! Io ho una vita che mi è stata portata via! Persone che mi aspettano a casa! Persone che mi vogliono bene, che non si arrenderanno così facilmente, non importa quanto tempo sia passato! E Pepper mi ama ed io amo lei! Non spingere i tuoi punti di vista di merda su di me solo perché non hai nessuno a cui importi un tubo di te!"  
Tony riuscì letteralmente a vedere il momento in cui una maschera calò di nuovo sul viso di Loki, nascondendo qualsiasi reazione spontanea volesse mostrarsi. Vide il momento in cui i suoi occhi verdi si appannarono per un attimo, poi brillarono prima di divenire completamente inespressivi. Non strinse i pugni o cambiò la sua posizione. Non fece nulla, solo fissò Tony. Poi emise un soffio che probabilmente doveva essere una risata e un ampio, sorriso tagliente - che non aveva nulla a che fare con i suoi occhi - si mostrò sul suo viso per un breve momento.  
"Bene, almeno quella cosa è vera," disse in tono leggero e affascinante, suonava così falso che frastornò gli orecchi di Tony. Loki si girò e andò via, indietro dritto, neppure teso, i suoi passi ampi e confidenti, ma anche molto più forzati di qualsiasi altro momento. Solo che ora che Tony era familiare con il modo leggero e aggraziato di camminare di Loki, la differenza colpiva. Davvero voleva ritirare le sue ultime parole.  
"Loki," chiamò dietro a lui, ma l'altro non si fermò ne si girò, semplicemente se ne andò.  
Tony premette i palmi delle mani sui suoi occhi e respirò per qualche momento. Era ancora arrabbiato, ma adesso il tutto era guarnito da una sana dose di colpevolezza. Non aveva neppure senso! Aveva il diritto di essere arrabbiato, ma avrebbe comunque voluto aver tenuto la bocca chiusa.  
"Cazzo!" imprecò e si appoggiò al bancone con entrambe le mani, tenendo la testa giù fra le braccia.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere questo mi ha quasi fatto piangere...   
> E niente odio per Pepper o diventerò davvero pazza ^_^  
> Fanart dell'incredibile **Humanspecimen!**  
>   
>  | [Tumblr post](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/37739884121/is-your-heart-beating-faster-now-bend-around) |


	32. 32 Un nichelino per un bacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho fatto uno sfondo/copertina artistico per la storia (con le mie misere capacità di modifica) Almeno ci ho messo sopra Andromeda. Spero che vi piaccia :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ [link a grandezza naturale](http://scyllaya.deviantart.com/art/Bend-around-the-wind-Wallpaper-342187329) || [post su Tumblr](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/37649931656/wallpaper-for-bend-around-the-wind-on)]

_  
Nelle poche ore passate aveva pulito la sua armatura, la sua arma e le sue lame, riarrangiato il suo armadietto delle pozioni due volte e aveva cambiato le lenzuola del suo letto. Poi aveva osservato il letto per qualche minuto contemplando se dovesse spostarsi in una stanza completamente diversa. La sua testa martellava e sapeva che se avesse avuto davvero accesso alla sua magia ci sarebbero state scintille che volavano dalle sue dita in ogni attimo. Tutti i suoi tentativi di schiarirsi la testa erano stati futili finora, la sua mente continuava semplicemente a vorticare attorno alle stesse cose ancora ed ancora.  
Stupido. Stupido. Stupido! Si era lasciato andare, aveva abbassato la guardia. Uno sbaglio, sempre uno sbaglio. Non era uno sciocco, avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Sentimenti, miserabili, maledetti sentimenti, come sempre. Era così furioso con se stesso! Non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere a Stark di arrivargli così vicino, di entrargli sotto la pelle, ma si era lasciato indurre in un falso senso di sicurezza da belle parole ed azioni eroiche. Quando avrebbe mai imparato?! Sapeva bene, almeno pensava di saper bene. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Fermò se stesso prima di dare un calcio al letto, perche quello... quello stava semplicemente diventando patetico. Così dannatamente patetico.  
Perciò sedette solo giù sul letto invece per calmarsi e rimettere dentro di se quello che per errore era scivolato fuori. Spingerlo dentro dove doveva stare e dove avrebbe dovuto restare. Gli serviva ancora imparare le sue lezioni nel modo peggiore sembrava. Cosa stava solo pensando? Stupido, così tanto stupido. Voleva solo bruciare qualcosa o distruggere qualcosa, ma ovviamente non c'era nulla nella nave che potesse spezzare, perciò era rimasto a sedere sul letto mentre la sua mente gli ricordava la sua totale idiozia ancora ed ancora. Non sapeva neppure quanto a lungo sedette li in quel modo. Solo si sentì intorpidito dopo un poco.   
"Loki!"  
Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Non si girò verso la porta, neppure quanto li aprì di nuovo.  
"Cosa vuoi Stark?"  
"Sei stato seduto qui tutto il giorno? Loki non lo degnò di una risposta. Stark continuò dopo un silenzio. "Guarda, io sono davvero uno schifo con le parole, va bene? A casa tutti mi starebbero già guardando come fossi stato dieci volte strano solo per aver fatto uno sforzo. Beh, non che io abbia mai cercato di fare uno sforzo prima, ma non ha mai funzionato molto bene. Io non sono bravo in queste cose, l'ho già detto."  
"Cosa vuoi, Stark?" ripeté Loki per tagliare lo sproloquio.  
Stark prese un respiro profondo. "Che ne dici di provare a rifare questo scambio di parole, ma stavolta senza cercare deliberatamente di farci a pezzi a vicenda?"  
"Non c'è rimasto nulla di cui parlare."  
"Questo è dove io non sono d'accordo con te," disse Stark ed entrò nella stanza. Non esitò neppure prima di sedersi sul letto di fronte a Loki.  
"Io non sono esattamente interessato a quello che vuoi dire," gli disse semplicemente Loki.  
"Brutta cosa," rispose facilmente Stark. "Parlerò ugualmente e la nave non è abbastanza grande per sfuggirmi."  
"Certamente, allora parla." Stark era cocciuto e Loki non poteva evitarlo per sempre, poteva però far finire questa cosa. Stark di certo voleva placare la propria coscienza, così Loki lo avrebbe lasciato dire le sue parole vuote. Non si aspettava che si presentasse così presto, ma non cambiava realmente nulla.  
"Sei davvero un bastardo a volte, lo sai vero?"  
Oh questa conversazione sarebbe stata deliziosa come la precedente.  
"Lo so," non c'era scopo a negarlo.  
"Bene, lo sono anche io," rispose Stark. "Mi sembra che parte di questo... dovesse arrivare da tempo."  
"Se hai intenzione di continuare a blaterare di niente, puoi anche andare," gli disse Loki.  
"Davvero non puoi neppure fottutamente provare a rendere le cose più semplici?" chiese Stark.  
"Hai reso i tuoi pensieri perfettamente chiari. Non vedo il motivo di perdere altre parole al riguardo," gli disse fermamente Loki.  
"Dammi una fottuta tregua, vuoi? Questo! Questo è... io non so come gestirlo! Dio." Stark si sporse in avanti posando i gomiti sulle coscie chinando la testa e posandola sulle mani.  
Loki infine guardò a lui adesso che Stark guardava da un altra parte.  
"Io non ho mentito."  
"Sei comunque stato un bastardo crudele al riguardo," rispose l'uomo. "Io... rifiutavo di pensarci. A cosa significasse stare lontano per tanto tempo. Che le cose non sarebbero state le stesse quando fossi tornato a casa, che io... ho realmente perso la vita che avevo. Io non volevo pensare alla cosa, perché il pensiero di andare a casa era quello che mi faceva andare avanti, okay? E dannazione, ma tu avevi ragione... non riavrò nulla indietro, non c'è possibilità che riabbia tutto indietro, ma fottuto inferno, Loki non era..."  
"Non era il mio compito dirlo?" suppose Loki.  
"Dannatamente, fottutamente giusto, non lo era. Tu non sai della mia vita e delle persone in essa. Puoi conoscere me e le cose che ti ha detto Barton, ma sono solo i titoli, parole vuote, le stesse cazzate che ci sono sui giornali, quindi tu non sai cosa mi è servito per arrivarci..." si strinse nelle spalle e lasciò che le parole si perdessero nel silenzio.  
"Se hai finito," disse Loki e si mosse per alzarsi ma Stark gli prese un braccio prima che potesse farlo.  
"No, dannazione Loki, ascoltami. Non puoi spiattellarmi tutto questo in faccia e poi agire come uno stronzo, solo prerché ho dei problemi da sistemare. E sono io a dirlo. Io sono il ragazzo copertina del comportamento da stronzo... come ho provato di nuovo non molto tempo fa."  
Loki deglutì trattenendo qualsiasi parola minacciasse di uscire dalla sua bocca e prese un respiro.  
"Va bene. Hai sfogato un po' della tua colpevolezza. Abbiamo finito?" non gli importava di sentire altro al riguardo, quindi si alzò per uscire dalla stanza ma era troppo chiedere di essere lasciato solo.  
"Dannazione, aspetta," Stark imprecò e afferrò di nuovo il suo braccio, perciò Loki lo strattonò per liberarsi e lo guardò storto di nuovo. Ovviamente avrebbe dovuto sapere che l'ostinato sciocco non si sarebbe ritirato così facilmente. Un momento dopo, Stark afferrò i suoi abiti e si afferrò a lui con entrambe le mani, così strette stavolta che il solo modo di rimuoverle sarebbe stato con la forza. Se davvero pensava che fargli del male avrebbe fermato Loki dall'andare via...  
"Piantala di scappare da me!" disse Stark rabbiosamente, i suoi occhi marrone bruciavano di troppe emozioni.  
"Sei così puerile!" sibilò Loki.  
"Così come te!" sparò indietro Stark e rifiutò di lasciarlo andare.  
"Cosa vuoi ancora? Ho già ascoltato."  
"No, tu non hai ascoltato una parola che io abbia detto," gli disse Stark. "Perché ti sto dicendo che io sono stato uno stronzo. Ti sto dicendo che avevi ragione, che mi sono arrabbiato perché tu avevi ragione. Ma io non l'avevo. Ho mentito.  
"Che cosa?"  
"Non era vero," disse Stark. "Okay. Non è vero che tu non hai nessuno..."  
"Per le Norne, Stark se osi tirar fuori Th...  
"Lo faccio!" disse Stark. "E' tutto quello che dirò. A me importa... e non poco."  
Stupido esasperante umano, che cosa importava a Loki di tutto ciò? Cose così inutili, perché avrebbe mai voluto... dannazione a lui, dannazione a lui!  
"Loki, guardami," chiese Stark. Contro il suo miglior giudizio, lo fece. Aveva quasi aperto la bocca per sibilare in faccia all'uomo dove poteva infilarsi la sua pietà, ma conosceva Stark, conosceva le sue espressioni e conosceva quando mentiva. Quello che vedeva adesso era una cosa diversa.  
"Tu sai come funziona," disse Stark in tono calmo. "Tu ed io, io e te... sulla strada verso casa, affrontando la merda... non cambierà d'improvviso. Io non voglio che cambi. Sto solo..." Stark sospirò e guardò via per un attimo. "Ho solo bisogno di un po di tempo... solo per... pensare... suppongo."  
"Bene," disse Loki seccamente.  
"Davvero non vuoi rendermi le cose facili?"  
"Mi conosci?" Loki sparò indietro subito e Stark sbuffò e sorrise un poco.  
"Ottimo punto," disse annuendo alcune volte. "Devo offrirti di nuovo di farti l'elmo cornuto?" chiese esitante.  
Di tutte le cose ridicole da dire! E dirlo adesso in ogni caso!  
"Piantala di scherzare," Loki si lamentò.  
"Mi spiace, meccanismo di difesa," Stark si strinse leggermente nelle spalle.  
"Sono arrabbiato con te!"  
"Sono rabbioso anche io con te, ma... beh... non ti ho mai detto niente riguardo... beh, niente. Neppure di Pepper. Perciò sono anche arrabbiato con me stesso. Bilancia le cose."  
Rimasero in silenzio per un poco, Loki non si mosse, ma Stark non lo lasciò comunque andare.  
"Un nome così strano," commentò Loki. Stark capì cosa intendeva comunque.  
"E' un soprannome che le ho dato... in qualche modo le si confaceva," Stark replicò con un sorriso affezionato.  
Questo... questo... lui non poteva... non voleva affrontare questo.  
"Lasciami andare," disse con calma e dopo un momento di esitazione l'umano lo fece. Stavolta quando girò le spalle non venne tirato indietro.  
"Rimarrai in questa camera?" chiese Stark prima che Loki uscisse. Lo fece esitare sulla porta per un attimo o due. Non avrebbe dovuto, davvero, davvero non avrebbe dovuto.  
"Si," disse e se ne andò.  
***  
"Cos'ha Stark?" chiese Juyu l'attimo in cui Loki mise piede in cucina la mattina dopo. Entrambe le Skrull erano li dentro, ma solo la più giovane era seduta al tavolo. Loki non le rispose, alzò solo un sopracciglio interrogativamente.  
"E' stato molto silenzioso," disse Juyu. "Non penso abbia lasciato l'officina tutta la notte."  
Quello Loki lo sapeva per certo.  
"Non sono affari tuoi," Le disse Loki seccamente. La ragazzina arricciò il naso e spedì un occhiataccia verso di lui prima di tornare al suo cibo.  
"Come ti pare."  
Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e andò al bancone e fu sorpreso quando Bee gli tese una tazza. Loki non amava usare le tazze sulla nave, erano cose piccole e brutte. Qualsiasi cosa vi fosse dentro era calda e fumante, ma non riconobbe l'odore.  
"Abbiamo trovato delle radici di sassofrasso," commentò Juyu. "Ci metti sopra acqua bollente e le bevi," aggiunse come spiegazione quando Loki rimase in silenzio.  
"Vedo," disse. "Non pensavo avessimo cose simili sulla nave."  
"Saresti sorpreso da quante cose puoi trovare pulendo armadi," gli disse Juyu. Loki prese la tazza di liquido rossobruno che Bee gli stava ancora tendendo.  
"Grazie, piccola Bee," le disse Loki. L'ultima volta che aveva bevuto qualche tipo di the era stato con sua... con Frigga. Non era davvero un ricordo che avrebbe dovuto richiamare in quel momento. Il suo umore non era esattamente splendido per iniziare. Sedette su una sedia, la più lontana che ci fosse da Juyu perché la ragazza gli dava ancora sui nervi ed assaggiò il liquido caldo. Era buono e fortunatamente non dolce.  
"Voi due avete avuto un battibecco o qualcosa del genere?" chiese di nuovo Juyu.  
"Quale parte di 'non sono affari tuoi' sfugge alla tua comprensione?" chiese Loki con un occhiataccia.  
"Lo prendo come un si," la ragazzina sogghignò e infilzò un altro pezzo di cibo con la forchetta. Bee scese dal bancone per sedersi li. Le piacevano i posti alti, per osservare le cose. Sembrava calma, più calma di quanto fosse mai stata prima, quindi Loki aveva ragione riguardo la cosa almeno.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma non aveva dormito molto durante la notte e quella strana specie di the aveva un buon sapore quindi ignorò la Skrull sogghignante al tavolo e tornò a berlo.  
"Se vuoi sentire la mia opinione..." Juyu iniziò di nuovo.  
"Non voglio," la interruppe subito, ma ovviamente la sua opinione fu ignorata.  
"Potreste sempre stare in una stanza insieme fino a che sarete annoiati di essere arrabbiati."  
Loki la spianò con un occhiata che le disse probabilmente quello che pensava lui dell'idea. Lei semplicemente si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Entrambi vi annoiate molto facilmente. Parlereste solo per non diventar matti. Penso che funzionerebbe,"  
Loki bevve l'ultimo sorso del suo te e lasciò la stanza senza commentare. Non gli serviva che una bambina gli desse lezioni riguardo simili cose.  
***  
"Nel nome della sanità, che diamine ti sei fatto?" Loki esclamò quando entrò nella loro stanza più tardi nel pomeriggio.  
Stark aveva un mucchio di forniture mediche sul suo letto e stava cercando di bendare il suo avambraccio destro. Le sue dita erano rosse e piene di vesciche e c'era sangue che gocciolava sulle lenzuola accanto a lui. Stark sobbalzò quando guardò in su.  
"Ho avuto un piccolo incidente testando alcune cose sui cristalli di energia," disse.  
"Ti è esploso in mano," concluse Loki. Tagli profondi e bruciature, doveva aver fatto così.  
"Si," Stark annuì.  
"Avresti potuto perdere le dita o anche tutto il braccio in quel modo! Cosa stavi facendo? Cosa stavi anche solo pensando?!"  
"Come ho detto, stavo sperimentando," disse Stark sulla difensiva. "Ma penso di essere stato un po... stanco," ammise allora.  
"Tu idiotico... solo... gaaaH!" seplicemente gemette rabbiosamente e andò verso il letto per togliere la benda dall'uomo e guardare ai danni. "Devi tirare via tutte le schegge prima di cercare di bendarlo!" gli urlò Loki subito mentre dava un occhiata da vicino.  
"Pensavo di averle estratte tutte," rispose di rimando Stark. "E non volevo continuare a sanguinare."  
"Ovviamente non lo hai fatto," disse Loki a denti stretti e guardò attorno per tovare le pinzette insanguinate e le schegge di cristallo più grandi che Stark aveva già tirato via dalla carne. Ostinato, irritante uomo. Prese le pinzette e tenne il braccio di Stark fermo afferrandolo sopra al gomito dove le bruciature non erano troppo estese.  
"Stai fermo," istruì. "Se non sapessi che non sei così patetico, potrei dire che lo hai fatto apposta," brontolò Loki mentre estraeva alcune schegge.  
"Si, mi sono macellato e bruciato mezzo braccio per fare in modo che tu possa fare Florence Nightingale," Stark scattò con tono irritato.  
"Avresti dovuto chiamarmi subito," gli disse Loki quando estrasse un altro piccolo pezzo di cristallo.  
"Sei ancora arrabbiato," disse Stark.  
"Quello non significa che voglio che tu ti faccia esplodere," rispose secco Loki. "O che io voglio che peggiori una ferita come questa perché non la curi correttamente, tu, irritante idiota!"  
Stark sobbalzò ancora quando un altra scheggia venne fuori, il suo intero braccio tremava per il dolore. Stupido umano, stupido, irresponsabile, irritante, umano.  
"Lo so... mi spiace," sospirò Stark. Loki guardò il suo viso solo un attimo. Era pallido e tremava, e Loki non sapeva se fosse per il dolore e la perdita di sangue o per la mancanza di sonno. Gli occhi di Stark avevano cerchi scuri attorno, i suoi capelli erano un casino sudato e i suoi abiti erano bruciati e sporchi. Mortali... la loro pelle e carne e ossa, tutte fragili, quasi troppo facili da rompere, erano feriti così facilmente.  
Mise giù le pinzette quando non trovò più schegge e prese delle bende con cui avvolse in modo lasco le ferite. Bene, l'intero avambraccio era una ferita gigante, ma si focalizzò sulle zone sanguinanti.  
"tieni fermo così mentre preparo un elisir. Non voglio che sanguini dappertutto ancora."  
Avrebbe finito gli ingredienti se Stark continuava in quel modo. Un umano avrebbe dovuto essere più cosciente della sua mortalità e di quanto facilmente il suo corpo venisse danneggiato. Stark avrebbe dovuto sapere bene.  
"Voglio parlare con te," disse Stark poi mentre Loki prendeva i componenti dell'elisir dal suo armadietto.  
"Berrai l'elisir e poi dormirai," gli disse Loki fermamente. "E non pensare neppure che ti lasci mai più giocare con i cristalli se non sarai completamente concentrato.  
"Si, solitamente non rispondo bene a quelle restrizioni," gli disse Stark.  
"Ti ammazzerai!" loki scattò mentre si girava.  
"No, non l'ho fatto! A volte faccio casino, va bene? Sono umano, succede! Ma non mi lascierò fermare!" continuò poi con un tono più quieto, "E tu non puoi dirmi cosa fare."  
Loki strinse i denti e tornò al lavoro.  
"Starò più attento," disse poi Stark.  
"Non mi importa, Stark," sibilò Loki.  
"Nah, so che ti importa," rispose. "Questo avrebbe bisogno di mesi per rimarginarsi da solo," disse. "Perciò grazie."  
"L'elisir non è una licenza per farti essere spericolato! Solo perché posso riparare qualcosa, non è detto che sarò sempre qui in tempo per farlo!"  
Loki sbatté una boccetta giù sul tatovo e lottò per liberarsi della tensione nel suo petto, perché ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva detto quelle parole. Ricordava di aver guardato quegli stupidi fiduciosi, sorridenti occhi blu mentre urlava e come le sue parole fossero andate a vuoto, perché nulla era cambiato, nulla assolutamente, non importava quante parole rabbiose avesse sputato. Perché gli sciocchi avessero dovuto preoccuparsi se Loki era li per risolvere magicamente i loro problemi e toglierli dai guai? Cosa importava loro che lui temesse il momento in cui sarebbe arrivato troppo tardi? Quando lui non sarebbe stato in grado di arrivare ed aiutare. A loro non importava, perché, perché mai lui non sarebbe stato li? Come la leale ombra che era.  
"Non ti do per scontato," disse Stark. "E non mi aspetto che tu mi aggiusti ogni volta che faccio casino. Non è il tuo lavoro, tu non sei al mio servizio. Buona parte della mia vita ho lasciato che altri ripulissero i miei casini, non voglio tornare a farlo."  
Loki rimase paralizzato per un attimo poi deglutì e tornò a preparare la mistura. Era un peccato che dovesse essere preparato fresco perché funzionasse. Sarebbe stato pratico avere delle bottiglie pronte all'uso, specialmente con la tendenza di Stark a farsi male.  
"Quella cosa mi stenderà per bene," disse Stark dopo un po' di silenzio. "Ma ero serio quando ho detto che voglio parlarti. Sarai qui quando mi sveglio?"  
Loki guardò in su per un attimo prendendo un respiro profondo. Le sue spalle si rilassarono mentre la tensione di aver trovato lo stupido umano in quel modo infine si scioglieva uscendo da lui. Perché era così difficile semplicemente ignorare ogni sua parola? Perché non poteva semplicemente voltare la schiena? Perché non poteva semplicemente rimanere arrabbiato? Era più facile con Thor. Anche il Tonante che supplicava a parole e pregava con gli occhi non riusciva a fargli una cosa simile. Non lo faceva vacillare, non a lungo comunque. Quanto aveva lasciato che l'umano gli entrasse dentro? Come non si era accorto prima? Perché lui? Ah, no, sapeva perché lui, non capiva solo come. Come era entrato così in profondità? Come una spada che scivolava dentro e attraverso di lui, dritta nel suo cuore. Poteva tirarla fuori, come aveva tirato fuori altre... ma... forse avrebbe sanguinato troppo, forse la ferita sarebbe stata troppo grave, forse non sarebbe guarita...  
Per gli Dei, come era accaduto?  
"Il tuo letto è insanguinato... puoi dormire nel mio stanotte," disse Loki dopo che ebbe finito l'elisir e si girò verso Stark.  
"Loki..."  
"Bevi solo questo e dormi," gli disse Loki. Stark prese il bicchiere dalla mano senza discutere e bevve il liguido dorato all'interno.  
"Loki sarai qui quado mi sveglierò?" chiese di nuovo Stark quando si mosse sul letto di Loki. I suoi occhi erano troppo grandi e lucenti, riflettevano il dolore e la stanchezza ed erano pieni di emozioni a cui Loki non voleva guardare da vicino. Si sentiva già come se lo avesse consumato completamente. Avrebbe dovuto lottare di più o era stato già conquistato? Si mosse più vicino e mise le mani dietro la testa di Stark, le sue dita scivolarono nei suoi capelli solo un poco mentre lui chinava indietro la testa. Poi si chinò premendo le labbra sulla sua fronte, lasciandole li per qualche istante.  
"Si, sarò qui," sussurrò sulla pelle troppo calda.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone che accompagna la fine di questo capitolo è **"A perfect circle"** \- **The Hollow (Constantly consuming mix)**
> 
>  
> 
> [Ascoltatela qui](http://gregoryjabezcarrisbrown.org/Music/08apcthehollowconstantlyconsumingmix.mp3)
> 
>  
> 
> Fanart della fantastica **HumanSpecimen!**  
>   
>  |[Dimensione intera](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/scyllaya/26853649/38173/38173_1000.png)| [Post Tumblr](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/38712907963/ill-be-here-fanart-for-chapter-32-of-bend)|


	33. 33 Arresti domiciliari

Tony si svegliò per un forte tonfo che veniva da qualche parte nella stanza. Era fortunatamente libero dal dolore e relativamente ben riposato anche se era stato svegliato di soprassalto dall'improvviso rumore. Sedette nel letto e si strofinò gli occhi per guardarsi attorno. Era nel letto di Loki, il tavolo aveva sopra del cibo e Loki era in piedi davanti alla porta chiusa. Anche prima di dare un occhiata da vicino, Tony notò la linea tesa delle sue spalle.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese. La sua voce era roca e gracchiante per il sonno, avrebbe dovuto bere dell'acqua.  
"La porta è bloccata," disse Loki in tono irritato e la cosa rese Tony molto più cosciente immediatamente.  
"Come è possibile che la porta sia bloccata?" chiese.  
"Si, sono stata io," risuonò l'intercom. Tony sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia sorpreso, ma non iniziò a preoccuparsi subito.  
"Juyu..." Loki pronunciò il nome come un avviso.  
"Rilassatevi, non stiamo facendo niente di... infido... beh, niente di male," rispose lei.  
"Juyu, apri questa porta adesso," ordinò Loki.  
"Juyu cosa sta succedendo?" chiese invece Tony.  
"Chi se ne importa?" chiese Loki con un occhiata rabbiosa a Tony. "Apri la porta!"  
"Si, okay no... ricordi quello che ti ho detto ieri?" chiese lei. Dopo un attimo Tony era certo che la domanda fosse diretta a Loki. "Riguardo il fatto che dovreste stare nello stesso posto fino a che sarete troppo annoiati per essere arrabbiati?"  
"Devi stare scherzando," rispose Loki, sia arrabbiato che esasperato.  
"Per nulla," rispose Juyu.  
"Apri questa porta adesso, e considererò di non strangolarti!" Loki le disse.  
"No!" disse lei. "No, starai li e parlerai o quel che ti pare fino a che la tensione in questa nave smetterà di essere così spessa che posso praticamente tagliarla! E' per la sicurezza di tutti noi."  
Loki letteralmente ruggì in risposta alla cosa e colpì con il pugno la porta di nuovo.  
"Juyu..." iniziò.  
"No!" la ragazza rispose immediatamente.  
"Ti spellerò!" sibilò rabbiosamente Loki.  
"Si, si, vedremo al riguardo," disse lei e Tony pensò che la ragazzina avesse acquisito la capacità di 'come fare incazzare Loki' in modo quasi ammirevole. Diavolo, era del tutto al livello di un maestro.  
"Tu piccola..." poi Loki tagliò corto improvvisamente. "Bee? Sei li? Apri la porta," chiese.  
Juyu realmente grugnì dall'altro lato. "Buon tentativo grand'uomo, ma è lei che ha portato il cibo mentre dormivate," replicò Juyu.  
Tony riuscì a stare zitto, ma dovette mordersi le labbra per farlo. Non aveva idea del motivo, ma trovava la cosa completamente divertente. Per ora almeno.  
Loki gemette rumorosamente e posò la testa sulla porta.  
"Rilassati," disse ancora Juyu. "Se ci sarà qualche tipo di emergenza, vi facciamo uscire," promise. "Quindi passate una buona giornata voi due."  
"Juyu, non osare... Juyu!" Loki urlò verso di lei. "Io voglio... Juyu!"  
Tony non riuscì a trattenersi e rise, cercò di tenerla sottovoce, davvero, ma non riuscì, doveva ridere. Loki si girò subito e i suoi occhi erano socchiusi e velenosi.  
"Penso che le ragazze stiano diventando testarde, tesoro," disse Tony prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Loki lo fissò incredulo per un attimo prima di puntare un dito sul suo viso.  
Tu... taci!" si allontanò dalla porta. Mise le braccia conserte e iniziò a camminare su e giù. Il suo intero corpo urlava rabbia.  
"Andiamo, non è così male," disse Tony.  
"Non così male? Sapevi di questa cosa?" chiese.  
"No... beh, posso aver menzionato che volevo parlare con te ieri quindi..." Loki gemette di nuovo. "Penso che stiano solo cercando di aiutare," disse Tony e infine uscì dal letto. "In un modo spettacolarmente da rompipalle."   
"Perché sei così calmo? Non sei neppure un po' preoccupato di quello che potrebbero fare la fuori con la nostra nave?!"  
"Penso che abbiamo passato il punto di doverci preoccupare di un tradimento," Tony si strinse nelle spalle. Le ragazze non erano abbastanza buone attrici per stare con loro per così tanti mesi mentre aspettavano l'opportunità di colpire. Juyu era troppo trasparente.  
"Perché non sei arrabbiato?!" Loki chiese, quasi urlò.  
"Come ho detto, voglio parlare con te," rispose e poi fece spallucce. "Non puoi scappare da me in questo modo."  
Loki lasciò uscire il suo sospiro 'sei insopportabile' con cui Tony era così familiare. Era quasi rilassante vederlo, quando Loki era frastornato dal suo comportamento era più facile che non fosse davvero seriamente arrabbiato.   
"Guarda, mi farò prima una doccia, poi facciamo colazione o simili," disse. "Sono quasi certo che avevano buone intenzioni. Beh, e Juyu probabilmente voleva farti incazzare in modo da farsi una bella risata." Loki socchiuse gli occhi ancora irritato. "Inizio a pensare che sia il modo in cui dimostra il suo affetto."  
Il viso di Loki diceva abbastanza di quello che pensasse di quella teoria.  
"Giustooo... doccia," disse e andò in bagno. Era ancora molto divertito quando entrò nel box, ma poi si ricordò esattamente di cosa voleva parlare a Loki e il suo umore si rabbuiò un poco. Non sarebbe stata una passeggiata, non per alcuno dei due.  
***  
Tony aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per pensare, le prime ore dopo la lite, poi la notte seguente ed anche il giorno prima. Dapprima aveva cercato di non pensare a Loki, perché erano per buona parte problemi di Tony, doveva risolverli da se. Per se stesso, non per Loki. Poteva essere stato lui a far iniziare la cosa, ma era ora per Tony di dare un occhiata sincera alla sua vita comunque. Non riguardava solo Pepper, anche se lei era la prima nei suoi pensieri, riguardava tutto quanto. Come avrebbe reagito la gente al suo ritorno dopo tanti anni? Come avrebbe potuto rientrare in quella vita dopo tutto questo? Si figurava nella sua officina a casa, JARVIS che lo assisteva, DUM-E che faceva casino, Pepper che lo perseguitava con i contratti che doveva firmare e i meeting a cui doveva partecipare, Rhodey che passava solo per vedere se fosse vivo. Immaginò il suo bar affollato e l'immensa quantità di caffé che ingurgitava ogni giorno. Immaginò di indossare l'armatura per pubblicità e lottare solo quando qualche psicopatico decideva di fare un casino. Immaginò conferenze stampa e fare autografi posare per le foto...  
Sembrava tutto così lontano e per buona parte sciocco, specialmente gli eventi pubblicitari. Qui aveva la sua nuova improvvisata officina di tecnologia aliena e la mente brillante di Loki e la sua ancor più brillante lingua che accompagnava il suo lavoro. Loki che faceva incisioni seduto non lontano da lui, i suoi capelli lunghi legati o intrecciati a volte. Pensò al cibo super salutare e super insipido che mangiavano quasi sempre e a cui Tony si era abituato ormai. Santo inferno, non aveva bevuto un sorso di alcool in quelli che dovevano essere stati due anni. Non accadeva da prima dell' MIT. Aveva indossato la sua armatura per non essere ucciso o storpiato da alieni rettili, aveva lottato per sopravvivere, per salvare la sua pelle e quella di Loki. Aveva pensato a come portare un arma fosse divenuta una regola necessaria. Invece della sua compagnia, molte case e auto di lusso, aveva la IronMage. Era il Comandante Stark - se qualcuno ufficialmente chiedeva - e indossava un armatura di alyndor con incise delle fenici invece che una armatura rossa e oro di titanio. Aveva il Dio del Caos e due Skrull mutaforma come scorta, non Rhodey, non gli Avengers, non lo SHIELD. Come si supponeva che tornasse indietro al ruolo di Tony Stark, milionario supereroe quando fosse tornato?  
Avevano nuove mappe adesso, ma arrivare alla Via Lattea non sarebbe stata la fine della strada. Era una galassia enorme, quindi non sapeva ancora quanto lungo sarebbe stato quel viaggio. Quanto ancora sarebbe cambiato fino ad allora? Quante cose sarebbero cambiate sulla terra? Non aveva neppure pensato a come lo SHIELD avrebbe reagito quando infine fosse arrivato a casa.  
Una cosa sapeva per certa, le cose erano cambiate in modo irreversibile. Non c'era modo di tornare a quella vita. Non davvero. Anche se avesse avuto indietro la sua compagnia, le sue armature e tutto il resto, sarebbe stato diverso. Tony avrebbe saputo del Titano Folle e di The Other, avrebbe saputo dell' Impero Skrull e di tutto quello che era divenuta la sua vita. Tony aveva il Linguaggio Universale e gli avanzati DNI e la tecnologia piezoelettrica a disposizione, usava armi ad energia e forgiava armature di alyndor. Avrebbe conosicuto la vastità dello spazio e dei mondi e delle galassie e di coloro che le abitavano. Come si supponeva che guardasse alle cose nel modo di prima? Come avrebbe potuto qualcuno sulla terra comprendere tutto quello che Tony aveva già visto e in cui era passato? Come si supponeva che chiunque comprendesse che adesso Loki era la persona di cui lui si fidava più di chiunque altro nell'universo?  
E Pepper... come si supponeva potesse prenderlo indietro? Tony voleva che lei lo facesse? Voleva che lei portasse il lutto e soffrisse per anni e poi accettasse Tony indietro come se nulla fosse accaduto? Come poteva aspettarselo da lei? Loki era stato crudele con le sue parole, la verità gli era stata sputata in faccia duramente, ma non la rendeva meno vera. Non era lo stesso uomo di prima. Quello che aveva funzionato con Pepper poteva non funzionare di nuovo. Non lo avrebbe conosciuto più così bene come in passato, ci sarebbero state troppe cose che Tony non sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare.  
Lo sapeva, sapeva tutto questo. Una domanda restava. Anche se sapeva tutto questo, era possibile gettarselo alle spalle? Smetterla di appendersi al ricordo della sua vita passata, la vita su cui si era focalizzato a tornare? Poteva gettarla alle spalle? Era in grado di farlo? C'era un futuro diverso che lo aspettava adesso, lo sapeva, ma accettarlo era una cosa completamente diversa.  
Uscì dalla doccia, si asciugò e si mise degli abiti tornando in camera mentre si asciugava i capelli con un asciugamano. Loki era seduto al tavolo masticando indisponentemente del cibo. Almeno non era più del tutto furioso.  
"Voglio raccontarti di Pepper," disse Tony. Loki lo guardò e non sembrò essere deliziato all'idea.  
***  
Quello che iniziò come una spiegazione di Pepper e di chi fosse lei nella vita di Tony, si trasformò nella storia della vita di Tony prima dell'Afghanistan. Perché non si poteva spiegare l'impatto di Pepper, se non si conosceva quanto Tony, prima di allora, fosse stato un noncurante stronzo privo di cuore. Ovviamente dovette menzionare anche Rhodey e dopo un poco le cose inevitabilmente andarono verso Obadiah. Fu il momento in cui Tony terminò le parole, perché parlare di tutto ciò era una scatola di vermi completamente diversa che non voleva ancora aprire.  
Loki non lo interruppe, ed era strano, perché Tony parlò per quelle che erano sembrate ore. Prima sembrava irritato, anche agitato, ma più parole uscirono da Tony più sembrò essere calmo. Tony lo prese come un buon segno. Forse infine capì quello che significava che Pepper non fosse solo una fidanzata.  
"Va bene, va bene fermati," disse infine Loki. "Non avevo dovuto sentire qualcosa di così disgustosamente romantico in secoli. Perciò prima di tutto non sottopormi a qualcosa di simile mai più. E secondariamente, ho capito, il quadro è chiaro, il messaggio è ricevuto, io capisco, lei è il tuo unico vero amore, il tuo cuore per sempre donato eccetera, eccetera... possiamo andare avanti adesso? Magari possiamo iniziare a convincere le nostre Skrull ribelli che siamo di nuovo ottimi amici, così che ci lascino uscire da questa stanza."  
"No, non hai capito. E' come se tu avessi un ascolto selettivo. Sembra che tu presti attenzione solo alle parti peggiori quando qualcuno ti parla?" questo spiegherebbe alcune cose.  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Loki.  
"Quello che sto cercando di dire è che lei è stata una delle persone più importanti della mia vita e lo sarà sempre, è molto di più che solo la mia fidanzata. E lo so che non la perderò completamente, non importa per quanto tempo starò via, ma non sarò semplicemente in grado di tornare indietro a quella relazione. Nella sua vita di certo, ma non potrò tornare con lei."  
"Oh... oh!" Loki si sporse in avanti e posò i gomiti sul tavolo. "Sto ascoltando."  
"Bastardo egoista," Tony scosse la testa. Sperava che Loki avrebbe iniziato a prestare maggiore attenzione quando la conversazione fosse arrivata verso di lui e i suoi interessi.  
"Mi sento come se stessi ripetendo me stesso... Mi conosci?" Tony dovette sorridere alla cosa.  
"Dunque si, questo è il punto," continuò Tony. "Non voglio che lei sia infelice. Non voglio che lei mi aspetti così a lungo. Voglio che sia felice, anche se non sono la. Solo... per il tempo per me più lungo sentivo che se avessi potuto funzionare con qualcuno, questa sarebbe stata lei. Che nessun'altro sarebbe stato in grado di gestire tutte le mie stronzate come faceva lei. Non è facile gettarsi alle spalle una cosa simile, accettare che sia... finita. Diavolo, è finita da un tempo lunghissimo ormai, solo che non volevo pensarci."  
"Perché hai sempre pensato che fosse lei o essere solo?"  
"Beh, 'solo' non è la parola migliore, perché ho sempre avuto ragazze che mi stavano attorno, se vuoi capire quel che dico."  
Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Si, Astrild. So quel che vuoi dire." Tony voleva chiedere chi diavolo fosse Astrild, ma sapeva che sarebbero andati fuori argomento se lo avesse fatto quindi soprassedette.  
"Dunque, era più una sensazione, che se non riuscivo a farcela con lei, non sarei riuscito a farcela con nessun'altro."  
"E adesso non pensi di potercela fare con lei?" chiese Loki.  
"Penso di essere cambiato. Penso che ci sarebbe troppo che lei non potrebbe capire, che non sarebbe in grado di vedere le cose come me adesso. L'intera cosa di 'Iron Man' era quasi troppo per lei. Questo...' fece un cenno attorno, non aveva neppure idea di come chiamare tutto quello.  
"Si, quale gentile damigella vorrebbe sposare un sanguinario pirata spaziale?" chiese Loki e Tony iniziò a ridere immediatamente.  
"Non siamo fottuti pirati," disse. Loki fece un sorriso tagliente.  
"Non saprei dirlo, continuiamo a rubare, ingannare e sparare alle cose."  
"Vorrei farti notare che ero perfettamente desideroso di negoziare o trattare come un bravo ragazzo, sono le tue vibrazioni del caos che continuano ad attrarre i pericoli.   
"Io non ho vibrazioni del caos!"  
"Non ti credo!" rispose Tony, anche se c'era un sorriso che cercava di spuntare sul suo viso. Loki sembrava divertito ed indignato allo stesso tempo. "Ogni volta che mettiamo piede fuori dalla nave qualcuno cerca di ucciderci... o mangiarci!" Tony non dimenticava il dinosauro spaziale che gli aveva dato un morso.  
"Questo è perche tu sei sempre spericolato!" ribatté Loki.  
"Nop, il dio del caos attrae il caos! Io sono convinto quasi al cento percento della cosa!"  
Loki sbuffò e mise le braccia conserte come fosse profondamente insultato. Era una cosa così 'principesca' da fare che Tony la trovò quasi carina.  
"Dunque tornando al nostro argomento principale," disse Tony dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
"Vuoi che lei vada avanti e sia felice, ma ti è difficile accettare che non appartenete più l'uno all'altra," riassunse Loki.  
"Più o meno," convenne Tony. "Accettare quello è come accettare che sto abbandonando la persona che ero prima, accettando che sono qualcuno diverso adesso. E' difficile, tu non... anche tu sei diverso... voglio dire..."  
Loki guardò giù le sue mani prima di parlare, come se osservasse le sue dita o le sue unghie.  
"Io... non ho niente da buttarmi alle spalle, perché non ho nulla per cominciare, ne ho la felicità di nessuno di cui preoccuparmi," disse infine. "E ci sono alcune cose che non posso cambiare, perciò non posso gettarle alle spalle, anche se volessi."  
Tony guardò verso di lui per un poco, come la sua espressione divenne cupa. Tony voleva davvero sapere cosa stava passandogli per la testa, ma Loki continuò a fissare la sua mano. Forse stava pensando a tutte le cose che aveva fatto prima, al sangue che aveva sparso. Forse a qualcos'altro.  
"Vuoi essere gentile?" chiese. Loki guardò in su verso di lui, un sopracciglio alzato interrogativamente. "Ho in un certo modo versato il mio cuore davanti a te ed è stato... doloroso e imbarazzante e non voglio farlo più, quindi... perché non mi dici qualcosa che mi faccia sentire meglio?"   
"Io non ho nessuno come la tua Pepper," rispose Loki.  
"Qualcun'altro? Sto per fare un ipotesi selvaggia qui e assumo che tu non voglia parlare di tuo fratello."  
"Non è mio fratello," disse Loki, ma almeno non lo diceva con rabbia. Era più... rassegnato.  
"Io non voglio pressare sull'argomento famiglia, perché credimi, non c'è nulla che io odi discutere più della famiglia. Ma davvero, dammi qualcosa."  
Loki rimase in silenzio per un poco, ma almeno sembrò che pensasse. Tony attese, perché era difficile per lui parlare, sapeva che era anche più difficile per Loki.  
"Non è stato intenzionale," disse infine Loki.  
"Che cosa?"  
"Tirarti dentro tutto questo, come hai detto. Non l'ho fatto intenzionalmente," disse. "E' un tema ricorrente con me," aggiunse. "Causare danni senza volerlo, cose distruttive, caotiche," sbuffò una risata stanca. "Ci può essere della verità nella tua teoria sulle vibrazioni del caos dopo tutto, perché il modo in cui le cose vanno sempre fuori controllo con me... è quasi ridicolo. Io ho sempre piani, ma essi semplicemente..."  
"Esplodono?" suppose Tony.  
Loki rise sommessamente. "Platealmente."  
"Dunque come sei finito nella mia torre?" chiese Tony.  
"Sono stato preso dalla mia cella ad Asgard per essere portato via attraverso i sentieri segreti. Non potevo uscire dalla mia cella, ma loro potevano ovviamente entrarvi, non so come. E' facile perdersi nel vuoto quando cammini quei sentieri, perciò la lotta che iniziò fra di noi fu pericolosa. Cercai di scappare da loro più e più volte fino a che ci riuscii. Il tentativo mi aveva stancato, ma avevo una via chiara verso Midgard. Era il reame più vicino, ovviamente visto che dovevano portarmi via dai Nove Regni al piano fisico. Devi capire che camminare fra i mondi in quel modo è come usare una via segnata. Il Bifrost ed il Tesseract sono l'esatto opposto, essi costruiscono una strada e non usano una strada esistente."  
"Perciò puoi percorrere solo delle vie già costruite da uno di loro?" chiese Tony.  
"O da un altra forza potente." annuì Loki. "Quando il Bifrost o il Tesseract si aprono, scavano una strada e una porta fra due luoghi. C'è un limitato numero di porte su Midgard.  
"Ce n'è una in cima alla mia torre, perché il portale era stato aperto li durante l'invasione," concluse Tony.  
"Esatto. Ce n'è una seconda nel deserto dove è atterrato Thor," continuò Loki. "E una terza nel Nord... Norvegia la chiamate adesso credo, ed una quarta nel parco, dove io e Thor partimmo".  
"Okay, quindi Norvegia, New Mexico, Central Park o la mia torre," disse Tony. "E hai scelto la mia torre?"  
"E' un po' più complicato di così," disse Loki. "Uscire dal sentiero richiede una grande concentrazione e qualcosa da usare come porta."  
"Specchio," disse Tony. Ricordando il grande specchio della sua camera da letto, come la sua superficie cambiava e si increspava e poi si oscurava prima che Loki vi apparisse dentro.  
"Una superfice riflettente, si." L'acqua calma funziona, il ghiaccio è meglio, gli specchi sono i migliori."  
"E non c'è ghiaccio ne acqua nel deserto o a Central park," disse Tony.  
"C'era una costruzione SHIELD sul sito del Bifrost che aveva molti specchi, ma non è più li.  
"E non volevi andare in Norvegia?"  
"Territorio sconosciuto, non sono stato li da molto tempo. Non avevo modo di sapere cosa aspettarmi li se avessi dovuto scappare o nascondermi. Ma ero stato nella tua torre in precedenza e la città di New York è grande e piena di gente, è più facile svanire in una folla."  
"Solo che il piano non ha funzionato."  
"Si, come ho detto è un tema ricorrente con me," scosse la testa. "Assumevo che in caso tu fossi nella torre avresti attaccato gli intrusi e io avrei potuto usare la diversione per scappare, ma non pianificavo di portarli li e farti catturare. Non pensavo al fatto che tu potessi essere li o meno, eri solo un pensiero fugace. Non che avessi altre porte da poter usare, perciò non importava. Credevo avrei avuto più tempo, ma erano troppo vicini e beh... sai il resto."  
"Sai che non ti do la colpa," gli disse Tony.  
"E' sciocco da parte tua."  
"No, è... colpa loro. The Other e il Titano Folle e i loro bastardi scagnozzi, loro mi hanno catturato e portato via, non tu."  
"Li ho portati li," disse Loki.  
"Stavi scappando, e si, è stato quello che infine mi ha trascinato in quella cosa, ma se non ti avessero portato via da Asgard non sarebbe accaduto. Sono arrabbiato con loro e non con te. E loro sarebbero comunque venuti a cercarmi prima o poi, il signor Amante della Morte voleva le grosse bombe terrestri, ricordi?"  
"Non saresti stato rinchiuso con me però," fece notare Loki.  
"Allora è meglio sia andata così," disse Tony. "Non voglio pensare a cosa mi sarebbe accaduto se fossi stato da solo. Sarei morto da tempo o peggio."  
"Io sarei morto," disse Loki. "Senza dubbio." il modo in cui guardò su a Tony e come lo disse mostrava che lo pensava davvero. Che era assolutamente convinto che sarebbe morto senza di Tony. Ma non era strano, perché Tony sentiva lo stesso, sarebbe morto senza Loki al suo fianco, lo sapeva.  
"Si, siamo davvero un buon team," gli disse Tony, guardando verso di lui.  
"Lo siamo," Loki convenne con un lieve sorriso.  
"Volevi baciarmi..." disse prima che potesse pensare alla cosa.  
"Volevo."  
"Vuoi ancora?"  
"Voglio."  
Non un attimo di esitazione e Tony dovette deglutire con forza. Non sapeva che, lui... lo voleva. Cazzo, ma lo voleva. Lo sapeva. Ma era pronto? Era pronto a buttare tutto alle spalle e voltarsi verso un nuovo futuro? Era pronto a saltare anche più profondamente nelle fiamme, nel caos e nel pericolo? Non era sicuro, ma la sua mente perse la battaglia. Il suo cuore stava battendo selvaggiamente nel suo petto e non voleva pensare. Si sentiva come se avesse potuto perdersi nello sguardo troppo antico del dio. Occhi che si addolcivano solo quando erano bloccati sul suo viso, per lui, solo per lui, come in quel momento.  
"Okay," disse sottovoce. "Sto... bene."  
Loki scivolò dalla sedia, con scioltezza , graziosamente e senza rumore. In un batter di ciglia era davanti a lui, ma giù sul pavimento, fra le gambe di Tony, forse a metà sulle ginocchia. Le lunghe dita sottili di Loki scivolarono lungo le sue coscie e il dio si tirò un po' su, chinandosi e piegando indietro la testa. Il suo viso, le sue labbra solo a qualche centimetro da Tony, ma non si mosse, non chiuse quella piccola distanza fra di loro, non disse una parola, solo attese. Attese che Tony facesse l'ultimo passo.  
Tony chiuse gli occhi e lo fece. Saltò nell'ignoto, saltò nella nuova via, sigillò le sue labbra sulla bocca invitante. Rimasero fermi per un secondo o due, poi le mani di Loki scivolarono più in su ai suoi fianchi e alla vita e le dita di Tony trovarono la loro strada nei capelli di ossidiana di Loki per tirarlo più vicino.  
Non riusciva a decidere se stesse affogando o respirando liberamente per la prima volta.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so... FINALMENTE!   
> Vorrei anche annunciare che questo è stato l'ultimo capitolo che si svolgeva nella galassia di Andromeda, ci muoviamo verso un nuovo luogo, evviva! \o/  
> Questo significa meno rettili, lol.  
> Fanart di [secretlyadragon!](http://secretlyadragon.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Guardatelo su Tumblr!  
> [Nell'ignoto](http://ranlae.deviantart.com/art/Into-the-Unknown-457669418), fanart di [RanLae](http://ranlae.deviantart.com/)  
> Fanart di [vasheren](http://vasheren.tumblr.com/) >> [qui su Tumblr](http://vasheren.tumblr.com/post/44388794561/scene-from-scyllayas-amazing-amazing-fic-bend)


	34. 34 Drongo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve galassia di Fornax Abbiamo avuto tempo di saltare alcune settimane come sempre fra i sistemi stellari e le galassie. :)

  
_"Dunque... pensi sia il momento di andare a salvarli?" chiese Tony._   
_"Sono solo un po' in ritardo," Juyu fece spallucce._   
_"Si un po' in ritardo può voler dire un sacco di guai."_   
_"Loki ha ragione, tu metti sempre jella nelle cose," rispose la ragazzina. Tony stava per rispondere quando Juyu annuì con la testa. "Ecco che arrivano... oh"_   
_"oh," gemette Tony_   
_C'erano Loki e c'era Bee che camminava veloce accanto al dio. E poi c'era un uomo molto, molto alto e calvo con la pelle grigio scuro e occhi neri come mezzanotte che camminava dietro a loro. Doveva essere più alto di due metri e quindici, aveva tatuaggi su tutto il viso e sulle spalle larghe ed era almeno due volte più grosso di Loki._   
_Tony fissò Loki quando arrivarono, mentre Juyu stava sbattendo le palpebre osservando quella torre di muscoli che sembrava un uomo._   
_"Questo è Drongo," disse Loki quando si fermò. "Viene con noi."_   
_Tony si rivolse a Juyu. "Cosa avevo detto? Guai."_

***

### Il giorno prima...

_"Sei una civetta," disse Stark nel momento in cui le mani di Loki scivolarono sulle sue anche da dietro. "La più civettuola civetta che si sia mai vista nella storia delle civette," continuò l'uomo. Loki ridacchiò e si chinò giù per mordere la pelle appena sotto il suo orecchio._   
_"Mi piace corteggiare," disse Loki con un sorriso astuto._   
_"Questo non è... corteggiare, questa è tortura," replicò Stark. "Ti rendi conto che non ho fatto sesso da... da tanto tempo."_   
_Loki dovette ridacchiare per il suo tono, poi fece scivolare una delle sue mani avanti verso lo stomaco di Stark, scivolando le dita sotto alla sua canottiera per accarezzare languidamente la pelle sottostante._   
_"Questo è più che un prurito che voglio grattare," disse Loki in tono basso. Non che non volesse liberare Stark dai suoi abiti, ma tutto aveva il momento adatto. Se avesse solo voluto rotolarsi fra le lenzuola, avrebbe usato un approccio diverso. Poteva essere molto persuasivo se la necessità sorgeva. No, voleva qualcosa di più gratificante. "Chiamala seduzione allora."_   
_"Tu vuoi solo che io impazzisca per te," disse Stark, ma si chinò indietro poggiandosi un po' sul petto di Loki. In un certo modo aveva ragione, ma chiaramente non aveva problemi a farsi sedurre un po'. Loki si chiese se fosse mai stato dal lato della ricezione di simili attenzioni. Quando uno era circondato da ammiratori vogliosi, che erano tutti troppo felici di perdere i vestiti e saltare in un letto, non c'era necessità di finezza, ne di qualsiasi seduzione. Alcuni uomini si vantavano delle loro conquiste, ma come potevano le gambe spalancate di una sgualdrina da bar semi ubriaca essere soddisfacenti come qualcuno i cui occhi bruciavano di desiderio. Quando i baci erano alimentati dalla vera necessità, non solo dalla libidine del corpo, quando le mani erano disperate di esplorare, non semplicemente di palpare la carne in modo incurante. Serviva tempo per arrivarvi, servivano labbra che esploravano sofficemente, servivano dita che viaggiavano con confidenza, serviva sapere come il corpo sotto di te avrebbe reagito ad ogni parola e ad ogni tocco. Era una specie di danza davvero, prima bisognava imparare i passi. Loki si divertiva ad imparare come il corpo di Stark si adattava al proprio, abituandosi alla sensazione l'uno dell'altro._   
_"Si, è quello che sto facendo, hai svelato il mio ignobile piano," gli disse Loki._   
_"Stiamo giocando a supereroe-supercattivo qui?" chiese di rimando._   
_"Solo se ti va," replicò il dio e morse il suo collo un ultima volta prima di fare un passo indietro per appoggiarsi al piano di lavoro accanto all'uomo. Per essere giusto, anche Stark non aveva fatto alcuna mossa significativa per portare le cose più avanti allo stesso modo. Perciò anche a lui probabilmente piaceva la loro piccola danza. Erano passate solo alcune settimane e Loki pianificava di godere di questo per lungo tempo, perciò non c'era necessità di aver fretta. Ogni passo dava un tipo speciale di soddisfazione. E davvero, poteva già notare il cambiamento nel modo in cui Stark reagiva al suo tocco, come vi fosse sempre meno esitazione e sempre più voglia mentre passavano i giorni._   
_"A cosa stai lavorando?" chiese Loki._   
_"Bene, l'idea mi è venuta dopo che mi sono reso conto di essermi trovato dal lato sbagliato di una porta chiusa recentemente," iniziò Stark e in un attimo la sua attenzione era di nuovo sulle sue amate creazioni. "Quindi sto cercando di trovare un modo per il DNI di connettermi ad altri sistemi, non solo all'host."_   
_"Host come la tua armatura?" chiese Loki._   
_"In questo caso, si," annuì Stark. "L'idea è realmente, bene... una specie di hacking. Hacking è un modo di utilizzare le debolezze e penetrare nelle reti di computer o di sicurezza. Lo facevo molto spesso... principalmente con lo SHIELD, sono reticenti, e a me non piace non sapere le cose. Ad ogni modo, non è solo per raccogliere informazioni ma anche accedere ai sistemi di controllo."_   
_"Come aprire delle porte," concluse Loki._   
_"O spegnere la sicurezza, chiudere comunicazioni e così via. Solo che normalmente mi servono i miei computer e software per fare ogni tipo di hacking. Un computer parla con un altro, ma non c'è una rete universale che connette computer diversi qui, perché parliamo di pianeti diversi, galassie diverse, ma con il DNI forse posso farlo direttamente con il cervello. Il DNI farà la connessione, e non servirà che sia compatibile a tutto, io sarò quello che dovrà capire e aggiustarmi ai sistemi sconosciuti, il DNI è solo come... connettere me tramite un cavo. Proietterà i miei comandi ad altri sistemi, nel modo in cui lo fa con la nave o la mia armatura. Non c'è modo in alcun tipo di sistema o di rete che vi siano protezioni al modo in cui una mente umana funziona, specialmente non contro la mia mente. Capisci di cosa sto parlando?"_   
_"Capisco abbastanza. Sembra intrigante," ammise Loki._   
_"Si, ovviamente ti piacerebbe, a te criminale," rispose Stark. Loki fece un sorriso tagliente._   
_"Non sarebbe pericoloso?" chiese. "Esporre la tua mente ad un sistema sconosciuto?"_   
_"E' per questo che sto cercando di renderlo principalmente una connessione mono direzionale e voglio anche trovare qualche tipo di buona protezione. Non so ancora."_   
_"Non ti serve una macchina per proteggere la tua mente," gli disse Loki. "Puoi imparare ad alzare dei muri mentali tu stesso."_   
_"Pensi che potrebbe funzionare?" chiese Stark, sembrava interessato._   
_"Ti darebbe un controllo più preciso sulla tua mente. Come minimo ti accorgeresti se qualcuno cercasse di entrare nella tua mente e potresti spegnere il DNI immediatamente."_   
_"Non è una cosa magica? Perché sono piuttosto sicuro che non posso fare nulla di ciò," disse Stark._   
_"Più telepatia avanzata, si. Non le cose basilari."_   
_"Sembra buono come qualsiasi idea di firewall che ho avuto fino ad ora, il DNI può fare solo alcune cose._   
_"Se pensi che ti serva, Stark. Posso aiutarti con la cosa," offrì Loki._   
_"Perché non mi chiami Tony?" chiese improvvisamente Stark._   
_Loki pensò alla cosa per un momento. "Mi piace di più Stark," disse. "Suona... feroce."_   
_"Anche Tony può sonare feroce," ribatté l'umano._   
_"No, davvero non può."_   
_"Va bene."_   
_"Posso chiamarti Tony, se insisti," disse Loki._   
_"No, va bene, suona strano detto da te adesso che l'ho sentito davvero," ridacchiò Stark. "Dunque possiamo iniziare questa cosa mentale domani."_   
_"Arriveremo a Sakaar domani," gli ricordò Loki. "Orbiteremo il pianeta per qualche giorno per ricaricare i generatori. Stiamo considerando se rischiare un atterraggio per le provviste..."_   
_"Oh si, sarebbe bello avere del cibo extra," disse Stark. "Siamo stati nello spazio a lungo e non abbiamo preso altro che le mappe su Yirb."_   
_"Almeno quelle sono buone, giusto?"_   
_"Siamo arrivati qui con una di esse, ma non le ho controllate tutte ancora, perché ne ho prese un paio di dozzine. Possiamo arrivare certamente piuttosto vicino alla Via Lattea almeno, fino alle galassie satellite almeno. Non sarà difficile trovare nuove mappe quando saremo li se dobbiamo._   
_"Allora atterriamo su Sakaar," annuì Loki. "Lo dico alle ragazze."_   
_Si chinò poi per dare un bacio sulle labbra di Stark prima di andare, ma l'umano lo prese per gli abiti e lo tirò più vicino._   
_"Non così veloce," sorrise e sollevò la testa. "Non puoi semplicemente palpeggiarmi e non darmi neppure un vero bacio."_   
_"Ovviamente, cosa stavo pensando?" gli piaceva che Stark stesse diventando esigente quando si trattava di questo, perciò scivolò più vicino possibile, premendo i loro corpi vicini. Stark mise le braccia attorno alla sua vita e lui in cambio scivolò le sue sopra alle sue spalle e aprì la bocca invitante con la sua lingua._

***

_"Ho brutti ricordi dei deserti," annunciò Stark quando uscirono dal Drake._   
_"Abbiamo brutti ricordi di ogni tipo di panorama a questo punto," gli disse Loki. Erano sul bordo della città. Non era il posto più adatto ad atterrare, lo sapevano per esperienza a quel punto. Buona parte dei locali avevano la pelle rosa, e non erano rettili per cambiare, ma c'erano molte altre razze sparse fra di loro. Produceva una vista colorata._   
_Avevano già discusso mentre scendevano li, riguardo il separarsi per fare le cose più rapidamente. Prima dovevano vendere delle cose del carico per avere moneta locale. Poi Loki sarebbe andato a cercare ingredienti che gli servivano per il suo armadietto delle pozioni - accompagnato da Bee - mentre Stark e Juyu si sarebbero occupati delle provviste. Stark non era completamente felice della disposizione, ma sarebbe stato ridicolo andare tutti e quattro insieme ovunque._   
_Tutto era andato bene da quel punto di vista. I mercanti erano gentili e abituati a trattare con gli stranieri. Bee si era tenuta vicina a lui, evitando di essere toccata da qualcuno anche per caso, ma sembrava ben controllata, quindi Loki non si era preoccupato della calca. Gli era servito molto tempo per trovare qualunque venditore che avesse anche solo alcune delle cose che servivano a Loki. Gli ingredienti per l'elisir curativo erano i più importanti, per il resto poteva farne a meno._   
_Ebbe una discussione con una vecchia signora per il prezzo, poi un ragazzino cercò di borseggiarlo - senza successo ovviamente - ma a parte ciò le cose andarono piuttosto bene. Le strade erano molto più vuote qualche ora dopo e Loki assunse che fosse perché i deserti divenivano molto freddi dopo il tramonto ed era in effetti quasi sera. Aveva la sua borsa in spalla e stava contemplando se continuare a cercare le cose che non aveva ancora comprato quando si accorse che la silenziosa presenza di Bee non era al suo fianco. Si fermò e si girò attorno per guardare dove fosse rimasta. Era solo qualche passo indietro, e fissava qualcossa immobile con quel lieve chinare della testa che faceva lei._   
_"Che succede Piccola Bee?" le chiese. Sapeva che non avrebbe avuto una vera risposta, ma stava diventando piuttosto bravo a leggere il suo viso, lei poteva dire molto solo con gli occhi, non importava se fossero del loro originale rosso o verdi come in quel momento. Lei iniziò a camminare nella direzione in cui stava guardando e Loki si girò per seguirla mentre cercava cosa avesse colto i suoi occhi. Non molte cose rendevano curiosa Bee._   
_Servirono alcuni attimi per vedere cosa fosse, o meglio... chi. Sarebbe stato difficile mancarlo adesso che lui guardava da quel lato. C'era un uomo, un uomo gigante, più grande di chiunque avessero visto in città. Se fosse stato in piedi, avrebbe torreggiato sopra a Loki, i suoi muscoli erano ugualmente impressionanti. Non indossava altro che dei calzoni stracciati. La sua pelle era grigio scuro e decorata con marcature nere, ma c'erano anche profonde ferite rosse su tutto il suo torso e le braccia, morsi e tagli. Alcuni sembravano graffi di unghie, ma alcuni erano probabilmente stati fatti da una lama. Era seduto in un luogo isolato, quasi completamente fuori vista da chiunque passasse per la strada._   
_Bee non esitò a camminare dove sedeva sul terreno e quando si fermò, il gigante girò il capo. Fu allora che Loki sentì il clangore delle catene. L'uomo aveva segni distintivi anche sul viso, un piccolo rombo in mezzo alla fronte, linee spesse sopra agli occhi al posto delle sopracciglia, due linee sottili vicino al naso e alcune altre linee che correvano sul suo collo connettendosi a quelle sulle spalle. Il grosso uomo fissò Bee per un attimo, poi sorrise e piegò in avanti il capo in un saluto._   
_"Buongiorno, piccola signora," disse. La sua voce era esattamente così profonda e rombante come ci si sarebbe attesi da qualcuno di quelle dimensioni, ma il suo tono era amichevole._   
_"Lei non parla," disse Loki e l'uomo guardò in su verso di lui. I suoi bulbi oculari erano neri ma le iridi erano verdi._   
_"Questo va comunque bene," disse l'uomo. "Mi annoiano le troppe chiacchiere, il silenzio può essere piacevole."_   
_Il suo tono, non era solo amichevole. Parlava molto meglio di qualunque dei locali che Loki aveva incontrato quel giorno. Da come sembrava, Loki si sarebbe aspettato un bruto scervellato, ma non parlava in quel modo. Rendeva la sua apparizione molto più confusa._   
_"Perché sei incatenato?" chiese aggrottandosi. L'uomo guardò su verso di lui ancora e stavolta rapidamente guardò Loki su e giù._   
_"Non sei di questa galassia, quindi non puoi sapere," disse. "Sembri anche molto un nobile, quindi forse potresti anche non capire."_   
_Interessante. "Cosa ti rende certo di ciò?"_   
_L'uomo sollevò le sopracciglia tatuate per un attimo, come se non si aspettasse la domanda, come se la risposta avrebbe dovuto essere ovvia. "Forse era il modo in cui hai alzato il mento quando hai iniziato a parlare, o come tieni la schiena dritta come se ti fosse stato insegnato a stare in una posa corretta, ma può essere il tuo tono autoritario e accondiscendente. Scegline uno."_   
_"E il fatto che non sono di qui?" chiese. la sua curiosità era stata colta, e quello era certo._   
_"Io considererei di cambiare quella armatura di alyndor che porti se non vuoi essere così appariscente," rispose il grosso uomo. "E quella che porti alla cintura è un arma di Cassiopeia."_   
_Loki guardò all'arma ad energia. Era piccola e solo una parte di essa era visibile quando stava nella fondina. Mormorò pensosamente._   
_"Fammi indovinare," disse ancora l'uomo. "Ti aspettavi che ruggissi."_   
_Un sorriso curvò in su le labbra di Loki, non riuscì ad evitarlo._   
_"Come ti chiami?" chiese._   
_"Importa?"_   
_"Io mi chiamo Loki, e lei è Bee," gli disse il dio. L'uomo guardò ancora Bee._   
_"Lieto di conoscerti, Bee. Mi chiamo Drongo," disse. Bee annuì verso di lui, ancora fissandolo. "E' tua sorella?" chiese._   
_"Amica," rispose Loki. "Perché sei incatenato Drongo?"_   
_"Beh, forse hanno intenzione di farmi morire di fame, ma potrebbe esserci una vera esecuzione in arrivo. Non sono del tutto certo."_   
_"Perché?_   
_"Perché ti importa?" chiese di rimando Drongo._   
_"Non mi importa. Sono solo curioso per natura e a Bee tu sembri già piacere. Questo mi rende ancora più curioso." Bee non aveva mai guardato a nessuno in quel modo, avevano incontrato dozzine di differenti esseri nelle ore trascorse e la ragazzina non aveva neppure dato un occhiata ad alcuno. Forse era solo curiosa perché l'uomo era così grande, ma forse i suoi istinti dicevano qualcosa di più._   
_"Cosa cambierebbe se sapessi?" gli chiese Drongo._   
_"Chi lo sa? Mi è stato detto che tendo ad essere imprevedibile." posò la sua borsa e si avvicinò un poco. "Ma le tue ferite non possono essere più vecchie di qualche giorno, forse anche meno, perciò qualsiasi cosa sia successa, non era molto tempo fa. Sembri un bruto, ma non parli come tale, non sei uno schiavo o un comune lavoratore. Quindi dimmi, meriti di essere incatenato nella sporcizia come un cane?"_   
_"Non siamo più di questo per loro," disse Drongo._   
_"Loro?"_   
_"Quelli di colore rosa, li hai visti. Sono gli Imperiali, io sono uno degli Uomini Ombra. Loro comandano, noi serviamo. Loro prosperano nelle città, noi vaghiamo per le terre. Loro sono chiamati acculturati, noi siamo chiamati selvaggi. Loro decidono il nostro destino, noi lo dobbiamo accettare." si mosse un poco in modo da girarsi completamente verso Loki e bloccò i suoi occhi scuri su di lui. "Io non ho accettato."_

***

_"Cosa vuoi dire con lui viene con noi?" chiese Stark immediatamente quando si girò, osservando Drongo con sorpresa._   
_"Ti spiego dopo. Adesso dobbiamo andare," disse Loki rapidamente e iniziò a spingere Stark dentro al Drake._   
_"Cos'è accaduto al prendere le decisioni insieme?" protestò l'umano._   
_"Devo ricordarti come Juyu e Bee sono arrivate sulla nostra nave?" chiese Loki._   
_"Ma era prima!"_   
_"Stark!" Loki si fermò e lo girò per guardarlo. Erano già sul davanti, mentre le ragazze e Drongo entrarono sul retro. "Quando saprai quello che succede, tu sarai d'accordo."_   
_"E' nei guai?"_   
_"Parzialmente," disse Loki._   
_"E tu stai... aiutando?" il suo tono era disorientato e Loki avrebbe potuto essere insultato se non fosse stato allo stesso modo molto confuso e stupefatto di se stesso al momento._   
_"Solo andiamo, Stark!"_   
_"Solo spiegami," insistette l'altro. "Tu non fai queste cose! Tu odi questo, problemi non necessari, inutili sciocchezze da eroi, come le chiami. Cosa è successo adesso? Perché questo è diverso?"_   
_"Perché lo è!" urlò rabbioso Loki. Le sopracciglia di Stark si sollevarono significativamente e fissò Loki sorpreso per un attimo o due. Il dio prese fiato prima di guardare di nuovo verso di lui. "E'... diverso. Dobbiamo andare."_   
_"Okay," disse Stark, ancora guardandolo in modo strano. "Okay, ovviamente. Puoi raccontarmi dopo." si sporse e toccò il braccio di Loki, era forse per essere rassicurante, oppure una scusa per aver chiesto risposte invece di agire subito. Poi scivolò nella sua solita sedia e accese i motori senza ulteriori domande. Quando Loki guardò indietro la porta era già chiusa e Drongo si stava tenendo a qualcosa per tenersi in equilibrio. Bee stava accanto a lui e Juyu ovviamente se ne accorse. La ragazza aveva gli istinti più strani, ma era opportuno prestare loro attenzione._   
_Loki non necessitava incontrare gli occhi di Drongo o fargli un cenno per dire nulla, non era necessario. Perciò sedette sulla sua sedia quando il Drake decollò._   
_"Lo sai," disse Stark. "Non pensavo che tu potessi ancora sorprendermi così."_   
_"Mi sono sorpreso da solo," rispose Loki dicendo la verità._   
_"Deve essere un diavolo di storia."_   
_"Lo è."_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il pianeta Sakaar è parte dei fumetti Marvel (come buona parte dei pianeti precedenti), questo fa parte dei fumetti di Hulk. Se siete interessati, potete guardare marvel.com per maggiori informazioni riguardo il pianeta.  
> Includerò ovviamente alcune di esse nella storia :)


	35. 35 I figli del deserto

**  
Juyu era molto curiosa riguardo lo strano gigante che Loki aveva portato a bordo e aveva più di una ragione per esserlo. Prima di tutto c'era Loki, il gran maestro dei bastardi senza pietà, che mostrava una scheggia di interesse verso qualcuno che non era Stark. Quello da solo rendeva le cose interessanti per dir poco. Poi c'era Bee. Juyu conosceva quello sguardo sul suo viso. Lei era interessata, anche se era difficile indovinare a cosa e perché in quel momento. Lei guardava a Drongo con aperta curiosità. Non cera neppure la guardinga esitazione nel suo sguardo come c'era di solito con Loki. Non aveva molto senso per Juyu. Mentre era ovvio a chiunque che osservasse due volte che Loki era pericoloso, nessuno sano di mente lo avrebbe mai pensato più pericoloso di questo tipo Drongo. Sebbene la dimensione non fosse tutto ovviamente, perché molti avrebbero temuto più un pugno di Juyu che un colpo da Bee, e oh se si sbagliavano in merito.  
Eppure, Drongo era enorme! Non aveva mai visto nessuno così grande prima in tutta la vita. Lo sentiva anche caldo come una fornace. Non poteva sentire la temperatura bene come nella sua vera forma, ma poteva ancora sentire il calore che irradiava da lui quando stava accanto a lui. I segni distintivi sulla sua pelle erano anche interessanti. La pelle dei rettili era troppo spessa per simili decorazioni, quindi era molto raro vederne nell'Andromeda. Parlava ache in un modo stranamente ricco e con una pronuncia molto diversa della lingua comune Imperiale, quella che Juyu aveva sentito solo un paio di volte nella vita. Quelli che aveva conosciuto prima non erano molto propensi alle belle parole, e non erano neppure della varietà intelligente. Juyu si sentiva stranamente autocosciente riguardo il fatto che anche lei parlava in modo rozzo in quel momento. Odiava quando gli altri pensavano fosse stupida. Loki a volte la guardava in quel modo, ma bene, lui guardava quasi tutti così, salvo ovviamente Stark. Lui guardava a Stark come fosse quello che metteva le stelle nel cielo.  
I suoi occhi poi atterrarono sulle ferite sparse su tutto il grosso uomo. Stark e Loki erano dall'altro lato della zona cargo, discutendo qualcosa. A Juyu non importava di origliare.  
"Vuoi qualcosa per pulire le tue ferite?" chiese lei. "Abbiamo dei rifornimenti medici."  
Drongo si girò per guardarla. I suoi occhi stavano cercando e calcolando, in quello le ricordavano Loki, ma lo sguardo era anche caldo, forse anche onesto, quindi era diverso. Lo sguardo duro e tagliente di Loki raramente si addolciva... a meno che non stesse guardando Stark ovviamente. Stark era sempre l'eccezione quando si trattava di Loki, era ridicolo.  
"Sarebbe gentile da parte tua," rispose Drongo nella sua voce profonda e rombante. Juyu fece spallucce e guardò attorno cercando la più vicina scatola di med kit. Era assurdo quanta di quella roba avessero sulla nave. Non osava ancora chiedere che cosa vi fosse in tutto il carico, ma da quanto sapeva di Stark e Loki probabilmente non lo avevano comperato. Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere il tempo per chiedere a Stark esattamente da cosa loro due stessero scappando. Sarebbe stato bello. Loro sapevano quasi tutto di Juyu e di sua sorella. Lei afferrò alcune cose poi tornò indietro e le tese a Drongo.  
"Puoi sedere su una delle scatole qui," disse. "Non penso che Stark voglia che tu entri ancora nella nave per ora."  
"Grazie," disse Drongo, e lo fece dopo aver trovato una scatola abbastanza grande per la sua stazza. Bee si arrampicò su una pila di casse li accanto e continuò a fissare giù al grosso uomo. A lui non sembrava importare. Aprì una bottiglia di balsamo per la pulizia molto più rapidamente di quanto Juyu si sarebbe aspettata da qualcuno con tali grosse dita e ne versò un poco su un pezzo di garza per pulire i tagli e le altre ferite sulle sue braccia con esso.  
"Cosa te le ha fatte?" chiese Juyu.  
"Gli Spike," replicò Drongo. "Creature insettoidi," chiarì.  
Juyu sentì gli occhi spalancarsi. "Devono essere degli insetti enormi," disse.  
"Abbastanza grandi," replicò Drongo. "Non penso siamo stati presentati," disse poi e guardò di nuovo a lei.  
"Giusto, io sono Juyu. Sono la sorella di Bee," disse.  
"Piacere," Drongo annuì poi guardò dove Stark e Loki stavano ancora discutendo delle cose nell'area dell'officina. "E' il vostro leader? Stark, giusto?"  
"Beh, è una specie di Comandante, ma lui e Loki sono partner, quindi le cose dipendono da entrambi loro."  
"E tu sei?"  
"Io sono nessuno," Juyu si strinse nelle spalle. "Stark ci ha solo raccolte."  
"Oh, quindi hanno un abitudine a farlo."  
"Non davvero. Loki è... diffidente e sospettoso... o in generale odia chiunque per principio. Sto ancora cercando di comprenderlo io stessa."  
Drongo ridacchiò un poco a quel commento. "Si, posso notarlo," disse. "I Nobili sono sempre timorosi di essere accoltellati alla schiena, di solito a buona ragione."  
"Sai che è un principe?" chiese Juyu aggrottandosi sorpresa.  
"Lo so adesso," replicò Drongo con calma dopo un attimo di pausa.  
A Juyu servì un attimo per capire che la sua bocca era stata troppo rapida di nuovo. "Oh, merda." Loki sarebbe stato incazzato con lei... di nuovo. Aveva a malapena smesso di lanciarle occhiate omicida per la faccenda della porta bloccata, anche se la cosa li aveva assolutamente aiutati. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla, ma tutto quello che aveva ricevuto era lo sguardo truce. Bastardo ingrato. Almeno Stark era gentile al riguardo.  
"Sei calma," osservò Drongo. "Non hai paura di me?"  
Juyu pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "Non mi spavento facilmente," le disse diretta, poi scosse il capo. Non era una bambina vivace e nessuno doveva assumere lo fosse. "Comunque, ti ha portato qui Loki e lui è più prudente di chiunque, e mia sorella non è diffidente verso di te. Io mi fido del suo giudizio."  
Drongo si girò per guardare su a dove Bee stava seduta sulle casse guardando ancora intensamente verso di lui. Le sorrise e tornò a pulire le sue ferite. "E' una cosa buona."  
"Gli altri tendono ad essere più... disturbati da lei," disse Juyu sottovoce.  
"Sono abituato ad essere fissato," rispose semplicemente Drongo. "Non fa alcun male."  
***  
Stark e Loki tornarono indietro verso di loro infine e mentre Juyu non aveva idea di cosa esattamente avessero parlato, almeno sembrò che si fossero capiti riguardo Drongo.  
"Okay, dunque questo è l'accordo, Golia," iniziò Stark. "Io e Loki abbiamo concluso che ti daremo un passaggio per dove tu voglia andare da qui indipendentemente da quello che mi dirai. Ma sembra che tu potresti aver bisogno di più aiuto di così, e quell'aiuto non te lo posso promettere in anticipo, perché davvero dipende dalla tua storia. Perciò immagino che dovresti iniziare a parlare e raccontarmi cosa sta succedendo. E non ti sto mentendo, mi aspetto una grande storia qui."  
"Mi sembra corretto," replicò Drongo. "Io credo anche che dovreste rendervi conto di quello in cui state entrando."  
"Vai avanti, allora," invitò Stark. Loki si spostò a lato e anche lui sedette su alcune scatole. Solo Juyu e Stark rimasero in piedi.  
"Il mio popolo è nomade," iniziò subito Drongo. "Abbiamo vagato per l'universo per molti, molti anni ed abbiamo più di un pianeta che chiamiamo casa, ma la nostra casa più antica è Sakaar. Non abbiamo cercato di costruire città o cambiare la terra sotto i nostri piedi, ma è ancora la nostra casa. Noi vaghiamo per le terre di Sakaar, così come vaghiamo per l'universo."  
Drongo infine mise via la garza che usava per pulire alcune delle sue ferite prima di continuare.  
"Ma non siamo i soli che vivono sul pianeta. Gli imperiali governano la terra da lungo tempo ormai, dai tempi di Angmo, l'imperatore Padre, che salvò il pianeta da un invasione aliena. Il pericolo immediato fu allontanato, ma anche dopo quella vittoria la minaccia non fu mai completamente eliminata. Quella minaccia erano gli Spikes."  
"Spikes?" chiese Tony.  
"Spore senzienti," replicò Drongo. "Creature insettoidi folli che consumavano qualsiasi cosa toccassero prima che fossero infine contenute in una delle lune di Sakaar. Fu Angmo che vi riuscì, salvò il pianeta, quindi è il grande eroe della nostra terra."  
"Ora regna suo figlio, Angmo-Asan, il Re Rosso," continuò Drongo e la sua voce profonda divenne improvvisamente un po' più dura mentre parlava. "Io sono stato lontano da Sakaar per molti anni e sono tornato solo recentemente. Ho sentito voci dapprima, sussurri che degli Spikes vagavano ancora per la terra, che in qualche modo non erano contenuti con gli altri. Non vi era nulla di sospetto al riguardo all'inizio, ma poi sentii che non era solo qualche villaggio che era stato attaccato, ma più di una dozzina di essi. E divenne piuttosto chiaro che solo la mia gente era stata attaccata. Non gli Imperiali e neppure i Nativi, solo le Ombre. Gli Spikes non sono intelligenti, non scelgono bersagli. Attaccano ciò che sta davanti a loro incurantemente. Non aveva senso."  
"Perciò andai e iniziai a cercare risposte. Ogni Imperiale a cui domandai mi assicurò che gli attacchi erano solo sfortunati incidenti. Alla mia gente fu detto di attendere e lasciare che il Re Rosso si occupasse della cosa. E' il figlio del nostro grande eroe, quindi noi aspettammo. Ma poi accaddero altri attacchi, e non potevo accettare di restare immobile, non potevo lasciare il nostro destino nelle mani dei soli Imperiali. Perciò continuai a fare domande."  
"Volevo sapere cosa intendeva fare il Re contro gli Spikes, ma mi fu solo detto di tornare alla mia tribù. Che non mi serviva conoscere le complesse strategie delle armate del Re, che non potevano perdere il tempo che sarebbe stato necessario a spiegarmelo. Non importava quante domande facessi, non ebbi risposta in ritorno da nessuno. Non avendo nulla da fare, decisi di tornare a unirmi alla mia tribù di nuovo. Per essere con loro, per essere certo che fossero salvi. Fu la sola cosa che potevo fare."  
"Non passò un giorno dopo il mio ritorno e le Spikes si sparsero dall'aria sottile nell'oscurità della notte. Infettarono quasi tutti, ma lottammo, lottammo duramente con tutto quello che avevamo. Pensai che tutto fosse perduto, tutti lo pensammo, ma poi sentimmo... quando il sole stava sorgendo, si mostrarono gli Imperiali nelle loro armature dorate, guidati dal Re Rosso in persona. Pensammo di essere salvati, che venissero ad aiutarci, noi ci rallegrammo." Juyu non dovette ascoltare troppo per capire l'amarezza nelle ultime parole.   
Drongo guardò su verso Stark e poi bloccò i suoi occhi scuri su di lui. "Ma lui rimase solo li, i suoi uomini dietro a lui, senza fare un passo avanti. Rimase li... e guardò. Guardò come la mia gente gridava e moriva, uno dopo l'altro. Guardò come gli Spikes penetravano nella loro carne e strappavano la loro carne dalle ossa, consumavano i loro corpi, e non fece nulla. Rimase solo li e continuò a guardare."  
La sua voce si affievolì e prese fiato. Stark non lo interruppe, ma Juyu poteva vedere la tensione nel suo corpo, la durezza sul suo viso e nei suoi occhi.  
"Probabilmente ti chiedi come io sia vivo," disse Drongo dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Ci sono alcuni membri della mia razza che sono nati con un dono. Il dono dell'Antico Potere, siamo chiamati gli Oldstrong. Abbiamo la capacità di incanalare la forza della terra stessa. Non ci sono mai stati molti di noi, ma ultimamente ci sono sempre meno bambini che nascono con il dono. Siamo più forti in molti modi grazie ad esso. Rende anche più difficile per gli Spikes infettarci. Perciò quando tutto finì c'eravamo solo io e due bambini rimasti. Quando tutti gli altri caddero, gli imperiali si mossero. Gli Spikes stavano banchettando sui morti, perciò i soldati non erano preoccupati per essi. I bambini vennero portati via e tutto mi fu chiaro allora. Le domande che avevo fatto, il quadro che stavo cercando, era davanti a me improvvisamente con la massima chiarezza. Il Re Rosso sta raccogliendo gli Oldstrong, ha infettato le nostre tribù ed i nostri villaggi con gli Spikes per trovare quelli che hanno l'Antico Potere e lo sta facendo da tempo."  
Fece ancora una pausa, ma solo per un momento. Sembrava che quello fosse tutto il tempo che gli serviva per raccogliere i suoi pensieri insieme e continuare.  
"Io ero svuotato a causa della lotta contro gli Spikes, ero sovraffaticato, perciò non potevo combatterli, e loro mi incatenarono. Il Re Rosso guardò verso di me e disse ai suoi uomini che ero troppo vecchio per imparare, quindi non gli servivo. Lasciò ed io fui trascinato attraverso il deserto nella città dove ci siamo incontrati. Ero rimasto seduto li per poco più di un giorno quando Loki e Bee si avvicinarono a me."  
"Perché non ti hanno rinchiuso in un luogo più sorvegliato?" chiese Stark. Aggrottò il viso e Juyu era quasi sicura che la propria espressione non era molto meglio.  
"Non ve ne era necessità. "Non ve ne era necessità. Tutti avrebbero assunto che meritassi di essere li e a nessuno sarebbe importato di ascoltare quello che avevo da dire. Ero stato lasciato li a putrefarmi nel sole. Non so che cos'altro pianificassero di farmi."  
Stark si girò e condivise uno sguardo con Loki. Il viso del principe era rabbuiato e Juyu non poteva leggere nulla dal suo linguaggio del corpo. Era come fosse una statua. Sua sorella era in silenzio su nel suo posto, ma i suoi occhi non erano più ampi di curiosità.  
"Negli anni passati più di una dozzina di tribù e villaggi furono attaccati dagli Spikes, migliaia furono infettati ed uccisi, uomini, donne, giovani e vecchi, tutti quanti. In modo che il Re potesse prendere i pochi Oldstrong ancora giovani, allevarli per essere leali a lui ed usare il loro potere a suo beneficio. E nessuno sa, perché coloro che furono attaccati non sopravvissero per dire quello che avevano visto. Io sono il primo a sopravvivere, questa è la mia storia, Comandante. La mia gente è massacrata come animali, mentre i pochi bambini sopravvissuti sono presi per essere trasformati in armi nelle mani dell'avido Re Rosso."  
"Fottuta santa merda," Stark sussurrò e passò una mano sul suo viso poi si coprì la bocca non guardando nulla per un attimo o due. "Come fai a stare calmo? Come puoi essere così calmo?" chiese poi, fissando Drongo. Juyu poteva capire il punto di vista di Stark. Come poteva quell'uomo sedere li e parlare così semplicemente, sorridere a Bee e ringraziare Juyu per le piccole cose, quando aveva visto la sua intera tribù massacrata solo pochi giorni prima? Avrebbe dovuto essere rabbioso! Juyu era rabbiosa! Poteva sentite un familiare pulsare di rabbia nelle sue vene che faceva tendere i suoi muscoli. Era sicura che non avrebbe potuto dire parole calme, non dopo aver sentito tutto questo e c'era questo uomo gigante che parlava calmo, anche gentile. Come?  
"C'è più di un tipo di rabbia," disse Drongo. "E ci sono momenti giusti e sbagliati e luoghi per essa."  
"Io non ho neppure le parole per dire quanto fuori di testa sia tutta questa faccenda," disse infine Stark, stavolta passandosi la mano fra i capelli. Iniziò a camminare su e giù, era agitato, disturbato da tutto questo e non cercava di nasconderlo, neppure un poco. "E' fuori di testa su cosi tanti livelli che non posso neppure... comprenderlo... fottuto psicopatico genocida. Gesù Cristo. Come può qualcuno essere capace... cazzo."  
"Che tipo di aiuto ti serve?" chiese Juyu e fusorpresa quando la sua voce uscì leggera e calma più di quanto lei intendesse. Avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di tenere la sua compostezza, dannazione.  
Drongo la guardò, ma ovviamente si rivolse a tutti loro quando iniziò di nuovo a parlare. Juyu invidiava davvero come riuscisse a restare calma e composta la sua voce profonda.  
"Ho ascoltato i soldati mentre camminavamo verso la città," disse. "I bambini Oldstrong sono portati tutti su Aakar, è una delle lune di Saakar. Sono tenuti e addestrati li."  
"Vuoi liberarli?" chiese Stark.   
"Voglio tentare," disse Drongo. "Ci sarà una nave da trasporto che partirà per Aakar fra due giorni. Ho sentito questo da un mercante che litigava con qualcuno un po' troppo ad alta voce non lontano da dove ero incatenato. Speravo di scappare e usarla per arrivare da loro."  
"Di quanti bambini stiamo parlando qui?" chiese Stark. "Dove pensavi di portarli in ogni caso? Non sembra che il tuo pianeta abbia posti sicuri per nasconderli se il fottuto re vi sta massacrando tutti."  
"Non so quanti sono, ma c'è una tribù che sta per lasciare Saakar e la Galassia Fornax molto presto, speravo di portare i bambini da loro, li avrebbero di certo presi con loro. Sarebbe la cosa più sicura. Sarebbero molto lontani dal Re Rosso. Molte tribù stanno pianificando di lasciare realmente Saakar. Troppi di noi sono morti negli ultimi anni. Anche se non sanno che il Re è dietro agli attacchi, non pensano che il pianeta sia ormai più sicuro."  
"Loki?" chiese Stark e si girò a guardare l'altro. Si fissarono l'un l'altro per qualche momento silenziosamente, poi Loki annuì e Stark annuì ri rimando a lui prima di girarsi verso Drongo.  
"Sembra che non vogliamo che alcun bambino sia allevato per servire questo fottuto bastardo di un re, quindi presumo significhi che ci stiamo," disse, poi si girò a guardare a Juyu e poi a Bee. "Ragazze, questo non è obbligatorio. Potete starne fuori, aspettare sulla nave, sta a voi."  
"Spero che tu stia scherzando adesso," disse Juyu rabbiosamente, mettendo le braccia conserte. "Non c'è modo che io stia seduta a guardare. Vi serviremo."  
Stark sorrise e annuì, "Bene."  
"Mi aspettavo più domande da voi," disse Drongo.  
"Oh, ti farò più domande, ma Loki mi dice che è difficile che tu stia mentendo e la Piccola Bee non sembra pericolosa accanto a te, quindi sono più incline a crederti che non."  
"La vostra fiducia è apprezzata così come il vostro aiuto." gli disse Drongo e chinò leggermente il capo.  
"C'è una regola," disse Stark in tono più oscuro. "Non cercare di fregarci, perché può non sembrare, ma non vorresti trovarti dal mio lato sbagliato e io non voglio neppure menzionare cosa succederebbe a quelli che fanno incazzare Loki."  
Drongo non sembrò toccato dalla minaccia, ma non sembrò prendere le parole alla leggera comunque.  
"Lei è un brav'uomo, Comandante. Posso rispettare il fatto che voglia proteggere quello che è suo," disse. "Sono già grato per l'aiuto di Loki, ma se mi aiuterete a salvare i bambini, sarò in debito verso di voi e sarò lieto di ripagarvi in ogni modo possibile. Questa è la promessa che vi faccio."  
Poi i suoi occhi scivolarono su Loki. "E non dovete avvisarmi riguardo Loki. Non sono così sciocco da giocare con il fuoco."  
"Okay," Stark annuì. "Abbiamo due giorni. Ci serve un piano, un piano dannatamente buono."  
"Per caso ne ho già uno," disse Loki per la prima volta. "Non sno certo che ti piacerà comunque."  
*****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per vostra informazione, il nome "Drongo" è in effetti il nome di un minuscolo tipo di uccello... si è stato scelto con ironia. ;D


	36. 36 Trama ed esegui

"Siamo dei fottuti pirati," disse Tony.  
"E' inutile negarlo più a lungo," assentì Loki.  
L'idea generale del piano di Loki era piuttosto semplice, e si... un po' piratesca. Era un buon tipo di pirateria comunque, avrebbero rubato delle persone da dei cattivi soggetti dopo tutto. Perciò, piano semplice. Imboscata e cattura del trasporto, usarlo per arrivare sulla luna di Aakar, trovare i bambini, portarli al trasporto, levare le tende, portarli alla tribù. Il diavolo ovviamente era nei dettagli.  
Erano ancora tutti nell'area di carico, ma adesso ognuno prestava attenzione a Loki invece che a Drongo. Tony non era ancora riuscito ad accettare la cosa. Non era per nulla riuscito ad accettare la cosa, le storie di genocidio gli facevano quell'effetto. Juyu sembrava un po' pallida e Loki agiva ancora in un modo che parlava più forte di molte parole. Significava che nascondeva qualcosa - probabilmente rabbia - aveva quella calma prima della tempesta che stava sobbollendo in lui. Bee sembrava come sempre, aveva un problema a mostrare emozioni, perciò era difficile indovinare a cosa pensasse. Drongo invece, l'uomo era così fottutamente zen che era incredibile, avrebbe fatto vergognare Bruce Banner e Tony sapeva che il grand uomo aveva un diavolo di controllo. Improvvisamente ebbe un immagine mentale dei due nella stessa stanza ma spinse via il pensiero. La sua mente stava correndo via, era probabilmente ancora lo shock di quello che aveva appena sentito. Doveva focalizzarsi di più.  
"Cosa vuoi dire con non possiamo fare un imboscata al trasporto prima che decolli?" chiese Juyu e Tony si rese conto che la conversazione era continuata mentre lui si era perso nella sua testa.  
"E' troppo rischioso," rispose Loki. "Chi sa quanti soldati ci saranno attorno?"  
"Dove allora?" chiese Tony.  
"Quando sarà già sulla via per Aakar," replicò Loki. Tony si aggrottò.  
"Okay, hai anche un idea di come si supponga che noi passiamo da una nave all'altra nello spazio? Perché la mia armatura non è ancora a prova di spazio," gli disse Tony. "Ancora" era un espressione importante in quel caso, aveva piani, aveva idee, ma era costantemente al lavoro su due o tre cose contemporaneamente ed aveva solo due mani.  
"Voliamo vicini, io mi teleporto dentro e apro una via per voi per connettere il Drake o la IronMage al trasporto. Preferibilmente il Drake, è più rapido."  
Tony sbatté le palpebre e vide dall'angolo dei suoi occhi come gli occhi di Drongo si socchiusero interessati.  
"Ehm, Loki, correggimi se sbaglio qui, ma sei svenuto per nascondere le ragazze. Sei sicuro di aver abbastanza succo per farlo in modo sicuro?" Tony era quasi certo che avrebbe potuto farlo, ma non c'era alcun modo neppure all'inferno che volesse che si sovraffaticasse di nuovo.  
Loki sollevò un dito in gesto di 'aspetta' e si alzò e rapidamente andò nell'area dell'officina. Tony non vide quello che afferrò da uno dei tavoli all'inizio, ma poi riconobbe la scatola. Si aggrottò di nuovo. Aveva riempito un mucchio di cilindri di cristallo di energia per fare test e Loki ne aveva presa una scatola. Gli servì un attimo per ricordare.  
"Vuoi dire che puoi..."  
"Si," rispose Loki anche prima che finisse.  
"Come hai fatto con..."  
"Si."  
"Vi spiace includere il resto di noi in questa conversazione?" interruppe Juyu prima che Tony potesse parlare di nuovo. Loki guardò sopra alla spalla di Tony.  
"Posso teleportarmi in sicurezza nel trasporto," disse Loki. "Quella è la cosa importante."  
"E dopo che sarai entrato?" chiese Tony.  
"Lo catturo in modo che voi possiate salire a bordo." non dubitava che Loki potesse cavarsela da solo, ma lo rendeva ancora insicuro. Nessuna meraviglia che Loki avesse detto che non gli sarebbe piaciuto il piano.  
"Ci servirà essere in costante contatto," disse Tony. "Non sei male con la tecnologia, ma potresti aver bisogno di aiuto, quindi dobbiamo poter parlare."  
"Puoi fare qualcosa che ci aiuti con questo?" chiese Loki.  
"Ovviamente," disse Tony. A malapena si fermò dal dire 'ma va!'. "I comunicatori sono molto semplici, la IronMage potrà essere il centro che connette tutti noi insieme, tenendo un canale personale aperto."  
"Questo risolve il problema," annuì Loki poi guardò di nuovo lontano da Tony. "Juyu, tu dovrai imparare a far volare il Drake."  
La ragazzina sbatté le palpebre, poi le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono sorprese e incredule. "In due giorni?" chiese.  
"Non è molto complicato," le disse Loki. "Lo farai senza problemi. Ci serve il Drake vicino come protezione, è il solo veicolo armato che abbiamo e io e Stark saremo nel trasporto." Juyu mormorò qualcosa fra se, troppo sottovoce perché Tony lo sentisse, probabilmente stava imprecando.  
"Come pensi di trovare i bambini?" chiese Drongo poi.  
"Con l'inganno ovviamente," rispose Loki. "Un po' di mutaforma qui e la, e delle parole convincenti sono quello che ci serve. Io posso essere un Imperiale Sakaaran e Bee puo fare un piccolo Oldstrong." Drongo non sembrò colpito dal fatto del mutare forma che entrava improvvisamente nel quadro. Tony si chiese se vi fosse qualcosa che potesse turbarlo.   
"E io farò un ombra che è leale al Re Rosso?" chiese Drongo.  
"E ha deciso di consegnare il giovane Oldstrong che ha trovato," aggiunse Loki. Drongo annuì.  
"Ed io?" chiese Tony.  
"Tu indosserai la tua intera armatura così che non vedano come sei fatto," iniziò Loki. "E dovrai essere quello che fa volare il trasporto, quindi dovrai capire come funziona rapidamente quando saremo a bordo."  
"Penso che dovrò lavorare sulla funzione di Hack dei sistemi del mio DNI," disse Tony. "Forse posso farlo in tempo per usarlo."  
"Non abbiamo avuto tempo di lavorare sui tuoi scudi mentali ancora," Loki si aggrottò.  
"Farò solo una versione semplificata," disse Tony. "Solo in caso."  
"E' un sacco di preparazione," commentò Juyu. "Abbiamo abbastanza tempo?"  
"Esatto. Non c'è necessità di farci fretta," disse Loki. "Abbiamo due giorni. Dobbiamo prima riposare."  
"Si," Tony assentì e guardò Drongo. "Sono certo che hai bisogno di un po' di sonno. Juyu ti aiuterà a trovare una stanza, ne abbiamo ancora un paio vuote. Non so, magari puoi unire un paio di letti per farne uno abbastanza ampio."  
"Sarebbe di certo poco saggio fare ulteriori piani con le menti stanche," convenne il grand'uomo. "Grazie ancora per la vostra gentilezza."  
Tony fece spallucce. "Sicuro." non era abituato alle persone educate, non più. "Era passato tempo da quando aveva sentito qualcuno perdere tempo nei convenevoli.  
Guardò mentre Juyu e Drongo uscirono dall'area cargo con Bee che saltellava giù dal suo posto per seguirli.  
"Non so perché non ho maggiori riserve riguardo l'uomo," meditò Tony quando furono andati. "Ma penso che qualcuno che non rende te sospettoso è ovviamente sotto il mio radar di pericolo. La domanda è perché?"  
"Pensavo fosse ovvio," disse Loki.  
"E' ovvio perché io voglia aiutare, ma non sono del tutto certo di quale parte ti ha mandato in bestia," gli disse Tony. Loki lo guardò per un attimo poi sospirò.  
"Possiamo non parlare di questo adesso?" chiese. Suonava semplicemente non asuo agio, abbastanza perché Tony lasciasse perdere.  
"Sicuro," disse lui. "Andiamo, è meglio che facciamo un riposino anche noi, dobbiamo fare del serio lavoro di concetto domani."  
Loki annuì, ma aspetto fino a che Tony fu accanto a lui prima di iniziare a camminare. Tony esitò per un attimo prima di decidere di fregarsene. Perciò fece scivolare il braccio attorno alla vita del dio per averlo più vicino. Loki lo guardò curioso per un attimo ma non obiettò o si staccò.  
"Sono lieto che tu lo abbia portato qui," disse Tony dopo qualche momento di silenzio.  
"Non era qualche tipo di stupida eroica..."  
"Ehi, non importa," Tony lo tagliò corto e si fermò in modo da poterlo guardare in viso. "Conosco un sacco di persone che sarebbero in disaccordo con me, ma personalmente penso che le tue azioni siano quello che realmente conta e non le ragioni dietro ad esse."  
"Perciò non sei neppure curioso sulle mie intenzioni?" chiese Loki di rimando.  
"Penso che entrambi sappiamo quanto poco contino le intenzioni nella grande bilancia delle cose," gli disse Tony. Aveva le migliori intenzioni quando aveva costruito armi, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che molti innocenti erano morti a causa della sua noncuranza. Dal modo in cui Loki aveva sempre parlato delle cose che andavano fuori dal suo controllo, era quasi certo che il dio sapeva di quello che stava parlando.  
"E quindi? Puoi essere egoista e avido finché gli altri lo vedono come una buona azione? E non importa quanto bene tu intenda fare se tu..." tagliò se stesso improvvisamente e Tony era certo che erano inciampati su qualche soggetto sensibile di nuovo.  
"La strada per l'inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni," disse Tony. "E' qualcosa che diciamo sulla terra."  
"Molto appropriato," assentì Loki.  
"Le intenzioni possono non importare per quanto riguarda il quadro generale," continuò Tony. "Ma possono significare molto per quelli attorno a te."  
"Stiamo ancora parlando di Drongo?" chiese Loki.  
"Non credo proprio."  
Loki prese fiato e Tony non era certo se avesse voluto dire qualcos'altro, ma ancora non tirò via ne scosse il braccio via dalla sua vita, e quello era un buon segno.  
"Non lo so più," disse infine, la voce calma. "Una volta ero certo, ma adesso non so."  
"Puoi sempre dirlo a me," offrì Tony. Era difficile tirar fuori le cose da Loki ed era praticamente impossibile farlo parlare di nulla riguardo il passato. Era certo come l'inferno che non potesse essere forzato, perciò probabilmente offrirgli di ascoltare era la cosa migliore che Tony potesse fare. Loki guardò a lui ancora, il suo corpo teso con qualcosa di molto doloroso e spezzato negli occhi.  
"Non posso," disse scuotendo il capo. "Solo..." Tony si chinò e lo baciò sulla bocca. Il modo in cui Loki si rilassò dopo un attimo lo fece desiderare di tenere le proprie labbra sulle sue per quanto più a lungo possibile. Accarezzò la parte bassa della schiena di Loki in modo da dare sollievo e sembrò funzionare anche se portavano ancora entrambi l'armatura.  
"Qando vorrai," gli disse Tony dopo che si furono separati. Usare 'quando' invece di 'se' fu deliberato da parte sua, perché era certo che infine ci sarebbero arrivati. "Non è che io vada da nessuna parte," aggiunse con più leggerezza e sorrise. Non sapeva come lui (per buona parte) avesse fatto a dire le cose giuste quando si trattava di Loki, quando nel passato tendeva a rovinare questo tipo di cosa moltissimo. Ma vedere come il dolore affiorante svaniva dallo sguardo di Loki lo faceva stupidamente felice di essere in qualche modo riuscito.  
***  
Non andarono a dormire subito. La mente di Tony era troppo attiva, troppe cose vorticavano attorno in essa e Loki sembrava avere lo stesso problema. Tony fece la doccia per primo poi sedette per controllare la sua armatura. Funzionava bene, ma era ancora una specie di prototipo e Tony non riusciva a smettere di armeggiare con esso. Trovava sempre nuove cose da cambiare e regolare. Era quasi certo che ne avrebbe costruita un altra. Gli serviva solo fare più test prima di farlo. Sfortunatamente poteva testare la sua armatura solo sui pianeti e invece di test reali era più probabile che la usasse in una situazione di vita o di morte. Almeno aveva grandi quantità di risultati in entrambi i casi. Aveva anche capito come il suo stivale si era fritto l'ultima volta che aveva volato, adesso c'erano solo il 3,8% di probabilità che una cosa simile accadesse di nuovo. La sua nuova armatura avrebbe dovuto essere più stabile, e sarebbe stata migliore in ogni campo, appena avrebbe potuto costruirla ovviamente.  
Quando Loki emerse dal bagno prese la scatola dei cristalli dal tavolo dopo aver mollato l'asciugamano. Prese del cuoio dal suo armadio e prese delle forbici. Tony guardò in su dal guanto che teneva in mano.  
"Non posso solo portare i cristalli in mano," spiegò Loki quando si accorse che osservava. E devono essere a diretto contatto con la mia pelle.  
"Okay, ti serve aiuto con quello?"  
"No, ce la faccio," Loki scosse il capo e sedette sul suo letto. Tony osservò mentre tagliava un lungo pezzo di cuoio e iniziava a farvi dei fori in silenzio. "Che cosa c'è?" chiese Loki senza guardare su verso di lui.  
"Usare i cristalli per dare energia alla tua magia, per teleportarti," iniziò Tony. "Puoi dirmi che è del tutto sicuro?"  
Loki sollevò il capo per guardare Tony e dopo un momento una delle sue sopracciglia si sollevò.  
"Puoi dirmi che il tuo sistema di Hacking DNI sarà del tutto sicuro?" chiese di rimando.  
Tony sospirò. "Abbastanza corretto," ammise. "Ma non deve piacermi."  
"Stark, non perdere fiato in preoccupazioni non necessarie."  
"Mi è permesso essere preoccupato per te," gli disse Tony. Ricordava ancora quella sensazione fredda e tesa che gli aveva afferrato il petto l'ultima volta che Loki si era sovraffaticato. Ricordava il viso mortalmente pallido, il tremore, la febbre fredda e il sangue che colava dal suo naso. Non voleva rivederlo in quelle condizioni di nuovo. Gli era permesso essere incerto riguardo l'intera parte relativa alla teleportazione di quel piano o all'intera presa del trasporto da solo in effetti.  
"Non devi farlo," disse Loki mentre tornava al lavoro.  
"Qualcuno deve farlo," Tony si strinse nelle spalle. Loki lo guardò di nuovo.  
"Posso prendermi cura di me stesso, lo sai," disse e c'era qualcosa di difensivo ed irritato che strisciava nella sua voce. Non sarebbe servito.  
"Non è quello che intendevo," disse Tony e mise giù il suo guanto per andare verso il letto di Loki e sedere di fronte a lui. Dovette mettere la scatola dei cristalli sul pavimento. "E so che non ti devo spiegazioni al riguardo."  
Loki semplicemente sospirò e guardò di nuovo su. "Possiamo evitare di avere un altra discussione a cuore aperto oggi? Sono ben oltre il mio limite."  
L'affermazione sorprendentemente fece ridere Tony. "Niente cuore aperto," promise e alzò le braccia in segno di resa. Loki sorrise un pochino. "Solo che odio vederti ferito, perciò voglio che tu ti pari il culo," disse. "Ho degli importanti piani per quel culo," aggiunse un attimo dopo e fu il turno di Loki per ridere. Tony riusciva raramente a farlo ridere a quel modo. Qualche risatina e o un ghigno sotto i baffi erano una cosa, una vera risata era rara. Si sentiva sempre dannatamente soddisfatto di se quando succedeva. Loki mollò il cuoio e le forbici giù accanto al letto e si sporse in avanti per prendere Tony per la canottiera e tirarlo vicino. Tony andò volentieri e un attimo dopo si stavano baciando. Loki si chinò indietro, il ché mise Tony praticamente sopra di lui.  
Tony amava baciarsi e Loki era un baciatore eccellente. Tony poteva passare molto tempo in quel modo. La sua posizione non era probabilmente per nulla attraente visto il modo in cui era sdraiato a metà sopra al dio, ma almeno non doveva preoccuparsi di schiacciarlo con il suo peso, perché probabilmente neppure un camion sopra al suo petto sarebbe stato troppo pesante per lui.   
Si staccarono un poco quando Loki morse il suo labbro inferiore, ma incitò solo Tony a far scivolare la sua bocca giù sul suo collo.  
"Piani importanti hai detto?" Loki chiese e Tony davvero amava quel tono da lui. Poteva capire solo dal modo in cui lui aveva pronunciato le parole che stava sorridendo. C'era anche una certa leggerezza nella sua voce che Tony aveva sentito solo quando erano vicini in quel modo. Quando erano così era il solo momento in cui Loki davvero riusciva a cacciar via la sempre presente oscurità dalla sua mente.  
"Grandi, fantastici piani," rispose Tony e mise la bocca sul collo del dio, baciando e leccando la pelle pallida.  
Le mani di Loki scesero lungo la sua schiena lentamente. "Che coincidenza," disse. Poi scivolò le mani un po' più in giù e afferrò con forza il culo di Tony, tirandolo più vicino. "Ho dei grandi piani anche per il tuo." le ultime parole furono dette direttamente nel suo orecchio e si, a fanculo.  
Si sollevò e mosse la sua gamba per cavalcare le anche di Loki e si posò giù per catturare di nuovo le sue labbra, lui fece scivolare una mano nei suoi capelli, l'altra a lato del collo. Loki aprì la bocca appena le loro labbra si toccarono e diede il benvenuto alla lingua di Tony che esplorava con la propria.  
In quella nuova posizione servì solo un piccolo scivolare in avanti per sentire quanto ad entrambi piacesse baciarsi. Il basso fremito dell'erezione esplose in bruciante bisogno nelle vene di Tony. Si mosse e ruotò le anche giù gemendo nel bacio per la sensazione. Oh, era passato tanto tempo, così tanto tempo, e Loki sembrava assolutamente fottutamente perfetto sotto di lui. Sentiva come le dita di Loki si stringessero su di lui prima che spingesse le anche per incontrare quelle di Tony. Loki inspirò profondamente attraverso il naso e fece rompere il bacio a Tony, perché doveva guardarlo.  
I suoi occhi verdi erano scuri e decisi, le sue labbra solitamente pallide erano rosse, scivolose e gonfie per il bacio ed invitantemente aperte. Tony voleva che lui ansimasse, voleva che gemesse, voleva sapere se poteva far divenire la sua pelle arrossata per il calore.   
"Oh cazzo, sei splendido," disse e si tuffò giù per un altro bacio mentre strofinava di nuovo giù le anche, più profondamente e pesantemente stavolta. Anche attraverso gli strati degli abiti poteva sentire lo stelo duro di Loki che premeva sul suo ed era incredibile. Sarebbe stato meglio senza gli abiti addosso si rese conto. Poi si chiese perché non si stava già togliendo gli abiti.  
Lasciò andare le labbra di Loki e si tirò via la canottiera passandola sopra il capo e lanciandola via. Loki afferrò il messaggio e si sedette. Il movimento li portò di nuovo più vicini, quasi petto contro petto, ma gli diede anche abbastanza spazio da togliersi la camicia.  
"Dovrei farti andare in giro a torso nudo tutto il tempo," gli disse Tony dopo aver dato un lungo sguardo di apprezzamento alla pelle rivelata. Si guadagnò un sorriso tagliente. Perciò spinse di nuovo Loki giù sul letto e lo baciò di nuovo. Immerse le dita nella sua pelle, facendo scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
Più tempo passava, più Tony sentiva la necessità, di toccare di più, di sentire di più, di avere di più. Era duro come la roccia e sapeva che lo era anche loki, poteva sentirlo, ma c'erano ancora troppi fottuti vestiti fra di loro. Voleva vederlo e toccarlo, non poteva aspettare di più. Si tirò via dalla bocca di Loki di nuovo e si mosse abbastanza per avere abbastanza spazio fra loro. Fece scivolare la mano lungo il torace di Loki, sopra al suo ventre fino ai suoi pantaloni e si leccò le labbra mentre velocemente li slacciava.  
"Questo non è come lo avevo pianificato," disse Loki.  
"Si fottano i piani, voglio toccarti," replicò Tony e tirò giù i pantaloni di Loki quanto bastava per liberare il suo cazzo. Gardò giù per un attimo prima di sogghignare a Loki. "Sapevo che eri morbido dappertutto," disse e poi avvolse la sua mano attorno allo stelo duro quando Loki aprì la bocca per replicare. Il dio chiuse gli occhi e infine un gemitò gli uscì dalle labbra. Tony mosse la mano su e giù accarezzando lentamente da principio, abituandosi alla sensazione di lui. Loki spinse in su nella sua mano allora. Il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si tendevano e come inarcò il suo collo e gemette fece bruciare la pelle di Tony anche di più di desiderio. I suoi pantaloni non avevano bottoni o lacci per fortuna, perché era vestito per dormire, perciò non servì tempo per spingerli in giù e tirarli via. Voleva premere i loro cazzi insieme, spargere il pre sperma con la mano e renderli entrambi viscidi. Ma poi fu distratto dal modo in cui Loki sollevò una mano per leccare il suo palmo prima che si spostasse in giù e avvolgesse le sue bellissime lunghe dita attorno al cazzo di Tony. Tony inspirò profondamente e gemette sonoramente. La mano di Loki era bagnata, stretta ed esperta e allo stesso tempo fottutamente perfetta.  
L'altra mano gli afferrò il retro del collo e lo tirò giù per un bacio profondo a bocca aperta. Solitamente Loki era civettuolo, mordeva ed esplorava con i baci, ma adesso infilò la lingua nella bocca di Tony come volesse infilarglisi dentro. Il cambio delle posizioni rese un po' difficile per lui tenere la mano sul cazzo di Loki, ma non importava, perché subito dopo seppe che Loki cacciò via la sua mano e avvolse la propria attorno ad entrambi loro, premendo i loro cazzi strettamente insieme e accarezzando. Tony non cercò neppure di trattenere il suo gemito.  
"Cazzo si," sospirò quando Loki mollò le sue anche. Iniziò a muovere le anche spingendosi avanti nella mano di Loki, perdendo rapidamente se stesso nel ritmo.  
"Guardami," disse Loki allora e Tony aprì gli occhi, non si era reso conto di averli chiusi. Se Loki sembrava delizioso prima, era profondamente peccaminoso adesso, il piacere era scritto su ogni centimetro del suo viso, negli occhi scuri e nella bocca ansimante.  
Quasi protestò quando Loki lasciò andare i loro cazzi, ma poi il suo culo venne afferrato con forza e venne tirato giù mentre Loki sollevava le anche... oh, era delizioso. I loro cazzi erano viscidi per l'erezione e con la saliva di Loki la sensazione del tutto era abbastanza bagnata. Loki controllava i suoi movimenti dapprima, ma presto Tony poté sentire come il piacere stesse montando e arrotolandosi dentro di lui e lo spingeva a muoversi più forte e più veloce e Loki lo lasciò farlo.  
Anche Loki emetteva dei suoni adesso, piccoli gemiti ed ampi sospiri gli sfuggivano, la sua compostezza era andata, il suo controllo volato dalla finestra. Tony pensò che avrebbe perso la testa a causa della vista del dio che si mostrava così sotto di lui. Non sarebbe riuscito a durare molto a lungo.  
"Si! Oh si, lasciati vedere," disse Loki, senza fiato e insistente, i suoi fianchi si muovevano più forti e più veloci di quelli di Tony, doveva essere vicino anche lui.  
Tony sentì i suoi muscoli tendersi quando la bruciante tensione nel suo corpo infine esplose. Si rovesciò su di lui in una potente ondata di estasi e dovette seppellire la testa nel collo di Loki, mordendo la sua pelle mentre gemeva di piacere. Lo strofinio dei loro cazzi divenne anche più scivoloso immediatamente, caldo e bagnato dallo sperma di Tony. I loro movimenti non si fermarono però, non per un attimo. Tony forzò se stesso a muoversi, a sollevare la testa perché doveva vedere, doveva. Mise le mani sulla testa di Loki e lo guardò, il suo cervello era troppo andato per dire qualcosa di sensuale o anche di sporco, ma sapeva che lo sguardo sul suo viso diceva abbastanza. Tenne i loro occhi agganciati mentre ansimava, scendendo dal suo piacere ma muovendo le anche.  
Non servì molto, solo qualche altra spinta e Loki tirò indietro la testa, lasciando andare. Il suo collo si tese deliziosamente, i muscoli e i tendini tesi di piacere mentre lasciava andare un gemito senza fiato. Afferrò le anche di Tony così forte che probabilmente sarebbero rimasti i lividi. Tony guardò perché la vista era da restare senza fiato.  
Poi infine entrambi smisero di muoversi, ma Loki lo tirò vicino e si tenne contro di lui, prima di poter rotolare via. Nessuno dei due disse una parola, cercarono solo di riprendere fiato per lunghi momenti. Erano sudati e coperti di sperma, ma a Tony non importava un tubo. Si sentiva incredibilmente bene e confortevole.  
"Mi hai sorpreso," disse Loki allora e Tony si spinse in su per poterlo guardare.  
"Davvero? Non pensavo fosse sorprendente," disse. Non stava ancora respirando normalmente, ma almeno poteva parlare mentre il suo cervello cercava di riassestarsi. Scivolò giù da Loki per giacere accanto a lui, ma non si spostò, e il dio non protestò. "C'è questa cosa fra me e il sesso. Mi piace davvero, davvero molto. Davvero... molto." con ciò cadde di nuovo giù sul letto, ma ancora per metà sopra a Loki.  
Loki ridacchiò ed iniziò ad accarezzare la schiena di Tony con le dita.  
"Non mi aspettavo davvero di essere assalito in questo modo," disse. Era completamente rilassato, mentre un lieve sorriso tendeva le sue labbra. Tony poteva solo vedere linee gentili, niente superfici dure o muscoli tesi, sembrava molto più giovane. Ma c'era qualcosa nel suo tono, perciò Tony si sollevò su un gomito per guardare in giù verso di lui.  
"Loki, io non ho più dubbi," disse. "Io voglio questo... io voglio te."  
Loki lo guardò per qualche momento in silenzio, i suoi occhi inquisitori, come se volesse essere certo che Tony stesse dicendo la verità, che fosse sincero. Dopo di cio non servì molto perché Loki sorridesse. Non era il suo solito sorriso da squalo, era brillante, perché sorridevano anche i suoi occhi e c'era qualcosa di felice nel suo sguardo. Era come un pugno nello stomaco. Faceva singhiozzare il respiro di Tony e lo bloccava nella sua gola. Cosa aveva fatto per meritare di essere guardato così?  
Tony semplicemente sbatté le palpebre alcune volte poi si chinò giù per baciarlo, perché quel sorriso meritava di essere baciato.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiuuu, è passato un bel po' da quando ho scritto una scena di sesso, perciò voi guardoni andateci piano con me.


	37. 37 Fuga da Aakar Parte I

_  
"Lo spettacolo inizia, tutti quanti. E' ora di prendere il mio posto, Juyu," disse Stark.  
"Non sono davvero sicura della cosa," rispose Juyu, ma si avvicinò comunque.  
"Andrai bene," le disse Loki mentre andava sul retro.  
La ragazza prese un respiro profondo, poi prese posto sul sedile di Stark, afferrando il timone solo un po' troppo stretto.  
"Vi odio entrambi," brontolò.  
"Le comunicazioni sono aperte, saremo in grado di sentirci costantemente," Stark iniziò e davvero Loki poteva sentire la sua voce venire dall'auricolare allo stesso modo. "Se qualcuno va offline, gli altri sapranno che qualcosa non va, non tiratevelo via o spegnetelo."  
Loki era pronto ad andare. Aveva i cristalli, le sue lame e la sua pistola. Il trasporto era quasi abbastanza vicino. Bee e Drongo rimasero sul retro allo stesso modo ma tennero la distanza. Loki si focalizzò sul respiro. Non era un compito facile. Stark era in piedi davanti a lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate per la preoccupazione, le braccia in armatura conserte. Guardava Loki in quel modo da quella mattina. Sembrava che volesse dire qualcosa, ma si tratteneva. Avevano già discusso tutti ri rischi, le debolezze nel piano, non c'era altro da dire.  
"Aspetta," disse e si avvicinò. Loki sperò che non stesse per ripetere le sue preoccupazioni di nuovo. Infine, invece delle parole, l'uomo mise solo una mano dietro al suo collo e lo tirò vicino per un breve bacio. Si guardarono l'un l'altro per un attimo quando si staccarono e Stark semplicemente sorrise mentre le sue dita accarezzavano la treccia che loki portava quel giorno. "Vai a prenderli!" sorrise Loki di rimando e cercò l'energia che costantemente pulsava nei cristalli e per la prima volta da molto tempo la sua magia prese vita. Riempì il suo corpo, sopraffece i suoi sensi, era come la più esaltante caduta libera, ma non c'era necessità di preoccuparsi. Aveva le ali adesso.  
"Loki?" arrivò la voce di Stark attraverso l'auricolare anche prima che Loki riuscisse a verificare completamente il suo nuovo dislocamento.  
"Sono dentro," replicò sottovoce ed estrasse entrambe le sue lame. I suoi pugnali di alyndor erano gemelli senza imperfezioni, sottili lame diritte quasi lunghe come i suoi avambracci, i manici erano avvolti in cuoio soffice, la sua stretta su di essi non avrebbe potuto essere migliore. Li aveva fatti perché fossero perfetti per il suo uso dopo tutto. Erano fra le migliori lame che avesse mai costruito. Gli incantesimi che vi aveva messo sopra facevano sanguinare più a lungo le ferite. Non che servissero molti incantesimi per rendere magnifiche quelle armi. Le lame di Alyndor erano meravigliosamente leggere e mortali per cominciare.  
Era in una piccola stanza sul retro del trasporto. Ascoltò per un attimo, ma quando non arrivò rumore dall'altro lato della porta iniziò a muoversi. Improvvisamente si ricordò il giorno in cui avevano catturato la IronMage, ma stavolta era diverso. Stark non era del tutto corretto, le ragioni avevano importanza, non solo le azioni. Avrebbe versato ancora sangue, come aveva fatto molte volte in precedenza, ma pure non si sentiva lo stesso ed era conscio della cosa.  
***  
Non li uccise tutti, perché aveva imparato dal precedente errore. C'era un equipaggio di soli sei uomini nel trasporto e ne dovette uccidere solo due. Gli altri quattro li mise KO, legati e rinchiusi in una stanza. Potevano avere informazioni importanti riguardo la nave o altro, erano Imperiali Sakaaran dopo tutto. A malapena sentì qualche suono da Stark e dagli altri, perciò assunse che stessero zitti per non distrarlo.  
"Ho finito," disse Loki allora.  
"E' andato tutto liscio?" chiese Stark.  
"Ho anche degli ostaggi," replicò Loki.  
"Bene, ci avviciniamo. Devi disattivare il sistema primario di difesa ed abilitare la camera di equilibrio, così che possiamo agganciarci ed entrare," lo istruì l'umano.  
Loki era lieto che negli ultimi due anni fosse divenuto significativamente migliore nel maneggiare la tecnologia sulle navi spaziali, quindi sapeva di cosa stava parlando Stark. I display erano del tutto diversi da quelli della IronMage e del Drake, ma sembravano semplici e la sicurezza fu facile da trovare.  
"Difese giù." disse quando riuscì a trovare il pannello di controllo giusto. "Non vedo alcun controllo per la camera di equilibrio comunque."  
"Non c'è problema," disse Stark. "Deve avere dei controlli manuali, quindi se non vedi niente li, trova la camera di equilibrio stessa."  
Loki si guardò attorno ancora una volta, ma non voleva perdere tempo quindi si allontanò per arrivare alla camera di equilibrio. Che trovò senza problemi, quindi era davanti alla ampia porta metallica dopo solo qualche minuto.  
"Ci sono tre pannelli di controllo separati qui," disse quando vi arrivò di fronte.  
"Descrivimeli," chiese Stark e Loki lo fece. Quello a sinistra comprese che controllasse qualche tipo di sistema idraulico anche prima di finire di descriverlo, quello in mezzo e quello a destra erano molto simili però.  
"Sicuramente quello a destra," disse Stark dopo che Loki aveva finito di parlare.  
"Anche quello in mezzo ha un controllo di pressione," gli ricordò Loki.  
"Ma una camera di equilibrio non ha bisogno di stabilizzatori di energia, quindi non può essere quello in mezzo," rispose l'umano, il che avrebbe dovuto essere realmente ovvio, ma chiedere a Stark era molto più facile che immaginarselo da solo. "Devi usare quello a destra. Prima mandalo a pressione zero, poi apri le porte esterne. Quando saremo agganciati devi alzare la pressione della cabina di nuovo a normale."  
"So il resto," disse Loki ed abbassò la pressione. La IronMage aveva una camera di equilibrio e un attracco molto più semplici, ma forse controllare questo manualmente era quello che lo faceva sembrare super complicato.  
L'intero processo non richiese molto tempo, ma sarebbe stato un incubo senza la costante connessione di comunicazione. Quando Loki poté infine aprire la camera di Equilibrio, Stark, Bee e Drongo entrarono. Stark aveva già attivato la sua armatura, solo l'elmetto non era in posizione.  
"Juyu, sganciati e vai indietro. Stai vicina, ma fuori vista," disse Stark quando la porta della camera di equilibrio si chiuse di nuovo dietro a loro.  
"Certamente," disse la ragazza.  
"Sei la nostra sentinella, Juyu," aggiunse Loki. "Tieni gli occhi aperti. Avvisaci se vedi qualsiasi cosa avvicinarsi, non importa quanto possa sembrare insignificante."  
"Ricevuto, grand'uomo," rispose Juyu e Loki poté anche sentire quando il Drake si staccò.  
"Tutto bene?" gli chiese Stark allora. "Non troppo svuotato?"  
Loki sollevò la manica del suo abito che mostrò le tre righe di cristalli che aveva avvolto attorno al suo avambraccio al posto delle solite antibraccia. Più di metà erano completamente scuri, alcuni brillavano un pochino, ma altri brillavano ancora luminosamente di energia.  
"Solo questi lo sono," rispose Loki.  
"Eccellente," Stark sorrise e mentre poteva sembrare una risposta scherzosa Loki poté vedere il sollievo nei suoi occhi. "Andiamo avanti alla fase due!"  
Loki annuì e si diressero indietro verso la sala di controllo con Bee e Drongo che li seguirono. Per ora tutto bene.  
***  
"Serve qualche aiuto con il trasporto?" chiese Drongo.  
"No, sembra tutto piuttosto ovvio. E' tecnologia ridicolmente semplice," rispose Stark mentre i suoi occhi stavano percorrendo i vari display. "Loki, qualcuno degli ostaggi è un capitano o qualche tipo di ufficiale?" chiese poi.  
"Probabilmente," rispose.  
"Potrebbe essere il momento di portare uno di loro a rispondere a qualche domanda."  
Ne avevano parlato prima. Come potevano evitare sorprese spiacevoli. Entrambi erano certi che fosse difficile che arrivassero facilmente ai bambini. Quello che non sapevano prima era se Loki sarebbe stato in grado di prendere il trasporto senza uccidere l'intero equipaggio. Stark era sorprendentemente pronto ad accettare quella possibilità. ma Loki sapeva perché lo era, perciò non gli servava chiedere.  
"Non usate i vostri veri nomi con loro se pianificate di lasciarli vivi," avvisò Drongo, il ché era una ragionevole precauzione.  
"Torno subito," disse e si diresse verso la piccola stanza - quasi una scatola davvero, probabilmente un ripostiglio - che aveva usato per rinchiudere i membri ancora vivi dell'equipaggio. In effetti aveva lasciato li anche i cadaveri. Aveva molte ragioni per farlo, mettere la paura nei loro cuori mostrando loro che non aveva problemi a eliminarli era solo uno di essi.  
L'imperiale che scelse di portare da Stark era del tutto sveglio e conscio di quello che stava accadendo, non si divincolò ma i suoi occhi si guardarono attorno rapidamente nell'ovvia ricerca di una fuga. Non sarebbe accaduto. Quando arrivarono di nuovo nella sala controllo l'Imperiale si irrigidì sotto la presa di Loki alla vista di Drongo. Stava probabilmente facendosi un idea migliore di quello che stava accadendo. Loki tenne la sua presa stretta mentre lo trascinava vicino agli altri.  
"Ah ecco il nostro uccello canterino, appena in tempo," Stark guardò su dai pannelli di controllo di fronte a se. Si girò attorno completamente quando Loki si fermò con l'uomo. Bee stava fra Stark e Drongo, osservando l'imperiale con gli occhi socchiusi, non in modo curioso. L'imperiale tenne gli occhi su Stark.  
"Dunque, questo è quello che sta per accadere," iniziò l'umano. "Io ti farò delle domande, tu risponderai a tutte e potresti avere la possibilità di uscirne vivo."  
L'imperiale fece un espressione derisoria. "Io morirei con gioia per il mio Re." fece grugnire Loki divertito, perché conosceva quell'atteggiamento. Questa lealtà ad un re che l'uomo proclamava orgogliosamente. Sapeva anche che non importava quanto solida e inattaccabile sembrasse, in realtà era come metallo gelato, facilmente fatto a pezzi con la corretta pressione.  
Stark fissò l'imperiale solo per un attimo. "non penso lo farai," disse calmo. "Voglio sapere della sicurezza su Aakar, voglio sapere qualsiasi tipo di codice o identificativo che sia necessario per atterrare, e tu mi dirai tutto questo."  
"Non lo faro," rispose l'uomo. "Non puoi farmelo dire, perché non mi spaventi."  
Stark sorrise un pochino. "Oh, rosellina, io non sono quello di cui dovresti aver paura," disse semplicemente.  
"Nessuno di voi mi spaventa! Voi fallirete, sarete schiacciati come i vermi che siete!" L'imperiale ringhiò rabbiosamente e per qualche ragione la sola cosa che a Loki venne in mente fu che sperava non sembrasse così quando lui era rabbioso. Era quasi certo di poter usare un tono altezzoso migliore di lui, di certo non sembrava così ridicolmente teatrale come il suo.  
"Nessuno di noi?" Loki meditò e colse gli occhi di Bee. Quando lei guardò di nuovo a lui Loki era certo che lei capisse che cosa serviva in quel momento. Non era spaventato? Oh, potevano cambiare la cosa molto facilmente senza perdere molto tempo.  
Bee fece un passo avanti e fece scivolare i suoi occhi di nuovo sull' Imperiale di fronte a lei. Per il momento in cui l'uomo si girò per guardarlo la pelle di Bee aveva già iniziato a ripiegarsi e cambiare. Prima sembrò che cambiasse nella sua normale forma verde Skrull, ma poi spesse scaglie dure iniziarono apparire su di lei mentre i muscoli e le ossa mutarono sotto alla sua pelle. Bene, Loki voleva vederla fare di più delle mutazioni parziali di base che aveva visto fino ad allora. Mentre l'imperiale si tese quando il suo respiro accelerò, Loki osservò affascinato la ragazzina. La mutazione di forma degli Skrull era davvero rimarchevole.  
I suoi arti iniziarono ad allungarsi e a ingrossarsi e le scaglie si indurirono anche di più e c'erano anche delle creste che uscivano da sotto alla sua pelle. La sua testa modificò e i suoi capelli sparirono, la sua piccola mandibola si allargò ed una serie di denti molto, molto affilati crebbe nella sua bocca. Le mani divennero spesse zampe anteriori ungulate mentre la canottiera di misura molto ampia che portava per l'occasione si tese sopra alla nuova forma più ampia, gli stivali troppo grandi che portava ora le andavano bene. Sembrava un poco uno Yirbek verde, ma anche una specie di animale, forse aveva copiato e mescolato insieme varie diverse creature rettili che conosceva, gli era anche cresciuta una grossa e lunga coda. I suoi occhi rossi avevano pupille verticali e gialle, bloccate sul viso dell'imperiale ovviamente.  
L'uomo nella stretta di loki cercava di divincolarsi adesso e muoversi indietro anche di più quando Bee si mise a quattro zampe ed emise un basso profondo ruggito che rimbombò nel suo petto. Si mosse verso di lui, lentamente, avvicinandosi come un predatore che gira attorno alla sua preda e più vicino venne, più il panico dell'imperiale nelle mani di Loki crebbe.  
"Cosa - cos'è -" cercò di uscirgli dalla bocca. Loki lo tenne fermo mentre Bee si muoveva lentamente più vicino, le sue fauci in vista.  
"Non sei ancora spaventato?" chiese Loki con voce calma e Bee venne anche più vicino. Stark e Drongo avevano entrambi espressioni adattamente neutre sul viso, non che l'Imperiale prestasse loro attenzione.  
"Mandala via!" urlò l'uomo allora. Quando Bee improvvisamente saltò avanti, Loki lasciò andare l'imperiale e permise alla ragazza di buttarlo giù. L'urlo di panico fu di paura e non di dolore, perché Bee piantò le unghie solo nel metallo accanto alla sua testa. Lei ruggì e chiuse rumorosamente le fauci vicino al suo viso mentre l'uomo era diviso fra il cercare di scappare e agitarsi irrazionalmente.   
"No! Vi prego, tiratela via - NO!" balbettò e si lamentò.   
"Parla!" disse Stark. "E parla rapidamente."  
"Il codice di identificazione del trasporto è CEN-54RU, il nostro codice di accesso di attracco è 675-333-FYG, siamo sotto il comando di Ole-Oman, vi dirò qualsiasi cosa, solo tiratelo via da me!!  
Adesso che l'uomo era vicino all'isteria, non sarebbe stato difficile avere risposte da lui. Loki si sporse e toccò la spalla di Bee leggermente fra due creste con le dita, solo per un attimo, ma fu sufficiente. Lei smontò da sopra l'imperiale con un ultimo ruggito.  
"Ben fatto," Loki lodò e poi prese l'uomo tremante per la collottola per tirarlo su in ginocchio in modo che guardasse in viso Stark di nuovo. Era un bravissimo uccello canterino adesso e rispose a qualsiasi domanda gli venne richiesta. Il fatto che Bee mantenne la sua bestia rettile anche dopo che tornò indietro fra Stark e Drongo certamente aveva qualcosa a che vedere con la cosa.  
***  
"E' tutto calmo... Sentinella?" chiese Stark, il loro uccellino Imperiale era ovviamente ancora con loro. Lo avevano legato ed imbavagliato, ma Stark avrebbe potuto averne bisogno per altre domande, quindi lo avevano lasciato nella sala controllo.  
Juyu capì facilmente che la domanda era diretta a lei. "Nessuno in vista vicino o lontano, l'orbita è pulita," rispose. "Comandante."  
"Oh, mi piace 'Comandante', in quel modo" disse Stark deliziato. "Non che il mio ego abbia bisogno di maggior spinta."  
"Focus, tesoro," gli disse Loki via comunicatore e sentì Stark ridacchiare in modo compiaciuto in reazione al vezzeggiativo. Loki aveva preso forma Imperiale, stavolta aveva anche modificato il suo viso per assomigliare al capitano preso in ostaggio. La forma da Ombra Oldstrong che indossava Bee era qualcosa che aveva già preso prima, Drongo le aveva detto tutte le piccole cose che doveva cambiare per sembrare convincente. I tre stavano uscendo dai docks mentre Stark restava con il trasporto, tenendolo pronto per quella che sarebbe ovviamente stata una partenza rapida. Il loro arrivo fu senza problemi grazie alle informazioni raccolte in anticipo. "I dati sono tutto" aveva detto Stark e Loki certamente era d'accordo con lui.   
"I bambini saranno probabilmente sorvegliati,' disse ancora Stark. "Non mi piace non essere li per lottare."  
"Assicurare una fuga sicura è più importante, Comandante," rispose Drongo prima che potesse farlo Loki. "E buona parte dei bambini sarà in grado di lottare con noi quando sapranno che hanno modo di scappare."  
"Dovete trovarli prima," disse Stark.  
"Non penso che sarà un problema," gli disse Loki quando ccolse l'arrivo dei tre Imperiali che si dirigevano verso di loro.  
"Ne avete trovato un altro," quallo che stava davanti disse senza alcun tipo di saluto. Loki annuì. "E lui?" fece cenno verso Drongo.  
"Leale al Re, ha portato il giovane da noi di persona." Drongo chinò la testa verso gli imperiali in quello che sembrava un segno di rispetto ed obbedienza.  
"Bene," disse ancora l'imperiale. "La prendiamo noi da qui."  
Loki scosse il capo. "Ho ricevuto ordini severi di non lasciarla fuori dalla mia vista fino a che non sarà con gli altri. E' scappata già due volte. Vi accompagneremo."  
L'imperiale guardò Bee per un attimo, poi annuì.  
"Non fa mai male essere cauti," disse. "La vostra assistenza è apprezzata..." lasciò terminare la frase come una domanda.  
"Eman," rispose Loki con il nome del loro capitano ostaggio.  
L'Imperiale annuì in riscontro e sollevò un braccio "Da questa parte."  
Stark rimase in silenzio dall'altro lato e così anche Juyu ma avevano certamente sentito abbastanza da sapere che erano sulla strada giusta per trovare quello che cercavano. Loki li considerò incredibilmente fortunati che quella galassia non fosse familiare con i mutaforma come erano gli abitanti di Andromeda.  
***  
Loki non voleva cadere nella trappola della eccessiva sicurezza quindi anche se tutto andò come pianificato rimase allerta. La sua mente calcolava costantemente le possibilità, pensava a un nuovo possibile piano ogni minuto che passava. Era pronto per un attacco, qualsiasi tipo di attacco. I tre Imperiali li condussero per i corridoi senza cercare di fare conversazione. A volte la lealtà totale richiesta da un monarca assoluto poteva essere sfruttata nel miglior modo possibile. Era la sola ragione per cui non dovettero rispondere a maggiori domande. Loki non portava neppure una armatura Sakaaran, anche se non aveva indossato la propria. Quella sarebbe stata troppo fuori luogo. Il suo semplice cappotto nero era comunque perfetto, nascondeva le sue lame ed i suoi cristalli comunque.  
"Ci siamo," disse l' Imperiale che guidava il loro piccolo gruppo quando arrivarono ad un altra porta. "I giovani inizieranno il loro addestramento presto. Possiamo lasciare il nuovo al Maestro Ging-Dian subito."  
La porta si aprì un attimo dopo ed entrarono. Bene, quello era stato facile. C'erano almeno venti bambini all'interno, però, cosa che avrebbe potuto essere problematica. D'altro canto, non c'erano guardie all'interno della stanza, probabilmente l'intero palazzo era accessibile solo agli Imperiali Sakaaran, perciò sorvegliavano solo le entrate e le uscite. Il maestro che l'Imperiale aveva citato non era nella grande stanza, bene, sembrava più una specie di arena. Loki si girò per cogliere gli occhi di Drongo e sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativo. Era ora o dovevano attendere? Drongo annuì quindi sembrava che fosse d'accordo con Loki che sarebbe stato stupido perdere tempo.  
"Grazie per la vostra assistenza," disse Loki e appena l'imperiale si girò per guardarlo estrasse una delle sue lame e lo pugnalò alla gola. Il pugno pesante di Drongo volò e schiantò il secondo sul muro più lontano con forza tale da rompere le ossa. Il terzo aveva già una delle braccia-accette di Bee nel suo petto nel momento in cui Loki aveva estratto il pugnale insanguinato. Lei tornò alla forma Skrull, le sue Ascie sembravano molto meno grezze dell'ultima volta in cui Loki le aveva viste.  
Loki lasciò allo stesso modo la forma Sakaaran, perché quei ragazzini dovevano sapere che non erano mandati dal Re Rosso. Drongo si era già mosso verso di loro. I bambini più piccoli erano almeno alti come Bee, i più vecchi arrivavano facilmente all'altezza di Loki. Drongo torreggiava ancora su di loro, ma non erano spaventati da lui, neppure un poco.  
"Siamo venuti per voi," disse loro Drongo. "Una tribù vi porterà via verso la sicurezza," disse. "Dove il Re Rosso non vi potrà mai più toccare, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci e voi dovrete lottare!"  
"Siamo stanchi," disse uno dei ragazzi più vecchi.  
"Calmate i vostri cuori e schiarite le vostre menti," disse Drongo in un tono profondo e calmo. "L'Antico Potere è li per essere preso, espandetevi e lasciate che entri nelle vostre ossa, lasciate che affili i vostri sensi. Afferratelo con forza, io condurrò, voi dovrete solo seguire." Aprì le braccia e prese un profondo respiro mentre le sue mani si strinsero a pugno. Servì solo un attimo perché i ragazzini lo seguissero, alcuni chiusero gli occhi, altri unirono le mani, tutti respirarono più volte. Era strano quello che Loki sentiva nell'aria. Non era come il potere di Yggdrasil, e non era esattamente come il Potere Cosmico, ma era qualcosa di potente, qualcosa fatto solo per gli Oldstrong. Loki non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo, ma poteva comunque sentirlo crepitare, appena sull'orlo delle sue percezioni.  
Poi Drongo si girò. Il suo sguardo era forte del potere, il nero dei suoi occhi sembrava anche più nero, le iridi verdi più brillanti. I ragazzini erano calmi e focalizzati come se tutti stessero ascoltando la stessa musica che solo loro potevano sentire, come anche se i loro cuori battessero all'unisono in quel momento.  
"Siamo pronti," tuonò.  
"Io vado avanti," disse Loki e si girò per correre con Bee dietro di lui. "Stiamo arrivando Stark," disse.  
"Appena in tempo," rispose l'umano. "Sembra che io stia per avere delle criticità da queste parti molto presto."   
Loki imprecò e corse più veloce.  
***  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fantastica Lidoshka AKA [greenapplefreak](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/) ha fatto una meravigliosa fanart dell'armatura di alyndor di Tony!
> 
> | [deviantArt Link](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/Alyndor-344794958) |  
> Il bellissimo disegno mi ha ispirato a dirvi in anticipo che Tony chiamerò la sua armatura di alyndor MARK 'Firebird'. ;)


	38. 38 Fuga da Aakar Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergognosa auto promozione: [ Scyllaya on Tumblr](scyllaya.tumblr.com)

Le cose andavano liscie, quasi troppo liscie, perciò Tony era agitato e aspettava che l'altra scarpa cadesse. Che qualcosa andasse male, nel modo in cui le cose sembrava andassero sempre male. Loki era incredibilmente bravo nello spettacolo relativo all'inganna ed infiltrati, e non era solo perché era in grado di mutare forma. Quando cambiava, cambiava molto, lo sguardo negli occhi, i movimenti, il modo di parlare, tutto cambiava con il suo aspetto. Juyu avrebbe potuto essere come lui se si fosse presa tempo per perfezionare la capacità di inganno, perché cambiare forma non era abbastanza. Tony sapeva che era la ragione per cui Loki aveva chiesto a lei di fare la sentinella/guardaspalle invece di portarla con loro. Aveva funzionato bene fino ad ora.  
Tony ascoltò mentre Loki, Drongo e Bee con successo arrivavano nelle profondità della base verso i bambini, ma non lo fece realmente rilassare. Tony odiava essere quello che aspettava, ma sapeva quanto importante fosse assicurare la loro via di fuga, e non c'era nessun'altro che avesse abbastanza potere di fuoco per tenere il trasporto contro qualsiasi possibile attacco. Dovevano essere Tony o Loki perché non potevano ancora fidarsi allo stesso modo di Drongo, li avrebbe resi entrambi inquieti lasciarlo li da solo. Perciò Tony ascoltava ed aspettava. Odiava la cosa.  
L'Imperiale era stato legato e azzittito di nuovo. Stava seduto in un angolo dove Tony poteva tenerlo d'occhio. Avevano accordato con Loki che avrebbero dato tutti i possibili ostaggi agli uomini Ombra, era solo giusto. Era stato Tony ovviamente che aveva voluto tenere la conta dei corpi ad un minumo ed era dannatamente contento di se steso quando Loki aveva fatto spallucce e assentito. Ne aveva uccisi due su sei, il che significava che circa il 66.67 era sopravvissuto, davvero fantastico, se si trattava di Loki. Aiutava anche a cementare la sua fiducia nel fatto che Loki non amasse uccidere, semplicemente non aveva scrupoli riguardo l'uccidere quelli che erano un ostacolo oppure lo attaccavano. Non era molto, era ancora una china scivolosa nella morale, ma era una grande differenza, un enorme differenza. Era la differenza fra essere spietati e la completa malvagità. Lui sapeva che Loki non era 'malvagio', ma era ancora una gran cosa avere delle prove ogni tanto.  
Poi si accorse di una specie di guardia che si avvicinava al trasporto. Disconnesse il microfono dalla rete per non disturbare gli altri ma continuò ad ascoltare. Il suo elmetto scese in posizione mentre si dirigeva all'esterno era importante nascondere il suo viso. Cambiò uno dei suoi guanti in modalità elettrica. Si era accorto tempo prima che i cristalli erano perfettamente in grado di conteneere elettricità quando stava sperimentando su di essi. Aveva trasformato le normali 'pallottole di energia' - come tendeva a chiamare i cilindri pieni - rendendoli meno letali. I colpi energetici bruciavano ed erano dannatamente mortali, letteralmente in grado di portar via un pezzo di persona, bruciare carne ed ossa così violentemente che lasciavano un grosso buco bruciato nel corpo. Riempire i cilindri di elettricità invece faceva un dannatamente impressionante colpo stordente. Non poteva usare i cristalli elettrici per dare energia alla sua armatura, si prosciugavano troppo velocemente, ma metterne un paio nei guanti gli dava un arma extra non letale. Era quasi certo che poteva modificare o ricostruire alcune delle armi ad energia per includere una modalità stordimento in esse, ma per ora aveva solo i suoi repulsori compatibili con i cristalli elettrici. Era ancora piuttosto a disagio quando lavorava nuovamente sulle armi, e le armi erano un progetto nella lunga serie di cose che pianificava di fare. Ma almeno stava pensando di fare armi non letali. Quello doveva contare qualcosa.  
La guardia era già in piedi alla porta quando Tony vi arrivò.  
"Numero di nave?" chiese subito.  
"CEN-54RU," rispose Tony.  
"Carico?"  
"Non sono autorizzato a dirlo," rispose Tony.  
"La sicurezza di Aakar è autorizzata a conoscere," rispose la guardia.  
"Il Capitano Eman non è a bordo, fino al suo ritorno devo seguire i suoi ordini. E' il solo che può decidere chi è autorizzato."  
La guardia lo osservò per un attimo.  
"Qualche obiezione al controllo obbligatorio di routine?" chiese allora. Oh bene, era lui che aveva insistito. Tony alzò le spalle e si spostò di lato.  
"Nessuna," rispose. La guardia entrò e Tony lo seguì. Attese che girassero due angoli prima di rilasciare un colpo elettrico. La scarica bloccò i muscoli della guardia imperiale e si dimenò prima di cadere come un burattino a cui erano stati tagliati i fili. Si contorse un poco dopo aver colpito il pavimento, ma stava respirando.  
"Okay, la modalità stordimento funziona." commentò Tony poi prese la guardia e la mise sulla spalla per legarla e rinchiuderla con le altre. Sperò fosse l'ultima guardia con cui doveva avere a che fare prima che Loki e gli altri tornassero indietro.  
***  
Dunque, aveva quattro guardie incoscienti rinchiuse quanto sentì Loki indicare che avevano raggiunto i ragazzini. Era davvero felice di sentirlo. Colse qualcosa che l'Imperiale dall'altro lato disse riguardo l'allenamento ma non prestava attenzione, perché altre quattro guardie si stavano avvicinando al trasporto. E tutte insieme quella volta.  
"Dovete stare fottutamente scherzando," brontolò. Aveva legato l'ultima meno di cinque minuti prima. Forse la scomparsa delle guardie sollevava sospetti, ma non fu come se potesse lasciarli cercare nel trasporto e trovare i loro ostaggi imperiali. Quelle guardie sembravano diverse, le loro armature sembravano più pesanti e avevano armi più grosse. Fantastico. Almeno aveva ancora alcuni colpi stordenti, quando quelli fossero finiti avrebbe dovuto iniziare a prenderli a pugni in faccia.  
"Stiamo arrivando Stark," sentì Loki dire e si connesse per rispondere.  
"Appena in tempo," disse. "Sembra che io stia per avere delle criticità da queste parti molto presto."   
Sentì che Loki imprecò, ma la sua mente stava gia correndo con le idee relative a cosa fare con le guardie. Se gli altri stavano tornando indietro, allora un combattimento aperto non era così male. Non sapeva quanti bambini avrebbero portato, ma dovevano esservene più di un paio e sembrava stessero correndo, quindi le cose sarebbero divenute esplosive presto. Non c'era tempo per essere prudenti, doveva rendere sicuro il trasporto prima che gli altri tornassero. Aveva la sensazione che il trucco usato quattro volte (su quegli idioti) non avrebbe funzionato con quelle guardie, specialmente perché sembravano essere una specie di guardie di elite. Perciò cambio di nuovo i repulsori alla modalità normale e si assicurò che il trasporto fosse pronto al decollo prima di dirigersi all'entrata.  
Attimi prima che girasse l'ultimo angolo per uscire il suono di lotta iniziò ad arrivare attraverso il comunicatore, il suono di molte persone lottare. Dannazione.  
"Bestia sguinzagliata," commentò con calma Loki. Era un nome piuttosto adatto a Bee, e apparentemente stavano mantenendo la regola del 'niente nome vero'. Significava anche che la loro piccola Skrull era in modalità Bagno di sangue.  
"Meglio che la tenga d'occhio," avvisò Juyu.  
"Sbrigatevi a tornare," disse Tony. Poi da qualche parte all'esterno iniziò a squillare un allarme. "Cazzo."  
Si lanciò fuori dal trasporto e colpì con i repulsori davanti a se, senza dare modo alle guardie di aprire fuoco con le loro armi. L'area di attracco non era molto alta ma c'era spazio per Tony per saltare e restare in aria. Sembrava anche che le armi che portavano le guardie non fossero fucili dopo tutto, ma una specie di sfollagente da combattimento ravvicinato, il ché era buona cosa. Aveva l'elemento sorpresa dalla sua parte, perciò i quattro caddero facilmente, ma gli allarmi stavano ancora squillando perciò aspettò ancora prima di mostrarsi. A meno che non fossero occupati a cercare di fermare gli altri, era possibile arrivassero.  
"Comandante," risuonò la voce di Drongo. "In caso di attacco possono bloccare tutti gli attracchi, dovete essere certo che il trasporto non sia bloccato."  
Si avrebbe dovuto pensarci. "Vado," disse. Sapeva già che c'erano pannelli individuali in ogni stazione di attracco, aveva visto che il loro codice di accesso era stato inserito in esso dopo il loro atterraggio. Dopo essere sceso accanto all'interfaccia non gli servì molto tempo per vedere che non rispondeva.  
"Blocco centrale," annunciò.  
"Stiamo avvicinandoci, puoi ripararlo?" chiese Loki. Il suo respiro era rapido e c'erano leggeri sobbalzi nella sua voce. Stava lottando.  
"Ho testato un prototipo oggi, nessuna ragione per non testarne un secondo." rispose. Avendo solo poco tempo e la possibilità costante di essere attaccato in ogni momento non erano esattamente le condizioni ideali per testare quanto potesse violare un sistema con il suo cervello sovralimentato dal DNI. Almeno sapeva di funzionare bene sotto pressione. Cercò di togliere il suono dei combattimenti dall'auricolare per focalizzarsi. Attivò l'immagine mentale di una clessidra per attivare quella funzione del DNI, per qualche ragione, era adatta. Sentì il momento in cui fu fuori dalla confortante sicurezza del sistema interno dell'armatura. La tecnologia li era grezza e neppure lontanamente avanzata come quella della nave. Era tagliente e troppo brillante, ed un pochino come dover camminare attraverso una tempesta di sabbia. Assolutamente spiacevole, ma era dentro, sapeva che era dentro, sapeva che era entrato in un sistema diverso. Sembrava strano. Era difficile da navigare, perché era così diverso dal sistema della IronMage o dal suo HUD. Ma avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi.  
Non gli serviva aprire tutti i docks solo il loro. Non sapeva quanto difficile fosse stato, ma sapeva come funzionavano i programmi per computer, non importava di che tipo, stesse regole di base sempre applicate. Dovette cercare per un poco. Poi lo trovò, il trasporto, sapeva l'ID, sapeva il codice di accesso, quindi trovò quello giusto. Lo rilasciò dal blocco, fu come aprire un lucchetto, e nemmeno uno così complicato. La tecnologia li era seriamente sotto standard anche comparata alla terra. Poi pensò a possibili inseguitori ed ebbe l'immagine mentale di navi da battaglia al loro inseguimento e iniziò a rompere i lucchetti delle altre stazioni di attracco. Diavolo, iniziò a fare danni ovunque potesse. Sapeva come i virus funzionavano e come un piccolo errore potesse fare molti danni. Sicuro come l'inferno non avrebbe voluto che qualcuno lasciasse quegli attracchi almeno per un paio d'ore, possibilmente di più. Si sentiva come un toro in un negozio di porcellane per il modo in cui faceva a pezzi il sistema mentre usciva.  
Si ritirò quando ebbe fatto e poté immediatamente sentire iniziare un mal di testa. Sperò che fosse meno spiacevole adesso che aveva migliorato la tecnologia, non avrebbe dovuto usare tecnologia ancora in fase di beta-test, ma di necessità virtù. Si era a malapena scosso dal lieve capogiro quando sentì qualcuno che stava dietro di lui e si girò, i repulsori in carica immediatamente.  
Solo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con Loki. Il dio rimase immobile per un attimo.  
"Non mi hai sentito?" chiese.  
Tony prese fiato e sollevò la maschera dell'elmetto mentre abbassava il braccio. "Mi spiace, ero connesso," spiegò. "Dove sono gli altri?" chiese e Loki fece un cenno con la testa dietro a se. Sembrava che Drongo stesse barricando la porta con l'aiuto di alcune Ombre altrettanto grigie ma più piccole e meno grosse.  
"Possiamo decollare?" chiese Loki.  
"Si, porta tutti dentro," disse Tony.  
"Entrate nel trasporto! Tutti quanti!" urlò Loki.  
"Sono un sacco di ragazzini," commentò Tony mentre i (relativamente) piccoli ragazzini iniziarono a correre e sfrecciare nel veicolo.  
"Non sottostimarli," disse Loki. Era un po' senza fiato e la sua treccia era un po' spettinata, aveva sangue sugli abiti e sulle lame, ma sembrava energico e c'era una specie di sorriso compiaciuto che giocava sulle sue labbra. Era impressionato, poteva dire Tony.  
"Torna nella cabina di controllo," gli disse Loki. "Dobbiamo tenere le porte chiuse per più tempo possiile."  
"Vado," disse Tony er non perse tempo correndo verso il trasporto. Dovette evitare alcuni ragazzini mentre correva, ma si spostarono facilmente dal suo percorso.  
"Pronto a partire, dammi solo la parola," disse.  
"Sono tutti dentro?" chiese Drongo.  
"Salvo te," rispose Loki. "Devi fare una corsa."  
Tony ascoltò un grosso schianto e assunse che Drongo avesse lasciato la porta e iniziato a correre al trasporto. Tony era caricato al massimo, pronto ad andare appena possibile.   
"Ora!" urlò Loki e Tony chiuse tutto e si stava muovendo fuori dall'attracco un secondo dopo.  
"Sentinella, l'orbita è libera?" chiese.  
"Nient'altro ha decollato da Aakar fino ad ora," Juyu rispose.  
"Bene, gli attracchi sono ancora bloccati," disse con un sorriso compiaciuto. "Vieni più vicino e tieni gli occhi aperti," istruì Tony. "State tutti bene?"  
"Si lo stiamo," rispose Loki. "Dirigiti al punto di incontro, saremo in cabina di controllo fra un minuto."  
"Sono già in rotta," rispose Tony. Ci volle qualche minuto per essere abbastanza lontani dalla luna da aumentare la velocità.  
"Perché ci sono più Imperiali qui di prima?" chiese Loki improvvisamente e Tony dovette ridacchiare.  
"Stavano annusando. Ho fatto quello che dovevo. Spero tu trovi attraenti le mie capacità di cattura ostaggi."  
"Molto," disse Loki, adesso in piedi nella stessa stanza.  
"Ho mandato i ragazzini sul retro," annunciò Drongo quando entrò nella sala. La piccola Bee era dietro a lui. Era anche più insanguinata di Loki, non sorprendentemente. Il fatto che fosse dietro a Drongo invece che Loki era comunque leggermente strano. "Ho detto loro di aggrapparsi a qualcosa e attendere."  
"Bene, non dovrebbe servire molto per arrivare al punto di atterraggio," gli disse Tony. "Spero che la tribù sia ancora li."  
"Assolutamente," rispose Drongo.  
***  
"Ehm, Comandante," sentirono la voce di Juyu mentre si avvicinavano a Sakaar. "Qualcuno si avvicina."  
"Quanti?" chiese Loki prima che Tony potesse dire una parola.  
"Solo uno," rispose Juyu e appena le parole furono pronunciate Tony vide che chiunque fosse cercava di aprire un contatto.  
"Dobbiamo prendere la chiamata?" chiese. Il trasporto non aveva dei buoni scanner, quindi non sapeva nulla dell'astronave. "Quanto è grande, Sentinella?"  
"Più piccola del Drake," replicò.  
"Ah." Tony era sorpreso.  
"Accetta la chiamata," disse Drongo. Loki annuì e Tony aprì il canale.  
"Si."  
"Dite chi siete," disse una voce severa di donna dall'altro capo.  
"Caiera?" chiese Drongo apparentemente sorpreso.  
"Drongo?" chiese di rimando la donna. "Avrei dovuto capire che eri tu."  
"Come sei arrivata così veloce?" chiese Drongo.  
"Ho orecchi dovunque," rispose lei. "Pensavamo fossi morto."  
"Lo ero quasi," rispose.  
"Quello che è successo... è una grave perdita," disse ancora lei.  
"Ci sono state molte grandi perdite, non solo la mia tribù."  
"Lo so," disse Caiera.  
"Se sapevi, come è possibile..."  
"Parliamone quando saremo a terra," interruppe lei. "State dirigendovi dalla Tribù della Valle Fredda?"  
"Si."  
"Li informerò e vi incontrerò li," disse. "Terrò l'orbita pulita," con ciò il canale si chiuse.  
"Sta andandosene," riportò Juyu.  
"Chi era?" chiese Tony.  
"Un amica," disse Drongo. "Una buona amica."  
"Affidabile?" chiese Loki.  
"E' un Oldstrong," disse Drongo. "Lei vorrebbe i bambini al sicuro."  
"Non è una risposta," disse Tony.  
"Io mi fido di lei," disse Drongo. "Non cadremo in trappola."  
"Questo deve bastarci per ora," decise Tony. Sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativo a Loki. Il dio fece un cenno di assenso dopo qualche attimo.  
***  
Il fatto che non incontrarono nessuno sembrò provare che la ragazza con cui avevano parlato aveva detto la verità riguardo il tenere lo spazio libero. Detta ragazza era alta due metri e quindici con più muscoli addosso di quanti Tony potesse mai sperare di costruire. Aveva anche attorno a se quella specie di aura che faceva voglia a Tony di chiamarla 'Signora'. Il fatto che potesse probabilmente spezzare Tony in due con una mano legata dietro la schiena poteva aver qualcosa a che fare con quello. Non sentiva quel tipo di disagio vicino a Drongo, l'uomo radiava calma, Caiera non altrettanto.  
C'erano altri Sakaaran Grigi dietro di lei, alcuni più alti di Drongo, alcuni più piccoli, alcuni di loro sottili e nerboruti, altri grossi e muscolosi, tutti con la stessa pelle grigio metallico e gli occhi scuri. Bee stava fissandoli apertamente e Juyu allo stesso modo rimase dritta con le braccia conserte tenendosi sulle sue. Loki fu il meno impressionato, ma lui era Loki. Tony decise che salvo fosse necessario, non si sarebbe avvicinato alla signora gigante. Drongo e Caiera parlarono insieme per un poco allontanandosi da loro, poi tornarono verso il Drake. Il tempo stava scadendo, Tony era ansioso di andarsene.  
"La tribù si prenderà cura dei bambini," disse lei.  
"Ci sono alcuni ostaggi Imperiali nel trasporto," disse Loki.  
"Me ne occuperò io," disse Caiera e i suoi occhi si soffermarono su ciascuno di loro per qualche momento.  
"Sapevate dove fossero i ragazzini?" chiese Drongo.  
"Si."  
"Perché non avete agito prima?"  
"Avevamo dei piani. Non così spericolati come era il tuo, ma li avremmo liberati."  
"Non si può sempre perdere tempo in lunghi piani," disse Drongo.  
"Io e te non andiamo d'accordo su molte cose, ma non pensare che io non ti sia grata," disse lei. "Credimi, il Re Rosso non si dimenticherà velocemente di questo colpo."  
"E tu hai ulteriori piani?"  
"Lo sai che li ho."  
"Posso aiutare."  
"No, il Re pensa che tu sia morto, i suoi uomini hanno detto che eri morto, è meglio se crede sia vero. Devi andare e stare al sicuro."  
"Non mi nasconderò mentre la mia gente soffre."  
"Drongo... tu devi andare, non c'è altro che tu possa fare qui. Torna ai tuoi viaggi, trovaci altri alleati, questo è quello che puoi fare. Questo è quello che ci assicurerà il futuro." I suoi occhi tornarono indietro su Tony, Loki e le ragazze.  
"Vi siamo grati per il vostro aiuto," disse lei. "Ma dovete andarvene subito, perché non sarò in grado di garantire la vostra sicurezza."  
"Credetemi saremo lontani prima possibile," replicò Tony.  
"Bene," annuì lei poi si girò verso Drongo. "Puoi andare con la tribù."  
"No," l'uomo scosse il capo. "Se devo andare, seguirò nuove strade. Ho un debito da ripagare per l'aiuto che ho ricevuto." fece un gesto verso Tony e Loki.  
Caiera si aggrottò per un attimo poi chiese, "Dove state andando esattamente?"  
"Galassia d'argento," le disse Loki. Tony fu un po' sorpreso dalla risposta onesta, ma era abbastanza vaga da essere sicura.  
"Questo è molto buono. Non è troppo lontano, ne troppo vicino," disse lei. "Ci servono più alleati in quei luoghi. Vai e ripaga il tuo debito, fai quello che hai sempre fatto, e rimani nella Galassia d'Argento," disse a Drongo. "Quando il re sarà morto, potrai tornare a casa."  
"Mi fido del fatto che tu proteggerai la nostra gente," disse Drongo.  
"Lo farò, lo giuro," annuì lei. "Vai ora. Vaga lontano e vaga a lungo."  
Drongo sorrise e fece un passo avanti abbracciandola stretta. "Ma non dimenticare mai di tornare a casa," disse in risposta.  
"Abbi cura di te, Drongo."  
"Ci incontreremo di nuovo," disse l'uomo con un passo indietro. Tony era quasi certo che fosse il loro segno per andarsene infine. I bambini ed il trasporto rimasero con la tribù, Drongo terminò la sua conversazione e di certo Caiera si girò e se ne andò.  
"Sembrava molto sicura che il Re morirà." commentò Loki.  
"Oh, se lei dice così, lo sarà," disse Drongo.  
"Perché?" chiese Juyu.  
"Perché lei è la guardia del corpo del Re," rispose il gigante. Loki curiosamente grugnì, e si, quella sembrava una solida sentenza di morte da qualche parte nel futuro.   
"Dunque, vieni con noi grand'uomo?" chiese Tony.  
"Se mi terrete, Comandante," rispose lui. "Ho detto che sarei stato in debito con voi se aveste aiutato me ed i ragazzini ed io intendo mantenere la mia parola."  
"Loki!"  
"Si, può restare," rispose il dio.  
"Ragazze?" chiese Tony.  
"Oh, abbiamo un voto adesso?" chiese Juyu.  
"Uno piccolino," le disse Tony. Juyu fece spallucce, Bee annuì.  
"Dovremo andare," disse Loki mentre entrava nel Drake.  
"Si, benvenuto e tutto il resto," disse Tony. Drongo semplicemente annuì nel suo modo completamente sereno. Era probabilmente una buona idea avere qualcuno meno caotico ed esplosivo attorno. Inoltre riusciva quasi a capire che cosa aveva visto Loki in quell'uomo. A Bee inoltre sembrava piacere. Le cose erano destinate a divenire interessanti sulla nave e Tony in un certo senso non vedeva l'ora di scoprirlo, il che era certamente una sensazione nuova.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosità su Caiera l'Oldstrong  
> Lei è davvero un fantastico e tosto personaggio Marvel. Vale la pena di darle un occhiata sul Wiki Marvel.  
> Per vostra informazione, è la futura sposa di Hulk / Bruce (nei fumetti). Ho cambiato molte cose di lei qui comunque.


	39. 39 I fantasmi delle azioni passate

_  
"Ancora," disse Loki.  
"No, andiamo! Abbiamo ripetuto la cosa per ore ormai."  
"Perché se così disperatamente incapace di focalizzarti che è patetico."  
"Dici sempre le cose più dolci, caro," rispose Stark con un sorriso. "Ma seriamente, mi serve una pausa."  
"Ti serve allenarti e rinforzare la tua mente."  
"La mia mente è piuttosto forte, grazie."  
"Non parlo del tuo intelletto," gli disse Loki con un sospiro. "Stai usando la tua mente in modi in cui non lo avevi mai fatto prima, è come un muscolo debole che continui a sforzare eccessivamente.  
"Non stavo sforzando eccessivamente nulla," si oppose Stark. "Sto gestendo tutta la tecnologia molto bene."  
"Hai avuto mal di testa per tre giorni copo Aakar," disse Loki e stavolta la sua voce si indurì.  
"Il sistema di hacking era ancora in fase di test. Ci ho lavorato molto da allora."  
"Perché discuti su questo?" chiese Loki infine alzandosi dal letto. Li avevano uniti non molto tempo fa e vi sedevano sopra a gambe incrociate per le loro sessioni regolari.  
"Sto solo dicendo..."  
"E io sto dicendo che non ti lascierò friggere il tuo stupido cervello quando è perfettamente evitabile. Conosci i rischi, sai che ti serve questo, perché discuti con me?"  
Stark lo guardò per un attimo poi sospirò. "Sono solo stanco... questo mi esaurisce, come stare una notte in officina. Sono umano, mi serve una pausa ogni tanto."  
Loki mise le braccia conserte e sapeva che stava guardandolo storto, poi prese fiato per rimettere il suo umore di nuovo sotto controllo.  
"Va bene," digrignò allora.  
"Grazie," disse Stark e si lasciò cadere giù sul letto di nuovo. Poi riaprì gli occhi per guardare Loki prima di sollevare un braccio invitante. "Vieni giù qui?"  
Avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di resistere a quest'uomo molto di più. Non discusse però e sedette di nuovo, solo per essere tirato giù da Stark in posizione orizzontale. Non si opponeva all'essere vicino al suo amante, quindi non obiettò.  
"Dunque... Via Lattea, l'abbiamo quasi raggiunta," disse Stark dopo che si furono sistemati confortevolmente uno accanto all'altro.  
"Davvero."  
"Juyu e Bee non hanno detto nulla riguardo andare. Penso che rimarranno."  
"Rimarranno?"  
"Si... fino sulla Terra."  
"Potresti voler chiederlo a loro invece che presumete," disse Loki.  
"Suppongo. E' solo una sensazione. Drongo rimane ugualmente, a lui l'ho chiesto, viene sulla Terra."  
"Mmmh." non c'era nulla da dire al riguardo, Loki presumeva lo stesso. Stark inoltre decise di iniziare ad accarezzargli i capelli, che non era un buon modo per tenerlo concentrato su una conversazione. Chiuse anche gli occhi.  
"Dunque..."  
"Dunque?"  
"Cosa farai tu?"  
"Cosa farò io?" non dovette guardare al mortale per sapere che aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.  
"Rimarrai?" questo lo fece focalizzare di nuovo sulla conversazione. Aprì gli occhi.  
"Ne abbiamo parlato prima," disse.  
"No, avevamo un accordo, all'inizio," obiettò Stark. "Tu andavi da una parte, io dall'altra... ma... le cose sono cambiate da allora."  
Loki si allontanò da Stark mentre si sedeva, l'uomo lo seguì e si avvicinò.  
"Io non posso stare su Midgard," disse.  
"Perché no?"  
"Hai dimenticato che ho tentato di conquistarla? Con un esercito?" chiese incredulo.  
"No, ma... sono passati alcuni anni, di già, anche più tempo prima che torniamo la... possiamo immaginare qualcosa."  
Ora Loki dovette realmente girarsi per guardare l'uomo, perché non sapeva come fossero finiti a discutere ciò. Stark stava forse pensando alla cosa da un po' adesso, poteva essere la sola spiegazione.  
"Dubito che gli umani sarebbero molto clementi," iniziò Loki. Non che volesse la loro clemenza, perché non gli importava nulla delle masse Midgardiane senza cervello. "Ma non è la ragione per cui non posso restare," continuò prima che Stark lo interrompesse. "Se rimarrò su Midgard, non importa quanto bene mi nasconda, Asgard saprà che sarò li, prima o poi e manderanno Thor di nuovo a riportarmi indietro. E come ti ho detto prima, non sono troppo ansioso di tornare alla mia prigione."  
"Va bene, ma... se possiamo trovare qualcosa riguardo... compensare per l'invasione, allora forse..."  
"L'attacco a Midgard non è la loro sola ragione per rinchiudermi. Ho commesso altri crimini prima di ciò." Loki cercò di alzarsi dal letto, ma la mano di Stark sul suo braccio lo fermò. Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo poi Stark si spostò anche più vicino a lui. Loki non era certo se voleva riconoscere il sollievo che sentì quando l'umano non si allontanò.  
"Dimmi allora," chiese Stark. "Dimmi cosa è accaduto in modo che possiamo capire cosa fare."  
Loki si girò un poco per guardarlo e seppe che la richiesta era sincera. Pensò di aprire bocca e dirglielo. Parlare di tutte le cose che erano accadute e lo avevano portato a quel punto. Ma poi guardò i caldi occhi marrone di Stark e ricordò quanto duri e rabbiosi potevano essere, e quanto freddi sembravano quando guardava a coloro che disprezzava.  
"Io... Io non posso," disse sottovoce, togliendo lo sguardo. Dire all'uomo che lo guardava con calore ed affetto quello che aveva fatto, dirgli che cosa fosse? Dirgli quale bugia fosse la sua stessa pelle? "Non posso," ripeté, scuotendo la testa, si sentiva già come se la sua pelle fosse più fredda di prima.  
"Okay," Stark disse dopo un momento di silenzio e Loki si girò attorno per guardarlo sorpreso. I suoi occhi dovevano essere ridicolmente spalancati, come quelli di uno stupido animale spaventato.  
"Cosi come?"  
"Okay, non puoi... abbiamo ancora tempo prima di arrivare sulla Terra... voglio dire, voglio sapere, in un certo modo mi serve sapere se vogliamo immaginare qualcosa, ma... c'è ancora tempo."  
"Tu? Con la tua infinita curiosità e la tua testardaggine, tu sei disposto ad aspettare per una risposta?"  
Stark sbuffò. "Non è che io ti abbia raccontato ancora tutto," disse allora. "Quindi siampo quasi pari."  
"Capisco," Loki annuì, anche se ciò lo lasciò con una sensazione spiacevole.  
"Significa che so quanto sia brutto tirar fuori le cose... come infilare le dita in una ferita guarita a metà."  
"Mmmh, accurato," commentò Loki.  
"A volte i medici devono riaprire le ferite per pulirle comunque," continuò Stark. "Altrimenti tutto lo sporco e l'infezione semplicemente ti fa marcire da dentro a fuori."   
"Hai riaperto le tue ferite?" chiese Loki.  
"Alcune," annuì Stark. "Non tutte con la stessa persona, alcuni sanno alcune cose, altri delle altre. Buona parte non avevano bisogno che glie lo dicessi perché avevano visto di persona. Le avevano passate con me, anche se non avevano mai chiesto la storia dal mio punto di vista.  
"E sappiamo bene quanto le cose possano sembrare diverse attraverso gli occhi degli altri," aggiunse Loki.  
"Esatto," convenne Stark.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un poco, entrambi semplicemente seduti sul letto. Poi Stark si appoggiò giù dopo un poco.  
"Sai che ti dico," iniziò. "Stenditi qui con me e ti racconto la mia storia."  
"Quale storia?" chiese lui. In risposta Stark sollevò una mano e picchiettò sul reattore nel suo petto.  
"lo sai che mi tiene in vita, ma non ti ho mai detto di più."  
"Non ho mai chiesto."  
"Probabilmente per la stessa ragione per cui non ti ho chiesto di raccontarmi la tua storia prima d'ora." era vero in un certo senso. Loki sapeva che la storia dietro al reattore era qualcosa vicina al cuore di Stark. Doveva essere qualcosa che teneva ben nascosto. Non aveva mai chiesto, perché era certo che non avrebbe avuto risposta. Ora la risposta era offerta, era strano.  
"Tu..." le sue parole uscirono e scosse il capo. Poi si stese accanto a quel brillante, stupido uomo. Dopo un momento, Loki posò una mano sul suo petto. Il reattore brillava luminoso sotto alla canottiera di Stark, vibrando di energia. Loki lasciò alcune dita riposare su di esso ed era lieto che l'uomo non si tese ne lo tirò via. Stark raccontò la sua storia e Loki ascoltò ogni parola.  
***  
E dopo che l'ultima frase lasciò le labbra di Stark e l'ultimo suono si spense nel silenzio, quando Loki seppe dei Dieci Anelli, e della grotta, di Yinsen e di Obadiah Stane, degli Shrapnel che minacciavano di fare a pezzi il cuore del suo amante, si chinò più vicino e mise un singolo bacio sul congegno luminescente prima di reclamare anche le labbra dell'uomo. Oh, come capiva bene Loki il dolore del tradimento, il tormento delle bugie da parte di qualcuno che credeva la sua famiglia. Era sbalorditivo come qualcosa di fragile come un uomo potesse essere così forte. Fratturato e segnato dalle cicatrici, ma mai spezzato, ancora intero. Iron Man, con o senza la sua armatura.  
"Verrò su Midgard con te," disse allora. Il sorriso che sbocciò sul viso di Stark non era ampio, al contrario era piccolo e gentile e compiaciuto.  
"E riguardo Asgard?" chiese. Loki sospirò.  
"Bene, se Asgard cercherà di staccarmi da te, non glie lo renderò facile."  
Stark ridacchiò sottovoce, le sue dita talentuose vagavano di nuovo sui capelli di Loki.  
"Okay, ma cerchiamo altre possibili soluzioni, va bene? Magari che non includano sangue, distruzione e possibili massacri, okay?"  
"Gioia omicida," recitò Loki, il che gli guadagnò un altra lieve risata.  
"Loki..." disse ancora Stark dopo un attimo.  
"Te lo dirò," lo interruppe. "Voglio, solo..."  
"Lo so che lo farai," rispose l'uomo con sicurezza. "Solo non adesso, ho capito." Loki voleva avvisarlo che avrebbe cambiato le cose, che non sarebbe stato capace di guardarlo allo stesso modo dopo che glie lo avesse detto, ma le sue labbra rimasero fermamente serrate. Stark aveva una tale fede, perché per quanto affermasse di essere razionale e scettico, a volte era disperato di credere nelle cose buone. Loki aveva smesso di credere in quelle cose tanto tempo prima, ma era li, giaceva nelle braccia della cosa migliore che ci fosse.  
***  
Loki non forzò Stark a continuare il loro allenamento, era meglio lasciarlo lavorare sulle sue molte invenzioni. Si sarebbe schiarito la mente e avrebbe sciolto la tensione nel suo corpo che era apparsa quando aveva parlato del proprio passato. Perciò Loki lo lasciò stare e rimase nella loro camera a meditare e lavorare sulla sua magia. Il trucco con i cristalli energetici era un sostituto brillante, ma non era in alcun modo una soluzione permanente. Aveva contemplato se lasciar stare, avrebbe riavuto i suoi poteri indietro non appena avessero raggiunto i nove regni e avrebbe potuto usare i cristalli fino ad allora, ma il suo orgoglio non lo lasciava arrendersi così facilmente.  
Continuò a pensarvi, al giorno in cui il loro viaggio sarebbe finito. Non gli piaceva Midgard, per nulla, ma in generale non gli piacevano neppure gli umani e adesso aveva Stark. Assunse che dovesse prendere le sue precedenti convinzioni ed esperienze con quel regno con un grano di sale. Stark non poteva essere il solo umano sopra il livello della massa senza cervello, ce n'erano miliardi di loro, doveva esservene almeno una manciata che arrivavano almeno vicino ad essere come Tony Stark. La sua mente continuava ad andare indietro agli Avengers, ma più vi pensava, c'era solo Banner - la bestia - di cui Stark parlava con un certo rispetto. Di certo c'erano altri che avevano qualcità interessanti (anche eccezionali), come la cara piccola Vedova, o il Direttore, anche Barton, ma spie ed assassini non erano il tipo di persone a cui Stark avrebbe mai guardato con vero rispetto, ne riconosceva l'utilità e la necessità. Poteva anche chiaramente notare che il buon capitano era lo stesso tipo di idiota che era Thor, l'abbagliante nobile eroe che guardava giù a loro dal suo piedistallo morale. I perfetti dorati protettori.  
Spense quella linea di pensieri, sarebbe solo diventato rabbioso. Non era convinto che sarebbe stata una buona idea restare a lungo su Midgard, non era per nulla convinto. Ma non avrebbe fatto il codardo, non si sarebbe nascosto, non da alcuno di loro. E non sarebbe stato solo, non questa volta. E tutta Asgard poteva andare da Hel, per quel che glie ne importava. Non avrebbe lasciato che rovinassero tutto questo.  
Stark aveva ragione. C'era davvero un piano che bisognava preparare.  
***  
Una confusione impossibilmente sonora urlò da tutti gli altoparlanti gettando Loki fuori dalle profondità della sua mente ed era in piedi correndo verso il ponte un attimo dopo. Juyu lo raggiunse in uno dei corridoi, ma non fece domande, solo lo seguì.  
Stark era già all'interno e c'erano Drongo e Bee.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Loki.  
"Una nave," rispose Stark, il DNI era già sul suo capo, i suoi occhi osservavano tutto nel nulla mentre diversi display apparvero uno dopo l'altro. "E non giocano gentilmente."  
"Cosa facciamo?" chiese Juyu.  
Per un attimo Stark rimase in silenzio e Loki era indeciso se aspettare lui o iniziare a dire agli altri che cosa potessero fare, ma poi l'uomo si sganciò dal suo silenzio.  
"Il primo colpo che hanno mandato era un avviso,ma avevo dovuto già rallentare e cambiare rotta in modo da non colpire nulla. Quindi si, dobbiamo combatterli. Posso controllare le difese e le piccole torrette a corto raggio attraverso i sistemi principali, ma non i cannoni grossi. Qualcuno di certo deve prendere quello in cima, suppongo..."  
"Lo prendo io," interruppe Drongo.  
"Hai usato nulla di simile prima?" chiese Stark.  
"Ci sono stati precedenti," rispose il gigante. "Lo capirò," disse e si diresse già fuori senza un altra parola.  
"Okay, bene," disse Stark. I suoi occhi si spostarono a lato, probabilmente controllando l'altra nave di nuovo. "Sono più grossi di noi e più veloci... questa è... okay cannoni laterali. Juyu, ricordi come funzionano? So che ne abbiamo parlato una volta..."  
"Si, ricordo," annuì.  
"Prendine uno e suppongo che lasci a te..." si girò verso Loki ma lui scosse la testa.  
"Bee prendi l'altro," disse Loki guardando la ragazzina. Lei Annuì e andò con sua sorella.  
"Sa almeno come usarlo?" chiese Stark.  
"Era li quando abbiamo spiegato a Juyu. Credimi, lei è un osservatrice," lo rassicurò Loki.  
"Non abbiamo il potere di fuoco per difenderci," disse Stark seriamente. "No davvero, per nulla." Loki sapeva, aveva ragione. Non soveva sapere tutto riguardo l'altra nave. La IronMage era una nave cargo, era lenta, e mentre era robusta, con un pesante sistema di difesa, il suo potere di fuoco lasciava parecchio a desiderare.   
"Quanti cristalli energetici hai in officina?" chiese Loki.  
"Alcune scatole, se ti basta. Dipende da cosa vuoi farci." chiese Stark. Loki pensò alla cosa per un momento, perché non sarebbe stato abbastanza. Ne aveva usati quasi una dozzina per un semplice incantesimo di teleportazione. Ma poi si rese conto di come Stark caricava i cristalli.  
"Quanta energia abbiamo nei generatori?"  
"Li abbiamo caricati su Sakaar, perciò quasi pieni... pensi di poter prendere energia per la magia direttamente dei generatori?" chiese Stark con occhi leggermente spalancati.  
"Se ci riesco... potremmo avere sufficiente potenza di fuoco," disse Loki.  
"Hai qualche idea di quanta energia ci sia quando i generarori sono pieni? chiese Stark, i suoi occhi focalizzati e calcolatori.  
"Molta... lo so," disse Loki e si diresse fuori.  
"E' meglio che sia prudente," gli disse Stark.  
"Prendi contatto, prova a capire cosa vogliono, forse non è troppo tardi per uscire da tutto questo senza combattere."  
Gli allarmi squillarono di nuovo, svariati display divennero rossi in avviso e stavolta anche Loki riuscì a sentire una lieve scossa sotto i piedi. Li avevano colpiti o qualcosa era esploso molto vicino a loro.  
"Si perché siamo sempre così fortunati," disse Stark. "Vai, fai quel che pensi meglio, fammi solo sapere prima."  
"Lo farò," promise Loki e scappò via. Quando i generatori erano al massimo potevano navigare per mesi (5-8 mesi dipendeva dalla rotta) senza doversi fermare pertanto sapeva esattamente quanta energia c'era. Non poteva rischiare di prenderne troppa - se avesse potuto far funzionare la cosa - gli scudi, le loro torrette e i cannoni, i sistemi, tutto era alimentato dai generatori così come il supporto vitale. Anche i loro motori, quindi se i generatori fossero stati scaricati troppo sarebbero stati bloccati senza alcun modo di raggiuntere la stella più vicina per ricaricarli. Quindi Loki continuò a calcolare quanta ne avesse esattamente mentre si avviava verso quel luogo.  
"Mi puoi sentire Stark?" chiese poi.  
"Ovviamente," rispose l'uomo, la voce veniva da un altoparlante li vicino.  
"Qualsiasi cosa farò, deve essere l'ultima risorsa. Cercherò solo se non avremo alcun'altra possibilità. Devi dirmi se avremo raggiunto quel punto."  
"Quanto è rischioso?" chiese Stark.  
"Non abbiamo tempo per questo," rispose subito Loki. "So come gestire l'energia, anche molta energia, devi credermi."  
"Okay, si. Drongo è al suo posto, le ragazze sono quasi arrivate," lo informò Stark  
"L'altra nave?"  
"Si sta avvicinando quindi è meglio che ti sbrighi," gli disse Stark. Un attimo dopo l'intera nave vibrò di nuovo, più veementemente di prima. Loki mantenne il suo equilibrio facilmente,ma dovette toccare il muro per un attimo.  
"Quello era un colpo," disse Stark. "Tutti quanti, sbrigatevi! Drongo fai funzionare quel ragazzone."  
"Sono al mio posto," Loki sentì la voce di Juyu, perciò Stark letteralmente aprì tutti i canali di comunicazione con la nave.  
Correva verso il generatore principale lungo le scale strette che conducevano in quel posto quando la nave tremò di nuovo. Questa volta non ebbe molto successo nel tenere l'equilibrio. Scivolò er le scale a malapena in grado di tenersi all'ultimo secondo, anche così si tagliò un palmo sul bordo di un gradino. Morse una imprecazione e continuò a correre.  
"Chiamata in arrivo," annunciò Stark. "Presumo vogliate sentirla tutti quanti."  
Loki continuò ad andare ma ascoltò.  
"Oh, quanto tempo mi è servito per trovarvi... sanguecaldo" disse una voce profonda dagli altoparlanti. Ma non era come la voce calma e rassicurante di Drongo, era stridente e tagliente, come la lama di una sega.   
"Non credo ci siamo incontrati," rispose Stark. Loki infine arrivò ai generatori e iniziò a guardare a tutto quello che Stark aveva installato li per portare energia alla sua officina, doveva usare quello per arrivare all'energia.  
"Non personalmente," la voce rispose. "Ma voi ed i vostri piccoli amici Skrull avete preso qualcosa di mio."  
Loki sollevò il capo. "Sangue caldo"... e adesso questo? Qualche rettile, doveva essere.  
"Penso che tu abbia trovato la nave sbagliata, compare," rispose Stark.  
"Avevo immagazzinato qualcosa su Yirb," continuò la voce e Loki sapeva che erano davvero la nave giusta. "Qualcosa che Murrow conservava per me... e voi lo avete rubato."  
Erano assolutamente la nave giusta, ma avevano solo preso delle mappe. Quale poteva essere così importante?  
"No, non mi fa squillare alcun campanello," rispose Stark e Loki fu impressionato da quanto sembrasse davvero la verità.  
"Io riprenderò quello che è mio," la profonda voce rombante continuò come se non avesse neppure sentito Stark. "E poi mi prenderò grande piacere nell'uccidere ognuno di voi per avermi fatto inseguirvi così lontano."  
Bene, quello sembrava davvero delizioso. Loki sospirò e concentrò la sua attenzione sul congegno davanti a lui. Volevano indietro qualcosa, quindi non avrebbero distrutto l'intera nave. Quello era un grande vantaggio. Sfortunatamente, era anche il loro solo vantaggio.  
***_

__


	40. 40 Assedio

Il signor Vedotuttonero dall'altro lato sembrava abbastanza minaccioso. Fortunatamente, Tony aveva il suo modo di trattare con i cattivi soggetti. Ancora, la sua mente tornò a quel giorno memorabile in cui aveva offerto da bere a Loki, le sue labbra si piegarono in su in un sogghigno. Aveva combattuto Loki, era stato davanti a lui quando era nelle profondità della sua follia. Spargendo distruzione e caos sulla Terra. Quel tipo con la voce tonante e il tono crudele non poteva assolutamente intimidirlo. Diavolo, aveva anche sputato in faccia a The Other! Chi diavolo credeva di essere quel tizio? Ovviamente non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare. Tony sapeva esattamente come trattare con le minacce di morte.  
"Si?" disse dopo un momento di pausa. "Santo dio, non sei un po' troppo esagerato? Voglio dire, capisco l'attrattiva, voce profonda e ruggente, enfasi su ogni parola pronunciata lentamente. Fa un impressione paurosa, ma c'è un punto in cui diventa troppo, lo sai. Probabilmente hai anche il viso adatto a farlo, labbra sottili, occhi scuri. Scommetto che hai anche le sopracciglia espressive che ti aiutano. Puoi muovere le sopracciglia separatamente? Un attimo, sei una lucertola, vero? Ti mancano del tutto le sopracciglia espressive. Deve far male. Le sopracciglia sono piuttosto importanti. Non come l'abito, ma non dubito per un attimo che tu stia indossando nero su nero su... metallo forse. Hai degli spuntoni sull'armatura? Sembri il tipo con l'armatura con gli spuntoni. Odio davvero far scoppiare la tua bolla, compare, ma non sono così spaventose come tu possa pensare."  
Ci furono alcuni momenti di atteso silenzio sorpreso dall'altro lato. Poi Tony sentì sghignazzare, ma non veniva dall'altra nave, avrebbe riconosciuto la voce di Loki ovunque.  
"Tu sciocco insolente, tu osi..." disse il tizio dall'altra nave ancora, la voce rabbiosa.  
"Si-si, risparmiamelo," interruppe Tony. "Tu mi minacci, io ti insulto, poi tu mi minacci ancora, è un gioco a tennis noioso... sebbene tu non sappia probabilmente cos'è il tennis. E' uno sport... okay, forse tu non sai neppure cos'è uno sport."  
Il ridacchiare di Loki divenne più forte. Sembrava che si trattenesse, come se si mordesse le labbra per non ridere di cuore. Fece sorridere Tony. Poteva già sentire l'adrenalina pompare nelle sue vene, perciò non era difficile continuare a far rotolare la palla.  
"Ucciderti sarà la prima cosa che farò!" ringhiò l'uomo dall'altro lato. "Renderò la tua morte lenta e dolorosa e tu implorerai per la mia pietà!"  
Tony iniziò semplicemente a ridere perche davvero? davvero? Quel fottuto bastardo non aveva davvero idea con chi stesse parlando. Non era mai stato più certo che le minacce fossero vuote. Davvero, poteva ucciderlo, ma non ci sarebbero state implorazioni. mai. Che tipo di dolore si supponeva potesse temere? Non c'era nulla che Tony non avesse affrontato in precedenza.  
"Ascoltami Vorreiessere Grosso e Cattivo," gli disse Tony. "Non mi importa cosa tu pensi abbiamo rubato, non mi importa neppure se lo abbiamo rubato o meno. Ma ti dico una cosa: metti piede sulla mia nave e io ti cancellerò dalla fottuta esistenza. Non ti farò pregare, semplicemente morirai. Chiaro e semplice. Come ti sembra come minaccia? Spero ti sia piacuta."  
E con ciò tagliò la linea di comunicazione. Bene, almeno aveva avuto l'ultima parola. Poi si accorse che Loki stava ancora ridendo sommessamente.  
"Ti diverti, tesoro?" chiese.  
"Stark," dusse. "Sei suonato e io lo amo."  
Stava per rispondere quando tutti gli allarmi si accesero di nuovo prima che un nuovo colpo facesse ondeggiare il corpo della nave. Adesso sapeva che non li avrebbero fatti esplodere, quindi erano probabilmente innocui colpi di avvertimento.  
"Okay dunque... ci attaccheranno, quindi tutti voi state pronti," disse focalizzandosi sul compito specifico di nuovo.  
"Hai davvero rubato quello che vogliono?" chiese Juyu allora. "Pensavo avessimo preso solo delle mappe."  
"Non ho idea," rispose Tony. "Dopo aver trovato le prime mappe utilizzabili non ho perso tempo a guardare ogni singolo disco." disse. "Sono da qualche parte in officina, non so cosa ci sia sopra."  
Loki semplicemente grugnì.  
"Non che io non sia una appassionata di lotte all'ultimo sangue, ma... non potremmo semplicemente darglielo indietro?" chiese di nuovo Juyu. Ah, Tony a volte dimenticava quanto fosse realmente giovane.  
"Non sembrava il tipo di uomo che se ne va semplicemente dopo aver ottenuto quello che vuole," rispose Drongo prima che potesse farlo Tony.  
"Si, cercherà di ucciderci comunque," aggiunse. "Nessuna obiezione a causa delle nostre azioni discutibili, Drongo?" chiese allora, solo per essere certo.  
"Molti avrebbero chiamato anche il nostro attacco su Aakar molto discutibile," rispose il gigante.  
"Okay, buona cosa averlo chiarito."  
Tony rivolse la sua intera attenzione di nuovo alla nave. Si concentrò principalmente sulle difese, ma non tolse gli occhi dall'altra nave comunque, neppure per un attimo. Non sembrava che avrebbero sparato loro di nuovo, perciò si chiese che cosa sarebbe successo adesso. Come avrebbero cercato di abbordare la nave?  
La domanda ricevette risposta immediatamente, quando dozzine di piccoli veicoli (pods?) si eiettarono dalla nave più grande e si diressero verso di loro a grande velocità. Seriamente, sembrava un intero sciame.  
"Stanno arrivando," annunciò. Bene, non era così male. Certamente non male, potevano affrontarli, nessun problema. Il computer gli fece sapere che tutti i tre cannoni erano andati online nello stesso istante. "Spero abbiate tutti buona mire," commentò.  
***  
Prestare attenzione ad ogni singolo sistema di difesa ed alle torrette richiedeva molta più concentrazione di ogni altro compito che avesse compiuto prima di allora con il DNI. Era dannatamente certo che in caso di un attacco si supponeva vi fossero altre persone sul ponte, che controllavano alcune cose attraverso i display, perché dover prestare attenzione a tutto allo stesso tempo da solo iniziava ad essere un po' soverchiante. Cercava di ascoltare la conversazione fra Drongo e Juyu mentre sparavano ai pods che volavano attorno a loro come mosche, ma non riuscì a farlo a lungo. I Pods non avevano armi pesanti perciò divenne presto chiaro poco dopo che erano costruiti per attaccarsi alla nave come sanguisughe. Tony aveva l'orrendo sospetto che quando uno dei pods si fosse agganciato si sarebbe tagliato una via dentro la nave.  
Poi il loro vero attaccante, la nave principale iniziò a far fuoco di nuovo e ora Tony sapeva che il suo solo scopo era indebolire le loro difese perché i Pods potessero attaccare. Buona tattica. Non li avrebbe lasciati avere successo. Gli serviva prendere controllo di alcune delle torrette ora e focalizzare il loro potere di fuoco su qualcosa che arrivava troppo vicino ad attaccare se stessa alla nave ed era dannatamente difficile. Quando il DNI era attivo riceveva informazioni riguardo tutte le cose costantemente e doveva fornire comandi in risposta e mentre lui era fantastico nel multi tasking davvero, era comunque troppo. Non avrebbe mai più bisticciato riguardo le lezioni di allenamento mentale di Loki mai più. Doveva imparare a concentrarsi di più. Davvero gli serviva fottutamente, perché non sarebbe riuscito a continuare così indefinitamente. Avrebbe dovuto comunque ciucciarselo per il momento.  
Fu momentaneamente distratto quando ebbe un avviso perché il generatore principale era stato disconnesso per un attimo e schiarì la testa abbastanza per focalizzarsi su altre cose invece che i pods in arrivo.  
"Cosa stai facendo laggiù Loki?" chiese.  
"Mi serviva avere accesso all'energia nei generatori. Ho tolto energia alla tua officina per ora."  
Normalmente Tony sarebbe stato arrabbiato se qualcuno - anche Loki - avesse fatto qualcosa alla sua officina senza il suo consenso, ma al momento era semplicemente impressionato dal fatto che il dio fosse stato in grado di fare una cosa simile. La rapidità con cui Loki assorbiva conoscenze lo affascinava ancora. Ma davvero non voleva pensare a che 'aggiustamenti' indispensabili stessero accadendo con il generatore e le cose di Tony.  
Uno dei pods quasi atterrò sulla vetrata della plancia quindi Tony poté vedere con i suoi occhi come avesse tentato di agganciarsi alla nave. Non sarebbe successo. Gli servì solo un pensiero per chiudere gli scudi della vetrata e la pesante barriera metallica efficacemente spazzò via il pod quando si chiuse. Come un tergicristallo. L'aprì di nuovo perché si sentiva meglio quando era in grado di vedere fuori con i suoi occhi.  
"Ti prego di non macellare troppo le mie cose," chiese poi Tony, perché si, Loki poteva gestire la tecnologia, ma comunque... aveva costruito quasi tutto personalmente da zero, lì.  
"Non ti preoccupare tesoro, non ci saranno danni permanenti," rispose Loki. "Probabilmente," aggiunse con un tono che mostrava che stava sogghignando, perché era uno stronzo. Okay, dunque adesso che ci pensava, era stato davvero carino da parte di Loki disconnettere l'officina. Stava per fare casino con il generatore. Se qualcosa fosse andato male mentre era connesso avrebbe potuto friggere tutto il suo equipaggiamento. Bene, se tutto fosse andato bene non avrebbe fritto alcuno dei sistemi interni... quello sarebbe stato davvero un fastidio.  
"Okay, fai qualsiasi cosa, solo non farci esplodere," disse.  
"Non avevo intenzione di farlo," replicò Loki amabilmente. Almeno non sembrava preoccupato.  
"Non possiamo eliminarli tutti, Stark," disse allora Juyu.  
"Eliminate tutti quelli che potete," replicò fermamente e cercò di mantenere l'equilibrio quando una nuova esplosione scosse la nave. "Se ci abbordano, ce ne occuperemo."  
"Abbordano?" chiese Loki. Giusto, era il solo che non vedeva cosa accadesse.  
"La nave principale ha spedito dei piccoli pods, penso che cercheranno di attaccarsi alla nave e tagliarsi una via all'interno," spiegò Stark. Un altra esplosione, non un colpo diretto, il pavimento a malapena vibrò sotto i piedi di Tony.  
"Oh, meraviglioso... buono a sapersi," disse Loki. "Avvisami in caso riescano ad entrare."  
"Lo sapremo tutti se succederà." replicò Tony. Avrebbe amato continuare a restare collegato agli altri, ma le torrette richiedevano la sua attenzione. Era parecchio brutto che non potesse focalizzarsi su tutto contemporaneamente, ma doveva ammettere che c'erano limiti anche per il suo cervello.  
Sembrava che fossero riusciti a contenere l'attacco, quando la nave principale si mosse verso di loro, arrivando sempre più vicina. Non poteva dire che non avesse abbastanza esperienza in battaglie spaziali per sapere cosa diamine stesse succedendo. Lo preoccupava infinitamente.  
"I Pods sembrano focalizzarsi sul lato inferiore della nave adesso," disse Drongo. "Ci sono dei punti ciechi che le nostre difese non raggiungono?"  
Servì un attimo a Tony per calcolarlo dalla posizione dei cannoni laterali e delle torrette più basse.  
"Si, sarebbe in qualche punto sul lato inferiore." replicò. Dove le torrette non arrivavano e i cannoni non si giravano. Un altro colpo fece tremare la nave allora.  
"Non avete alcun modo per sapere se ci attaccheranno la?" chiese Drongo.  
"Se qualcosa inizierà a tagliarsi la strada per entrare io lo saprò." rassicurò Tony. "Concentratevi sul liberarci di quanti più possibile di quei bastardi."  
Doveva trovare un modo per controllare tutta la nave senza dover concentrare su di essa tutta la sua attenzione, ma non c'era modo di farlo. Se uno dei pods avesse tentato di passare dal lato inferiore, allora il cargo e la sua officina era il punto più vulnerabile assieme ai corridoi di servizio più bassi, uno dei quali conduceva dal generatore principale al sistema di supporto vitale. Cosa che si, cazzo, non era buona. Erano fottutamente indifesi ad un attacco dal basso. Se entravano in uno dei corridoi laggiù, avrebbero potuto tagliare loro aria e calore, non l'energia, perché Loki era al generatore. Ma comunque, non era cosa buona.  
Stava seriamente contemplando se fosse il momento di andare a indossare l'armatura, ma non era certo di poter lasciare il ponte per tanto tempo. Il che seriamente... faceva davvero schifo.  
Una nuova ondata scosse l'intera nave e Tony perse l'equilibrio. Si tenne prima di cadere seduto per terra fortunatamente. Stava per chiedere se tutti stavano bene quando l'intero ponte si oscurò. Il modo in cui il DNI si tagliò fuori dalla sua mente così improvvisamente gli diede una frustata, ma non fece male... molto. Gli lasciò stelline danzanti davanti agli occhi e dovette scuotere la testa più volte prima di smettere di sentirsi le vertigini. Sapeva che i motori si erano sganciati e che la nave si era fermata, gli servì solo uno sguardo all'esterno per capirlo. Tutti i suoi display erano andati e Tony si strappò il DNI dalla testa. Non sarebbe stato saggio portarlo quando il sistema fosse tornato online.  
"Qualcuno mi sente?" chiese. Era quasi certo che le loro comunicazioni fossero spente, ma doveva provare. Non c' fu risposta, prevedibilmente, e Tony imprecò. Bene, in quel caso, aveva il tempo di indossare l'armatura. Avevano immagazzinato delle armi sul ponte quindi Tony ne afferrò una e si diresse fuori nell'oscurità. Conosceva ogni corridoio come il palmo della sua mano, perciò almeno sapeva dove stava andando anche nell'oscurità.  
L'ultimo colpo aveva colpito qualcosa di critico, era una specie di EMP di qualche genere, oppure quei tizi erano già nella nave. Nessuna delle opzioni gli piaceva molto.  
***  
Qualche sistema di emergenza doveva essere riuscito a tornare online, perché non molto dopo che Tony ebbe lasciato il ponte le luci tornarono ad accendersi anche se molto debolmente. Era abbastanza per vedere, ma non molto di più. Avevano ancora la gravità artificiale, quel sistema era operativo. Gli diede speranza che tutti gli altri sistemi di supporto vitale fossero ancora funzionanti. Chiese se qualcuno lo sentisse di nuovo, ma quando non arrivò risposta, decise di rimanere in silenzio da quel momento. Se qualcuno era entrato nella nave, non sarebbe stata buona cosa dar loro la sua posizione.  
Gli serviva arrivare all'officina. Era divenuto molto più bravo a contare sui suoi sensi ed un arma in mano, ma si sarebbe comunque sentito mille volte meglio se avesse avuto l'armatura. O anche se avesse avuto il suo solito grosso fucile, non la pistola che aveva afferrato. Decise di iniziare a lavorare su quelle armi che pianificava di modificare appena quella crisi fosse stata allontanata. Continuò ad ascoltare a qualsiasi tipo di rumore e si chiese cosa stessero facendo gli altri. Ovviamente anche loro non erano in grado di comunicare fra loro e Tony era quasi dannatamente certo che i anche cannoni fossero inattivi. Sperò che Drongo e le ragazze avessero avuto modo di tirar giù tutti i pods prima che accadesse, ma sospettava che qualcuno di loro fosse sopravvissuto. Il che significava che se non vi fossero stati nemici sulla nave in quel momento, la cosa poteva cambiare molto presto.  
Era sicuro che Bee avrebbe lasciato il cannone e si sarebbe diretta da qualche parte a cercare sua sorella o Loki o forse Drongo, quei due stavano insieme come una casa in fiamme. Se si fosse imbattuta in qualcuno che non era un membro del loro piccolo team, li avrebbe uccisi. Tony non aveva paura per lei. Lei era un biscotto tosto e poteva spaventare a morte chiunque facilmente. I corridoi oscurati potevano essere un vantaggio per lei in quel senso.  
Non conosceva Drongo abbastanza bene ancora, ma l'uomo era intelligente e Tony non doveva preoccuparsi che lui facesse qualcosa di incauto. Qualsiasi cosa facesse, sarebbe stato prudente e intelligente nel farla. Sapeva come usare le armi da fuoco ed era forte come l'inferno, e bravo a lottare. Avrebbe ripulito il pavimento con qualsiasi uomo lucertola che fosse stato abbastanza sfortunato da trovarsi sulla sua strada. Perciò niente paura per il grand'uomo pure.  
Loki era al generatore e Tony sapeva che avrebbe finito qualsiasi cosa avesse iniziato prima di andare ovunque. Se Loki fosse stato in grado di agganciarsi al generatore avrebbe avuto abbastanza potenza per fare... molto. Tony non poteva neppure immaginare quale tipo di magia su larga scala quell'enorme quantità di energia significasse. Forse era quello su cui avrebbero dovuto contare a quel punto. Non aveva idea di cosa pianificasse di fare Loki, ma sarebbe stato efficacie. Era assolutamente certo della cosa. Loki poteva inoltre difendersi perfettamente bene. Non poteva evitare di preoccuparsi solo un poco, ma poteva fidarsi che Loki si sarebbe tenuto al sicuro. Loki era un sopravvissuto, esattamente come Tony, sarebbe stato bene.  
Ora invece Juyu... per Juyu era preoccupato. Avrebbe voluto sapere dove fosse sua sorella ed era dannatamente incauta quando si trattava di Bee. Non aveva un arma con se quando era andata al cannone e Tony non sapeva se si sarebbe fermata a prenderne una prima di correre a cercare sua sorella. Certo, non era debole ne stupida, ma Tony non poteva sempre prevederla. Perciò si, sperò che stesse al coperto, ma sapeva che in effetti, non c'era una dannata possibilità che avesse ragione.   
Aumentò il passo, volendo entrare in officina prima possibile. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo l'altra nave, ma aveva l'orribile presentimento che fosse molto, molto vicina assieme al rettile con la profonda voce ringhiante Tony lo detestava di già con ogni fibra del suo corpo. Quel grezzo, tagliente tono nella sua voce lo graffiava in modo sbagliato. In più c'erano le minacce di morte.  
Un rumore colse il suo orecchio e si girò attorno, l'arma già sollevata e pronta a sparare. L'abbassò quando la forma familiare di Bee venne avanti dall'ombra. La sua pelle era verde, anche se molto più scura del normale, quasi nera. Anche i suoi occhi erano scuri come quelli di drongo e non del loro solito scarlatto.  
"Oh, travestimento, ottimo," commentò. Lei poteva confondersi nelle ombre senza sforzo in quel modo, i suoi abiti grigi aiutavano nella cosa. "Officina," disse lui. "Poi cercheremo i corridoi di servizio per vedere cosa hanno rotto." iniziò a camminare e sapeva che la ragazzina lo seguiva anche se non poteva sentire i suoi passi. "E potremmo avere un piccolo problema di infestazione da insetti," aggiunse sottovoce. "Quindi dovremo usare l'approccio 'colpisci e non fare domande' va bene?"  
Non dovette girarsi a guardarla per sapere che era d'accordo con la cosa, se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato era che Bee era sempre pronta a quel tipo di cose.  
Il colpo arrivò dal nulla, ma Tony si abbassò così come Bee, perciò l'esplosione colpì solo il muro accanto a loro. Tony rotolò e scivolò all'altro lato del corridioio, la sua schiena premuta contro il muro, giù su un ginocchio, l'arma sollevata. Sparò indietro subito anche se non vide immediatamente l'attaccante. Poi lo vide e poté mirare correttamente. Il corridoio portava all'area di carico, quindi se quel cazzone veniva da quella direzione non era cosa buona per nulla. Uno dei colpi di Tony doveva aver colpito l'attaccante perché poté sentire un sibilo di dolore, ma ci fu comunque un colpo di risposta. Tony dovette saltare indietro per non essere ustionato. Bee venne registrata solo come una rapida ombra scura mentre correva davanti a lui. Tony voleva urlarle, perché doveva smettere di fare così, portare ascie in un conflitto a fuoco ed attaccare senza un attimo di esitazione. Chiunque fosse che sparava loro, dovette essere sorpreso dalla piccola ragazzina veloce che lo caricò, come chiunque di solito era. L'urlo di dolore fu troncato quasi subito e Tony si alzò per raggiungere la Skrull.  
"So che sei tosta, Piccola Bee, ma puoi comunque venire colpita," le disse appena furono abbastanza vicini. Lei semplicemente lo guardò in rimando. Era il tipo di sguardo non impressionato che vedeva a volte sul viso di Loki. Tony lo tradusse in qualcosa che significava: "Davvero pensi che non sappia quello che faccio?"  
"Sii solo prudente," disse. "Non restare ferita." lei annuì dopo un attimo e Tony riprese a condurre.  
Non fu così stupido da entrare alla carica nell'area di carico ad armi spianate per così dire, perché ora era chiaro che avevano davvero degli intrusi. La domanda era quanti fossero. Perciò quando arrivarono all'area di carico si spiacciccò sul muro e iniziò ad ascoltare, sperando di catturare il suono di qualsiasi discorso o movimento dall'interno.  
"E' davvero il momento di nascondersi, dopo che mi avete minacciato con tale sicurezza?" Tony sbatté la testa sul muro trattenendo una maledizione, perché cazzo, conosceva molto bene quella voce. Come cazzo quel tizio era arrivato li così velocemente? La sua mente stava correndo e si chiedeva quanti ce ne fossero la dentro. Era tagliato fuori dalla sua armatura, questo era certo, ed avrebbe dovuto davvero prendere un altra arma.  
"Non ho pazienza per i giochi, sangue caldo," la voce profonda e graffiante disse ancora. "Vieni qui... disarmato... o staccherò un arto a questa qui."  
Ci fu un attimo di gelo che sentì Tony quando fu oltre la rabbia, quando il suo battito decollò e tutto divenne netto e concentrato. Era il tipo di gelo che lo rendeva capace di molte cose, cose impensabili. Sentì quel gelo afferrargli il cuore in quel momento.  
"Non esiterei se fossi in te," avvisò la voce profonda. Poi ci fu un doloroso gemito che divenne un tagliente grido di dolore. Tony poté sentire il suono di un osso rompersi anche da dove si trovava e poté riconoscere la voce di Juyu altrettanto facilmente. Stava per chiamare ed entrare, lasciando cadere il suo fucile se era quel che serviva, ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, Bee era fuori, senza alcuna possibilità di fermarla. Tony non aveva sentito spesso qualche suono che veniva da lei, ma il ringhio furioso fu acuto e chiaro quella volta. Tony a malapena reagì prima che il caos dirompesse, colpi di energia presero vita e colpo dopo colpo illuminarono l'area cargo oscurata. Non c'era possibilità che lasciasse la sua arma ora, perciò caricò e sperò soltanto di uscirne vivo. Era ridicolo, ma quando infine riuscì a vedere cosa accadeva all'interno, il suo primo pensiero fu: "Ehi, avevo ragione riguardo gli spuntoni."   
***


	41. 41 Stallo

**  
Non era la prima volta che si rompeva un osso, per nulla, ma c'era una differenza fra una rottura rapida accidentale e una rottura lenta e deliberata causata da una forte stretta salda. Lei urlò prima di poter anche solo pensare di trattenersi. Macchie le apparvero davanti agli occhi mentre il caldo lampo di dolore le fece girare la testa. Smise di cercare di divincolarsi perché ogni singolo movimento spediva nuove ondate di dolore attraverso il suo corpo. L'uomo che l'aveva presa era alto, quasi quanto Drongo. Le sue scaglie erano verde scuro, quasi marrone ma non era del tutto rettile. Le sue pupille erano tonde, la sua pelle troppo calda al tocco, mezzosangue forse, o qualcosa di completamente diverso. Quattro dita spesse si piantavano nel suo braccio, unghie taglienti profondamente piantate nella sua carne, il sangue scivolava lungo il suo braccio e sul pavimento. Ritornò istintivamente alla sua forma di origine, la carne pallida rimpiazzata dal verde, non che il grosso uomo non sapesse cosa fosse lei di già.  
Quando riuscì a gestire lo shock del dolore c'era lotta tutt'attorno. Urla spaventate tagliate via una dopo l'altra mentre le armi stavano sparando. I lacché dell'uomo alto stavano sparando caoticamente, urlando uno all'altro spaventati. Servì tempo a Juyu per vedere sua sorella, ma quando la vide, iniziò ad urlare e divincolarsi di nuovo.  
"No! "Bee! Vattene!" cercò di avvisarla. Sua sorella era forte, ma non era invincibile. Divincolarsi rese il dolore nel suo braccio peggiore, il suo intero lato sinistro bruciava per esso, ma non si fermò. Bee era troppo veloce per poter essere colpita e l'attenzione degli invasori fu divisa quando qualcuno iniziò a sparare loro. Lei era ancora prigioniera, ancora dolorante, e loro erano in mezzo ad una battaglia, ma solo vedere Stark causò un esplosione di sollievo dentro di lei. Stark sapeva sempre cosa fare, e anche perché dove c'era Stark, Loki non era troppo lontano.  
Bee era furiosa, i suoi movimenti rapidi ma quasi senza pensiero, penetrava e tagliava chiunque potesse raggiungere mentre i colpi di energia piovevano attorno a lei. Stark si coprì dietro alcune scatole, i suoi colpi erano rapidi e precisi anche se non sempre letali. Era nascosto e lontano abbastanza da non essere avvicinato dagli invasori senza rischiare di essere colpiti e buona parte della loro attenzione era su Bee in ogni caso. L'uomo alto che la teneva ancora prigioniera non sembrava essere preoccupato dalla lotta anche se aveva fatto qualche passo indietro per non essere un bersaglio facile. L'osso rotto nel braccio di Juyu si spostò con il movimento è lei sibilò di dolore prima di mordersi le labbra e stare zitta. Doveva liberarsi da lui.  
"Davvero, spuntoni?" urlò Stark sopra il suono della lotta. Un altro degli uomini dell'uomo scuro urlò quando perse un braccio. Stava contorcendosi sul pavimento mentre i suoi camerati cercavano di mettere all'angolo Bee sul lato più lontano della zona di carico.  
"Stai usando una ragazzina come scudo? Come va d'accordo la cosa con la tua immagine da grosso e cattivo?"  
"Sto usando le tue debolezze," rombò indietro l'uomo mentre estraeva un arma dalla sua cintura. "Avresti già potuto spararmi ma sei troppo timoroso di ferire il tuo piccolo animaletto Skrull.  
"Hai tanta paura di me, spuntoni?" chiese Stark. Juyu cercò di girarsi per vedere cosa accadeva a Bee, ma non poteva, poteva solo sentire il suono della lotta, le urla e le grida.  
"Richiama quel piccolo animale," ordinò l'uomo.  
"Non credo che si fermerà prima che tutti i tuoi uomini siano morti ai suoi piedi," sparò indietro Stark. "Posso aspettare fino a che avrà finito."  
"I miei uomini non sono così incompetenti da essere sconfitti da una piccola ragazzina!"  
Juyu si sentì patetica, appesa nella stretta dell'uomo, usata in quel modo. Voleva sperare che Bee avrebbe sconfitto tutti loro facilmente, ma ce n'erano molti, anche più...  
"Stark! Ce ne sono altri! Mandati a cercare attraverso la nave!" l'ultima parola era appena fuori dalla sua bocca quando l'uomo alto strinse di più ancora e ruotò il suo braccio facendola tacere. Lei urlò di dolore mentre l'osso rotto si spostava.  
"Juyu!" stavolta fu Stark che urlò. La sua voce rabbiosa e dura.  
"Voglio quello che mi avete preso!" disse ancora l'uomo abbastanza forte da essere sentito anche sopra la lotta che stava continuando. Lei non sapeva cosa stesse facendo Bee! Non la poteva vedere. Stava bene, era ferita? Poteva ancora lottare, ma poteva essere ferita!  
"Siamo ormai oltre il punto di negoziare," rispose Stark.  
"Era un ordine non un offerta," ruggì l'uomo rabbiosamente. A dispetto del dolore che batteva dentro al suo corpo e la paura che le annebbiava la mente, che minacciava di sopraffarla in ogni attimo lei non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo a sua sorella, quelle parole comunque la fecero desiderare di sorridere. Perché una cosa sapeva per certo; Stark non prendeva ordini da nessuno, specialmente da uno come quello.  
Stark rise. Non era una risata divertita o una scherzosa o nessuna di quelle amichevoli che Juyu era abituata a sentire da lui, era tagliente, rabbiosa e incredibilmente canzonatoria. Il modo in cui il viso dell'uomo si indurì, sapeva che era quello che veniva preso in giro.  
"Seguire gli ordini non è nel mio stile," Stark rispose infine. Il suo sarcasmo fece sciogliere qualcosa dentro il petto di Juyu. C'era ancora lotta, erano in pericolo, anche pericolo mortale, ma in qualche modo Stark agiva come faceva sempre rendendo tutto meno opprimente e senza speranza. "Rischio calcolato"; era come Stark e Loki lo chiamavano. Si aspettavano sempre di essere in pericolo, ma erano anche sempre pronti a combattere per uscirne. E non semplicemente dibattendosi, ma spianandosi la strada. La paura la rendeva sempre intorpidita, le rendeva difficile pensare, agire, anche parlare. La paura faceva si che Stark deridesse, ridesse e lottasse con il doppio della forza. Era come gettare olio sul fuoco, lo rendeva solo più pericoloso.  
Un urlo di dolore la fece sobbalzare dai suoi pensieri e le fece raggelare il sangue immediatamente, perché era Bee, era sua sorella, lei era ferita, lei era in pericolo e Juyu era ancora prigioniera come una patetica bambina. Non poteva mutare veloce come Bee, ma poteva comunque fare tutto quello che poteva fare lei. Mutare solo una piccola parte del corpo era difficile, ma era anche facilmente mascherabile. Perciò bloccò fuori il dolore e bloccò fuori il rumore e cercò solo di farlo più in fretta possibile.  
"L'abbiamo presa!" urlò uno dei lacché, ma continuò subito con un tono diverso, meno certo. "No! Tenetela!!! Attenti..." poi la sua voce venne improvvisamente tagliata. L'attenzione dell'uomo alto si spostò per un attimo ed immediatamente Juyu si girò per afferrare la sua armatura e morse giù sul braccio che la teneva intrappolata ora con denti lunghi e affilati come rasoi. Sangue caldo riempì la sua bocca mentre mordeva attraverso la pelle spessa e i muscoli duri fino a che raggiunse l'osso. L'uomo urlò e lasciò andare subito il braccio di Juyu, solo per prenderla per i capelli, per tirarla via dal suo avambraccio. Lei non intendeva mollare, perciò tenne più forte e più stretto che poteva per quanto a lungo poteva. Si agitarono per un poco, l'uomo che cercava di tirarla via, mentre Juyu lo scalciava ovunque potesse. Infine l'uomo riuscì a staccarla e gettarla lontano. Colpì una cassa più grande e atterrò sul pavimento strattonando di nuovo il suo braccio rotto. Sputò il pezzo di carne che aveva strappato con i denti e cercò di rotolare via per trovare copertura quando l'uomo sollevò la sua arma verso di lei.  
Un colpo meno potente colpì la sua spalla facendolo inciampare e Juyu si alzò in piedi per andare dietro alcune casse mentre Stark colpiva l'uomo più e più volte finalmente in grado di mirare senza lei davanti. L'uomo smise subito di attaccare lei e si riparò dietro alcuni barili. Stark non avanzò, ma era molto più vicino di prima.  
"Pagherete per questo!" urlò l'uomo. "Io ucciderò te e le tue puttane Skrull, sporco sangue caldo!"  
Lei non riuscì a evitare di iniziare a ridere. Era probabilmente a causa del dolore e il sangue che ancora gocciolava dal suo braccio, ma lei doveva ridere.  
"Anche tu non sei un rettile," disse allora. Era ancora abbastanza vicina all'uomo da essere sentita bene. "Ho il tuo sangue caldo sui denti. Sei un Gegku!"  
"Silenzio, Skrull!" l'uomo ringhiò e lei rise ancora. Era senza fiato ed entrambe le sue mani stavano tremando, no, il suo intero corpo stava tremando, ma lei rideva.  
"Quindi sei un altro sangue caldo!" interruppe Stark. "Solo altra feccia forzata a piegarsi agli Skrull, vero?" Stava probabilmente attraendo l'attenzione lontano da lei o stava semplicemente cercando di fare infuriare l'uomo di più, lei non lo sapeva. Doveva andare da Bee. Si mosse a dispetto del dolore, scivolando rapidamente attraverso i piccoli spazi fra le casse. Lei aveva esplorato la nave molte volte e sapeva come arrivarvi senza essere notata.  
"Goza, uccidi la Skrull!" urlò l'uomo e Juyu sapeva che non stava parlando di lei. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere anche più veementemente nel suo petto e lei corse. Non le importava più di stare nascosta. Doveva arrivare da sua sorella.  
Le luci tornarono improvvisamente al massimo un attimo dopo, lo spazio oscuro della zona cargo riempito di luce forte immediatamente. Fece sobbalzare tutti e fece scendere il silenzio per un attimo. Tutto sembrava più reale e meno come un incubo, il colore tornò attorno a loro e cacciò via le ombre grigie.  
"Gettate le armi," tuonò Drongo dal lato ove si trovava Bee. Juyu stava sorridendo e si muoveva ancora anche se non lo vedeva ancora, perché lui stava bene ed era li, e avevano più aiuto adesso. Quando infine raggiunse la fine delle casse la vista che la accolse fu paurosa e rassicurante insieme. Tre degli invasori tenevano a terra Bee, mentre altri due stavano puntando i fucili verso Drongo. C'erano cadaveri attorno a loro, quattro o cinque, era difficile dirlo visto che alcuni di essi erano a pezzi. Il gigante stava nell'arco di una porta che Juyu sapeva portare giù ai motori e ai generatori. Aveva un grosso fucile in mano e mirava agli uomini attorno a Bee, doveva essere quello che aveva visto usare a Stark in passato.  
"Se state aspettando l'arrivo dei vostri amici, sarete tristemente dispiaciuti," disse ancora Drongo. La sua voce calma e composta come sempre. "Ho già avuto il piacere di incontrarli," continuò.  
"Pensate di avermi sconfitto, solo perché avete eliminato alcuni dei miei uomini?!" il leader dei loro attaccanti tuonò. "Io sono Ryasur, figlio di Ksaddural, io ho centinaia di soldati sulla mia nave che attendono i miei ordini! Faremo questa nave a pezzi assieme a voi e non mostrerò alcuna pietà!"  
"Non ci serve la tua pietà," risuonò la voce gelida di Loki e ci volle un attimo a Juyu per capire che arrivava dagli altoparlanti.  
"I miei soldati stanno già arrivando," disse Ryasur come modo di rispondere. "Presto questo piccolo tentativo di resistenza finirà. Voi non potete combatterli tutti."  
E non importava quanto disperatamente Juyu volesse credere che stessero andando bene... non potevano lottare contro centinaia. Stavolta la paura non era così pietrificante. Stavolta poteva vedere sua sorella anche se era intrappolata. Drongo rimase alto e sicuro, il suo fucile ancora puntato agli uomini davanti a lui. Stark era con loro e Loki era vicino, ascoltava e aspettava. La sua paura non la pietrificava, era solo un insistente prurito in fondo alla sua mente. Erano tutti li e avrebbero lottato tutti. Erano oltre il punto in cui la paura avesse qualche significato.  
***  
Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio dopo le parole di Ryasur, poi la voce di Loki risuonò ancora dagli altoparlanti ma stavolta disse solo una parola.  
"Drongo."  
Il gigante si mosse immediatamente, rapido nonostante la sua dimensione. Non sparò agli uomini che tenevano prigioniera Bee, semplicemente li caricò. Uno di loro gli sparò in una gamba ma non lo rallentò. Ne prese uno e lo lanciò di lato, diede un pugno al secondo per prendere quelli che tenevano Bee a terra. Li tolse di dosso da lei uno per uno, la sua presa stritolante, tutti i suoi movimenti rapidi ed efficienti. Appena poté la afferrò e la tolse dagli altri attaccanti. Bee iniziò a divincolarsi e Juyu quasi urlò a Drongo di lasciarla andare, ma non c'era tempo per farlo. Drongo si ritirò indietro dagli uomini con Bee tenuta stretta nelle sue braccia.  
"Siamo pronti!" chiamò allora. Ogni luce lampeggiò come se l'energia fluttuasse. Lei ricordò allora dove fosse Loki, giù al generatore. Ma non poteva neppure immaginare cosa stesse succedendo. Dopo alcuni altri lampeggi tutto ritornò incredibilmente luminoso. Prima, Juyu pensò che fossero solo le luci che tornavano normali, ma non si fermò. In qualche secondo dovette chiudere gli occhi e tirare il suo braccio sano in alto per coprire la faccia a causa dell'impossibile luminosità.  
Sentì delle voci, come urla che venivano da un punto molto lontano, come echi in un pozzo profondo. Poi improvvisamente ci fu il silenzio, sentì solo il sommesso vibrare delle luci sopra alle loro teste e il suo respiro affannoso. Lentamente tirò via il braccio dal viso ed aprì gli occhi quando le sue palpebre non bruciarono più di luminoso colore rosso.  
La prima cosa che vide fu Bee, che si dimenava tra le braccia di Drongo. Lei aveva unghie piantate nel suo braccio e denti che mordevano la sua mano, ma il gigante la teneva ancora vicina, non la lasciava andare. Quando si mosse avvicinandosi si rese conto che le stava parlando sottovoce, il suo tono piatto e calmo, come se lei non stesse affettandogli le braccia nel suo tentativo di fuggire.  
"State tutti bene?" chiese Stark mentre correva vicino e solo ora Juyu si accorse che i loro invasori erano andati.  
"Stiamo bene," rispose Drongo.  
"Mmmh," la voce di Stark era incerta mentre lo osservava.  
"Deve solo calmarsi," rispose Drongo, poi rivolse la sua attenzione di nuovo su Bee. "Sei al sicuro adesso," disse. "Sono andati. Nessuno ti farà del male."  
Lei fermò il suo dibattersi violento allora, ma le sue unghie e i denti erano ancora profondamente piantati nelle braccia di Drongo.  
"Drongo," Juyu disse, perché doveva lasciarla andare.  
"Va bene, stiamo bene. Lei non mi fa male," disse lui. Il che era realmente assurdo. "Le serve solo un po' di tempo, vedrete."  
Bee stava tremando, Juyu lo notò, era ferita anche lei, aveva una ferita sulla testa. Si mosse per andare più vicina anche se sibilò di dolore quando iniziò a camminare. Stark fu li in un secondo e le avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita, prendendole il braccio non ferito.  
"Siediti, vacci piano," disse. "Sei ferita anche tu."  
"No, falla venire più vicino," disse il gigante. Stark non discusse, aiutò Juyu ad arrivare li poi per sedere sul pavimento vicino a Drongo e Bee.  
"Loki! Stai bene?" chiese poi ad alta voce.  
"Sto bene," rispose Loki dopo una pausa, ma sembrava senza fiato e un po' fievole.   
"Sto venendo a prenderti," gli disse Stark.  
"No, resta," disse Loki. "Sto arrivando."  
Juyu fissò Bee silenziosamente prima di sporgersi lentamente. Stava semplicemente fissando lontano da se mentre mordeva ancora il braccio di Drongo, ma Juyu tenne la sua mano nella sua linea di vista.  
"Bee," lei chiamò. "E' finita," aggiunse. "Puoi sentirmi? "Sono andati.  
Servirono alcuni lunghi minuti perché lei reagisse ed anche allora solo sbatté le palpebre e spostò il suo sguardo sulla mano di Juyu. Lei la guardò per un attimo prima che infine la sua mascella si rilassasse e lasciasse andare il braccio di Drongo. Juyu non sarebbe mai stata capace di abituarsi alla vista del suo viso coperto di sangue in quel modo, le faceva sempre dolorosamente annodare lo stomaco, annodava qualcosa nelle sue budella.  
"Stiamo bene adesso," disse Juyu ancora adesso che aveva la sua attenzione. Bee aprì una delle sue mani, ritraendo le unghie e si sporse per stringerla attorno alle dita di Juyu. Lei non la guardò mentre lo faceva, ma era abbastanza. Servì un altro attimo perché togliesse l'altra mano dal braccio di Drongo. Mentre le sue unghie scivolavano fuori dalla carne rovinata li guardò entrambi, poi guardò il braccio insanguinato e poi si girò come se non fosse sicura di chi fosse il braccio. Drongo sorrise serenamente mentre lei guardava lui, come se non avesse appena cercato di strappargli la carne dalle ossa qualche minuto prima.  
"Sono solo io," disse.  
Bee guardò in su a lui per un attimo poi i suoi muscoli si rilassarono e lei crollò giù nelle sue braccia, posando il suo peso contro il suo petto, ma senza lasciare andare la mano di Juyu.   
"Oh dio, Loki!" esclamò Stark mentre correva da lui. Juyu si girò e lo vide correre alla porta da cui era uscito anche Drongo prima. "Cosa diavolo è successo?" chiese Stark. Sembrava essere diviso tra il volerlo abbracciare ed il non sapere se avesse potuto, perché Loki sembrava ferito. Servì del tempo a Juyu per vedere esattamente come. Quando furono più vicini, lei si accorse che le mani e gli avambracci di Loki erano scuri e rossi, ma solo quando loro furono quasi al loro fianco vide che era bruciato. Entrambe le mani e buona parte dei suoi avambracci erano rossi e neri, pieni di vesciche e bruciacchiati, la pelle che si staccava. Stark sembrava pallido e un po' nauseato mentre si tratteneva, ancora senza sapere dove potesse toccarlo senza causare danni ulteriori.  
"Stai bene?" gli chiese Loki, guardandolo in su, gli occhi che si fermavano sulla macchia insanguinata sulla spalla di Stark.  
"Stai fottutamente prendendomi in giro adesso?" chiese Stark di rimando. "Io sto fottutamente bene! Cosa diavolo è successo a te?!"  
"Mi serviva contatto diretto," spiegò Loki. "Contatto con la pelle, come con i cristalli prima, per poter imbrigliare l'energia disponibile."  
"Contatto a pelle..." Stark si aggrottò. "Hai fottutamente afferrato un cavo?"  
"Svariati cavi in effetti," disse Loki. "Tutti quelli che di solito arrivano alla tua officina."  
"Avresti potuto fottutamente bruciarti le... completamente!" urlò Stark. "Carbonizzarti! Letteralmente! Fino a che non sarebbe rimasto altro che un mucchietto di cenere!"  
"Sono più robusto di così," replicò Loki. "Sto bene, guarirò."  
"Non dirmi..." Stark iniziò poi si bloccò e prese una serie di respiri profondi, voltandosi e passandosi una mano sul viso. Si girò dopo qualche istante, ma il suo viso era ancora furioso. I suoi occhi si bloccarono sulle mani di Loki invece che sul suo viso.  
"Sono solo... solo le mani e le braccia?" chiese.  
"Si," rispose Loki.  
"Tu fottuto lunatico," sputò fuori poi si avvicinò per baciare l'altro uomo tenendo il suo viso fermamente fra le mani, evitando con cura le braccia. Rimasero vicini così per un poco e Juyu distolse lo sguardo, guardando giù a sua sorella, che stava ancora seduta calma fra le braccia di Drongo.  
"Dunque, il mio braccio é rotto," disse poi, rompendo il lungo silenzio che li circondava. L'attenzione di tutti fu su di lei quasi immediatamente. "E siamo sicuri che non ritorneranno?" chiese.  
"Si, dove li hai mandati?" chiese Stark guardando Loki.  
"Non li ho mandati da nessuna parte," replicò Loki. "Sono ancora esattamente dove erano prima."  
Stark si aggrottò così come Juyu perché c'era una precisa mancanza di nemici attorno a loro.  
"Siamo noi che abbiamo cambiato ubicazione," spiegò Loki.  
"Cosa?" Stark sbatté le palpebre.  
"Ho teleportato... tutti noi... e la nave," disse. "Ma ho lasciato loro la nel processo."  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro!" Stark era a bocca aperta. "Quanto lontano?"  
"Abbastanza lontano," rassicurò Loki. "Non ci troveranno di nuovo. Specialmente visto che... Ryasur molto probabilmente si è trovato improvvisamente circondato dallo spazio invece che da una nave. E' probabilmente morto."  
"Okay, fantastico," disse Stark. "Voglio dire, ti sei quasi fottutamente bruciato a morte per farlo, ma fottutamente fantastico... impressionante come l'inferno. Dove ci hai portati esattamente?"  
Ci fu una pausa tangibile prima che Loki rispondesse. "Io non lo so.  
"Cosa vuoi dire con non lo sai?" chiese Juyu.  
"Non è che ho una mappa stellare nella mente," rispose Loki. "Sono andato quanto più lontano la mia magia potesse arrivare, quanto più lontano potessi vedere con l'energia dei generatori che mi dava potenza."  
"Ti prego, dimmi che almeno ci siamo mossi in qualche luogo più vicino a casa e non più lontano," disse Stark con cautela.  
"Io non lo so," ripeté Loki. "Dovremo aspettare e vedere."  
***  
**


	42. 42 Controllo danni

_  
La prima cosa da fare fu riparare alle loro ferite. Si spostarono in cucina perché c'era un sacco di spazio, acqua, cibo e ogni altra cosa necessaria a riprendersi per così dire, e anche perché Loki non voleva che tutti quanti sanguinassero nella loro stanza. Visto che Stark era il ferito più leggero della compagnia fu quello che trasportò li una, francamente eccessiva, quantità di forniture mediche.  
"Posso magari... fare l'elisir per te?" chiese guardando le mani di Loki con la stessa espressione inorridita che aveva sul viso da quando aveva messo gli occhi su di esse la prima volta.   
"No... non hai mai provato a farne uno prima e non è necessario," gli disse Loki. Le sue mani e le sua braccia bruciavano di dolore, ma era qualcosa che sarebbe guarito senza problema.  
"Devi guarire le tue braccia," disse Stark.  
"Guariranno da sole in qualche giorno," rispose Loki. "Devi solo portarmi l'unguento che sta nel ripiano in cima, il vasetto verde chiaro."  
"Perché diavolo dovresti aspettare dei giorni..."  
"Stark, l'elisir è per le ferite gravi."  
"Mi hai fatto bere quella cosa quando ero semplicemente un po' pesto" contestò Stark. "Hai bruciature di terzo grado su entrambe le braccia!"  
"Tu sei mortale, anche le ferite più piccole hanno bisogno di settimane per guarire. Io starò bene in pochi giorni. Smettila di discutere con me, portami il maledetto unguento."  
Stark lo fissò per un attimo poi si girò e lasciò la stanza senza una parola.  
"E' solo preoccupato, lo sai," disse Juyu.  
"Si, grazie. Mi rendo conto della cosa," sbottò Loki.  
"Dobbiamo mettere a posto le ossa nel tuo braccio, Juyu," interruppe Drongo prima che lei potesse aprire la bocca per replicare.  
"Hai fatto qualcosa del genere prima d'ora?" gli chiese Loki.  
"Non sono un guaritore," rispose. "Ma posso farlo."  
Loki annuì e lo lasciò fare, non che fosse un lavoro complicato. Avrebbe potuto verificarlo in qualche giorno appena le sue mani fossero guarite. Juyu sembrava essere d'accordo nel lasciare che il gigante si occupasse delle sue ferite. Bee stava seduta silenziosamente in una sedia accanto a sua sorella, solo leggermente ferita e completamente calma, Drongo aveva fatto un buon lavoro con lei. Drongo era certamente una aggiunta di valore al loro equipaggio. Quando aveva perso ogni contatto con Stark e gli altri era diviso fra il continuare il suo lavoro e capire il problema. Alla fine era rimasto al generatore nella speranza che Stark sarebbe stato in grado di gestire la situazione. Era ancora cauto e molto consapevole che le loro difese erano state spezzate. Non importava che avesse trovato un modo usabile - sebbene doloroso - per raggiungere l'energia dei generatori, quando non sapeva l'intera estensione del pericolo in cui erano. Stava quasi per lasciare la sala del generatore quando era arrivato Drongo. Il gigante aveva spiegato quello che sapeva della situazione rapidamente e gli aveva detto del suo incontro con gli invasori. Non era stato difficile creare un piano dopo che aveva qualcuno per eseguirne alcune parti.  
Avevano trovato un modo per ristabilire luce e comunicazioni. Dopo di ciò, Drongo poté andare per cercare gli altri mentre Loki tornava al generatore. Il suo piano di fuga era semplice, ma richiedeva che tutti sulla nave che voleva comprendere nel suo incantesimo non toccassero alcuno non desiderato. Drongo aveva il compito di assicurarsi di ciò. Non era facile mappare l'intera nave e avvolgerla nel suo potere, ma era sorprendentemente semplice separare gli altri dalle forme di vita ostili. Si era ferito molto più severamente per meno nel passato, perciò non poteva davvero lamentarsi delle bruciature. La sua mente era chiara e non era significativamente indebolito. Più importante, tutti erano vivi e relativamente sani. La loro fuga era stata un succeso.  
Poteva ovviamente ancora comprendere da dove arrivasse l'ira di Stark. Lui vedeva le ferite in modo diverso. Certamente la quantità di danni ai tessuti che aveva avrebbe lasciato cicatrici per la vita su un mortale, forse i delicati muscoli e tendini non sarebbero stati in grado di guarire completamente. Per qualcuno come Stark, che lavorava con le mani, doveva essere una prospettiva terrificante. Ad ogni modo, doveva imparare che quella che era una ferita severa per un mortale era solo un danno leggero per uno come Loki. Si, faceva male e non aveva un bell'aspetto, ma sarebbe guarito in qualche giorno, perciò non gli servivano coccole.  
Stark ritornò con l'unguento che Loki aveva chiesto, le sopracciglia ancora aggrottate e le spalle ancora tese. Guardò Loki interrogativamente mentre teneva il vasetto, e anche se sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di applicare il balsamo da solo, Loki tese le mani. Stark tirò vicino una sedia e sedette davanti a lui svitando il tappo.  
"Lo so che mi stai assecondando, lo sai," disse mentre prendeva un po' di balsamo nella mano e si sporgeva con cura per spalmarlo sulle bruciature prima sulla mano destra di Loki e sul braccio.  
"Quindi sai almeno quanto io stia perfettamente bene, considerato che sto davvero assecondandoti," rispose Loki. "Lo sai che non ho pazienza per i sentimentalismi quando sono realmente ferito."  
Stark sbuffò rumorosamente e si concentrò sul compito che svolgeva, almeno le sue spalle si rilassarono un poco anche se stava ancora aggrottato e teneva gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Stai bene?" chiese Loki aggrottandosi anche lui.  
"Si, te l'ho già detto," rispose l'uomo.  
"No, stai socchiudendo gli occhi... hai mal di testa." era un affermazione, ma uscì più simile ad un'accusa.  
"Odio quando sei così osservatore," sospirò Stark.  
"DNI?" chiese Loki mentre Stark si spostava sull'altro braccio.  
L'uomo annuì. "Si, il sistema si è spento mentre lo usavo, quindi mi ha dato una frustata," disse.  
"Quanto male?" chiese Loki.  
"Gestibile," rispose Stark. Chi era cocciuto riguardo le ferite adesso?  
"Su una scala da uno a dieci?" chiese insistendo. Stark sospirò ancora.  
"Io sto fottutamente bene!  
"Assecondami, Stark," disse Loki. Era solo giusto.  
"Non lo so... cinque... sei," si strinse nelle spalle.  
"E' abbastanza brutto," gli disse Loki. "Nessun sanguinamento? Naso, orecchi, bocca?"  
Stark smise quello che stava facendo e guardò in su verso di lui. "No, e sto bene. Non è qualcosa che accade ogni giorno, perciò non è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Avevo solo la mia intera attenzione concentrata sul sistema, quindi ero profondamente dentro, questo è perché mi ha fatto male quando sono stato tagliato fuori.  
"Continueremo l'addestramento mentale, niente più scuse," gli disse Loki severamente.   
"Lo so. Non sono un idiota."  
"Solo a volte."   
"Beh, così come te," replicò Stark.  
"Per quanto sia piacevole ascoltare voi due," interruppe Drongo. Stava bendando il braccio di Juyu adesso. "Abbiamo alcune altre, più pressanti faccende da discutere."  
Stark guardò su a loro e si aggrottò di nuovo.  
"Non dovremmo fare... un elisir per Juyu?" chiese.  
"Non vorrei fare esperimenti su di lei," gli disse Loki. "Ci sono più somiglianze che differenza fra la fisiologia di un Aesir e di un Umano, perciò anche se c'era un rischio il tuo corpo ha reagito favorevolmente. Lei è un rettile, tutto è diverso, fino alle sue cellule, perciò non ho assolutamente idea di come potrebbe reagire."  
"Non ti preoccupare al riguardo," disse poi Juyu. "Sarà a posto in una settimana o giù di li."  
"Dannazione, sono il solo che guarisce lentamente? Fa schifo," brontolò Stark.  
"Servirebbe più di una settimana anche per il mio corpo per riparare un osso rotto." gli disse Drongo. "Sebbene, sia piuttosto difficile rompermi qualsiasi osso per iniziare."  
"Questo mi fa davvero sentire meglio," sorrise Stark mentre prendeva delle bende di garza per le mani di Loki. "Ma non così tanto meglio... è come se fossi il perdente nel gioco dell'evoluzione."  
"Non essere così duro con te stesso," disse Drongo amabilmente mentre iniziava a pulire le proprie ferite, iniziando con i tagli sugli avambracci. "Gli Skrull sono, dopo tutto, il risultato di secoli di esperimenti genetici."  
"Non ... lo sapevo," disse Stark.  
"E' anche la ragione per cui sono esattamente gli stessi che erano milioni di anni fa, non si evolvono più."  
"Io non sapevo questa cosa," disse Juyu.  
"Beh, non sei cresciuta fra gli Skrull assumo," disse Drongo. "Saresti difficilmente così lontana dalla tua gente se non fosse così."  
"Sai molte cose sugli Skrull?" chiese Loki mentre Stark iniziava a bendargli la mano.  
"So un poco riguardo molte cose," disse Drongo. "Ma gli Skrull sono piuttosto importanti per qualcuno che viaggia attraverso Andromeda, perciò ho imparato un po' di più su di loro."  
"Non siamo realmente incappati negli Skrull," disse Stark. "Bene, salvo per le ragazze."  
"Allora siete stati fortunati," rispose Drongo. "La sola ragione per cui l'ho menzionato in primo luogo è perché è uno sbaglio comparare gli Skrull ad altri rettili. Il loro codice genetico è piuttosto unico, uno potrebbe dire. Non conosco nessun'altra razza che possa cambiare la propria forma in modo così privo di sforzo e con un estensione simile, per esempio. E' affascinante ovviamente, come possono mentalmente far divenire pieghevoli le molecole che compongono i loro corpi, per assumere altre forme attraverso l'espansione e la contrazione muscolare, assumendo forma organica o inorganica. Non so se vi sia alcuna altra razza in grado di fare lo stesso."  
"Molecole instabili?" chiese Stark.  
Drongo ridacchiò. "Ancora, per quanto sia divertente ed interessante discutere queste cose, abbiamo altre faccende di cui parlare."  
"Per esempio, vorrei sapere per che cos'era che siamo quasi morti." disse Juyu. Il suo braccio perfettamente bendato ora, doveva solo metterlo in un supporto.  
"Sono curioso anche io al riguardo," convenne Loki. Stark sbuffò.  
"Si e come ho detto, non ho idea. Eravamo in una specie di brutto posto quando ho preso i dischi a caso. E ne abbiamo molti, quindi ho iniziato a guardarli ma dopo aver trovato le mappe che ci andavano bene mi sono fermato. Avevo altre cose da fare invece che guardare un mucchio di mappe che non ci servivano."  
"Bene, ovviamente c'è qualcosa di molto importante in uno di quei dischi." gli disse Loki. "Quindi dobbiamo guardarli in modo opportuno.  
"Si, lo so," disse Stark. "Ma dobbiamo rimettere in funzione i sistemi. Devo sapere l'estensione dei danni sulla nave. Quei fottuti pod ovviamente si sono tagliati la strada per entrare, i motori erano spenti, non so quanta energia è rimasta nei generatori e oh si, non sappiamo dove siamo."  
"Io credo che la nave sia in grado di riconoscere la nostra posizione basandosi sulle costellazioni attorno a noi... bene, se la nave ha delle mappe adatte a questa posizione."   
"Una ragione in più per guardare ogni disco, ci serve inserire tutte le mappe che abbiamo nel database," convenne Loki.  
"Voi vi rendete conto che se non abbiamo una mappa per questa area siamo nella merda," commentò Stark mentre finiva di bendare le braccia di Loki. "Dovremo muoverci a velocità minima, non sapremo in che luogo sia la stella più vicina, o se ci sia un pianeta adatto al resto delle riparazioni da fare. Se finiremo l'energia prima di raggiungere qualcosa..."  
"Preoccupiamoci di ciò una volta che avremo tutto di nuovo in linea e le mappe aggiunte," disse Loki. "Possiamo preoccuparci dell'energia, delle risorse e delle provviste dopo di ciò."  
"Sarebbe comunque saggio viaggiare al minimo fino ad allora," suggerì Drongo. "Non c'è bisogno di sprecare energia, forse ci servirà tutta quella che c'è."  
"Okay," Stark annuì mentre si alzava. "Spegneremo tutto quello che non è strettamente necessario allora. Cercheremo in tutta la nave, stabiliremo i danni, poi ci occuperemo di quegli stupidi dischi."  
***  
"Eeeeee questa è un altra mappa," disse Stark mentre attivava un altro disco. Loki Stark e Drongo si erano riuniti sul ponte dopo aver fatto le cose più urgenti. Stark era riuscito a convincere le ragazze a riposare. Bene, lui voleva solo che Juyu riposasse, perché ne aveva bisogno, ma Bee l'aveva raggiunta, il che era buona cosa, visto che lei difficilmente avrebbe potuto contribuire alle discussioni successive. Non sapevano ancora il danno completo fatto alla nave, ma era sicuro dire che sarebbero stati in grado di viaggiare. Almeno per un poco. Il Pod che si era tagliato la strada dentro alla nave era ancora sicuramente attaccato a loro, quindi mentre era certamente non ottimale avrebbero potuto lasciarlo dov'era per il tempo a venire. Serviva loro atterrare con la nave da qualche parte per riparare quella cosa.  
I generatori non erano vuoti ovviamente, Loki sapeva che non aveva preso così tano, ma era comunque meglio essere cauti. Chiusero e bloccarono tutte le stanze che non servivano loro e limitarono le luci ed il riscaldamento alle aree che realmente usavano. Stark non ridiede corrente alla sua officina di nuovo. Chiusero in effetti l'intera zona cargo dopo aver portato dentro tutto quello che poteva servire loro più tardi, come l'armatura di Stark, cibo, abiti, forniture mediche ed altro. Avevano anche lasciato solo i supporti vitali, i sistemi di difesa di base e i sistemi di controllo principale in funzione, tutti i sistemi secondari eranso stati spenti per conservare energia. Ora Stark stava aprendo un disco dopo l'altro per trovare che cos'era che Ryasur e i suoi soldati volevano. Per ora avevano trovato solo mappe, che erano state prontamente aggiunte al database della nave come pianificato.  
"Oh... questo... non è una mappa," disse Stark e Loki si girò per prestare attenzione di nuovo ai display.  
"Che cos'è quello?" chiese mentre lo osservava. Il progetto circolare sembrava complicato ed eccedeva la sua corrente conoscenza tecnologica. Perché non potevano solo usare la magia come gli esseri sensibili? Era una tale rottura.  
"Non sono del tutto certo che sia quello che penso sia," disse Stark mentre i suoi occhi erano concentrati sulle immagini davanti a se. "Voglio dire... ho tre diverse idee in effetti."  
"E' un motore a curvatura," disse Drongo dopo un lungo momento di osservazione. Stark fece un lieve e acuto gridolino strozzato, suonava totalmente indecoroso, ma riuscì a far capire a Loki molte cose. Non c'erano molte cose che potevano eccitare Stark in quel modo.  
"Non ci credo," disse Stark osservando i piani. "Voglio dire... è come una cosa... che esiste? Come... è già stato inventato ed è in uso?"  
"Gli Skrull hanno la tecnologia," annuì Drongo. "Anche alcune altre razze."  
"Che cosa fa?" chiese Loki.  
"Un motore a curvatura in teoria," iniziò Stark, poi guardò ancora i display. "Bene, non in teoria, ma nella realtà, visto che sto guardando dei veri progetti qui... wow, okay... dunque un motore a curvatura è un sistema di propulsione più veloce della luce."  
"Usa parole semplici, Stark," gli ricordò Loki.  
"Crea una 'bolla' artificiale o un 'campo' di spazio-tempo normale che circonda la nave in modo che possiamo accelerare," disse Drongo prima che Stark potesse parlare di nuovo.  
Stark si girò e guardò al gigante in silenzio per un attimo.  
"Si?" chiese Drongo.  
"Non mi sarei aspettato qualcosa di simile che uscisse dalla tua bocca dopo tutte le cavolate hippie che ho sentito," disse Stark.  
"Grazie, penso," rispose imparzialmente Drongo. Stark si girò verso Loki.  
"Dunque, normalmente non si può viaggiare più veloce della luce," disse. "In teoria, una particella con velocità subluminale avrebbe bisogno di infinita energia per accelerare alla velocità della luce," continuò l'uomo. "Il che sarebbe piuttosto impossibile da realizzare, ma, nel caso di un motore a curvatura veramente funzionante, accelereremo oltre la velocità della luce nel nostro sistema di riferimento locale, non ci servirebbe infinita energia, solo la stessa che usiamo per il volo normale. La nave attraverserebbe le distanze contraendo lo spazio davanti a se ed espandendolo dietro di se. Pertanto voleremmo più veloci della luce.  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"In parole semplici," disse Drongo. "Non possiamo accelerare alla velocità della luce nel normale spazio tempo, ma il motore a curvatura, genera un campo che piega lo spazio attorno alla nave. In questo modo possiamo arrivare alla nostra destinazione più velocemente di quanto la luce farebbe nello spazio normale," terminò. "Senza la necessità di infinita energia, come ha detto Stark."  
"Stai davvero, davvero iniziando a piacermi, grand'uomo," disse Stark puntando un dito a Drongo. Guardò indietro a Loki. "Potrei scrivere la parte matematica della cosa, ma non sono sicuro che aiuterebbe."  
"No, capisco abbastanza bene," disse Loki. "Sembra qualcosa di grande valore."  
"Lo è anche nell'Andromeda," disse Drongo. "Come ho detto, gli Skrull ed i loro alleati usano la tecnologia completamente. Sono quasi i soli in grado di raggiungere grandi distanze senza dover navigare per anni. Come potete immaginare ci sono molte altre razze che amerebbero avere questo vantaggio allo stesso modo.  
"Certamente è utile per il commercio o per la guerra," suppose Loki.  
"Si, in qualche modo perdi l'elemento sorpresa se devi viaggiare anni per arrivare ad un pianeta," disse Stark.  
"I Chitauri non avevano questa tecnologia," commentò assentemente Loki.  
"Si suppone l'abbiano, se sono ancora alleati degli Skrull," disse Drongo.  
"Se erano alleati, non lo sono più." rispose Loki. "Puoi costruirlo?"  
Stark sbuffò. "Non con quello che ho adesso," disse. "Voglio dire non per questa nave, non è adatta ad esso."  
"Ma è comunque una tecnologia di grande valore," concluse Loki.  
"Certamente una ragione sufficiente per cacciarci fin qui da Andromeda," annuì Stark.  
"Sarebbe saggio tenere segreto che la possediamo," disse loro Drongo.  
"Concordo," annuì Loki.  
"Si, sul serio," convenne anche Stark e chiuse i display. "Ci sono troppi aspiranti conquistatori che sono bloccati solo dalle distanze."  
Stark non doveva spiegare perché Loki sapesse a chi si riferiva. Se i Chitauri fossero stati ancora alleati con gli Skrull come aveva detto Drongo, allora avrebbero potuto arrivare su Midgard senza l'aiuto di Loki e del Tesseract. Sapeva che Thanos aveva altre ragioni per volere il Tesseract ovviamente, non solo per la sua capacità di aprire portali, ma era comunque molto probabile che non avesse navi più veloci della luce a sua disposizione. L'impero Skrull era potente, non si sarebbero mai piegati a Thanos e quindi non avrebbero ceduto la loro tecnologia di grande valore a lui allo stesso modo. Ma Thanos poteva non essere il solo che voleva quella tecnologia.  
"La domanda è se Ryasur la volesse per se stesso," disse ad alta voce. "O se qualcuno tirasse i suoi fili."  
"In ogni caso, non l'hanno avuta," disse Stark. "Perciò se non era per Spuntoni stesso, abbiamo fatto incazzare qualcuno moltissimo, ma non è niente di nuovo."  
"Offrire quel tipo di tecnologia è anche un mezzo di scambio di grande valore," disse Drongo. "Forse Ryasur voleva conquistare il favore di qualcuno. Odiava gli Skrull e sembrava un uomo ambizioso."  
"E' inutile fare teorie," disse Loki. "Non lo sappiamo e forse non sapremo mai. Il fatto è che lo possediamo, perciò anche se è utile e prezioso può anche causare problemi."  
"E non possiamo lasciarlo finire nelle mani sbagliate," aggiunse Stark. "Perciò non una parola con nessuno allora. Fiduciosamente, chiunque fossero gli alleati di Ryasur hanno perso le nostre tracce quando ci siamo teleportati."  
"Hai intenzione di costrurirne uno, vero?" chiese Loki. "Quando torneremo su Midgard."  
"Ovviamente," disse Stark. "Ci sono troppe cose grosse e paurose qui fuori per cui il mio piccolo e vulnerabile pianeta non è pronto. Mi servirà ogni pezzo di tecnologia avanzata su cui posso mettere le mani se voglio proteggerlo."  
"E' il tuo piano a lungo termine?" chese Loki. "Raccogliere tecnologia per proteggere Midgard?"  
"E' il mio pianeta," disse semplicemante Stark ma con feroce convinzione. "Nessuno deve fare casino con il mio pianeta, non quando io sono di guardia. Chiunque decida di provare a conquistarlo ancora, intendo prendermela fottutamente sul personale. Sarò preparato meglio dell'ultima volta, e si pentiranno di aver mai messo piede sulla Terra."  
"Tu ed i tuoi eroismi," Loki scosse la testa. Comunque sorrideva con affetto, perché il brillio determinato negli occhi di Stark era davvero qualcosa da osservare.   
"Difendere te e i tuoi non è il segno di un eroe," disse Drongo. "E' forse il desiderio più egoista che vi sia, ma comunque uno dei più nobili."  
"Vedi," Stark sogghignò. "Assurdità non eroiche," disse. "Ho motivazioni puramente egoistiche, prendere a calci in culo quelli che cercano di prendere ciò che è mio."  
"Bene, se la metti in questo modo," sorrise Loki. "Non posso realmente contestare."  
"Prima che creiamo altri piani per il futuro remoto, magari dovremmo cercare di capire dove siamo," disse Drongo.  
"Si, prima le cose importanti. Non posso prendere a calci il culo di nessuno se non sono li," assentì Stark e si girò per aprire altri dischi uno dopo l'altro.  
Motivazioni egoistiche, se pure nobili, era di certo vero per Stark. Loki non aveva alcun desiderio di divenire un autoproclamato protettore di Midgard fra tutti i regni, ma di certo sembrava sarebbe stata la loro base di operazioni quando avessero raggiunto il pianeta. Era la casa di Stark. Aveva le sue ricchezze e le sue invenzioni, il suo regno per così dire. Non aveva ragione di proteggere Midgard, ma aveva un interesse investito nel prevenire una stupida eroica morte di Stark. Quello avrebbe potuto essere la sua motivazione egoistica. Stark voleva proteggere quello che era suo, così Loki avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart di [lidoshka](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/)  
>   
> | [deviantart](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/Let-s-celebrate-we-are-alive-351357627) | [Tumblr](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/41858706120/bend-around-the-wind-fanart-lets-celebrate-we) |
> 
> Fanart della piccola Bee di [disiletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/41442818565/fanart-for-chapter-41-of-bend-around-the-wind-by) >> [qui su Tumblr](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/41442818565/fanart-for-chapter-41-of-bend-around-the-wind-by)


	43. 43 Non Immeritevole

"Un motore a curvatura?" chiese di nuovo Juyu.  
"Si," annuì Tony.  
"Perchè ci avrebbero cacciato per una cosa simile?" chiese aggrottandosi. "Pensavo che tutte le navi di lunga distanza andassero così veloci. Pensavo che anche noi fossimo in grado di andare così veloci."  
Juyu poteva non essere uno scienziato geniale, ma faceva sempre le domande basilari importanti. A Tony piaceva quella cosa di lei, aveva i piedi per terra ed era sempre focalizzata sulle cose importanti.  
"Noi viaggiamo veloci," disse Tony. "Solo non veloci come con un motore a curvatura. Quello che noi abbiamo è, bene... suppongo che hyperdrive sia il nome migliore."  
"Nome adatto," confermò Drongo dal suo posto sul retro della stanza. Di solito si riunivano nell'area cargo per quelle discussioni, ma considerato che l'avevano chiusa, il ponte e la cucina avevano preso quella funzione. Avevano messo delle scatole nella sala controllo in modo che tutti potessero sedere. Sembrava un po' caotica e stipata, ma avrebbe dovuto bastare. Bee era appollaiata su una scatola diversa accanto al gigante ascoltando in silenzio come sempre.  
"E perché un motore a curvatura è così speciale?" chiese di nuovo Juyu.  
"Più veloce, più stabile," disse Tony. "Il modo in cui funziona l'Hyperdrive è diverso. Va bene, dunque, non ho il tempo di studiare entrambi in dettaglio perché ho sempre circa un milione e una cosa da fare sempre, ma il modo in cui funziona l'hyperdrivve è che lui ci infila dentro ad una scorciatoia. Sulla terra lo chiamiamo 'iperspazio'."  
"Vuole dire le vie cosmiche," interruppe Loki.  
"Si, quelle," disse Tony indicandolo.  
"Non so molto neppure di quelle," disse Juyu.  
"Per farla breve, il sistema hyperdrive che abbiamo semplicemente ci spinge nell'iperspazio in modo che attraversiamo le distanze più velocemente, il che è beh... assolutamente fantastico, specialmente se comparato alla tecnologia che usavo io a casa, ma il motore a curvatura è un livello del tutto nuovo di velocità. Quello per cui servono settimane o mesi a questa nave per arrivare, servono solo pochi giorni ad una nave con un motore a curvatura."  
"Oh, capisco," annuì Juyu comprendendo.  
"Per non menzionare che è molto più controllato. E' quasi impossibile che qualcuno ci possa buttare fuori dalla corsa, come ha fatto la nave di pattuglia su Filipima, vi ricordate? Non so come lo abbiano fatto, ma ci hanno solo tirato fuori dall'iperspazio fermandoci, ma non possono farlo con un motore a curvatura. Correggimi se sbaglio, Drongo."  
Tony era assolutamente certo delle teorie, ma visto che il gigante sembrava essere familiare con le tecnologie non dava fastidio un doppio controllo.  
"No hai ragione. Le navi a curvatura non possono essere forzate a fermarsi nel modo in cui una nave con un normale Hyperdrive lo è."  
"Perché le navi con hyperdrive usano dei percorsi, mentre un motore a curvatura ne crea uno per se stesso, vero?" chiese Loki.  
"Abbastanza accurato," disse Drongo.  
Tony pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "Adesso che ci penso è molto simile al..."  
"Camminare sui rami di Yggdrasil comparato ad usare il Bifrost," terminò Loki. "Si, davvero lo è anche se solo i concetti base. Queste vie cosmiche sono molto diverse dai percorsi segreti dei Nove Regni. Io non li conosco molto bene comunque, sono molto più vasti e si estendono più lontani, ce ne sono molti anche di essi. Era molto più difficile tenerci su una traccia quando ci ho teleportati."  
"Si, e a proposito di teleportazione," chiese ancora Juyu. "Sappiamo dove siamo? Non è il motivo per cui ci hai chiamato qui?"  
"Corretto…" Si l'ho fatto. Mi spiace, abbiamo divagato," rispose Tony e si girò sui suoi display per tirare su una delle mappe stellari che aveva inserito prima. Gli era servito davvero tutta la notte e un uso creativo di tutte le loro mappe combinate per riuscire a stabilire la loro posizione.  
"Dunque, ho delle buone notizie e delle notizie non così buone," iniziò. "Mi sento moderatamente bene, perché nessuna di esse è del tutto cattiva. Possiamo considerarci fortunati. Perché le buone notizie sono che so in qualche modo dove siamo, il ché è da qualche parte fra la Galassia del Draco e la Via Lattea, detta Galassia d'Argento.  
"Il che è molto lontano da dove eravamo prima," commentò Drongo.  
"Si, dalla rotta tra Fornax e la Via Lattea, ma in comparazione alla Galassia della Via Lattea stessa, non così tanto. Siamo da un lato diverso di essa adesso, stavamo avvicinandoci da una direzione e adesso ho dovuto girarci perché ci stavamo in realtà allontanando da essa, perciò raggiungeremo una parte completamente diversa di quella che pianificavamo originariamente."  
"E per Midgard?" chiese Loki.  
"Siamo davvero molto più lontani da esso di prima," gli disse Tony. "Perciò dobbiamo incrociare alcuni sistemi nella Via Lattea per raggiungerlo, molti di più di quelli che stimavamo."  
"Quindi quali sono le brutte notizie?" chiese Juyu.  
"Vi ho detto che non sono necessariamente brutte, solo non così buone," li rassicurò Tony. "Le nostre mappe di quest'area sono incomplete, quindi... niente salti nell'iperspazio."  
"Ma se non possiamo andare alla massima velocità ci serviranno anni per attraversare una piccola distanza," Loki si aggrottò.  
"Ho detto 'incomplete' non 'inesistenti'," gli ricordò Tony. "Questo vuol dire che dovremo andare piano per circa un paio di mesi fino a che non potremo riavviare di nuovo l' Hyperdrive. Dobbiamo raggiungere il bordo della nostra mappa se vogliamo evitare di sbattere contro qualcosa."  
"Questo sarà molto lento in comparazione," disse Drongo.  
"Ne sono conscio," annuì Tony. "Ed anche, che considerato che ci muoveremo così lentamente saremo molto più vulnerabili ad attacchi e ad altre cose spiacevoli che stanno nello spazio profondo, come i campi di asteroidi ed altre cose meravigliose simili."  
"E riguardo l'energia?" chiese Loki. "Ne abbiamo a sufficienza per navigare così a lungo e poi usare l'Hyperdrive?"  
"Bene, ho fatto alcuni calcoli e sebbene sarà un pochino troppo a misura per quello che mi piace, non me ne preoccuperei," rispose Tony. "Andare così piano usa una quantità di energia ridicolmente piccola, ma solo per essere certi che ne avremo ancora, manterremo l'uso dell'energia al minimo, pertanto buona parte della nave dovrà rimanere chiusa."  
"Questo sarà un viaggio più lungo di quanto avevamo immaginato dopo aver lasciato Sakaar," fece notare Juyu. "Abbiamo abbastanza cibo ed altro?"  
"Abbiamo abbastanza acqua di certo. Abbiamo un sistema di filtraggio quindi non possiamo finire l'acqua. E per il resto? Possiamo dover fare attenzione a quello. Non moriremo di fame, ma sarebbe opportuno razionare tutto per essere certi, in modo da non restarne senza."  
"Come possono non essere queste 'cattive notizie'?" chiese Juyu.  
"Bene, avremmo potuto essere perduti nello spazio profondo, senza alcuna idea di dove andare, vagando attorno fino a che i nostri generatori avessero terminato l'energia e noi saremmo lentamente morti, bene... eccetto forse per Loki. Sei immortale, puoi morire di fame o di freddo?" Loki semplicemente fece spallucce. Tony assunse che anche lui non sapesse se potesse accadere o meno.  
"Okay, quindi mangiare un po' meno per qualche mese sembra incredibilmente bello comparato a quello," ammise Juyu.  
"Siamo stati fortunati," annuì Drongo solennemente.  
"Trovo incredibilmente irritante che questa situazione conti come 'fortunata' per noi," grugnì Tony. "Ma si." c'era una generale aria di consenso dopo le sue parole, quindi Tony sapeva almeno che non era il solo a sentirsi così.  
***  
In qualche modo i giorni sembravano anche più privi di eventi di prima. Tony sapeva che era solo perché era molto conscio di quanto piano viaggiassero. Faceva sembrare tutto statico a lui. Era sicuro che dopo qualche settimana, quando tutti sarebbero stati sani e si fossero abituati alle nuove limitazioni avrebbe smesso di sentirsi così. Per ora fece del suo meglio per tenere la sua mente lontana dal pensiero. Quello significava lavorare, senza officina ovviamente. Perciò da quando era stata chiusa, Tony aveva occupato il tavolo di Loki nella loro stanza. Bene, non che Loki potesse usarlo, a causa delle sue ferite, ma gli costava comunque un sacco di occhiatacce nei pochi giorni passati dopo l'attacco.  
Loki era suscettibile riguardo il suo armadio e il suo tavolo così come Tony lo era della sua area di lavoro, ma solo perché Tony non poteva avere accesso alla sua officina, non significava che potesse smettere di lavorare, perché davvero, davvero non poteva. Tony ebbe il primo sguardo omicida da lui in un lungo periodo, quando mise una delle sue fiale nel contenitore sbagliato mentre puliva il tavolo. Tony era quasi certo che se non fosse stato perché Loki gli voleva bene, gli avrebbe staccato la testa, o gli avrebbe almeno rotto qualche osso. Era quel tipo di sguardo omicida.  
Tony non cercò neppure di placarlo a parole, sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato. Perciò invece mise la sua bocca ad un uso migliore più tardi quel giorno per fargli abbassare le piume arruffate. Oh ragazzi, se lo aveva fatto. Non riusciva ancora a evitare di sogghignare un poco quando ci pensava. Loki non era uno che parlava a letto, ma oh se faceva comunque i suoni più deliziosi. Nessuno poteva accusare Tony di aver paura di giocare sporco. Ebbe il tavolo per lavorare e Loki era solo leggermente contrariato. Tony lo contava come una vittoria su tutti i fronti. Specialmente visto che Loki sapeva che era stato corrotto e non aveva assolutamente obiezioni al riguardo.  
Tony aveva colto quel piccolo fatto dopo la prima volta che era riuscito a placarlo con dei regali. A chiunque altro sarebbe sembrato superficiale, ma Tony sapeva di cosa si trattava. Le parole possono mentire, le azioni erano oneste. Tony che passava ore a fargli una guardia di braccio per l'armatura come offerta di pace era un gesto migliore e più vero di alcune parole di scusa ben dette. Specialmente all'inizio quando non si fidavano l'uno dell'altro così tanto. Chiunque poteva dire parole, poteva fingere sincerità. Loki lo sapeva meglio di chiunque. A volte parlare era comunque inevitabile, perché alcune cose dovevano essere dette o rese chiare, ma i regali erano meglio per ogni cosa. Pepper sarebbe rabbrividita - o lo avrebbe guardato storto - se lo avesse sentito dire una cosa simile, perché con la quantità di soldi che aveva, i regali di lusso erano una cosa assodata nella sua vita precedente. Comprare un'auto di lusso o dei gioielli era difficile come ordinare la pizza, come dire semplicemente a JARVIS di farlo. E a volte Tony aveva davvero una reazione da riflesso condizionato nel comperare regali quando qualcosa sembrava sbagliato.  
Le cose erano diverse li invece. Non aveva i suoi soldi. Le sole cose che poteva dare erano quelle che poteva fare con le sue meni o la sua attenzione. Non aveva altro da dare, ma era abbastanza. Non era ricco li, non era famoso o un eroe amato. Era un inventore che poteva costruire cose nella sua officina, una specie di pirata spaziale oltre a quello, forse un comandante quasi decente di una nave. Era bizzarro, strano e stranamente liberatorio. Ma era abbastanza. Abbastanza per Loki almeno.  
"Sembri essere immerso nei pensieri," gli disse l'uomo che stava occupando quei pensieri. Non era strano. Loki occupava i suoi pensieri molto spesso.  
"Si, stavo pensando a quanto stranamente mi sono abituato a stare senza tutto quello che ho sempre avuto prima."  
"E che cos'era?" chiese il dio mentre si avvicinava a dove stava Tony accando al tavolo tirando fuori i suoi attrezzi. "La tua fama, le tue ricchezze, l'adorazione delle masse, la serie di amanti?"  
"Tutto... ma l'ultimo non mi manca per nulla."  
"Voglio davvero sperarlo," gli disse Loki astutamente mentre scivolava verso di lui, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita fino a che la sua schiena fu premuta contro il petto di Loki.  
"Ahi, ehi, attento alle tue mani, non sei ancora ferito?" chiese e guardò giù immediatamente. Loki tirò via le mani dal suo stomaco per sollevare i palmi e poi tirò su la camicia per mostrare gli avambracci. La pelle sembrava rosa e non il solito colore pallido, quindi doveva essere ancora sottile e sensibile, appena guarita ma non era più bruciata almeno.  
"Va bene," disse.  
"Sembra ancora un po' fragile," gli disse Tony.  
"Lo è," assentì Loki mentre posava il mento sulla spalla di Loki. "La pelle nuova tende ad essere così. Perciò mentre sarebbe spiacevole dover brandire una lama, sto bene e sono perfettamente in grado di usarle."  
Non che Tony non gli credesse quando aveva detto che le bruciature sarebbero guarite in pochi giorni, ma era comunque un sollievo vederlo di nuovo sano. Il quasi sobbalzo che vedeva ogni volta che Loki raccoglieva qualcosa con la punta delle dita, fosse cibo o un bicchiere o qualsiasi altra cosa, lo faceva sobbalzare di rimando. Se non avesse saputo di fatto che sarebbe morto di una morte orribile e dolorosa, Tony lo avrebbe forzato a farsi imboccare. Non lo aveva fatto, perché Loki era orgoglioso e si sarebbe sentito insultato. Lo sapeva. Lui comprendeva in modo completo quella relazione oramai. Gli piaceva non doversi preoccupare di sbagliare qualcosa ogni momento. E riusciva ancora ad aiutarlo con alcune piccole cose, come allacciare le stringhe sugli abiti di Loki, in modo da non sentirsi del tutto inutile. Ancora una volta tutti vincevano.  
"Che cos'è quel ridicolo sorriso sul tuo viso?" chiese Loki.  
"Contemplavo quanto siamo fantastici," rispose Tony.  
"E perché lo siamo?"  
"Oh semplicemente in generale."  
"Bene, non posso discutere la cosa," disse Loki con tono divertito. "Lo siamo ovviamente," continuò mentre si chinava vicino all'orecchio di Tony. "Eccezionali."  
"E brillanti," aggiunse Tony quando sentì le labbra di Loki sul suo orecchio. Loki mormorò concordando. "Per non menzionare attraenti," disse poi e Loki gli morse leggermente l'orecchio prima di scendere a baciarlo sul collo. A Loki piaceva il suo collo, e a Tony piaceva la cosa. Piegò la testa di lato per dare all'altro maggiore accesso e il dio non esitò a far scivolare le sue labbra e la lingua in basso per esplorare la pelle offerta.  
"Non abbiamo avuto tempo per celebrare," disse Loki sottovoce, tenendo le labbra premute sul collo di Tony, respirando sulla pelle dove era apparsa la pelle d'oca in reazione.  
"Celebrare?" chiese Tony con un piccolo sorriso.  
"Che siamo vivi," rispose Loki, mordendo giù sul punto in cui la spalla incontrava il collo, le sue braccia che si stringevano attorno alla vita di Tony.  
"Non saprei, abbiamo celebrato un poco ieri," disse Tony. Loki sbuffò una risata.  
"Non era celebrare," disse. "Mi stavi palesemente corrompendo per il mio tavolo, solo perché eri troppo pigro per portarne qui un altro."  
Tony sorrise. "Colpevole, ma ti piace e lo sai." a quello venne morso di nuovo, stavolta più forte e Tony inspirò rumorosamente. Una delle mani di Loki vagò giù per afferrare le sue anche saldamente, tirandolo anche più vicino. Era già duro da quello che Loki stava facendogli sul collo, ma sentire l'erezione di Loki in risposta che premeva sul suo didietro gli fece sentire i pantaloni anche più stretti.  
"Mmmh okay, celebriamo. Celebriamo molto," assentì. "Sono aperto a tutti i tipi di celebrazione."  
Non che fossero stati 'casti' o altro, ma c'erano state troppe emergenze di vita e morte e troppo lavoro da fare per poter davvero godere della compagnia l'uno dell'altro. Tony aveva dovuto lavorare sulla tecnologia e la sua armatura, Loki aveva meditato molto familiarizzando con il cosmo attorno a loro e simili, e poi c'era l'addestramento mentale di Tony. Avevano avuto decisioni da prendere, rotte da scegliere, pianeti su cui atterrare, decidere cosa dovevano vendere, cosa dovevano comperare, e quello non contava neppure tutti i problemi in cui si erano trovati con base ridicolmente regolare. Non c'era stato semplicemente modo che potessero passare un giorno intero insieme giacendo a godere se stessi. L'ultima volta che era successo era stato quando Juyu li aveva chiusi dentro. Perciò avevano esplorato, con le mani e le dita, le bocche e le lingue, sempre soddisfandosi, in modo elettrizzante, inebriante, ma mai abbastanza. Tony non pensava che avrebbe mai potuto averne abbastanza, mai. Loki era completamente diverso da chiunque con cui fosse mai stato e non perché tendeva ad andare più spesso con le donne che con gli uomini.  
Era diverso nel modo in cui le sue lunghe dita esploravano la pelle di Tony, nel modo in cui la sua bocca talentuosa trovava tutti i punti giusti sul suo collo e sul mento. Il modo in cui afferrava Tony con forza, tenendolo vicino. Era sempre conscio della forza di Loki, ma in momenti come quello la prova di essa spediva deliziosi brividi lungo la sua spina dorsale. Spinse le anche indietro e Loki si strofinò avanti in risposta, facendolo mormorare in modo molto compiaciuto. Non che fosse difficile avere un erezione accanto a Loki, perché era oltraggiosamente stupendo, ma non era ancora abituato al modo in cui il suo cazzo si tendeva nei suoi pantaloni solo per quello. Ed il fatto che Loki fosse sempre esattamente tanto bramoso quanto lui e la cosa lo arrapava ancora di più.  
Tony era sempre certo di quello che voleva a letto e non era mai stato timido nel chiedere quello che voleva. Sporse indietro una mano, seppellendo le dita nei capelli lunghi di Loki, afferrandoli con forza e tirandolo vicino, girandosi quanto bastava per sigillare le loro labbra insieme in un bacio duro a bocca aperta. Loki lo baciò a sua volta entusiasticamente con un profondo mugolio strofinando le anche in avanti con più forza. Tony tirò indietro dopo un poco per succhiare qualche respiro affannoso. Le labbra rosse di Loki erano in netto contrasto con la sua pelle pallida e liscia ora. Era una vista che Tony non si stancava mai di vedere.  
"Fottimi," ansimò, senza lasciare andare i capelli di Loki. Da così vicino poteva vedere il modo in cui le pupille di Loki si dilatarono prima che il dio lo tirasse indietro in un bacio. Quando Loki lo lasciò andare, si tirò indietro completamente e girò Tony indietro a guardare il tavolo. Poi senza una parola gli strattonò la cintura ed aprì i suoi calzoni infilando la sua mano senza cerimonie dentro i pantaloni di Tony per afferrarlo con forza. Tony grugnì e mise una mano sul tavolo per tenere l'equilibrio poi strinse la sua presa sui capelli di Loki.  
"Impaziente, eh?" chiese.  
"Sempre se sei tu," replicò Loki mentre iniziava ad accarezzarlo. La mano sulla sua anca si mosse per spingere giù i pantaloni di più e fare più spazio e Tony non si lamentava per nulla. La stretta di Loki era forte e sicura e lui sapeva già come piaceva essere toccato a Tony. Stringeva le dita ogni volta che saliva, stringendo il glande un po' più forte, poi strofinava il pollice sopra alla testa.  
"Io non mi lamento, ma vuoi davvero fottermi accanto a un tavolo?" chiese dopo avergli leccato le labbra. Le sue anche si muovevano adesso, spingendo leggermente in su nella mano di Loki.  
"Io stavo pensando di piegarti sopra al tuo banco di lavoro da un po' di tempo," Loki rispose in tono peccaminosamente suggestivo.  
"Si?"  
"Mmh, ti avrei spogliato tutto e avrei bloccato le tue mani sul piano del tavolo mentre ti prendevo. Così che ogni volta che tu avessi iniziato a lavorare te ne saresti ricordato." Tony lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito, forse dall'immagine mentale e il modo in cui Loki aveva sussurrato le parole nel suo orecchio, o forse perché era il momento in cui Loki aveva deciso di lasciar andare il suo stelo per prendergli in mano le palle.  
"Lo faremo poi," decise Tony, lasciando la testa cadere su una spalla di Loki.  
"Oh si, lo faremo," promise Loki.  
"Ma visto che abbiamo un letto qui..." iniziò Tony.  
"Allora salici," suggerì Loki e tirò fuori la mano dai suoi pantaloni, facendo un passo indietro dopo aver baciato il collo di Tony ancora una volta. Non avendo intenzione di discutere, Tony si tirò via la maglia, lanciandola su una sedia, poi si tirò su i pantaloni per non inciamparsi sopra ad essi. Guardò mentre Loki camminava verso il suo armadietto mentre si gettava sul letto per togliersi gli scarponi e poi i pantaloni. Non c'era bisogno di perder tempo a spogliarsi se poteva essere nudo. Perciò lanciò i suoi abiti via e si stese sul letto. Nessuno poteva accusarlo di essere altro che svergognato.  
"Cos'è quello?" chiese quando Loki si girò indietro e godette il modo in cui gli occhi del dio si mossero alla sua vista, le gambe aperte con noncuranza, una mano dietro la testa l'altra sullo stomaco, il cazzo eretto.  
"Olio di fiori," rispose Loki sofficemente. "L'ho acquistato su Sakaar," aggiunse mentre camminava più vicino facendo cadere la fiala sul letto. Poi iniziò a slacciarsi la tunica. Oh, a Tony piaceva guardare lo spettacolo. Non prestò neppure attenzione quando iniziò pigramente ad accarezzarsi, guardò solo Loki che si liberava della tunica, poi si sfilava la canottiera sopra la testa, rivelando le sue spalle ampie, il torace liscio e lo stomaco. Tony voleva leccarlo, far correre la lingua lungo gli addominali ed il petto, succhiare i suoi capezzoli e mordere la sua clavicola. I pantaloni scuri e stretti erano bassi sulle anche e Tony osservò il suo delizioso bacino mentre Loki si sciolse i lacci. Si, voleva leccare anche quelli.  
Se il suo intero corpo non stesse fremendo di desiderio, con un molto specifico, profondamente doloroso desiderio, avrebbe chiesto di cambiare piani, perché non poteva immaginare molte cose più perfette delle lunghe gambe di Loki avvolte attorno a lui, le sue coscie potenti che lo stringevano, lo intrappolavano. Più tardi, si, non c'era davvero fine a tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto fare con Loki.  
Loki tirò via il laccio dai suoi capelli quando gli abiti furono tolti, visto che Tony gli aveva già rovinato la coda di cavallo in precedenza. Poi infine si arrampicò sul letto e Tony non perse tempo tirandolo sopra di se per baciarlo ancora e sentire il suo corpo premuto vicino al proprio.  
"Dovremmo fare questo davvero più spesso," disse Tony fra i baci mentre si muoveva sotto a Loki strofinando le anche insieme.  
"Si, dovremmo dire all'universo di darci un po' più di tempo libero," rispose Loki. Tony rise, il suono attutito dalla bocca di Loki. "Adesso girati."  
Ancora, Tony non discusse, era passato davvero molto tempo da quando lo aveva fatto - al suo tredicesimo compleanno se ricordava correttamente - perciò era d'accordo per la posizione più confortevole. Loki gli baciò il retro del collo mentre si chinava sopra a lui, poi leccò giù lungo la sua spina dorsale e baciò la pelle fra le sue scapole. Le sue mani corsero lungo la sua schiena, le dita aperte che scavavano nella pelle, un tocco avido e possessivo. La sua pelle era fresca, come sempre, perciò il tocco lasciò la pelle d'oca sul suo corso.  
"Basta giocare," gli disse Tony.  
"Chi è ansioso adesso?" chiese Loki giocosamente, ma le sue mani si mossero via. Fiduciosamente per prendere l'olio.  
"Hai ragione," disse Tony mentre si sollevava sulle mani e le ginocchia. "Sono qui, avido e voglioso. Perciò fai qualcosa al riguardo."  
La risposta di Loki fu un dito unto che passò fra le sue chiappe, sopra alla sua apertura e poi giù fra le sue palle, premendo sulla piccola zona di pelle in quel punto. Tony gemette di nuovo, perché quello era quello che voleva. Sembrava che Loki avesse davvero finito di giocare con lui, perché immediatamente iniziò a strofinare il suo dito sopra all'orlo teso, spargendo l'olio scivoloso sopra ad esso e attorno ad esso. Non guardò indietro, ma sapeva che Loki stava guardando la sua mano, guardando il suo dito quando infine si spinse dentro, lo sapeva. Tony amava le sue dita, davvero le amava, ma non le aveva mai amate di più. Dio, aveva pensato a quella cosa così fottutamente tanto.  
Loki giocò con l'orlo, mosse il dito attorno, dentro e fuori, non troppo veloce ma anche non troppo gentilmente. Tony non dovette chiedere prima che il secondo dito si spingesse dentro di lui. Loki si chinò sopra a lui ancora, mettendo la bocca sulla sua pelle, baciando, leccando e mordendo mentre muoveva le dita prima lentamente e superficialmente, ma più rapide mentre i secondi passavano. Tony era abbastanza arrapato che non gli faceva male, non ancora, sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto, ma per ora era solo piacere. Si stava perdendo dentro ad esso. La sua mente si schiariva, i suoi pensieri rallentavano al punto in cui poteva solo pensare alla sensazione del suo cuore che batteva veloce, le labbra morbide sulla pelle e le abili dita scivolose che lo stavano stirando aperto. Non era neppure conscio dei rumori che uscivano dalle sue labbra, i respiri ansimanti e i gemiti di piacere. Poi i suoi suoni sommessi furono rimpiazzati da un mugolio più forte, perché Loki girò e piegò le sue dita nel modo giusto perché le sue dita dei piedi si stringessero di piacere.  
"Oh, continua a farlo," gli disse Tony, e strinse forte le mani nelle lenzuola perché Loki lo fece. Avrebbe fottutamente perso la testa molto presto. La tortura più dolce, ecco che cos'era. Sapeva di aver allargato le gambe di più ed anche che spingeva indietro verso le dita, facendole scivolare più profondamente dentro di se. Non era mai stato timido riguardo il suo piacere e non avrebbe iniziato allora.  
Il terzo dito fece un po' più male dei primi due ma era in una dolce dose di endorfine, perciò il dolore venne a mala pena registrato, rendeva le scosse di piacere più taglienti. Il suo intero corpo era connesso ed eccitato. Avido non iniziava neppure a descriverlo. Iniziò a sentire l'urgenza di avere di più, molto di più. Lo disse anche ad alta voce e il suono di risposta di Loki mandò un brivido lungo la sua schiena. Era quasi animalistico in un modo in cui Loki era raramente. Stavolta non era consumato dalla rabbia però, ben lontano.  
Era passato molto tempo da quando aveva fatto quella cosa, perciò più di tre dita sarebbe stato meglio, ma onestamente non gli importava a quel punto. Sapeva che era sufficientemente aperto. Non era certo se lo avesse chiesto ad alta voce o se il suo corpo rendesse i suoi pensieri chiari, ma Loki ricevette il messaggio comunque e tirò fuori le dita. Quando una delle sue mani tornò ad afferrare una delle sue natiche con forza, aprendolo, si morse le labbra. Poi fu li, la sensazione del grosso, scivoloso glande del cazzo di Loki che si spingeva dentro di lui. Fottendolo infine. Aveva avuto i sogni ad occhi aperti più fantasiosi al riguardo.  
Appena il glande fu dentro L'altra mano di Loki si allargò sull'altra natica, esponendolo. Tony non ci pensò neppure, aprì le coscie ancora di più e piegò le anche in alto, perché se a Loki piaceva guardare, piaceva guardare a come lui lentamente scivolava dentro, a come l'orlo si stirava attorno al suo cazzo, gli avrebbe dato la vista migliore. Il profondo gemito spezzato e lo stringersi delle dita di Loki furono la sua ricompensa, era più che soddisfacente sentirlo ed ascoltarlo. Loki andò contortamente lento, ma anche se la sua mente cercava di convincere Tony a rendere le cose più rapide, il suo corpo lo avrebbe ringraziato dopo per non aver avuto fretta. Aveva sempre immaginato che lui e Loki avrebbero avuto una collisione esplosiva, che ci sarebbero stati abiti strappati, graffi e marchi di morsi, che avrebbero finito per essere un groviglio di arti sul letto per una scopata rapida e veloce. Gli piaceva quell'immagine, davvero gli piaceva, ma quella era meglio, era un desiderio che bruciava lentamente, accendendo il suo corpo come carboni ardenti e ferro rovente. Non esplosioni, ma un fuoco che ustionava profondamente dentro al suo nocciolo.  
Loki avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita quando fu completamente dentro, attaccando le labbra alla schiena di Tony di nuovo, respirando affannosamente sulla sua pelle, Tony poteva anche sentire il suo cuore che batteva con veemenza. Poi venne tirato su, tirato verso il torace di Loki, su sulle ginocchia con buona parte del suo peso che riposava sul dio. L'angolo cambiò con il cambio di posizione e Tony mugolò per il modo in cui il cazzo di Loki si mosse un poco all'interno scivolando anche più profondamente. Un braccio rimase attorno alla sua vita, l'altro sul suo petto. Loki ruotò le anche leggermente avanti quando le sue dita si stesero sopra al reattore Arc e Tony ansimò. Si tese indietro ancora, dovendo afferrare qualcosa, perciò piegò le dita nei capelli di Loki di nuovo. Il suo altro braccio che rimase sopra a quello di Loki giù sulla sua vita. Se non fosse stato per l'altro che lo teneva in posizione si sarebbe rovesciato, ed era esattamente quello che voleva Loki.  
Loki iniziò a muoversi, il lento ruotare delle anche che iniziò a divenire una serie di colpi profondi e Tony spense il suo cervello. Era il motivo per cui amava tanto il sesso, era il solo momento in cui poteva farlo. Loki lo penetrò dapprima lentamente ma profondamente, facendogli sentire la sua intera lunghezza mentre la tirava fuori lentamente e poi la spingeva di nuovo dentro. Poi i suoi movimenti divennero più duri anche se non aumentò la velocità. Gli servì un attimo per rendersi conto che i piccoli suoni spezzati non venivano da lui e lo fecero voler avere Loki anche più vicino e più in profondità, non importava che fosse fisicamente impossibile essere più vicini a qualcuno.  
Loki seppellì il suo viso nel collo, per mordere e succhiare la sua pelle, ma dopo un momento Tony tirò i suoi capelli, tirandolo via.  
"No, voglio sentirti," ansimò e Loki praticamente ruggì e si spinse dentro di lui anche con più forza. Oh, avrebbe dovuto fare di più per farlo stare zitto. Tony spinse le anche indietro ai movimenti di Loki, incontrandolo, spingendolo in avanti. La mano sul suo stomaco si mosse giù alle sue anche e lo afferrò così forte che era certo avrebbe lasciato i lividi, ma Loki si mosse più veloce. Più veloce ma non abbastanza veloce, perché Tony poteva sentire che stava arrivando vicino ed era fermamente deciso ad ottenere di più prima che accadesse.  
Tirò Loki più vicino per i capelli e piegò la sua testa fino a che le loro bocche quasi si incontrarono. Non lo baciò. lo tenne solo vicino, respirando la stessa aria.  
"Avanti, dannazione, voglio sentirlo per giorni," gli disse. "Dammi un a bella batosta, posso prenderla."  
Loki non gli diede neppure il tempo di vedere che effetto facevano le sue parole, perché immediatamente aumentò il ritmo e letteralmente tolse il fiato a Tony. Dio, cazzo si, quello era quello che voleva.  
Il suono di schiaffo viscido dei loro corpi che si incontravano con tale veemenza era soffocato dalle loro voci. Tony era un urlatore e non glie ne importava un cazzo di esserlo, perché quello lo faceva stare bene, lo faceva stare meglio di quanto immaginasse. Stava gemendo e parlando, blaterando parole di piacere. Il respiro di Loki era ansimante, appena accanto al suo orecchio, i suoni che venivano da lui erano pressanti, quasi disperati. Si, questo non sarebbe durato molto a lungo. Non dovette neppure chiedere a Loki di farlo, la mano sulla sua anca si mosse giù per afferrare strettamente il suo cazzo accarezzandolo rapidamente. Tony chiuse la sua mano attorno a quella di Loki e non era solo l'olio residuo nella mano del dio che rendeva la pelle sensibile viscida. Stava gocciolando, perdendo pre sperma, era vicino, così vicino. Ancora un poco, ancora un poco.  
Non venne semplicemente ma precipitò nel suo orgasmo, spingendosi su nella mano di Loki e giù lungo il suo cazzo mentre i muscoli si contraevano e i suoi sensi si smarrivano. Sapeva che stava stringendo i capelli di Loki anche troppo strettamente, ma il suo orgasmo gli mandò la mente del tutto in tilt perché se ne curasse. Se fosse stato il tipo da sentirsi autocosciente, sarebbe stato certamente imbarazzato dai suoni che uscivano dalla sua bocca, ma non lo era, quindi non lo fu.  
Il momento prima che Loki venisse morse la spalla di Tony di nuovo e quello strappò un altro rumoroso gemito da lui. Sarebbe rimasto sicuramente un segno, anche se la pelle non fosse stata spezzata. Le anche di Loki si fermarono dopo un ultima serie di potenti penetrazioni e leccò e baciò il morso che aveva lasciato prima di posare la sua testa accanto a quella di Tony. Il suo cazzo era ancora duro dentro, perciò Tony lasciò uscire un mugolio di piacere mentre era praticamente tirato sul braccio di Loki. Era sporco, coperto di sudore, saliva, olio e sperma, ma si sentiva assolutamente formidabile. Aveva assolutamente bisogno di questo.  
"Wow, si," disse Tony, cercando di prendere fiato. "Questo è stato fantastico."  
Loki lo stava ancora stringendo. Lasciò andare il cazzo di Tony per un poco adesso e mise quel braccio attorno alla sua vita, dove era prima. A Tony non importava che spalmasse sperma sulla sua pelle in quel modo. Loki continuò a respirare rapidamente, non rispose.  
"Sto senz'altro richiedendo una nuova performance," gli disse Tony mentre sorrideva. Ma non vi fu ancora risposta, perciò si accigliò. "Loki?"  
Le braccia del dio si strinsero attorno a lui, sopra il suo petto e la sua vita. Qualcosa era... spento.  
"Loki, c'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese con cautela, cercando di rimettere in moto il cervello.  
"No," rispose l'altro sottovoce, quasi senza fiato. "No," ripetè con maggiore certezza. "Tutto è... perfetto. E' perfetto," disse e seppellì il viso nel collo di Tony di nuovo. Okay, qualcosa certamente non andava, più di qualcosa. Non gli piaceva sentire la tensione nella sua voce, quel tono grezzo che non riusciva a nascondere.  
"Okay," disse lui. "Lasciami andare," chiese. "Voglio guardarti," aggiunse quando le braccia di Loki non mollarono la presa subito. Poi riuscì a sollevarsi sulle ginocchia, Loki scivolò fuori da lui, si quella non sarebbe mai stata una sensazione non strana, specialmente visto che poteva sentire lo sperma e l'olio che sgocciolavano da lui ora. La pulizia poteva attendere comunque. Sedette giù sul letto e tirò Loki verso di se prima che potesse fare qualcosa di stupido come alzarsi dal letto, perché sembrava che stesse pianificando di farlo. Non si stese, ma sedette accanto alle anche di Tony. Tony cercò il suo viso, ma era frustrantemente chiuso e le poche cose visibili che c'erano nei suoi occhi e le sue labbra strette non erano rassicuranti.  
"Dimmi cosa c'è che non va," chiese. Non sapeva come fossero passati da una sensazione fantastica a quello, perciò doveva sapere che cosa stava succedendo nella testa di Loki e cosa lo aveva provocato.  
"Non c'è nulla di sbagliato," rispose, non convincente, per inciso. Mosse la sua mano per accarezzare con cautela lo stomaco di Tony.  
"Bene, qualcosa ovviamente ti ha mandato fuori di testa adesso," disse Tony. Loki sospirò ed infine si lasciò scivolare giù, steso per metà sopra al corpo di Tony, posando la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
"Voglio fare le cose bene," disse sottovoce dopo un poco. "Non voglio... fallire e rovinare questo," aggiunse con un cenno di rabbia nelle ultime parole. Tony si aggrottò di nuovo.  
"Perché dovresti..." iniziò a chiedere, ma ci ripensò. "Non c'è nulla da rovinare," disse invece. "Non è una prova, dove devi avere successo. Io pensavo a quel modo... a volte. Ma noi non siamo così. Noi non siamo assolutamente fatti a quel modo."  
"Non è..." iniziò Loki ma Tony lo interruppe.  
"Tu non rovinerai nulla," disse con fermezza. "Lo so che non lo farai, non devi provarlo. Io mi fido di te."  
Loki sollevò il capo infine per guardarlo. Le ultime tracce della sua maschera erano cadute negli ultimi attimi. Tony non era certo dia verlo mai visto così... incerto, forse anche vulnerabile. Stava guardando giù a Tony, cercando il suo viso, assorbendo tutti i dettagli, come se si stesse rassicurando che fosse davvero davanti a lui.  
"Io solo..." iniziò, poi deglutì. La sua voce uscì più forte e ferma dopo di ciò. "Io non ottengo mai quello che voglio," disse. "Non ottengo mai quello che voglio." suonava così certo quando lo disse, come se stesse parlando di una specie di legge universale della natura. "Io rompo le cose. Io le rovino. Io..." scosse la testa. "Tutto finisce in fiamme."  
Tony lo fissò per un attimo e si immaginò tutte le cose, le centinaia o forse migliaia di cose che erano accadute nella lunga vita di Loki che lo avevano convinto di ciò, tutto quello che integrava tutto questo in lui così profondamente che non era capace di nasconderlo ora. Faceva dolere qualcosa in lui dolorosamente.  
"Tu avrai questo, okay?" disse sporgendosi per mettere la sua mano sulla sua guancia, per tenere i loro occhi bloccati. Aveva bisogno che lui ci credesse, e visto che non vedeva ragione di non dirlo, continuò. "Io ti amo, lo sai."  
Loki inspirò bruscamente e i suoi lineamente si ammorbidirono solo un poco, il dolore nei suoi occhi diminuì un poco.  
"E io te," disse e si chinò fino a che le loro fronti si toccarono. "Io non pensavo di essere ancora in grado di farlo," aggiunse. Tony seppellì la sua mano nei suoi capelli, accarezzando il suo capo e sciogliendo i nodi che aveva fatto prima.  
"No, hai sempre avuto il tuo cuore, uomo di latta," disse Tony con un sorriso che minacciò di divenire un sogghigno. Loki sbuffò.  
"Non so di cosa parli," disse e scivolò giù per giacere confortevolmente sul letto, la testa che riposava nel solito posto sulla spalla di Tony.  
"Un altra sciocca cosa terrestre," gli disse Tony. "Te la mostrerò quando saremo la, ma ti dico da ora che non sono la fottuta Dorothy. Io sono al massimo il mago, forse il leone." Loki gli diede un colpo sul fianco acutamente e fece ridere Tony. I riferimenti alla terra frustravano sempre il dio.  
"Stupido umano," brontolò Loki senza alcun vero disappunto nella voce.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by [alikuu](http://alikuu.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dimensioni reali [su Tumblr](http://alikuu.tumblr.com/post/42179034618/chapter-43-of-bend-around-the-wind-made-me-do-it)
> 
> Guardate questo divertente fanart di Juyu e Bee di [disiletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) che è stata ispirata da questo capitolo >> [su Tumblr](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/42199915139/fanart-for-bend-around-the-wind-by-scyllaya)  
> ***


	44. 44 Ancora un altro giorno

_  
Una volta che ebbero avuto un vero assaggio, divennero entrambi insaziabili. Non che a Loki importasse, al contrario. L'umano era la assuefazione più deliziosa. I loro giorni erano noiosi e privi di eventi, stagnanti realmente, perciò non era contrario a perdere un enorme quantità di tempo in un modo molto piacevole. Puntava comunque i piedi per quel che riguardava le lezioni di Stark. Quelle non erano negoziabili ed erano programmate a giorni alterni. Senza scuse. Ma tutto il resto sembrava non importante. La possibilità di un improvvisa minaccia che sollevasse la sua brutta testa era costantemente li, ma non come un definito pericolo strisciante all'orizzonte che li tenesse tutti sull'orlo. Era strano, ma per la prima volta in tanti anni, Loki si sentiva rilassato. Mentre i giorni passavano senza alcun improvviso casino lanciato sulla loro strada Stark aveva perso una certa spigolosità nel suo comportamento allo stesso modo. Era più giocoso, scherzava anche di più e non era costantemente ossessionato con il suo lavoro.  
Quella era la ragione per cui Loki fissava i caldi occhi marrone dell'uomo e le morbide linee del suo viso ancora addormentato un po' più a lungo del solito una mattina.  
"Che c'è?" chiese l'umano con un sorriso fiacco. Loki sorrise di rimando.  
"E' bello alla fine incontrare Tony," rispose. Tony si aggrottò e guardò su verso di lui confuso.  
"Eh?"  
"Ho sempre pensato che quel nome non ti si adattasse," spiegò Loki. "Adesso penso che semplicemente non avevo avuto l'opportunità di vederti così."  
"Come cosa?"  
"Calmo," rispose Loki dopo averci pensato per un momento. Non era la sola differenza nel suo solito comportamento, ma quella più facilmente visibile. "Più spensierato, meno preoccupato."  
"Pensavo che ti piacesse 'Stark'," rispose l'uomo curioso. "Hai detto che suonava feroce."  
"Lo è e mi piace," gli disse Loki. "Perché tu sei feroce, pericoloso e scioccamente coraggioso."  
"Oh continua, lo sai che mi piace che mi liscino l'ego," sorrise Stark.  
"Bene, non sei nulla di quello adesso," rimbeccò Loki semplicemente.  
"Cosa? Io sono del tutto feroce," obiettò mentre rotolava sulla schiena. Era ancora nudo con solo le lenzuola avvolte attorno alle gambe. Segni di morsi decoravano il suo collo e le spalle, aveva bisogno di radersi e i suoi capelli erano ispidi in ogni modo possibile. Loki non degnò l'affermazione con una risposta, semplicemente lo osservò contorcersi sul letto cercando una posizione confortevole. Feroce... come un gattino.  
"Okay, quindi stai dicendo... che Tony è il mio nome da camera da letto?" chiese. "Mi chiamerai davvero Tony? Quando siamo soli?"  
"A volte, forse," rispose Loki.  
"Ma continuerai a chiamarmi 'Stark' davanti agli altri."  
"E' quello che sei quando sei dall'altro lato della nostra porta," gli disse Loki. "Hai un ruolo da sostenere quando ti vesti ed esci fuori. Sei il Comandante di questa nave dopo tutto."  
"Questo significa che mi chiamerai 'comandante' anche tu?" chiese Tony allegramente, sorridendo ancora.  
Drongo e Juyu si riferivano a lui in quel modo davanti agli altri, il che significava che doveva essere la figura dell'autorità in ogni data situazione che necessitava ve ne fosse una. Per l'amor delle apparenze di un fronte unito, lui doveva fare lo stesso. Comunque, Loki lavorava molto meglio quando non era il centro dell'attenzione. Stark aveva un aria di piacevole sicurezza attorno a se, era carismatico e facilmente percepito come un leader. Nessuna meraviglia che fosse così amato a casa propria. Loki non aveva mai imparato la difficile arte di affascinare le folle e acquisire il loro amore e rispetto, a volte la loro gratitudine forse, ma per buona parte solo paura e sospetto. Se non ti vogliono amare, lascia che ti temano. Ma a cosa aveva portato? Tradimento, ecco cosa, aveva imparato la cosa di prima mano. Loki era bravo a tirare i fili dalle ombre, sussurrando negli orecchi mentre l'attenzione era su qualcun'altro, tutti i lati delicati e meno onorevoli della politica. Alcuni erano fatti per tenere grandi discorsi davanti a un pubblico adorante; altri erano lasciati con cappa e spada.  
Lui sapeva ovviamente quanto simile questo sembrasse al modo in cui le cose erano con Thor, ma sapeva anche che era fondamentalmente diverso. Stark era intelligente, riconoscente. Sapeva che uno non esisteva senza l'altro. Non guardava ai necessari disegni e manipolazioni come ad atti disgraziati degni solo di vergogna e ridicolo. Non disprezzava le capacità diverse dalle sue, e non prendeva le cose per garantite.  
"Se siamo fra i nemici," disse infine Loki. "Certamente lo farò."  
Tony lo fissò per un attimo prima di parlare ancora. "Sono in qualche modo assurdamente arrapato alla cosa in questo momento."   
Loki rise, non sorpreso per nulla, e si lasciò tirare indietro nel letto.  
***  
"Mattinata divertente?" chiese Juyu nell'attimo in cui entrarono in cucina per una colazione tarda. Loki ignorò la domanda in favore di prendere del cibo.  
"Non si suppone che tu preferisca... non sapere nulla al riguardo?" le chiese Stark. Juyu fece spallucce.  
"Curiosità naturale. E non è colpa mia se voi due siete assurdamente rumorosi." Loki grugnì, ma non disse nulla. Non era uno che si imbarazzasse, sebbene Stark sembrasse un po' disturbato dalle parole.  
"Non si suppone che tu sia timida al riguardo o cosa?"  
"Quando sono mai stata timida, Stark?" aveva senso in un certo modo. Poteva essere stata cauta ed incerta all'inizio, ma non era certamente per la timidezza, solo ragionevole cautela.  
"Abbastanza corretto," Stark fece spallucce. "Solo non voglio essere responsabile per aver sporcato la tua innocenza e simili."   
Juyu sbuffò. "La mia innocenza? Posso sparare alle persone in faccia e non sei preoccupato, ma non posso sapere del sesso?"  
"Oh, Toccato," Tony ridacchiò. "Sei bruciante stamattina, Ju." con ciò infine andò a prendere del cibo mentre Loki sedette al tavolo. Stark li raggiunse un attimo dopo. Fece una smorfia dopo il primo morso come se non si fosse già abituato al loro menu eutrofico privo di sapore.  
"Dunque, volevo parlarvi," disse ancora Stark, guardando Juyu. Lei guardò indietro, aspettando che continuasse. "E' stato molto tempo fa, ma quando abbiamo fatto il nostro accordo abbiamo parlato solo di portare te e Bee fuori da Andromeda..."  
"Non abbiamo nient'altro da offrire," interruppe Juyu. Stark cadde in silenzio e Loki guardò in su. Non era facile accorgersene, visto che la sua pelle era verde più chiaro di quella di sua sorella, ma era visibilmente impallidita un attimo prima.  
"Cosa?" chiese Stark di rimando aggrottandosi.  
"Lo so che non avete acconsentito ad altro, ma... siamo state utili! Bee più di me, lo so, ma comunque!" le sue mani erano strette a pugno dove stavano sul tavolo e sembrava che Stark infine avesse capito che cosa stesse dicendo.  
"Oh! Non vi stiamo buttando fuori," disse. "Perché lo hai pensato?"  
"Perché tirarlo fuori adesso?" chiese la ragazzina di rimando aggrottandosi profondamente, poi si girò per guardare storto anche Loki.   
"Juyu,davvero, non vogliamo buttarvi fuori," la rassicurò Stark.  
"Lui si!" affermò Juyu.  
"Scusami?" Loki sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Tu pensi sempre e solo all'utilità, perciò so che mi pensi un peso morto," disse la ragazzina a lui. "Bee la trovi utile, perché lei può lottare, ma io non posso fare le cose che fa lei, vero? Forse le cose che faccio sulla nave non sono così importanti, ma ci ho provato!"  
"Juyu, calmati, ovviamente sei utile anche tu," interruppe Stark.  
"Si, come una sguattera. E' quello che faccio sempre, lei si alzò dal tavolo allora, prendendo il piatto e il bicchiere e lanciandoli nel secchiaio. "Voi due potete non pensare molto di quel lavoro, ma qualcuno deve pulire i pavimenti ogni tanto."  
"Okay, prima di tutto, noi non ti teniamo come una sguattera," disse Stark. "E okay, guardando indietro, siamo stati piuttosto stronzi apparentemente, lasciandoti fare tutto il lavoro da sola."  
"Drongo mi sta aiutando," rispose lei. "Da quando è qui."  
"E con quello ha preso il titolo di 'adulto responsabile'," disse Stark.  
"Io dubito vi fosse mai stata competizione," aggiunse Loki sottovoce.  
"Okay quindi noi siamo dei mocciosi viziati," le disse Stark. Loki fece un suono di obiezione, ma l'umano lo azzittì. "Non significa che non sappiamo che tutti i tipi di lavoro sono importanti e ugualmente necessari."  
Loki poteva discutere il fatto che controllare la nave per esempio e spazzare i suoi pavimenti non erano compiti ugualmente importanti ma stette zitto. Sarebbe stato controproduttivo parlare mentre erano in processo di risolvere quella... faccenda, qualsiasi fosse il vero problema. Era del tutto certo che la ragazzina non era davvero preoccupata di essere mandata via dalla IronMage.  
"E' riguardo l'attacco allora?" chiese, la sua schiena era ancora girata verso di loro mentre ripuliva il suo piatto.  
"Perché dovresti..." iniziò Stark, ma lei lo interruppe di nuovo.  
"Che mi sono fatta catturare," spiegò. "Che sono stata presa in ostaggio. Perché se è così non so cosa vi aspettiate da me."  
Poi si girò attorno e scappò via, lasciando tutto nel secchiaio.  
"Cosa è appena successo?" chiese Loki dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
"Non ho assolutamente idea." rispose Stark. "Vuoi andarle dietro?" chiese poi.  
"Dalle occhiatacce che mi ha spedito, dubito sarebbe contenta di vedermi di nuovo," gli disse Loki.  
Stark sospirò e si infilò il resto del suo cibo in bocca prima di alzarsi. "Lava i nostri piatti quando hai finito," disse mentre usciva.  
"Sei serio?" chiese Loki incredulo.  
"Si, sono mortalmente serio," gli disse Stark. "Siamo fottutamente uomini adulti! Una ragazzina non dovrebbe pulire dietro di noi tutto il tempo." e poi era andato.  
Loki finì la colazione in modo leggermente più lento poi prese i piatti per metterli nel lavandino. Sapeva che stava facendo una smorfia. Dunque era un po' troppo vecchio per farsi un problema di un compito così semplice. Non doveva comunque piacergli.  
"E' così umiliante," borbottò sotto i baffi mentre arrotolava le maniche, per non bagnarsi gli abiti. Almeno nessuno era li a testimoniarlo.  
***  
Non era preoccupato, per nulla. Era semplice e totalmente comprensibile curiosità. Non c'era nulla di sbagliato nel voler sapere se la pace fosse stata ristabilita oppure no, per ragioni puramente strategiche. La discordia fra di loro sarebbe stata un significativo svantaggio in una situazione di emergenza. Una piccola lesione nelle fondamenta poteva portare ad una orribile catena di eventi. Causa, effetto, conseguenze, tutte e tre dovevano essere tenute a mente. Aveva visto l'effetto ed era consapevole delle possibili conseguenze, quindi adesso gli serviva sapere la causa per appianare quel piccolo problema, qualsivoglia esso fosse. Improvvisamente, si sentì come fosse stato di nuovo alla corte, tenendo un orecchio aperto per tutte le cose che accadevano. Non era ideale pensare alla cosa, comunque, perciò cacciò via i ricordi.  
Non c'erano molti luoghi dove stare con buona parte della nave chiusa, perciò non gli servì molto per trovare Stark e Juyu seduti sul pavimento in un corridoio cieco. Rimase fuori vista ed ascoltò la conversazione Non aveva mai avuto problemi ad origliare. Le informazioni erano troppo importanti per preoccuparsi di simili sciocchezze.  
"Faccio schifo in queste cosa, lo sai," stava dicendole Stark. "Dire le cose giuste, davvero non è la mia area di competenza."  
"Non che mi importi, Stark," replicò Juyu. "Voglio essere utile, ma... so che non lo sono. Non come lo è Bee, lei è forte ed è un buon combattente. Io non posso farlo. Per quanto mi ricordi, non ho mai fatto altro che pulire e occuparmi di animali e ogni altro lavoro che doveva essere fatto. Non ho mai dovuto lottare. Non ho neppure mai tenuto in mano un arma prima che tu me ne dessi una."  
"Non eri così male, tutto sommato," disse Stark.  
"Sono un pessimo tiratore," replicò Juyu. "Non importerebbe se potessi fare qualcos'altro, ma non sono neppure intelligente come Drongo o come siete tu e Loki."  
"Oh andiamo, no," obiettò Stark. "Hai imparato a pilotare il Drake molto velocemente, e come usare i cannoni."  
"Non sto dicendo che sono stupida, non sono però così intelligente," replicò Juyu. "Non posso neppure leggere e scrivere bene. Bee mi aveva insegnato prima... ma poi non poteva più farlo. Non ho mai imparato qualcosa che possa essere utile qui. Perciò non so cosa si aspetti da me."  
Loki sentì le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi mentre Stark sospirava prima di rispondere.  
"Ok, dunque ti posso aiutare con le armi. Devi essere capace di proteggerti meglio, perciò appena riavremo la stiva a disposizione faremo pratica. Non è un problema. Hai sicuramente bisogno di farlo. Sei stata molto brava per qualcuno che non ha mai usato armi prima, puoi solo migliorare."  
Avrebbero dovuto pensarci prima, ma lei sembrava abbastanza brava. E a Loki non piacevano le pistole, perciò non vi aveva mai pensato molto.  
"Inoltre," continuò Stark. "Solo perché non sei un genio certificato e non hai molti anni di studio dietro di te, come ho io, o come ha Loki, non significa che tu non sia intelligente. Siamo solo diversi. Io e Loki siamo nati in bei posti, davvero i migliori. Ci sono state date cose che altri possono solo sognare. Tu sei nata in un luogo difficile, hai avuto una vita dura, hai dovuto imparare le cose da sola con pochissimo aiuto. Ma ascoltami, tu sei così incredibilmente giovane, hai una vita intera davanti a te per imparare tutto quello che vuoi. Hai una vaga idea di quanto vecchio sia Loki? Quanti anni gli siano serviti per avere l'incredibile conoscenza che è infilata nel suo così ben costruito cranio?"  
Ci fu una piccola pausa, probabilmente per un effetto drammatico. "Più di mille anni, Juyu. Sono più di novecento anni anche sul calendario Skrull. Credimi; è dannatamente difficile sentirsi intelligenti accanto a lui, per chiunque."  
"Non mi importa che sia più intelligente," rispose Juyu e Loki potè ascoltare l'ostilità nella sua voce, probabilmente poteva farlo anche Stark e fu il motivo per cui rimase in silenzio per qualche momento.  
"Non pensavo che non ti piacesse Loki così tanto," disse con un tono piuttosto neutro.  
"Non è... che non mi piace," rispose la ragazzina. "Solo mi fa sentire... piccola e stupida... inutile."  
Loki si appoggiò al muro accanto a cui era, il suo viso ancora fermamente aggrottato.  
"Ju, te l'ho detto prima. E' una specie di stronzo, non sempre, ma spesso, ma non cambierà e non è personale, è solo come è fatto."  
"No, non lo è!" ribattè Juyu con veemenza. "E' gentile con Bee, lo è, e sono felice della cosa, perché lei lo merita, ma mi guarda come se fossi la sua irritante estensione, come se dovesse sopportare la mia esistenza per l'amore di stare dal lato buono di Bee. So già di essere poco utile da me, non mi serve che lui me lo ricordi!"  
Il silenzio stavolta fu molto più lungo e pesante. Le parole correvano attorno nella testa di Loki, lo facevano pensare all'anno passato. Poteva avere Bee al suo fianco in una battaglia, ma non Juyu, ovviamente. Che lei non fosse addestrata a sufficienza era chiaro dall'inizio, la rendeva un peso in battaglia. Era meglio darle altri compiti invece del combattimento diretto. Loki preferiva la mischia e il combattimento corpo a corpo così come Bee, era solo logico tenerla vicina. Ma perché le importava? Perché avrebbe dovuto importarle? Ognuno aveva il proprio ruolo da giocare e non avevano tempo di coltivare quello che una bambina...  
Ooh...  
... la necessità di apporvazione di una bambina.  
Oh, avrebbe potuto anche cavarsi un occhio in modo da rendere il suo viso più adatto. Non ascoltò quello che Stark rispose alla ragazzina. Se ne andò. Doveva fare dei preparativi.  
***  
Era per l'amore della pace sulla nave. Sapeva la causa, sapeva l'effetto e sapeva le possibili conseguenze. Aveva una buona ipotesi relativa alla possibile soluzione. Bene, almeno al lato più pratico della cosa. Era inaccettabile avere un membro dell'equipaggio su cui non poter contare in battaglia. Era un rischio, mentre non avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Erano deboli come l'anello più debole. La ragazzina era abbastanza intelligente da rendersene conto da sola, ecco perché aveva parlato dell'attacco alla loro nave. Se fosse stata sufficientemente preparata ad un invasione ostile - o a qualsiasi altro confronto realmente - sarebbe stata considerevolmente migliore a proteggere se stessa.  
A cosa stava pensando? Come aveva potuto permettere che qualcuno a bordo fosse del tutto incapace di affrontare un combattimento corpo a corpo? Era sicuramente tutto fuorché una causa persa. Era senza dubbio un grave errore da parte sua e di Stark.  
Stark e Juyu non erano più seduti nel corridoio cieco, perciò andò alla camera delle ragazzine invece. Bee sedeva sul letto con le gambe sotto di se, mentre Juyu era stesa sul pavimento e disegnava piccoli simboli su un pezzo di carta. Faceva esercizi di scrittura, per come sembrava.  
"Juyu, vieni con me," disse fermandosi alla porta. La ragazza lo guardò e si aggrottò?  
"Perché?"  
"Perché voglio parlare con te," le disse Loki. Lei sospirò e si alzò. Loki non riusciva a decidere se gli occhi di Bee fossero sospettosi o confusi, forse un misto di entrambe le cose. Almeno non li seguì.  
"Cosa ti ha detto Stark?" chiese Juyu in modo indisponente mentre iniziava a seguirlo lungo il corridoio.  
"Nulla," rispose Loki onestamente.  
"Non puoi iniziare a parlare allora? Dove stiamo andando comunque?" Loki svoltò in un corridoio e si diresse verso uno dei magazzini che usavano ancora senza dire una parola.  
Juyu era ancora aggrottata quando vi entrò e osservò la stanza con curiosità, vedendo che gli scaffali erano stati spostati lungo le pareti così come le scatole e l'area aperta nel mezzo della stanza. La stiva sarebbe stata il posto migliore per questo, ma non era ovviamente disponibile. Loki non si era mai reso conto di quanto la usassero prima che dovessero chiuderla.  
"Va bene? Perché siamo in un magazzino lontano... lontano dagli altri... completamente soli... vuoi uccidermi?"  
"No, non voglio ucciderti," rispose facilmente Loki girandosi verso di lei. "Vieni," fece un cenno. "Colpiscimi."  
"Cosa?" chiese lei con le braccia conserte.  
"Vieni e colpiscimi," ripeté Loki.  
"Perché?"  
"Bene, sono quasi certo che tu voglia farlo, per dirne una," le disse. "E' addestramento."  
"Vuoi che ti colpisca... per addestramento."  
"Si, addestramento. Tu hai più cervello di così, ragazzina. Ho usato parole semplici. Prova a colpirmi se puoi, il che dubito che tu sia in grado di fare, ma è l'esatta ragione per cui ti serve addestramento in primo luogo. Ora piantala di fare domande stupide e fai quello che ti ho chiesto."  
"Hai ragione, voglio davvero colpirti," lei lo guardò storto.  
"Ovviamente vuoi, quasi tutti vogliono," disse Loki. "Fa parte del mio fascino," aggiunse con un sorriso tagliente.  
"Ma perché?"  
"Cosa ti ho appena detto riguardo le domande stupide? Ti serve addestramento, ne sei ben conscia."  
"Si, ma perché tu vorresti addestrare me?" chiese. L'occhiataccia si addolcì un poco e ci fu un cenno di incertezza evidente sul suo viso. Doveva anche insegnarle come mascherare meglio le sue emozioni, era così trasparente.  
"Perché sono quello con le migliori capacità per farlo," le disse Loki. Poi continuò con un tono leggermente più sommesso. "E perché io non sono figlio di mio padre," disse, anche se lei non avrebbe capito. Lui doveva comunque dirlo ad alta voce, per se stesso. Solo per dirlo con orgoglio, non con vergogna. "Quindi insegnerò a coloro a cui serve imparare." prese fiato e drizzò le spalle di nuovo aggiustando la sua postura un poco.  
"Ora vuoi provarci infine o devo prima farti arrabbiare?" chiese, il suo tono era di nuovo tagliente. "Credimi, sono bravo a farlo."  
"Oh no, ho già un sufficiente numero di ragioni. Ti ho colpito prima, ricordi?"  
Loki grugnì. "Sei stata fortunata."  
Lei si lanciò in un attacco allora. Il suo entusiasmo era davvero rimarchevole, ma la sua esecuzione fu orrendamente disastrosa. Bene, almeno avevano un enorme quantità di tempo e molto spazio per migliorare.  
***  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirati spaziali domestici... davvero una cosa particolare.
> 
> Fanart della fantastica **HumanSpecimen**
> 
> Spero che a tutti voi piaccia lo Sherlock della BBC XD
> 
> | [Photobucket](http://s591.beta.photobucket.com/user/Sechmet_album/media/I_always_hear_punch_me_color_zps64d462ff.png.html) | [ Tumblr](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/42601702815/fanart-of-juyu-and-loki-in-chapter-44-of-bend) |
> 
> Fanart di Loki & Bee di [lamb-tumors](http://lamb-tumors.tumblr.com/) >> [qui su Tumblr](http://lamb-tumors.tumblr.com/post/42335272988/good-little-bee-k-so-im-still-trying-to-get)
> 
> La fantastica [disizletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) ha creato ancora delle fanart di Juyu e Bee ispirate da questo capitolo:  
> [Ricordi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/42680778296/fanart-for-bend-around-the-wind-by-scyllaya)  
> [Tostissime ragazzine Skrull](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/42770016522/badass-juyu-from-bend-around-the-wind-by-scyllaya)


	45. 45 Siamo in marcia

Non era che non avessero mai viaggiato per così tante settimane e mesi di seguito prima di allora. Era il fatto che sapeva esattamente quanto piano si stessero muovendo che lo faceva arrampicare sui muri. Era anche lo spazio limitato che avevano dentro la nave con buona parte degli spazi chiusi. Tony realmente aveva problemi con gli spazi chiusi dai tempi della sua prima prigionia, perciò era sorpreso di non aver sentito la necessità di uscire fuori dalla sua pelle prima. Adesso era una specie di prurito costante nel suo cervello e sotto alla sua pelle. Si focalizzava sul futuro e cercava di distrarsi con qualsiasi cosa catturasse il suo interesse.  
Adesso che sapeva che Juyu e Bee non avevano problemi ad andare con loro fino sulla Terra, poteva fare anche più piani riguardo cosa doveva essere fatto quando fossero arrivati la. Dovevano fare molti piani, anche se non dovevano farli immediatamente. Non credeva per un attimo che rientrare nella sua vecchia vita sarebbe stato esattamente semplice. Al contrario, si aspettava un sacco di irritazione e di mal di testa. Certo, era certo al 100 percento che Pepper - essendo un meraviglioso essere umano - lo avrebbe aiutato a sistemare le cose. Era anche certo all' 85% riguardo Rhodey. Il suo migliore amico aveva perso quel 15% di perfezione principalmente a causa della sua posizione nell'aviazione. Fortunatamente, aveva alcune idea riguardo come portarlo di nuovo al 100%.  
Non osava neppure fare ipotesi sugli altri Avengers. Semplicemente non li conosceva a sufficienza. Banner sicuramente aveva la percentuale più alta. Bruce era un fratello, aveva voglia di ascoltare ed era abbastanza intelligente da capire i diversi punti di vista. Il capitano era una lotteria, da un lato era un buono senza speranza, con la testa piena di nobili idee, ma era anche un soldato con una morale incrollabile che era destinato ad obiettare alla presenza di un criminale di guerra. E mentre sapeva che Natasha avrebbe considerato vantaggi e svantaggi, Barton era ovviamente un grande 0% che avrebbe probabilmente deviato anche la pratica Miss Romanoff contro di loro. Ora Thor... era interessante. Non sapeva ancora la storia intera riguardo quello che era successo fra i fratelli, e fino a che non avesse saputo tutte le variabili, non poteva prevederlo del tutto. Una cosa su cui poteva contare; quando era furioso con Loki e pronto a lottare contro di lui, c'era comunque una feroce e risoluta speranza nei suoi occhi. Lo chiamava ancora fratello e non lo avrebbe lasciato nelle grinfie di Fury. Ma comunque Thor... dipendeva da Loki, e non era di certo impaziente di vedere quel particolare confronto. Non aveva alcun fratello, ma aveva sentito un sufficiente numero di storie eroiche da suo padre su Steve Rogers per avere almeno una piccola parte della radice dei problemi di Loki. Gli serviva comunque l'intera storia. A quel punto aveva più supposizioni che fatti e non poteva costruire nulla su di essi.  
Ora, cercando di chiedere a Juyu se volevano andare con loro oppure no aveva aperto una scatola di vermi che non sapeva neppure esistere. Anche dopo che lei aveva voluto parlare e spiegare tutto, lui non sapeva come fare a mettere le cose a posto. Non aveva idea neppure sul come affrontare Loki al riguardo. Era stato felice del fatto di non aver dovuto fare nulla al riguardo alla fine. Si era accorto che Loki stava addestrando la ragazzina in combattimento a mani nude il giorno dopo quella prima discussione. Considerata la sua esperienza con i metodi di insegnamento di Loki, non era per nulla sorpreso riguardo l' approccio da duro e saccente che aveva usato. Ma almeno rendeva Juyu abbastanza irritata da farle dimenticare di essere preoccupata di quello che gli diceva. Lei doveva imparare che maledire o anche urlare a Loki non le avrebbe provocato problemi, specialmente se aveva una ragione per maledire e/o urlare. Sarebbe sempre stato d'accordo sul fatto che Loki fosse uno stronzo, e avrebbe fatto bene a Juyu imparare ad affrontarlo. Una volta che era stanca e rabbiosa, la cosa gli veniva naturale, o così sembrava. Quel primo giorno Tony rimase semplicemente alla porta ed ascoltò la loro conversazione divertito.  
"Pensavo che il punto fosse che io potessi colpire qualcuno!" disse Juyu, contestò in realtà.  
"Devi imparare come tirare un pugno correttamente, si, ma non sarà mai il modo più efficiente di lottare, perché tu sei una donna."  
"Che cosa si suppone significhi?!"  
"Significa che le tue gambe sono gli arti più forti che hai, il che dovrebbe essere ovvio. Devi sapere come tirare un pugno, ma per buona parte devi imparare a usare le mani per deviare, bloccare ed afferrare. Le tue gambe sono almeno tre volte più forti delle tue braccia e come donna, hai anche un centro di gravità più basso, perciò smettila di copiare i miei movimenti invece di fare quello che ti dico. Io ho un vantaggio di altezza e peso, se cerchi di lottare come un uomo certamente perderai. Tieni sempre in mente i tuoi vantaggi e svantaggi fisici."  
"Perciò mi insegnerai a tirare calci alla gente?" chiese lei.  
"Fra le altre cose, adesso torna a fare stretching. Non penso che continuerò a trattenere i miei pugni indefinitamente."  
Non fu l'ultima volta che si fermò solo ad ascoltare. Sospettava che Loki sapesse che era li, ma Juyu sembrò non accorgersene mai. Perciò si, le cose si mettevano bene, tutto considerato.  
Tony non fu neppure sorpreso del fatto che da quel giorno una delle frasi che sentiva di più arrivare dalla bocca di Juyu fosse 'Io ti odio' quando si trattava di Loki. Per essere giusti, sembrava un sacco di patate molto, molto dolorante alla fine dei giorni di addestramento. Lei non voleva fermarsi comunque; non aveva mai detto qualcosa sul fatto di non voler continuare. Semplicemente si lamentava delle tendenze sadiche di Loki, e che era un uomo molto, molto malvagio che si divertiva alle sofferenze di Juyu. Loki semplicemente sogghignava e le diceva di non essere esageratamente melodrammatica.  
Con Loki occupato per tante ore quasi ogni giorno Tony si trovò spesso in compagnia di Drongo. Prima che quella cosa dell'addestramento iniziasse lui e Loki avevano passato molte giornate nella loro stanza. Seriamente, Tony non aveva avuto così tanto sesso da prima dei suoi giorni da Iron Man quando viveva ancora la vita in stile playboy. Perciò si, Loki era occupato, Tony era annoiato e Drongo era sorprendentemente intelligente. Ovviamente lo aveva già notato, ma più tempo passava ad esplorare il suo cervello, più diveniva ovvio. Scoprì che il grand'uomo aveva speso più di quattro decadi a vagare attraverso la Galassia di Andromeda. Perciò aveva raccolto molte conoscenze su molti tipi di cose. Conosceva molte razze, i loro punti di forza e le loro debolezze, sapeva delle diverse armi e navi. Tony era per lo più interessato nella tecnologia ovviamente e ancora una volta gli mancava tremendamente la sua officina. Loki aveva aiutato molto con l'armatura, specialmente con i cristalli e i cavi cristallini, ma adesso Tony voleva davvero avere dei suggerimenti anche da Drongo.  
Si era anche accorto che visto che Juyu era occupata Bee passava molto tempo con Drongo allo stesso modo. Per buona parte semplicemente arrivava e sedeva accanto al gigante in silenzio ad ascoltare quello di cui loro parlavano. Altre volte lei era già li quando Tony bussava allo stipite della porta interrompendo qualsiasi storia Drongo stesse raccontando. Aveva un sacco di storie sui suoi viaggi e a Bee piaceva ascoltarlo parlare. A lei non dispiaceva neppure stargli vicino, osava anche dire che forse le piaceva farlo. Era ovviamente contenta per il fatto che Juyu le fosse vicina e non le dispiaceva neppure avere vicino Loki, ma solitamente solo in situazioni di battaglia. Invece teneva ancora la distanza da Tony, anche se era una distanza più piccola che agli inizi. Drongo era invece diverso. Lei sedeva vicino a lui, anche se significava toccare il proprio fianco. Drongo non dava mai segno di accorgersi della vicinanza, come pure non gli importava del suo silenzio. Forse quello era il motivo per cui lei era così rilassata.  
Più tardi, aveva anche notato un miglioramento riguardo il suo controllo con il sistema DNI. Non pensava di essere goffo con la nave in precedenza, ma adesso non riusciva ad evitare di accorgersi che realmente lo era. Il suo controllo era molto più morbido e preciso ora. Non vedeva l'ora di testare il sistema di violazione ancora di più. Le cose sembravano più definite e chiare ogni volta che attivava il sistema e mentre non aveva la possibilità di sperimentare realmente dubitava che avrebbe più avuto mal di testa. Il miglioramento era stupefacente. Doveva davvero ringraziare Loki...scrupolosamente.  
Perciò si, c'era pace e comprensione sulla nave e tutto quanto, nessuno era arrabbiato con nessuno, avevano tutti... legato o come diamine si diceva e le cose con Loki erano migliori di sempre. Perciò aveva ogni ragione per sentirsi dannatamente bene. La cosa lo rese anche un po' preoccupato perché certamente sarebbero incorsi in qualche altro fottutissimo guaio e davvero non aveva alcuna voglia di affrontare quel tipo di merda di nuovo. Ma anche quello non riusciva a rovinare il suo buon umore. Non oggi.  
Aprì le comunicazioni interne e cerimoniosamente si schiarì la gola prima di parlare.  
"Signore e signori, qui è il vostro comandante che vi parla. Spero stiate godendovi una piacevole giornata. Sto per renderla anche migliore. Sono lieto di annunciare che fra qualche minuto riaccenderò di nuovo il nostro Hyperdrive. Gioite!"  
Gli piaceva immaginare che gli altri applaudissero, ma solo perché c'erano zero possibilità che la cosa accadesse per davvero nella realtà... mai. Nessuno rispose, cosa che non lo sorprese molto ugualmente. Che cosa bisognava fare per avere un minimo di riconoscimento da quelle parti? Scandaloso. Non si aspettava neppure che tutti arrivassero di corsa, ma non fu neppure sorpreso quando sentì i passi familiari di Loki arrivare.  
"Dunque dove andiamo?" chiese Loki quando si fermò accanto a lui.  
"Sistema di Tilnast," gli disse Tony. "E lo so... regola Numero 7, ma non abbiamo una grande scelta."  
"Penso che possiamo fare eccezione stavolta," ridacchiò Loki. "Pianeta?"  
"Sarka, terzo dal suo sole. Si suppone abbia una atmosfera adatta, ma almeno saremo in grado di ricaricare i generatori orbitandolo per un poco anche se non potessimo atterrare," gli disse Tony. "Ti sembra bene?"  
"Dobbiamo aspettare e vedere," Loki fece spallucce. Tony annuì. Era passato molto tempo da quando era stato preoccupato di atterrare su un pianeta, ma in un certo senso era riluttante a rompere la relativa pace che avevano in quel momento.  
"Mettiamo in moto questo spettacolo allora," disse e accese l' hyperdrive. Avevano ancora una nave da riparare,i loro generatori avevano estrema necessità di essere ricaricati, per non parlare della mancanza di rifornimenti e provviste. Non sembrava giusto non avere un'opzione, ma avevano passato di peggio. Molto peggio. Dovevano solo sperare per il meglio.  
"Dunque... livelli di energia? C'è qualche possibilità che possiamo aprire la zona cargo di nuovo?" chiese Loki. Tony ridacchiò.  
"Dunque manca anche a te, ah?"  
"Qualche altra settimana così rinchiusi e ho paura che inizieremo ad ucciderci l'un l'altro," lo informò Loki. "Bee in effetti mi ha ruggito ieri."  
Tony sogghignò. "Penso che anche l'umore di Drongo stia peggiorando."  
"Davvero?  
"Si è aggrottato e le sue labbra si sono piegate in basso, penso che abbia anche socchiuso gli occhi."  
Fu il turno di Loki a ridacchiare. "Quanto tempo per arrivare?" chiese allora.  
"Un paio di settimane," gli disse Tony. "Pensi possiamo sopravvivere così a lungo?"  
"Abbiamo buone probabilità." rispose Loki. "Adesso vieni," lo istruì.  
Tony si tolse il DNI e lo seguì fuori. "Qualche possibilità che possiamo celebrare l'attivazione riuscita dell'hyperdrive?"  
Loki grugnì, ma non disse di no.  
***  
Aprirono di nuovo l'area di carico, cosa che fu un po' deludente tutto considerato, perché era stupidamente freddo in quel luogo per ore e Tony non poteva dare corrente alla sua officina di nuovo. Non avevano così tanta energia. Non che non avesse una miriade di cose che poteva fare anche senza, perciò era comunque lieto di avere di nuovo la sua officina in un certo modo. Juyu e Loki avevano bisogno dello spazio extra per il loro allenamento, perciò si spostarono dal magazzino allo stesso modo. Le maledizioni di Juyu e le istruzioni ferme e secche di Loki davano a Tony un interessante rumore di sottofondo. Poi Drongo e Bee presero l'abitudine di passare tempo lì allo stesso modo. Buona parte del tempo Drongo continuò a raccontare le sue storie mentre Bee ascoltava, a volte lei guardava Loki e Juyu e allora Drongo migrava più vicino all'officina di Tony per fargli domande sul suo lavoro. Era bello, ma il modo in cui si avvicinarono al successivo pianeta sembrava comunque un conto alla rovescia.  
Questo gli ricordò della regola numero 8 che voleva aggiungere alla loro lista delle "Regole e Regolamenti per le Spedizioni Planetarie" da un po' di tempo ormai. Andò con calma all'attracco del Drake, attento a non disturbare Loki e Juyu nel loro addestramento, perché potevano arrabbiarsi al riguardo. Pensava a come esattamente scrivere la regola che aveva in mente quando si rese conto che c'era già una regola numero 8 scritta in fondo alla lista.  
8\. Verificare sempre il bottino.  
Sentì le sue sopracciglia sollevarsi e poi iniziò a ridere. Si, quello era certamente diretto a lui ed era certamente stato scritto da Loki. Era anche gentile dopo il fiasco con le mappe e il progetto del motore a curvatura in mezzo ad esse. Scosse il capo, ma non riuscì a smettere di ridere mentre aggiungeva la nuova regola che aveva in mente.  
9\. Non usare mai i nomi veri fuori dalla nave.  
Ci pensava da Aakar, quando Drongo aveva suggerito la stessa cosa. Stavano avvicinandosi alla Terra, non gli serviva che alcun potenziale nemico sapesse chi fossero o avesse qualche mezzo di seguirli fino là. Meglio sicuri che dispiaciuti e così via.  
"E come si suppone esattamente che ci chiamiamo allora?" chiese Loki e Tony sobbalzò in modo piuttosto imbarazzante. Non lo aveva neppure sentito arrivare.  
"Cretino," brontolò, Loki rimase imperturbabile. "Bene, abbiamo fatto un buon lavoro su Aakar," fece notare Tony.  
"Vuoi solo farti chiamare "Comandante" " concluse Loki con uno sguardo non impressionato.  
"Si, è vero, ma è anche una precauzione ragionevole," spiegò.  
"Suppongo di si," contemplò Loki. "Stiamo avvicinandoci ai Nove Regni, il mio nome potrebbe essere noto in alcuni luoghi."  
"Esattamente la mia osservazione," annuì Tony.  
"E che nomi suggerisci per il resto di noi... Comandante?" chiese. Il modo in cui la sua lingua si piegò attorno alla parola fece cose molto belle nella sezione inferiore di Tony.  
"Passeremo quel ponte quando ci arriviamo," Tony fece spallucce.  
"Hai già un nome per ognuno, vero?"  
Tony sorrise. "Oh, mi conosci così bene."  
"Va bene, arriviamo in fondo alla cosa. Ti prego, dimmi che non è 'Mago'." Tony rise di nuovo.  
"No, non essere ovvio," Tony dissentì immediatamente. "Tu devi essere'Scout'."  
"Scout?"  
"Bene, se c'è bisogno della cosa, tu sei ovviamente quello che fa le ricognizioni," gli spiegò Tony. "Considerato che il resto di noi fa schifo in quello che è, mimetismo, infiltrazione e furtività."  
Loki rimase in silenzio per un poco, poi annuì. "Accettabile," assentì graziosamente facendo sorridere di nuovo Tony. "Juyu! Pausa terminata," disse poi tornò indietro a dove la ragazzina Skrull stava sollevandosi dal pavimento con un entusiasmo che suggeriva che alzarsi in piedi fosse la singola cosa più orribile che avesse mai dovuto fare nell'intera vita.  
Bee stava in piedi accanto al suo bancone guardando a tutto quello che era sparso sopra ad esso, mentre Drongo sedeva all'altro capo. Sembrava che avesse finito la sua ultima storia. Ora, lui avrebbe potuto prendere la via più lunga per passare oltre al tavolo, ma invece si fermò di botto a poco più di un metro dalla raagazzina.  
"Oh-oh, ostacolo," dichiarò. Bee sollevò gli occhi alle parole e Tony iniziò a spostarsi lontano da lei in un ampio cerchio. "La grossa bolla personale della piccola Bee," spiegò mentre appiattiva la schiena sulla riga di casse a lato e pretendeva di strizzarsi avanti come fosse uno stretto passaggio. Quando raggiunse il suo altro tavolo, quello con quasi solo scatole ed attrezzi sopra, procedette ad arrampicarvisi sopra. Gli occhi di Bee lo seguivano ancora con uno sguardo che sembrava uno speciale 'che tipo di strana creatura sei tu'. Poi lui saltò giù dall'altro lato, alzando le braccia come un ginnasta per un attimo.  
"Tadaa," aggiunse con un sorriso. Gli facessero causa, era di buon umore.  
Una breve risata sottovoce traboccò da Bee e molte cose accaddero una dopo l'altra. Tony sentì i suoi occhi allargarsi ed espirò uno scioccato "Omioddio."  
Solo un attimo dopo sentì un sonoro scricchiolio da qualche parte più lontano, poi qualcosa di pesante colpì il pavimento con una gran botta. Juyu era atterrita "Oh Cazzo!" attirò la sua attenzione lontano dal fenomeno assolutmente sorprendente che aveva appena testimoniato. Fu salutato dalla vista di Juyu in piedi con le mani posate sopra la bocca, gli occhi spalancati e scioccati e Loki giù sul pavimento.  
"Cos'è appena successo?" chiese ad alta voce. Juyu guardò verso di lui e rimosse le mani dalla bocca abbastanza a lungo da rispondere.  
"Gli ho dato un calcio in faccia," disse lei rapidamente con voce stridula e ovviamente allarmata. "Mi dispiace," aggiunse, guardando giù verso Loki di nuovo.  
"Buon per te!" le disse Tony divertito, cosa che fece esplodere Loki in una risata. Non era una delle sua normali, piccole e composte risatine. No era una esplosiva incontrollabile risata, con un po' di fiatone, perché adesso che Tony guardava, poteva vedere che il suo naso e le labbra erano insanguinate. Rotolò anche su un fianco dopo un attimo. Del tutto inattraente, eppure ancora Tony sentì le sue labbra stendersi in un ampio sorriso mentre guardava verso di lui.  
"Non penso che gli importi," disse quando il dio riuscì ad acquietarsi un poco. Loki sedette e si ripulì buona parte del sangue che usciva dal suo naso e dal suo labbro spaccato con la manica. Quello era, wow, davvero un calcio se aveva potuto fare un tale danno a Loki. Il suo naso non era probabilmente rotto, ma sarebbe divenuto livido e la pelle era spezzata, era impressionante. Un tale calcio avrebbe probabilmente rotto il collo di Tony o almeno gli avrebbe provocato una concussione.  
"Era un buon calcio," annuì Loki e sbuffò fuori un altra risata. "Ed il primo che sei riuscita a fare atterrare," disse.  
"Eri distratto," osservò Juyu.  
"Non è una scusa, chiunque può essere distratto, saresti stata stupida a non usare il vantaggio," le disse Loki, poi sorrise, il che mostrò bene i suoi denti insanguinati. "Era davvero un buon calcio." Tony poteva vedere da come sembrava il suo naso che sarebbe rimasto di un bel porpora profondo forse per qualche ora.  
"Agh, no, sei gentile. Hai sbattuto la testa? E' raccapricciante. Piantala!" Juyu grugnì subito dopo, arricciando il naso. Tony grugnì poi si girò di nuovo verso Bee.  
"Non mi sono dimenticato di te," disse mentre puntava un dito verso di lei. "Era una risata Piccola Signorina Bee, l'ho sentita forte e chiaro. Sarà il mio nuovo progetto fare in modo che accada di nuovo."  
Stava fissandolo di nuovo con la sua espressione indifferente, ma i suoi occhi erano morbidi e calmi, perciò Tony semplicemente sorrise. Drongo sospirò rumorosamente e scosse la testa, come se non capisse come diavolo fosse finito li con loro.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drongo guarda la tua vita, attento alle tue scelte...  
> E come notifica:  
> Regole e regolamenti per le spedizioni planetarie  
> 1\. non andare da soli in alcun luogo. Mai.  
> 2\. Portare sempre un fucile! (No, una lama non è sufficiente come arma)  
> 3\. Non impacchettare più di quello che puoi portare.  
> 4\. Abbi sostentamento per almeno un paio di giorni.  
> 5\. Abiti adatti al clima e all'atmosfera sono obbligatori.  
> 6\. Porta un minimo kit medico.  
> 7\. Stark non ha il permesso di scegliere quali pianeti possono essere visitati.  
> 8\. Verificare sempre il bottino.  
> 9\. Non usare mai i nomi veri fuori dalla nave.
> 
> Inoltre  
> Fanart di Tony & Loki di [Batwynn](http://batwynn.tumblr.com/), [controllatela qui](http://batwynn.tumblr.com/post/69220187935/a-rough-sketch-fanart-for-bend-around-the-wind)


	46. 46 Hatchet Parte I

_  
Loki era già in armatura completa con la borsa pronta ai suoi piedi quando Stark apparve infine nella zona cargo. Con sua sorpresa non indossava ancora la propria armatura. Gli altri mimmediatamente si girarono verso di lui, perché non era da lui arrivare tardi.  
"Lieve modifica di piani ragazzi," disse quando fu vicino.  
"Davvero?" chiese Juyu. "Cosa può essere possibilmente già andato storto?"  
"Niente di storto in quanto tale," Stark fece spallucce. "Ma la regola numero 5 ha semplicemente priorità."  
"Drongo, Bee e Juyu girarono le teste verso la lista per vedere cosa fosse la regola numero 5. Loki non dovette farlo.  
"L'atmosfera non è adatta dopo tutto?" chiese aggrottandosi. Stark doveva avere appena finito con le scansioni della superficie allora, questo spiegava perché fosse in ritardo.  
"No, l'aria va bene, ma la temperatura sembra essere davvero bassa. E' fottutamente freddo laggiù."  
Loki sentì come i suoi muscoli si irrigidissero per un attimo, ma era quasi certo che gli altri non lo avessero notato.  
"Quanto freddo?" chiese Drongo.  
"Sotto il punto di congelamento, ma dobbiamo solo mettere qualche strato di stoffa in più e dovremmo andar bene."  
"Bene, io non ho strati extra da indossare per ora," disse Drongo. "Quindi devo restare qui per il tempo che verrà."  
"Si, l'ho immaginato," annuì Stark. "Non posso neppure indossare la mia armatura. Non posso indossare abbastanza strati sotto ad essa. Per non parlare del casco, mi congelerei."  
"E riguardo me e Bee?" chiese Juyu.  
"Bene..." Stark si grattò la testa.  
"Bee resterà a bordo con Drongo," interruppe Loki. "Juyu tu dovresti avere abbastanza vestiti, tu vieni con noi."  
"Davvero?" chiese lei, visibilmente eccitata per essere stata scelta.  
"Si," Stark annuì. "Per me va bene. Ho anche un cappotto extra che puoi usare. Andiamo."  
Lei immediatamente si girò per seguire Stark fuori, ma si fermò un attimo a guardare verso Loki.  
"Non ti cambi anche tu?" lei chiese. Loki aveva i suoi soliti pantaloni di pelle, stivali e una delle sue maglie a maniche lunghe oltre all'armatura, guardastinchi e antibraccia. Era vestito leggermente, come sempre.  
"Io non sento il freddo," rispose semplicemente.  
"Prenderò comunque il tuo mantello," disse Stark prima che potesse fare altre domande. "Per questioni di apparenze." Stark aveva imparato molto tempo prima a non fargli domande riguardo quel tipo di cose, perciò non disse altro al riguardo comunque. Semplicemente si girò per andare con Juyu dietro di se. Lui si fidava del fatto che Loki sapesse cosa poteva gestire.  
"Il tuo mondo natale è un luogo freddo?" chiese Drongo.  
"Perché lo pensi?" chiese Loki con calma.  
Il gigante semplicemente si strinse nelle spalle. "E' un osservazione semplice, davvero. Nella mia esperienza le razze sono più resistenti al tipo di clima da cui sono originarie. Perciò stavo solo immaginando la tua casa. Chiamala curiosità."  
"Io sono resistente a qualsiasi tipo di clima," rispose Loki con tono secco.  
"Non volevo offenderti, Loki," disse Drongo dopo una pausa con un tono strano, accorgendosi del suo cambio di umore. Non fece altre domande.  
Loki prese un lungo respiro profondo, mise le braccia conserte ed iniziò a tamburellare le unghie sul suo braccio senza neppure accorgersene mentre aspettava che Stark e Juyu tornassero. Era ridicolo essere preoccupato. Non c'era alcun modo che fosse abbastanza freddo perchè ... qualsiasi cosa accadesse. Qualcosa considerato sicuro da un umano non era nulla comparato al freddo infinito di Jötunheimr. Non era irragionevole e gli serviva controllarsi prima che Stark si accorgesse dello strano comportamento.  
***  
Stark era più vulnerabile in quegli abiti di quanto Loki avrebbe voluto. Indossava stivali pesanti e pantaloni, svariati strati di maglioni e lo spesso cappotto beige che aveva comperato su Galand. Aveva anche portato il suo fucile grosso, quello che aveva smesso di usare quando la sua armatura era stata pronta. Juyu indossava gli abiti militari standard che avevano nel cargo, solo il suo cappotto era grigio-azzurro chiaro. Aveva anche trovato un grosso pezzo di stoffa pesante che Loki assunse volesse usare come una sciarpa, ma poi iniziò ad avvolgersela attorno alla testa nel modo in cui facevano di solito coloro che vivevano nei deserti.  
"Quella è davvero una buona idea," disse Stark quando la osservò nel Drake mentre volavano verso la superficie. "Io non ho un cappuccio."  
"Ne ho un altra se vuoi averla," rispose lei. "Ho tagliato una grande stoffa che ho trovato tempo fa."  
"Si, mi servirà," annuì Stark. Loki si era già avvolto il mantello sulle spalle ed aveva anche un cappuccio, non che gli servisse.  
Il cielo era chiaro e infinitamente azzurro mentre entravano l'atmosfera, non una singola nube a nascondere il sole. La luce brillante dipingeva ogni cosa in un bianco brillante, faceva quasi male agli occhi. Non assomigliava per nulla alla oscura terra ghiacciata di Jötunheimr. Loki poteva già sentire parte della sua tensione irrazionale scivolare via. Era un semplice inverno, non un maledetto freddo eterno di una terra morta. Mentre si avvicinavano alla terra bianca sotto a loro si rese conto che i suoi abiti scuri si sarebbero notati molto. Anche il suo mantello era grigio scuro.  
"Spero tu non intenda essere mimetizzato," commentò Loki.  
"Per nulla," rispose Stark. "Dobbiamo atterrare con la Iron Mage, perciò non possiamo permetterci solo di arrivare, prendere quello che ci serve ed uscire. Ci serve un attracco. Mi serviranno probabilmente attrezzi speciali e materiali per le riparazioni. Diavolo, forse sarebbe meglio se trovassimo qualcuno che facesse le riparazioni, perché sarebbe molto più rapido."  
"Perciò venderemo delle cose, prenderemo abiti per gli altri e chiederemo se qualcuno ci può aiutare con le riparazioni," concluse Loki.  
"Se il luogo è abbastanza sicuro da stare qui mentre le riparazioni vengono effettuate," aggiunse Stark.  
"Possiamo parlare con i locali?" chiese Juyu.  
"Io e Loki possiamo," le disse Stark. "Non ti preoccupare della cosa, te lo spiego dopo. Proviamo le nostre comunicazioni adesso che siamo così lontani." tramestò con il pannello di controllo per un attimo. "Qui è il Drake, ci sentite Iron Mage?" chiese.  
"Forte e chiaro, comandante," rispose Drongo quasi subito.  
"Bene," annuì Stark. "Dubito che saremo in grado di rimanere in contatto quando saremo fuori dal Drake, ma non staremo via per più di qualche ora per volta. Voglio che tu tenga gli occhi aperti e ci faccia sapere se vi fosse qualsiasi problema lassù."  
"Compreso. I generatori si stanno già ricaricando," rispose Drongo. "Sto facendo ripartire gradualmente tutti i sistemi. Ho iniziato con le difese e le armi, dovremmo essere al sicuro."  
"E questo è il motivo per cui ti ho lasciato responsabile della cura della nave," sorrise Stark. Drongo sbuffò una lieve risata.  
"Resterò in orbita," disse Drongo. "Ma se vi fosse qualsiasi attività sospetta posso spostare la nave più in là e fuori vista."  
"Hai il DNI sotto controllo?" chiese Stark.  
"Mi arrangerò," rispose Drongo.  
"Oh, bene! Ti dichiaro ufficialmente secondo pilota, Tiny. [Piccino N.d.T.]"  
Sentirono Drongo espirare un paziente sospiro dall'altro lato. "Sapevo che mi avresti dato un nome del genere," disse. Anche Loki dovette sorridere.  
"Bene, spero ti piaccia," gli disse Stark. "E penso tu possa arrangiarti ad atterrare poi se troviamo il posto giusto. Così non devo volare di nuovo indietro, giusto?"  
"Non dovrebbero esserci problemi," annuì il gigante.  
"Grande, ti tengo informato," disse Stark e tagliò la conversazione. "Giuro che questo tipo conosce ogni cosa. Inizio a pensare che sia in effetti un robot, non sembra inverosimile. Spiegherebbe molte cose."  
"Come mi chiamo io?" chiese Juyu, la sua testa apparve fra le sedie di Stark e Loki.  
"Tu sei Sentinel, dovresti ricordarlo da Aakar," rispose Stark.  
"Oh, giusto," annuì lei e tornò indietro.  
"Sei insolitamente silenzioso," disse Stark e a Loki servì un attimo per rendersi conto che era rivolto a lui.  
"Per buona parte Asgard è la terra dell'eterna estate," disse Loki. "Non sono abituato a una simile... vista."  
"Giusto," Disse Stark lentamente, girando di nuovo la testa in avanti. Se Loki non lo avesse conosciuto così bene, avrebbe potuto confondere il suo tono per una semplice accettazione. Ma lo conosceva meglio di così. Il suo tono indicava che si era accorto che Loki non gli dava una risposta diretta e stava temporaneamente lasciandolo stare, visto che avevano cose più importanti da fare. Loki resistette alla voglia di sospirare.  
***  
La città a cui si avvicinavano rapidamente era il più grande insediamento che avessero mai visitato. Sceglievano sempre piccole città portuali in precedenza, per stare vuori vista e possibili pericoli. Quella volta serviva loro un po' di più che del cibo e dei piccoli attrezzi, quindi dovevano correre il rischio con una città più grossa. Era una delle più grandi che potevano trovare sul pianeta. Era anche visibile dallo spazio. Avevano una buona possibilità di trovare tutto quello che serviva loro.  
Loki sentì Juyu camminare verso di loro davanti nell'attimo in cui la città apparve all'orizzonte e non era certo che lei avesse mai visto un luogo simile. C'erano alte torri bianche, grigie e d'argento in lontananza, molte di esse coperte di finestre in vetro, il vetro rifletteva il sole, rivestendoli di luce brillante. Gli ricordava più le città Midgardiane che le torri dorate di Asgard. Dallo sguardo sul viso di Stark, ricordava la sua casa anche a lui.  
"Quella è enorme," sospirò Juyu. "Quante persone vivranno in un posto così?"  
"Probabilmente milioni," rispose Stark. "Sulla terra le chiamiamo 'metropoli'."  
"Una città madre," rifletté Loki. "Molto adatto."  
"Come riusciremo a trovare qualsiasi cosa?" chiese Juyu.  
"Sono un Newyorkese," disse Stark subito con tono divertito. "Nessuna grande città sarà un problema. Se posso sopravvivere a Manhattan in estate e all'ora di punta a Chinatown, posso sopravvivere a tutto."  
"Non ho idea di cosa significhi," rispose Juyu.  
"Lo vedrai... Ho intenzione di mostrarvela... Voglio dire, Loki ci è già stato..."  
"Si, porgo le mie scuse."  
"C'è una storia qui," la ragazzina guardò entrambi.  
"Un altra volta," le disse Loki. Oh si, doveva ancora condividere la storia dei suoi giorni oscuri con il resto dell'equipaggio. Solo un altra deliziosa conversazione nel suo futuro a cui poteva guardare.  
Qualcosa di argenteo apparve accanto a loro poco dopo e fece sobbalzare Stark così tanto che l'intero Drake ondeggiò quando strattonò la sua mano.  
"Santa cacca, quello era veloce!" esclamò, guardando l'altro aereo. Il segnale di chiamata stava lampeggiando sul pannello di controllo e Loki spinse i bottoni per permettere di stabilire comunicazioni mentre Stark fissava il veicolo.  
"Benvenuti a Dalekanium," una gradevole voce femminile li salutò.  
"Che cosa dicono?" chiese subito Juyu, ma Loki alzò la mano per farla stare zitta.  
"Questa è l'unità di controllo aereo 0051," continuò la voce. "Vi prego di indicare il vostro tipo di affari."  
"Commercio e riparazioni," rispose Stark.  
"E' il vostro attuale aereo che necessita riparazioni?" chiese la voce.  
"No, una nave da carico," le disse Stark, con un occhiata a Loki. Bene, non c'era ragione di mentire quando dovevano atterrare con la nave.  
"Siete affiliati con qualche organizzazione militare locale, interstellare o galattica?"  
"No," disse Stark. "Solo commercio."  
"Indicate la vostra base di operazione."  
"Non ne abbiamo una," disse Stark dopo una breve pausa. "Viaggiamo costantemente."  
"Cadete sotto la giurisdizione della zeDat Corporation. Prego seguitemi all'area di attracco del Distretto 12. Grazie per la cooperazione."  
La linea venne immediatamente tagliata e il rapido aereo argenteo della pattuglia aerea si mosse davanti a loro per fare strada.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Juyu.  
"Siamo preoccupati?" chiese Loki allo stesso momento.  
"Sono quasi certo che era procedura standard," rispose Stark. "Una grande città come questa, devono avere traffico in arrivo dallo spazio molto spesso. Inoltre non siamo militari, il che di solito significa alcune libertà."  
"A meno che non preferiscano affiliazioni militari," gli disse Loki.  
"Ancora, grande città, dovrebbero esserci navi commerciali che arrivano costantemente. Non c'è necessità di essere paranoici subito. Inoltre usavano quel tono gentile da amministratori, non il falso tono gentile da poliziotti. Quello è un buon segno."  
Loki annuì dopo un minuto. "Non dovremmo essere considerati una minaccia," convenne. "Non per una città così grande. E se vogliamo fare le riparazioni, dobbiamo stare alle loro regole." quindi si girò. "E Juyu stai attenta quando parli, non vogliamo pubblicizzare da dove vieni."  
"Perché voi potete parlargli? E come vi capiscono comunque?" chiese Juyu.  
"E' una speciale cosa magica che abbiamo io e Loki, Ju," disse Stark. "E Loki ha ragione, sappiamo che gli Skrull non hanno la migliore reputazione, quindi è meglio se stai in silenzio."  
"Va bene, ma vi chiederò di nuovo di questa cosa magica," disse lei. "Non è la prima volta che l'ho notata."  
"Va bene, ma dopo," le disse Stark. Lei annuì di nuovo e si allontanò dalle loro sedie. Il resto del volo lo passarono quasi in silenzio mentre seguivano la pattuglia aerea verso la città.  
***  
"Oh diamine!" Stark maledì l'attimo in cui la porta sul retro si aprì. "Sapevo che sarebbe stato freddo, ma merda! Questo non va davvero bene." Non c'era vento e non nevicava neppure perciò Stark evitò di avvolgersi la testa per il momento, ma era ovvio che aveva freddo. Loki d'altro canto non sentiva alcun freddo ovviamente. Avrebbe potuto essere un piacevole tempo primaverile per quanto riguardava il suo corpo. Juyu rabbrividì allo stesso modo quando uscì fuori e mise un paio di guanti di pelle che Stark doveva aver preso nel cassetto di Loki. Non gli importava, visto che a lui non servivano.  
Un gruppo di tre uomini stava avvicinandosi a loro e nell'attimo in cui mise gli occhi su di loro sentì i suoi muscoli tendersi di nuovo. Si calmò mentre si avvicinarono, ma ora quella ridicola diffidenza era tornata. Quello doveva essere stato una specie di scherzo cosmico!  
"Oh ehi guarda," disse Stark. "Sembra che i locali siano azzurri. E' una novità. Io sono giallo o arancione? Perché abbiamo probabilmente visto l'intero arcobaleno a questo punto."  
Loki non ascoltava neppure le chiacchiere di Stark, ma tenne gli occhi sugli uomini in arrivo. Non sembravano per nulla uguali agli Jotnar. Erano solo alti un metro e ottanta intanto. La loro pelle era azzurro pallido, liscia e non marcata, e i loro occhi erano normalmente bianchi con iridi scure. Erano anche vestiti in abiti invernali, perciò non erano ovviamente del tutto resistenti al freddo.  
"Saluti," l'uomo davanti agli altri disse appena li raggiunse. "Sono Vismio, sarò il vostro contatto con la zeDat Corporation per la durata della vostra visita. Prima di tutto, dobbiamo discutere le leggi locali se non ne siete già a conoscenza, il tipo di merce che trattate, le riparazioni che vi servono per la vostra nave e gli oneri che sono dovuti per l'attracco ed altre necessità.  
"Si, questo sembra burocratico. Ci penso io," annunciò Stark e camminò avvicinandosi. Loki avrebbe potuto sentire la conversazione che iniziò in tono calmo ma non era per nulla interessato. Stark era più che capace di trattare con quelle cose. Era così desideroso di essere il comandante, che poteva pure occuparsi delle chiacchiere. Si girò verso Juyu.  
"Torna dentro e di agli altri che siamo atterrati," le disse. "E che faremo loro sapere se possono atterrare in qualche ora."  
La ragazzina annuì e si diresse dentro al veicolo mentre Loki si appoggiò a lato del Drake per dare un occhiata attorno. Il Dock era vuoto. Assunse che fosse perché avevano detto loro che serviva loro riparare una nave più grande. C'era uno spazio più che adeguato per fare atterrare la Iron Mage. Vide altre navi più lontano e si accorse delle inferriate che separavano i vari dock. Le altre navi spaziali sembravano essere ugualmente cargo. Non riconobbe di che tipo, visto che non era mai stato in quella porzione della Galassia d'Argento prima di allora. I movimenti attorno alle altre navi erano i soliti. Carichi venivano scaricati, casse, barili e scatole impilate attorno alle navi, così come in ogni altro aerodromo.  
Il cemento sotto ai suoi piedi era bagnato, la neve pulita via, sale o qualcosa di simile scricchiolava sotto ai suoi piedi, tenendo il ghiaccio sciolto. Ma c'era ghiaccio sugli edifici e neve in cima ai recinti e alle casse, ghiaccioli appesi sulle navi che dovevano essere rimaste li per qualche tempo. Anche con i colori delle scatole, delle casse e delle navi, tutto era di un bianco desolato e tagliente a causa del sole e dell'aria fredda. Non era certo se rendeva ogni cosa eterna oppure fragile.  
Sbatté le palpebre e focalizzò la sua attenzione sulle immediate vicinanze. Stark era in piedi accanto a lui e gli uomini di prima stavano andandosene.  
"Ti eri perso nei pensieri," commentò Stark. "Insolito."  
"Ma non senza precedenti," replicò Loki. "Come andiamo?" chiese prima che Stark potesse continuare. Lo sguardo che ricevette parlava più forte di cento parole.  
"Piuttosto bene," disse Stark, senza pressare al riguardo. "Ma avremo dei costi."  
"Ovviamente."  
"Bene, dunque... abbiamo due opzioni. Possiamo vendere le nostre cose alla zeDat oppure possiamo vendere all'esterno ma nel caso dovremo pagare un extra per un permesso di commercio."  
"Non vedo ragione per non vendere a loro," Loki si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Posso menzionarti l'abuso di potere da parte delle corporazioni e lo sfruttamento economico, ma sarebbe davvero ipocrita da parte mia," disse Stark. "Perciò si, venderemo loro delle cose in modo da pagare il necessario all'attracco. Ci hanno chiesto se era abbastanza grande o se ce ne serviva uno più grande quindi sono piuttosto accomodanti."  
"Uno più grande probabilmente costa di più," disse Loki.  
"Naturalmente, ma questo dovrebbe andare bene. Ora possiamo anche richiedere la squadra riparazioni della corporazione o possiamo impiegare esterni. Non ci sono balzelli extra per usare meccanici non della corporazione, ma non possono garantire la qualità del lavoro. I tipi della corporazione sono più cari, o almeno questo ho capito dalla risposta vaga.  
"Vogliamo che ci riparino la nave?" chiese Loki.  
"Bene, certamente non voglio spendere una fortuna su cose che posso riparare da me. Mi serviranno solo delle mani in più."  
"Dobbiamo preoccuparci dei costi?" Loki si aggrottò.  
Non so ancora." Dobbiamo vedere quanto otterremo per le cose che venderemo."  
"Venderemo il solito, vero?"  
"Principalmente, si, ma non so quanto ci porterà in tasca. Potremo dover considerare la possibilità di dover vendere parte dell'alyndor."  
"Non voglio venderne alcuno. E' la nostra proprietà di maggior valore."  
"Lo so. Non voglio venderlo neppure io, ma non so quanto tutto questo ci costerà."  
"Possiamo vendere fino all'ultima cassa di parti di ricambio e anche buona parte dei rifornimenti medici. L'Alyndor non è più importante di ciò."  
"Lo so," sottolineò Stark. "Va bene, siamo d'accordo che possiamo vendere quasi tutto il resto e toccheremo l'Alyndor solo se sarà assolutamente necessario. Va bene?"  
"Va bene," Annuì Loki. Stark fece lo stesso.  
"Che ne dici di dare un occhiata all'area, com'è fuori dagli attracchi prima di decidere se è sicuro atterrare con la Iron Mage o meno?" Loki annuì di nuovo.  
"Ho detto agli altri che siamo atterrati," disse sottovoce Juyu quando uscì di nuovo.  
"E' sicuro lasciare il Drake qui?" chiese poi Loki.  
"Deve esserlo. Una corporation come questa perderebbe rapidamente credibilità se non potessero tenere i loro attracchi sicuri."  
"Non abbiamo ancora pagato per l'attracco," gli ricordò Loki.  
"Si, e torneranno fra qualche ora per quello, perché ho detto loro che le cose che vogliamo vendere sono sulla nostra nave, cosa che non è così inusuale. Se lasciamo qui il Drake, sapranno che non ce la fileremo."   
"Bene, andiamo allora," annuì Loki.  
"Ci serve lasciare qui tutto quello che non si qualifica come arma leggera," aggiunse Stark mentre prendeva il suo fucile per riportarlo dentro. Loki aveva le sue lame e la sua solita pistola, mentre Juyu portava un altra piccola pistola agganciata al suo fianco. Avevano fatto altre fondine mentre si avvicinavano al pianeta a causa della regola numero 2 perciò adesso ognuno ne aveva una. Bene, eccetto Bee, ma nessuno aveva discusso la cosa. Stark tornò indietro, adesso la sua fondina aveva una pistola infilata e si diressero fuori dopo aver chiuso il Drake.  
***  
Trovarono un enorme folla appena uscirono dal loro attracco. Non tutti erano locali, era ovvio da subito. Tutti i tipi di razza con colori della pelle diversi camminavano attorno, affrettandosi a fare i loro affari. Mercanti gridavano gli uni agli altri, altri offrivano i loro servizi, e alcuni erano probabilmente passeggeri che afferravano un rapido pasto mentre aspettavano che la loro nave decollasse.  
Juyu immediatamente si avvicinò al loro fianco, una simile folla era probabilmente inusuale per lei.  
"Sip, come a New York," commentò Stark. "Anche l'odore è simile, cibo scadente, sporcizia bagnata e sudore. Andiamo."  
"Wow, che cos'è quello?" chiese Juyu sommessamente qualche momento dopo. Stark e Loki seguirono entrambi il suo sguardo e videro una donna dalla pelle rosa con un infante fra le braccia.  
"Quello è un bebé. Dovresti sapere che cos'è un bebé," disse Stark.  
"Non pensavo che qualcosa di così piccolo potesse stare fuori dal proprio uovo," disse loro Juyu, osservando il grassoccio piccolo bambinetto.  
"Fuori dal suo uovo?!" Stark la guardò ad occhi spalancati. "Non ci credo! Mi stai dicendo che voi ragazzi fate le..." poi si aggrottò e alzò la mano, facendo un gesto. "Ma poi dovete..." si fermò di colpo e Loki si rese conto che voleva dire seni con quel gesto abortito. Era divertente.  
"La sua razza depone le uova," confermò Loki in tono basso. La calca era rumorosa ed era improbabile che qualcuno li ascoltasse. L'espressione di Stark era piuttosto comica, perciò si sentì obbligato di informarlo di qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto capire già da solo. "Rettili, ricordi? Ma le madri allattano i bambini."  
"Wow, non ci avevo neppure pensato," disse Stark.  
"Aspetta, come funziona senza le uova?" chiese Juyu aggrottandosi profondamente. L'espressione di Stark semplicemente divenne anche più terrificata.  
"Si, sicuramente non mi aspettavo di dover rispondere a simili domande," disse. "Loro solo... lo sai... dentro il corpo della mamma e poi... escono... quando sono abbastanza grandi... niente uova."  
Loki nonriuscì a trattenere la sua risata a quella eccellente spiegazione e Stark lo guardò storto per la cosa.  
"Agh!" Juyu fece una smorfia. "Sembra disgustoso."  
Stark non sembrava sapere come reagire alla cosa e Loki semplicemente rise di più.  
"Vediamo di muoverci," brontolò Stark allora. "Niente più discorsi sulla procreazione."  
Juyu fissò ancora l'infante per qualche attimo prima che fossero fuori vista.  
Nulla sembrava sospetto a Loki mentre continuavano la loro camminata. Razze diverse si mescolavaano e mentre aveva notato alcune guardie armate ogni tanto ed aveva presunto che vi fosse qualche genere di sistema di sorveglianza nell'area non era nulla di esagerato. In effetti, un sistema di polizia ben funzionante era a loro vantaggio in quella situazione. Serviva loro essere al sicuro per quanto tempo avrebbero dovuto restare li.  
***  
Passarono più di un'ora ad esplorare l'area a non incontrarono nulla che desse loro ragioni sufficienti per andarsene senza prima fare le riparazioni. Stark sembrava essere della stessa opinione, altrimenti avrebbe già parlato.  
"Okay, io mi sto congelando le palle! Torniamo al Drake e diciamo agli altri di atterrare con la nave," disse Stark dopo un po' di tempo. "Dubito che troveremo un posto migliore per riparare la Iron Mage."  
"Concordo," annuì Loki. Non c'era davvero ragione di rischiare di cercare un altro luogo.  
Ma poi... "Loki!" qualcuno chiamò dalla folla dietro a loro. Lui si irrigidì immediatamente, e Stark quasi si inciampò per la sorpresa.  
Forzò se stesso ad andare avanti. "Continua a camminare," disse rapidamente e cercò attorno per un luogo ove andare, fuori dalla folla ed in relativa sicurezza. Afferrò Juyu per un attimo in modo che non restasse indietro. Stark non necessitava di essere guidato. Affrettò i suoi passi per seguire il passo di Loki e allontanarsi, in allerta tanto quanto si sentiva Loki.  
Sapeva che c'era il rischio che qualcuno conoscesse il suo nome in quella galassia, ma non si aspettava di essere effettiavamente riconosciuto! La sua mente stava correndo, cercando di capire chi potesse essere e cosa avrebbe potuto volere. Senza sapere chi fosse, le possibilità erano infinite. Non si sentiva comunque molto ottimista.  
Infine vide un angolo che portava ad un piccolo passaggio e rapidamente vi girò dentro, Stark e Juyu seguirono. Incollò la schiena al muro appena possibile e fortunatamente gli altri seguirono rapidamente senza una parola. Tirò fuori una delle sue lame dalla cintura e attese. Chiunque fosse, dubitava che lo avessero perso nella folla, li avrebbe probabilmente seguiti. Era difficile prestare attenzione a qualsivoglia passo in avicinamento visto che la confusione della gente attorno a loro era troppo forte, ma rimase comunque fermo e pronto per chiunque fosse arrivato.  
Si posse rapido appena un'alta figura corse nel passaggio. Afferrò i suoi abiti, lo girò attorno e lo sbatté contro il muro premendo la sua lama sul suo collo.  
"Chi sei tu?" chiese.  
"Sei davvero tu," l'uomo incappucciato rispose e abbassò la sua sciarpa e il cappuccio prima che Loki potesse fermare il suo movimento. Quando gli abiti caddero, rivelarono pelle pallida, capelli bianchi come la neve ed un familiare paio di occhi violetti. Rimase senza parole per un lunghissimo istante mentre l'altro lo fissava, la sua mente non era neppure in grado di capire cosa stesse accadendo. Probabilmente non batté neppure le palpebre per svariati momenti. Una cosa era certa, lui conosceva benissimo quest'uomo.  
"Hatchet."  
***  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per inciso, le donne Skrull depongono le uova, è al 100% secondo canone Marvel.  
> Nuova fanart di Tony e Loki di [wrecked-anon](http://wrecked-anon.tumblr.com/) >> [qui su Tumblr](http://wrecked-anon.tumblr.com/post/43296101609/thank-you-to-my-50-followers-while-i-know)  
> ***


	47. 47 Hatchet Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso extra per questo capitolo: accenni al suicidio!!

Tony guardò la scena che si svolse davanti a lui con i muscoli contratti e con la sua arma in mano, sebbene l'arma fosse abbassata e nascosta dallo straniero. Guardò mentre Loki afferrava l'uomo e lo sbatteva contro il muro. E guardò quando l'uomo abbassò il suo cappuccio e come la stretta di Loki sulla lama si allentò in reazione.  
"Hatchet," lo chiamò Loki. Perciò ovviamente lo conosceva. Non fece rilassare Tony immediatamente, perché sapeva con che tipo di compagnie Loki finiva a volte. L'uomo in questione aveva capelli bianchi, non biondi, ma realmente bianchi. I suoi zigomi erano quasi innaturalmente alti e pronunciati, come se la pelle sul suo cranio fosse una taglia troppo piccola. I suoi occhi erano a mandorla e sembravano essere troppo grandi per il suo viso. Non avrebbe potuto sembrare umano anche volendo, non con quella forma del cranio.  
L'uomo rimase totalmente fermo per qualche istante, poi, quando Loki abbassò la sua lama le sue labbra sottili si tesero in un ampio sorriso, tagliente e tutto denti. Quando si mosse, si mosse molto rapidamente e servì a Tony un attimo per rendersi conto che non si era lanciato avanti per attaccare Loki. No, invece aveva lanciato le braccia attorno alle spalle del dio e lo aveva tirato in quello che sembrava un abbraccio spacca ossa. Fu quando il cappuccio scivolò completamente giù, rivelando le sue orecchie lunghe ed appuntite. Non rendeva quello che vedeva Tony meno confuso, ma gli diede alcune idee.  
Loki, dal canto suo, non cercò di andar via. Sembrava quasi troppo sbalordito per reagire propriamente, cosa che non accadeva molto spesso. Lo straniero lasciò uscire una risata, poi strizzò Loki ancora una volta prima di lasciarlo andare e fare un passo indietro.  
"Come sei arrivato qui?" "Cosa ci fai qui?" chiesero Loki e l'uomo quasi nello stesso istante, cosa che apparentemente fu divertente per il tipo, perché rise di nuovo.  
"Beh, quello che mi ha condotto qui è stato cercare di essere gentile, cosa che è stata seguita da un evento sfortunato e da una quantità davvero ingiusta di cacca di cavallo, ed infine dal mio personale marchio di ingenuità, il tutto mi ha condotto qui," rispose l'uomo vagamente. Senza rispondere per nulla.  
Loki guardò l'uomo per un lungo istante, accettando la sua vista. Anche se Tony non avesse potuto vedere del tutto il suo viso, sapeva che stava contemplando cosa fare poi. Poi fece scivolare la sua lama di nuovo nella cintura ed iniziò a parlare.  
"Dure verità, seguite da cattive decisioni, poi le grinfie di alcuni totali bastardi, seguite da altre cattive decisioni e ancora bastardi, ed infine qualche buon istinto di sopravvivenza e l'aiuto di un vero amico."  
L'uomo sollevò le sopracciglia e fischiò. "Sembra una storia interessante," disse.  
"No," Loki scosse il capo. "Tu parli per primo. Voglio sapere esattamente come tu possa essere in piedi davanti a me adesso, su questo pianeta così lontano da casa tua, in questa città, in questa stessa strada."  
Tony poteva aver rimesso la sua arma nella fondina, ma era lieto che Loki fosse il suo solito sospettoso se stesso. Non importava se conoscesse il tipo o meno, era sempre meglio non credere alle coincidenze. Tony aveva circa un milione di domande, ma immaginò fosse meglio farle dopo che Loki avesse avuto le sue risposte dall'uomo... elfo? Era un elfo? Sembrava essere un elfo. Appena uscito dal Signore degli Anelli... beh, un pochino più... etereo. Anche la forma della sua mascella sembrava innaturale, troppo affilata e troppo appuntita. Non che avesse mai visto un vero elfo prima, forse la faccenda degli orecchi non era vera e quelli di Alfheim sembravano del tutto diversi. Non aveva modo di saperlo, ma non voleva comunque chiedere subito.  
L'uomo non sembrò disturbato dalla richiesta di Loki per nulla. Piegò leggermente la testa in avanti un po' di lato, senza togliere davvero gli occhi da Loki.  
"Ovviamente, mio principe," disse con semplicità. "Ma forse dovremmo andarcene dalla strada."  
"Loki?" disse infine Tony. Era del tutto certo di non dover dire altro. Come previsto, Loki si girò e lo guardò. Visto che Loki conosceva il tipo, doveva essere lui quello che decideva al riguardo. Loki annuì verso di lui. Perciò il tipo non era potenzialmente un nemico. Quello era buono. Comunque non lo rendeva meno sospettoso.  
"Amici tuoi?" chiese allora l'uomo che sembrava un elfo.  
"Si," rispose Loki senza una pausa.  
"Ottimo, allora amici miei," dichiarò l'uomo, sorridendo ancora. "C'è un posto a due angoli da qui. Più caldo, poco appariscente, hanno cibo decente..." guardò a Loki come se aspettasse che lui annuisse o facesse altro.   
"Va bene, fai strada," annuì Loki. L'uomo guardò a Tony e Juyu per un attimo, poi si girò per lasciare l'androne. Loki aspettò che Juyu e Tony arrivassero da lui prima di iniziare a seguire.  
"Ti fidi di questo tipo abbastanza da seguirlo da qualche parte?" chiese sottovoce Tony.  
"Questo tipo può sentirti," l'uomo diede un occhiata indietro sopra alla sua spalla.  
"Non me ne importa compare," sparò indietro Tony.  
"Mmhh, è Midgardiano? Sembra Midgardiano," chiese a Loki, come se Tony non fosse neppure li.  
"Si lo è," rispose invece Tony. "E' un elfo?" chiese di rimando, ma senza rivolgersi davvero a Loki. Ebbe un tagliente sorriso in risposta.  
"In effetti lo è," disse Hatchet.  
"Ha il beneficio del dubbio," rispose infine Loki. "Indipendentemente da quanto sospettosamente sia apparso."  
"Mi ferisci, davvero lo fai," disse l'elfo. "Non c'era nulla di sospetto al riguardo."  
Rallentò fino a che lo raggiunsero, in modo che potesse camminare accanto a Loki mentre si muovevano nella folla. Juyu stava osservando il tipo con sopracciglia aggrottate, ma Tony non poteva dire se fosse sospettosa o solo curiosa. Forse erano gli orecchi. Le ragazzine avevano orecchi molto simili nella loro vera forma.  
"Nulla di sospetto?" chiese Loki.  
"Perché le Norne evrebbero dovuto decidere che le nostre strade si incontrassero di nuovo," continuò seriamente l'elfo.  
"Le Norne?" chiese Loki con un sopracciglio sollevato. "In questa parte della Galassia?"  
"Possiamo essere lontani da casa, ma siamo sempre figli dei Nove Regni," continuò l'uomo. "I nostri destini giacciono sempre nelle loro mani, non importa dove siamo."  
"Non puoi onestamente aspettarti che io ci creda," disse Loki incredulo. Da quel che Tony poteva sentire nel suo tono, non era arrabbiato o cauto, solo sospettoso.  
"Ovviamente no, non essere ridicolo," grugnì l'elfo. "Quello è il posto," disse e poi prima che Loki potesse rispondere. Indicò una porta dall'altro lato della strada e si diresse verso di essa.  
Loki sospirò e si girò per seguirlo.  
"Lo sai, io ho circa... una marea di domande," Tony guardò Loki.  
"Viene da Alfheim," disse Loki.  
"Me lo ero immaginato."  
"Lui è... era un... amico."  
"Ho sentito l'uso del passato," chiamò l'elfo un po' più avanti. "Sono profondamente offeso. Profondamente, te lo dico."  
"E' un amico," disse Loki. "Solo non ci siamo visti da lungo tempo."  
"Più di cinque decadi!" esclamò l'elfo. "E non per colpa mia," aggiunse e spinse la porta del locale, entrando nell'edificio.  
"Lui probabilmente non sa..."  
Dei recenti problemi di Loki con Asgard, Tony ipotizzò quando Loki non continuò.   
"Dunque entriamo?" chiese Juyu.  
"Voglio sapere cosa ci fa qui," rispose Loki e si mosse per entrare. Tony non era felice dell'idea ma seguì comunque e Juyu non fece comunque domande.  
***  
Dopo qualche minuto stavano camminando attraverso la sola sala poco affollata del... bar, ristorante, saloon? Tony non lo sapeva. La gente beveva e mangiava, mentre c'era anche una specie di musica che suonava in sottofondo. Forse una taverna, quello sembrava accurato. Perciò non servirono più di un paio di minuti a Tony per capire due cose riguardo l' elfo, Hatchet. A, gli piaceva parlare e B, aveva qualcosa contro lo spazio personale. Tony generalmente non aveva problemi a parlare, ma parlare così tnto senza dire nulla significava avere uno speciale talento. Hatchet si era lamentato riguardo la neve e il fango mentre si puliva i suoi scarponi militari dalle suole spesse. Poi aveva iniziato a lamentarsi del fatto che li dentro fosse troppo caldo mentre si toglieva il mantello e la sciarpa, avvolgendola sul braccio. Tony si era accorto che aveva un arma agganciata al fianco. Poi iniziò a lamentarsi della folla e Tony era molto vicino a sparargli davvero. Magari in una gamba. Okay, forse non era poi così irritante, ma comunque non andava a genio a Tony. E davvero, non c'era ragione di entrare tanto nello spazio personale di qualcuno solo per dire qualcosa. Ora che Tony vedeva i suoi occhi viola chiaro e le spesse ciglia bianche da vicino, l'elfo sembrava anche più alieno.  
Hatchet li guidò sul retro della taverna dove era molto più quieto. Una delle cameriere con la pelle azzurra - o barista, Tony non era davvero sicuro di come chiamarla - si accorse che arrivavano e si avvicinò loro immediatamente.  
"E' libero il mio tavolo, dolcezza?" le chiese Hatchet.  
"Non provocherai di nuovo guai, vero?" chiese la ragazza mandando la sua nera coda di cavallo oltre alla sua sottile spalla azzurra.  
"Pago sempre un extra per i guai," sorrise l'elfo.  
"Beh, cerca di evitare, vuoi, Fiocco di Neve?"  
"Farò del mio meglio." Lei grugnì e andò via, mentre Hatchet si mosse anche più all'interno, guidandoli ad un separé. Loki non sembrava turbato dalla breve conversazione e seguì l'elfo sul retro. Hatchet si lasciò cadere sulla panca da un lato mentre Loki Tony e Juyu si tolsero i cappotti.  
"Dunque affamati?" chiese lui.  
"Non staremo così a lungo," gli disse Tony.  
"Oh non fare così. Prendi qualcosa, magari la zuppa, ti scalderà."  
"Io posso mangiare," disse Juyu e Tony le lanciò un occhiata. "Cosa? Lui parlerà per un poco. Ci scommetto."  
"La zuppa va bene," disse Loki mentre sedeva, Tony si mosse per sedere accanto a lui. Il che Lasciò a Juyu lo spazio accanto ad Hatchet, ma a lei non sembrava importare. Lei non era facilmente intimidita e il fatto che Loki avesse etichettato l'elfo come non-nemico l'aveva senz'altro fatta rilassare.  
"Non penso che la giovane signora sia stata propriamente introdotta," disse Hatchet.  
"Enfasi sul giovane," gli disse Loki.  
"Ecco che mi insulti di nuovo. Fa davvero male."  
"Possiamo passare alla parte delle spiegazioni?" chiese Tony. Hatchet guardò a Loki con aria di attesa.  
"Stark e Juyu," disse Loki puntando a loro. "Questo è Hatchet, come avete probabilmente sentito. E' un vecchio amico di Alfheim."  
"Possiamo arrivare alla parte delle spiegazioni adesso?" chiese di nuovo Tony.  
"Dunque cosa vi servo?" chiese la cameriera di prima apparendo accanto al loro tavolo.  
"La migliore zuppa che hai per i miei amici," le disse Hatchet. "E il solito per me, dolcezza." la ragazza annuì e andò via.  
"Dunque... il tempo è proprio una rottura, vero?" disse l'elfo.  
"Hatchet," Loki lo avvisò con un occhiataccia.  
"Va bene, va bene, lo so. Cercavo di aspettare la mia bevanda, ma dovrebbe arrivare rapidamente. E' ora di raccontarti la sfortunata storia del mio esilio."  
"Frey ti ha bandito da Alfheim?" chiese sorpreso Loki.  
"Oh, se pensi che sia brutto, aspetta che ti racconti come è successo," disse Hatchet. "Non è stata colpa mia, te lo dico già in anticipo."  
Tony sinceramente ne dubitava, ma non disse nulla. Lasciò parlare l'elfo.  
"Quando è successo?" chiese Loki.  
"Circa una decade fa," Hatchet fece spallucce. "Dipende da come conti gli anni."  
"Cosa? Perche tu non..."  
"Ci arriverò. Lascia che ti racconti," lo interruppe Hatchet. Loki si appoggiò indietro sulla panca con il viso fermamente aggrottato.  
L'elfo si grattò una delle sue sottili sopracciglia poi agganciò insieme le mani sopra al tavolo.  
"Iniziò tutto quando incontrai questa ragazza..."  
"Ti prego, dimmi che non sta andando dove penso che vada," lo interruppe Loki.  
Hatchet si aggrottò guardandolo. "Eccolo li, un altro insulto. Piantala." aspettò per un attimo prima di iniziare a parlare di nuovo. "Ero nei giardini esterni del palazzo, occupandomi dei miei affari, quando questa giovane ragazza arrivò lungo il sentiero verso di me. Non l'avevo mai vista in giro prima, perciò mi sono introdotto, le ho chiesto se si fosse persa, il solito. Lei disse che stava aspettando suo fratello. Le dissi che poteva restare con me mentre aspettava, perciò lei sedette. Le chiesi chi fosse e si rivelò essere la figlia di Lord Tanathron, quello del Lago Aer."  
"Ho sentito parlare di lui," annuì Loki. Tony ovviamente no, ma non chiese.  
"Si, dunque la figlia di un lord, tu sai come sono io. Le ho sorriso, ho gigioneggiato, le ho detto qualche storia divertente, niente di sconveniente. Solo per sembrare amichevole. Quando suo fratello si avvicinò, l'aiutai ad alzarsi, le diedi un bacetto sulla mano e la spedii per la sua strada. E ti giuro su qualsiasi cosa di sacro, che è tutto quello che accadde."  
"E poi?" chiese Loki.  
"Non la vidi più per un poco, ma feci domande su cosa stesse succedendo, perché la ragazza fosse alla corte di Lord Frey. Dopo alcuni giorni riuscii scoprire che Lord Tanathron e Lady Yàra avevano deciso di far sposare i loro figli per terminare la faida di oltre mille anni fra le loro famiglie ed unire le loro terre. Lord Frey era il negoziatore, in modo che le trattative avvenissero in campo neutro, forse anche il matrimonio. Perciò la piccola lady che avevo incontrato era destinata a divenire la moglie del figlio di Lady Yàna. Avevo fatto bene ad essere amichevole con lei, fu quello che dissi a me stesso, sarebbe divenuta una potente signora un giorno."  
"Dunque cosa andò storto?" chiese Juyu, ovviamente interessata alla storia. Hatchet si rivolse a lei.  
"Quel che accadde fu il volubile cuore di una giovane donna," disse. "Normalmente non avrei mai detto che il cuore di una signora potesse sbagliare, ma in questo caso, mi causò molti problemi. La giovane lady Miressë quando seppe la notizia dei suoi futuri nuziali, bene... ebbe un violento scatto d'ira. Non parlo di grida o pianti. No, lei urlava a tutto e tutti, e fece la sua stanza a brandelli, ruppe ogni cosa che poteva e simili. Io non me ne curai. Sentii il pettegolezzo ovviamente, mi piaceva sapere cosa stesse accadendo, ma non aveva nulla a che fare con me."  
"Due giorni dopo bussarono alla mia porta,e come puoi indovinare, era la giovane lady Miressë. Era in lacrime, iniziò a singhiozzare riguardo il fatto che la sua vita era rovinata e che avrebbe preferito affogarsi nel Mare della Luna Morta o essere fatta a pezzi dalle bestie del Bosco delle Tempeste che sposare l'arrogante giovane lord Rission. Era davvero piuttosto drammatica."  
"Ho la sensazione di sapere dove stia andando tutto questo," commentò Tony. Non che fosse un esperto in cose simili, ma aveva comunque sufficiente esperienza per non sottostimare le scenate di una giovane donna, specialmente riguardo la propria vita amorosa. Aveva sentito troppi discorsi del tipo "Mi ucciderò se tu non mi ami" che erano quasi finiti in tragedia. Non recentemente ovviamente, ma quando era un teenager e agli inizi della sua seconda decade, quando non era ancora bravo a riconoscere quelle pazze e illuse. Quelle che pensavano che qualche bicchiere insieme significasse campane nuziali. Non aveva mai mentito, mai fatto promesse, eppure era comunque accaduto.  
"Voleva che fuggissi con lei!" disse Hatchet incredulo. "Avevo parlato con lei solo una volta, le avevo baciato una mano e raccontato due storie e lei voleva che la salvassi dal suo matrimonio da incubo, perché "lei sentiva che avevamo qualcosa di speciale"."  
Loki gemette sommessamente, scuotendo la testa.  
"Perciò cosa hai fatto?" chiese Juyu.  
"Le ho detto di tornare da suo padre, fratello e fidanzato e che non sarei assolutamente scappato con lei. Sono molte cosa ma non uno sciocco."  
"Lei reagì eccessivamente," concluse Loki.  
"Oh se lo fece!" Hatchet scosse la testa. "Perché successe che non solo le sue parole erano oltre che tragiche, ma anche le sue azioni. Perciò quando io la accompagnai fuori e le dissi di tornare al palazzo, lei prontamente si lanciò da una torre."  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio dopo di ciò.  
"Sopravvisse?" chiese Loki.  
"Torre Nord," gli disse Hatchet.  
"Agh," gemette ancora Loki.  
"Bene, si. E mentre io non sono abituato a dire brutte cose di ragazze morte, mi mise in un tale pozzo di merda che non sono ancora riuscito ad uscirne."  
La cameriera arrivò con il cibo, perciò Hatchet cadde in silenzio. Erano rimasti tutti in silenzio mentre lei metteva le scodelle di zuppa calda sul tavolo e un bicchiere davanti all'elfo.  
"Grazie, amore," le sorrise Hatchet.  
"Urla se ti serve altro, Fiocco di Neve," le disse lei e se ne andò, lasciandoli di nuovo soli.  
Tony guardò la propria zuppa per un lungo istante, cercando di capire che diamine vi fosse dentro. Alcuni pezzi sembravano carne forse. Altri pezzi sembravano funghi violetti, ma forse si sbagliava. Aveva davvero un ottimo profumo.  
"E' edibile, ve lo assicuro," disse Hatchet. "Solo i suoi dessert fanno schifo," aggiunse con un ampio sogghigno. Poi sollevò il suo bicchiere e iniziò a bere. Sembrava che fosse un incoraggiamento sufficiente per Juyu perché afferrò il suo cucchiaio e iniziò a mangiare. Non era mai schizzinosa riguardo il cibo. Tony iniziò a mangiare un po' più lentamente. La zuppa era salata e la carne sapeva di... pesce forse. Non era sicuro di voler sapere. Era buona cosa mangiare cibo vero comunque, non solo le loro porcherie nutritive e tavolette.  
"Dunque perché sei stato ritenuto responsabile?" chiese Tony. Hatchet posò il suo bicchiere, si pulì la bocca e sospirò.  
"Bene, la giovane lady Miressë era molto vicina alla sua cameriera. Appena prima di venire a parlare con me, le aveva detto che aveva un modo per sfuggire il matrimonio, le aveva detto che sarebbe fuggita con me. Perciò indovina a quale porta sono venuti a bussare quando hanno trovato il corpo."  
"Frey ti conosce meglio di così," disse Loki e anche lui iniziò a mangiare.  
"Certo che si," convenne Hatchet. "Ma non Lord Tanathron e Lady Yàra, quegli scorbutici idioti per nascita, erano convinti che io avessi riempito la testa della ragazza con ogni genere di sciocchezza, che l'avevo riempita di promesse d'amore, che era colpa mia se aveva rifiutato di sposare il giovane lord Rission, e che io avevo spezzato il suo cuore quando l'avevo rifiutata. Non l'ho neppure mai toccata, come poteva essere giusto? Ma non importava quello che io dissi." L'ultima frase uscì rabbiosa e sollevò di nuovo il suo bicchiere per bere ancora.  
"Il conflitto doveva essere risolto, ed io ho fatto la parte del capro espiatorio come tu ben sai. Perciò per tenere la mia testa attaccata al collo, nel modo in cui mi piace, Lord Frey riuscì a convincerli che bandirmi era una punizione sufficientemente severa per me."  
Loki fece cadere il cucchiaio nella ciotola con un forte rumore e si aggrottò verso l'elfo.  
"Perché non sei venuto da me?" chiese.  
"Non potevo! Correre da te sarebbe stato come correre da Odino stesso, tirando Asgard negli affari interni. Lo sai come i Lord e le Lady siano fatti riguardo la loro autonomia. Avrebbe solo causato più problemi per me e per Lord Frey e frizioni fra Asgard ed Alfheim."  
Loki sfregò la sua tempia con due dita poi sollevò di nuovo il cucchiaio.  
"Vanaheim? chiese.  
"Si," annuì Hatchet. "Lord Frey disse che non c'era necessità di informarti. Che avrei dovuto stare fuori vista e fuori dai guai per un paio di anni prima su Vanaheim, e poi quando le cose si fossero calmate avrei potuto andare ad Asgard."  
"Ma non lo hai fatto," disse Loki.  
"Bene, sono incappato in questa strega..."  
"Hatchet, dannazione," Loki imprecò e fece di nuovo cadere il cucchiaio.  
"Cosa? Cosa?! A volte semplicemente incontro persone, non è dannatamente colpa mia!"  
"Ma tu insulti sempre gli stregoni appena apri la bocca," disse Loki.  
"Bene sono un mucchio di sciocchi abitudinari, che costantemente rendono le cose supercomplicate e non riescono a cogliere un fottuto scherzo anche se la loro orribile vita dipendesse da questo!"  
Loki gemette ancora e letteralmente mise la faccia sui palmi delle mani.  
"Nessuna offesa a tua Madre ovviamente," aggiunse Hatchet un po' più sottovoce. "Lei è una strega molto nobile, una vera eccezione davvero."  
Tony grugnì e scosse la testa, perché quelle cazzate stavano diventando divertenti.  
"Vai avanti," lo invitò Loki.  
"Dunque feci arrabbiare questa strega in cui mi imbattei," disse Hatchet dopo aver preso un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere. Tony iniziava a chiedersi cosa ci fosse dentro. Emetteva un po' di vapore, quindi era sicuramente qualcosa di caldo.  
"Divenne una lotta... una sanguinosa e violenta lotta. Avrei potuto prenderla, ma solo se l'avessi uccisa, e si supponeva che stessi fuori dai guai. Perciò tentai di scappare... attraverso i segreti sentieri."  
"Sei orribile nella teleportazione e nel viaggio dimensionale," disse Loki.  
"Lo so," Hatchet si aggrottò. "Ma per inciso, conosco la via da Alfheim a Vanaheim perfettamente... solo che non potevo tornare ad Alfheim. Ne potevo andare ad Asgard."  
"Avresti dovuto," gli disse Loki.  
"Avrei dovuto, avrei potuto, avrei voluto, non importa più," l'elfo fece spallucce.  
"Dove sei andato allora?" chiese Loki.  
"Ho pensato di potermi nascondere su Midgard per qualche giorno," rispose Hatchet. "Era un opzione migliore degli altri regni. Perciò ci ho provato. Non ci sono mai arrivato... quando sono uscito dal sentiero, ero in un posto diverso. Non sapevo dove. Era scuro, puzzava ed i locali erano davvero non amichevoli. Ero anche fuori dai nove regni."  
"Pensavo che la porta fosse la Terra," si aggrottò Tony. "Non è quella la sola via per entrare e uscire?"  
"Sai molte cose per essere un mortale," commentò Hatchet.  
"Ci sono delle piccole fessure qui e la," spiegò Loki. "Vecchie vie create da oggetti potenti, piccoli passaggi che erano stati aperti con enorme energia in giorni da lungo passati. Sono abbastanza ampi per un portatore di magia o anche per alcuni, ma non abbastanza per un esercito perciò per buona parte nessuno se ne preoccupa."  
"Dunque ero fuori e non sapevo come trovare di nuovo la fessura," disse Hatchet. "Mi servirono settimane per capire su che tipo di pianeta mi trovavo. Riuscii ad andarmene dopo un poco, ma nessuna nave va su Midgard. Perciò mi sono spostato in giro per la galassia da allora," terminò.  
"E' il mondo da cui vieni tu, vero?" chiese Juyu guardando Tony. Lui annuì. "Perché le navi non vanno li?"  
"La razza di Stark non sapeva dell'esistenza di altre razze nell'universo per molto tempo," le disse Loki. "Un potente re aveva deciso che avrebbe dovuto rimanere così per la loro sicurezza."  
"Quella è una totale stronzata," disse lei.  
"Concordo," assentì Loki. "Ma è anche un pianeta molto importante, quindi doveva essere protetto dagli intrusi."  
"Dunque come ci atterreremo?" chiese lei.  
"E' il mio pianeta," disse Tony, finendo la sua zuppa infine e spingendo via la ciotola. "Ho il permesso di tornarvi."  
"Andate su Midgard ah?" gli chiese Hatchet.  
"Prima finisci la tua storia," gli disse Tony. "Poi possiamo parlare di altre cose."  
"Lasciatemi solo finire di bere prima allora," disse Hatchet in replica. "Probabilmente me ne servirà un altro."  
Come se fosse stata convocata, la ragazza azzurra che li aveva serviti apparve al loro tavolo, ma non sembrava che fosse li a prendere altri ordini.  
"Non combinare guai nella mia taverna, hai sentito?"  
Hatchet guardò verso di lei confuso per un attimo. "Sto solo seduto qui. Che guai sto provocando esattamente?" chiese lui. La ragazza semplicemente annuì e fece un cenno verso l'entrata e Hatchet seguì il suo sguardo. Cercò con gli occhi per un attimo, poi strinse la mandibola e sospirò.  
"Oh, quel fottuto," gemette.  
Non sembrava buono.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per inciso, per chi lo ha chiesto, Hatchet non è un personaggio Marvel.
> 
> Fanart di [rulani](http://rulani.deviantart.com/)
> 
> [su DeviantArt](http://rulani.deviantart.com/art/Bend-Around-the-Wind-GDI-Hatchet-358297130)


	48. 48 Hatchet Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci sarà un altra scena di flashback in un capitolo successivo.  
> Il Pianeta Sarka e specialmente la città di Dalekanium è il mio tributo a [Shadowrun](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shadowrun), uno dei miei giochi di ruolo preferiti di tutti i tempi.   
> Questo include che l'aspetto di Hatchet è stato ispirato dalla [concept art per l' elfo di Shadowrun](http://www.flickr.com/photos/gamerscore/492683252/) di gamerscoreblog's.  
> [Fanart di Hatchet](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/43751826060/hatchet-from-bend-around-the-wind-by-scyllaya-he)
> 
> e   
> [fanart per il capitolo 47](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/44147360359/fanart-for-chapter-47-of-bend-around-the-wind-by)  
> di disizletzi

_  
"Non ti dispiace scambiare il posto, vero amore?" Hatchet chiese a Juyu senza togliere gli occhi dall'entrata. Juyu non era una che protestava se c'era ovviamente qualcosa di pericoloso che accadeva, perciò si alzò e lasciò uscire Hatchet.  
La tensione nelle spalle di Hatchet era ovvia per Loki anche se il suo viso rimase calmo. Era una delle maggiori abilità di Hatchet, nascondere quanto qualcosa lo colpiva. A volte anche Loki aveva difficoltà a comprendere quanto preoccupato o arrabbiato fosse realmente. Molti dicevano ad Asgard che più anziano era un elfo, più somigliava ad una statua di marmo. Buona parte degli Aesir non si preoccupavano di imparare come mascherare le proprie emozioni, ma gli elfi d'altrocanto erano spettacolarmente bravi a farlo. Hatchet non era così anziano quindi era ancora possibile leggerlo. Dovevi comunque conoscerlo per riuscirci. Per ora sembrava più agitato che preoccupato, perciò Loki non era preoccupato.  
Molto presto due uomini grossi apparvero al loro tavolo - uno di loro un nativo azzurro, l'altro leggermente marrone - e mentre cercarono di fare del loro meglio per incombere minacciosi su Hatchet seduto, lui non prestò loro attenzione. Distolse anche lo sguardo dall'entrata.  
"Paano vuole parlare con te," disse uno di loro dopo alcuni attimi di silenzio.  
"Allora può venire giù al distretto 7 esattamente come tutti gli altri," gli disse Hatchet.  
"Non siamo qui per un dibattito," disse quello azzurro.  
"No, davvero non lo siamo," disse Hatchet. "Adesso andatevene. "Io sono occupato."  
"Non era soddisfatto della qualità," disse quello marrone. Hatchet sospirò teatralmente.  
"Io non ridiscuto," disse lui. "Specialmente dopo la consegna. E' stato lui quello taccagno riguardo il prezzo originale, perciò deve accontentarsi della qualità inferiore. Se vuole qualcosa di meglio, può comperarlo dalle corporazioni o deve pagare di più. E' così che funziona. Adesso andatevene."  
I due uomini si guardarono l'un l'altro per un attimo, poi quello azzurro tornò indietro verso l'entrata. L'altro rimase a qualche metro di distanza dal loro tavolo, aggrottato verso Hatchet.  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio quando Hatchet guardò verso di lui. L'elfo semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.  
"Apprezzerei davvero se ci dicessi se dobbiamo alzare i tacchi," disse Stark.  
"Non vi preoccupate," disse Hatchet. "Me ne occupo io."  
Quando il tizio azzurro tornò indietro al loro tavolo Loki era immediatamente sicuro che non sarebbe finita pacificamente. Dallo sguardo sul viso di Hatchet, lo sapeva anche lui.  
"Paano non ama aspettare," disse. Stark grugnì sottovoce alla frase ripetuta teatralmente. Gli occhi di Hatchet brillarono di divertimento mentre gli dava un occhiataccia, poi girò il suo sguardo di nuovo all'uomo arrabbiato. "Farai quanto ti è stato detto, o prenderemo quello che ci serve."  
Non c'erano errori nel modo in cui Hatchet strinse la mascella stavolta, ne come i suoi occhi si indurirono alle parole. Si alzò con la sua solita grazia e fece un passo verso l'uomo azzurro. Era più grosso, ma Hatchet era più alto e ovviamente lo usava a suo vantaggio. Si mosse fino a che fu a qualche centimetro dall'altro uomo e guardò giù a lui senza batter ciglio. I loro nasi quasi si toccavano, ma l'uomo drizzò le spalle e non fece un passo indietro, anche se sembrava volerlo fare.  
"Hai davvero appena minacciato di derubarmi?" chiese con calma. "Non penso che tu abbia pensato bene alle conseguenze."  
Era quasi ammirevole come l'uomo tenne il suo posto, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente verso Hatchet e Inghiottendo più volte.  
"Tu avresti dovuto trattare Paano con maggior rispetto allora."  
"Il rispetto deve essere meritato," rispose Hatchet. "E lui non lo ha meritato."  
"Rinegozia. Questo è il tuo ultimo avviso."  
Hatchet socchiuse gli occhi e Loki conosceva quell'espressione, l'aveva vista molte volte. Hatchet era arrivato alla fine della sua - ammesso molto limitata - pazienza. Loki resistette alla voglia di sospirare.  
Hatchet piegò la testa di lato per guardare sopra alla spalla dell'uomo davanti a se.  
"Ehi Paano!" alzò la voce. "Se sei così ansioso di usare la bocca, perché non vieni qui e mi ciucci l'uccello?!"  
Mmh, come sempre di classe.  
I due scagnozzi spalancarono la bocca verso di lui in totale shock per un attimo o due e anche una parte della taverna divenne improvvisamente silenziosa.  
"Scusatemi per un attimo," disse Hatchet guardando indietro a loro al tavolo e un attimo dopo fu assalito dal tipo dalla pelle marrone alle spalle. Hatchet lo prese e lo lanciò sopra alla propria spalla. Poi il tipo dalla pelle azzurra lo placcò di lato, spingendolo via dal loro separé.  
Juyu stava osservando la lotta e anche Stark si girò sulla panca per essere in grado di vedere cosa succedeva.  
"Dunque ehm... vuoi come dire... interferire o altro?" chiese. Premuroso da parte sua chiedere, davvero, anche se non sembrava volersi muovere.  
"No," rispose Loki.  
"Non sembri sorpreso," osservò Juyu.  
"No, non lo sono davvero," disse Loki e non lo era realmente. Hatchet era probabile che cercasse di provare a inculcare il buonsenso in qualcuno con le botte, quando pensava che le sue parole arrivassero a orecchi che non ascoltavano. Questo era ovviamente il caso.  
Infine si girò attorno quando sentì il suono di legno che si rompeva. Alcune sedie furono rotte nella lotta, così sembrava. Hatchet aveva preso l'uomo azzurro per i capelli, sbattendogli la faccia su un tavolo. L'elfo aveva un taglio sulle labbra ma sembrava che avesse tutto sotto controllo. Sarebbe stato oltraggiato se qualcuno lo avesse aiutato quando non era in pericolo mortale, lo stupido testone.   
Rapidamente lasciò andare il tipo azzurro quando quello marrone lo attaccò di nuovo. Girò attorno per afferrare i suoi abiti e gli diede una ginocchiata nello stomaco, facendolo piegare in due di dolore. Poi seguì con un rapido calcio al torace.  
"Vedi cosa dico riguardo il fatto che dare calci è meglio che tirare pugni?" disse Loki girandosi verso Juyu. Lei annuì, non togliendo gli occhi dalla zuffa. Alcuni bicchieri e piatti vennero frantumati quando quello blu si alzò di nuovo.  
"Non che io sia un esperto," disse Stark. "Ma non si suppone che gli elfi siano non so... gentili ed eleganti? Come dire... appariscenti e tutto il resto?" Stark quasi sobbalzò quando un boccale venne lanciato contro Hatchet.   
"In generale," assentì Loki. "Lui è un caso speciale."  
_

_**  
"Pensavo che gli elfi si supponesse fossero gentili," disse Loki mentre veniva spinto sopra ad un gigante tronco d'albero caduto, non molto gentilmente.  
"Pensavo che gli Aesir si supponesse fossero alti e senza paura," replicò. "Continua a camminare ragazzino."   
"Non ho paura!" dichiarò lui. "E non parlarmi a questo modo! Io sono un Principe di Asgard, il nipote del tuo re!"   
"Lo sai cosa sei fuori in questi boschi? Un saporito pasto su due gambe. Perciò meno piagnistei e più camminare, va bene? Il sole tramonterà presto."   
"Se mio zio sentisse di questo..."   
"Sarebbe atterrito che suo nipote fosse abbastanza stupido da perdersi qui di tutti i luoghi," gli disse l'elfo.   
"Tu sarai..."   
"Ricompensato per averti sopportato."   
"Tu non puoi solo..."   
"Guardami."   
Loki sbuffò e cadde in silenzio. Camminarono silenziosi per un poco, arrampicandosi sopra a radici di alberi giganti e tagliando attraverso siepi spesse. L'elfo non sembrava accorgersene, era alto, anche più alto dello zio Frey. Gli abiti di Loki d'altro canto venivano costantemente afferrati da rami e foglie appuntite. Sapeva che i suoi capelli erano pieni di sporco e stecchi. Doveva sembrare del tutto ridicolo. Anche il pensiero di dover entrare a palazzo con quell'aspetto sembrava terribile. A mani vuote inoltre, una tale disgrazia.   
"Come ti sei perso comunque?" chiese l'elfo. Era la prima volta che parlava a Loki senza essere interrogato.   
"Non mi ero perso," gli disse Loki ostinatamente. "Stavo solo nascondendomi dagli altri."   
"Ovviamente, a cosa stavo pensando? Dunque perché eri nascosto dagli altri nel bosco?"   
Loki non voleva parlare della cosa. Non era qualcosa di cui parlare, specialmente considerando il suo totale fallimento. Che diritto aveva uno sciatto elfo di fare simili domande? Non sembrava neppure uguale agli altri elfi. I suoi capelli erano più corti e intrecciati in modo stretto, i suoi abiti erano consumati e non portava nemmeno un arco. Che tipo di elfo non portava un arco? Quelli strani. Gli elfi amavano i loro archi.   
"Silenzioso d'improvviso? Avrei voluto sapere qualche ora fa che questo era il modo per azzittirti."   
"Stavo cacciando," dichiarò Loki. L'elfo si fermò e si girò per guardarlo.   
"A mani nude?"   
"No, avevo armi con me."   
"E adesso sono nascoste dagli altri anche esse?"   
Loki gli diede un occhiataccia brutale, ma l'elfo sembrò imperturbato. Si girò attorno e continuò a camminare. Loki doveva correre per stargli dietro viste le sue lunghe gambe.   
"Dunque dimmi allora," l'elfo parlò di nuovo. "Perché un piccolo principino come te verrebbe fuori nel bosco da solo a caccia?"   
Era una buona domanda, ma Loki non aveva una risposta che non lo facesse sembrare uno stupido bambino. Era irresponsabile uscire da soli, ma non ci sarebbe stato nessuno che avrebbe acconsentito a portarlo.   
"Non ti riguarda," disse allora.   
"Siete scappato?" chiese l'elfo.   
"No, non sono scappato. Ti ho detto che stavo cacciando."   
"Perché non andare a caccia con il resto della corte? Lo fanno spesso per quel che ricordo."   
"Perché non mi avrebbero portato!" Loki sbottò rabbioso. "Solo a mio fratello è stato permesso di andare. Mi hanno solo detto che potrò andare quando sarò più grande e forte come Thor! Non è giusto! Lui non è neppure molto più alto di me! E' solo più forte, ma io sono più veloce, perciò avrei potuto andare con loro! Adesso tutti lo lodano per lo stupido cervo che ha ucciso. Avrei potuto uccidere un cervo o anche un cinghiale. Sono più bravo a usare la lancia di lui, perché lui fa sempre pratica con le spade e le mazze."   
Quindi sei arrabbiato con tuo fratello."   
"No. Lui voleva che io andassi. E' comunque davvero felice di aver ucciso il cervo, ma se fossi andato con loro avrei potuto uccidere anche io qualcosa e avremmo potuto celebrare entrambi."   
"Decidere di cacciare qui fuori da solo non è comunque una decisione molto saggia," gli disse l'elfo.   
"Io non... ci ho pensato. Non osare ridere!"   
"Non lo farò."   
E davvero non lo fece, continuò a camminare in silenzio come aveva fatto prima. Rendeva Loki completamente conscio dei rumori attorno a loro. Mentre il sole tramontava buona parte degli uccelli smisero di cantare, mentre gli insetti divennero più rumorosi, e ogni tanto poté ascoltare qualcosa di grosso che si muoveva fra gli alberi non molto lontano da loro. Era felice che si tenessero a distanza, qualsiasi cosa fossero.   
"Allora tu vivi qui?" chiese quando non riuscì più a sopportare il silenzio.   
"Si."   
"Con la tua famiglia?"   
"No."   
"Come mai?"   
"Non ne ho una."   
"Oh. Perché non vivi nella città con gli altri elfi allora? Non soffri di solitudine qui?"   
L'elfo si fermò a guardarlo per un attimo, ma disse solo "Continua a camminare."   
"Sei l'elfo più brontolone che io abbia mai visto," commentò Loki. Gli elfi si supponeva fossero divertenti. Ogni elfo che aveva conosciuto era felice e sorridente tutto il tempo, salvo questo.   
"E tu sei il più impertinente Aesir che abbia incontrato io," rispose.   
"Non hai ancora incontrato mio fratello."   
L'elfo improvvisamente iniziò a ridere, la sua voce risuonava sonora e limpida fra gli alberi. Si fermò a guardare di nuovo Loki, gli occhi sfavillanti di divertimento, ma non disse nulla. Scosse solo la testa e si mosse in avanti.   
Non servì molto tempo prima che Loki vedesse le torri del castello di Frey in lontananza. Corse avanti quando lo fece, ansioso di essere fuori dalla foresta che si oscurava infine. Si fermò solo dopo che fu arrivato su un sentiero familiare, ma poi quando si girò l'elfo era andato. Non era più in vista in alcun luogo. Stava davvero diventando buio, quindi Loki si girò per correre verso il palazzo, restando fermo solo qualche istante a chiedersi perché l'elfo non fosse venuto a cercare qualche tipo di ricompensa.   
Era quasi riuscito a svicolare indietro senza essere stato notato, ma sua madre lo colse appena fuori dalla sua stanza. Non era felice dei suoi abiti sporchi e strappati per nulla. Le disse che era solo sul bordo della foresta, perché non c'era ragione di farla preoccupare, e non voleva che alcuno sapesse che si era perso. Quella parte era imbarazzante.   
**_  
***  
 _  
Un uomo grosso, che doveva essere stato Paano, si avvicinò ad Hatchet quando infine l'uomo dalla pelle azzurra rimase giù sul pavimento. Hatchet ebbe la sua intera attenzione addosso appena arrivò li. Quello fu il motivo per cui non divenne un altra lotta. Quando l'uomo scattò verso di lui, Hatchet afferrò il suo braccio e lo torse fino a che la spalla di Paano non fu piegata ad un angolo innaturale. Lasciò uscire un urlo di dolore immediatamente, cercando di uscire dalla stretta dell'elfo. Hatchet non lo mollò e gli calciò i piedi sotto di se. L'uomo cadde pesantemente sul pavimento, ma si girò per raggiungere la sua arma immediatamente. Hatchet fu più veloce e un attimo dopo aveva un ginocchio sulla gola dell'altro e la sua arma in mano.  
"Non farlo," lo avvisò Hatchet e Paano mosse la sua mano via dalla sua fondina. L'elfo aveva solo leggermente il respiro più rapido anche se il suo viso era coperto da piccoli lividi e tagli, il sangue che sporcava la sua pelle pallida. La taverna era ancora quasi del tutto in silenzio, guardando lo spettacolo senza che qualcuno interrompesse.  
Hatchet mise l'arma davanti al viso di Paano, la canna che toccava letteralmente la bocca del grosso uomo. Considerato il precedente dileggio, il gesto di certo non fu ignorato. Non da loki comunque.  
"Non penso di doverti dire, che non faremo altri affari insieme," disse Hatchet. "E la prossima volta che ti vengono idee relative al fottermi, voglio che tu ricordi questo esatto istante. Voglio che tu tenga a mente che la sola ragione per cui non tiro il grilletto adesso è perché non voglio sporcare il pavimento di Hani con il tuo inutile cervello. Ci siamo capiti?  
Paano annuì dopo un attimo, quindi Hatchet si abbassò per prendere la sua arma prima di scendere da sopra a lui.  
"Ora vattene oppure Vorlu saprà che sei nuovamente in un distretto a cui non appartieni."  
L'uomo si alzò e così fecero i suoi due scagnozzi, solo leggermente supportandosi l'un l'altro. Hatchet fissò mentre andavano fino a che furono fuori dalla taverna. Come su suggerimento, le chiacchiere delle persone ricominciarono, tutti distolsero l'attenzione da Hatchet e indietro ai loro affari.  
Hatchet lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e tornò al loro separé, rimettendo la sua arma nella fondina e facendo cadere l'altra sul tavolo.  
"Bene, questo è stato illuminante," commentò Stark prima di prendere l'arma con un movimento curioso della testa.  
"Potrei dire," Hatchet annuì pulendosi del sangue dall'angolo della bocca. "Non fidarti di nessuno del sindacato del Distretto 4. Dovremmo andare."  
Prima che potessero muoversi la ragazza di prima stava marciando verso di loro, guardando storto Hatchet.  
Loki non prestò attenzione alla discussione, ma spinse Stark perché si muovesse prima che fosse troppo impegnato a ispezionare l'arma.  
"Non ho potuto evitare di notare che non ci ha ancora detto come ti ha trovato qui," disse Stark. Loki si avvolse il mantello attorno alle spalle e guardò a Hatchet mentre parlava con la barista.  
"Ce lo dirà," lo rassicurò Loki.  
"Non è da te fidarti in quel modo," gli disse Juyu.  
"Lo conosco, ce lo dirà," ripeté. Stark lo osservò e sembrò che avesse qualcosa da dire, ma semplicemente guardò storto Hatchet e rimase in silenzio. Ma non era che Loki non sapesse già che cosa volesse dire.  
***  
Camminarono in silenzio di nuovo nella strada fredda, la folla solo un po' meno numerosa di quanto fosse prima. Hatchet era impegnato a pulire il sangue dal suo viso con una manciata di neve che raccolse appena furono fuori dalla taverna. Non chiese indietro l'arma a Stark, perciò non gli importava probabilmente se lui la teneva.  
"Non credo nelle coincidenze," disse sottovoce Loki. "Come mi hai trovato in una strada come questa?"  
"Non per coincidenza," annuì Hatchet. "Tengo sempre d'occhio gli attracchi dei Distretti da 10 a 12. Le navi qui sono sempre indipendenti non-militari, più portati al commercio e quindi fuori dalle corporation. Quindi quando ho colto un accenno della tua presenza... quello che ho pensato fosse un accenno alla tua presenza, volevo essere certo. Ho praticamente fatto una corsa dall'altro lato della città."  
"Non spiega come mai sei in questa città, in questo pianeta," gli disse Loki.  
"Rotte commerciali," disse Hatchet semplicemente. "Sarka è un nodo, uno dei più grandi pianeti porto. Tutto quello che arriva dalle galassie di Draco e Dorado si ferma prima qui, e Dalekanium ha il traffico interstellare più grande."  
Loki si aggrottò, cercando di dar senso alla spiegazione.  
"Ti aspettavi che io mi mostrassi qui? Questo non ha senso."  
"Bene, deve esserci stato un incantesimo di localizzazione coinvolto nel permettermi una supposizione."  
"Cosa?!" Loki si fermò per guardarlo in viso. Stark e Juyu si fermarono immediatamente girandosi verso di loro. "Stavi cercandomi? Perché?!  
"Cosa intendi dire con perché?"  
"Voglio dire perché! Perché stavi cercandomi?!"  
"Per cinque dannate decadi Loki!" urlò Hatchet di improvviso, attirando delle occhiate da alcuni pedoni, perciò abbassò di nuovo la voce. "Perché cos'altro si supponeva facessi? Primo, ho cercato di contattarti in qualche modo, ma tu non eri ad Asgard, eri sparito nel nulla! Dovevo trovarti. Hai un'idea di quanto tempo e denaro mi sia servito per avere gli ingredienti per un incantesimo abbastanza potente da cercare quanto più lontano possibile? Tre anni, mi ascolti? Solo per mettere insieme le cose, per essere in grado di provare. Perciò quando alcuni mesi fa finalmente ho saputo dove fossi, sono venuto qui. Questo era il pianeta più vicino a dove ti trovavi. Ho chiesto in giro, nessuno aveva mai visto qualcuno che ti assomigliava, perciò ho assunto che stessi venendo qui. Perciò ho aspettato, anche se io odio fottutamente le grandi città."  
"Ma perché hai..."  
"Dovevo trovarti, lo sai," si oppose Hatchet.  
"Io davvero non," disse Loki. Stava ancora cercando di dare un senso alle parole appena dette, familiari ed estranee allo stesso tempo. Non era più chi era un tempo e gli era sempre ricordato nei modi più crudeli. Questo non era crudele, ma comunque gli faceva in qualche modo stringere lo stomaco.  
"Tu eri perduto, quindi dovevo trovarti," gli disse Hatchet come se avesse dovuto essere ovvio. "E' così che funziona."  
Una cosa così assurda da dire. Davvero non pensava che funzionasse ancora così. Non era un bambino, non serviva che fosse trovato. Quelli che lo cercavanao avevano intenzioni cattive, volevano usarlo, spezzarlo ed imprigionarlo. Non cercavano solo per il piacere di sapere dove fosse. Ma Hatchet non lo sapeva, non sapeva nulla, nulla di quello che era successo, quindi ovviamente lo avrebbe fatto. Era un duro promemoria di tutte le cose a cui lui aveva voltato la schiena.  
"Io non mi ero perso," disse alla fine.  
"Solo nascosto dagli altri?" chiese Hatchet di rimando e fece sbuffare a Loki una piccola risata prima che tornasse di nuovo attento.  
"Avevo ragioni per nascondermi."  
Hatchet aprì la bocca per chiedere, ma Stark interruppe.  
"Dobbiamo davvero tornare all'attracco. Fare atterrare la nave, portare avanti le cose," disse. Aveva una ruga contrariata sul viso con cui Loki non era familiare. Ma aveva comunque ragione. Avevano molte cose da fare. Non potevano perdere più tempo a parlare. Non ora.  
"Si, dobbiamo tornare indietro," assentì. Stark guardò lui ed Hatchet, poi girò la schiena e iniziò a camminare. Juyu gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso, ma seguì l'uomo.  
"E' fortunato ad essere un bell'uomo," commentò Hatchet fissando Stark.  
"E' più di quello," lo corresse Loki immediatamente e iniziò a camminare anche lui. "E non pensarci neppure."  
Erano abbastanza lontani perché Stark e Juyu probabilmente non ascoltassero la loro conversazione.  
"Ooh, buon per te, mio principe... lui sembra... eccitante..." Hatchet decise con un sogghigno. "E quello è un fondo schiena davvero ben fatto."  
"Oh stai zitto," gli disse Loki, ma l'elfo semplicemente rise ovviamente, nessuna sorpresa li.  
"Ammetti, ti sono mancato," disse con un ampio sorriso.  
No, Loki non lo avrebbe assolutamente fatto.  
***_

__


	49. 49 Discordia

_**  
"Quali sono le probabilità che la ragione per cui sono in ritardo sia qualcosa di sciocco?" meditò Drongo. Bee gli diede un occhiata scettica che lo fece ridacchiare.  
"Molto basse, me ne rendo conto," disse. "Ma non mi impegno ad essere un ottimista."  
E ancora, Bee non necessitava di parole per esprimere quello che pensava di quella filosofia.  
"Sei troppo cinica," disse scuotendo il capo. "Non che tu non abbia le tue ragioni," aggiunse. "E' comunque un peccato."  
Bee semplicemente sospirò e posò il mento sulla propria mano.  
"Sto solo dicendo; hai ancora molti anni davanti a te. Hai ragioni di pensare meglio riguardo al futuro ora."  
Non era la prima volta che le diceva questo. Non spingeva mai ne insisteva che lei prestasse più attenzione di quanta volesse, ma era certo che delle piccole spinte non avrebbero fatto male. Era chiaramente sulla via della guarigione, ma comunque aveva ancora una lunga strada da percorrere. Lei sperò che il pianeta da cui veniva Stark fosse più pacifico o almeno non così pericoloso come viaggiare. Entrambe le Skrull avrebbero tratto grande beneficio dal rimanere in un luogo per un poco, dove ci fosse stata aria fresca non filtrata e luce naturale. Avrebbero dovuto imparare cosa significava camminare su terreno solido senza paura di nemici da ogni direzione. Solo per vivere un poco.  
Stark era il tipo che era felice di stare rinchiuso nella sua officina fra le sue creazioni indefinitamente. Drongo non aveva problemi allo stesso modo, ma comunque gli piacevano gli spazi aperti molto di più e non solo a causa della sua dimensione. Gli piaceva camminare su strade, passare panorami diversi, nuotare in acque chiare e arrampicarsi su alte montagne. Sospettava che anche una parte di Loki amasse quel tipo di cose. Era uno spirito libero e forse non aveva bisogno di vagare per le strade, ma sembrava piacergli guardare il mondo attorno a se. Drongo ne era certo.  
Juyu e Bee dovevano ancora immaginare quale fosse il loro mondo. Sembravano a loro agio sulla nave, ma era più che altro dovuto al fatto di essere al sicuro che ad altre cose. Non avevano mai avuto la possibilità di vivere libere su un pianeta. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Stark del suo mondo, voleva sapere che cosa aspettarsi.  
Il segnale del Drake che si attivava di nuovo fu quello che interruppe i suoi pensieri.  
"Era ora," disse e si infilò il DNI sul capo.  
"Mi senti Tiny?" chiese Stark.  
"Ovviamente Comandante," disse lui. "Va tutto bene? Ci aspettavamo di sentirvi prima."  
"Siamo stati deviati," disse Stark. "Ma è sicuro atterrare e saremo in grado di riparare la nave."  
"Queste sono buone notizie," disse Drongo. "Vuoi che mi diriga dalla vostra parte subito?"  
"Si, segui il segnale del Drake fino alla nostra locazione. La pattuglia aerea è già informata penso, pertanto nessuno dovrebbe infastidirti, ma se qualcuno lo facesse, chiamami. Io sarò nel Drake."  
"Capito," disse Drongo. "Perché siete stati deviati se non vi spiace che chieda?"  
"Agh, te lo faccio sapere quando sarai ui," disse Stark e chiuse la trasmissione.  
"Sono io o sembrava irritato?" Drongo guardò Bee. Lei si aggrottò un po' ed annuì.  
***  
Erano passate quasi due decadi da quando Drongo era stato in una città grande come questa. Era stata un occasione memorabile quando aveva visitato Tarnax IV, il Mondo Imperiale degli Skrull. Questa città era diversa, ma ronzava di vita allo stesso modo.  
Il sistema di navigazione della Iron Mage era così avanzato che atterrare non richiedeva molta precisione da parte del pilota. Aveva facilmente scandito l'ambiente e calcolato la velocità corretta e l'angolo di atterraggio. E mentre erano passati molti anni da quando aveva usato un sistema DNI, era solo un po' arrugginito, perciò l'atterraggio andò piuttosto liscio. Avrebbe assolutamente lasciato che Stark si occupasse del decollo.  
Quando furono a terra spense i motori e disattivò i sistemi di navigazione. La gravità artificiale si era già disattivata appena erano entrati nel campo gravitazionale del pianeta, perciò non richiedeva per nulla la sua attenzione. Il supporto vitale aveva anche offerto automaticamente una completa aerazione e ventilazione, in modo che il sistema di filtraggio dell'aria potesse essere spento a sua volta. Quando ciò fu sistemato, l'ultima cosa che fece fu aprire l'entrata principale della zona cargo.   
"Bene, andiamo a vedere cos'è che ha messo il comandante di umore così putrido," disse Drongo mettendo giù il connettore DNI. Bee lo seguì fuori vicina al suo fianco. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non essere contento che lei si sentisse bene in sua presenza. Sembrava che la sua sfiducia intrinseca e riluttanza ad accettare di essere toccata stessero lentamente diminuiendo, almeno quando erano fra di loro. Drongo doveva ancora vederla fra degli sconosciuti.  
Drongo era spesso considerato pericoloso a causa della sua dimensione, forza e dei tatuaggi tribali anche quando non intendeva intimidare nessuno. Era avvezzo ai pregiudizi allo stesso modo, essere percepito come grosso, stupido e lento. Gli istinti puri ed affilati di Bee erano piuttosto piacevoli in confronto.  
Poteva sentire l'aria gelida sulla pelle mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio che portava alla stiva di carico e certamente sperava che gli altri non si fossero dimenticati dei loro abiti. Aveva la pelle spessa, ma lo proteggeva più dal caldo che dal freddo.  
Stark, Loki e Juyu erano già nella stiva di carico, un po' lontani dalla porta aperta per essere protetti dal vento ghiacciato.  
"Avevate ragione sul freddo," disse subito.  
"Merda i vestiti!" imprecò Stark nell'attimo in cui guardò verso di loro. "Non abbiamo ancora potuto fare scambi, mi spiace."  
"Staremo semplicemente dentro allora per ora," disse Drongo. Bee rabbrividì allo stesso modo, non sembrava già una Skrull, ma adesso avvolse le braccia attorno a se e intelligentemente fece crescere una pelliccia grigia sulle braccia, sul torso e sulle gambe. "O puoi anche fare così ovviamente," sorrise verso di lei.  
Gli altri entrarono più addentro, probabilmente per parlare in privato. Stark era aggrottato, perciò Drongo aveva ragione riguardo il suo umore. Loki d'altra parte era calmo, ne preoccupato ne agitato. Era una vista strana. I due solitamente reagivano molto similmente alle cose. Anche Juyu non sembrava preoccupata, ma considerato che lei di solito seguiva le indicazioni di Stark o di Loki nel decidere se vi fosse qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi, non era così sorprendente.  
"Dunque... siete stati dirottati avete detto?" indicò Drongo dopo che tutti e tre erano rimasti in silenzio.  
"Abbiamo incontrato un amico di Loki e a Stark non piace," disse semplicemente Juyu.  
"Non è relativo al piacermi," obiettò subito Stark. "Non mi fido di lui. Si è mostrato in modo troppo sospetto."  
"Ha già spiegato," disse Loki.  
"Si, ha spiegato che ti stava cercando. Quello lo rende ancora più sospetto. Deve avere qualche motivo."  
"Si, il suo motivo era trovarmi," gli disse Loki.  
"Ma perché? Non puoi seriamente pensare che abbia semplicemente deciso un giorno che 'Oh accidenti, non vedo il mio buon amico Loki da un poco, spendiamo tre anni a cercarlo'. Nessuno fa una cosa simile senza una ragione.  
Loki mise le braccia conserte e prese un ampio respiro come per calmarsi. Non era mai un buon segno.  
"Non sto dicendo che non ci sia nulla di sospetto nella cosa," iniziò. "Ho osservato tutto quello che fa e dice con ragionevole precauzione, ma comunque io lo conosco. L'ho conosciuto da un lunghissimo tempo e non mi ha mai dato ragione di dubitare della sua lealtà."  
"Ma non lo hai pure visto da molto tempo," si oppose Stark. "L'ultima volta che lo hai incontrato è stato... cazzo, anche prima che io fossi nato. Molte cose possono cambiare in cinquant'anni.  
"Può essere," convenne Loki. "Ma non vederlo per alcune decadi semplicemente non annulla tutti i secoli precedenti. Comunque io lo conosco. Certe cose non cambiano riguardo una persona ed Hatchet non è uno che pugnala alla schiena."  
"Non puoi seriamente aspettarti che io semplicemente mi fidi di questo tizio!" si aggrottò Stark, alzando la voce.  
"Non ti sto chiedendo di fidarti di lui. Ti sto chiedendo di fidarti di me. Sono in grado di giudicare lui e le sue parole obiettivamente."  
"Beh, non sembra proprio!" colpì indietro Stark e le labbra di Loki si assottigliarono di rabbia.  
"Cosa ci puoi dire di lui?" Chiese Drongo. "Le nostre opinioni possono aiutarti a decidere."  
Sia Stark che Loki si girarono a guardarlo per un attimo e mentre la discussione non era assolutamente dimenticata, lui riuscì a rompere un poco la tensione.  
"E' un amico che ho conosciuto da quasi tutta la mia vita," iniziò Loki. "A dire il vero, non è il più nobile ed onorevole dei compagni, ma è leale ed affidabile."  
"E' trasandato e ambiguo e apparentemente costantemente nei guai," disse Stark. "Ha una lingua lunga e un ego ancor più grande."  
"Vuoi dire come te?" chiese Drongo. Le persone simili spesso si scontravano, questo avrebbe potuto spiegare l'ira di Stark.  
"No! Non come me, del tutto diverso! Lui è uno stronzo!"  
"Non più stronzo di Loki comunque," commentò Juyu.  
"Non posso credere di stare per dirlo, ma grazie," Loki guardò verso di lei.  
"Stiamo dimenticando la parte oscura?" chiese Stark. "O la lotta nella taverna? Io no! E' certamente un criminale."  
"Noi siamo praticamente dei pirati, Stark!" Loki alzò la voce esasperato. "Non siamo così in alto sulla scala morale, specialmente non io. Infatti, comparati ai crimini che ho commesso io, lui è praticamente un cittadino modello."  
"Bene, io non lo voglio vicino alle ragazze," disse Stark.  
"Di cosa stai parlando adesso?" chiese Loki.  
"E' ovviamente una specie di... cascamorto, hai dovuto avvisarlo per Juyu," disse Stark.  
"Quello non è ciò di cui l'ho avvisato," gli disse Loki. "Non l'avrebbe toccata comunque."  
"Io non so se dovrei sentirmi sollevata o insultata," Juyu si aggrottò.  
"Non è niente di personale," Loki guardò verso di lei. "Generalmente non gli importa di simili cose," poi si girò di nuovo verso Stark. "E' un adulatore, ma gigioneggia senza alcun seguito. Gli piace solo scherzare e sedurre per il piacere di farlo. L'ho avvisato perché tende a fare commenti inappropriati quando la sua bocca è a briglia sciolta."  
"Comunque non capisco," disse Stark. "Tu sei un principe! Come diavolo eri amico di un tipo simile? Specialmente con il tuo complesso di narcisistica superiorità."  
Loki socchiuse gli occhi e strinse la mandibola al commento. Stark dal canto suo sembrava desiderare che le parole non avessero lasciato la sua bocca appena terminò di parlare.  
"Che ne dici se ne parliamo in seguito?" offrì Drongo. "Abbiamo molte cose di cui dobbiamo occuparci, specialmente le riparazioni."  
"Si, hai ragione," Stark annuì mentre si passava le mani nei capelli. "Io e Loki possiamo...  
"Mi incontrerò con Hatchet e procurerò degli abiti per Drongo e Bee," lo interruppe Loki. "Tu puoi iniziare a discutere i dettagli con Vismio."  
"Va bene, ma..."  
"Non starò via molto," disse Loki e si girò andandosene. Stark diede un occhiataccia nel nulla per un attimo.  
"Penso che sia incazzato," disse Juyu.  
"Si, me ne sono accorto, grazie Juyu," Stark si aggrottò.  
"Non mordermi, sei tu quello che si è incazzato."   
"Le mie preoccupazioni sono valide, okay? Non abbiamo alcuna ragione di credere a quel tipo," disse.  
"Solo la parola di Loki, e di solito ti fidi del suo giudizio," disse Juyu di rimando. "Semplicemente non ti piace Hatchet."  
"Si, non mi piace! Lui è un... smettiamola di parlare di questo. Abbiamo un sacco di merda da spalare ed abbiamo già perso abbastanza tempo."  
Con quello si girò e marciò fuori dalla zona cargo anche lui.  
"E' assolutamente incazzato anche lui," commentò Juyu.  
"Un osservazione accurata, Juyu," le disse Drongo.  
***  
Fedele alla parola, Loki tornò relativamente presto. L'uomo di nome Vismio arrivò prima comunque e mentre Drongo non riusciva a capire la lingua locale che parlava, Stark era del tutto in grado di tenere una conversazione con lui.  
"Neppure io so come lo facciano," disse Juyu quando si accorse che lui osservava. "Stark ha detto che è una cosa magica."  
"Gli farò di certo qualche domanda al riguardo più tardi," le disse Drongo. Era conscio delle abilità magiche di Loki, anche se non ne aveva visto molto fino ad allora. La curiosità lo divorava costantemente anche se Loki era relativemante collaborativo con le informazioni quando era dell'umore. Era il motivo per cui Drongo sapeva che non possedeva tutti i suoi poteri. Poteva comprendere la cosa molto bene. Sapeva come ci si sentiva quando non poteva raggiungere l'Antico Potere. Come ci si sentiva sapendo che il nocciolo del proprio potere era la fuori ma non poteva afferrarlo. Sapeva che la sua gente aveva piantato l'Antico Potere in molti pianeti della Galassia d'Argento, ma Sarka non era fra quelli. Si chiese se la casa di Stark fosse uno di quelli o no, o se la sorgente del potere di Loki fosse simile ad esso. C'erano davvero molte cose da esplorare nel futuro.  
Ma per ora la sua attenzione era più che altro focalizzata sul nuovo arrivato - il già famigerato Hatchet - che aveva messo il loro comandante di umore così spiacevole e sospettoso. Era leggermente più alto di Loki, ma allo stesso modo forte e sottile. Era forse più magro di Loki, ma era difficile dirlo quando entrambi erano avvolti in mantelli. Quello che interessò Drongo furono gli orecchi da Skrull. Non aveva mai avuto modo di imparare della Galassia d'Argento e delle sue molte razze in precedenza.  
Quando Vismio pose gli occhi sull'uomo dai capelli bianchi improvvisamente si azzittì e disse qualcosa che sembrò una domanda a Stark.  
"No, è qui con il nostro permesso," disse Stark ovviamente riluttante. "Perciò 750, e quello copre..."  
"Ehi!Ehi!Ehi!" Hatchet si fermò brutalmente e tornò indietro verso Stark e Vismio, con una borsa fra le braccia, che Drongo presunse contenesse gli abiti invernali che Loki era andato a prendere. "Il piccolo aereo non conta come una seconda nave, compare!" disse severamente all'uomo dalla pelle azzurra. "Un attracco, una nave, 500 nu-ek e non un uch di più e lo sai dannatamente bene."  
L'uomo si aggrottò verso di lui di rimando. Hatchet spostò la borsa su un braccio, mettendola a metà sopra alla spalla e mise una mano nella tasca posteriore.  
"Ci penso io per ora," disse. "Prima ti liberi dei tizi della corporazione e li mandi fuori dai piedi meglio è,"  
"Non ci serve che tu paghi per nulla," gli disse fermamente Stark.  
"Preferisci vendere il tuo carico per nulla e pagare più del dovuto?" gli chiese di rimando Hatchet. Stark aprì la bocca per controbattere di più, ma dovette rendersi conto che non c'era davvero scopo e rimase zitto.  
"Non è che sia un regalo," disse Hatchet tirando fuori delle banconote - ovviamente la moneta locale - dalla tasca e iniziò a contare. Quando ebbe l'ammontare corretto in mano lo tese a Vismio con un fermo e chiaramente dismissivo "Buona giornata."  
L'uomo azzurro prese il denaro e si girò per andare con un occhiataccia di saluto.  
"Regola numero uno bambini," disse Hatchet quando si girò dopo che l'uomo fu andato. "Mai fidarsi di un uomo delle corporazioni. Se fosse per loro, dovresti pagare per l'aria che respiri."  
Stark diede un occhiata al retro della testa di Hatchet mentre si spostarono dentro, ma non commentò.  
Loki aveva già teso a Bee un mucchio di abiti che lei aveva preso senza esitare. Hatchet fischiò sonoramente quando infine osservò Drongo, poi diede un occhiataccia a Loki.  
"Non scherzavi riguardo l'altezza," disse, poi lanciò la borsa a Drongo con un sogghigno. "Ecco a tè ragazzone. Li ho presi solo per te."  
"Davvero?" chiese Stark. "Tutto quello che si muove, ah?"  
"Oh non ti preoccupare," gli disse Hatchet senza neppure guardarlo. "Tu sei ancora certamente il mio preferito. Le occhiatacce ti rendono davvero attraente." ovviamente Stark semplicemente lo guardò con più astio. Drongo vide il modo in cui Loki alzò gli occhi allo scambio.  
Drongo aprì la borsa e cercò trovando un cappotto che poteva indossare, con la porta di carico aperta, stava diventando piuttosto freddo li dentro. Fu un sollievo avvolgersi nella spessa stoffa infine.  
Poi Hatchet si girò a guardare Bee ed improvvisamente l'attenzione di tutti fu focalizzata sulla cosa. Stark osservava piuttosto intentamente, ma sembrava che anche Loki fosse curioso della sua reazione. Drongo lo era ugualmente. Aveva le sue osservazioni su cui basarsi, ma gli istinti di Bee erano indiscutibilmente eccellenti quando si trattava di percepire le intenzioni di qualcuno.   
Per la sua parte Drongo era certo che l'uomo a suo modo fosse pericoloso. Il modo in cui aveva osservato rapidamente la stiva di carico nell'attimo in cui era entrato rendeva chiaro che era abituato ad ambienti pericolosi. C'era anche qualcosa di innegabilmente felino nel modo in cui si muoveva ed osservava le cose. I suoi occhi erano acuti ed attenti, non feroci, ma comunque da predatore. Il suo intero corpo era controllato, flessuosamente aggraziato e pronto a saltare in azione in un batter d'occhio.   
Bee stava stringendo i suoi nuovi abiti fra le braccia mentre fissava l'uomo ed Hatchet la fissava di rimando, in silenzio per la prima volta da quando era arrivato. Piegò la testa in modo curioso e Drongo fu quasi affascinato dal modo in cui il suo intero comportamento cambiò. Non era un cambiamento estremamente percepibile, ma la sua postura, il modo di tenere le spalle, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, tutto si ammorbidì in lui. Immediatamente apparve molto meno pericoloso, molto meno come qualcuno pronto a balzare al primo segno di pericolo e più innocentemente curioso.   
Bee lo guardò per qualche istante, poi sbuffò sottovoce e semplicemente si girò andandosene via con i suoi abiti, voltandogli senza problemi la schiena.  
"Un po' selvaggia, nevvero?" chiese Hatchet dopo un attimo di silenzio, guardando verso Loki di nuovo con un sorriso divertito.  
"Gentile avviso," disse Juyu. "Lei non parla e non le piace essere toccata. Fai qualcosa che a lei non piaccia e ti farà a pezzettini."  
"Mi piace di già," dichiaròallegramente Hatchet e Loki ridacchiò.   
"Non so come definire la sua reazione," disse Stark aggrottandosi.  
"Non era ostile," disse Loki. "Basta quello?"  
Stark borbottò qualcosa fra i denti che era troppo sotto voce perché qualcuno lo sentisse.  
"Penso di essermi perso qualcosa," disse Hatchet guardando fra loro.  
"Parliamo di commercio invece," disse Loki. "Dovremo vendere alla corporation?"  
"Dipende," Hatchet si strinse nelle spalle. "Darò un occhiata a cosa avete."  
"Perché ci serve che lui guardi le nostre cose?" chiese Stark a braccia conserte.  
"Perché io conosco i prezzi locali, così non possono fottermi?" offrì Hatchet. "Mi pare inoltre di aver già investito."  
"Avrai i tuoi soldi indietro quando avremo venduto la merce," gli disse Loki.  
"Pensi che accetterei soldi dal mio amato principe?" chiese indignato Hatchet.  
"Si lo farai," Loki sogghignò.  
"Si, lo farò." Hatchet sogghignò di rimando. "Ma vi farò avere uno sconto dove posso."  
"Lascieremo davvero che questo tizio salti qui e si occupi delle cose in questo modo?" Stark scattò. "Cosa vendere e dove comperare, semplicemente decidendo che lui sa meglio? Perché non sono per nulla d'accordo con la cosa! In effetti sono più o meno un paio di galassie e sei sistemi stellari lontano dall'essere d'accordo con questo! Non abbiamo ragione di fidarci di lui, perciò non ci fideremo di lui!"  
Ci fu solo un attimo di silenzio dopo che Stark ebbe finito di parlare. Loki lo livellò con uno sguardo e prese un respiro profondo, ovviamente decidendo qualcosa.  
"Stark, vieni con me. Adesso, disse Loki in tono calmo e iniziò ad avviarsi verso l'interno, probabilmente diretto verso la loro stanza. Stark strinse la mascella, diede un occhiataccia a Hatchet ancora una volta, poi lo seguì.  
Drongo, Juyu ed Hatchet li guardarono andare in silenzio.  
"Dunque, immagino che darò un occhiata al carico," disse Hatchet dopo che furono andati. "Potrebbero servirgli delle ore per gestire la loro piccola questione da amanti".  
"Sembri estremamente calmo al riguardo," gli disse Juyu mentre l'uomo iniziava a osservare le casse ed i barili attorno a loro.  
"Nulla che non sia accaduto in precedenza," Hatchet si strinse nelle spalle. "Loki non sceglie mai quelli noiosi. Ma non sono neppure stato pugnalato stavolta, quindi va tutto bene."  
"Pugnalato?" chiese Juyu.  
"Oh si, Amora e Lorelei," rispose Hatchet con una lieve risata. "Tristemente non sono io che posso raccontare la storia," aggiunse con un sorriso poi si mosse per arrampicarsi su alcune casse e guardarne il contenuto.  
"Puoi andare se vuoi," disse Drongo a Juyu. "Rimango io e lo tengo d'occhio."  
"Non sono sicura di voler essere in alcun luogo vicino alla stanza di Stark e Loki," rispose lei con uno sguardo intenso e si mosse per sedere su alcune casse. Drongo la seguì subito e tirò fuori degli altri abiti dalla borsa in modo da poterli indossare.  
Hatchet non parlò mentre si muoveva agilmente da una cassa all'altra, osservando le cose. Drongo non era certo di lui per nulla. Prendeva la fiducia di Loki e la mancanza di ostilità di Bee come buoni segni, ma quella natura distintamente felina che poteva associare con lui lo rendeva piuttosto cauto. Era un cacciatore o un predatore? I due erano molto simili ed a volte molto difficili da distinguere. Entrambi erano pericolosi, ma uno solo dei due era sicuro averlo attorno. Drongo non poteva decidere quale dei due lui fosse.  
Hatchet si era accorto che Bee era diversa e l'aveva trattata nel modo giusto senza dover essere avvisato. Lei lo aveva lasciato come se non fosse degno di maggiore attenzione, non un pericolo da tenere d'occhio, ma anche non abbastanza interessante da osservare. Ma il suo comportamento cambiava come una brezza mutevole, severo un attimo, cauto il successivo, poi brillantemente allegro e non preoccupato. Caotico era la parola per definirlo, imprevedibile un altra. Poteva capire perché Loki avrebbe gradito la compagnia di qualcuno del genere. Eppure, una brezza selvaggia poteva far divampare i piccoli fuochi e Loki era tutt'altro che una piccola fiamma calma, per cominciare.  
Per ora sapeva solo una cosa per certa; Stark non avrebbe voluto che lo lasciassero li con il loro carico e la sua officina da solo. Perciò Drongo si avvolse nei suoi nuovi abiti pesanti, tenne un occhio su di lui e lo osservò.  
***** _

__

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho qualcosa di eccitante per il prossimo capitolo *muovendo le sopracciglia in modo suggestivo*


	50. 50 Per sempre

Tony di solito era piuttosto bravo a tener traccia di come andava dal punto A al punto B, a meno che non vi fosse una copiosa quantità di alcool coinvolta. Stavolta comunque non riusciva per nulla a capacitarsi di come lui e Loki fossero passati dal discutere - praticamente urlare - a fare sesso sul loro letto. Perché per quanto suonasse strano; il sesso rabbioso non era solitamente da loro. E forse non era per nulla sesso rabbioso. Oh era rapido e duro e frenetico, ma Tony si sentiva più disperato che arrabbiato. Era difficile dare senso a tutto quello che stava passandogli per la testa al momento, perciò forse c'era della rabbia li. Almeno sapeva che non era arrabbiato con Loki, non per davvero.  
Non che gli importasse della rabbia mentre aveva una stretta forte sulle anche di Loki e il sapore della sua pelle sulle labbra. Le gambe liscie di Loki erano avvolte attorno alla sua vita strettamente, i suoi capelli scuri sparsi sul letto, arruffati e caotici, e le sue lunghe dita erano strette sulle lenzuola bianche mentre Tony si muoveva con un ritmo frenetico. Ad ogni suono che emetteva Loki poteva solo pensare a di più. Più duro, più profondo, più veloce. Se Loki fosse stato umano, le dita di Tony avrebbero lasciato lividi scuri sulla sua pelle pallida, diavolo, se fosse stato umano probabilmente non avrebbe goduto così tanto, considerando quanto poco avevano preparato. Ma lo stava godendo. La sua pelle era calda e viscida di sudore, le sue guance e il torace arrossati, e stava mordendosi le labbra rendendole bagnate e color rosso sangue. Eppure, Tony voleva di più.  
Non era da lui, sentirsi in quel modo, specialmente facendo sesso, ma semplicemente non riusciva a trattenersi. Qualcosa bruciava selvaggiamente dentro il suo torace, costringendolo a continuare. Amare Loki a volte sembrava troppo enorme. Nessuna delle calde, arruffate e confortevoli emozioni che Tony credeva si supponesse che lui sentisse. Era una caduta libera. Era spaventosa ed esaltante. Faceva battere il suo cuore troppo forte e troppo veloce, faceva pompare il suo sangue nelle vene con vigore. Era come se non avesse altro che lui a cui stringersi mentre il mondo scappava via. Ma non importava quanto enorme o terrificante sembrasse, era anche qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di sentire.  
Non importava che gli facesse sentire il petto troppo stretto, perché gli schiariva anche la mente. Forse una visione a tunnel, forse semplicemente vera chiarezza. Ma le migliaia di cose che correvano costantemente attraverso la sua mente semplicemente svanivano con un bacio e lui sapeva che questo era esattamente quello che voleva e desiderava. E una volta che aveva tenuto qualcosa così vicino al suo cuore, lo aveva infilato così profondamente sotto la propria pelle, non poteva lasciarlo andare. Semplicemente non poteva. Doveva piantare le sue dita profondamente ed evitare che scivolasse via dal suo pugno.  
Forse quello era il motivo per cui si stringeva così strettamente a Loki in quel momento. Forse era quello il motivo per cui desiderava che le sue mani potessero lasciare lividi a forma di dita. Perché non poteva lasciare andare, non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare andare, ma era terrorizzato dal fatto che avrebbe dovuto. Lui lo amava, fottutamente, dannatamente, lo amava così dannatamente tanto. Loki doveva saperlo.  
Era già troppo vicino a venire. Tutto era veloce e troppo bollente e non aveva idea di quanto a lungo avrebbe potuto continuare, ma doveva, solo un po'di più. Voleva vedere Loki andare in pezzi per primo, voleva farlo venire più duramente di quanto avesse mai fatto prima. Davvero, davvero voleva farlo.  
Passò un braccio sotto alla gamba di Loki e la sollevò su, sopra alla sua spalla e si chinò avanti allo stesso tempo, cambiando l'angolo e andando ancor più in profondità. Loki lasciò sfuggire un lungo, delizioso mugolio, le sue dita che si stringevano nelle lenzuola, strappando la stoffa. Tony girò la testa e baciò l'interno della sua coscia, appena sopra il ginocchio, poi iniziò a muoversi alla stessa velocità e forza di prima. Solo scivolando più profondo in quel modo. Non poteva trattenere i propri gemiti, non come avrebbe voluto. Si sarebbe sentito troppo bene a stare in silenzio.  
Loki gridò di piacere ogni volta che Tony riuscì a penetrare con il giusto angolo e Tony si sentiva ubriaco al suono. Ogni rumore che poteva estrarre da lui era per lui. Ogni mugolio ansimante, ogni gemito profondo e quasi parola era per lui. Era lui quello che faceva sentire Loki così bene. Era lui che lo vedeva in quel modo, steso sulle lenzuola quasi completamente perso nel piacere. Voleva venire così dannatamente che gli faceva quasi male, ma continuò ad andare avanti. Continuò ad andare avanti con gli occhi bloccati sul viso di Loki.  
"Toccati, lasciami vedere," ansimò. Non voleva altro che continuare ad andare fino a che Loki fosse venuto senza alcun tocco, ma era troppo andato per poter resistere più a lungo. Loki era stretto e viscido di olio e Tony era duro come la roccia anche prima che si togliessero gli abiti.  
Loki aprì gli occhi e guardò verso Tony mentre avvolgeva le dita attorno al suo stelo. Iniziò ad accarezzarsi, la sua stretta forte e il ritmo rapido. Le sue pupille erano dilataate, facendo sembrare i suoi occhi quasi completamente neri. Tony spinse avanti anche più forte quando il respiro di Loki aumentò. Vide che era vicino, riconosceva i segni, dal modo in cui si accarezzava, dallo sguardo sul suo viso, come diveniva meno a fuoco, come i suoi occhi sembravano quasi velati.  
Non servì molto. Loki si inarcò dal letto, sonori gemiti che cadevano dalle sue labbra, il suo sperma che si spargeva sulle dita e sullo stomaco. Tony non si trattenne un attimo di più, si lasciò andare nel momento in cui sentì Loki stringersi attorno a lui. Spinse avanti ancora alcune volte, spingendo più in profondità che poteva. Lasciò andare la gamba di Loki quando l'ultimo fremito del suo corpo terminò la sua corsa. Poi semplicemente collassò su di lui. Non gli importava del caldo, appiccicoso casino sullo stomaco di Loki o di sporcarsi con esso, si sentiva bene. Amava il fatto che Loki potesse tenere facilmente il suo peso. Non uscì da lui subito comunque, voleva prima riprendere fiato.  
Loki stava ansimando allo stesso modo, il suo petto si sollevava ed abbassava rapidamente. Non spinse perché Tony rotolasse via da lui. Una delle sue mani salì ad accarezzargli languidamente un fianco. Tony si sentì ridicolmente compiaciuto della cosa. Erano quanto più vicini fosse fisicamente possibile e si sentiva incredibilmente bene.  
Non poteva durare per sempre comunque e dopo un po' di tempo Loki lo spinse un poco. Tony prese il suggerimento e si sollevò togliendo il peso da lui ed avvolgndo il suo capo con le braccia. Guardò giù al suo viso che era ancora rilassato e calmo, e visto che non aveva ancora nulla da dire, si chinò giù per baciarlo di nuovo. Non un bacio duro e mordente, al modo in cui si erano baciati all'inizio di quella cosa. Era gentile e comprensivo, assaporando il gusto e la sensazione di farlo, soffermandosi per lunghi momenti. Solo quando si divisero si tirò fuori e rotolò per lasciarsi cadere sul letto accanto a lui. Quando Loki si girò e si accoccolò al suo fianco - come sempre - posando la testa sul petto di Tony, e mettendogli una gamba sopra, si sentì immediatamente più leggero. Avvolse le braccia attorno a lui in un abbraccio stretto, non lasciandolo andare, mai lasciandolo andare.  
"Sei un tale sciocco," gli disse Loki dopo un po' di silenzio.  
"Come sarebbe?" borbottò Tony. Il suo cervello non si era del tutto messo in moto ancora.  
"Non pensare che non sappia che questo riguardava Hatchet," spiegò Loki. E seriamente, Tony iniziava a odiare ascoltare il suo nome.  
"Ti ricordi che c'è un nome che non vuoi che dica se siamo anche solo vicino all'essere nudi? Possiamo aggiungere il suo nome alla lista?" Loki si sollevò dal suo petto per guardarlo.  
"E' tutto a causa sua vero? Non è solo sospetto per le sue motivazioni o semplice circospezione. Non è alcuna delle cose che hai detto. Sei solo territoriale."  
"Ho ragioni valide per cui non mi piace che si mostri in quel modo," contestò Tony. E si, fantastico, erano di nuovo dove avevano iniziato. Avrebbero dovuto godersi i postumi dell'orgasmo un po' di più.  
"Si me ne rendo conto," Loki lo guardò severamente. "Quindi sono cauto, ad un livello ragionevole."  
"No, sai cosa, non è interamente vero. Posso già vedere che hai un debole per lui, va bene? Forse non ti conosco da secoli, ma ti conosco. Non sei così cauto come sei di solito."  
"Ovviamente non sono così cauto," disse Loki. "Non è un estraneo. Lo conosco."  
"E' esattamente questo! Non sei il solito te stesso super sospettoso, perciò devo essere io ad essere più allerta."  
"Ho un debole per lui, forse," disse Loki. "Ma non sono cieco. Non sottostimarmi in quel modo. Penso che qualcuno lo abbia mandato a cercarmi."  
"E va bene, cosa?" Tony sedette, aggrottandosi un poco. Va bene, dunque non si aspettava che quello uscisse dalla bocca di Loki.  
"Asgard?" chiese. Loki scosse il capo.  
"Sicuramente non Odino o Thor," rispose Loki. "Odino non lo conosce abbastanza. E Hatchet odia Thor, perciò quello è comunque improbabile."  
Bene, quello era un altro pezzo del puzzle che andava al suo posto. Tony non sapeva come fossero le relazioni fra i fratelli, ma da quello che aveva raccolto fino ad allora, Thor era comunque benvoluto, amato da molti. Qualcuno che preferiva la compagnia di Loki al posto che quella del beneamato principe della corona - in effetti qualcuno che apertamente non amava il più anziano Odinson - diciamo che poteva capire perché Loki poteva averlo gradito.  
"E' stato probabilmente mio... forse Frey," disse Loki.  
"Ah, il Re di Alfheim, vero?" chiese e Loki annuì. Lo zio di Loki, ma sapeva che era meglio non riferirsi a lui in quel modo. Bene Hatchet era un elfo, quindi quello avrebbe avuto senso. "Quindi non credi alla sua storia della ragazza e del bando?"  
"No, a quello credo," disse Loki. "Credo che quello che ci ha detto è tutto quello che sa. Le relazioni fra alcune famiglie elfiche possono essere feroci, perciò c'era probabilmente di più che si era verificato di quello che Hatchet sapeva. Forse la ragazza è stata uccisa, non importa davvero. Forse era orchestrato, forse no, va oltre il punto. Hatchet aveva ragione su una cosa, è materiale da capro espiatorio. Sarebbe stato facile usarlo per smorzare qualcosa di simile. Non ha ne status ne una famiglia. La nostra amicizia era la sola cosa che lo ha portato ad essere vicino alla corte. Non era neppure molto benvoluto."  
"Sono scioccato. Quindi pensi sia stato davvero bandito, e poi in seguito mandato a cercarti da Frey? Perché? Che cosa può volere Frey?"  
"Quello non lo so," Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Forse non era neppure lui, è solo un ipotesi. Frey di certo sa tutto quello che è accaduto, inclusa la mia invasione di Midgard. Dubito che cerchi di fare un favore a Odino, quindi forse Frigga... non so davvero."  
Tony lasciò che la cosa fosse digerita per un momento. Quindi la cosa dava certamente un nuovo giro alle cose. Bene, rendeva anche alcune delle cose che aveva detto come totali stronzate.  
"Mi dispiace," disse. "Sono un idiota." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Ovviamente tu sei sufficientemente cauto."  
Come se Loki fosse il tipo da farsi accecare da un sorriso o da farsi mettere a suo agio da un grande abbraccio. Andiamo, a cosa stava davvero pensando? Loki non prendeva mai nulla per scontato. Ovviamente si rendeva conto che qualcosa non andava bene nella storia di Hatchet.  
"Sono cauto, ma non sono sospettoso," disse Loki. "E' improbabile che Hatchet abbia intenti nefasti."  
Ancora, Loki non aveva detto 'impossibile', solo 'molto improbabile'. Tony avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione a quelle sottili differenze. Loki sceglieva sempre le parole con cura.  
"Lo affronterai al riguardo? Gli chiederai chi lo ha mandato?"  
Loki ridacchiò. "No."  
"Perché no?"  
"Perché se lui è sempre lo stesso, se è ancora come lo ricordo, confesserà molto presto. Non riesce mai a mentirmi, non a lungo. Non dovrebbe servire più di qualche giorno. Consideralo un test e non interferire."  
Tony fissò il lieve sorriso che giocava sulle labbra di Loki per qualche istante.  
"Okay, devi dirmi qual'è la relazione fra voi due. Io non riesco ad etichettarla."  
C'era vicinanza, fottuta intimità o qualcosa. Poteva vederlo dal modo in cui Hatchet facilmente entrava nello spazio di Loki, come aveva fatto lui milioni di volte prima, come Loki glie lo lasciasse fare. Poteva vedere le conversazioni non dette, come si capissero l'un l'altro con qualche sguardo. C'era una grande quantità di storia fra di loro. Loki parlava confidentemente della sua lealtà anche se era certo che l'uomo stesse mentendo sui motivi per cui lo aveva cercato. Poteva vedere perché a Loki piacessero alcune cose riguardo lui, ma alcuni dettagli non si sommavano ancora.   
"E' un amico," disse Loki. "Te l'ho detto."  
"Solo un amico? No, non guardarmi così. Qualcuno che hai conosciuto da tutta la vita si mostra e siete ovviamente vicini. Puoi biasimarmi se mi pongo domande?"  
Loki mise una mano sul suo petto e lo spinse giù sul letto. Si chinò su di lui poi così che potessero guardarsi in modo proprio.  
"E' gelosia?"  
"E' non... non è quello," disse Tony. Non sapeva davvero come metterla. Era più di quello, ma era difficile da spiegare. Non voleva sembrare bisognoso. Non voleva lamentarsi come un bambino avido. "Io ti amo," fu il modo con ui aprì. "E so che siamo stati in tutto questo insieme per alcuni anni ormai, ma... come posso mai competere con secoli..."  
Loki mise un dito sulle sue labbra, azzittendolo.  
"Non è una competizione," disse. "E io non sono un premio da essere vinto."  
"Io lo so," obiettò Tony.  
"La ragione per cui sono con te non è che tu eri il solo uomo attorno, o perché siamo stati costantemente insieme per l'ultimo paio d'anni- Io ti ho dato il mio amore e non me lo riprenderò indietro perché qualcuno a cui sono affezionato è tornato al mio fianco. O pensi che il mio amore sia qualcosa di così volubile? Qualcosa che possa essere semplicemente portato via da chiunque? Qualcosa che io dia facilmente?"  
"Lo so che non lo è, ma se tu lo avessi già dato a lui..."  
"Dovrei essere preoccupato del ritorno su Midgard?" chiese Loki. "Te ne andrai e tornerai da lei?"  
"Lo sai che non lo farei," rispose Tony.  
"Dubiti della mia lealtà allora?"  
"No, no, ovviamente no!" disse Tony e mise le sue mani attorno alla sua vita, solo per stringersi a lui di nuovo.  
"Allora di cosa sei preoccupato?" chiese Loki con un sorriso. Fu uno di quei momenti in cui Tony si sentiva incredibilmente giovane.  
"Io non so...che io sono solo... io... un inventore chiecchierone con uno strano senso dell'umorismo e un insano complesso dell'eroe. Che tu sei un dio, che forse tu vuoi qualcuno di più... adatto."  
Questa era la prima volta che sentiva che forse non era abbastanza per Loki. Ed era terrificante.  
"Oh silenzio, tu sciocco," disse Loki e lo baciò. Fu lungo e profondo, una connessione rassicurante. Perciò Tony dovette stringere le braccia attorno a lui.  
Loki si mosse sopra di lui, le gambe a cavallo delle sue anche fino a che furono premuti uno contro l'altro completamente. Quando Loki lasciò andare, non andò lontano, stavano ancora respirando la stessa aria, a qualche centimetro l'uno dall'altro.  
"Solo te," disse sottovoce. "Solamente te."  
Tony annuì e lo tirò di nuovo a se in un altro bacio. Loki non resistette. Si baciarono ancora ed ancora, abbracciati l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro ed infine l'ultimo peso che Tony sentiva stringere nel suo petto svanì.  
Poi Loki ridacchiò in uno dei loro baci.  
"Che c'è?" chiese Tony con un sorriso a sua volta.  
"Bene, non hai ragioni di essere geloso," iniziò sogghignando. "Ma mentirei se dicessi che non mi è piaciuta la tua piccola crisi di territorialità."  
"Si?"  
"Basta che tu non sia possessivo."  
"Sono lieto che tu apprezzi la differenza," disse Tony. Avrebbe potuto menzionare che Pepper non era davvero brava a capire la differenza, e che lei non era comunque molto impressionata dalla cosa, ma sapeva che era meglio evitare di parlare di Pepper fra tutti in quel momento. Lei era quel nome che Loki aveva bandito dal loro letto. Comprensibile, davvero.  
"Sei comunque stato sciocco," sorrise Loki e ondeggiò le anche in avanti. Tony era ancora un poì sensibile e non si sarebbe arrapato di nuovo così in fretta, ma si sentiva bene.  
"Per essere territoriale?" chiese Tony. "E' divertente arrivando dal tipo che usualmente lascia succhiotti della dimensione di un pianeta sul mio collo."  
"Per essere geloso," corresse Loki. "Mi piace che tu sia territoriale. Nessuno è mai stato tale con me."  
"Lo trovo difficile da credere," gli disse Tony mentre lo accarezzava su e giù per la schiena. "Ti sei guardato allo specchio ultimamente?"  
Loki sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo, mordendo il suo labbro inferiore poi accarezzandolo con la lingua.  
"Non lo so," disse Loki dopo essersi staccato di nuovo. "Alcuni erano gelosi, ma era più un desiderio possessivo e carnale che altro." continuò a muovere le anche lentamente e l'olio di prima e lo sperma di Loki rendevano lo scivolio perfettamente unto. "Ma niente di più." continuò. "Non erano così attaccati a me o non pensavano che un principe avrebbe voluto fermarsi ad un solo amante."  
"Bene, io sono attaccato," disse Tony e iniziò a muoversi sotto di lui quando il suo cazzo eroicamente iniziò di nuovo a mostrare interesse. "E voglio essere il solo."  
"Lo sei," promise Loki e Tony lo tirò giù per un altro bacio. Era molto diverso da prima. Continuarono a muoversi e strofinarsi e baciarsi. Loki divenne duro prima di Tony, ma lui seguì rapidamente. Non era più un ventenne, ma era il dannato Tony Stark, e se il suo incredibilmente bollente amante voleva di più, lui glie lo avrebbe dannatamente dato. Non era davvero così difficile continuare, considerata ogni cosa.  
"Stai giù." gli disse Loki allora, tenendo una mano ferma sul suo reattore mentre si sedeva. Mentre Loki si muoveva e lui poteva sentire ancora quanto bagnato e unto Loki fosse dall'olio e dal loro sperma. Il suo cazzo non aveva bisogno di alcun altro incoraggiamento, bastava solo guardare Loki, sentire il casino che avevano fatto con il loro primo round. Non si erano neppure preoccupati di ripulirsi. Era tutto piuttosto sporco. A Loki sembrava piacere la cosa... non che a Tony non piacesse.  
Loki si sporse attorno per afferrarlo, accarezzando il suo stelo alcune volte, solo per renderlo del tutto duro. Poi angolò lo stelo di Tony e lo portò al suo foro, dove era ancora aperto e unto. La sensazione era diversa, entrando in quel modo. Non così stretto, ma incredibilmente bagnato. Tony mugolò di piacere e Loki gemette allo stesso modo, sembrando molto soddisfatto.  
"Sei così fottutamente stupendo," gli disse Tony. Si sporse ad afferrare le anche di Loki, per sentire come si muoveva. Loki mise le mani sopra alle sue e le tirò più in basso fino a che le dita di Tony si piantarono sul suo didietro, aperte sulle natiche. Tony strinse e lo afferrò con forza.  
Loki non aumentò il suo ritmo, neppure dopo che lunghi minuti passarono. Continuò a muoversi lentamente, sollevandosi e scendendo giù lungo lo stelo di Tony. Non era solo formidabile al contatto, guardare Loki che portava tutto ad un intero nuovo livello. Avere lui che lo fissava in quel modo, con le dita aperte sul suo petto, guardando come il suo respiro lentamente aumentava, Tony era assolutamente certo che non avrebbe voluto toccare nessun'altro in quel modo ancora. Nulla sarebbe mai stato meglio di questo.  
Mosse una mano e tirò giù Loki, perché doveva baciarlo di nuovo. Loki lo fece facilmente, senza perdere per un attimo il suo ritmo lento. Quando il bacio terminò Tony non lo lasciò muoversi via, ma tenne la sua mano sulla sua nuca, premendo le loro fronti una contro l'altra.  
"Solo tu," sospirò. "Solamente tu."  
"Solamente tu," ripeté Loki.  
Tony non era uno da grandi dichiarazioni d'amore, non era bravo a farle, perciò non disse altro, ma credeva che Loki lo avesse capito. Solo tu. Solamente tu. Per sempre.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uau, dunque, capitolo 50 Non avrei mai pensato che questo sarebbe andato avanti così a lungo e c'è ancora così tanto da raccontare. Grazie per il supporto, i commenti e gli incredibili disegni. Li amo tutti quanti. Grazie per essere rimasti con me e la mia storia così a lungo, spero che rimarrete fino alla fine. :) 


	51. 51 Ascoltami amico mio, io sono in silenzio

_  
Loki lasciò Stark che dormiva nel loro letto. Si vestì piano e tornò nella zona cargo. Quando arrivò li Drongo era seduto su una grossa cassa, completamente vestito in abiti invernali ora, ed Hatchet stava confortevolmente poltrendo su un altra scatola non molto lontana da lui scarabocchiando alcune cose su un pezzo di carta.  
"Grazie per essere rimasto qui, Drongo," disse Loki quando fu abbastanza vicino.  
"Non era un fastidio," replicò il gigante e si alzò stirandosi pigramente. "Juyu è rimasta per un po', ma ha deciso di controllare sua sorella non molto tempo fa."  
"Riposati, mangia qualcosa," disse Loki. "Ho le cose sotto controllo."  
"E' irritante, ma non ha dato problemi," gli disse Drongo prima di andarsene. Hatchet sogghignò alla cosa, ovviamente ascoltando la loro conversazione.  
"Dunque, era geloso?" chiese Hatchet quando furono solo loro. Loki mormorò evasivamente in risposta, ma comunque fece sorridere l'elfo verso di lui. "Prego," disse sorridendo. Giusto, ovviamente.  
Loki si avvicinò a lui, fece scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle, e piantò le dita... profondamente. Hatchet sobbalzò e si drizzò subito. Si chinò più vicino senza perdere la stretta per nulla.  
"Non, provare a giocare con lui," lo avvisò in tono quieto ma irrevocabile.  
"Sicuro, mio principe," disse Hatchet, osservandolo con la coda dell'occhio. "Come desideri."  
Loki annuì e lo lasciò andare. Hatchet ruotò le spalle e gli diede una occhiataccia semiseria. Poi continuò a guardarlo, in modo indagatore, cercando di mettere tutto insieme e di immaginare la situazione.  
"Non è solo un amante, vero?" chiese poi.  
"No," rispose semplicemente Loki. Hatchet continuò a guardarlo per un attimo, poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono solo un po' in comprensione.  
"E' serio, vero? Non solo un poco - Questo è completamente serio."  
"Si, lo è," disse Loki. Era meglio rendere le cose chiare prima possibile.  
"Loki, lui è un mortale..."  
"Non una parola," lo interruppe Loki con uno sguardo. Hatchet sapeva che era meglio evitare di discutere. Guardò da un altra parte. Gli servirono alcuni momenti per digerire le notizie.  
"Oh questo è... ah, non me lo aspettavo... quello è come...uah... ehm... è splendido, davvero. Notizie meravigliose... e oh... scusa allora immagino," disse infine. "Mi comporterò bene da ora in avanti."  
"Non sei molto bravo a farlo," replicò subito Loki. Hatchet sbuffò una risata.  
"No, ma posso fare un onesto sforzo. Mi rende considerabilmente meno irritante."  
Quello era di certo vero. Loki sperò solo che sarebbe stato sufficiente a tenere le cose in pace fra Hatchet e l'equipaggio e molto più importante, fra lui e Stark.  
Hatchet si alzò e gli tese il pezzo di carta su cui stava scrivendo fino a quel momento.  
"Ho scritto quanto ti puoi aspettare di ricevere per le cose che hai. Assumo tu non voglia vendere l'alyndor comunque."  
"Ovviamente no," Loki annuì e prese il foglio.  
"Ho scritto i prezzi più bassi, se ti offrono meno, digli di infilarseli nel culo. Se la zeDat cerca di essere avara, fammelo sapere e ti porto altri clienti. Ma il tipo della corporation ha visto che avete un uomo all'interno, quindi probabilmente non cercheranno di fottervi di nuovo."  
"Questo è di certo buono a sapersi," annuì Loki.  
"Per le riparazioni e i rifornimenti... bene, Drongo mi ha detto parte dell'estensione del danno, non sarà poco costoso ripararlo, so che lo sai già.  
"Stark può ripararlo da solo se ha gli attrezzi giusti e i materiali," disse Loki. "Forse gli servono solo mani extra per farlo più in fretta.  
"Oh davvero? Allora non così costoso. Puoi scrivermi una lista, posso chiedere attorno, cercare qualità a buon prezzo."  
"E' quello che fai qui?" chiese Loki.  
"Principalmente, il vantaggio di essere capito da tutti," disse Hatchet. "Sono una specie di intermediario, porto i compratori dai fornitori. Dunque so sempre chi vende cosa e per quanto."  
Loki annuì ancora. "Va bene, possiamo farlo," disse. "Stark sarà quello che preparerà la lista, e noi dobbiamo prima vendere."  
"Posso iniziare con i rifornimenti allora, cibo ed altre necessità. Non hai alcuna richiesta speciale per quello. Posso occuparmente in modo che sia consegnato fra qualche giorno, dopo che avrete i soldi."  
"Sembra buono," disse Loki. "Devo vedere quanto ci è rimasto comunque. Andiamo."  
Iniziò ad avviarsi più all'interno e Hatchet lo seguì.  
"Mi dirai perché non sei più ad Asgard prima o poi?" chiese Hatchet dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
"Prima o poi," disse Loki.  
"E' brutto vero? Non molto avrebbe potuto farti andare via."  
"Più tardi, Hatchet. Promesso," Loki lo guardò. Hatchet lo guardò a sua volta per un attimo, poi annuì.  
"Va bene, posso aspettare," disse. "Prenditi il tempo che ti serve."  
Non glie lo avrebbe detto adesso, non quando Hatchet doveva ancora indicare le sue vere intenzioni. Avrebbe dovuto essere il primo a dire la verità, Loki avrebbe offerto la sua storia in cambio dopo di ciò. Inoltre, neppure Stark sapeva tutto ancora, e doveva essere il primo a sapere.  
***  
Il giorno seguente, Vismio tornò per discutere quello che volevano vendere. Mentre Stark aveva guardato storto la lista che Hatchet aveva fatto per un attimo comunque ne fece buon uso. Era chiaramente irritante per l'uomo della corporazione che fossero così bene informati. Comunque cercò di tenere i prezzi più bassi possibile, ma Stark era troppo bravo a discutere di affari. Indicò che avevano dei possibili compratori all'esterno di zeDat e, che se Vismio non avesse offerto di più avrebbero semplicemente pagato il permesso di commercio. Alla fine, vendettero le loro cose ad un prezzo decente. Non erano chiaramente i favoriti di Vismio a quel punto.  
Stark insistette che pagassero prima Hatchet, non voleva essere in debito con lui, senza alcun dubbio. Era certo che Stark non avesse mai dovuto denaro a nessuno in vita sua. Doveva essere stata una strana esperienza per lui.  
Hatchet promise di tornare per dire loro quanto avrebbe costato rifornire di nuovo la nave. La sola ragione per cui Loki non gli diede libertà di movimento fu perché sapeva che Stark avrebbe disapprovato. Hatchet sorrise consapevolmente e scosse la testa quando Loki gli disse di ripassare per verificare prima di ordinare i rifornimenti. Ma ovviamente fece come gli era stato detto.  
Era strano in un certo senso, quanto familiare fosse, quanto velocemente si abituò al fatto di avere Hatchet attorno. Avevano sempre avuto una relazione interessante e mentre era passato solo un giorno, certamente sembrava che nulla fosse cambiato. Hatchet mostrava ancora per lui il solito rispetto, ma non lo fermava dal ribattergli o dal prenderlo in giro. Ma realmente, erano comunque sempre epiteti semi affettuosi per buona parte. Non tutti comprendevano come qualcosa come 'bastardo' potesse essere considerato un vezzeggiativo, ma lo era quando si trattava di Hatchet. Solo quelli che teneva a debita distanza li chiamava 'dolcezza', 'bellissimo', e simili. Quelle erano solo parole vuote e niente più. Era molto più ostinato quando era rilassato accanto a qualcuno o quando era abbastanza agitato da smettere di prestare attenzione alle cose superflue. Loki era abituato al modo in cui andava da 'mio caro principe' a 'tu viscido stronzo' nel giro di qualche attimo, ma era sempre divertente vedere la reazione degli altri.   
Era sicuro quando diceva che Hatchet era leale e affidabile. Anche dopo aver imparato la dura lezione del tradimento, come a volte neppure coloro che gli erano più vicini potessero essere creduti, vi credeva ancora. Ad Hatchet non importava se fosse un guerriero o un mago, se fosse un principe o meno, o se fosse un Odinson. Era il solo compagno che aveva avuto che non fosse prima di tutto amico di Thor, che non avesse semplicemente cercato di avvicinarlo per arrivare vicino al suo cosiddetto 'fratello.  
Hatchet non aveva mai amato l'arroganza di Thor. Come si aspettava che Hatchet lo trattasse con rispetto e gentilezza come tutti gli altri facevano. Solo che Hatchet non dava il suo rispetto facilmente. Quello ovviamente non era cambiato di lui. Quando Loki gli aveva chiesto della sua avversione per Thor, lui gli aveva detto non solo una volta che c'erano troppe cose che Thor rifiutava di vedere, troppe cose che scartava come non degne della sua attenzione. Hatchet gli disse non una sola volta che se Thor non avesse imparato da solo, il destino gli avrebbe dato una lezione al suo posto. "E il destino è una crudele puttana quando si tratta di lezioni."  
Oh quanto aveva ragione col senno di poi. Solo che il destino era stato più crudele con Loki di quanto fosse stato con Thor.  
Perciò era stata una strana specie di nostalgia. Dolceamara in un certo modo, perché lui non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbe durata. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dirgli che era stato imprigionato ad Asgard, colpevole di tradimento, regicidio (bene, patricidio). Doveva dire chi fosse realmente. Gli elfi non dispregiavano gli Jotnar quanto lo facevano gli Aesir, ma comunque non poteva immaginare la cosa andare bene. Ma almeno poteva godersi un frammento della sua vecchia vita senza che la rabbia gli strappasse le interiora. Almeno poteva pensare al passato senza volersi strappare di dosso la pelle. Almeno per ora aveva dei bei ricordi a cui aggrapparsi, ma poteva già vederli scivolare via quando la verità fosse venuta a galla.  
Non osava neppure pensare alla reazione di Stark. Dirlo ad Hatchet lo riempiva di disagio. Dirlo a Stark lo faceva sentire null'altro che una paura che gli attanagliava la mente. Ma la cosa peggiore era che sapeva che non avrebbe potuto restare in silenzio per sempre.  
***  
_

_**  
"Ebbene... siete cresciuto molto, principino," una voce familiare chiamò mentre Loki osservava l'enorme orso colpire l'erba bagnata con un sonoro rumore, una lancia che sporgeva dal suo collo e il lungo pugnale di Loki piantato fino all'elsa nel suo fianco.  
Loki aveva imparato a conoscere bene Wolveswoods, la foresta che circondava il castello di Frey. Perdersi una volta era stato abbastanza umiliante, perciò non avrebbe lasciato che accadesse di nuovo. Aveva imparato i sentieri da seguire, alcune vecchie quercie e rocce che erano facili da riconoscere. Non si era mai avventurato troppo profondamente nella foresta ma era fiducioso nella sua conoscenza dei dintorni. Questo non avrebbe dovuto accadere.   
Quell'anno loro Madre aveva deciso di visitare Alfheim prima, e anche se il regno era chiamato la terra dell'eterna primavera, aveva stagioni più fredde. Loki non si lamentava dell'aria frizzante, era rinfrescante per altro. Era anche molto più facile spostarsi nella foresta senza tutto il folto e rigoglioso sottobosco che avrebbe presto coperto il suolo. Per ora l'erba era giovane e gli alberi stavano appena germogliando. Si supponeva fosse sicuro. Quella parte della foresta non si supponeva fosse abitata da bestie selvagge.   
L'elfo saltò giù dall'ampia roccia su cui si trovava e camminò più vicino a Loki e all'orso morto.   
"Avrei potuto gestirlo," disse Loki mentre infine stava in piedi e si ripuliva parte del sangue che gli era stato spruzzato sul viso. L'elfo afferrò la sua lancia e la estrasse dal collo dell'orso. Loki si chinò giù a prendere il suo pugnale estraendolo allo stesso modo.   
"Forse," l'elfo fece spallucce. "Ma probabilmente vi sareste guadagnato delle brutte cicatrici. O forse era quello che volevate? Ho sentito che voi gente Aesir amate la cosa."   
Loki non lo degnò di una risposta, tirò fuori il pugnale. Era ovviamente coperto di sangue, come quasi tutti gli abiti di Loki. Quando la lancia si era piantata nel collo dell'orso il sangue era zampillato ovunque e ovviamente Loki era stato colpito da buona parte di esso.   
"Dunque... a caccia da solo di nuovo?" chiese l'elfo e Loki gli diede un occhiataccia. Perché doveva essere lo stesso elfo? Perché lo era, tre anni potevano essere passati, ma Loki lo avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. Sembrava anche più sciatto di quanto fosse prima. I suoi abiti erano più lisi, e stavolta era anche coperto di fango.   
"Stavo solo facendo una passeggiata," lo informò Loki mentre infilava di nuovo il pugnale nella cintura. "Pensavo che questi orsi stessero più vicini alle colline," aggiunse aggrottandosi.   
L'elfo annuì. "Certo, ma il torrente è straripato," disse. "Ha portato via quasi tutti i guadi, anche alcuni ponti, gli animali sono bloccati dal lato opposto o da questo lato. Per non menzionare tutto il resto delle altre creature lo sono."   
"La città è vicina, perché non evitano quest'area?" chiese Loki.   
"Lo farebbero se vi fosse abbastanza cibo da questo lato," gli disse l'elfo. "Le bestie affamate non sono così vivaci riguardo il vagare in una città."   
"La città deve saperlo allora," disse Loki. "Mio zio deve saperlo."   
L'elfo si strinse nelle spalle. "Probabilmente," disse accucciandosi accanto all'orso morto. "Se ne accorgeranno molto presto comunque."   
"Cosa state facendo?" chiese Loki.   
"Non lascierò tutta la buona carne e la pelliccia qui a marcire," disse l'elfo. "Perciò, lo scuoierò e prenderò quel che posso."   
"Hai intenzione di mangiare un orso?" chiese Loki, arricciando il naso.   
"Puoi mangiare ogni tipo di carne se sei abbastanza affamato, principino," piantò la lancia nel terreno, aggiustò la balestra sulla sua schiena e tirò fuori un grande coltello da caccia dalla cintura per iniziare a lavorare.   
"Non ho mai visto un elfo con una balestra prima d'ora," osservò Loki. Gli elfi erano arceri eccellenti con vista acuta che usavano archi lunghi con straordinaria capacità, alcuni avevano archi corti, ma anche quello era raro.   
"E' un arbalesta," disse l'elfo. "Volete aiutarmi? Il sangue attirerà i predatori."   
"Perché dovrei aiutare?" chiese Loki mettendosi a braccia conserte.   
"E' anche la vostra preda," gli disse l'elfo guardando su. Loki semplicemente lo fissò. "Potete tenere la pelle se mi aiutate. Non mi serve per ora."   
Loki guardò alla bestia morta. Era grosso, quando stava in piedi sulle zampe posteriori era alto almeno due metri e cinquanta e pesava più di mille libbre di sicuro. Il suo cappotto era infangato e coperto di sangue adesso, ma la pelliccia era lunga e quasi completamente nera. Una buona preda, una degna bestia da sconfiggere, avere la sua pelle da mostrare come trofeo sarebbe stato di certo buona cosa, soprattutto al ritorno ad Asgard. Sarebbe potuto essere molto molto buono davvero. Gli era permesso di andare a caccia adesso ovviamente, ma anche le sue prede più grandi erano molto più piccole di quell'orso. Neppure il cinghiale gigante di Thor dell'anno prima o il suo grande cervo dell'anno precedente erano così grossi.   
"Il mio pugnale non va bene per scuoiare," disse mentre si abbassava sul terreno accanto all'elfo. "Avete un altro coltello?" l'elfo si girò e lo guardò, i suoi occhi violetti che lo osservavano curiosi per un attimo. Poi gli tirò fuori un coltello più piccolo da uno stivale.   
"Spero sappiate come scuoiare correttamente," disse l'elfo. Loki prese il coltello e gli sbuffò.   
"Ovviamente lo so."   
"Non avete paura di sporcarvi le mani allora, ah? Bene," l'elfo annuì con un lieve sorriso. Non offrì alcuna istruzione o chiese ancora se Loki sapesse cosa faceva. Era un bel cambiamento di ritmo rispetto alle cacce della corte di Asgard, dove i guerrieri più anziani non la smettevano di ripetere quello che si supponeva facesse ancora ed ancora. Come se non credessero che sapesse esattamente che cosa faceva con il suo coltello. Ma quello era quel che accadeva ad Asgard a chi studiava la magia.   
"Qual'è il vostro nome allora?" chiese Loki dopo un po' di silenzio. "Voi di certo sapete che io sono Loki."   
L'elfo semplicemente si focalizzò sul suo lavoro. Loki pensò che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta, ma poi l'elfo prese un ampio respiro.   
"Io non ne ho uno," disse.   
"Non avete un nome..." ripeté Loki dubbiosamente.   
"No."   
"Non è vero, tutti hanno un nome."   
"Io no," rispose semplicemente l'elfo.   
"Non può essere, i vostri genitori devono avervi dato un nome."   
"Non se ne sono preoccupati." disse.   
"Ma…"   
"Predatori di sangue," disse l'elfo, dandogli un occhiata severa. "Continuate a lavorare."   
Non molti ci credevano, ma Loki sapeva quando tenere la bocca chiusa. Il duro, pericoloso luccichio negli occhi dell'elfo era un chiaro segno che era ora di farlo. Non fece ulteriori domande, continuò solamente a lavorare in silenzio.   
***  
** _   
_  
Finì per accompagnare Hatchet in un diverso distretto e Stark non protestò in merito. Era occupato a preparare i piani per le riparazioni e non voleva che Hatchet procurasse attrezzi e materiali da solo. Sia Drongo che Juyu si offrirono di accompagnarli, ma Loki declinò. Era quasi certo che Hatchet non avrebbe confessato subito, ma era comunque meglio avere la finestra di opportunità aperta. Hatchet non avrebbe parlato davanti agli altri.  
Inoltre era bello passare un po' di tempo lontano dall'equipaggio. Non che fosse sazio di loro, ma passare troppo tempo in spazi chiusi con tutti loro aveva fatto venir voglia a Loki di passare almeno qualche ora lontano dalla nave.   
Il distretto 10 non era davvero affollato. Le strade erano ampie e con molti veicoli che correvano sulle strade. Non c'erano tanti pedoni quanti ve n'erano attorno ai docks. Niente piccoli negozi e piccole taverne fumose. Hatchet spiegò brevemente cosa c'era da conoscere riguardo i distretti principali e Loki tenne l'informazione a mente in caso le riparazioni li facessero restare li più a lungo. Anche Hatchet viveva nel Distretto 9 in quel periodo. Era la sua 'base delle operazioni' come la chiamava. Era sull'orlo della città ma non affollata da attracchi delle corporazioni ed aerodromi. Era più in centro di commercio continentale.  
Arrivarono al Distretto 10 per cercare i migliori materiali per riparare il corpo principale della nave dove il pod si era tagliato una strada durante l'attacco. Stark aveva dato istruzioni esatte riguardo il tipo di metallo che poteva essere usato. C'era una grande selezione di materiali possibili per prezzi diversi, ma alla fine scelsero quello del commerciante che offrì di consegnarlo gratuitamente.  
Trovare le attrezzature giuste fu una questione del tutto diversa e richiedette una ricerca molto più lunga anche se Hatchet conosceva quasi tutti i mercanti del distretto. Loki sapeva che Stark sarebbe stato deliziato di poter mettere le mani su tutti i suoi nuovi giocattoli. Loki poteva già figurarselo. Il modo in cui li avrebbe esaminati uno dopo l'altro, come avrebbe testato il loro uso. Poi si sarebbe messo al lavoro come faceva nella sua officina tutte le volte. Completamente focalizzato e vibrante di energia.  
Era anche certo che Stark avrebbe voluto visitare il Distretto 10 di persona. Loki ed Hatchet sapevano cosa serviva loro per le riparazioni, ma c'erano così tanti altri attrezzi e macchine che Loki non poteva identificare. Stark si sarebbe divertito a osservarli, comperando cose che coglievano i suoi occhi, esplorando nuove tecnologie. Dovevano senz'altro tornare li prima di partire.  
Scoprì anche che per rifornire il suo armadietto delle pozioni avrebbe dovuto visitare il Distretto 4, che era in una parte completamente diversa della città. Hatchet aveva spiegato che la magia era una rarità da quelle parti e anche dopo aver passato mesi in quel luogo era riuscito a trovare solo alcune persone che avevano quel tipo di oggetti da offrire. Aveva anche suggerito che se Loki non aveva urgente necessità di rifornimenti magici, avrebbe potuto aspettare di acquistarli su un altro pianeta. Li sarebbero costati una fortuna. A volte Loki era frustrato riguardo cose simili quanto lo era Stark. Ad Asgard se qualcosa non era disponibile per lui a palazzo poteva semplicemente cavalcare nella foresta e raccoglierlo da se. Adesso era limitato da cose come il denaro. Hatchet semplicemente rise quando vi accennò.  
"Benvenuto nel mondo delle persone comuni" disse. "Spero che gradiate la vostra permanenza."  
***  
Sedettero per un pasto caldo dopo che avevano finito di trovare gli attrezzi giusti. Hatchet chiacchierava di Dalekanium e dei locali. Parlò anche di alcuni altri pianeti, condividendo la sua esperienza in quella galassia. Loki in cambio gli disse dell'Andromeda e dei suoi vari residenti rettili. Ovviamente parlò anche del resto dell'equipaggio. Se Loki avessse detto abbastanza di loro, Hatchet non li avrebbe considerati più estranei, ed avrebbe migliorato grandemente il suo atteggiamento verso di loro. Perciò si incaricò di parlare della mente brillante di Stark e della calma forza di Drongo ed ovviamente delle ragazze. Gli disse di come Bee fosse una forza con cui confrontarsi e che aveva addestrato Juyu di persona, e quanto avesse imparato in fretta.  
"Se Bee volesse parlare sarebbe anche più utile," disse. "E' difficile ingannare gli altri solo con l'apparenza. Juyu non ha ancora imparato abbastanza a usare degli stratagemmi, e non è veloce e precisa nel mutare forma come lo è Bee."   
"Oh loro sono mutaforma?" chiese Hatchet. "Deve essere bello essere accanto a spiriti simili."  
"Bene, loro sono Skrull quindi sono mutafor..."  
"Cosa?!" Hatchet sibilò mentre si chinava più vicino. Guardò rapidamente in giro e poi bloccò gli occhi su Loki di nuovo. "Sono Skrull?" chiese in un sussurro rauco, ovviamente non volendo essere ascoltato.  
"Si, non te l'ho menzionato in precedenza?" chiese Loki.  
"Merda!" Hatchet imprecò. "Cazzo, cazzo, questa è la mia fottuta, puttana stronza fortuna, non posso fare una fottuta pausa, dannazione!"  
"Hatchet cosa?"  
"Alzati! Alzati! Adesso!" lo incitò, già in piedi lanciando delle banconote sul tavolo. "Andiamo, muoviti!" disse ancora e afferrò il braccio di Loki per tirarlo via dal tavolo.  
"Cosa succede?" chiese Loki mentre Hatchet continuava a tirarlo in giro.  
"E' male. E' così fottutamente male che è ad anni luce lontano dal bene. E' il tipo di male che sembra un troll con il cazzo duro che vuole giocare con te!"  
"Orribili immagini a parte, che succede Hatchet?" stavolta afferrò l'elfo per fermarlo.  
"Siamo dannatamente vicini ai Kree, ecco cosa!" sibilò Hatchet. "Gli Skrull hanno invaso questo pianeta in precedenza, ecco cosa succede! Hanno delle fottute misure di sicurezza contro possibili invasori Skrull, ecco cos'è! Mutare forma non aiuterà e la guardia cittadina ispeziona regolarmente gli attracchi. Merda, che cazzo di ora è?" imprecò e iniziò ad andare ancora. Loki lo seguì. "E se le trovano, non sarà buona cosa. Sarete in una merda talmente profonda che non vi siete mai stati prima! Vi ci soffocherete dentro. Dobbiamo correre e sperare di non essere troppo tardi."  
Loki era certo che personalmente era stato in guai peggiori in precedenza, comunque...  
"Merda!" imprecò e iniziarono a correre.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama si addensa ancora...   
> Ci sarà un ultimo flashback più avanti:)


	52. 52 Il figlio di Laufey

La loro giornata era iniziata abbastanza bene. La sola cosa che seccava Tony era quanto irritantemente utile era avere Hatchet attorno. Era costantemente d'aiuto, il bastardo. Tony avrebbe gradito avere un maggior numero di ragioni per essere ostile, ma salvo per l'atteggiamento di Hatchet e la sua irritante personalità non aveva ragione di essere arrabbiato con lui. Per ora. Aveva promesso a Loki che non avrebbe interferito, che gli avrebbe fatto gestire l'elfo per le poche giornate che sarebbero servite per vedere se passava o falliva il test di onestà di Loki. Da una parte, voleva che lui fallisse, perché il tipo era seriamente troppo ombroso per confessare semplicemente chi diavolo lo aveva mandato a cercare Loki. Se fosse stato zitto, avrebbero avuto una ragione per disfarsi di lui e non citarlo mai più. Ma voleva anche che non fallisse. Perché con tutto quello a cui Loki aveva voltato le spalle, i suoi problemi con la famiglia, sarebbe stato uno schifo se anche il suo amico lo avesse ingannato. A Tony il tipo davvero, davvero non piaceva, ma era la prima persona del passato di Loki che non incitava qualche tipo di rabbia omicida nel dio. Sarebbe stata la cosa più merdosa da sperare per Loki, di perdere uno degli ultimi amici che aveva dal passato.  
Perciò si, salvo per Hatchet, il loro giorno era andato bene. Fino a che un gruppo di cinque - tizi armati che sembravano soldati - marciarono dentro al loro attracco. La sua mente stava urlando immediatamente 'Pericolo, Will Robinson, pericolo!' e si tese mentre si girava verso di loro. Solo Juyu era fuori con lui quando si accostarono e Tony non era certo se chiamare Drongo e Bee. Erano vicini, probabilmente avrebbero anche sentito se avesse urlato. Decise di non farlo per ora, sperando di risolvere qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo solo con le parole.  
"Stai solo zitta, okay?" diede un occhiataccia a Juyu, e la ragazzina annuì con fermezza in ritorno.  
Indossò uno dei suoi sorrisi da conferenza stampa più affascinanti mentre gli uomini si fermavano davanti a lui.  
"Come posso aiutarvi?" chiese.  
"Siete al comando di questa nave?" chiese il leader.  
"Si, lo sono," rispose Tony senza esitazione.  
"Io sono Ulcan, questa è una ricerca di routine e per la legge numero 5 del Concilio vi è richiesto di cooperare mentre cerchiamo nella vostra nave per forme di vita ostile."  
"Non ci sono ostili, qui," disse loro Tony con un sorriso. "Ve lo posso dire subito. Siamo solo innocui commercianti."  
Il leader gli diede un occhiata che significava che lo aveva sentito dire centinaia di volte prima.  
"La vostra cooperazione è apprezzata," disse. "Non dovrebbe volerci molto e se non nascondete Dire Wraiths, Gramosiani, Kodabak, Chitauri, Skrull, Yirbek, Ul'lula'ni o Soloni, non dovrebbe esservi alcun problema.  
Tony non era mai stato più orgoglioso della sua faccia da poker e che il suo sorriso non era vacillato ascoltando la parola 'Skrull'. Era anche ridicolmente contento che Juyu non capisse cosa loro stavano dicendo. Non era molto brava a nascondere le proprie reazioni. La sua mente stava immediatamente correndo un miglio al minuto e stava parlando prima di iniziare anche solo a pensare alla cosa.  
"Wow. Sono molte razze ostili. Sono in qualche modo nuovo in questa parte della galassia. Devo preoccuparmi, che tipo di precauzioni dobbiamo prendere? Ci sono sistemi che dobbiamo evitare? Voglio dire qualcuna di queste navi di attacco sono da queste parti o simili?"  
La sola cosa che poteva pensare di fare era bloccarli mentre pensava a qualcosa di meglio da fare. Almeno Ulcan sembrava avere intenzione di accontentarlo.  
"Non c'è necessità di preoccuparsi," disse. "Buona parte di queste razze abitano la Galassia di Andromeda e difficilmente arriveranno da noi, ma alcuni di loro possiedono capacità che possono essere usate per l'infiltrazione. Inoltre non dovete preoccuparvi di essere attaccati , le navi commerciali non sono dei bersagli."  
"Ma voi state, come dire pattugliando gli attracchi regolarmente, vero?" chiese Tony. Gli serviva più tempo, più tempo possibile. Loki non era ancora rientrato quindi non avrebbe semplicemente potuto decollare e scappare via da li.  
"La guardia cittadina assicura la sicurezza di tutti i residenti e i visitatori," disse l'uomo. "Non dovete preoccuparvi. C'è solo la normale quantità di pericolo fuori nelle strade, ma è immaginabile nelle grandi città."  
"Questa è una gran cosa!" sorrise ancora Tony, facendo in modo che il suo linguaggio del corpo fosse aperto e accogliente. Se iniziavano ad essere sospettosi delle sue molte domande, sarebbero stati nella cacca profonda. Bene, erano già nella cacca profonda, ma poteva diventare peggio molto presto. "Mi sento molto più sicuro guardando alla vostra sicurezza al riguardo. Voglio dire, siete ovviamente professionisti e credo non sia facile con il numero di attracchi che dovete controllare. Spero non facciano fare tutto il lavoro a voi. Ho visitato altri pianeti dove guardie come voi erano totalmente soverchiate dal lavoro. Voglio dire, c'era un pugno di uomini per un intera infrastruttura. Potete immaginare che tipo di sicurezza fosse. Certamente non mi sentivo al sicuro, non come è invece ora. Ma spero vi siano molti come voi in giro e non abbiate quell'orrendamente irragionevole carico di lavoro che accadeva in quella città. Alcuni stronzi ai posti di comando non si rendono sempre conto che ragazzi come voi fanno il lavoro più duro, mantenendo la pace, vero? E' quello più duro, quello che fa scorrere il denaro. E poi loro si lamentano dei soldi che vi devono pagare, quando voi mantenete in funzione gli affari. Chi se ne importa di qualche ufficiale delle corporazioni se gli attracchi e la città non sono sicuri per atterrare? Sicurezza, è quello che fa atterrare i commercianti. Ma chi viene pagato di più per il proprio lavoro? Gli idioti dei piani alti."  
"Si, non dirmelo," uno dei tizi della seconda fila borbottò. Il leader gli lanciò uno sguardo, ma lui semplicemente si strinse nelle spalle. Tony non ricordava neppure chi fosse il sindacalista che aveva strepitato qualcosa di simile a lui in qualche momento sulla Terra, ma era felice di essersi ricordato quelle frasi, anche se non aveva idea del motivo per cui aveva iniziato a parlarne. Sapeva già che doveva continuare a parlare.  
"Giusto?" Giusto?" Tony annuì verso di lui in modo entusiasta. "Sapevo che avreste capito di cosa sto parlando al riguardo. Perciò volevo sapere se la merda che ho visto su altri pianeti la trovo anche qui. Voglio dire, ho già visto delle persone dall'aspetto sospetto fuori dagli attracchi, quindi in qualche modo volevo sapere come fosse la sicurezza. E...  
"Mentre tutto questo è affascinante," lo interruppe Ulcan. "Abbiamo altri posti da visitare. Prima mi serve che rispondiate a qualche domanda."  
"Ovviamente si. Non voglio tenervi occupati, assolutamente no. Fate le vostre domande. Farò del mio meglio per rispondere a tutte."  
Che diavolo si supponeva facesse? Quei tizi non se ne sarebbero semplicemente andati. In più il tizio in comando non sembrava avre voglia di sopportare troppe stronzate. Non avevano reagito a Juyu, quindi non avevano compreso che cosa fosse. Avevano dei modi per controllare? Lui ricordava i collari che le ragazze indossavano quando si erano incontrati la prima volta, perciò esisteva la tecnologia in qualche forma. Quei tizi avevano qualcosa di simile? Lui non aveva idea.  
"Galassie precedentemente visitate?" chiese Ulcan.  
"Fornax e Draco," rispose. Si non avrebbe certamente menzionato Andromeda. In nessun caso. Ed erano arrivati dalla direzione della galassia del Draco, perciò sarebbe stato stupido non menzionarla.  
"Numero dei membri di equipaggio?" chiese poi.  
"Cinque," disse Tony. "Un piccolo equipaggio, più che altro una famiglia davvero."  
"Origini dell'equipaggio?"  
"Siamo locali, per così dire. E con quello intendo la galassia. Questa galassia. E di Fornax. Un membro viene da Fornax." perchè non aveva alcuna idea se qualcuno avrebbe riconosciuto la razza di Drongo, perciò era meglio stare più possibile vicini alla verità. Il leader annuì verso di lui.  
Dove diavolo era Loki? Tony non poteva ricordare a che ora avesse promesso di tornare. Era in ritardo? Stava tornando indietro? Erano davvero nella cacca. Non aveva ancora idea di cosa fare quando quei tizi avessero deciso di entrare nella nave. Certo poteva lottare con loro, ma poi cosa?  
Ulcan sembrava aver finito le domande per ora.  
"Adesso dobbiamo solo..."  
"Ehi compari, che cosa sta succedendo qui?" Tony e le guardie si girarono. Era Hatchet che aveva urlato verso di loro, ma Loki lo seguiva da vicino. Tony voleva sospirare di sollievo, ma non lo fece non voleva mostrare di essere nervoso. Perciò tenne la sua maschera rilassata. Adesso se le cose fossero andate male potevano semplicemente scappare via. Se tutto andava bene.  
***  
Tony non mancò di notare come Loki si mise fra Juyu e le guardie, e considerato che normalmente non era protettivo in quel modo, Tony doveva assumere che avesse un idea riguardo quello che stava succedendo. Hatchet si posizionò più vicino alle guardie senza bloccare loro la vista, perché quello sarebbe stato troppo ovvio.  
"Ehi, sesta squadra vero?" chiese Hatchet osservando le guardie. "Dunque di cosa si tratta?"  
"Controllo di routine," rispose Ulcan.  
Hatchet grugnì. "Davvero? Qui fra tutti i luoghi? E' stato Vismio, deve essere stato Vismio. Io vivo qui, lo sapete e questi sono amici miei, ho fatto affari con loro per anni. Non c'è assolutamente nulla di sospetto riguardo loro, e solo perché la zeDat non ha potuto fotterli, non hanno diritto di mandare..."  
"Nessuno ci ha mandato," interruppe Ulcan. "Questa è una procedura di routine a cui ogni nuovo visitatore deve rispondere."  
"Bene allora non è necessario, perché non sono nuovi." Ho fatto affari con loro per un lungo periodo. Sono passati attraverso ogni tipo di ispezioni nei sistemi stellari vicini. E voi sapete che gli attracchi della Milsys corporation sono quelli che pullulano di gente non voluta. Perché perdete il vostro tempo qui?"  
"Lui ha appenda detto di essere nuovo da queste parti della galassia," annuì Ulcan verso Tony e oh dannazione davvero? Se quello lo avesse morso nel didietro...  
Hatchet fu imperturbato e replicò facendo spallucce. "Si, lui lo è, non gli altri," disse.  
"Bene allora," disse l'uomo tirando fuori un arma dall'aria insolita dalla sua fondina. Tony non ebbe neppure il tempo di tendersi, prima di venire colpito. Non poté evitare o spostarsi dal lampo luminoso di luce gialla. Attese che il dolore iniziasse, stringendosi immediatamente il petto.  
Non ci fu dolore. Solo una strana sensazione fredda che scorse attraverso la sua pelle. Lo fece barcollare e imprecare violentemente mentre il suo fiato gli usciva in brevi rantoli.  
"Che cazzo era quello?" urlò alla guardia. Quando si alzò di nuovo, vide che Hatchet era nello stesso punto, che Loki era considerevolmente più vicino con un espressione scioccata sul viso. Aveva probabilmente creduto che avessero sparato a Tony anche lui. Juyu aveva la pistola in mano e stava guardando di brutto le guardie. Non disse nulla, stando in silenzio come le era stato detto, ma i suoi occhi erano rabbiosi e interrogativi. Tony scosse la testa verso di lei.  
La sensazione di freddo non si fermava nel suo petto, era dannatamente spiacevole.  
"Ehi, vi ho fatto una domanda!" Guardò storto Ulcan. "Perché cazzo mi avete sparato eh?"  
La guardia sembrò indifferente alla sua rabbia, il che fece incazzare Tony ancora di più.  
"Come ho detto prima, alcuni dei nostri nemici possiedono alcune capacità. Una di esse è cambiare il loro aspetto. Abbiamo i nostri modi per scoprire i mutaforma," disse tenendo in mano l'arma. "Voi sembrate aver passato il test."  
"Si, non sono un fottuto mutaforma, potevo dirvelo," Tony si aggrodttò anche di più sfregandosi la pelle ancora formicolante. Poi diede un occhiata a Loki. I suoi occhi erano leggermente sgranati, anche se era appena evidente. Tony si sentiva allo steso modo. Se quelli avessero sparato a Juyu, avrebbero dovuto scappare dannatamente veloci da quel posto.  
"Va bene, li avete controllati e vi siete divertiti, adesso piantatela di molestare i miei partner di affari," disse Hatchet. "Seriamente, dovreste essere agli attracchi della Milsys."  
Il leader drizzò le spalle e fece un passo verso Hatchet con un espressione molto aggrottata. Era leggermente più basso dell'elfo, ma non sembrava preoccuparsi della cosa.  
"Non avete alcuna autorità per dirmi quali attracchi devo controllare," disse. "Perciò farò il mio lavoro qui e voi terrete la bocca chiusa. Ora spostatevi."  
La postura di Hatchet cambiò leggermente, i suoi muscoli si tesero mentre si drizzava. Non si mosse comunque, fissò fermamente la guardia. Non li avrebbe aiutati molto. Loki diede un occhiata alle guardie cautamente mentre si spostava indietro bloccando di nuovo Juyu.  
"Hatchet," Loki disse con calma. L'elfo guardò verso di lui, aspettando. Giusto, aspettando che Loki gli dicesse cosa fare, forse, sembrava di certo così. Loki alzò una mano e fece scivolare un dito sulla tempia per spostare un ricciolo di capelli di nuovo dietro ad un orecchio. Sembrava un movimento molto naturale, innocente, ma Loki non giocherellava mai con i capelli, specialmente non quando era così allarmato.  
Solo che Ulcan sembrò essere stufo di essere in ritardo. Spinse la spalla di Hatchet e sollevò di nuovo la sua stupida arma.  
Il fiato di Tony venne bloccato in gola, ma si rilassò un pochino quando il colpo colpì Loki invece di Juyu. Loki non sembrò così sollevato ma Tony poteva ricordare la sensazione di freddo che aveva provocato l'essere colpito, perciò anche Loki necessitava di qualche attimo per ricomporsi.  
Qualcosa di brillante e violetto colse il suo occhio e si girò verso Hatchet e le guardie. Le mani dell'elfo brillavano di un energia pulsante e bruciante che copriva le sue dita e per un attimo Tony pensò fosse la stessa dei colpi di energia che aveva visto usare da Loki molto tempo prima, nella sua torre, quando tutto era iniziato.  
Ma non ebbe tempo di osservare, perché il respiro di Loki divenne sonoro e rapido. Tony si mosse anche prima di registrare del tutto cosa stava vedendo. Loki era leggermente curvo. Parte dei suoi lunghi capelli caddero avanti e nascosero il suo viso. Il suo respiro era troppo ansimante e Tony sentì i primi attimi di panico che gli afferrarono il petto immediatamente in reazione. Poi infine si accorse; le mani di Loki erano blu.  
Non il colore chiaro e grigiastro della pelle dei locali, ma un oscuro e ricco color zaffiro. Loki guardava in basso alle sue mani, ansimando violentemente e piegando le sue lunghe dita.  
"Loki?" Tony chiamò il suo nome allarmato, cercando di sporgersi per vedere come stava, ma Loki sembrava così scosso che lo fece fermare a metà strada. Non poteva guardare il viso di Loki, i suoi capelli lo impedivano, ma Tony poteva vedere come il colore blu stesse arrampicandsi lungo il suo collo coprendo lentamente ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Linee sollevate apparirono assieme ad esso, che sembravano dapprima delle cicatrici, ma troppo delicate e liscie per poter essere confuse in quel modo.  
"Hatchet, sbrigati!" scattò Loki.  
"Ci sto lavorando," replicò l'elfo. Tony guardò su e non era neppure certo di quello che vide. L'energia violetta che circondava le mani di Hatchet era andata, ma al suo posto c'era una nebbia traslucida violetta. Ulcan ed il resto delle guardie si guardavano attorno confuse, fissando il nulla con espressioni vacue. Tony non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa stesse facendo. Bene, sapeva che era magia, ma a parte ciò francamente non gli e ne importava un cazzo in quel momento. Voleva che se ne andassero per poter capire cosa succedeva a Loki.  
"Cosa vuoi che gli..." Hatchet diede un occhiata indietro e si bloccò di colpo, inspirando violentemente. Okay, dunque era shockato come Tony quindi questo non era normale. Che cazzo era allora?  
"Mandali via," disse Loki senza sollevare ancora la testa. Continuò a fissare le sue mani. Il suo intero corpo era strettamente avvolto; ogni muscolo teso e Tony non poteva ancora vedere il suo viso. Tony stava per uscire di testa, assolutamente dare di matto. Loki stava soffrendo? Era ferito? Che cosa si supponeva che Tony facesse? Cosa si fa quando una persona d'improvviso diviene blu? Voleva realmente toccarlo, ma l'intero corpo di Loki era completamente chiuso, letteralmente urlava che essere toccato era l'ultima cosa che volesse.  
"Mutaforma, ma non ostili," disse Hatchet lentamente e con calma.  
Tony guardò verso di loro ancora e vide che la nebbia violetta lentamente svaniva. Ulcan sbatté le palpebre e rimise la sua arma nella fondina, poi prese il piccolo triangolo sulla sua spalla.  
"Sono Ulcan della squadra 6. Mutaforma, ma non ostili, l'attracco è libero. Mi sposto all' attracco 18," riportò. "Grazie per la vostra cooperazione," disse loro, poi si girò e andò via, gli altri quattro lo seguirono senza una parola.  
Normalmente Tony sarebbe stato fottutamente preoccupato riguardo il trucco mentale Jedi che aveva appena testimoniato, ma aveva problemi peggiori adesso.  
Solo che Loki, nell'attimo in cui le guardie girarono la schiena, letteralmente corse dentro alla nave senza una parola.  
"Loki!" chiamò, ma il dio non si fermò per un attimo. "Juyu sigilla la nave," disse e corse dietro a lui.  
***  
Drongo cercò di chiedere cosa stesse succedendo quando Tony sfrecciò accanto a lui, ma Tony semplicemente urlò un rapido, "Dopo!" e continuò a correre. Dannazione, Loki era veloce. Stava probabilmente correndo alla loro stanza. Era confuso, non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Era solo felice che Loki avesse deciso di correre nella nave e non via dalla nave. Probabilmente voleva stare fuori vista per un poco. Ma Tony non poteva lasciarglielo fare, non adesso.  
"Lasciami andare," sentì dire Loki sottovoce e lo fece rallentare nel corridoio. "Piccola Bee, ti prego."  
Il suo respiro era affannoso quando girò l'angolo e venne salutato dalla vista di Bee - nella sua pelle Skrull - che si teneva alla vita di Loki. Loki era, ovviamente, ancora completamente blu.  
"Vedo che ti ha catturato," disse e il capo di Loki scattò in su subito. Rossi. Occhi Rossi. Loki distolse lo sguardo quasi subito, ma Tony comunque lo vide. Non lo stesso rosso di Bee, lui aveva iridi carminio scuro circondate da un rosso più chiaro, solo le pupille erano nere.   
Tony si avvicinò, il suo respiro si calmò un poco subito. Non poteva neppure concepire il fatto che Bee stesse volontariamente toccando qualcuno, perché Loki sembrava ancora incredibilmente teso. La sola ragione per cui stava fermo era perché avrebbe dovuto usare la forza per staccare Bee. Lei lo fissava dal basso senza espressione, i suoi occhi rossi focalizzati e taglienti.  
Quando Tony si sporse, Loki si tirò via, evitando il suo tocco. Tony inghiottì e con fermezza spinse via la fitta che sentiva nello stomaco in reazione.  
"Andiamo, Loki. Parlami," chiese. Non c'era molto a cui potesse pensare. Come diavolo funzionasse quell'arma, era ovviamente usata contro i mutaforma. Quello non lasciava davvero molte possibilità al motivo per cui stesse osservando una pelle blu. I suoi effetti non erano ovviamente ancora passati.  
"Questo è come sei fatto veramente?" chiese lui. Loki strinse le mandibole, prese un respiro per calmarsi ed annuì. "Questo è quello che non volevi dirmi," disse ancora Tony. Non era realmente una domanda, ma Loki annuì comunque.  
Tony sapeva che era quello, la faccenda dell'adozione che Thor aveva menzionato. Era alla radice di tutto, la cosa che aveva fatto scatenare ogni cosa. Questo era il motivo per cui Loki rifiutava di chiamarli la sua famiglia. Non era solo dovuto al non avere legami di sangue. Loki era di una razza del tutto diversa. Ma no, non era solo quello. Quella era una famiglia reale. Le cose dovevano essere molto più complicate di così. Il suo cervello iniziò a correre di nuovo. Mettendo insieme tutto quello che sapeve di quanto accaduto ad Asgard, cosa sapeva di Thor, Odino e Frigga. Tutte le cose che Loki gli aveva detto riguardo gli Aesir ed il loro passato. Non c'era molto, ma Tony prestava sempre attenzione ad ogni scheggia di informazione. Loki non era cooperativo quando si trattava di questo, perciò era difficile mettere insieme i pezzi. Doveva aggiungere le sue osservazioni all'equazione e tutte le piccole cose che aveva imparato di Loki attraverso gli anni.  
Improvvisamente tutto andò a posto, quella metaforica lampadina sopra alla sua testa, mentre ricordava. Odino, il guerrafondaio, lo scaltro re ed i suoi tesori rubati.  
"Tu sei il principe che ha preso?" chiese. C'erano due principi ed una principessa nella storia di Loki. Frigga e Frey erano i primi di cui aveva parlato, i fratelli portati da Vanaheim. Poi il principe che Odino portò via dopo la battaglia sulla Terra, quello portato via con il Cuore di Jötunheim. Non era certo ma... Loki annuì.  
Tony lasciò uscire un sospiro e si avvicinò ancora di più. Stavolta non lasciò che Loki si ritraesse dal suo tocco e mise la mano sulla sua guancia. La pelle era fredda, ma non abbastanza da essere spiacevole. Sembrava come se fosse stato fuori al vento freddo per un po' di tempo, il che era vero, perciò Tony non sapeva se la pelle sarebbe stata più calda dopo un poco.  
Bee lasciò andare Loki quando poté vedere che non cercava più di tirarsi indietro. Non andò lontano comunque. Per essere onesti, Tony non voleva andare da nessuna parte ugualmente, non voleva rompere quella calma temporanea che aveva raggiunto. Loki doveva iniziare a parlare.  
"Andiamo," disse sottovoce e fece un passo indietro verso il muro per sedere per terra, Loki seguì senza resistere. Bee sedette giù dall'altro lato di Loki, senza toccare ancora, ma comunque vicina, solo una presenza silenziosa. Tony era sempre stato grato per i suoi istinti sottili, ma questa volta più che mai.   
Loki guardava davanti a se e Tony colse l'opportunità di guardare il suo viso. Era chiaramente lui, ovviamente, nulla era cambiato nella forma della mascella, delle labbra, del naso o il mento. Solo il colore e le delicate linee che decoravano il suo viso erano diverse, e ovviamente gli occhi.  
"Lasciati guardare," chiese Tony. Loki strinse di nuovo la mandibola. Non serviva un genio per immaginare che Loki non fosse esattamente felice del suo aspetto. "Cos'era? Un gigante, giusto?" chiese.  
"Gigante di Ghiaccio," disse Loki. No, in effetti lo sputò fuori come se la parola in se sapesse di marcio. Non aveva parlato della razza con tale sdegno quando raccontava la storia. Ovviamente si era accertato di non tradire le sue emozioni allora. Non indossava tante maschere recentemente.  
"Jotun," disse Tony.  
"I grandi nemici di Asgard," disse qualcun'altro e Tony si girò per vedere Hatchet in piedi in un angolo. Se possibile, la mascella di Loki si strinse anche di più, e strinse anche le mani a pugno.  
Tony non era certo se avesse dovuto mandare via l'elfo oppure no, ma era quasi certo che Hatchet non lo avrebbe ascoltato, quindi stette in silenzio.  
Hatchet si avvicinò fino a che fu in piedi dritto davanti a Loki poi si abbassò su un ginocchio.  
"Bene" iniziò. "Questo mi ha sorpreso. Non molte cose lo fanno," disse e rimase in silenzio per un attimo, semplicemente osservando Loki, quasi allo stesso modo in cui Tony aveva fatto non molto tempo prima. "Sembri essere il più piccolo gigante che io abbia mai visto," disse di improvviso.  
Loki sollevò il capo e gli diede un occhiata gelida. "Si, un nano, ne sono cosciente."  
Hatchet semplicemente mugugnò in ritorno. "Va bene," disse. "Ma almeno sei anche il più attraente gigante che io abbia mai visto," aggiunse con un sogghigno.   
Stavolta lo sguardo di Loki era più esterrefatto che altro, Tony era quasi senza parole per un attimo. Bee grugnì sommessamente. Il sogghigno di Hatchet si allargò.  
"Cosa? Non posso credere che tu sia ancora sorpreso. Sai come funziona la mia bocca. Non avrai un trattamento speciale solo perché sei un grosso e cattivo gigante di ghiaccio, compare."  
Loki sbuffò e sbatté la testa indietro sul muro guardando il soffitto.  
"Sei ridicolo," disse.  
"Questo lo sapevi già," disse Hatchet, poi si contenne in un attimo, il sorriso giocoso si smorzò in qualcosa di più gentile. "Ma davvero," continuò. Loki lo guardò di nuovo e Hatchet sollevò la mano, palmo in alto. "Posso?" chiese agitando un po' le dita.  
Loki sospirò in un modo che ricordava una battaglia perduta da tempo. Non era la prima volta che l'elfo gli chiedeva quella cosa, Tony era certo. C'era troppa familiarità nel gesto e il sofferente sospiro di Loki. Loki sollevò la mano e la mise in quella del suo amico. Tony si accorse che le unghie di Loki erano nere e che aveva linee sollevate anche sulla mano. Dovevano coprire tutto il suo corpo. Hatchet mise la sua altra mano sopra a quella di Loki, coprendola.  
"Tu sei Loki," disse guardando l'altro dritto negli occhi carminio. "Non me ne importa un fico di tutto il resto." Loki guardò verso di lui per qualche istante poi annuì. Hatchet sorrise di nuovo, strinse la mano un poco prima di lasciare andare.  
Tony non poteva ancora dire che gli piaceva il tipo, ma capiva che cosa significassero le parole. Ovviamente non sapeva neppure lui che Loki era uno Jotun. Adesso lo sapeva, ma non avrebbe trattato Loki in modo diverso per quello. Non cambiava nulla.  
Tony non resistette al desiderio di coprire le lunghe dita blu di Loki con la sua mano e fu felice quando Loki non lo mandò via. Era più calmo adesso, alcuni dei suoi muscoli si rilassarono un poco.  
"Potete lasciarci un po' di privacy?" chiese. Bee si alzò con dando un colpetto sulla spalla di Loki come saluto, ma Hatchet guardò Tony poi guardò interrogativamente a Loki. Si alzò in piedi solo quando Loki annuì per conferma.  
Quando furono soli, Tony non sapeva neppure da dove iniziare.  
"Non credo tu fossi davvero preoccupato dalla mia reazione al tuo aspetto," disse. "Perché devi sapere che per me non ha importanza."  
"Davvero? Non importa che io sia così diverso da te?" chiese Loki. "Che quello che sai fosse una bugia? Che la mia vera forma è un mostruoso alieno..."  
"No, non lo è," interruppe Tony. "Perché dovrei pensarlo? Pensi che io veda le ragazze come mostruose? Sono delle mutaforma rettili verdi, credo sia il più alieno possibile."  
"E' diverso," disse Loki.  
"Perché dovrebbe?" ribatté Tony.  
"Non è solo il colore della pelle," disse Loki. "I Giganti di Ghiaccio sono crudeli, stupide bestie."  
"Non lo pensi, so che non è così," disse Tony. "O pensi che anche le ragazze siano una specie di bestie mostruose? Voglio dire, la reputazione degli Skrull da sola ci dice questo."  
"Ovviamente no," disse Loki.  
"Gli imperiali su Sakaar pensavano lo stesso della gente di Drongo, che fossero solo grossi stupidi animali. Era vero? E' una specie di grosso stupido bruto?"  
"A volte penso che sia più intelligente di entrambi noi," disse Loki.  
"Si, e quello è un pensiero spavantoso, per essere onesti," annuì Tony.  
"Non è comunque lo stesso," disse Loki.  
"Lo è," insistette Tony. "Forse i Giganti di Ghiaccio erano mostri malvagi nelle favole Aesir, ma la storia è scritta dai vincitori. Tu sei quello che me lo ha detto la prima volta, perciò so che non pensi davvero quella cosa di loro."  
"Non hai mai incontrato un vero gigante di ghiaccio. Vedresti quanto insensibili e barbari siano."  
"Bene, sto seduto accanto ad uno di loro adeso, che è la prova vivente che non lo sono."  
"Io sono stato allevato ad Asgard," si oppose Loki.  
"Il che non ti da magicamente un intelligenza superiore alla media, tu ci sei nato con essa. Per non menzionare la tua magia. Qelle cose sono nei tuoi geni, la tua carne, le tue ossa e dentro alla tua pelle spessa. Anche solo parlando statisticamente è impossibile che tu sia il solo. Nessuno è così unico, neppure io. Posso darti i nomi di un gruppo fra cinque e dieci persone solo pescando i miei ricordi, che possono tenermi testa sulla Terra, a volte anche superarmi quando si tratta del loro campo di studi. E tu sei intelligente, quindi so che lo capisci. Penso che tu debba averci pensato almeno qualche volga."  
"Si suppone sia una prova? Che ci devono essere almeno alcuni giganti di Ghiaccio intelligenti la fuori?" chiese Loki.  
"Dubito che tu davvero sappia quanti ce ne sono," disse Tony. "Dubito che tu sappia qualcosa di loro. Hanno magi o stregoni? E riguardo le loro città, prima che Odino prendesse il loro... Cuore e li forzasse nell'eterno inverno e buio? Prima che perdessero la guerra?"  
"Queste cose non hanno importanza!" scattò Loki. Tony non discusse, ma solo perché era sicuro che Loki sapesse esattamente di cosa parlava.  
"Okay, va bene. Stavo solo cercando di trarre una conclusione," disse.  
"Questo non è il modo in cui volevo avere questa conversazione," disse Loki, sbattendo di nuovo la testa sul muro con un sospiro.  
Tony era lieto anche solo che avesse pianificato di avere quella conversazione. Si girò per guardarlo e tirò la sua mano nel suo grembo, afferrandola fra le sue dita.  
"Vuoi guardarmi adesso?" chiese Tony. Loki sospirò di nuovo, ma infine girò la testa verso di lui.  
"Io la odio." disse.  
"Bene, io no," rispose Tony. "Perché sei tu," sorrise. "E lo sai che il rosso è il mio colore preferito."  
Rimasero li in silenzio per un poco e mentre l'aspetto di Loki era strano, non era assolutamente brutto. Forse qualche anno prima avrebbe potuto essere più sconvolto, ma era così abituato a tutte le diverse razze a quel punto. Diavolo, aveva visto gente rosa e gente con il pelo viola e tutti i tipi di lucertole, questo pianeta aveva persone azzurre. Davvero nn poteva essere sorpreso quando era arrivato a questo. Neppure gli occhi rosso sangue erano così inquietanti come potevano sembrare. Quello che sapeva era sicuramente grazie a Bee.  
"Non ti hanno mai detto la verità, vero?" chiese poi dopo un po' di silenzio. Loki scosse il capo.  
"L'ho scoperto da me," disse. "Il tocco di uno Jotun può congelarti, il mio braccio semplicemente divenne blu."  
"E' per quello che ti sei rivoltato contro Asgard," concluse Tony.  
"Mi hanno mentito," disse Loki, digrignando i denti, respirando più pesantemente, ancora. "Tutta la vita. Hai una vaga idea di cosa sia... fallire in tutto quello che si suppone tu faccia, solo per renderti conto che non ci sarebbe mai stato modo di avere successo? Che tu eri fatto per fallire in ogni cosa? Che eri fatto per essere inferiore invece che uguale?"  
Era difficile dire con gli occhi colorati di rosso, perché Tony non vi era abituato, ma sembrava che lo guardassero e brillassero di lacrime di rabbia non versate. L'espressione sul viso di Loki era più facile da riconoscere, ma non era per nulla meno dolorosa da vedere.  
"Odio la mia pelle, i miei occhi," continuò Loki. "Odio il sangue gelido nelle mie vene. Ma più di tutto odio che mi abbiano insegnato a odiarlo. Che io sono il mostro delle favole per i bambini."  
Quello fu il momento in cui Tony non riuscì più a stare lontano. Sollevò il braccio per tirarlo più vicino, per mettere un soffice bacio sulle sue labbra che si assottigliavano per la rabbia. Loki si tese al primo tocco, ma si rilassò dopo un attimo. Tony semplicemente lo tenne vicino a se. Anche dopo che si separarono le loro fronti continuarono a toccarsi. Accarezzò i capelli di Loki mentre semplicemente respiravano lentamente, dentro e fuori. Tony voleva che lui si calmasse di nuovo, perché non era sicuro che avrebbe potuto gestire le lacrime. Non aveva mai voluto vedere le sue lacrime.  
"Lo sapevi che non mi sarebbe importato. Che non mi importava se tu fossi Aesir o Jotun," disse Tony. "Perciò che cosa avevi paura di dirmi?"  
Loki rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento ma doveva aver deciso che non c'era necessità di tacere più a lungo.  
"Anche se non sono un mostro per quello che sono, posso esserlo per le cose che ho fatto," disse mentre si staccava.  
Sembrava come se si stesse ricomponendo, non mettendo una maschera, ma sollevando uno scudo, preparandosi ad un colpo, al dolore, all'inevitabile.  
"E di alcune di esse non mi pento in alcun modo," aggiunse Loki, sollevando il mento leggermente, in modo ribelle. Sarebbe stato difficile dire se davvero non sentisse rimorso per alcune delle sue azioni o se solo impedisse a se stesso di pentirsene.  
Tony avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non era nervoso riguardo quello che stava per sentire. Credeva di sapere esattamente di cosa Loki fosse capace, che non avrebbe sentito nulla di peggio di quello che poteva immaginare. Ma credeva anche che Loki fosse stato distrutto dalla verità che aveva dovuto affrontare o dal modo in cui aveva dovuto affrontarla. Scoprire la ragione per la propria differenza nascosta da una bugia sotto alla sua stessa pelle, dover vedere il nemico, il mostro che era stato allevato a temere nello specchio. Credeva che quello fosse stato il vero inizio della discesa di Loki nella follia e non la vista di Yggdrasil, la presa del Titano Folle sulla sua mente, o il tocco del Tesseract. Credeva anche che non vi fosse nulla che potesse impedirgli di amare quest uomo. Ma sapeva anche che l'amore non era tutto e che a volte non era sufficiente.  
Loki lo stava guardando, l'espressione era indecifrabile sul suo viso, ma sembrava che stesse solo osservandolo e memorizzando il suo viso.  
"Che succede?" chiese Tony.  
"Voglio ricordare questo," disse Loki con un lieve sorriso, quasi spezzato. "Voglio ricordarmi come mi stai guardando." si staccò e cautamente passò le dita sulla guancia di Tony. "Perché non penso che sarai mai più in grado di guardarmi in questo modo."  
Tony afferrò la sua mano, tenendola dov'era e afferrandola con forza per un attimo prima di lasciare un bacio sul suo palmo. Annuì allora.  
"Dimmi," disse.  
"Voglio che gli altri ascoltino allo stesso modo, perché dubito che sarò in grado di parlare di questo più di una volta."  
Tony annuì, ma non si alzò subito. Si appoggiò più vicino a Loki per un altro bacio.  
"Io ti amo," disse con fermezza.  
E ci fu ancora quel sorriso, quello sguardo nel viso di Loki. Come se sapesse che il suo mondo stesse per essere bruciato in polvere, rovinandosi completamente fino alle fondamenta e avrebbe dovuto rimanere fermo e inutilmente guardare quello che stava accadendo.  
"E io amo te, Tony Stark. Non dimenticarlo."  
No. Qualsiasi cosa succedesse, quello era qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto dimenticare.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dio, ho pianto tantissimo mentre scrivevo l'ultima scena. Ho troppi sentimenti riguardo Loki. Non posso evitarlo. Piango ogni volta che guardo Thor allo stesso modo.
> 
> [Jotun Loki](http://s591.photobucket.com/user/Sechmet_album/media/laufeyson_zps1358297e.png.html) di HumanSpecimen 
> 
> |[Originale dimensione intera](http://s591.photobucket.com/user/Sechmet_album/media/laufeyson_zps1358297e.png.html)| 
> 
> Non fanart ma fanwork. araydre ha fatto un mantello di lana ricamato ispirato dall'abito di Loki nella fiction (la sua armatura di Alyndor con le incisioni a forma di serpente, ovvero il simbolo dei serpanti di Urnes di Loki, come il mio avatar.)  >> [Guardatelo!!!](http://www.etsy.com/listing/126419481/embroidered-lined-wool-cloak)


	53. Chapter 53

_  
Loki non aveva mai detto nulla riguardo ciò a nessuno. Non aveva mai spiegato quali piani avesse costruito quando l'incoronazione di Thor si avvicinava, e non aveva mai detto a nessuno perché. Non aveva mai detto a nessuno quanto fosse guidato dalla rabbia e dalla preoccupazione invece che dalla gelosia. Non pianificava di rubare il trono a Thor, non per se stesso comunque. Voleva solo tenerlo lontano da esso per un po' più a lungo. Era un piano così semplice ma un grande piano. Avrebbe evitato che Thor salisse al trono ed avrebbe mostrato al Padre degli Dei che Thor non era ancora pronto a governare. Odino sarebbe stato arrabbiato e l'incoronazione di Thor sarebbe stata allontanata per qualche decade. Guardando indietro, era incredibile quanto rapidamente le cose si fossero inasprite. Come il piccolo piano di Loki si fosse trasformato in una catastrofe gigantesca. Come una semplice torcia fosse divenuta un inferno divampante.  
Non guardò verso alcuno degli altri mentre parlava. Semplicemente guardò lontano da se mentre le parole lasciavano le sue labbra una dopo l'altra. Perlò distaccatamente per quanto possibile, ma la sua voce comunque diveniva più bassa a volte, dovette fermarsi prendendo un ampio respiro per calmarsi e si inciampò su alcune parole.  
La sua pelle era ancora furiosamente blu, anche dopo che erano passate delle ore. Loki poteva ancora sentire i postumi della strana energia che era fluita dentro di lui quando era stato colpito. Almeno poteva anche sentire che si stava lentamente dissipando. Prima avrebbe potuto mutare forma di nuovo nel suo normale aspetto meglio sarebbe stato. Doveva solo sopportare la vista per un altro po'.  
Non si pentiva di aver rovinato l'incoronazione di Thor. Il Tonante era così lontano dall'essere pronto ad essere re che era risibile. Era un arrogante moccioso testacalda che non si vergognava neppure di agire in quel modo. Pensava che governare volesse dire guidare armate in gloriose battaglie e fare parate davanti alle folle, sorridendo alla loro adorazione. Avrebbe causato guerre alla prima disputa diplomatica.  
Non si pentiva di avere ucciso Laufey neppure. Non importava se condividessero lo stesso sangue. Il re degli Jotun lo aveva gettato via, probabilmente perché era un nano. Aveva anche desiderato così tanto la morte di Odino da cadere in un ovvia trappola. Non meritava la pietà di Loki. La sua sete di sangue e di vendetta aveva causato la sua morte. Loki era stato solo lo strumento.  
Non era certo di essere pentito per aver mandato il Distruttore dietro a Sif e i tre guerrieri. Loki era Re Reggente e loro avevano rotto un giuramento, traditori, come Heimdall. Loki sedeva sul trono di Asgard da qualche ora ed era stato immediatamente tradito dai suoi cosiddetti amici. Non gli era stata data la possibilità di provare il suo valore o che lui potesse tenere il trono mentre Odino dormiva. No, erano semplicemente corsi a cercare Thor. Tutti loro erano così pronti a etichettare quello che aveva fatto come qualcosa di guidato dalla gelosia. Il ritorno di Thor ad Asgard avrebbe rovinato la sua sola possibilità di dimostrare il suo valore. O almeno era quello che aveva pensato. Era troppo arrabbiato per la logica o la ragione.  
E bene, si, Loki aveva incoraggiato la rabbia di Thor dopo l'interrotta incoronazione, ma un buon re non avrebbe dovuto essere così facilmente manipolato come un burattino, neppure dalla sua famiglia. Thor anelava alla lotta nella sua rabbia. Loki aveva solo dovuto dire alcune parole. Thor avrebbe potuto dire di no. Avrebbe potuto provare di essere capace e saggio ascoltando le parole di Odino. Avrebbe potuto trovare modi per cercare punizione in modo più diplomaticamente accettabile. Ma no, Loki gli aveva detto che era giusto che si preoccupasse dei Giganti di Ghiaccio e lui era immediatamente a cavallo, correndo verso la decisione più stupida della sua vita.  
Loki gli aveva dato molte possibilità per fare la cosa più saggia, ma Thor aveva solo continuato a marciare avanti come un sanguinario cretino. Non pianificava il bando di Thor, ma non gli importava che fosse successo. I piani di Loki semplicemente avevano attratto l'attenzione sulle sue imperfezioni. Quelle erano sue, come i suoi errori. Loki era solo stato certo che tutti vedessero quello che lui sapeva, che Thor era troppo irresponsabile, troppo irascibile,e troppo facilmente influenzabile da parole scelte con cura. Poteva vedere tutti i difetti di Thor ed era stato certo che tutti gli altri fossero in grado di vederli allo stesso modo, specialmente Odino.  
Ovviamente gli amici di Thor non se ne importavano, erano felici di seguirlo alla cieca, girando la schiena a Loki appena ne avevano avuto occasione. Non avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso perché sapeva sempre che erano amici di Thor e non amici suoi. Ma comunque sapeva che quasi tutta la sua vita, aveva cacciato e viaggiato con loro, seguito Thor con loro per secoli. Gli faceva rabbia, più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, quando tutti loro si erano rivoltati contro di lui nel momento del bisogno, quando tutto stava cadendo a pezzi, quando lui aveva dubitato maggiormente di tutto. Provava solo quanto fosse indesiderato ad Asgard.  
Era stato sorpreso di non riuscire a ricordare tutto in modo chiaro da quel giorno. La sua memoria era sempre impeccabile, ma alcuni dettagli erano sfuggenti nella sua mente quando aveva cercato di richiamarli. Le cose erano accadute troppo velocemente dopo che Frigga gli aveva detto che era suo dovere sedere sul trono di Asgard mentre Odino dormiva e Thor era bandito. Ricordava di aver pianificato la morte di Laufey per provare la sua lealtà, di come volesse che accadesse davanti a Odino e Frigga, ma poi tutto semplicemente... era diventato peggiore.  
Sapeva di aver tentato di uccidere Thor, anche se sembrava strano pensarlo in quel modo. Thor era stato a terra solo un attimo prima di essere riportato alla sua precedente gloria. Sapeva di essere arrabbiato che Sif e i tre guerrieri fossero andati via, ma era stato anche più furioso quando aveva sentito le scuse sincere di Thor. "Qualsiasi cosa io abbia fatto" aveva detto. Parole vuote e insignificanti, ecco cosa erano. Come poteva essere dispiaciuto senza neppure sapere che cosa fosse che aveva fatto? Come poteva credere che Loki sarebbe stato placato dalle belle parole senza significato? "Qualunque cosa io abbia fatto". Il potente Thor, il degno, lo stupido. Pensava che tutto riguardasse lui, ma non era che lui non avesse ragioni per cercare il perdono di Loki. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere perdono per tutte le volte che aveva sminuito le capacità di Loki. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere perdono per tutte le volte in cui arrogantemente aveva ignorato le parole di Loki. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere perdono per non averlo trattato come un pari. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere perdono per tutte le volte in cui non c'era. Loki avrebbe potuto perdonarlo, se Thor avesse avuto almeno una vaga idea dei motivi per cui doveva chiedere scusa. Ma non lo aveva fatto. Faceva arrabbiare Loki senza fine che lui si aspettasse di essere perdonato solo perché aveva deciso di dire delle parole di pentimento.  
Lui si era pentito di avere attaccato Jötunheim. Adesso che poteva pensare chiaramente dopo tutto questo tempo. Ma non avrebbe dato la colpa a nessuno, non per quello. Il suo mondo stava cadendo a pezzi attorno a lui e lui aveva quasi distrutto Jötunheim assieme ad esso. Era un promemoria molto buono di quello che lui era esattamente in grado di fare quando veniva messo alle strette. Quanto distruttiva potesse essere la sua furia, quanto il suo cuore spezzato poteva portare a mondi spezzati. Certamente aveva provato che non poteva essere ignorato e spinto da parte, che era una forza con cui fare i conti, qualcuno da temere. Aveva provato che poteva essere il mostro che la sua pelle mostrava di essere. No, aveva provato di poter essere anche peggiore.  
Stranamente, parlare della sua... caduta da Adgard e quello che era accaduto dopo fu in qualche modo peggio. Stark sapeva di quel tempo, perciò parlò della cosa a beneficio degli altri. Non servì molto per rendersi conto del motivo per cui faceva accapponare la pelle molto più spiacevolmente che parlare di Asgard. Quello che aveva fatto in seguito, erano azioni sue. Guidate dalla rabbia e dal dolore e dalla follia, ma solo sue comunque. Tutto quello che gli era accaduto dopo essere stato trovato da Thanos non lo era. Aveva usato le carte che gli erano state date, per sopravvivere, per scappare. Era solo un cane bastonato e rabbioso, disperato nel fuggire le proprie catene. Molto più disonorevole perché aveva mostrato quanto in basso fosse caduto.  
Era colpa sua per Jötunheim, non lo avrebbe avuto in alcun altro modo. Ma l'invasione di Midgard? Era solo un pezzo in un gioco molto più ampio di se stesso. Aveva fatto quello che poteva, per ritardare Thanos, per tenerlo lontano dal Tesseract e per avvisare Asgard. Aveva provocato il caos, causato morte, ma c'era molto di più in gioco che le vite dei mortali. Forse avrebbe potuto esserci un modo più nobile per fare le cose, qualcosa con un danno minore e meno sague, ma Loki non era un valente eroe e quello era tutto ciò che la sua mente spezzata era stata in grado di fare quando la brama di vendicarsi per quello che gli era successo bruciava ancora sotto alla sua pelle. Era troppo arrabbiato per preoccuparsi di trattenersi, troppo andato per curarsi dei cadaveri che si ammucchiavano.  
Ma quello che era fatto, era fatto. Lui conosceva i suoi peccati e non li avrebbe negati. Era un mostro dunque? Non lo sapeva. Non era lui che doveva deciderlo, perché non poteva essere il giudice in quel caso.  
***  
Nessuno parlò dopo che Loki rimase in silenzio. Drongo sembrava profondamente pensieroso, semplicemente guardando uno spazio davanti a se. I silenzi di Bee avevano il loro significato, ma il suo sguardo non era ostile e Loki lo prese come un buon segno. Juyu stava giocherellando, guardandosi le unghie e battendo i piedi. Significava che era nervosa e forse anche combattuta. Hatchet era in silenzio, ma quando Loki guardò verso di lui lo guardò con fermezza. Se c'era qualcuno che comprendeva le intenzioni di Loki prima che perdesse il controllo della situazione, sarebbe stato lui. Sapeva tutto quello che c'era da sapere riguardo Thor ed Asgard. Avrebbe visto che i suoi piani non erano un tentativo di prendere potere dovuti a puerile gelosia.  
"Va bene, dunque questo è stato un lungo giorno davvero," disse Stark. "Che ne dite se ciascuno fa semplicemente.... quel che gli pare. Inizieremo a lavorare alle riparazioni domani."  
"Il resto delle attrezzature e materiali dovrebbero essere qui per allora," disse Loki.  
"Questo è buono. Prendiamocela comoda per il resto della giornata."  
Gli altri annuirono concordando con lui.  
"Io tornerò domani," disse Hatchet, drizzandosi in piedi dal muro a cui era appoggiato. "Se vi servissi per qualsiasi cosa, andate alla taverna di Hani, lei sa come contattarmi."  
Loki annuì. Era stranamente rassicurato dalle parole. Ricordava i giorni in cui la lealtà di Hatchet era qualcosa che si aspettava di avere. Qualcosa che considerava garantita. In quel momento, si sentiva come se fosse qualcosa di cui essere grato. Se i recenti anni gli avevano insegnato qualcosa, era che non c'era nulla che potesse prendere per scontato. Non il suo titolo, la sua posizione, i suoi amici, la sua casa, l'amore della sua famiglia, neppure la sua libertà. Dava a tutto quello che aveva ora un valore molto maggiore. Lo faceva anche molto più timoroso di perderlo.  
"Ti scorto fuori," si offrì Juyu ad Hatchet. Poi tutti quanti iniziarono a muoversi fuori dalla zona cargo.  
Stark si attardò al banco di lavoro, osservando Loki, ma non disse una parola. Loki stava per ricominciare a parlare quando Drongo gli si avvicinò.  
"Se volete concederci solo un momento, comandante," guardò verso Stark che annuì dopo un secondo.  
"Sicuro, io solo..." si spostò e andò via.  
"Di cosa vuoi parlarmi?" chiese Loki.  
"Non c'è ragione di essere così distante ancora, Loki," disse Drongo. "I tuoi errori del passato non danneggiano l'aiuto che tu hai dato a me e alla mia gente. Perciò anche se non altro, ti devo ancora la mia gratitudine per avermi salvato la vita."  
"Va bene quindi che cosa c'è?"  
"Non è compito mio giudicarti. Quello è compito di coloro a cui tu hai fatto del male," disse Drongo. "Volevo solo farti sapere che le tue ragioni per aiutarmi sono molto più chiare ora, per me almeno. Ma volevo anche che tu tenessi a mente qualcosa."  
"Che è?"  
"Che tu hai mirato a divenire un Re Rosso, perché non potevi tollerare di essere solo un bambino rubato, ma le vie dei Re Rossi sono piene di sangue, rabbia e infelicità, mentre le anime perdute trovano sempre una casa a cui appartenere. Un trono non ti si addice," disse fermamente. "E questo non è un insulto."  
"Non c'è trono per me in alcun luogo," disse Loki.  
"Oh ce ne sarebbe se davvero lo volessi," disse Drongo. "Tu sei intelligente, scaltro e potente. Se davvero volessi un trono non ci sarebbe molto che potrebbe fermarti. Ma lo sai che non è quello che vuoi veramente. E voglio che tu lo ricordi. Ti aiuterà a restare sulla tua via."  
"Sono più vecchio di te, dovrei essere quello saggio," disse Loki. Drongo sorrise con calma.  
"L'età non ha nulla a che vedere con ciò." disse. "Non ti è stato insegnato correttamente."  
***  
"Vuoi che io stia da qualche altra parte per qualche notte?" chiese Loki quando trovò Stark seduto sul loro letto più tardi. Non era andato da lui immediatamente dopo aver parlato con Drongo, voleva dargli un po' di tempo per pensare.  
Stark guardò in su verso di lui, ma Loki non riusciva veramente a leggere la sua espressione.  
"Cosa? No, no, vieni qui," sollevò una mano. "Ancora blu?"  
Loki si avvicinò guardando giù le sue mani. "Dovrei stare bene per domani," disse.  
"Non mi importa," disse Stark.  
"A me si," disse Loki mentre si sedeva.  
"Non dovrebbe," ribatté Stark, e fece solo sospirare Loki. "Non c'è nulla di sbagliato nel preferire una forma diversa da quella con cui sei nato," disse poi Stark. "Solo non voglio che tu pensi di essere intrinsecamente sbagliato per essere quello che sei."  
"E per quello che ho fatto?" chiese Loki. "Non prova che lo sono?"  
Prese fiato dopo averlo detto per calmare il suo cuore agitato. Non sarebbe stato di aiuto se si arrabbiava di nuovo.  
"Non sono davvero la persona migliore per giudicarti," disse Stark stringendosi nelle spalle.  
"Bene,il tuo giudizio è il solo di cui mi importa," gli disse Loki. Stark sospirò e strofinò la sua nuca.  
"Ho capito, va bene?" disse. "Ho capito che avevi buone intenzioni, o per buona parte buone intenzioni. Capisco i tuoi problemi con tuo... con Odino, quello lo capisco. E' solo... molto da digerire in una volta, va bene?"  
Loki annuì silenziosamente e rimasero in silenzio ancora per un poco.  
"Sai qual'è l'estensione dei danni? Voglio dire... forse non importa, solo io...  
"Non lo so," disse Loki. "Il mio processo non era finito quando sono stato portato via da Asgard," continuò. "Nei primi mesi avevano a malapena terminato le formalità, i miei crimini non erano neppure stati elencati a quel punto."  
Il silenzio seguì di nuovo, ma Stark era ancora una presenza stabile accanto a lui. Ie loro coscie e spalle si toccavano mentre sedevano sul letto.  
"Sei davvero... caduto... da Asgard?" chiese sottovoce Stark, con cautela. Loki strinse i pugni poi li rilassò un attimo dopo. Non importava più.  
"No," disse. "Mi sono lasciato andare."  
"Ma sapevi che saresti sopravvissuto," insistette Stark, arrampicandosi sugli specchi, davvero dal tono della sua voce.  
"Non mi aspettavo di morire, ma non mi aspettavo neppure di sopravvivere," rispose. Era la migliore risposta che potesse dare. A volte era difficile dare un senso alla sua mente in retrospettiva. Voleva solo andare, ma se solo da Asgard o andare da tutto... non poteva dirlo.  
Il silenzio era oppressivo per i pochi momenti successivi, ma la presenza di Stark era ferma e non cedeva. Non si tirò via ne fece distanza fra di loro. Fece sciogliere in qualche modo qualcosa dentro di Loki almeno un poco.  
"Dammi qualche giorno per riuscire ad accettare tutto questo, okay?" chiese allora Stark. Loki annuì, senza obiettare. Aveva tempo in quantità, perciò poteva darlo.  
***  
Hatchet tornò il giorno dopo come promesso. Comunque era vestito con abiti pesanti e portava due balestre. Stark stava riordinando tutti gli attrezzi che erano arrivati prima, ma anche lui guardò su sorpreso. Loki sollevò un sopracciglio ed Hatchet sorrise.  
"Andiamo a caccia," dichiarò, sollevando le balestre.  
"No," disse Loki.  
"Andiamo, ti prego!" Hatchet si avvicinò. "Sono passate ere da quando sono andato a caccia, ho anche fatto le balestre! E ho le bestie perfette da cavalcare. Molto meglio dei cavalli."  
"Non penso sia il momento migliore," disse Loki.  
"Carne fresca a costo zero, non puoi dire che l'equipaggio non possa gradirla!" insistette Hatchet. Loki aveva solo incrociato le braccia e fissato verso di lui.  
"Puoi tenere la balestra," canticchiò giocosamente Hatchet, dondolando l'arma davanti al viso di Loki. "Ha delle frecce davvero speciali."  
Loki mormorò e la prese dalla sua mano.  
"Non puoi evitare di farti corrompere, vero?" chiese Stark con un sorriso all'angolo della bocca. Hatchet fissò Stark poi teatralmente si strinse il petto in un finto sospiro.  
"Loki, conosce il nostro segreto. Sei condannato!"  
"Ho conosciuto questo piccolo segreto per anni," disse Stark.  
"Davvero? Con cosa lo corrompi?"  
"Per buona parte armatura," rispose Stark.  
"Davvero?" Hatchet sbavò guardando indietro Loki.  
"Quella che hai visto qualche giorno fa," disse Loki.  
"L'ha fatta lui?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Dovresti vedere la sua armatura," aggiunse Loki con un significativo cenno con il sopracciglio.  
"E' così?" Hatchet era meravigliato dalle nuove informazioni e si girò a guardare ancora Stark. "Un lavoro molto apprezzabile, Mastro Stark."  
Oh adesso stava solo giocando sporco. Il viso di Loki doveva aver lasciato trasparire i suoi pensieri, perché Hatchet gli sorrise di nuovo. Stark sembrava solo confuso per essere indirizzato con rispetto.  
"Caccia!" esclamò Hatchet. "Vestiti, di corsa, vai vai!" lo incitò, prendendo la balestra dalle sue mani e facendogli cenno di andare spingendolo per una spalla. "Non indossare roba nera, è inverno. Se torni in dieci minuti ti darò anche una faretra dei miei dardi con la punta di cristallo. Vai!"  
***  
_   
_**  
Loki doveva aver reso una immagine così sconveniente. Era ancora coperto di sporcizia e troppo sangue asciutto. Non era mai sorprendente se Thor si mostrava nel palazzo in quel modo, ma Loki ebbe un sacco di occhiate sorprese e divertite appena arrivò alle porte.  
L'elfo lo accompagnava, perché Loki non poteva portare tutto indietro da solo e perché Loki aveva ancora insistito che l'elfo raccontasse dello straripamento e dei danni e pericoli conseguenti. Poteva essere un malvestito, straniero senza nome, ma sembrava conoscere la foresta molto bene e aveva informazioni di valore.   
Loki finì per portare la carne, perché l'elfo era più alto e quindi in grado di portare la grande pelle d'orso senza trascinarla nello sporco, era già insanguinata e infangata a sufficienza, quindi non gli servivano altri danni.   
All'inizio l'elfo era in silenzio, ma quando si avvicinarono al palazzo iniziò a parlare più spesso, chiedendo a Loki di parlare di più allo stesso modo. Preferiva il silenzio solo quando doveva concentrarsi su qualcosa, quindi ascoltare l'elfo pronunciare più di qualche parola insieme era un bel cambiamento.   
Le guardie uscirono dal nulla e per essere onesti Loki non prestò attenzione a loro, perché per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto? Un attimo ascoltava l'elfo, un altro era tirato via e spinto dietro ad alcuni alti corpi.   
"Che cosa fate?" protestò immediatamente e gli servirono alcuni istanti prima di riuscire a staccare il suo braccio da una stretta.   
"State bene, Principe Loki?" chiese uno di loro.   
"Ovviamente, sto bene, che cosa significa questo?" chiese in modo indignato. Non era più un bambino e non avrebbe sopportato di essere maneggiato come fosse stato tale. Quando infine riuscì a fare un passo lontano dai due che lo bloccavano dal resto fu salutato dalla vista del suo nuovo compagno dai capelli bianchi catturato e la grande pelliccia nera giù sul terreno, una delle guardie vi stava anche sopra con i piedi.   
"Che cosa state facendo?" chiese di nuovo.   
"Siete stato lontano tutto il giorno, Principe Loki," una delle guardie gli disse. "Lord Frey e la Regina Frigga erano preoccupati per il vostro benessere. Vi abbiamo cercato per ore."   
"Bene, ma ora sono tornato, sono illeso lasciatelo andare," disse.   
"Dovreste entrare ora," una delle guardie gli disse. Lui cercò di spingerlo via di nuovo, spingendolo verso le porte. Non lasciarono andare l'elfo dai capelli bianchi comunque, lo stavano infatti trattenendo più strettamente cercando di tirarlo in una diversa direzione. E camminarono di nuovo sulla sua pelliccia! Perché non potevano fare attenzione ai loro piedi? Si divincolò dalle guardie elfo ancora una volta. Fu rabbioso in un attimo. Furioso anche.   
"Sarei già all'interno se voi non vi foste parati davanti a me!" disse duramente. "E vi ho già detto. Lasciatelo andare! Ora!"   
"Ma principe Loki..." uno di loro obiettò.   
"Siete sordo o siete stupido?!" Scattò Loki. "Lasciatelo andare! Non lo dirò di nuovo!"   
Gli elfi che tenevano quello dai capelli bianchi si scambiarono uno sguardo ma infine lo lasciarono. Lui si mosse via da loro, attento a non camminare sulla pelliccia, e mandò un sorriso cattivo verso di loro.   
"E' un comune ladro, Principe..."   
Loki ignorò le parole, attento a non reagire neppure.   
"E' quello che mi ha aiutato quando sono stato attaccato da una bestia feroce. Mi ha accompagnato per assicurare la mia sicurezza e portare notizie urgenti a mio zio. E voi siete qui ritardandoci e quasi rovinando il mio trofeo!"   
A quello le guardie finalmente si spostarono da sopra la pelliccia. L'elfo dai capelli bianchi, lo raccolse dal pavimento lanciandolo di nuovo sulla sua spalla.   
"Invece di comportarvi da sciocchi, da ora in avanti eviterete anche di posare un dito su qualunque dei miei compagni se ve lo ordino," continuò a guardarli aggrottato e mentre sapeva che non era probabilmente così impressionante come lo sguardo di suo zio, sembrò funzionare piuttosto bene comunque. Sollevò la carne legata di nuovo e diede un occhiata all'elfo dai capelli bianchi.   
"Dopo di voi, mio principe," disse e fece un gesto verso la porta con un lieve inchino. Perciò Loki si girò sui tacchi ed iniziò di nuovo a camminare. Le guardie non li seguirono.   
Solo quando le porte giganti si chiusero dietro a loro Loki lasciò sfuggire un grosso respiro che stava trattenendo.   
"E' stato impressionante," disse l'elfo.   
"Non lo avevo mai fatto prima," disse Loki il suo cuore stava ancora battendo troppo veloce.   
"Non avrei potuto dirlo," disse l'elfo. "Eravate feroce e regale, ben fatto."   
Loki non poteva dire perché, ma quella lode lo calmò immediatamente.   
"Siete davvero un ladro?" chiese allora.   
"No, è solo accaduto sia stato colto a rubare una volta," rispose l'elfo.   
"Se non siete un ladro, perché rubavate?"   
"Vi ho detto che l'inondazione ha fatto molti danni, i miei nascondigli sono andati con tutte le mie provviste. Non sono solo le bestie selvagge che hanno difficoltà a cacciare al momento."   
"Quindi avete rubato cibo?"   
"No, ho rubato degli attrezzi per rimpiazzare le armi che ho perduto. Li avrei restituiti dopo che avessi fatto."   
"Non è così brutto," decise Loki e guidò l'elfo verso i suoi appartamenti. Si sarebbe ripulito prima di mostrarsi davanti a sua madre. E doveva rendere più presentabile l'elfo.   
***  
** _   
_  
Le bestie che cavalcavano erano davvero meglio dei cavalli, erano una specie di predatori dopo tutto. Sembravano un poco i lupi, ma avevano delle fattezze chiaramente feline, le loro teste erano grandi, le code corte e le orecchie tonde. La loro pelliccia era bianco sporco, i loro occhi gialli e di forma felina. Erano anche molto coscienti dei loro cavalieri anche quando correvano. Loki era tentato di tenerne uno, anche se sapeva che una nave spaziale non era il posto per una bestia così grande. Era davvero un peccato.  
Le speciali frecce con la punta di cristallo di Hatchet si dimostrarono molto simili alle pallottole energetiche che faceva Stark. Brillavano con un energia debolmente pulsante e si rompevano entrando la preda, facendo molti danni senza rovinare la pelliccia. Era un invenzione intelligente ovviamente ispirata delle pistole a energia, ma Hatchet usava chiaramente la magia per crearli invece della tecnologia, perché brillavano di un debole colore violetto. Hatchet gli diede una faretra piena di essi, accompagnata da un sogghigno consapevole.  
Loki si sentì nostalgico, solo un poco. Cacciare con Hatchet portava indietro così tanti ricordi e per le ore che erano lontani dalla città e tutto il resto, lui poté dimenticare. Dimenticare tutto quello che aveva perduto negli anni recenti. Poteva quasi dipingere il banchetto nelle aule di Frey che li avrebbe aspettati quando fossero tornati. Non ebbe pensieri rabbiosi pensandovi. I suoi ricordi di Alfheim erano i più dolci. Era lontano da Asgard, lontano dall'occhio sempre critico di Odino. Si sentiva senza pensieri in un modo in cui non avrebbe mai potuto essere ad Asgard. Rideva, scherzava, poteva mostrare la sua magia ed essere lodato per il suo talento.  
Thor li accompagnava sempre quando erano bambini, ma smise quasi completamente nei secoli più recenti. Invece pianificava viaggi, grandi avventure con Sif ed i tre guerrieri invece di visitare Alfheim con Frigga e Loki. La terra degli elfi lo annoiava e voleva esplorare nuovi regni e terre sconosciute, non che non avesse potuto farlo in qualsiasi altro periodo dell'anno. Loki assumeva che fosse meramente una scusa, perciò era sempre arrabbiato con Thor in quel periodo dell'anno. Ma quando era salutato dalla faccia sorridente di Hatchet riusciva a dimenticarsi di Thor che non voleva essere li.  
Era uguale anche adesso. Cacciare con Hatchet lo fece dimenticare le sue paure per un poco. Gli schiarì la mente meglio di qualsiasi meditazione. Era sicuro che il suo amico lo aveva trascinato via per quella esatta ragione.  
Si diressero di nuovo in città quando il sole era vicino al tramondo, la preda legata alle selle, ancora da sventrare e spellare. Le bestie - chiamate Gatti del Nord - stavano trottando a passo lento.  
"Devo dirti qualcosa, Loki" disse Hatchet quando arrivarono vicino al confine della città. Loki semplicemente lo guardò in modo che continuasse. "Non ho semplicemente deciso un giorno che dovevo trovarti," terminò l'elfo.  
Loki voleva rilasciare un sospiro di sollievo e sorridere. Lo sapeva. Sapeva che Hatchet non sarebbe stato zitto a lungo. Lo sapeva e basta. Non mostrò comunque il suo sollievo; invece semplicemente sorrise un poco e guardò di nuovo verso Hatchet.  
"Ti ascolto."  
"Aah, lo sapevi già," borbottò Hatchet.  
"Non sei quel gran bugiardo," gli disse Loki. Hatchet sospirò ma continuò.  
"Mi sono tenuto vicino ai Nove Regni," disse. "Nella vaga speranza che qualcuno andasse in qualsiasi posto vicino a Midgard. Nessuna fortuna comunque, ma volevo comunque stare vicino. Perciò ehm, circa quattro anni fa ho avuto uno strano sogno. E per sogno intendo che qualcuno mi ha raggiunto sul piano astrale per lasciarmi un piccolo messaggio in testa."  
"Chi?"  
"Frey."  
"Sapevo che era Frey," disse Loki.  
"Sapevi già tutto, perché sto parlando allora?"  
"Continua a parlare."  
"Va bene, non mi disse molto," disse Hatchet. "Disse che eri andato, andato per conto tuo o catturato contro la tua volontà. Disse che dovevo trovarti, perché eri probabilmente nei guai e perché ha bisogno di te. Non disse una parola riguardo quello che era accaduto ad Asgard e Midgard."  
"Tutto qui?"  
"Non ho potuto esattamente contattarlo di nuovo per avere più informazioni."  
"Perciò sei semplicemente partito e hai iniziato a cercarmi?"  
"Bene, si," Hatchet si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Non che tu seguissi gli ordini di Frey," commentò Loki.  
"Non iniziai a cercarti perché Frey ha bisogno di te per qualcosa. L'ho fatto perché ha detto che eri nei guai."  
"Ovviamente lo ha fatto, non avresti alzato un dito altrimenti."  
"Tuo zio è un tale subdolo bastardo."  
"Si lo è," ridacchiò Loki. "Quasi difficile credere che non siamo realmente parenti." quel pensiero lo fece tornare immediatamente alla realtà. Con tutto quello che aveva perso non poteva neppure chiamare più Frey zio. Realmente gli piaceva Frey, perciò il pensiero gli lasciò un sapore acido in bocca.  
"Per che cosa credi abbia bisogno di te?" chiese Hatchet allora. "Non penso ci fosse nulla che non potesse fare da solo. Perché gli serve il tuo aiuto? Specialmente considerando che non sei..."  
"Non sono più realmente un Principe di Asgard?" terminò Loki.  
"Sono certo che sei ancora un principe," disse Hatchet. "Odino deve pubblicamente rinnegarti e toglierti il tuo titolo perché tu lo perda. E credimi quando dico, che la cara Regina Frigga gli strapperebbe prima il suo rimanente occhio prima di lasciare che accada."  
"Non lo so," Loki fece spallucce.  
"Credimi al riguardo," disse Hatchet. "Ma se è di qualche consolazione, è praticamente impossibile toglierti il titolo di Principe di Jötunheim," aggiunse. "Con Laufey morto e tutto... ehi, forse sei anche Principe Ereditario, Laufey aveva altri figli? Voglio dire, più vecchi di te?"  
"Non lo so," rispose Loki.  
"Devi verificarlo," disse Hatchet.  
"Non sono interessato al trono di Jötunheim," disse fermamente Loki.  
"Non parlo di prendere il trono, parlo dei vantaggi del titolo di un Principe Ereditario di uno dei Nove Regni," spiegò l'elfo. "Solo pensaci, ti servirà qualsiasi possibile leva che tu possa trovare quando torneremo nei Nove Regni."  
"Ci penserò," disse Loki dopo una lunga pausa. Lo avrebbe fatto, doveva farlo, lo sapeva. Non poteva permettersi il lusso di non farlo. Non se voleva smussare le cose almeno un pochino.  
***_

__


	54. 54 Il dio dalle mille maschere

Tony non era sicuro se essere divertito o nauseato quando Loki ed Hatchet iniziarono a sventrare e spellare la loro preda. Era una strana vista, completamente bizzarra. Ma Loki era anche molto più rilassato di prima. Era probabilmente per la compagnia di Hatchet o per la caccia in se, o entrambe. Tony non aveva mai pensato alle proprietà rilassanti del cacciare e sventrare animali, a non era uno strano alieno Vichingo. Sebbene preferisse vedere Loki spellare animali invece che fare esplodere cose. Era uno sfogo, aveva senz'altro dato un aiuto a liberarsi di parte della violenza ammucchiata che Tony sapeva Loki portava con se.  
Era un po' strano guardarlo. Tony lo conosceva, lo conosceva molto bene dopo tutto quel tempo, ma adesso aveva una quantità di informazioni ulteriori che vorticavano nel suo cervello chiedendo la sua attenzione. Sapeva di cosa lui era capace, lo aveva visto di prima mano sulla Terra e ancora lo amava. Quello che aveva fatto su Asgard non lo cambiava, non lo cambiava, lui lo amava. Ma sapeva anche che le cose sarebbero state molto più complicate tornando a casa di quanto si aspettasse. Loki gli aveva detto molto tempo prima che non aveva altro che la prigione che lo aspettava nei Nove Rgni, ma aveva deciso di stare con Tony comunque. Quello era ciò che contava, giusto? Che lui desiderava affrontare qualsiasi cosa fosse venuta solo per lui. Che lui volesse rispondere in un certo modo per i suoi crimini. Non avevano discusso molto fino ad allora, ma sapeva che Loki doveva avere dei piani. Sapeva che non intendeva semplicemente farsi prendere prigioniero. Tony aveva deciso molto tempo prima di aiutarlo sulla Terra, di aiutarlo a pulire i suoi casini, ma quello era riguardo l'invasione. Tony era piuttosto fiducioso che quando lo SHIELD e il resto degli Avengers avessero saputo di The Other e del Titano Folle e delle ulteriori minacce fuori nell'universo, si sarebbero resi conto che avevano problemi più gravi di Loki. In effetti, se quello che Loki aveva fatto fosse stato il peggior conflitto interstellare che avessero mai affrontato, sarebbero stati molto-molto fortunati.  
Perciò conosceva Loki ed aveva dei piani e Tony aveva i propri rigurado il loro ritorno sulla Terra, ma per il resto? Tony non vi poteva fare nulla. Era un diverso mucchio di merda che Tony non aveva alcuna idea di come ripulire. Non sapeva se fosse possibile pulirlo in alcun modo. Che cosa avrebbe significato tutto ciò per loro? Odino avrebbe mandato di nuovo Thor a riportare indietro Loki? "Tony non poteva lottare contro Thor, non per quello. Non poteva semplicemente gettar via Asgard. La sua opinione su Odino non importava, Loki aveva commesso dei crimini orribili. Forse non ad Asgard, ma almeno Jötunheim aveva il diritto di chiedere giustizia. Ma non poteva neppure voltare semplicemente la schiena a Loki, non poteva farlo. Non poteva restare a guardarlo portare via, imprigionato, per non poterlo mai più rivedere, o anche giustiziato. Quella doveva essere una delle possibilità, anche se Loki non l'aveva menzionata.  
Tutto quel casino lo faceva diventare matto. Loki restava in silenzio, dandogli tempo e spazio come aveva voluto, anche se il risultato era una strana specie di prova di silenzio radio fra di loro. Era passato un giorno e Tony aveva pensato molto, ma ancora non sapeva cosa dire al riguardo. Sperava che una qualche specie di momento di illuminazione lo avrebbe colpito presto ed avrebbe avuto la risposta giusta. Se una risposta giusta mai esistesse.  
Non aveva prestato molta attenzione a Loki ed Hatchet. Tony era contento di occuparsi dei suoi piani e preparare tutto per la rimozione del pod e la riparazione del corpo principale della nave mentre loro due erano impegnati con gli animali morti. Quando il nome 'Laufey' colse il suo orecchio, iniziò a prestare comunque attenzione.  
"Cosa vuoi sapere di lui?" chiese seccamente Loki.  
"E' solo strano, lo sai," Hatchet si strinse nelle spalle. "Mi incuriosisce, non ha senso."  
"Io ero un nano e lui non voleva una cosa simile come suo erede. Niente di complicato in merito," Loki disse e il suo tono divenne gelido. Tony non capiva perché Hatchet stesse riportando a galla tutto ciò.  
"No, quello l'ho capito, è solo... perché il Tempio?" chiese.  
"Cosa?" Loki infine mise il suo coltello giù per guardare ad Hatchet.  
"I portatori di magia Jotnar sono stregoni, lo sai," disse Hatchet. "Essi adorano Ymir e i loro antenati. Non possono lanciare incantesimi senza la loro fede."  
"E?" chiese Loki. Tony si fermò da quel che stava facendo e ascoltò con cura la conversazione adesso.  
"E i loro templi sono le aule sacre dei loro antenati," disse l'elfo e infine mise giù il coltello anche lui. Sembrò esitare prima di iniziare a parlare di nuovo. "Se vuoi gettare via qualcosa, se vuoi liberartene, perché non lasciarlo in un fosso? Lanciarlo da una rupe o lasciarlo fuori alle bestie selvagge. Lasciare qualcuno di non voluto in un luogo sacro non ha senso per me," terminò.  
Loki lo fissò per un attimo poi improvvisamente si alzò. "No," disse. "No, no, no, quello è... no!"  
"Loki?" disse Hatchet.  
"No!" disse ancora Loki, più forte. Fece qualche passo poi si fermò stringendo i pugni. Tony poteva vedere solo metà del suo viso, ma era abbastanza per riconoscere almeno parte delle emozioni che cambiavano rapidamente.  
Servì un attimo a Tony per realizzare cosa diceva Hatchet, quello che implicava, e la improvvisa reazione di Loki aveva senso. Era una piccola parte della storia, una minuscola, quasi insignificante parte comparata a tutto quello che Loki aveva detto loro, ma Tony ricordava. Odino aveva detto che dopo l'ultima battaglia aveva trovato il nano abbandonato di Laufey in un tempio. Che Loki era li per morire.  
"Loki, non sto dicendo che..." Hatchet cercò di parlare ancora, ma Loki lo bloccò di nuovo.  
"No, no, quello non è... non può essere, perché allora io..." Loki divenne silenzioso di nuovo e Tony poteva vedere adesso che le sue spalle si sollevavano e ricadevano troppo rapidamente. Si mosse allontanandosi dal suo banco di lavoro anche prima che Hatchet guardasse dalla sua parte.  
"Loki," lo chiamò anche lui, ma la sua voce non fece comunque differenza. Loki stava parlando ancora, stavolta la sua furia sollevò la testa. Il suo tono divenne duro e malizioso, la rabbia che trasudava in ogni parola.  
"Ovviamente lo aveva detto, ovviamente! Una volta bugiardo, sempre bugiardo! Si sarebbe dipinto come il nobile eroe che aveva avuto pietà del povero bambino abbandonato, salvandolo dal suo crudele padre gigante del ghiaccio! Ovviamente lo avrebbe detto! Non era abbastanza allevarmi con le storie sui mostruosi Jotnar, no, doveva portare oltre il suo punto, mettere il suo ultimo chiodo al suo posto. Doveva essere certo che io capissi da quali mostri mi aveva salvato!" Sputò le ultime parole con un tono così velenoso che anche Tony lo aveva raramente udito da lui. Hatchet guardò di nuovo a Tony, le sue sopracciglia a metà dall'essere sollevate per la sorpresa e aggrottate per cauzione, ovviamente non sapendo cosa fare.  
Oh, ovviamente, poteva essere stato amico di Loki per molto tempo, ma non lo aveva mai visto consumato da una simile furia. Poteva avere avuto secoli di conoscenza riguardo lui, ma non conosceva quel Loki. Fortunatamente (o sfortunatamente), Tony lo conosceva, lo aveva dovuto conoscere molto prima.  
"Quello che è fatto è fatto," disse Tony. La sua voce era ferma, ma sapeva che Loki non si sarebbe calmato subito, perciò non gli chiese di provare. "Sai quello che è stato capace di fare per il proprio tornaconto più di chiunque altro. Non lasciare che questo ricada nuovamente su di te."  
"Non è solo per lui!" scattò Loki. Il suo viso rabbioso e stressato, il suo intero corpo teso come se un enorme peso fosse stato posato di nuovo sopra a lui. "Se lui... non avesse, se Laufey non avesse..."  
C'era un chiaro scintillio di lacrime non versate negli occhi furiosi di Loki e un leggero tremolio nelle sue mani. Tony si rese conto che stava andando fuori controllo. Loki stava seriamente andando fuori controllo. Si mosse subito, camminò dritto verso di lui anche se il corpo del dio era chiuso e rabbioso.  
"No, non," Loki si strattonò via quando Tony fu a distanza di tocco, ma certo, no, doveva fare qualcosa. Perciò si sporse, una mano dietro alla testa di Loki, una sulla sua nuca, e semplicemente lo tenne vicino, fronte contro fronte. Loki era rigido e si mosse ancora, divincolandosi, ma Tony lo afferrò stretto, non lasciandolo tirarsi indietro. Avrebbe potuto muoversi se davvero avesse provato, ma allora avrebbe dovuto ferire Tony facendolo.  
"Solo respira con me," gli disse Tony con calma. "E' tutto quello che ti chiedo, solo respira con me."  
Una delle mani di Loki afferrò la sua spalla stretta e avrebbe certamente lasciato un livido, ma Tony resistette non tirandosi indietro e non si mosse. Il respiro di Loki era troppo veloce ed esausto e servirono lunghissimi attimi prima che riuscisse anche solo a tentare di eguagliare il ritmo calmo di Tony. Il primo lento respiro fu tremante e l'intero corpo di Loki tremava con esso, l'espirazione non fu molto meglio. Era rabbia, Tony lo sapeva, quel tipo di accecante furia che ti guidava a lasciarti andare e spezzare le cose nel vano tentativo di liberarti di qualcuna delle sensazioni che minacciavano di farti a pezzi da dentro a fuori. Tony non disse nulla ed Hatchet fu abbastanza intelligente da rimanere in silenzio a sua volta.  
Quando il respiro di Loki fu un pochino più lento iniziò di nuovo a parlare. Ancora rabbioso, ma alcune altre emozioni stavano prendendo il sopravvento adesso, rendendo la sua voce più calma, il suo tono meno tagliente.  
"L'ho ucciso," disse. "E forse lui... lui non aveva neppure...  
"E'..." iniziò Tony, ma rimase in silenzio. Non poteva dire che non era colpa di Loki. "Non potevi sapere," disse in seguito.  
"Avrei dovuto comprendere," disse Loki.  
"Non cambierà nulla adesso," disse. Forse sembrava crudele, dirlo in quel modo, ma era la verità. Loki aveva sempre avuto bisogno della verità più che di gentili banalità. "Non sai ancora la verità. Non hai idea di cosa sia davvero accaduto. E ai morti non importa."  
Era una delle lezioni di Loki, una che Tony aveva dovuto imparare nel modo peggiore ugualmente. Loki non poteva cadere di nuovo nell'infinita spirale di odio, rabbia e senso di colpa. Era una specie di miracolo che fosse riuscito ad uscirne una volta. Se avesse lasciato i suoi più oscuri istinti consumarlo di nuovo, era improbabile che riuscisse ad uscirne di nuovo.  
Il corpo di Loki si rilassò lentamente. Non del tutto, ma era abbastanza per ora. Tony si mosse per avvolgere un braccio attorno alla schiena di Loki, per prendere parte del suo peso. Loki lo lasciò.  
"Io lo odio," disse Loki. La sua voce era calma, un po' spezzata, ma ferma e Tony sapeva che non parlava più di Laufey.  
"Quello va bene," disse Tony. Se Loki poteva focalizzare la sua rabbia su qualcuno che davvero la meritava invece di essere rabbioso verso tutto e tutti, Tony lo avrebbe contato come una vittoria. Stava andando molto bene negli ultimi anni. Poteva uscire anche da questo problema.  
Quando Loki si tirò indietro, lunghi attimi dopo, lui lo lasciò.  
"Ti ho sporcato tutto di sangue," disse Loki. Si, sangue animale, Tony fece spallucce, non importava.  
Hatchet stava in piedi qualche passo lontano, silenzioso e contemplativo. Le sue braccia conserte e il suo viso era duro e determinato. C'era anche un luccichio di rabbia feroce nei suoi occhi, Tony lo vide solo per un attimo.  
"Finisco io qui," disse l'elfo, facendo un gesto al mucchio di pellicce e quello che rimaneva delle prede. Era andata la rabbia nei suoi occhi e la durezza dal suo viso. Sembrava quasi giocoso come sempre, ma Tony sapeva che non era così. "Andate a pulirvi," disse e sedette di nuovo giù. prendendo il suo coltello.  
"Non servirà molto," disse Loki.  
"Non c'è fretta, mio principe," gli disse Hatchet. "Non andrò da nessuna parte." non intendeva solo in quel momento, quello era abbastanza ovvio anche per Tony. Non commentò al riguardo, non disse una parola fino a che non furono lontani dalla stiva di carico.  
"Meglio?" chiese allora.  
"No," disse Loki. "Ma non cadrò a pezzi se è quello che vuoi dire. Non devi preoccuparti della mia, oh così fragile sanità."  
Tony si sporse e toccò il suo braccio. "Non ti volterò la schiena," disse. "Io non posso... Io non voglio. Non è... non è facile lasciare me stesso pensarci, cosa dice riguardo me, che io rifiuto di liberarmi di te a dispetto di tutto, ma solo non posso. Forse è perché io avrei potuto finire come te così fottutamente facilmente. Se Pepper e Rhodey non si fossero preoccupati, se Obie non avesse cercato di uccidermi..."  
Loki si girò verso di lui infine.  
"Non lo avresti fatto," disse. "Tu sei meglio di così."  
"Tu puoi essere meglio, lo hai provato."  
"Io posso essere meglio e posso essere anche molto peggio, quello non cambierà, quello non cambierà mai. Non dimenticarlo." disse Loki. "Noi siamo simili, ma io non posso essere come te, così come tu non puoi essere come me."  
"Non è una cosa brutta," disse Tony. "Non dobbiamo essere uguali,"  
"Ma le nostre differenze sono troppo grandi?" chiese di rimando Loki.  
"No," Tony scosse il capo. "Non penso lo siano... almeno spero di no," cedette un po', perché non era abbastanza sicuro di tutto ciò. "Hai dei piani?" chiese invece.  
"Riguardo?"  
"Cosa farai quando saremo tornati," disse Tony. "So che non lascierai semplicemente che Asgard ti prenda e ti punisca, perciò voglio sapere cosa stai pianificando."  
"No, vuoi sapere se intendo usare un trucco per scappare la punizione o tentare onestamente di raddrizzare alcuni torti."  
Tony non poteva contestarlo, era esattamente quello che voleva sapere. "Dunque quale delle due?"  
"Entrambe," disse semplicemente Loki. "Non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa."  
Tony scosse il capo e sbuffò una lieve risata.  
"No, non sono davvero sorpreso," disse. "Ma me li dirai? I tuoi piani esatti?"  
"Ovviamente," rispose Loki. "Non intendo tenere segreti con te, se questo è quello che voglio."  
***  
Servì più di una settimana per riparare la nave. Normalmente Tony sarebbe stato irritato che una cosa simile richiedesse tanto tempo, ma non voleva sconosciuti attorno. Sarebbe stato costretto ad assumerne qualcuno se Drongo e Loki (ed Hatchet nei giorni in cui si mostrò) non fossero stati così dannatamente forti. Sapeva, logicamente, che avevano tutti una forza fisica che era ben oltre il livello umano, ma era comunque qualcosa da osservare. Drongo non sembrava strano che sollevasse cose pesanti, perché era enorme, ma Loki ed Hatchet lo erano, davvero lo erano, soprattutto Hatchet. Bene, non era forte come Loki, ma era comunque impressionante.  
Mentre erano impegnati con le riparazioni Tony a volte poteva lasciare le sue preoccupazioni riguardo il futuro in un angolo della mente, ma non sempre. Era come se lui e Loki fossero di nuovo all'inizio della loro relazione. Le cose che da lungo erano divenute confortevoli e familiari erano nuovamente un po' incerte. Le loro abitudini nel dormire erano tornate alla normalità ma non molto altro. Rimproverava ancora e ancora se stesso, perché le cose non cambiavano. Loki non era diverso solo perché aveva detto la verità riguardo il suo passato, era solo la visione di lui che aveva Tony che era un po' modificata. Anche quello non era stato un cambiamento enorme. Quindi si, diceva ancora e ancora a se stesso che avrebbe dovuto superarlo lui stesso. Non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo, perciò doveva solo accettare le cose per come erano ed andare avanti. Era più facile dirlo che farlo, ma mentre i giorni passavano lo spiecevole prurito in un angolo della mente di Tony iniziò ad essere meno irritante. Quella piccola voce nella sua testa che gli ricordava le cose che aveva fatto Loki parlò più sottovoce. Loki non era più così. Si c'era sempre la possibilità, sarebbe sempre stato capace di grandi azioni, fossero buone od orrende. Ma Tony credeva che se avesse fatto qualcosa di così incredibilmente distruttivo ancora, avrebbe avuto le sue ragioni, avrebbe avuto ragioni molto buone.  
Dopo tutto, le cose erano lievemente tese, ma avviate verso il divenire nuovamente perfettamente buone di nuovo. Serviva loro solo del tempo.  
Avrebbero dovuto sapere che qualcosa sarebbe successo, perché qualcosa succedeva sempre ogni volta che avevano qualche giorno di pace per esempio. Stavolta quello che accadde fu Hatchet che camminava per metà coperto di sangue un pomeriggio.  
"Oddio, merda!" esclamò Juyu, perché fu la prima ad accorgersi di lui. Bee e Drongo si girarono attorno e Tony guardò su dal suo lavoro ugualmente a quelle parole. Loki fu in piedi e attraversò la stiva di carico in qualche istante.  
"Sei ferito?" gli chiese.  
"Vivrò," rispose facilmente Hatchet, camminando verso l'interno, lontano dalla porta.  
"E' sangue tuo?" gli chiese Loki.  
"Buona parte si," rispose l'elfo.  
"La tua spalla ha un angolo strano," osservò Juyu gentilmente.  
"Si, il fatto che sia slogata può avere qualcosa a che fare con la cosa," rispose Hatchet.  
"Non morderti la lingua," lo avvisò Loki. Poi prima che Hatchet potesse anche muoversi o protestare afferrò il suo braccio e rapidamente rimise la spalla a posto. Hatchet urlò di dolore e imprecò violentemente. Tony sentì solo la fine. Le prime poche frasi erano solo un casino di parole rabbiose.  
"... tu miserabile tritabudella figlio di puttana! Oh cazzo!!! Ti odio così tanto in questo istante!"  
Loki era imperturbato dalla tirata di Hatchet. "Cosa è successo?" chiese invece.  
"Posto sbagliato, momento sbagliato," disse Hatchet e ruotò la spalla un poco, sibilando di dolore e smettendo di muoverla quasi subito.  
"Ha qualcosa a che vedere con la rissa nella taverna?" chiese Loki.  
"No... un poco... va bene, molto."  
"Ti hanno seguito?"  
"No."  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Si, sono fottutamente sicuro, Loki. Pensi sia uno stupido idiota?"  
"Bene, da come sembri adesso," disse Loki mentre afferrava il mento dell'elfo per girare la sua testa di lato ispezionando la ferita sanguinante sulla sua tempia. "Se sei nei guai dimmelo subito," chiese. "Sai che dovresti..."  
"Non mi fare prediche, ragazzino!" scattò Hatchet, strattonando il suo viso dalla stretta di Loki. Loki strinse la mascella, ma non disse nulla per un attimo, solo guardò l'altro severamente.  
"Sai dov'è la cucina," disse poi. "Vai a ripulirti."  
Hatchet semplicemente inspirò con il naso, si pulì il sangue sotto al naso e non discusse. Sembrava più rassegnato che arrabbiato dopo qualche passo.  
"Bene..." Tony iniziò quando fu andato, ma non sapeva davvero cosa dire. Si sentiva come se tutto quello che potesse dire fosse piuttosto ovvio.  
"Non si metteva nei guai in questo modo ad Alfheim," disse Loki aggrottandosi profondamente.  
"Forse non è in grossi guai neppure qui ed è solo un brutto momento," disse Juyu.  
"Nop, la cameriera nella tverna era piuttosto ovvia nel dire che si trovava regolarmente nelle risse," disse Tony.  
"Non è molto bravo a tenere a freno la lingua," aggiunse Drongo. Spiegava molte cose, potevano concordare tutti in merito.  
"No, non è solo quello," Loki scosse il capo. "Le grandi città non sono un buon posto per lui. Non riesce a gestire le persone molto bene a lungo andare. Lo rendono... nervoso."  
"Va bene. E se per caso Hatchet non fosse stato abbastanza bravo a svicolare qui, è meglio che siamo cauti," decise Tony. Sperava davvero che in qualsiasi casino fosse l'elfo, non lo seguisse li. "Juyu, chiudi le porte," chiese. "E' meglio se stiamo qui, abbiamo finito all'esterno comunque." nessuno discusse.  
Loki aveva ancora quell'infelice espressione sul viso e Tony non sapeva davvero cosa dirgli. Si aspettava che qualcosa di simile accadesse molto prima.  
"Okay, posso sbagliarmi," disse Juyu dalla porta. "Ma penso vi sia parecchia roba di Hatchet la fuori.  
Loki si girò e lo guardò e oh merda, sapeva che stava arrivando, lo sapeva. Quel viso diceva che Loki voleva chiedergli qualcosa ed era dannatamente ovvio cosa fosse. A Tony non piaceva ancora il bastardo comunque e davvero non voleva che questo portasse dove pensava stesse portando.  
"E' un magnete per i guai peggiore di te," disse Tony.  
"Non è sempre stato così," disse Loki. "Ha avuto solo un paio di mesi difficili qui."  
"Non mi fido di lui," disse Tony. "Lo so che tu invece si,ma... cazzo, va bene, porta dentro le sue cose per ora," si ammorbidì. "Puoi discutere questo piccolo problema con gli altri," disse a Loki. "Ed io andrò a fare quattro chiacchiere con lui. Poi vedremo."  
Loki aprì la bocca, ma Tony non lo lasciò contestare. "Dovevo farlo da tempo," disse.  
"Va bene," convenne riluttantemente Loki.  
***  
Hatchet guardò su dal secchiaio quando Tony entrò, ma tornò a pulirsi il viso un attimo dopo. Il suo sangue era ben visibile sui capelli bianchi e la pelle pallida ed ora che buona parte di esso era stato pulito, le sue ferite e lividi erano molto più evidenti allo stesso modo. Messa semplicemente, sembrava uno schifo. Uno schifo molto stanco.  
"Vorrei chiedervi di lasciarmi venire con voi," disse Hatchet dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
"Quindi lo farai?" replicò Tony.  
"Che Cosa?"  
"Chiedermelo."  
Hatchet sbuffò e lasciò cadere l'asciugamano che usava per pulirsi nel secchiaio prima di girarsi. Guardò un punto casuale per un attimo poi, infine, lo guardò negli occhi.  
"Ti prego, lasciami venire con voi," chiese.  
"Questo è più educato di quanto mi aspettassi."  
"L'orgoglio e l'arroganza non sono mai stati fra i miei difetti," rispose Hatchet.  
"Ho alcune domande per te," disse Tony. "E non cercare di raccontarmi stronzate. Sappiamo entrambi che chiederlo a me è solo una formalità, perché Loki non vuole lasciarti qui. Perciò non importa che tu non mi piaccia, non posso semplicmente dirgli di no. Non posso chiedergli di lasciare indietro un amico."  
Non poteva chiederglielo. Non sapeva se Loki avrebbe accettato di lasciare Hatchet dov'era se Tony lo avesse voluto. Se lasciavano li Harchet Loki sarebbe stato arrabbiato, risentito o anche peggio. Si sarebbe chiesto se il suo amico fosse vivo o giacesse morto in un fosso perché la sua boccaccia lo aveva portato in guai peggiori a quelli che poteva gestire. Era dannatamente irritante, ma non importava che a Tony non piacesse. Diavolo, anche lui si sarebbe chiesto se il bastardo fosse vivo o morto se lo avessero lasciato li.  
Hatchet era leale verso Loki. Non il normale livello di lealtà, si avvicinava seriamente ai livelli di lealtà dei paperini con imprinting. Il che era davvero strano, ma pure ancora, Hatchet era generalmente strano. Tony era quasi certo, che se avesse detto ad Hatchet di andarsene, avrebbe trovato un modo di svicolare dentro e nascondersi fino dopo il decollo. Non poteva liberarsi di lui e Loki non avrebbe voluto liberarsi di lui. Tony sperava che forse l'elfo volesse rimanere perché aveva qualche genere di affare in corso e tutto quello, ma no, niente fortuna. Era praticamente un affare chiuso e il meglio che Tony potesse fare sarebbe stato raccogliere alcune dannate informazioni.  
"Mi sembra giusto," disse Hatchet. "Mi riservo il diritto di non rispondere, ma non ti dirò bugie."  
Tony non avrebbe avuto un accordo migliore, quindi continuò.  
"Sai cosa aspetta Loki quando tornerà nei Nove Regni," disse. "Resterai al suo fianco allora?"  
"Oh, che particolare," rifletté Hatchet. "Volevo farti la stessa domanda io," fece un lieve sorriso irritante. "Ma per risponderti, bene... diciamo pure che se io fossi stato con lui quando condusse quell'invasione, io e te avremmo una storia come nemici allo stesso modo."  
"Nel bene e nel male? Perché?" chiese Tony. Ebbe più di quanto si aspettava da quella domanda.  
"Lui lo merita," replicò semplicemente Hatchet. "Lui guida, io seguo," continuò. "Lui sembra aver deciso di seguirti per ora, quindi farò lo stesso."  
"Ma non ti piace," disse Tony. "Perché io non ti piaccio."  
"Perché, Mastro Stark, penso che la cosa sia completamente reciproca, vero?"  
"Tu non mi piaci, perché non mi dai ragione di crederti, e perché sei davvero irritante," disse Tony. "Qual'è il tuo problema? E' a causa di Loki, vero? Non pensi che io sia abbastanza per lui o simili?"  
"Oh, non è nulla di personale," Hatchet fece spallucce. "Non penso che nessuno sia abbastanza per lui."  
"Lo sai, ancora non capisco questa... strana, intima, protettiva amicizia che voi avete. Quindi che ne dici di dirmi se quello che ho visto fino ad ora è tutto quello che c'è mai stato fra di voi."  
Hatchet curiosamente rise alla cosa. "Non sei il primo a chiederlo," disse. "Ma penso che sarò onesto con te, questo lo hai già meritato. Come mi sento? Questo è quello che mi chiedi vero? E' amore? Si. Adorazione? Si, anche quello. Attrazione? No. Sarebbe inquietante o anche disgustoso pensare a qualcuno che ho incontrato come un bambino in quel modo, non pensi? Vorrei dire che la nostra relazione è più 'fraterna', ma quel titolo appartiene solo a Thor."  
"Loki odia Thor al momento," fece notare Tony. Hatchet sbuffò una lieve risata di nuovo.  
"Si, ma comunque lo ama, come ama ancora Odino, anche se li odia allo stesso modo, e se dice altrimenti; sta mentendo."  
"Dunque io non ti piaccio ma non perché tu sei innamorato di Loki. Quindi perché? So che hai una ragione vera."  
Hatchet rimase in silenzio e sembrò contemplare la sua risposta. Rese Tony un poco a disagio. Desiderava ammettere che non conosceva Hatchet così bene, ma se era così serio riguardo il rispondere, allora le sue ragioni non erano qualcosa di sciocco o ridicolo che Tony poteva semplicemente dimenticare. E si, fottuto inferno, magari non voleva che l'irritante BFF di Loki lo odiasse e quindi? Era per Loki e non per lo stupido elfo.  
"Loki ama profondamente," iniziò a dire Hatchet. "Quando ha accolto qualcuno nel cuore, nulla può strapparlo da li. I suoi sentimenti sono sempre feroci e incrollabili. Lui ama con ogni cosa che ha. A volte quando lo guardo penso che sia pura emozione. Un tempo vi ho pensato, e mi sono reso conto che non sono sorpreso di quanto sia accaduto, perché se sente l'amore, la devozione e la lealtà così profondamente, allora sentirà il tradimento, la gelosia e il crepacuore allo stesso modo."  
Quello che stava dicendo non era una novità per Tony. Era ben conscio di tutto ciò. Ascoltarlo arrivare dalla bocca di Hatchet era una ulteriore prova che davvero conosceva Loki e non una delle tante maschere che indossava.  
"Dunque cosa stai dicendo?" chiese Tony.  
"Sto dicendo che ti ama," disse Hatchet. "Ti ama più di quanto io lo abbia mai visto amare. Sto dicendo che sei radicato nel suo cuore così profondamente che non potresti mai andartene da li. Anche se gli facessi del male o lo tradissi o lo lasciasci, lui non smetterebbe di amarti."  
"Non lo lascierò," disse fermamente Tony. "E sicuro come l'inferno non lo tradirò."  
"Ma te ne andrai infine," disse e prima che Tony potesse obiettare lui continuò. "Tu sei mortale. Lui non lo è. Dovresti già sapere che cosa significa."  
Ovviamente lo sapeva, ma...  
"Io posso vedere che tu lo tieni con i piedi per terra, che puoi fermare la sua rabbia solo con la tua presenza, come un faro che lo porta fuori dall'oscurità. Lo rendi felice. Sono lieto che tu lo faccia, non credere che non lo sia. Ma cosa accadrà fra qualche decade? Un secolo? Un millennio? Io lo seguirò comunque, non importa quello che accadrà di lui, ma davvero non mi immagino gli anni senza di te."  
Tony rimase senza parole nella cucina, le parole di Hatchet che correvano nella sua mente. Aveva pensato tanto al futuro, ma non a un futuro così lontano, oltre i limiti della sua vita mortale.  
Schiarì la gola e fermò il treno di quei pensieri per ora.  
"Si, mmh... puoi venire," disse sottovoce. "Partiremo fra un paio di giorni."  
"Sono conscio e ti ringrazio," disse Hatchet con un lieve inchino. Poi si girò verso il lavandino per finire di pulirsi senza dire un altra parola.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attese di vita:
> 
> Loki: Jotun, Gigante di Ghiaccio circa 5000 anni  
> Hatchet: Ljósálfar fata, quasi immortale   
> Juyu e Bee: lunghezza media della vita di uno Skrull circa 210 anni  
> Drongo: lunghezza media della vita dei Grigi Sakaaran circa 200 anni  
> Tony: lunghezza media della vita umana circa 77-80 anni.  
> Condividerò altri dati (altezza, età corrente ecc.) nei capitoli successivi.


	55. 55 La storia delle fate

_  
Quando Stark glie lo disse - per quanto risentito - che andava bene per lui se Hatchet li avesse accompagnati, Loki lo baciò. Non era mai stato apertamente affettuoso con i suoi amanti prima, ma Stark era diverso e sembrò naturale Fu solo quando le loro labbra si incontrarono che si rese conto che non aveva baciato l'uomo per giorni. Perciò l'attimo dopo aveva inchiodato l'uomo sul muro, divorando la sua bocca, tenendosi stretto contro di lui, quasi disperatamente. Stark non obiettò. Lo baciò di rimando così impazientemente come sempre faceva, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a Loki, tirandolo più vicino. Non si fermarono fino a che entrambi furono senza fiato, ma anche allora Loki rifiutò di indietreggiare. Qualcosa era andato a posto ed era stato sistemato dentro di lui da quella prossimità. Stark gli aveva già detto che lo amava e non lo avrebbe lasciato, ma le parole erano una cosa e questo era un altra. Adesso poteva toccarlo e sentirlo. Era una prova tangibile.  
"Non voglio lasciarti andare," gli disse sottovoce Loki.  
"Allora non farlo," rispose Stark.  
Loki sapeva che sarebbero stati bene infine, lo sapeva anche prima di questo, ma da quel momento ci credeva anche lui.  
Non c'era molto da fare su Sarka dopo quel giorno. Hatchet diede loro tutta la valuta locale che aveva, dicendo loro di spenderla in qualsiasi cosa necessaria, perché non sarebbero stati in grado di usarla su altri mondi. Perciò Loki trascinò Stark fuori fino al Distretto 10, come aveva pianificato. Stark era eccitato nel mettere le mani su altra tecnologia come Loki si aspettava fosse. La sua gioia quasi infantile e il suo entusiasmo erano stranamente piacevoli e Loki si trovò a sorridere divertito varie volte. Comperarono anche alcune cose che potevano avere valore non importava dove andassero, per buona parte gemme. Fu un idea di Loki. Se non fossero loro servite per il loro valore, Loki poteva usarle per pratiche magiche, in ogni caso sarebbero state utili da avere attorno. Stark era solo un po' imbronciato di dover usare i soldi di Hatchet, comunque, ma Loki lo convinse rapidamente che doveva semplicemente considerarli il contributo di Hatchet per il viaggio a casa. Non si attardarono più a lungo sul pianeta comunque, erano tutti molto ansiosi di andarsene dal freddo e dal costante rumore della città.  
Hatchet scelse la più piccola delle due cabine vuote nella nave. Trasportò li tutte le sue cose e si addormentò subito sul singolo letto nella stanza. Non si svegliò per più di due giorni. Per quando si svegliò e raggiunse il resto di loro nella stiva di carico erano già nello spazio. Sembrava meno pallido e buona parte delle sue ferite erano sbiadite in pallidi lividi.  
Mantenne la parola riguardo il fare uno sforzo per non irritare costantemente Stark, ma quello significava anche che avrebbe irritato invece Juyu e Drongo. Drongo, come sempre, era un forte bastione di calma e serenità. Hatchet lo aveva preso come una sfida, Loki lo sapeva. Juyu aveva già dichiarato che avrebbe iniziato a lanciare oggetti affilati contro la sua testa. Bee sembrava stranamente divertita da lui. Continuò a guardarlo come fosse una specie di strano animale, a volte irritante, ma in generale divertente.  
Ci vollero pochi giorni prima che Hatchet tornasse a parlare della discendenza di Loki di nuovo. Loki era sorpreso che fosse riuscito a stare zitto per tanto tempo, non riusciva mai a smettere di spingere e pungolare le cose che non avrebbe dovuto. Quella volta chiese se Loki sapesse chi fosse la sua madre naturale, cosa che non sapeva. Poi offrì la teoria che forse era stata lei a cercare di nascondere Loki nel tempio. Pensò che forse era più probabile che pensare che fosse stato il notoriamente duro di cuore Re Laufey. Loki non voleva pensarci, non voleva guardare alle possibilità nella propria testa ancora una volta. Lo avrebbe di certo fatto ammattire se lo avesse fatto.  
"Non lo sto dicendo di nuovo perché ti voglio fare del male," disse Hatchet. Il suo viso divenne fermo e serio. Loki a volte odiava la sua espressione seria. In qualche modo lo faceva ancora sentire come fosse un bambino.  
"Sto parlandone, perché voglio che smetta di farti del male," disse.  
"Punzecchiare le ferite non aiuta a risanarle," disse Loki.  
"Lo fa, se devono prima essere pulite," ribatté Hatchet. "Se le fasci e ti dimentichi di loro, la tua carne marcirà e ti mangerà vivo."  
"Allora di quello che vuoi dire," disse Loki. Era meglio se la finivano con quella cosa.  
"So che la verità deve sembrarti un peso terribile," iniziò Hatchet. "Ma può essere più di quello. E' quello che tu lo fai diventare. Puoi trasformarla in una armatura o forgiarla come una spada. Puoi solo fare del male a te, altri possono solo farti del male se tu li lasci farlo. Può essere una risorsa. Non devi aver vergogna di te stesso, mio principe."  
"Ho molte cose di cui vergognarmi," disse sottovoce Loki.  
"Non significa che tu non possa affrontare i tuoi errori con dignità," gli disse Hatchet. "Tieni sempre il mento alto e non provare mai a dimenticare chi sei e cosa sei, neppure per un attimo, perché gli altri non lo faranno."  
"Non lo dimentico mai, credimi," ribatté Loki, mettendo le braccia conserte.  
"No, non dimentichi mai cosa pensano gli altri di te. Se li lasci decidere chi sei, loro ti possiedono. Ganci e catene, ecco che cosa sono, ti strangoleranno."  
"Parli ancora come una Fata," Loki commentò ed Hatchet rise luminosamente in reazione.  
"E non me ne vergognerò mai," dichiarò. "Ora, tu sei uno Jotun per nascita ed un Aesir per adozione. Impossessatene. Di certo io non te lo lascierò dimenticare."  
Loki non vedeva motivo di contestare, perché Hatchet poteva essere significativamente più testardo di quanto fosse lui.  
"Va bene, avviso gentile," disse ancora Hatchet. "Sto per abbracciarti... non fare quella faccia, sono una creatura tattile. Devi accontentarmi a volte."  
Avvolse davvero le braccia attorno a Loki in una stretta ferma e tesa e semplicemente rise al sospiro di sofferenza di Loki.  
***  
_   
_**  
Loki svicolò in camera di Thor per afferrare qualcuno dei suoi abiti, perché anche se Loki non era così basso, le sue giacche sarebbero state troppo piccole per l'elfo. Thor non era fortunatamente nelle sue stanze. Sarebbe servito troppo tempo per spiegare il motivo per cui Loki era coperto di fango e di sangue. Voleva portare la pelle dell'orso e la storia a tempo debito.  
Quando tornò nella sua stanza, l'elfo era in piedi alla finestra, esattamente dove Loki lo aveva lasciato.   
"Thor è alto quasi come te, perciò questi dovrebbero andarti bene," disse appena chiusa la porta.   
"Non dovrei fermarmi a lungo," disse l'elfo.   
"Dovresti restare almeno fino a che avrai detto a mio zio dell'allagamento," disse Loki. "E non puoi arrivare con abiti infangati e insanguinati per quello, lui è il re da queste parti. Ho il mio bagno, si trova li," aggiunse. L'elfo diede un occhiata agli abiti che Loki aveva preso da Thor dubbioso per un attimo, poi guardò giù ai suoi abiti di pelle consunti.   
"Suppongo che abbiate ragione," convenne allora. "La pelle dovrebbe essere avvolta e messa nel ghiaccio, in modo che possa essere sgelata e ripulita della carne più tardi. Anche la carne marcirà se non sarà congelata o essiccata."   
"Me ne occupo io," offrì Loki. "Tu vai solo a ripulirti."   
L'elfo annuì dopo un attimo e prese gli abiti puliti, dirigendosi nel bagno.   
Il conciatore di corte fu molto entusiasta di aiutarlo quando gli mostrò la pelle d'orso. La dichiarò una grande preda e lodò il fatto che era stata scuoiata con cura. Disse a Loki di tornare più tardi se voleva aiutarlo a terminare la concia, cosa a cui assentì prontamente. Il conciatore annuì verso di lui in approvazione. Loki aveva già imparato che gli elfi lo prendevano molto più seriamente se non si tirava indietro al fare cose da se. La carne la fece conservare in cucina, ma diede istruzioni molto precise che non venisse toccata, perché era di proprietà di un ospite.   
Quando tornò nelle sue stanze, l'elfo si era già ripulito e sedeva accanto alla finestra. Sembrava molto meno ombroso e sciatto in quel modo, e i suoi capelli sembravano molto più bianchi, erano davvero brillanti come la neve fresca quando il sole brillava su di essa. Questo sembrava comunque strano. Forse era di qualche clan di Ljósálfar di luoghi remoti, ecco perché sembrava diverso. Voleva chiedere, ma non era sicuro che l'elfo avrebbe risposto.   
Loki si lavò con cura, perché era stufo di essere coperto di sporco e di sangue secco.   
"Dovremo andare da vostro zio adesso, se insistete ancora che io parli con lui," disse L'elfo quando Loki uscì, vestito con abiti puliti.   
"Perché hai tutta questa fretta? Pensavo che l'inondazione avesse lavato via le tue cose," disse Loki. "Non può essere così bello vivere nella foresta comunque."   
"E' meglio che vivere nelle città," disse.   
"Buona parte degli elfi amano stare vicini agli altri della loro specie."   
"Io non sono buona parte degli elfi," rispose l'elfo.   
"Si, quello l'ho capito," gli disse Loki. "Hai sempre vissuto nella foresta? Sei cresciuto li? Hai detto di non avere una famiglia, ma non puoi essere stato del tutto da solo, non quando eri un bambino."   
"Fate molte domande," osservò l'elfo.   
"Sono naturalmente curioso," gli disse Loki. L'elfo sorrise un poco.   
"Si sono cresciuto nella foresta," disse. "E no, non sono sempre stato solo."   
Loki socchiuse gli occhi. "Sei stato allevato dai lupi? Quello spiegherebbe molto." l'elfo rise, gettando indietro la testa.   
"No, ma vi siete andato vicino," disse allora. "Potete tenere un segreto?" chiese allora, i suoi occhi viola che scintillavano di monelleria. Loki sedette dal lato del letto più vicino alla finestra.   
"Ovviamente," annuì subito.   
"Le Fate," disse.   
"Che Cosa?"   
"Ho vissuto con le Fate."   
Loki sentì i suoi occhi allargarsi. "Ma... ma... le Fate sono cattive e feroci, ti danno fuoco e ti rubano i denti!"   
L'elfo alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non siate ridicolo, ragazzino," disse. "Solo alcuni dei folletti della foresta fanno quelle cose."   
"Oh, questo è... rassicurante... ah, aspetta... tu sei... tu sei una Fata?"   
L'uomo dai capelli bianchi ridacchiò e guardò di nuovo Loki, quello scintillio di nuovo negli occhi. "No, io sono un elfo... per buona parte."   
Loki continuò a fissarlo. Non aveva mai visto una Fata prima di allora, forse sembravano elfi o potevano mutare forma, non poteva saperlo. Disse che era un elfo, ma la gente delle Fate mentiva molto, poteva ingannarlo.   
L'uomo lo fissò per un attimo poi sbuffò.   
"Non vi ruberò i denti," disse.   
"Ti credo," disse Loki subito, forse troppo rapidamente.   
"Non sono una vera Fata," disse l'uomo. "Potete calmarvi."   
"Come posso saperlo? Certo, non avete le ali... vero?"   
L'uomo sospirò. "Oh, voi Aesir," disse. "Non tutte le fate sono fatine alate. Anche i Troll non hanno ali, come non le hanno gli gnomi. Ci sono tanti tipi di Fate quante le stelle nel cielo notturno, ci sono più che semplici folletti, fatine e ninfe."   
"Conoscete le fate molto bene allora, mi racconterete di loro? Pensavo che le fate e gli elfi non andassero d'accordo, perciò se siete davvero un elfo, perché vi hanno lasciato stare con loro?"   
L'uomo lo guardò per un altro momento, poi aprì la bocca per replicare, ma fu interrotto quando la porta delle camere di Loki si aprì e Thor vi marciò dentro.   
"Fratello, sei tornato!" chiamò subito. "Ti stavo cercando. Tutto il palazzo stava cercandoti."   
"Ero nei boschi," gli disse Loki.   
"Sai che non dovresti andare da solo."   
"Non sono un bambino!"   
"Sarei potuto venire con te, fratello."   
"L'ultima volta hai detto che non hai tempo di 'guardarmi collezionare erbe'."   
"Bene, è perché è noioso, ma comunque sarei venuto con te! Devi solo chiedermelo," si oppose Thor. Ed infine si accorse dell'elfo nella stanza. "E chi è lui?"   
"Un amico," disse Loki.   
"Non l'ho mai visto prima," disse Thor.   
"Perché non conosci tutti i miei amici," disse Loki, cosa che ovviamente non era vera. Thor si mise a braccia conserte in un modo che fece ingrossare i muscoli che si sviluppavano sulle sue braccia. Esibizione.   
"E' vero allora?" chiese Thor. "Che sei tornato a casa coperto di sangue. Sei ferito?"   
Parte della sciocca postura di Thor si rilassò allora, la sua voce divenne macchiata di vera preoccupazione e Loki sentì la sua irritazione scivolare via.   
"Sto bene, Thor. Abbiamo ucciso la bestia che mi ha attaccato."   
"Che genere di bestia?" chiese Thor subito.   
"Un orso nero gigante," disse Loki. "Era alto almeno due metri e mezzo."   
"Orsi così grandi non scendono dai piedi della montagna," obiettò Thor.   
"Questo lo ha fatto, la sua pelle è dal conciatore di corte. Te la mostrerò quando sarà pulita, se non ti basta la mia parola."   
"Pace, fratello, ovviamente ti credo. Dimmi allora questa grande storia, come hai ucciso la bestia," suggerì Thor, un sorriso brillante che si mostrava già sulle sue labbra. Se fosse stato chiunque altro, Loki avrebbe pensato che fosse stato preso in giro, ma Thor non era uno che faceva sottili scherzi. Le sue prese in giro erano forti ed aperte, così come ogni cosa di lui.   
"No, te lo dirò a cena quando nostra Madre e nostro Zio saranno li," gli disse Loki.   
"Perché non vuoi dirlo ora? Pensavo fossi ansioso di condividere la tua storia. Andiamo, fratello. Questa è un impresa di cui essere fiero."   
"Si, ma abbiamo un altra conversazione da terminare... io ed il mio amico."   
"Davvero?" chiese Thor, guardando l'elfo. "Riguardo cosa?"   
L'elfo gli aveva detto che era un segreto, perciò Loki non voleva condividere molto.   
"Stavamo solo parlando delle fate," disse.   
"Oh, quelle piccole creature feroci. Ho sentito che rubano i tuoi denti nel sonno e ti cavano gli occhi dal cranio se non sei abbastanza veloce."   
"Non essere ridicolo, Thor," disse Loki. "Solo alcuni dei folletti della foreta rubano denti." Loki sentì l'elfo sbuffare una risatina alla cosa.   
"Avete delle belle storie riguardo il popolo delle fate allora, elfo?" chiese Thor. "Ascoltiamole!"   
Loki stava per aprire la bocca per scoraggiare in qualche modo suo fratello dal rimanere, ma l'elfo parlò per primo.   
"Non avete offerto," disse.   
"Cosa?" si aggrottò Thor guardandolo.   
"Non vi siete offerto di dire nulla," chiarificò l'elfo.   
"Sono un principe di Asgard," disse Thor con la sua turbolenta sicurezza, ma era ancora aggrottato.   
"Tutto ciò si suppone debba impressionarmi?" chiese in risposta l'elfo.   
"Significa che voi parlerete, quando vi dirò di parlare," gli disse Thor severamente, le sue sopracciglia aggrottate che divenivano davvero rabbiose.   
"Parlerà solo della magia delle fate," lo interruppe Loki, cogliendo l'attenzione di suo fratello. "E delle illusioni d'acqua."   
Ebbe l'effetto desiderato ovviamente. "Ah, trucchi del popolo delle fate. Quelli non mi importa di perderli. Fammi sapere se imparerai qualcosa di utile riguardo il combatterli, fratello. Ho sentito che vi sono alcuni villaggi nell'Ovest che hanno costantemente problemi con un infestazione di goblin.   
"Ovviamente, fratello," gli disse Loki. Thor annuì e andò senza dire una parola all'elfo che fissava la porta lungo tempo dopo che si chiuse.   
"Non è così male, promesso," disse Loki. "E' solo... troppo da assorbire tutto insieme. Ed era di certo solo preoccupato per me."   
Una volta aveva sentito in una storia che alcune delle fate si vendicavano maliziosamente su quelli che erano maleducati con loro, perciò ora davvero sperava che l'elfo fosse davvero un elfo e non una fata sotto mentite spoglie.   
"Prega che non incontri alcuna vera fata, sarebbe in un bel casino con quell'arroganza."   
"Mi assicurerò che non finisca in un casino," disse Loki. "Perciò mi dirai come sei finito fra le Fate o non vuoi più parlare?"   
"Hai chiesto con cortesia," disse l'elfo. "Perciò non mi da fastidio."   
Loki non poteva fare a meno di sorridere alla cosa. Prometteva di essere eccitante. Non c'erano fate ad Asgard, perciò nessuno dei suoi tutori parlava mai di loro. Bene, gli avevano detto come uccidere i troll, ma era quasi tutto li. Gli elfi di Alfheim d'altro canto non amavano parlare di loro in generale, dicendo che attraeva cattiva fortuna. Loki non credeva in quelle storie da vecchie signore, più impari riguardo le cose, meno ragioni hai di temerle. Aveva solo sentito storie vaghe e chiacchiere riguardo le fate fino ad allora, ma ora aveva la possibilità di imparare di più al loro riguardo. Poi ricordò qualcos'altro.   
"E' per questo che non hai un nome?" chiese. L'uomo, elfo, fata, qualsiasi cosa fosse davvero, sollevò le sopracciglia. "Puoi intrappolare una fata se sai il suo nome. E' vero?"   
"Ragazzo intelligente," l'uomo sorrise ampiamente.   
"Quindi hai un nome, solo non vuoi dirmelo," concluse Loki.   
"No," scosse la testa l'elfo. "Anche se io ho un nome, non lo conosco neppure io," disse. "E' stato perso molto tempo fa, o forse non è mai esistito."   
Loki si sedette di nuovo sul letto per ascoltare.   
"Mia madre, almeno penso fosse lei," iniziò l'elfo. "Ricordo la sua voce e che lei viaggiava attraverso i Wolveswoods con me, non posso ricordare il suo viso e penso di essere stato troppo giovane per conoscere il suo nome, anche il modo in cui lei mi chiamava è un ricordo da lungo perduto."   
L'elfo si girò a osservare fuori dalla finestra di nuovo. "Ricordo il suo sangue," continuò lui. "Come dipinse l'erba di cremisi e ricordo come il giorno divenne notte, poi giorno di nuovo in silenzio. Ricordo piccoli ciuffi luccicanti che illuminavano un sentiero quando il sole tramontò di nuovo, e ricordo di aver seguito una risata. Ricordo strana gente che danzava attorno ad un ampio albero di quercia, e ricordo che discutevano se darmi da mangiare o affogarmi nella corrente."   
"Perché non ti hanno affogato?" chiese Loki, la sua voce solo un sospiro.   
"Gli spiriti più anziani decisero che prendere la vita di un bambino innocente avrebbe portato cattiva fortuna sulle loro teste, perciò decisero di tenermi invece. Mi avvolsero nella loro magia e mi tennero lontano dalle città degli elfi in modo che non lasciassi sfuggire alcuno dei loro segreti come un bambino incauto."   
"E non ti hanno mai dato un nome?" chiese Loki. L'elfo si girò a guardarlo.   
"Le fate difendono i loro nomi più di quanto i nani difendono il loro oro. Mi dissero che il fatto che mio vero nome fosse stato perduto era la cosa più fortunata che mi potesse essere accaduta, perché non dovevo preoccuparmi di tenerlo segreto."   
"Devono averti chiamato in qualche modo," insistette Loki.   
"Quasi tutte le fate usano dei nomignoli," disse l'elfo. "Non osando dire il loro vero nome se non a pochi prescelti, perciò non era così strano che nessuna sapesse il mio. Alcuni mi chiamavano bambino o ragazzino, ma la maggior parte mi chiamava 'piccolo elfo'.   
"Non ti chiamerò 'piccolo elfo'," Loki arricciò il naso.   
"Suonerebbe strano qui fra gli elfi," assentì l'uomo.   
"Dunque sei davvero un elfo?" chiese Loki.   
"Sono nato tale, ma non sono più uno di loro e loro lo sanno."   
"Possono capirlo? Tutto qui? I tuoi occhi e i tuoi capelli sono diversi a causa delle fate? E' magia delle fate?" chiese Loki.   
"Siete più intelligente di quanto pensassi," ridacchiò l'uomo. Era la seconda volta che veniva complimentato per la sua intelligenza, poteva certamente abituarvisi.   
"Dunque come devo chiamarti allora?"   
L'elfo si strinse nelle spalle. "Come volete," disse lui.   
Un nomignolo dunque. Loki si aggrottò, guardando attorno la stanza. Avrebbe potuto cercare un nome elfico, ma non sarebbe stato adatto, quell'elfo era diverso, non avrebbe dovuto essere chiamato come gli altri. Era diverso in tutti i modi. Aveva anche un arbalesta invece di un arco lungo. Per essere onesti, Loki non poteva immaginarlo con un aggraziato arco o neppure con una spada lunga, le armi usuali degli elfi. L'arbalesta e la lancia gli si adattavano meglio, una stella mattutina gli si sarebbe adattata, oppure un ascia, o un accetta. Si, qualcosa di leggero, ma mortale, buono per fare a pezzi e sventrare. Sicuramente Hatchet.   
***  
** _   
_  
"Santa fottuta cacca, lui è... tu sei una dannata Fata padrino," esclamò Stark quando Loki terminò di raccontare perché Hatchet si chiamava con un nome così inusuale per un elfo.  
"La mia cosa?" si aggrottò Loki.  
"E' quello che lui è stato!" Stark continuò senza rispondere. "Voglio dire, ho compreso i sentimenti da migliori amici, ma era più di quello, solo non riuscivo a individuarlo. Sapevo che era una cosa diversa, Hatchet ha evitato a metà la domanda anche se mi ha detto che ti aveva incontrato da bambino. Perciò dapprima ho pensato che fosse stata una cosa semi familiare, ma davvero non sentivo vibrazioni fraterne. Mi stava facendo uscire pazzo, questa è la definizione perfertta."  
"Di che cosa stai balbettando nel nome della sanità mentale?" chiese Loki. "E lui non è una specie di padre per me, non essere assurdo."  
"No-no-no, non padre, credimi, sarebbe la peggiore figura paterna mai avuta. Ho detto Fata padrino."  
Loki si aggrottò e di certo il suo viso mostrava quanto credesse che l'uomo avesse perso la testa.  
"Che cosa si suppone che sia?" chiese incredulo. "E lui non è una Fata. Lui è un elfo che in qualche modo è un pochino Fatato."  
"Zuppa o pan bagnato," disse Stark.  
"Ho la sensazione che tu abbia davvero un punto dove vuoi arrivare, vogliamo arrivarci?"  
"Davvero, sulla Terra abbiamo delle favole, storie per bambini più che altro... fiabe. Incredibilmente, in esse ci sono delle Fate. Sorprendente, vero? Perciò c'è questa cosa che chiamiamo una 'Fata madrina', che aiuta la piccola principessa... non so, ad andare al ballo, a incontrare il vero amore, generalmente proteggendola dai mostri cattivi e dalle maledizioni e simili. Questa è l'idea."  
"Bene, le vostre favole Midgardiane sono stupide," gli disse Loki. "Buona parte delle Fate ti staccherebbero prima le unghie e mangerebbero la tua carne fino all'osso invece di proteggerti."  
"Quella è un immagine mentale davvero disgustosa, ma non è quello il punto," disse Stark e iniziò a sorridere. "Tu sei un principe e lui è una specie di elfo-fata."  
"Lui non è una Fata."  
"Ed è più vecchio di te, voglio dire, prima ho pensato che aveste la stessa età, ma ovviamente non è vero. Rende il suo essere protettivo un po' meno inquietante."   
"Con le nostre lunghe vite, ha difficilmente significato," disse Loki. Stark lo guardò per un breve momento, poi continuò.  
"Si, capisco, quando siete tutti adulti, qualche secolo in meno qui e la non ha significato, ma seriamente, quanto più vecchio è lui?"  
"Più del doppio di me," disse Loki. Stark fischiò.  
"Uno potrebbe pensare che duemila anni siano sufficienti per raggiungere una parvenza di maturità," disse. Loki dovette ridere alla cosa.  
"Lui è cresciuto fra le fate, la maturità non è mai stata una scelta, vivono per essere irritanti. Hanno davvero delle competizioni al riguardo. Sii felice che fosse finito con le fate della foresta e non con i goblin, quelli sono avidi piccoli bastardi."  
"Non riuscirò mai ad abituarmi a come la nostra vita possa passare dalle navi spaziali alla polvere di fata in un attimo," disse Stark nostalgicamente. Loki ridacchiò.   
"L'universo è un luogo vasto e misterioso," disse. "Ha troppi lati per riuscire a contarli. Anche io non potrei conoscere tutti i suoi segreti anche se spendessi millenni viaggiandovi."  
"Bene, potresti," disse Stark.  
"Potrei cosa?"   
"Viaggiare in giro per millenni, evitare tutta la merda che ti aspetta nei Nove Regni."  
Loki guardò in su verso di lui aggrottato, ma Stark stava fissando qualcos'altro da dove era appoggiato al tavolo della loro stanza.  
"Ti ho già detto che tornerò indietro," disse.  
"Lo so," annuì Stark. "Solo non mi rendevo conto esattamente a cosa tu stessi tornando."  
"Lo farò," disse Loki. Sapeva già dall'inizio, annuì comunque.  
"Si, improvvisamente sembra essere un mucchio di problemi solo per una manciata di anni."  
Loki si sollevò ora da dove stava giacendo sul loro letto.  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese.  
Stark si sfregò la nuca e sospirò prima di rispondere.  
"Che dovrai comunque affrontare un sacco di problemi, anche quando io non sarò più parte del quadro."  
"Cosa?" Che cosa stava dicendo? Non più parte del quadro, perhé avrebbe dovuto..."Pensavo avessi detto..." inghiottì un respiro profondo e parlò di nuovo. "Avessi detto che non volevi..."  
"No!" Stark obiettò subito quando si rese conto di cosa Loki stava cercando di dire. La veemenza con cui parlò riuscì a smorzare l'improvviso afflusso di emozioni in Loki.  
"Non è quello che ho detto," disse Stark. "Lo sai, solo... sono un mortale."  
"Oh." il che era ovviamente qualcosa che Loki non non amava pensare, non eccessivamente comunque.  
"Va bene, voglio dire, lo sapevamo entrambi," disse Stark. "Pensavo solo che tu stai per sottoporti ad una quantità di guai seri per tornare indietro sulla terra con me quando io non starò attorno per così a lungo. Bene, considerato. Che probabilmente mi restano forse... alcune decadi."  
"Pensavo volessi che venissi con te."  
"Lo voglio," disse Stark. "Ovviamente lo voglio. Solo continuo a pensare a cosa succederà dopo. Voglio dire tu stai bene. Voglio solo che tu stia bene anche senza di me."  
Erano abbastanza vicini da toccarsi, ma nessuno dei due si mosse subito.  
"Ovviamente non lo starò, dovresti sapere che non lo starò. Come potrei?" chiese Loki.  
"Ma è proprio questo," disse Stark, infine sporgendosi per afferrare entrambi gli avambracci di Loki. "Io devo sapere che tu starai bene senza di me, dopo di me. Devo sapere che non dirai semplicemente a fanculo tutto e lascierai che il mondo bruci. Io devo saperlo, Loki."  
"Tony..."  
"Tu starai bene senza di me."  
"Io non voglio stare senza di te."  
Stark lo guardò per un lungo attimo, come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito nel petto e lui dovesse riguadagnare il suo equilibrio.  
"Non posso essere il tuo tutto," disse allora. "Non è un peso che posso portare, è troppo pesante. Non posso averlo costantemente sopra al mio capo."  
"Ma tu sei tutto quello che ho," disse sottovoce Loki. Si erano trascinati fuori dal buio insieme, camminavano lungo quel sentiero insieme.  
"No, non lo sono e non dovrei esserlo," disse Tony. "Non vedi come questo è esattamente quello che ti ha guidato oltre il bordo in precedenza? Non puoi far dipendere tutto solo da una cosa, specialmente non una persona, perché altrimenti se quella cosa ti delude, andrai a pezzi come un castello di carte. Come quando improvvisamente hai pensato che la tua famiglia non fosse più li. Non puoi costruire il tuo mondo su di me, uno scassato uomo mortale che non sarà neppure attorno per tanto tempo."  
"Non lo sai questo," Loki scosse il capo. "Posso... cercare... pensare a qualcosa, forse..."  
"Non è per quello," disse Tony. "Potrei essere ucciso domani o una meteora potrebbe cadermi sulla testa. Dimmi solo... dimmi che starai bene senza di me," chiese, supplicò gli dei dannazione, supplicò. "Le ragazze staranno attorno sicuramente più a lungo, probabilmente anche Drongo e Hatchet, quel coglione, dubito che tu ti possa liberare di lui adesso. Lui era andato e tu ti sei ficcato in un mucchio di guari, non ti lascierà sfuggire alla sua vista mai più, non a lungo."  
Loki lo tirò a se in un abbraccio, solo per azzittirlo per qualche attimo.  
"Loki, dimmelo," chiese ancora l'uomo.  
Loki prese alcuni respiri profondi, stringendo l'uomo fra le braccia un po' più forte forse.  
"Ci proverò," disse infine. Quello era tutto quello che poteva dire, tutto quello che poteva promettere, nulla di più.  
"Va bene," annuì Tony. "Quello è sufficiente. Grazie."  
"Oh, non ringraziarmi tu insopportabile idiota," gli disse Loki. "Sono arrabbiato con te adesso," disse, ma non lo lasciò andare, non mosse le braccia, neppure un millimetro.  
"Mi ami ancora comunque?" chiese sottovoce Stark.  
"Sempre."  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lista delle altezze:
> 
> ### Nota sulle altezze
> 
> Tony: 5'9 (175cm)  
> Loki: 6'2 (188cm)  
> Bee: 5'1 (155cm)  
> Juyu: 5'8 (173cm)  
> Drongo: 7'6 (229 cm)  
> Hatchet: 6'3 (191cm)


	56. 56 Mai annoiati

_**  
Era più difficile cogliere Stark da solo in quei giorni di quanto fosse prima. Anche dopo che Juyu li aveva rinchiusi nella loro stanza lui e Loki non erano così attaccati alle anche. Inoltre Hatchet sembrava stare ovunque. Era una minaccia, una irritante, rumorosa, follemente ridacchiante, minaccia. Letteralmente ebbe la faccia tosta di cacciare Juyu dalla cucina quando voleva mangiare parte della carne che lui e Loki avevano portato. Disse che lei la stava rovinando! Come potevi rovinarla? La mettevi al calore e la lasciavi friggere, ma no, Hatchet doveva metterci delle fantastiche salse sopra e tagliarla in piccoli pezzi. Lei non sapeva neppure che avessero tutta quella roba. Era chiaro che aveva pianificato di andare con loro dall'inizio, perché ovviamente aveva fatto spedire tutti i tipi di cose fra le loro forniture per se stesso. Astuto bastardo. E allora se poteva cucinare? Se Juyu avesse voluto un pezzo di carne fritta con nulla, poteva assolutamente avere un pezzo di carne secca fritta sul nulla senza avere sopra la fantastica salsa di Hatchet.  
Sua sorella non avrebbe dovuto essere divertita. Avrebbe dovuto lanciare occhiatacce assassine verso di lui invece di grugnire di divertimento. Tradimento, ecco cos'era. Juyu era stata tradita dalla sua carne e sangue. Almeno Drongo sembrava condividere parte della sua frustrazione, ma non era visibilmente scosso e Hatchet lo aveva lasciato solo dopo un periodo in cui non riusciva a liberarsi di lui. Quindi Juyu fu lasciata a digrignare i danti in agitazione mentre l'elfo sogghignava e sorrideva e flirtava per la nave, mettendo il suo naso dappertutto.  
Perciò servì più a lungo di quello che le sarebbe piaciuto per trovare Stark da solo.  
"Volevo parlarti," iniziò. Stark guardò in su da dove stava armeggiando con uno dei suoi nuovi attrezzi.  
"Oh? Va bene," disse mettendo giù l'attrezzo. "Strano comunque."  
"Perché?"  
"Perché ultimamente di solito parli con Loki," disse. "Da quando la faccenda dell'addestramento è iniziata."  
Juyu si strinse nelle spalle, era vero, ma..."Volevo parlare con te adesso."  
"Sicuro," Stark annuì, chinandosi indietro sulla sua sedia.  
"Riguarda Loki, bene... quello che ci ha detto."  
Stark fece un cenno 'vai avanti', perciò Juyu continuò a parlare.  
"E' solo... è Loki. Non posso credere che volesse... voglio dire, so che lui non è l'uomo più gentile del mondo, ma comunque non riesco a farmi entrare in testa che lui abbia fatto cose simili. Non riesco neppure ad immaginarvi come nemici."  
"Non saremo più nemici, perciò non devi farlo," disse Stark.  
"Questo è bello immagino," disse. "E' solo che ho pensato una cosa e adesso sembra del tutto sbagliata."  
"E' lo stesso Loki."  
"Lo so, ma... è difficile pensare al Loki che ride quando riesco a colpirlo come a qualcuno che faccia del male a molti innocenti."  
"Non è più quell'uomo," disse Stark. "Quelli sono stati degli anni molto oscuri e molto orribili per lui, ma non è più così, sta migliorando."  
"Perciò dici che non accadrà di nuovo."  
"Sto dicendo che è quasi impossibile che accada ancora."  
"Non è la stessa cosa."  
"No, ma è il meglio che posso fare," disse Stark. "Ascolta, Loki è Loki, è l'uomo che ride per essere stato colpito da te, ma è anche l'uomo che ha fatto alcuni tremendi errori."  
Juyu annuì. "Come vieni a patti con questo? Era il tuo nemico, ma adesso lo ami. Come funziona?"  
"Io e te non siamo uguali, Ju. Se non da lontano, perciò non importa cosa ti dico, potrebbe non avere senso per te."  
"Dimmelo ugualmente," chiese Juyu.  
"Va bene, si tratta di questo. Io non posso permettermi il lusso di salire su un piedistallo morale, va bene? Non sono un buon modello e sono certo come dell'inferno che non sono un perfetto eroe. Ho fatto errori, diversi da quelli di Loki, ma enormi errori. Quegli errori sono costati molte vite sul mio pianeta, ed io ne ero orgoglioso. Ero orgoglioso di creare armi che potevano uccidere migliaia di persone o di più. Spesso dico che pensavo di fare una buona cosa, costruire armi in modo che i nostri alleati potessero proteggere se stessi, ma la verità era che davvero non me ne importava allora. Ricevevo plauso al mio genio, ero lodato per le mie invenzioni e questo era tutto. Io bevevo, ballavo, celebravo e non pensavo alle vite innocenti che venivano uccise nel fuoco incrociato. Non una volta."  
"Poi sono stato tradito, forzato a vedere i morti, la distruzione causata dalle mie armi e sono finito in un buco oscuro. Non pensavo ne sarei mai uscito. Ho dovuto arrampicarmi fuori da esso in mezzo al fuoco e al sangue. Ho dovuto dare un occhiata critica alle cose che facevo e da quel giorno in avanti ho cercato di fare le cose in modo diverso."  
Stark spostò alcuni attrezzi sul suo bancone, perso nei suoi pensieri per un attimo.  
"Ma questo è quello che ne viene riguardo Loki. Quando ho dovuto arrampicarmi fuori dall'incubo in cui ero, quando finalmente fui libero, trovai ad aspettarmi le braccia aperte dei miei amici. Avevo persone che tenevano a me, che si sono prese cura di me, e mi hanno aiutato a divenire un uomo migliore di quanto fossi, a dispetto del tradimento di altri. Loki non aveva pisciato sul mondo come me. Non festeggiava solamente e si godeva la vita senza curarsi per nulla di qualsiasi cosa. A lui importava. Della sua famiglia, del suo regno e poi la sua vita è stata fatta a pezzi a dispetto di ciò. E quando ha cercato di arrampicarsi fuori da un buco più oscuro e profondo di quanto fosse il mio, finì nelle grinfie di alcuni dei peggiori esseri dell'universo e loro cercarono semplicemente di farlo a pezzi ancora di più. Aveva nemici davanti a se e dietro di se e nessun posto dove andare se non avanti, non importava quanto orribile fosse quella via."  
Stark prese un ampio respiro prima di continuare.  
"Non sto dicendo che sia facile... accettare le cose che ha fatto. Ed è ancora capace di cose orribili, ma è anche l'uomo che ha deciso di insegnarti come lottare quando tu pensavi di non essere abbastanza forte. Quello che sto dicendo è che le cose non sono nere o bianche. Devi decidere da te se puoi accettare che siano grige. Che non saranno mai diverse dal grigio."  
"Oh, non direi questo per nulla."  
Sia Juyu che Stark si girarono verso la voce, ma nessuno era nella stiva di carico salvo loro. Juyu si aggrottò, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca per dire qualcosa Hatchet apparve in una lieve nebbia di luce violetta. Apparve letteralmente. Un attimo non c'era nulla, l'altro Hatchet stava li in piedi.  
"Ti sei appena... teleportato?" chiese Stark dubbioso.  
"Ovviamente no, lo sai sono uno schifo in quell'esercizio," rispose Hatchet mentre saltava sopra al bancone di lavoro di Stark, sedendosi sul suo ripiano confortevolmente.  
"Eri..invisibile?"  
"Ovviamente."  
"Ovviamente, dice," Stark sollevò le mani. "Ovviamente lui può diventare invisibile. La cosa non mi conforta per nulla."  
"Peccato," Hatchet fece spallucce. Stark prese un respiro profondo ma non commentò in altro modo.  
"Stavamo avendo una conversazione privata," si aggrottò Juyu.  
"La conversazione è ancora privata. Solo tra noi tre."  
"Cosa vuoi?" chiese Juyu.  
"Volevo puntualizzare che Mastro Stark non era del tutto corretto riguardo le sue spiegazioni. Questo non è solo accettare o perdonare Loki."  
"Allora di cosa si tratta?" chiese Juyu.  
"Si tratta di come gli altri ti guarderanno perché starai dalla parte di Loki," spiegò l'elfo con uno sguardo significativo. "Puoi accettare i suoi peccati passati quanto vuoi mentre sei nella sicurezza della nave, circondata dai tuoi cari amici. E' diverso quando stai fra le persone che conoscono le sue azioni, quelle che sono state ferite o danneggiate. Riguarda la tua volontà di accettare di essere giudicata e il disprezzo degli altri indipendentemente da ciò."  
"Stai ancora dubitando di me?" chiese Stark. "Tu pensi che quando sarò di nuovo sulla terra cambierò idea?"  
"No," disse Hatchet. "Sono quasi certo che non lo farai. E' tutto molto ipotetico. Ma pensaci se vuoi. Sarai giudicato. Essi vedranno Loki come un mostro e voi sarete quelli che aiuteranno un mostro, ameranno un mostro. Sarà un marchio, una macchia su di voi. Potrete essere giudicati anche più duramente di Loki stesso."  
"Lo so già," disse Stark.  
"Bene," sorrise Hatchet. "Odierei che tu fossi colto alla sprovvista."  
"E riguardo te?" chiese Juyu. "Non sei spaventato di essere l'amico di un mostro?"  
"Oh mia cara, cara Juyu," ridacchiò Hatchet. "Lo dichiarerò orgoglioso a tutti quelli a cui importerà ascoltarmi."  
Con quello svanì, rapidamente come era apparso. Juyu era sicura di aver sentito leggeri passi, ma comunque non poteva ancora capire dove fosse l'elfo o se fosse realmente andato o avesse deciso di origliare ancora. Svicolante, astuto bastardo.  
***  
"Loki!" chiamò Stark. Loki sollevò una mano e Juyu fece un passo indietro, rilassando la sua posizione.  
"Che succede?" chiese lui. Stark era aggrottato sul suo bancone.  
"I miei capelli, sono troppo lunghi di nuovo," dichiarò. Loki sospirò.  
"Dovresti davvero essere in grado di farlo da solo ormai," disse Loki.  
"Bene, lo sai, è una delle molte cose che potrei fare da solo se volessi, ma è davvero molto meglio se la fai tu," sogghignò Stark.  
"Agh, tenetevele in camera da letto," protestò Juyu, ma sapeva già che avrebbero fatto pausa. Juyu tagliava i suoi capelli, Drongo si rasava la testa, mentre Bee non tagliava mai i capelli. Solo Stark chiedeva a Loki di farlo per lui.  
"Va bene, siediti," disse Loki mentre iniziava a camminare verso di lui. Perciò Juyu corse ad afferrare dell'acqua ed un boccone da mangiare.  
Quando ritornò fu sorpresa di trovare tutti li. Drongo, Bee e anche Hatchet, mentre Loki stava tagliando i capelli di Stark.  
"Sta succedendo qualcosa di importante di cui non ero a conoscenza?" disse lei.  
"Volevo proporre una serie di pianeti che sarebbero sicuri e forse anche degni di essere visitati," disse Hatchet. "Non sto dicendo che conosco tutta la Galassia d'Argento, ma ci aiuterebbe ad evitare le zone pericolose."  
"Sembra ragionevole," disse Drongo. "Solo che non sono sicuro che la tua definizione di 'sicuro' possa essere considerata sicura secondo regole generali standard."  
"Oh andiamo, ragazzone, dovresti fidarti di me un poco," disse Hatchet. "Inoltre, ti serve un po' di eccitazione nella vita. Penso che gli Ovoid nel sistema di Janstak sarebbero abbbastanza grandi, potresti intrattenere un po' di signore... o signori. Sebbene abbiano delle teste davvero, davvero grosse. Ti piacciono le teste grosse? Io non giudico. Se può piacerti un uomo o una signora alta due metri e mezzo, posso di certo introdurtene una."   
"Ti prego piantala," interruppe Juyu.  
"Sto condividendo conoscenze di valore qui, ragazzina," disse Hatchet. "Spendendo la mia saggezza."  
"Dovresti davvero controllare le tue necessità di condivisione della saggezza a volte," gli disse Juyu.  
"Oh, scommetto che a Drongo piace la mia saggezza. Vero, ragazzone? Non mi hai neppure mai detto di stare zitto, lo prendo come un incoraggiamento. Dunqueee... vuoi una signora alta due metri e mezzo con la testa grossa?"  
"Dovremo calcolare quanto tempo ci servirà per arrivare sulla Terra," disse Drongo come se Hatchet non avesse parlato. "E decidere la rotta da prendere."  
"Oh aspetta, credo che il suo occhio abbia avuto un tic adesso," disse Hatchet, fissando intentamente Drongo.  
"Smettila Hatchet," disse Loki, ma non sembrava arrabbiato o severo per nulla. Juyu era sicura che se Loki gli avesse semplicemente detto di smetterla seriamente, Hatchet avrebbe obbedito.  
"Perché?" chiese l'elfo.  
"Perché potrebbe non piacerti quando è arrabbiato," disse Loki e Stark immediatamente iniziò a ridere di cuore, anche le sue spalle si scuotevano. Juyu non pensò fosse così divertente. "Che cosa c'è di così divertente, tesoro?" chiese Loki dopo aver bloccato la testa di Stark, in modo da poter continuare a tagliargli i capelli.  
"Avevo una gran voglia che voi ragazzi incontraste Bruce, ma adesso non sono del tutto certo che Hatchet possa sopravvivere."  
"Oh, sa quando smetterla, vero Hatchet?" Loki guardò in alto.  
"Si!"sorrise Hatchet. "Il ragazzone per esempio può sembrare tutto carino e coccoloso, ma so che se davvero mi spingessi troppo oltre mi staccherebbe la testa e userebbe il mio cranio come una tazza da te.  
"Invero," assentì Drongo calmo, Bee rise da dove si trovava vicino a lui.  
"E' una specie di accordo non verbale fra noi," disse Hatchet.  
"Tornando ai pianeti sicuri," continuò Juyu.  
"E' più che un idea, davvero," Hatchet si strinse nelle spalle. "Non lo so. Quanta fretta abbiamo?"  
"Bene," considerò Stark. "Considerato quanto tempo sono già stato via, direi che non ho fretta di per se, ma anche che non voglio fare nulla che ci faccia perdere tempo inutilmente."  
"Quando saremo di nuovo su Midgard saremo un facile bersaglio," aggiunse Loki. "Dovremo prenderci il tempo per decidere i nostri piani con cura prima di mettere un piede nei Nove Regni. Non avremo tempo di prepararci per tutto dopo essere arrivati."  
"Anche questo è un buon punto," convenne Stark.  
"Il che vuol dire che non siete contrari a prenderci del tempo per tornare, ma non volete deviazioni non necessarie comunque," riepilogò Hatchet.  
"In pratica, si" convenne Loki.  
"Perché vi serve tanto tempo per prepararvi prima di tornare a casa?" chiese Juyu.  
"Bene, per prima cosa perché Loki ha una valanga di nemici," disse Stark.  
"Vogliamo anche essere certi che voi sappiate tutto quello che c'è da sapere dei nostri alleati, conoscenti e tutti gli altri maggiori pezzi della scacchiera. Dovete anche conoscere Midgard ed il resto dei Nove Regni."  
"Midgard è la Terra," aggiunse Stark. "Stiamo parlando dello stesso posto, solo un nome diverso. E a proposito, sulla Terra noi chiamiamo questa galassia 'La Via Lattea', solo per vostra informazione. Abituatevi."  
"Potrebbe essere meglio se a tutti loro fosse dato il Linguaggio Universale," disse Loki.  
"Gli altri Aesir saranno così incazzati con te per aver regalato uno dei nostri doni più grandi," sghignazzò Hatchet.  
"Che cos'è..." iniziò Juyu.  
"E' il modo in cui Stark, Hatchet ed io possiamo parlare e capire chiunque," rispose Loki prima che lei finisse. "Non importa in quale linga essi parlano."  
"Figo," convenne Juyu, si stava chiedendo della cosa in precedenza.  
"Ci stiamo preparando ad una battaglia?" chiese Drongo seriamente.  
"Un confronto," disse Stark. "Alcune negoziazioni aggressive probabilmente."  
"Potrebbe anche divenire peggio, ma se pianifichiamo tutto correttamente in anticipo, avremo maggiori possibilità di evitare una battaglia aperta e la violenza," disse Loki.  
"Ma dovremo aspettarci qualche lotta," disse Juyu.  
"Non il tipo di lotte che dobbiamo fare qui," disse Stark. "Ci sarà la necessità di molte manovre. Più di tutto politiche. Ma non vi preoccupate, siamo bravi a farlo. Loki può fare questa cosa dietro le quinte. Io ho le masse e i media."  
"Davvero? E' popolare come Bragi o come Thor?" chiese Hatchet, a Loki ovviamente.  
Loki ci pensò. "Più popolare come Thor," disse. "Solo che lui ha un cervello molto migliore a supportarlo."  
"Mm, si, posso comprendere come puoi lavorarci in merito," annuì Hatchet.  
"Mi sento come se mi avessero fatto dei complimenti," disse Stark con un sorriso compiaciuto. Loki gli tirò i capelliper spostare la sua testa.  
"Hai anche degli alleati, Loki?" chiese Drongo.  
"Nei Nove Regni? Non ancora, ma ne faremo alcuni quando tornerò, se possibile."  
"Okay, quante possibilità abbiamo realmente di realizzare i vostri piani e non morire?" chiese Loki.  
Loki e Stark condivisero uno sguardo.  
"Abbastanza buone," disse Stark alla fine. Sembrò che gli altri fossero soddisfatti delle possibilità. Erano certamente abbastanza buone anche per Juyu.  
"Questo mi riporta indietro dei ricordi, lo sai," disse poi Hatchet.  
"Cosa?" chiese Loki.  
"Il taglio dei capelli," disse l'elfo.  
"Non farlo," disse Loki subito e Juyu vide Stark sobbalzare per uno strappo più duro ai suoi capelli.  
"Lo sai che adesso devo chiedere delle spiegazioni sul significato del taglio di capelli," disse Stark.  
"No, non lo farai," Disse Loki e puntò le forbici sul viso di Hatchet. "E tu starai zitto."  
"O questa o la storia della capra," disse Hatchet.  
"Che cos'è la storia della capra?" Juyu chiese mentre Loki gemette rumorosamente.  
"Perché? Perché devi tirarla fuori?" protestò. "Ero quasi riuscito a dimenticarla."  
"Va bene, adesso davvero voglio sentire la storia della capra invece di quella del taglio di capelli," disse Stark.  
"Una coinvolge Thor, della resina ed un epico scatto di ira," disse Hatchet. "L'altro coinvolge dell'ottima seta, un paio di capre, alcune ragazze urlanti ed un Dio del Tuono molto, molto rabbioso." Hatchet curiosamente iniziò a ridere alla fine.  
"Io ti detesto davvero," disse Loki.  
"Scegline una o tirerò fuori le sorelle," disse Hatchet.  
"Ah! tu miscredente," brontolò Loki. "Taglio di capelli," disse.  
"No, in effetti voglio sentire quella della capra," insistette Stark. "O le sorelle, quali sorelle? E' una storia scabrosa?"  
"No," disse Loki con fermezza. "Quelle storie non esistono."  
Hatchet semplicemente rise di nuovo, poi iniziò a parlare, seduto confortevolmente sul pavimento.  
"Questo è successo molto tempo fa, quando i più impavidi guerrieri di Asgard avevano tutti i capelli lunghi almeno fino alla vita. Non chiedermi perché, era una specie di abitudine da parte loro farsi crescere i capelli assieme alla barba. Per buona parte li intrecciavano come i nani. Dunque ovviamente Thor, il giovane guerriero, aveva deciso di essere uno di loro e li fece crescere allo stesso modo. Quando la famiglia reale arrivò per la sua annuale visita ad Alfheim i suoi riccioli biondi erano il suo orgoglio e la sua gioia. Non era ancora una torre di muscoli allora e non aveva ancora un pelo sul viso, perciò se me lo chiedi lo faceva in qualche modo sembrare molto meno un impavido guerriero e molto più... femminile.  
"Non che qualcuno glie lo avrebbe mai detto in faccia," commentò Loki. "Eccetto..."  
"Eccetto io," terminò Hatchet. "I begli uomini tendono ad essere davvero 'carini' quando sono giovani e Thor non era un eccezione. I lunghi capelli dorati davvero non lo aiutavano con la sua immagine 'maschile'."  
Juyu sapeva che l'uomo in questione era il 'fratello' di Loki. Era in effetti tutto quello che sapeva. Era interessante vedere il viso cautamente impassibile di Loki mentre Hatchet parlava. Era ovvio che avrebbe preferito non ascoltare la storia per nulla.  
"Io e Loki avevamo pianificato di fare una piccola gita, seguendo la corrente fino al lago, e forse visitando alcuni amici miei. Era anche l'anno in cui Thor aveva deciso che Loki non doveva andare in gita senza di lui, perché non voleva essere lasciato da solo al palazzo con sua madre e gli elfi. Non lo conoscete, ma Thor è sempre stato un grande testone e ostinato perciò non c'era modo di dirgli di no. Lo avvisai, dicendogli che c'era una ragione per cui i guerrieri si intrecciavano i capelli prima di partire per viaggi o per marciare in battaglia, ma lui rifiutò di ascoltarmi," disse Hatchet.  
"Perché tu continuavi costantemente a chiamarli 'seducenti riccioli' e a dirgli ripetutamente che lo rendevano più affascinante," aggiunse ancora Loki, passando ancora le dita attraverso i capelli di Stark. Juyu non era neppure sicura che vi fosse ancora qualcosa da tagliare, ma a Stark ovviamente non dava fastidio.  
"Non era capace di stare agli scherzi," gli disse Hatchet.  
"I tuoi scherzi fanno schifo," disse Stark.  
"Bugie, sono tremendamente divertenti," replicò Hatchet. "Dunque, Wolveswoods. Più lointano sei dalle città, più intricati e pericolosi divengono. Ci sono ogni sorta di creature che strisciano nel sottobosco o in cima agli alberi, quindi devi sempre stare attento. Per non citare tutte le fate."  
"Gli gnomi della foresta sono piccole cose divertenti," continuò Hatchet. "Anche se tendono a mordere. Fortunatamente, considerato che io ho amici in ogni luogo, quando inciampammo su di loro erano più inclini ad essere una rottura di scatole piuttosto che fare qualcosa di davvero dannoso. Fu in effetti piuttosto divertente."  
"Solo perché non ti hanno toccato," disse Loki.  
"Perché avevano imparato molto tempo prima a non fare casino con me." sorrise Hatchet. "Non sono neppure certo di come sia successo, uno di loro probabilmente aveva incantato dei viticci, ma alla fine ci trovammo uno dei nostri principi imprigionato sotto alcune larghe felci," disse indicando Loki. "E il bimbo dai capelli dorati su su un grosso albero di cedro."  
Hatchet rise di nuovo e Loki semplicemente guardò con gli occhi al cielo.  
"Dunque, ad ogni modo," continuò Hatchet. "Loki scappò abbastanza facilmente dopo che gli gnomi se ne furono andati per la loro divertita strada, ma servì del tempo per tirare giù Thor dall'albero e via dai viticci, e per gli dei il suo aspetto quando fu infine portato a terra. I suoi capelli erano appiccicati con la pece, pieni di aghi di cedro e fango, era appiccicoso e irritabile e completamente sgradevole. Era davvero comprensibile quella volta."  
"E tu te la stavi facendo addosso per le risate," commentò Loki.  
"Ovviamente lo facevo," disse Hatchet. "Se fosse accaduto a me, Thor avrebbe riso allo stesso modo."  
"Dunque cosa successe poi?" chiese Juyu. "Penso di sapere dove è arrivato il taglio di capelli."  
"Allora, miei cari, Thor era troppo testardo per cancellare la gita e tornare al palazzo. Insistette che andassimo avanti, che poteva ripulirsi nella corrente. Non funzionò davvero. Avete mai cercato di lavarvi la pece dai capelli con l'acqua fredda? Non funziona. Semplicemente fece un disastro peggiore di se stesso. Terminò quasi di essere divertente dopo qualche ora."  
"Poi Loki disse che era annoiato e non gli importava più del lago per salvare a Thor un po' di dignità e tornammo a palazzo. Volete scommettere se fu in grado di togliere la resina dai capelli allora? Vi do un suggerimento: per nulla. Ebbe un tale attacco isterico dopo di ciò. Giuro, riuscii a sentirlo anche fuori dai giardini di palazzo. Non lasciò che il barbiere tagliasse i suoi capelli, non lasciò neppure che sua madre gli tagliasse i capelli. Sembrava un ent, i capelli che andavano in ogni direzione con ancora troppi aghi di cedro infilati dentro. Oh se era arrabbiato."  
"Scivolasti da lui nella notte e gli tagliasti i capelli?" chiese Stark.  
"No," disse Loki.  
"Si lasciò tagliare i capelli da Loki, dopo un po' di persuasione. E dopo che Loki acconsentì a tagliare anche i suoi capelli, in modo che Thor non fosse il solo ragazzino della corte asgardiana con i capelli lunghi solo qualche centimetro. Non smise mai di farsi tagliare i capelli da Loki dopo quella volta, e vi tagliavate sempre i capelli insieme, non è vero Loki?" terminò Hatchet.  
"Non so perché hai insistito per tirar fuori questa storia," disse Loki quando infine mise via le forbici. "Sei pronto," disse a Stark. Poi sedette sul tavolo di lavoro.  
"Non lo so," Hatchet fece spallucce. "Ho solo pensato che con tutto il tempo in cui sei stato via, Thor deve avere una vera criniera ormai, almeno lunga quanto i tuoi capelli.   
"Non essere ridicolo," disse Loki. "E so cosa stai cercando di fare."  
Hatchet semplicemente alzò le mani e sbatté le palpebre innocentemente.  
"Si, Thor sicuramente avrà un sacco di capelli," disse Stark. Loki guardò verso di lui. "Vedrai."  
Loki semplicemente sbuffò sprezzantemente, senza dire nulla. Juyu aveva la sensazione di star perdendo qualcosa. Non riguardava solo i capelli. Sapeva dalla storia di Loki che non aveva più la famiglia. Che odiava quel Thor di cui stavano parlando, ma forse non era esattamente così. Non riusciva in alcun modo ad immaginare di essere capace di odiare Bee, neppure se lei le avesse mentito o se l'avesse lasciata da sola. Sarebbe stata arrabbiata, ma non sarebbe stata capace di smettere di volerle bene. Forse Loki era solo arrabbiato, forse Hatchet stava cercando di ricordargli che non era sempre stato arrabbiato. Lei aveva sentito che Loki odiava suo fratello, ma non aveva mai sentito se suo fratello lo odiava allo stesso modo. Dallo sguardo sul viso di Stark, lei ne dubitava. Forse suo fratello era ancora dove lo aveva lasciato, e ancora aspettava che lui tornasse.  
"Oh ehi guardate la," disse sottovoce Stark e Juyu si girò a seguire il suo sguardo. Fu accolta dalla vista di Bee che dormiva pacificamente con la testa e le spalle appoggiate sul braccio di Drongo. Lui ovviamente non era minimamente disturbato, ma Juyu si accorse che non si muoveva molto per non disturbarla.  
"Dorme molto in questi giorni," spiegò Juyu. "Era quasi sempre nella sua forma su Sarka, il freddo la rendeva stordita."  
"Dovrebbe star meglio in qualche giorno," aggiunse Drongo.  
"Okay, penso che abbiamo finito qui allora," disse Stark.  
"Ho una nuova regola da proporre," disse Juyu.  
"Per le visite planetarie?" chiese Stark.  
"No, in generale," disse Juyu. "Hatchet non è autorizzato ad essere invisibile sulla nave a meno che non siamo sotto attacco."  
"Approvata," annuì Stark.  
"Cosa? No! Andiamo! Loki!"  
"Nah-nah," interruppe Stark. "Non andare a nasconderti da Loki quando una cosa non ti piace," disse. "Non sono a mio agio con tutta la tua magia, i trucchi mentali e l'invisibilità, quando Loki non può tenerti al tuo posto."  
"Pff, Loki è un mago molto più potente di me," disse Hatchet.  
"Non posso, esattamente usare la magia adesso," disse Loki.  
"Cosa? Perché?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Perché siamo troppo lontani da Yggdrasil, ovviamente," gli disse Loki.  
"Bene, ma c'è la Corrente Cosmica che puoi usare al suo posto," disse Hatchet.  
"Bene, non riesco ad accedere alla Corrente Cosmica," gli disse Loki. "La posso sentire, ma non la posso usare, è come fosse fuori dalla mia portata. Mi manca qualcosa a semplicemente non riesco ad afferrarla. Ho imparato ad usare energia grezza nei cristalli, ma è dove sono arrivato fino ad ora."  
"Sei stato qui per anni, come è possibile?" chiese Hatchet poi socchiuse gli occhi. "Che cosa hai fatto? Come hai provato?"  
"Più che altro con la meditazione," disse Loki.  
"Cosa?! Ma sei divenuto di colpo una specie di stupido stregone rincitrullito?"  
"No," Loki si aggrottò.  
"Giuro sull'albero che sei più intelligente di così Loki," disse Hatchet mettendosi in piedi. "Vieni allora, muovi il culo."  
"Perché?"  
"Perché ovviamente hai passato troppo tempo ad Asgard e ti sei dimenticato come essere un mago, tu idiota."  
Loki si alzò da dove era seduto e fece qualche passo avvicinandosi ad Hatchet.  
"E ti prego dimmi, cosa si supponeva facessi allora?" chiese.  
"Andare ad istinto," disse l'elfo mentre la sua mano si accendeva di luce violetta, solo un piccolo globo di energia. Senza altro preavviso lo lanciò a Loki.  
"Cosa diavolo stai facendo?" esclamò Stark subito, le sopracciglia aggrottate di rabbia.  
"Rilassati, non lo ucciderà. Fa solo un po' male, vero ragazzino?" chiese e sogghignò a Loki che gli diede un occhiataccia di rimando.  
"Se fosse così facile da..." iniziò ma fu interrotto quando Hatchet gli glanciò un altro piccolo lampo di luce addosso. Loki davvero spiazzato fece qualche passo indietro.  
"Piantala di pensarci troppo," disse Hatchet. "Non ti schiarirai mai la mente del tutto con la meditazione. Sei troppo cauto verso quello che ti circonda per farlo."  
"E cosa esattamente questo si suppone raggiungere? A parte aver voglia di torcerti il collo?"  
"No, assolutamente non ci siamo ancora,"disse Hatchet. Stavolta entrambe le sue mani vennero coperte di luce, sembrava fuoco liquido, qualcosa di vivo.  
"Loki?" chiese Stark. Oh, se sembrava arrabbiato. Anche Drongo stava prestando attenzione adesso e neppure Bee riuscì a dormire nella confusione.  
"Va bene," disse Loki. "Hatchet smetterà questa assurdità, adesso."  
"No, non lo farò," disse l'Elfo e Loki riuscì ad evitare il successivo colpo luminoso.  
"Piantala!" Loki scattò.  
"Vedi? Ci stai arrivando, piantala di pensare. Se fossi un caso più semplice non dovrei prendere misure estreme, ma a te piace complicare tutto quanto. Le cose che faccio per te."  
Anche Loki sembrò arrabbiato dopo il successivo colpo e Juyu non poteva biasimarlo. Era ansiosa di dare un calcio all'elfo in qualche posto delicato.  
"Se non la pianti subito io ti..."  
"Tu mi... cosa? Non hai la tua magia. Devi averla per controbattermi, quindi che ne dici di fare un vero sforzo. Sta diventando imbarazzante." la sua mano si illuminò di nuovo e Loki socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Hatchet..." avvisò.  
Un irritante sogghigno si allargò sul viso dell'elfo prima che lanciasse la successiva palla di luce contro Loki di nuovo. Era veloce come un proiettile da un arma e questo fu il motivo per cui Loki ebbe difficoltà ad evitarlo. Stavolta comunque quando la sfera violetta lo colpì si fermò e si trasformò in una sfera di luminoso colore verde dorato nello stesso istante. Loki rimase paralizzato per un attimo mentre le punta delle sue dita toccavano l'energia.  
"Ecco che ci sei," disse Hatchet sorridendo luminosamente. "Smetti sempre di pensare quando ti arrabbi. Quello è quando i tuoi istinti entrano in gioco. Sei un mago, devi lasciare che la magia scorra nelle tue ossa. Lascia che l'energia faccia il suo corso prima di cercare di afferrarla. La corrente cosmica non si piega. Devi costringerla nelle tue mani."  
Loki piegò le dita e l'energia divenne una fiamma, un fuoco arancione brillante, poi svanì in una nuvoletta di fumo.  
"Okay," interruppe Stark. "E' già arrivata 'l'ora di picchiamo Hatchet' oppure..."   
Smise di parlare quando altri due Loki si materializzarono, poi altri due e tutti in posti diversi.  
"Ho qualcosa di diverso in mente," disse Loki, la rabbia era andata e stava sorridendo, un sorriso ampio e tagliente, il viso che indossava quando era intenzionato a fare qualcosa.  
"Oh, provaci," disse Hatchet con un sorriso di rimando. "Non te la farò vincere facilmente."  
Drongo e Bee rapidamente si tolsero dal campo quando i due iniziarono a lanciarsi incantesimi l'un l'altro e Juyu fece lo stesso. Stark era in piedi a braccia conserte, ma la rabbia era sparita anche dai suoi occhi.  
"Dunque questo è bene o è male?" chiese Juyu guardando la 'battaglia' con aria dubbiosa. Non vedeva tutto. Hatchet a volte svaniva, e il numero dei Loki cambiava costantemente. I due arrivarono anche a lottare da vicino occasionalmente. Pensava che Loki fosse veloce, ma Hatchet sembrava anche più veloce forse.  
"Non è... noioso," concluse Stark, poi avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle per guidarla fuori dalla stiva di carico. "Considerato che i Gemelli Meraviglia sono occupati, decidi tu quale sarà il prossimo pianeta che visiteremo.  
"Bello," decise Juyu. Poteva convivere con 'non noioso'. Si adattava bene ai due.  
***  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo: Terra!
> 
> Thor di [disizletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> |Su [Tumblr](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/47853627837/fanart-for-chapter-56-of-bend-around-the-wind-by)| 


	57. 57 Bentornato a casa, Signor Stark

J.A.R.V.I.S. CU001 05-04-18 UTC0355   
Segnale in entrata...  
ACCESSO NON AUTORIZZATO  
Eseguire protocollo di sicurezza 00.57.. ESCLUSIONE  
ACCESSO CONCESSO  
Dati in arrivo...  
... ... ...  
Benvenuto, Signor Stark

***  
 _ **  
"Guarda, Martin, non voglio fare altre apparizioni pubbliche," sospirò Rhodey al telefono. Poteva sentire il mal di testa che gli arrivava già e la telefonata era durata solo cinque minuti.  
"Ma lo sai quanto ci serve buona pubblicità, specialmente considerando il lavoro di merda che abbiamo fatto in Sierra Leone," Martin continuò a sproloquiare.  
"Non è il mio lavoro fare in modo che il Governo degli Stati Uniti e le Forze Armate abbiano una buona immagine pubblica," lo interruppe Rhodey. "Non sono una mascotte, io lotto sul campo, va bene? Ed intendo continuare così."  
"Ma…"  
"No, non puoi semplicemente trascinarmi nelle cose ogni volta che Steve Rogers si rifiuta di fare la scimmia ammaestrata di se stesso. Entrambi sappiamo che è di questo che parliamo."  
Cap era dannatamente selettivo riguardo chi supportava davanti ai media in quei giorni, ma era comprensibile. Se Rhodey fosse stato nei suoi panni sarebbe rimasto lontano dai giochi politici il più possibile. Era l'icona nazionale più popolare che tutti volevano al loro fianco. C'erano ancora due anni prima delle successive elezioni, ma tutti cercavano di farsi fotografare con lui già allora. A volte era un fottuto incubo. Rhodey lo sapeva dal suo breve periodo da 'Iron Patriot' che era il peggior lavoro del mondo. Era contento di essere 'WarMachine', che lottava dalla parte del giusto invece di posare davanti alle macchine fotografiche, grazie mille.  
"Andiamo, James," Martin letteralmente gemette. Era un nuovo livello di bassezza.  
"No," ripeté semplicemente Rhodey.  
"Non farmi chiamare i tuoi ufficiali superiori, James," disse Martin in tono tagliente. Rhodey non sapeva se grugnire o sospirare.  
"Si, buona fortuna nel convincere il Generale Paulsen," disse. Martin sospirò e si arrese infine. "Buona giornata, Martin."  
"Oh stai zitto," l'uomo sospirò e riattaccò.  
Rhodey era stato alla Base dell'Aeronautica di Mountain Home per una settimana, ma era già ansioso di tornare alla base di Stewart a New York. Non che non gli piacesse l' Idaho, ma nella sua esperienza la merda arrivava sempre sulla Costa Est quando lui non c'era. Era come una regola ormai. Per rendere le cose peggiori, sapeva che solo Steve e Bruce erano a New York al momento, perciò qualcosa di sicuro sarebbe successo. Non era paranoico, semplicemente lo sapeva, aveva un sesto senso per quelle cose. Pianificava di volare indietro in due giorni, perciò sperava che le cose rimanessero calme fino ad allora.  
Il suo telefono iniziò a suonare di nuovo e sperò davvero non fosse di nuovo Martin, perché Rhodey stava per terminare i modi educati per dire di no.  
Quando guardò il display sbatté le palpebre per la sorpresa, perché di solito veniva contattato dalla Avengers Tower direttamente via JARVIS, ma c'era un 'JARVIS CA' sul telefono e nessuno abitava a Malibu adesso.  
"Salve?" disse rispondendo.  
"Buon giorno, Colonnello Rhodes," lo salutò JARVIS. Quindi cosa?  
"JARVIS?"  
"Ho avuto istruzioni di contattarla e richiedere la sua presenza nella Villa del Signor Stark in California," lo informò la IA.  
"Richiesta da chi?" chiese Rhodey aggrottandosi.  
"E' un istruzione pre-programmata," rispose JARVIS. "Lei è richiesto alla Villa prima possibile."  
"Pepper sa di tutto questo?" chiese.  
"Miss Potts è già stata informata."  
"Puoi chiamarla per me?" chiese Rhodey.  
"In collegamento, Colonnello," disse JARVIS e la sua voce fu sostituita dal tono di chiamata subito dopo.  
"Potts," rispose lei.  
"Ehi Pepper," la salutò Rhodey.  
"Stavo per chiamarti," disse lei subito. "JARVIS ha contattato anche te?"  
"Si, adesso, di cosa si tratta?"  
"Non ho assolutamente alcuna idea," rispose lei. "Continua a ripetere che è un istruzione pre-programmata."  
"E' quello che ha detto anche a me. Pensi che sia qualcosa che Tony gli ha chiesto di fare? E' una data significativa oggi?"  
Sentì Pepper sospirare. "Mancano tre settimane al suo compleanno," disse lei. "Non c'è altro a cui io possa pensare che mi venga in mente."  
"Sarebbe da lui?" chiese Rhodey. "Pre-programmare JARVIS per chiamarci tre settimane prima del suo compleanno? Perché quest'anno?"  
Pepper fu in silenzio per un attimo, ovviamente pensando. "Oh," disse poi. "Penso che Jarvis morì a 48 anni," disse lei. "Edwin, sai, non so se lo hai incontrato, io non l'ho mai fatto."  
"Una o due volte," disse Rhodey. "Morì nel '96 credo. So che Tony gli era affezionato. Non uscì dalla sua officina per settimane dopo il suo funerale. Pensi che sia per quello?"  
"Non lo so, sto solo facendo ipotesi. Vieni?"  
"Andrai a Malibù per questo?" chiese Rhodey.  
"JARVIS non dirà altro, quindi lo farò. Se rifiuta i miei ordini, deve essere qualcosa che Tony ha messo nei suoi sistemi molto tempo fa. Forse è qualcosa che JARVIS doveva fare dopo che Tony fosse stato via per un certo numero di anni, non lo so."  
"Si, sembra da lui, penso," disse Rhodey. "JARVIS ha chiamato qualcun'altro?"  
"No, solo tu ed io, ma Happy viene con me."  
"Quando arrivi?"   
"Domani alle 10 del mattino, ho delle cose da terminare qui prima di salire sul Jet."  
"Sono in Idaho, Sarò li domani mattina," le disse Rhodey. Avrebbe potuto lasciare la base in anticipo. Aveva sempre la scusa dell' 'emergenza War Machine' in caso qualcuno si lamentasse al riguardo.  
"Grazie per aver accettato di venire, James," disse Pepper. "Sembra strano tornare alla casa di Malibu. Non sono stata li da quando è stata ricostruita."  
"E' per Tony," disse lui. "Ovviamente, vengo. Ci vediamo la, Pep."  
"Arrivederci, James."  
La linea si chiuse e Rhodey mise di nuovo il telefono sulla scrivania. Cercò di immaginarsi che cosa significasse tutto ciò, ma non riusciva a pensare a nulla salvo quello che Pepper sospettava. Se non altro sarebbe stato bello vederla. Non si vedevano da mesi. Erano entrambi impegnati con i rispettivi doveri per tutto il tempo.  
Pensare a Tony lo intristiva in modo dannatamente effettivo immediatamente. Poteva sentire che era lo stesso per Pepper dal tono della sua voce. Forse era perché uno non riusciva mai a superare la perdita di un grande amico, o forse perché non c'era mai stato modo di elaborare, per lui o per nessun altro. Non c'era stato funerale, solo un memoriale nella vecchia casa della Famiglia Stark. Diavolo, c'erano stati centinaia di memoriali attorno al globo per Iron Man, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a pensare a Tony senza sentirsi almeno un po' melanconico.  
***  
Rhodey si sentì strano ad uscire dall'auto e camminare verso la porta a Malibu il giorno seguente. La casa sembrava solo un poco diversa da prima dell'attacco. I piani erano stati approvati da Tony ancora nel 2012 e la ricostruzione era avvenuta l'anno successivo anche in sua assenza. Nessuno vi si era mai trasferito però. Pepper preferiva stare nella Villa della Famiglia Stark a New York. Era probabilmente perché non c'erano ricordi di Tony collegati a quel luogo per lei. Non importava che Tony fosse cresciuto in quella casa, perché non vi aveva mai vissuto con lui. Questa casa conteneva molti ricordi, anche nella sua nuova forma.  
La porta si aprì automaticamente quando vi si avvicinò e JARVIS lo accolse appena mise piede all'interno.  
"La signorina Potts la sta già aspettando nel salone di soggiorno," disse la IA.  
"Grazie JARVIS," disse e si diresse all'interno.  
Il luogo sembrava sorprendentemente pulito considerato che nessuno vi aveva messo piede da quando era stato riarredato. Sembrava diverso, ma abbastanza simile da far pensare che Tony sarebbe semplicemente uscito da dietro un angolo in ogni istante.  
Rhodey sospirò e spinse via i pensieri. Sapeva che dover affrontare qualcosa relativo a Tony lo avrebbe messo di quell'umore, ma non aveva alcuno scopo permettergli di andare troppo avanti.  
Pepper ed Happy erano nel soggiorno, parlavano in tono sommesso quando lui entrò.  
"James," disse lei accogliendolo e si alzò. Si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. "E' così bello rivederti," disse lei. "Voglio dire, ho informazioni su di te tutto il tempo, ma non è lo stesso."  
"E' bello vedere anche te," sorrise Rhodey. Happy si era già alzato avvicinandosi e Rhodey gli strinse la mano dopo che Pepper lo lasciò andare.  
"Devo dire che questo posto è sorprendentemente accogliente considerato che nessuno ci viene mai."  
"Non sono stata io," disse Pepper. "Sembra che JARVIS abbia ordinato la pulizia e la consegna di cibo prima che arrivassimo."  
"Okay," Rhodey si aggrottò verso il soffitto. "Dunque nessuna traccia sui motivi di tutto questo ancora?"  
"Stavamo aspettando te," disse Pepper. "JARVIS, adesso siamo entrambi qui. Vuoi procedere con le tue istruzioni pre-programmate?"  
"Ovviamente, Miss Potts," replicò JARVIS immediatamente. "Se volete essere così gentili da dirigervi giù al livello dell' officina."  
Rhodey incontrò lo sguardo di Pepper, poi fece spallucce. "Meglio farla finita."  
"Devo aspettarvi qui oppure..." chiese Happy.  
"No, eri amico di Tony anche tu, devi venire," disse Pepper. Happy annuì e sorrise un poco prima di seguirla.  
L'officina sembrava molto meno invitante della casa. Era stato facile arredare quella, ma molte cose che erano andate perdute nell'attacco non potevano essere rimpiazzate li senza di Tony. Pepper aveva fatto del suo meglio. Nel primo anno dopo la sparizione di Tony, quando tutte le speranze erano perdute, non aveva fatto altro che focalizzarsi nella riparazione della Stark Tower e della casa di Malibu. Lei aveva letteralmente cacciato per trovare tutti i modelli di auto che Tony aveva nel suo garage, aveva messo al lavoro i migliori ingegneri di Stark Industries per ricostruire o riparare le attrezzature di Tony seguendo le istruzioni di JARVIS. Aveva preparato tutto per il ritorno di Tony. Avevano ancora delle speranze allora, all'inizio. Credevano ancora che si sarebbe mostrato dopo qualche mese come aveva fatto quando era stato preso in ostaggio in Afghanistan. Ma i mesi erano divenuti anni e l'officina di Tony era rimasta vuota.  
Quando entrarono, le luci erano accese ed alcuni monitor avevano della diagnostica che scorreva su di essi. Rhody assunse che JARVIS stesse controllando i sistemi della casa adesso che tutto era di nuovo acceso dopo tanto tempo.  
"Va bene, siamo tutti qui," disse Rhodey. "Vogliamo iniziare. JARVIS, mostraci perché siamo qui."  
"Se volete cortesemente volgere la vostra attenzione verso il display centrale," Jarvis richiese mentre l'enorme schermo olografico prendeva vita.  
Un attimo o due passarono con lo schermo nero che aveva solo alcune linee di testo che vi scorrevano, poi Tony apparve sullo schermo.  
"Wow, deve averlo registrato anni fa," Rhodey si trovò a dire. "Sembra attorno alla trentina."  
Davvero lo sembrava, anche la sua barba era un po' diversa dal pizzetto stilizzato che portava negli ultimi anni. Rhodey cercò di capire di che anno fosse stata, ma non era certo. Tony aveva tenuto quel taglio di capelli più lungo per parecchi anni.  
"Ehi, ragazzi," Tony salutò dallo schermo. Sembrava esitante a parlare. Continuò a fissare la telecamera. Il background doveva essere stata una delle sue vecchie officine, ma Rhodey non riusciva a vedere molto, salvo i muri di metallo grigio e qualche monitor attorno a Tony.  
"Trentacinque al massimo," concordò Happy. "Io direi tra il 2003 e il 2005"  
"Ma perché avrebbe registrato qualcosa?" chiese Pepper. "Non ricordo nulla di significativo che sia accaduto a quel tempo, nulla che indichi..."  
"Ragazzi!" la voce di Tony risuonò di nuovo. "Non per interrompere la vostra brillante conversazione deduttiva, ma... questa è una trasmissione dal vivo."  
Tutti e tre rimasero paralizzati girandosi di nuovo verso il display.  
"Ha appena detto..." iniziò Happy.  
"Deve essere qualcosa..." Rhodey scosse il capo.  
"No, sono serio," disse Tony dallo schermo. "Questa non è una registrazione. Vi sto parlando in questo momento."  
"JARVIS?" Pepper espirò con calma, sembrava come una domanda. Stava guardando il display senza battere ciglio.  
"Il Signor Stark sta trasmettendo dal vivo da una diversa località." confermò JARVIS immediatamente.  
"Ehi," Tony fece un cenno di saluto.  
"Oh Mio Dio!" esclamò Pepper. Si mise una mano davanti alla bocca mentre fissava lo schermo.  
Rhodey era ugualmente a bocca aperta, il suo cervello cercava di afferrare quello che era successo.  
"Sei vivo," disse poi sottovoce, incredulo.  
"Pep, siediti, ti prego, sembra che tu stia per cadere sul pavimento," disse Tony subito con una traccia di preoccupazione. Era davvero pallida e anche tremava un poco, lacrime stavano già illuminando i suoi occhi allo stesso modo. Happy prese il suo braccio e la condusse ad una sedia li vicino.  
"Sei vivo!" ripetè Rhodey a voce più alta. Non gli vennero altre parole, era del tutto certo che il suo cervello non fosse in grado di formare altre parole in quel momento.  
"Sono vivo," annuì Tony, sorridendo loro. "Sono tornato," aggiunse con tono più brillante.  
Rhodey si sentiva come se l'asse della terra si fosse appena spostato.  
***  
Che fosse servito loro un po' di tempo a riprendersi dallo shock era un eufemismo. C'erano stati minuti di silenzio che nessuno ruppe, neppure Tony.  
"Dove sei?! Dove sei stato? Come?" Pepper ruppe infine il silenzio.  
"Penso vi siate resi conto," disse Tony. "Che non ero sulla Terra."  
"Si, quello ce lo siamo immaginato dopo aver visto le riprese della sicurezza della notte in cui sei sparito," disse Rhodey.  
Dio sapeva se aveva visto quel dannato video almeno un milione di volte. Così come Pepper, così come gli Avengers, così come lo SHIELD. Poteva immaginarne ogni attimo perfettamente anche dopo tutto quel tempo. Poteva ricordarne la lotta, le energie che divampavano, ed il sangue che si spargeva sul tappeto attorno al viso di Loki. Come Tony era stato catturato, come era stato trasportato attraverso lo specchio, appoggiato sulla spalla della strana creatura come fosse un sacco di patate, e poi come Loki era stato trascinato attraverso il pavimento dietro a lui l'altro alieno che aveva solo afferrato un arto duramente ed era marciato via trascinandolo con se.  
Tony sullo schermo guardò a lato e si aggrottò un poco, c'era probabilmente qualcuno assieme a lui nella stanza.  
"Okay, ascoltate ragazzi, è meglio se vi spiego tutto di persona quando sarò lasggiù. Noi abbiamo intenzione di atterrare stanotte. Per ora, voglio che stiate li e non diciate a nessuno che sono tornato. Nessuno, va bene?"  
"Noi?" chiese Pepper aggrottandosi.  
"Perché?" chiese Rhodey allo stesso momento.  
"Perché non voglio che alcuno lo sappia," rispose Tony.  
"E c'è una particolare ragione perché questo deve essere un segreto?" chiese Rhodey. "Voglio dire, non prendertela male, non sono mai stato più felice di vederti, ma ti materializzi dell'aria dopo tutto questo tempo e vuoi tenerlo segreto?"  
"Solo per ora," gli disse Tony. "Voglio che resti un segreto per ora, ma non per sempre."  
"Va bene, dimmi perché allora."  
Tony sospirò. "Perché sono stato in un altra galassia, okay?" disse dopo una pausa. "Una galassia molto lontana da qui e sono tornato con una nave, una nave in grado di volare più veloce della luce. Una nave piena di tante tecnologie avanzate da mezzo universo che ci sarebbero troppe persone che vorrebbero mettervi le mani sopra. Alcune di queste cose sono armi o potrebbero essere usate come tali. Perciò non voglio che alcuno sappia che sono tornato adesso. Non voglio che lo sappia il governo, o i militari e specialmente non voglio che lo SHIELD neppure si avvicini a tutte queste cose."  
"Una nave spaziale?" chiese Happy. "Sei su una vera nave spaziale adesso?"  
"La mia nave spaziale, si," annuì Tony.  
Rhodey dovette pensare alla cosa solo per un attimo, ma poi fu chiaro il motivo per cui Tony voleva tornare in silenzio. Chi diavolo sapeva di che tipo di tecnologie stesse parlando, ma se Tony era cauto in merito al fatto che finissero nelle mani sbagliate, allora non erano di certo macchinette da caffè extraterrestri.  
"Staremo qui e non diremo nulla a nessuno, allora," annuì Rhodey.  
"Grazie," disse Tony poi guardò di nuovo a lato. "E ah, si quando ho detto 'noi' non si trattava di plurale maiestatis. Ho un vero equipaggio con me.  
"Quale equipaggio?" chiese Rhodey.  
"Bene, non sono Terrestri, ovviamente," replicò Tony.  
"Alieni?" chiese incredulo.  
"Bene...si, non umani, il che è un altra delle ragioni per cui non voglio che il governo o lo SHIELD sia infomato della cosa adesso."  
"Tony devi sapere come tutto questo sembri, mostrarti così, portare degli alieni con te."  
"Sono miei amici," disse Tony in tono severo immediatamente. "Persone che conosco da anni. E sono il mio equipaggio. Io sarò sempre qui per loro e loro mi hanno salvato la vita più volte di quanto mi importi contare, capito?"  
Rhodey sospirò. "Va bene, si. E' solo che è così fuori di testa. Sto ancora cercando di credere che sto davvero parlando con te adesso."  
"Si, capisco amico mio. Questo è il motivo per cui ho detto che è meglio se parliamo di persona quando sarò laggiù."  
"Dove sei adesso?"  
"Nascosto dietro alla Luna," disse Tony. "E' un bel posto molto confortevole. Mi piace."  
"E come pensi di atterrare con una nave spaziale senza essere visto? Voglio dire solo i satelliti..."  
"Lascia le cose a me," disse Tony. "Ho già pensato ai satelliti. Inoltre non atterrerò con la nave. Abbiamo un piccolo shuttle per atterrare. La nave rimarrà nascosta da ora in avanti."  
"Davvero un ottima idea," convenne Rhodey. Tutti avevano il grilletto facile riguardo le cose che arrivavano dallo spazio dopo la prima invasione aliena. Se avessero visto qualche nave spaziale sconosciuta avvicinarsi alla Terra ci sarebbe stato il panico e un immediata risposta militare. Almeno Tony non era incauto al riguardo. "Vuoi che faccia in modo che i cieli siano liberi qui attorno?" chiese.  
"Sarebbe troppo sospetto," Tony scosse il capo. "Credimi, abbiamo i nostri modi per atterrare del tutto non rilevati. Aspetterò solo fino a che sarà buio sulla costa ovest."  
"Vuoi che prepariamo qualcosa?" chiese Rhodey.  
"JARVIS ha già preparato tutto," disse Tony. "State solo li e non dite una parola a nessuno, okay? Neppure agli Avengers... se sono ancora in giro."  
"Oh, sono ancora in giro e stanno bene," disse Rhodey.  
"Buono a sapersi," sorrise Tony. "Devo andare adesso, preparare l'atterraggio e cose simili. JARVIS vi farà sapere quando saremo per strada."  
"Pensavamo fossi morto," disse improvvisamente Pepper, senza guardare allo schermo, ma guardando un punto sul pavimento. Rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento.  
Il viso di Tony si addolcì guardandola.  
"Si, me lo ero immaginato. Va bene. Tutto andrà bene adesso, Pep. Parliamo quando sarò li, va bene?"  
Pepper annuì e Tony le sorrise di rimando.  
"JARVIS può contattarmi se ci fosse qualsiasi emergenza," disse Tony, e poi lo schermo divenne vuoto immediatamente. Bene, essere stato lontano di certo non aveva migliorato i suoi modi.  
***  
"Sembrava diverso," disse Pepper dopo qualche attimo quando tornarono nel soggiorno.  
"Sembrava più giovane. Come poteva sembrare più giovane?" chiese Happy.  
"Non lo so," Rhodey scosse la testa. "Ha detto che è stato in un altra galassia, chi diavolo sa cosa gli è successo tornando indietro."  
"Questo è così... surreale," disse Pepper.  
"Pep, che cosa faremo..." iniziò Happy, ma rimase in silenzio quando lei lo guardò.  
"Non lo so," disse lei. "Non ho assolutamente alcuna idea, Happy."  
Rhodey sedette allo stesso modo, vicino a dove i due stavano seduti sul sofa.  
"Guarda, Pepper. Tutte le volte che ti ho detto che Tony avrebbe voluto che tu fossi felice, lo intendevo davvero. Sono ancora convinto. Lui capirà."  
"Non lo so... non lo so che cosa gli dirò. Mi ero già arresa al fatto che questo potesse mai accadere. Non lo so, non è quello che mi aspettavo quando sono volata qui stamattina, dio."  
Quello era ancora un eufemismo. Rhodey certamente non si aspettava questo per nulla. Chi se lo sarebbe aspettato? Onestamente? Non avevano permesso che lo dichiarassero morto per due anni, ma dopo quel periodo le possibilità che fosse vivo sembravano dannatamente basse, davvero inesistenti. E ora era qui, vivo e vegeto. Solo Tony. Se il suo ritorno dall' Afghanistan era stato miracoloso, allora questo era così lontano dal regno delle possibilità che non c'era una vera parola per definirlo. Ma chi altro poteva essere in grado di tornare a casa da una intera galassia lontana? Solo Tony Stark. Incredibile.  
"Non c'è modo che lui si aspetti che tu lo abbia aspettato per oltre cinque anni," le disse allora Rhodey. "Lo conosci. Sarà contento che non sei stata da sola, credimi."  
Lei semplicemente sospirò e si appoggiò indietro sul sofà per un attimo, chiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi le tempie.  
"Ho bisogno di fare qualche telefonata," disse poi. "Perché non credo che sarò in grado di rientrare a New York per un poco."  
Con ciò si alzò ed uscì dalla stanza senza un altra parola. Happy sospirò mentre guardava dietro a lei.  
"Questo sarà interessante," disse.  
"Senza dubbio," grugnì Rhodey. "Non hai detto nulla."  
"E' una sua decisione," disse Happy subito. Rhodey a volte pensava che Happy fosse troppo gentile per il suo bene, ma semplicemente annuì e non commentò.  
***  
Quando JARVIS improvvisamente annunciò che Tony era atterrato tutti e tre guardarono in alto sorpresi.  
"Lo shuttle viene abbassato giù nell'officina in questo momento," li informò la IA.  
"Questo è stato un atterraggio silenzioso," commentò Happy. Erano già sulla via per scendere un attimo dopo. Pepper camminò davanti mentre Rhodey ed Happy la seguirono.  
Videro entrambi lo shuttle appena entrati. Era più grande di un caccia, ma non grande come molti Jet per gli uomini d'affari. Sembrava il fratello grande di un Quinjet dello SHIELD per essere onesti, anche armato pesantemente, quello era stato subito chiaro. Al contrario dei Quinjet le sue ali si curvavano indietro, l'intera forma era più tonda invece che angolare.  
Rimasero a guardare mentre veniva abbassato sul pavimento. Il soffitto del garage si chiuse immediatamente quando lo shuttle fu all'interno. Rhodey poteva sentire una certa tensione nei suoi muscoli e non era del tutto sicuro della sua ragione. Forse perché vedere Tony faccia a faccia invece che attraverso un display avrebbe reso la cosa reale. Forse erano tutte le domande che turbinavano nella sua testa, perché aveva una miriade di domande. Forse era quella piccola vocina in fondo alla sua testa che continuava a ricordargli che Tony sembrava diverso, forse anche troppo diverso. Innaturalmente giovane, il suo viso affilato, gli occhi più duri, anche il modo in cui parlava non sembrava essere il suo solito. Ma erano passati anni e le persone cambiano, Rhodey lo sapeva. Non riusciva comunque a rilassarsi.  
Pepper era ancora ferma e silenziosa. Sembrava essere tesa quanto si sentiva Rhodey. Era anche così pallida quanto prima e Rhodey non poteva pensare a nulla che potesse rassicurarla. Quello dipendeva da Tony.  
Il retro dell'aereo si aprì allora e la prima cosa che Rhodey vide fu una figura molto alta, esageratamente alta, ma poi Tony uscì fuori. Sembrando ancora giovane come sembrava sullo schermo, ma adesso che Rhodey poteva dargli un occhiata da vicino si accorse di altre differenze. Era più muscoloso di prima, questo era quello che gli dava un apparenza più squadrata. Gli abiti che portava lo rendevano ancor più ovvio. Sembravano molto più militari di quanto mai fossero stati prima nella sua vita.  
Una volta che Tony uscì gli altri passeggeri lo seguirono. Sentire che Tony avrebbe avuto con se degli alieni e vederli erano due cose molto diverse a quanto pareva. Rhodey si sentì più teso ancora. La figura molto alta era un uomo, ovviamente non umano con la sua pelle grigia e gli occhi oscuri e si, l'altezza. Poi c'erano degli alieni verdi. Letteralmente alieni verdi, con lunghe orecchie a punta. Donne, o almeno sembravano donne a Rhodey, la loro altezza non era diversa da quella degli umani. Un altissimo uomo con i capelli bianchi le seguì all'esterno e se non fosse stato per gli abiti Rhodey avrebbe pensato che fosse una comparsa in un film fantasy, perché quegli orecchi lo facevano sembrare del tutto come un elfo.  
E poi un altra figura alta uscì fuori e Rhodey sentì la sua tensione esplodere verso il soffitto, perché non lo aveva mai incontrato di persona ma aveva guardato tutti i files, i filmati e conosceva quel viso. Dal modo in cui Pepper inspirò un respiro affannoso, non era il solo ad averlo notato. Non poteva essere, davvero non poteva essere, ma sembrava lui. Loki.  
"Dimmi che non è chi io penso che sia," disse ad alta voce guardando Tony.  
"Credimi," disse Tony, sollevando le mani in gesto di calma. O forse mostrava di non essere armato forse, era davvero uno strano gesto che veniva da Tony. "C'è una storia dietro a questo."  
"Una storia?"  
"Che ascolterete prima ancora di pensare a fare qualsiasi cosa," continuò Tony.  
Rhodey voleva obiettare, ma lo sguardo sul viso di Tony lo fece stare zitto. Era dannatamente serio al riguardo. Il modo in cui stava li, davanti al piccolo gruppo era una strana visione, la sua postura, il modo in cui guardava verso Rhodey adesso. Ma pure era Tony, era al 100% Tony dannatissimo Stark e dannazione se il suo migliore amico era vivo, a fanculo, poteva ascoltare qualsiasi cosa volesse dire.  
"Inizia a parlare, allora," disse. "Perché voglio che tu mi dia una buona spiegazione in merito."  
"Ne ho una," rispose Tony e ci fu un sorriso sulla sua ridicolmente giovane faccia. "Dovete solo ascoltare."  
Quello poteva farlo, se non altro.  
***  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potete immaginarvi che avevo pianificato questo come il 'capitolo 10'?? Avevo pianificato di saltare avanti nel tempo subito dopo che Tony e Loki rubavano la nave e scappavano da Cassiopeia.   
> Ma poi mi sono resa conto che non avreste capito che cosa avevano passato Tony e Loki, non avreste conosciuto tutti gli altri personaggi, la loro storia e perché erano importanti. Perciò ho voluto che tutti voi sapeste come Tony e Loki si erano innamorati e come avevano incontrato il loro equipaggio. Quindi è diventato il capitolo 57 invece del capitolo 10. Penso sia stata una buona decisione.  
> Potete immaginare ma in caso non fosse chiara la data esatta di questo capitolo è il 5 Aprile 2018. Tony era sparito in Agosto 2012.  
> Età approssimativa dei membri dell'equipaggio ad aprile 2018:  
> Tony: 47 anni (sembra a metà dei 30) nato il 26/4/1970, compirà 48 anni in tre settimane nella storia.  
> Loki: circa 1050 anni (considerato un giovane adulto per gli standard Aesir)  
> Bee: circa 36 anni (considerata una giovane adulta per gli standard Skrull)  
> Juyu: circa 18 anni (considerata una ragazzina per gli standard Skrull)  
> Drongo: circa 71 anni (considerato Adulto per gli standard Sakaaran)  
> Hatchet: circa 2300 anni (considerato Adulto per gli standard delle fate/Ljósálfar)  
> Il compleanno di Tony è l'unico conosciuto perciò gli altri non sono numeri esatti.  
> ***


	58. 58 La mia odissea

_**  
Pepper era stordita. Era come camminare attraverso un sogno davvero contorto, come se fosse appena entrata in un mondo immaginario creato dal suo subconscio. Era abbastanza reale comunque, molto reale, anche se era surreale allo stesso momento. Era Tony, ma non era lui. La sua postura era diversa, parlava in modo diverso, le sue spalle erano più ampie, il suo petto più prominente e dio, il suo viso, sembrava così giovane, come se fosse appena uscito da una vecchia foto. Aveva comprensibilmente difficoltà a riconciliare questo Tony con quello che lei ricordava. Ma doveva essere lui.  
Rhodey chiese loro di parlare in privato e Pepper acconsentì, Tony non fu preoccupato dal suggerimento per nulla e semplicemente si girò verso il suo equipaggio - il suo equipaggio di alieni e Loki! - e disse loro di fare come fossero a casa propria.  
"Benvenuti nella mia umile dimora," disse.  
"Che ovviamente non è per nulla umile," disse quello che sembrava un elfo dai capelli bianchi mentre sorrideva a Tony.  
"Si, come promesso," gli disse Tony. "Conoscete già JARVIS, può mostravi e dirvi ogni cosa della casa. Mettete giù le vostre cose, mangiate qualcosa, c'è spazio sufficiente per tutti, sebbene... JARVIS quando arriverà il letto super grande super robusto per Drongo?"  
"Dovrebbe essere consegnato domani, Signore," replicò la IA.  
"Mi spiace della cosa," Tony guardò al gigante che era in piedi nella stanza.  
"Non è un problema," rispose con un basso tono roboante. "Ho dormito in posti peggiori del tuo tappeto dall'aspetto costoso."  
"Va bene, la mia casa è la vostra casa e tutto il resto. Torno subito."  
Pepper non mancò il modo in cui condivise un lungo sguardo con Loki prima di girarsi per lasciare la stanza con lei e Rhodey dietro a se. Happy guardò verso di lei, ovviamente cercando di essere rassicurante.  
"Devo dire che mi sembra di parlare al tuo inesistente fratello minore per l'aspetto che hai," disse James quando furono infine lontani dagli altri. "Non sei il tuo inesistente fratello minore vero?"  
Tony rise alla cosa. "Strano, e no," disse poi. "Vuoi controllare le mie imrponte digitali?" chiese agitando le dita in aria.  
"Dovrai fare un intero check-up in ogni caso se dovrai essere dichiarato di nuovo in vita," lo interruppe Pepper. "Gli azionisti non permetteranno che alcunché sia consegnato ad un uomo che sembra semplicemente Tony Stark."  
"Ma lo sapete che sono Tony Stark," disse Tony, e poi continuò prima che lei potesse dire altro. "E non vi preoccupate, me lo aspettavo. Possono controllare quello che vogliono, sono io."  
"Tutte le mie scansioni primarie indicano che è effettivamente il Signor Stark," disse JARVIS intervenendo e Tony puntò al soffitto con un espressione 'visto?' sul viso.  
"Dunque, che ne dite se andiamo avanti con le spiegazioni? Specialmente quelle relative al criminale di guerra alieno nel tuo soggiorno," disse James.  
"Meglio se vi sedete, perché sarà una lunga storia," disse Tony. "E buona parte di essa non sarà molto bella."  
***  
La prima parte fu la più difficile da ascoltare, quando Tony parlò della sua cattura. Non si era solo trovato nel posto sbagliato come quasi tutti loro avevano assunto. Volevano Tony in persona, non solo Loki. E per cosa? Armi. Era sempre per le armi. Non era stato preso per le sue invenzioni stavolta, ma per un arma nucleare, ma questo non faceva alcuna differenza.  
Tony parlò del fatto che erano stati sedati, messi a dormire presumibilmente per molti mesi mentre venivano trasportati in una località molto lontana. "Molto lontana" era un eufemismo, perché parlava di un posto a milioni di anni luce lontano.  
Usava costantemente il 'noi' invece dell' 'io'. "Noi siamo stati rinchiusi in una cella fredda e buia per mesi", "noi abbiamo rifiutato di cooperare", "noi abbiamo deciso di lavorare insieme quando abbiamo capito che era il solo modo per sopravvivere." Era come se la prima persona singolare fosse improvvisamente sparita dal suo vocabolario. Quella era quasi la cosa più strana. Anche quando aveva cercato, Tony aveva sempre avuto difficoltà a spiegare le cose senza farle sembrare relative a se stesso. Era sempre 'io credo', 'io penso', 'per me'. Adesso c'era solo il 'noi' ed era una strana sensazione. Considerando che Loki era l'altra metà del 'noi', non era solo strano, la faceva sentire diffidente. Tony era così diverso, ma mentre ascoltava la storia divenne sempre più chiaro il motivo.  
Solo ascoltarla fece in modo che qualcosa di gelido le afferrasse lo stomaco, perché sapeva che cosa aveva fatto l'Afghanistan a Tony, aveva testimoniato la cosa di prima mano. Non era solo Iron Man, era il cambiamento fondamentale attraverso cui era passato in reazione ad esso. Questo sembrava peggio, questo era peggio, perché era stato lontano per anni e non aveva nessuno salvo un folle conquistatore di mondi al suo fianco.  
Tony non parlò della cosa come di una cosa brutta. Disse che sarebbe morto da molto tempo senza Loki, disse che sarebbe impazzito senza di lui. Pepper aveva difficoltà ad accettare quella cosa. Loki. quello che aveva invaso il loro pianeta, quello che aveva causato migliaia di morti e aveva letteralmente gettato Tony fuori da una finestra. Ma l'uomo di cui parlava Tony non sembrava essere quel folle. Non sembrava essere lo stesso per nulla. Pepper era ancora diffidente e tesa. Non sembrava essere tale perché non era più quell'essere malvagio, oppure perché la percezione di Tony a suo riguardo era troppo distorta per vederlo chiaramente?  
Tony parlò di come si erano resi conto del fatto che serviva loro più che una tregua se volevano tornare a casa, che avevano dovuto allearsi. Spiegò quanto duro fosse stato l'inizio, quanto si erano scontrati all'inizio, ma anche che non aveva mai dovuto dormire con un occhio aperto. Avevano sofferto molto insieme e sapevano di non avere nessun'altro su cui contare.  
Pepper cercò di immaginarselo. Tony intrappolato in una galassia lontana con il suo solo nemico ad aiutarlo a tornare a casa. Aveva fatto un patto con il diavolo, lo sapeva. Era una scommessa, un grosso rischio, ma era a casa. Ne era davvero valsa la pena? Cinque anni erano un lungo tempo, ma poteva cambiare qualcuno come Loki così tanto?  
Tony aveva detto che non era cambiato, ma stava meglio. Pepper conosceva il tono di voce che aveva usato quando lo aveva detto. C'erano molte emozioni nelle parole, buona parte nascoste, ma alcune semplicemente straripavano. Non stava dando delle scuse, la sua spiegazione sembrava clinica. Loki non era sano, non era in controllo di se. Le sue decisioni erano sue, anche se le aveva prese sotto circostanze estreme. Tony disse che aveva compreso molto bene come Loki era finito a fare quello che aveva fatto. Disse anche che era molto più stabile ora, e che c'erano davvero possibilità minime che mai potesse succedere ancora.  
"E' ancora un criminale," disse James in tono piatto.  
"E' stato punito abbastanza," disse Tony. "Credimi, io ero li, io ero li ogni singolo giorno. So le cose che gli hanno fatto prima dell'invasione e dopo l'invasione. Chiuderlo in un buco nero e buttare la chiave non farebbe del bene a nessuno."  
"Qualcuno potrebbe considerarlo giustizia," offrì James.  
"Molte persone considererebbero giustizia se io venissi rinchiuso in una prigione."  
"Non parliamo di te, Tony," disse. "Il tuo sbaglio è stato la mancanza di riguardo, lui ha personalmente guidato un invasione ed ucciso persone con le sue mani."  
"Che differenza c'è davvero fra qualcuno che commette omicidi per negligenza criminale e qualcuno che accetta di guidare un esercito sotto costrizione dopo un collasso psicologico e un periodo di tortura fisica e mentale. I miei avvocati farebbero una battaglia campale al riguardo." girò lo sguardo verso la finestra, ma non si avvicinò, ovviamente non voleva rischiare di essere visto da alcuno.  
"La mia ignoranza non mi assolve dai miei crimini," continuò. "Ma comunque me la sono cavata senza neppure una sberla sulle mani. Il suo stato mentale non assolve davvero neppure lui. Non sta a me decidere in alcun modo. Posso parlare solo per me stesso dopo tutto. Ma dico che ha sofferto abbastanza. Potete essere d'accordo con me oppure no, ma io non lo getterò ai cani."  
"Non posso realmente credere che questo stia per uscire dalla mia bocca," disse Rhodey. "Ma questa è una delle migliori difese per follia e per coercizione criminale combinata che ci sia."  
Pepper non assentì ad alta voce, ma era vero. Era certa all' 80% che la squadra di legali delle Industrie Stark sarebbe stata più che capace di discolparlo. Non che dovessero, avrebbero semplicemente potuto se fosse stato loro detto di farlo. Attirare simpatie, media positivi e sarebbe stato un caso piuttosto pulito. Sapeva che c'era abbastanza materiale per ottenere simpatia. Thor aveva sempre tenuto la bocca chiusa riguardo la famiglia, ma aveva lasciato sfuggire abbastanza informazioni affinché quelli che prestavano attenzione potessero farsi un idea precisa.  
Non avrebbe dovuto guardare alla cosa come fosse una specie di casino legale che dovevano ripulire, ma al modo in cui Tony continuava ad usare il 'noi', iniziava ad essere quasi certa che sarebbe stato un casino di Tony in un modo o nell'altro.  
"Perciò stai dicendo che non è più pazzo?" chiese lei.  
"Ha ancora i suoi problemi, ma no, non è pazzo," disse Tony. "Era fuori controllo allora. Adesso ha di nuovo la testa lucida."  
Quello era buono e giusto, ma buona parte delle persone non finiscono per guidare eserciti alieni nel tentativo di conquistare un pianeta quando hanno un esaurimento nervoso. D'altro canto, Thor aveva distrutto un intera stanza nella Avengers Tower in un piccolo attacco di rabbia. Gli dei semplicemente lavoravano su scale diverse in ogni caso.  
Più pensava alla cosa, più si rendeva conto che non riguardava Loki. Riguardava Tony. Aveva già preso la sua decisione e la domanda era se lei e Rhodey si sarebbero fidati del fatto che lui avesse preso la decisione giusta.  
"Non mi piace tutto questo," disse lei ad alta voce e probabilmente non immaginava il modo in cui la mascella di Tony si indurì. "Ma sembri estremamente sicuro di te," continuò lei. "Perciò lascierò la cosa nelle tue mani per ora, sulla base delle prove, per così dire. Non posso fidarmi di lui, ma posso fidarmi di te. Non fare in modo che si riveli una cattiva decisione, perche davvero non voglio pentirmene."  
"Pepper, tu sei letteralmente sempre la migliore," disse Tony e stava sorridendo alla fine della cosa. Sembrava ancora così ridicolmente giovane.  
"E per l'amor di dio,dimmi cos'è successo al tuo viso," domandò.  
"Il mio viso?"  
"Sembri giovane, Tony," aggiunse Rhodey.  
"Oh giusto, si, sono stato gravemente ferito, una ferita per cui ero in procinto di morire dissanguato, e Loki mi ha dovuto dare un elisir di guarigione divino per riuscire a salvarmi. Sembra che le rughe possano essere considerate danni ai tessuti. Davvero mi piacerebbe che mi venisse fatto un esame del fegato. Dovrebbe sembrare come se non avessi mai bevuto alcool in tutta la vita. Sarebbe davvero divertente nella mia cartella medica."  
"E' tutto quello che è successo?" chiese Rhodey.  
"Si, 100%. Non mi sono sentito diverso in alcun modo dopo averlo bevuto. Sono solo più... liscio," disse con un altro sorriso.  
"Sembri un ragazzino," disse Rhodey. Era vero, Pepper si sentiva orrendamente vecchia solo a guardarlo. Bene, poteva essere spiegata come chirurgia plastica se chiunque avesse fatto domande in seguito.  
"E tu, Rhodey?" chiese allora Tony.  
"Non posso semplicemente supportare un criminale di guerra," disse con fermezza. "Il meglio che posso fare è essere imparziale per ora. Terrò la cosa sotto silenzio, ma voglio essere sicuro che tu abbia ragione riguardo lui con i miei occhi per prima cosa. Perché senza offesa, ma sembri estremamente di parte."   
Tony fece spallucce. "Mi può bastare."  
"E una cosa ancora," disse Rhodey. Poi si avvicinò e tirò Tony in quello che sembrava un abbraccio spacca ossa. "Mi sei mancato, tu stupido, spericolato figlio di buona donna."  
"Mi sei mancato anche tu, amico mio," Tony sorrise e ritornò l'abbraccio.  
Rhodey batté una mano sulla sua spalla per buona misura dopo averlo lasciato andare e il sorriso di Tony divenne anche più ampio. Poi Rhodey guardò indietro a Pepper e si schiarì la gola.  
"Penso che voi dobbiate parlare adesso," disse. "Quindi penso che sarò la fuori a vedere come sta Happy e a incontrare i tuoi amici alieni."  
"La ragazzina verde più piccola è Bee, non le piace essere toccata. L'elfo con i capelli bianchi si chiama Hatchet, ignora la sua esistenza," disse in modo serio. "Davvero."   
"Capito," Rhodey assentì uscendo dalla porta.  
Pepper sapeva che toccava a lei iniziare a parlare. Le cose dovevano essere chiarite prima possibile, ecco perché Rhodey era andato ma la stanza rimase in silenzio per troppo tempo dopo che furono lasciati soli.  
***  
Il problema era che non sapeva cosa dire. Non si era mai figurata di avere questa conversazione. Le parole volevano uscire, ma non sapeva quale fosse il modo migliore per iniziare. Tony ruppe il silenzio dopo essersi seduto accanto a lei.  
"JARVIS mi ha detto che hai rispettato il mio testamento alla lettera," disse. "Grazie per averlo fatto."  
"Non era che potessi cedere la tua azienda a qualcun'altro," disse lei.  
"Hai fatto un grande lavoro, ma sapevo che lo avresti fatto anche quando lo stavo scrivendo."  
"Mi spiace che abbiamo dovuto dichiararti morto," Disse Lei. "Avremmo potuto aspettare fino a sette anni, volevo evitarlo, ma non avrei avuto abbastanza controllo sulle cose per far si che fossero come tu volevi se fossi stata solo un procuratore in tua vece."  
"No, hai fatto la cosa giusta. Molte opzioni ti sarebbero state chiuse se io fossi solo stato disperso."  
"Ma tu eri solo disperso!"  
"Non potevi saperlo."  
"Bene, ci sarà un sacco di scartoffie coinvolte nel riportarti in vita."  
"E le lascierò tutte nelle tue molto capaci mani," disse Tony con un sorriso.  
"Tony, dio non so neppure cosa dire. Sei qui adesso e ho difficoltà a crederci. Non pensavo potesse accadere. All'inizio si, speravo ogni giorno che tu improvvisamente ti mostrassi di nuovo, nel modo in cui avevi fatto l'ultima volta, ma i giorni sono divenuti settimane e le settimane mesi e poi erano passati anni e io dovevo essere certa che l'azienda andasse avanti. Sei stato dichiarato morto ed io mi sono sentita orrendamente, speravo ancora che tu fossi vivo da qualche parte, ma poi è passato più tempo ed io non potevo più continuare a sperare e Tony... io...  
Tony si avvicinò e le prese le mani, coprendole entrambe. I suoi palmi erano callosi come sempre o forse anche di più adesso. Aveva dovuto usare le mani per qualcosa di più del delicato lavoro di ingegneria. Pepper si domandò quanto era stata difficile la vita per lui negli anni trascorsi. Oh chi stava prendendo in giro, sapeva già che era stata dura. Aveva dovuto scappare dalla tortura da solo, trovare la strada per tornare da milioni di anni luce lontano.  
"Hai qualcuno?" chiese Tony. "E' quello che stai cercando di dirmi?"  
Pepper sentì il suo cuore stringersi al tono soffice, gentile della voce di Tony. Una cosa così dissonante. Sembrava più giovane e più forte all'esterno, ma guardando nei suoi occhi adesso, mostrava il contrario. Il suo sguardo era fermo e calmo, la sua intera presenza rassicurante. Nulla dell'infinita energia e delle chiacchiere erano visibili. Le sole volte in cui Pepper poteva ricordare di averlo visto così calmo e silenzioso erano quando era del tutto ubriaco, ma adesso era completamente sobrio. Era cambiato, non era più lo stesso Tony.  
"Si, ho qualcuno," disse infine Pepper, annuendo. "Sei sparito per così tanto, Tony. Ti avevamo tutti pensato morto, mi dispiace."  
"No-no, Pepper. Non scusarti," obiettò subito e la tirò in un abbraccio stretto. "Sono felice."  
Pepper non si spinse via, semplicemente posò la testa sulla sua spalla. Era più dura di quanto ricordasse. C'erano più muscoli sotto la pelle.  
"Lo sei?"  
Tony prese fiato prima di iniziare a parlare. "Dopo il primo anno, quando infine scappammo e lasciammo Cassiopeia, divenne chiaro che non sarei potuto tornare a casa per molto tempo. All'inizio ho sperato che quando fossi tornato saremmo potuti tornare alle cose come erano prima, ma sapevo che non sarebbe successo."  
Sentirlo dire quelle cose ad alta voce era rassicurante e doloroso allo stesso tempo.  
"Le cose cambiano," disse Tony. "Io lo sono certamente e ogni volta che pensavo a te... speravo così dannatamente tanto che tu non mi avessi solo aspettato. Non riuscivo a sopportare il pensiero di te da sola. Sperando contro ogni speranza o piangendo per me. Volevo che tu stessi bene. Perciò sono lieto, Pepper. Sono così lieto che tu non sia stata da sola."  
Tony la strinse di nuovo, non troppo forte ma era comunque un abbraccio forte, come se si stesse rassicurando della sua esistenza. Poi la lasciò andare e sorrise, uno dei suoi brillanti sorrisi. Quelli non erano cambiati.  
"Mi dirai chi è il fortunato? Non devo rassicurarmi che ti tratti bene, perché non perderesti tempo con chiunque non fosse tale. Quindi è più una curiosità."  
Pepper era quasi certa di essere riuscita a non arrossire, ma sorrise un poco, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
"Happy."  
"Happy? Il nostro Happy? Il mio autista Happy?"  
"Conosci altri 'Happy'?"  
"Oh wow, lui è... davvero un bravo ragazzo," Tony annuì. "Non è noioso, ma non c'è alcuno stress non necessario con lui. Capisco che ti piaccia la cosa."  
Pepper sbuffò una risata e voleva alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
"Bene, meglio che tu gli dica che non ha violato alcun immaginario codice fraterno. Davvero penso che sia preoccupato della cosa."  
"Guadagna ulteriori punti per voler essere sicuro che i miei sentimenti non siano feriti," disse Tony mentre si alzava dal sofa. Si mosse verso la finestra poi si riprese e tornò indietro.  
"Va bene, devo essere onesto con te, visto che tu sei stata onesta con me," disse. "Come ho detto, all'inizio speravo di tornare a casa più in fretta, ma poi le cose sono cambiate e sapevo che non saremmo più stati in grado semplicemente di... ritrovarci e..."  
Pepper si aggrottò. "E' il tuo discorso 'ho qualcuno'?" chiese lei. "Perché non sono esperta in alieni ma le due ragazzine sembrano tremendamente giovani, quindi davvero spero che tu non mi stia per dire che tu..."  
"Cosa? No! Non le mie bambine," fece una smorfia di disgusto. "Non osare neppure dirmi qualcosa di simile."  
"Va bene... ma è qualcuno dell'equipaggio vero? Voglio dire..." Oh dunque non una donna, era insolito da parte di Tony ma non una cosa mai accaduta. "Aspetta è il tipo che ti sorrideva? Il tizio con i capelli bianchi..."  
"Oh cavoli no, non Hatchet! Amoreggia con qualsiasi cosa si muova, a volte anche con cose che non si muovono. E non lo toccherei con un palo lungo tre metri.  
"Ho paura di chiedere del gigante," continuò Pepper.  
"Drongo è un amico," disse Tony scuotendo la testa. Servirono due secondi a Pepper per comprendere che cosa significava e i suoi occhi si spalancarono drasticamente. Perché rimaneva solo una persona.  
"Sei fuori di testa?" chiese subito alzandosi.  
"Pep..."  
"No! JARVIS, chiama il Colonnello Rhodes qui," ordinò lei.  
"Si, Signorina Potts," JARVIS replicò immediatamente.  
"Lasciami solo spiegare, va bene?" chiese Tony. Pepper semplicemente lo guardò a braccia conserte ed aspettò che Rhodey tornasse. Non dovettero aspettare a lungo per fortuna.  
"Va tutto bene?"  
"Volevo che tu fossi qui per il momento in cui chiedevo a Tony se ha deciso di stare dalla parte di Loki prima o dopo che entrambi sono finiti nello stesso letto."  
"Non si tratta di sesso, dannazione," si oppose immediatamente Tony. "Non saltare a fottute conclusioni. E no, divenire alleati, divenire amici è accaduto molto prima di quello. Non mi ha sedotto se questo è quello che pensi. Non sarei saltato in tutto questo se non mi fidassi di lui."  
"Come puoi fidarti di lui? Voglio dire so che avete dovuto contare l'uno sull'altro per tornare," disse Pepper. "Ma è del tutto diverso che essere intimamente coinvolto con qualcuno. Se non è solo sesso..."  
"Significa che io lo amo," rispose Tony e la cosa fece azzittire immediatamente Pepper. "E mi fido di lui, perché ha provato più e più volte che io posso affidargli la vita e molto di più. Significa che so cosa sto facendo e voglio che voi vi fidiate del fatto che io lo sappia."  
"Le cose che ha fatto..." Pepper iniziò, perché non essere ostile poteva anche accettarlo, ma che lui lo amasse?  
"Non è quello che lui è," disse Tony. "Lui ne è capace, ma non è chi lui è veramente. Davvero pensi che potrei amare qualcuno che fosse un assassino a sangue freddo? Che mi importerebbe di lui se fosse davvero solo un folle votato alla distruzione?"  
Pepper rimase in silenzio e guardò come Tony prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi.  
"Io so che è molto da accettare in un solo colpo e non ti chiedo di accettare ogni cosa immediatamente. Prendetevi il tempo, guardate voi stessi. Parlate con l'equipaggio, diavolo parlate con Loki quanto volete. Guardate voi stessi se è lo stesso tipo che avete visto sulle registrazioni e sui files dello SHIELD."  
"Stai chiedendoci molto," disse Pepper alla fine.  
"Sto chiedendovi di cercare di accettare questo, e che mi diciate se non potete prima di fare qualsiasi cosa."  
Fatemi sapere se posso contare su di voi come alleati in altre parole. Il significato delle sue parole era chiaro come la luce del giorno.  
"Rhodey?" chiese Tony. "Ci sono commenti?"  
"Non lo so, amico," Rhodey si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so se devo tirar fuori una bandiera arcobaleno o simile."  
Tony lo guardò per un attimo poi una improvvisa risata sgorgò da lui. Pepper diede un occhiata a Rhodey.  
"Cosa?" chiese lui con un altra alzata di spalle mentre guardava verso di lei. "Guardalo, è mortalmente serio, non puoi fargli cambiare idea. Conosco una battaglia persa quando la vedo."  
Pepper sospirò. Aveva ragione, Tony era del tutto serio al riguardo.  
"Ma!" continuò Rhodey, puntando un dito verso il viso di Tony. "Mi riservo il diritto di mettergli gli Avengers alle calcagna se anche per un solo momento pensassi che stia facendo qualcosa di male."  
"Accettato!" assentì immediatamente Tony.  
"Voglio dire, anche Banner e Barton... specialmente Banner e Barton," Rhodey disse severamente.  
"Capito amico," sorrise Tony. Stava sorridendo ad una minaccia, ma che c'era di nuovo? Lo faceva anche prima di essere portato via.  
"Non ti piacerebbe sapere quello che farò io se per caso facesse qualcosa che non va," aggiunse lei seriamente. Aveva dovuto lottare le sue battaglie mentre Tony non c'era. C'erano una quantità di minacce con cui aveva dovuto lottare. Forse non aveva un'armatura per risolvere le cose da se, ma sapeva come far funzionare le cose. Efficientemente. Tony lo amava, questo era certo, ma se Loki stava giocando con lui, se mai avesse pensato di fargli del male. Non sarebbe stato Hulk quello di cui avrebbe dovuto avere paura.  
Tony annuì.  
"Dunque cosa dici, Pep?" chiese lui. "Volete incontrare ufficialmente il mio equipaggio? Poi parliamo dei dettagli della mia resurrezione."  
"Stai pianificando qualcosa," comprese lei. "Mi piacerà?"  
"Non sono ancora sicuro," sorrise Tony. "Ma saranno coinvolti fuochi d'artificio."  
"Ovviamente ci saranno," disse lei e non riuscì a evitare di sorridere di rimando.  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli amici sono amici... :) L'equipaggio della Iron Mage di disizletzi
> 
> |[Dimensioni reali su Tumblr](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/47455134065/bend-around-the-wind-family-yay-this-took-me-so)| 


	59. 59 Fase uno

_**  
Stark non aveva esagerato riguardo la sua ricchezza. Drongo non aveva bisogno di conoscere bene la terra per riconoscere la finezza. Stark aveva detto che quella era solo una delle sue molte residenze e Loki aveva confermato che la sua Torre era piuttosto impressionante allo stesso modo. Stark semplicemente aveva grugnito e scosso la testa quando Loki ne aveva parlato. Era chiaro ovviamente, che Loki conosceva la torre di Stark perché l'aveva assediata per così dire. Ma non era più importante.  
Negli ultimi due mesi Stark aveva lavorato senza sosta a preparare tutto per il suo ritorno a casa. Aveva armeggiato con i sistemi della Iron Mage senza fine, volendo essere certo che fosse compatibile con la sua tecnologia sulla terra.  
Stark rimase in silenzio per lunghi momenti quando aveva finalmente messo gli occhi sul pianeta azzurro e Drongo sapeva come doveva essersi sentito. Lui lasciava sempre la sua casa volontariamente eppure gli mancava ancora immensamente. Stark era stato portato via contro la sua volontà e per un lungo tempo non aveva neppure pensato che avrebbe potuto rivedere la sua casa. Drongo avrebbe avuto il cuore in gola allo stesso modo. Non avrebbe provato vergogna nell'ammetterlo. Stark era semplicmente silenzioso, guardando il globo in silenzio, l'espressione sul suo viso che conteneva troppe emozioni insieme.  
Ma quando la voce del computer che Stark chiamava 'JARVIS' aveva parlato per la prima volta dagli altoparlanti del ponte la silenziosa ammirazione di Stark era divenuta un luminoso sorriso con gli occhi umidi.  
"Benvenuto a casa, Signor Stark," fu tutto quello che il computer disse e Stark sorrise e poi rise come fosse stato il miglior suono che avesse mai sentito.  
Drongo capiva perché Stark aveva lavorato così tanto per integrare la sua creazione nel sistema centrale della nave. Stark l'aveva chiamata un Intelligenza Artificiale e davvero se Drongo non avesse saputo che era una macchina, avrebbe pensato che stessero interagendo con un intelligente essere vivente. JARVIS aveva immediatamente seguito le istruzioni di Stark ed iniziato a preparare ogni cosa per il suo ritorno. Era stato davvero molto utile e Stark non si era dimendicato di enfatizzare che lui aveva accesso a tutto quello che lui possedeva e anche molto di più tramite JARVIS e a tutte le informazioni che potevano essere loro necessarie.  
Drongo non mancò neppure di notare come Stark aveva dovuto riclassificare Loki da 'ostile' ad 'amico' nel momento in cui il computer aveva avvisato Stark della presenza dell'altro sulla nave. Almeno un computer come JARVIS non chiedeva le motivazioni. Aveva obbedito immediatamente quando Stark gli aveva detto che le informazioni su Loki erano obsolete.  
Erano arrivati di notte quindi Drongo non aveva avuto modo di vedere la superficie bene, solo le luci notturne della città erano visibili, ma il panorama non era la parte più interessante del loro viaggio. Mentre si avvicinavano al pianeta Drongo iniziò a sentire una lenta, pulsante energia emessa tutto attorno se. Non era l'Antico Potere, quindi questo rispondeva ad una domanda. I suoi antenati chiaramente non avevano visitato il pianeta di Stark, ma c'era qualcos'altro li. Poteva ancora sentire la tensione della Corrente Cosmica, ma non era qualcosa che lui potesse usare. Si girò di nuovo verso Loki, perché lui era stato sul pianeta in precedenza, doveva sapere che cosa fosse. Il dio semplicemente gli sorrise.  
"Quella che senti è la Forza di Yggdrasil," gli disse Loki. "Siamo entrati nei Nove Regni,"  
"Perciò quindi, puoi rinforzarti usando Yggdrasil allora?" chiese Stark. Drongo voleva sospirare al modo in cui Stark parlava in modo così leggero riguardo i doni degli Oldstrong, ma sapeva che doveva scegliere le sue battaglie.  
"Non lo so ancora," disse. "Dovrò esplorare l'energia e vedere come il mio corpo reagisce ad essa. Non posso sentirla in modo forte come sento l'Antico Potere, perciò potrei non essere in grado di usarla allo stesso modo. Forse non sarò in grado di usarla per nulla. Inoltre, anche usare l'Antico Potere per un tempo eccessivo può causare severa fatica al mio corpo. Usare la Forza di Yggdrasil potrebbe essere anche più pericoloso, dovrò essere molto acuto riguardo le mie interazioni con esso. Ma è promettente che io possa almeno sentirlo."  
Poi incontrarono gli amici di Stark, la sua famiglia davvero dal modo in cui parlava di loro. Fu ovviamente la presenza di Loki che causò loro il passare dall'incredulità, comunque accogliente, alla diffidenza e tensione. Non che non se lo aspettassero, perciò come pianificato, Stark si era separato per una conversazione privata con i suoi amici dopo qualche parola di commiato. Lasciando l'uomo chiamato Happy Hogan con loro. Era almeno un segno di qualche livello di fiducia, lasciare uno dei loro da solo con loro.  
"Questa casa è enorme," disse Juyu. "Ed elegante, mi sento come se sporcassi i mobili se mi sedessi."   
"Chi se ne importa?" disse Hatchet sprofondandosi in una ampia sedia di cuoio. "Hai sentito, la sua casa è la nostra casa. E potrebbe semplicemente comperare nuovi mobili ogni giorno se volesse. Questa è la base delle operazioni da ora in avanti, perciò dobbiamo renderla confortevole."  
L'umano era in piedi all'altro lato della stanza, spostandosi da un piede all'altro, era ovviamente non a suo agio.  
Poi Bee iniziò ad uscire dalla stanza.  
Penso voglia esplorare," disse Juyu. Drongo assentì. "Vado con lei."  
"JARVIS vi farà sapere se dovete tornare indietro," disse loro Loki. Era già chiaro che Loki aveva ragione riguardo la necessità del Linguaggio Universale. Era parte integrante del restare in quel luogo. Essere in grado di comunicare solo con Stark, Loki ed Hatchet avrebbe limitato tutti loro significativamente. Drongo era stato più che desideroso di avere una simile capacità, non solo per ora, ma per i suoi futuri viaggi allo stesso modo. Era il dono più grande che potesse pensare di avere ed era stato grato per averlo ricevuto.  
Loki era esitante all'inizio riguardo il piantare il seme della conoscenza (come lo aveva chiamato) nella mente di Bee. Drongo comprendeva le sue preoccupazioni, lei era per buona parte sana, ma non del tutto equilibrata, c'erano rischi anche nelle menti sane, ce n'erano di più con Bee. E ancora, gli Skrull erano i più diversi dal resto di loro. Juyu si era offerta volontaria per avere la conoscenza per prima, in modo che Loki sapesse le differenze, se ve ne fossero state. Era stato esitante anche allora, ma Juyu aveva insistito che loro non venissero lasciate fuori.  
Aveva accettato e si era adattata alla modifica più velocemente e senza problmeni di quanto avessero fatto Drongo e Stark. Le era servita circa un ora perché il seme magico attecchisse e si evolvesse completamente. Drongo suppose che considerato che gli Skrull erano in grado di modificare i loro corpi a livello molecolare, i loro corpi erano abituati a ogni tipo di alterazione. Davvero, se potevano modificare i loro polmoni per essere in grado di respirare qualsiasi atmosfera, o riaggiustare i loro organi per sostenere gravità eccessiva, allora un minuscolo cambiamento nella loro corteccia cerebrale era davvero una cosa non così monumentale. Rassicurato dalla facilità con cui Juyu si era adattata, Loki aveva acconsentito di donare il Linguaggio universale anche a Bee. Lei non parlava, ma non significava che non necessitasse di capire quando gli altri parlavano con lei. Fortunatamente non c'erano state complicazioni neppure con lei. Lei si era adattata un po' più lentamente di Juyu ma comunque più facilmente di Stark e Drongo.  
"Non c'è bisogno di essere diffidente, Signor Hogan," disse Drongo quando l'uomo si spostò da un piede all'altro di nuovo. "Siamo tutti amici di Stark, così come è lei."  
L'uomo lo fissò per un momento, poi un imbarazzato sorriso apparve sul suo viso.  
"Si, mi dispiace per questo, non siamo abituati a queste cose aliene ancora, datemi un giorno o due e sarà tutto a posto. E chiamatemi Happy."  
"Non è il tuo vero nome, vero?" chiese Hatchet.  
"No, è un soprannome, ma è meglio di quello vero."  
"Te lo ha dato Stark?" chiese ancora Hatchet.  
"Si, lo fa spesso," rispose Hatchet. "Pepper e Rhodey non sono i veri nomi neppure, se ve lo domandavate."  
"Bene, io sono Drongo, degli Oldstrong di Sakaar," lo salutò Drongo, era semplicemente educato. Stark era uscito prima che potessero essere fatte delle presentazioni corrette. "Quello è Hatchet di Alfheim e Loki tu probabilmente lo conosci già."  
"Si, ho sentito di lui," disse Happy, con cautela, senza neppure guardare verso Loki.  
"Hey JARVIS," chiamò Hatchet.  
"Cosa posso fare per lei?" chiese il Computer.  
"Puoi mostrarci cosa pensa Midgard di Tony Stark? Ho sentito che la sua fama è grande e che è ancora più grande l'amore verso di lui."  
"Vi può andare bene un riassunto retrospettivo o volete solo il consenso generale corrente al riguardo?"  
"Iniziamo con lo stato corrente degli affari," chiese Hatchet. Drongo non fermò le sue richieste; erano informazioni di valore che potevano influenzare i piani di Stark e di Loki dopo tutto. Prestò invece buona attenzione e sapeva che anche Loki lo stava facendo.  
***  
Il signor Hogan si mosse dalla stanza dopo che una lieve melodia era suonata dalla sua tasca, lasciando Loki, Hatchet e Drongo nell'area di soggiorno ad ascoltare JARVIS. L'amico di Stark, il Colonnello Rhodes li raggiunse dopo un poco. Stark lo chiamava 'Rhodey', ma Drongo non voleva essere troppo familiare con qualcuno che non conosceva ancora.  
"Dunque, io conosco Loki, e quello è il tizio che si suppone io ignori," annuì ad Hatchet. "Aspettate, dove sono le ragazze verdi?"  
"Correntemente esplorano la palestra, Colonnello Rhodes," rispose utilmente JARVIS, facendo una pausa nella sua lunga spiegazione riguardo quanto il mondo stesse ancora rimpiangendo e sentisse la mancanza di Iron Man.  
"Ed io sono Drongo," Drongo si introdusse di nuovo.  
"Va bene, non considerarla un offesa, ma dannazione se sei grande," disse il colonnello. Drongo ridacchiò con leggerezza. "Dunque dove ti ha trovato Tony lungo la via del ritorno?"  
"Io vengo dalla Galassia di Fornax," rispose Drongo. "E' approssimativamente a cinquecentomila anni luce da qui."  
Rhodes fischiò. "E' davvero un lungo viaggio," disse.  
"Juyu e Bee vengono da Andromeda," disse Drongo. "La mia casa è molto più vicina in comparazione."  
"E voi intendete restare qui sulla Terra?"  
"Stark è il nostro Comandante," rispose Drongo. "Noi andiamo dove lui va."  
Ovviamente Stark non prendeva le sue decisioni da solo, ma assieme a Loki. Ascoltava anche le opinioni del resto di loro, ma fino a che erano sulla Terra era meglio se gli alleati di Stark erano rassicurati dal fatto che il loro amico fosse al comando. Il resto di loro erano strani, alieni, creature probabilmente pericolose su un pianeta che non aveva buone esperienze con razze diverse dalla propria. Insinuare in qualsiasi modo che Loki fosse al comando allo stesso modo non sarebbe stato cosa buona ugualmente. Non si sarebbero fidati per nulla e lui lo sapeva molto bene. Stark era anche troppo contento di essere chiamato 'Comandante' da tutti loro sul suo pianeta natale. Anche Hatchet aveva acconsentito su insistenza di Loki. Drongo sapeva il motivo per cui era diverso li rispetto allo spazio, perciò non poteva essere altro che divertito dal piacere di Stark.  
"Tutti voi?" chiese Rhodes.  
"Tutti noi," replicò Loki dal suo posto appoggiato al muro.  
"Colonnello Rhodes, la Signorina Potts chiede se può raggiungere lei e Mister Stark di nuovo," disse JARVIS e il colonnello si girò ed uscì di nuovo dalla stanza.  
"JARVIS, continua la tua recensione," chiese Loki appena furono di nuovo da soli. "E di a Juyu e Bee di tornare qui."  
"Immediatamente, signore," rispose il computer.  
***  
Dal modo in cui lo sguardo di Miss Potts azzerò Loki nell'attimo in cui lei tornò con Stark e Rhodes, Drongo sapeva che i due erano stati informati del tutto ora. Lei non disse nulla a lui comunque, i suoi occhi si trattennero su di lui per un secondo poi si spostarono per guardare il resto di loro. Lei mandò anche un lieve sorriso verso il Signor Hogan che era tornato allo stesso modo. Juyu e Bee erano tornate nella stanza solo qualche attimo prima.  
Stark dal canto suo sollevò due pollici e sorrise mentre rientrava nella stanza, rendendo ovvio per tutti loro che la discussione con i suoi amici era andata bene.  
"Dunque, adesso che abbiamo terminato con le spiegazioni noiose, iniziamo con le presentazioni ufficiali, va bene? L'equipaggio ha già sentito molto riguardo voi ragazzi, quindi voi dovete sapere dell'equipaggio."  
Nessuno disse nulla, perciò Stark continuò dopo un breve attimo.  
"Okay, prima le signore. Bee e sua sorella Juyu," iniziò Stark. "Loro sono Skrull ovvero rettili, il che è qualcosa di inusuale qui, ma credetemi, Io sono stato la creatura più strana nell'Andromeda con tutto il mio sangue caldo. Ancora, un gentile avviso, Bee non ama essere toccata dagli estranei, datele del tempo per abituarsi a voi. Lei non parla, pertanto non è scortese o altro."  
Juyu salutò con la mano, Bee fissò e annuì una volta.  
"Quanti anni avete?" chiese Miss Potts guardando le ragazzine.  
"Siamo adulte," rispose Juyu, il che era sempre la sua risposta quando qualcuno glie lo chiedeva.  
"Non dovrebbe andare a scuola o simili?" chiese lei, guardando Stark.  
"Considerala come educata in casa," rispose subito Stark. "Si, andando avanti. Drongo è educato, perciò probabilmente si è già presentato, ma lo farò di nuovo solo in caso. Drongo è uno Oldstrong di Sakaar, è assurdamente Zen tutto il tempo e sono del tutto sicuro che potrebbe fare a braccio di ferro con Hulk. Potremo doverlo testare."  
"No, non lo faremo," disse Drongo.  
"Peccato," Stark sorrise. "Non lasciate che tutti quei muscoli vi ingannino," aggiunse. "Lui è il mio secondo pilota e conosce ogni cosa."  
"Un po' di ogni cosa," corresse Drongo e si inchinò in segno di saluto.  
"Biancaneve laggiù è Hatchet detto lo stronzetto. E' un elfo... o meglio una fata elfo? Non sono ancora certo."  
"Sei un tale gentil parlatore, Stark," Hatchet fece un sorriso tagliente. "Lo sai che segretamente mi ami."  
"lui è un mago, un rompipalle, ed è meglio se ignorate circa l' 80% di quello che esce dalla sua bocca," continuò Stark.  
"Si, abbiamo una certa pratica in merito," Rhodes commentò il che fece ridacchiare divertito Hatchet.  
"Non incoraggiatelo," Stark guardò il suo amico che semplicemente fece spallucce.  
"E il mio caro Loki, potresti smetterla di nasconderti in quell'angolo buio laggiù," disse poi Stark. "Andiamo!" Loki sbuffò ma si spinse via dal muro per andare vicino al resto di loro. Era deliberatamente rimasto fuori dal centro dell'attenzione fino ad allora. "Lo so che non devo introdurti, ma forse una reintroduzione è il caso di farla e non lo avete mai incontrato di persona."  
Drongo non mancò il modo in cui gli umani (salvo Stark) si tesero leggermente quando Loki si avvicinò, ma il dio non reagì in alcun modo.  
"Loki di Asgard, mago guerriero straordinario, la ragione per cui io sono ancora vivo," disse Stark nel tono affezionato e caloroso che era solitamente riservato solo a Loki.  
Loki annuì ringraziandolo. Il colonnello annuì di rimando, ma la Signorina Potts semplicemente lo fissò imparzialmente, il suo viso severo e contemplativo.  
"Bene, abbiamo passato anche i convenevoli, torniamo agli affari," Stark batté le mani rompendo il breve teso silenzio. "JARVIS, a che punto sei?" chiese.  
"Il mio caricamento sulla Unità Iron Mage è al 76%," riportò JARVIS. "Le scansioni per il MARK 'Firebird' sono disponibili nell'officina e ho aggiornato il suo database personale con le proprietà fino ad ora registrate del metallo alyndor e le sue scoperte piezoelettriche. Una volta che l'unione sarà completa sarà in grado di accedere al resto del database della Iron Mage da qui."  
"Eccellente," annuì Stark. "Tieni tutto sul mio server privato, sicurezza massima."  
"Non sei stato in ozio mentre eri via vero?" chiese Rhodes.  
"Oh, non hai idea," sorrise Stark. "Ho molte cose da dare al mondo."  
"Dunque, hai parlato con i tuoi amici," disse Juyu. "Andremo avanti?"  
"Si, questa casa adesso è la base di operazioni numero uno," iniziò. "Mantenete le regole numero 1 e 2 come abbiamo convenuto, il resto non si applica qui. La regola numero 9 solo se siamo in connessione radio. Pepper..." Stark si girò verso di lei. "Voglio che inizi a preparare le carte e tutto il resto per la mia 'resurrezione', ma per favore tienilo segreto. Non voglio che nessuno sappia che sono tornato ancora."  
"E quando esattamente pianifichi di far sapere al mondo che sei tornato?"  
"Che giorno è di nuovo?" chiese Stark.  
"Il 5 aprile 2018" rispose JARVIS utilmente.  
"Oh sta per arrivare il mio compleanno. Sembra buono, tre settimane sono abbastanza per fare tutto quanto."  
"Cosa devi preparare?" chiese Miss Potts.  
"Molte cose per le Stark Industries e altre cose per Iron Man. Voglio un enorme copertura mediatica, va bene? Pianifica una festa, rendila rumorosa, falla grande, anzi grandiosa. Voglio giornalisti e reporter ovunque. Ironettes danzanti, fuochi d'artificio. Voglio persone, bambini, famiglie, i miei fans. Voglio una grande folla, grandi masse di persone."  
"Le nostre azioni andranno di nuovo alle stelle," disse pensierosamente Miss Potts. "Deve essere un grande, vittorioso ritorno, la gente lo amerà. Vuoi una conferenza stampa subito dopo?"  
"No, facciamo un intervista, tu scegli il reporter, voglio che sia trasmessa online e da tutti i canali TV possibili, anche dalle radio."  
"Un luogo personale ed intimo," annuì lei. "Ma devi dirmi che cosa hai in mente di dire in quell'intervista."  
"Non improvviserò, credimi," disse Stark. "Ci sono troppe cose in gioco."  
"Bene, inizierò a muovere le cose," annuì lei.  
"Grazie, adesso JARVIS, l'officina quaggiù è operativa al 100% allora?"  
"Dovrà fare dei cambiamenti se desidera usare una connessione DNI anche qui," gli disse JARVIS. "E delle sue armature solo il MARK V è operativo, il MARK VI eVII sono ancora danneggiati. DUM-E è allo stesso modo fuori servizio."  
"DUM-E? Perché?" Stark si aggrottò.  
"Aveva espresso il desiderio di ripararlo personalmente dopo l'attacco alla casa, perciò è stato messo da parte per il suo ritorno."  
"Oh, ricordo," Stark disse sottovoce, poi si girò verso Loki. "Okay, possiamo fare una piccola pausa nel come abbiamo deciso di andare avanti?"  
"Sono le tue creazioni, ovviamente vai," disse Loki. Tutti loro sapevano quanto le sue invenzioni significavano per Stark.  
"Okay, Pep, inizia a pianificare, Rhodey... semplicemente mantieni il silenzio suppongo."  
"Sarò come le tre scimmie sagge," rispose Rhodes, qualsiasi cosa significasse.  
"Grande," annuì Stark. Si fermò per un attimo vicino a Loki per afferrare la sua mano e mettere un bacio sulle sue nocche poi si precipitò fuori dalla stanza verso la sua officina.  
"E cosa facciamo noi adesso?" chiese Juyu.  
"Vi accomodate," disse Loki. "Scegliete le vostre stanze, è già tarda notte qui, quindi dormite se volete o almeno riposatevi. Abbiamo tre settimane, tempo sufficiente per tutto."  
Hatchet non si mosse ancora, ma Juyu e Bee si alzarono dal divano prendendo le loro borse. Tutti si fermarono quando Miss Potts marciò verso Loki comunque. Lei non disse nulla dapprima, solo fissò il suo viso.  
"Lady Pepper?" suggerì Loki. Il suo viso era neutrale ed il suo linguaggio del corpo il più calmo ed aperto possibile. Sapeva quanto importante era per Stark, tutti loro lo sapevano.  
"Non ti minaccerò, è volgare," iniziò in tono piacevole. "Ti terrò d'occhio e lascerò alla tua immaginazione che cosa accadrà nel caso tu faccia qualcosa che non mi piacesse."  
"Ho una vivida immaginazione," disse Loki.  
"Lo pensavo," disse Miss Potts di rimando. Poi si girò a guardare al resto di loro. Un gentile ampio sorriso comparve immediatamente sul suo viso. "E' stato davvero bello incontrarvi tutti," disse gentilmente poi si girò per andare subito dopo. I suoi tacchi alti facevano un forte rumore sul costoso pavimento di Stark ad ogni passo. Il signor Hogan sollevò una mano in un goffo saluto prima di seguirla fuori rapidamente.  
"Qualcosa da aggiungere Colonnello Rhodes?" chiese Loki.  
"Penso che tu sia abbastanza intelligente da sapere le conseguenze senza che ti debba avvisare," disse. "Ma tieni in mente che noi ci fidiamo di Tony, gli altri non lo faranno." aggiunse. "JARVIS, fai sapere a Tony che rimarrò per la notte e ripartirò domani mattina."  
"Si, Colonnello Rhodes," JARVIS replicò.  
L'uomo annuì una volta in generale nella loro direzione poi lasciò la stanza.  
"Penso che mi piacciano," disse allora Juyu.  
"Penso che Stark sia un tipo," ridacchiò Hatchet.  
"Lei è qualcosa di speciale va bene," assentì Loki sottovoce.  
Drongo prese la sua borsa e seguì le ragazze fuori dall'area di soggiorno. Hatchet e Loki iniziarono a discutere di altre cose e Drongo non dubitava per un attimo che parlassero dei piani che riguardavano il resto dei Nove Regni.  
Drongo non voleva preoccuparsi di quello subito, avevano molto da fare li sulla Terra per prima cosa. Almeno la fase uno era andata liscia quanto possibile, anche meglio di quanto si aspettasse Stark. Sfortunatamente, Drongo sapeva che le cose sarebbero semplicemente divenute peggiori adesso.  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juyu e Bee di [lostinthebabylon](http://lostinthebabylon.tumblr.com/post/47577712074/so-yeah-i-read-bend-around-the-wind-and-i-love-it)
> 
> >>Controllate il post originale per un altra immagine 


	60. 60 Shoot To Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ascoltate Shoot to thrill degli AC/DC](http://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_l1m71qiyvm1qae692o1.mp3)

_**  
Quando si aprì l'ascensore, stare faccia a faccia con una persona non nota non fu quello che si aspettava.  
"Chi è lei e che cosa ci fa qui?" chiese Natasha immediatamente. L'uomo la fissò in silenzio sotto shock per un attimo.  
"Stava controllando i fuochi d'artificio!" disse una voce dall'interno, probabilmente Bruce, ma sembrava che stesse mangiando qualcosa.  
Clint non aspettò che l'uomo si muovesse, uscì dall'ascensore e lo superò. Natasha lo seguì dopo un momento. L'uomo entrò nell'ascensore e se ne andò subito.  
"Stanno davvero mettendo anche i fuochi d'artificio?" chiese Clint appena furono all'interno. Bruce stava davvero mangiando del cibo cinese da una scatola.  
"Non vedi la folla fuori?" chiese Bruce. "Sono sorpreso che non ci sia un gigantesco pallone aerostatico a forma di Iron Man attaccato alla torre."  
"Non portare iella," disse Clint.  
"Dunque cosa ci fate qui ragazzi?" chiese Bruce.  
"Steve è nei dintorni?" chiese Natasha. "JARVIS?"  
"Gli ho già fatto sapere che siete qui, Agente Romanoff," replicò la IA rispettosamente. Era probabilmente solo la sua immaginazione, ma la IA sembrava sempre dire il suo nome con lo stesso tono che usava Pepper Potts in quel periodo, deliberata e poco nascosta falsa educazione.  
"Ci sono problemi?" chiese Bruce.  
"Stiamo solo sorvegliando la situazione," rispose Natasha.  
"In altre parole, la paranoia di Fury riguardo Pepper sta tornando a salire," aggiunse Clint. Fece ridere Bruce. Natasha voleva alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma si trattenne.  
"Dovresti prendere la cosa più seriamente, Clint," disse invece.  
"Davvero?" Clint guardò indietro verso di lei. "Che il grande festival per il compleanno là fuori sia attività sospetta?"  
"C'è stato anche un concerto," aggiunse Bruce. "E i bambini hanno avuto pupazzetti di Iron Man gratis se rispondevano al quiz su Tony Stark correttamente."  
"Wow, questo di certo sembra nefasto," disse Clint con tono completamente piatto. "Forse c'è anche birra gratis laggiù... quale orrore."  
"Tutta questa celebrazione è uscita dal nulla," disse Natasha. "E lei si suppone farà qualche grande annuncio. Ci sono un sacco di giornalisti la fuori. Perché?"  
"Forse gli ingegneri delle Stark Industries sono infine riusciti a finire qualcuna delle invenzioni lasciate a metà da Tony," suggerì Bruce. "Lo so che ci hanno provato. Quelle sarebbero grandi notizie."  
"E questo spiegherebbe perché vorrebbe fare un grande festival dedicato a Tony Stark attorno ad essi," aggiunse Clint. "Marketing, sai."  
"E perché alla Torre?" chiese Natasha. "Avrebbe potuto scegliere qualsiasi località. Ha realizzato tutto attorno alla Avengers Tower."  
"Perché ci ha chiesto di fare un apparizione," disse Steve mentre entrava nella stanza. "Ehi, Clint, Natasha."  
"Lei lo ha chiesto?" chiese Clint.  
"Non come richiesta," disse Steve mentre andava verso il frigo per prendere dell'acqua. "Lei ha semplicemente detto che sarebbe bello se le persone ci vedessero un poco. E' per il compleanno di Tony, quindi sarebbe stata una cosa carina da fare."  
"Oh, io ci sto," disse Clint. "Birra gratis e Ironettes danzanti, cosa c'è che non possa piacere?"  
"Non siamo qui per festeggiare," gli ricordò Natasha, ma Clint non sembrò cogliere il rimprovero.  
"Tony avrebbe amato tutto questo caos," disse Bruce sottovoce mentre si alzava per lanciare via la scatola e i bastoncini.  
"Dunque allora dov'è Potts?" chiese Natasha.  
"Perché?" chiese Steve. "Vuoi interrogarla riguardo i motivi per cui ha osato dare una festa in memoria di Tony? Perché Fury ti ha spedito qui in ogni caso?"  
"Fury pensa che qualcosa di grosso stia accadendo alle Stark Industries," disse Natasha. "Ha cancellato un viaggio in Cina e improvvisamente iniziato a pianificare questa cosa. Ha organizzato un enorme copertura mediatica, ma tutte le labbra sono sigillate riguardo quello che lei annuncerà esattamente. Inoltre, quasi tutti i pesci grossi della compagnia sembrano essere stati chiamati ad una specie di meeting che si è svolto oggi. Ancora, non sappiamo di cosa si tratta."  
"E perché esattamente a Fury importa qualcosa degli affari interni delle Stark Industries?" chiese Bruce mentre ritornava e si sedeva. "Non sono affari suoi."  
"Le Stark Industries sono il finanziatore principale degli Avengers, questa Torre e tutto qui dentro appartiene a lei. Lei non ha solo il potere e le risorse, ma le connessioni ovunque e tante informazioni segrete quante lo SHIELD stesso. Davvero pensi che Fury non la tenga controllata in ogni istante, considerato tutto? Per non menzionare tutti gli impiegati discutibili."  
"Oh ecco che ricominciamo," borbottò Clint.  
"Non sono affari di Fury quello che Pepper fa o non fa della sua azienda," disse fermamente Steve. "Tutte quelle risorse e informazioni sarebbero state condivise. Fury deve biasimare solo se stesso."  
"Fury dovrebbe smetterla di cercare di controllare cose che non gli appartengono," aggiunse Bruce.  
"Perché tutto questo potere nelle mani di una civile è più sicuro," replicò Natasha.  
"Tu non interrogherai Pepper," disse Steve. Guardò prima verso di lei, poi a Clint.  
"Non guardare me," disse Clint. "Sono qui solo per la birra gratis e le Ironettes."  
Natasha gli sparò un occhiataccia.  
"Cosa?" chiese lui. "Lo sai come la penso su questo. Fury si è scavato il buco in cui si trova. Gli fa solo male il didietro perché Pepper Potts gli ha mostrato chi è che comanda."  
"Lo sai che non è personale," disse Natasha.  
"Certo che è fottutamente personale Tasha," disse Clint, irritato dall'argomento. Si lasciava sempre trasportare da quell'argomento. "Fury voleva che lei giocasse secondo le regole, lei lo ha buttato fuori e ha tenuto botto e adesso lui sta aspettando una scusa per essere in grado di fare qualcosa al riguardo. Non ha alcuna scusa e sicuro come l'inferno io non glie ne darò una."  
"Lei non dovrebbe avere il permesso di giocare secondo le sue regole senza rispondere a nessuno," disse Natasha.  
"Questo è quello che faceva Tony," disse semplicemente Bruce.  
Questa era una vecchia discussione. Stark aveva lasciato tutto a Potts, letteralmente tutto, la sua azienda, le sue case, le sue armature e le altre tecnologie. Fury pensava che le armature di Iron Man e JARVIS dovessero essere controllate dallo SHIELD, Potts non era d'accordo e si era assicurata che tutto rimanesse in suo possesso. Era una cosa che andava avanti da anni e non sembrava sarebbe finita presto.  
"Fury non può avere tutto quello che vuole," disse Steve. Anche le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate rabbiosamente a quel punto. "Ora puoi venire giù e sorridere alle telecamere o andartene. Il discorso di Pepper è previsto fra un ora."  
Con ciò si girò e lasciò la stanza.  
"Ci vediamo giù a terra," disse Bruce mentre si alzava e lo seguiva.  
"E' già tornato Thor?" chiese Clint.  
"Sono sicuro che lo SHIELD se ne accorgerebbe se arrivasse esattamente quando lo faremmo noi," disse Bruce. "Piuttosto difficile mancare il Bifrost."  
"E tutti noi sappiamo che ci sono modi più sommessi di viaggiare del Bifrost," disse Natasha. Bruce semplicemente alzò le spalle e se ne andò.  
***  
Erano nell'ascensore di nuovo e Clint era ancora visibilmente agitato dalla conversazione precedente.  
"Non puoi continuare a fare questo per sempre," disse Natasha dopo un po' di silenzio.  
"Fare cosa?"  
"Ballare fra lo SHIELD e gli Avengers. Dici che sei dello SHIELD e comunque stai dalla parte di Rogers ogni volta."  
"Bene accade che Steve abbia ragione su molte cose, mentre Fury ha fatto tutte le cose sbagliate."  
"Fury doveva agire in una situazione catastrofica, non poteva semplicemente..."  
"Poteva chiedere a Rhodey," disse Clint. "Può non essere un Avenger, ma è pronto a combattere quando ce n'è la necessità."  
"Non lo sapevamo allora," si oppose Natasha.  
"Lo sai cosa pensano buona parte degli agenti?" chiese Clint. "Ovviamente lo sai, tu presti attenzione. Tutti gli agenti, e non parlo solo di quelli sul campo, parlo anche di quelli come Blake e Sitwell. Pensano che Fury abbia passato il segno. Tutti sanno che Stark si è quasi fatto fare a pezzi per riparare l'Helicarrier mentre stava cadendo." Clint si fermò per un attimo prendendo fiato come gli serviva sempre fare quando parlava di quei giorni.  
"E poi lo hanno visto volare attraverso un portale nello spazio con un missile nucleare sulla schiena pronto a morire per tutti noi. Lui è considerato un eroe, non solo dalla gente o dai media, gli agenti dello SHIELD lo considerano un eroe. E poi Fury ha cercato di rubare tecnologia senza prezzo dalla ragazza in lutto di quell'eroe. Cribbio Tasha, mi chiedo come mai le cose non siano andate bene."  
"Le armature erano necessarie..."  
"No, non lo erano. Fury semplicemente voleva qualche agente scelto da lui in quell'armatura, come il suo personale burattino di Iron Man. Hai davvero bisogno di chiederti il motivo per cui questo ha fatto incazzare la gente? Ed era solo una delle sue molte cazzate. Adesso sta solo cercando di provare che non ci si può fidare di lasciare la tecnologia di Stark nelle mani di Pepper e queste sono stronzate."  
"Smetterebbe di farlo, se trovassimo chi le da tutte le informazioni," disse Natasha.  
"Se esiste," disse Clint.  
"Lei ha un informatore allo SHIELD," disse fermamente Natasha. "Se trovassimo chi fosse, Fury smetterebbe di cercare di seguire ogni suo passo."  
"Non troveremo mai quella talpa," disse Clint. "L'abbiamo cercata per quanto? Più di due anni? "Sono del tutto certo che Fury è solo paranoico e sta sottostimando JARVIS."  
"No, deve essere un agente," Natasha scosse il capo. "Alcuni dei file che Potts non si supponeva avesse venivano dal server interno dello SHIELD. Quelli possono essere aperti solo da qualcuno che era fisicamente presente."  
"Non sono sorpreso in alcun modo," Clint si strinse nelle spalle. "Chiunque sia, ovviamente sanno che Fury non ha diritto di prendere nulla da Pepper ne dalle Stark Industries."  
"Se sei così contrario ai metodi dello SHIELD di questi tempi, non capisco davvero perché non hai scelto gli Avengers invece," gli disse Natasha obiettivamente, fissando avanti.  
"Davvero Tasha? Non lo sai? Io devo spiegare a te perché ho scelto lo SHIELD?"  
Lei fissò risolutamente avanti anche se sentì lo sguardo di Clint su di lei. Quando l'ascensore si aprì, Clint sbuffò e mormorò un 'come ti pare' fra i denti mentre usciva. Natasha prese un respiro per calmarsi mentre lo seguiva, assicurandosi che il suo viso non mostrasse alcuno dei suoi pensieri o emozioni.  
***  
Trovarono Pepper Potts in uno degli uffici del primo piano. Era vestita in un abito impeccabile color rosso carminio per l'occasione, gonna corta e Tacchi a spillo rossi e ovviamente accessori in oro. Indossava sempre qualche variante di rosso e oro quando appariva ufficialmente in video, era ovvio il motivo per cui lo faceva. Senza più Stark, lei aveva assunto il ruolo di essere non solo il CEO, ma anche il volto delle Stark Industries. Lei era seduta in una sedia mentre veniva truccata dalla sua truccatrice. I suoi soliti due assistenti sollevarono gli occhi dai loro Starkphone per un attimo quando la porta si aprì.  
"Steve, Bruce, Clint, è meraviglioso che ce l'abbiate fatta," li salutò con un ampio sorriso. "E ovviamente Agente Romanoff."  
E c'era quel falso tono educato ancora.  
"C'è un sacco di movimento la fuori," disse Bruce.  
"Lo so," Potts sorrise mentre chiudeva gli occhi di nuovo in modo che l'ombra sui suoi occhi potesse essere completata. "E' il compleanno di Tony dopo tutto, solo il meglio è sufficiente."  
Il suo viso e la sua voce rimasero calmi e compiaciuti, non si tesero ne si calmarono per nulla. Era divenuta anche migliore a nascondere le proprie emozioni o alla fine era riuscita ad andare oltre la morte di Stark.  
"Janet ha chiamato e ha detto che le dispiace non esserci," disse Steve scusandosi.  
"Si, mi ha mandato una e-mail," annuì Potts. "Va tutto bene. So che non possono semplicemente bloccare il loro viaggio a metà a causa di questo. E' un peccato, ma sono sicuro che non si perderanno nulla se guardano la TV."  
"Perché questa improvvisa urgenza per organizzare un intero festival?" chiese Natasha.  
"Mi aspettavo che comprendessi l'importanza della buona pubblicità e marketing," rispose amabilmente. "Le persone amano Tony e Iron man, lo hanno sempre fatto e sempre lo faranno. Questa è una buona occasione per ricordarglielo."  
"Perché?"  
"Perché no?" chiese Pepper quando riaprì di nuovo gli occhi.  
"Ad ogni modo," interruppe Steve. "E' bello vedere tanta gente riunita," disse. "Devi essere contenta che ci sia tutta questa folla la fuori."  
"Si, speravo che vi fosse molta attenzione. Abbiamo una stima, Adam?" chiese. Il suo assistente alzò gli occhi dal suo Starkphone poi iniziò a battervi sopra rapidamente con le dita.  
"Sembra che abbiamo più di 250 mila persone raccolte attorno alla torre, su Park Avenue e la 45esima strada est, vuole che controlli i conteggi degli ascoltatori per la televisione e la trasmissione online?"  
"Quelli devono essere decine di milioni di persone," disse Bruce.  
"Abbiamo appena iniziato a trasmettere in est Asia ed Australia, quindi dovrebbero essere più probabilmente centinaia di milioni," disse Potts.  
"Perché hai bisogno di tutta questa pubblicità?" chiese Natasha.  
"Niente interrogatori, Natasha," la avvisò Steve.  
"Oh, lasciala Steve. L'agente Romanoff sa bene che linee non deve superare se non vuole essere rimossa dall'edificio... di nuovo."  
"Il direttore Fury..."  
"Non me ne importa di quello che pensa o vuole Fury," la interruppe Potts e infine si alzò visto che il suo trucco era terminato. Le sue labbra erano rosso sangue così come il suo abito. "Se è così curioso, può accendere la TV e ascoltare il mio annuncio, come tutti gli altri."  
Se lei non fosse stata una costante rottura con cui trattare, Natasha sarebbe stata impressionata da quanto Pepper fosse in grado di tenere il suo sguardo. Non era facile da intimidire, non da molto tempo ormai. Stare senza Stark l'aveva indurita, non scherzava mai quando si trattava di proteggere quello che apparteneva a Stark e adesso apparteneva a lei.  
Lei aveva amici in tutte le alte sfere e usava i media e la gente come spada e scudo. Questo era il motivo per cui Fury sarebbe stato così ansioso di trovare prove che non era in grado di custodire le armature di Iron Man e le altre tecnologie di Stark in suo possesso. Lo SHIELD non poteva controllarla, intimidarla o toccarla in alcun modo. Stark era prevedibile a causa dei suoi problemi, complessi ed ego. Potts non era così facile da trattare.  
"Adesso, se volete scusarmi," sorrise e palesemente girò la schiena a Natasha per guardare gli altri. "Bevete qualcosa la fuori, sorridete ai fotografi," disse. "E certamente dovete ascoltare il mio annuncio."  
"Sicuro, Pepper," le disse Clint. Pepper sorrise ancora una volta poi lasciò la stanza, i suoi assistenti e la truccatrice che la seguivano da vicino. Natasha era sicura che la sua sicurezza non fosse lontana, anche se non vedeva ancora nessuno di loro. Dovevano stare strisciando li attorno.  
"Devi sempre inimicartela ogni volta, vero?" chiese Steve.  
"Lo sapevi che avrei fatto le mie domande," rispose Natasha. "O almeno che avrei provato. E adesso so che sicuramente sta tramando qualcosa. Non sarà un semplice annuncio dell'azienda."  
"Comunque non è un problema dello SHIELD," replicò Steve.  
"E non per indicare l'ovvio, ma Fury sa che tu non piaci a Pepper, perché continua a mandarti in ogni caso?" chiese Bruce.  
"Non è che qualsiasi agente dello SHIELD possa entrare qui dentro," rispose lei semplicemente. Lei non aggiunse che Fury non si fidava del fatto che Clint facesse qualcosa da solo quando si trattava degli Avengers e di Potts, perciò Natasha doveva venire comunque.  
"Possiamo andare a berci una birra adesso?" chiese Clint, girandosi per andarsene subito. "O qualche altro meraviglioso cocktail con gli ombrellini sopra?"  
"Ti rendi conto che sarai il solo che berrà vero?" gli ricordò Bruce.  
"Davvero mi manca Thor all'improvviso," sospirò Clint.  
***  
C'era una piccola area VIP accanto al palco per loro e i pezzi grossi di Stark Industries che assistevano. Non che la folla più vicina al palco non andasse in visibilio appena Steve venne individuato. Lui come suo dovere sorrise e salutò tutti quanti, mandò qualche rapido saluto ai bambini con la maschera da Iron man e i guanti con i repulsori luminosi.  
Il palco aveva uno schermo gigante alle spalle che mostrava una ripresa dal vivo che veniva probabilmente dalle videocamere esterne di JARVIS e gli elicotteri che volavano attorno alla torre e alle strade vicine. Musica ad alto volume suonava dagli altoparlanti giganti e le Ironettes danzavano sul palco.  
"Non ci credo che Pepper abbia mantenuto le Ironettes," disse Clint quando ritornò con il suo drink. Sembrava che il barista dietro al palco avesse preparato una cosa viola per lui. Tipo simpatico. "Non che io mi lamenti davvero."  
"Le Ironettes sono impiegate a tempo pieno," gli spiegò Natasha. "Quando non facevano parate attorno a Stark facevano lavoro di promozione per le Stark Industries in tutto il mondo. Perciò lei probabilmente non voleva licenziarle."  
"Ha solo cambiato l'abito," commentò sottovoce Bruce. Si, le Ironettes erano in tute full body rosso e oro invece che minuscoli top e calzoncini, ma era il solo cambiamento.  
"Non penso di aver mai visto così tanti giocattoli di Iron Man tutti insieme," disse allora Clint. "Ogni ragazzino corre in giro almeno con un pupazzetto."  
"Tutto il merchandising di Iron Man è fabbricato dalla Stark Enterprises," disse Bruce. "Giocattoli, tazze, lampade, magliette, quello che ti viene in mente. Iron man è un marchio registrato e Tony ha fatto soldi con il suo status da supereroe dall'inizio."  
"Okay," si aggrottò Clint. "E quei peluche di Hulk che ho visto laggiù?"  
"Anche quelli sono fabbricati dalle Stark Enterprises," disse Bruce con un lieve sorriso.  
"Hanno i diritti per Hulk?" chiese Clint mentre succhiava il suo ridicolo drink violetto.  
"Per Hulk e per Thor," disse Bruce. "Ho acconsentito alla cosa, prima che tu dica qualcosa. I bambini hanno i peluche e pugni giganti giocattolo ed io ho una percentuale sulle vendite. Pepper è stata molto generosa al riguardo."  
"Per cosa ti servono i soldi? Tu vivi qui," chiese ancora Clint.  
"Solo in caso," Bruce fece spallucce. "E non mi piace che Pepper paghi per ogni cosa."  
"Perché Thor ha acconsentito?" chiese Steve. "Ha acconsentito vero?"  
"Ha acconsentito per i bambini," disse Bruce. "Disse che gli ricordava dei vecchi tempi, quando i guerrieri incidevano il suo nome sulle loro armi, in modo che potessero lottare come se Thor fosse al loro fianco. Non era neppure sorpreso della cosa, ma penso che la gente una volta costruisse altari e templi per lui."  
"Ma riceve anche dei soldi da questo?"  
"Non penso che li abbia spesi ancora," disse Bruce. "Era solo felice di vedere che i bambini volevano dei piccoli Mjölnir e mantelli rossi. Ha un debole per i bambini."  
"Ovviamente lo ha," Clint grugnì e tornò a succhiare il suo drink. Sembrava davvero ridicolo. "Aspetta, chi fa le cose di Cap? Sono quasi certo di aver visto scudi stellati di plastica prima d'ora."  
"Stark Enterprises," disse Bruce. Steve si aggrottò.  
"Non ho firmato nulla," disse.  
"Hai firmato nulla quando i tuoi fumetti sono stati stampati negli anni quaranta?" chiese Bruce.  
"Penso di di," Steve comunque si aggrottò cercando di ricordare. "Non ho scelto io il nome o il costume o altro quindi non credo che potessi dire nulla al riguardo."  
"Si, dunque chiunque li possedesse in precedenza li ha certamente venduti, magari dovresti chiederlo a Pepper."  
"Voglio che i bambini abbiano dei piccoli archi," disse Clint con un sospiro.  
"Mi spiace, niente giocattoli sugli agenti dello SHIELD," gli disse Bruce. Clint brontolò e tornò al suo drink.  
Natasha sospirò e guardò il suo orologio. Il discorso di Potts non sarebbe arrivato mai abbastanza presto.  
***  
Quando Pepper Potts salì sul palco, ci fu una fanfara simile a quanto si aspettava Natasha. Il sole stava tramontando, quindi c'era abbastanza luce per vedere bene, ma non troppo luminosa per i fuochi d'artificio. La folla stava applaudendo, le macchine fotografiche scattando, e le Ironettes passarono dal danzare al fermarsi in bella posa sullo sfondo, muovendosi attorno come delle signore in attesa della loro regina. Era abbastanza ben studiato da sembrare bello. Potts non era Tony Stark, ma il suo stile lo aveva usato in passato e funzionava molto bene per lei.  
"Buona sera New York e salute al mondo," salutò con un ampio sorriso ed ebbe un rumoroso saluto dalla folla in risposta.  
"E' una testimonianza verso l'uomo che siamo qui per celebrare," continuò lei. "Che così tanti di voi si siano riuniti qui oggi. Ogni singolo paio d'occhi che ci sta guardando ora attorno al mondo è una prova di quanto l'amore per l'inventore, l'eroe, l'uomo non si è indebolito negli anni in cui è stato assente dalle nostre vite."   
"Siamo qui per ricordare tutto quello che ha dato a tutti noi, al mondo. Siamo qui per celebrare tutto quello che ha fatto. Siamo qui per Tony Stark."  
Con un rumoroso applauso la folla esultò di nuovo.  
"Ma siamo anche qui per guardare al futuro," disse Potts con un altro brillante sorriso. "Un futuro migliore e più sicuro. Non è più un sogno, non è un semplice desiderio o una preghiera. Perciò ora, senza spendere altre parole..."  
La musica iniziò a suonare, non così rumorosamente, ma Natasha avrebbe riconosciuto comunque la canzone dalle prime note.  
"Suona familiare," disse Steve.  
"AC/DC" disse Clint.  
Potts sorrise ampiamente di nuovo sul palco. "Vi prego di volgere lo sguardo al cielo," terminò e fece quello che aveva detto e sollevò la testa un poco guardando verso destra. Il volume della musica si alzò e la folla iniziò a muoversi attorno girandosi per guardare quale fosse il grande spettacolo.  
Anche Natasha girò la testa e così fecero gli altri, ma non c'era nulla da vedere.  
"Santa cacca!" Clint imprecò mentre si alzava dalla sedia. Natasha, Steve e Bruce seguirono la sua linea di vista, ma anche così le servirono alcuni momenti prima che vedesse il punto rosso che si avvicinava rapidamente. Ma poi divenne chiaro e non solo Natasha non sapeva come reagire da principio.  
Il puntino divenne una forma e la forma fu ben presto un incredibilmente veloce armatura di Iron Man che stava volando sopra alla folla dritta verso la Torre. I sospiri scioccati della gente e i rumori interrogativi presto divennero rumorosi evviva. Le Ironettes si ripresero dalla sorpresa allo stesso modo velocemente e iniziarono a danzare sulla familiare canzone di 'Shoot to Thrill'.  
L'armatura rossa non si fermò quando raggiunse il palco, ma si lanciò come un proiettile nel cielo facendo un cerchio attorno alla torre. Adesso le telecamere erano tutte al massimo zoom su di lui, perciò lo schermo gigante sul retro del palco mostrava una bella vista dell'armatura.  
"Quella non sembra alcuna delle vecchie armature di Stark."osservò Natasha. L'armatura era completamente rosso scuro, senza alcun cenno di color oro in vista. Aveva un reattore arc in mezzo al petto, ma c'erano altre forme luminose blu sparse sulle spalle, i guanti e gli stivali. Era comunque una armatura da Iron Man, senza alcun dubbio.  
Lei poteva sentire i reporter che praticamente gridavano nei microfoni facendo la fatidica domanda, di chi fosse quell'Iron Man. Era una buona domanda. Era Rhodes? O uno dei ragazzi della sicurezza di Potts? Aveva infine deciso che era ora di passare il mantello di Iron Man a qualcun altro?  
La figura continuò a volare in alto e attorno alla torre, poi scese giù di nuovo per volare sopra alla folla esultante. Era davvero uno spettacolo. Anche Steve e Bruce erano in piedi adesso, gli occhi che seguivano la figura volante. Quando Volò su verso la torre per la seconda volta i fuochi d'artificio partirono, rossi e oro ovviamente illuminando il cielo che si oscurava con luminosi colori.  
Poi l'armatura atterrò sul palco dopo una rapida discesa e anche il modo in cui atterrò era classico di Iron Man, per così dire. Potts era in piedi leggermente a lato, lasciando il centro del palco per chiunque fosse nell'armatura. "Iron Man" camminò avanti dove tutti potevano vedere lui (lei?) meglio.  
Poi iniziò l'assolo di tamburi e l'armatura iniziò a modificarsi. non c'era bisogno di macchine per eliminarla. Le spalle si spostarono più vicine alla corazza pettorale e l'armatura sulla parte superiore del braccio scivolò indietro allo stesso modo. Solo i guanti rimasero al loro posto. Il metallo che copriva le cosce scivolò per metà sulla struttura superiore, altre parti scivolarono giù negli stivali. Infine, l'elmetto si aprì e rivelò il viso.  
"Santa cacca!" Clint imprecò di nuovo.  
"E' Tony Stark, è Tony Stark!" Natasha sentì alcuni reporter urlare, gridare davvero. No, non solo uno, tutti loro lo facevano. Tutti stavano urlando. Gli AC/DC rombavano dagli altoparlanti, la folla stava urlando più selvaggiamente di prima, i lampi dei flash delle fotocamere non si fermarono neppure per un attimo e Tony fottuto Stark stava sorridendo sopra al palco con le braccia spalancate e l'armatura di Iron Man su di lui come un'armatura da storia fantasy. Il proiettore gigante alle sue spalle lo mostrava in primo piano e se Natasha vedeva bene, l'armatura era anche incisa, ma era difficile dire quale fosse la forma da quella distanza. Stark aveva anche addosso una specie di fascetta metallica alle tempie e forse era solo il trucco e le luci, ma sembrava stranamente giovane al momento.  
Si sollevò di nuovo in aria un pochino quando il coro finale della canzone iniziò e Natasha non voleva neppure ipotizzare come gli stivali e i guanti funzionassero se non erano collegati al reattore arc. Stark stava solo facendo esibizione, era chiaro. Poi era di nuovo giù sul palco, sorridendo e salutando la folla mentre la canzone terminava.  
"Voglio dire che..." iniziò a parlare allora. "Dal profondo del mio cuore," sorrise ancora. "E' bello essere tornato."  
***** _

_****_


	61. 61 Lealtà divise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro capitolo senza Loki, mi spiace!! Avrete più primi piani per gli Avengers invece, e un ospite a sorpresa. ;)   
> Godetela!

_**  
Quando Tony lasciò il palco, tutti si girarono e si diressero all'interno del palazzo. Il telefono di Natasha stava suonando anche prima che arrivassero nell'atrio. Rispose ed iniziò a parlare, probabilmente con Fury. Steve continuò ad andare avanti, dozzine di domande che gli attraversavano la testa.  
Era contento, ovviamente, Stark era vivo, era tornato. Aveva imparato recentemente comunque che i ritorni miracolosi non erano sempre riunioni felici, perciò non poteva evitare di sentirsi almeno un poco in guardia. Era ovvio che Stark era tornato da qualche tempo ormai e il fatto che non avesse contattato nessuno di loro parlava da se. Bene, Steve aveva un idea del motivo per cui avesse voluto un ritorno pubblico, ma non voleva saltare ad alcuna conclusione ancora. Avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di persona tutte queste cose. Sperava che le risposte fossero soddisfacenti.  
"Aspettate," disse Natasha ad alta voce e tutti si fermarono a guardarla. "La metto in viva voce," disse al telefono.  
"Era davvero Tony Stark?" disse la voce di Fury dall'altro capo del telefono.  
"Sicuramente sembrava lui," disse Steve.  
"No, 'sembrava lui' non è abbastanza, voglio una prova. Sapevi di questo Rogers?"  
"Non rispondo a lei," disse Steve invece di rispondergli e si diresse verso l'interno seguito da Bruce. Aveva chiarito dozzine di volte che Fury non poteva semplicemente chiedere risposte in quel modo.  
Natasha portò di nuovo il telefono all'orecchio, più probabilmente per sentire delle istruzioni. E Steve stava per chiedere a Bruce dove fosse il caso di cercare Stark quando uno degli ascensori si aprì e l'assistente di Pepper Patricia uscì da esso.  
"Il Signor Stark sta per rilasciare un intervista, quindi non vi può incontrare subito," disse, chiaramente sapendo chi stessero cercando. "La Signorina Potts vi suggerisce di tornare ai piani degli Avengers, dove potrete guardare la trasmissione." si spostò di lato in modo da lasciare loro l'ascensore.  
"Probabilmente riceveremo delle risposte da questo," disse Bruce.  
"Si, le risposte pubbliche ufficiali," disse Clint. "Non sono sicuro di quanto possano essere vicine alla verità."  
"Bene, non è che possiamo trascinarlo via da qui e fargli le nostre domande," disse Steve mentre si dirigeva all'ascensore. "Possiamo dunque aspettarlo."  
Natasha mise via il suo telefono prima di entrare dopo di loro.  
"Fury ha ragione nel voler sapere se è realmente lui," disse.  
"Dubito che un impostore potrebbe ingannare Pepper," rispose Steve.  
"A meno che non lo abbia trovato lei stessa," disse Natasha.  
"E' quello che pensa Fury?" Steve si aggrottò verso di lei. "Che Pepper abbia trovato un sosia di Tony? Non essere ridicola."  
"Stiamo semplicemente considerando tutte le possibilità."  
"Potrei davvero chiederti di andartene," la avvisò con fermezza Steve. "La sola ragione per cui tu e Clint avete ancora lo status di Avengers e accesso alla torre è perché avete promesso che Fury sarebbe stato tenuto fuori dai nostri affari. Non credo vogliate terminare questo accordo.  
"Non è un affare degli Avengers," disse Lei. "Riguarda anche lo SHIELD."  
"Che ne dite se la smettiamo di litigare per cinque fottuti minuti?" interruppe Clint. "Fury vorrà sapere delle cose e Tasha ha ragione il ritorno di Stark non è semplicemente un affare degli Avengers. Riguarda tutti il mondo, perciò anche Fury deve essere informato. Avanti."  
"Concordo," disse Bruce. "Ma può comunque aspettare fino a quando avremo parlato con Tony."  
"Va bene," annuì Natasha. Steve voleva sospirare, ma annuì anche lui assentendo. Era stanco di lottare con lo SHIELD per ogni singolo passo, ma tirarsi indietro avrebbe voluto dire dare il controllo di nuovo a Fury e non poteva permetterlo. Fury aveva provato di non avere problemi a passare linee che non dovevano essere attraversate. Steve era responsabile per tutti gli Avengers, non solo per se stesso, dovevano mantenere la loro autonomia, e se significava lottare contro Fury almeno una volta a settimana, ebbene così fosse.  
"E' già iniziata l'intervista, JARVIS?" chiese Steve l'attimo in cui uscì fuori dall'ascensore.  
"In qualsiasi momento da ora, Capitano Rogers," replicò la IA.  
Clint si gettò sul divano davanti all'enorme televisione che ovviamente aveva scritto 'Tony Stark è Vivo' come titolo delle notizie del giorno su di esso. Bruce sedette accanto a lui. Steve decise di rimanere in piedi e Natasha si mosse a lato anche lei, la schiena sul muro dove poteva vedere tutta la stanza.  
"Ehi JARVIS," chiese Clint allora. "Hai controllato se è davvero Tony, vero?"  
"Ovviamente Agente Barton," rispose JARVIS. "Ho fatto le scansioni primarie, ma da allora l'identità del Signor Stark è stata confermata anche qui alle Stark Industries a beneficio degli azionisti. La sua firma, impronte digitali, retine e anche il suo DNA sono esatti. E' senza alcun dubbio Anthony Edward Stark."  
"Okay, questo era preciso," annuì Bruce. "Penso che possiamo essere sicuri."  
"Come spieghi il suo aspetto allora?" chiese Natasha.  
"Trucco?" chiese Clint.  
"No, è visibilmente più giovane. Quella era anche la prima domanda di Fury. Come può ritornare dopo sei anni e sembrare più giovane di quando è sparito?"  
"Se potesse aiutare a eliminare i suoi dubbi, Agente Romanoff," rispose di nuovo JARVIS. "Mi è stato dato il permesso di informarvi che l'esame secondario ha provato che il reattore arc nel suo torace è lo stesso esatto pezzo che il Signor Stark indossava quando è scomparso. In aggiunta, gli shrapnel metallici attorno al suo cuore sono nelle stesse esatte posizioni allo stesso modo."  
"Si, quello è decisamente impossibile da falsificare," disse Bruce.  
"Chi sa dove è stato," disse Clint. "Sembrare più giovane può essere stato causato da qualsiasi cosa, tecnologia avanzata, fottuta magia, chi diavolo lo sa. Abbiamo visto quantità di strana merda negli anni passati. Questo non ha neppure importanza per me."  
"L'intervista al Signor Stark sta iniziando," li informò JARVIS e lo schermo della TV si spostò su un diverso canale immediatamente. E c'era Tony, anche indossava ancora l'armatura, ma non sembrava a disagio in essa per nulla. Sembrava giovane e sano e fin troppo contento di se.  
"Bene, questa sarà interessante," disse Clint. Steve non poteva far altro che convenire.  
***  
"Tony Stark," disse la reporter, era Mari Harcrow, era molto famosa negli ultimi anni per le sue interviste politiche. Era notoriamente favorevole agli Avengers. "Quando sono stata contattata, mi aspettavo un intervista esclusiva con Pepper Potts riguardo il suo misterioso e altamente atteso annuncio, invece eccola qui."  
"Eccomi qui," sorrise Tony.  
"Di ritorno dalla morte, ancora una volta. Risorto dalle ceneri, è così che si è definito l'ultima volta? Si applica anche questa volta?"  
"Oh si, assolutamente si può applicare," rispose Tony.  
"Non mi pensi superficiale, ma ha un aspetto migliore di quanto ricordi," disse Miss Harcrow.  
"Bene, più di cinque anni senza alcool, caffè e cibo spazzatura," disse Tony amabilmente. "Invece aria filtrata al 100%, acqua pulita e filtrata e insapore e nutriente cibo anche troppo salubre. Fanno meraviglie." la reporter non spinse per maggiori risposte al riguardo.  
"Devo farle la domanda che tutti i nostri ascoltatori muoiono dalla voglia di farle. Cosa è successo?"  
"Bene, sorprendentemente, la storia ufficiale era piuttosto accurata," iniziò Tony. "Sono stato sequestrato, ed aveva a che fare con la Battaglia di New York."  
"Ci sono state molte voci che dicevano che i due eventi erano connessi. Può chiarirci meglio le cose adesso?"  
"Sono stato catturato," iniziò Tony, il suo tono divenne più serio. "Ma non da coloro che ci hanno realmente invaso, ma da coloro che governavano l'attacco dietro le quinte."  
"Era per vendetta?" chiese la reporter.  
"In un certo modo," Tony evase la domanda.  
"Chi erano?"  
"Potete chiamarlo un folle signore della guerra," disse Tony. "E' la più adatta descrizione che io possa usare, la stessa cosa, solo più in grande, eserciti privati, idee folli, nessuna pietà. Ti pieghi ed obbedisci o muori. Queste sono le sole opzioni che ti da."  
"Lei non ha fatto nessuna delle due cose."  
"Sono scappato," disse Tony.  
"Da dove?"  
"Mi trovavo in un oscuro e pericoloso angolo dell'universo, imprigionato per molto a lungo. Eviterò i dettagli raccapriccianti, perché so che probabilmente anche i bambini guardano questo programma adesso, ma non era una grotta in Afghanistan. Era molto peggio."  
"L'universo? E' stato portato su un altro pianeta allora?"  
"In effetti un altra galassia," disse Tony. "Una galassia molto lontana da qui."  
"Come è fuggito allora? Come è tornato a casa? Assumo non vi sia stata una missione di soccorso."  
"Per quanto io dia valore allo sviluppo tecnologico dell'umanità, la Terra non ha ancora alcune cose essenziali per viaggiare così lontano. Sono scappato e sono tornato con l'aiuto di un compagno di prigionia, colui con cui ho condiviso la cella. E alla domanda 'come', bene... sono volato a casa ovviamente. Ho afferrato una nave e mi sono diretto a casa."  
"Una nave spaziale? Ha preso una nave spaziale ed è volato a casa?"  
"Non c'erano molte altre opzioni in quella situazione."  
"Non c'è modo per spezzarla," disse la Signorina Harcrow impressionata.  
"No. Possono provarci in tutti i modi, non mi piegherò e non mi spezzerò. Mi sono rifiutato di dare loro quello che volevano."  
"Dunque avete viaggiato per tornare a casa per tutto questo tempo o siete fuggito recentemente?"  
"Sono scappato tempo fa, ma il viaggio ha richiesto del tempo. Non avevo la nave più veloce, ma i mendicanti non possono scegliere come si dice."  
"Tony Stark, avventuriero spaziale," disse la Signorina Harcrow. "Può aggiungerlo al suo curriculum."  
"Si, genio, miliardario e comandante di una nave spaziale, ha un bel suono."  
"Quelli che la hanno catturata, sono ancora sulle sue tracce?"  
"C'è una possibilità, si," annuì Tony. "Ma sono preparato e non sarò più colto di sorpresa."  
"Questo prigioniero che l'ha aiutata, presumo non sia umano, vero?"  
"No, non lo è," disse Tony. "E non è stato il solo che mi ha aiutato a tornare a casa. Non voglio che le persone pensino che ci siano solo orribili eserciti alieni nello spazio che sono pronti a distruggerci. Ci sono razze meravigliose, culture incredibili e tecnologie oltre la vostra più selvaggia immaginazione. Non tutte le razze sono armate di schiavi al servizio di folli signori della guerra, ci sono persone la fuori, famiglie, mercanti, meccanici e poliziotti. Ci sono migliaia di mondi, imperi più antichi dell'umanità, città che coprono interi pianeti, e così come qui sulla Terra c'è il buono e il cattivo, il bello e il brutto e tutto quello che sta nel mezzo."  
"Ha trovato degli alleati, è quello che mi sta dicendo?"  
"Ho trovato degli amici, dei buoni amici," disse Tony. "Ma si, alleati anche per la Terra e di più."  
"Di più?"  
"Tecnologia." disse semplicemente Tony. "L'ultima volta che sono tornato ho dato al mondo Iron Man e il reattore arc. Stavolta intendo dare al mondo anche di più. Le Stark Industries inizieranno a rendere migliore questo pianeta e più sicuro, non solo per noi ma anche per le future generazioni."  
"Tecnologia aliena?"   
"Non mi piace la parola 'aliena'," disse Tony. "Perché implica qualcosa di strano e straniero e sconosciuto. Si tratta di tecnologia avanzata da tutto l'universo, da diverse razze."  
"Intende espandere la sua influenza nel mercato dell'energia o la sua azienda prenderà una nuova direzione?"  
"Fornire energia pulita rimarrà uno dei nostri focus primari. La tecnologia del reattore Arc ha già rivoluzionato il mercato, ma è anche principalmente per grandi investitori. Adesso intendo creare nuova tecnologia solare disponibile per tutti. Una nuova avanzata versione dei pannelli solari che renderanno quelli che usiamo adesso come esperimenti per la fiera della scienza."  
"Sembra intrigante."  
"Il nostro secondo grande progetto che stiamo iniziando introdurrà nuovi sistemi avanzati per il filtraggio di aria e acqua. Acqua pulita al 100% senza il processo super complesso del filtraggio, sedimentazione e distillazione, inoltre non serviranno ulteriori sostanze chimiche. Intendo anche donare molto di tutto questo in modo che possano essere installate dove l'acqua pulita è ancora un lusso, perché non è accettabile. Non posso lasciare che accada sul mio pianeta."  
"E il sistema di filtraggio dell'aria?"  
"Sono sicuro che la NASA sarà interessata, perché questa tecnologia è usata sulle navi spaziali principalmente, ma la mia idea è quella di usarli nelle metropoli più inquinate. Ho visto quello che accade ai pianeti quando lo scudo di ozono si spezza, non è bello."  
"Quindi in altre parole lei intende liberarci di alcuni dei più grandi problemi del pianeta. Intende terminare anche la fame nel mondo?"  
"Un passo alla volta," disse Tony con un sorriso. "Iniziamo con questi per ora."  
"Comunque ambiziosi," disse la Signorina Harcrow.  
"Lo era anche raggiungere la pace nel mondo, ma l'ho fatto comunque... sembra che non sia rimasta negli anni passati, ma i topi ballano se il gatto non c'è. Sono sicuro che le cose cambieranno molto presto."  
"E' tutta la tecnologia che ha portato indietro con se?"  
Tony sorrise. "Non esattamente, ma come ho detto, dobbiamo andare avanti un passo alla volta. Ho intenzione di introdurre altre invenzioni in seguito."  
"So che il nostro tempo è quasi scaduto, quindi la mia ultima domanda è qualcosa che è importante per tutti noi. Quelli che hanno orchestrato l'attacco alla Terra, quelli che l'hanno presa, siamo al sicuro da loro? Torneranno?"  
"Se lo faranno, se mai cercheranno di mettere piede ancora su questo pianeta, saremo pronti e li fermeremo. Glie lo garantisco."  
"Lei e gli Avengers?"  
"Fiduciosamente anche con gli Avengers." sorrise amabilmente Tony. Lo schermo tornò allo studio del canale delle notizie subito dopo, tagliando la ripresa dal vivo dalla Avengers Tower.  
***  
"Wow," disse Clint appena fu terminata.  
"Si," convenne Bruce.  
"Wow, un altra galassia?" disse Clint. "Ho sentito bene? Quel bastardo è davvero scappato da una prigione spaziale ed è volato indietro con una nave spaziale?"  
"Sembra sia così." disse Steve.  
"E' follemente incredibile, anche per Stark," disse Clint.  
"Sai, anche la galassia nana più vicina è a venticinquemila anni luce da qui," disse Bruce. "Perciò c'era coinvolto qualche specie di portale in quel viaggio oppure quella nave di cui ha parlato può viaggiare molto più veloce della luce."  
"Vuoi dire che ha qualche tipo di nave spaziale da Star Wars e ha parlato di filtri per l'acqua invece?" chiese Clint.  
"Probabilmente non vuole costruire navi spaziali," disse Steve.  
"Non sono sicuro che l'umanità sia pronta per quelle navi spaziali," disse Bruce. "Non siamo in una posizione per andare a cercare guai."  
"Stiamo andando troppo avanti," disse Natasha. "Dobbiamo parlare con Stark."  
"Si dobbiamo," convenne Steve. "Riguardo la sua fuga e questi alleati che si è fatto."  
"Si, quella è un altra cosa. Lanciare casualmente la bomba di amici alieni in quel modo," disse Clint.  
"Voleva che l'informazione uscisse, ma non voleva ovviamente che le persone si focalizzassero troppo su di essa," disse Bruce.  
"Thor vorrà sapere cosa è accaduto a Loki," disse poi Steve. Non sapeva se Asgard prestasse attenzione in quel periodo o meno, ma appena Thor avesse saputo che Stark era tornato a casa sarebbe venuto a chiedere di suo fratello. L'ultima volta che Thor lo aveva visto era sulle riprese della sicurezza all'ultimo piano della Torre ed anche Steve era convinto che il modo in cui Loki era stato portato via era qualcosa che non poteva essere definito bello. Fino a quel momento Thor aveva creduto che suo fratello fosse fuggito dalla sua prigione con l'aiuto di altri, ma dopo aver visto quel video divenne piuttosto chiaro immediatamente che non era un partecipante per sua volontà. Steve aveva colto Thor a osservare la grande scura macchia di sangue secco sul tappeto della camera di Stark alcune volte. E', è difficile aiutare qualcuno quando colui di cui si preoccupa è un nemico,ma Steve aveva cercato comunque.  
"Spero che sia morto," disse Clint oscuro.  
"Anche se lo fosse, Thor vorrà saperlo. Tony certamente sa più di quanto sappiamo noi," disse Steve, non sapeva se sperare per la morte di Loki. Thor non avrebbe preso bene la cosa, anche se gli avrebbe dato modo di chiudere infine.  
"JARVIS, Tony sta venendo qui?" chiese Bruce.  
"No, Dottor Banner," rispose JARVIS. "Il Signor Stark è correntemente ad un incontro con il consiglio di amministrazione."  
"Stai scherzando?" gemette Clint.  
"Quando verrà qui?" chiese Steve. Ci fu una pausa e Steve sperò che JARVIS stesse chiedendo a Tony o a Pepper.  
"Il Signor Stark mi ha chiesto di informarvi che al momento non è disponibile e che non ci sono ulteriori informazioni che desidera condividere con lo SHIELD al momento."  
"Oh ragazzi," Bruce sospirò.  
"Sembra che Pepper lo abbia sicuramente aggiornato," disse Clint, per nulla seccato dalle notizie.  
"Fury vorrà comunque delle risposte," disse Natasha.  
"Fury aspetterà," disse Steve. "Bruce, cosa ne pensi?"   
"Penso che sia prudente." Disse Bruce. "Ha il faro più potente del mondo su di se. E' il posto più sicuro dalle organizzazioni ambigue."  
"La gente è sempre stata al suo fianco," aggiunse Clint. "E avete sentito quello che ha detto; vuole dare aria pulita e acqua pulita a tutti. Volete ipotizzare quanto il mondo lo ami adesso?"  
"Se ha davvero una tale tecnologia avanzata in suo possesso, è comprensibile il motivo per cui vorrà tenere una certa distanza dal governo e dallo SHIELD," disse Bruce.  
"Specialmente dallo SHIELD," disse Steve.  
"Forse è più di quello," disse Natasha. "Ha detto che si è fatto degli amici, e che è il comandante di una nave spaziale. Una nave di solito ha un equipaggio e non solo un capitano."  
"Pensi che abbia davvero portato alcuni... amici con se?" chiese Clint.  
"Forse," Natasha fece spallucce. "Forme di vita aliene sconosciute sono considerate una minaccia dagli standard SHIELD e dovrebbero essere controllati almeno se non di più. Stark lo sa, perciò potrebbe essere un altra possibile ragione per cui vuole tenerci all'oscuro."  
"Bene, se è solo la tecnologia o persone reali," Bruce disse mentre si strofinava l'angolo di un occhio. "Tony certamente non lascerà neppure avvicinarsi lo SHIELD, non se Pepper gli ha detto quello che ha fatto Fury."  
"E' probabilmente opportuno che voi andiate," disse Steve girandosi verso Natasha. Non gli importava di guardare verso Clint, non gli importava se lui rimaneva, ma La lealtà di Natasha era fermamente verso il lato dello SHIELD, perciò avrebbe condiviso le informazioni con Fury indipendentemente.  
"E' incauto da parte tua chiudere fuori lo SHIELD dall'inizio," disse Natasha.  
"Lo SHIELD ha perso il diritto di essere incluso," replicò Steve. Natasha stava per aprire di nuovo la bocca quando Clint gemette e si alzò.  
"Per l'amor del cazzo, semplicemente andiamo. Fury può andare avanti e cacciare Stark se vuole, sono sicuro come l'inferno che non correrò dietro a lui."  
"Fateci sapere se ci sono problemi," disse Natasha mentre si dirigevano all'esterno.  
"Ci troviamo più tardi," ragazzi," disse Clint mentre la seguiva. "Aggiornami, Bruce."  
"Sicuro, ci vediamo più tardi."  
Steve sedette sul divano accanto a Bruce dopo che l'ascensore si chiuse, si sentiva come un burattino a cui avevano tagliato i fili.  
"Hai bloccato Natasha più del solito." commentò Bruce.  
"Sono sempre irritabile quando il team è disperso," rispose Steve.  
"Dovremo chiamare gli altri?" chiese Bruce.  
"Saranno comunque di ritorno presto," Steve scosse il capo. "Che cosa facciamo riguardo Stark?"  
"Posso parlare con lui," disse Bruce. "Non vuole che lo SHIELD gli stia attorno, ma io non sono lo SHIELD, bene tu non sei neppure lo SHIELD ovviamente, ma tu lo eri l'ultima volta che vi siete incontrati,perciò anche se Pepper gli ha detto...  
"No, hai ragione. Non ci conosciamo abbastanza bene. Avevamo a malapena fatto la pace prima che fosse portato via. Dubito che vorrebbe fare una chiacchierata con me."  
"Potrei spiegargli ogni cosa," disse Bruce. "Pepper sa molto, ma forse lei non ha avuto il tempo di spiegargli tutto in dettaglio, e lei non era coinvolta per tutto il tempo. Quando Tony saprà della linea che hai tracciato sulla sabbia, sono sicuro che vorrà fare quella chiacchierata."  
"E' una buona idea," annuì Steve. "Davvero gli piaci."  
Bruce ridacchiò sommessamente. "JARVIS, per cortesia fai sapere a Tony che mi piacerebbe parlare con lui in privato," disse allora.  
"Il Signor Stark suggerisce che lei lo accompagni al ritorno alla sua residenza di Malibu," rispose JARVIS alcuni lunghi momenti più tardi.  
"Oh? E' dove intende stare?"  
"Certamente, Dottor Banner," disse JARVIS.  
"Okay, è meglio che prepari la valigia allora suppongo," disse Bruce alzandosi. "Potrai probabilmente venire in California fra qualche giorno, quando avrò chiarito le cose con Tony. Parlargli personalmente degli Avengers."  
"Sembra un idea." annuì Steve. "Parlerò con tutti gli altri nel frattempo."  
"Dovremo affrontare Fury prima o poi, lo sai. Voglio dire è più un problema di Tony al momento, ma se tornerà con gli Avengers..."  
"Lo so, per ora focalizziamoci su una cosa per volta," disse Steve. "Vai con lui, porta tutta la storia. Forse ti farà anche sapere che tecnologie vuole tenere lontane dalle mani dello SHIELD per ora. E vedi se ha qualche ali... nuovo amico con se."  
"Questa inizia a sembrare una missione, invece che una chiacchierata fra amici."  
"Bene tu sei quello con cui certamente Stark intende parlare, quindi dobbiamo cercare di cogliere il meglio dalla cosa."  
"Sicuro, Cap," disse Bruce poi si diresse fuori.  
"E non ti dimenticare di chiedergli di Loki," disse Steve mentre andava. Era meglio se scoprivano cosa gli fosse successo prima che tornasse Thor.  
"Come se potessi scordarmelo," Bruce disse da fuori.  
Steve rimase sul divano, volgendo la sua attenzione di nuovo alla TV. Le notizie parlavano ancora di Tony Stark e del suo grande ritorno.  
"JARVIS, ripristina il suono," chiese e si appoggiò indietro quando la voce dei giornalisti riempì la stanza.  
Voleva solo pensare per un poco. Si stava già trasformando in un casino. Trattare con Fury era una cosa, il ritorno di Stark avrebbe reso le cose più facili o molto più difficili. Almeno Steve non avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di scegliere da che lato stare come aveva dovuto fare con ogni altro membro del team. Ovviamente era più il gruppo originale che era stato forzato a dividersi, ma la loro seconda linea ne era comunque stata influenzata. Solo sperava che la relativa pace che avevano con lo SHIELD fosse possibile da mantenere. Non gli piaceva Fury ne i suoi metodi, ma una volta tanto, dovevano mettere da parte le differenze e lavorare insieme.  
Il suo telefono suonò subito dopo e gli servì del tempo per prenderlo dalla tasca. Era uno degli Starkphone personalizzati che Pepper aveva dato a tutti loro. Steve non sapeva ancora bene come usarne tutte le applicazioni perché semplicemente non gli servivano, ma almeno poteva mandare SMS e usarlo come telefono. Era sorpreso quando notò il nome sul display, ma prese immediatamente la chiamata.  
"Non si supponeva che stessi volando in Cile al momento?" chiese subito.  
"Niente ciao? Maleducato."  
"Mi spiace, serata stressante," sospirò Steve.  
"Si, lo so, stavo guardando le notizie. La tua faccia sconvolta era divertente. Dunqueee... Incontrerò il grande Tony Stark dopo tutto."  
"Sembra che lo farai, quando tornerai."  
"Sto già tornando."  
"Cosa? Perché? E' successo qualcosa?"  
"Si, stavo guardando le notizie, quindi torno indietro."  
"Non è necessario," disse Steve.  
"Oh stai zitto, sono già per strada."  
"Grazie, Bucky."  
"Sempre pronto. Fury gli sta già addosso, vero?"  
"Cerca di esserlo, Stark è bravo a trattare con lui così come Pepper. Ma ho dovuto litigare con Natasha ovviamente."  
"Lo sai perché lei non può permettere a se stessa di tradire Fury."  
"Non riguarda il tradire nessuno."  
"Riguarda la lealtà e se lei semplicemente voltasse la schiena allo SHIELD, e come se tornasse ai vecchi tempi. Dalle un po' di corda."  
Steve sospirò. "Questo è il motivo per cui devi essere qui a occuparti di lei."  
"E' bello sapere a cosa servo," rise Bucky. "Bene, tieni la stupidità bassa mentre ritorno," disse Bucky. "Dovrei essere li fra qualche giorno."  
"Sei tu quello che porta indietro la stupidità," replicò Steve automaticamente. "Forse dovrò andare in California. Te lo faccio sapere in tempo."  
"Bene, ci vediamo allora, e tieni il forte, Capitano, mio Capitano."  
Bucky non sarebbe dovuto essere lasciato guardare i film. "Vola sicuro," disse Steve, ma stava sorridendo mentre riappendeva.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiamare tutti gli altri subito, ma si rese conto che poteva aspettare fino a che Bruce fosse andato e schiarirsi la testa un po' e pensare a tutto questo ancora un poco, e fino a che non fosse stata più notte fonda in altre parti del mondo. Era felice della cosa, davvero lo era, ma non riusciva a evitare di pensare a quanto complicate le loro vite erano diventate di nuovo all'improvviso.  
***  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non vi preoccupate, torneremo a Tony, Loki e l'equipaggio nel prossimo capitolo :)


	62. 62 Bruce Banner Parte I

"Penso ancora che avremmo dovuto iniziare con Rogers," disse Loki per la centesima volta. Il fatto che avesse la forma di un tizio dall'aspetto insignificante basso, abbronzato e con i capelli mori rendeva l'aspetto leggermente irritato sul suo viso più divertente che altro.  
"Bene quella nave è già partita, caro," gli disse Tony. "E Bruce sia."  
"L'attimo in cui inizierà a diventare verde, tu sei da solo," lo avvisò Loki.  
"Ahi, non mi abbandonerai," scherzò Tony. Era di buon umore, ovviamente. Forse erano le grandi folle di persone che applaudivano il suo ritorno, l'intervista riuscita o la sveltina che avevano fatto per buona fortuna prima che si mettesse l'armatura.  
Loki non era del tutto d'accordo con l'idea del 'diciamolo per primo a Bruce'. Considerato i suoi ricordi meno che stellari relativi a Hulk, Tony poteva comprendere le sue riserve. Ma Bruce non era Hulk e Loki davvero doveva smetterla di vedere il gigante verde invece dell'uomo.  
Ci fu un colpo sulla porta e quando Tony chiamò Patricia entrò con Bruce al seguito.  
"Grazie, Patricia, è tutto, puoi tornare da Pepper adesso," le disse Tony. Gli piacevano gli assistenti di Pepper, erano davvero strane ed efficienti estensioni di lei stessa. Tony si sentiva come se lei lo guardasse anche quando non era personalmente presente. E ovviamente nessuno di loro era turbato da nulla. Adam aveva guardato Loki mutare forma con un apparenza del tutto diversa e non aveva neppure sbattuto le palpebre e Patricia era paurosamente brava a fare le cose. Tony avrebbe sospettato fossero robot se non avesse saputo personalmente che la robotica non era ancora così avanzata.  
Quando Patricia si girò ed uscì chiudendo la porta dietro di se Tony sollevò le mani e sorrise ampiamente.  
"Bruce!" lo salutò. Non c'era bisogno di formalità a fanculo le formalità. Marciò avanti e diede un abbraccio al suo amico.  
"Ehi, Tony," lo salutò Bruce mentre lasciava cadere la sua borsa a terra.  
"E' bello vederti, amico," disse Tony una volta che lo lasciò andare, Bruce sorrise con uno di quei lievi sorrisi insicuri che usava.  
"Si, anche te, ovviamente. Non pensavo che ti avrei mai più rivisto. Siamo molto lieti che tu sia tornato."  
"Pff, come se potessi mai essere fermato per sempre da qualcuno del genere," rispose Tony in modo faceto.  
"Se lo dici tu," disse Bruce, e poi i suoi occhi si fermarono su Loki, che non aveva riconosciuto ovviamente. "Chi è lui?"  
"Ci arriveremo," deflesse Tony. "Sei pronto? E' questo che vuoi portare?" chiese con un gesto alla borsa.  
"Si, viaggio sempre leggero," Gli disse Bruce.  
"Non impacchettare mai più di quello che puoi portare," convenne Tony. "Dunque, posso iniziare con le spiegazioni, ma è meglio se torniamo prima a casa."  
"Avremo alcune ore da ammazzare per via," disse Bruce. Tony semplicemente sorrise.  
"No non le avremo," gli disse. "Saremo teleportati."  
Bruce lo fissò per un lungo istante, poi guardò Loki, poi di nuovo Tony. Ci fu un lieve aggrottamento sul suo viso come se stesse cercando di capire la linea di tiro.  
"Non stai scherzando," disse infine.  
"No, non sto scherzando."  
"Teleportati? Vuoi teleportarci fino alla Costa Ovest?"  
"Esatto," sorrise Tony. "Sembra eccitante vero? Lo è davvero. Sei pronto?"  
"No, no aspetta, come intendi farlo? Hai installato qualche macchina qui o che tecnologia c'è dietro?"  
"Solo fidati di me, Bruce."  
"Solo dimmi come funziona."  
"Una scorciatoia nel tessuto della realtà," gli disse Tony, era la versione più semplice. Bruce lo fissò. per metà sembrava che morisse dalla voglia di chiedere di più ma per metà era ansioso di vedere di prima mano prima di chiedere altro. Quindi Tony prese la borsa di Bruce e la mise sulla sua spalla. Loki si avvicinò a loro e poi.  
"Pronto?" chiese Tony.  
"Ci teleportiamo da qui? Cosa devo fare?"  
"Nella mia esperienza aiuta prendere un respiro profondo e tenerlo," disse Tony. "Afferrato? Seguimi," disse e lentamente prese un respiro profondo, Bruce lo seguì un attimo dopo. Loki si allungò e mise una mano sulle loro spalle e in un attimo Tony sentì la familiare sensazione di disorientamento e la strana pressione sul suo corpo. Durò solo un attimo o due poi la mano di Loki scivolò via e sia Tony che Bruce espirarono e ripresero fiato. Erano nel suo salotto a Malibu. In un attimo. Non invecchiava mai, Tony sorrideva sempre come fosse la mattina di Natale.  
"Bentornato, Signore," lo salutò JARVIS.  
"Wow!" Bruce si guardò attorno. "Non stavi davvero scherzando," disse.  
"Fammi solo togliere l'armatura e riunire l'equipaggio," disse Tony. "Poi potrai fare le tue domande, okay?"  
"Equipaggio," Bruce lo guardò. "Questo risponde una delle mie domande."  
"Iniziamo con me!"  
Sia Tony che Bruce sobbalzarono all'improvvisa voce e Tony si girò attorno per dare un occhiataccia ad Hatchet che certamente non era seduto sul divano un attimo prima. Oh bene, in effetti lo era, ma essere invisibile era il suo favorito fottuto passatempo.  
"Piantala di fare quelle stronzate," scattò Tony. "Un giorno mi sorprenderai e riceverai un colpo di repulsore in faccia al riguardo." L'elfo fece spallucce, ovviamente.  
"JARVIS, sapevi che era seduto li?" chiese Tony.  
"Purtroppo, Signore, non lo sapevo," rispose Jarvis. "Sta diventando sconcertantemente esperto nell'evitare i miei sensori."  
"Ma diviene sempre più difficile giocarti JARVIS, stai imparando da me a proteggerci meglio con i tuoi occhi onniveggenti," si oppose Hatchet piegando la testa in dietro per guardare al soffitto. Lo faceva ancora, solo Drongo e Loki avevano smesso di rivolgersi al soffitto quando parlavano con JARVIS.  
"Le offerte di aiuto Passivo-aggressive e la fornitura di complimenti a iosa sembra essere anche uno dei suoi nuovi passatempi preferiti," aggiunse JARVIS, Hatchet sorrise.  
"Dunque lui è quello che diventa grosso e verde," chiese Hatchet mentre si alzava. Il suo solito sorriso appiccicato sul viso.  
"No!" sia Tony che Loki dissero immediatamente.  
"Non siete divertenti," l'elfo sbuffò mentre si sedeva di nuovo giù-  
"Dunque lui è..." Bruce indicò.  
"Hatchet," disse Tony. "Cerca di non ucciderlo quando ti dovesse fare incazzare."  
"La tua preoccupazione per la mia salute è toccante, oh impavido condottiero," Hatchet sorrise.  
"JARVIS, hai fatto sapere agli altri che siamo tornati?" chiese Tony, ignorando l'elfo e togliendosi le parti dell'armatura, iniziando dai guanti.  
"Mastro Drongo è già in arrivo," disse JARVIS. "La signorina Bee e la signorina Juyu vi raggiungeranno fra poco."  
"Ottimo," disse Tony. "E' successo nulla mentre ero via?" Loki andò sul divano e sedette accanto ad Hatchet. L'elfo lo guardò e ridacchiò di nuovo, ovviamente divertito dalla inusuale forma del suo amico.  
"I cristalli che ha ordinato sono pronti nella sua officina e l'alyndor è stato preparato per il MARK Firebird II.  
"Cristalli?" chiese Bruce.  
"Oh, ti piaceranno le nuove cose che ho, Bruce," gli sorrise Tony. "Ti farò fare il gran tour quando avremo effettuato la parte indispensabile della tua visita."  
"Che presumo sia incontrare il tuo equipaggio," disse Bruce.  
"Si, e ho anche alcune domande per te se non ti da fastidio."  
"No, quel che è giusto è giusto," disse Bruce. "Io faccio le mie domande, tu fai le tue. E' meglio per tutti."  
"Si, lo SHIELD e Cap vorranno che tu dica loro tutto quello che dico."  
"Dirò a Steve quello che vuole sapere, ma lo SHIELD non avrà nessuna risposta da me, se è quello che ti preoccupa."  
"Non sono preoccupato," Tony fece spallucce mentre scivolava fuori dagli stivali. "Lo so che non c'è amore perduto fra te e Fury. Sto in effetti contando sul fatto che tu gli dia un opinione relativamente non di parte su quello che scoprirai qui oggi."  
"Sanno che siamo amici," disse Bruce.  
"Ma sanno anche che tu sei intelligente, cauto e praticamente impossibile da intimidire e non conosciuto per fare cose spericolate."  
"Ho paura di chiedere perché queste mie qualità sono importanti in questo scenario." disse Bruce.  
"Ci arriveremo," sorrise Tony rassicurante. Voleva che Bruce avesse una opinione relativamente buona dell'equipaggio anche se la parte di Loki non fosse andata bene.  
"Posso avere una mano con la placca pettorale?" chiese guardando Loki che si alzò per aiutarlo a toglierla. Tony aveva intenzione di costruire il MARK Firebird II in modo che potesse rimuoverlo da solo. Poteva indossarlo da solo e anche rimuoverlo se c'era la necessità di farlo, ma era pesante quindi non era una cosa facile. Il suo nuovo progetto avrebbe corretto molti di questi piccoli inconvenienti. Aveva anche dovuto essere certo di poterlo indossare in ogni tipo di tempo meteorologico e anche sotto acqua.  
Drongo entrò mentre Tony rimuoveva la fascetta del DNI. Le sopracciglia di Bruce si sollevarono significativamente sulla fronte mentre osservava il gigante.  
"Drongo, appena in tempo, ti presento Bruce. Bruce, questo è Drongo," Stark li introdusse rapidamente.  
"Non vedevo l'ora di incontrarla Dottor Banner," disse Drongo educato come sempre.  
"Si, ah, salve," Bruce prese la mano offerta un attimo dopo.  
"Ammetto che la sua capacità di trasformazione aveva colto la mia curiosità dapprima, ma sono molto più interessato nel suo lavoro riguardo la trasmutazione nucleare e speravo di avere modo di discuterne con lei in dettaglio. Stark ed Io abbiamo avuto molte conversazioni interessanti riguardo varie scienze Terrestri, ma anche nella sua vasta conoscenza non è un esperto in ogni campo."  
"Oh si, voglio dire, certo. Sarebbe interessante," disse Bruce guardando in su a Drongo ancora una volta con un espressione del tutto diversa sul viso.  
Tony si trovò a sorridere. "Dovrai parlare un bel po', Bruce," disse. "Drongo assorbe conoscenze come una spugna. E aspetta fino a quando ti troverai a discutere delle basi delle teorie sull'universo," disse.  
"L'ho già fatto negli anni passati," disse Bruce. "Nulla sposta la tua visione del mondo meglio che degli alieni che spuntano dal cielo."  
E quella era ancora una conversazione che Tony non voleva ancora affrontare, fortunatamente arrivarono anche le ragazze.  
"Omioddio, sono verdi," disse Bruce quando le notò- Spinse i suoi occhiali più in su sul suo naso senza cercare di nascondere la sua curiosità.  
"Sono rettili," aggiunse Tony.  
"Salve," Juyu sollevò una mano, Bee semplicemente si avvicinò a Drongo fino a che non fu sotto il suo braccio, premuta vicino al suo fianco. Tony non riusciva a evitare di sorridere ogni volta che lei lo faceva. Loki aveva detto che si sentiva al sicuro con Drongo, forse perché lui era così calmo o forse perché era forte, forse entrambe le cose. Era molto più rilassata quando era vicina a lui abbastanza da toccarlo e a Drongo certamente non dava fastidio essere una solida presenza di supporto per lei.  
"Ho troppe domande per decidere da dove iniziare," disse Bruce dopo qualche istante. "Hanno anche sangue freddo?"  
"Sip, ma ti prego niente domande sulla riproduzione, quelle erano imbarazzanti a sufficienza la prima volta che le ho sentite," disse Tony.  
"Adesso mi stai solo facendo venir voglia di chiedere di più," disse Bruce dandogli un occhiata.  
"Non riuscirò mai ad abituarmi ad essere una razza di minoranza," disse Juyu e sedette sul bracciolo del divano.  
"La galassia di Andromeda per buona parte è abitata da razze rettili," spiegò Tony.  
"Andromeda." ripeté Bruce. Sembrava eccitato, non il tipo di eccitazione di Tony, che si agitava attorno come se volesse saltare fuori dalla sua pelle e arrivare alla bocca. C'era solo questo avido luccichio nei suoi occhi che significava che aveva molte, molte domande.  
"Stark," Loki lo chiamò, la sua voce era strana in quella forma, ma il tono era sufficientemente familiare.  
"Okay, adesso che abbiamo fatto la parte dei convenevoli," iniziò Tony. "Perché non ti siedi Bruce?"  
Divenne leggermente curioso, ma socchiuse gli occhi alla domanda.  
"Introdurmi gli ali... scusate, i tuoi amici extraterrestri era la parte dei convenevoli?" chiese ma si sedette.  
"Si, c'è qualcos'altro che devo dirti," iniziò Tony. Bruce lo guardò per un attimo.  
"Sei prudente. Oh è una cosa brutta, vero?"  
"Non particolarmente brutta per quel che mi riguarda, in effetti non la considero brutta per nulla. Solo potrebbe sembrarlo. Perciò voglio che tu stia calmo..."  
"Oh, so che non mi piacerà..."  
" E ricordati, che io ho delle buone ragioni..."  
"Oh, so che non mi piacerà..."  
"Devi solo fidarti di me..."  
"E' davvero così brutta?"  
"Concentrati Bruce, non diventare verde adesso, è quello che ti sto chiedendo."  
"Okay, sono calmo," disse Bruce. "Che cosa hai fatto?"  
Tony non rispose alla cosa e guardò verso Loki. Ora o mai più. Loki sospirò, era teso, Tony poteva vederlo molto bene. Voleva andargli vicino, per presentare un fronte unito o qualcosa del genere, ma non era sicuro di quale fosse la mossa migliore in quel momento. Perciò tenne gli occhi su Bruce mentre Loki tolse il suo camuffamento e tornò se stesso.  
Bruce lo fissò. Non si mosse, non parlò, era completamente e totalmente fermo mentre fissava il dio.  
"Loki," disse poi, era solo un affermazione, non un saluto.  
"Dottor Banner," disse Loki, leggermente in ritorno, quello era un saluto. Anche lui fece un lieve cenno con il capo.  
Bruce continuò a fissarlo fermamente e non stava diventando verde, Tony lo contava come un successo.  
"Può uscire dalla stanza?" chiese Bruce poi fermamente, guardando da un altra parte rispetto Loki. "Adesso?"  
Okay, si, un mezzo successo. Tony si scambiò un occhiata con Loki, ma non necessitavano discuterne, convenivano che Loki sarebbe dovuto eclissarsi se le cose con Bruce fossero divenute tese. Quindi Loki guardò indietro verso di lui per un attimo prima di girarsi ed andare.  
"Hatchet, anche tu," disse Tony.  
"Oh, andiamo," gemette l'elfo, ma si alzò per seguire Loki immediatamente. Non gli serviva mai extra incoraggiamento per essere l'ombra costante di Loki. Poi Tony pensò a Loki ed Hatchet da soli in casa e guardò a Juyu.  
"Ju, se non ti spiace..." iniziò ma lei stava già alzandosi.  
"Lo so," disse lei e seguì gli altri due all'esterno. Era sorprendentemente brava a prevenire qualsiasi disastro collegato ad Hatchet. Loki era inutile in quel riguardo. Semplicemente non scoraggiava mai lo stupido elfo a meno che non fossero in una situazione particolarmente pericolosa.  
"Non ti spiace se Drongo e Bee rimangono, vero?" chiese Tony.  
"Loki," ripeté Bruce.  
"Bene, prima di tutto ti ringrazio per non essere diventato verde al riguardo, e secondariamente, ho una spiegazione."  
"Okay, sono tutto orecchi," disse Bruce. "Perché ho la sensazione che tu non voglia che chiami gli Avengers e lo SHIELD."  
"So che glie lo diresti," disse Tony. "E questo va bene, è meglio se lo sentono da te."  
"Perché tu sei compromesso."  
"Questo dipende da come definisci compromesso," disse Tony.  
"Io lo definisco come essere legato e condividere informazioni con qualcuno che è classificato come un nemico."  
"Bene, lui non è più un nemico, quindi non sono compromesso," disse Tony.  
"Va bene," disse Bruce, appoggiandosi sul divano e mettendosi a braccia conserte. "E perché non è un nemico? Aspetta... è lui il compagno di prigionia di cui hai parlato nell'intervista, giusto? Siete stati presi insieme. Lui è quello che ti ha aiutato a fuggire?"  
Questa parte era stata semplice, spiegare cos'era successo. La conversazione che seguiva era quella che Tony temeva di più.  
"Si, è lui," Tony annuì ed iniziò a parlare.  
***  
"Devi sapere che cosa sembra essere, Tony," disse Bruce parecchio tempo dopo quando Tony infine gli ebbe detto quello che voleva dire. Drongo e Bee se ne andarono dopo che divenne chiaro che non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema Hulk. Era gentile da parte di Drongo restare e rassicurarsi, ma aveva apprezzato la privacy adesso che doveva parlare del presente e del futuro.  
"Cosa sembra essere Bruce?"  
"Che tu abbia una pervasiva dipendenza psicologica da qualcuno con cui eri incatenato per un lungo tempo, qualcuno che era il minore di due mali, il nemico del tuo nemico. Che lui era il solo che non ti faceva del male in quel luogo, quindi hai sviluppato un forte attaccamento per lui, che lui ovviamente ha incoraggiato o almeno non ha scoraggiato."  
"Dunque credi che io sia divenuto matto in prigionia e Loki abbia colto l'opportunità di prendermi al laccio."  
"E' quello che Fury penserà."  
"Non è così," disse Tony.  
"Convincimi," disse Bruce. "Non sembra che tu sia fuori di testa o sotto il controllo di Loki, ma non puoi negare che passare tanto tempo così vicino a lui non ti abbia in qualche modo influenzato. Eri disperato e lui era il solo che poteva aiutarti. Nessuno ti incolperà per quello. Quello non è il problema qui."  
"No, il problema è che io non lo vedo come il nemico del mio nemico, giusto?"  
"Nessuno può mancare il modo in cui dici il suo nome," disse Bruce. "Dunque che cos'è lui per te?"  
Tony ridacchiò. Bene, se non era una domanda caricata. Non era neppure facile da spiegare, non c'erano abbastanza parole per dirlo.  
"E' iniziato con un accordo di mutuo beneficio," disse Tony invece di rispondere direttamente. "Io non mi fidavo di lui, lui non si fidava di me ed eravamo così fottutamente lontani da tutto. Hai ragione, era il solo che avevo con me all'inizio. Ma non ero solo io a dipendere da lui, eravamo dipendenti l'uno dall'altro. Lui aveva bisogno di me attorno esattamente quanto io avevo bisogno di lui. Quindi abbiamo dovuto fare la pace, per quanto possibile, divenire alleati per sopravvivere. Non saremmo riusciti a farcela se non avessimo creduto l'uno nell'altro ed entrambi volevamo vivere."  
"Lui è... lui non è quello che tu pensi che sia," continuò. "Non ti sto dicendo che sia fondamentalmente diverso da quello che era, ma non è più semplicemente composto di pezzi spezzati, rabbioso e fuori controllo. Non è completamente intero, ma è più vicino ad essere se stesso di quanto fosse da un lungo tempo."  
"Quindi non è folle adesso," disse Bruce. "Ti rendi conto che lo rende più pericoloso, vero?"  
"Perché?" chiese Tony.  
"Quella magia? Teleportazione, mutare forma... non abbiamo mai visto nulla di ciò allora. Era fuori di testa. Lo sapevamo, lo abbiamo visto. Era troppo fuori di se per fare qualcosa di diverso dal distruggere irrazionalmente. I suoi piani erano incauti, rischiosi, non molto ben pensati, ognuna delle sue mosse rabbiosa e distruttiva. Perciò mi stai dicendo che adesso è in grado di controllarsi, che può realmente usare la sua mente e le sue capacità migliori invece rilasciarle come un pazzo. Era il caos prima, ma questo è caos controllato. Era come... un esplosione di gas, adesso è un missile con componenti completamente funzionanti."  
"Lui non è un arma."  
"Sto semplicemente usando analogie vicine e te," Bruce si strinse nelle spalle. "Hai afferrato quello che dico."  
"Significa anche che è una minaccia esattamente come me e te. C'è una possibilità, ma lui non è un nemico."  
Bruce sospirò e prese gli occhiali per sfregarsi il setto nasale.  
"Sarebbe ovviamente un po' ipocrita da parte mia puntare alla quantità di danni che lui ha fatto e le persone che ha ucciso," disse Bruce allora.  
"Non voleva vincere, lo sai," disse Tony, appoggiato al muro e posandovi la testa contro. "Prendere la terra ed il Tesseract, non era lui dietro a tutto quello. Era solo il tizio che avevano messo davanti a noi come un generale."  
"Chi c'era dietro a ciò allora?"  
"Lo chiamano il Titano Folle," disse Tony. "Non so il suo nome vero, perché Loki non riesce a dirlo senza rischiare la propria sanità. Loki non ha accettato di guidare un armata perché voleva conquistare la Terra o perché credeva fermamente di meritare di essere re di questo posto. Lo ha fatto per fuggire da loro."  
Bruce lo osservava ancora, in silenzio, pensieroso.  
"L'ho già detto davanti al mondo. Lui e il suo braccio destro chiamato The Other, o ti pieghi davanti a loro ed obbedisci o soffri. La morte è pietà, non data solo a pochi. E Loki non è un martire. Non aveva ragione di morire per i Nove Regni quando credeva di avere solo nemici qui. Guidare l'invasione gli aveva dato modo di scappare da loro, solo che Asgard non era sicura come lui pensava che fosse. Lui è caotico e c'era distruzione sul suo cammino, ma ci ha anche avvisato di quello che c'è la fuori e chi esattamente è la vera minaccia."  
"Se quello è un modo di aiutare, non è molto rassicurante."  
"Sta molto meglio adesso. Come hai detto, lui può controllarsi, può usare tutte le sue capacità migliori ora."  
"Il caos è caos, Tony," disse Bruce. "Non ci si deve fidare."  
"Il caos non è solo distruzione, lo sai. E' anche creazione. E' vita. Si certo i fuochi nelle foreste fanno schifo, ma non significa che non userai i becchi Bunsen o le candele. Il caos controllato può essere lo strumento più grande a tua disposizione."  
"Dipende da chi lo controlla, se tu sei spericolato anche una candela può bruciare la tua casa."  
Tony sospirò. "Analogie a parte, io lo conosco ed io mi fido di lui. Non cercherò scuse per le sue decisioni, perché so che ha fatto degli errori e lo sa bene anche lui. Ma io starò al suo fianco. Lui ha sofferto abbastanza. Non lascerò che soffra di più." guardò Bruce con fermezza quando disse quelle parole, volendo essere certo che fosse compreso quanto significasse per lui.  
"E cosa ti rende così sicuro che non è più un nemico per la Terra?" chiese Bruce.  
"Perché è casa mia," disse Tony. "Perché lui non si rivolterà mai contro di me."  
"Quello è ciò che credeva anche Thor, per secoli," disse Bruce.  
"Quella famiglia era costruita su una enorme schifoso mucchio di bugie," disse Tony. "Thor dovrebbe domandare a suo padre perché tutto si è disgregato come una casa di carte. Non ci sono menzogne fra me e Loki, noi stiamo sullo stesso terreno come eguali. Abbiamo speso anni imparando a fidarci uno dell'altro senza condizioni. Noi resteremo insieme, non importa cosa accada. Anche se tu non credi in nient'altro, è meglio che tu creda a questo."  
"Che cos'è per te lui, Tony?" chiese Bruce sottovoce.  
"E' la cosa più importante della mia vita," disse Tony. "E lo sarà sempre fino a che sarò in vita."  
***  
Hatchet stava preparando del cibo quando Bruce e Tony entrarono in cucina. Drongo era seduto al tavolo con Bee appiccicata al suo fianco, quasi nel suo braccio, mentre Juyu stava masticando quei cereali alla cioccolata Conte Chocula, mangiandoli dalla scatola. Le piaceva quella roba eccessivamente dolce per qualche ragione e non li mangiava mai con il latte. Loki era seduto al tavolo con una tazza di qualcosa davanti a se. Si girarono tutti e guardarono verso di loro quando entrarono.  
"Dunque..." chiese Juyu.  
"Bene, Bruce rimarrà qualche giorno," disse Tony. "Osserverà le cose."  
Era quasi divertente il modo in cui Bruce guardò Loki e Loki guardò lui di rimando. Era un certo risultato, riuscire a far sentire Loki a disagio. La sola ragione per cui non importava a Tony era perché era Bruce che aveva messo quello sguardo sul viso di Loki.  
"E Hatchet," Tony si girò verso l'elfo. "Se lo fai arrabbiare..."  
"Diventa grosso e verde e mi rompe in due, lo so," rispose con un lungo sospiro, come se fosse la peggior tragedia della sua vita che ci fosse qualcuno che non gli era permesso irritare. Loki si sporse verso la sua schiena e gli diede una piccola spinta. Lo facevano qualche volta, era la loro strana versione del darsi una spallata o simili. Era ovviamente Loki che dichiarava Bruce Off-limits. Hatchet non ascoltava nessun altro.  
"Si unisce a noi per cena, Dottor Banner?" chiese Drongo. "Hatchet non ha buone maniere ne istinti sani di autoconservazione, ma è un ottimo cuoco."  
"Oh, continua a lusingarmi, ragazzone, e inizierò a far cadere i vestiti."  
"Non ha neppure vergogna," aggiunse Drongo, ignorando l'elfo. Bruce guardò di nuovo Loki, senza dire nulla, solo osservando qualcosa.  
"Bene, ho mangiato qualcosa qualche ora fa, ma penso di poter mangiare," disse Bruce. Sedette appositamente accanto a Drongo, tenendosi a distanza da Loki, ma erano seduti allo stesso tavolo, ed era sufficiente per Tony. Avvolse un braccio attorno al collo di Loki quando si mise accanto a lui e si chinò per premere il viso sul fianco di quello di Loki restandogli vicino per un poco. Bruce guardò in su per un attimo ma continuò a parlare a Drongo spostando lo sguardo un attimo dopo.  
"Ti ho detto che era meglio iniziare con Bruce," disse con calma Tony. "E' ragionevole e non ha vendette personali verso di te."  
"Bene, tutte le mie ossa sono intatte, al momento," disse Loki. "Perciò avevi ragione, suppongo."  
"Ti piacerà, sono sicuro," disse Tony. "Tu sai tutto di Hulk, è ora che tu conosca anche Bruce."  
"Va bene," disse Loki, sorseggiando la sua bevanda. Tony sorrise nei suoi capelli prima di lasciarlo andare e sedette nella sedia vuota a destra di Loki. In qualche modo prestò attenzione alla conversazione fra Drongo e Bruce all'inizio, ma più che altro, semplicemente si godette la confortevole routine della cena con l'equipaggio.  
"Vuoi che incida la tua nuova armatura o sarà Jarvis ad occuparsene?" chiese Loki.  
"Ovviamente voglio che lo faccia tu," disse Tony. "Bene, puoi semplicemente disegnare il progetto e far fare il resto a Jarvis se vuoi suppongo."  
"No, è meglio se viene fatto a mano," disse Loki e Tony sorrise di nuovo.  
"Mostrerò l'officina a Bruce domani," disse Tony. "Puoi raggiungerci per un poco, sei più bravo di me a spiegare la piezoelettricità e la Corrente Cosmica. Sono quasi certo che vuole sapere come funziona anche la tua teleportazione."   
"Vuoi mostrargli che non sono solo un bel viso?" chiese Loki con un tono perfettamente serio e secco. Tony si morse le labbra per non ridere di cuore.  
"Questo è vero," annuì con fermezza. Loki semplicemente sorrise un poco mentre beveva di nuovo dalla sua tazza.  
Voleva mostrare il vero Loki a Bruce, era vero, ma voleva anche che Loki vedesse che c'era di più in Bruce che Hulk. Tony era certo che Bruce era la loro migliore possibilità di raggiungere almeno una pace relativa con gli Avengers e lo SHIELD e aveva solo qualche giorno per convincere il buon dottore che Loki non era una minaccia alla sicurezza della Terra. Bruce non era ancora a bordo, ma sapeva che Tony era serio, sapeva che intendeva ogni parola che aveva detto. Perciò era intenzionato a rimanere per qualche giorno senza allertare il resto degli Avengers e lo SHIELD. Tony sospettava che volesse essere sicuro che Tony fosse sano di mente quanto volesse vedere se Loki fosse sano quanto Tony aveva detto che fosse.  
Tony doveva solo fare del suo meglio per convincerlo di entrambe le cose nei pochi giorni che avevano  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Solo una nota rapida del traduttore, per avvisare che ieri sera ho terminato di tradurre il capitolo 100 pertanto l'intero racconto è tradotto e continuerò a pubblicarlo con un capitolo ogni giorno, magari due durante le feste se ne avrò il tempo. ;o) buona lettura [N.d.T.]  
> _


	63. 63 Bruce Banner Parte II

_**  
Bruce aveva sensazioni contrastanti riguardo il restare a Malibu. Dal lato luminoso, la quantità di nuove tecnologie che Tony aveva raccolto tornando a casa era sbalorditiva. Bruce non era un ingegnere, era ben lontano dall'essere un ingegnere, ma non le rendeva meno affascinanti. Onestamente, era stato comperato nel momento in cui Tony gli aveva detto che la sua nave aveva gravità artificiale e un hyperdrive. Qualche giorno non sarebbe stato abbastanza per guardare a tutto in dettaglio, men che meno studiare le cose a fondo.  
L'equipaggio di Tony era, bene, interessante. Non li vedeva davvero tutti a lungo. Erano principalmente Drongo e Bee che passavano tempo con lui. Bene, passava il tempo con Drongo, la ragazza era solo li, silenziosa ed attenta. Sapeva che altri avrebbero trovato la sua presenza sconcertante, ma a Bruce non importava. Sapeva che cosa significava essere osservati e trattati in modo diverso. Se non ti senti uno scherzo della natura o un mostro da te, il comportamento degli altri può davvero farti sentire tale.  
Drongo era intelligente. Non era il tipo di conoscenza accademica che avevi a scuola, aveva imparato per esperienza, incontrando molte cose diverse e facendo domande. Aveva viaggiato per decadi e aveva raccolto molte cose nei suoi viaggi. Era anche... sereno. Bruce non riusciva a trovare una parola migliore per descriverlo. La sua presenza soltanto radiava calma. Era comunque un lottatore. Era ovvio dal suo corpo bene addestrato e dalle sue molte cicatrici. Mens sana in corpore sano. Era il miglior esempio di ciò, Bruce non aveva mai visto un esempio migliore.  
A Juyu aveva parlato solo brevemente. Lei non era come sua sorella. Lei era spigolosa, energica e determinata. Era anche il membro più giovane dell'equipaggio e si vedeva. Non che fosse ingenua o altro, era solo il modo in cui lei si riferiva a Tony e come Tony trattava lei in cambio. Tony era - osava dire - quasi paterno.  
Non era la sola cosa che aveva notato di Tony. La cosa più ovvia era chiaramente il suo aspetto. Più giovane, più muscoloso e la sua pelle era più pallida di quanto fosse stata. Sapeva che due di quelle cose erano dovute agli anni passati nello spazio Tony aveva menzionato che la gravità artificiale sulla sua nave era più alta di quella della terra, era come fare un costante allenamento, inoltre aveva dovuto lottare parecchio da solo, senza l'armatura. E ovviamente era difficile abbronzarsi quando passavi a malapena qualche giorno ogni tanto alla luce del sole, Bruce era certo che sarebbe tornato al suo tono della pelle normale dopo qualche altra settimana a Malibu. Sembrare più giovane comunque, non c'era spiegazione naturale alla cosa, ma Tony aveva risposto senza esitazione quando gli era stato chiesto. La risposta era Loki.  
Quello era ovviamente il lato non così brillante del restare a Malibu. Prima era preoccupato solo di Loki. Non preoccupato per la sua sicurezza, ovviamente, era solo innervosito in generale. Era Loki, era comprensibile. Poi iniziò a chiedersi perché esattamente ad Hatchet non era permesso stare nella stessa stanza a meno che qualcun'altro non fosse assieme a loro. Tony disse che era perché era un irritante stronzetto. Il che andava bene, ma non era che Bruce non potesse gestire l'irritazione, Tony lo sapeva molto bene. Drongo disse che Hatchet era problematico, era nella sua natura quello di essere 'molesto'. Aveva anche detto che non aveva cattive intenzioni, che era solo il tipo che punzecchiava le cose fino a che queste reagivano. Poi Juyu casualmente menzionò che era il migliore amico di Loki e quello metteva le cose in una diversa prospettiva.  
Bruce poteva vedere le somiglianze nei loro sorrisi taglienti e sguardi calcolatori. Poteva vedere il modo in cui condividevano sguardi, sollevavano le sopracciglia in modo significativo o sorridevano di una cosa o di un altra. A volte Bruce li sentiva parlare in uno strano linguaggio straniero. Non serviva un genio per rendersi conto del fatto che non volevano che Bruce ascoltasse di cosa discutevano. Hatchet faceva riferimento a Loki, seguiva la sua guida. Quello era ovvio. Bruce non era diffidente così per esserlo, forse in un certo modo bizzarramente curioso al loro riguardo. I due sembravano un insieme combinato, alti, sottili, uno chiaro l'altro scuro, entrambi pericolosi.  
Bruce ovviamente prestava molta attenzione al modo in cui Loki interagiva con gli altri. Non gli servì molto per comprendere che Tony aveva ragione riguardo il fatto che fosse sano. Aveva un comportamente del tutto diverso dall'ultima volta che era stato sulla terra. Quella volta era ovvio che fosse folle, non avrebbe potuto nasconderlo neppure volendo. I suoi occhi adesso erano chiari, la voce ferma, si muoveva con confidenza, ma non c'era nulla di forzato nella cosa. Sembrava anche calmo. E sorrideva. Quella forse era la parte più strana. Non erano sorrisi da folle, erano sorrisi. Sorrideva un po' quando Juyu lanciava oscenità ad Hatchet, sorrideva quando Hatchet rideva in reazione. Sorrideva quando Bee si sedette accano a lui e condivideva lunghi sguardi con lei. E ovviamente sorrideva ogni volta che Tony sorrideva o quando si lanciava in una eccitata spiegazione riguardo un pezzo di tecnologia. La prima volta che accadde Bruce quasi rimase paralizzato per un attimo. Non poteva ricordare quello che Tony aveva detto, ma stava sorridendo dopo che le parole avevano lasciato la sua bocca e Loki lo guardava e sorrise di rimando. Era una piccola e compiaciuta curva delle labbra, i suoi occhi morbidi ed attenti. Poi si accorse che Bruce lo guardava e smise subito, il suo viso si ammorbidì in qualcosa di illeggibile e i suoi occhi si indurirono allo stesso modo.  
O Loki era il migliore attore di sempre oppure Bruce doveva comprendere che la dipendenza di cui supponeva Tony soffrisse fosse almeno qualcosa di simile ad una co-dipendenza. Ovviamente dormivano nello stesso letto, ma non erano mai lontani uno dall'altro anche durante il giorno. Mangiavano insieme e lavoravano insieme. Discutevano ogni cosa, dal lavoro di Tony a qualsiasi cosa Loki avesse imparato sulla terra attraverso JARVIS quel giorno. Bruce si spinse anche così lontano da chiedere a Drongo della cosa.  
"Ovviamente possono stare separati," disse lui. "Solamente scelgono di non esserlo."  
I due erano così in sincronia e così abituati l'uno alla presenza dell'altro. Che era ovviamente il risultato di molti anni passati insieme. Bruce non riusciva ancora a sapere dove collocare la cosa. Guardare Tony agire in quel modo attorno al dio.  
Per essere onesto Bruce si aspettava un tentativo più attivo di persuasione da parte di Tony e dell'equipaggio, che ovviamente lui non avrebbe abboccato per un attimo. Il fatto che Juyu, Hatchet e Loki tenessero la loro cauta distanza invece di cercare di sembrare amabili e oltremodo gentili, sembrava molto più veritiero di quanto qualsiasi tentativo di fare i carini avrebbe potuto fare. Sentiva molto meno come se stesse guardando una recita invece della realtà.  
Doveva chiamare Cap il secondo giorno e non si sentiva bene riguardo il mentirgli per omissione. Gli disse che Tony aveva davvero un equipaggio con se e promise di condividere dettagli in seguito ma non menzionò Loki. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo prima o poi. Voleva dare a Tony un altro giorno o due prima di farlo anche se la sua opinione generale non sarebbe cambiata. L'equipaggio era a posto, loro non erano il problema, ma non importava quello che Tony sentisse o credesse, Loki doveva essere rimandato su Asgard. Era qualcosa che Thor aveva reso molto chiaro quando era tornato sulla Terra dopo che Tony e Loki erano spariti. Se suo fratello era vivo, Thor lo avrebbe portato ad Asgard, così che il suo processo potesse essere terminato. Tutti avevano assentito, Steve aveva assentito prontamente, Fury riluttantemente, ma Thor non aveva chiesto di meno. Era un accordo preso. La sola cosa che gli Avengers e lo SHIELD potevano fare sarebbe stato cercare di contenere Loki fino a che Thor fosse venuto a prenderlo. Era stato deciso molto tempo fa.  
Tony che stava dalla sua parte cambiava alcune cose ovviamente, ma non quell'accordo con Asgard. Buce glie lo disse, doveva farlo. Sentiva che Tony dovesse saperlo. Tony semplicemente gli aveva risposto che avrebbero affrontato Thor ed Asgard quando fosse stato il momento. Bruce davvero non voleva sapere che cosa volesse dire con ciò.  
***  
"Dunque SHIELD e Avengers," disse Tony di botto, senza neppure sollevare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.  
"Sono sorpreso che ti siano serviti tre giorni per iniziare infine a fare domande," disse Bruce.  
"Non volevo che ti sentissi come se ti avessi fatto venire qui come una fonte di informazioni," Tony fece spallucce.  
"Gentile," disse Bruce. "Non necessario," aggiunse. "Penso di conoscerti meglio di così."  
Tony sorrise un poco. "Comunque?" chiese.  
"Sei meno un moccioso ma si sei comunque te stesso in tutte le cose che contano."  
Tony iniziò a ridere stavolta e mise giù i suoi attrezzi per guardare Bruce.  
"Dunque, JARVIS, Pepper e Rhodey mi hanno raccontato un sacco di cose interessanti, ma vorrei sentire la storia da qualcuno che era davvero li per tutto quello che è succeso," disse Tony.  
"Pepper e Rhodey sono stati coinvolti quando le cose finirono davvero all'inferno, ma non erano li all'inizio o alla fine di tutto."  
"Ascolto," indicò Tony.  
"E' stato Steve che ne ha avuto abbastanza di Fury," iniziò Bruce. "E' iniziato con te in effetti, bene con la tua sparizione, e come è stata gestita. Pepper aveva contattato lo SHIELD perché erano i soli a cui poteva pensare che potessero aiutare. Sapeva che non era un lavoro per la polizia. Rhodey è stato li dall'inizio allo stesso modo, non volendo essere lasciato fuori. Solo quando JARVIS fu in grado di recuperare il filmato della sicurezza di quella notte fu il momento in cui Fury ci contattò tutti."  
"All'inizio vedemmo solo l'inizio, tu che entravi nella camera e Loki che appariva attraverso lo specchio come in una strampalata favola. Naturalmente abbiamo pensato che ti avesse preso, per vendetta forse, ma quando avemmo l'intera registrazione era chiaro che non era per nulla così. Rese le cose molto più complicate, perché un nemico sconosciuto è sempre peggio che il diavolo che conosci."  
"Non c'era nulla che potessimo fare comunque, non importava quanto avessimo cercato, era chiaro che non potevamo capire dove tu fossi stato portato. Non potevamo tracciarti semplicemente. Non c'era una pista da seguire. Non era piacevole essere così inutili. Ho lavorato da vicino con lo SHIELD, sperando di trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non c'era nulla da fare."  
"Lo so," disse Tony. "Sapevo che non avreste potuto, non ti preoccupare della cosa."  
"Facile dirlo adesso, allora... avevamo visto come ti avevano portato via, come avevano trascinato via Loki, avevamo tutti una buona immaginazione riguardo cosa vi potesse essere accaduto, se foste stati ancora vivi."  
"E poi?"  
"E poi arrivò Thor, d'improvviso come prima, cercando Loki. Pensava fosse fuggito dalla sua prigione, ma quando gli mostrammo il video..." Bruce dovette schiarirsi la gola. "Pensavo di aver visto Thor arrabbiato prima, ma mi sbagliavo. Era oltre la rabbia, non che glie ne facessi una colpa, voglio dire anche dopo che Hulk aveva messo le mani su Loki... probabilmente aveva molte ossa rotte, ma non sanguinava, aveva solo una postura un po' storta e questo era davvero qualcosa, tutto considerato. Stavolta quando quei..."  
"Cacciatori di taglie," disse Tony. "Solo grossi tizi spediti per cercarci."  
"Si dunque... sai quello che accadde, eri li, dopo che Thor vide che c'era di più riguardo salvare suo fratello che tracciarlo come un fuggitivo."  
"Fammi indovinare, Fury non gradì il cambio di tono?" chiese Tony.  
"Qualcosa del genere," Bruce fece spallucce. "A Fury non importava di Loki, tu eri il solo che voleva trovare. Conosci Thor, voglio dire, non lo conosci così tanto, ma sai che non importa cosa accada, non vuole che Loki muoia. Fury disse che Loki non era più un loro problema. Non era una cosa buona al momento, certo Thor si arrabbiò con Fury, ma quelle prime poche settimane furono dure per tutti. Non era che Thor si aspettasse che fossimo preoccupati per Loki, ma Fury essendo tutto 'ha avuto quello che meritava' ed 'è meglio se rimane dov'è' non faceva molto bene a Thor. Steva cercava di mediare, convinto che voi due poteste essere probabilmente nello stesso luogo, quindi anche cercare per uno di voi ci avrebbe portato ad entrambi. Ovviamente non vi trovammo."  
"Io ho lavorato molto su questo, cercando di trovare un modo per capire dove foste stati portati, ma dopo un mese o giù di li divenne completamente chiaro che non c'era nulla da fare. Ero anche in qualche modo ansioso di uscire dallo SHIELD. Thor pianificava anche di tornare ad Asgard, perché non c'era altro per lui da fare ed era senza pace. Aveva molti doveri che lo aspettavano a casa ugualmente. Fury ancora dissentiva. Diceva che se tu non c'eri e Loki era la fuori come una minaccia gli Avengers non potevano essere sciolti. Thor non è il tipo più paziente in una buona giornata, ma Fury lo stava davvero spingendo oltre ciò cercando di dirgli se poteva andarsene o meno. Aggiungi il fatto che voleva tenere li anche me, bene... Steve ne ha avuto abbastanza. Ha detto a Thor di ignorare Fury ed andare. Che non spezzava il suo giuramento di proteggere la terra a causa di ciò o altro. Mi aiutò anche a fare i bagagli e tutto il resto e mi portò lui stesso in aeroporto. Tu probabilmente non lo sai di lui, ma ha questa cosa quando la sua mascella diviene ostinata, era così tutto il tempo."  
"Fury era probabilmente incazzato," disse Tony.  
"Lo era. E da quello che ho sentito da Clint, Steve è semplicemente rimasto li e lo ha fissato dall'alto. Indifferente, e senza fare un passo indietro per un attimo. Perciò era una specie di primo colpo, per così dire," disse Bruce.  
"Secondo colpo?"  
"Fu il casino con Pepper e le tue armature," disse Bruce. "Lei probabilmente ti ha detto tutto al riguardo. Fury voleva avere le armature e anche JARVIS sotto il controllo dello SHIELD, Pepper gli disse diavolo no. Fury non prese un no come risposta. Per quando fummo tutti informati di quello che succedeva, le cose erano già diventate peggio. Pepper mise le mani su alcuni files segreti dello SHIELD e assunse una squadra di tizi che erano listati come 'potenziale minaccia', principalmente persone che odiavano lo SHIELD. Quindi quando alcuni agenti dello SHIELD avevano provato a marciare alla Stark Mansion a New York dove buona parte della tua tecnologia si trovava a quel tempo trovarono una sorpresa. La sicurezza di Pepper li prese e i media erano dietro l'angolo. Ogni canale di notizie parlava di quella cosa; del governo che cercava di derubare la fidanzata in lutto del compianto Tony Stark. La gente insorse stando al suo fianco, i politici presero parte. Era folle."  
"Si, me lo ha detto," Tony sorrise, sembrando immensamente compiaciuto.  
"Dunque Steve aveva questa cosa della mascella ostinata di nuovo e prese le parti di Pepper subito. Convenne che Fury non aveva alcun diritto di prendere nulla di suo, andando contro il tuo testamento. Da quello che ho sentito era il Consiglio che aveva infine detto a Fury di farsi da parte. Pepper ha ancora la Sicurezza Stark e Fury pensa che Pepper abbia anche un sacco di informazioni segrete riguardo lo SHIELD pronte all'uso in caso."  
"Non posso confermare ne negare," sorrise Tony.  
Bruce sbuffò. "Quindi si, quello fu il secondo colpo. Pepper ci offrì la Torre dopo che Steve prese le sue difese, dicendoci del tuo piano di rendere i livelli superiori il quartier generale degli Avengers. Era, diavolo, era molto, che tu avessi pensato alla squadra in quel modo. Steve divenne così stranamente silenzioso per alcuni giorni, non che io non fossi... lo sai, toccato. Il mio piano è davvero grandioso. Non posso ancora ringraziarti abbastanza."  
"Non dirlo neppure," Tony si strinse nelle spalle.  
Bruce annuì prima di continuare. "Thor bevve una quantità di alcool in tuo onore quando venne sulla terra e vide il piano che avevi preparato per lui. Ti dichiarò uno dei migliori fratelli di scudo con cui avesse avuto l'onore di lottare fianco a fianco."  
"Carino da parte sua," disse Tony.  
"Era felice di non dover avere più a che vedere con Fury. Ma a volte aveva ancora quello sguardo perso negli occhi quando Rhodey parlava di te," disse Bruce. "Penso che tu gli ricordassi..."  
"Di Loki?" chiese Tony. "Non scherzo, siamo molto simili."  
"Era difficile immaginarlo per molto tempo," disse Bruce. "Thor non parla mai di Loki, perciò non è che abbiamo sentito molto di lui. Posso in qualche modo vederlo adesso."  
Tony semplicemente sorrise ancora. "Dunque quale è stato il terzo colpo?" chiese.  
"Il Soldato d'Inverno," disse Bruce. "Ovvero, Bucky Barnes. Che cosa ti ha detto Pepper?"  
"Al riguardo? Non molto, ha detto che Steve ha tagliato tutti i legami con lo SHIELD a causa sua."  
"Bene, avevamo già alcuni nuovi ragazzi," iniziò Bruce. "Non dello SHIELD. E' solo che mentre passavano gli anni c'erano problemi ed abbiamo incontrato persone. Per buona parte siamo stati coinvolti in cose che lo SHIELD aveva fatto, lavorando accanto a loro, ma a volte siamo inciampati in altre cose e bene, la squadra si è allargata."  
"Di quello avevo sentito," disse Tony.  
"Bene, è così, c'è il gruppo primario, Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha ed io, ma mentre incontravamo cose ci siamo fatti degli alleati. Quelli che non sono divenuti Avengers, ma sono comunque associati con noi sono divenuti i membri della seconda squadra. Questo è iniziato con Rhodey, che voleva aiutare se vi fossero stati problemi, ma non voleva essere ufficialmente un Avenger. Poi c'era Sam Wilson, agente SHIELD, bravo ragazzo, ci aiuta molto, ma non è strettamente un Avenger anche lui. Mentre il tempo passava altre persone sono divenute membri della seconda squadra ed abbiamo avuto persone da chiamare se qualcosa fosse accaduto, persone fuori dallo SHIELD."  
"Ma poi lo SHIELD ci ha trascinato in una caccia all'uomo. Volevano catturare questa mortale spia ed assassino chiamato il Soldato d'Inverno. Steve acconsentì, perchè non aveva ragione di non farlo, ma poi, bene, si scoprì che era Bucky, il cui..."  
"Il migliore amico di Cap, che si supponeva morto nella seconda guerra mondiale."  
"Si, il problema era che lui non ricordava nulla. I Sovietici avevano fatto casino con il suo cervello malamente. Erano quelli che lo avevano trovato quando era scomparso in azione. Lo avevano tenuto in criostasi per quasi tutto il tempo," disse Bruce. "Quando abbiamo capito chi fosse davvero Fury e Steve hanno avuto un grande litigio. Fury credeva che non ci fosse speranza di aiutarlo e che era troppo pericoloso per affrontarlo. Steve ovviamente non voleva fare uccidere il suo amico perduto da tanto tempo. Quando Fury non cedette, Steve gli voltò la schiena. Disse che Lo SHIELD avrebbe dovuto starne fuori, che gli Avengers non erano agli ordini di Fury e che non poteva dettare cosa potessero o non potessero fare. Chiamò tutti i membri della seconda squadra degli Avengers che non erano dello SHIELD e andammo a cercare per riportare indietro Bucky.  
"Fury?"  
"Non si tirò indietro e mandò i suoi agenti ad eliminare il Soldato d'Inverno," disse Bruce. "Fu il momento di scegliere con chi stare."  
"Tu hai scelto gli Avengers," disse Tony.  
"Ovviamente," rispose Bruce. "Così come Thor, non sorprendentemente. Natasha e Clint rimasero con lo SHIELD. E mentre Steve non li 'buttò fuori' li dichiarò membri della seconda squadra e tirò dentro altri nel gruppo primario. Buona parte di loro non erano comunque associati allo SHIELD quindi non fu difficile per loro dichiarare lealtà a Steve e agli Avengers."  
"E Cap aveva ragione su Bucky, eh?"  
"L'aveva," disse Bruce. "Steve ci riuscì, non so neppure come, servivo più io che Hulk, perciò non ero sul campo. Ma in qualche modo ci riuscì. Bucky sta bene, voglio dire ha molte cose da affrontare, le cose che ha fatto, ma ricorda chi era davvero e si sta riprendendo. E' nella seconda squadra, ufficialmente, ma praticamente vive alla torre quindi può contare come un membro a tempo pieno."  
"Ah," disse Tony.  
"Sai già buona parte di questo," disse Bruce.  
"Si, ma volevo sentire la tua versione. Pepper era un pochino di parte. Dunque riguardo Barton e Romanoff?"  
"Clint va bene, non passa alcune linee. Fa il suo lavoro allo SHIELD, fa il suo lavoro per gli Avengers, non condivide informazioni con alcun lato. E' la Svizzera. Cerca con tutte le forze di non farsi trascinare nelle cose anche di più anche se concorda sul fatto che Fury abbia fatto alcune cose stupide. Natasha è più fermamente dal lato SHIELD. Lei e Steve discutono molto, ma lei è anche la nostra principale connessione con lo SHIELD e non importa cosa accade, a volte dobbiamo ancora lavorare con loro. Natasha condivide informazioni con Steve e Fury, ma non penso che Steve si fidi di lei, perciò va sempre da Clint per avere conferme. Non è ideale."  
Tony si appoggiò di nuovo sulla sedia, sembrando pensieroso.  
"Se stai cercando di decidere da che lato è meglio per te..."  
"Non essere ridicolo," disse Tony. "Non me ne importa il culo di un ratto dello SHIELD. Ho il mio lato, ma non significa che non possa anche essere quello degli Avengers."  
"Ma..." indicò Bruce.  
"Ma il mio lato include Loki, questo è un fatto. Perciò non sta realmente a me per essere onesti. "Vorrei che stessimo dallo stesso lato, al 100%."  
"Dobbiamo essere solo d'accordo su Loki."  
"Forse è troppo da chiedere. Potrei accontentarmi di una tolleranza non ostile."  
Bruce sospirò. Quello era un casino.  
"Lo sai che devo dire a Steve e agli altri riguardo lui," disse Bruce. "Ma se non vuoi che informi lo SHIELD..."  
"Lo lascierò nelle tue mani," disse Tony. "Sapevo che non eravate con lo SHIELD, perciò i giorni passati ero io che condividevo informazioni con gli Avengers."  
"Seriamente la cosa mi da il mal di testa," si lamentò Bruce. "Devo lasciar decidere a Steve," disse allora.  
"Come credi," Tony fece spallucce.  
"Sembri estremamente calmo riguardo la cosa."  
"Sappiamo entrambi che non potete semplicemente attaccare Loki e tenerlo rinchiuso," disse Tony calmo. "E non solo perché io non vi lascierei. E vi ho già detto che ci sono minacce molto peggiori di Loki la fuori, che si armano per la Terra. Loki non è più ostile, non vuole la Terra, e non vuole altro regno o pianeta. Ho già spiegato a te come è stato coinvolto nell'invasione e quello che gli è stato fatto dopo che è stato sequestrato da Asgard. Sai anche che Thor e Asgard vogliono Loki vivo e neppure Fury potrebbe affrontare il fatto di farli incazzare cercando di uccidere il loro principe ribelle. Se ci pensi a fondo..."  
"Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare salvo che Loki ci attacchi," disse Bruce. "E' quello che stai dicendo?"  
Tony fece spallucce. Bruce semplicemente lo guardò per un istante.  
"Questo è un casino," sospirò Bruce.  
"Non deve esserlo," disse Tony.  
"E' un sogno nel cassetto e lo sai," gli disse Bruce. Tony non ribattè.  
***  
La quarta mattinata Steve lo informò che Fury stava diventando impaziente nell'aspettare Bruce. E anche che Bruce doveva prendersi il tempo che gli serviva, Fury fosse dannato. Bruce sentì Bucky ridere in sottofondo, chiamando Steve un grande e cattivo ribelle.  
Bruce scese a colazione dopo la chiamata, solo per trovare Tony in cucina. Drongo e Bee mangiavano sempre presto, mentre Juyu ed Hatchet dormivano molto più a lungo. La mancanza di Loki era inusuale però.  
"Non riesco ancora a credere che tu beva del the," osservò Bruce.  
"Stavo perfettamente bene senza caffè per anni. Non ho intenzione di riprendere le cattive abitudini di nuovo," disse Tony. "Ho intenzione di vivere una vita molto lunga e sana."  
"E' così surreale sentire simili cose uscire dalla tua bocca," disse Bruce. Fece ridere Tony.  
Loki entrò mentre Bruce sedeva con i suoi toast, se lo aspettava davvero. Ovunque uno di loro era, l'altro sarebbe apparso presto. Non era un tipo da Jeans e t-shirt, ma era vestito in modo casual. Bruce non era ancora abituato a vederlo senza armatura, sembrava molto più piccolo.  
Tony inghiottì il cibo e si aggrottò verso Loki.  
"Cosa?" chiese Loki.  
"E' il giorno sette, Loki," disse Tony. Loki si aggrottò profondamente poi guardò Bruce per un attimo.  
"Banner è qui," disse.  
"Non è un estraneo," rispose Tony.  
"Per te forse," si oppose Loki.  
"Ascolta, lo sai che non spingerò la cosa," disse Tony.  
Loki strinse i denti e iniziò a guardare storto un punto casuale sul bancone. Tony si alzò per andare da lui, la sua attenzione completamente focalizzata sull'altro. Prese entrambe le mani di loki, le chiuse nelle sue, sollevandole in alto e tirandole contro il suo petto.  
"Vuoi nasconderti con Hatchet?" chiese.  
"No, non... non mi nasconderò come un..." sbuffò un sospiro frustrato e Bruce voleva davvero sapere che cosa succedesse.  
Tony guardò fermamente il dio, tenendo strette le sue mani e Loki sospirò dopo un attimo, parte della tensione scivolava via dalle sue spalle. Poi chiuse gli occhi.  
Servì un attimo per Bruce per accorgersi del fatto che le sue dita erano divenute blu. Un attimo dopo era impossibile non accorgersi del cambiamento, perché il colore si diffuse lungo il suo collo fino a che tutta la sua testa era dello stesso profondo, vibrante colore. Bruce era certo che i suoi occhi si erano spalancati un poco, perché non sembrava che Loki stesse cambiando forma per divertimento.  
Tony sorrise e sollevò le mani ancora intrappolate di Loki per posarvi sopra piccoli baci. Quando Loki aprì gli occhi, erano completamente rossi.  
"Eccoti qui," disse sottovoce Tony, sorridendo al dio. La sua voce era attutita dal modo in cui la sua bocca era pressata sulle nocche di Loki. "Vuoi provare a sentire di cosa sa il burro di arachidi?" gli chiese poi allegramente. "A Juyu piace la cosa."  
Loki semplicemente sbuffò mentre si staccava dall'uomo, sedendosi al tavolo. Tony si spostò a predere il suo piatto e la tazza, mettendoli nel lavandino prima di prendere alcune cose dall'armadio.  
"Non per essere maleducato o altro," disse Bruce. "Ma, posso chiedere cosa..."  
"E' la mia forma naturale, Dottor Banner," disse Loki fermamente. "Quando non sembro diverso da un Midgardiano, uso un travestimento."  
"Oh capisco," disse, realmente sorpreso. Tony si girò di nuovo attorno dal bancone dove stava, sip, facendo un panino con il burro di arachidi.  
"Crescono le persone ad Asgard facendo loro odiare gli Jotnar," spiegò Tony, la sua voce era un po' meno gentile immediatamente. "Loki sta cercando di abituarsi alla sua naturale forma Jotun, lo sai, per essere un po' più a suo agio con essa. Abbiamo accordato che deve passare del tempo in questa forma almeno una volta a settimana."  
Quello era... Bruce non riusciva a capire come porre la cosa davvero.  
"Dunque sei di una razza del tutto diversa da Thor," disse Bruce. Sapeva che Loki non era fratello naturale di Thor, ma assumeva fossero almeno della stessa razza.  
Loki lo guardò in tono derisorio. "Oh, Thor ti ha raccontato la storia della grande guerra fra Asgard e Jötunheim?" chiese. "E' dove inizia la mia storia. Ma suppongo che nessuno di voi fosse molto interessato alla cosa."  
Bruce guardò su verso Tony, ma aveva già voltato loro la schiena, spalmando burro di arachidi sul pane.  
"Bene, io non ho altro di meglio da fare adesso," disse Bruce. Maggiori informazioni erano sempre un vantaggio. Non poteva far male sapere di più riguardo quello che succedeva ad Asgard prima che Loki si mostrasse guidando un invasione aliena.  
Tony posò un piatto davanti a Loki e sedette al tavolo, lo sguardo sul suo viso diceva a Bruce che stava per ascoltare una storia notevole.  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mens sana in corpore sano, latino una mente sana in un corpo sano. Un famoso aforisma greco, costruito per significare che solo un corpo sano può produrre e sostenere una mente sana.
> 
> _[Probabilmente superfluo per noi italiani, ma l'autrice lo ha indicato e come sempre ho tradotto tutto N.d.T.]_


	64. 64 Compassione

_  
Così come ogni mattina si svegliò con la familiare sensazione delle braccia di Stark avvolte attorno a se e la soffice pelliccia che gli accarezzava le spalle. Loki aveva tenuto le pelli della sua cacciagione su Sarka sopra al loro letto quando erano sulla nave e aveva voluto coprirvi il loro letto anche qui. Stark non aveva fatto obiezione.  
Loki non era mai stanco di svegliarsi fra le braccia di Stark. Loki poteva essere quello che riposava la testa sulla spalla dell'altro, premuto vicino al suo fianco, ma Stark era quello che lo prendeva fra le braccia e le gambe, tenendosi più vicino possibile. Anche nel sonno non lasciava andare. Si svegliavano sempre incredibilmente caldi a causa di ciò. ma a nessuno dei due sembrava importare. Non accadeva mai che fosse così caldo sulla nave e la camera di Stark era anche semplicemente piacevolmente calda.  
JARVIS non era quello che lo svegliava, doveva essere ancora troppo presto per alzarsi, perciò Loki semplicemente si mosse un poco per rimettersi giù. Stark incoscientemente si spostò con lui per tenersi vicino. Se Loki lo lasciava fare, e non c'era ragione di negarlo, l'uomo poteva essere molto affettuoso. Aveva una mania per le mani di Loki ultimamente. Era iniziata quando Loki aveva iniziato ad usare di nuovo la sua magia. Certamente c'erano vari gesti coinvolti in alcuni incantesimi, ma Loki all'inizio non capiva la cosa. Adesso pensava che non fossero gli incantesimi stessi che affascinavano Stark, ma il potere che Loki piegava con le sue mani. Quello poteva capirlo, dopo tutto, lui stesso era stato catturato dalle molte cose che Stark poteva creare con le mani. Hatchet diceva che loro due erano maestri sia della creazione che della distruzione e che era il motivo per cui erano così disperatamente intrecciati l'uno all'altro.  
Adesso che aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per comprenderlo, Hatchet era davvero affezionato a Stark anche se faceva del suo meglio per non mostrarlo. Non era che potesse eguagliare sia Loki che Hatchet con le parole e il senso dell'umorismo. Ogni volta che Stark rinnovava prova della sua incrollabile lealtà e del suo amore, l'approvazione di Hatchet per lui diveniva sempre maggiore. Non che Loki avrebbe fatto nulla nel caso Hatchet non amasse Stark, ma era meglio che vi fosse pace fra i due. Bene, relativa pace, scambiarsi insulti era divenuto il loro passatempo preferito e a volte si inaspriva in una completa baraonda. Era del tutto certo che a Stark piacevano quelle cose tanto quanto ad Hatchet. Da molto tempo ormai le lotte fra Loki e Stark erano divertite al massimo e quasi sempre diventavano amoreggiare e poi di più. Anche i loro insulti sembravano tenerezze. Era disgustosamente dolce e a Loki non poteva importare di meno. Lui ed Hatchet ed anche Juyu se volevano potevano scambiarsi insulti con qualcuno per divertirsi e passare il tempo.  
Non c'era modo di tornare a dormire quando la sua mente iniziava a lavorare quindi stava contemplando se stare a letto e annoiarsi nel giro di qualche minuto o slegarsi dalle braccia di Stark. Nessuna delle due sembrava troppo interessante.  
La scelta fu tolta dalle sue mani quando Stark si stirò e si svegliò allo stesso modo. JARVIS automaticamente mise le finestre dall'oscurità totale ad una lieve trasparenza per fare entrare un poca della luce del mattino.  
Stark si sfregò gli occhi e sorrise verso di lui, sembrando assonnato come sempre. Non si svegliava mai del tutto prima della sua doccia mattutina.  
"Buongiorno bellissimo," disse. Sarebbe sembrato ridicolo, ma invece suonava affettuoso ed onesto. Loki non era un bugiardo tale da negare di essere vanesio e che gli piaceva sentire simili cose.  
Loki mugolò semplicemente e fece scorrere le dita sulla pelle calda di sonno di Stark.  
"Sembri più fresco del solito," disse Stark senza muoversi ancora. Loki aprì gli occhi infine a quella, solo per essere salutato dalle sue mani blu sul petto di Stark. Oh.  
"Mi sono dimenticato," disse sommessamente ed era sorpreso di accorgersi che era la verità.  
"E' una gran cosa," disse Stark. "Quasi 24 ore. E' quasi il tempo più lungo in cui sei rimasto così," sorrise mentre gli dava un bacio sulla fronte, stringendo le braccia attorno alla figura di Loki.  
"Comunque non mi piace," gli disse Loki.  
"Va bene, a me piace abbastanza per entrambi."  
La cosa straordinaria al riguardo era che non stava mentendo. Non era una vuota banalità, ma l'onesta verità. Stark non si vergognava mai riguardo il piacere e non nascondeva mai il suo desiderio e la sua eccitazione. Loki doveva ancora trovare una forma che spegnesse quel particolare fuoco nello sguardo di Stark.  
Loki fissava le sue dita blu mentre scivolavano su e giù sulla pelle di Stark vicino al reattore arc e lui non si tese, i suoi muscoli rimasero rilassati, il suo battito regolare. Non era piacevole guardare alla sua pelle in quella forma, ma non gli annodava più lo stomaco in una stretta palla di rabbia disgustata. Forse era solo il modo in cui Stark continuava ad accarezzargli la schiena che lo manteneva pacifico. Forse iniziava infine ad abituarsi, come Stark e Hatchet avevano insistito che avrebbe infine fatto.  
"Vuoi fare una doccia con me?" chiese poi Stark.  
Loki si aggrottò. "Perché?" poteva vedere un motivo per usare la doccia gigante di Stark insieme, ma la doccia era solo un modo per ripulirsi in fretta.  
"Perché avevamo una doccia ridicolmente piccola sulla nave e quella che ho qui è esageratamente grande e lussuosa, e ho una propensione per come sembri quando hai i capelli bagnati."   
Loki sbuffò ed infine rotolò via da Stark per stirare i muscoli, fu quando il pensiero lo colse.  
"Oh, vuoi che resti così," disse.  
"Puoi tornare a cambiare se vuoi," disse con noncuranza. "Solo non ti ho mai visto nudo in questa forma. Sono curioso di vedere come continuano le tue linee, se girano attorno alle caviglie e ai piedi, come sono fatte sulla tua schiena, se ne hai sulle anche e sulle cosce."  
Non ci si poteva sbagliare sullo sguardo negli occhi di Stark adesso.  
"E perché sei così curioso?" chiese Loki mentre si girava sullo stomaco e si sollevava sui gomiti per guardare giù verso l'uomo.  
"Forse perché voglio seguirli con la mia lingua," disse Stark senza nascondere la lussuria nel suo sguardo per nulla. "Forse posso iniziare sul tuo collo e vedere dove mi portano."  
"Buon incentivo," ammise Loki, perché poteva già sentire la propria erezione. "Anche se sei piuttosto strano," gli disse Loki.  
"Niente di strano al riguardo," disse Stark di rimando. "Sei tu nudo e bagnato nella doccia."  
Stark doveva sapere che non era quello che Loki voleva dire, ma la sua risposta era anche meglio per quello.  
A Loki piaceva molto di più quella doccia di quella sulla nave, anche se data la scelta avrebbe sempre preferito un bagno. Iniziò a svestirsi e si rifiutò di pensarsi un codardo per aver evitato di guardarsi nello specchio del bagno. Stark ovviamente non poteva lasciarlo passare.  
"Aspetta, non ti sei mai guardato in questa forma? Mai?"  
"Lo so quel che sembro," disse Loki.  
"Davvero? Davvero lo sai? O semplicemente immagini uno Jotun qualsiasi con la tua altezza?"  
Loki lanciò a terra la canottiera che si era appena tolto e si girò per dare un occhiataccia all'uomo.  
"Vuoi smetterla di insistere? Non sto facendo abbastanza? Perché è così interessante? Perché sei così affascinato improvvisamente..."  
"Ehi, ehi, no, non è così," interruppe Stark. "Non sto facendomi venire una mania per gli Jotun, va bene? Non riguarda me, lo sai non ti spingerò," si oppose Stark mentre si avvicinava e metteva una mano attorno all'avambraccio di Loki. "Se dici che è abbastanza io faccio un passo indietro, lo sai. Una parola e sto zitto. E sai che mi fai arrapare in qualsiasi accidenti di forma. Pensavo che fossi bollente quando eri rosa fucsia su Aakar, anche quando eri calvo e verde Skrull su Yirb. Non riguarda la tua pelle, va bene? Sto solo cercando di rendere le cose più facili per te."  
"E' solo estenuante," disse Loki dopo un attimo di pausa. "E' un costante promemoria di tutte le bugie che mi sono state dette."  
"Lo so," disse Stark, avvicinandosi anche di più.  
"Mi sembra che se io accettassi questo come la realtà allora quello che ero prima cessasse di esistere del tutto. L'Aesir, il Dio, sarebbe tutto andato. E' come se io lasciassi andare."  
"Non smetterai di essere te stesso," disse Stark. "E puoi dannatamente essere chiunque tu voglia essere, Aesir, Jotun, entrambi, nessuno. Sarai sempre Loki."  
"Solo Loki," disse lui.  
"No, non c'è nulla di 'solo' al riguardo. Che ne dici di 'il Loki'? Ha un suono più bello."  
Loki sbuffò una risata e scosse la testa.  
"Mi tiri sempre su per il muro, stupido umano."  
"Ti piace," Stark sorrise poi avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Loki. "Pronto?"  
Loki sospirò. "Facciamola finita. Hai promesso di mettere la tua lingua a buon uso e fin'ora hai solo blaterato."  
Stark sogghignò verso di lui e girò entrambi loro per guardare il grande specchio sopra al lavandino.  
Bene, non era così male, tutto considerato. Sembrava, molto blu, ovviamente, ma era ancora il suo mento, il suo naso, le sue labbra. La linea del collo si stendeva familiarmente, le spalle erano le stesse così come i muscoli sottili sul suo torace. Poi guardò se stesso negli occhi.  
"Non è lo stesso rosso degli occhi di Bee," commentò. Forse desiderava lo fosse.  
"E guarda, hai linee che scendono sui tuoi fianchi," disse Stark, tracciando una di esse sulla vita di Loki seguendola fino all'orlo dei pantaloni di Loki dove la linea in rilievo spariva sotto alla stoffa soffice.  
Aveva anche linee che curvavano attorno alle spalle ed alle braccia. Suppose che significassero che ne aveva alcune che scendevano anche sulla schiena. Non era mai stato abbastanza vicino ad uno Jotun per guardare quei segni, perciò adesso immaginava. Significavano qualcosa? Mostravano la sua discendenza? O erano solo qualcosa di casuale come le impronte digitali degli umani?  
"Doccia?" chiese Stark, sorridendogli nello specchio. "Ti piacerà, lo prometto."  
"Oh, in ogni caso, sazia la tua curiosità," cedette Loki, togliendo lo sguardo dallo specchio per far cadere l'ultima porzione di abito.  
Stark semplicemente lo fissò per un attimo, i suoi occhi che correvano sul corpo di Loki in modo familiare, bevendo la vista della sua forma nuda. Loki sorrise mentre entrava dentro alla doccia.  
"Bene, vieni dentro allora," incoraggiò. Stark praticamente si strappò gli abiti per la fretta di raggiungere Loki.  
Il primo tocco delle labbra soffici di Stark sul lato del suo collo era dolce come sempre, le dita che scavavano nelle anche di Loki erano ugualmente benvenute quando l'altro uomo premette il suo intero corpo sulla schiena di Loki. L'acqua aveva semplicemente la giusta temperatura quando colpì la pelle di Loki e iniziò a vedere l'attrattiva di una doccia insieme mentre Stark cacciava le gocce d'acqua con la lingua.  
Stark lo spinse a girarsi e Loki lo fece, piegando la testa indietro per bagnarsi i capelli. Stark non perse un attimo prima di riattaccare le labbra sul collo di Loki, baciando la pelle dal punto sotto al suo orecchio giù lungo la gola fino alla clavicola. Loki avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle di Stark per tirarlo più vicino e catturò le sue labbra prima possibile. Non nascondevano la loro necessità mentre scivolavano vicini, toccandosi dal petto alle cosce. Il bacio di Stark era così senza fretta come i suoi soffici baci precedenti e Loki non sentiva l'urgenza di rendere le cose veloci, anche se il suo sangue si stava raccogliendo verso la sua zona pelvica non era impaziente. Avrebbe avuto quello che desiderava, lo otteneva sempre, e sarebbe stato sorprendentemente soddisfacente per entrambi loro.  
Quando Stark si tirò indietro dal bacio immediatamente andò a ricominciare con la doccia di morsetti e leccate sul collo di Loki. Poi iniziò a baciare una traccia giù dal collo di Loki alla clavicola, poi alla spalla. Loki era sicuro che stesse davvero seguendo una delle sue linee marcate con la bocca. Loki non guardò, lasciò che la sua testa riposasse contro le piastrelle calde dietro di lui e scosse invitantemente le anche quando Stark spostò la sua bocca in giù sul suo petto.  
"Pazienza, mio caro," sussurrò Stark sulla sua pelle prima di chiudere le labbra sul capezzolo di Loki, succhiandolo in bocca. Loki mormorò di piacere e fece correre le dita attraverso i capelli bagnati di Stark.  
Stark continuò il suo viaggio verso il basso, allargando le mani sulle costole di Loki e seguendo una linea sul fianco di Loki, scendendo sulle ginocchia quando raggiunse la vita di Loki. Avrebbe potuto non essere una posizione confortevole, ma Stark non sembrava importarsene del pavimento duro della cabina doccia sotto alle ginocchia. Continuò a leccare la linea che si curvava verso l'interno dalla vita di Loki lungo le anche e morse leggermente il bacino di Loki.  
A Loki non sarebbe importato se avesse messo le labbra dove Loki era duro e pronto, ma Stark continuò la sua gita giù lungo la coscia. Lui fece scivolare giù una mano per afferrare il polpaccio di Loki dove accarezzò su lungo l'interno coscia con l'altra, chiedendo più spazio per il suo corpo. Loki obbedì e allargò di più le gambe. Non sembrava che Stark volesse scendere di più, semplicemente fece scivolare la bocca sulla pelle sensibile all'interno della gamba di Loki, mordicchiando ancora la pelle. Loki non si preoccupò di trattenere il suo miagolio compiaciuto.  
Poi Stark infine smise di giocherellare e mosse la sua bocca dove Loki voleva davvero che andasse, dove si sentiva come se la pelle avesse dovuto essere bollente anche in quella forma. Il respiro caldo sulla sua pelle e il graffiare della barba di Stark lo facevano miagolare ancora mentre le sue dita si giravano nei capelli bagnati sotto alle sue meni.  
"Pronto per continuare?" sussurrò Stark, appena più forte del rumore dell'acqua.  
"Si, continua," assentì Loki, la lussuria che rendeva la sua lingua pesante e la voce profonda. "Basta giocare Tony," aggiunse.  
Tony leccò il suo stelo, lentamente e deliberatamente, appiattendo la lingua sul lato interno e Loki dovette aprire gli occhi per guardarlo. La sua pelle blu era ancora un po' uno shock, ma strinse solo le dita nei capelli di Tony e si focalizzò su di lui invece che su se stesso. Ovviamente non poteva mancare quanto fosse diverso il suo cazzo, scuro per il sangue ma più vicino al viola scuro che blu. Tony mise la bocca di nuovo su di esso mentre guardava in su verso Loki, poi si immerse, giù per succhiare un po' il sensibile sacco, ottenendo un suono molto compiaciuto da Loki.  
Non giocherellò a lungo comunque, ma si mosse di nuovo in su a leccare il filetto e poi a succhiare il glande in bocca. Loki non rimase in silenzio per un attimo dopo di ciò. La bocca di Tony sembrava sempre incredibilmente calda, ma stavolta era anche più calda. Tony afferrò il suo stelo, accarezzandolo alcune volte mentre succhiava il grosso glande. Lo prendeva sempre più dentro la bocca, scivolando giù lentamente, il cazzo di Loki che spariva fra le sue labbra centimetro dopo centimetro. La prima volta che aveva provato a prenderlo completamente si era quasi soffocato e in seguito era divenuto molto ostinato al riguardo. Non aveva smesso di provare a prenderlo sempre di più fino a che era riuscito a fare... oh... semplicemente quello. Loki gemette e sbatté la testa sulle piastrelle mentre il suo cazzo scese giù per la gola di Tony, per l'intera lunghezza venendo circondato dal delizioso calore bagnato.  
Loki smise di pensare dopo di ciò. Non c'era spazio per i pensieri, solo per Tony. C'era solo quella fantastica bocca che scivolava su e giù per la sua lunghezza, portando Loki sempre più vicino all'orlo. Mosse un poco le anche, senza spingere avanti, solo scivolando un po' più a fondo. A Tony non importava, lui mugolava attorno alla carne dura nella sua bocca, facendo un suono profondo e incoraggiante.  
Loki poteva trattenersi a lungo se voleva, ma non c'era necessità di farlo allora. Quando sentì il calore contorcersi dentro di lui, quando poté quasi assaporare l'arrivo alla cima, fece scivolare la mano sul viso di Tony e mormorò un silenzioso avviso. Tony non si tirò indietro subito, semplicemente succhiò più forte, fino a che i muscoli di Loki si bloccarono di piacere e tremò mentre l'orgasmo arrivava. Tony si tirò indietro dopo che la prima ondata scorse attraverso Loki ma tenne la presa stretta sul cazzo di Loki anche dopo di quello accarezzandolo mentre lo portava a completare l'orgasmo, lasciando baci mordenti sulle sue anche, afferrando le sue chiappe strette con la mano libera.  
Loki strattonò il suo braccio e lo tirò in piedi per immergersi in un bacio profondo e ovviamente mettere le mani sullo stelo duro di Tony. La pelle di Loki formicolava ancora dopo l'orgasmo ed entrambi mugolarono nel loro bacio quando Loki iniziò a muovere la mano. Assaporò la sensazione di quanto bollente e duro fosse Tony nella sua mano, quanto fosse eccitato per aver dato piacere a Loki. Perciò Loki continuò a baciarlo profondamente e duramente, accarezzando il suo stelo mentre le sue unghie nere scivolavano sulla spalla e la schiena di Tony. Tony si inarcò nel tocco ed iniziò a spingere avanti nella stretta di Loki, impossibilmente vicino e quasi sulla cima della montagna del piacere.  
Tony afferrò i suoi capelli e il lato del suo collo quando infine si lasciò andare, caldi spruzzi colpivano lo stomaco di Loki prima di essere lavati via dall'acqua corrente. Tony crollò in avanti e Loki prese il suo peso mentre entrambi respiravano affannosamente. Il cuore di Loki batteva selvaggiamente ed era certo che anche quello di Tony lo faceva sotto il reattore arc.  
Tony riposò la fronte sulla spalla di Loki mentre entrambi scendevano dalla montagna del piacere e Loki era felice di tenerlo così.  
"Hai comunque lo stesso sapore," disse Tony allora.  
"Oh?"  
"Mm, va bene. Sembri diverso, ma sei lo stesso," disse Tony mentre sollevava la testa per guardare Loki, stava sorridendo ampiamente, compiaciuto e felice. Le sue labbra erano gonfie e di un rosso carminio.  
Loki non disse nulla, solo lo baciò di nuovo.  
***  
Loki tornò alla sua forma Aesir prima di fare colazione, perché troppo era troppo. Avrebbe dovuto tornare alla sua forma Jotun la settimana dopo comunque. Trovò Hatchet e Banner seduti al tavolo e la cosa lo fece paralizzare per un attimo.  
"Cosa ti ho detto?" guardò l'elfo.  
"Cosa? Non è verde, sono stato buono," disse Hatchet subito, e va bene, abbastanza corretto. Non c'era traccia di Hulk nello sguardo di Banner.  
"Va bene," Annuì Loki. Hatchet non era un bambino, non necessitava essere trattato come tale. Andò a fare un te mattutino per se e del cibo.  
"Hatchet mi ha raccontato di Alfheim e Vanaheim," disse Banner. "E' stato educativo."  
"E della magia," disse Hatchet. "Gli scienziati Midgardiani sono così curiosi, pensavo che Stark fosse più un eccezione che una regola."  
"Perché inizieremmo a cercare risposte sul mondo attorno a noi se non fossimo curiosi?" chiese Banner.  
"Buon argomento," disse Hatchet. "La vostra razza non è sempre stata così dedicata a trovare la verità comunque. Qualche secolo fa accettavate tutto come magia invece di fare domande."  
"C'erano grandi pensatori anche allora, anche molto prima di allora," disse Banner. "Ma c'è sempre una differenza fra le masse e gli intellettuali."  
"Oh quello è lo stesso ovunque," convenne Hatchet. Era stranamente educato e pacifico, adesso che Loki prestava attenzione. Si girò e guardò verso di lui.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese.  
"Perché?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Hai fatto qualcosa?" chiese Loki. Non accusava, solo inquisiva.  
"Perché faccio il bravo?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Si," disse Loki.  
"Ho detto a JARVIS di mostrargli qualche filmato di Hulk," disse Banner con un lieve sorriso. "Visto che era così curioso."  
"Oh, capisco," disse Loki mentre si girava verso il bancone.  
"E non sono stupido," disse Hatchet. "Inoltre mi piace in un certo modo questa casa, sarebbe un peccato se fosse trasformata in un mucchio di macerie."  
"Ho un controllo più ampio adesso, anche come Hulk," disse Banner. "Mi preoccuperei solo della vostra salvezza, Hulk ha una tolleranza molto più bassa di me."  
"Si, lo so. "Mi spezzerebbe in due," sospirò Hatchet. Loki sedette accanto a lui.  
"Tony?" chiese Banner.  
"Voleva controllare qualcosa nella sua officina prima di fare colazione," gli disse Loki. "Ma JARVIS può chiamarlo se è urgente."  
"Non urgente, ho solo pensato che dovrei tornare a New York adesso," disse Banner. "Perciò mi chiedevo se potevo usare il suo jet."  
"Posso portarla io," si offrì Loki mentre sorseggiava il suo the. Banner semplicemente lo guardò dubbioso sopra gli occhiali. "Servirebbe un minuto invece che ore," aggiunse.  
"Non sono sicuro di essere a mio agio con la cosa," disse Banner.  
"Fidarsi di me, vuol dire," disse Loki. Banner fece spallucce.  
"Non puoi onestamente esserne sorpreso."  
"Non posso dire di esserlo," disse Loki. "Ma sono stato io a portarla qui in primo luogo, quindi non ci vedo una logica nell'essere cauto."  
"La logica è semplice, io non mi fido di te, non mi fido delle tue intenzioni e non mi fido di qualsiasi cosa tu stia pianificando."  
Loki appoggiò la sua tazza prima di guardare di nuovo l'uomo.  
"Dovrebbe fidarsi del suo amico," disse Loki.  
"Vuoi dire l'amico che è stupidamente innamorato di te?" chiese Banner di rimando. "Fidarsi che il suo giudizio non sia oscurato quando si tratta di te?"  
"Va bene, voli con un aereo, volevo solo essere educato," gli disse Loki e si alzò dal tavolo, afferrando il piatto e la tazza.  
"Ascolta, credo davvero che tu non voglia far male a Tony," disse Banner prima che Loki potesse andarsene. "Non sono altrettanto fiducioso quando si tratta del resto di noi. La gente ama Tony adesso, ma cosa succederebbe se il mondo gli si rivoltasse contro? Dovremmo aver paura di te ancora? Adesso, credo che la risposta sia si. Penso che se non fosse per Tony non te ne importerebbe un tubo di alcuno di noi. Che stai solo facendo il bravo per farlo felice. E non è una ragione sufficiente per me per crederti."  
"Apprezzo la sua onestà," disse Loki diplomaticamente, lasciando la stanza senza guardare indietro.  
Non fu sorpreso quando Hatchet lo seguì un attimo dopo.  
"Odio dirlo, ma ha in qualche modo ragione," disse Hatchet. "Lo so che non ti importa di buona parte degli umani."  
"A nessuno importa di tutti gli umani, salvo i ridicoli altruisti autoproclamati eroi," disse Loki mentre sedeva giù nel soggiorno, mettendo il piatto e la tazza sul tavolo da caffè. Hatchet sedette accanto a lui. "Neppure agli umani importa di tutti gli umani."  
"Potremo cercare la gente del luogo," disse Hatchet. "Fare qualche amico, forse ci darebbe una buona ragione non sentimentale per cui essere interessati al benessere di Midgard. Puoi cercare di convincere gli umani che non sei loro nemico, ma non penso che avresti molta fortuna in merito, neppure con Stark che garantisce per te. Se non puoi convincerli che ti piacciono gli umani, perché siamo onesti realmente non ti piacciono, allora possiamo sostenere che ci importa del popolo fatato"  
"Ci sono ancora delle fate su Midgard comunque?" chiese Loki.  
"Dovrebbero essercene alcune," disse Hatchet. "So che la maggior parte si sono trasferite ad Alfheim e Svartalfheim quando gli umani hanno iniziato a tagliare le loro foreste, ma posso guardarmi in giro. Potrebbe davvero aiutarci avere degli alleati locali, no?"  
"Imprevedibili alleati," fece notare Loki.  
"Meglio di nulla," replicò Hatchet. "E se facciamo amicizia con le fate Midgardiane, allora quelle di Alfheim avranno molta più voglia di sostenere che sei un amico ugualmente. Non sottostimare l'aiuto che ti possono dare. E se il Titano dovesse arrivare non sono solo gli umani ad essere in pericolo, quindi probabilmente vorranno esserci amici."  
"Va bene," Annuì Loki. "Trova alcune fate, hanno diritto a Midgard quanto gli umani, se non di più, erano qui da più tempo dopo tutto. E non promettere loro nulla prima che io abbia parlato a Stark al riguardo."  
Hatchet sorrise, tagliente e compiaciuto, poi annuì e andò via invisibile.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart di [humanspecimen](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/)
> 
> |[Originale su Tumblr](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/post/60960672889/good-morning-hot-stuff-and-tony-slept-on-the)|


	65. 65 Natasha Romanoff

_**  
A Natasha non era mai piaciuto il caldo della California. A causa della sua pelle pallida lei stava all'esterno sempre come un pollice pesto a meno che non passasse il tempo a mettersi del trucco che le sarebbe stato lavato via dal sudore e dal sole cocente. Non aveva mai preteso di essere una nativa per quell'esatta ragione, ma le persone era più probabile che la ricordassero in mezzo alle ragazze bionde e abbronzate che camminavano per strada.  
Clint invece lo amava per qualche ragione. Solo dopo qualche giorno la sua pelle si stava scurendo ad un bel colore abbronzato ugualmente. I capelli iniziavano a sembrare leggermente più chiari allo stesso modo più era il tempo che passava nel sole. In solo poche settimane avrebbe potuto fingere senza problemi di essere uno delle migliaia di surfisti sulla spiaggia. Natasha davvero aveva sperato che non dovessero passare li tanto tempo. Non che non stessero in un bel posto. Avevano una piacevole casa sulla spiaggia invece di un sudicio appartamento, perché erano le sole proprietà disponibili da quelle parti. Erano a soli dieci minuti dalla villa di Tony Stark dopo tutto.  
Aveva richiesto delle considerevoli doti di persuasione da parte di Natasha convincere Fury a non andare a bussare alla porta di Stark quando c'era già Bruce la dentro. Lei sapeva che Bruce avrebbe fornito solo le informazioni che voleva, ma avrebbe fatto più danni che altro danneggiare la linea di comunicazione aperta che gli Avengers avevano con Stark. Fortunatamente, Fury sapeva che Stark non era facile da trattare ed aveva convenuto che, considerato tutto quello che Potts poteva avergli detto era meglio procedere con cautela. Era una situazione delicata. Natasha sapeva molto bene che c'erano poche possibilità che Stark acconsentisse a lavorare di nuovo con lo SHIELD, ma poteva seriamente peggiorare la situazione fra gli Avengers e lo SHIELD se voleva. Rogers era il leader, ma nessuno sarebbe mai stato abbastanza stupido da sottostimare l'influenza che avrebbe potuto avere Stark. E non era solo per i soldi che la sua azienda spendeva per gli Avengers. Fury riluttantemente aveva acconsentito ad aspettare per qualsiasi informazione Bruce avesse fornito prima di decidere cosa fare.  
Non era sorpresa che fosse impossibile ottenere informazioni su Stark tramite le Stark Industries, Potts o il Colonnello Rhodes. Non era neppure uno shock che non fossero riusciti a trovare la nave con cui Stark era tornato a casa. Ovunque fosse, era troppo ben nascosta, Natasha era quasi convinta che non fosse atterrata sulla Terra e se lo aveva fatto aveva un camuffamento molto migliore dell' Helicarrier.  
Natasha stava diventando impaziente ed irrequieta a stare senza far nulla, ma Clint si divertiva a starsene attorno a fare nulla definendolo lavoro. Era probabilmente solo contento di essere lontano dai soliti problemi Avengers/SHIELD per un poco. Natasha non voleva ricordargli che la pace non sarebbe probabilmente durata.  
Stark era imponderabile al momento. Natasha conosceva l'uomo che era prima, ma non chi fosse adesso. Si era accorta di troppe differenze anche durante la breve intervista per considerare i cambiamenti in lui irrilevanti. Non le importava nulla se sembrasse più giovane, quello non era un fattore importante. Lo Stark di prima avrebbe sfoggiato qualsiasi tecnologia possedesse molto di più. Non avrebbe solo annunciato l'esistenza di alcune cose in modo sicuro. Stark stava giocando in difesa, il che doveva significare che aveva cose da nascondere. Non poteva essere solo la tecnologia. La sua ipotesi migliore era l'equipaggio, ovviamente di origine aliena, ma anche quello non quadrava. C'era qualcos'altro e Natasha non si sentiva troppo bene a non sapere cosa fosse.  
Clint entrò nella stanza con il suo telefono attaccato all'orecchio.  
"Sembra che avremo delle informazioni da Bruce," disse appendendo. Natasha si stava già spostando dall'altro lato della stanza dove avevano preparato le loro cose. Non era tecnologia a livello di Stark ma andava abbastanza bene.  
"Fury?" chiese Natasha. Sapeva che non doveva dire altro e Clint avrebbe capito.  
"Cap ha acconsentito ad aggiornarlo," disse Clint.  
"Merda," imprecò Natasha. Le cose dovevano essere serie se Steve aveva acconsentito così facilmente a condividere informazioni con Fury.  
"Sono ottimista," disse Clint mentre si sedeva sul divano. "Se sono davvero alieni, allora Steve si sentirebbe obbligato a dire allo SHIELD di loro, anche se non sono una minaccia."  
"Vedremo," disse Natasha. Non era così ottimista sulla cosa. Poi apparve Fury in una piccola finestra e Natasha la mise su un altro monitor per averlo a pieno schermo.  
"Dunque cosa mi dite?" chiese Fury subito dopo.  
"Il Dottor Banner ci contatterà presto," disse Natasha. "E il Capitano Rogers ha acconsentito che lei debba essere informato di alcune cose."  
"Adesso perché non mi piace come suona la cosa?" rifletté Fury. "Chiamateli, più sappiamo meglio è."  
Natasha lo fece, stabilendo una connessione con la Avengers Tower. Natasha mise quella finestra a pieno schermo ugualmente. Si allontanò dai computer così che Clint potesse vedere ugualmente, ma non sedette.  
Steve apparve sulla schermo un attimo dopo.  
"Natasha, Clint, Direttore Fury," salutò con un cenno, le sue spalle erano tese ed era aggrottato. Era arrabbiato o preoccupato. Era difficile dirlo quando stava così fermo.  
"Ehi Steve," disse Clint di rimando, Ma Fury tagliò le cose senza preoccuparsi dei convenevoli.  
"Presumo che il Dottor Banner sia di nuovo a New York," disse. "E che abbia informazioni che riguardano lo SHIELD." per Fury quello era completamente gentile.  
"Si, sono qui," la voce di Bruce risuonò ed un attimo dopo entrò nello schermo per stare accanto a Steve.  
"Ehi, Bruce," salutò Clint allegramente come prima.  
"Si, ciao Clint, Natasha," annuì Bruce. "E si ho delle cose da dirvi. Ho già detto alcune di esse a Steve e lui ha pensato che fosse meglio che vi chiamassimo prima che io continuassi."  
"Quindi sono alieni?" chiese Clint.  
"Bene, si, ma non è di quello che voglio parlare," disse Bruce.  
"Ci stai dicendo che Stark ha davvero un mucchio di alieni con se e non sono le notizie più grosse che hai?" chiese Clint. Bruce si tolse gli occhiali e si mise a braccia conserte.  
"Bene, no, non lo sono. Parlerò anche di loro, ma dovremo cominciare con qualcos'altro, quindi si, riguarda Loki."  
Natasha con cautela non guardò Clint, ma sapeva che se avesse guardato lo avrebbe visto tendersi un poco prima che si rilassasse di nuovo. Era una reazione involontaria che non riusciva ancora a smettere di fare.  
Steve spostò il peso da un piede ad un altro, ma era tutto. Fury iniziò a d andare avanti, senza reagire per nulla.  
"Sto ascoltando," disse dopo un attimo.  
"Dunque si, sapevamo che Tony e Loki erano stati catturati insieme, quindi adesso Tony ha chiarito alcune cose riguardo quello che è accaduto esattamente allora. Prima di tutto, Tony era un bersaglio, non si era solo trovato nel posto sbagliato. Loki era alla Torre perché aveva cercato di sfuggire a quei tizi, ma sarebbero comunque venuti a cercare Tony. Secondariamente, sembra che loro siano stati posti in una specie di profondo stato di ibernazione o crio stasi per alcuni mesi mentre erano trasportati ad una prigione nella galassia di Cassiopeia. Quella che chiamiamo Andromeda VII qui sulla terra, ed è a circa 2,6 milioni di anni luce da qui."  
"Bene cazzo," imprecò Clint.  
"Quindi si, per quando ci accorgemmo che Tony era andato era probabilmente già a qualche sistema stellare di distanza," aggiunse Bruce. Avevano cercato Stark per lungo tempo tutti quanti. Anche se c'era stata una grande possibilità che non fosse più sulla Terra avevano dovuto cercare attorno al globo. Sapendo che non importava quanto rapidamente avessero reagito non c'era nulla che avessero potuto fare non era esattamente confortante. Fece sentire Natasha vulnerabile ed incompetente.  
"Dunque Tony e Loki sono stati imprigionati nello stesso posto," continuò Bruce. "E Tony ha avuto molte informazioni da lui. Prima di tutto quelli che li presero erano gli stessi che erano dietro all'attacco alla Terra."  
"Loki era dietro all'attacco alla Terra," disse Clint subito.  
"Bene, no," disse Bruce e continuò prima che chiunque potesse interrompere. "Loki era stato mandato qui da qualcun altro e non sono davvero suoi alleati." Clint aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma Bruce sollevò una mano. "Lasciami solo finire. Tony ha detto che dopo che Thor è stato sulla terra la prima volta, lui e Loki hanno lottato duramente ad Asgard e Loki infine cadde nello spazio. Lo chiama il vuoto fra i rami di Yggdrasil. "Non sono esattamente sicuro di come chiamarlo. Ha detto che le persone muoiono o divengono folli o entrambe le cose se finiscono li."  
"Cos'ha che fare tutto questo con noi?" chiese Clint.  
"C'è un essere," disse Bruce. "Tony lo chiama il Titano Folle. E' quello che tirò Loki fuori da quel luogo, ma non per bontà di cuore. Tony disse che il Titano Folle fu bandito da qui, dai Nove Regni, dal nonno di Thor e i suoi alleati. Lui disse che è ossessionato dalla Morte e a causa di ciò uccide e distrugge più possibile. Ha ucciso miliardi di persone, distrutto interi pianeti e anche peggio. Perciò si, un tipo piuttosto sgradevole. Inoltre, qualcosa gli fu preso quando venne bandito, un arma, credo che Tony non abbia detto cosa fosse esattamente, ma è qualcosa che si trova ancora ad Asgard. Lo vuole indietro ovviamente."  
"Che cos'ha a che fare con la Terra?" chiese Fury.  
"Si, bene quello è qualcosa che Thor si è dimenticato di dirci, suppongo," disse Bruce. "Sembra che Asgard e i Nove regni non esistano nella stessa realtà che il resto dell'universo. Non siamo andati molto in dettaglio, ma Tony ha detto che la Terra è la porta. Loki gli ha detto che la Terra esiste in entrambi gli universi fisico e in quello metafisico che sono i Nove Regni. Perciò se chiunque volesse andare da un lato all'altro, devono passare per la Terra."  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio dopo che Bruce disse loro ciò.  
"Bene, quello è semplicemente fottutamente grande," disse Clint.  
"Quindi la terra non era il bersaglio?" chiese Natasha.  
"Non era il bersaglio finale," disse Bruce. "Siamo come un ponte, il solo posto sicuro dove attraversare il confine."  
"Ma Loki voleva il Tesseract," disse Steve.  
"Loki non voleva nulla," disse Bruce. "Il Titano Folle voleva il Tesseract, e la sola ragione che sapeva fosse qui per prima cosa, fu perché in qualche modo aveva... estratto la conoscenza dalla mente di Loki... forzosamente."  
"Dici che non erano alleati di Loki," disse Natasha, la sua mente stava già calcolando le possibilità. Con ogni nuovo pezzo di informazioni l'intero quadro stava diventando un intera nuova immagine.  
"No, tirarono fuori Loki dal vuoto e lo tennero prigioniero per le informazioni," disse Bruce. "Sapevano che era di Asgard."  
"Ha guidato l'esercito però," disse Natasha. "Era il suo esercito, vero?" Di questo Titano."  
"Si," annuì Bruce. "Tony ha detto che il Titano Folle ha un braccio destro chiamato "The Other". Loki lo convinse che conosceva la Terra meglio di chiunque altro potessero inviare, e disse loro che avrebbe dato loro il Tesseract se avesse potuto tenere la Terra per se."  
"Dunque fece un accordo," concluse Steve.  
"Tony disse che voleva scappare da loro, quindi usò la prima opportunità." disse Bruce.  
"Quello che capisco da ciò," disse Fury. "E' che quelli che davvero volevano il Tesseract e intendevano usare la Terra come il loro fottuto ponte sono ancora la fuori. E' quello che ci sta dicendo Dottor Banner?"  
"Si, esattamente," annuì Bruce.  
"E ci attaccheranno di nuovo?" chiese Natasha.  
"Tony ha detto che prima o poi lo faranno," disse Bruce. "Ma con il Tesseract al sicuro ad Asgard non hanno alcuna scorciatoia, quindi non hanno i mezzi di trasportare qui interi eserciti. Tony ha detto che sarebbe troppo rischioso per loro cercare di viaggiare attraverso l'Andromeda o l'intera Via Lattea, perché ci sono molti potenti imperi la fuori che non rimarrebbero a guardare un armata ostile. Le loro forze sarebbero decimate prima che ci raggiungessero."  
"Ma possono spedire individui o piccoli gruppi a mettere le mani su qualcosa che li aiuti a lungo termine," disse Natasha.  
"Come il Tesseract," disse Steve. "O Tony."  
"Per cosa volevano Stark?" chiese Fury.  
"Armi nucleari," disse Bruce. "Lo avevano visto distruggere l'intero esercito con un singolo colpo. Il Titano Folle era impressionato e voleva reclutarlo, o almeno tirargli fuori come costruire armi simili. Tony ovviamente ha rifiutato, quindi... hanno cercato di convincerlo in modo più violento, così come avevano fatto prima con Loki."  
"Oh, quindi siamo fortunati che Stark non sia tornato del tutto folle e lavorando per i cattivi, buono a sapersi." disse Clint in tono tagliente.  
"La Terra è il bastione," disse Steve. "La prima linea di difesa."  
"Si, vogliono Asgard, la Terra è solo sulla strada," assentì Bruce.  
"Bene, avrò di certo alcune domande molto interessanti per Thor quando tornerà," disse Fury. "E considerando da dove vengono queste informazioni, vorrò anche delle conferme."  
"Tony ha incontrato personalmente The Other," disse Bruce. "Quella è una prova sufficiente per me."  
"Stark deve condividere tutto quello che sa su di loro," disse Natasha. "Dobbiamo essere preparati e ci servono più informazioni per quello, anche se sono informazioni che vengono da Loki."  
"Il che porta alla mia prossima domanda," disse Fury. "Cosa è successo a Loki? Dobbiamo prepararci per lui ugualmente?"  
"E riguardo l'equipaggio di Stark? Possiamo fidarci?" chiese Steve. "Potremo far buon uso di più aiuto."  
"Bene, le due cose sono connesse," disse Bruce mentre si sfregava la nuca. "Tutti loro sembrano seguire la guida di Tony e ci sono solo due di loro con cui non sono a mio agio. E no, non credo dobbiamo preoccuparci di Loki adesso. Il Titano Folle è un nemico comune e sono piuttosto sicuro che Loki non vuole avere nulla a che fare con lui."  
"Ha lavorato con loro prima," fece notare Clint.  
"Si dopo un collasso nervoso e orribili torture," disse semplicemente Bruce. "Credetemi, li vuole morti. Tony ha detto che era contro di loro con ogni fibra di se dall'inizio. Non era solo nello stato mentale... per così dire, per tenere il terreno o rivoltarsi contro di loro completamente."  
Sorprendentemente, Natasha non dubitava per nulla la possibilità di ciò. Più pensava all'invasione, più ovvi alcuni degli errori di Loki divennero. Non era stupido, perciò Natasha sospettava che fosse troppo fuori di testa per pensare coerentemente e pianificare bene, ma adesso che sapeva di più riguardo le circostante, un fallimento più o meno deliberato sembrava molto più plausibile in ogni istante. L'atto finale di ribellione di qualcuno già battuto, una caotica e folle sciarada, falsa obbedienza avvolta e nascosta in un principe scioccamente geloso. Un monito nascosto in uno spettacolo teatrale ed egoistico di un avido sciocco. Migliaia di morti, ma non milioni. Qualcuno poteva anche chiamarlo un successo, anche se i danni collaterali erano grandi. Loki era pazzo ma non era un idiota. Non era anche qualcuno che volontariamente si sarebbe piegato ad altri, troppo orgoglioso per quello. Iniziava a divenire tutto molto plausibile davvero.  
C'era stato un tempo in cui lei aveva preteso di piegarsi alla volontà di altri, aveva dovuto immergere le mani nel sangue per liberarsi anche del più piccolo dubbio che avevano di lei. Lei sapeva cosa significava lasciare tracce per gli altri mentre si aspettava il momento giusto per fuggire... o colpire.  
"Menti ed uccidi al servizio di bugiardi ed assassini."   
Quella volta Natasha aveva pensato che Loki stesse solo proiettando, ma forse stava dando suggerimenti dopo tutto. Un assassino mezzo matto che si arrampicava con le unghie fuori dalle grinfie dei mostri più grossi, tirando le catene, scuotendo il suo collare, e lasciando bruciare il mondo attorno a se nel frattempo.  
No, avrebbe dovuto smetterla di fare paralleli. Spinse via i pensieri.  
"Bruce, stai perdendo tempo, per l'amor di dio dillo," disse Clint, ovviamente irritato.  
"Bene, solo non fare nulla di avventato," disse Bruce. "Loki è tornato con Tony."  
Il seguente silenzio shockato non era davvero una sorpresa.  
***  
Natasha non disse nulla, stava guardando Bruce invece e teneva la mente calma per osservare. Sembrava cauto ma non preoccupato. Ovviamente Bruce aveva un controllo stretto delle sue emozioni, perciò non era sempre facile leggerlo. Lei guardò Rogers allo stesso modo. Il suo viso era più facile da leggere. Era visibilmente teso, ma anche risoluto. Stava probabilmente già considerando le loro opzioni, ma aspettando di avere maggiori informazioni prima di prendere una decisione, sempre il tattico.  
"E dov'è adesso?" chiese Fury infine.  
"Guarda, non puoi fare nulla," disse Bruce.  
"Vuoi scommetterci?" disse severamente Clint mentre si alzava dal divano per fissare fuori dalla finestra, avevano una vista perfetta della casa di Stark da li.  
"Quel che dico è che non è ostile al momento," disse Bruce. "E non potete marciare la e cercare di catturarlo, perché non funzionerà."  
"Questo lo vedremo," disse Fury.  
"No! Non capite," si oppose Bruce. "Questo non è il Loki contro cui abbiamo lottato. Quando Tony ha reso pubblico il suo ritorno, Loki era qui. Era qui nella Torre, solo non ce ne siamo accorti, perché può cambiare forma. Poi semplicemente ci ha teleportato sulla Costa Ovest come fosse nulla, sono serviti pochi attimi. Non abbiamo visto nulla di tutto questo da lui prima. Lui è... sano, controlla se stesso e la sua magia, pensa chiaramente. Non è il maniaco che andava in giro a distruggere cose ridacchiando come un cattivo da cartone animato. E' calmo ed è... molto più intelligente di quanto io credessi se posso essere onesto. Ed anche se riusciste a rinchiuderlo sarebbe andato in un battito di ciglia. Non c'è modo che qualsiasi gabbia possa in alcun modo trattenerlo se non qualcosa di magico. Oltre a quello, Tony non vi lascerà provare a rinchiuderlo."  
"Stai dicendo che Tony lo protegge?" chiese Steve con il viso aggrottato.  
"Erano rinchiusi insieme, sono scappati insieme, e sono tornati a casa insieme. Sono stati in tutto questo insieme dall'inizio, 24/7 per anni, lottando per la loro vita. Tony ha fiducia in lui. Sono vicini. Ed il resto dell'equipaggio è allo stesso modo li, e non vi lasceranno semplicemente attaccare Loki, perciò non dovreste provarci. Questo è quello che vi dico, non c'è la necessità di fare nulla di avventato. Questa è una... situazione delicata. Dovete rendervi tutti conto di ciò."  
"Dunque dovremo stare seduti e fare nulla? Aspettare che Loki ci attacchi?" chiese Fury.  
"Non penso che ne abbia intenzione," disse Bruce. "Non mi fido dei suoi piani a lungo termine, ma non farà nulla che Tony non voglia che lui faccia."  
"Cosa ti rende così sicuro?" chiese Steve.  
"E' davvero interessato in Tony," disse Bruce. "Lui è... bene, si, Tony sa come trattarlo."  
Natasha socchiuse gli occhi mentre lo guardava.  
"Quanto vicino è 'vicino' esattamente?" chiese lei. Bruce si strofinò la fronte, ovviamente pensandoci.  
"Bruce?" indicò Steve.  
"Ahh... intimamente... vicini?" disse infine Bruce, facendolo sembrare una domanda. Quello complicava le cose anche di più.  
"Dunque dici che non dovrei preoccuparmi del folle criminale di guerra che è in vacanza a Malibu, perché è solito andare a letto con Stark?" chiese Fury.  
"Ascolta, pensa quello che vuoi," disse Bruce. "Quello che sto dicendo è che non possiamo colpire per primi. Abbiamo un accordo con Asgard. Fino a che Loki si comporta bene, possiamo solo aspettare che Thor si mostri."  
"Ha ragione," disse Natasha,  
"Cosa?" chiese subito Fury.  
"Asgard vuole Loki vivo. Anche se non volessero, non abbiamo ancora nulla che possa realmente fargli del male, a meno che tu non voglia cancellare L.A. completamente dalla mappa. E da quel che sappiamo adesso dei suoi poteri, non possiamo realmente contenerlo neppure. Quindi, presumo possiamo provare a narcotizzarlo, ma dovremo comunque andare contro Stark per farlo. Non credo sia una cosa intelligente. L'equipaggio di Stark è un fattore sconosciuto."  
"E Loki ha intenzione di cooperare quando Thor sarà qui?" chiese Steve.  
"Tony ha detto che affronteranno Thor ed Asgard," disse Bruce.  
"Non mi piace il suono della cosa per nulla," disse Fury. "Dottor Banner, come fa ad essere sicuro che Stark sia in controllo della sua mente?"  
Era una domanda valida e Bruce non ne sembrò sorpreso.  
"Ho passato solo alcuni giorni la, ma per quel che posso dire non c'è alcuna forma di controllo mentale coinvolta. Hanno solo speso molto tempo insieme in una situazione orribile. Tony è un po' diverso, certamente, ma non drasticamente. Il colore dei suoi occhi è anche lo stesso di prima se se lo stava chiedendo."  
"Sembra molto diverso in altri modi comunque. Loki ha usato qualche forma di magia su di lui?" chiese Fury.  
"Tony ha detto che è stato un effetto collaterale di un elisir curativo che ha dovuto prendere quando è stato azzannato da una lucertola gigante o qualcosa di simile," disse Bruce. "Disse che l'elisir ha 'curato' più che la sola ferita."  
"Dottor Banner non c'è prova che Stark sia affidabile a questo riguardo," disse Fury. "Forse è sotto controllo, forse no, ma ovviamente non possiamo fidarci di un giudizio obiettivo. Non metto neppure in dubbio la sua lealtà. Penso sia chiaro che la sua lealtà non è verso alcuno di noi."  
"Guarda, Loki non è la nostra principale preoccupazione," disse fermamente Bruce. "Non lo voglio qui neppure io, ma è meglio se non stuzzichiamo il drago che dorme. E' stato qui per settimane. Dobbiamo tenerlo d'occhio, lo so, sono d'accordo, ma l'aggressione non è la mossa adatta. E avete ragione,Tony è stato molto chiaro riguardo se stesso e Loki che stanno dallo stesso lato, ma ha anche detto che vuole stare dalla parte degli Avengers."  
"Cosa ne pensa Capitano Rogers?" chiese Fury. Steve diede un occhiata a Bruce prima di mettere le braccia conserte.  
"Parlerò personalmente con Tony prima di prendere una decisione," disse poi. "Ma penso non possiamo ignorare le vere accuse esposte a lui e Loki. Quindi se la volontà di Loki è stare calmo e comportarsi bene fino a che Thor verrà a prenderlo per il suo processo ad Asgard, allora convengo che dovremo solo tenerlo d'occhio invece di partire con un'offensiva.  
"Fottetevi," imprecò Clint e si diresse alla porta.  
"Clint?" Natasha si girò verso di lui.  
"Mi serve aria," disse in tono agitato senza fermarsi. La porta sbatté chiudendosi un attimo dopo. Nessuno commentò la cosa, non c'era nulla da dire, davvero.  
"Hai personalmente combattuto Loki, Capitano, e adesso mi dici che vuoi lasciarlo stare?" chiese Fury.  
"Non è quello che ho detto," replicò Steve. "Nessuno lo lascia stare. Sarà portato al suo processo. Dice di essere innocente, Bruce?"  
"Per nulla," disse Bruce. "Ma Tony pensa che sia stato punito abbastanza, perché per due volte è stato prigioniero di quel Titano Folle e di The Other. E' stato forzato a fare molte cose. Non penso possiamo del tutto ignorare la cosa, sentimenti personali a parte."  
"Questo è qualcosa che deve decidere Asgard," disse Steve. "E' fuori dalle nostre mani di già, abbiamo convenuto."  
"Thor salterà per questa possibilità." disse Natasha. "Se Loki gli dice tutto questo e fa il bravo."  
"Starà al suo fianco," disse Fury, annuendo a se stesso.  
"Thor non dimenticherà semplicemente quello che ha fatto," si oppose Steve.  
"No, ma se pensa che ci sia una possibilità di riavere indietro suo fratello, la coglierà," disse Bruce. "Anche io penso che le circostanze cambino le cose. Adesso immaginate come Thor prenderebbe la notizia che il suo fratellino fosse stato costretto con la violenza all'obbedienza da un folle signore della guerra. Come lo abbiano torturato fino a costringerlo a lavorare con loro. Non lo assolve da tutto, per nulla, ma Thor non lo guarderà razionalmente. Loki è suo fratello. Vorrà sempre perdonarlo, specialmente dopo che vedrà quanto Loki non sembri folle."  
"Hai ragione," convenne Steve. "A maggior ragione è opportuno che questa situazione non precipiti. Dobbiamo tenere le cose sotto controllo. Non può divenire una lotta, a meno che Loki non faccia la prima mossa."  
Natasha era pronta ad assentire, forse a girare Fury nella giusta direzione un poco, ma poi sentì il motore del SUV di Clint che ruggiva accendendosi.  
"Merda!" imprecò lei e corse alla porta, appena in tempo per vederlo correre via lungo la strada. "Penso stia andando la," disse quando ritornò nella stanza. "Stark?"  
"Non è online, Tasha," disse Bruce.  
"Siamo connessi via JARVIS," disse Natasha. "Davvero pensi non stesse origliando? Stark! Clint sta venendo a casa tua, probabilmente sarà li in circa sei minuti."  
Non era sorpresa per nulla quando una nuova finestra apparve con il viso di Stark.  
"Siete qui a Malibu?" chiese. "JARVIS, perché non mi hai detto che erano a Malibu?"  
"Sembra che il loro equipaggiamento nasconda la loro esatta posizione, Signore," rispose JARVIS.  
"Ben giocata, Romanoff," disse Stark.  
"Stark hai delle spiegazioni da darmi," disse Fury.  
"Mi spiace, ma no," rispose Stark. "Cap, ti chiamerò più tardi, ma lasciami dire che hai appena avuto due dozzine di stelline d'oro per non voler buttare giù a calci la mia porta in questo istante."  
"Non pensare che non abbia dei conti da fare con te," disse Steve. "Ma ben tornato."  
"Piantala, Cap, potresti iniziare a piacermi, e mi sta già facendo sentire strano."  
"Stark, Clint sarà davanti alla tua porta fra due minuti," gli ricordò Natasha.  
"Giusto, cazzo," disse Stark. "Bene, penso dovremo affrontarlo. A dopo!" e la sua finestra svanì.  
"Questo non va per nulla bene," disse Bruce.  
"Vuoi che gli vada dietro?" chiese Natasha a Fury.  
"Aspetta venti minuti prima di andare," disse Fury. "Barton potrebbe anche ottenere maggiori informazioni. E suppongo che vedremo come un Loki non ostile sia davvero fatto."  
Con quello la sua finestra si chiuse altrimenti.  
"Ti rendi conto che Fury si aspetta che Clint provochi Loki?" disse Steve.  
"Clint può badare a se stesso, e se Stark può gestire Loki allo stesso modo come hai detto, Dottor Banner, allora non dovrebbero esserci problemi."  
Lei non era completamente convinta della cosa, perché Clint diveniva molto irrazionale quando si trattava di Loki. Lei non sapeva neppure nulla di quel Loki diverso e sano di cui Bruce stava parlando. Non poteva semplicemente prevedere cosa sarebbe successo. Venti minuti sembravano troppi, ma era un test, lo sapeva. Fury stava costantemente testando sia lei che Clint, spingendo i loro confini per vedere dove stava la loro lealtà. Clint aveva fallito i suoi test da lungo tempo ormai. Natasha andava ancora bene per quello che poteva sapere. era una partita a scacchi che diveniva sempre più irritante.  
"Abbiamo venti minuti," disse lei, cercando di spingere via i suoi pensieri su Clint per il tempo che restava. "Dimmi del suo equipaggio prima che marci li anche io."  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh si, il prossimo capitolo sarà dal punto di vista di Clint.


	66. 66 Clint Barton

**  
Non stava davvero pensando mentre guidava. No, era un grosso mucchio di puzzolente stronzate, stava pensando ad un sacco di cose, solo che cercava con molto, molto impegno di non farlo. Stava stringendo il volante troppo stretto e stava andando troppo veloce, ma non tentò neppure di rallentare o rilassarsi.  
Loki... Loki, Loki, Loki, quel figlio di una puttana amante del cazzo.  
Essere arrabbiato con Loki era una vecchia e familiare bruciatura nel suo petto. Aveva imparato a viverci, usarla quando poteva e ignorarla come un campione. Quella vecchia scintillante bruciatura si illuminò di nuovo, ma non era neppure sicuro se fosse davvero Loki che l'aveva causato o Tony Fottuto Stark.   
La sua testa era un casino. Solo non voleva pensarvi attraverso... non poteva riuscire a concepirlo. Andò di istinto. Il suo istinto gli disse di correre verso la villa di Stark, gli diceva di fermarsi davanti alla porta principale mentre le ruote stridevano quando d'improvviso colpì i freni. Afferrò il volante più stretto per un altro secondo, semplicemente fissando davanti a se e prendendo qualche respiro profondo. Uscì poi fuori dall'auto e marciò verso la porta principale.  
La porta di vetro si aprì quando la raggiunse, lasciandolo entrare immediatamente, quindi marciò dentro senza rallentare i suoi passi per un attimo.  
"Sei quel tipo, Barton, vero?"  
Si bloccò e si girò verso la voce femminile subito dopo. La voce apparteneva ad una pollastrella verde con orecchi a punta e solo quello avrebbe potuto essere abbastanza per turbarlo un poco ma davvero non lo fece.  
"Sono qui per vedere Stark... e Loki," le disse lui.  
"Lo so," disse la donna.... no, solo una ragazzina davvero, anche se ben fatta. "Andiamo allora," lei fece un cenno con il capo. Clint la seguì, perché? perché diavolo no, era ovviamente un membro dell'equipaggio di Stark, perciò stavano probabilmente dirigendosi verso di lui.  
"Sei fortunato che Hatchet non sia già tornato," disse senza voltarsi.  
"Possiamo saltare le chiacchiere?" chiese Clint. Avrebbe potuto usare questa opportunità per raccogliere più informazioni, ma onestamente? Non glie ne fregava il culo di un ratto di raccogliere informazioni per lo SHIELD in quel momento.  
"Oh, devi essere una gioia da avere attorno," disse la ragazzina, ma prima che Clint potesse replicare Stark si mostrò sulle scale, camminando verso di loro.  
"Barton. E' bello vederti ancora, è passato un po' di tempo."  
"Niente stronzate, Stark. Dov'è lui?"  
"Che ne dici se facciamo due chiacchiere prima..."  
"Ho detto niente stronzate," replicò Clint. Stark aprì la bocca di nuovo per parlare, ma stavolta fu interrotto da una nuova voce. Clint non si tese, era piuttosto fiero di ciò.  
"Oh, lascialo stare, Stark. E' abbastanza testardo da non essere scoraggiato dai suoi obiettivi," disse Loki mentre camminava rilassato giù per le scale.  
Il modo in cui camminava giù era inquietantemente familiare e bizzarramente nuovo. Portava pantaloni stretti neri con un maglioncino verde scuro invece che pesante cuoio, e quello era strano. Sembrava più sottile e più leggero, ma non diminuiva la sua solita aria di pericolosità e acutezza attorno a lui. Non importava cosa indossava, poteva sembrare ugualmente minaccioso in un abito nero o una pesante armatura Asgardiana.  
Clint non tolse gli occhi da lui mentre Loki raggiungeva il piano terra e si rifiutò di fare un passo indietro o muoversi in alcuna direzione quando si avvicinò. Resistette al desiderio di mettersi a braccia conserte. Invece strinse i pugni e li tenne fermamente ai fianchi.  
"Juyu, vai a raggiungere tua sorella e Drongo in cucina," Loki guardò la ragazzina e lei annuì e lasciò la stanza senza ulteriori richieste.  
Stark stava in piedi di lato, a metà fra Clint e Loki, deliberatamente mettendo se stesso fra di loro. Clint fissò Loki per alcuni lunghi momenti, solo guardandolo, cercando di tenere il viso più calmo possibile.  
"Sei davvero un pezzo unico, lo sai vero?" chiese e sapeva che la sua voce tradiva probabilmente la sua rabbia e il suo malessere. "Tornare qui in questo modo, comportandoti bene e facendoti spalleggiare da Stark."  
"Non mi ha fatto fare proprio nulla," obiettò subito Stark.  
"Stai zitto, Stark" disse Clint fermamente, tenendo ancora a freno la sua rabbia. Era qui per una ragione dopo tutto. "La sola ragione per cui non ti prenderò a pugni in faccia è perché mi romperei semplicemente le fottute mani," disse poi, fissando Loki dritto negli occhi. Oh sarebbe stato così bello se avesse potuto farlo.  
"Barton..." Stark interruppe di nuovo e stavolta Clint si girò verso di lui, il fragile controllo che aveva sul proprio umore scivolava via.  
"Potrei comunque rompere la tua faccia, Stark, quindi non tentarmi neppure adesso," disse a voce bassa, fissando l'uomo direttamente. Stark non sembrava sorpreso dalla minaccia per nulla.  
"Guarda," disse Stark, sollevando le mani in modo rappacificante. "Guarda, so che non ci conosciamo così bene..."  
"Hai dannatamente ragione, non ci conosciamo," ribatté Clint subito. "Non conosci un cazzo di me, perciò qualsiasi gentile cagata tu stia dando a bere ai tuoi amici, evitala. Non sono interessato."  
Fissò Stark per un lungo attimo ed era solo leggermente sorpreso dal fatto che l'altro uomo non si tirò indietro. Lo Stark di prima avrebbe cercato di svicolare con qualche stronzata da quella situazione. Il vecchio Tony Stark avrebbe già fatto correre la sua bocca per rompere la tensione. Questo Stark lo fissava in modo diretto.  
"Stark," disse Loki sottovoce e fu quello che ruppe la loro competizione di sguardi.  
"Io e te faremo due chiacchiere adesso," disse Clint a Loki quando si girò per guardare verso di lui. "Da soli," aggiunse fermamente.  
"Molto bene," convenne Loki.  
"Sicuro che non mi vuoi qui?" chiese Stark. La sua domanda era ovviamente diretta a Loki.  
"Per quanto vitale fosse che tu parlassi con i suoi amici da solo riguardo alcune cose, non penso tu possa offrire molto aiuto stavolta," disse Loki. "Credo di conoscere l'Agente Barton meglio di te in effetti."  
Clint strinse la mascella più stretta al commento. Il modo in cui le sue unghie scavavano nei suoi palmi era anche una buona distrazione, perché quello che Loki aveva detto era vero ed era irritante.  
***  
"Non batterò il sottobosco," disse Clint quando furono soli. "Ti dirò alcune cose, poi ti farò delle domande e tu risponderai a tutte quante, afferrato?"  
"Assolutamente, Barton," disse Loki mentre si appoggiava al muro opposto a dove era Clint. ""Sto ascoltando."  
Clint forzò se stesso a spingere giù la sgradevole sensazione nel suo torace mentre guardava Loki. Non era il momento. Era sicuro che Natasha sarebbe arrivata in 10-20 minuti.  
"Ti odio con tutte le mie forze," disse semplicemente. "Questo non cambierà. Non mi importa se si rivelasse che tu sei la seconda fottuta venuta di Cristo o la fottuta Madre Teresa, ti odierò comunque. Non mi importa se sei nel mezzo dell'esecuzione di un grande piano criminale o se Stark davvero ti ha trasformato in un amabile orsetto di peluche con il potere magico del suo cazzo."  
Quello almeno gli diede una reazione, un estremamente irritante alzata di sopracciglia divertita.  
"Sei un arrogante, egoista, autoproclamato bastardo e sarai sempre tale. Perciò studia i tuoi piccoli piani, gioca i tuoi giochi, fai il bravo e il carino, non me ne fotte un cazzo."  
"Di cosa ti importa allora?" chiese Loki.  
Clint guardò da un'altra parte per la prima volta, ma non c'era tempo per esitare, non ora. Doveva continuare.  
"Quella roba che ha dato a Stark una faccia da ragazzino di nuovo, ha detto che era una cosa... curativa"  
Il comportamento di Loki cambiò improvvisamente, non era un grande cambiamento, semplicemente passò da attesa e noncuranza a curiosità e Clint odiava fottutamente il fatto di poter notare piccoli cambiamenti come quello.   
"Un elisir, si," disse Loki.  
"Qual'è l'estensione di quello che può guarire?" chiese Clint in tono secco.  
"Molto ampia," rispose Loki. "Non può far ricrescere arti o rimuovere oggetti estranei dal corpo, ma a parte ciò è in grado di curare quasi ogni cosa.  
"E' per quello che Stark ha ancora gli shrapnel nel cuore," chiese Clint.  
"Non resteranno li molto a lungo," dichiarò Loki, ma Clint non chiese al riguardo. Aveva fretta.  
"Dunque anche vecchie ferite possono essere guarite?" chiese Clint.  
"Non mi sembri malato," disse Loki. "Dunque per chi stai domandando?"  
"Rispondi solo alla dannata domanda," disse Clint.  
Loki lo guardò per un attimo, ma poi non spinse oltre.  
"Si, vecchie ferite e cicatrici possono essere curate allo stesso modo, ma come ho detto non posso sostituire cosa è perduto."  
Clint annuì a se stesso alcune volte, troppe possibilità correvano attraverso la sua testa insieme. I minuti passavano veloci comunque, perciò non c'era molto da fare.  
"Bene, allora tu ne farai un po' per me," disse.  
"Davvero?" chiese Loki di rimando.  
"Si lo farai," disse Clint.  
"Perché?"  
"Perché me lo devi, ecco perché!" gli disse Clint. "Me lo devi per avermi fottuto la testa, me lo devi per tutti i danni che mi hai fatto fare, per le vite che mi hai fatto prendere. Mi devi molto. Perciò ti chiederò dei favori."  
Ora Loki lo fissava, era sconcertante. Stava fissandolo come fosse un indovinello da risolvere, un mistero da decifrare. Sicuro come l'inferno non voleva che lo stronzo lo guardasse in quel modo.  
"Favori?"  
"Si, favori, hai sentito la prima volta. Ti chiederò alcune cose e tu le farai, capito?"  
Il suo cervello gli stava urlando. "Che cazzo stai facendo? Sei fottutamente pazzo?" e si, probabilmente lo era. Stava in piedi davanti a Loki, completamente disarmato e stava fottutamente chiedendogli delle cose. Insultandolo e chiedendogli delle cose. Aveva senz'altro perso la testa da qualche parte negli ultimi anni, quello era piuttosto ovvio a quel punto. Seriamente, fottuto inferno, cosa stava pensando marciando qui in quel modo? In ogni momento ora si aspettava che Loki iniziasse a ridere, ricordandogli che lui era un dio mentre Clint era solo un misero mortale con ossa fragili e un sacco di sangue da versare.  
Si aspettava il sorriso feroce che vedeva ancora in alcuni dei suoi incubi, il mortale bagliore negli occhi di Loki. Aspettava disgusto e sdegno, la gelida arroganza e rabbiosa superiorità. Aspettava che quelle lunghe dita si avvolgessero forse alla sua gola per mostrargli quale fosse il suo posto.  
"Va bene," disse Loki semplicemente e Clint si sentì come se l'asse del suo mondo si fosse spostato leggermente.  
"Va bene?"  
"Si, va bene," confermò Loki.  
"Perché?" chiese, perché mentre una parte di lui semplicemente voleva accettarlo e andare avanti, perché il tempo stava finendo, doveva anche sapere.  
"E' un accordo ragionevole," Loki fece spallucce. "Meriti un... compenso per le tue... sofferenze. Non sarà difficile. Dubito che tu mi chiederai qualcosa che io possa trovare realmente moralmente dubbio."  
"Non ti chiederò solo una cosa," disse Clint.  
"Non mi aspettavo di meno. Ora dimmi, perché ti serve che io ti faccia l'elisir di guarigione? Dubito che tu aspiri al tocco della giovinezza. Non rischieresti di confrontarti con me in questo modo per quello. Non sei così scioccamente vanesio o egoista dopo tutto. Perciò a cosa ti serve?"  
"E' per un amico," disse Clint in tono secco.  
"Capisco. Vuoi mettere la vita di un altro nelle mie mani, Agente Barton? E' saggio?"  
"Non assomiglia molto ad una vita adesso," disse Clint in tono basso e rabbioso. "Non puoi renderla peggiore. E prima che mi chieda perché mi fiderò di te a quel modo, non lo faccio. Non mi fido di te per nulla al mondo, ma hai dei giochi in corso qui e per qualche ragione includono Stark e fare il bravo. Non mi importa dei tuoi obiettivi, ma so che non puoi sgarrare adesso. Questo è il motivo per cui non mi ucciderai, ne ucciderai alcun altro allo stesso modo, e questo è il motivo per cui mi farai questi favori."  
"Non è la mia ragione per accettare la tua richiesta, ma sei libero di credere quello che vuoi."  
"Come vuoi. Hai un po' di quella cosa che possa portare con me?" chiese lui.  
"Mi spiace ma non funziona così," disse Loki. "L'elisir deve essere preparato appena prima dell'uso. Perde potere molto rapidamente, capisci. Devo essere portato da questo tuo amico ferito."  
"Non posso farlo davvero visto che si trova in una struttura SHIELD," disse Clint e voleva imprecare, molto. Loki avrebbe potuto mentire ma non avrebbe avuto senso. Perché dovrebbe voler perdere tempo a fare una gita se poteva semplicemente dargli una bottiglia?  
"Pensavo che il Dottor Banner vi avesse informato tutti," disse Loki. "La distanza o i muri non sono un ostacolo."  
Guardò significativamente a Clint e okay, Clint diede la colpa all'adrenalina che pompava nelle sue vene e al caos nella sua mente per aver dimenticato la cosa.  
"Teleportazione, giusto," disse Clint e la sua mente era già piena di possibilità. Se Loki poteva entrare ed uscire dall'edificio così facilmente, allora Clint avrebbe potuto fare di più che semplicemente consegnare l'elisir.  
"Lasciami solo prendere la mia borsa delle pozioni," disse Loki mentre si spingeva via dal muro. "E delle scarpe."  
Clint era momentaneamente sorpreso dall'ultimo commento perciò non si accorse che Loki si avvicinò fino a che non fu davanti al suo viso. Si vergognò del modo in cui saltò indietro, il suo cuore batteva nella sua gola. Loki semplicemente sorrise, il bastardo. Non era uno dei suoi sorrisi taglienti, ma era comunque divertito e totalmente irritante.  
Loki passò oltre a lui, dirigendosi alla porta.  
"Sei un fottuto stronzo," disse Clint.  
"Lo so," sorrise Loki, con un'occhiata indietro sopra alla sua spalla. Poi sollevò la mano e semplicemente gli fece cenno di seguirlo, senza neppure controllare se Clint iniziasse a camminare o meno. Fottuto arrogante.  
Clint ovviamente lo seguì. Natasha sarebbe arrivata di li a qualche minuto e davvero non la voleva li per quello.  
Era surreale guardare Loki mentre camminava entrando in un altra stanza (una camera da letto), specialmente il fatto che fosse scalzo. Anche i semplici pantaloni e il maglioncino verde non erano bizzarri come guardare i piedi nudi di Loki. La sua figura era comunque diversa. Clint aveva ancora molti vividi ricordi riguardo seguirlo in quel modo. Non sembrava lo stesso adesso. Non gli ricordava di quei giorni. Loki non gli ricordava di quei giorni, quanto era impossibile che accadesse? Come?  
***  
"Tesoro, ce ne andremo per un po'," chiamò Loki giù dalle scale dopo aver preso la scatola. Sembrava una scatola per gli attrezzi di legno per essere onesti.  
"Cosa?" chiese Stark mentre si mostrava in fondo alle scale. Si aggrottò mentre guardava verso di loro. "Non sono sicuro che mi piaccia la vista di voi due," disse poi.  
Loki in effetti rise e la cosa fece incazzare Clint di nuovo, perché si, il promemoria che Clint seguiva Loki attorno come un minion controllato dalla mente era così divertente.  
"Ma dove andate?" chiese Stark.  
"Signore, l'agente Romanoff ha appena girato nel vialetto," interruppe JARVIS.  
"Dobbiamo andare. Adesso," disse Clint.  
"Ti spiegherò tutto dopo," disse Loki a Stark, poi andò indietro per avvolgere una mano attorno all'avambraccio di Clint. Clint non ebbe tempo per obiettare o tirarsi indietro.  
"Prendi un respiro profondo," lo istruì Loki e un attimo dopo, Clint sentì uno strattone violento e una pressione pesante sul torace mentre la casa di Stark svaniva davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Loki gli aveva chiesto le coordinate esatte di dove dovevano andare mentre prendeva le pozioni e poi aveva chiesto a JARVIS di mostrargli una mappa dettagliata dell'area. Sembrò che fosse tutto quello che gli serviva per teleportarli.  
Fu una sensazione piuttosto strana, come era senza peso per un attimo, o almeno così sembrava. Poi i suoi piedi furono fermamente sul terreno di nuovo e strattonò il suo braccio fuori dalla stretta di Loki appena possibile.  
"Barton?" sentì il tono interrogativo - di avvertimento - Si girò attorno.  
"Phil, devi davvero fidarti di me adesso," disse subito.  
***  
La stanza sembrava esattamente la stessa dell'ultima volta che Clint era stato li ed era davvero deprimente, perché era più di otto mesi prima che era riuscito a visitarlo di persona.  
"Oh, lui," disse Loki, il suo tono leggermente sorpreso.  
"So che sembra... contorto," disse Clint.  
"Archiviamolo come un eufemismo," replicò Coulson mentre sedeva nel letto, mettendo via il suo libro. La sua espressione non mostrava nulla, nessuna prudenza, nessuna diffidenza, nulla, ma quello era il motivo per cui era uno dei migliori. Bene, lo era stato uno dei migliori, fino a che Loki non lo aveva pugnalato attraverso il torace e Fury lo aveva immagazzinato a Fotticulo USA, fuori vista, come un macchinario rotto che non serviva più a nulla. Tutto con la pretesa di 'lavoro sicuro fuori campo', il che era uno scherzo, Fury semplicemente copriva una bugia.  
"Che cosa ci fa qui? Sulla terra in generale, ma anche qui specificamente?" chiese Phil.  
"Non posso dirtelo adesso," disse Clint. "Dobbiamo aggiustarti e andare via da qui, okay?"  
La sola ragione per cui Fury nascondeva il posto dove si trovava Coulson, il fatto reale che non fosse morto, da così tanto agli Avengers era perché c'era un danno permanente dovuto alla ferita. La grossa bombola di ossigeno accanto al letto era un promemoria spiacevole del motivo per cui Phil era inchiodato li in quella struttura invece che essere fuori sul campo a prendere a calci nel culo i cattivi soggetti.  
Per il momento in cui Coulson fosse stato abbastanza bene da far sapere che era vivo, Stark era andato e le cose avevano assunto una svolta acuta verso il peggio fra Fury e Steve. Clint si era accorto che era vivo per sbaglio, non era sicuro se Natasha lo sapesse o meno, non aveva mai davvero osato dirlo forte che sapeva che era li.  
"Questa è una località sicura?" chiese Loki, interrompendo il lungo sguardo fra Clint e Coulson.  
"Vuoi dire che lo SHIELD sa già che sei qui?" chiese Coulson. "Si," disse lui e girò lo sguardo ad uno degli angoli più alti.  
"Merda, non c'era l'altra volta," imprecò Clint mentre notava la telecamera.  
"Avete circa due minuti prima che qualcuno entri qui," disse loro Coulson.  
"Dobbiamo andare immediatamente, in questo caso," disse Loki.  
Clint dovette pensarci solo per un attimo.  
"La Avengers Tower," disse. "Il mio piano è..."  
"Lo so," tagliò corto Loki. "Raccogliete le cose importanti," disse annuendo verso la scrivania su cui era un computer e svariate cartelle sopra.  
"Non abbiamo tempo per quello," si oppose Clint.  
"Ve ne darò un poco," replicò Loki e attraversò la stanza, mise la sua scatola delle pozioni giù sul pavimento, poi sollevò la mano sulla porta di metallo che portava all'esterno del corridoio. Dopo un momento il metallo iniziò a brillare di colore arancione sotto alle sue dita e Clint poteva sentire l'inconfondibile profumo di acciaio che si fondeva. Stava fottutamente saldando la porta con le mani.  
Clint scattò e corse alla scrivania. Era meglio non pensarci perché più apprendeva riguardo la magia che Loki non aveva usato prima, più le cose sembravano spaventose. Più spaventoso sembrava lui, si, non avrebbe pensato alla cosa.  
"Barton, io non penso..." iniziò Phil.  
"No, guarda, so che sembra tutto fottutamente folle al momento, ma è il meglio che posso fare. Ne avevo abbastanza di queste stronzate," disse Clint. "Tu vieni alla Avengers Tower con me."  
Sentì rumore dall'altro lato della porta, alcuni agenti erano già li.  
"lo SHIELD ti sta probabilmente dichiarando compromesso in questo istante," gli disse Coulson con uno sguardo significativo.  
"A fanculo lo SHIELD!" scattò Clint. "Fury sta cercando una scusa per liberarsi si me da mesi. Adesso gli sto dando una ragione dannatamente buona. Non mi piace lavorare per persone di cui non mi fido o che non rispetto. Ho fatto troppe merdate discutibili nel nome del bene comune. Ho fottutamente chiuso."  
Phil non iniziò a discutere con lui, sapeva meglio di chiunque altro come Clint si sentisse riguardo alcuni dei suoi compiti e del modo in cui le cose andavano negli ultimi anni allo SHIELD.  
Il suo telefono iniziò a suonare nella tasca. Il suono familiare gli diceva chi chiamava anche prima che lo prendesse. Sospirò mentre guardava giù allo schermo e al nome che mostrava.  
"Mi spiace, Tasha," disse sottovoce mentre calcava 'ignora' e spegneva il telefono.  
"Hai tutto?" chiese Loki e Clint tornò in azione di nuovo alla domanda raccogliendo tutto quello che sembrava importante dalla scrivania in un mucchio che poteva tenere sottobraccio.  
"Devo prendere altro?" chiese. Coulson scosse il capo mentre si sporgeva sotto il materasso e prendeva una piccola scatola.  
"Solo questa," disse.  
Ora qualcuno stava picchiando sulla porta dall'esterno. Clint sapeva che era una questione di tempo prima che cercassero di farla esplodere o di tagliarsi strada attraverso di essa.  
"Mi devi delle spiegazioni," gli disse Coulson fermamente. Sembrava sempre così pallido. Non essere in grado di passare tempo all'esterno ne era probabilmente la causa. Non stava realmente obiettando al fatto di uscire da li comunque, anche se la grande fuga coinvolgeva Loki.  
"E te ne darò alcune, quando saremo fuori da qui," Clint promise mentre andava verso il letto dove Phil era ancora seduto. Era una testimonianza della sua salute fragile che non tentasse di alzarsi da solo. La cosa fece incazzare Clint come sempre.  
Diede un occhiata indietro a Loki.  
"Puoi teleportarci alla Avengers Tower senza una mappa, vero?"  
"Sono più familiare con quell'edificio che con qualsiasi altra cosa qui sulla terra," gli disse Loki mentre si avvicinava svelto a loro.  
Phil non sussultò o si tese in reazione. Non c'era modo di intimidirlo, Clint si augurava di riuscire a tenere la calma in quel modo accanto a Loki. Era quasi certo che fosse trasparente quanto il dio gli desse ancora sui nervi. Clint mise una mano sulla spalla di Phil, ma non fu sorpreso quando Loki si sporse per toccarli entrambi.  
"Prendete un respiro profondo," istruì di nuovo e Clint annuì a Coulson ancora una volta volendo che si fidasse di lui. Sapeva che Coulson non era pronto a lottare nel suo stato corrente, ma fu ancora sollevato quando annuì.  
Stavolta lo strattone violento e l'improvviso disorientamento fu una sensazione benvenuta.  
***  
Loki li teleportò nella sua camera da letto, non era sicuro del motivo per cui la cosa gli fece accapponare la pelle più che se fossero arrivati nel soggiorno o da un altra parte, ma no, okay, sapeva esattamente perché gli faceva accapponare la pelle.  
"Bentornati, Agente Barton e Agente Coulson," li salutò automaticamente JARVIS. "Mastro Loki, vorrei informarla che il Signor Stark è piuttosto preoccupato riguardo dove si trovi."  
"Digli che si sta preoccupando senza scopo e che sia io che l'Agente Barton siamo vivi," disse Loki mentre camminava verso la scrivania di Clint e spostava alcune cose di lato facendo posto per la sua scatola delle pozioni.  
"Abbiamo dimenticato la bombola," disse Coulson. "E le mie medicine."  
"Non ti serviranno più," lo rassicurò Clint. Bene, almeno la teleportazione in camera di Clint aveva avuto il vantaggio di un letto dove Phil poteva stendersi di nuovo.  
"Dimmi l'estensione del danno," chiese Loki allora mentre stava estraendo fiale e piccole borse dalla scatola.  
"Ha perso gran parte della capacità polmonare," gli disse Clint. "Sai, dopo che lo hai pugnalato alla schiena."  
Loki non reagì.  
"E ferita alla spina dorsale," terminò Clint. "Tutto il resto è guarito bene."  
Loki mormorò confermando di aver capito. "Dammi due bicchieri, per cortesia Agente Barton?"  
Non era il momento di discutere, perciò Clint lo fece ma solo perché voleva che tutto questo finisse prima possibile.  
Quando tornò Phil e Loki si guardavano l'un l'altro, e avevano detto qualche parola da quel che sembrava.  
"Va tutto bene?" chiese guardando Coulson.  
"Bene, Barton."  
Clint mise i bicchieri giù sulla sua scrivania accanto a Loki poi tornò da Phil ad aspettare.  
Loki terminò velocemente ed il modo in cui preparava quella cosa mostrava che lo aveva fatto molte volte prima. Dava il senso di una routine molto ben strutturata. Si chiese quante volte Stark si fosse ferito sulla via di casa.  
Si aggrottò quando Loki si girò con due bicchieri in mano, entrambi contenevano un liquido leggermente brillante e dorato, ma un bicchiere era pieno mentre l'altro era riempito a metà.  
"Gli serve tutto quello?" chiese.  
"No," disse Loki. "Ha chiarito un attimo fa che non si fida di nulla che viene dalle mie mani. E considerato che tu hai le tue ragioni per credere che non ti avvelenerò..." si fermò e tese il bicchiere a metà a Clint. "Puoi farmi da cavia."  
Quello era...  
"Barton, questa non è una buona idea," disse Phil. Era un idea monumentalmente stupida, ecco cos'era. Ma era sicuro, era dannatamente fottutamente sicuro che Loki doveva giocare a fare il bravo. Si sarebbe nascosto, non avrebbe lasciato che Stark annunciasse che era li altrimenti. Aveva piani a lungo termine e se Clint tirava le cuoia quei piani sarebbero andati in fumo, o almeno gli avrebbero creato problemi. Loki non poteva andare in giro ad uccidere bravi ragazzi, Clint ne era sicuro. Doveva esserne sicuro.  
"Non mi serve in effetti quella cosa," disse però.  
Le labbra di Loki si spostarono in qualcosa che si sarebbe potuto definire un sorriso, se Clint fosse stato generoso.  
"Preferisci la gamba sinistra, perché il tuo ginocchio destro è dolorante, alcune delle tue dita sono storte ugualmente, quindi probabilmente non sono guarite bene dopo essere state rotte. Non so se guarirà del tutto il tuo udito, ma potrebbe migliorarlo un poco."  
Loki era più osservatore di prima, oppure aveva tenuto quei commenti per se nel passato. Il suo udito era molto meglio di quanto fosse stato, grazie allo SHIELD, ma improvvisamente il bicchiere brillante nella mano di Loki sembrava molto meno un male necessario e molto più un vantaggio che sarebbe stato stupido a non usare.  
Prese entrambi i bicchieri e tese quello pieno a Phil.  
"Salute," disse e svuotò il suo bicchiere prima di cambiare idea.  
Loki si girò di nuovo per impacchettare le cose nella sua scatola. Phil guardava Clint come se avesse del tutto perso la testa e si, va bene, se fosse stato del tutto sano non avrebbe vissuto la vita che viveva. Quale pazzo bastardo si infilerebbe in una lotta con un arco e una freccia quando c'erano fottuti dei ed alieni da combattere? Follia, Clint Barton è il tuo nome.  
Coulson scosse il capo, ma bevve tutto il bicchiere. La sua fiducia comunque preoccupava Clint, anche dopo tutti quegli anni.  
"Aspettatevi che la vostra temperatura si alzi significativamente mentre parte il processo di guarigione," disse Loki con la schiena rivolta a loro mentre impacchettava le sue cose. "L'intera dose causerà anche un sonno profondo almeno per un paio d'ore. Lei Agente Barton, si aspetti della spossatezza. E' tutto perfettamente normale. Non siate sorpresi se vedrete un po' di luminosità sotto alla vostra pelle."  
"Non era davvero un favore per me," gli disse Clint. "Tu lo hai ferito. Perciò era un debito che dovevi pagare a Coulson."  
"Non fa differenza per me," disse Loki. Lui si sporse e tagliò un pezzo di carta dal block notes sulla scrivania di Clint e scrisse qualcosa con una penna che afferrò.  
Prese la sua scatola poi e si avvicinò a Clint tendendo la carta. Clint la prese.  
"Numero di telefono?"  
"Mio," disse Loki. "Non essere così sorpreso, io vivo con Tony Stark."  
"Giusto," convenne Clint.  
"Adesso ho anche più domande," commentò Phil. Sembrava un po' assonnato adesso. Stava probabilmente faticando a stare sveglio mentre Loki era nella stanza.  
"Voglio che tu tenga qualcosa in mente, Agente Barton," disse poi Loki. "Ti ho fatto del male in modi con cui sono piuttosto familiare, perciò hai la possibilità di prenderti delle libertà su alcune cose, incluso il tuo tono ed il tuo atteggiamento verso di me. E si, ti farò alcuni favori, ti do la mia parola in merito... ma non spingere troppo. Ci sono dei limiti che accetterò come giusta compensazione. Se vai oltre una certa linea, l'accordo salta."  
"E qual'è quella linea?"  
"C'è una regola che io e Stark diciamo agli altri, la sola regola che non devono rompere se vogliono mantenere la pace con noi."  
"Si, e qual'è?" chiese Clint.  
"Non fare cazzate con me ed i miei," disse Loki severamente. "Buona giornata signori," aggiunse con tono piacevole.  
Adesso Barton vide come la teleportazione sembrasse dall'esterno. La pelle di Loki iniziò a brillare di colore dorato, poi vi fu un lampo di verde e lui svanì come fosse stato succhiato in un buco.  
"Sembra che tu abbia appena fatto un accordo con il diavolo," disse Coulson.  
"Non è quello che mi preoccupa," disse Clint.  
"Cosa allora?"  
"Che ho lavorato così bene con lui," disse Clint. Perché davvero, che cosa diceva questo di lui? Era certo che tutti avrebbero avuto qualche cosa da dire riguardo questa azione incauta e stupida che aveva effettuato. "Dormi, Phil, starai molto meglio quando ti sveglierai."  
"Grazie," disse Phil mentre si stendeva e chiudeva gli occhi.  
Si bene, chiunque poteva dire quel diavolo che voleva. Fury poteva incazzarsi e Natasha poteva tenergli il muso disapprovando. Le sue sensazioni personali al riguardo e quello che pensava di se non importavano fottutamente nulla. Poteva restare incazzato, avere scatti d'ira, guidare una vendetta personale o poteva usare quella cosa fino a che aveva la possibilità, ricavarne qualcosa oltre agli incubi e ai sensi di colpa.  
Guardando Coulson, sicuro e sulla via della guarigione, ne era valsa la pena.  
*****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempo di Fanart!  
> Una serie di fan fumetti iniziata da [disizletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) intitolata ["Fill the Gap"](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/tagged/Fill-the-Gap) riguardo l'anno fra il momento in cui hanno lasciato il pianeta Sarka e sono arrivati sulla terra (fra il capitolo. 56 e 57).  
> Potete leggere il primo capitolo [qui su Tumblr!](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/49362932557/fill-the-gap-part-1-fanart-for-bend-around-the)  
> Inoltre  
> Fanart di Loki e Tony di [everythingnotjourneyrelated](http://everythingnotjourneyrelated.tumblr.com/) per il [capitolo 1](http://everythingnotjourneyrelated.tumblr.com/post/49448697585/loki-arrives-in-stark-tower-i-tried-doing-proper) e [capitolo 2](http://everythingnotjourneyrelated.tumblr.com/post/49458565187/another-piece-for-batw-by-scyllaya-i-promised)


	67. 67 FATE: Fondamentale  errore di ATtribuzionE

_**  
Oh Midgard sempre in cambiamento. Non era noioso come si aspettava, ma gli umani erano ancora così ansiosi di vedere quello che stava davanti ai loro occhi invece della verità. Erano più belli di quanto fossero un tempo comunque... e più alti, ma buona parte di loro comunque piuttosto piccini. Anche più piccoli di Stark, e meno carini. Bene, non tutti loro. Alcuni sembravano, osava dire, piuttosto interessanti. Ma non così tanto.  
Gli piacevano i colori dei capelli. Rossi e verdi e blu, ne vide alcuni con teste rosa e altri con teste violetto. Una sembrava che indossasse tutto l'arcobaleno sulla testa. Avevano tatuaggi colorati sulla pelle e orecchini in ogni posto. I rossetti erano belli, ma gli piacevano di più le unghie colorate.  
Hatchet amava gli strani abiti e gli anche più strani animali che stavano appollaiati sulle spalle o pigri in piccole borse. Gli piacevano i bambini che sfrecciavano via rotolando su piccole ruote. Gli piaceva come i tacchi molto alti di alcune signore risuonavano sul pavimento. Gli piacevano le auto e la musica che usciva dai negozi.  
Non gli piacevano le grandi città, ma poteva tollerarle in piccole dosi. Non che Malibu fosse una città così grande, perché non lo era davvero. Tristemente sospettava che avrebbe dovuto andare a Los Angeles se non trovava nessuno li. Certamente non voleva andarvi da solo.  
Nel suo primo giorno fuori, afferrò un soffice cappello di lana che era dello stesso viola dei suoi occhi. Era per nascondere i suoi orecchi, perché poteva essere molto perspicacie se voleva. Inoltre oggi aveva rubato una sciarpa verde per Loki, perché era lo stesso tono di verde dei suoi occhi, perciò doveva. Non riuscì a resistere nel prendere un piccolo ninnolo rumoroso per Bee. Suonava delle canzoncine ed aveva delle piccole rane danzanti sopra. Una scatola di dolci la prese per Juyu, perché le piacevano i dolci. E poi vide un piccolo uccellino grigio di legno che mise nella borsa prima di pensarci. Aveva piccole decorazioni nere su di se, perciò gli ricordava la pelle di Drongo. Stark aveva vissuto li tutta la vita, quindi dapprima Hatchet non pianificava di regalargli nulla, non che davvero pianificasse di portare qualcosa agli altri. Bene, va bene per Loki, doveva prendere una cosa per Loki. Ma poi mise gli occhi su uno strano fiore di metallo nella finestra di un negozio e bene, il metallo gli ricordava di Stark, perciò lo prese.  
E oh giusto, le Fate. Non stava semplicemente camminando pigramente nel sole, stava cercando. Ma le fate Midgardiane sembravano essere evasive. A volte il naso di Hatchet coglieva il profumo di zucchero bruciato ed erba molto dolce, ma era difficile seguirlo e non era neppure certo fosse quello che pensava. Non ebbe molta fortuna neppure sulla costa. Non solo a causa di tutti gli umani che giacevano attorno nella sabbia. Si avventurò fuori anche durante la notte, ma salvo qualche uomo che si complimentava per il suo didietro nulla degno di nota accadde. Uno poteva contestare che ciò fosse minimamente degno di nota.  
La sua pelle iniziava sempre a prudere quando era troppo lontano dalla casa di Stark e da Loki, lo stesso quando stava lontano troppo a lungo. Presumeva fosse meglio se la prossima volta provava lungo la costa a casa di Stark. Era perfettamente nascosta da occhi indiscreti. Era quasi sicuro che poteva ancora ricordare l'incantesimo che lo avrebbe aiutato a respirare sotto acqua. Se nulla fosse uscito da li, avrebbe sempre potuto convincere Loki ad andare a Los Angeles con lui. Erano solo sessanta chilometri, ma di certo non intendeva camminare.  
Tornò indietro anche se non aveva ancora nulla da dire a Loki e con sua sorpresa avevano un ospite, una signora dai capelli rossi, oh, la Vedova. Doveva esserlo. Una intelligente e mortale piccola cosa da quello che Loki gli aveva detto, una bugiarda e una ingannatrice, un assassina. Sembrava così minuscola e fragile e non aveva magia, ma Hatchet poteva credere che fosse mortale fra i Midgardiani. La sua posa sicura di se mentre stava davanti a Loki doveva essere una recita. Era comunque una buona recita. Era così immobile. Hatchet aveva la tentazione di farla sobbalzare. Le cose che stavano ferme erano noiose.  
Aveva silenziato i suoi passi ed era già invisibile, visto che non voleva che qualche Midgardiano lo vedesse entrare a casa di Stark, ma invece di rivelare la sua presenza come avrebbe fatto normalmente scivolò all'interno. Era certo che salvo Loki e JARVIS nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di accorgersi di lui. Loki poteva perché avrebbe sentito la presenza della magia se si focalizzava e JARVIS perché aveva dei sensori molto interessanti. Hatchet aveva già imparato che se si muoveva troppo veloce mentre era invisibile, JARVIS lo vedeva, notando lo spostamento dell'aria forse. Era servita ad Hatchet della pratica prima di essere in grado di nascondere il calore del suo corpo per ingannare le telecamere. Essere invisibile sia agli occhi viventi che artificiali era molto più faticoso. Era comunque un gioco divertente e la sua magia aveva bisogno di uno sfogo comunque.  
Sembrava che JARVIS non avesse sentito la sua presenza e Loki non reagì ugualmente, perciò Hatchet sentì le sue labbra allargarsi in un sorriso. Si fermò prima che la Vedova potesse percepire la presenza di qualcuno dietro di lei e poi disperse i suoi incantesimi.  
"Salve a te," salutò. Si aspettava che lei reagisse, sebbene fosse più veloce di quanto si aspettasse. Si girò attorno immediatamente e la sua mano arrivò sul collo di Hatchet anche prima che passasse un secondo. Davvero veloce, ma Hatchet era più veloce, quindi riuscì a chinarsi indietro fuori dalla sua portata e prese il suo polso prima che lei potesse colpirlo alla gola.  
"Pace, piccolo ragno, ho solo detto ciao," sorrise. Sapeva che quel sorriso era irritante per quasi tutti, e a buona ragione, era il suo modo di ridere senza ridere. La sua magia si piegava sotto alla sua pelle per il divertimento allo sguardo nei suoi occhi.  
La Vedova strattonò la sua mano fuori dalla sua stretta e Hatchet la lasciò andare senza proteste. Lei fece un passo indietro e lo fissò. Hatchet continuò a sorridere di rimando, curioso di quello che lei avrebbe fatto in seguito.  
Stark interruppe ovviamente.  
"E' la mia giacca di denim?" chiese. "E sono i miei occhiali? E dove hai preso il cappello?"  
Hatchet si tolse il cappello viola e spinse gli occhiali da sole sopra la testa come aveva visto fare ad alcuni Midgardiani in città.  
"Perché si, non volevo attrarre attenzione su di me e non è che io possieda abiti Midgardiani." la giacca di Stark era un po' corta di maniche ma andava bene di spalle. Gli occhiali erano qualcosa che gli piaceva già molto. Ne aveva preso un paio neri perché doveva nascondere gli occhi agli umani, ma Stark ne aveva molti colorati anche. Alcuni sarebbero spariti nell'insondabile futuro.  
"Oh, okay," concordò Stark. "JARVIS prendi nota, ci servono abiti per tutti. Ma avresti potuto semplicemente restare invisibile," disse ad Hatchet.  
"Si, ma sarebbe stato..." guardò la Vedova, che stava ancora fissandolo in modo calcolatore, poi guardò attorno nella stanza osservando gli schermi accesi. Due schermi, uno sulla destra mostrava un uomo con la pelle scura e un solo occhio. Oh Fury. L'altro mostrava Bruce con un uomo alto e biondo, il Capitano, e un uomo più basso con i capelli biondo scuro, Barton. Sembrava un pochino stare male.  
Avevano un pubblico quindi passò all'Elfico. "Sarebbe stato controproduttivo, considerato che volevo che le Fate notassero che mi muovevo in giro."  
Stark si aggrottò, i suoi occhi che scivolarono verso lo schermo. "Non pensi..." Loki lo azzittì con una mano alzata.  
"Stiamo parlando in elfico, tesoro," disse lui.  
"Oh giusto," disse Stark. Non aveva il Linguaggio universale da abbastanza tempo da essere in grado di usare ancora diversi linguaggi. Non riusciva neppure a sentire la differenza fra uno e l'altro.  
"Quindi ancora nulla?" chiese Loki, ancora in Elfico.  
"Ho percepito tracce di magia, ma si nascondono. Proverò l'oceano ancora domani, se non c'è nulla, mi servirà il tuo aiuto per una ricerca più ampia."  
Loki annuì. Ne avrebbero parlato di più più tardi.  
"Che ne dite di condividere con la classe?" chiese Fury attraverso il display. Hatchet infine guardò a lui dritto.  
"Ho appena detto quanto mi piacciono alcune delle vostre invenzioni Midgardiane. Non penso di aver mai visto lo smalto per unghie prima."  
Loki si trattenne dal ridere, ma c'era un brillio nei suoi occhi che fece pulsare la magia di Hatchet di gioia.  
"E chi sarebbe questo?" chiese Fury dopo un lungo momento di silenzio.  
"E' il migliore amico di Loki," disse la vedova con espressione piana. Lo disse come fosse un insulto, il che fece spostare il sorriso di Hatchet verso qualcosa di non molto gentile e la sua magia in qualcosa di più spinoso.  
"Se non è il titolo migliore che mi è stato dato," disse e passò oltre a lei. "Salve Bruce," salutò. guardando l'altro schermo. "E altri umani." fece cadere la sua borsa accanto al sofà e si sedette. "Dove sono le ragazze?"  
"Con Drongo," gli disse Loki. Oh si, Bee non era davvero necessaria in simili discussioni, mentre il carattere di Juyu non era ideale neppure. Avrebbero potuto probabilmente beneficiare del fatto che Drongo fosse li, o forse no, tenendo conto dello sguardo bruciante che Fury spedì in direzione di Hatchet. Ma forse era qualcosa di speciale solo per lui. Drongo raramente riceveva occhiatacce.  
"Dove eravamo?" chiese Stark, dirigendo di nuovo la conversazione a dove Hatchet aveva interrotto. Hatchet notò che Loki portava gli stivali, quindi era uscito, ma dove? Guardò attorno alla stanza di nuovo e vide la scatola delle pozioni di Loki. Se qualcuno fosse stato ferito avrebbero già detto qualcosa. Era particolare.  
"Si, torniamo alla parte in cui il tuo piccolo ospite ha compromesso uno dei miei agenti, di nuovo, sempre lo stesso," disse Fury a Stark.  
"Sarebbe davvero fantastico se la piantassi di parlare di me come se non fossi qui," disse Barton.  
"Non lo sei, per quanto mi concerne al momento," disse Fury.  
Barton rise, non era un suono piacevole. "Lo sai che ho già detto a tutti chi stavo facendo evadere."  
"Si, al riguardo," disse Stark, la sua voce indurita di rabbia. Oh, interessante. Questa non era semplicemente la normale chiamata di controllo sulle propensioni verso la dominazione del mondo di Loki. "Perché non ci spieghi Fury? Spiegaci le tue bugie. Voglio dire, abbiamo sempre saputo che ci nascondevi cose, e che non eri contrario a manipolare le persone, ma questo? Brutta cosa, Fury, davvero pessima."  
"Misure disperate hanno dovuto essere prese a causa dell'uomo che è in piedi accanto a te," disse Fury.  
"Ci sono misure disperate e ci sono cose che qualcuno in una posizione di potere non dovrebbe fare alla propria gente," disse il Capitano Rogers con voce tagliente. Steve, giusto? Sembrava davvero uno Steve, gli si addiceva. Sembrava così Aesir con le spalle ampie, i capelli dorati e gli occhi blu cielo.  
"Stai bene Clint?" chiese Bruce interrompendo.  
"Sto bene," replicò Barton.  
"Dovresti stenderti. Il dolore peggiorerà," disse Loki. "E ti ho anche menzionato l'affaticamento."  
"Si, e la pelle luminescente," disse Barton sollevando la mano. C'era un familiare lieve luccichio dorato sotto alla sua pelle. Oh, dunque è per quello che Loki aveva la scatola delle pozioni.  
"Anche le tue orecchie brillano," fece notare Hatchet gentilmente. "Sembra piuttosto seducente."  
"Seducente come un fottuto albero di Natale," disse Barton mentre si spostava sul divano che era dietro a Steve e Bruce. Hatchet non aveva idea di cosa fosse un Albero di Natale, ma dal tono di Barton assunse fosse uno scherzo quindi sorrise.  
"Non volete che sia preoccupato di quello che Loki gli ha fatto?" chiese Fury.  
"Barton ha preso l'elisir che gli ho offerto per sua scelta," disse Loki. "Non ha alcun modo di mettervi il becco."   
"Giusto, volete che creda che è stato abbastanza stupido da prendere qualcosa che veniva da te."  
"Sono ancora qui!" urlò Barton dal fondo.  
"Se fosse stupido o no non è un problema suo," disse Loki.  
Hatchet sapeva quasi tutto quello che era accaduto su Midgard, aveva chiesto abbastanza dettagli da sapere ogni cosa importante. Il modo di parlare di Loki a qualcuno o di qualcuno di loro era la cosa che diceva di più comunque. Ovviamente non gli piaceva Fury, ma in effetti sembrava essere solo un pochino affezionato a Barton, appena un po' sopra all'indifferenza. Ma anche l'indifferenza di Loki aveva molti toni. Come la sua indifferenza verso Bruce era circospetta, ma calcolatrice verso la Vedova, e poi c'era calda irritazione quando parlava di Steve. L'uomo probabilmente gli ricordava troppo Thor. Sapeva anche che a Loki piaceva la cara Lady Pepper, ma teneva una educata distanza da lei. Era importante per Stark perciò Loki non voleva darle ragioni per essere ostile. Per Loki era il modo di fare in modo di non causare problemi, il che diceva molte cose. Faceva sempre sorridere Hatchet, perché era una delle molte, molte cose che mostrava quanto fosse profondo il suo amore per Stark. La sua magia scaldava il petto di Hatchet mentre pensava alla cosa, ma solo perché sapeva che l'amore di Loki era apprezzato come doveva.  
Si perse una parte della discussione mentre osservava e rifletteva, ma si focalizzò di nuovo quando si accorse che il tono di Loki stava diventando più rabbioso.  
"Se crede ancora che io sia la più grande minaccia di cui preoccuparsi, è uno sciocco peggiore di quanto credessi," disse Loki.  
"Puoi anche non essere la minaccia più grande, ma sei comunque tale. Lo hai appena provato."  
"Ha appena guarito la persona che tu hai usato per manipolarci," interruppe Stark, e sembrava che stesse diventando rabbioso quanto Loki. Oh non era mai buona cosa quando entrambi erano incazzati. Bene Hatchet se lo godette, quindi andava tutto bene per lui, ma forse non per gli altri. Ci fu una parte birichina del suo cervello chiamata 'buon senso' e stava dicendogli di andare a chiamare Drongo. Ma era una parte così piccola, perciò ascoltò il prurito eccitato della sua magia invece e rimase sul sofà.  
"E' quello che lo ha ferito in primo luogo," disse la Vedova, guardando storto Loki.  
"Mi minacciava con un fucile. Mi è permesso pugnalare le persone che mi minacciano con le armi," disse Loki.  
"Ottimo punto," annuì Hatchet.  
"Quel fucile non ti ha neppure ferito!" urlò Barton dallo sfondo ancora.  
"Non potevo saperlo," disse Loki. "Era un reverse engineering del distruttore."  
Hatchet fischiò. "Avevi assolutamente diritto di pugnalarlo," disse.  
"Non giustificarlo," disse Stark ugualmente. Loki sbuffò gentilmente e mise le braccia conserte. Hatchet non sapeva di chi parlassero, ma l'atteggiamento di Stark dava qualche suggerimento. Raramente si aspettava che Loki fosse (o fingesse di provare) rimorso.  
"Bene, è sopravvissuto," disse infine Loki. "E quando si sveglierà starà meglio di sempre. Non c'è bisogno di spendere altre parole in merito."  
"Ancora non vedi chi esattamente stai difendendo?" chiese Fury guardando rabbioso Stark.  
"Ha cercato di uccidere anche me lo sai," obiettò Stark. "Le cose sono cambiate."  
"Non qualcuno come lui," replicò subito Fury. Ad Hatchet non piaceva lo sguardo sul suo viso. Non era solo semplice disgusto. No, parlava come se lui fosse migliore, come se Loki fosse comune feccia criminale. "Qualcuno come lui". Ah, ecco cos'era, il primo nodo di rabbia della magia di Hatchet, fece prudere la sua pelle per una ragione del tutto nuova.  
"Dovreste seguire l'esempio di Barton e mettere da parte le vostre opinioni personali al riguardo," disse Loki. "La prossima volta che il Titano Folle manderà qualcuno, vi servirò tanto quanto vi serviranno i vostri eroi."  
"Se sarà sollevata una minaccia la affronteremo e tu starai marcendo in una cella per allora," replicò Fury.  
"La affronteremo," Loki sbuffò. "Davvero pensate di poter affrontare una minaccia come lui? Sono servite le forze alleate di Bor e dei suoi alleati per riuscire a cacciarlo da qui e davvero voi pensate di poter gestire lui e i suoi eserciti con un pugno di umani indefinitamente? Non importa quanto eccezionali siano alcuni di loro, saranno schiacciati se non sarete preparati."  
"Tu hai minacciato di schiacciarci tutti e abbiamo affrontato anche te," disse Fury seccamente.  
Loki rise taglientemente, era tutta rabbia e la magia di Hatchet reagì di conseguenza, bollendo verso la superficie in risposta all'ira di Loki.  
"Voi credete onestamente che io sia in qualche modo anche solo vicino ad essere pericoloso come il Titano Folle? Ha distrutto interi mondi, ucciso miliardi di persone con le proprie mani. Io ho danneggiato tre isolati di una delle vostre città. La mia invasione era una singola nave madre piena di guerrieri Chitauri senza cervello il cui generale lavorava contro di loro. Lui ha intere armate, milioni di soldati e se trova un modo per arrivare qui, Midgard sarà perduta."  
"Abbiamo l'alleanza di Asgard," disse Steve.  
"No, non l'avete," disse Loki girandosi a guardarla. "Voi avete Thor. Lui potrà anche essere il prossimo re di Asgard ma è comunque solo un uomo. Non avete alleati. Al resto dei Nove Regni non importa nulla se tutti voi perirete se i loro nemici rimarranno all'altro lato della porta. Colpiranno se i loro mondi saranno in pericolo. Proteggeranno Midgard, la Porta, ma non gli umani che lo abitano. Per buona parte non condividono l'amore di Thor per la vostra gente. E voi non avete alleati neppure fuori dai Nove Regni."  
"Se le nostre possibilità sono davvero così misere, avere te non cambia nulla," disse Fury.  
"Si tratta di trovare alleati, Fury," disse Stark. "Se perdiamo tempo a lottare fra noi saremo vulnerabili. Ci sono mille piccole cose che possiamo fare per prevenire che lui trovi la via per tornare qui per un lungo tempo. Il Tesseract è al sicuro perciò abbiamo evitato quel proiettile, ma ne manderà altri ad aprire altre vie per lui e le sue armate."  
"Come ha mandato Loki," disse Fury.  
"Ancora non capisci," disse Loki. "Ancora non sai quanto siete stati fortunati che io fossi quello che guidava quell'invasione."  
"Fortunati," Fury sbuffò.  
Hatchet sentì una nuova ondata di rabbia arrivare dalla sua magia. Puoi disprezzare il tuo nemico, puoi odiarlo con passione bruciante, ma questo era sminuire Loki, non avere rispetto per lui. Come se le parole di Loki non fossero degne di ascolto, come se l'aiuto che stesse offrendo su un piatto d'argento grazie al suo amore per Stark non fosse la più generosa delle offerte. L'odio lo avrebbe accettato, la rabbia l'avrebbe capita, anche il disprezzo, ma quell'ostinata insolente mancanza di rispetto solo per la pretesa di essere superiore, solo per tenere banco in una conversazione inutile. Non sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltarla.  
"E' una buona cosa che non dobbiamo davvero convincervi di nulla," disse. Si alzò e si avvicinò a Loki per stare al suo fianco. A lui piacevano i gesti simbolici, che importava. Loki lo guardò ma non gli disse di tacere. Quello contava come un incoraggiamento, splendido.  
"Lei sta qui insultando il mio principe con la pretesa di essere quello che non è," disse. Era piuttosto interessante che non dovesse usare il tono condiscendente. "Non siete un re, non siete un leader di Midgard. Siete il ragazzino che ha dato l'allarme. Solo la chiamata alle armi è arrivata da lei e per qualche ragione crede che questo la renda un generale."  
"Vuole davvero discutere di questo con me?" chiese Fury di rimando.  
"Non ho bisogno di iniziare nulla, ragazzino. Il fatto che tutti i grandi eroi siano in piedi laggiù dietro al nostro Nobile Capitano Rogers ha già provato il mio punto. Ho solo pensato di condividere un po' di saggezza e chiederle; quanta insolenza può permettersi nella sua situazione? Che cosa ci dice riguardo un uomo il fatto che i più giusti e valenti gli abbiano voltato le spalle?"  
"Se questo è il tuo tentativo di intimidirmi, devo deluderti," replicò Fury, fissandolo indietro senza espressione.   
Hatchet rise ed era solo per metà uno spettacolo. Sentiva uno strano formicolio di divertimento assieme alla rabbia che bruciava gelata. Poteva sentire la sua magia sulle punte delle dita, che voleva essere rilasciata, voleva bruciare, mostrare quanto fosse gentile da parte sua usare le sue parole invece di lasciar parlare per lui la sua magia.  
"Non stavo davvero facendolo," disse. "So quando sto gettando parole contro un muro di mattoni. Loki e Stark l'hanno inclusa in tutto questo per cortesia, dovrebbe rendersene conto."  
"Sa di cosa mi rendo conto?" chiese Fury. "Che un pericoloso criminale è libero di fare quel diavolo che vuole solo perché Stark li è stato abbastanza stupido da lasciarsi abbindolare da lui. Mi rendo conto che non ho ragione di non marciare su quella casa, buttare giù qualche porta e imprigionarlo fino a che qualcuno da Asgard si degnerà di venire a prenderlo. Mi rendo conto che sembra avere degli scagnozzi lunatici stavolta e questo mi rende ancor più convinto che è solo una questione di tempo prima che faccia qualcosa che possiamo prevenire infilandolo in una piccola scatola e mettendolo in catene.  
"E' una minaccia?" chiese Hatchet, le sue pupille dovevano essere dilatate perché la sua vista si fissò sull'uomo sullo schermo e poteva sentire quanto la sua magia fosse ansiosa di esplodere.  
"Questi sono fatti," replicò Fury.  
"Bene, mi lasci darle un altro fatto!" sputò rabbiosamente Hatchet. "Se lei osa..."  
Loki si sporse e lo fermò dal muoversi avanti, azzittendolo con un semplice tocco della mano. Nel momento in cui sentì le dita di Loki che accarezzavano la sua pelle, la sua magia si trattenne in qualche modo alla familiare presenza. Stava comunque bollendo solo sotto la superficie, facendo sentire la sua pelle troppo calda e sottile come carta.  
"Okay, perché non vediamo di tornare a parlare da persone ragionevoli?" chiese Stark. "E Fury, se può piantarla di punzecchiare degli anziani e molto potenti esseri magici, sarebbe davvero meraviglioso."  
"Ho solo provato quanto non ci possiamo fidare di loro." disse Fury.  
"No hai provato che sei davvero grande a stuzzicare le persone," disse Stark. "Sii fiero di te stesso, è stata assolutamente una improduttiva perdita di tempo."  
Quando Hatchet infine tolse gli occhi da Fury mentre la sua magia si calmava, si accorse che Stark era aggrottato rabbiosamente. Ah, davvero non si pentiva di aver preso quel fiore di metallo. Lo avrebbe lasciato nell'officina di Stark. Si, sembrava un buon modo di farlo, metterlo sul suo tavolo di lavoro.  
"Ho provato..." iniziò di nuovo Fury, cercando di obiettare, ma Steve lo interruppe.  
"Va bene, ho sentito abbastanza per oggi," disse. "Abbiamo già preso una decisione, Fury. Qualsiasi cosa Clint abbia fatto non cambia nulla. Abbiamo un accordo con Thor. Se Loki si comporta bene e sta calmo può restare a casa di Tony. Ma questo include anche la cooperazione quando Thor arriverà." disse e stava certamente indirizzando Loki adesso. "Ti riporterà ad Asgard, se resisterai, useremo la forza, siamo stati chiari?"  
Loki lasciò il polso di Hatchet infine.  
"Perfettamente chiaro, Capitano. Mi aspetto che lei lasci le decisioni che riguardano me ed il mio ritorno ad Asgard nelle mani di Thor comunque."  
Steve lo fissò per un lungo attimo, poi annuì.  
"Va bene per me, tali decisioni sono sempre state nelle mani di Thor."  
"Voglio Banner la," lo interruppe Fury.  
"Chiedo scusa?" chiese Bruce.  
"Voglio essere certo che ci sia almeno qualcuno nelle vicinanze in grado di fermarlo," disse Fury. "Questa è la mia condizione. Potete essere tutti abbastanza stupidi da lasciarlo libero e forse non posso farci nulla al riguardo adesso, ma monitoreremo il sito. Se succederà qualcosa di sospetto, ci muoveremo. Consideralo il tuo avvertimento, Stark."  
"Perché farti strada a forza nella mia proprietà privata ha funzionato davvero bene per te fino ad ora," disse Stark sembrando ancora rabbioso.  
"Non pensare per un secondo di essere intoccabile," gli disse Fury. "Banner?"  
"Va bene, andrò a fare i bagagli allora... di nuovo," disse Bruce esasperato. "Mi sta diventando davvero antipatico volare, affinché lo sappiate."  
"Vuole che venga a prenderla, Dottor Banner?" si offrì Loki. Quella era la seconda volta che lo faceva, interessante. Ovviamente, Bruce era un amico di Stark, ma comunque. Due volte ora Loki aveva teso una mano, se Bruce avesse declinato di nuovo Hatchet aveva finito di essere educato con lui, bestia verde o non bestia verde.  
Sullo schermo, Bruce si girò e guardò Barton, che fece spallucce pigramente. L'elisir stava ancora lavorando nel suo sistema, era meravigliato che riuscisse a stare sveglio.  
Bruce sospirò. "Va bene," disse alla fine. "Lasciami solo fare i bagagli. Sarò pronto fra un ora." immediatamente scomparve dallo schermo allora.  
"Ed esattamente per quanto dovremo aspettare che Thor si mostri?" chiese la vedova. "A volte sta via per mesi."  
"Perché aspettare?" chiese Loki e si girò andando verso la porta. Hatchet lo seguì da vicino, e Stark seguì subito dopo, dopo aver salutato velocemente.  
"Sei sicuro che è il momento?" chiese Hatchet. "Potremmo fare buon uso di più tempo per... prepararci."  
"Se aspetto di più, troverò solo più ragioni per rinviare la cosa," disse Loki.  
"E sei stanco di trattare con Fury," aggiunse Stark mentre uscivano dalla casa. Oh anche la Vedova li seguì, un po' più indietro, ma comunque abbastanza vicina da tenerli d'occhio. Hatchet si chiese se intendesse restare anche lei a casa di Stark. Non era davvero molto felice di una simile idea.  
"Sono stanco di trattare con tutti loro," disse Loki, frustrato e irritato. Stark si sporse a toccargli la parte bassa della schiena per attirare l'attenzione di Loki su di se.  
"Lo so. Grazie," disse lui. Una delle ragioni primarie per cui ad Hatchet piaceva Stark era il modo in cui il viso di Loki si addolcì a quelle parole. Solo Stark poteva farlo, solo lui era in grado di cacciare via la rabbia di Loki in modo così efficiente. Solo lui poteva calmare il suo cuore furioso così facilmente. Faceva desiderare ad Hatchet di tenerlo attorno per sempre, solo per essere sicuro che l'espressione che Loki portava rimanesse sul suo viso più a lungo possibile.  
"Vai allora, mio principe," disse Hatchet, mettendo la mano sulla spalla di Loki, stringendola per un attimo. Non amava la tensione che poteva vedervi, anche se sapeva che era inevitabile.  
Loki mosse solo un passo avanti da loro e un attimo dopo Hatchet poté sentire come il velo di Magia che Loki teneva costantemente attorno a se per nascondere la sua presenza da occhi che vedevano ogni cosa si dissolse. La sua magia si sentiva molto più chiaramente ora, tutte quelle settimane era attutita, trattenuta, nascosta, silenziata. Adesso Hatchet poteva sentire la vibrante energia attorno a lui di nuovo e la sua magia cantava in risposta ad essa gioiosa alla presenza del suo amico, deliziata nel vederlo così vivo e così forte. La sua magia era una cosa così capricciosa, curiosa ed eccitabile, ma reagiva sempre allo stesso modo alla presenza di Loki. Si stabilizzava calma e confortevolmente profonda dentro al nucleo stesso di Hatchet dopo settimane di irrequietezza perché Loki era li, sano e potente e questo significava che tutto andava bene.  
"Heimdall!" chiamò Loki guardando su nel cielo. "Di a Thor che devo parlare con lui."  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' uno strano titolo per un capitolo, ma per qualche ragione descrive la visione del mondo di Hatchet molto bene. Inoltre l'acronimo è FATE :D Ed ora tempo di Fanart Stavolta alcune immagini incredibili di persone di grande talento: humanspecimen, lostinthebabylon e greenapplefreak! Ragazzi siete davvero forti! Grazie!
> 
> Hatchet di [humanspecimen](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Dimensione intera su Tumblr](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/post/50526843479/hatchet-mingling-among-the-human-folk-for)
> 
> Hatchet di [lostinthebabylon](http://lostinthebabylon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Dimensione intera su Tumblr](http://lostinthebabylon.tumblr.com/post/48933242232/so-ive-been-trying-to-draw-hatchet-from-bend)
> 
> Il MARK Firebird di Alyndor di Tony di [greenapplefreak]()
> 
> Dimensione intera:
> 
> [Mark Firebird 01](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/Can-you-spell-obsession-366147252) [Mark Firebird 02](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/alien-armour-367503439)


	68. 68 Thor Odinson Parte I

**  
"Sarei disposto a fare molto per cancellare quel muso lungo."  
Thor si girò e sorrise. "Sto bene, Volstagg," rassicurò il suo amico, poi si girò per continuare a fare i bagagli. Gli era sempre piaciuto farlo da se, invece di farlo fare da qualcun altro.  
"Lascialo stare, Volstagg," lo interruppe allora Fandral. "Vedremo molti sorrisi dal nostro caro amico quando saremo partiti e lontani da Asgard e da tutti i suoi problemi."  
"Voglio sperarlo," disse Volstagg. "Tutti stanno diventando un po' stufi di tutte le nubi."  
Thor sobbalzò, ma la sua schiena era girata dai suoi amici, perciò non lo vedevano. Avrebbe cacciato via la tempesta se avesse potuto, ma ogni volta che lo faceva tornavano a formarsi in poche ore quando Thor non vi prestava attenzione. Lasciare Mjölnir nella sua stanza tutto il tempo non aiutava neppure.  
"Possono subire un po' di vento e di pioggia una volta ogni secolo," disse Fandral.  
"Bene, un po' di pioggia, si," disse Volstagg. "Non la chiamerei poca."  
"Se le vostre mani fossero veloci come le vostre lingue, saremmo già pronti ormai," disse Sif ai due e Thor dovette sorridere un poco alla cosa. Era ovviamente già pronta con i bagagli fatti, così come Hogun, solo Fandral, Volstagg e Thor erano più lenti. Thor non aveva fatto molto, perché era riluttante ad andare, gli altri due perché continuavano a spettegolare come vecchie befane.  
"Vedrai Thor," disse poi Volstagg. "Questo è quello che ti serve. Niente guerra, niente politica, solo una cara vecchia gita con gli amici, ti tirerà su di morale."  
"Si," disse Thor. Non era così certo al riguardo, ma non poteva dire di no agli amici. Avevano ragione riguardo il lasciare Asgard lontano per un poco, sapeva che gli serviva. Prima aveva pensato di tornare su Midgard, passare un po' di tempo con gli amici Avengers, ma era vero che era passato molto tempo fa quando aveva fatto un viaggio con Sif ed i tre Guerrieri. Non era ancora il Re, ma i suoi doveri pesavano su di lui sempre di più man mano che si avvicinava al trono. Una volta che fosse stato incoronato, non ci sarebbe stato tempo per viaggiare con gli amici. Avrebbe potuto ancora visitare Midgard e proteggerla, era suo dovere, ma non ci sarebbero stati viaggi inutili, solo per il gusto di divertirsi. Una volta che pensò alla cosa, non ebbe cuore di dire no, anche se non pensava avrebbe trovato molto piacere nel viaggio. Apprezzava che i suoi amici volessero distrarre la sua mente da... tutto. E Midgard gli avrebbe solo ricordato di cose che voleva invece dimenticare.  
"Dovremmo fermarci in quell'osteria, quella prima della valle," disse Volstagg. "La conoscete tutti. Hanno il più delizioso cervo arrosto. Sono passati anni da quando ne ho mangiato un poco."  
"Hai mangiato enormi quantità di altro cervo," disse Fandral.  
"Ma questo aveva la più dolce salsa al miele che io abbia mai assaggiato," disse Volstagg. "E che ottimo idromele servono con essa."  
"Se semplicemente impacchettassi le tue cose, saremmo già per strada," Sif li guardò tutti di brutto.  
"Ecco, fatto," disse Thor mentre si girava.  
"Vedete, non stava agitando la lingua senza scopo," disse Sif, puntando verso Thor e guardando aggrottata Volstagg e Fandral.  
"Perché Thor non è mai stato uno che chiacchiera a vuoto," disse Fandral, trascinando le sue cose nella sua borsa più veloce adesso che Sif lo guardava storto da qualche metro di distanza. "Ma solo perché lui non ha la lingua..."  
Si azzittì improvvisamente e continuò a fare i bagagli come se non stesse parlando un attimo prima, senza alzare la testa per guardare verso Thor.  
"Forse servono ancora i funghi bianchi con il cervo," disse Volstagg e continuò a parlare di cibo.  
Thor non commentò, ma sapeva quello che stava per dire Fandral. "Non ha la lingua d'argento di suo fratello." Accadeva molto raramente che i suoi amici citassero accidentalmente Loki. Non poteva neppure ricordare l'ultima volta che era accaduto. Non sembravano troppo dispiaciuti della sua assenza, ma volevano comunque risparmiarlo a Thor. Ogni volta che succedeva non era deliberato, nessun ricordo felice, nessuna storia di una delle loro avventure, era sempre casuale, un abitudine a includere Loki nelle loro battute. Bene no, non era del tutto vero. Includevano sempre solo qualche porzione di Loki, non Loki stesso. Gli scherzi di Loki, i commenti taglienti di Loki, le bugie di Loki che li avevano messi o tolti dai guai. Dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, non c'era amore perduto fra i suoi amici e Loki, ma era stato con loro per tanto tempo, che a volte era semplicemente inevitabile menzionarlo in un modo o nell'altro. Era una vecchia abitudine che sarebbe finita prima o poi.  
Spazzò via i pensieri, perché poteva semplicemente sentire il suo umore divenire anche peggiore e si supponeva si rilassasse e si divertisse. Non gli serviva pensare a Loki in cima a tutto il resto che pesava sul suo cuore.  
"Fatto finalmente?" chiese Sif.  
"Si," sorrise Fandral.  
"Si!" rispose Volstagg gioviale.  
"Allora andiamo," disse Hogun. Sif colse gli occhi di Thor mentre raccoglievano tutti le borse e Thor sorrise ed annuì, come faceva sempre. Sif non credette per un attimo, ma apprezzava sempre se Thor faceva uno sforzo. Lei era comprensiva, Thor non poteva chiedere di più-  
Thor stava per prendere la sua borsa quando qualcuno iniziò a battere forte alla porta.  
"Oh no, non ancora," sospirò Fandral. Non c'erano molte ragioni per cui qualcuno bussasse alla porta con tale veemenza.  
"Entrate," disse Thor. Un attimo dopo una delle guardie del Bifrost entrò. Thor sapeva già cosa significava e lo sapevano anche i suoi amici perché tutti gemettero e fecero cadere le loro borse. Furono interrotti allo stesso modo l'ultima volta che pianificavano di lasciare Asgard. Thor era stato tenuto occupato per mesi dai suoi doveri allora.  
"Heimdall chiede di voi con urgenza, mio Signore," disse la guardia dopo che si inchinò leggermente a Thor.  
"Ha detto nient'altro?" chiese Thor. La guardia osservò incerta per un attimo, gli occhi che si spostavano su Sif ed i Tre Guerrieri ma poi fissò risolutamente Thor. Parlò sottovoce, come stesse condividendo un segreto.  
"Riguarda il Principe Loki, mio signore."  
Una manciata di parole, un nome, e Thor si sentì come se tutta l'aria fosse stata succhiata dai suoi polmoni.  
***  
"Thor, non puoi andare da solo!" Disse Sif per la dodicesima volta.  
"Veniamo con te," disse Fandral. "Non sai neppure se sia su Midgard, forse non ci saranno i tuoi amici a lottare al tuo fianco."  
"Sii ragionevole, Thor," supplicò Volstagg. Stavano affrettandosi dietro a lui, ma non si fermò per un attimo. Non lasciò la borsa indietro, ma era tutto quello che aveva deciso di portare salvo Mjölnir e l'armatura che indossava.  
"E' il mio dovere," disse Thor. "La mia responsabilità."  
"Lui non è tua responsabilità," obiettò Sif. "E anche se lo fosse, non significa che non possiamo aiutarti."  
"No, basta," si fermò Thor improvvisamente per girarsi a guardarli. "Ho preso la mia decisione e andrò da solo."  
Sif aprì la bocca per obiettare ma Thor parlò prima che potesse farlo.  
"E sarei molto più rassicurato se voi foste qui a difendere Asgard in mia assenza."  
"Ci sono solo un certo numero di volte in cui puoi dirlo," disse Fandral. "Vile adulazione, ecco quel che è."   
"Sono grato che voi vogliate stare al mio fianco, davvero lo sono, ma non potete sempre aiutarmi."  
Sembrava che Volstagg, Fandral e Hogun erano lieti di accettare le sue ragioni, ma l'espressione di Sif era ancora rabbiosa.  
"Non puoi farlo di nuovo," contestò lei. "E so che sei più forte di lui, ma è sciocco sottovalutarlo!"   
"Credimi, non farò nulla di ciò." disse Thor. Aveva fatto quell'errore troppe volte ormai. Non lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo.  
"Dovresti lasciare che tuo Padre mandasse altri guerrieri a prenderlo e rinchiuderlo invece di farti del male in questo modo." disse Sif.  
Fu il turno di Thor di guardarla rabbioso, la sua presa su Mjölnir si strinse.  
"Sei tu che lo sottovaluti adesso," disse. "E Loki non è un criminale comune. Io devo essere quello che andrà."  
"Non dovresti andare tu," disse Sif. "Sei tu che continui a correre alla prima citazione del suo nome. Questo deve finire, Thor."  
Thor semplicemente scosse il capo e si girò per continuare il suo viaggio, ma ovviamente Sif non si sarebbe arresa così facilmente. Gli prese il braccio.  
"Non gli devi nulla! Non è degno della tua tristezza. Lascia che tuo padre si occupi di lui."  
"No," Thor girò di nuovo la schiena. "Non se n'è andato da qui per sua volontà l'ultima volta. O forse ve ne siete dimenticati?" lei rimase in silenzio allora. "Può non essere il fratello che avevo una volta, ma il meno che io possa fare è guardarlo faccia a faccia. Potrebbe essere mio nemico, potrebbe volere la mia morte e coinvolgermi in un altra battaglia. E se sarà così lo combatterò. Poi lo riporterò qui. Ma non sarà ignorato. Non da me. Chi sa cosa farebbe allora."  
Sembrava che anche Sif si fosse resa conto che non vi fosse scopo di opporsi, ma sembrava comunque come se fosse tutto fuorché felice della decisione di Thor.  
"Se avessi davvero bisogno di aiuto, chiamerò Heimdall, e gli chiederò di mandarvi," promise. Attese fino a che tutti annuirono prima di girarsi per continuare a dirigersi verso il Bifrost.  
Non lo seguirono quella volta. Colse qualche parola sommessa riguardo la sua ostinazione mentre era ancora abbastanza vicino da sentirli, ma non vi prestò attenzione. I suoi amici avevano le migliori intenzioni con la loro offerta e preoccupazione, ma lo conoscevano anche abbastanza bene da lasciarlo andare.  
Aveva fretta, quindi non pensò neppure a sellare un cavallo. Voleva solo essere fuori dal palazzo per essere in grado di decollare con Mjölnir.  
"Thor!"  
Si fermò subito e si girò per vedere sua Madre che si affrettava dietro a lui, teneva con le mani il suo abito verde dorato per essere in grado di camminare velocemente senza inciamparsi. Era raro che sua madre non prestasse attenzione alla compostezza, ma anche in quel modo era regale come sempre. Thor non poteva immaginare nulla che potesse negare la sua reale dignità. Ma ogni volta che lei faceva qualcosa che faceva ansimare le sue dame di compagnia di shock era per causa di Thor o di Loki. Non c'era mai altro che poteva far si che lei non si preoccupasse di ciò.  
Lo sguardo sul suo viso diceva a Thor che sapeva già dove stava andando.  
"Madre..." iniziò lui.  
"Lo so," disse mentre si fermava davanti a lui.  
"Che cosa pensa mio Padre?" chiese. Sua madre era sempre la migliore a cui chiedere quando si trattava del pensiero di Odino, lei poteva decifrarlo meglio di chiunque nei Nove Regni.  
"Sa bene che non deve cercare di fermarti," rispose.  
Non aveva mai parlato di Loki con suo Padre. Avevano parlato di Asgard, avevano parlato dei loro nemici, di battaglie e di politica, pianificato quando sarebbe stato meglio che vi fosse stata l'incoronazione di Thor, ma mai di Loki. A volte aveva pensato che suo Padre si sentisse in colpa e provasse rimorso come era per Thor, ma altri giorni pensava che fosse solo rabbioso. Rabbioso verso chi, Thor non lo sapeva. Loki non era stato privato del suo nome e titolo. suo Padre non lo aveva ripudiato, ma non nascondeva neppure la sua rabbia e profondo disappunto per l'azione di Loki. Non era mai stato zitto riguardo la vergogna che aveva portato alla casa di Odino. Thor credeva che avessero tutti cose di cui vergognarsi, ragioni per essere arrabbiati con se stessi e non solo con Loki. Non aveva mai detto la cosa in faccia a suo Padre e ultimamente era solo troppo arrabbiato con lui anche solo per aver voglia di cercare di capire come si sentisse davvero.  
Sua Madre era una questione diversa. Lei era incrollabile nel suo amore. Lei era ferita, ma il suo amore era forte come sempre. Lei era quella che aveva visitato Loki mentre era ancora imprigionato ad Asgard. Lei era quella che portava i colori Oro e Verde di Loki ad ogni festa, con l'irritazione e lo shock di alcuni degli ospiti. Lei era quella a cui Thor poteva guardare e vedere che non era il solo a soffrire. Lei rifiutava che Loki venisse dimenticato. Altri non osavano dire il suo nome o semplicemente sussurravano di lui come fosse un oscuro segreto. Sua Madre continuava a chiamarlo suo figlio.  
Due volte ormai lo avevano compianto credendolo morto, entrambi loro, senza essere sicuri se qualcun altro condividesse il loro dolore visto che suo padre e ogni suo pensiero erano una maschera severa. Due volte ora avevano sperato di nuovo, anche se Thor non era sicuro del suo cuore ormai. Non aveva mai voluto che Loki morisse, sapere che era vivo aveva tolto un grande peso dal suo cuore. Sentiva sollievo, non lo negava, ma non era certo se sperare di più. Aveva imparato la sua lezione la prima volta che si era affrettato su Midgard per portarlo a casa.  
"So che pensi che non vi sia molta speranza rimasta," disse sua Madre, conoscendolo troppo bene. "Sappiamo entrambi che tuo fratello non è più quello di prima. Potrebbe lottare contro di te di nuovo. Farti del male, forzarti a fargli del male in cambio."  
Thor odiava il dolore sul suo viso a quelle parole più di ogni altra cosa. Lei comprendeva che Thor non aveva altra scelta ma lottare contro suo fratello, ma comunque le spezzava il cuore. Rendeva Thor rabbioso contro tutto.  
"So tutto questo, ma ti prego, cerca di ragionare prima con lui," chiese lei. Lei gli chiese di farlo la prima volta ugualmente e Thor aveva cercato di fare del suo meglio per mantenere la sua promessa anche se Loki non gli aveva dato molta scelta in merito.  
"Loki non ascolta le parole," disse Thor. "Non più."  
"Ma se io e te ci arrendiamo, allora è davvero perduto," disse lei. I suoi occhi erano luminosi di lacrime non versate e Thor era pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per cacciare via quello sguardo. Lei si avvicinò di più e prese la sua mano, un tocco rassicurante che non falliva mai di far sentire Thor più forte, più coraggioso.  
"Se noi non speriamo, nessuno lo farà," disse lei. "Promettimi che proverai."  
Thor annuì subito, incapace di dire di no.  
"Hai la mia parola," disse Thor. Sua madre sorrise di gratitudine, stringendo la sua mano un ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare.  
"Abbi cura di te, adesso" disse poi. "Aspetterò entrambi voi."  
Thor annuì di nuovo e poi andò.  
***  
"Heimdall," salutò quando entrò nell'osservatorio. Il guardiano era alto davanti a lui, guardando fuori. Non si girò a guardare Thor, come sempre. "Dov'è lui?"  
"Midgard," rispose semplicemente Heimdall. Thor sospirò e chiuse i suoi occhi per un attimo. Girò Mjölnir nella mano.  
"Cosa sta facendo?" chiese. Voleva solo andare invece di fare domande, ma era meglio se sapeva cosa aspettarsi.  
"Aspettando."  
"Aspettando?"  
"Te, presumo," disse Heimdall.  
"Ha fatto del male a qualcuno già?"  
"E' stato nascosto alla mia vista fino ad ora, quindi non lo so."  
Thor resistette alla voglia di sospirare di nuovo. Aveva fretta di andare, ma ora stava esitando. Il pensiero di lottare di nuovo contro Loki gli rovesciava spiacevolmente lo stomaco, ma afferrò il suo martello con forza ed annuì a se stesso risolutamente.  
"Apri il Bifrost, Heimdall," disse. Il guardiano non discusse e fece un passo indietro per farlo.  
L'ultima volta che aveva viaggiato verso Midgard per riprendere Loki il Bifrost era ancora spezzato, un severo promemoria di quello che era accaduto fra di loro. L'ultima volta era arrabbiato, ma sperava, credeva ancora di trovare suo fratello a dispetto di tutto. L'ultima volta era ancora affranto dal dolore ed aveva la conoscenza della reale discendenza di Loki che gli bruciava in mente.  
Era ancora arrabbiato. La sua rabbia era una compagna ben nota negli ultimi anni. Sapeva anche meno riguardo cosa aspettarsi rispetto all'ultima volta. Loki era stato via per anni, non aveva sentito nulla di lui dal giorno in cui era svanito dalla sua cella. Se non per il video che era stato registrato nella Torre di Stark, Thor avrebbe creduto che semplicemente fosse scappato. Sapere che era stato preso era peggio. La prima volta Thor aveva dovuto guardarlo lasciarsi andare, cadere verso la sua presunta morte per sua volontà. La seconda volta era stato preso da loro e nulla era stato lasciato indietro se non delle sgranate immagini e il suo sangue sparso a sporcare il pavimento di Stark. Due volte perduto, caduto, rapito, e due volte trovato ora, ma Thor non sperava, a dispetto delle parole di sua Madre. Non aveva mai sperato di più negli ultimi anni di sapere che fosse vivo. Sarebbe stato sciocco sperare di più dopo la battaglia su Midgard.  
Quel desiderio era stato soddisfatto, ma chi si sarebbe trovato davanti Thor, che tipo di uomo avrebbe indossato il viso di suo fratello?  
Quando sentì Heimdall far scivolare la sua spada al suo posto si tese leggermente, ma non c'era posto per i dubbi. Qualsiasi cosa lo aspettasse, l'avrebbe affrontata, in un modo o nell'altro.  
Il familiare strattone del Bifrost lo portò via da Asgard, ma non prima che avesse sentito Heimdall augurargli buona fortuna. Gli serviva altro oltre alla fortuna, era troppo capricciosa per contare su di essa.  
Quando la luce brillante del ponte svanì, Thor riconobbe Midgard ma non il luogo esatto. Prima sentì il suono dell'oceano e odorò fresca acqua di mare. Stava guardando l'oceano da dove si trovava su una scogliera. Poi si girò attorno e guardò la grande casa. Sembrava familiare, ma non ricordava dove l'avesse vista prima. Era certo di non averla mai visitata.  
Loki non era in vista e Thor si chiese dove dovesse iniziare a cercarlo. Si chiese se dovesse mettersi in contatto con gli amici Avengers per prima cosa. Vide altre case umane più lontano sulla costa, perciò era vicino a qualche città Midgardiana, ma Thor non sapeva quale ancora.  
Quando la porta della casa si aprì si girò attorno e il suo corpo si tese di nuovo. Afferrò Mjölnir stretto, ma era radicato in quel luogo, fissando silenzioso il viso familiare di suo fratello mentre era in piedi nell'apertura della porta di vetro guardando verso di lui.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlare, ma si concesse un attimo di debolezza, perché li c'era suo fratello. Vivo. Se non avesse saputo di più, avrebbe giurato che il suo cuore smise di battere per un attimo o due. Faceva male guardarlo. Due volte lo aveva pianto morto e due volte ora era tornato. Loki poteva odiarlo, ma nulla poteva togliere il sollievo che provava. Avrebbe preferito averlo folle, amaro e come un nemico che morto. Quello non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Loki semplicemente fissò indietro e quello fu ciò che fece si che Thor guardasse davvero a lui. Non portava un armatura, non portava armi in mano.  
Poi Loki venne spinto avanti mentre qualcun altro usciva dalla casa e Thor si trovò ad aggrottarsi profondamente in confusione anche se provò grande gioia nel vedere l'uomo vivo ed in salute. Tony Stark, preso assieme a Loki, compianto da tutta Midgard, ora era in piedi accanto al fratello di Thor... senza la sua armatura, rilassato, a suo agio, non preoccupato per nulla della presenza di Loki.  
Allora una terza figura apparve e la presa di Thor su Mjölnir si strinse di nuovo. La sua confusione divenne maggiore, ma ora lo era anche il suo sospetto. Quel due volte dannato elfo fatato era in piedi dietro a Loki, accanto alla sua spalla, come fosse il suo posto. Stava fissando Thor con i suoi occhi dallo strano colore, avvelenati dalla magia delle fate, come il resto di lui.  
Thor fece cadere la sua borsa e si girò verso i tre uomini, ancora profondamente aggrottato. Non cambiò la sua postura, anche se non sembrava che sarebbe stato attaccato subito, ma non si rilassò comunque.  
"Ti ho detto che avrebbe avuto i capelli lunghi," disse Hatchet a Loki rompendo il teso silenzio. Tony Stark sbuffò una lieve risata in reazione. Loki distolse lo sguardo.  
Ci fu ancora silenzio dopo di ciò, poi Tony sospirò platealmente.  
"Okay, dunque, prima di tutto, ehi Blondie, benvenuto di nuovo sulla Terra e tutto il resto," lo salutò.  
"E' bello vederti vivo," annuì Thor verso di lui.  
"Si, grazie," rispose. Poi guardò verso Loki che stava fissando l'oceano. "Va bene, così non va."  
Poi con grande shock di Thor, avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Loki e iniziò a tirarlo in avanti. Loki lo lasciò, lo guardò storto, ma si lasciò muovere. Thor rimase li, fermo come se i suoi piedi fossero radicati, fissandoli entrambi.  
Tony si fermò quando lui e Loki erano ancora a circa mezzo metro da Thor, ma non tolse il braccio da attorno a Loki immediatamente.  
Ci fu ancora silenzio mentre Tony guardava Thor e poi Loki, poi di nuovo Thor. Poi sospirò di nuovo.  
"Ookay, dunque, Loki vuole dirti alcune cose," disse.  
"Ci sto arrivando, Stark. Stai zitto," Scattò Loki verso di lui, guardandolo storto di nuovo e Thor sentì la sua gola chiudersi, perché conosceva quell'espressione. Esasperazione, non rabbia.  
Stark rimosse il braccio da attorno a Loki e mise entrambe le mani in alto difensivamente, ma non in un modo che indicasse che davvero si aspettasse un attacco. Sorrideva leggermente invece, allargando gli occhi in simulata innocenza, il che fece alzare gli occhi al cielo a Loki. Il respiro di Thor era realmente bloccato in gola.  
Era forse...affetto? No non poteva... quel... quello sguardo. Quello sguardo irritato, quello diretto a Tony, era così dolorosamente familiare, ma...  
"Sono confuso," disse infine, non essendo in grado di trattenere le parole.  
Non che non fosse felice di non stare lottando con suo fratello in quel momento, ma questo era... irreale.  
Loki prese fiato e si drizzò, drizzò le spalle ed infine guardò Thor negli occhi. Il suo sguardo era forte, risoluto e incrollabile. Era anche tagliente, forse anche rabbioso, ma anche in quel caso, gli occhi non sembravano bruciare. Lo sguardo di Loki era calmo e composto, non febbricitante di follia e disperazione. Sembrava giunto ad una decisione dopo un attimo, perché il suo viso divenne anche più risoluto.  
"Voglio parlare con te," disse con calma. Tenendo il mento alto mentre faceva la sua... richiesta? Era quel che era?  
"Parla allora," disse Thor. Stava ancora aggrottato mentre lo fissava, non riusciva a smettere. Loki sembrava, sano. Thor non vedeva traccia di pallore malaticcio, era ancora sottile come sempre, ma anche forte, le sue ossa non sporgevano, tendendo la sua pelle troppo sottile. Non c'erano cerchi scuri sotto ai suoi occhi.  
"Dentro," disse Loki. Thor guardò Tony Stark.  
"Accomodati allora," disse lui piegando il capo verso la casa. Loki si girò e si diresse di nuovo dentro immediatamente e Thor era ancora trasecolato da qualcosa che non riusciva davvero ad identificare. Confusione ancora, ma anche qualcos'altro, perché Loki gli aveva voltato la schiena così facilmente. Non che Thor avrebbe mai attaccato qualcuno alla schiena, ma era comunque... strano.  
"Terra chiama Thor," disse Tony, agitando una mano davanti al suo viso. "Vieni?"  
"Io... ehm, si," annuì e prese la sua borsa. Loki era già dentro la casa, ma Hatchet stava ancora sulla porta, fissandolo.  
"Salve Thor," lo salutò amabilmente quando Thor fu abbastanza vicino. Stava sorridendo in modo inquietante. Bene, Thor trovava sempre inquietanti i suoi sorrisi, quindi non era nulla di nuovo.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese invece di salutare.  
"Bene, io sono dove intendo stare," rispose l'elfo. Era ancora in piedi davanti a Thor.  
"Hatchet?" domandò Tony.  
"Rilassati," replicò l'elfo, senza togliere gli occhi da Thor, misurandolo, poi si spostò senza altre parole, solo sorridendo. Fece aggrottare anche di più Thor, perché se Hatchet era con Loki non poteva significare nulla di buono. Il maledetto elfo lo rendeva sempre a disagio, specialmente quando era solo un ragazzino. La sensazione non era molto diversa adesso. Eppure, era riluttante a sollevare il martello quando suo fratello si comportava così... pacificamente, in un modo non ostile per dir poco.  
"Thor, guarda," disse Tony prima che entrassero. "So che non abbiamo mai parlato molto, so che non ci conosciamo, ma..." si passò le dita fra i capelli. "Ho in un certo modo promesso, non solo a me stesso che non avrei interferito. Lascerò che Loki se ne occupi come desidera, ma..." guardò Thor ora. "Lui sta meglio," disse.  
Thor lo guardò ed aprì la bocca per chiedere cosa volesse dire, ma Tony continuò.  
"Non dirò altro, perché non sta a me, ma in questa cosa mi devi credere, anche se non altro; lui sta molto meglio adesso. Perciò solo non..." rimase in silenzio di nuovo, forse non trovando le parole, il che era inusuale da quello che ricordava Thor dell'uomo. Sembrava anche preoccupato. "Io non so, solo non fare lo stupido."  
Si girò e si diresse all'interno, lasciando Thor anche più confuso, così che dovette prendere qualche attimo per decifrare cosa significasse.  
'stare meglio ora'   
No... non doveva pensare troppo da quella cosa. Doveva spingere via tutti i pensieri che mulinavano nel suo cervello a causa di quelle poche parole e della preoccupazione sul viso di Tony. Preoccupazione... per Loki? Non poteva essere.  
Non riusciva a pensare a qualcosa di simile, non stavolta. Doveva essere cauto e comprendere. Non poteva essere influenzato dal suo cuore infido, doveva pensare con chiarezza. Perciò indurì il suo cuore mentre entrava nella casa.  
Avrebbe ascoltato perché non era un bruto senza cervello che poteva risolvere le cose solo con il suo martello, ma doveva tenere a mente perché era li. Doveva portare Loki indietro ad Asgard, in modo che fosse giudicato per i peccati che aveva commesso. Era qualcosa che Thor doveva fare, era il suo dovere, e non si sarebbe fatto distrarre da esso. Era anche arrabbiato con suo fratello per molte ragioni, gli anni passati potevano aver diminuito la sua furia, ma non era andata senza lasciare tracce.  
Ma comunque... aveva dato la sua parola a sua Madre, perciò avrebbe ascoltato ed avrebbe parlato anche lui. Forse stavolta c'era luogo per la ragione. Mjölnir sembrava pesante nella sua mano e improvvisamente non voleva fare altro che metterlo giù, ma non osava sperare.  
Non ancora.  
*****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un po' di tempo fa [greenapplefreak](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/magnificent-as-the-sun-493216148) ha fatto questa Fanart per la "riunione" di Thor e Loki. E' un po' diversa, ma comunque somiglia a questo capitolo:
> 
> |[Dimensione intera su dA](http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/Reunited-364860190)| 
> 
> [humanspecimen](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/) ha fatto una divertente fanart del possibile ritorno e prigionia di Loki su Asgard. Guardatelo su: [Photobucket](http://s591.photobucket.com/user/Sechmet_album/media/fanart/batw/spusti_svoje_vlasy_loki_zpsf1760df2.jpg.html) e su [Tumblr.](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/50162665788/batw-inspired-fanart-loki-imprisoned)


	69. 69 Thor Odinson Parte II

Tony si non si sentiva così teso da lungo tempo. Beh, non era del tutto vero, perché aveva avuto un paio di settimane stressanti dietro di se. Ma Pepper e Rhodey erano un problema di cui doveva preoccuparsi lui e Tony li conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere cosa aspettarsi. Con gli Avengers avevano cercato di fare del loro meglio per tenere le cose in modalità civile ed amichevole, ma Tony aveva sempre tenuto a mente che poteva andare avanti senza di loro. Non aveva necessariamente bisogno di loro, essere amichevoli rendeva semplicemente le cose più semplici. Era quello che Tony voleva, ma un alleanza non era essenziale. Sarebbe stato uno schifo, avrebbe comunque fatto schifo, se le cose fossero andate male con loro, ma Thor... lui era una faccenda del tutto diversa.  
Si, Thor era un Avenger ed avevano lottato contro Loki ed i Chitauri insieme, ma a parte ciò? Oh si, avevano cercato di spaccarsi la faccia a vicenda la prima volta che si erano incontrati. Quello era stato divertente. Bei tempi. Non cambiava il fatto che le sole cose che Tony sapeva riguardo lui venivano dalla sua molto limitata esperienza personale o da Loki e Hatchet. Perciò si, Tony non sapeva come affrontarlo e molte cose dipendevano da lui, troppe, secondo l'opinione di Tony. Non che avesse nulla contro l'uomo. In effetti, era quasi convinto che alcuni dei più grossi casini di Loki con Thor riguardavano cose su cui Thor stesso non aveva alcun controllo. Non che Tony fosse in alcuna posizione di essere un giudice al riguardo. Era una delle ragioni per cui aveva deciso che si sarebbe tenuto fuori da tutto questo per quanto possibile.  
Era quasi certo che Hatchet non condivideva i suoi sentimenti, se il modo in cui aveva cercato di scavare buchi nella testa di Thor solo con la forza del suo sguardo fosse un indicazione. Almeno stava tenendosi calmo per ora, era già più di quanto chiunque potesse domandare. Thor gli dava un occhiata ogni tanto, come se volesse essere certo che fosse ancora nello stesso posto. Con la tendenza di Hatchet a svanire nell'aria e riapparire in qualche posto inatteso, era una cosa ragionevole da fare.  
Per buona parte comunque, Thor tenne i suoi occhi su Loki. Tony non poteva neppure cercare di decifrare tutte le emozioni sul suo viso. La faccia da poker di Loki era molto migliore, ma comunque non abbastanza impassibile, quelli che lo conoscevano potevano vedere oltre ad essa. Tony si chiese se Thor potesse.  
Thor stava stringendo il manico del suo martello con forza. Non sembrava volerlo usare, ma non lo mise neppure giù. Tony voleva essere irritato dalla cosa, ma doveva ammettere che era piuttosto ragionevole vista la propensione di Loki agli inganni.  
"Volevi parlare," disse Thor dopo un lungo e teso silenzio. "Dunque parla."  
Loki era in piedi davanti alle finestre giganti e guardava all'oceano ed Hatchet strategicamente sedeva sul divano più vicino a lui. Tony si tenne fra i due dei, bene, relativamente fra di loro, in piedi accanto al caminetto, fuori dalla loro direzione, ma non troppo lontano da alcuno di loro.  
Loki non si girò a guardare Thor quando iniziò a parlare.  
"C'è troppo che deve essere detto. Inizierò con le questioni più urgenti," disse. "Non sono qui per pregare, per implorare, offrirò alcune informazioni e spiegazioni, poi effettuerò le mie richieste."  
Thor si aggrottò più profondamente.  
"Una richiesta? Non credo tu abbia spazio per fare richieste, Loki."  
"E questo è il motivo per cui parlerò per primo," disse Loki. "Potresti cambiare idea."  
"Parla liberamente allora," disse Thor, aggrottato profondamente con il viso severo. "Ma non sono uno sciocco ragazzino che si faccia ingannare da parole ben dette, non più. Tienilo a mente."  
"Se tu fossi uno sciocco, non mi serviresti a nulla," disse Loki. Si, Tony lo avrebbe messo giù diversamente, ma tenne la bocca chiusa. "Puoi provare la tua saggezza mentre ascolti."  
Hatchet trattenne qualcosa che sembrava una risatina e Tony fu tentato di trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza, ma sapeva che Loki poteva aver bisogno di supporto per quello che avrebbe fatto. Poteva essersi comportato in modo calmo e composto, ma era davvero sotto stress al riguardo da molto tempo. Qualsiasi cosa poteva rovinare quel fragile momento di relativa pace.  
"Presumo tu sappia già che la mia partenza da Asgard non è stata dovuta ad un mio progetto," iniziò Loki. "Potrei commentare il fatto di che quei bruti siano passati con tale facilità attraverso le difese di Asgard, ma sono sicuro che siete stati tutti degnamente arrabbiati al riguardo."  
"La magia era per tenere te imprigionato, non per tenere altri fuori," disse Thor.  
"Beh si, in altre parole sono stato servito loro su un piatto d'argento, indifeso contro un assalto."  
"Non avrebbero dovuto essere in grado di entrare ad Asgard in alcun modo." adesso il tono di Thor era leggermente rabbioso.  
"Vi ho provato che Asgard non è l'impenetrabile fortezza che tutti voi credete sia. Lo sguardo di Heimdall può essere oscurato e vi sono almeno una dozzina di passaggi segreti che portano al reame eterno attraverso tutta la magia imbrigliata nelle sue mura. E' solo essere arroganti pensare che nessuno oserebbe attaccare il regno, ferire qualcuno al suo interno o rubare qualcosa che si suppone sia protetto."  
Il viso di Thor divenne incredibilmente triste a quelle parole.  
"Lo sappiamo," disse.  
"Bene, meglio tardi che mai suppongo," gli disse Loki.  
"Relativamente," disse Thor- "Lo sappiamo non solo perché tu sei stato catturato. Siamo stati attaccati non molto tempo dopo."  
Ora Loki si girò a guardare Thor.  
"Asgard è stata attaccata?" chiese Tony. Nessuno glie lo aveva detto, gli altri Avengers non lo sapevano? Allora sentì un brivido freddo scorrergli lungo la schiena quando si rese conto di cosa potesse significare. "Da chi?" chiese allora. Loki lo guardò ed era chiaro che stessero pensando la stessa cosa. The Other era riuscito a trovare gente in grado di infilarsi ad Asgard in precedenza, era riuscito a farlo di nuovo?  
"Un gruppo di Elfi Oscuri," disse Thor. Oh bene, quello era un sollievo. "Sono apparsi nelle celle, nel cuore di Asgard. Ci hanno attaccato dall'interno."  
"Hanno usato la stessa via che i cacciatori di taglie hanno usato quando ti hanno preso," osservò Tony. Thor lo guardò sorpreso, ma Tony fece spallucce. Sfidò chiunque a stare attorno a Loki per tanti anni senza comprendere almeno le basi della magia.  
"Era un passaggio forte visto che era stato usato non molto tempo prima," annuì Loki.  
"Cosa volevano?" chiese Hatchet. "I Dökkálfar non sono amici di Asgard, ma non è da loro rischiare l'ira degli Aesir in tal modo."  
"Non erano stati inviati dalla Regina Alflyse," disse Thor. "E pensavano che Asgard fosse indebolita. Nostro Padre era caduto nel Sonno di Odino ed io ero su Midgard al tempo." cercando Loki probabilmente, quello era probabilmente quello che Thor non aveva detto ad alta voce. "Per quando io tornai molti dei nostri guerrieri erano stati uccisi nell'attacco improvviso."  
"Hanno preso quello per cui avevano attaccato?" chiese Loki. La sua voce era attentamente neutra.  
"No," disse Thor. "Intendevano rubare lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni. Non sapevano che era perduto."  
Okay, se Loki era inespressivo prima, adesso era una statua di marmo. Tony fu prudente e non disse nulla al riguardo. Si, perduto, meglio lasciare che Asgard credesse tutto ciò.  
"Una volta che realizzarono che non era più nella camera di sicurezza provarono a rubare la Fiamma Eterna al suo posto," continuò Thor.  
"Oh, gli sciocchi," commentò Loki.  
"Quella non la conosco," disse Tony.  
"E' una fiamma mistica che non può essere estinta," disse Loki. "Odino la rubò da Surtur."  
"Okay, quello potrebbe spiegare il motivo per cui i demoni di fuoco la volevano indietro," disse Tony. "Ma perché gli elfi oscuri la volevano?"  
"Potere, presumo," disse Loki. "La fiamma li consumò, vero?"  
Thor annuì. "Loro ed un intera foresta a Svartalfheim. E' stata contenuta quando nostro Padre si è svegliato, ma anche lui dovette chiedere l'aiuto dei suoi Stregoni e quello di alcuni Magi inviati da Frey. Molti sono morti, sia ad Asgard che a Svartalfheim."  
"Idioti," Grugnì Hatchet.  
"Bene, almeno non devo convincerti che Asgard è lontana dall'essere al sicuro," disse Loki.  
"Come se ti importasse della sicurezza di Asgard," gli disse Thor. Non lo disse come una rabbiosa accusa. Lo disse come fosse un semplice fatto.  
Loki lo spianò con uno sguardo, ma non ribatté. Tony voleva congratularsi con lui per il controllo di impulso. Hatchet comunque...  
"Le presunzioni non ti saranno mai di molto aiuto," disse. "Avresti dovuto imparare dell'esperienza ormai."  
Thor diede un occhiataccia all'elfo, ma non disse nulla.  
"Non siamo qui per parlare di Asgard," disse invece, girandosi di nuovo verso Loki.  
"Ma lo siamo in qualche modo," gli disse Loki, drizzandosi di più, sollevando il mento mentre iniziava a parlare. "Non affermerò di non aver commesso dei crimini. Non affermerò che non merito di rispondere per tali crimini. Ma sosterrò che Asgard non ha diritto di giudicarmi."  
Thor si aggrottò di nuovo profondamente. Se non fosse stato un dio immortale, Tony era quasi certo che gli sarebbero rimaste delle rughe permanenti sulla fronte.  
"Ammetti di aver fatto molti torti, eppure rifiuti di essere giudicato per essi?" chiese Thor.  
"No, semplicemente rifiuto di essere giudicato da Asgard," disse Loki. Tony si tese di nuovo, perché erano al punto, niente più girarci attorno. Loki era arrivato al punto.  
"Devi affrontare la giustizia di Asgard," disse Thor.  
"Perché?" chiese Loki. "Perché Asgard di tutti i regni dovrebbe essere il mio giudice? Non è ad Asgard che ho commesso i miei crimini. Midgard, Jötunheim, si ma Asgard? Il solo crimine che ho commesso contro Asgard è stato mostrare agli Jotnar una via d'entrata. Tradimento, suppongo, ma considerato che essi sono stati uccisi prima che potessero fare alcun danno, la mia sentenza sarebbe il bando, ed io mi sono già esiliato autonomamente. Perciò no, non intendo affrontare la 'giustizia Asgardiana', come tu dici, perché rifiuto di essere giudicato da quelli che mi hanno fatto un maggior numero di Torti di quanti io abbia fatto loro.  
Il viso di Thor si oscurò di rabbia allora.  
"Ed il fatto che hai cercato di uccidermi? Non c'è nulla che deve essere giudicato in merito?" chiese, la sua voce più forte e rabbiosa di prima.  
"Quello è qualcosa fra me e te, non è vero?" sparò indietro Loki. "Non ti ho attaccato perché sei il Principe di Asgard."  
"Tu stai solo dicendolo perché non sono qualcuno che si prende una vendetta personale," disse Thor. "Lo sai che non ti ucciderei... a meno che tu non forzi la mia mano."  
"Come se potessi essere forzato a fare qualsiasi cosa," grugnì Hatchet. Era il momento sbagliato per interrompere. Il viso di Thor era arrabbiato mentre si girò a guardarlo.  
"Taci miserabile," sputò fuori, puntando il martello verso l'elfo. Hatchet lo fissò indietro senza scomporsi. Loki sembrò immediatamente arrabbiato.  
"Okay, è il momento di riprendere fiato tutti quanti," disse Tony. "Non fatemi chiamare i ragazzoni."  
Loki si mise a braccia conserte e si girò di nuovo a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Hatchet fece spallucce e si stese giù sul divano più confortevolmente.  
"Chi?" domandò Thor.  
"Bruce e un nostro amico che non hai ancora incontrato," disse Tony. "Non è il solo amico che voglio introdurti comunque, ma ci arriveremo più tardi.  
"Bruce è qui?" chiese Thor.  
"Si, Loki lo ha riportato qui da New York," disse Tony leggermente. Era deliberato, dirlo come non fosse una cosa straordinaria e qualcosa di totalmente naturale. Funzionò in qualche modo, perché Thor stava indossando di nuovo la sua espressione confusa invece di quella furiosa. Un punto per il Team Stark, crisi evitata. Per ora.  
***  
Le cose, non sorprendentemente, non migliorarono molto mentre Loki - a volte con qualche aiutino da Tony - spiegò a Thor chi fossero i loro rapitori. Thor era arrabbiato sentendo quello che raccontarono come si aspettavano. Non era davvero una sorpresa, non dopo tutto quello che Tony aveva sentito da Bruce e Pepper riguardo il modo in cui Thor si era comportato quando aveva saputo che Loki non era fuggito ma era stato catturato invece. Sembrò anche un po' soddisfatto dal fatto che Loki non era più alleato con quei criminali.  
Ma il problema più grande stava ancora appeso sulle loro teste. Tony sapeva che Loki non poteva tornare ad Asgard, non ora, forse mai. Concordava con Loki che Asgard - o Odino - non avevano alcun diritto di giudicare Loki. Crescere in quei luoghi era stato quello che aveva rovinato molte cose nella sua testa per cominciare, ed era vero che Loki non aveva fatto nulla contro Asgard. Gli Jotnar che aveva lasciato entrare erano condannati a morte ed erano solo un modo per rinviare l'incoronazione di Thor, non li aveva davvero aiutati in modo che potessero rubare lo Scrigno. Non aveva preso il trono per forza, ne pianificava di rimuovere permanentemente Thor da Asgard. Aveva cercato di uccidere Thor, ma quello era personale, un attacco al fratello di Loki e non al principe di Asgard. Quello era qualcosa che Loki e Thor avrebbero dovuto affrontare da soli.  
Perciò si, stava arrivando all'intera faccenda dell'essere giudicato a casa, l'estradizione era giusta e tutto quello, ma il punto era quello, Asgard non era la casa di Loki, e lui non era veramente un Aesir. Bene, più specificamente, non era solo Aesir. Si, si focalizzavano su dettaglio e sull'uso di scappatoie, considerata la ragione reale per cui Tony non voleva che fosse giudicato ad Asgard.  
Gli Aesir non sarebbero stati obiettivi. Non sapevano se la discendenza di Loki fosse conoscenza comune o meno, ma anche senza quel grosso segreto, le possibilità che Loki avesse un giudizio equo erano minime se non nulle. Cos'era Loki ad Asgard? Il geloso bugiardo ingannatore che anelava alla posizione di suo fratello, lo scaltro serpente che aveva tradito la famiglia, il deludente principe che preferiva la magia all'essere un 'vero guerriero', come avrebbe dovuto fare un figlio di Odino.  
Tony sapeva come le cose funzionavano. Odino era il grande, il giusto, con la sua bella e perfetta famiglia e Loki sarebbe solo stato preso in giro. A nessuno ad Asgard sarebbe importato delle menzogne di Odino, dei segreti che aveva tenuto per tutto questo tempo. Non sarebbe importato loro come Loki fosse stato portato alla follia. Non sarebbe importato loro della sua versione della storia e che la gelosia fosse ben lontana dall'essere la sola ragione per le sue azioni. Thor era il buono, il grande, così come Odino, e se Loki aveva tradito loro in ogni caso era automaticamente quello che aveva sbagliato. Forse Odino non sarebbe stato duro con lui, forse no, ma anche in quel caso, nel migliore scenario sarebbe stato imprigionato così a lungo che Tony non lo avrebbe visto mai più nella sua vita. Non potevano lasciare che accadesse.  
"Chi ti giudicherà allora? Se credi così fermamente che Asgard non ne abbia diritto, allora chi lo ha?" chiese Thor. Era di nuovo rabbioso. Loki stava ancora controllandosi, ma guardò verso Tony più e più volte, come se fosse la sola cosa che lo ancorava, come se dovesse tenere a mente perché faceva tutto ciò. Non era la migliore situazione ora, ma Tony era ancora toccato dalla cosa.  
"Coloro a cui ho fatto torto," disse Loki.  
"Quindi vuoi essere giudicato qui su Midgard?"  
"Pagherò il mio debito a Midgard quando il tempo verrà e fino ad allora aiuterò Stark in ogni cosa lui desideri fare per la sua terra natale."  
Thor guardò Tony a quella frase.  
"Non guardarmi così sconvolto," gli disse Tony. "Non ti sei accorto del fatto che siamo tornati a casa insieme? Io e Loki siamo stati una squadra per lungo tempo, e questo non cambierà. Siamo in tutto questo insieme."  
Ci fu di nuovo quell'aggrottarsi profondamente.  
"Mi dici che stai dalla parte di Loki adesso?" Tony conosceva quel tono perché lo aveva sentito dagli altri nelle settimane precedenti abbastanza volte. Era il tono 'che cosa ti ha fatto Loki per farti agire così'. A malapena resistette alla voglia di sollevare gli occhi al cielo. Sapeva che era una preoccupazione reale, ma seriamente, perché le persone assumevano che lui fosse controllato mentalmente o avesse una mente così debole da poter essere manipolato per aiutare qualcuno di cui non gli importava.  
"Siamo l'uno al fianco dell'altro," disse. "Io e lui, è un accordo a pacchetto, va bene? Io mi fido di lui, lui si fida di me ed abbiamo la stessa opinione su molte cose. Ho cercato di fare del mio meglio per smorzare le cose in modo che Loki possa stare qui e so che pagherà i suoi debiti verso la Terra."  
Adesso lo sguardo di Thor stava quasi calcolando mentre guardava Tony. Era un espressione rara su di lui, il modo in cui cercava di comprendere le cose mettendo insieme i pezzi.  
"E' vero, concordi con quello che ha detto?" Thor si girò verso Loki.  
"Si, certamente," rispose subito Loki.  
Fu facile vedere quando Thor infine comprese. Sembrava ancora conoscere Loki abbastanza bene da rendersi conto cosa significasse. Tony ne era felice, a dispetto delle parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Thor subito dopo.  
"Tony Stark, ti ho sempre considerato essere un brav'uomo e un grande guerriero, che ha mostrato grande coraggio ed onore nelle battaglie che abbiamo lottato fianco a fianco, ma non posso semplicemente credere alla tua parola in questo riguardo, non quando il tuo affetto così chiaramente piega il tuo giudizio.  
"Come se tu non fossi di parte per nulla," Intervenne Hatchet.  
"Lo sono," gli disse Thor senza esitare. "Ma questo è il motivo per cui non giudico Loki. Questo è il motivo per cui voglio un processo equo per determinare come deve pagare i suoi crimini."  
"Ascolti mai quello che dici?" chiese Loki. "Davvero pensi che Asgard possa giudicarmi equamente? Io, il miserabile secondo principe? La sempre odiata macchia sporca che rovinava la perfetta immagine della famiglia dorata? Oh, mi giudicheranno, ma non sarà un giudizio equo. E se non te ne rendi conto, allora non sei ancora divenuto sufficientemente saggio."  
"E quindi allora? Preferiresti essere giudicato dai Giganti di Ghiaccio? Pensi che sarebbero più giusti verso di te?"  
Il viso di Loki si oscurò immediatamente di rabbia.  
"Oh, adesso dici di essere un uomo cambiato eppure dici ancora quelle parole come se avessero un cattivo sapore nella tua bocca."  
"Che Cosa?"  
"Giganti di Ghiaccio," replicò Loki cono lo stesso tono usato da Thor. "Continui a dimenticarti che parli con uno di loro."  
Quello lasciò Thor senza parole per qualche istante.  
"Oh che cosa?" chiese Loki. "Pensavi che avessimo fatto finta che non fosse vero per l'eternità? Che avremo semplicemente rifiutato di riconoscere le bugie che mi sono state dette tutta la vita? Che ti avrei lasciato dimenticare che nulla mi lega ad Asgard? Io ho ucciso mio padre, il loro Re. Ho gettato distruzione sulla loro terra ed ho causato danni molto maggiori di quelli che ho fatto a Midgard. Se gli Jotnar vorranno giudicarmi, essi hanno il diritto di farlo. Almeno saprò che loro ne hanno il diritto e che sarò giudicato solo per quello che ho fatto. Asgard voleva espellermi dal momento in cui io sono stato portato in quei luoghi. Mi hanno giudicato per la mia intera vita. Non lascerò che mi giudichino mai più.  
Si fissarono l'un l'altro per un lungo momento poi.  
"Come posso credere che realmente intendi rispondere per i tuoi crimini?" chiese Thor quando si riebbe dallo shock delle parole di Loki.  
Tony voleva davvero interrompere, perché la linea tesa delle spalle di Loki era quasi fisicamente dolorosa da vedere, ma tenne la bocca chiusa. Hatchet sembrava vibrare con la voglia di alzarsi e fare qualcosa. Loki doveva avergli detto di non rendere le cose peggiori con grande fermezza, altrimenti sarebbe già stato in piedi di fronte a Thor.  
"Te l'ho appena detto."   
"Non mi hai detto abbastanza allora. Perché non scappi allora? Perché lo chiedi a me? E' mio dovere portarti indietro e mi chiedi di ignorare l'ordine di nostro Padre. Stai chiedendomi di credere che anche se non ti porterò ad Asgard volontariamente cercherai gli Jotnar per rispondere dei tuoi crimini contro di loro."  
"Perché se io scappassi non potrei rimanere su Midgard," disse Loki. "Non qui, non in questo modo. Non posso andare, non quando tale pericolo incombe su tutti noi. Stark non lascerebbe il suo regno al suo destino ed io non lascerei lui. E non intendo combattere una guerra su due fronti. Anche se non posso trovare alleati, almeno intendo diminuire il numero dei miei nemici."  
Thor si strofinò la fronte mentre prese due o tre respiri profondi.  
"Stai prendendomi in giro ancora una volta."  
"Sto dicendoti la verità, dovresti solo ascoltare," disse Loki.  
"Ascoltare?!" Thor scattò. "Dopo tutte le bugie, i tradimenti, gli inganni e la distruzione, dopo tutte le morti che hai causato, adesso mi chiedi di ascoltare? Come posso crederti? Quali ragioni ho di ascoltare anche una sola parola di quello che dici? Dimmelo! Dammi una ragione che non sembri una vuota banalità che sia fatta per piegare il mio cuore in tuo favore. Dimmi perché dovrei ascoltare e lo farò. Non puoi semplicemente aspettarti che io dica che va tutto bene e ti lasci fare quello che vuoi. Non posso farlo. Parla dunque. Niente bugie, niente giochi, niente belle parole. Non sono un idiota che puoi abbindolare, perciò a meno che tu non mi dia un'ottima ragione, ti riporterò ad Asgard."  
Stava ansimando fortemente quando finì. E poi mise infine giù il suo martello. Sembrava così vecchio improvvisamente, e come se vi fosse un enorme peso sulle sue spalle che era molto stanco di portare. Tony era preoccupato che Loki si arrabbiasse, ma non lo fece. Sembrava anche un po' meno teso forse.  
"Meglio?" chiese.  
"Un po'," Thor sospirò.  
"Sentiti libero di urlare ancora un poco," Loki offrì con leggerezza.  
Thor sbuffò. "Tu sia dannato, Loki," disse sottovoce. "Vorrei poter... semplicemente dire che tutto va bene, ma non posso, Loki, devi sapere che non posso."  
"Si," rispose Loki.  
Ci fu silenzio di nuovo dopo di ciò. Poi Thor sollevò il capo per guardare nuovamente Loki. Tante cose erano sul suo viso tutte insieme. C'era una sola emozione che Tony poteva leggera chiaramente; sollievo.  
"E' bello vederti vivo," disse in tono sommesso e leggero. Era probabilmente la prima volta dal momento in cui il Bifrost lo aveva fatto scendere sul vialetto di Tony che si permise di abbassare la guardia anche solo un poco. Ed ora che parte della sua armatura si era incrinata tutti coloro che guardavano potevano vedere un barlume di speranza, la gioia che cercava con grande cura di nascondere dietro la rabbia e la determinazione.  
"Lasciateci, vi prego," chiese Loki.  
"Sei sicuro?" chiese Tony.  
Loki annuì e fece a Tony un piccolo sorriso rassicurante. "Sono sicuro."  
"Okay," Tony assentì. "Ma JARVIS mi avviserà se ci fosse del sangue ed arriverò con Drongo e Bruce."  
"Certamente, Signore," confermò JARVIS.  
"Bene, andate," disse Loki. "Anche tu Hatchet, e non origliare."  
Hatchet sbuffò, ma si alzò dal divano senza lamentarsi. Seriamente, Tony voleva sapere come Loki ci era riuscito. Tutti gli altri dovevano combattere piccole battaglie con l'uomo per ogni piccola cosa.  
"Come desideri," disse l' Elfo. "Dai un urlo se ti servo."  
Loki annuì.  
"Va bene, fate i bravi voi due," disse Tony e mostrò ai due i due pollici sollevati. Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo con affetto. Si, lo fece, era uno dei suoi doni speciali, solo il modo in cui poteva essere affettuosamente esasperato. Era una cosa di Loki. Thor se ne accorse allo stesso modo, perché diede anche lui uno sguardo imperscrutabile a Tony. Oh bene, non c'era tempo per decifrarlo, quindi seguì Hatchet fuori senza altre parole.  
Davvero sperava che non ci sarebbe stato sangue.  
***  
Oh ehi, come è andata?" chiese Bruce quando Tony ed Hatchet entrarono nella spaziosa cucina di Tony. Era abbastanza lontana dal soggiorno principale, per questo aveva chiesto a tutti loro di aspettare li. Il linguaggio del corpo di Juyu gridava falsa noncuranza, ma almeno Bee sembrava abbastanza rilassata.  
"Bene, non ci sono stati tentativi di fratricidio, perciò penso che stia andando piuttosto bene," rispose Tony.  
"Puoi dire che due persone hanno un rapporto davvero pessimo se la mancanza di omicidio è un successo," disse Juyu. Bee sembrò trovare la cosa divertente. Lei aveva un contorto senso dell'umorismo.  
"Questi sono Thor e Loki per te," disse Tony non sapendo cos'altro dire.  
"Ma davvero, come sembra?" chiese Juyu. "Cederà?"  
"Difficile da dire," disse Tony. "Per ora sembra che voglia farlo, ma se dovessero litigare di nuovo..." abbassò la voce e fece spallucce. Era certo fosse ovvio quello che significava.  
"Siamo lontani da una conclusione," disse Hatchet. Era aggrottato; era una vista rara da parte sua. "Anche se Thor acconsente a non portare indietro Loki su Asgard subito, non sarà una cosa rapida da sistemare. Diventerà molto peggio prima che migliori... se migliorerà mai."  
"Sei soggettivo, Hatchet," disse Drongo. "Tutti possono vedere il fatto che Thor non ti piaccia."  
"Si," rispose Hatchet, senza negarlo per un momento. "E volete sapere perché? Perché ha fallito in cose che un fratello non dovrebbe mai fallire."  
"Fare errori non lo rende una persona cattiva," gli disse Bruce.  
"Non lo rende neppure un buon fratello," sputò Hatchet. Uno Hatchet rabbioso era spettacolarmente brutto da avere attorno.  
"Siamo tutti prevenuti e tu non sei il solo che vorrebbe prendere qualcuno a calci in culo ad Asgard," gli disse Tony. "Ma è esattamente il motivo per cui stiamo tenendoci fuori da tutto quanto Loki vuole che facciamo. Renderemmo le cose molto peggiori. Anche io e te renderemmo le cose certamente molto peggiori."  
"Farebbe incazzare Thor in due secondi netti se Loki lo lasciasse," commentò Juyu.  
Hatchet fece spallucce. "Non mi fa paura. Non sarebbe la prima volta che ho preso un pugno o due dal grosso babbeo."  
"Loki ti farà sapere se vuole che interferisca," disse Drongo. Lui aveva ragione ovviamente.  
"Esattamente," convenne Tony. "Perciò lo lasceremo gestire la cosa... a meno che JARVIS non ci dica che c'è sangue, se ci sarà sangue smetto di non interferire."  
"Sembra ragionevole," convenne Drongo. Dolce, un sigillo di approvazione dalla voce della ragione.  
"Speriamo che le cose non vadano così male," disse Bruce. "Dubito che il tuo soggiorno possa sopravvivere."  
"Si, niente scherzi," convenne Tony.  
E bene, non lo fece.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di poter aggiornare ancora a giugno. :)  
> L'incredibile [namu97](http://namu97.tumblr.com/) ha fatto una bellissima (e siamo onesti davvero bollente) fanart di Drongo. E' [qui su Tumblr](http://namu97.tumblr.com/post/51678782072/drongo)  
> Guardatela!  
> Inoltre alcuni lettori hanno indicato come non sia ancora chiaro come l' universo BATW funziona, con la Terra che è una porta fra due 'dimensioni' e perché Loki non può sentire il poter di Yggdrasil mentre è in altre galassie.  
> Perciò ho fatto un semplicissimo diagramma di Venn più o meno che mostra come sembra l'universo in questa storia. Potete vederlo qui >>> [su Tumblr](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/51901507466/some-readers-of-bend-around-the-wind-expressed)


	70. 70 Thunderstruck ovvero la Colazione dei Campioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ascoltate qui: AC/DC - [Thunderstruck](http://www.linkos.bg/ilia/_MUSIC/AC%20!%20DC/05%20-%20AC_DC%20-%20Thunder%20Struck.mp3)

_**  
"Hatchet, piantala, mi farai diventare matto," disse Stark mentre si massaggiava una tempia. Hatchet guardò su da dove stava ripetutamente prendendo a calci uno degli armadi più bassi della cucina.  
"Cos'altro si suppone faccia?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Prendere a calci i mobili non si qualifica come 'fare qualcosa'," gli disse Stark. "Se non puoi stare seduto e fermo, vai da qualche altra parte."  
"Non me ne vado," disse Hatchet mettendo le braccia conserte. Stark sospirò di irritazione.  
Se avessero dovuto passare un altra ora così Juyu era sicura che i due sarebbero stati quelli che tentavano di uccidersi a vicenda.  
Le cose fra Loki e Thor erano rimaste pacifiche per quanto potevano dire. JARVIS non diede loro l'allerta per alcun danno o reale lotta. Le poche volte che Stark chiese quello che succedeva nel suo soggiorno JARVIS disse solo che stavano parlando. Per qualche ragione ne Stark ne Hatchet erano stati rassicurati dalla cosa.  
Bee era annoiata, chiunque poteva dirlo, mentre Bruce e Drongo si intrattenevano in una discussione che Juyu non riusciva a seguire dopo un paio di minuti. Cercarono di includere Stark nella loro conversazione, ma era troppo focalizzato su qualsiasi cosa accadesse nell'altra stanza per concentrarsi su null'altro. Normalmente era grande al multi-tasking, perciò la cosa mostrava quanto fosse preoccupato.  
"Possiamo guardare un film?" chiese Juyu. Stark era stato insistente sul fatto che godessero l'intrattenimento terrestre, perché 'necessitavano essere educati'. Era un modo divertente per scoprire la terra, a Juyu piaceva guardare i film quando aveva afferrato perché fingere di essere qualcun altro fosse divertente per gli umani.  
Non era difficile capire, lei sapeva che mimare e fingere non erano capacità facili, ma non riusciva a capire quale fosse il punto se tutti sapevano che gli umani sullo schermo fingevano. Ma alcuni di essi erano così bravi a farlo che rapidamente aveva preso interesse. Era un gioco divertente guardare gli umani recitare come altri, e lei aveva imparato molto riguardo l'illusione mentre cercava di capire quando alcuni di loro facevano errori. Quando un grido era falso o una risata era vuota, era facile capirlo. Era sicura che quando avesse dovuto nuovamente cambiare forma, sarebbe stata molto più brava a 'mantenersi in personaggio' come aveva sentito dire agli umani. Aveva anche fatto prove di mimica della voce, copiando un umano dopo l'altro. Davvero, era divertente.  
Anche a Bee piaceva guardare i film, ovviamente non era presa da essi tanto quanto Juyu, ma a volte cambiava forma con Juyu per mostrarle alcuni dettagli che aveva dimenticato o a volte anche senza ragione. Recitava in modo così spensierato a volte, così calmo ed attento che Juyu semplicemente si aspettava che iniziasse di nuovo a parlare. Non successe mai, ma parlava senza parole ora, non aveva timore di fare smorfie, ridere o grugnire. Gli attimi in cui i suoi occhi brillavano di rabbia o quando si bloccava e diveniva apatica erano pochi e molto lontani fra loro e ne usciva immediatamente se qualcuno la chiamava. Forse era il meglio che avrebbe potuto fare, ma sarebbe stato sufficiente per Juyu.  
"Certo che si," Stark fece spallucce. "Almeno la smetterò di aver voglia di arrampicarmi sui muri."  
Juyu dubitava che sarebbe stato in grado di distrarsi da quello che succedeva nel suo soggiorno con un film, ma almeno voleva fare qualcosa invece che stare seduto a non fare nulla. Era già qualcosa.  
***  
L' avviso di JARVIS arrivò un paio d'ore più tardi e qualche attimo prima che tutti sentissero suono di vetri rotti. Un enorme quantità di vetri dal suono che fecero.  
Stark ed Hatchet erano in piedi per primi, non sorprendentemente. Drongo e Bruce li raggiunsero mentre accorrevano, fuori dalla cucina dove stavano parlando invece di guardare il film con il resto degli altri. Bee li seguì ugualmente, perciò Juyu si alzò ugualmente. Non era preoccupata per Loki, non in quel modo, sapeva prendersi cura di se, Era solo perché Stark continuava a parlare di 'fronte unito'.  
Sentì immediatamente una brezza forte sul viso mentre si avvicinavano al soggiorno principale. Divenne ovvio il motivo quando entrarono e videro che metà dei pannelli di vetro erano rotti. Ma visto che sia Thor che Loki erano nella stanza almeno nessuno dei due aveva cercato di lanciare l'altro dalla finestra. Dopo essersi guardata attorno rapidamente Juyu si rese conto che almeno una delle brutte statue di Stark mancava. Perciò si erano lanciati delle cose uno all'altro, non era così brutto. Juyu doveva combattere la voglia di lanciare cose ad Hatchet ogni giorno. Almeno sembrava che non ci fosse sangue.  
Il modo in cui Thor teneva Loki incollato al muro per la gola non era comunque così buono. I due continuavano a fissarsi, guardandosi storto. Non sembrarono accorgersi che avevano compagnia.  
Hatchet si mosse per primo, a mala pena fermandosi dopo aver marciato nella stanza ma prima che potesse avvicinarsi Drongo mise fuori un braccio e lo fermò. Hatchet gli spedì un occhiata feroce, ma ovviamente Drongo rimase impassibile. Stava già camminando verso l'ancora silenziosa coppia che si fissava. Almeno Stark riuscì a controllarsi abbastanza da non irrompere in quello che accadeva. Senza armatura? Sarebbe stata una brutta idea.  
Drongo si fermò accanto a Loki e Thor e infine si resero conto di quello che stava loro attorno. Thor sembrò sorpreso per un attimo mentre guardava in su al gigante, poi si aggrottò.  
"Salve, mi chiamo Drongo. E' bello incontrarti. Ora se potessi essere così gentile e lasciare andare Loki lo apprezzerei moltissimo."  
Lei non poteva vedere il viso di Drongo da dove si trovava, ma poteva immaginare lo sguardo che dava a Thor. Doveva essere quello sguardo paziente, composto che aveva che diceva che sarebbe rimasto calmo solo se le persone fossero state ragionevoli. Era uno sguardo perfettamente non aggressivo che non falliva mai di promettere tutte le cose orribili che sarebbero accadute a coloro che avessero cercato di mettere alla prova la sua pazienza. Non aveva idea di come Drongo lo facesse, ma era uno sguardo davvero efficacie. Neppure Hatchet ne era completamente immune.  
"Thor?" chiese Bruce.  
Il biondone guardò di nuovo Loki, poi le sue spalle si afflosciarono un poco e lo lasciò andare. Fece un passo indietro senza rompere il contatto visivo. Loki stava fissandolo di rimando. Juyu aveva difficoltà a leggere il suo viso. Sembrava per buona parte rabbioso e ostinato. Drongo non si mise fra loro, non esattamente, ma era in una posizione in cui poteva se avesse voluto. Perciò il messaggio era chiaro.  
Juyu aveva sentito molte storie riguardo quanto fosse forte Thor, ma era meglio che non tentasse Drongo al riguardo. Se Drongo diceva niente lotte, non ci sarebbe stata alcuna dannata lotta. Era meglio se grosso e biondo lo imparava prima possibile. La postura di Loki era già più rilassata mentre la lotta si allontanava da lui anche se c'era ancora rabbia nei suoi occhi.  
"Okay, basta. Time out," disse Stark, facendo un passo avanti adesso che Drongo faceva lo scudo pacificatore. "Per oggi basta, entrambi dovete schiarirvi la testa. Thor, resta per la notte, almeno stanotte, dormi, pensa a tutto questo, digerisci alcune fra tutte queste notizie... Puoi farlo?"  
Thor non rispose subito, perciò Stark continuò.  
"Loki non andrà da nessuna parte, te lo giuro," disse.  
Thor sollevò un braccio senza togliere gli occhi da Loki e un attimo dopo un grosso martello volò dritto nella sua mano. Juyu fu spaventata dalla cosa per un attimo anche se era del tutto certa di essere riuscita a nascondere bene la sua sorpresa.  
Quando Thor infine si guardò attorno nella stanza, i suoi occhi si fermarono su Bee e Juyu per un attimo, ma si girò e si allontanò da Drongo e Loki senza una parola, lasciando la stanza con il suo lungo mantello rosso che svolazzava dietro a lui.  
"E' meglio se ... gli vado dietro," si offrì Bruce.  
"Si, grazie," annuì Stark. "Ehi, porta questo da lui," disse mentre prendeva una borsa di cuoio dal pavimento. Bruce la prese da Stark poi si girò ed uscì subito dopo.  
"Loki?" chiese Drongo. Non chiedeva mai a Loki se stesse bene o fosse a posto, non con tante parole. Era qualcosa che Juyu aveva notato molto tempo prima. Non era sicura del motivo per cui non lo faceva, ma a volte era difficile capire come funzionavano Loki e Drongo uno con l'altro.  
"Va bene, grazie," disse Loki seccamente. Drongo annuì, mise una mano pesante sulla spalla di Loki per un attimo prima di allontanarsi da lui.  
"Dunque cosa è successo?" chiese Stark mentre guardava attorno alla stanza. "Oh merda, mi avete spaccato anche il pavimento?"  
"posso aver detto alcune cose poco lusinghiere su suo padre," disse Loki quietamente, appoggiato ancora al muro e guardando le finestre rotte.  
"Oh questo spiega tutto," annuì Hatchet.  
"Pensavo che non arrivaste all'argomento Odino così presto," disse Stark. Loki si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Può aver detto alcune cose poco lusinghiere su alcune cose che mi hanno provocato."  
Stark sospirò alle parole, mentre Hatchet annuiva approvazione.  
"Bene, non perdonargli simili cose," disse Hatchet.  
"Potrei dire che non è la cosa più intelligente da fare ribattere in quel modo tutto il tempo," disse Stark. "Ma lo faccio sempre anche io quindi..." fece spallucce.  
"Si, bene, era inevitabile," disse Loki.  
"JARVIS, predisponi riparazioni per domani," chiese Stark.  
"Mi sono già preso la libertà di farlo, Signore," replicò JARVIS.  
"Potete tornare a finire di vedere il vostro film se volete," disse Stark, guardando Juyu e Bee. Non era un offerta, ma una richiesta, ma a Juyu non dispiaceva dare loro un po' di privacy. Era quasi certa che qualsiasi cosa di cui avrebbero parlato sarebbe terminata con uno scambio di fluidi corporei a qualche punto, e avrebbe di certo preferito non testimoniarlo, per nulla.  
"Si, certo," disse, Bee stava già andandosene ed anche Drongo li raggiunse. Hatchet rimase indietro per un attimo, ma anche lui si lasciò cadere accanto a Juyu sul sofà dopo una decina di minuti.  
Il suo viso era preoccupato comunque, e quella era il tipo di espressione sul viso di Hatchet che non mancava mai di rendere inquieta Juyu.  
***  
Thunder … Thunder …THUNDER!  
Juyu sobbalzò nel suo letto, quasi cadendo a terra per la velocità con cui si mosse.  
"JARVIS. spegnilo!" urlò rabbiosa. Il rumore... musica o che diavolo fosse si spense immediatamente.  
"Chiedo scusa, Signorina Juyu," disse il computer. "Mastro Loki e Mastro Hatchet vi aspettano per colazione."  
Juyu grugnì mentre si strofinava la faccia. "Quei fottuti stronzetti."  
Si alzò, perché non c'era modo che potesse tornare a dormire, anche perché era sicura che qualcuno l'avrebbe svegliata di nuovo. Si tolse di dosso le lenzuola arrotolate attorno alle gambe e si diresse in bagno.  
"Hai svegliato qualcun altro in questo modo?" chiese poi.  
"Si, tutta la villa," rispose Jarvis.  
Seriamente, stronzetti.  
Quando Juyu infine riuscì ad andare in cucina, era meno in vena di omicidi, ma comunque non troppo felice rispetto al mondo. Drongo, Bee e Bruce erano già la dentro così come Hatchet e Loki. Drongo sembrava un po' risentito, perciò significava che anche lui aveva avuto un risveglio spiacevole. Bee era aggrottata verso la sua tazza di te, ma lo faceva ogni mattina, quindi non era una novità. Bruce sembrava sorprendentemente non arrabbiato e sembrava aver dormito bene.  
"Siediti, colazione," disse Hatchet da dietro il gas. Loki era in piedi accanto a lui, appoggiato al bancone, come l'immagine dell'innocenza. Che razza di scherzo.  
"Siete due fottuti stronzetti," brontolò lei, ma si sedette, solo per il cibo.  
Hatchet rise, l'idiota.  
"JARVIS è da biasimare almeno a metà." disse l'elfo.  
"Stavo semplicemente seguendo le istruzioni," disse la IA.  
"Gli abbiamo chiesto di scegliere la musica dalla collezione di Stark che fosse adatta all'occasione," disse Hatchet.  
"Ho pensato fosse più adatta di Thunder Road," disse JARVIS. "Il signor Stark la preferisce a sua volta.  
"Davvero?" chiese Loki.  
"Al momento sta pianificando in modo sonoro e risoluto l'omicidio di Mastro Hatchet," rispose JARVIS. Hatchet rise ancora.  
Juyu voleva commentare la cosa, ma l'elfo le mise un piatto pieno davanti e bene, cibo. Perciò iniziò a mangiare.  
"Dunque, com'è che non abbiamo Hulk come ospite per la colazione?" chiese dopo un attimo.  
"Ero già sveglio," disse Bruce mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè. Juyu diede un occhiata all'orologio della cucina, che mostrava che era disgustosamente presto, poi guardò di nuovo Bruce. Socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Sei uno scherzo della natura," gli disse, poi tornò a mangiare.  
"Sono stato chiamato peggio," rispose Bruce con noncuranza.  
"Sono sicuro che Hulk sarebbe stato comunque una compagnia amabile," disse Hatchet.  
Bruce scosse la testa. "Sei peggio di Tony," disse.  
"Dannatamente si, lo sono," convenne orgogliosamente Hatchet. Fu il turno di Loki di ridere. Drongo brontolò qualcosa sotto i baffi e Bee continuò a guardare storto la sua tazza senza reagire alla conversazione attorno a lei in alcun modo.  
Poi Thor entrò e la cucina divenne prontamente silenziosa. Non indossava l'armatura del giorno prima. Ma non era in abiti terrestri neppure, perché Juyu era brava a riconoscerli ormai. Era comunque qualcosa che sembrava più soffice e confortevole da vedere. La sua tunica era marrone chiaro e rossa sui bordi, ma ovviamente portava i pantaloni di cuoio nero sotto di essa. Doveva essere una cosa Asgardiana, era quasi impossibile fare indossare a Loki qualcosa di diverso.  
"Ehi Thor, vieni siediti, colazione," disse Bruce per primo con un cenno alla sedia vuota fra lui e Bee. Thor guardò Loki, poi Hatchet, poi infine Drongo, Juyu e Bee. Stava aggrottandosi di nuovo, ma era solo confuso, non arrabbiato. Juyu pensò che fosse probabilmente uno strano momento, perché anche la loro prima colazione con Bruce era sembrata tale.  
"Hatchet è uno stronzo, ma cucina bene," indicò Juyu. Si, quello non fece aggrottare Thor di meno.  
Loki sospirò, poi sbuffò, poi prese un piatto vuoto e mise del cibo sopra ad esso di persona. Si chinò sopra il tavolo accanto a Juyu per metterlo davanti alla sedia vuota.  
"Siediti, non te lo chiederemo un altra volta," disse Loki in modo fermo prima di tornare al bancone della cucina. Prese la sua tazza e iniziò a bere. Juyu non era sicura se fosse stato quello che l'aveva fermato dal dire altro o se volesse essere certo di non dover dire altro. Hatchet guardava storto Thor di nuovo all'angolo del suo campo visivo comunque, e quello diceva molto.  
Thor sedette, quindi si, chissenefrega. Lei aveva ancora cibo nel piatto, perciò tornò a mangiare. Il silenzio che cadde fu forse un po' teso e Juyu lo odiava molto. La colazione di solito era una delle cose che preferiva. Le piaceva sulla nave e le piaceva lì. Non c'era modo che questa stupida recita potesse rovinarle la colazione.  
"Dunque, una bella sveglia, vero?" chiese. Servì un attimo a Thor per rendersi conto che parlava con lui.  
"Ah, ne ho avute di peggio," disse dopo un attimo. "Clint Barton mi aveva fatto ascoltare la canzone tempo fa. Pensava fosse divertente per me ascoltarla,"  
Juyu mormorò qualcosa. "Io sono Juyu, comunque," disse, perché nessuno si era preoccupato di presentarla. "E quella è mia sorella Bee."  
Thor le guardò entrambe per un attimo e la sua espressione stava considerando.  
"Si, sono Skrull," disse Loki. "No, non sono una minaccia."  
"Non stavo..." obiettò Thor.  
"Si lo stavi," tagliò corto Loki.  
I due si fissarono l'un l'altro.  
"Perché io non ho del the?" interruppe Juyu. Loki sbatté le palpebre e la guardò.  
Si sporse indietro sul bancone, prese la solita tazza di Juyu e glie la tese. "Eccoti qua." Juyu si sporse dalla sedia per prenderla.  
"Dunque qual'era esattamente lo scopo della sveglia?" chiese Bruce. Ovviamente per avviare qualche tipo di conversazione. A Juyu improvvisamente piacque di più.   
"Perché se lasci quei due da soli senza supervisione troppo a lungo, iniziano a regredire all'età di cinque anni," disse Stark entrando. Oh era irritato, i suoi capelli erano bagnati ed appiccicati qui e la.  
Hatchet rise di nuovo e Loki molto apertamente prese un sorso del suo the, nascondendo il suo sorriso dietro alla tazza, con poco successo.  
"Oh taci," Stark guardò storto Hatchet, poi stancamente arrancò verso Loki e posò la fronte sulla sua spalla, lasciando che Loki portasse un po' del suo peso.  
"Ti odio," mormorò. Loki rise e si sporse a mettere a posto un poco i suoi capelli ribelli.  
"No, non è vero," disse. Stark brontolò, poi si drizzò, sembrò servirgli un grande sforzo.  
"Sei una persona orribile," disse Stark.  
"Lo so," gli disse Loki in tono conciliatorio, ma c'era una risata anche nella sua voce.  
"Ho fatto il caffè," disse Bruce.  
"Sono tentato," disse Stark. "Ma tornerei a divenire dipendente dalla cosa di nuovo. Qualcuno mi dia il mio the. Oh, salve Thor," salutò. Ovviamente accorgendosi di lui, Thor annuì di rimando un poco. Poi Stark guardò il tavolo. "Santa cacca, non abbiamo abbastanza sedie. JARVIS, voglio un tavolo nuovo qui, uno che abbia più sedie."  
"Posso offrirvi di usare la sala da pranzo?" chiese JARVIS.  
"No, la sala da pranzo è un cesso, è scomoda ed impersonale. Faremo i nostri stupidi pasti domestici in cucina. E' come facevamo sulla nave, ed è come voglio che sia qui."  
"C'è ancora una sedia, siediti," gli disse Loki e Stark non obiettò, si fece cadere accanto a Juyu.  
"Vuole un tavolo con otto sedie allora, signore?" chiese JARVIS.  
"No, mettine dieci. Pepper ed Happy torneranno presto a LA. Voglio dire... e se vengono per colazione? E se altri vengono a trovarci? Voglio dello spazio qui."  
"Potrebbe richiedere delle modifiche," commentò JARVIS. Stark sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte.  
"Ordina semplicemente e modifica tutto, JARVIS, poi facci sapere quando dobbiamo stare fuori dalla stanza," disse Loki.  
"Si, Signore," rispose JARVIS. "Al riguardo, la squadra riparazioni che aggiusterà il soggiorno arriverà attorno alle 10 del mattino, se non volete essere visti, vi suggerisco di non avvicinarvi all'area per oggi."  
"Annotato JARVIS," annuì Stark.  
"Così sia, indomito condottiero," disse Hatchet mettendo un piatto davanti a Stark.  
"Non credere di essere perdonato, solo perché puoi corrompere tutti con il cibo," disse Stark.  
"E' comunque una corruzione ottima," disse Juyu con un sospiro. Il cibo era l'arma segreta di Hatchet e lo usava senza vergogna.  
"Non ho nulla contro di esso, se posso mangiarlo ad un ora ragionevole," disse Drongo.  
"Oh, ma come dicono qui su Midgard? L'uccello mattutino mangia il verme?" sorrise Hatchet.  
"Gli uccelli mattutini sono tentati di prendere a botte gli elfi irritanti," disse Stark. "Ecco come va."  
"Ancora con le parole gentili, Stark," sorrise Hatchet.  
"Un giorno, Hatchet, un giorno," lo avvisò Stark mentre prendeva la forchetta. Poi guardò in su e notò il piatto non toccato di Thor. "Non mangi Point Break?" chiese e poi prese un grosso morso del suo cibo.  
Thor sembrava così confuso che Juyu era tentata di dirgli qualcosa come 'carino' era strano considerato quanto il tipo fosse grosso.  
"Oh... si," disse infine Thor, prendendo la sua forchetta. Bee infine smise di fissare la sua tazza e guardò in su verso l'uomo. Thor si fermò e guardò lei. "Salve," disse con calma dopo un attimo.  
Bee lo fissò come fosse sorpresa di vederlo li, ci fu un piccolo non ostile aggrottamento del suo viso. Era forse più stanca di quanto pensava Juyu oppure non le importava di stare in guardia quando Drongo e tutti gli altri erano nella stanza, in ogni caso sembrava che non lo avesse notato prima. Poi si alzò per prendere dell'altro the. Oh, okay dunque Thor era nella categoria 'la tua esistenza non mi preoccupa'. Avrebbe potuto essere peggio.  
"Lei non parla, non ti preoccupare al riguardo," disse Bruce quando Thor fissò Bee.  
"Oh, capisco," annuì Thor. Guardò di nuovo in su per cogliere come Loki sorrise quando Bee sporse la teiera, offrendosi di riempire anche la tazza di Loki.  
Gli occhi di Thor rimasero sui due e sembrò pensieroso. Poi infine prese una forchettata del cibo davanti a se. Per qualche ragione, le prime colazioni erano significative, ma non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso la sensazione che le cose fossero lontane dall'essere a posto.  
Non era solo il silenzio di Loki o il silenzio di Thor. Era il modo in cui Bruce continuava a girare la sua tazza nelle mani mentre guardava Thor o Loki. Era il modo in cui Stark sembrava non aver dormito molto la notte scorsa e non per una ragione divertente. Forse Hatchet e Loki non erano neppure andati a dormire, era difficile dirlo, potevano stare in piedi per giorni se volevano. Poi colse lo sguardo di Drongo e almeno quello era rassicurante. Non era il suo sguardo 'va tutto bene' ma era il suo sguardo 'potrebbe andare peggio'. Quello era meglio, perché Juyu non avrebbe creduto al primo in ogni caso.  
Avrebbe davvero potuto essere peggio. Ma... quello sguardo triste che aveva visto sul viso di Hatchet il giorno prima. Solo quello la preoccupava un poco.  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerato che non li ho condivisi prima, qui ci sono alcuni degli attributi di Drongo e alcune curiosità per chi ne è interessato. 
> 
> Oldstrong Uomini Ombra, poteri e capacità:
> 
> Gli Oldstrong possono volontariamente incanalare l'Antico Potere allo scopo di accrescere alcuni dei loro attributi naturali a livelli super umani.  
> Forza sovrumana: quando usano l' Antico Potere i limiti superiori della loro forza sono sconosciuti, ma si sa che possono sollevare fra 75 e 100 tonnellate.  
> Energia sovrumana: i limiti della loro resistenza sono sconosciuti, ma possono compiere sforzi fisici alla massima capacità anche per svariate ore se incanalano l'ANtico Potere.  
> Resistenza sovrumana: quando usano l'Antico Potere, il corpo di un Oldstrong è fortemente resistente a qualsiasi tipo di ferita fisica. Possono resistere a colpi potenti anche da parte di Hulk, essere esposti a temperatura e pressione estrema, cadere da grandi altezze, e ricevere colpi di energia molto potenti senza restare feriti.  
> Gli Oldstrong sono altamente abili e formidabili lottatori sia in combattimento armato che non armato. Sono anche capaci e dotati strateghi militari.  
> Non ci sono debolezze note  
> Curiosità:  
> Gli Uomini ombra maturano molto velocemente. Un bambino Ombra nasce solo pochi giorni dopo essere stato concepito e può correre pochi minuti dopo la nascita.   
> I tatuaggi mostrati dagli Uomini Ombra sono simbolici e marcano ogni individuo come membro degli Uomini Ombra.  
> Le lacrime degli Uomini Ombra sono nere.


	71. 71 Bruciare Luminosamente

_  
Loki sapeva che non poteva realmente continuare a parlare a Thor molto a lungo, ma sentiva che fosse necessario per lui avere almeno un po' di pace e silenzio per raccogliere i suoi pensieri e ricordarsi del motivo per cui doveva fare tutto ciò.  
Uscì dalla cucina quando Banner riuscì a catturare l'attenzione di Thor aggiornandolo su alcune faccende relative agli Avengers. La colazione era stata una cosa così sciocca e Loki biasimava principalmente Hatchet al riguardo, ma non negava che era stato bello. Un buon promemoria del fatto che aveva diritto di cacciar via tutte le ombre del suo passato che si erano riaffacciate nel momento in cui aveva messo gli occhi su Thor.  
Era come se tutto quello che sentiva riguardo Thor, Odino ed Asgard fosse immediatamente venuto avanti. Poteva sentire tutto appena sotto la superficie di nuovo, come se le sue ferite fossero state compresse fino a che fossero di nuovo rosse, gonfie o sanguinanti. La colazione era stata davvero una cosa ridicola, ma aveva spinto via di nuovo tutti i suoi pensieri più oscuri. Si sentiva pronto a guardare in faccia Thor, davvero gli serviva solo riorganizzare le sue idee un poco prima.  
Ma ovviamente Stark lo seguì di nuovo nella loro camera dopo un poco. Loki non guardò su da dove si trovava disteso sul letto fissando il soffitto quando la porta si era aperta, poteva riconoscere i suoi passi in ogni caso.  
"Dunque fammi fare una domanda," disse Stark dopo aver chiuso la porta. Loki non disse nulla, perciò Stark lo prese come il segnale di continuare. "Stavi cercando di provare qualcosa con questo, o era solo fare un po' l'antipatico, cercare di ferirlo un poco, cosa?"  
Loki sospirò e sedette sul letto, muovendo una mano lungo il suo viso. Onestamente ci pensò per un momento.  
"Forse un po' di tutto ciò," ammise. "E' solo... un attimo voglio che ascolti, ma un attimo dopo sono così arrabbiato con lui e vorrei solo dargli un pugno in faccia... o peggio."  
Stark sedette accanto a lui sul letto, abbastanza vicino da poter stare spalla contro spalla.  
"E' un enorme incasinata palla di emozioni contraddittorie," disse Stark. "Sei sempre stato così riguardo Thor, da quando ti conosco."  
"E' stato così per lungo tempo ormai, molto tempo prima..." fece un gesto con la mano, neppure certo di cosa volesse indicare con esso. "... tutto. Solo non ho mai fatto nulla al riguardo."  
Era la verità, molto tempo prima che scoprisse la sua discendenza era già tutto li. Era sempre un complicato insieme di amore, ammirazione, gelosia e rabbia.  
"E non è che a lui fosse mai importato di ascoltare cosa fosse."  
"Questo non è vero," disse subito Stark.  
"Tu non lo sai. Lo hai incontrato solo quando era questo 'nuovo uomo cambiato' o quel che afferma di essere. Io l'ho conosciuto per tutta la vita."  
"Dubito che voi due abbiate mai preso il tempo per riuscire davvero a conoscervi."  
"Siamo cresciuti insieme."  
"Si, ed entrambi avete recitato i ruoli che vi erano stati assegnati. Non sei il solo che è in grado di mettere una maschera davanti a se. O il solo che nasconde le cose a causa di quello che ci si aspetta da te." Stark si spostò un pochino per voltarsi un po' verso Loki prima di continuare.  
"Io e Thor non abbiamo molto in comune, ma ti posso dire questo; non ho avuto fratelli con cui essere comparato, io ero il primogenito di mio padre, l'erede della sua azienda, e comunque non era per nulla facile. Diavolo, ero comunque giudicato per ogni minuscolo sbaglio, il mondo intero guardava i miei voti a scuola, ognuno dei miei traguardi, volendo sapere per certo che era sufficientemente buono. E non è che io fossi diverso da lui, avevo gli stessi talenti, ereditato la sua grande mente e le sue brillanti capacità. E amo il mio lavoro, amo costruire cose, inventare cose, l'ho sempre fatto. Sono nato esattamente come dovevo essere. Ero semplicemente il tipo di erede che chiunque avrebbe voluto per il grande Howard Stark ed il peso di tutto ciò comunque mi schiacciava. C'erano comunque troppe persone, incluso mio padre, che mi facevano sentire come non fossi bravo a sufficienza, perfetto a sufficienza."  
Stark prese fiato, si grattò la barba mentre pensava per un attimo.  
"Non riguarda me, ma ecco quello che ti dirò; io mi nascondevo sempre. Sfoggiavo il mio genio, orgogliosamente mostravo a chiunque importasse guardarmi quello che potevo fare. Giocavo il ruolo del giovane prodigio, il figlio del genio inventore. E le persone ci credevano, perché indossavo sempre un sorriso, perché avevo sempre qualcosa di cui vantarmi, perché ogni volta che mi sentivo piccolo facevo in modo di essere il più rumoroso ed il più brillante dell'intera stanza. Mangiavo le lodi della gente, mi crogiolavo nella loro attenzione per scacciare via tutto il resto almeno per un poco."  
Adesso Loki poteva vedere che Stark era a disagio parlando di questo, dal modo in cui muoveva costantemente le mani, come se volesse avere qualcosa con cui giocherellare per focalizzarsi su qualcosa di diverso e non le parole che cadevano dalle sue labbra.  
"Non sto dicendo che questo si applichi sicuramente e Thor, ma..." Stark cadde in silenzio di nuovo. Doveva raccogliere i pensieri per un attimo "Lo conosci davvero? Sai com'è quando non sta sorridendo luminosamente e assorbendo l'attenzione in una stanza? Non c'è uomo senza dubbi, alcuni solo li nascondono meglio di altri. E tu eri il suo fratellino, qualcuno che guardava a lui. Penso tu possa essere una delle ultime persone che volesse deludere mostrando debolezza, o imperfezione."  
"Perciò recitava quel ruolo anche per te," continuò Stark dopo che Loki rimase in silenzio. "Specialmente se pensava che tu te lo aspettassi da lui. E visto che so che tu non gli hai mai detto nulla delle cose che davvero importavano per te, perché lui non avrebbe dovuto pensare che tu ti aspettassi che fosse il magnifico principe dorato per tutto il tempo? Ha forse senso quello che sto dicendo? Seriamente, ho promesso di starne fuori, e adesso guardi verso di me che fingo di essere saggio."  
"No, va bene," disse Loki sottovoce, profondamente immerso nei suoi pensieri a causa delle parole di Stark.  
"Tutto quello che sto cercando di dire è che non puoi aspettarti che ti ascolti se non ascolti lui in cambio. E se entrambi continuate a recitare i ruoli che Odino vi ha assegnato, allora non sarete mai nient'altro che rivali o nemici."  
"Hai pensato molto a tutto questo," disse Loki.  
"Ovviamente l'ho fatto," disse Stark. "Perché questo ti fa ancora male... e no, ascolta soltanto, so che tu non puoi neppure odiare Odino, non del tutto, ma Thor è diverso ed io penso davvero che tu lo sappia.  
La sua testa stava tornando a discendere nel caos di nuovo. Odiava pensare a tutto questo, ma se continuava ad ignorarlo, allora quelle ferite avrebbero continuato a sanguinare e suppurare senza poter mai guarire. Si, sapeva che Thor era cambiato ma...  
"Ma comunque sono più arrabbiato con lui che con Odino, perché?"  
Stark sospirò e si avvicinò anche di più, intrecciò le sue mani in quelle di Loki sopra al suo grembo e premette la fronte sulla tempia di Loki.  
"Sicuro che sei arrabbiato con lui?"  
Voleva rispondere con un 'si' risoluto, ma tutte quelle sensazioni riguardo Thor erano così confuse ed intrecciate a memorie dolorose.  
"Non lo so," disse infine.  
Loki chiuse gli occhi per calmare la sua testa delirante, respirando con calma. Lo aiutava sentire il respiro di Stark sulla pelle, la sua mano calda intrecciata nella sua più fredda.  
"Non posso farlo."  
"Si che puoi," disse subito Stark. "Se vuoi, allora puoi."  
"Lui non vorrà..."  
"Lui ti vuole bene, Loki," lo interruppe sottovoce Stark. "Lo so che tu non ci credi davvero adesso, ma io posso vederlo, perciò credi a me, okay? Quel grosso fesso non smetterà mai di volerti bene."   
Loki strinse i denti e inspirò rumorosamente per ricomporsi a quelle parole. Ma perché se ne preoccupava? Stark poteva leggerlo perfettamente. L'uomo era li ogni volta che si svegliava dagli incubi, scosso e spaventato. Conosceva il cuore di Loki a volte anche meglio di Loki stesso. Non c'era nulla da nascondergli. Stark sapeva esattamente quanto terrificante fosse tutto questo per Loki, quanto doloroso e quanti dubbi portava nel suo cuore. Probabilmente sapeva anche che Loki stava cercando di spingere via il groppo nella sua gola in quel momento.  
Stark gli diede tempo. Ancora, lo conosceva troppo bene e sapeva quanto Loki odiava non essere in controllo. Mosse solo una mano sulla schiena di Loki. Non lo accarezzò ne cercò di tirarlo più vicino, semplicemente posò li la sua mano, per essergli vicino. Era abbastanza, e Loki lentamente si tornò a calmare.  
"Sono terribilmente spiacente di interrompere, ma sembra esserci un problema che si sta sviluppando al piano terra," disse JARVIS dal nulla.  
"Che problema?" chiese Stark.  
Loki sapeva quali fossero le parole successive anche prima che JARVIS parlasse quando sentì un picco di magia vibrare nell'aria.  
"Sono spiacente Mastro Hatchet e Thor..."  
"Oh merda!" Stark imprecò.  
Nessuno dei due attese che JARVIS finisse, erano già in piedi e sfrecciavano fuori dalla camera. Raggiunsero a malapena la cima delle scale quando sentirono un basso rombo di tuono all'esterno.  
***  
Non era solo un 'problema', c'era letteralmente una battaglia al piano terra quando Loki scese giù. Era sicuro che JARVIS aveva allertato tutti o forse aveva sentito Stark dirgli di farlo, ma non c'era ancora nessuno li attorno. Non che Loki prestasse molta attenzione, perché poteva odorare sangue ed ozono nell'aria e la magia gli pungeva la pelle.  
Il danno che lui e Thor avevano fatto il giorno prima non era nulla comparato a come quella parte della casa sembrasse in quel momento. Hatchet e Thor avevano lasciato mobili rovesciati o rotti sulla loro traccia, alcuni muri erano bruciati dalla magia o aperti con ampie crepe, quadri e dipinti erano caduti porcellane e vetri rotti coprivano il pavimento ed i tappeti.  
Quando infine mise gli occhi sui due prese un'immediata decisione su come separarli. Non era abbastanza forte da sopraffare Thor uno a uno ed era passato troppo tempo da quando avrebbe potuto realmente farlo ragionare per uscire da quel tipo di cosa quindi doveva usare Hatchet.  
Hatchet che bruciava di magia sotto la sua stessa pelle. Avrebbe potuto non essere molto chiaro per quelli che non riuscivano a sentire la forza nell'aria, ma c'erano un enorme quantità di segni anche per gli occhi non addestrati che mostravano quanto fosse fuori controllo in ogni istante.  
Un opportunità si presentò quando Thor spinse Hatchet via da se, abbastanza lontano da far colpire ad Hatchet un muro. Loki si mosse rapidamente e abbracciò l'elfo mentre si alzava non lasciandolo fare un altro passo verso Thor. Non avrebbe fermato Thor dall'attaccarlo di nuovo, ma almeno era riuscito a mettersi fra di loro.  
"Thor, fermati...! urlò Stark. "Ehi, no, wooh, wooh, un fragile umano qui, fermati dove sei!"  
Loki non ebbe il tempo di girarsi o anche di pensare se davvero Stark era stato così stupido da mettersi davanti a Thor, perché Hatchet era chiaramente il problema più grave al momento.  
I suoi denti digrignavano e le sue pupille erano così dilatate che c'erano solo sottilissimi anelli di violetto brillante attorno alle ampie pupille nere. La pelle di Hatchet era così pallida e bianca che Loki poteva vedere ogni vena azzurra sotto di essa, sul viso, sul collo e anche sugli avambracci e le mani. Le sue labbra erano quasi blu. Ovunque Loki toccasse la sua pelle, poteva sentire la magia che si contorceva, pulsava sotto il suo tocco, aspettando di essere scatenata. Di solito la magia di Hatchet era luminosa e giocosa al suo tocco, ma ora stava brutalmente cercando di graffiare la sua strada verso l'esterno per distruggere qualcosa.  
"Hatchet!" chiamò il suo nome, scuotendolo un poco, ma non fu sorpreso quando non funzionò. L'elfo aveva gli occhi bloccati su Thor e stava cercando di dibattersi per sfuggire a Loki.  
Loki lasciò il suo potere uscire attorno a se, come quando si preparava a lanciare un incantesimo, perché era tutto quello a cui riuscì a pensare. Aveva visto Hatchet arrabbiato prima, ma mai tanto da lasciare che la sua magia potesse sopraffarlo ed essere rilasciata liberamente. La magia delle fate era una cosa pericolosa, legata alle emozioni molto più vicino e intimamente di qualsiasi altra forma di magia. Hatchet aveva avuto molti secoli per imparare a controllarla e teneva sempre un coperchio ben chiuso sulle sue emozioni più esplosive a causa di ciò. Ora invece il suo controllo chiaramente si era spezzato. Quando la magia aveva il sopravvento, una Fata andava per puro istinto, e Hatchet non era un eccezione, non importava la sua ascendenza elfica.  
"Smettila," Loki disse allora, comandando o supplicando, non lo sapeva. Se Hatchet non reagiva alla presenza della magia di Loki, Thor doveva uscire dalla stanza mentre l'elfo si calmava.  
Dopo un lungo momento, Hatchet smise di cercare di divincolarsi dalle sue braccia. Era rassicurante che non avesse colpito con la magia, ne aveva cercato di attaccare Loki per liberarsi. Stava ansimando rapidamente, i suoi occhi troppo grandi, troppo scuri ancora fissi su Thor probabilmente. Loki poteva sentire quanto rapidamente battesse il suo cuore, veloce come quello di un uccello. La magia stava ancora bruciando sotto alla sua pelle, troppa tutta insieme, doveva essere estenuante per il suo corpo.  
Poi infine sbatté le palpebre e guardò Loki. Le sue pupille erano ancora troppo dilatate, ma almeno il brillio violetto si era attenuato ed il suo sguardo era chiaro. Un attimo dopo si rese conto di quello che era successo e chiuse gli occhi, prendendo alcuni profondi respiri. Loki si permise di rilassarsi e guardare davvero l'elfo per verificare i danni.  
Aveva il naso sanguinante e un brutto livido sulla fronte, del sangue nei capelli, e c'erano probabilmente più ferite, ma almeno non era ferito seriamente. Era troppo pallido ovviamente, ma ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo prima che tornasse normale.  
"Camera tua," disse allora. "Vai la, io ti raggiungo subito."  
Hatchet lo guardò di nuovo e Loki era sicuro che voleva dire mille cose, ma semplicemente annuì e si girò per andare quando infine Loki lo lasciò andare.  
"JARVIS, non ci serve Drongo o Bruce," disse Stark. "Fagli sapere che le cose sono sotto controllo."  
"Si, signore."  
Loki guardò attorno la stanza, infine guardò su verso Thor. Non sembrava seriamente ferito neppure lui. La sua casacca era un po' bruciacchiata da un lato e c'erano quattro lunghi tagli sanguinanti sulla guancia, unghie senza dubbio. Sembrava comunque rabbioso, il che non era sorprendente.  
"Cosa diavolo è successo qui?" chiese Stark, guardando Thor.  
Thor semplicemente drizzò le spalle e mise le braccia conserte.  
"Thor che cos'era questo?" chiese Loki.  
"Perché non lo chiedi al tuo amico?" disse Thor.  
"Perché lo sto chiedendo a te," disse Loki, senza commentare il modo in cui Thor aveva pronunciato la parola 'amico', non importava quanto volesse farlo.  
"E' un feroce mascalzone, ecco cosa è successo," disse Thor, pulendosi un po' di sangue dalla faccia. I suoi denti erano sporchi di sangue allo stesso modo. "Non c'è nulla di sorprendente al riguardo."  
"Oh davvero, è semplicemente entrato qui ed ha iniziato a lottare con te?" chiese Loki.  
"Abbiamo discusso," disse Thor. "Poi, come sempre con lui, le cose si sono volte al peggio."  
"Hatchet ha una lingua tagliente, ma lotta solamente quando viene provocato, quindi esattamente di cosa stavate parlando?"  
"La sua gente non ha bisogno di scuse per la violenza," disse Thor.  
"La sua gente?" chiese Loki di rimando.  
"Le fate, Loki," chiarì Thor. "Affermi di essere un uomo diverso e ancora stai in compagnia di uno come lui."  
"Adesso fermatevi un attimo..." Stark cercò di interrompere, ma Loki lo tagliò fuori.  
"No, lascia che parli, voglio sentire questo," disse Loki.  
Thor doveva essersi accorto della rabbia sul suo viso, perché sospirò e lasciò cadere le braccia.  
"No, non è..." cercò. "Solo mi preoccupa vedere che gli hai dato ancora una volta la tua fiducia."  
Loki non era certo di aver sentito bene per un attimo. Davvero non poteva crederci.  
"Non sei nella posizione di decidere se io posso esser amico di qualcuno o meno."  
"No, non è quello che voglio dire," obiettò subito Thor. "Sono felice che ti sei fatto degli amici negli anni passati, buoni amici. Mi da speranza che tu davvero sia sulla strada giusta di nuovo, ma lui è..." Loki lo interruppe.  
"No," disse perché sapeva esattamente dove stava andando a parare. "L'ho già sentito prima, credimi. So esattamente quello che vuoi dire. E non me ne importa. Non mi importa quale di voi abbia colpito per primo e non mi importa che genere di insulto ha iniziato questo. Non mi importa quello che credi di lui e della sua gente. Non mi importa quale veleno pensi che abbia sussurrato nelle mie orecchie. In tutti questi secoli lui non mi ha dato altro che cura, lealtà ed amore. Perciò tu non puoi decidere se lui sia sufficientemente buono."  
Condivise uno sguardo con Stark, ma poi si girò ed uscì prima di dire qualcosa che rendesse le cose anche peggiori di quanto fossero.  
"Loki..." chiamò Thor dietro a lui.  
"Nop, lascialo stare, grand'uomo," Gli disse con fermezza Stark.  
***  
Hatchet era seduto sul suo letto quando Loki entrò, la sua schiena posata sul muro, le gambe raccolte, le braccia posate sulle ginocchia. Probabilmente gli serviva mangiare qualcosa per riprendere un po' di colore sul viso, ma non sembrava che fosse dell'umore per farlo.  
Loki si arrampicò sul letto e sedette accanto a lui.  
"Non accadeva da molto tempo," Disse Hatchet dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
"Non ricordo che sia mai accaduto," disse Loki. "Non a te almeno."  
"Avrei dovuto evitare di parlargli," sospirò Hatchet. "E' sempre riuscito a farmi arrabbiare."  
Loki si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Le cose erano brutte dall'inizio. Non le hai rese così peggiori. Sapevo che sarebbe stato difficile."  
"Dovrei probabilmente stare lontano da lui mentre sta qui," offrì Hatchet.  
"Se vuoi," Non avrebbe detto ad Hatchet di starsene fuori solo perché Thor era li.  
Le dita di Hatchet tremavano, muovendosi senza sosta sulle sue ginocchia. La sua magia stava probabilmente ancora bruciando sotto alla sua pelle. La magia era molto più difficile da calmare del cuore o della mente. Bene, almeno era qualcosa con cui Loki poteva aiutarlo, perciò gli tese la mano. Hatchet la guardò ed esitò solo un momento prima di prenderla. Loki aveva ragione, perché poteva ancora sentire che la sua magia era selvaggia e pronta a esplodere fuori da lui.  
Hatchet sospirò come se un peso enorme gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle ed ora che non doveva più contenerla da solo. La tensione si allentò lentamente dai suoi muscoli nello stesso modo. Quelli che non sapevano come calmare una Fata - o un fatato - spesso si trovavano in un enorme problema. Loki non aveva mai avuto simili problemi, perché Hatchet stesso gli aveva insegnato come farlo.  
"Mi dispiace," disse poi Hatchet.  
"Per cosa?"  
"Ti avevo promesso di comportarmi bene ed ho fatto un pasticcio."  
"L'ho fatto anche io ieri," disse Loki. "Thor è Thor. Lui semplicemente... vede il mondo in modo così diverso. E' difficile capirlo non importa quanto semplice sembri al primo sguardo."  
"Probabilmente lui dice lo stesso di te," disse Hatchet. "O me."  
"Bene almeno io sapevo sarebbe stato difficile dall'inizio... se posso riuscire ad ottenere qualcosa almeno."  
"Non ne dubito," disse Hatchet. "Penso ti servirà solo un po' di tempo.  
Loki mormorò e si appoggiò addosso all'elfo. Ed erano così, spalla contro spalla. Era quasi lo stesso modo in cui era stato seduto con Stark eppure era così fondamentalmente diverso in come si sentiva. Con Hatchet la familiare magia che ronzava attorno a loro, Loki si sentiva in qualche modo giovane. Perché aveva riposato seduto accanto all'elfo molte volte in quel modo nel passato. Nei boschi di Alfheim Hatchet lasciava sempre volare libera la sua magia in modo che ogni fata che poteva inciampare in loro lo sapesse da subito che erano amici che camminavano da quelle parti, non nemici. Si era addormentato fin troppe volte per contarle alla sensazione di essere circondato da essa, caldo e al sicuro.  
Non ci pensò neppure quando scivolò un po' giù per posare la testa sulla spalla dell'elfo.  
"Ricordi come mi chiamavi?" chiese dopo un attimo.  
"Principino?" chiese Hatchet di rimando.  
"No, dopo di quello," spiegò Loki.  
"Oh, il mio uccellino," disse Hatchet e stava di certo sorridendo adesso.  
"Non mi hai mai detto perché."  
"Bene perché è quello che vedo," disse Hatchet. "Un piccolo uccellino rinchiuso in una gabbia dorata... perciò volevo insegnarti a volare."  
Non sarebbe stato Hatchet se non avesse avuto una ragione per farlo, ma fece sbuffare comunque Loki. Era vero comunque che ogni volta che era lontano da Asgard - o anche dalla corte di Alfheim - per qualche giorno con Hatchet, si sentiva più a suo agio nella sua pelle. Cacciavano, facevano pratica della magia, condividevano la conoscenza che avevano acquisito e i racconti che avevano vissuto dall'ultima volta che si erano visti. Durante quei pochi giorni lui era sempre libero da tutto.  
"Anche se lo negherai adesso," iniziò di nuovo a dire Hatchet. "So che vuoi riparare le cose con Thor e non solo a causa dei tuoi piani."  
Non sapeva come interpretare il tono di Hatchet. E cosa si supponesse solo che dicesse alla cosa?  
"Quello è..."  
"Non voglio essere un ostacolo alla cosa," disse fermamente Hatchet, come se avesse appena preso una decisione.  
"Thor deve imparare a conviverci," gli disse Loki con altrettanta sicurezza.  
Hatchet non disse nulla, ma Loki poteva raffigurarsi bene il suo sorriso.  
***  
"Sembrate a vostro agio," disse Stark aprendo la porta perché Loki non si era preoccupato di alzarsi dopo che aveva bussato. Si mosse per farlo, ma Stark lo fermò. "Nah, non ti alzare."  
Stark aveva un espressione affezionata o divertita sul viso alla vista dei due, era del tutto imperturbato dal modo in cui li aveva trovati sdraiati sul letto di Hatchet in quel modo.  
"Non ho sentito tempesta, perciò suppongo che Thor sia relativamente calmo," disse Loki.  
"Relativamente," convenne Stark. "E' con Bruce adesso, ma non possiamo in effetti estrarre più di due frasi da lui mentre continua ad insistere che deve parlare di nuovo con te ogni qualche minuto.  
Loki sospirò.  
"E pensi che dovrei parlargli," concluse.  
"No, penso che siete tutti troppo tesi al momento. Perciò non credo che ulteriori parole possano essere buona cosa."  
"Sorprendentemente saggio," disse Hatchet.  
"Grazie, Drongo dice lo stesso," gli disse Stark. Fece ridere Hatchet. Normalmente non era degno di nota, ma sentirlo rassicurò Loki. La magia di Hatchet si era significativamente calmata dopo che Loki lo aveva raggiunto li.  
"Perciò cosa suggerisci?" chiese Loki.  
Penso che voi due dovreste uscire di casa per un poco. Almeno per qualche ora. Non so, cercare ancora qualche Fata o quel che volete. Dovreste lasciare Thor a me e a Bruce per ora."  
"Cosa è successo al tuo non intervenire?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Se continuo a non intervenire avrò un mucchio di rovine invece che una casa." stava probabilmente scherzando solo a metà. "Quindi adesso basta. Da ora in avanti interverrò a tutto campo, perché voi ragazzi sapete solo come prendervi a botte se lasciati da soli."  
"Davvero ti sei parato davanti a Thor prima?" chiese Hatchet aggrottandosi, cercando di ricordare.  
"Si, in qualche modo contavo sulla sua morale," ammise Stark. "Ma non mi ha spezzato in due quindi suppongo sia andata meglio di quanto mi aspettavo."  
"E' stato comunque stupido," gli disse Loki. Stark non si oppose.  
"Andare non è comunque una brutta idea," decise Hatchet. Poi diede un colpetto a Loki. "Volevo chiederti di venire con me a Los Angeles comunque per continuare la mia ricerca."  
"Se vi tenete relativamente fuori vista," disse Stark.  
"Facile da farsi," gli disse Loki.  
"Bene," sorrise Stark. "Va tutto bene a proposito? Non pensare che non ti farò domande più tardi."  
"Lo so che lo farai e si va bene," disse Loki. "E stiamo tutti e due bene."  
"Okay, buono," annuì Stark. "State fuori dai guai. Davvero, seriamente. Davvero davvero seriamente stavolta. Infatti, credo dovreste portare con voi Juyu, lei è ancora sorprendentemente brava a tenervi fuori dai guai."  
"Oh si, a lei piace essere una... come lo chiama adesso?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Babysitter," indicò Loki. Aveva imparato l'espressione da uno dei film che le piacevano tanto. "E' qualcosa come la tata."  
"Oh, quella piccola sfacciata," rise Hatchet.  
"Si bene, penso che possa accettare se le trovate un po' di cose che desidera," disse Stark e tirò fuori il suo portafogli dalla tasca dei jeans ed estrasse una delle sue carte da esso. "Ricordo distintamente che aveva visto degli stivali lunghi in un film che le erano piaciuti molto. E tutti voi potreste comperare degli abiti. Due piccioni con una fava." tese la carta. "Ricordi come si usa?"  
"Non sono un imbecille," sbuffò Loki e la prese.  
"Mai pensato che lo fossi," sorrise Stark di nuovo. Poi salì sul letto. "Ci vediamo stasera," disse mentre si chinava a baciare la fronte di Loki velocemente.  
"E non dimenticate di portare con voi i telefoni," disse uscendo.  
Loki stava girando la carta di plastica nella mano, gli piaceva l'idea di uscire dalla casa (e star lontano da Thor) sempre di più al passare dei secondi. Trovare qualche Fata sarebbe stato anche buona cosa. Non faceva mai male focalizzarsi un poco anche sui piani alternativi nel caso le cose con Thor non andassero così bene. E Stark aveva ragione, gli servivano abiti Midgardiani, bene eccetto per Drongo, lui non poteva nascondersi in alcun modo.  
"Lo sai," disse Hatchet pensierosamente. "Penso che mi piaccia davvero questo qui."  
Stava fissando la porta, perciò ovviamente indicava Stark. Una vera approvazione ammessa ad alta voce, era di certo qualcosa di nuovo. E fece sorridere di nuovo Loki.  
"Lo so," disse.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapevate che ci sono vere Fate nel canone Marvel? Perché ci sono;)
> 
> Fil the Gap BATW Fumetto Parte 2 di [disizletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) è disponibile adesso > [qui su Tumblr](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/52243491606/fill-the-gap-part-2-fanart-for-bend-around-the)


	72. 72 Non dubitare mai

__****  
Bruce era abituato agli umori di Thor e al suo caratteraccio, ma non considerava se stesso il più adatto a gestirlo. Aveva un buon controllo sul proprio temperamento, ma questo non lo faceva adatto a controllare quello di qualcun altro. Non era così bravo a farlo. Quando Thor era arrivato e si era scornato con Loki, il meglio che Bruce poteva fare era dirgli che Loki era stato li per un po' di tempo senza causare alcun problema. Poi gli aveva ripetuto che Loki non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte. Thor era stato in qualche modo rassicurato dalle sue parole, perché Bruce non era emozionalmente interessato da tutto questo come era Tony. Ma era tutto quello che aveva fatto.  
Ora non sapeva cosa fare. Davvero voleva solo chiamare Steve e lasciare che fosse lui a gestire Thor. Lui era bravo a farlo, sapeva come parlargli e farlo ragionare. Tutto quello che Bruce poteva fare era stare li. Le persone tendevano a fare attenzione al loro carattere un po' di più quando lui era li, anche Thor fino ad un certo punto. Era una sorta di aiuto passivo, ma non aveva nulla di meglio da offrire. Davvero non era quel tipo di medico, non era adatto a quel tipo di cose. Era un fisico nucleare (a volte un medico se ce n'era la necessità), non uno psichiatra. Ed era quasi certo che Thor e Loki avessero bisogno di terapia, davvero una enorme quantità di terapia, per le loro montagne di problemi. Non aveva assolutamente idea di come Tony intendesse gestire la cosa.  
Adesso il casino con Hatchet aveva solo reso le cose anche più complicate. Voleva davvero chiamare Steve. Tristemente, era quasi certo che Tony non avrebbe voluto farlo.  
"Va meglio?" chiese Bruce. Solo per riempire il silenzio. Thor si girò per guardarlo solennemente. I graffi sul suo viso erano ancora li, anche se avevano iniziato a guarire.  
"Sono combattuto," disse Thor. "Il mio cuore mi dice una cosa, la mia mente una diversa, e le poche cose su cui sono d'accordo non sono cose che potrei fare in buona coscienza."  
Bruce non osò immaginare che cosa fossero. Non sapeva neppure cosa dire in merito. Fortunatamente, Tony rientrò qualche attimo dopo, salvando Bruce dal dover cercare di dare qualche consiglio... ancora. Era bravo ad osservare o analizzare una situazione nel modo più obiettivo possibile, ma il problema di Thor e Loki era in un campo minato emozionale e temeva di esservi succhiato dentro.  
"Dunque, visto che Loki è andato per qualche ora," iniziò Tony.  
"Cosa?" Thor si girò guardando storto verso di lui.  
"Rilassati, solo per qualche ora. Penso che un po' di distanza vi farà bene al momento," disse Tony. "Inoltre, voglio essere in grado di aprire la tua mente riguardo tutte queste stronzate senza distrazioni. Volevo rimanerne fuori più possibile, ma ovviamente la cosa non funziona. Sei stato qui per meno di un giorno e la mia casa sembra già una zona disastrata."  
"Le mie scuse per i danni," disse Thor.  
"Non ti preoccupare al riguardo," Tony fece spallucce. "Sapevo che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata."  
Quando Tony si avvicinò, batté le mani in un gesto di 'mettiamoci al lavoro'.  
"Dunque," colse lo sguardo di Thor. "Hatchet."  
"Cosa vuoi dire di lui?" brontolò Thor.  
"Cosa voglio dire di lui?" ribatté Tony. "Voglio dire che ero così vicino a convincere Loki a sedersi e pazientemente - bene pazientemente quanto gli è possibile - ascoltare il tuo lato della storia. E tu ti sei gettato in una lotta con il suo migliore amico."  
Thor aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Tony semplicemente continuò, era fortunato, Bruce poteva affermare.  
"Solo perché è riuscito a guarire - miracolosamente posso aggiungere - dal collasso psicologico di cui ha sofferto e da tutte le torture che ha sopportato da quei bastardi, non significa che sta completamente bene. Perciò non puoi semplicemente tirare merda in quel modo."  
Stavolta Thor ebbe anche meno tempo di tentare di interromperlo perché Tony alzò una mano e lo zittì subito. Non sarebbe stato interrotto fino a che non avesse detto la sua o così sembrava.  
"No. So bene che è anche colpa di Hatchet. Diavolo, non devo neppure estendere la mia immaginazione così tanto per capire come può averti provocato. Ma se vuoi tornare ad avvicinarti a Loki di nuovo, anche remotamente, devi imparare come trattare con Hatchet. Avrei pensato che tra tutti noi, tu fossi stato quello meglio equipaggiato a gestire questa cosa. Sei cresciuto con Loki. Dovresti essere familiare con il loro speciale marchio di stronzaggine, molto più di chiunque di noi."  
"Posso parlare adesso?" chiese Thor.  
Tony prese fiato, visibilmente calmandosi, poi annuì.  
"So come trattare con le lingue affilate, o almeno spero di essere migliorato al riguardo," iniziò Thor. "Non è il motivo per cui Hatchet non mi piace."  
"Bene, sono tutto orecchi, grande orso," disse Tony.  
Thor si sfregò la fronte come se pensasse per un attimo, ma non gli servì molto per raccogliere i suoi pensieri.  
"I miei genitori erano sempre diffidenti della sua presenza nella vita di Loki," iniziò. "Non volevano che influenzasse molto Loki. Devi capire che non era una paura infondata. Io non lo sapevo la prima volta che lo incontrai, perché non sono mai stato un esperto riguardo la magia. Perciò non capivo cosa significasse il suo strano aspetto. Fu solo tempo dopo che imparai che cosa sono i Fatati davvero."  
"Lui è stato cresciuto dalle fate," disse semplicemente Tony.  
"Non è solo questo," Thor scosse il capo. "Le fate creano molti tipi di Fatati. Servono loro anni per farne uno e a volte una sola Fata non è neppure sufficientemente forte per farlo. Sono fatti con la magia. Di solito prendono un animale che piace loro o una vecchia pianta e li riempiono con la loro magia, anno dopo anno, fino a che non sono soddisfatti del loro lavoro. A volte si sa che rubano dei bambini per fare lo stesso con loro, non so se fosse questo il caso con Hatchet. Una volta che le Fate hanno finito, la creatura creata non è quello che era prima, ma una cosa diversa. Contenitore per la magia a cui sono stati esposti."  
"Perché dovrebbero fare... 'fatati' se è così difficile allora?" chiese Bruce. Recentemente non poteva evitare di essere almeno un poco interessato dalla magia. Era divenuta parte del mondo, della realtà, nessuno poteva permettersi di essere ignorante.  
"Per come so io, sono di solito usati come guardiani. Ho visto un villaggio troll sorvegliato da Fatati che dovevano essere stati leoni di montagna una volta, erano bestie feroci e potenti. E alcuni guerrieri Vanir mi dissero una volta che la corte delle Fate di Vanaheim è custodita da goblin che cavalcano Fatati che erano bianchi stalloni. Alcuni dicono che lo fanno anche per estendere la vita degli animali che li servono lealmente o per far divenire vivi gli alberi. Se sei in una foresta e vedi alberi con corteccia bianca e fiori violetti, sai che sei nel territorio delle Fate."  
"Non contando il 'furto di bambini', non sembra così brutto," disse Tony. "Almeno nulla che possa essere un errore di Hatchet nell'essere un Fatato. Perciò perché ai tuoi genitori non piaceva?"  
"Come ho detto i Fatati sono contenitori di magia delle Fate. Un lupo non è più un lupo, ma una creatura magica con l'aspetto di un lupo. Ma una bestia è una bestia, perciò non importa quando segue i capricci della magia che scorre nelle sue vene. Ma quelli che non sono del tutto animali perdono molto quando le Fate hanno finito con loro. Non hanno cuori come i normali esseri viventi hanno."  
Tony si aggrottò, scosse il capo poi aprì e chiuse la bocca alcune volte.  
"Devi spiegarmi meglio questa cosa," disse infine.  
"I Fatati sono controllati dalla magia di cui sono pervasi," disse Thor. "Non vedono il mondo come noi, perché non provano le stesse sensazioni. La magia è potere grezzo, può comportarsi come una cosa vivente con una mente propria, ma non ha cuore, non ha coscienza, non ha rimorso o gli importano le conseguenze. Può volere le cose o può piacergli questo o quello, ma non è vero affetto, la magia non ha emozioni. Semplicemente esiste."  
Tony era ancora aggrottato. "Dunque stai dicendo..."  
"Che Hatchet è una fata, non è un elfo ne un uomo. E' solo magia delle fate intrappolata in una gabbia di carne e ossa. Il corpo che vedi una volta apparteneva ad un bimbo elfico, ma lui è da lungo tempo andato, c'è solo magia li dentro. E la magia non ha emozioni, perciò è pericolosa perché non ha inibizioni non importa quanto possa sembrare viva."  
Tony era ancora aggrottato e sembrava essere profondamente pensieroso, ma anche Bruce aveva delle domande.  
"Dunque stai dicendo che è una specie di sociopatico?" chiese.  
"Non sono familiare con la parola," disse Thor.  
"Mm, qualcuno che non ha lo stesso tipo di emozioni che hanno gli altri," cercò di spiegare Bruce. Seriamente non era uno psicologo, come riusciva a infilarsi in quel tipo di situazioni. "Quindi non possono relazionarsi con gli altri, non sentono rimorso per mentire o essere violenti. Come se non avessero il senso di cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato?"  
Thor vi pensò per un attimo. "Credo sia piuttosto accurato, si."  
"Sono stronzate," disse Tony. Quando Thor si voltò verso di lui continuò. "Conosco Hatchet da più di un anno ormai, mi sarei accorto se fosse stato questo il caso. L'ho visto arrabbiato, l'ho visto irritato, felice, preoccupato ed un centinaio di altre cose. Perciò sono stronzate."  
"Ma quei sentimenti erano tutto a causa di Loki, o no?" chiese Thor.  
"Buona parte," disse Tony.  
"Le fate hanno la tendenza ad attaccarsi alle cose, e questo è il motivo per cui i miei genitori cercarono di tenere lontano Loki da Hatchet, senza dovergli negare comunque visite ad Alfheim. Le fate divengono ossessionate dalle poche cose per cui hanno affetto, e lo stesso è con i Fatati. Può essersi comportato bene nell'anno in cui lo hai conosciuto, ma molto probabilmente semplicemente seguiva la guida di Loki. Se fosse stato con Loki al tempo dell'invasione, non ho dubbi che avrebbe lottato al suo fianco contro di noi."  
"Si, si chiama lealtà," disse Tony.  
"E' più di quello," Thor scosse il capo. "Se mio fratello gli dicesse di andare per le strade a uccidere Midgardiani, lui lo farebbe. Ha anche sempre incoraggiato Loki a fare qualsiasi cosa. Non importava che fosse giusta o sbagliata. Loki non era mai vendicativo riguardo la magia prima che Hatchet si mostrasse, non l'aveva mai usata come un mezzo per vendicarsi. Ma Hatchet incoraggiò le sue malefatte e i suoi inganni, lo elogiava anche per cose per cui non avrebbe dovuto."  
Bruce pensò a tutto quello che Thor aveva detto per qualche momento e comparò quello che aveva imparato di Hatchet fino ad ora. Non combaciava, non del tutto.  
"Non per dubitare della tua parola o altro," iniziò. "Ma quanto di quello che ci hai detto riguardo i Fatati sono fatti certi e quanto sono semplicemente voci o supposizioni?"  
Il fatto che Thor si aggrottò era significativo.  
"Voglio dire dove hai imparato tutto questo? Dagli esperti? Dalle persone che avevano conosciuto bene le Fate?"  
"Tutti sanno queste cose," disse Thor. Okay, non era un buon inizio.  
"Si, come tutti sanno che tu non dovresti mangiare mentos e coca-cola insieme se non vuoi che ti esploda lo stomaco," disse Bruce e Thor si aggrottò di più. "Voglio dire sei davvero certo che i Fatati funzionino in questo modo? Qualcuno lo ha mai chiesto ad una Fata? O semplicemente presumete?"  
"Cosa vi insegnano sulle Fate ad Asgard in ogni caso?" chiese Tony. "Voglio dire oltre a come ucciderle?"  
"Mi hai chiesto cosa so dei Fatati e adesso lo metti in dubbio?" chiese Thor.  
"Non prenderlo come un fatto personale, grand'uomo, ma..." Tony si grattò la nuca mentre si avvicinava al dio. "Okay, questo è quanto. Tutti ad Asgard sanno che i Giganti di Ghiaccio sono alti tre metri e sono delle bestie feroci, vero? Non troppo brillanti, ma incredibilmente forti, crudeli, brutti e barbari mostri. Questa è conoscenza generale, ho ragione? Tutti ad Asgard lo sanno."  
Bruce era piuttosto certo di sapere dove Tony stesse andando a parare e guardando il viso di Thor anche lui lo sapeva.  
"Eppure qui c'è Loki, che è alto un metro e novanta, un maestro della magia, incredibilmente attraente ed ha una delle menti più brillanti che io abbia mai incontrato. Quel che voglio dire è che, cosa è più verosimile? Che Loki sia una eccezione molto molto strana e che non ci siano altri Jotnar come lui, o che quello che Asgard conosce ed insegna a voi riguardo gli Jotnar è falso o semplicemente una grezza generalizzazione?"  
Thor guardò lontano da Tony, che continuò a parlare e si spostò per guardare di nuovo in viso Thor.  
"Sei ancora con me? Quello che dico viene ancora registrato? Si? Bene. Dunque adesso seguiamo questa logica con la supposizione che forse la maggior parte delle persone ad Asgard non sappia un cavolo riguardo alcune razze o quello che sanno sia chiaramente sbagliato. Adesso dimmi, quali possibilità ci sono che si sbaglino riguardo le Fate, così come si sbagliavano riguardo gli Jotnar? Diavolo, posso continuare. Cosa insegna Asgard riguardo gli umani? Siamo degli idioti incapaci di difenderci? Siamo considerati troppo stupidi per sapere qualcosa riguardo l'universo e troppo deboli per difenderci? Non è quello che buona parte degli Aesir pensa?"  
"Non ho mai pensato..." Thor iniziò, ma Tony sollevò di nuovo una mano e lo interruppe.  
"Non riguarda solo te," disse Tony. "Riguarda il fatto che ad Asgard imparate gioiosamente che chiunque non sia un Aesir sia una specie di essere inferiore. Gli Jotnar sono mostri, le Fate sono creature feroci, gli umani sono stupide cosucce, i Vanir sono deboli portatori di magia, devo andare avanti? O hai capito dove voglio arrivare?"  
"Noi non..." iniziò Thor.  
"Credimi, ho sentito molte cose di quello che imparate ad Asgard da bambini. Come voi siate protettori dei Nove Regni, i buoni e nobili eroi, il faro di speranza. Tutti gli altri sono deboli e devono essere protetti o sono mostri che devono essere uccisi. Molto bianco e nero, se me lo dici. Pensavo che avessi già imparato quanto falso sia tutto questo eppure ancora sento stupide sciocchezze uscire dalla tua bocca."  
"Attento a come parli," lo avvisò Thor, ma era poco convinto.  
"Non starò attento a come parlo nella mia dannata casa," colpì di rimando Tony con fermezza, fissando l'altro duramente. "Voglio che tu pensi ad ogni singola cosa che ci hai appena detto sulle Fate e ripeta solo i fatti. Non mi importa dei pettegolezzi, delle favole o delle superstizioni che vengono dalla paura dell'ignoto e certamente non voglio sentire nessuna cagata razzista Aesir. Puoi farlo per me? I fatti sono qualcosa che puoi provare o è stato provato da qualcun altro, perché tu lo sappia. Quello riguardo i Fatati che siano stati esposti a un eccessiva quantità di magia delle Fate è vero, Loki mi ha detto lo stesso, ma non sono sicuro del resto."  
"Vogliamo solo essere certi di non giudicare qualcuno in base a false informazioni," aggiunse Bruce. "Questo è ragionevole, non pensi?"  
"Io... devo pensarci," disse sottovoce Thor.  
"Tu capisci che cosa sto cercando di dire qui vero?" gli chiese Tony.  
"Si," annuì il dio. "Che suppongo più di quello che io sappia realmente."  
"So che hai buone intenzioni, Thor," disse Tony. "Sei un brav'uomo. Seriamente, è piuttosto terrificante considerando quanto più rovinato avresti potuto essere.  
Thor sbuffò. "Grazie... credo."  
"Si bene, forse è perché sei Aesir per un solo quarto," disse Tony con un sorriso. Thor si aggrottò di nuovo. "Tua madre è una Vanir e tuo padre è mezzo Jotun."  
"Oh... quello. Non ci ho mai pensato.  
"Forse dovresti," gli disse Tony. Thor lo fissò in silenzio per un altro po'.  
"Lasciatemi solo... pensare ancora un poco riguardo i Fatati," chiese.  
"Prenditi il tempo che ti serve," disse Tony e gli diede una manata sulla spalla mentre passava accanto a lui per sedere vicino a Bruce  
***  
Bruce era fiero che Thor non si fosse arrabbiato quando Tony aveva iniziato a sproloquiare con lui. Era uno dei tratti migliori di Thor che accettasse quando sbagliava in modo piuttosto facile, se gli spiegavi i motivi. Era sempre avido di migliorare se stesso, di rendersi un uomo migliore, voleva imparare nuove cose e nuove prospettive. Bruce non avrebbe mai dimenticato il giorno in cui Steve aveva detto a Thor i motivi per cui lui non approvava le monarchie assolute, mentre simultaneamente lo aveva rassicurato del fatto che sarebbe stato un buon re se avesse cercato di essere un brav'uomo invece che un bravo guerriero o generale. Thor in qualche modo era rimasto seduto per il resto della giornata sembrando incredibilmente perso nei suoi pensieri. Bruce a volte non invidiava davvero Thor. Essere un principe o un re sembrava glorioso, ma lo stress doveva essere orrendo.  
Alla fine, Thor attentamente pensò a tutte le cose che credeva di sapere dei Fatati e li ridusse ai semplici fatti. I Fatati erano creati quando le Fate mettevano un eccessiva quantità di magia in un altro essere vivente, pianta, animale o altro. I Fatati di solito custodivano cose che erano importanti per le Fate o vivevano come loro compagni. I Fatati tendevano ad essere molto aggressivi se minacciavi le cose che proteggevano e generalmente sembravano più guidati dall'istinto che razionali. Erano così dispettosi ed irritanti come le Fate e non avevano la migliore morale possibile. E come le Fate, potevano essere ossessivamente attaccati ad alcune cose... o ad alcune persone.  
Thor non aveva conoscenza o prova riguardo le altre cose che aveva detto. Era piuttosto triste al riguardo.  
"Guarda, non sto dicendo che deve piacerti," disse Tony. "Hatchet è difficile possa piacere, credimi, lo so. Ma devi affrontare il fatto che lui è qui. Non andrà da nessun'altra parte,mai, non se avrà una scelta in merito. Voglio dire merda, ha volontariamente passato tre anni a cercare Loki."  
"Ovviamente lo ha fatto," disse Thor, ancora con quel tono triste e spiaciuto.  
"Direi che è una cosa buona," intervenne Bruce. "Voglio dire, per Loki, avere un amico affidabile fuori da una relazione romantica. Le amicizie hanno un buon effetto equilibrante."  
"Solo perché non conosco molto le Fate, non significa che sbagliassi sulla sua influenza su Loki," disse Thor. "Quello che ho detto al riguardo è ancora vero. Dubito che avrebbe alcun tipo di effetto equilibrante su di lui. Credo ancora che non sia un buon compagno."  
"Puoi credere quello che vuoi, Thor," gli disse Tony. "Ma non sei tu che puoi approvare o meno. Solo Loki può decidere quali sono le compagnie che vuole tenere."  
Thor grugnì qualcosa, ancora infelice al riguardo.  
"E non è solo un amicizia," continuò Tony. "E' più importante di ciò. Sono molto di più..." Tony stava cercando le parole per un attimo, quindi Thor finì al suo posto.  
"Si... fraterna. Ne sono conscio," disse severamente.  
Tony guardò il dio per un attimo. "Se questa è una fottuta... cosa di gelosia, mi metto l'armatura e ti prendo a calci in culo."  
Thor si girò per guardarli. Ah Bruce poteva vederlo adesso, il punto di vista di Thor, specialmente dopo la colazione di quella mattina.  
"Io non sono," disse fermamente. Bruce non era sicuro di credergli.  
"Bene, perché se lo fossi, saresti un idiota," gli disse Tony guardandolo storto. "E' paterna, tu grosso idiota."  
"Cosa?" chiese Thor confuso.  
"Non è una relazione fraterna. Quello... come diavolo vuoi chiamarlo. Hatchet non è come un fratello per lui." Thor semplicemente fissò Tony e Bruce fece lo stesso,perché non era sicuro di dove stesse andando. "Oh mio dio, Loki mi ha detto che sei più sveglio di quel che sembri, perciò non deludermi adesso, Thor. Loki ha bisogno di Hatchet. Prima lo accetti, meglio è."  
"Si è fatto dei buoni amici ed ha te adesso. Non dovrebbe... aver bisogno anche di lui," disse Thor.  
Lo sguardo sul viso di Tony era insieme triste e arrabbiato e deluso, Bruce non poteva dirlo.  
"Giusto, non vogliamo che sia troppo avido di avere persone attorno a lui a cui importi davvero di lui. C'è un numero esatto che pensi sia appropriato? Quattro va bene, cinque è un lusso troppo grande. Dovrebbe accontentarsi di meno."  
"Non è quello che io..."  
"Cosa stavo pensando?" continuò Tony come se Thor non avesse parlato per nulla. Era certamente arrabbiato adesso. "Potrebbe finire per avere una salutare cerchia sociale, e non dovremmo volerlo. E' così che è sempre stato? Era sempre troppo bisognoso per i tuoi standard? Shockante! Aveva già te, non gli serviva avere nessun altro. Sei tutto quello di cui lui ha bisogno, avrebbe dovuto solo tenere la bocca chiusa, seguirti in giro per sempre come un bravo fratellino. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice di quello che aveva, invece di volere di più."  
"Non mettermi parole in bocca!" scattò Thor.  
"Non devo, quello che ti sei messo da solo è sufficientemente brutto."  
"Io non invidio..."  
"Bene quello è esattamente quello che sembra. E sai che cosa ti dico al riguardo? Prova a Crescere e renditi conto che non tutti funzionano come te. Altri hanno bisogno di più, hanno bisogno di cose diverse. Quello che è abbastanza per te potrebbe non essere abbastanza per qualcun altro. Quello che è abbastanza per renderti felice può semplicemente essere abbastanza per far funzionare qualcuno. Forse quello che hai ad Asgard per tutta la vita era abbastanza da renderti felice, ma invece tirava e premeva sopra Loki fino a che lo ha spezzato. E nessuno di voi si è reso conto di tutto ciò fino a che non è stato troppo tardi."  
Tony passò le dita fra i suoi capelli e prese fiato. Thor non cercò di parlare stavolta.  
"Puoi dire quello che vuoi riguardo il fatto che i tuoi genitori volevano il meglio. Hatchet è strano, si, è focalizzato su Loki. Diavolo, è anche fottutamente ossessionato, hai ragione. Ma fa molto più bene che danno a Loki sapere che c'è qualcuno che lo metterà sempre al primo posto. Qualcuno che penserà sempre alla sua sicurezza e felicità prima di qualsiasi altra cosa. Che con Hatchet non sarà mai al secondo posto dopo il bene comune, un regno o un fratello preferito. Dunque sai cosa penso? Hatchet può anche essere uno stronzo folle, ma penserà sempre a Loki prima di ogni altra cosa. E quello significa di più della tua opinione. Loki se lo merita. Ne ha bisogno. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che sia li per lui in quel modo." Tony guardò di nuovo a Thor per un lungo istante, cercando di capire se le sue parole fossero state sentite correttamente o meno. "Anche io non riesco a dargli tanto, non importa quanto sia importante per me. Ed io non sarò qui per sempre. Perciò no, non è fratellanza, è qualcosa di molto più importante di ciò.  
Thor fissò Tony con occhi leggermente spalancati. Probabilmente era uno shock.  
"Stai dicendo che mio fratello lo vede come un padre?" chiese sottovoce, esitante.  
"No, sto dicendo che Hatchet lo ama come un genitore si suppone ami il proprio figlio. Incondizionatamente. E vuoi sapere una cosa? Se avesse avuto la possibilità, sicuro come l'inferno avrebbe fatto un lavoro migliore di vostro Padre." disse Tony con assoluta certezza. Bruce poté vedere un lieve tremolio sul viso di Thor nel sentirlo.  
"A fanculo la cattiva influenza o qualsiasi cosa voi temeste," continuò Tony. "Si sarebbe preso cura di lui, e lo avrebbe amato nel modo di cui aveva bisogno. Nessuno di voi avrebbe mai dovuto cercare di portargli via tutto quello. Ed è meglio che tu non pensi neppure di provarci adesso, perché dovresti affrontare me allora."  
Bruce non osò interrompere il teso silenzio che seguì le parole di Tony. Thor parlò sottovoce dopo che furono passati alcuni minuti.  
"Posso essere uno sciocco a volte," disse Thor. "Ma io amo mio fratello, Tony Stark. L'ho amato da quanto posso ricordare." c'era una certa durezza bagnata nella sua voce che diceva a Bruce che stava lottando per mantenere la sua compostezza. "Mi spezza il cuore sentirti dire che il mio amore e la mai amicizia non erano abbastanza."  
"Thor..." Tony si intenerì, la rabbia scivolata via dal suo tono.  
"No, capisco. Alcuni hanno bisogno di più di quello che un fratello può dare, un misero fratello in quel senso."  
"Non era il tuo lavoro ne la tua responsabilità," disse Tony.  
"E comunque lo sento come un fallimento," Thor scosse la testa. Tirò su col naso e prese un respiro profondo, drizzando le spalle e la schiena, sollevando il mento, come faceva sempre.  
"Di a Loki che non intendo tornare ad Asgard immediatamente, perché devo parlare con il Capitano Rogers. E che possiamo continuare a discutere le cose quando tornerò fra qualche giorno."  
"Vuoi andare a New York?" chiese Tony.  
"Si, penso di aver bisogno di un po' di tempo per... pensare e un po' di distanza mi aiuterà molto a schiarire la testa. Solo promettimi che sarà qui quando ritorno."  
"Prometto che non scapperà," disse Tony. "Guarda Thor io..."  
"Non devi dire altro," obiettò Thor.  
"Buona parte di questa tirata rabbiosa non era diretta a te, okay? Sono fottutamente arrabbiato con tuo padre per buona parte. Solo... non dubitare mai che lui non ti ami."  
Per qualche ragione quelle furono le parole che infine portarono un brillante luccichio di lacrime negli occhi di Thor e uno spezzato ma speranzoso sguardo che non cercò neppure di nascondere. Sbuffò una risata che non era neppure lontanamente felice ed annuì. Forse anche lui ci credeva, forse non poteva ancora farlo.  
***  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho emozioni intense riguardo Thor al momento.  
> Tony lo chiame "grande orso", perché Björn è uno dei nomi di Thor ed è Antico Norreno per 'orso'.  
> [humanspecimen](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/) ha fatto alcuni fantastici disegni BATW! Guardateli: [Loki, Juyu e Bee](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/post/52327042636/i-realized-that-when-i-draw-faces-its-always-at#post-notes) e un divertente [fumetto sul taglio di capelli di Loki!](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/post/52380934668/scyllaya-replied-to-your-post-scyllaya-replied) XD


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo riguarda Tony e Loki, anche se loro due non sono esattamente dentro di esso. E' ora di vedere cosa succede agli Avengers.

**  
L'arrivo di Thor fu inaspettato. JARVIS semplicemente lo annunciò quando atterrò sul tetto e scese giù con l'ascensore. Steve e Bucky si guardarono l'un l'altro poi si alzarono per salutarlo.  
Thor sembrava desolato, quella era la parola migliore per lui. Le sue sopracciglia curvate e aggrottate decisamente, le sue labbra erano tese e stringeva il suo martello così forte. Era anche ferito, Steve poteva vedere i lievi graffi sulla sua guancia, quasi guariti ma ancora visibili. Quando guardò in su a Steve e Bucky la sua espressione severa svanì e sorrise mentre si avvicinava.  
"Amici miei," salutò. "E' bello rivedervi."  
Steve tese la mano e Thor afferrò il suo avambraccio in una stretta forte poi lo spinse più vicino per un rapido abbraccio e qualche forte pacca sulla spalla. Bucky sorrise mentre tendeva il suo braccio e Thor non esitò a prendere anche il suo avambraccio anche se non si abbracciarono, ma non lo facevano mai quindi andava tutto bene.  
"Non sapevamo che fossi tornato," disse Steve.  
"Sono stato a casa di Tony Stark," rispose Thor e il suo viso diceva molto.  
"Le cose non sono andate bene con Loki?" chiese Steve puntando ai graffi sul viso di Thor.  
"Non è stato mio fratello," disse Thor. "Ed è colpa mia se è successo comunque."  
"Dimmi che non hai lottato con Tony," chiese Steve.  
"No," Thor scosse il capo subito. "Tony è divenuto un uomo saggio durante la sua assenza. Ha semplicemente avuto delle parole ben ponderate per me."  
Giudicando dall'espressione di Thor non doveva essere stata una conversazione molto piacevole.  
"Dunque cosa ti porta qui allora?" chiese Steve. "Non che io non sia felice di averti qui, ma non pensavo che avessi tempo di venire qui."  
"Aspetta, sei volato fino qui da Malibu?" interruppe Bucky.  
Thor annuì. "Mi serviva schiarirmi la testa," disse. "Era un buon modo come un altro per farlo."  
Bucky fischiò.  
"Un bel volo," convenne Steve. "Dunque cosa ti porta qui allora?"   
"Vorrei parlare con te di alcune cose. Loki principalmente," disse Thor. "Mi hai dato buoni consigli nel passato ed io ho pensato che non farebbe male se chiedessi la tua opinione in merito."  
"Bene, accidenti, si certo, voglio dire se posso aiutare, lo farò," disse Steve. C'era qualcosa di molto sorprendente nell'essere scelto per dare consigli a Thor. Era davvero una grande dimostrazione di fiducia e rispetto, specialmente se riguardava Loki, perché era sempre un soggetto difficile con Thor. E parlando di…  
"Dovresti vedere qualcuno prima," disse Steve e puntò all'ascensore. Bucky si unì a loro ovviamente.  
"Dunque come è andato l'incontro con il tuo fratellino?" chiese Bucky.  
"E' stato... confuso, per buona parte," replicò Thor dopo un attimo. "Molto meglio di quanto fosse stato il nostro ultimo incontro. Siamo comunque finiti a lottare."  
Ahio.  
"Mi spiace sentirlo," disse Steve. Solo perché non voleva avere nulla a che fare con Loki, non significava che non potesse capire come si sentiva Thor.  
"Mi aspettavo peggio," Thor si strinse nelle spalle.  
L'ascensore suonò e Steve uscì per primo. Thor si guardò intorno.  
"Clint è qui?" chiese notando il piano in cui si trovavano.  
"Non è più parte dello SHIELD," annunciò divertito Bucky. Thor si girò a guardarlo sorpreso, poi annuì approvando.  
"Queste sono buone notizie," disse Thor. "Anche Lady Natasha si è unita a noi?"  
"No, lei è ancora dall'altro lato della riga," disse Bucky, facendo spallucce. "Non sono sicuro se verrà mai."  
"Strano per lei e Clint essere separati," commentò Thor.  
"Vedrai comunque perché è successo," disse Steve quando raggiunsero la palestra di Clint.  
"Ehi ragazzi," salutò Clint, poi si girò a guardarli. "Thor, ehi! Bentornato!"  
Thor sorrise, poi si accorse dell'altra persona nella stanza e il suo sorriso in qualche modo si congelò per la sorpresa.  
"Coulson," disse. Clint e Phil si avvicinarono. Fu uno di quei rari momenti in cui Steve vedeva Phil in qualcosa che non fosse un completo. Phil doveva fare palestra per tornare in forma dopo anni di inattività, perciò aveva iniziato un severo allenamento dal primo giorno in cui era tornato in piedi. Phil in tuta da ginnastica era sempre una vista surreale per qualche ragione.  
"Thor," annuì Phil.  
Thor lo fissò sotto shock per un altro momento poi si avvicinò e lo afferrò in un abbraccio da orso, stringendolo per un attimo. Se fosse stato chiunque altro, avrebbe potuto essere spaventato dal rapido movimento, ma quello era Phil Coulson perciò lo lasciò fare.  
"Si, salve Thor," lo salutò di nuovo e gli diede dei colpetti sul braccio.  
"Pensavo..." fece un passo indietro guardando l'uomo. "Cosa è successo? Tu sei vivo!"  
"Sono stato ferito criticamente," gli disse Phil nel suo solito modo diretto.  
"Perché non mi è stato detto?" chiese Thor, girandosi per guardare Steve. "Pensavo che mio fratello lo avesse ucciso!"  
"Thor, non lo sapevamo neppure noi," lo placò Steve. "Clint lo scoprì per caso e... lo ha liberato."  
"Liberato da dove?" chiese Thor. Il suo viso si oscurò un attimo dopo prima che qualcuno dicesse qualcosa. "E' stato lo SHIELD? Qualche piano di Fury ancora?"  
"Sono stato messo in custodia protettiva," disse Phil.  
"Nascosto sotto il tappeto, più che altro," commentò Clint.  
"Ci hanno mentito," disse Thor aggrottandosi contrariato.  
"Non puoi onestamente essere sorpreso dalla cosa dopo tutto questo tempo," disse Bucky.  
"Vorrei esserlo," disse Thor. "Ma la mia mancanza di sorpresa non rende meno esasperanti tali menzogne."  
"Se non è la verità." convenne Bucky.  
"Dunque è questo il motivo per cui hai lasciato lo SHIELD allora?" Thor si rivolse a Clint.  
"Bene, è stato più perché loro non mi volevano più," disse Clint.  
"Ha fatto un accordo con Loki per liberare Phil," spiegò Steve prima che Thor potesse chiedere.  
"La mia visita qui non provoca meno confusione di quella alla casa di Stark," disse Thor dopo un attimo.  
Clint sbuffò. "'Ha fatto un accordo con Loki', lo avete detto come se avessi venduto la mia anima o simili," disse lui.  
"Che cosa gli hai dato allora?" chiese Thor. Ci fu certamente un tono di preoccupazione nel suo tono.  
"Gli ho in un certo modo... detto che mi deve una serie di favori per l'intera... faccenda del controllo mentale e lui ha acconsentito." le rughe sulla fronte di Thor si approfondirono. "Lo so, credimi. Sono stato davvero sorpreso che abbia funzionato, è stata una decisione presa sul momento, una specie di scommessa davvero."  
"Quel che vuole dire è che è marciato in casa di Tony ed ha chiesto l'aiuto di Loki," riassunse Steve. Era ancora convinto che fosse stata una delle più spericolate e stupide cose che Clint avesse mai fatto. Avrebbe potuto finire davvero molto male.  
"Mio fratello non è noto per reagire bene alle richieste," disse Thor.  
"Si, ha detto che c'era solo una certa quantità di arroganza che avrebbe lasciato correre," disse Clint.  
"Si, questo sembra più da lui," annuì Thor.  
"Ma comunque ha fatto quello che volevo, quindi chissenefrega, ha funzionato," Clint si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Hai preso un grosso rischio confrontandoti con mio fratello a quel modo," disse Thor. "Ma so che entrambi voi siete coraggiosi e stupidi."  
Clint semplicemente rise.  
"Suggerisco che tu ti sieda fuori," disse allora Phil. "Clint può spiegare tutto a Thor in dettaglio quando vi raggiungeremo. Poi Thor potrà dirci che cosa lo ha portato qui."  
Non sorprendentemente, fecero quello che chiese senza discutere.  
***  
Prima di tutto Thor si scusò e andò sul suo piano per mettere giù il suo martello, il mantello e parte dell'armatura e prendere il suo Starkphone. Non lo usava mai davvero, perché non conosceva molte persone al di fuori degli altri Avengers, ma era un regalo di Pepper, perciò lo teneva sempre su di se quando non se ne dimenticava. Era anche riuscito a friggerne un paio quando lo aveva accidentalmente addosso chiamando i fulmini. Uno nuovo arrivava automaticamente il giorno dopo ogni volta che accadeva.  
Dopo che si sistemarono tutti Clint raccontò rapidamente cosa era successo con Loki. Disse le stesse cose che aveva detto a Steve e Bucky la prima volta li. Steve ancora non sapeva se avesse lasciato fuori qualche dettaglio o meno ma non ne discusse. Clint non era più nello SHIELD, Steve non doveva più preoccuparsi di dettagli mancanti. Non che Clint fosse mai stato disonesto con loro. Non mentiva neppure per omissione per quanto Steve potesse dire. Era sempre Natasha quella su cui Steve doveva tenere un occhio, ma apparentemente anche lei non era coinvolta nell'intero affare di Phil. Almeno questo è quello che Clint aveva detto loro che lei aveva detto. Clint le credeva, perciò Steve era inclinato a credere a lei a sua volta.  
Thor sembrò pensieroso mentre Clint parlava, probabilmente cercando di vedere le ragioni di Loki per acconsentire alle richieste di Clint. Steve aveva ancora difficoltà a credere che lo avesse fatto per bontà di cuore. Clint era convinto che Loki semplicemente avesse 'fatto il bravo' a beneficio di Tony, ma era comunque difficile per Steve riuscire ad accettarlo.  
"Questo elisir di cui parli," chiese Thor una volta che Clint terminò di parlare. "Un liquido che ha un brillio dorato?"  
"E' quello," annuì Clint. "E' a posto vero?"  
"E' davvero una pozione curativa. L'ho bevuta io stesso varie volte nei secoli quando sono stato gravemente ferito. Comunque, credo di non doverti dire quanto incauto sia stato da parte tua prendere semplicemente un intruglio magico da mio fratello."  
"Bene Tony stava ovviamente bene dopo averlo preso e non è che Phil potesse peggiorare."  
"Concordo che il fattore di rischio fosse alto," disse Phil. "Ma è vero che non c'era molto da perdere e molto da guadagnare. Clint ha preso la decisione giusta ed ha ripagato."  
"Sono noto per prendere le decisioni giuste," disse Clint.  
"Ah, non mi sono reso conto che mio fratello l'avesse usata anche su Tony."  
"Sembra più giovane adesso di quando fu rapito," puntualizzò Clint.  
"Non me ne sono accorto," Thor fece spallucce.  
"Deve essere diverso per un occhio immortale," suppose Bucky.  
"Dunque adesso sai cosa è successo da quando Tony e Loki si sono fatti vivi," disse Steve. "E' il tuo turno. Perché sei ancora qui? Pensavo volessi portare subito Loki su Asgard."  
"Intendo farlo o almeno tentarlo, ma... mio fratello voleva parlare con me e non potevo negarglielo."  
In qualche modo si aspettavano la cosa da quando Loki lo aveva fatto promettere che avrebbero lasciato le decisioni al suo riguardo nelle mani di Thor. Erano sicuri che Loki non si sarebbe semplicemente lasciato prendere. Stava decisamente guadagnando tempo di già.  
"E?" chiese Clint.  
"Ed ... è una situazione complicata. Mio fratello ha espresso la sua avversione ad essere giudicato ad Asgard."  
"Wow, non vuole essere processato, che sorpresa," disse Clint.  
"Non hai capito," disse Thor. "Mio fratello non nega i suoi crimini, non tutti i suoi crimini, ma vuole affrontare gli Jotnar e pagare il suo prezzo verso di loro invece di essere giudicato ad Asgard."  
"Perché?" Steve si Aggrottò. "Pensavo fossero i vostri nemici. Perché preferirebbe essere giudicato li?"  
"Loki stesso è uno Jotun," disse Thor dopo un attimo di esitazione. "Afferma, e devo ammettere con cognizione di causa, che ha commesso crimini contro di loro e non contro Asgard. Loki crede che Asgard non abbia diritto di processarlo."  
"Quali sono esattamente i suoi crimini ancora?" chiese Bucky.  
"Ha ucciso il loro re, Laufey. Lui era... il padre di Loki, il ... suo padre naturale. Ha anche cercato di usare il Bifrost per distruggere l'intero regno con tutti i Giganti di Ghiaccio che vi vivevano."  
"Santa cacca, e preferisce affrontare loro che voi ragazzi?" chiese Clint. "Perché diavolo vorrebbe farlo?"  
"Non lo so," disse Thor. "L'ho fermato prima che potesse distruggere il regno, ma non so l'estensione dei danni che ha provocato, perciò non so quanto severamente vorrebbero punirlo. Ma Loki ha detto che Asgard non lo giudicherebbe giustamente, mentre su Jötunheim sarebbe stato certo di essere giudicato solo per quello che ha fatto."  
"Ha ragione?" chiese Steve. "Non so molto del sistema di giustizia Asgardiano."  
"Ad Asgard sarebbe giudicato dal re, mio Padre," disse Thor. "Tutti i suoi crimini sarebbero elencati davanti al popolo di Asgard, poi il re ascolterebbe tutti coloro che volessero parlare contro Loki o in sua difesa. Poi deciderebbe una punizione adatta ai suoi crimini."  
"Quanto severamente tuo padre lo punirebbe?" chiese Phil.  
"Non lo so," disse Thor. "Credo che lui ami Loki come un figlio, ma mio Padre può essere molto duro nei suoi giudizi... è stato silenzioso al riguardo."  
"Credo sia giusto dire che Loki abbia almeno qualche idea riguardo quella che potrebbe essere la sua punizione ad Asgard," disse Phil.  
"Dubito che mio padre lo bandirebbe, perché anche senza la sua immortalità mio fratello sarebbe un potente mago," disse Thor. "Non sarebbe impotente ne meno pericoloso. Loki inoltre è in un esilio auto imposto, quindi non avrebbe senso bandire qualcuno che se ne è già andato per sua volontà. Perciò penso sarebbe qualche tipo di prigionia."  
"E che cosa riceverebbe dai Giganti di Ghiaccio?" chiese Steve.  
"Non lo so," ammise Thor. "Non so nulla della legge o della tradizione Jotun."  
"Loki lo sa?" chiese Clint.  
"Dubito che lo abbia studiato in dettaglio," disse Thor. "Noi... nessuno di noi è mai stato molto amante di quella razza. Prima... prima che sapessimo che Loki è uno di loro."  
"Dobbiamo assumere che lui abbia qualche conoscenza al riguardo," disse Phil.  
"O qualche leva," disse Bucky. "Dici che il re era il suo vero padre? Quindi, anche se lo ha ucciso, questo non lo rende il nuovo re o simili?"  
Thor pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "Una cosa simile non sarebbe possibile ad Asgard, ma non conosco riguardo Jötunheim. Forse non è impossibile fra di loro."  
"Che sia vero o no, deve avere un piano, giusto?" chiese Steve. "Questo è il motivo per cui vuole andare li e non ad Asgard."  
"Credo di si," convenne Thor.  
"E riguardo la terra, eh?" chiese Clint. "Chi lo giudicherà per questo?"  
"Mio fratello ha detto che pagherà il dovuto a Midgard quando verrà il momento e questo fino a che lui starà al fianco di Tony Stark."  
"Pagherà il dovuto," ripeté Steve. "Non è come funziona, non può decidere che ci darà qualcosa per riparare le cose come una specie di..."  
"Danno di guerra," disse Bucky. Si girarono tutti verso di lui. "Cosa? Io leggo."  
"Un giuramento del genere non deve essere sottovalutato," continuò Thor. "E' molto di più di un semplice danno di guerra perché lui intende ripagare con il servizio. E' un offerta che anche mio Padre accetterebbe come equa."  
"Seriamente? Promette di fare il bravo con noi e tutto è dimenticato?" chiese Clint incredulo.  
"Intende difendervi."  
"Possiamo difenderci da soli," disse Steve.  
"So che potete, amico mio," disse Thor. "Ma..." il suo telefono trillò. Thor si aggrottò e per un attimo guardandolo dove era posato sul tavolo da caffè.  
"SMS," indicò Clint in suo aiuto.  
"Giusto," Thor lo prese, sembrando ancora un po' perplesso. Non si agitò ne altro. Aveva detto che era un attrezzo abbastanza semplice da imparare ad usarlo dal primo giorno in cui ne aveva avuto uno. "Non da un numero che il telefono conosca," disse.  
"Aspetta, fammi indovinare," disse Clint mentre si allungava di lato per pescare il suo telefono dalla tasca. Guardò qualcosa su di esso e si chinò per guardare lo schermo di Thor. Sbuffò e scosse il capo mettendo il suo telefono in tasca di nuovo. "Lo sapevo. Loki."  
"Mio fratello ha uno di questi?" chiese Thor.  
"Sta con Stark, il suo Starkphone è probabilmente cento volte meglio dei nostri," disse Clint.  
"Perché hai il numero di Loki?" chiese Steve.  
"In caso mi serva un favore," disse Clint. "Per vostra informazione, ha eliminato il suo GPS, o Stark lo ha fatto per lui, comunque. Non è rintracciabile."  
Thor stava aggrottato verso il suo telefono, forse perché non gli piacevano gli SMS così come non piacevano a Steve, o forse per quello che il testo diceva. Dopo un attimo Thor posò di nuovo il suo telefono sul tavolino da caffè e lo guardò storto.  
"Thor?"  
"Non è nulla," disse Thor.  
"Tornando alla nostra precedente discussione," continuò Phil. "Thor, pensi che la promessa di Loki sia una compensazione giusta per le cose che ha fatto?"  
Steve si sentiva come se fosse una domanda caricata e Thor guardò verso Phil per un attimo prima di rispondere.  
"La minaccia di Thanos non è qualcosa da prendere alla leggera," disse Thor.  
"Thanos?" chiese Steve.  
"Il Titano Folle, presumevo che Tony e Loki vi avessero informato di tutto ciò," disse Thor.  
"Non ci hanno mai dato un nome," disse Steve. "Ma si."  
Continuò Thor. "Anche per la legge Asgardiana, nel tempo del bisogno chi ha commesso crimini ha il permesso di lottare per riconquistare il proprio onore e la libertà se erano imprigionati."  
"Non sto chiedendo della legge Asgardiana, ma la tua opinione." disse Phil.  
"Non posso giudicare la questione seguendo il mio cuore," disse Thor. "Perché se ascolto il mio cuore deciderò come un fratello e non sono certo che tutti sarebbero felici della cosa."  
"Perché? Lasceresti andare Loki? Senza alcuna domanda?" chiese Clint.  
"No, io..." il suo telefono trillò di nuovo e Thor gemette stavolta quando lo raggiunse. La sua smorfia si ammorbidì un poco quando lo lesse, ma non sembrò più felice. Sospirò. "Vi prego di scusarmi," disse e si alzò, dirigendosi verso l'ascensore, probabilmente per andare al suo piano.  
Quando le porte si chiusero e Thor fu fuori vista (e orecchi) Steve si girò a guardare gli altri.  
"Non sono probabilmente il solo, ma sono quasi certo che Thor accetterà quello che vuole Loki."  
"Per essere equi, sembra che gli siano state date buone ragioni," Bucky si strinse nelle spalle.  
"E' Loki," disse Clint. "Quando lo lasci parlare, probabilmente ti convincerà di una cosa o un altra. E ha Stark che gioca nel suo campo. Sono intelligenti, sono davvero terrificantemente intelligenti, sanno come giocare bene le loro carte."  
"Bene, di certo non vuole essere giudicato ad Asgard," disse Steve. "Deve avere buone ragioni per farlo."  
"Penso che sia come se tu fossi preso a fare qualcosa di brutto in una nazione del terzo mondo, allora lotterai con unghie e denti per essere giudicato a casa tua invece," disse Bucky. "Avrai migliori possibilità allora."  
"Deve avere modo di placare i Giganti di Ghiaccio," disse Phil. "Se Asgard acconsente a farlo giudicare da loro, e lui arriva ad un accordo con loro, allora è libero."  
"O sa che sarebbe imprigionato ad Asgard e preferisce giocare le sue carte nell'altro regno." disse Bucky.  
"Non penso che Loki lasci le cose al caso. Deve avere un piano," disse Steve.  
"E noi esattamente cosa possiamo farci?" chiese Clint. "Avete già detto che la decisione sta a Thor."  
"Non faremo nulla," disse semplicemente Bucky. Steve si girò verso di lui. "Cosa? Perché non dovremmo fare nulla?"  
"Perché dovremmo permettergli di sfuggire alla punizione," disse Steve.  
"Prendi un cattivo, lo mandi nel suo paese, poi lasci che loro decidano cosa farne," disse Bucky.  
"Anche se potrebbe non essere punito?" chiese Steve.  
"Stark ha detto che è stato punito a sufficienza," disse Bucky. "E lui non è più un folle che ha intenzione di conquistare la Terra. Dico che ha già pagato ed è andato avanti, anche noi dovremmo andare avanti. Lo teniamo d'occhio, se fa un passo falso interveniamo. Altrimenti dovremmo lasciarlo alle sue cose."  
"Davvero sei convinto," disse Steve. Era sorpreso un poco, perché Bucky non era uno che lasciasse passare le cose facilmente.  
"Ovviamente ne sono convinto," disse Bucky.  
"Ma è Loki," disse Clint. "Non possiamo lasciargli solo fare quello che gli pare."  
"Perché no?"  
"Non dimenticare quello che ha fatto," gli ricordò Steve. Bucky non era con loro al tempo dell'invasione, perciò non aveva vissuto di prima mano, ma ne sapeva abbastanza al riguardo.  
"Oh buon dio, sei serio," gemette Bucky. "Davvero non vedi il problema al riguardo?"  
Steve si aggrottò un attimo Clint fece spallucce, Phil rimase in silenzio.  
"Okay, quindi se Loki non può vivere la sua vita senza essere 'propriamente punito', allora penso che anche io dovrei consegnarmi alla prigione più vicina. Ed è meglio se mi porto dietro Natasha mentre vado."  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Steve.  
"Sto parlando di standard diversi, Steve," disse Bucky. "Clint fa una scelta diversa e decide che Natasha deve vivere a dispetto delle cose che ha fatto. Lei entra nello SHIELD e tutto va bene. Tu fai una scelta diversa e decidi che io non devo essere ucciso non importa quello che ho fatto. Io mi unisco agli Avengers, tutto va bene. Stark fa una scelta diversa, decide che Loki è stato punito abbastanza, e che non è più una minaccia per noi. Si offre anche di essere un alleato, ma per qualche ragione a te non va bene. Insisti che deve essere punito di più. Puoi assaggiare l'ipocrisia nell'aria? Io di certo posso.  
"Bucky questo è diverso," disse Steve.  
"No, non è diverso. Perché dovrebbe? La sola ragione per cui io non ho ricevuto una pallottola in testa è perché sono tuo amico. Ecco perché sono stato risparmiato, la sola ragione per cui sono stato risparmiato, perché tu non volevi che morissi. Ma per Loki semplicemente dici no? A fanculo Stark, a fanculo qualsiasi inferno in cui è passato con quell'uomo. A fanculo che sia l'amore della sua fottuta vita o qualsiasi cosa, perché lui è solo... Perché le sue ragioni per voler aiutare qualcuno non sono abbastanza buone per te? O solo tu hai il permesso di decidere chi viene risparmiato? Se tu fossi stato dalla parte di Loki tutto sarebbe andato bene, ma è Stark quindi tu 'non puoi fargliela passare liscia'?"  
Bucky sembrava davvero davvero sazio ed irritato. Iniziava sempre a stringere le dita metalliche del suo braccio sinistro quando succedeva così. Guardò Steve per un attimo, poi si alzò.  
"Dove vai?" chiese Steve. Odiava quando Bucky scattava di rabbia.  
"Vado a prendere la birra che ho lasciato sul tuo pavimento, e per quando torno indietro voglio che la smetta di essere stupido."  
Lasciò senza un altra parola e Steve si sedette per un attimo, semplicemente pensando a quello che Bucky aveva detto.  
"Raramente concordo con Barnes," disse Phil. "Ma ha ragione stavolta."  
"Loki ha cercato di ucciderti," disse tetramente Clint.  
"Così come metà degli agenti dello SHIELD con cui ho lavorato," replicò semplicemente Phil. "Inclusa Natasha. Loki è semplicemente stato quello più vicino a riuscirci." Steve non aveva idea di come Phil potesse essere così calmo al riguardo.  
"Tendiamo a reclutare in posti strani," aggiunse Phil.  
"Perciò ti va bene qualsiasi cosa pianifichi?" chiese Steve.  
"Le faccende di Loki con Asgard e Jötunheim non sono un nostro problema," disse Phil. "E lui non era neppure quello che ha orchestrato l'attacco alla Terra. Prepararci e affrontare la minaccia dei veri colpevoli ha la precedenza. A meno che Loki non provi di essere un pericolo per la terra e gli uomini di nuovo, dovremmo usare il nostro tempo in cose più importanti di lui. Si tratta solo di priorità."  
"Non la penso così." disse Clint.  
"Hai fatto il primo passo nel riconoscere Loki come una risorsa di valore," indicò Phil. "E' esattamente come dovrebbe essere trattato. Può anche fornire informazioni di incredibile valore riguardo molte cose, il che non è qualcosa da poter ignorare."  
Steve ci pensò per un attimo o due, ma non riusciva a trovare un argomento con cui controbattere fatto salvo il fatto che stavano parlando di Loki, il che non era per nulla un argomento.  
"JARVIS, cosa sta facendo Thor?" chiese invece.  
"E' al suo piano personale con Mastro Loki," replicò JARVIS.  
"Davvero non mi piace questa faccenda della teleportazione," gemette Steve. "JARVIS, devi avvisarci quando Loki è nella torre."  
"Proverò certamente a farlo, Capitano Rogers, ma devo informarla che Mastro Loki ha un accesso di sicurezza a tutte le proprietà delle Stark Industries, perciò potrebbe scavalcare questa istruzione."  
"Ha lo stesso livello di sicurezza di Stark?" chiese Clint.  
"Uno molto simile," disse JARVIS:  
"Questo è folle," sospirò Clint.  
"Ma per nulla sorprendente," disse Phil mentre si alzava. "Ho un appuntamento a cui andare, ma non dimenticate: priorità."  
Annuì ad entrambi poi andò.  
"Odio quando Coulson ha ragione," disse Clint dopo qualche istante di silenzio. "Non puoi discutere con lui davvero."  
Steve sospirò. "Dobbiamo raggiungere un accordo con Tony," disse allora. "Dobbiamo essere molto chiari riguardo le condizioni per cui Loki può restare sulla Terra. E quello che faremo nel caso rompa qualsiasi dei termini. E Thor deve essere certo che Loki sia processato, sia esso su Asgard o meno non importa."  
"Che tipo di 'termini e condizioni'? Vuoi un contratto?" chiese Clint.  
"No, voglio solo che sia chiaro che tutti stiamo dalla stessa parte. Loki non è nelle nostre mani, ma non significa che non possiamo avere alcun controllo sulla situazione."  
"Devi ammettere che ci troviamo fra l'incudine e il martello, Cap," disse Clint. "Non vogliamo nulla a che fare con lo SHIELD, ma se le Stark Industries si ritirano dal finanziarci, gli Avengers sono finiti. Janet non ci può finanziare da sola."  
"Pepper non lo farà," disse Steve.  
"Pepper non è più il grande capo," disse Clint. "E' Stark. Perciò non so quanto controllo abbiamo realmente."  
"Questo mi da il mal di testa," ammise Steve.  
"Ti ho detto che erano terrificantemente intelligenti al riguardo," disse Clint.  
"Perciò ci sediamo e speriamo che Loki non si rivolti contro di noi? Non mi piacciono le nostre carte."  
"Non è questo," chiese Clint. "E' se ci fidiamo di Stark o meno. Lui ci sta forzando a fidarci di lui penso, ma comunque tutto arriva a quello."  
"Quanto tempo ti è servito a fidarti di Natasha?" chiese Steve. Fu il momento per Clint di sospirare.  
"Ci sono giorni in cui mi aspetto il peggio," rispose onestamente Clint. "Ma non mi ha mai fermato dal mettere la mia vita nelle sue mani. Ma ehi, sono stato definito stupido molte volte prima d'ora."  
"Puoi lavorare con qualcuno anche quando c'è la possibilità che ti tradisca?"  
"Non è un mondo perfetto, Cap. Non puoi sempre avere i migliori fra i migliori a lottare al tuo fianco. A volte devi arrangiarti con quelli danneggiati, spezzati, e con i mali minori. Prendi quello che arriva e cerchi di ricavarne il massimo."  
"Vuoi credere a Stark?" chiese Steve.  
"Credo che tu prenderai la decisione giusta al riguardo," disse Clint. "E io seguirò la tua guida."  
Il solo problema al riguardo era che Steve stesso non sapeva quale fosse la decisione giusta. C'era un tempo in cui avrebbe dato fiducia facilmente, ma quei tempi erano passati. Aveva imparato la cosa lavorando con lo SHIELD, da quello che era successo con Bucky e Phil e da tutti i politici che volevano usarlo per far votare per loro le persone. La fiducia non era qualcosa che dava facilmente non più. Il peso della fiducia degli altri era familiare, ma anche quello sembrava più pesante di quanto fosse un tempo.  
"Confiderò che lui sia un brav'uomo," disse Steve assentemente. Quella era la vera domanda. Anni prima quando lo aveva visto volare attraverso quel portale avrebbe risposto senza dubbio che Tony Stark era un brav'uomo. Poteva ancora dirlo? Pepper e Rhodey stavano ancora dalla sua parte, quello doveva contare qualcosa.  
Steve doveva aspettare quell'attimo di chiarezza, quel segno che gli avrebbe mostrato che era, che Tony era ancora un brav'uomo di cui poteva fidarsi. Steve era certo che sarebbe venuto un tempo in cui sarebbe stato chiaro. Quando Tony avrebbe provato che era ancora l'uomo che Steve voleva credere fosse, o avrebbe mostrato il suo vero volto. Quel momento sarebbe venuto, quando Tony avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione. Steve allora avrebbe saputo, sarebbe stato sicuro allora.  
"Forse sono un po' stupido anche io a volte," disse poi. "Ma scommetto che vedremo se il peggio arriverà o meno."  
Clint lo guardò per un attimo, poi annuì. "Certo, Cap."  
Dovevano solo aspettare e vedere ed essere preparati ad entrambe le possibilità  
*****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' ora del grande discorso fra Thor e Loki, state sintonizzati per il prossimo capitolo... Fantastiche Fanart dell'equipaggio della Ironmage da due davvero fantastiche artiste! Sono davvero sopraffatta! :D
> 
> Juyu e Bee di [humanspecimen](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/) e Drongo di [namu97](http://namu97.tumblr.com/)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [|| Juyu e Bee Post Originale su Tumbler||](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/post/52721636317/the-ironmage-crew-part-1-juyu-and-bee-phew)
> 
> [||Drongo Post Originale su Tumblr||](http://namu97.tumblr.com/post/52587901613/drongo-in-color-photoshop-is-stupid-from)


	74. 74 Fratelli

_**  
"Non avresti dovuto andartene."  
Era quello che diceva il primo messaggio da parte di Loki. Thor non sapeva come rispondergli e lo rendeva solo frustrato. Allo stesso momento faceva riscaldare qualcosa nel suo petto, perché Loki non voleva che lasciasse la casa di Stark a dispetto di quello che era successo con Hatchet. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per ignorarlo, perché non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che i suoi sentimenti lo influenzassero tanto.  
Una parte di lui sapeva anche che avrebbe ceduto, almeno un poco. Perché sperava di nuovo e questo si aggrappava ostinatamente al suo cuore, indelebile ed impossibile da zittire di nuovo. Una voce gli mormorava ancora nella mente che non avrebbe dovuto sperare e non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi perché sarebbe potuto essere tradito di nuovo, come prima, ma non poteva ascoltare quella voce. Sua Madre aveva ragione, se non sperava, nessun'altro lo avrebbe fatto, se si arrendeva, Loki sarebbe stato davvero perduto per lui.  
"Hai davvero un piedistallo per Mjölnir. Tipico."   
Fu quello che diceva il secondo messaggio. Il suo significato era sufficientemente chiaro, perciò Thor si era scusato ed era salito al suo piano per vedere suo fratello.  
Thor non era sorpreso di vederlo in piedi accanto a Mjölnir quando era entrato nella stanza. Indossava abiti Midgardiani e stava pigramente accarezzando con un dito l'impugnatura.  
"Le tue unghie sono nere," Thor indicò, non avendo di meglio da dire.  
Loki sbuffò. "Hatchet. Non chiedere."  
"Non avevo intenzione," disse Thor. Entrò dentro alla stanza fino ad essere dall'altro lato del piccolo piedistallo su cui era il suo martello. Loki abbassò la mano da esso e si mise a braccia conserte.  
"Non avresti dovuto venire qui," disse Loki.  
"Non vedo perché no," gli disse Thor. "Stark non ti ha detto che sarei tornato dopo qualche giorno?"  
"Me lo ha detto."  
"Perché sei qui allora?"  
"Perché fai sempre così," disse Loki, un po' di irritazione che scivolava nel suo tono.  
"Così?"  
"Si, così. Correre dai tuoi amici in modo che possano riempirti la testa con quello che pensano invece di cercare e capire quello che tu pensi."  
"Se ricordo, di solito correvo da te il più delle volte," fece notare Thor. "Per lasciare che tu mi riempissi la testa."  
Loki si stizzì alla cosa, guardando storto Thor. "Venivi da me solo quando eri nei guai."  
"Non è vero. Mi hai messo in una quantità di guai di persona," si oppose Thor. "E non è che anche tu non venissi da me quando eri nei guai..." pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "Almeno una volta lo facevi."  
"Ovviamente ho smesso quando hai reso chiaro che non ti importava dei miei problemi," gli disse Loki.  
"Non ho mai detto una cosa simile," disse Thor subito.  
"Non in molte parole."  
"Allora non mi hai capito perché non ti avrei mai abbandonato."  
"No, ma avrei dovuto sopportare di essere ridicolizzato e preso in giro dai tuoi amici se fossi venuto da te. E tu avresti semplicemente riso con loro."  
"Loki..."  
"Non cercare neppure di negarlo," disse fermamente Loki.  
"Ci prendevamo sempre in giro, non solo te. Abbiamo riso dell'appetito di Volstagg o delle frivolezze di Fandral, anche tu."  
"Voi ridevate delle cose che facevano, e non di cosa e chi fossero!" sbottò Loki. "C'è una differenza."  
Thor rimase in silenzio alla improvvisa rabbia di Loki, il modo in cui la tensione facilmente traspirava dai suoi muscoli. Ma prima che potesse aprire bocca per dire... e non sapeva neppure che cosa intendesse dire, perché Loki sospirò e scosse la testa.  
"Non sono qui per parlare di questo," disse. "Non importa."  
"Se questo ti fa arrabbiare," disse Thor. Thor raramente aveva visto Loki così libero nelle sue emozioni, e non sembravano mai essere così grezze e brucianti, tutto che scintillava così vicino alla superficie. C'era sempre qualcosa di... proprio e trattenuto di suo fratello, così come loro Madre in un certo modo, non perdeva mai la compostezza. Aveva reso tutto quello che aveva detto e fatto quando Thor era tornato ad Asgard quel giorno molto più terrificante, il modo in cui aveva gridato e pianto e urlato, come fosse un uomo diverso. Thor poteva ovviamente ricordare i giorni in cui suo fratello rideva liberamente, quando si godeva le cose che facevano, o si ubriacava con lui. Ma quei giorni - tristemente - erano stati molto tempo prima. Erano oscurati da tutto quello che era accaduto negli ultimi anni.  
Sentì una fitta di colpevolezza ancora, e come molte altre volte prima, una voce nella sua testa sussurrò che avrebbe dovuto notarlo. C'erano stati segni, molto prima del giorno della sua incoronazione. C'erano stati segni che qualcosa non era giusto. Tony Stark aveva ragione; nessuno di loro se ne era accorto. Sarebbe stato facile dire che Loki era semplicemente troppo bravo a ingannare chiunque, ma Thor non la sentiva come una scusa. Avrebbero dovuto accorgersene, avrebbe dovuto accorgersene.  
"Posso vederti sepolto sotto i tuoi pensieri," disse ancora Loki.  
"Avrei dovuto..."  
"Risparmiamelo," lo interruppe Loki. "Non eri il mio custode,"  
"Se davvero lo credi, non saresti così arrabbiato con me," sospirò Thor.  
"Crogiolarti nella colpevolezza non ci porterà da nessuna parte," disse Fermamente Loki.  
Thor guardò suo fratello per un lungo momento in effetti, ed era nuovamente stupito ancora da quanto meglio sembrasse stare rispetto a come Thor lo ricordava.  
"Ed essere onesti? Dicendo la verità e rispondendo indipendentemente dalla domanda. Quello ci aiuterà?"  
Era molto da chiedere e non era facile da ottenere. Non solo per Loki ma anche per Thor. Si considerava un uomo onesto, ma si conosceva abbastanza bene. Tendeva a stare zitto sulle cose vicine al suo cuore, non volendo che gli altri si preoccupassero. Non volendo che gli altri lo vedessero addolorato o in un attimo di debolezza. Steve gli aveva detto che non importava, che gli era permesso avere dubbi o essere debole, se poi si rialzava di nuovo. Se non si fosse lasciato sopraffare, tutto sarebbe andato bene. Thor stava cercando di seguire quelle parole sagge, ma alcune abitudini erano difficili da rompere.  
"Non... può fare male," disse Loki dopo un attimo.  
"Posso chiederti qualcosa allora?" iniziò Thor, perché c'era una domanda che bruciava nella sua mente più di ogni altra e aveva bisogno di sentire delle risposte. Forse saperlo non avrebbe reso le cose migliori, forse le avrebbe rese peggiori, ma almeno avrebbe saputo.  
"Avanti," disse sottovoce Loki.  
"Dimmi onestamente perché hai rovinato la mia incoronazione," gli chiese Thor. Aveva sentito molte cose dai suoi amici, da suo Padre e sua Madre anche, riguardo quelle che sarebbero state le ragioni di Loki. Ma doveva sentirlo da Loki stesso.  
"Sei ancora seccato al riguardo?" chiese di rimando Loki.  
"Devo saperlo Loki," rispose onestamente.  
Loki si girò e lo guardò, tenne il suo sguardo su di lui per un lungo momento, poi sospirò e si girò per guardare di nuovo fuori dalla finestra.  
"Bene," disse ed un peso doloroso si sollevò ancora dal cuore di Thor ascoltandolo. "Credici o no, non era a causa dell'invidia," iniziò Loki. "Ma sono certo che molti ti hanno detto che era per quello."  
Thor non negò la cosa.  
"L'ho fatto perché non eri pronto," disse Loki. "Ma nessuno di voi avrebbe ascoltato le mie parole se avessi dato voce alle mie preoccupazioni. Odino non avrebbe parlato con me al riguardo, perché non stava a me mettere in dubbio la decisione che aveva preso. Mi disse una volta, non molto dopo che tu fosti nominato erede, che il trono non era qualcosa che io potessi vincere con una discussione."  
"Quando fu questo?" chiese Thor.  
"Quando gli chiesi quali fossero le qualità per cui lui aveva scelto te. Ero arrabbiato, vedi. Sapevo che non sarei stato io da molto tempo, e credevo che tu un giorno saresti divenuto un buon re. Ma dovevo chiedere il motivo."  
"E lui cosa disse?"  
"Non molto," Loki fece spallucce. "Che era fortunato ad avere due figli così bravi e che io avrei dovuto tornare a festeggiare. Io risposi alla domanda da me allora. Non è che fosse difficile notare quello che ti rendeva grande e quali fossero le cose che io dolorosamente mancavo."  
Non lo disse con rabbia. Lo disse come fosse un fatto da lungo accettato che non potesse neppure arrabbiarsi alla cosa.  
"Perciò non potevo andare da Odino e tu..."  
"Io sarei stato arrabbiato. Insultato," disse sottovoce Thor quando Loki stette zitto. Poteva guardare indietro all'uomo che era allora e figurarsi la cosa così vividamente. Come avrebbe reagito, se suo fratello gli avesse detto che dubitava di lui. Si sarebbe sentito tradito e sarebbe stato arrabbiato, perché Loki era sempre più intelligente e le sue preoccupazioni avrebbero fato dubitare Thor di se stesso anche di più. Le rassicurazioni di Loki erano una delle poche cose che lo aiutavano a tenere la schiena dritta e un sorriso smagliante mentre arrivava il giorno dell'incoronazione.  
"E tutti gli altri credevano già che fossi geloso di te che salivi al trono," continuò Loki.  
"Sicuramente nostra Madre..." provò Thor.  
"La regina disse che non era preoccupata," disse Loki. "Perché avresti avuto me al tuo fianco, perciò avrei potuto compensare tutte le tue mancanze."  
"Davvero disse questo?" chiese Thor.  
"Divenne chiaro a me che ero stato preparato al ruolo di consigliere, che la ragione per cui ero stato allevato come un re era per sapere il necessario a stare accanto a te quando saresti divenuto il signore di Asgard. Bene, almeno questo era quello che pensavo allora. Non sapevo della mia vera discendenza allora."  
Questo era quello che immaginava Thor, quando si dipingeva come un Re. Aveva sempre Loki al suo fianco. Era un quadro idilliaco di cui era molto affezionato. Adesso che ci pensava, sua Madre non gli aveva detto solo una volta mentre crescevano, che non c'era vergogna nel chiedere l'aiuto di suo fratello ed il suo supporto, perché Loki sarebbe sempre stato al suo fianco.  
"Tu disprezzavi il pensiero di aiutarmi a governare Asgard così tanto?" chiese.  
Loki gemette di frustrazione e colpì una volta il vetro della finestra, non abbastanza forte da romperla.  
"Come se tu mi avessi mai ascoltato!" disse. "Dovevo tessere le parole, mettere le idee nella tua testa e convincerti che era qualcosa che tu stesso volevi." la sua voce si stava alzando di tono e così la rabbia nella sua voce.  
"Solo quello sarebbe stato insultante," continuò, stringendo i denti e fissando risolutamente fuori dalla finestra senza guardare Thor. "Ma che pensassero che fosse la sola cosa che potessi fare? Essere il tuo custode," sputò fuori. "Quello che ripuliva i tuoi casini e ti supportava dall'ombra, mentre tu ti godevi l'ammirazione della gente."  
Prese un respiro profondo, cercando visibilmente di trattenere la sua rabbia.  
"E avrei dovuto farlo," disse un po' più sottovoce. "Solo se vi fosse stato almeno una scheggia di rispetto per me, lo avrei fatto volentieri. Ma non ce n'era alcuno. Non da te e certamente non da alcun altro Aesir. Tutti voi pensavate così poco di me, mentre tu eri lodato per qualsiasi cosa che facessi. Una possibilità; questo era quello che mi ero detto, mi serviva solo una possibilità per provare che non eri pronto e che io ero in grado di fare di più di quanto loro pensassero di me. Poi mi avrebbero ascoltato invece di pensarmi un geloso bambino."  
Le parole di Tony Stark risuonavano nell'orecchio di Thor; "Altri hanno bisogno di più, servono loro cose diverse'. Thor aveva sempre quel quadro perfetto in mente. Non aveva mai pensato che non fosse così perfetto per Loki. Pensava che suo fratello fosse contento. Ancora una volta supposizioni. Era davvero il suo peggior difetto, vero?  
Aveva quasi aperto la bocca per dire a Loki ache avrebbe dovuto parlargli onestamente, ma si rese conto quanto sciocco sarebbe stato dirlo. Improvvisamente si sentì come se lui e Loki avessero vissuto come due quadri su un muro, che mostravano la stessa immagine uno all'altro costantemente, sembrando belli in superficie, ma piatte e vuote sotto. Quando avevano smesso di essere fratelli? Perché non era stato il giorno della sua incoronazione, era accaduto molto tempo prima.  
"Non hai domande per me?" chiese Thor. "Qualcosa che devi sapere, giuro che sarò onesto."  
"Non lo so," disse Loki.  
Thor annuì e rimasero in silenzio per un poco. Thor aveva il desiderio di fare qualcosa, di portare avanti le cose, ma non sapeva cosa dire. Infine poteva dire che la quiete era pacifica. Pensare che stesse perdendo la speranza che anche questo fosse possibile ancora. La speranza che si aggrappava al suo cuore non andava da nessuna parte ora.  
"Non ti conosco," disse allora Thor. Loki si girò a guardarlo. "Voglio dire, conosco parte di te ma non tutto quello che c'è. Conosco molto meno di quanto pensassi."  
"Sono cambiato," disse Loki.  
"Così come me," disse Thor e mentre le parole orribili e le memorie dolorose gli tornavano in mente con quelle parole, era bello dirle.  
"Me ne sono accorto." c'era un piccolo sorriso all'angolo della bocca di Loki e sembrava come una vittoria, come se qualcosa si stesse aggiustando, risanando. Thor resistette al desiderio di sporgersi, di mettere la mano sul collo di Loki come faceva sempre. Non poteva ancora farlo.  
Loki non aveva domande, o così aveva detto, ma Thor sospettava che fosse più un caso di troppe domande. Forse era impaurito dalle risposte che Thor avrebbe datto, forse non credeva che le risposte potessero cambiare qualcosa. Thor non era mai impacciato con le parole, eppure il desiderio di dire ogni cosa correttamente era quasi pietrificante. Se Loki non avesse chiesto, Thor doveva rispondere senza domande.  
"E' vero che ascoltavo raramente il tuo consiglio," disse. Era un buon modo per partire come un altro. "Ma non era perché non dessi valore alle tue parole."  
Loki si girò a guardarlo, appoggiandosi al vetro.  
"Posso non aver ascoltato molto i pettegolezzi di Asgard, ma ero comunque cosciente delle lingue lunghe che parlavano di me," continuò Thor. Non pensava che avrebbe mai detto nulla di ciò ad alta voce. Forse era il momento. "Che ero un grande guerriero, un uomo forte, ed un buon condottiero in battaglia, ma che che ero fortunato ad avere un fratello intelligente, perché non ero saggio e astuto come Odino."  
Loki si aggrottò un poco, ma non lo interruppe, lasciò che Thor continuasse al suo tempo. Gli serviva un attimo per pensare a come mettere le sue parole.  
"Volevo provare di potermela cavare da solo," disse infine Thor. "Provare che non ero un semplice idiota, che avrei potuto realmente decidere da solo senza i consigli di mio fratello. So che può sembrare arrogante a te o stupido ma è la verità."  
"Non pensavo ti rendessi conto di simili cose," disse Loki. "Non hai mai..."  
"Mostrato. Lo so," disse Thor.  
"E non molti parlano di te a quel modo," aggiunse Loki.  
"Ce n'erano molti," disse Thor. "So che potrebbe non essere quello che vuoi sentire, ma comunque te lo devo dire. Ho consapevolmente ignorato te davanti agli altri molte volte. Non ero solo ostinato."  
La mascella di Loki si strinse un poco a quelle parole, ma non disse nulla. Thor si sbrigò a continuare.  
"Ma non ho mai pensato che tu mi fossi inferiore, non è il motivo per cui l'ho fatto," disse. "Non ho mai pensato che i tuoi consigli fossero da prendere alla leggera, non ho mai pensato di essere migliore di te."  
Non aveva mai pensato che qualcosa come questo dovesse essere detto ad alta voce. Era qualcosa così ovvio per lui. Ma evidentemente non era ovvio per Loki, per nulla.  
"Sono davvero dispiaciuto per te," disse allora. "Perché sono stato puerile e ostinato e non ho voluto ammettere la mia debolezza ed ero disperato per nascondere il fatto che mi serviva sempre che tu mi aiutassi. Mi dispiace di aver creduto che ascoltarti mi avrebbe fatto sembrare debole."  
Loki stava tirando l'orlo della sua camicia, un abitudine nervosa che Thor non gli aveva visto fare da molto tempo. Intrecciava sempre le mani davanti a se per nasconderlo.  
"Ci si aspettava che tu fossi in grado di stare in piedi da solo." disse dopo un attimo.  
"Aspettava," ripeté Thor. "Disprezzo quella parola."  
"Oh, anche io," convenne Loki  
Il modo in cui stava li, ascoltando in silenzio. Thor sentiva che non avrebbe avuto molte altre opportunità simili, se mai ne avesse avute. Colpisci il ferro mentre è caldo, come dicono. Doveva parlare adesso quando sapeva che sarebbe stato ascoltato. Avrebbe potuto non avere un altra occasione.  
Perciò camminò attorno al piedestallo di Mjölnir, la sola barriera fra di loro, per avvicinarsi a Loki. Suo fratello non si allontanò quando Thor si appoggiò al vetro accanto a lui, ma lo guardò solo con la coda dell'occhio. Quello andava bene.  
La sua gola si sentiva secca e gli bruciavano gli occhi, ma doveva fare uscire quelle parole.  
"Mi dispiace di non essere stato un fratello migliore," disse.  
Loki si agitò un poco e sembrò voler parlare, perciò Thor non resistette più e si sporse per mettere la mano sulla sua nuca, per catturare la sua attenzione.  
"Lasciami parlare," disse. Avrebbe supplicato se doveva, non importava. Loki lo guardò con gli occhi leggermente spalancati, il suo corpo teso come se volesse scappare.  
"Mi dispiace di non essere stato un fratello migliore," ripeté. "Se fosssi stato un buon fratello, allora saresti stato in grado di parlarmi onestamente," deglutì ma continuò. "Avresti potuto dirmi che non ero pronto. E se fossi stato un uomo migliore, allora avrei ammesso che avevi ragione."  
"Non avevo sempre ragione," disse Loki, la voce sommessa. Sembrava ancora così giovane, che quasi spezzava il cuore di Thor.  
"lo so," annuì, sorrise anche. "Ma che genere di fratello sono stato?" chiese, arrabbiato con se stesso di nuovo. "Che mio fratello non osava dirmi la verità, perché sarei stato troppo rabbioso nella mia arroganza per ascoltare parole sagge."  
"Conosco i miei errori, Loki," disse allora. "Imparo sempre di più ogni giorno. Perciò mi dispiace avrerti forzato a usare un sotterfugio perché non avrei sentito ragione."  
Loki lo guardò semplicemente per un lungo momento, ispezionando il suo viso, per cosa, Thor non sapeva.  
"Per essere giusti," disse dopo un momento. "Ti ho ingannato un numero di volte con le mie parole apparentemente sagge.  
Thor rise, il suono uscì inaspettato da lui, e sapeva che se non avesse riso, avrebbe pianto.  
"Si lo hai fatto," convenne. "Non mi ha mai dato fastidio."  
Loki rise stavolta, in tono più sommesso, ma sembrava forzato e spezzato quanto era sembrato Thor nella sua risata.  
"Non è come me lo ricordavo," disse Loki. "Sono scappato a nascondermi da te moltissime volte."  
"Ma ho sempre riso della cosa il giorno dopo," disse Thor tornando serio. "E ti ho sempre creduto quando in seguito mi parlasti, non importava quante volte mi avevi preso in giro."  
Loki semplicemente lo fissò, i suoi occhi troppo brillanti.  
Thor afferrò il collo di Loki stretto un ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare, ma lui non si allontanò. Era il suo turno di guardare fuori dalla finestra per un attimo.  
"Cosa succede adesso Loki?" chiese.  
"Mi lascierai pagare il mio debito con gli Jotnar?" chiese Loki. Thor sospirò.  
"Se questo è quello che vuoi veramente... ma sono preoccupato per il tuo destino nelle loro mani," disse Thor. "Davvero pensi che ti giudicheranno più giustamente di nostro Padre?"  
Thor guardò come il viso di Loki si indurì alla menzione.  
"Sono sempre stato uno strumento da usare, non vedo come potrebbe essere sentimentale," disse Loki.  
"Non è vero, Loki," disse Thor. "Non puoi crederlo."  
"Penso che Odino dapprima mi intendesse usare come un re fantoccio," disse Loki. "Un principe Jotun allevato ad Asgard, leale al regno e al suo futuro re, tu. Quando Laufey fosse stato tolto di mezzo Jötunheim sarebbe stato facile da governare in quel modo."  
"Allora ti avrebbe detto della tua reale discendenza," si oppose Thor.  
"Forse ha cambiato idea," disse semplicemente Loki. "Forse aveva deciso che sarebbe stato meglio rimanessi il tuo consigliere. Forse aveva imparato dal suo errore con Frey, che si supponeva essere solo un burattino nelle sue mani, ma che invece ha consolidato il suo potere nel tempo ed è divenuto un vero re con cui fare i conti. Forse si è reso conto che non ero così facile da controllare."  
"Disse che eri un bimbo abbandonato," disse Thor.  
"Mi ha trovato nel tempio consacrato degli Jotnar, non sotto una roccia." disse Loki. "E lo ha detto lui stesso; intendeva unire i reami un giorno tramite me, come ti suona la cosa?"  
"Ma invece ti ha voluto bene, Loki," disse Thor. "Tu sei suo figlio."  
"Non dovresti mai fare l'errore di dimenticare che Odino prima è re e poi è padre. Il suo amore, se mai sia esistito, non gli avrebbe impedito di andare avanti con i suoi piani."  
"Io non penso di poterti convincere del contrario," disse Thor. "Non ora comunque."  
"Non conosci la mente di Odino, perciò non puoi parlare delle sue intenzioni."  
"No," ammise Thor. "Non posso."  
Loki annuì di scatto, apparentemente sorpreso che Thor avesse smesso di obiettare.  
"Ma posso parlare per me stesso," disse Thor. "E posso dirti per certo che non lo avrei lasciato continuare la cosa. Non lo avrei lasciato separarci in quel modo.  
Loki lo guardò di nuovo. La sua espressione era difficile da leggere, riflessione, forse.  
"Sei così certo della cosa?" chiese.  
"Ovviamente," disse subito Thor.  
"Sei un uomo cambiato ora, ma allora se Odino ti avesse detto un giorno che quello che avevi creduto un fratello era in effetti un Gigante di Ghieccio, il figlio di Laufey, probabilmente futuro re di Jötunheim... siamo onesti Thor, saresti stato impaziente che me ne andassi dalla tua vista. Se avessi lasciato Asgard vivo, ovviamente."  
La rabbia spuntò in Thor un attimo dopo che quelle parole lasciarono la bocca di Loki. Si mosse invece di parlare, chiuse la distanza fra di loro, ma non per fargli del male, anche se era tentato di dargli delle botte sulla testa fino a che si fosse tolto quelle stupidaggini dalla mente.  
Loki si irrigidì quando le braccia di Thor si bloccarono attorno a lui e venne tirato impossibilmente vicino. Avrebbe probabilmente potuto scappare dallo stretto abbraccio ma non si mosse.  
"No," disse Thor severamente.  
"Thor---"  
"No!" ripeté, tirandolo anche più vicino, se era possibile. "Non dire mai una cosa simile."  
La sua voce era dura, ma tremava per tutte le emozioni che non poteva nascondere. Era furioso che Loki avesse mai pensato una cosa simile. Faceva comunque male, perché era un altro modo in cui aveva fallito come fratello se Loki dubitava così tanto del suo amore per lui. Davvero pensava che lo avrebbe perduto quando avesse saputo la verità?  
"Thor..." Loki cercò di parlare di nuovo, ma no, non ora.  
"Tu sei mio fratello," disse ferocemente. "Non ti chiamerò così se tu non vuoi che lo faccia, ma tu sarai sempre mio fratello. Non ti potrò mai vedere diversamente. Mai." Loki era in silenzio e ancora rigido fra le sue braccia, ma Thor continuò. "Io ti ho voluto bene da quando mi ricordo e non smetterò di farlo fino a che il mio cuore non si fermerà, il mio ultimo respiro mi lascierà, e cavalcherò verso il Valhalla. E non puoi dire che non è vero, non ti è permesso, non te lo lascierò fare. E' il mio cuore. Io decido chi ha un posto in esso, nessun'altro."  
Loki era incredibilmente immobile per un lungo istante, poi il suo corpo si rilassò, la lotta che usciva fuori da lui.  
"Non sono stato un buon fratello," disse sottovoce e Thor doveva tenerlo vicino, doveva tenere il suo braccio attorno a lui per quanto possibile.  
"Sei stato abbastanza buono per me," disse senza curarsi delle lacrime nei propri occhi. "Lo sei ancora."  
Quello fu il momento in cui sentì il peso di Loki. Suo fratello si chinò avanti, lasciandosi tenere. La sua testa si appoggiò sulla spalla di Thor e un attimo dopo le sue braccia si alzarono allo stesso modo, stringendolo forte. Quanto era passato da quando lo aveva fatto? Per le Norne, non riusciva neppure a ricordare.  
Non importava, solo il futuro davanti a loro. Erano così spezzati, così fuori squadra, ma la speranza, aveva di nuovo una tale speranza e non cercò neppure di cacciarla via o di demolirla. Poteva aggrapparsi ad essa adesso, afferrarla stretta con braccia forti e un cuore aperto.  
Poi sentì un sussurro, sottovoce, ma comunque detto per essere sentito.  
"Mi dispiace."  
"Andrà tutto bene, Loki," promise. Se volesse rassicurare Loki o se stesso, non lo sapeva. Non gli importava. "Metteremo le cose a posto."  
Quando Loki lo strinse più stretto a quelle parole, il peso di un intero mondo fu sollevato dalle sue spalle. Non avrebbe ancora mollato la presa, si sarebbe afferrato a tutto questo e non gli importava cosa sarebbe venuto, non poteva perderlo di nuovo. Avrebbero fatto le cose giuste. Lo avrebbero fatto. Insieme.  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non mi vergogno delle lacrime che ho versato scrivendo (e correggendo) questo. Questi due mi prendono sempre.
> 
> _Aggiungo anche Traducendo, ma si vede che ho la lacrima facile [N.d.T.]_


	75. 75 Amici abitanti della terra

_  
Era quasi l'alba del giorno dopo quando infine Loki salutò e andò. Thor insisteva che restasse di più ma Loki declinò. Aveva bisogno di tornare da Stark e non solo per rassicurare l'uomo che tutto andava bene.  
Quel giorno lo aveva lasciato sconvolto, squarciato, vulnerabile. Si sentiva come se cose seppellite in fondo a se stesso fossero state trascinate ed estratte da lui fino sulla superficie perché tutti lo vedessero. In un certo senso si sentiva come se si fosse liberato di alcuni orribili fardelli che lo stavano mangiando ma lo aveva anche lasciato senza qualcosa a cui si era disperatamente avvinghiato in quegli ultimi anni. Sapeva che le cose erano tutt'altro che sistemate, che non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe dovuto spogliare la sua anima in un modo in cui non avrebbe mai pensato di essere in grado di fare davanti a Thor. A meno che non fosse per sputargli parole velenose in faccia. Ma erano li; avevano parlato di cose di cui non avevano mai parlato prima, condiviso pensieri che avevano tenuto nascosti da tutti. Era stato... surreale e totalmente estenuante.  
Quando tornò di nuovo a casa di Stark JARVIS saggiamente si trattenne dal salutarlo perché Stark stava dormendo. Loki si mosse prima di pensarci e si arrampicò sul letto, accoccolandosi accanto all'uomo, bagnandosi della sua presenza, semplicemente respirando il suo profumo. Sentire il battito di Stark sotto la sua mano lo faceva sentire saldo, il calore del suo corpo e il suo respiro calmo lo aiutava a respirare meglio di nuovo. La sua mente si stava già schiarendo, e la morsa nel suo petto si allargava un poco.  
Stark si stirò neppure un minuto dopo, le sue braccia si mossero per avvolgersi attorno a Loki anche prima che fosse del tutto sveglio.  
"Ehi," gracchiò allora, la sua voce roca per il sonno. Loki non rispose, semplicemente respirò profondamente e lasciò che la sensazione familiare del corpo di Stark lo aiutasse a rilassarsi di più. Stark strinse le braccia su di lui subito e lo tirò più vicino. Loki seppellì il viso nel suo collo.  
"Devo uccidere qualcuno?" chiese sommessamente Stark.  
Loki sbuffò e scosse la testa. Stark si rilassò un poco alla cosa e iniziò ad accarezzare la schiena di Loki dandogli conforto. Sapeva sempre cosa dargli anche quando Loki non sapeva come chiederglielo. In quel momento, semplicemente aveva bisogno di stargli vicino. Si sentiva ferito, non in un brutto modo, ma comunque troppo indifeso. Tony era la sicurezza.  
"Dunque, nessuna necessità di uccidere qualcuno," disse Tony dopo un silenzio molto lungo. Ovviamente non poteva stare zitto di più. "Ma solo per dire, non ho alcuna paura di Thor. Posso assolutamente prenderlo a calci in culo."  
Loki rise sommessamente, perché era una cosa così tipica da dire. Ma c'era anche leggerezza nel tono di Tony e quello lo aiutò a rilassarsi di più. Si spostò fino a giacere sul fianco, la sua testa che appoggiava sulla spalla di Tony.  
"Per quanto divertente possa essere vedervi azzuffare di nuovo," disse Loki. "Sono solo... esausto."  
"Allora dormiamo," decise Tony. "Devi solo dirmi se non stai bene... devo davvero saperlo, lo sai vero."  
"Sto bene. E' stato... buono," disse Loki, testando la parola sulla sua lingua. "Siamo... staremo bene," disse. Era strano dirlo. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo dire. Le cose con Thor... andavano bene. Era difficile ammetterlo, anche più difficile credere fosse possibile. Eppure era così, sarebbero stati bene, sembrava davvero che sarebbe stato così. Sarebbe servito del tempo per abituarsi anche solo al pensiero.  
Tony gli sorrise mentre si girava a guardarlo in faccia. Sembrava felice, sembrava sollevato, ma non disse nulla, semplicemente si appoggiò di più per catturare le labbra di Loki in un bacio. Non avevano fretta, non gli serviva. Quello non era il punto. Ovviamente Loki sentiva sempre un doloroso, profondo e bruciante desiderio ogni volta che Tony lo baciava, ma quello non era un preliminare. Tony lo aveva baciato solo per baciarlo, lo aveva baciato a lungo e profondamente, come se non volesse fare null'altro che quello, che stare così vicino e avvolti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, e baciarsi solo per rassicurarsi l'uno dell'esistenza dell'altro.  
Tony era senza fiato nel momento in cui si staccarono e le labbra di Loki pizzicavano per la sensazione. Tony semplicemente lo fissò ancora e spostò di lato qualche oscuro ricciolo dal viso di Loki.  
"Grazie per avergli parlato," disse Loki allora, sottovoce e sincero. Si sentiva ancora scosso dopo tutto quello che gli era stato necessario dire quando aveva parlato a Thor, ma non voleva dimenticarsi di questo. Tony si chinò di nuovo vicino e lo baciò sulla fronte, poi sulle labbra, brevi baci gentili.  
"Quando vuoi," disse con un altro sorriso. "Davvero."   
"Ha detto che gli hai fatto la predica," disse Loki.  
"Certo che l'ho fatto," convenne orgoglioso Tony. "Ed ero terrorizzato solo al 25% pensando che sarei potuto divenire un brutto dipinto con le dita sul muro."   
Loki dovette sorridere e ridere alla cosa, perché Tony aveva certamente nascosto bene la sua paura. Thor più che certamente non se ne era accorto.  
"Ti ha chiamato saggio."  
"Thor è troppo facile da impressionare allora," replicò Tony.  
"Tu saresti sorpreso di quanto questa cosa non sia vera," disse Loki. "Sembri semplicemente avere un carisma in grado di rivaleggiare il suo."  
"Ho una fantastica attitudine al 'fingi fino a che ce la fai' che mi aiuta," Tony fece spallucce.  
"Piantala," Loki rise ancora. "Stai solo cercando di farti adulare da me."  
"Stai dicendo che non c'è nulla da adulare in me?" chiese Tony.  
"Non nutrirò il tuo ego, tesoro," disse Loki. "E' abbastanza grande così com'è."  
Tony fece il broncio e spalancò i suoi grandi occhi marroni, perciò Loki spinse il suo viso nei cuscini e lo soffocò per un minuto o due.  
Stark stava ridacchiando come un bambino quando Loki infine lo lasciò andare per alzarsi e spogliarsi. Ovviamente l'uomo semplicemente si appoggiò sul gomito per guardarlo togliersi gli abiti, ridendo ancora un poco.  
"Quindi, ha accettato?" chiese allora Stark.  
"Lo ha fatto," annuì Loki. "Riluttantemente devo aggiungere, e insiste di sapere sempre dove sono."  
"Non è così male," disse Stark.  
"Probabilmente insisterà di venire con me," gli disse Loki.  
"Potrebbe... essere buona cosa, voglio dire. Potrebbe aiutare, giusto?"  
"Dipende," Loki fece spallucce, infine liberandosi anche dei pantaloni e tornando a letto. Si sciolse la coda per fare una treccia mentre parlava. "Una volta che avrò parlato con Frey, saprò di più."  
"Sembri davvero sicuro che lui aiuterà," disse Stark.  
"Se gli serviva che tornassi tanto da spedire Hatchet a cercarmi, allora assumo che il mio aiuto valga un favore o due da lui, qualsiasi cosa voglia," disse Loki.  
Giacque di nuovo quando la treccia fu fatta, sistemandosi confortevolmente.  
"E lo conosco," continuò. "Se vuole qualcosa, la ottiene e non gli importa pagare un giusto prezzo per averla."  
Almeno Loki era certo di conoscere Frey abbastanza bene. Aveva quasi solo memorie affettuose di suo zio e sapeva che era un uomo intelligente. Le cose dovevano andare abbastanza bene con lui.  
Stark si allungò sulle lenzuola e Loki si sistemò accanto a lui, i loro corpi che scivolavano vicini fino a che si avvinghiarono di nuovo uno all'altro.  
"Solo non mi piace non sapere cosa vuole da te," disse Stark, facendo scorrere assentemente un dito lungo il braccio di Loki.  
"Questo è il motivo per cui io ed Hatchet stiamo lavorando su una soluzione alternativa," gli ricordò Loki.  
"E come va?" chiese Stark.  
Loki sorrise. Oh si, non avevano avuto tempo di parlarne ancora. "Vedrai," gli disse misteriosamente, poi gli diede un altro bacio. "Adesso torna a dormire."  
Stark non discusse e si addormentò velocemente in qualche minuto. Non servì molto a Loki per seguirlo.  
***  
Loki assunse che il riposo non proprio buono della notte precedente e il loro eccitante mattino fossero la ragione per cui a Stark servirono più di tre ore per accorgersene. Loki non era qualcuno che si vantava, no quella era una bugia, a volte gli piaceva vantarsi, ma era ancora piuttosto orgoglioso di quanto disfatto fosse Stark quel mattino. La vista di lui sparso sul letto, senza parole, senza fiato, e accaldato fino ad una affascinante sfumatura di rosso riempiva Loki con un tipo di soddisfazione molto specifico. Tutte le volte che vi pensava voleva rifarlo di nuovo. Era di buon umore, si sentiva sempre più affamato quando era così, e mai solo affamato di cibo e bevande.  
"Dove diavolo è Hatchet?" chiese Stark quando infine se ne accorse. Loki guardò su dal suo libro per un attimo.  
"E' andato ad incontrare alcuni ospiti che avremo," disse Loki.  
"Ospiti?"  
Loki semplicemente mugugnò in conferma. Poteva vedere dall'angolo del suo occhio come Stark avesse fatto un momento di pausa, ovviamente accorgendosi del tono canzonatorio di Loki.  
"E gli ospiti sono?" chiese Stark.  
"Fate,"  
"Fate?"  
"Davvero, Fate."  
"Va bene, quindi avete trovato delle Fate dunque, questo è ottimo," disse Stark infine avvicinandoglisi. "Avrei apprezzato di saperne di più, ma va bene. C'è qualcosa che devo sapere?"  
"Penso che tu sappia le basi, quindi non c'è nulla di cui essere preoccupati," gli disse Loki. "Devi solo ricordarti tutte quelle regole."  
"Non chiedere il loro nome e non essere scortese?" ipotizzò Stark.  
"Chiedergli il nome è considerato scortese, ma si," annuì Loki. "Niente è più pericoloso di una Fata insultata."  
Stark pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "Lo sai, non sono sicuro di dover essere presente alla cosa."  
"Andrà bene," lo rassicurò Loki.  
"Insultare le persone è in un certo modo naturale per me."  
"E' una fortuna allora che tu ti comporterai al meglio," gli disse Loki amabilmente sorridendogli.  
"Mi sento manovrato," brontolò Stark. Loki ridacchiò.   
"Nulla di tutto ciò, tesoro," disse poi ci pensò. "Bene, a meno che tu non voglia esserlo. Sono certo che possiamo arrangiare qualcosa."  
Rese sicuro che il suo tono sgocciolasse di promesse sconce mentre lo diceva. Stark ovviamente se ne accorse, perché sorrise e si chinò a baciarlo.  
"Passo," disse quando si staccò. "Ma sono certo che possiamo trovare qualcosa di altrettanto interessante," sollevò le sopracciglia in suggerimento.  
Loki mise via il suo libro e lo tirò giù per un bacio profondo in risposta. Stark dovette inginocchiarsi sul divano per non cadere. Il suo corpo stava praticamente sopra a Loki, il che non andava bene. Loki lo tirò giù di più fino a che Stark dovette afferrarsi allo schienale del divano, il che lo mise direttamente nel braccio di Loki, in altre parole,esattamente dove lo voleva.  
Amava il modo in cui le labbra di Stark sembrassero rosse e piene quando si staccarono di nuovo e la sua mente vagò di nuovo a quel mattino. Non sarebbe servito molto di più perché i suoi calzoni divenissimo inconfortevolmente stretti.  
"Sii buono e penserò a qualcosa di Speciale," promise allora Loki, mordendosi le labbra in un modo che sapeva essere attraente.  
"Oh, quindi abbiamo raggiunto la parte di corruzione della nostra relazione," disse Stark.  
"Mi hai corrotto con regali per anni," Fece notare Loki.  
"Colpito," convenne Stark.  
"Ad ogni modo," continuò Loki, afferrò le anche di Stark strettamente con entrambe le mani. "E' più una promessa di ricompensa che una bustarella." lentamente fece scivolare le dita su e sotto la maglietta di Stark mentre lo diceva, ed era sicuro che il suo intento era molto chiaro sul suo viso. L'eccitazione nello sguardo di Stark era una risposta sufficiente. Stark sorrise di nuovo e si chinò per un altro bacio. Infine lasciò che il suo intero peso riposasse su Loki, seduto fermamente nel suo braccio. Loki sollevò le anche quando lo fece, poi ridacchiò nel loro bacio quando Stark lasciò sfuggire un piccolo mugolio di piacere.  
Loki sentì la punta di magia nell'aria molto prima di sentire qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non si sentì di tirarsi via da Stark, perciò continuò a baciarlo. Poi ovviamente Hatchet dovette fischiare e far sobbalzare Stark.  
"Oh, non preoccupatevi di noi," disse Hatchet. Loki non doveva guardarlo per sentire il sogghigno nel suo tono. Stark sbuffò e si tolse da sopra a Loki, sistemandosi gli abiti. Era una fortuna che nessuno di loro fosse prono all'imbarazzo.  
Quando Loki infine si girò per guardare Hatchet colse la vista dei loro ospiti. Eccellente. Stark sembrava comunque molto sorpreso.  
Uno di loro stava sulla spalla sinistra di Hatchet, attaccato ai suoi capelli per stare in equilibrio. Era il più piccolo. Aveva la pelle marrone chiaro e capelli verde cenere. Le sue orecchie erano enormi, i lobi arricciati, le cime appuntite, gli occhi grandi e neri e simili a bottoni. L'altro era sul pavimento ma comunque era strettamente afferrato ai pantaloni di Hatchet. Quello aveva pelle bianca, anche più pallida di quella di Loki e Hatchet e i suoi capelli erano un arruffata zazzera color rosso ruggine. Gli orecchi e gli occhi erano esattamente uguali a quelli del suo compagno comunque. Loki era sempre stupito da come corpi così piccoli potessero contenere tanta magia. Anche da dove si trovava poteva sentirla. Non serviva che lanciassero alcun incantesimo perché essa vibrasse nell'aria. I folletti erano simili, ma se avesse avuto scelta Loki avrebbe preferito trattare con qualsiasi altro tipo di fata, salvo i folletti.  
"Oh Fate," disse allora Stark. "Sono del tutto..." si trattenne immediatamente, e continuò con un tono diverso. "Esattamente come mi immaginavo. Ehm, che cosa sono quindi?"  
"Sono gnomi, Stark," disse Hatchet. "Permettimi di introdurvi. Questo è Oakbud" disse sollevando la spalla su cui stava uno degli gnomi. "E questo è Pilzskin," disse poi, con un cenno a quello bianco accanto ai suoi piedi. "Soprannomi ovviamente," aggiunse. "Questo è Loki, vi ho già parlato di lui," continuò, parlando adesso agli gnomi.  
"E' bello," commentò Oakbud con una vocina stridula. Stark batté le palpebre alla cosa ma Loki ci era abituato. La sua pelle pallida e il suo fisico alto e sottile erano considerati attraenti dalle Fate, indipendentemente dal tipo. Era anche un mago, quindi potevano sentire la sua presenza magica.  
"E questo è Mastro Stark. Questa è la sua casa. Dite ciao," continuò Hatchet.  
"Ciao," dissero insieme, i loro sorrisi ampi e taglienti. Era qualcosa che tutte le Fate avevano in comune. Le piccole Fate sembravano avere voci molto stridule o molto basse, quei due avevano voci stridule, perciò dovevano essere relativamente giovani allora.  
"E' bello da parte vostra farci visita," annuì Loki in segno di saluto, poi diede uno sguardo significativo a Stark.  
"Oh, certo. Benvenuti, piacere di conoscervi."  
"Oooh, non è stupido, l'umano," disse Pilzskin.  
"Ovviamente non è stupido, è Iron Man. Non guardi la TV?" chiese Oakbud.  
"Solo perché ha capacità umane, non significa che abbia altre capacità," replicò Pilzskin.  
"E' un umano," Oakbud alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Tutte le sue capacità sono capacità umane."  
"Va bene, voi due," interruppe Hatchet. "Stark ha delle capacità, possiamo convenire sulla cosa. Andiamo avanti."  
"Wow, va bene," disse Stark, fissando i due piccoletti. "Questo mi sembra leggermente surreale, ma voi sapete chi sono. E' fantastico."  
"Chi sulla terra non sa chi sei?" chiese Pilzskin. "Non viviamo sotto le rocce, lo sai."  
"Conoscevo uno gnomo una volta che viveva sotto una roccia," disse Oakbud. "Tipo sporco, ma anche lui aveva la TV via cavo."   
"Sono gnomi di città," disse Hatchet. "Vivono a downtown Los Angeles."  
Ovviamente lo disse a beneficio di Stark, perché Loki lo aveva già compreso. Gli gnomi indossavano sempre abiti e aggeggi che facevano dalle cose su cui potevano mettere mani dove vivevano. Gli gnomi di foresta spesso indossavano cappelli di fungo, pellicce e piume, quelli che vivevano al mare conchiglie, squame e lische di pesce. Quei due avevano abiti fatti di stoffe umane e i loro aggeggi erano ovviamente di origine umana ugualmente. La cintura d'argento di Pilzskin sembrava essere stata un orologio e Oakbud aveva anelli d'oro ai suoi piccoli polsi e piccole gemme colorate sugli abiti usate come bottoni, gioielli perduti dagli umani probabilmente.  
"Dovremmo introdurli anche agli altri?" chiese Stark.  
"Potremo anche," Hatchet fece spallucce e si piegò per prendere in braccio Pilzskin dal pavimento. Lo gnomo squittì indignato, ma Hatchet non gli prestò attenzione, lo tenne semplicemente sotto braccio. Oakbud rise all'altro gnomo dal suo trespolo sulla spalla di Hatchet.  
Stark e Loki li seguirono fuori dalla stanza.  
"Dunque quella non è una cosa scortese..." chiese sottovoce.  
"Hatchet è diverso. Lui è una Fata come loro, almeno dove conta. Fra loro si trattano in modo diverso che con gli altri," lo informò Loki.  
"Okay, adesso dimmi come possono due piccoli gnomi aiutarti," chiese.  
"Gli gnomi conoscono tutti, sono bene informati, e non sono così difficili da trattare come altri del popolo delle Fate.  
"Perciò ci facciamo amici," disse Stark.  
"Si, ci facciamo amici," convenne Loki. Per buona parte servivano loro informazioni dall'interno, ma conoscere degli gnomi locali poteva solo aiutarli nel lungo periodo.  
***  
Le introduzioni furono... divertenti per dire poco. Quando trovarono Bruce e Drongo, Oakbud alzò le mani e gridò "Mostro rabbioso!" e Pilzskin iniziò a cantilenare "spacca, spacca, spacca" eccitato.   
"Bene, dunque conoscete anche Bruce, eccellente," rise Hatchet. "L'altro è Drongo, lui è come un orco, calmo e gentile se ti comporti bene, ma ti spiaccica come un insetto se non lo fai."  
"Mi piacciono gli orchi," dichiarò Oakbud.  
"Non voglio essere schiacciato come un insetto," gemette Pilzskin.  
"Sono lieto che sia chiaro per tutti allora," disse Hatchet. "QUesti sono Oakbud e Pilzskin, loro saranno... nei paraggi. Bene, ci muoviamo." e stava già marciando fuori dalla stanza con gli gnomi.  
"Mostro rabbioso!" gridò Oakbud di nuovo, era probabilmente una specie di saluto.  
"Cos'era quello?" chiese Bruce.  
"Gnomi," Tony fece spallucce.  
"Ovviamente, naturalmente," disse Bruce scuotendo il capo. Drongo sembrò allo stesso modo imperturbato.  
Loki non cercò neppure di non ridere alla cosa.  
Juyu e Bee stavano guardando un film quando le trovarono.  
"Cosa sono quelle cose?" chiese Juyu quando si girò.  
"Juyu e Bee, questi sono Oakbud e Pilzskin," disse Hatchet.  
"Oooh, verdi. Perché lei è verde?" chiese Pilzskin.  
"E' forse un vegetale?" chiese Oakbud.  
"No, non sono un vegetale," disse fermamente Juyu. Bee si era già arrampicata sopra al divano per guardare gli gnomi da vicino.  
"Se fosse un vegetale potremmo mangiarla," disse Oakbud.  
"Attento," avvisò Hatchet. "Se cerchi di morderla, lei ti morderà di rimando. Ti strapperà gli orecchi a morsi."  
Oakbud rantolò. "Non le mie orecchie!" disse e si afferò gli orecchi con le piccole mani, cercando di nasconderle.  
"Oh si," continuò Hatchet. "Forse un orecchio solo, così sarai Oakbud mezzi orecchi, il peggiore degli scherzi."  
"Non voglio che mi si mordano via gli orecchi," si lamentò Pilzskin.  
"Allora non mordere nessuno," disse Hatchet.  
"Non sto seguendo questa conversazione," disse Stark.  
"Non cercare di capire le Fate," gli disse Loki. "Accetta solo le loro peculiarità." era una lezione che aveva imparato molto tempo prima.  
Oakbud stava fissando Bee con curiosità, sporgendosi un po' dalla spalla di Hatchet per guardarla da vicino. Loki non si aspettava che Bee si chinasse rapidamente e facesse scattare i denti davanti a lui. Lo gnomo gridò e cadde dalla spalla di Hatchet. Juyu, Hatchet ed anche Pilzskin risero immediatamente. Bee stava sogghignando nel suo modo soddisfatto. Oakbud rapidamente corse da Loki e si arrampicò sulle sue gambe e la schiena fino a che si appese alla sua spalla nascondendosi per metà fra i suoi capelli. Loki lo lasciò, gli gnomi erano suscettibili se gli rifiutavi contatto fisico amichevole. Hatchet glie lo aveva detto molte volte, le Fate erano creature tattili. Oakbud guardò storto un poco poi puntò un dito verso Bee.  
"Cattiva ragazza vegetale!" Bee semplicemente sorrise e tornò di nuovo sul divano.  
"Okay, credo che mi piacciano," disse Juyu quando smise di ridere abbastanza da parlare.  
Hatchet sollevò Pilzskin sulla sua spalla mentre si girava verso Loki e Stark. Lo gnomo brontolò e si afferrò al suo orecchio per ripicca al trattamento. Perciò Hatchet lo strizzò.  
"Ahio, violento!" gemette Pilzskin e diede un calcio alla testa di Hatchet. L'elfo lo mise a testa in giù e lo gnomo immediatamente si calmò.  
"Va bene, le presentazioni sono fatte, tempo di parlare di affari," disse.  
"Arrivederci ragazze vegetali!" salutò Pilzskin. Fu ovviamente l'ultima goccia per Stark, perché iniziò a ridere così forte che aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
***  
"Devi andare da Babba Queen," disse Pilzskin quando Loki ed Hatchet terminarono di parlare della situazione peculiare di Loki. Fortunatamente, non era servito così tanto tempo per far tornare gli gnomi ad essere un po' seri come Loki voleva.  
"La regina delle Fate di Alfheim," chiarificò Hatchet per Stark.  
"Speravo poteste dirmi con chi parlare qui su Midgard," disse Loki.  
"Non è una buona idea," disse Pilzskin. "Vix è una ninfa velenosa."  
Loki si aggrottò. "Pensavo che Midgard avesse un Re delle Fate."  
"Auberon è andato," disse Oakbud. "Era inevitabile. Tutti quelli che sapevano usare google sapevano il suo nome. Era una questione di tempo che qualcuno lo usasse contro di lui."  
"Quindi gli umani hanno iniziato a fare esplodere cose e molte ninfe velenose sono diventate molto forti," aggiunse Pilzskin.  
"Va bene, per il resto della classe, loro sono..." chiese Stark.  
"Le ninfe velenose si nutrono di tutte le cose mortali e tossiche," disse Loki. "Buona parte di loro vivono su Muspelheim, tutto lo zolfo ed il fumo è buono per loro."  
"Anche in Svartalfheim," aggiunse Hatchet. "Nelle paludi velenose, principalmente."  
"Si, ma gli umani gli hanno dato un sacco di schifezze," disse Pilzskin. "Spargendo ogni tipo di cose nei fiumi e negli oceani, petrolio, rifiuti, rifiuti tossici."  
"Poi cose sono esplose!" disse Oakbud. "Dove vive Vix? Cherna...?"  
"Chernibal?" ipotizzò Pilzskin.  
"Chernobyl?" chiese Stark.  
"Proprio quello," annuì Pilzskin. "Ha questo intero grande edificio, sigillato dagli umani. Molte ninfe velenose vi abitano."  
"Oddio, ninfe radioattive, proprio quello che volevo sentire," disse Stark.  
"Lei ha una figlia che vive sulla Costa Est," aggiunse Oakbud. "Ragazza viscida."  
"Nera e oleosa, e molto cattiva," disse Pilzskin.  
"No, non ho intenzione di trattare con ninfe velenose," disse Loki. Quelle non erano il tipo di Fate con cui voleva associarsi.  
"Dunque perché Babba Queen allora?" chiese Hatchet. "Voglio dire, certo la conosco molto meglio di chiunque qui su Midgard, ma..."  
"Perché tutte le Fate qui sulla Terra che non volevano vivere in città hanno chiesto il suo aiuto per andare in altri posti," disse Pilzskin. "E lei è venuta e li ha portati in altri regni, perciò conosce Fate dappertutto, anche su Jötunheim  
Perciò ci sono Fate su Jötunheim, Loki non era sicuro fino a quel momento, pensare che avrebbero potuto perire tutte se Thor fosse arrivato troppo tardi per fermarlo in tempo. Il pensiero formò un gelido piombo nel suo stomaco e dovette inghiottire e leccarsi le labbra secche prima di poter parlare di nuovo.  
"Cosa mi dite degli Jotnar e delle Fate che vivono la? Sono pacifici fra loro?"  
"Ovviamente," disse Pilzskin, come fosse ovvio. "Gli Jotnar dicono che tutti coloro che vivono a Jötunheim sono figli di Ymir."  
"E le streghe sono amiche degli spiriti di ghiaccio," disse Oakbud.  
"Anche quello," annuì Pilzskin.  
"Streghe?" chiese Loki. "Su Jötunheim?"  
Pilzskin lo guardò a lungo e duramente e forse un po' criticamente.  
"Devi imparare di più," disse. Non poteva neppure contrastare la cosa. Ovviamente non sapeva abbastanza di Jötunheim Questo doveva cambiare, e velocemente.  
"Quindi Alfheim sia," disse Hatchet. "Devi comunque parlare con Frey. Due piccioni con una fava."  
"Si, e Alfheim sia," convenne Loki.  
***  
Gli gnomi, sorprendentemente o non sorprendentemente, non avevano voglia di andar via. Almeno Hatchet li tenne d'occhio, in modo che non causassero danni... troppi danni. Erano solo rumorosi. Ma Loki aveva altre cose a cui pensare, perché c'era molto in gioco, troppe cose dipendevano dal suo viaggio ad Alfheim, perciò non poteva andare male. Sapeva che non poteva andare da solo, ma non avrebbe rischiato di portare Stark nel profondo del territorio delle Fate. Avrebbero probabilmente litigato per la cosa, perciò Loki non lo disse subito. Aveva ancora tempo per definire i dettagli.  
Doveva predisporre qualcos'altro prima, perciò disse a Stark con chi doveva parlare e lasciò lui, Hatchet e gli gnomi in cucina.  
"JARVIS, mettimi in contatto con Thor nella Stark Tower," disse quando fu nella loro camera.  
"Sta dirigendosi al suo appartamento," disse JARVIS un momento dopo, perciò Loki attese. Non sapeva del tutto come andavano le cose fra Asgard ed Alfheim di recente, ma dubitava che Frey fosse cambiato molto da come lo ricordava Loki. Non era certo che Thor potesse aiutarlo di più, ma doveva fargli sapere la cosa comunque.  
Il display si accese infine, il viso di Thor apparve su di esso.  
"Loki, è bello sentirti," disse.  
"Mi hai visto meno di un giorno fa in persona," fece notare Loki.  
"Comunque," disse Thor. "Cosa succede?"  
"Devo andare ad Alfheim," disse.  
"Perché?" chiese Thor.  
"Perché è stato Frey a dire ad Hatchet che io ero scomparso. Quindi ovviamente vuole qualcosa di importante da me."  
Thor sembrò pensieroso. "Sai cosa possa essere?"  
"No," Loki scosse il capo. "E' accaduto nulla di notevole su Alfheim mentre ero via?"  
"Non che io sappia," disse Thor. "Frey ha mandato dei magi quando nostro Padre ha avuto bisogno di aiuto per contenere la Fiamma Eterna, ma nulla di più."  
"Non ci sono molte cose per cui potrei servirgli," disse Loki. "E riguardo nostra Madre, è stata su Alfheim?"  
Thor sembrò piacevolmente sorpreso per un attimo e sorrise prima di rispondere. Oh giusto, "Madre". Loki non commentò al riguardo.  
"Si una o due volte," annuì Thor. "Mai per molto. Pensi possa avere qualcosa a che fare con questo?"  
"Lei e Frey sono ancora molto vicini, vero?"  
"Forse nostra madre gli ha chiesto di contattare Hatchet," suppose Thor. "In modo che ti trovasse."  
"Frey ha detto ad Hatchet che ha bisogno di me," disse Loki. "Quindi deve esserci più di questo."  
"Quindi intendi aiutarlo?" chiese Thor.  
"E chiedere in cambio il suo consiglio," disse Loki.  
Thor pensò per un attimo. "Riguardo Jötunheim," disse, non era una domanda. Loki annuì.  
"Sa molto di più di chiunque altro io possa raggiungere nella mia situazione attuale riguardo quel regno."  
"Alfheim è ancora sotto il dominio di Asgard," disse Thor. "Frey dovrebbe mandarti a... oh, capisco, vuoi che io dica a nostro padre di questo."  
"Heimdall ha sentito già alcune porzioni della cosa," disse Loki. "Potrebbe già sapere tutto."  
"Non sarà una conversazione piacevole," Thor si sfregò il capo.  
"Sono sicuro che la Regina vorrà supportare la tua decisione," disse Loki.  
"Andrò prima ad Asgard," disse Thor. "Ma poi ti incontrerò ad Alfheim. Voglio che tu stia al sicuro alla corte di Frey fino a che arriverò. Ricorda il nostro accordo."  
"Si, vuoi sempre sapere dove sono. Perché pensi ti abbia chiamato?"  
Loki sapeva che la fiducia non era qualcosa che poteva ancora chiedere. Almeno dover informare Thor riguardo quel tipo di cose non era una seccatura come si era immaginato.   
"Va bene allora," annuì Thor. "Credo sia meglio se non evito di parlare a nostro padre più a lungo."  
"Due giorni da ora," disse Loki. "E' quando ho intenzione di andare."  
"Andrò anche io ad Asgard quel giorno allora."  
"Le Norne proibiscono che tu parta prima di me," disse Loki. Thor sorrise e rise un poco.  
"Preferisco non essere troppo lontano da te," disse. "Non più di quanto debba essere."  
"Va bene," disse Loki ma era quasi certo che la sua irritazione non era per nulla reale.  
"Posso parlare con te anche domani?" chiese Thor. Loki fece spallucce guardando da un altra parte.  
"Devi solo chiedere a JARVIS di mettersi in contatto con me, o usare il tuo telefono." disse.  
Thor sorrise, contento e compiaciuto. Loki rifiutò di riconoscere il calore nel suo petto, perché era ridicolo. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in quel modo per qualcosa di così semplice.  
"Molto bene, parlerò con te domattina allora."  
"Si, va bene," disse Loki. "Vai adesso."  
"Arrivederci Loki," sorrise Thor e il display si spense. Cose ridicolmente semplici. Scosse il capo, resistendo all'urgenza di alzare gli occhi al cielo a se stesso. Aveva cose da pianificare dopo tutto.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gnomo significa abitante della terra, di qui il titolo.  
>  Fanart di [sasheenka](http://sasheenka.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ||[originale a dimensione intera](http://sasheenka.tumblr.com/post/70117828573/my-newest-fanart-inspired-by-the-amazing-fanfic)|| 


	76. 76 Fai Buon Viaggio

Tony chiuse gli occhi e semplicemente ansimò pesantemente, cercando di prendere fiato. Il suo cuore martellava nel suo petto ed era letteralmente bagnato di sudore. La sua pelle era troppo sensibile e i suoi muscoli facevano male, anche alcuni che non sapeva neppure esistessero tremavano per la stanchezza.  
"Okay, io..." ingoiò, leccò le labbra gonfie e cercò di parlare ancora. "Non ho mai pensato avrei potuto dire questo, ma santa fottuta cacca, sono solo umano... mi serve una pausa."  
Loki rise, basso e sporco e lo baciò sullo stomaco, leccò la sua pelle appena sopra il suo ombelico, poi si spostò lentamente verso il suo petto.  
"Davvero?" chiese mentre leccava e succhiava la sua pelle calda. Tony gemette e ingoiò di nuovo.  
"Okay, cazzo, dammi quindici minuti," disse. Non poteva dire no al sesso, davvero non poteva, specialmente non quando Loki era così, così incredibilmente entusiasta... ma seriamente, gli serviva prendere fiato. Loki mormorò, ovviamente compiaciuto dalla risposta e continuò con la sua lenta e giocosa esplorazione.  
Si fermò solo quando raggiunse il reattore arc. Si sollevò e fece scivolare un dito in mezzo ad esso.  
"Dovremo toglierlo quando tornerò," disse. Tony aprì gli occhi per guardarlo. Ne avevano parlato in precedenza, di come avrebbe potuto essere fatto, ma non sarebbe stata una cosa facile. Non erano solo gli shrapnel nel suo cuore, mancavano troppe porzioni delle sue costole ed i muscoli del suo torace erano cambiati dopo che il reattore era stato infilato nel suo petto. Le cose dovevano essere ricostruite ed anche con l'aiuto della magia non sarebbe stato facile e completamente privo di rischi. Erano entrambi un po' riluttanti a farlo. Non significava che la cosa fosse stata dimenticata comunque.  
"Perché ora?"  
"Potrei chiedere qualche guaritore di Alfheim, qualche mago che conosco," disse Loki. "Per sapere un modo per far ricrescere le ossa mancanti o qualcos'altro che possa aiutare. Sarebbe più facile da fare allora."  
Tony non doveva davvero pensare alla cosa a lungo, la risposta era troppo semplice.  
"Io mi fido di te," disse. "Se pensi di poterlo estrarre, possiamo farlo."  
Loki gli diede un lungo sguardo, perciò Tony gli sorrise e si sporse per toccare il suo viso. Loki si sporse in avanti e lo baciò di nuovo. Tony poteva sentirlo fin nelle ossa e si sporse per tirare il dio più fermamente sopra di se. Okay, quindi non gli sarebbero serviti quindici minuti dopo tutto.  
Le sue labbra erano gonfie e ipersensibili, ma non lo fermarono, baciò Loki di rimando con tutta la passione che poteva raccogliere. Loki afferrò di nuovo la sua anca, le sue dita che scivolavano sopra il livido fresco che aveva lasciato poco prima. Loki raramente lasciava segni, ma a Tony piaceva quando lo faceva. Ogni livido o graffio significava che Loki aveva perso il controllo della sua forza solo un poco, e Tony lo prendeva senz'altro come un complimento. Comunque, erano gravi quanto i lividi che la bocca di Loki aveva lasciato sul suo collo.  
Quando Loki mosse in cerchio le anche Tony sentì il suo uccello irrigidirsi di nuovo alla sensazione dello stelo duro di Loki. Si, Tony stava certamente arrivando li allo stesso modo, non sarebbe servito molto.  
"Vuoi che cambiamo?" chiese Loki quando si staccò un poco. Tony onestamente ci pensò per un attimo, ma no, non voleva davvero farlo, perciò scosse la testa.  
"No di nuovo così," disse e aprì le gambe di più in modo che Loki potesse sistemarsi nel mezzo. "Ancora così."  
Loki aspettò un momento, cercando sul suo viso. Si, normalmente Tony non amava stare sotto due volte di seguito, specialmente non così presto, perché nessuna quantità di lubrificazione poteva prevenire una certa quantità di dolore ma stavolta voleva sentirlo, preferibilmente per giorni. Doveva essere piuttosto chiaro sul suo viso, perché Loki non esitò a lungo.  
Tony era abbastanza aperto e lubrificato da prima, ma Loki si mosse ancora per prendere il lubrificante. Una delle molte cose buone di essere di nuovo sulla terra era il lubrificante, seriamente, l'olio funzionava bene, ma era un casino ripulirlo. Non era la sola cosa creativa che qualcuno poteva usare a letto, e di certo non la sola cosa a cui Tony aveva introdotto Loki, ma era certamente la più essenziale.  
Loki si unse lo stelo di nuovo. Le sue palpebre si abbassarono e alzarono per un attimo mentre le sue lunghe dita si muovevano su e giù per il suo cazzo per coprirne ogni centimetro. Era una tale vista. Tony non si stancava mai di guardarlo, specialmente non guardarlo in un letto da quella posizione. Non era solo per quanto fosse stupendo, tutti i suoi muscoli magri e la pelle pallida e senza difetto mostrata. Era il letto il posto dove sembrava di più un dio. Così tanto era stato strappato via, e Tony non parlava di abiti. Loki era onesto riguardo il suo piacere, sapeva cosa voleva ed era desideroso di dare a Tony quello che voleva. Le sue maschere venivano eliminate, il sipario messo da parte. Quando erano così Loki era se stesso nel modo più puro possibile. E Tony amava essere quello che lo vedeva in quel modo.  
Tirò Loki giù per un altro bacio e gemette quando Loki si posizionò, il glande viscido del suo cazzo che sfregava sulla sua apertura, stuzzicandolo un poco. Poi scivolò dentro, quasi senza sforzo, servì solo una dolce spinta in avanti ed era dentro fino in fondo. Non andò troppo veloce, voleva andar piano con il corpo stanco di Tony, o semplicemente voleva assaporare la sensazione. Non importava. Tony inarcò la schiena e baciò Loki più profondamente quando venne riempito.  
Loki afferrò una delle sue mani e intrecciò le loro dita. Poi la spinse in alto sopra alla testa di Tony premendola sul letto. A Tony non importava essere tenuto giù e Loki si divertiva a farlo. L'altra mano la teneva fermamente sull'anca di Tony, sollevandolo solo un poco per avere un angolo migliore. Poi iniziò a muoversi. Lento e profondo, facendo sentire a Tony ogni centimetro mentre usciva quasi completamente e poi si spingeva dentro più profondamente possibile.  
"Cazzo," Tony ansimò quando il cazzo di Loki accarezzò la sua prostata molto deliberatamente. Il cazzo di Tony era sicuramente molto più arzillo ora, erigendosi impazientemente e iniziando a bagnarsi la punta.  
Loki lo baciò di nuovo, premendo le loro fronti insieme. Le sue spinte divennero un po' più forti, ma non veloci. Tony normalmente si sarebbe lamentato che non era fatto di vetro, ma era ancora stanco e tutto quello era troppo dannatamente bello. Mise la mano sulla nuca di Loki, tenendolo fermo e baciandolo di rimando, mordendo le sue labbra arrossate, e gemendo ogni volta che Loki spingeva dentro nel modo giusto.  
Divenne più sicuro ad ogni secondo che Loki volesse assaporare questo, per ricordarlo per giorni, così come Tony voleva ricordarne la sensazione. Non che Tony potesse lasciare dei segni su di lui, anche se gli faceva un succhiotto o due sparivano subito. Non gli restavano i segni dei baci di Tony e le sue labbra non riportavano tagli il giorno dopo. Normalmente si considerava fortunato, perché non doveva affrontare inconvenienti, ma c'erano anche degli svantaggi. Tony non poteva lasciargli segni, solo ricordi.  
Una spinta, un po' più profonda e violenta di quelle precedenti, lo scosse dai suoi pensieri.  
"Ti sto annoiando?" chiese Loki, sogghignando dispettosamente. Doveva essersi accorto che Tony si era perso nei suoi pensieri.  
Tony non lo degnò neppure di una risposta, perché Loki era fin troppo conscio di come poteva trasformare rapidamente Tony in un mucchio di incredibilmente soddisfatta gelatina. Perciò sorrise e mosse un po' le anche, chiedendo di più. Loki rise ansimando e mosse di scatto in avanti il bacino di nuovo, strappando un improvviso gemito da Tony. Lo fece anche rendere conto che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto toccare il suo cazzo, almeno da ieri.  
Non voleva davvero che Loki mollasse la sua mano o la sua anca, perciò mise l'altra mano fra di loro per avvolgerla attorno al suo stelo, accarezzandosi. Loki gemette e si leccò le labbra muovendosi solo un po' più veloce, bloccando gli occhi sul viso di Tony.  
Non c'era luogo per pensare ora, anche l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri era fuggito dalla mente di Tony. C'era solo il calore della pelle di Loki, il respiro che condividevano fra i baci, le mani che lo afferravano stretto e il crescente piacere bruciante che lo portava sempre più vicino al bordo.  
Loki era vicino, perché chiuse gli occhi e si chinò giù per baciare e mordere Tony sul collo, spingendo le anche più fortemente in avanti adesso. La sua presa sull'anca di Tony si strinse allo stesso modo.  
"Cazzo, eccolo, vieni avanti," lo incoraggiò Tony e godette il rumore che Loki fece in risposta.  
Tony gridò di immediato piacere quando Loki prese la sua prostata due volte, erano entrambi colpi taglienti e pesanti che gli fecero vedere le stelle. Poi Loki stava venendo, gemendo profondamente e fermando il suo corpo dopo un attimo. Rimase comunque dentro di lui e mosse la mano dall'anca di Tony al suo cazzo. Avvolse le dita attorno alla mano di Tony stringendole un poco. Mossero le mani insieme fino a che Tony lo seguì oltre la cima. Si incontrarono in un bacio morso e continuarono a baciarsi fino a che riuscirono a controllare il respiro scendendo dai rispettivi orgasmi.  
Loki gli sorrise. Quel sorriso che non faceva spesso, quel tipo di sorriso che lo faceva sembrare molto più dolce attorno ai bordi. Il sorriso che faceva sapere a Tony del cuore che teneva fra le sue mani. Fortunatamente era sempre stato bravo con le mani e sapeva esattamente come maneggiare qualcosa di così importante. Perciò sorrise di rimando.  
Loki si tirò fuori qualche attimo dopo, rotolando giù da Tony. Leccò una goccia di sperma dalle dita e Tony gemette alle vista.  
"Seriamente, basta. Non osare dire a nessuno che l'ho detto," disse Tony. "Ma basta sesso."  
Loki rise di nuovo e si spostò più vicino per un altro bacio.  
"Almeno non oggi," cedette Tony quando si separarono.  
"Quando ritorno," promise Loki.  
"Non mi piace ancora tutto questo," disse Tony.  
"Tony," Loki lo avvisò steso di nuovo sul letto. Doveva essere un dono speciale, far sembrare il suo nome tante cose contemporaneamente.  
"No, ho capito, ma non deve piacermi," disse Tony.  
"Possiamo smettere di discutere della cosa?" chiese Loki.  
"Vorrei solo venire con te," disse Tony.  
"Non ti farò rischiare quando non è necessario," disse Loki.  
"Sono un ragazzo cresciuto, lo sai," disse Tony.  
"Anche io. Posso prendermi cura di me stesso per qualche giorno senza di te." adesso c'era un po' di rabbia nel tono di Loki, perciò Tony si avvicinò a lui.  
"Lo sai che non è quel che voglio dire," disse Tony. "Ci sono solo così tante cose che non sappiamo. E se Frey volesse qualcosa che non puoi fare? E se Thor non convincesse Odino? E se le Fate non fossero amichevoli senza Hatchet con te? Seriamente, perché non puoi portare con te Hatchet?"  
"E' stato bandito da Alfheim, per esempio," disse Loki. "Non lo porterò la prima di aver parlato a Frey al riguardo. Secondariamente, non ti lascierei senza protezione magica. Porterò con me Drongo e anche Thor verrà la. Piantala di preoccuparti."  
Tony sospirò. Avevano discusso della cosa almeno una dozzina di volte ormai, ma Tony non era ancora felice al riguardo.  
"Porta anche Juyu allora," disse Tony. Loki lo guardò.  
"So che tu e Bee siete molto più vicini adesso di quanto foste, ma non la lascierei qui senza Drongo e Juyu. Posso portare uno di loro, non entrambi. E se devo scegliere..."  
"Okay, lo so, è un viaggio diplomatico per buona parte, quindi Drongo ti può aiutare più di Juyu. Puoi portare Juyu e Bee."  
"E lasciare solo te e Hatchet? Assolutamente no."  
"Ho anche Bruce e posso chiamare Rhodey se mi serve aiuto," disse Tony.  
"Sto cercando di non fare troppo rumore con questa visita. Non posso arrivare con un intero entourage. Drongo sarà sufficiente. Tutto andrà bene," Loki lo rassicurò per la centesima volta.  
"Va bene," sbuffò Tony. "Sarà il tempo più lungo che abbiamo passato separati da quando siamo stati catturati quel giorno. Mi rende agitato."  
"Sono solo tre giorni, amor mio," disse Loki, tirandolo vicino. Tony sospirò di nuovo e si sistemò al fianco di Loki.  
"Vorrei comunque venire con te."  
"La prossima volta, promesso," sorrise Loki. Tony era noto per essere ostinato, ma Loki era ad un livello ancor più alto. Tony sapeva molto bene che Loki non avrebbe ceduto. Lo sapeva la prima volta in cui avevano discusso di questo viaggio e lo sapeva anche adesso. E si sapeva che era un fardello che doveva portare Loki e che doveva rispondere delle cose che aveva fatto da solo, ma lo rendeva ancora a disagio.  
"Non credere che non verremo a cercarti se non ritorni in tre giorni," disse Tony.  
"Lo so," disse Loki. "Non mi aspetterei nulla di meno."  
Bene quella era una cosa su cui erano d'accordo riguardo questo viaggio allora.  
***  
"Attività Bifrost alla Avengers Tower," annunciò JARVIS. "Posso confermare che Thor è partito."  
"Questo è il nostro invito allora," disse Loki. Indossava la sua armatura di Alyndor. Non quella vecchia, ma quella recentemente progettata che Tony aveva fatto un paio di mesi prima quando il vecchio pettorale era stato danneggiato. Non era stato un giorno divertente. La aveva comunque incisa con i serpenti, alcune cose non cambiavano mai. Indossava anche le antibraccia con i cristalli energetici incastonati. Tecnicamente non gli servivano, perché aveva pieno accesso alla sua magia, ma potevano comunque essere utili.  
Tony era andato anche oltre, invocando la Regola numero 2 e aveva fatto portare a Loki una delle nuove pistole su cui stava lavorando. Si era fuori dall'industria delle armi, ma erano per uso personale. Voleva fare armi che includessero anche la funzione di stordimento che aveva creato per la sua armatura. Non era facile incorporare sia cristalli energetici che elettrici nell'arma, ma lui era un genio per un motivo.  
Aveva anche pianificato di progettare armi che avessero solo la modalità elettrica. Se fosse andato avanti con la cosa, avrebbe potuto tornare un pochino in affari. Sarebbero state perfette per la polizia. Quella nella fondina di Loki era ancora un arma a doppio uso comunque.  
Drongo era anche in armatura, anche se solo un poco. Tony non aveva ancora preparato la sua armatura intera. Doveva pensare ad un nuovo progetto completamente a causa dello stile di combattimento di Drongo. Quello che era perfetto per Loki - ed anche Juyu o Hatchet - avrebbe costretto i movimenti di Drongo. Perciò aveva solo guardie di braccia e spalle per ora. Disse che era più che sufficiente per la difesa. Tony non aveva cercato di discutere con lui. L'arma che Tony stava disegnando per lui era ugualmente ancora un prototipo, che avrebbe dovuto funzionare bene, ma Drongo insistette che sarebbe stato a posto senza armi. Yggdrasil non era l' Antico Potere, ma poteva imbrigliare sufficiente forza per essere tutto fuorché indifeso. Ancora, Tony non discusse con lui, perché non ce n'era bisogno.  
"Lo sai, davvero mi aspettavo che tornassi alla tua armatura Asgardiana," disse Tony.  
"Perché avrei dovuto farlo?" chiese Loki. "Quando ho una armatura incantata di alyndor costruita dal mio amato."  
"Adulatore," sorrise Tony.  
"E in un certo modo sto facendo una affermazione," aggiunse Loki. "Che non sono lo stesso uomo che ero una volta, perciò non mi lascerò trattare come tale."  
"E' meglio mostrare le tue alleanze dall'inizio," annuì Juyu. "Inoltre sembri micidiale."  
"Questo può essere stato uno dei fattori dietro alla mia scelta," sogghignò Loki.  
"Diva," ridacchiò Tony e lo tirò vicino per un ultimo bacio.  
"Perdere le corna è stata senz'altro una buona scelta," disse Bruce, entrando nella stanza. Tony non pensava sarebbe venuto, ma era felice che lo avesse fatto, anche se era solo per salutare Drongo.  
"E' sicuro che non vuole che la porti indietro a New York prima di andare, Dottor Banner?" chiese Loki, ignorando il commento. "Ha detto al Capitano Rogers che sarebbe partito adesso."  
"No, va bene. Andrò nel pomeriggio," disse Bruce. "Posso fare del lavoro mentre viaggio."  
Bruce voleva andare a prendere delle cose alla torre visto che il suo soggiorno a Malibu era divenuto sempre più lungo. Si immaginava che andare mentre Loki era andato fosse la soluzione migliore perché neppure Fury poteva contestarla.  
"Come preferisce," Loki fece spallucce.  
"Puoi venire a riprenderemi, quando ritorni," aggiunse Bruce.  
"Va bene, dove diavolo è Hatchet ancora?" chiese Tony, mancava solo lui.  
"Sta arrivando, Signore," disse JARVIS. Infatti, l'elfo entrò nella stanza un attimo dopo, portando una piccola scatola di legno in mano.  
"Si, sono in ritardo, non è colpa mia," disse. "Avrei apprezzato più di due giorni di preavviso."  
Hatchet era contrariato quanto Tony perché Loki lo lasciava indietro. Era un raro momento di perfetta unità fra i due. Marciò verso Loki e gli tese la scatola. Loki sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativamente.  
"E' per Babba Queen," disse. "Un regalo, bene, una specie di piccolo scherzo, per ricordarle quanto mi vuole bene. L'ho sigillato con un mio incantesimo, perciò lei non avrà dubbio che è da parte mia. Inoltre dille che avrei voluto andare a trovarla, ma sono bandito. E ignora dannatamente Claryda se è la, e non commentare la barba di Goulard, si incazza..."  
"Hatchet, so come comportarmi con le Fate," interruppe Loki. "E loro mi conoscono."  
"Quelle di Wolveswoods ti conoscono," disse Hatchet. "Ma Babba Queen vive oltre i confini, e anche quelli che ti conoscono possono essere pericolosi, non essere incauto. Io la conosco, posso anche amarla qualche volta, ma ha un senso dell'umorismo molto strano, devi essere prudente."  
"Andrà bene," lo rassicurò Loki. Lo stesso tono che aveva usato con Tony.  
"Se non torni in tempo vengo a prenderti," disse fermamente Hatchet. "E sappiamo tutti quanto io sia impedito nel viaggio fra i regni, quindi non farmelo fare."  
Loki sorrise e scosse il capo, poi tirò l'elfo in un abbraccio.  
"Tornerò in tempo," promise.  
"Guai a te se no," disse Hatchet, strizzandolo forte.  
"Dovremo avviarci allora," disse Drongo. "Il giorno avanza, come dicono."  
Loki lasciò andare Hatchet ed annuì facendo un passo indietro. Guardò Tony, poi Hatchet, poi sbuffò.  
"Sono solo tre giorni, voi due siete ridicoli," disse, ma Tony poteva vedere che non era davvero arrabbiato alla cosa.  
"Meglio che tu vada prima che inizino a discutere di nuovo," avvisò Juyu, Bee annuiva, d'accordo con lei, mentre Bruce cercò di nascondere un sorriso.  
Loki non necessitava di ulteriori incoraggiamenti. JARVIS oscurò le finestre della sala senza che gli venisse chiesto. Erano riflettenti come uno specchio in quel modo e abbastanza grandi perché anche Drongo potesse attraversarle.  
Il modo in cui scintillava e si muoveva sotto alla mano di Loki ricordava a Tony la prima volta che lo aveva visto accadere, appena prima che Loki si mostrasse quel giorno. Servì solo un momento perche lui fosse pronto e poi Loki tese una mano indietro per afferrare il polso di Drongo. Un attimo dopo scivolarono attraverso la superfice di vetro piatta. Non camminarono attraverso di essa, sembrarono letteralmente essere succhiati in essa.  
I cinque rimasti fissarono le proprie immagini riflesse per qualche attimo in silenzio quando furono andati.  
"Sembrava davvero figo," annunciò Juyu allora. "E adesso torno al mio film."  
Bee la seguì fuori e Bruce andò poco dopo. Hatchet e Tony attesero ancora un poco prima di guardare da un altra parte ed andare.  
***  
Distrarsi con il lavoro per far passare il tempo più in fretta era un buon piano, ma non andò così bene.  
Decise di prendere del tempo per occuparsi di guardare il progresso dei suoi progetti principali alle Stark Industries. Pepper stava occupandosi del lato business, ma Tony insistette di supervisionare la costruzione di persona di quando in quando, anche se da remoto. I sistemi di filtraggio dell'aria erano stati costruiti nel quartier generale di Pechino, perché il mercato maggiore per i filtri a dimensione cittadina sarebbero stati la Cina ed il Giappone. Ovviamente altre metropoli potevano averne bisogno, ma si...Pepper aveva detto che sarebbe stato meglio farlo fare a loro.  
Il quartier generale di Berlino insistette per essere quello che si occupava di sviluppare i pannelli solari. Tony non era sorpreso. I loro primi grandi clienti per gli Arc reactor erano state nazioni europee ugualmente. Pepper aveva acconsentito e Tony le aveva lasciato definire i dettagli. I sistemi di filtraggio delle acque erano costruiti a New York, cosa che lasciò al quartier generale di Los Angeles i progetti più... segreti. Preparare i prototipi e quanto necessario a mostrare cose come il generatore di gravità artificiale per futuri potenziali compratori. Pepper era convinta che il governo avrebbe mangiato dalle loro mani molto presto, anche senza alcun tipo di arma.  
Le azioni delle Stark Industries stavano andando alle stelle da quando Tony aveva fatto il suo debutto a New York. Appena avrebbero messo i nuovi prodotti sul mercato, le cose sarebbero andate anche meglio. E oh, non veeva l'ora che Pepper sapesse dei progetti per le armi non letali di Tony. Rhodey sarebbe stato al settimo cielo sentendo della cosa, Tony ne era certo. Una volta che avesse avuto abbastanza prototipi da mostrare quanto fossero efficaci le sue armi elettriche, e non solo le pistole ma anche i fucili da cecchino, ci sarebbero stati una quantità di terzisti interessati alla produzione. Non esisteva letteralmente un altra arma stordente sulla Terra che potesse rivaleggiare la distanza e l'efficienza di quelle che aveva progettato Tony, era anni luce avanti a chiunque.  
Non che ultimamente gli affari fossero la maggiore preoccupazione di Tony, ma era buono sapere che le cose andavano bene. Una cosa in meno di cui preoccuparsi in merito.  
Ovviamente, quando aveva finito tutto quanto erano passate solo due ore. Perciò passò ancora un ora e mezzo armeggiando con la Firebird II e i suoi progetti per le armi non letali. Infine dovette uscire dalla sua officina, perché non riusciva a portare davvero a termine alcun lavoro. Aveva passato circa dieci minuti a fissare uno dei fiori di metallo di Hatchet sul suo tavolo di lavoro, sapeva che era un segnale che diceva che il suo cervello era troppo distratto per lavorare davvero.  
Perciò tornò su al piano terra e sedette per guardare quello che guardava Juyu. Tony scherzava a volte sul fatto che lei stava imparando ad essere una teenager stando seduta su un divano e guardando la TV quasi tutto il giorno, ma davvero lo preoccupava. Non era che lei avesse avuto molte giornate rilassanti nella sua infanzia, nessuno avrebbe potuto invidiare il fatto che battesse un po' la fiacca. Stava guardando un cartone animato stavolta.  
"Dunque che cos'è questo?" chiese Tony.  
"Riguarda un alieno cattivo dalla pelle blu con una propensione per il cuoio e la teatralità." disse.  
"Stai prendendomi in giro," rise Tony.  
"Nop," scosse la testa. "Loki aveva dei minions?"  
"Non lo so, lui controllava mentalmente delle persone," disse Tony. "Conta?"  
"Nah, quelli sono "scagnozzi del male"," disse seriamente Juyu. Che tipo di film stava guardando, davvero? Stava senz'altro acquisendo una buona conoscenza dello slang comunque. Tony non riuscì ad evitare di essere fiero della cosa.  
"I Minions di solito sono creature o bestie di qualche genere," continuò lei. "Che seguono senza cervello il loro padrone."  
"Bene, allora lui ha Hatchet," disse Tony dopo un attimo. Lo calcolò perfettamente perché Juyu grugnì nella sua bevanda facendosela salire per il naso e iniziò a tossire e ridere contemporaneamente. Tony non riuscì ad evitare di ridere allo stesso modo. Hatchet avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire sul commento. Era un peccato che non fosse li per ascoltare.  
"Signore! Intrusi al..." JARVIS cercò di avvisare, ma poi le finestre esplosero. Vetri si sparsero e fumo riempì la stanza quasi immediatamente. Granate fumogene, Tony riconobbe il suono.  
Tony e Juyu corsero entrambi, cercando di trovare una migliore copertura rispetto al divano. Lei urlò qualcosa che Tony non poteva sentire, poi qualcosa si spezzò di nuovo, Tony non aveva idea di cosa fosse, ma avvenne troppo vicino. Sentì una pugnalata tagliente e dolorosa nella spalla, gli fece perdere l'equilibrio e cadde giù. Sbatté la testa quando cadde, colpendo violentemente qualcosa di appuntito, il suo intero cranio vibrò all'impatto. Juyu urlò di nuovo sopra alla improvvisa confusione nella stanza mentre le cose divennero offuscate ai bordi e poi nere.  
***


	77. 77 Terra: Giorno 1

_**  
Juyu non guardò attorno dapprima. Si mosse solo per coprirsi. Era qualcosa che Loki gli aveva detto molte volte, doveva pensare prima alla difesa e solo dopo all'offesa. Perciò corse e si schiacciò contro il muro dietro ad una delle enormi rocce nella stanza. Solitamente le pensava sciocche, perché qual'era il motivo di usare delle grandi rocce per decorazione, ma ora era più che felice che ci fossero. Stark corse in un altra direzione, ovviamente per coprirsi ugualmente.  
Poi il fumo iniziò a riempire la stanza e Juyu non ebbe il tempo di avvisare Stark quando altro vetro esplose. Non era neppure sicura di cosa fosse, guardò solo in orrore shockato mentre Stark cadeva sul pavimento con uno spiacevole colpo. Voleva correre da lui subito, ma infine si accorse degli intrusi. Indossavano tutti abiti neri, maschere, elmetti, sembravano tutti uguali, anche le loro armi. Lei aveva visto abbastanza film terrestri per riconoscere l'equipaggiamento. Perciò dovevano essere umani. Lei attese, il suo sangue che saliva agli orecchi, il suo cuore in gola. Lei si sentiva come se respirasse così sonoramente che chiunque nella stanza potesse facilmente sentirla.  
JARVIS stava avvisando gli intrusi che le autorità stavano arrivando, mentre la mente di Juyu stava correndo con le possibilità. Non poteva aspettare che arrivasse aiuto, non quando Stark era a terra, non quando gli uomini stavano lentamente camminando avvicinandosi a lui attraverso il sottile velo di fumo. Quando lei si accorse del sangue che scorreva accanto a Stark si accorse che non c'era tempo per fare piani.  
Saltò da dietro la roccia appena alcuni di loro furono abbastanza vicini. Loki le aveva detto che lottare disarmati contro multipli nemici era rischioso. Se avevano armi le probabilità erano anche peggiori. Non era comunque impossibile.  
Doveva essere veloce, doveva muoversi costantemente, e non doveva dar loro spazio. Il primo uomo che raggiunse fu il più facile da buttare giù, un calcio nel basso delle costole, poi sulle ginocchia ed era giù un urlo di dolore che usciva dalla sua bocca. Il secondo si era già girato verso di lei. Juyu gli diede una gomitata in gola, poi lo afferrò attorno al collo e lo lanciò sopra la sua spalla.  
Non osò pensare alle sue possibilità e al fatto che stessero ovviamente sparandole adesso che aveva perso l'elemento sorpresa. Si mosse fra di loro, cercando di mettere almeno uno di loro fra lei e gli altri in modo che non potessero spararle. Doveva tirare fuori di li Stark.  
Prese il braccio di un altro, girandogli il braccio in cui portava l'arma brutalmente, poi lo calciò dietro alle ginocchia e lo colpì in testa con l'arma. Poi dovette abbassarsi, perché era scoperta, nessuno le faceva scudo dagli altri assalitori. Riuscì a rotolare e andare dietro ad una sedia. L'arma, bene il fucile, era strano, più piccolo di quello che aveva visto nei film e non aveva idea di cosa potesse davvero fare.  
Sapeva che non poteva nascondersi li per molto, ma non sapeva quanti altri di loro c'erano. Il fumo li aiutava, ma aiutava anche lei almeno. Comunque, non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché loro la trovassero di nuovo. Era anche solo un poco più vicina a Stark. Stava ansimando forte, il suo cuore batteva selvaggiamente nel petto e si chiedeva se quelli fossero i soli intrusi o se ve ne fossero altri.  
Lei sapeva che stavano avvicinandosi e non sapeva quanto aiuto il fucile le avrebbe dato, ma vi si afferrò. Quando il rumore di un passo fu troppo vicino perché le piacesse si mosse di nuovo. Sentì un colpo doloroso nel fianco, ma continuò a muoversi verso un angolo nascosto mentre si schivava. Guardò giù e vide un piccolo cilindro d'argento che sporgeva dal suo fianco. Lo tirò via subito trovando un grosso ago alla fine di esso. Non era una cosa buona, non era buona per nulla.  
Uno degli uomini si avvicinò di nuovo a lei e Juyu saltò verso di lui, colpendolo con il suo intero corpo. L'impatto lo fece perdere il suo fucile ed entrambi atterrarono sul pavimento con un forte colpo. La lasciò indifesa contro gli altri. Quanti ce n'erano? Dannazione.  
Poi un ombra scura volò attraverso la stanza atterrando sul pavimento con un botto. Juyu si girò e voleva sospirare di sollievo, perché non era mai stata così felice di vedere Hatchet. L'elfo afferrò un altro degli uomini, solo prendendo una manciata dei suoi abiti e lanciandolo contro un muro. I pochi rimasti, anche i due che erano sul pavimento alzarono i loro fucili, ma le mani di Hatchet stavano già bruciando di magia.  
"Oh, solo provateci," disse Hatchet e attaccò. Ci furono spari, Juyu vide molte di quelle cose argentee che uscivano dai mobili e dalle pareti, ma non aveva dubbio che Hatchet avrebbe potuto tener botto, perciò Juyu corse da Stark.  
Non era stato colpito fortunatamente, ma aveva un pezzo di vetro che usciva dalla spalla, stava sanguinando copiosamente, inoltre aveva una ferita alla testa. Juyu dovette afferrarlo e trascinarlo verso la relativa sicurezza.  
"JARVIS! Arriverà aiuto?" gridò mentre il suono della lotta continuava. Sperò davvero che Hatchet stesse facendoli a pezzi. Le urla sorprese e di panico degli uomini sconosciuti gli dicevano che lo stava facendo. Lei guardò fuori e si, Hatchet era anche meno gentile di quanto fosse stata Juyu. Non gli importava di rompere ossa o anche lanciare alcuni di loro fuori dalle finestre. Combatteva come Loki in molti modi. Era troppo veloce e troppo forte per buona parte degli uomini. Lei non era sicura se avesse ucciso davvero qualcuno di loro, davvero non gli importava.  
"Il dottor Banner sta arrivando," disse JARVIS. Bene, in effetti li avvisò, perché neppure un secondo dopo, Juyu sentì il ruggito. Non era come nulla che lei avesse mai sentito prima, ma lei sapeva che cosa significasse.  
"Hatchet! Togliti di li!" urlò attraverso la stanza.  
La testa dell'elfo si sollevò alla sua voce e non esitò a correre via. Appena in tempo, perché un muro si spezzò in pezzi, un corpo verde gigante si era spaccato la strada attraverso di esso. Juyu si chinò sopra Stark per fargli scudo dai detriti.  
Hulk fece scappare gli uomini, anche quelli feriti cercarono di scappare via da lui. Hulk era arrabbiato e Juyu temeva che quella non fosse la sola parte della casa che era stata invasa. Bruce doveva essere stato colto di sorpresa. La sua mente immediatamente andò a Bee, ma doveva sperare che stesse bene. Quando Juyu sollevò la testa si paralizzò, perché Hatchet era ancora sulla linea di vista di Hulk, spostandosi lentamente via da lui per avvicinarsi a Juyu e Stark.  
L'elfo tenne uno sguardo fermo su Hulk, una mano alzata in modo da placarlo. Hulk lo fissò per un lungo attimo e Juyu sentì il suo intero corpo tendersi. Ma poi la bestia verde si girò e ruggì agli uomini che cercavano ancora di riprendere i colleghi feriti e caricò verso di loro. Prendendo una delle rocce e tirandola attraverso la stanza.  
Juyu si piegò sopra Stark di nuovo mentre altri detriti cadevano. Fu quasi spaventata quando un altro corpo atterrò giù accanto a loro, ma era solo Hatchet.  
Hulk ruggì di nuovo. Juyu osò sollevare la testa quando non poteva sentire altri detriti che colpivano la sua schiena. Hulk aveva afferrato un divano e lo aveva lanciato contro gli uomini che cercavano di ritirarsi, portando i loro camerati feriti fuori con loro attraverso le finestre rotte. Dovevano esserci auto o aerei la fuori, lei non lo sapeva.  
"Juyu, fammi dare un occhiata a lui," disse Hatchet e Juyu si tirò indietro. La sua testa si sentiva impossibilmente intorpidita e il suo cuore correva ancora. Hulk corse attraverso la stanza e fuori dalla finestra, rompendo parte del muro mentre usciva.  
"Oh, merda," Hatchet non cercò di svegliarlo. Strappò la sua maglia e la tagliò a metà. "Tirerò via il vetro e tu devi premere sulla ferita mentre lo bendo."  
"Okay," annuì Juyu. Hatchet sollevò un poco Stark e mise la stoffa sotto la sua spalla preparandola per l'uso.  
"Pronta?" chiese allora.  
"Si," annuì lei di nuovo. Hatchet afferrò il pezzo di vetro e lo tirò fuori rapidamente. Juyu immediatamente premette giù sulla profonda ferita, mentre Hatchet rapidamente la fasciò per fermare il sanguinamento. Stark fortunatamente non si svegliò mentre lo facevano.  
"Ha anche battuto la testa," disse Juyu quando lasciò andare. Odiava davvero la sensazione del sangue caldo sulle dita. Non era schizzinosa, ma era Stark. Era ferito e lei non aveva ancora idea di cosa stesse accadendo.  
"E' buona cosa che abbia un cranio spesso allora," disse Hatchet. Posò il palmo sulla fronte di Stark e le sue dita si illuminarono di un lampo violetto. Stark aprì gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, cercando di sedersi dritto, ma Hatchet lo tenne a terra con una mano ferma sul petto.  
"Vacci piano, Stark, stai giù," disse Hatchet.  
"Ma che diavolo?" chiese Stark, poi sobbalzò di dolore.  
"Siamo stati attaccati," gli ricordò Juyu.  
"JARVIS?" chiese Stark.  
"Sembra che abbiano avvicinato la casa dall'aria," riportò JARVIS. "Sono incredibilmente spiacente Signore, ma sembrano ancora bloccare i miei sensori. Non riesco a controllare la locazione di ogni intruso. Ho perso visione sul 56% del perimetro. Sembrano comunque ritirarsi."  
"I loro aeromobili?"  
"Hulk sta prendendosi cura di quel problema, Signore."  
"Bruce è ancora qui? Oh, grazie cazzo!"  
"Ed il colonnello Rhodes è in linea per lei," aggiunse JARVIS.  
"Okay, passamelo. Andiamo fammi sedere," disse Stark e Hatchet mollò, aiutandolo a sedere lentamente.  
"Tony! Tony cosa sta succedendo?" chiese subito Rhodey.  
"Non ne ho la più fottuta idea," disse Stark. "La mia casa è mezza distrutta."  
"Ma tu stai bene?" chiese Rhodey.  
"Sopravvivrò." disse Stark. "Sembra che non si aspettassero Hulk e adesso stanno scappando."  
"Sto arrivando," disse Rhodey.  
"No aspetta, mi serve qualcos'altro," disse Stark, il suo viso cambiò in una espressione determinata. "Mi serve che tu tenga i cieli puliti per me."  
"Quanto puliti?" chiese Rhodey.  
"Porterò giù la mia nave dallo spazio e non voglio che qualcuno le spari," disse Stark.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Rhodey annuì. "Posso certamente farlo," disse.  
"JARVIS," disse allora Stark. "Appena Rhodey ti dice che i cieli sono liberi porta giù la Iron Mage."  
"Si, signore," confermò JARVIS.  
"Ma sto comunque arrivando, Tony," disse Rhodey.  
"Penso siamo in salvo adesso," disse Stark ma non sembrava troppo sicuro. Non sapevano se gli intrusi si fossero ritirati da tutte le parti della casa dopo tutto.  
"Non sto venendo solo per la tua sicurezza," disse Rhodey.  
"Si... va bene, quello sarebbe bello," convenne Stark.  
"Sarò li fra poco," disse Rhodey e la linea si chiuse.  
"JARVIS ci sono altri di loro o sono scappati tutti?" chiese Stark.  
"Non lo so, Signore," replicò JARVIS. "Come ho detto, i miei sensori sembrano bloccati."  
"Bee?" chiese Juyu.  
"Era nella sua stanza quando c'è stato l'attacco, ma non posso ricevere immagini dal vivo da quella parte della casa al momento," disse JARVIS.  
"Dobbiamo cercare per la casa," disse Stark.  
"Ho preso la libertà di informare la polizia e gli Avengers dell'attacco. Non ho potuto contattare ancora Miss Potts," disse JARVIS. "Il capitano Rogers aspetta di parlare con lei."  
"Può aspettare," disse Stark. "Digli che ho dei problemi da risolvere. Aiutatemi ad alzarmi."  
Hatchet non discusse stavolta e prese il braccio di Stark dal lato non ferito e lo tirò in piedi. Non lo lasciò andare però. Nel momento in cui Stark fu in piedi impallidì divenendo color cenere, si piegò in due e vomitò. Hatchet lo teneva ancora duro, quindi non cadde.  
"Oh merda," imprecò Hatchet.  
"Va bene... concussione," disse Stark dopo che fu in grado di respirare un poco e pulirsi la bocca. "Sto bene adesso."  
"Dubito sinceramente della cosa," disse Hatchet.  
"Si, assicurati che non mi addormenti e dovrei stare bene," disse Stark.  
"La tua spalla sanguina ancora," aggiunse Hatchet. Stark gli diede un occhiata.  
"Ma non sanguina così copiosamente, quindi starò bene per ora." Juyu conosceva quel tono di voce. Voleva dire che non c'era scopo a discutere con lui. Juyu convenne in un certo modo, dovevano assicurarsi che la casa fosse sicura prima di prendersi cura delle loro ferite più profondamente.  
Si alzò anche lei, poi dovette afferrarsi a qualcosa perché la sua vista si annebbiò.  
"Juyu!" Stark immediatamente si sporse per aiutarla a stare in piedi anche se anche lui non era molto saldo sui piedi. Lei riuscì a stare dritta senza aiuto, ma dovette scuotere la testa più volte prima di schiarirla.  
"Sei ferita?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Mi hanno colpita," disse lei. "Ma non è..." guardò attorno e si sporse verso il cilindro argenteo più vicino che trovò. Stark si aggrottò profondamente.  
"Frecce tranquillanti," disse, prendendolo. "Si suppone ti rendano incosciente."  
"Perciò erano qui per catturare, non per uccidere," disse Hatchet. "Chi sono?"  
"Non ne ho idea, prima liberiamoci dei cazzoni, poi ne parliamo."  
Juyu non poteva essere più d'accordo.  
"Davvero stai bene?" chiese Stark a lei.  
"Si suppone io chieda lo stesso a te," disse lei. "Sei molto peggio di me."  
"Io starò bene, andiamo," disse. Hatchet infine ritenne fosse abbastanza saldo da camminare da solo, perché lasciò andare il suo braccio. "JARVIS, com'è la situazione di Hulk?"  
"E' sul tetto, Signore."  
"Tienimi aggiornato," disse Stark. "Andiamo."  
***  
Hatchet si mise all'avanguardia davanti a Stark e Juyu. Lei poteva capire perché, anche se Juyu si era scossa dagli effetti del tranquillante, il combattimento ravvicinato non era ancora il suo forte, e Stark era ferito. Hatchet era più forte e più veloce di entrambi, aveva senso che lui affrontasse ogni possibile pericolo per primo. Neppure Stark protestò, nonostante la sua ostinazione non era stupido.  
Si mossero lentamente sopra le aree della casa che erano "oscurate" per JARVIS. Sospettavano che gli intrusi fossero scappati quando Hulk si era mostrato, ma non potevano essere certi. L'officina di Stark sembrava essere bloccata come doveva essere, perciò ovviamente non vi erano entrati. Se la tecnologia era quello che cercavano, non l'avevano raggiunta. Lei non era sicura che quella fosse la ragione dell'attacco. Come Hatchet aveva detto, non avrebbero usato i tranquillanti se non fossero stati li per prendere qualcuno. Stavano cercando Stark o il resto di loro? Lei sapeva che gli umani tendevano ad essere diffidenti riguardo i visitatori da altri pianeti. Ma sapeva che non avrebbero avuto risposte subito, perciò cercò di ignorare le domande nella sua testa per ora.  
Il momento dell'attacco era stato anche troppo perfetto allo stesso modo. Lei non doveva farlo notare. Stark ed Hatchet erano entrambi molto consci al riguardo. Il fatto che quelle persone sembrassero avere così tante informazioni su di loro era inquietante. Solo un paio di ore erano passate da quando Loki, Thor e Drongo avevano lasciato la Terra. Bruce si supponeva avesse lasciato Malibu anche prima di loro. Era stata solo fortuna che per caso avesse deciso quel mattino di rimanere ancora fino a che Loki e Drongo erano partiti Non che Juyu credesse che sarebbero stati del tutto vulnerabili senza Hulk. Di certo li avevano presi di sorpresa ed erano riusciti ad accecare parzialmente JARVIS e a ferire Stark, ma sarebbero stati comunque ancora in grado di prenderli a calci in culo da soli.  
Lei non era sicura se dovesse reputarsi insultata o felice che fossero stati sottostimati. Loki diceva sempre che essere sottostimati era sia irritante che utile. Lei poteva comprendere molto bene ora quello che significava.  
Non inciamparono in alcun altro intruso fino ad allora, ma Juyu era ancora allerta e il suo palmo prudeva per avere un arma. Tristemente, tutte le loro armi erano giù nell'officina di Stark e non volevano perdere tempo con quella deviazione, non fino a che non avessero trovato Bee.  
Lei non era così preoccupata, Bee era più forte di lei e avrebbe potuto facilmente far fuori un paio di umani, armati o meno, ma era ancora snervante non sapere dove fosse.  
Un sonoro rumore metallico arrivò da sopra di loro e tutti si fermarono improvvisamente guardando il soffitto. Poi i muri tremarono un poco ed alcune grosse crepe apparvero sopra di loro, l'intonaco che cadeva giù.  
"Non va bene," disse Stark.  
"Signore, tiratevi indietro!" avvisò JARVIS, ma stavano già spostandosi da dove il soffitto stava crollando. Arrivarono a malapena alla fine del corridoio quando il soffitto si spezzò a causa di quello che vi si era schiantato sopra.  
C'era fumo e detriti e qualcosa di verde e qualcosa di nero, poi cose esplosero. Fiamme oro ed arancio eruppero e riempirono l'intero corridoio in pochi secondi. Hatchet arretrò con loro verso il muro e alzò le braccia. Il fuoco li fagocitò un attimo dopo, ma rimase fuori da un cerchio quasi invisibile. Juyu poteva ancora sentire il calore sulla pelle, ma le fiamme non potevano toccarli. Magia, davverlo lei amava moltissimo la magia, specialmente quando impediva che bruciassero come costolette.  
L'acqua iniziò a cadere dal soffitto solo qualche istante dopo spegnendo le fiamme lentamente ma sicuramente. I muri, il soffitto ed il pavimento erano bruciati, ma loro erano salvi, questo era quello che contava.  
"Santa fottuta cacca," Stark prese fiato in sollievo, il suo corpo teso come quello di Juyu." Hatchet, è ufficiale, ti amo."  
Hatchet rise e abbassò le mani e lo scudo magico quando le fiamme furono sparite. Immmediatamente vennero inzuppati d'acqua, ma a Juyu davvero non importava. Quando guardarono all'altro lato del corridoio, Hulk stava alzandosi da sotto i detriti e i resti ancora in fiamme di quello che era probabilmente un aereo. Semplicemente si scosse fino a che tutto cadde giù da sopra a lui e si guardò attorno. I suoi occhi atterrarono quasi subito su di loro. Poi iniziò a avvicinarsi.  
"Dunque sa la differenza fra amici e nemici, vero?" chiese sottovoce Hatchet.  
"Penso di si," disse Stark e si spinse avanti per stare quasi davanti ad Hatchet. "JARVIS, il fuoco è andato chiudi l'acqua."  
Gli irrigatori a pioggia si spensero un attimo dopo e improvvisamente vi fu un completo silenzio salvo i passi pesanti di Hulk.  
"Ehi, amico," lo salutò Stark prima che si avvicinasse. "E' passato un po' di tempo, ma spero tu ti ricordi di me. Mi hai davvero salvato la vita quella volta. Bei tempi. Perciò davvero spero che tu non voglia trasformarci in pancake."  
Hulk si fermò qualche passo di distanza e diede loro uno sguardo fermo.  
"Ovviamente no," disse allora. Okay allora. Juyu si rilassò un poco.  
"Oh, è passato davvero parecchio tempo," disse Stark, ovviamente sorpreso.  
"Sei ferito," disse Hulk, puntando alla spalla insanguinata di Tony e alla sua testa.  
"Sopravvivrò," Stark fece spallucce. "Sono andati tutti?"  
"Due Jet sono volati via," disse Hulk. "Non li ho inseguiti."  
"Questo va bene, davvero. Prima la difesa, buona mossa," annuì Stark. "Grazie per l'aiuto."  
"Sei mio amico," disse Hulk semplicemente poi si girò e camminò di nuovo verso il grande buco che aveva lasciato nel soffitto.  
"Dove vai ora?" chiese Stark.  
"A vedere se ce ne sono altri la fuori," disse Hulk, poi si arrampicò fuori dal buco senza guardare indietro verso di loro.  
"Va bene dunque," annuì Stark.  
"Dobbiamo continuare a muoverci," disse Hatchet. Si passò una mano fra i capelli bagnati per toglierli dal suo viso.  
L'acqua cadeva dagli abiti di Juyu e i suoi capelli erano solo un problema minore. Era in qualche modo felice che avesse lavato via il sangue di Stark dalle sue mani.  
"I miei sensori colgono movimento" disse allora JARVIS La voce uscì roca e rovinata, gli altoparlanti dovevano essere stati danneggiati dall'esplosione. "Primo piano, angolo Sud est. Non ho immagini."  
"Andiamo," li spronò Stark.  
***  
Trovarono prima un cadavere, uno degli uomini con gli abiti neri. Una pozza di sangue attorno a lui, la sua spalla quasi completamente tagliata via dal corpo. Non c'erano dubbi adesso che la squadra che aveva attaccato Juyu e Stark non era la sola che si era infiltrata nella casa.  
Juyu conosceva le ferite che le asce di sua sorella lasciavano fin troppo bene. Perciò voleva correre, voleva arrivare, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato stupido separarsi e Stark non era pronto a correre in quel momento. Era più preoccupata ora, perché poteva esserci ancora qualcuno degli uomini mascherati nella casa e Bee era da sola. Lei sapeva che non si sarebbe rilassata fino a che non l'avessero trovata.  
C'era sangue su alcuni muri e impronte insanguinate sulla moquette chiara. Hatchet camminava davanti, Stark dietro a lui, Juyu seguiva Stark. Era troppo silenzioso, nessun suono di lotta vicino. Juyu non sapeva se fosse rassicurante o preoccupante.  
"La Iron Mage è in arrivo, Signore," annunciò improvvisamente JARVIS. Juyu era irritata perché sobbalzò alla sua voce.  
"Bene," annuì Stark. "Voglio che stia sopra la casa quando arriva. In totale difesa, usa il database per controllare l'allineamento."  
"Come devono catalogare lo SHIELD e gli Avengers?" chiese JARVIS.  
"Neutrali, per ora," disse Stark dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Qualsiasi sconosciuto è ostile."  
"Come preferisce, signore," confermò Jarvis. "La polizia è in arrivo ugualmente, TSA in 5 minuti.  
"Devono stare fuori," disse Stark. "Possono circondare il perimetro, ma non devono venire all'interno."  
"Inoltrerò le sue istruzioni, Signore."  
"Pensa che ci attaccheranno di nuovo?" chiese Juyu.  
"Non penso, ma meglio al sicuro che spiacenti. Mi sento abbastanza stupido come sono."  
"Non potevi sapere che sarebbe successo," disse Hatchet.  
"La casa dovrebbe essere sicura," disse Stark. "JARVIS, fai una diagnostica completa, voglio sapere come ti hanno accecato."  
"In esecuzione," gli disse JARVIS. "Correggere gli errori potrebbe aver bisogno del suo input personale."  
"Verificherò quando saremo sicuri che siamo salvi."  
"Assumo che non voglia che chiami un ambulanza per lei," disse allora JARVIS. "Posso contattare il dottor Ahlgren allora?"  
"Lo pago ancora?" chiese Stark sorpreso.  
"Si signore, lo fa," disse JARVIS.  
"Si, okay, lui va bene, fallo venire qui."  
Hatchet alzò una mano e si fermò.  
"Cosa c'è..."  
"Shh."  
Hatchet girò la testa e stava ascoltando qualcosa, Juyu cercò di fare lo stesso, cercando di sentire cosa aveva colto l'orecchio di Hatchet.  
Poi dei tonanti rumori metallici risuonarono nel corridoio, molti uno dopo l'altro, chiaramente udibili per tutti loro.  
"Colpi di arma da fuoco," disse Stark.  
Juyu sentì il sangue drenare dal suo viso. "Bee," disse e corse.  
"Vai, Cazzo, trovala," urlò Stark, ovviamente a Hatchet, ma Juyu non prestò attenzione. Solo corse dove il suono era arrivato. Saltò sopra un altro corpo, insanguinato come il precedente. Vide tagli sui muri, i segni dell'ascia di Bee, i segni di una lotta. Corse più veloce.  
L'ultimo corpo era ammucchiato in un angolo, una pistola in mano e quando Juyu lo girò sentì il mondo scivolargli da sotto i piedi. Bee era a terra, una delle sue braccia ancora nella forma di un ascia e c'era sangue, troppo sangue. Corse verso di lei e cadde sul pavimento. Gli occhi di Bee erano aperti, ma c'era sangue, troppo sangue.  
"Bee," lei chiamò. "Io sono... merda." C'erano dei dardi tranquillanti che spuntavano da lei e Juyu immediatamente iniziò a tirarli via. Ma quelli non causavano il sangue, c'erano altre ferite, peggiori ferite e più di una. Bee infine girò la testa, guardò in su a Juyu, gli occhi misero a fuoco.  
"Starai bene," le disse Juyu. Lei aveva già tolto il suo top per premere la stoffa sulle ferite che sanguinavano di più. "Tieni solo duro, starai bene.  
"J... "Ju..."  
Gli occhi di Juyu si spalancarono e pensò per un attimo di avere le allucinazioni, ma no, le sue labbra si mossero, e lei...  
"Sono qui, sono proprio qui," disse, il suo fiato che usciva ansimante senza il suo permesso. C'era troppo sangue, le serviva aiuto. "HATCHET!" Urlò lei più forte che poteva, senza togliere gli occhi da sua sorella. "Andrà tutto bene," disse ancora.  
Bee si sporse e toccò il suo braccio, come se volesse rassicurarla e cazzo, lei doveva rassicurare Bee, non il contrario. Dove diavolo era...  
"...Loki," disse Bee sottovoce, la sua voce troppo debole e troppo rauca. Juyu voleva piangere, o forse lo stava già facendo.  
"Lui non è qui," riuscì a dire. Poi Hatchet era li infine, buttandosi sul pavimento e spostando via le mani di Juyu per controllare i danni.  
"Oh cazzo," sussurrò. "Io... merda," i suoi occhi stavano controllando le ferite.  
"Fai qualcosa," gli chiese Juyu.  
"Mi serve aiuto, non posso... non sono un guaritore. Non posso farlo da solo," disse Hatchet. La sua voce era un po' più stridula e rapida del solito.  
"Tu devi..."  
"Mi serve aiuto!" disse Hatchet più fermo, le sue dita stavano già bruciando di magia, ma le tenne solo premute sul petto di Bee.  
"Il Dottore sta arrivando," disse Stark dalla porta, i suoi occhi erano troppo sbarrati mentre guardava Bee. "Io... io... cerco di far tornare Bruce."  
Non aspettò una risposta, girandosi e correndo via. Juyu sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere preoccupata per lui, perchè non era in condizioni di correre via da solo, ma non poteva formare il pensiero. Perché Bee... lei era... i suoi occhi erano chiusi adesso, stava a mala pena respirando.  
"Devi fare qualcosa!" urlò Juyu ad Hatchet.  
"Sto già facendo qualcosa," disse, i suoi occhi focalizzati su Bee, le sue mani coperte di brillante luce violetta.  
"Che Cosa?"  
"Le sto dando più tempo," disse Hatchet. "E' tutto quello che posso fare."  
"Dobbiamo fermare il sangue," disse Juyu.  
"Non posso farlo, ci sono pallottole, devono essere tirate fuori," disse Hatchet. "Ma la tengo viva mentre arriva l'aiuto."  
"Ma…"  
"Lasciami concentrare, Juyu," scattò Hatchet. "Sto facendo tutto quello che posso," aggiunse più calmo.  
Juyu cadde in silenzio. Lei inspirò affannosamente e cercò di calmarsi anche se solo un poco, ma non poteva. Non poteva fare nulla. Si sporse e prese una mano di Bee.  
"Andrà tutto bene," disse, singhiozzando e cercando di battere gli occhi per togliere il fango che aveva sugli occhi. "Tu starai bene."  
Lei dubitava che Bee potesse sentirla, le parole erano più a proprio beneficio, più un desiderio che una rassicurazione, ma era tutto quello che aveva.  
***** _

_****_


	78. 78 Alfheim: Giorno 1

_  
C'erano molti posti adatti che Loki poteva scegliere quando si trattava di arrivare al palazzo di Frey. Dapprima aveva pensato di arrivare nelle sue vecchie stanze, la camera che aveva sempre usato quando era ad Alfheim, ma non era sicuro che fosse ancora li. Perciò il luogo migliore era lo studio di Hadnas. La stanza del vecchio mago era certamente al suo posto ed era qualcuno che Loki conosceva bene. Non era sicuro del suo benvenuto, ma era comunque il posto migliore per iniziare.  
Quando lui e Drongo uscirono dallo specchio, Hadnas era già in piedi davanti a loro, ovviamente avendo percepito il loro arrivo. I suoi lunghi capelli erano divenuti bianchi con l'età così come le sue sopracciglia, non portava la barba come sempre, ed era vestito semplicemente in nero e marrone. I suoi occhi azzurri erano più penetranti di prima però.   
"Maestro Hadnas," lo salutò Loki con un cenno, ma l'elfo semplicemente lo osservò per un lungo istante senza parlare.  
"Non ho sentito molto di buono su di te recentemente," disse infine, nascondendo le mani nelle sue lunghe ed ampie maniche a campana. Da un mago quello era sempre un messaggio incerto, poteva sia significare che non intendeva lanciare un incantesimo o che voleva nascondere la magia che bruciava nei suoi palmi fino all'ultimo momento.  
"Suppongo di no," replicò Loki. Drongo era in silenzio alle sue spalle, una stabile presenza di supporto di cui Loki era grato. Lo sguardo di Hadnas era penetrante e pesante quanto era quando Loki era un ragazzino.  
Il vecchio elfo camminò verso di lui allora. Era di svariati centimetri più basso di Loki, ma non era mai apparso basso. Loki rimase fermo anche quando il mago si sporse per afferrare il suo mento e guardarlo negli occhi. Lo lasciò andare dopo un momento, mormorando pensierosamente.  
"Non sembri fuori di senno adesso," disse allora, girando la schiena a loro. "Questo almeno è qualcosa. Farò sapere a Frey che sei qui."  
"Grazie," annuì di nuovo Loki e guardò mentre il vecchio mago se ne andò.  
"Non era troppo preoccupato del nostro arrivo improvviso," disse Drongo.  
"Non aveva ragione di essere preoccupato," disse Loki. "E' il più vecchio mago di Alfheim. Potrebbe probabilmente incenerirci dove siamo."  
"Oh, buono a sapersi," disse Drongo, guardandosi attorno nella stanza spaziosa. Lo studio di un mago era sempre una vista da cogliere. Cerchi di richiamo disegnati sul pavimento e sui muri, sigilli e simboli intagliati nei mobili. Lo studio di Hadnas aveva sempre avuto un profumo specifico, qualcosa che stava tra il legno bruciato e l'acqua di sorgente, era molto più piacevole dell'odore di vecchi libri ed erbe essiccate che riempivano il luogo di lavoro di uno stregone. Stare in quel luogo portò indietro ricordi piacevoli. Hadnas non era mai stato molto paziente perciò raramente sopportava le infinite domande e richieste di Loki, ma gli permetteva comunque di restare e guardarlo tessere i suoi incantesimi, posto che stesse in silenzio.  
"Sei teso," commentò Drongo.  
"Ho tutte le ragioni per esserlo," disse Loki. Era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva visto Frey l'ultima volta, non poteva neppure essere certo della sua ospitalità.  
Non molto tempo passò prima che la porta si aprisse di nuovo e Hadnas tornasse, stavolta con Frey. Non c'erano guardie dietro a lui, il che era un buon segno.  
Loki a volte invidiava il modo in cui Frey e sua madre erano simili, perché lui era così diverso da Thor. Entrambi avevano gli stessi riccioli biondi, zigomi alti e penetranti occhi azzurri.  
Frey sembrava aver mantenuto la sua simpatia per il colore bianco, perché si fermò davanti a Loki in abiti completamente bianchi in cui solo dei ricami verdi aggiungevano uno spruzzo di colore. Loki era certo che se fosse stata un occasione più formale avrebbe indossato anche un mantello bianco, come faceva sempre con l'armatura.  
"Loki," salutò, avvicinandosi. "E' bello vederti di nuovo."  
"Lo stesso per me," disse Loki. Frey lo guardò bene prima che i suoi occhi si spostassero su Drongo.  
"Posso immaginare solo poche ragioni per cui intendessi visitarmi," continuò Frey. "Portando anche un compagno."  
"Questi è Drongo lo Oldstrong, del popolo delle Ombre di Sakaar," introdusse Loki. "Un mio buon amico ed ambasciatore della sua gente."  
"Vostra maestà," salutò Drongo.  
"Un amico da fuori i Nove Regni," disse Frey. "Che peculiare."  
"Speravo di poter parlare con te," disse allora Loki.  
"Ovviamente," annuì Frey. Hadnas si schiarì la gola molto intenzionalmente. "Ma non dovremmo impedire al Maestro Hadnas il suo lavoro," aggiunse, le labbra che si curvavano per il divertimento. Si girò e fece cenno a Loki e Drongo di seguirlo.  
Appena la porta di Hadnas fu chiusa Frey iniziò di nuovo a parlare. "Sono comunque curioso, hai le tue ragioni per visitarmi o il tuo amico Hatchet ti ha trovato?"  
"Mi ha trovato," disse Loki, camminando accanto a Frey.  
"Ragazzo utile," annuì Frey. "Comunque non mi immagino che tu sia venuto qui in questo modo solo per quella ragione."  
"No, hai ragione. Ho altre questioni di cui parlarti se puoi trovarne il tempo."  
"Perché così formale, Loki?" chiese allora Frey guardandolo. "Non mi hai parlato così da quando..." pensò alla cosa per un momento. "Mai," terminò.  
"Bene, considerando tutto, non pensavo che tu apprezzassi che io fossi oltremodo familiare."  
"Sciocchezze, sei mio nipote," tagliò corto Frey.  
"Ma non lo sono realmente," Loki non poté evitare di far notare. Era meglio se sapevano dove stare dall'inizio. Frey si fermò e si girò per guardarlo in faccia.  
"Te lo dirò una sola volta, quindi voglio che tu ascolti molto bene," iniziò. La sua voce si indurì, usò il tipo di tono che significava che non avrebbe lasciato spazio ad una discussione. "Mia sorella ti considera ancora suo figlio, perciò io continuerò a considerarti mio nipote," disse. Loki aprì la bocca per replicare ma Frey lo fermò. "Fine della discussione," disse fermamente.  
Con quello si girò e continuò a camminare. "Adesso venite, abbiamo molte cose di cui discutere credo."  
Loki sbuffò e scosse la testa, ma lo seguì senza una parola, Drongo vicino al suo fianco.  
***  
"Dunque hai saputo tutto quanto," disse Loki. Si erano ritirati nei quartieri personali di Frey, lontano da occhi curiosi e orecchie troppo sensibili. Loki apprezzò la privacy, ma era sicuro che Frey aveva tante ragioni per tenere la visita sotto tono quante ne aveva Loki.  
"Lo so," convenne Frey. "Non ho combattuto nella guerra contro Jötunheim. Odino più che altro non si fidava abbastanza da credere che la mia spada non si sarebbe trovata accidentalmente nella sua schiena, probabilmente una paura non del tutto infondata. Comunque, non dovevo essere li per sapere che mia sorella non portava un bambino. Quando glie lo chiesi lei mi disse della tua origine."  
Bene lui era un altro parente nella lista di quelli che gli avevano mentito allora.  
"Ho anche offerto a Odino di prendermi cura di te," continuò Frey.  
"Tu cosa?" chiese Loki.  
"Si davvero," disse Frey. "Tu mostravi un tale potenziale magico anche come un bambinetto. Dissi a Odino che saresti potuto essere allevato nel modo in cui lui intendeva qui ad Alfheim, ma con mentori molto più indicati per i tuoi talenti. Lui declinò. Probabilmente non credeva che ti avrei allevato ad essere così leale ad Asgard come lui ti avrebbe voluto," considerò la cosa per un attimo. "Di nuovo, probabilmente non una paura infondata," ridacchiò.  
"Non hai mai parlato di lui in questo modo," Loki non riuscì a evitare di dire.  
"Parlare di tuo padre in questo modo davanti a te ti avrebbe solo ferito," disse Frey. "O avrebbe creato una rottura fra di noi. Ora che sai la verità preferisco essere onesto con te."  
"Davvero lo detesti così tanto?" chiese Loki. Frey lo guardò di nuovo, il suo sguardo molto più serio che un attimo prima.  
"Sono stato preso dalla mia casa da bambino, derubato del mio trono, e portato nella capitale dei miei nemici come ostaggio. Ho visto mia sorella essere allevata per divenire la moglie dell'uomo che aveva bagnato la mia terra di sangue. E' stato molto tempo fa, un era quasi dimenticata, ma credimi, non c'è ancora amore per Odino nel mio cuore."  
Loki rimase in silenzio, ponderando le parole.  
"Non hai fatto nulla in merito," disse Loki.  
"La mia cara sorella ha un cuore così forte e gentile," disse Frey. "Un cuore grande abbastanza per noi due, e ha dato a Odino un posto in esso. Lei è troppo buona per lui ovviamente, lo è sempre stata, ma comunque lo ama. Credici o meno, il suo amore per lui gli ha risparmiato molti problemi negli anni. Il suo trono non sarebbe stato sicuro senza il suo supporto."  
"Me lo avresti detto?" gli chiese Loki. "O mi avresti allevato come tuo figlio?" chiese Loki. Non sapeva perché la domanda era importante, ma uscì dalla sua bocca prima di potervi pensare.  
"Le due cose non sono mutuamente esclusive," disse Frey. "Ma probabilmente si," disse dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Ovviamente avrei fatto in modo che Odino credesse che tu ignoravi la verità. Ma considerato che avrei potuto darti molti consigli riguardo la tua situazione dall'esperienza personale, dirtelo sarebbe stato molto più favorevole."  
Loki pensò alla cosa per un momento, lasciò se stesso immaginare la cosa solo per un momento. Crescere ad Alfheim con Frey, probabilmente incontrando ancora Hatchet ad un certo punto, imparare dai maghi da un età molto giovane. Permise a se stesso di pensarci per un singolo momento ed il suo cuore faceva male.  
Ovviamente non sarebbe stato il fratello di Thor allora, solo suo cugino. E conosceva anche suo zio fin troppo bene.  
"Sarei stato un pezzo su un gioco di scacchi," disse.  
"Senza dubbio," disse Frey. "Ma c'è una certa differenza fra l'essere giocato ed essere un giocatore tu stesso. La consapevolezza ti protegge dal primo. Io sono un pezzo allo stesso modo, ma da molto tempo ho preso controllo dei miei passi."  
Loki non poteva discutere la cosa.  
"Non credo che tu sia qui per parlare del passato però," disse allora Frey.  
"Solo un poco," disse Loki. "E' in qualche modo rilevante. Sono venuto a chiederti consiglio, e informazioni riguardo Jötunheim."  
"Perché?" chiese Frey, il suo sguardo calcolatore di nuovo.  
"Rifiuto di essere giudicato ad Asgard," disse fermamente Loki. "I miei crimini non sono stati commessi contro di loro."  
"Vero, ma come intendi convincere Asgard della cosa?" chiese Frey.  
"Thor è colui che informerà il Padre degli Dei," disse Loki. "Potrebbero stare parlando in questo momento. Mi raggiungerà qui quando avrà finito ad Asgard."  
"Quindi hai convinto Thor," disse Frey. "Grande scelta, non avrei fatto di meglio in persona."  
"Ma non essere giudicato ad Asgard significa anche che devo essere giudicato a Jötunheim," disse Loki. Frey sembrò sorpreso per un attimo. "Perché non posso scappare, mi rifiuto, perciò questo deve essere sistemato una volta per tutte. Ma non ho intenzione semplicemente di andare da loro senza conoscere le loro leggi e tradizioni, qualsiasi cosa che mi possa aiutare. Tu hai probabilmente mandato Hatchet a cercarmi per una ragione, quindi credo possiamo aiutarci l'un l'altro."  
"Le leggi da sole non ti aiuteranno," disse Frey dopo un attimo. "Gli Jotnar possono essere piuttosto vendicativi."  
Loki dovette dire le parole successive con cautela. Non pensava che Frey fosse un pericolo per lui personalmente, ma non significava che poteva fidarsi incondizionatamente di lui.  
"Potrei avere qualcosa che potrebbe... placare la loro rabbia," disse. "Qualcosa che ha un alto valore per loro, anche insostituibile."  
Frey sembrò immediatamente molto più interessato, il suo intero corpo si spostò e si girò verso Loki.  
"E cosa sarebbe?" chiese.  
"Qualcosa rubato loro, poi perduto," disse Loki. Sapeva che non doveva dire cosa fosse. Suo zio era sufficientemente intelligente da capire senza che Loki dovesse dire il nome della cosa. Se non ne parlava ad alta voce, poteva sempre negare di sapere dove fosse.  
Non era sicuro di come interpretare il sorriso che si formò sul viso di Frey, ma sperò che significasse qualcosa di buono.  
"Oh, Loki," disse allora. "Possiamo davvero aiutarci a vicenda moltissimo, e sarà di grande beneficio per entrambi noi."  
"Mi piace il suono della cosa," disse Loki, suo zio rise.  
"Ma dobbiamo aspettare tuo fratello prima di parlarne ulteriormente," disse.  
"Perché?"  
"Per svariate ragioni. Una, è perché non credo che Thor verrà da solo. Due, perché tuo fratello è quello che diverrà Re di Asgard. Questo sarà un affare delicato e mentre non possiamo aspettarci il supporto di Odino al riguardo, Thor potrebbe essere più... accondiscendente."  
"Odino è ancora re," disse Loki.  
"Ma non per molto," disse Frey. "Thor ha difeso Midgard. Si, contro di te, ma è un dettaglio minore. Ha anche guidato una battaglia vittoriosa contro i Dökkálfar, difendendo Asgard. Anche quelli che dubitavano di lui prima d'ora credono che sia più che pronto a prendere il trono. Ha provato se stesso dopo tutto con molto di più che avventure da ragazzini. Odino può essere un poco riluttante, ma gli Aesir lo hanno già accettato come re."  
"Non pensavo che Odino potesse essere riluttante," disse Loki. "Era ansioso di incoronarlo qualche anno fa."  
"Oh, si," disse Frey. "Ma questo era prima. Thor poteva non essere stato pronto in molti riguardi, ma comunque si comportava come il re che Odino lo aveva allevato per essere. Adesso ci sono sussurri nelle aule di Asgard che dicono che Odino non è felice di alcune delle idee che i Midgardiani hanno piantato nella mente di Thor."  
"La terra si evolve rapidamente. Sembra come un caso di tradizione contro il progresso per me," disse per la prima volta Drongo. Frey lo osservò come se si fosse dimenticato che era nella stanza.  
"Esattamente," disse. "O in altre parole è stagnazione in opposizione al cambiamento. Odino aveva preparato tutto per Thor. Avrebbe solo dovuto sedere sul trono e mantenere le conquiste del lavoro di Odino. Solo che Thor non è più cieco alle imperfezioni come era una volta. L'ultima cosa che ho sentito è che intende istituire un consiglio, con uomini e donne in esso, che lo consiglierà riguardo le questioni relative a tutta Asgard."  
"Non c'è stato un consiglio dai tempi del regno di Bor," disse Loki. "E anche lui ascoltava solo i suoi fratelli."  
"Si, vedi, Odino ha preparato per lui una posizione di potere assoluto," disse Frey. "E adesso sembra che Thor intenda dare via buona parte di quel potere," Frey sembrava molto divertito. "Puoi immaginarti quanto contrariato sia Odino al riguardo." Frey era positivamente contento.  
"E come ti aiuta il liberalismo di Thor?" chiese Loki.  
"In molti più modi di quanto tu immagini," sorrise Frey. "Ma davvero, dobbiamo aspettare. Le tue stanze sono pronte e posso farne preparare una anche per il tuo amico. Riposatevi e continueremo quando Thor sarà arrivato. Nel frattempo, recupererò le mie Leggi di Jotnar, in modo da poterti aiutare di più per la tua... difficile situazione."  
Loki sapeva quando era congedato ed anche se avrebbe avuto molte altre domande non aveva problemi ad aspettare Thor per farle.  
***  
"Tuo zio sembra volerti aiutare, ma tu ti fidi di lui?" chiese Drongo quando furono soli.  
"Non del tutto," disse Loki. "Ma anche non diffido attivamente di lui. Comunque, non ho davvero molte scelte al riguardo."  
"Mi fido del tuo giudizio in merito," disse Drongo. "Ma ti incoraggio ad essere cauto. Lungi da me parlare male di qualcuno che ti offre aiuto, ma mi sembra un poco..."  
"Manipolatore?" chiese Loki guardando su verso l'altro.  
"Astuto, si," disse Drongo.  
"Ha il suo modo di parlare," Loki convenne.  
Frey probabilmente aveva detto quello che Loki voleva sentire. Non bugie, solo aveva presentato la verità in modo che fosse favorevole a lui. Ma almeno non aveva mai preteso di essere altro. In un certo modo era onesto riguardo quanto apertamente ingannevole fosse a volte. A dispetto del fatto che era comunque un nobiluomo più di molti altri. Era un guerriero Vanir, uno dei migliori spadaccini mai nati, e un re giusto e buono per gli elfi. Era sia il sole che la pioggia tempestosa, un grande uomo in guerra e in pace.  
Loki sapeva anche come i Vanir parlassero ancora del loro principe brillante. Di come speravano che un giorno potesse tornare alla sua terra natale per prendere il torno del vecchio Re Njord. Lo chiamavano il sole di primavera, quello che poteva portare pace e prosperità dopo gli oscuri millenni di oppressione. Nessuna meraviglia che Odino avesse fatto tutto quello che poteva per tenerlo lontano e averlo sotto controllo, tutto salvo ucciderlo apertamente.  
"Bene, fintanto che tu ne sei conscio..." disse ancora Drongo.  
"Lo conosco, Drongo," disse Loki. "Può volermi bene, ma non modificherà il suo giudizio. Sa dei crimini che ho commesso, e non sarebbe stato così grazioso ed affabile se non gli servisse il mio aiuto datogli liberamente. Se potesse semplicemente prendere qualcosa, lo farebbe. Gli servo per arrivare a questo accordo, qualsiasi esso sia."  
"La tua famiglia non finisce mai di sorprendermi," disse Drongo.  
"Siamo una famiglia reale, Drongo," disse Loki sorridendo un poco. "Nulla è mai semplice con noi."  
***  
Il sito del Bifrost era giusto nel mezzo del cortile, perciò era impossibile non sentirlo quando arrivò, anche dalle stanze di Loki. Il sole era quasi al tramonto quando arrivò. Loki non uscì, ma li attese con Drongo nel salotto di Frey. Quando la porta si aprì, Loki si irrigidì per un attimo, perché ovviamente Thor non era venuto da solo. Frigga camminò nella stanza assieme a Frey, a braccetto con suo fratello.  
Loki la fissò per un lungo momento, la sua espressione probabilmente congelata sul viso. Non era che non sapesse che prima o dopo avrebbe dovuto affrontare sia Frigga che Odino, ma davvero non pensava che lei arrivasse in quel modo. Come aveva potuto acconsentire Odino? Loki guardò verso Thor, il suo viso scuro e temporalesco diceva già molto a Loki.  
Rimasero tutti in silenzio per qualche attimo, tutti quanti solo guardandosi l'un l'altro.  
"Non è andata bene, vero?" chiese Loki. Thor lasciò sfuggire un sospiro frustrato ed infine si avvicinò.  
"Non ho mai creduto potesse andare bene comunque," disse. "E' che... lui è... me ne occupo io."  
Usualmente quando Thor era arrabbiato urlava. Era a volte molto più eloquente mentre era furioso di quando era calmo. Il fatto che non avesse parole non era rassicurante. Sembrava comunque ancora impossibilmente arrabbiato. Le sue mani continuavano a girare attorno l'impugnatura di Mjölnir, il suo intero corpo vibrava di rabbia.  
"Così male?" chiese Loki di nuovo. Thor sospirò.  
"Avrebbe comunque potuto andare peggio."  
"Oh, era abbastanza brutto," disse Frigga. "Credeva che Thor fosse stato preso in giro, abbindolato per prendere le tue parti," disse lei. "Che lo avessi ingannato per questo."  
Non era sorprendente, ma comunque faceva ribollire il sangue di Loki. "E?"  
"Ed hanno gridato, hanno urlato..." sospirò lei e si avvicinò per mettere una mano gentile e calmante sul braccio di Thor. "Allora ho detto a Odino che avrei visto di persona se tu fossi sincero o se avessi solo usato il cuore di tuo fratello."  
"Il che ha placato Odino e ti ha dato una scusa per venire," disse Frey. "Elegante."  
"Grazie," Frigga gli sorrise, poi si girò a guardare Loki. "Posso già vedere che Thor aveva ragione su di te," continuò allora. "Tu sei diverso."  
"Puoi dirlo così presto?" chiese Loki.  
"Penso di conoscerti abbastanza da capirlo," disse sua Madre. "E io mi fido della parola di Thor. Ma comunque prenderò il tempo necessario a prendere una decisione."  
Lei sembrava felice, ma in modo cauto, la stessa espressione che Thor aveva accanto a lui in quei giorni. Loki annuì.  
Quando lei sorrise i suoi occhi splendevano di lacrime non versate. Poi afferrò due mani del suo lungo abito e corse attraverso la stanza per lanciare le braccia attorno a lui. Loki quasi inciampò per la sorpresa, ma comunque mise un braccio attorno alla sua figura sottile. L'ultima volta che lo aveva abbracciato così era stato accanto al letto di Odino, dopo che lui aveva ucciso Laufey, appena prima che Thor ritornasse. Il ricordo faceva male, storcendo qualcosa nel suo petto.  
"Quanto sono grata di riaverti indietro," lei parlò sottovoce, stringendolo forte. Quando si tirò indietro non andò molto lontano, solo si piegò indietro quanto bastava a guardarlo.  
"Lasciami... guardarti," disse e mise una mano sulla sua guancia per guardare il suo viso, guardare profondamente nei suoi occhi. "Oh, eccoti qui," disse sottovoce. "Forte ed intatto."  
Loki non aveva nulla da dire al riguardo, perciò rimase li in silenzio.  
"Abbiamo molte cose di cui parlare, tu ed io," disse allora. "Se vorrai."  
Loki annuì e lei fece un passo indietro con un sorriso di gratitudine.  
"Non penso che Odino ti avrebbe lasciato venire così." disse Loki.  
"Come se qualcuno potesse tenermi lontano da mio figlio," disse Frigga. "Vorrei vederlo provare." Thor sorrise un poco, ovviamente ricordando qualsiasi cosa loro madre avesse detto al Padre degli Dei. Loki dovette sorridere un pochino. Frigga guardò Drongo allora.  
"E credo che anche tu abbia molto da raccontare," disse lei. Drongo rimase in silenzio. Loki allora si rese conto di non averli introdotti.  
"Questo è il mio buon amico Drongo lo Oldstrong," disse. "Di Sakaar."  
"E' un piacere incontrarvi, Vostra Maestà," Drongo chinò la testa. Frigga accettò il saluto con un sorriso ed un grazioso inchino.  
"Thor mi ha già detto molto riguardo la sua recente visita su Midgard e alcune delle cose che tu gli hai detto. Perciò senz'altro hai molte cose da raccontarmi," disse Frigga.  
"E ne ho anche io," aggiunse Frey.  
Frigga sedette su uno dei molti sofà nella stanza e Loki e Drongo lo presero come un invito a sedere allo stesso modo. Frey e Thor rimasero in piedi.  
"Posso confidenzialmente dire che c'è un modo per sistemare la tua disputa con Jötunheim," disse allora. "Ma devi aiutarmi nei miei piani."  
Frigga si girò a guardarlo.  
"Davvero vuoi andare avanti con la cosa?" chiese lei.  
"Ti ho detto che ne avevo intenzione, non ho cambiato idea," disse Frey fermamente. "Ora con Loki qui ho anche maggiori possibilità."  
"Sta cercando di riparare ai suoi errori," disse Frigga. "Non riguarda i tuoi piani e quanto ti possa aiutare."  
"E io sono seduto qui, perfettamente in grado di decidere se voglio aiutare o meno," interruppe Loki. "Una volta che saprò di cosa si tratta."  
"Tuo zio intende sposarsi," disse Frigga. "E non con chiunque, ma con Gerd, figlia di Gymir."  
Loki si aggrottò. "Gymir... lui è..."  
"Si, Gymir di Jötunheim," confermò Frigga. Loki guardò a Frey, domande sulla punta della sua lingua.  
"Questo richiede qualche spiegazione," disse Frey prima che Loki potesse parlare. "Ma si, intendo sposarmi con lei, e lei intende sposare me. E' solo una questione di tempo... e politica, quando questo esattamente accadrà."  
"Ho la sensazione di sapere dove io entri in merito," disse Loki.  
"Piuttosto giusto," convenne Frey.  
Loki aveva la sensazione che c'era molto di più che solo un matrimonio. Suo zio non era un animo romantico, doveva esservi in gioco molto di più che la mano di una gigantessa.  
"Vuoi sposare un Gigante di Ghiaccio?" chiese Thor. Frey lo livellò con uno sguardo.  
"Hai qualcosa contro i Giganti di Ghiaccio, Thor?" chiese tagliente. Thor guardò a Loki subito e piegò un poco la testa, raramente lo faceva, ma Loki ricordava il gesto da quando erano ragazzini.  
"Ovviamente no," disse fermamente Thor.  
"E' quello che pensavo," disse Frey. Loki improvvisamente ricordò tutte le volte in cui Frey li aveva rimproverati da bambini. Non era uno che usava parole rabbiose e sguardi di disappunto. Li aveva rimproverati più nel senso che li faceva sentire incredibilmente stupidi. Il forzava a spiegare cosa esattamente pensassero e poi li faceva andare avanti fino a che diveniva estremamente ovvio quanto erano stati idioti. Era sempre piuttosto sgradevole.  
"Assumo che tu soffra di qualche tipo di preconcetto," continuò Frey. "Perché quando dico "Gigante di Ghiaccio", probabilmente ti immagini un muscoloso guerriero alto tre metri. Non che non ve ne siano molti di loro, ma dovresti sapere di più di questo ormai."  
Oh si, eccolo qui, il tono che significava che stessero per sentirsi stupidi in un momento o un altro.  
"La casa di Gymir è parte del clan degli stregoni,", continuò Frey, camminando lentamente dietro al sofà su cui era seduto Loki. "Hai probabilmente incontrato quasi solo guerrieri Jotun e sono davvero giganti, ma non sono i soli Jotnar che esistono. I bambini Jotnar che nascono con la magia sono piuttosto diversi. Perché vedi, se hai la magia ad aiutarti, allora non c'è bisogno di muscoli torreggianti."  
Oh quindi non un nano. Loki si era sempre chiesto.  
"Gli stregoni Jotun sono più piccoli di statura," continuò Frey. Mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Loki, stringendo un poco. "Sono solo alti come gli Aesir o i Vanir, piuttosto magri, e rimarchevolmente attraenti."  
L'ultima parte la disse con un sorriso che alleggerì il suo tono, poi lasciò andare Loki.  
"Ci sono molti racconti sia ad Asgard che a Vanaheim riguardo i guerrieri che erano così accecati dalla loro bellezza che cercavano di inseguirli attraverso i piani ghiacciati di Jötunheim, inseguendoli così a lungo da morire infine per il freddo o la fame."  
"Affascinante," disse Loki. Lo trovava anche divertente, ma tenne l'opinione per se.  
"Alcuni racconti hanno fini più liete," disse Frey. "Come fu il caso per Bor e Bestla."  
"Laufey non era uno stregone," disse allora Loki. Laufey non era grande come alcuni dei suoi guerrieri, ma era comunque più di due metri e mezzo.  
"No, indubbiamente hai ereditato il tuo talento dal lato della tua madre naturale. Lei probabilmente non era una praticante. E no, non so se sia viva o meno. Gerd potrebbe dirti probabilmente di più su di lei."  
Loki rimase in silenzio, non del tutto certo di dove mettere questa conoscenza.  
"Perciò, colei che vuoi sposare allora è una strega," disse Thor.  
"Ovviamente. Se non lo fosse, la differenza di dimensioni sarebbe piuttosto... imbarazzante." disse Frey.  
"Perciò perché esattamente ti serve il mio aiuto?" chiese Loki. "E come mi potrebbe aiutare?"  
"Se intendi essere giudicato su Jötunheim puoi essere giudicato come un Aesir o come uno Jotun," disse Frey. "Si applicano leggi diverse."  
"Immagino che sarebbe peggio se fossi davanti a loro come un Aesir," disse Loki.  
"Corretto," disse Frey. "Perciò la domanda è; vuoi stare davanti a loro come figlio di Laufey?"  
Loki non dovette pensare alla cosa a lungo, perché sapeva da molto che era una possibilità.  
"Se devo, si, lo farò," annuì Loki.  
"Eccellente," disse Frey. "Questo è come potresti aiutarmi. Il padre di Gerd, Gymir, intende essere re adesso che Laufey è morto. Il problema è che non è il solo. Ci sono molti pretendenti e nessuno ha sufficiente supporto da raggiungere il suo scopo. Ma se il solo figlio del defunto Re Laufey supportasse la rivendicazione al trono di Gymir, bene... potrebbe modificare le bilance."  
"Come?"  
"Questo è qualcosa che devi discutere con Gerd," disse Frey. "Vorrei organizzare un incontro."  
"Questo non aiuterebbe Loki," disse Frigga. "Quando non c'è un Re a Jötunheim, è Loki di Utgard che giudica tali crimini e non Gymir."  
"Scusatemi, chi?" chiese Loki.  
"Il signore di Utgard," disse Frey. "E no, non sei stato chiamato come lui. E' solo un antico e nobile nome Jotun."  
"Ho un nome Jotun," disse Loki leggermente incredulo. "Il solo mistero a questo punto è come non ho capito la verità in precedenza."  
"Tutti assumevano fosse un gesto simbolico," disse Frey. "Che tu avessi marcato l'inizio della pace fra gli Aesir e gli Jotnar."  
"Alcuni credevano fosse stato fatto in onore di tua nonna Bestla," aggiunse Frigga.  
Loki sospirò. "Quindi quest'altro Loki è..."  
"Loki di Utgard è il più potente ed influente signore degli Jotun," disse Frey. "La sola ragione per cui non siede sul trono è perché non lo vuole. Ha rifiutato di combattere la guerra contro Asgard e neppure Laufey ha tentato di forzarlo."  
"E sarà il mio giudice?" chiese Loki. "Cosa posso aspettarmi da lui?"  
"Bene, tu hai un dono che puoi dargli, vero?" chiese Frey con un sorriso e diede a Loki uno sguardo penetrante.  
"Non può essere così facile," disse Loki.  
"Oh, non lo sarà," disse Frey, improvvisamente più serio. "Sarà tutto salvo che facile, ma il tuo dono e l'aiuto a Gymir potrebbero essere sufficienti ad uscirne vivo."  
Loki prese un profondo respiro, digerendo quelle cose.  
"Hai ancora la possibilità di tornare invece ad Asgard," aggiunse Frey. "Odino non ti vuole morto."  
Loki scosse la testa e vide con la coda dell'occhio che Thor non sembrava felice della cosa. Improvvisamente desiderò di avere Stark al suo fianco, di essere in grado di guardarlo e vedere cosa ne pensava. In qualche modo aveva la sensazione che Stark avrebbe preferito averlo vivo ad Asgard che rischiarlo morto a Jötunheim, anche se significava non vedersi mai più. Ma Loki voleva correre il rischio. Se fosse sopravvissuto e avesse potuto tornare da Stark, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
"No," disse Loki con fermezza. "Jötunheim."  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosità su Frey:  
> Frey è il dio della regalità, del sole e della pioggia, della pace, prosperità e fertilità. E' il patrono dei raccolti abbondanti e considerato essere il più bello fra gli uomini Vanir, è quello che "riversa pace e piacere sui mortali". Bello da parte sua. Ed ha una spada magica (probabilmente chiamata Lævateinn) che può lottare da sola "se è saggio chi la brandisce". Perciò è quasi come Mjölnir ma devi essere saggio invece che degno.  
> Okay, Odino seriamente non ha nulla su questo tipo. Se volessi essere governata da qualcuno, definitivamente sceglierei il bel dio del sole della pace e del sesso.  
> Per vostra informazione Frey/Gerd è parte del canone sia nei miti che nei fumetti Marvel.


	79. 79 Terra: giorno 2

_**  
La prima cosa che Bruce ricordò dopo l'attacco fu risvegliarsi di fuori. Ma invece di vedere il cielo stava fissando il viso quasi in panico di Tony ed un enorme astronave che fluttuava sopra la casa.  
"Wow," fu la sua prima reazione.  
"Okay, sei tornato, vieni, ci serve aiuto," Tony gli fece fretta, cercando di tirarlo in piedi.  
"Stai sanguinando," disse Bruce.  
"Sto bene, si tratta di Bee, vieni," disse ancora Tony. Bruce era un po' scombussolato, come sempre dopo essere stato Hulk, ma si alzò e iniziò a camminare verso l'interno. Non aveva maglia o scarpe ed i suoi pantaloni erano stracciati ma aveva altre priorità. Non aveva tempo di fare domande, Tony semplicemente lo accompagnò giù nella sua officina.  
"Oh merda," imprecò quando si guardò attorno una volta che furono li.  
Bee era su un tavolo con Hatchet ed un uomo che non conosceva piegato su di lei. Le mani di entrambi erano coperte di sangue. Juyu era in piedi completamente immobile qualche passo lontano da loro, apparentemente combattuta fra guardare e non guardare.  
"Tony non sono nello stato di essere in grado di..."  
"Devi solo aiutare, Mike, va bene?" disse Tony.  
L'uomo con i capelli corti biondo scuro parlò senza guardare in su da quello che faceva.  
"Sono il dottor Ahlgren," disse. "E mi serve qualcuno con conoscenze mediche per assistermi."  
Oh, un onesto e vero professionista medico, quello era buona cosa.  
"Dottor Banner e quello posso farlo," disse Bruce e corse verso il lavandino più vicino per lavarsi le mani e la faccia. Tony camminò e si avvicinò a Juyu mettendosi al suo fianco, semplicemente stringendosi le braccia addosso ed aspettando.  
"JARVIS, scandisci il basso addome," disse il Dottor Ahlgren. "Tony, spero che tu ti renda conto che non ho idea di quello che faccio."  
"Solo togli via le pallottole," gli disse Tony.  
"E' simile agli umani, ma non lo è," continuò il dottor Ahlgren, ma non smise di lavorare per un attimo. "Non esiste esattamente un corso per gli alieni rettili alla scuola di medicina."  
"Fai solo quel che puoi," gli disse Tony.  
"Lo sto già facendo," sospirò il dottore. "Il suo ritmo respiratorio e il battito cardiaco sono troppo bassi, pericolosamente bassi."  
"Lo sto facendo io," disse Hatchet. "La sto rallentando, per darle più tempo."  
"Giusto... magia," disse il medico. "Come ti chiami di nuovo?"  
"Hatchet."  
"Ascolta Hatchet," disse Ahlgren. "Aiuta per ora, ma dovrai lasciarla andare un poco quando le daremo sangue. Altrimenti non la aiuterà."  
"Ma se la lascio andare, potrebbe morire," disse Hatchet. "Devi sigillare le ferite prima."  
"Se non la lasci andare non vedrò se vi sono danni interni. Se chiudo le ferite senza controllare prima, potrebbe morire di emorragia interna. "Non sto dicendo di smettere del tutto, ma devi lasciare che il suo corpo reagisca solo un poco."  
"Va bene," disse Hatchet dopo un attimo. "Mi dica quando."  
"Lo farò," disse Ahlgren. "C'è nient'altro che devo sapere?" chiese allora, indirizzando la stanza in generale.  
"Le hanno sparato," disse Juyu. "Non solo con pallottole... quei... dardi."  
"Tranquillanti?" chiese Ahlgren. "Quanti?"  
"Circa cinque o sei," disse Juyu. Bruce si era lavato e si avvicinò al tavolo. Bee era un disastro, il suo intero torso superiore coperto di sangue. Entrambe le mani di Hatchet brillavano di viola dove tenevano il suo braccio.  
"Oh dannazione, JARVIS, chiama l' 822-313-4900," disse Ahlgren. "Dottor Charles Meyers." Guardò su verso Bruce per un attimo allora. "Le serve più sangue. Mi serve che ne prenda più che può da sua sorella."  
"Va bene," annuì Bruce. "Vieni Juyu."  
La ragazzina annuì. Trascinarono un bancone più piccolo vicino in modo che potesse stendersi, mentre JARVIS chiamò chiunque fosse l'altro medico.  
"Meyers," disse una voce dopo qualche momento.  
"Charlie, sono Mikkel," lo salutò il medico. "Rettile grande, circa quarantacinque, cinquanta chili, femmina, overdose di tranquillante e ferite da proiettile. Devo usare l'adrenalina?"  
"Cosa? Che diavolo stai facendo? Pensavo fossi il medico di Stark," chiese Meyers in linea.  
"Solo rispondi alla domanda," disse Ahlgren impazientemente. Bruce vide con la coda dell'occhio che aveva estratto un altro proiettile. O santo dio, ce n'erano molti.  
L'altro medico, probabilmente un veterinario o simile, non discusse.  
"Ipotensione?" chiese.  
"Severa," disse Ahlgren.  
"Allora usa la fenilnefrina e norepinefrina," disse Meyers. "Se ci sono convulsioni usa barbiturati o diazepam."  
"Grazie, è tutto. Ti chiamo dopo," disse Ahlgren.  
"Aspetta, Mikkel che cosa sta succ..." la linea venne tagliata.  
"Grazie JARVIS. Mi serve una scansione sottocutanea dettagliata del lato sinistro fra la quinta e sesta costola."  
Un nuovo display apparve in aria, mostrando l'area in questione al medico. Il Dottor Ahlgren lo guardò rapidamente poi si mosse alla ferita d'arma da fuoco che era li.  
Juyu giacque sul tavolo mentre Bruce andò a cercare nell'equipaggiamento medico che era stato steso sui tavoli di lavoro di Tony. C'erano molti attrezzi e altre cose sul pavimento, probabilmente gettati li per fare spazio. Bruce sapeva come fatto che Tony aveva abbastanza equipaggiamento medico nella sua casa per una operazione a cuore aperto (per ovvie ragioni), ma sembrava che il Dottor Ahlgren ne avesse portate molte mentre Bruce era fuori gioco.  
Bruce prese l'equipaggiamento per il prelievo di sangue, il set per la somministrazione endovena, e della soluzione salina andando da Juyu. La ragazzina fissava il soffitto, notevolmente pallida, mordendosi le labbra e respirando molto rapidamente. Stava lottando per ricomporsi.  
"Lei starà bene," la rassicurò Bruce sottovoce.  
"Lei non lo sa," disse Juyu, la sua voce rotta appena dopo la prima parola.  
"Stiamo facendo tutto il possibile per farlo accadere," disse Bruce e le strinse la mano. Lei strinse di rimando con forza mentre lacrime le scendevano dagli occhi. Lei cercò di sbattere le palpebre per farle andare via, ma non si fermarono. Bruce sapeva che non poteva darle maggior conforto. Tutto quello che poteva fare era aiutare il più possibile.  
***  
Fu una notte molto lunga. Le pallottole furono estratte in modo relativamente facile, ma dopo che Hatchet ritrasse un po' la magia, quando venne inserita l'endovenosa, iniziò ad avere convulsioni a causa dell'overdose di tranquillante. Il Dottor Ahlgren ordinò a Tony di uscire e portare Juyu con se. Bruce annuì con lui con forza. Nessuna sorella doveva mai vedere una cosa simile. Perciò erano solo loro tre dopo di ciò. Quando Ahlgren le diede le medicine le convulsioni si fermarono ma il suo respiro rallentò criticamente, perciò dovettero intubarla mentre Ahlgren finiva.  
Hatchet in qualche modo congelò il suo corpo nel tempo dopo di ciò, non volendo rischiare che peggiorasse. Neppure il dottor Ahlgren discusse, perché potevano almeno togliere il tubo dalla sua gola in quel modo. Aveva ricucito le ferite e la bendarono. Non c'era altro da fare.  
"Perciò quanto tempo prima che quell'aiuto che avete menzionato arrivi?" chiese Ahlgren ad Hatchet quando terminarono.  
"Altri due giorni," disse.  
"E può tenere questa... cosa magica attiva così a lungo?"  
Bruce aggrottò la fronte guardando Hatchet, perché sembrava già stare peggio ed era solo mezza giornata ed una notte.  
Hatchet fissò Bee per un lungo momento, poi annuì risolutamente.  
"Posso farlo," disse. Bruce non era certo se gli credeva completamente.  
***  
Bruce crollò addormentato per qualche ora dopo che spostarono Bee su in una delle camere non danneggiate al pianterreno. Avrebbe potuto dormire di più, ma il suono di molti passi e la voce di Pepper lo svegliarono. Aveva fatto una rapida doccia prima di andare a dormire perciò gli serviva solo vestirsi.  
Non aveva notato l'estensione dei danni alla casa fino ad allora, prima aveva altre cose di cui preoccuparsi. Adesso vide quanto erano brutti. Sentì una fitta di colpevolezza, perché era certo che molti dei danni erano stati fatti da Hulk.  
Trovò Tony, Pepper e Rhodey immersi in una discussione, mentre notò un mucchio di uomini della Sicurezza Stark che correvano per la zona. Riconosceva le loro uniformi ormai. Happy stava parlando ad alcuni di loro, ma comunque fece un cenno di saluto a Bruce. Sembrava che il Dottor Ahlgren avesse riparato la spalla di Tony, perché era espertamente bendata ora. Bruce non era certo se il dottore fosse andato o meno.  
"Luke non ha sotto controllo solo la casa, ma tutto nel raggio di cinque miglia," stava dicendo Pepper. "Sono comunque concentrati sul perimetro."  
"Non oseranno attaccare ancora Pepper," disse Tony.  
"Voglio comunque che tutto sia sicuro," disse lei. "Non avrebbe dovuto accadere in primo luogo."  
"Concordo con te su questo," disse Tony. Sembrava stanco, perciò Bruce dubitava che avesse dormito anche un solo minuto. "Sappiamo chi fossero ancora?"  
"Phil ci sta lavorando," disse Pepper. "Chiamerà appena ha qualche notizia. Non ha più un accesso così buono ai database SHIELD ultimamente, ma se ne occuperà."  
"Oddio, Phil è la tua talpa," disse Bruce, sorpreso parlando. I tre lo guardarono. "Scusate, non è importante ora."  
"Dovresti dormire ancora un poco," disse Tony.  
"Tu dovresti dormire almeno un poco," ribatté Bruce. "Sto bene. Cos'abbiamo adesso?"  
"Non andiamo da nessuna parte," disse Tony. "Da qui il piccolo esercito che Pepper ha portato con se."  
"E la tua nave," Bruce la indicò.  
"Si, sfido chiunque a passarla," disse tetramente Tony.  
"Tony, dobbiamo agire," disse Pepper. "Non possiamo solo sedere e non fare nulla. Questo è già in tutti i notiziari. Di solo una parola e mando i media all'attacco."  
Bruce sapeva che cosa esattamente voleva dire quando Pepper mandava i media all'attacco. Lo aveva visto prima. Lei era furiosa, Bruce poteva dirlo. L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista così era stato dopo il tentativo di furto da parte di Fury.  
"No, dobbiamo aspettare al riguardo," disse Tony. "Voglio prima sapere chi fossero."  
"Ho fatto alcune chiamate discrete," disse Rhodey. "Ma non ho scoperto nulla. Dobbiamo vedere quel che Coulson può dirci."  
Tony annuì. "Va bene, solo... la sicurezza può fare le sue cose mentre aspettiamo informazioni da Coulson."  
Sia Pepper che Rhodey annuirono.  
"Andrò a vedere come stanno Hatchet e Bee," disse Bruce.  
"Vengo con te."  
"Serve loro qualcosa?" chiese Pepper.  
"Ah, forse cibo," disse Tony. "La magia stanca, deve tenere su le sue forze... se può mangiare qualcosa."  
Pepper annuì e stava già chiamando al telefono.  
"Tony," disse Rhodey prima che andassero via. "Non sei da solo in tutto questo. Puoi riposare, va bene?"  
Tony annuì, ma Bruce sapeva che non avrebbe ascoltato. Guardando il suo viso, Rhodey lo sapeva ugualmente.  
"Dovresti dormire," cercò di dire Bruce. "Non aiuta nessuno se arrivi allo sfinimento."  
"Non posso Bruce," disse Tony scuotendo il capo. "Letteralmente non riesco a chiudere gli occhi. Lei è... lei è la mia bambina, capisci? Il modo in cui le abbiamo trovate, quanto disperate e incasinate erano entrambe. Non che io e Loki fossimo dei modelli così formidabili, perché eravamo totalmente incasinati anche noi, ma... sono cresciute così tanto... sono guarite tanto e questo..."  
Tony si fermò. Guardò un punto oscuro casuale sul muro. Non era una bruciatura, ma una macchia di sangue. Prese alcuni respiri profondi e scosse un poco la testa.  
"Non riesco a dormire," disse ancora. "Non riesco a rilassarmi. Non riesco a smettere di pensare a quello che avrei potuto fare per prevenire questo. E ho fottutamente bisogno che Loki sia qui, ma so che non ha alcuna idea di che diavolo sta succedendo a noi. Perciò dobbiamo aspettare, e davvero odio aspettare, perché mi sento inutile."  
"Juyu ha ancora bisogno di te," disse Bruce. "Puoi fare molto per lei, anche se non per Bee."  
Tony prese un altro profondo respiro ed annuì. Quando iniziò a camminare avanti di nuovo stava visibilmente cercando di rimettersi in sesto.  
***  
Juyu era seduta da un lato del letto, mentre Hatchet sedeva sul pavimento dall'altro lato, una mano luminosa sulla spalla nuda di Bee. Tony si avvicinò senza una parola e sedette accanto a Juyu. La ragazza era in silenzio. Era stata in silenzio da quando Bruce aveva preso il suo sangue. Era probabilmente stato peggio quando il Dottor Ahlgren li aveva mandati fuori dall'officina di Tony.  
Bee era pallida ed immobile, Bruce non poteva neppure vedere il suo petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi, ma sapeva che era Hatchet che lo faceva, perciò non si preoccupò.  
"Mikkel è andato?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Tornerà più tardi," disse Tony. "Ha altri pazienti. Come ti senti?"  
"Sto bene," disse Hatchet.  
"Sii onesto," disse Tony. "So che tu e Loki potete stare in piedi per giorni, perciò puoi farcela, vero? Fino a che Loki ritorna."  
"Si," disse Hatchet, ma aveva lo stesso tono di voce di prima. Quello che Bruce non era certo di credere.  
"Hatchet," disse Tony.  
"Posso farlo," insistette l'elfo.  
"Non dubito di te, voglio solo sapere le probabilità," disse Tony.  
"Se non dubiti di me, allora credimi se ti dico che le probabilità sono abbastanza buone," disse Hatchet.  
"So che la magia non è un potere illimitato, neppure così vicino a Yggdrasil," disse Tony.  
"Stark, se ho detto che posso farlo, allora posso farlo," disse Hatchet. "Adesso piantala di distrarmi."  
"Pensi di poter mangiare?" chiese Bruce prima che Tony potesse di nuovo aprir bocca.  
"Quello sarebbe buona cosa," disse Hatchet dopo un attimo. "Forse qualcosa per cui mi basta una sola mano."  
Tony sospirò, non continuando la precedente conversazione. Guardò Juyu, ma la ragazzina stava solo fissando sua sorella.  
"Hai dormito un poco, Ju?" chiese.  
"E tu?" chiese di rimando.  
"Abbastanza," Tony fece spallucce.  
"Chi erano?" chiese Juyu. La sua voce era severa e oscura di rabbia.  
"Non lo sappiamo ancora," rispose Tony. "Ma lo sapremo. Non se la caveranno al riguardo."  
"Si supponeva fosse più sicuro qui che nello spazio," disse sottovoce. Il viso di Tony si spezzò, come se qualcuno lo avesse preso a schiaffi o pugnalato nello stomaco. E semplicemente la fissò in silenzio per un lungo momento.  
"Mi dispiace," disse allora. "Hai ragione. Ho detto che sarebbe stato più sicuro e guarda tutto questo... avrei dovuto..."  
Juyu scosse la testa e si girò per seppellire il viso nella spalla di Tony. Tony immediatamente avvolse le braccia attorno a lei e la tenne stretta.  
"Mi dispiace," disse ancora Tony.  
"Non è colpa tua," replicò Juyu, la sua voce ancora rotta.  
"Andrà tutto bene," disse Tony. "Hatchet ce la farà. E quando Loki e Drongo torneranno, quando saremo di nuovo tutti insieme, tutto andrà bene. Vedrai."  
Juyu annuì, senza muoversi di un centimetro da Tony. Non che sembrasse che Tony l'avrebbe lasciata. Bruce si sentì di troppo.  
"Vado a vedere del cibo," disse, perché davvero doveva lasciarli soli per ora.  
***  
Nel tardo pomeriggio Hatchet sembrava pallido. Il dottor Ahlgren venne e andò. Non era in grado di fare null'altro per Bee, perché era la magia che impediva che peggiorasse, ma controllò la ferita di Tony. Poi ebbe qualche parola sommessa con Hatchet notando il suo pallore come aveva fatto Bruce. Bruce gli promise che avrebbe cambiato regolarmente i bendaggi di Tony e di Bee. Ahlgren comunque insistette che sarebbe tornato il giorno dopo. A Bruce piaceva l'uomo, non molti avrebbero gestito una simile situazione così bene, men che meno con tale calma. Bruce non aveva idea di come fosse divenuto il dottore di Tony, c'era sicuramente una storia in merito, ma comunque fosse accaduto, era certamente degno di ogni centesimo che Tony gli pagava.  
Tony e Juyu passarono buona parte del giorno nella camera con Hatchet e Bee, semplicemente seduti in silenzio quasi sempre. Pepper tenne tutto sotto controllo nel frattempo. La Sicurezza Stark aveva circondato la proprietà e i media stavano lontani ugualmente. Non che la gente non avesse notato Hulk rabbioso sul tetto della casa di Tony il giorno prima o l'astronave gigante che fluttuava sopra di essa adesso. Era davvero in tutti i notiziari, tutti cercavano di indovinare cosa fosse successo. Tony non era in grado di affrontare nulla di ciò e Bruce non lo biasimava.  
Poi infine chiamò Coulson. Quella fu la prima cosa in molte ore che riuscì a fare allontanare Tony dal letto di Bee.  
Pepper, Rhodey, Tony e Bruce si raccolsero tutti attorno per ascoltare quello che doveva dire Phil. Bruce non chiese nulla a Pepper riguardo come andasse la ricerca della verità, ma era impaziente di sapere. Non aveva ancora avuto modo di parlare a Steve. Per essere onesto, avrebbe potuto trovare il tempo, ma Tony non aveva ancora accettato nessuna delle chiamate di Steve. Bruce sentiva che non avrebbe dovuto parlare con il resto degli Avengers riguardo cose che Tony ovviamente non voleva sapessero per ora. Bruce sapeva che Steve e gli altri non avevano nulla a che fare con questo, era assolutamente certo della cosa. Ma Tony era stato attaccato, i suoi amici, diavolo, la sua famiglia era stata attaccata. Aveva il diritto di essere quello che avrebbe preso le decisioni al riguardo. Perciò Bruce avrebbe atteso fino a che Tony avesse parlato a Steve per primo. Il suo telefono era comunque rotto, perciò potevano chiamarlo solo via JARVIS.  
Il viso di Coulson era severo quando apparve sul display. Non era per nulla buona cosa.  
"Signor Stark, Signorina Potts, Colonnello Rhodes, Dottor Banner," Phil li salutò con la solita cortesia. Neppure la peggiore crisi poteva impedirgli quell'abitudine.  
"Grazie per aver fatto le cose così velocemente, Phil," disse Pepper.  
"Non siete i soli che volevano sapere cosa esattamente è accaduto a Malibu ieri," rispose Phil.  
"Non dovremmo perdere tempo allora," disse Tony. "Dicci quello che sai."  
"E' stato più difficile avere informazioni di quanto pensassi all'inizio," disse Phil. "Qualcuno ha messo un grande impegno per rendere quasi impossibile rintracciare le identità della squadra che ha attaccato. Dei sei cadaveri, ne abbiamo identificati solo due."  
"Affiliazioni?" chiese Tony.  
"Mercenari," disse Phil. "Entrambi erano spariti dal pubblico un paio di anni fa, e non nello stesso momento. Le loro impronte erano state eliminate e i loro denti erano esattamente identici, il che non è ovviamente una coincidenza."  
"Dunque come li avete identificati?" chiese Rhodes.  
"Retine e DNA. Ma come ho detto solo due di loro sono usciti da qualche database. Il resto dei corpi sono tutti John Doe."  
"Perciò mercenari senza nome," disse Tony. "Ovviamente non i colpevoli, dunque chi li ha mandati?"  
"Quella è una cosa anche più complicata," disse Coulson. "Da quando quei due sono spariti completamente anni fa, le identità dei loro ultimi datori di lavoro non ci hanno portato da nessuna parte. Chiunque li ha mandati voleva avere una squadra non rintracciabile a disposizione."  
"Ma hai trovato qualcosa di più, vero?" chiese Tony.  
"Servirà del tempo," disse Phil. "Il Jet che Hulk ha schiantato potrebbe aiutarci di più, e anche le armi che hanno usato."  
"Ma sai qualcosa," disse Tony socchiudendo gli occhi. "Hai trovato qualcosa, vero?"  
"Stark, voglio che mantenga il sangue freddo al riguardo, perché se va fuori controllo le conseguenze sarebbero..."  
"Chiunque ha deciso di attaccarmi è quello che dovrebbe preoccuparsi delle conseguenze," Scattò Tony. "Non ho iniziato tutto questo."  
"E ne siamo coscienti di questo," gli disse Phil con calma. "Ed è esattamente il motivo per cui ti stiamo aiutando. Ma dobbiamo tenere le cose sotto controllo, o più persone potrebbero farsi male."  
Tony fissò Coulson per un lungo istante, il suo viso si oscurò.  
"Era una squadra di attacco SHIELD, vero?" chiese.  
"Stark..." Coulson iniziò di nuovo.  
"Lo era o non lo era, Coulson?!" chiese di nuovo Tony, stavolta alzando la voce.  
"L'equipaggiamento combacia," disse infine Coulson. Il viso di Pepper era furioso in un attimo, ma non era nulla comparato a quello di Tony. "Ma Stark," continuò Coulson. "Non dovresti saltare a conclusioni."  
"Non dovrei? Davvero?"  
Rhodey mise una mano sulla spalla di Tony, ovviamente per cercare di calmarlo. E mentre Tony non scosse via la mano, non si calmò neppure.  
"Non posso contattare il Direttore Fury," continuò Coulson. "E questo non è nel suo stile."  
"Non sarebbe la prima volta che tenta di prendere qualcosa che vuole per forza," disse Pepper.  
"E la squadra usava tranquillanti per buona parte, perciò ovviamente volevano catturare Tony e la sua squadra. Quello mi sembra proprio Fury," aggiunse Rhodey.  
"Credo di conoscere Nick Fury meglio di ciascuno di voi," disse Coulson.  
"Come puoi ancora difenderlo?!" chiese Tony incredulo.  
"Guardo ai fatti," disse loro Coulson. "E baso il mio giudizio solo sui fatti. Questo non quadra. Stai calmo, Stark. Mi farò vivo con voi appena saprò di più."  
"Bene è meglio che tu abbia qualcosa prima che Loki ritorni."  
"Sei arrabbiato," disse allora Phil. "Perciò so che non lo hai detto come una minaccia."  
"No, l'ho detto come un avviso," disse Tony. Poi si girò e andò via senza un altra parola.  
"Pensi davvero che non fosse lo SHIELD?" chiese Bruce.  
"Non credo fosse Fury," disse Coulson. "Starò in contatto."  
Poi era andato dallo schermo.  
"Quello era un no," fece notare Rhodey. Bruce annuì, perché sfortunatamente aveva colto lo stesso.  
***  
Il resto del pomeriggio scorse relativamente calmo. Bruce riuscì a convincere Tony a farsi cambiare la fasciatura sulla spalla e poi insieme rifecero le medicazioni sul petto di Bee. Juyu rifiutò ancora di lasciare il capezzale di sua sorella, ma si addormentò ad un certo punto quando venne buio all'esterno. Tony la prese in braccio e la mise a dormire nel letto accanto a Bee. Era abbastanza grande per entrambe loro dopo tutto. Tony si appisolò un poco, perciò alla fine solo Bruce e Hatchet erano svegli.  
Bruce era solo leggermente preoccupato dal completo silenzio ma non sapeva se l'elfo avesse bisogno di silenzio per focalizzarsi.  
"Puoi parlare se vuoi," disse Hatchet dopo un poco.  
"Non voglio disturbarti," disse Bruce.  
"Devo focalizzarmi in un certo modo, ma devo anche tenere la mia mente lontana," replicò l'elfo. "Perciò sentiti libero di tenermi attento."  
"Va bene," annuì Bruce. Poteva parlare. Solitamente parlava a se stesso quando doveva focalizzarsi meglio nel suo laboratorio. Perciò racconto ad Hatchet come era nato Hulk. Raramente guardava Hatchet, solo parlava sottovoce verso il muro. La storia non era così dolorosa ora, anche se a volte malediva ancora se stesso per i suoi errori.  
Era a mezza strada nel raccontargli del suo viaggio a Rocinha quando iniziò a uscire sangue dal naso di Hatchet.  
"Oh merda, cos'è quello?" chiese subito e si alzò avvicinandosi. Hatchet batté le palpebre confuso poi si asciugò il viso. Guardò le sue dita insanguinate per un lungo momento.  
"Non è nulla," disse allora, il che era ovviamente un mucchio di stronzate.  
"Tony svegliati," chiamò Bruce e scosse la spalla dell'altro uomo. Hatchet lo guardò storto per un attimo.  
Tony scosse la testa e si strofinò gli occhi, poi guardò attorno stancamente prima che gli occhi arrivassero su Hatchet. I suoi occhi si spalancarono un poco e sedette più dritto.  
"Sovraffaticamento," disse dopo un attimo, aggrottandosi profondamente. Hatchet annuì. Bruce non era certo di cosa significasse, ma era lieto che Tony sapesse cosa stava accadendo almeno. "Pensavo che accadesse solo se sei tagliato fuori dalla tua fonte di potere."  
"Incanalare il potere può ugualmente essere affaticante dopo un poco," disse Hatchet. "Specialmente con magie complesse. Andrà tutto bene."  
"Devi riposare," disse Tony. "Subito."   
Hatchet scosse la testa. "Lei non può sopportarlo," disse. "Se vado a dormire ora starò incosciente a lungo. Lei potrebbe morire."  
Tony guardò Bee, poi Hatchet, il suo viso combattuto ed arrabbiato.  
"Ma non puoi..."  
"E' solo un altro giorno," disse Hatchet. "Poi Loki sarà di ritorno. Andrà bene."  
"Hatchet..."  
"Posso farlo, Stark. Fidati di me."  
Tony lo guardò per un lungo momento.  
"Ovviamente mi fido di te," disse allora Tony, molto sottovoce, era a malapena un sussurro.  
Hatchet gli sorrise in risposta, poi si pulì il resto del sangue.  
"Ti spiace continuare la tua storia Bruce?" chiese allora Hatchet. Bruce guardò Tony, ma l'uomo stava fissando le ragazze sul letto.  
"No, per nulla," gli disse Bruce. Perciò sedette di nuovo a terra, e continuò dove aveva lasciato.  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui ci sono alcune formidabili fanart di Hatchet da due formidabili artiste per il vostro piacere visuale. 
> 
> Hatchet di [AnnsThiery](http://annathiery.deviantart.com/)
> 
> ||[Su deviantart](http://annathiery.deviantart.com/art/Hatchet-Fanart-Bent-Around-the-Wind-fanfiction-380974549)|| [su Tumblr](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/54184715693/hatchet-bend-around-the-wind-by-annathiery) ||
> 
> Hatchet di [horns-of-mischief](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/)
> 
> || [su deviantart](http://rinelin.deviantart.com/art/Hatchet-381603180) || [su Tumblr](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/post/54186547526/hatchet-from-bend-around-the-wind-my-totally)|| 


	80. 80 Alfheim: giorno 2

_  
Loki non dormì bene. Perse il conto di tutte le volte che si svegliò con immagini di grida, fumo e sangue. Infine si arrese e decise di non dormire. Normalmente quando si svegliava da un sogno sgradevole la realtà lo accoglieva nella forma del corpo caldo di Stark accanto al suo. Adesso c'era solo una enorme stanza vuota e un letto troppo grande. Era così ridicolo sentire la mancanza di Stark così fortemente. Non era abituato ad essa, fu quel che disse a se stesso. Non si preoccupò per la perdita di un po' di sonno e almeno poté osservare il sole sorgere sopra a Wolveswoods e le colline dietro ad esso. Era una vista che gli mancava moltissimo.  
Il suo umore non era comunque il migliore dopo una notte simile e non servì molto agli altri per notarlo. Quando sedettero a colazione fu Thor che lo notò per primo.  
"Qualcosa non va, Loki?" chiese. La domanda era seria e altrettanto lo era la preoccupazione nella sua voce.  
"Non ho dormito bene," disse Loki. Drongo immediatamente comprese e non fece domande, sapeva quanto spesso ancora Loki si svegliava dagli incubi e quanto lo rendesse più irritabile del solito.  
Thor, Frey e Frigga al contrario sembrarono sorpresi. Servì un attimo a Loki per rendersi conto del motivo. Loki aveva risposto con qualcosa di diverso da 'bene'. Non lo faceva mai prima, ammettere cose simili. Era probabilmente troppo abituato a Stark e Hatchet che gli facevano domande pungolanti. Non c'era scopo a cercare di non far loro sapere le cose. Perché Ragnarök dovesse essere su di loro, se l'Ingannatore di Asgard era troppo abituato ad essere onesto.  
"Se c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa..." iniziò Thor, ma Loki lo interruppe. Era una preoccupazione sufficiente per una mattina.  
"Semplicemente non ho dormito da solo da anni, quindi ero inquieto."  
"Oh?" quel singolo suono da parte di sua Madre aveva una pletora di domande all'interno.  
"Anni, hai detto," disse Frey. "Dicci di più."  
Non aveva alcuna difficoltà al riguardo.  
"Thor lo sa già," disse. "Si chiama Tony Stark ed è di Midgard."  
Frigga si girò per guardare a Thor interrogativamente.  
"Non è quello...?"  
"Iron Man," disse Thor. Era lo stesso tono orgoglioso che usava quando introduceva la sua banda. "Vi ho parlato di lui. E' uno degli eroi più amati di Midgard."  
"Non quello con cui avrei iniziato io," commentò Loki, fece ridere Drongo.  
"Come avresti iniziato allora?" chiese Thor.  
"Che è uno degli uomini più intelligenti di Midgard," disse Loki. "Un inventore davvero ingegnoso, che mi ha impressionato molte volte con le sue brillanti creazioni."  
"E mentre tutto ciò è vero, la gente di Midgard sembra celebrarlo più per le sue imprese eroiche," disse Thor. Stava comunque sorridendo, non discutendo davvero.  
"Le masse forse," disse Loki. "Ma le più grandi menti di Midgard celebrano il suo intelletto."  
"Almeno possiamo convenire che deve essere davvero eccezionale," disse Frey. "Se entrambi voi cantate le sue lodi."  
"C'è molto da lodare dopo tutto," disse Loki.  
"E' anche uno degli uomini più benestanti del regno," aggiunse Thor. "Quando sono su Midgard godo della sua ospitalità. Ed è un buon amico."  
"Questo lo posso attestare anche io," aggiunse Drongo.  
"Era stato preso con te, vero?" chiese Frigga.  
"Si, ma non penso che quella sia una conversazione appropriata per la colazione," disse Loki.  
Avrebbe preferito non pensare a quei mesi mentre mangiava.  
"Convengo," annuì Frey. "Vorrei comunque sapere di più sul tuo bel giovane," disse con un sorriso compiaciuto. "Perché non credo che tu sia mai stato impressionato così tanto da qualcuno prima d'ora."  
Parlare di Stark cacciò via il suo umore spiacevole, e chi non amava vantarsi orgogliosamente un poco.  
***  
Senza sorprese, suo zio volle sapere di più anche di Thanos e di The Other. Non gli importavano i dettagli, non chiese come Loki fosse finito nelle loro grinfie la prima volta o come lo avessero punito la seconda. Loki non amava parlare al riguardo, perciò fu un sollievo poter evitare quegli eventi. Non doveva provare a Frey che era stato 'punito a sufficienza' o giustificare perché stesse lavorando contro coloro che erano i suoi 'alleati' non molto tempo prima. Gli importava solo del presente e del futuro. Loki poteva apprezzare la cosa. Comunque, Loki non voleva davvero osservare il viso di Frigga mentre parlava di quelle cose. Averlo detto a Thor era sufficiente.  
Frey lo ascoltò attentamente, apparentemente profondamente pensieroso. Solo quando Loki ebbe finito iniziò a parlare di quello che doveva essere fatto per proteggere i Nove Regni dal Titano Folle.  
"E' Midgard che deve essere protetta," disse Thor. "Non arriverà ad Asgard, quindi non avrà ne il Tesseract ne il Guanto dell'Infinito per aiutarlo."  
"Potrebbe avere alcune delle gemme delle anime," avvisò Frey. "Comunque, hanno rapito Loki da Asgard piuttosto facilmente."  
"Loki non era custodito nella camera blindata," fece notare Thor. "Quello che è accaduto allora non accadrà di nuovo. Abbiamo imparato dal nostro errore."  
"Voglio certamente sperarlo," disse Frey. "Ad ogni modo, anche proteggere Midgard potrebbe non essere un impresa così semplice se il Titano Folle lanciasse un vero attacco al reame. Dubito che gli umani possano difendersi da soli."  
"Io combatterò con loro comunque," disse Thor.  
"Non sottovalutarlo, Thor," disse Loki. "Perché pensi che Bor abbia avuto bisogno di un alleanza con tutti i regni per sconfiggerlo? Midgard può non essere indifesa, ma il loro destino è segnato senza un aiuto considerevole."  
"Asgard aiuterà," disse Thor. "Condurrò i nostri guerrieri di persona se dovrò."  
"Non dubitiamo della tua lealtà verso Midgard, Thor," disse Frey. "Devi solo renderti conto che Asgard non è così potente da solo quanto tu possa credere."  
"Abbiamo alleati da chiamare," disse Thor.  
"Quali alleati? Le genti contro cui gli Aesir hanno fatto guerra? O quelli che Odino ha forzato a piegarsi? Con quale volontà vorranno unirsi ad Asgard in guerra dopo tutto quello?"  
Thor cadde in silenzio, pensando prima di parlare ancora. Era un cambiamento benvenuto rispetto a come lui era una volta.  
"Affermi che i Vanir e i Ljósálfar non uniranno le forze con Asgard?" chiese allora.  
"Per nulla," disse Frey. "La domanda è quanto il loro aiuto sarà volontario. Non puoi forzare la pace o l'amicizia, non importa quello che Odino possa pensare. Il sangue versato non è così facilmente perdonato o dimenticato. La pace che ha creato non è che un illusione. Sai che alcuni dei Vanir lo chiamano ancora Odino il Terribile? Il Lupo di Guerra, Monarca Traditore?"  
Quelli non erano titoli onorevoli. Sua madre divenne immobile mentre Frey parlava, mentre Thor stava diventando irritato.  
"La guerra è stata millenni or sono," disse Thor.  
Ah, risposta sbagliata.  
"Oh, e il tempo è tutto ciò che conta, vero?" chiese Frey. Il suo tono era più pungente, stava diventando un po' rabbioso. "E' stato prima che tu nascessi, quindi non importa."  
"Non è quello che volevo dire," disse Thor.  
"Non sai neppure cosa vuoi dire," disse Frey in tono severo. "Non sei mai stato in una vera guerra. Non hai guardato la tua casa allagata con il sangue della tua famiglia. Non sei stato strappato via dalla tua terra natale. Non sei stato forzato sulle ginocchia da colui che ha fatto tutto ciò. Non sai nulla. Perciò non dirmi che va tutto bene, perché è stato tanto tempo fa."  
"Frey," disse Frigga sottovoce. Era un avviso.  
"No," Frey si girò verso di lei. "E' il momento che il ragazzo impari a guardare fuori dalla sua scatola dorata. Si suppone che fra non molto diventi re. Una tale idealistica ingenuità non ha posto nella testa che porta la corona."  
"Non sono ingenuo," disse Thor "Credo solo che le vecchie ferite come quelle hanno avuto modo di guarire. Che possiamo superarle. Asgard e Vanaheim sono stati in pace per tanto tempo."  
"Pace," Frey sbuffò. "Se fosse stata vera pace, io starei seduto sul mio trono. Condurrei la mia gente verso qualcosa di migliore. Invece non c'è nulla altro che stagnazione sotto il governo di Asgard. Vanaheim non ha controllo sul proprio destino. Come puoi chiamarla pace? Dimmelo."  
"Mio padre..."  
"Tuo padre è un guerrafondaio," disse Frey. "Gli Aesir lo ammirano, perché ha portato loro molte gloriose vittorie. Il resto dei regni maledicono il suo nome per tutto il sangue che ha sparso."  
"Non dovresti parlare di lui in questo modo," disse Thor, relativamente sottovoce.  
"Tu non sei un bambino!" scattò Frey. "Non più. Non ti terrò lontano dalla realtà. Presto sarai seduto sul trono di Asgard. E se non avrai imparato allora che Odino non è un tale amato leader in tutti i regni, allora preparati ad un duro risveglio. Quando salirai al trono, prenderai su di te tutta la sua storia, il bene e il male, la gloria e l'orrore. Quel trono su cui sederai è stato costruito con la guerra e la morte. Gli altri regni non lo dimenticheranno. E non dovrai dimenticarlo neppure tu."  
"Frey!" Frigga avvisò, ora severamente. Aveva la fronte profondamente aggrottata. Frey si girò a guardarla, poi sospirò.  
Thor rimase immobile, la mascella serrata, i pugni stretti.  
"Perdonami," disse allora Frey. "Tu non sei la causa della mia ira. Tu non dovresti essere colui che soffre le mie parole."  
"E comunque ultimamente accade sempre più spesso," disse Thor, le cui spalle si curvarono un poco.  
"Sarai un grande re," disse Frey. Thor guardò verso di lui nuovamente a quella frase. "Non dubito di questo. Ma sei ancora giovane e devi imparare molte cose, specialmente riguardo le cose a cui molti preferirebbero non pensare."  
Rimasero tutti in silenzio per un poco. Frigga era ancora aggrottata verso suo fratello, ma a lui non sembrava dare fastidio.  
"Intendi riprendere il trono dei Vanir," chiese allora Thor. "E' questo il motivo per cui stai costruendo una alleanza con gli Jotnar."  
"Percettivo," disse Frey, convenendo.  
"Perché?" chiese Thor.  
"Perché è mio diritto," disse Frey.  
"E dopo che lo avrai fatto, cosa accadrà?" chiese Thor. "Quando avrai i Vanir e l'alleanza degli Jotnar, anche l'aiuto degli Elfi, che cosa farai allora?"  
"Cosa pensi che farò?"  
"Ti rivolterai contro Asgard?" chiese Thor, severo ora. "Cercherai vendetta? Cosa?"  
Frey lo guardò per un lungo istante poi sorrise enigmaticamente.  
"Non se tu siederai sul trono."  
Oh, Loki non avrebbe mai finito di essere stupefatto da come suo zio trattava certi problemi.  
"Lo sarò," disse Thor. "Un giorno."  
"Certamente, voglio solo dire che è meglio che Odino non sia riluttante troppo a lungo a passare a te la corona."  
"Ma..."  
"Odino ha portato la guerra su di noi, non possiamo fare una vera pace con lui," disse Frey, ancora con quel tono cortese. "I Vanir non acconsentiranno mai, e neppure gli Jotnar. Ma tu sei mio nipote. E' più facile venire a patti con la famiglia, non credi?"  
"Il tuo matrimonio legherà i tre troni insieme, i tre regni," disse Loki. "E tu avrai ancora la lealtà dei Ljósálfar."  
"Perché li ho sempre trattati correttamente in tutti questi anni," disse semplicemente Frey. "E perché intendo lasciare completamente il trono di Alfheim una volta che sarò tornato a Vanaheim. Vedi Thor, questo è il modo in cui si crea una pace duratura. Non con la guerra ed il terrore, non rubando bambini dai nemici sconfitti. Considerala la mia lezione di governo a te."  
"E' ora di finire le tue lezioni per oggi," disse Frigga, alzandosi. "Thor sarà un buon re, anche senza le tue lezioni."  
"Oh, del tutto vero," disse Frey. "Dopo tutto tu sei sua madre."  
"Tieni le tue adulazioni per la tua promessa sposa," disse Frigga. "E i tuoi intrighi per un altro giorno. I miei figli hanno abbastanza da affrontare così come sono. Inizia solo a predisporre l'incontro con la tua Lady Gerd per aiutare Loki, tutto il resto può aspettare."  
"Solo uno sciocco discuterebbe con te, carissima," disse Frey e le fece un lieve inchino ed un sorriso. "Il dovere mi chiama allora, mi dispiace. Vi vedrò a cena."  
Senza ulteriori indugi, se ne andò.  
"Non lasciare che le parole di Frey ti colpiscano, Thor," disse Frigga appena fu andato. "Non tutti i Vanir sono ancora rabbiosi. Molte ferite sono guarite negli anni, così come tu hai detto."  
"Ma non tutte," disse Thor.  
"Alcune ferite non sono state lasciate guarire," disse tristemente Frigga. "Ma tutti noi crediamo in te, sappiamo tutti quale grande re tu sarai, non dimenticarlo."  
Thor rimase quieto per un attimo, poi annuì.  
"Mi serve aria fresca per schiarirmi la testa," disse lui e guardò verso Loki.  
"Vai allora, non devi starmi attorno ogni istante del giorno. Ho delle cose da discutere con nostra Madre comunque."  
"Molto bene," disse Thor e se ne andò.  
"Vi lascerò alla vostra discussione," disse Drongo, alzandosi. Era una presenza così silenziosa nella stanza, che osservava invece di unirsi alla conversazione. Loki era tentato di chiedergli cosa pensasse di tutto fino ad allora. Ma avrebbe avuto modo di farlo dopo.  
"Sentiti libero di esplorare questo luogo," gli disse Loki. "Alfheim ha molto da offrire dopo tutto."  
"Indubbiamente," disse Drongo.  
"Probabilmente anche il vecchio Hadnas sarebbe lieto di conversare con te," aggiunse Loki. "Hai il tipo di personalità che gli piace."  
"Oh? Come mai? Sono saggio ed intelligente?"  
"Sei silenzioso," sogghignò Loki.  
"Allora adorerebbe Bee," ribatté Drongo con un ampio sorriso. Loki rise alle parole. Drongo si inchinò verso Frigga allora, e li lasciò soli.  
***  
"Cosa succede?" chiese Loki quando colse sua madre osservarlo con una strana espressione sul viso.  
"Non ti ho mai visto innamorato prima," disse con un sorriso. "Tutti questi anni, non una volta, niente infatuazioni da bambino neppure. Thor sognava su una ragazzina diversa ogni sera quando era un giovane uomo, ma non tu."  
"Non sono fatto per le emozioni superficiali," disse Loki.  
"No, tu hai sempre sentito le cose molto profondamente," convenne Frigga. Loki non aveva davvero nulla da dire in merito. "E ora un uomo mortale," continuò lei. "Non quello che mi sarei aspettata."  
Loki si aggrottò un poco.  
"Oh, non guardarmi così," disse lei. "Voglio solo dire che avrei pensato invece che trovassi l'amore qui fra i Ljósálfar forse. Per molto tempo ho anche creduto che il tuo amico Fatato avesse il tuo cuore."  
Loki sbuffò una lieve risata alla cosa. "Molti lo credevano," disse, perché era vero dopo tutto. Aveva speso più tempo possibile con Hatchet ogni volta che aveva visitato Alfheim, era inevitabile che le lingue iniziassero a mormorare al riguardo.  
"Lo considero la mia famiglia," disse allora, perché doveva essere detto. "Un caro amico, un mentore, un custode. Non ascolterò cattiverie riguardo lui."  
"Non avevo intenzione di farlo," lo rassicurò Frigga.  
"Oh? Thor ha detto che non avresti approvato," le disse Loki.  
"Loki tu dovresti capire la ragione delle nostre preoccupazioni. Le Fate non potranno mai essere considerate una buona influenza su un giovane uomo. Non sono un popolo gentile."  
Loki lo guardò in tono derisorio. "Come se gli Aesir fossero molto meglio."  
"Non intendo discutere con te," disse allora Frigga.  
"Preferisci che io resti in silenzio di nuovo? Che tenga le mie parole per me stesso fino a che mi infetteranno dall'interno?"  
"No, Loki..."  
"Posso non essere arrabbiato con te quando lo sono verso Odino, ma non significa che io non sia per nulla arrabbiato," disse e si girò attorno per guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
Frigga si alzò e gli si avvicinò. Loki continuò prima che lei potesse parlare.  
"Può essere stato un piano di Odino, ma tu lo hai seguito. E non dirmi che è perché lui era il re e la sua parola è legge, perché non sei una sua servetta scervellata."  
"Ti ho detto che volevo dirti la verità..."  
"Non riguarda quello," scattò Loki, poi trattenne la sua furia e continuò leggermente più calmo. "Non riguarda solo le bugie sulla mia discendenza. Riguarda il fatto di avermi allevato a detestare me stesso."  
"Questo non è vero, tu sei cresciuto come nostro figlio, esattamente come Thor," disse lei.  
"Io sono scresciuto con le storie dei mostruosi Giganti di Ghiaccio, le orribili bestie che devono essere uccise per la loro natura malvagia. Che cosa pensi che sarebbe successo quando avrei compreso la verità dopo tutto quello?"  
Gli occhi di Frigga erano spalancati mentre guardava verso di lui, dolore cocente nelle loro profondità azzurre.  
"Non volevamo che tu..." iniziò di nuovo, ma Loki la interruppe.  
"Si non volevate che mi sentissi diverso," disse Loki, allontanandosi dalla finestra e da lei mentre la sua rabbia risorgeva di nuovo. "Questo è quello che non capite. Essere diverso non dovrebbe essere sbagliato."  
Questo le fece chiudere subito la bocca. Loki continuò.  
"Non avevate bisogno di proteggermi dalla cosa. Dovevate solo insegnarmi che era normale essere diverso dagli altri, perché non sarei mai stato uguale a loro. Sarei sempre stato diverso, che tu mi mentissi o meno. Avresti dovuto sapere tutto questo, avresti dovuto assicurarti che io lo capissi."  
Prese un ampio respiro, regolando la sua voce.  
"Non riguarda le bugie," disse lui. "Riguarda il lasciarmi credere che ero fondamentalmente sbagliato solo perché ero me stesso. Riguarda il farmi comparare con Thor in ogni singolo giorno della mia vita."  
"Loki, vi ho amato entrambi allo stesso modo," disse lei frettolosamente. "Non ho mai voluto che tu ti comparassi a lui in quel modo. Ho lodato la tua magia così come ho lodato la sua capacità in battaglia. Sia vostro padre che io vi abbiamo amato ugualmente, dovete crederlo."  
Loki scosse il capo.  
"Questo non è vero," disse lui. "Non lo è mai stato."  
"Si che lo è," disse Frigga, più severamente ora. "Non pensare di conoscere il mio cuore meglio di me. Voi siete entrambi miei figli, voi siete entrambi amati da me, non importa quel che accadrà."  
"Davvero vuoi farmi credere che ne sei capace? Amare il figlio di qualcun altro, uno Jotun, esattamente come ami il tuo proprio?" chiese lui. Cercò di trattenere ancora la sua rabbia, ma era più difficile ora.  
"Amare il figlio di un altro nel modo in cui tu ami la tua carne e il tuo sangue?" continuò lui, domandando di sapere. "Puoi davvero dire che siamo la stessa cosa? Un neonato che Odino ha portato a casa dalla terra dei tuoi nemici e il bambino a cui tu hai dato vita? Davvero vuoi che io creda che il tuo vero figlio..."  
"Non lo è!" urlò Frigga, poi i suoi occhi immediatamente si spalancarono e lei si mise una mano sulla bocca.  
Loki rimase paralizzato, fissandola, tutte le sue parole erano andate, come fossero state succhiate fuori da lui come l'aria dai suoi polmoni. Frigga chiuse i suoi occhi, scosse la testa e si girò dall'altra parte. Sedette sull'ampio davanzale.  
"Cosa hai detto?" chiese Loki. Frigga infine abbassò la mano dalla sua bocca. "Cosa vuoi dire..."  
"Quando la guerra contro gli Jotnar iniziò," lei disse sottovoce. "Le armate rimasero su Midgard per molti anni. Odino tornava ad Asgard ogni tanto, mai a lungo. Poi un giorno quando tornò, aveva un bambino con se, un bambinetto. Disse che era suo figlio, il suo erede, un Odinson, e che doveva essere allevato come tale."  
"Ho compreso, in un certo modo," lei continuò. "Anche se mi ha fatto arrabbiare. C'era la guerra, non c'era garanzia che non sarebbe caduto in battaglia, e io dovevo ancora essere benedetta da un figlio. Lui non aveva erede, cosa sarebbe successo al suo trono, ad Asgard, se fosse morto senza averne uno? Lui aveva bisogno di un erede e io non glie ne avevo dato uno."  
"Ed il bambino," disse lei, ricordando,"Non avrei mai potuto essere arrabbiata contro un bambino innocente, che non aveva controllo su nulla di tutto ciò. Era il figlio di mio marito, l'uomo che io amavo. Perciò l'ho amato come se fosse davvero mio."  
Lei sospirò e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Loki era ancora troppo sotto shock per parlare ancora. Rimase solo in silenzio e ascoltò.  
"Poi la guerra finì. Heimdall fu quello che annunciò che eravamo vittoriosi e che i nostri guerrieri stavano tornando. E Odino, ancora una volta, si mostrò con un bambino."  
Loki sentì il suo cuore accelerare, perché questa era la prima volta che Frigga aveva parlato del giorno in cui lui era stato portato ad Asgard.  
"Ero così rabbiosa, più rabbiosa della prima volta," lei disse. "La necessità di un erede in tempo di guerra la potevo comprendere. Ma un secondo figlio quando eravamo infine in pace? Ma poi lui mi raccontò chi tu fossi realmente e questo scacciò via tutta la mia rabbia. Mi disse che ti aveva trovato in un tempio, che aveva riconosciuto i tuoi marchi e aveva saputo che eri il figlio di Laufey. E io pensai a Frey," disse lei. Lei infine si girò per guardare di nuovo a Loki e c'erano lacrime brillanti nei suoi occhi. "Ho pensato a come non avrebbe mai perdonato Odino, perché Asgard non era stato buono con lui. E allora giurai a me stessa che ti avrei amato tanto quanto una madre poteva amare."  
Lei batté le palpebre per scacciare un poche di lacrime.  
"Non ho ragione di amare alcuno di voi più dell'altro. Voi siete i miei figli, io vi ho tenuto fra le braccia quando eravate piccoli, mi sono seduta sul vostro letto quando vi addormentavate... per forza io... per forza..."  
Mentre le sue parole si spezzarono Loki corse attraverso la stanza e si inginocchiò sul pavimento davanti a lei, lasciando che lei lo abbracciasse, lasciandole tirare la sua testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Non dubitare del mio amore," disse lei, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Ma ti chiedo di perdonare i miei errori."  
Lui credeva di poterlo fare, perciò annuì.  
"Ti ho perso due volte," disse lei ancora. "Non posso pensare di perderti ancora una volta."  
Quelle parole facevano male, gli facevano sentire una stretta nel petto.  
"Dovresti dirglielo," disse Loki dopo un lungo istante. "Dovrebbe saperlo da te. Farebbe molto più male se lo scoprisse in altro modo, credimi. E lo scoprirà in un modo o nell'altro, forse non per anni, ma lo farà, alla fine."  
***  
Thor lo trovò molto tardi quella notte, quando la luna era già alta. Loki dovette dare solo un occhiata al suo viso per sapere.  
"Te lo ha detto," disse. Thor annuì e sedette accanto a lui. Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi istanti, solo ascoltando i suoni della notte.  
"Lei non sa chi fosse mia madre," disse Thor dopo un poco. "Mia...la..." cadde in silenzio e sospirò, si strofinò le sopracciglia per la frustrazione. "Tutto quello che so è che lei è... era di Midgard, ma non una mortale."  
"Questo può spiegare perché sei così fortemente connesso a quel regno."  
"Non capisco la necessità di tante bugie," disse Thor.  
"Non penso che la verità avrebbe cambiato nulla per te," disse Loki. "Tu sei comunque il figlio di Odino."  
"Vuoi dire il suo bastardo," disse Thor tristemente.  
"Ti ha dato il suo nome, quindi non lo sei," disse Loki ragionevolmente.  
"Io sono comunque il figlio di una donna che non è sua moglie."  
"Non posso obiettare la cosa," convenne Loki.  
"Continuo a chiedermi," disse allora Thor. "Se lei mi abbia dato semplicemente a lui o se lui mi ha portato via da lei."  
"Lo devi chiedere a lui allora," disse Loki.  
Thor sbuffò. "Dubito che mi risponderebbe onestamente. Disse che tu eri stato abbandonato e non vi è ancora alcuna prova che fosse vero. Qualsiasi cosa dica, devo prenderla con un grano di sale."  
"Ti confronterai con lui al riguardo allora?"  
"Oh, lo farò," disse Thor. "Ho molte cose da dirgli e non solo riguardo questo."  
"Se lei non era una mortale, potrebbe essere ancora viva. Su Midgard o da qualche altra parte," disse Loki.  
"Si, stavo pensando la stessa cosa."  
"Quindi la cercherai?" chiese Loki.  
"Tu lo faresti?" chiese Thor di rimando.  
"La mia è probabilmente morta," disse Loki. C'era la guerra dopo tutto. Gli Aesir potevano averla uccisa. Lei non era in alcun luogo quando Odino l'aveva trovato in quel tempio. "Vedrò quello che Lady Gerd potrà dirmi."  
"Non lo so neppure io," disse Thor. "Se lei è viva allora probabilmente mi piacerebbe incontrarla, ma... ho già una Madre. Non eravamo i suoi figli, lei avrebbe potuto essere fredda, avrebbe potuto essere distante. Lei non doveva prenderci a cuore, e comunque lo ha fatto. Non ci sarà alcun'altra Madre oltre a lei per me."  
"Concordo," convenne Loki sottovoce. Quella era l'essenza di tutto. Frigga li aveva allevati, sangue o non sangue, lei era loro madre.  
"Questa donna Midgardiana, potrebbe avere avuto altri figli. Forse potresti avere fratelli e sorelle," disse allora Thor.  
"Ho già un fratello," disse immediatamente Thor. Loki resistette all'urgenza di sollevare gli occhi al cielo.  
"Sai quel che voglio dire."  
"No, non lo so," disse Thor, guardandolo. "Anche se esistono... tu sei mio fratello. Loro sono solo miei consanguinei. O forse diresti che se Laufey ha avuto altri figli tu li chiameresti fratelli?"  
Loki pensò alla cosa per un momento.  
"Probabilmente no," disse alla fine. Quando usava quella parola parlava sempre di Thor e nessun'altro.  
"Perciò tornerai ad Asgard allora?" chiese Loki dopo un po' di silenzio.  
"Solo momentaneamente," annuì Thor. "Poi tornerò su Midgard."  
Caddero di nuovo in silenzio, ma era confortevole. Era ancora strano, ma Loki credette di potervisi abituare. Thor voleva ricostruire di nuovo i ponti fra loro, aveva già fatto molto per provare quanto lo volesse. Avrebbe voluto fare anche di più, se Loki avesse chiesto. Loki doveva fare qualcosa in ritorno. Loki doveva provare la sua volontà allo stesso modo. Non poteva essere solo Thor.  
"Quando tornerai a Midgard," iniziò in tono leggero e sommesso che non era solito per lui. "La tua signora Jane... La incontrerò, se tu... se tu pensi che possa essere una buona cosa."  
Thor si girò a guardarlo, ma il suo viso non era quello che Loki si sarebbe atteso. Sembrava affranto, profondamente triste.  
"Cosa?" dovette chiedere Loki. Thor sospirò. Davvero sembrava che vi fosse troppo peso sulle sue spalle. Che non fosse quello che Loki intendeva con la sua offerta.  
"Io... tempo fa, ho dovuto portarla ad Asgard," disse Thor. "Per la sua sicurezza e..."  
Si affievolì, ma non doveva dire altro. Loki comprese subito.  
"Odino l'ha messa alla prova?" chiese, un po' incredulo. Thor annuì. "E lei ha fallito."  
Era la conclusione ovvia.  
"Non mi ricorda ora..." disse Thor. Il suo tono era piatto e sconfitto. Loki lo odiava. "Lei sta bene comunque... vive la sua vita," sospirò di nuovo prima di continuare. "Quindi vedi. Sono stato arrabbiato con lui per molto tempo. E adesso questo?"  
Scosse il capo lentamente, come se fosse profondamente rammaricato. Un mortale che entra in Asgard, deve provare di esserne degno. Era una vecchia tradizione. Raramente era accaduto, perciò non era una vera legge. Odino non doveva seguirla, avrebbe potuto ignorarla, avrebbe potuto solo dire che lei era degna perché Thor l'aveva ritenuta tale. Non avrebbe dovuto approvarla. Quello era tutto quello a cui Loki poteva pensare. Suo fratello era abbastanza intelligente da comprenderlo da se.  
"Forse non era destino che fosse," disse Thor. "Eravamo di due mondi diversi, Forse siamo stati separati per una ragione."  
"Dirò quello che ti direbbe solitamente il mio carissimo Stark al riguardo," disse Loki. "Stronzate."  
Thor sbuffò un poco, le labbra che si curvarono leggermente.  
"Si, hai ragione," disse. "Non è solo quello. Lei è una scienziata, più simile a Stark e Bruce. Quando io cercavo di vedermela ad Asgard, a svolgere i doveri della Regina..."  
"Non la vedevi tale?" chiese Loki.  
"No," ammise Thor. "Non avrei mai potuto chiederle di abbandonare quello di cui era così appassionata e non potevo lasciare il trono."  
"Tutte ragioni per cui lui non avrebbe dovuto farlo," disse Loki. "Avresti trovato un modo o vi sareste detti addio. Ma la scelta avrebbe dovuto essere vostra. Lui non aveva il diritto... Io non so cosa farei se..."  
Non lo disse ad alta voce, perché anche solo il pensiero gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. Se Stark si fosse dimenticato ogni cosa di lui, se non si fosse ricordato nulla degli anni che avevano passato insieme... Loki sarebbe di certo diventato pazzo.  
Thor sorrise, un po' tristemente.  
"Dovremo fare un po' di lotta domattina," disse improvvisamente. "O andare a caccia, come usavamo fare."  
Loki lo fissò per un attimo, era tentato, ma scosse il capo.  
"Domani devo andare dalle Fate, e poi indietro su Midgard."  
"Di certo non c'è fretta," disse Thor. "Possiamo passare un po' di tempo lontano da tutto."  
Loki onestamente vi pensò, poi scosse il capo di nuovo.  
"Sia Stark che Hatchet hanno minacciato di venire a cercarmi se non torno a casa in tre giorni," disse. Sorrise anche alla fine della frase. "Un altra volta."  
"Posso venire dalle Fate con te," si offrì Thor allora.  
"Non penso sia una buona idea," rise Loki.  
"Perché no? Non puoi pensare che io sia ancora così misero in diplomazia. Sarò re fra poco. Devo conoscere come visitare altri senza offendere chiunque."  
"Che ne dici di fare pratica delle tue ottime doti diplomatiche su gente che non ti mangerà nel caso tu li offenda?" chiese Loki.  
Thor rise, l'umore oscuro si era sollevato un poco dalle sue spalle.  
"Oh va bene, fai come vuoi," disse Thor. "Ma solo perché io davvero ho molto a imparare sulle Fate prima di tentare una visita simile."  
"Così saggio ora, fratello," disse Loki. "Sono impressionato."  
Thor sorrise e avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, tirandolo vicino. Non sembrava forzato o spiacevole, e sollevò il cuore di Loki.  
"Un giorno lo dirai e davvero ne sarai convinto," promise Thor, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Lo faccio già, pensò Loki, ma non lo disse ad alta voce. Solo sorrise.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La madre di Thor nei fumetti Marvel è [Gaea (Gaia)](http://marvel.wikia.com/Gaea_\(Earth-616\)), un antica dea Terrestre. Madre Natura, in altre parole. [disizletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) ha disegnato una bella fanart di Oakbud! Guardatela>>[ su Tumblr](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/53606226148/oakbud-fanart-for-bend-around-the-wind-by)
> 
> Inoltre sembra che Hatchet sia il solo che non ha avuto ancora una lista dei poteri fino ad ora. Perciò alla fine ma non meno importante queste sono le sue statistiche:
> 
> ### Hatchet(Ljósálfar Fata) Poteri ed abilità:
> 
>  **Fisici;**  
>  Forza sovrumana  
> Velocità sovrumana, agilità e riflessi  
> Resistenza sovrumana e robustezza  
> Propensione naturale all'arceria (Hatchet preferisce le balestre)  
> Vulnerabilità al ferro
> 
>  **(Fata) Capacità Magiche:**  
>  Invisibilità (incluso nascondere l'impronta termica, anche da attrezzature tecnologiche)  
> Inudibilità  
> Creazione di illusioni  
> Telepatia  
> Ipnosi  
> Capacità di spostamento nei sogni (solo una certa parte)  
> Controllo animale  
> Manipolazione del tempo  
> Viaggio dimensionale (non è molto bravo a farlo)  
> Colpi di energia di Eldritch


	81. 81 Terra: giorno 3

Un altra notte insonne, ma per essere onesti Tony era ben oltre il sentirsi stanco. Era troppo preoccupato, ferito troppo profondamente per essere in grado di dormire. Pepper stava facendo confusione riguardo il fatto che lui aveva bisogno di riposare ed anche Rhodey e Bruce la aiutavano, ma Tony non poteva. Si occupava più di persuadere Juyu a dormire. Quello era qualcosa su cui focalizzarsi; essere certo che lei stesse meglio possibile. Ma anche quando lei fu addormentata Tony non provò a riposare. Invece sedette accanto al letto su cui giaceva Bee e guardò come Hatchet gradualmente perse tutto il colore dal viso, come i cerchi sotto i suoi occhi divennero più scuri, come le sue labbra impallidirono e i suoi occhi si spensero mentre le ore passavano. La sua stessa impotenza lo faceva diventare matto.  
Il sangue dal naso accadeva sempre più frequentemente e dopo un poco anche Hatchet smise di provare a fingere che stava bene. Si limitò a dire che sarebbe sopravvissuto. Non rassicurava Tony per ovvie ragioni, neppure un pochino. Quando si accorse dei primi tremiti nella mano di Hatchet e nelle sue spalle, il lieve tremare ed il sudore che gocciolava sulle sue tempie, come avesse la febbre, Tony fu tentato di cercare di mettere fine alla cosa, ma Hatchet disse no prima che potesse anche solo parlare.  
"Hatchet, io so quanto questo può essere brutto," disse Tony. "L'ho visto fare a Loki."  
"Preferisci che smetta e lasci lei al suo destino?" chiese di rimando Hatchet. Tony guardò giù al viso pallido e immobile di Bee e il suo cuore faceva male, come fosse stritolato dentro il suo petto troppo stretto. Che cosa supponeva di dire alla cosa? Essere certo che Hatchet facesse tutto il possibile per tenerla viva? O si supponeva che ricordasse all'elfo che due morti erano peggio di una?  
"Io non morirò," disse Hatchet. Il suo tono era più rassicurante ora che prima, ma il suo aspetto peggiorava sempre di più, perciò Tony non era certo di credergli. Ma infine, era una decisione di Hatchet. Per tutto il tempo Tony rimase li, incapace di fare nulla per le persone che avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di proteggere. Lo rendeva arrabbiato oltre ogni definizione.  
In un momento vicino all'alba Pepper ebbe l'idea dei frullati proteici. Non che Hatchet potesse sedere e mangiare un pasto da cinque portate per mantenere le forze, perciò Pepper gli portò quei liquidi estremamente nutrienti. Tony avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, ma era troppo fuori di testa a causa della preoccupazione e della rabbia per pensare chiaramente. Come così tante volte negli anni, aveva benedetto la sua fortuna perché lei gli era vicina.  
Quando Hatchet prese il primo sorso dal bicchiere alto che Pepper aveva fatto scivolare nella sua mano fece un suono curioso.  
"Che cosa ho appena messo in bocca dimmi?" chiese.  
"Latte di vaniglia e mandorla, banane, mirtilli, zucchero e una quantità di proteine semplici," disse lei. "Bevilo tutto, te ne porto un secondo."  
Hatchet la guardò solo per un attimo poi sbuffò e fece un sorriso stanco.  
"Si, signora," disse e bevve l'intero bicchiere.  
"Grazie, Pep," disse Tony mentre lei usciva dalla stanza.  
"Dormi Tony o giuro su Dio che ti metto KO," disse lei severamente. Tony poteva sentire il timore nel suo tono e vide la preoccupazione scritta chiaramente sul suo viso, quindi annuì.  
"Ci proverò," disse. Non era quello che Pepper voleva sentire, ma era tutto quello che Tony poteva promettere in quel momento.  
***  
Quando Tony si svegliò dal suo irrequieto sonno Juyu era sveglia, si teneva alla mano di Bee, perciò lui non si sentì così male mentre lasciava la stanza per un poco. Hatchet non sembrava stare meglio, ma almeno non sembrava neppure peggio. C'era sangue fresco sulla manica della sua camicia comunque, quindi quello disse a Tony abbastanza riguardo quanto stesse ancora male.  
Riuscì a mangiare un pezzo di Toast prima che il suo stomaco si rivoltasse e lui lasciasse perdere. Bevve un bicchiere di succo poi andò a lavarsi il viso con l'acqua fredda. Nulla di ciò lo fece sentire meglio. Fissò il suo viso stanco nello specchio, le occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi e la sua pelle pallida, e tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era quanto sembrasse più sano di Hatchet in quel momento. Lasciò la fronte riposare sulla superficie fresca dello specchio e cercò di respirare normalmente.  
Voleva disperatamente che Loki tornasse. Si supponeva che fosse in grado di gestire le cose da solo, lo aveva fatto per anni. Ma adesso Loki era andato per un paio di giorni e Tony era pateticamente inutile. Non aveva potuto proteggere la sua dannata casa e le persone al suo interno. Aveva fallito, aveva fallito così fottutamente male. La sua spalla ferita faceva male a causa della posizione chinata sul lavandino, ma il dolore era benvenuto. Gli schiariva la testa, anche se solo un poco.  
"Tony," qualcuno chiamò e gli servì un momento per riconoscere la voce di Rhodey.  
"Si?" chiese, tirandosi su dallo specchio e lavandosi di nuovo le mani, solo per fare qualcosa. Non guardò il suo amico.  
"Conosco quello sguardo sul tuo viso, stai incolpandoti di questo," disse Rhodey. "Ti hanno colto di sorpresa, non c'è nulla che avresti potuto..."  
"Ma è esattamente quello!" urlò Tony e si girò attorno per guardarlo in faccia. "Mi prendono sempre di sorpresa. Hanno attaccato questa casa prima e Pepper è stata ferita. Io sono stato rapito due volte diverse, come un fottuto idiota! E adesso sono semplicemente marciati qui di nuovo, sparandoci. Un attacco di sorpresa non è una dannata scusa! Avrei dovuto saperlo ormai, non avrei dovuto abbassare la guardia così tanto."  
"Tony quelle sono stronzate," disse Rhodey, ancora calmo. "Non puoi essere costantemente allerta."  
"E' così che vivevamo sulla nave," disse Tony, chinandosi indietro sul lavandino con un profondo sospiro. "Non ho mai fatto errori come questo nello spazio. Sapevo che il pericolo strisciava ovunque, sapevo che le cose potevano andare all'inferno facilmente, e lo hanno fatto! Le cose andavano costantemente all'inferno, ma le abbiamo gestite. Adesso Loki mi lascia solo per un attimo ed io faccio un casino. Ho fatto un dannatissimo enorme casino."  
Rhodey sospirò, restando in silenzio per un attimo.  
"Guarda, non cercherò neppure di provare a sostenere che conosco il tipo, okay?" disse infine. "Ma se davvero lui ti vuol bene nel modo in cui hai cercato di convincermi che faccia, allora non penserà che hai fatto casino. Nessuno pensa che tu hai fatto casino, Tony."  
Tony si morse le labbra e si avvolse le braccia attorno al torso, tenendosi stretto.  
"L'ho fatto," disse, guardando in su a Rhodey di nuovo.  
"E allora hai sbagliato," disse Rhodey obiettivamente senza rompere il contatto visivo.  
Tony non discusse, ma non convenne con lui neppure. Se avesse detto altro, allora Rhodey avrebbe solo cercato di convincerlo di più che si sbagliava. Non voleva essere convinto e non voleva sentirsi meglio riguardo la situazione.  
"E per tua informazione, non puoi continuare ad ignorare Steve per sempre," disse Rhodey. "Adesso sta chiamando anche me, dovresti parlare con lui."  
"Non sono davvero interessato..." iniziò Tony, ma Rhodey lo interruppe.  
"So che non è tuo amico," disse Rhodey. "Ma lo sarebbe se lo lasciassi."  
Tony grugnì e semplicemente fissò ostinatamente una piastrella a caso sul muro.  
"Vado a fare un controllo del perimetro, JARVIS mi può chiamare se ti serve qualcosa," disse Rhodey. Tony semplicemente annuì.  
"Come sta la ragazzina?" chiese allora Rhodey.  
"Si chiama Bee," disse subito Tony.  
"Come sta Bee?" chiese Rhodey, in tono più gentile.  
"Uguale," grugnì Tony e andò. Rhodey lo lasciò andare via senza una parola.  
***  
"JARVIS, quanto sono estesi i danni?" chiese Tony quando ritornò in cucina. Bevve un bicchiere di succo ancora e si fece un altro pezzo di toast.  
"Fortunatamente Signore, buona parte dei danni non hanno colpito la struttura principale dell'edificio. Le fondamenta e quasi tutti i muri portanti sono intatti anche dopo la furia di Hulk. Il tetto d'altro canto è gravemente danneggiato, quello richiede la più immediata attenzione," riportò JARVIS.  
"Ok, quanto ci vuole per riparare tutto?"  
"La signorina Potts ha già approvato un calendario che ho preparato," rispose JARVIS. "Deve solo indicare la data di inizio, Signore."  
"Giusto, Lo farò appena staremo tutti bene, niente altro?"  
"Il Dottor Ahlgren ha chiamato per farle sapere che tornerà di nuovo questo pomeriggio," disse JARVIS "Ed il Capitano Rogers mi ha fermamente istruito a connetterlo appena lei ha un attimo di tempo."  
Tony sospirò e si sfregò il viso con le mani. Dannazione, ma Rhodey aveva ragione. Non poteva evitarlo per sempre.  
"Va bene, dannazione, chiamalo," cedette Tony e si mosse attraverso il soggiorno semidistrutto del piano terra. Fortunatamente, era vuoto. Rhodey era probabilmente già andato mentre Pepper ed Happy erano fuori per un impegno relativo alle Stark Industries quella mattina. Tony non aveva neppure chiesto relativo a cosa fosse. Bruce era... da qualche parte attorno.  
JARVIS aveva già un display pronto, ma non aveva ancora collegamento diretto. Era fortunato che buona parte dei sistemi di Jarvis fossero in funzione. Molte telecamere, microfoni e proiettori olografici erano andati persi, ma tutto funzionava nella casa. Il sistema diagnostico non aveva ancora trovato l'errore che aveva reso possibile per la squadra di attacco arrivare così vicina senza che JARVIS lo notasse, ma Tony non aveva semplicemente il tempo o l'energia per controllare da se ancora. Poteva aspettare. La sicurezza Stark aveva protetto la casa, per non menzionare la Iron Mage che fluttuava sopra di loro. Era rassicurante avere la nave così vicina.  
Steve infine apparve sullo schermo un attimo dopo. Era sudato, perciò era probabilmente in palestra fino a poco prima. Aveva anche un espressione aggrottata che si distese un attimo dopo che vide davvero Tony.  
"Ehi, come sta lei?" chiese subito Steve.  
"Non bene," disse Tony. "Hatchet sta... ehm, ci sta dando tempo. Loki dovrebbe tornare stasera, lui può probabilmente guarirla."  
"Questo è buono," annuì Steve. "Ascolta Tony, non ti devo dire spero, che alcuno di noi sapeva nulla riguardo questo, okay?"  
"Si Cap, Ti conosco bene, non ti preoccupare," disse Tony. Se Cap avesse mai deciso che non potessero fare questa cosa dell'alleanza con Loki, lo avrebbe detto. Avrebbe guardato Tony negli occhi e glie lo avrebbe detto direttamente.  
"Phil sta lavorando sulla cosa dal primo giorno," continuò Steve. "Bucky ha anche alcuni contatti in altri luoghi, perciò ha fatto alcune chiamate. Ed Hank e Janet sono tornati, perciò se ti serve aiuto... noi siamo qui."  
Tony sapeva che avrebbe dovuto probabilmente chiedere chi diavolo fossero Hank e Janet, ma al momento non poteva importargli meno.  
"Ho tutto sotto controllo adesso," disse Tony. "L'intera sicurezza è qui."  
"Si Luke e Danny sanno cosa fare, abbiamo lavorato con loro prima," annuì Steve. "Inoltre, quasi tutti i canali di notizie stanno mostrando filmati della tua nave, non sono sicuro che tu lo sappia."  
"Non me ne frega un cazzo di tutto ciò al momento, per essere onesto," disse Tony.  
"Abbastanza corretto," Steve fece spallucce. "Guarda, la ragione per cui volevo chiamarti è perché Clint è riuscito a trovare Natasha."  
Quello era infine interessante.  
"Quando?"  
"Ieri. Volevo informarti appena possibile, ma..."  
"Si, ero occupato, cosa ha detto lei?"  
"Era piuttosto cucita. Non che ne sia sorpreso," disse Steve. "Ha solo detto che per quanto lei sappia, Fury non era quello che ha ordinato l'attacco. Assumiamo che tu fossi il bersaglio, ma non possiamo esserne certi."  
"Per quel che lei può dire?" Tony chiese incredulo. "Non è quello che mi aspetterei da una brillante spia."  
"Questo è il motivo per cui ho detto che era cucita," disse Steve. "Sappiamo anche che Fury è a bordo dell' Helicarrier, ma null'altro. Silenzio radio completo dallo SHIELD. Siamo fortunati che Clint avesse altri modi per contattare Natasha."  
"Perché lei avrebbe detto così" chiese Tony. "Perché essere così vaga?"  
"Clint dice che potrebbe essere sotto sorveglianza," disse Steve. "Tutto questo puzza."  
"Troverò chi è il responsabile," disse Tony. "Non mi importa se sia stato Fury o qualcun'altro, li troverò e pagheranno per questo, mi hai sentito Cap?"  
Steve lo guardò per un attimo, considerando qualcosa. "E' comprensibile, ma Tony..."  
"No, non ci sono 'ma' qui. Stavamo giocando secondo le regole, abbiamo dato volontariamente informazioni, abbiamo fatto tutto perché questo non accadesse. Fury o lo SHIELD, chiunque sia stato, erano quelli che hanno cagato su tutto questo! Non ho colpito per primo."  
La sua rabbia stava crescendo velocemente, rabbia che ribolliva nelle sue viscere. Tutte le sensazioni di fallimento e inutilità nutrivano la sua rabbia, come carbone e benzina su una fiamma affamata. Voleva contrattaccare, voleva trovare chiunque fosse responsabile e mostrargli con chi stavano facendo casino.  
"Tony, credimi, ho capito. Andremo in fondo a questo, ma non fare nulla di spericolato. Tutto è sospetto al riguardo. Non fare nulla di cui ti pentiresti poi."  
"Perché sono io che devo essere ragionevole, eh?!" urlò Tony. "Perché devo essere io quello paziente e comprensivo?"  
"Perché tu sei un uomo migliore di chiunque abbia fatto questo," disse fermamente Steve.  
"Non ne sono davvero sicuro, Cap," disse Tony, lottando contro il desiderio di ridere istericamente. "Davvero voglio solo trovare chiunque abbia fatto questo e picchiarli fino a che smetteranno di muoversi. Non sono sicuro di quanto questo mi renda migliore. E non me ne frega."  
"Tony..."  
"Non me ne frega!" urlò ancora Tony. "Una delle mie bambine sta morendo!" Sarebbe già morta se non fosse per Hatchet. Il solo pensiero rivoltava lo stomaco di Tony e lo rendeva ancora più rabbioso. "Lo sai quante pallottole doc e Bruce hanno estratto da lei?" chiese. "Sette! Le hanno sparato sette volte!" la sua gola si stava chiudendo, irritata dalla stanchezza e dall'improvviso urlare. Era così rabbioso e stanco, ed era stanco di essere rabbioso. Era un tale casino.  
"Prega che lei viva, Rogers," disse più sottovoce, ma altrettanto furioso. "Prega con fervore, perché se non ce la facesse, non farò nulla per fermare la vendetta di Loki. Anzi lo aiuterò."  
Il suo petto faceva ancora male e la sua testa stava ronzando per il sangue che gli era salito agli orecchi. Steve rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, semplicemente guardando Tony attraverso lo schermo.  
"Lo farò," disse infine.  
"Cosa?" chiese Tony.  
"Pregherò per lei," disse Steve. "Ma non perché io abbia paura di Loki... o di te."  
Lo disse così dannatamente sincero che Tony semplicemente non riuscì a guardare di nuovo il suo viso. Doveva essere arrabbiato con qualcuno e Steve aveva preso le urla senza combatterlo, ma non lo aveva fatto realmente sentire meglio.  
"Devo andare," disse.  
"Davvero, Tony, voglio aiutare," disse Steve. "Chiamami se ti serve qualsiasi cosa."  
"Si va bene," annuì Tony, infine tenendo il suo respiro sotto controllo, il suo cuore si calmò.  
Steve annuì di rimando poi JARVIS chiuse la linea. Tony prese un respiro profondo e tornò da Bee, Juyu ed Hatchet.  
***  
"E se Loki non tornasse in tempo?" chiese Juyu.  
"Lo farà," disse Hatchet sottovoce, la sua voce era debole e ansimante, lo sfinimento troppo ovvio per non essere notato. I leggeri brividi nel suo corpo non si fermavano per un attimo. Le sue mani tremavano anche di più. "Non ci vorrà molto ormai."  
"Dovrebbe essere già qui," disse Juyu miseramente. Tony deliberatamente non pensò alla cosa. Non che Loki fosse in ritardo, perché non avevano mai convenuto un'ora precisa. Sapevano solo che si supponeva arrivasse a qualche ora quella notte. Avrebbe potuto arrivare in qualche istante o dopo qualche ora.  
Tony non pensava che Hatchet avesse ancora delle ore dentro di se. Tony sedette accanto a lui, la schiena sul muro accanto al letto, le gambe stese appoggiate accanto ad Hatchet. Juyu stava seduta sul letto dall'altro lato, le sue dita che scorrevano gentilmente fra i capelli di Bee. Erano quasi completamente in silenzio, perché Hatchet aveva bisogno di concentrarsi molto più di prima. Era snervante.  
Bruce era andato a dormire dopo averli controllati un paio d'ore prima. Era stato in piedi tutta la notte il giorno prima, quindi era esausto. Pepper e Happy erano tornati un ora prima per quanto Tony sapeva ed erano in cucina.  
Mike li aveva visitati nel pomeriggio di nuovo, ma non poteva dire o fare nulla che avesse già detto o fatto. Era comunque un bel gesto da parte sua venire. Non era difficile ricordare il motivo per cui a Tony aveva iniziato a piacere il tipo quando si erano incontrati.  
Adesso erano di nuovo soli, solo loro quattro. Il silenzio era più oppressivo, che confortante. Come se l'aria stessa fosse pesante e li schiacciasse giù. Hatchet si chinò avanti, posando la testa sul letto, le sue spalle si alzavano e abbassavano rapidamente, tremando. La luce violetta che circondava la sua mano sulla spalla di Bee tremò e si attenuò un poco.  
"Hatchet," chiamò Tony, avvicinandosi.  
"Sto bene," mugugnò l'elfo.  
"Si al diavolo se lo stai," disse Tony. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Hatchet, voleva sollevarlo e guardarlo in viso. Divenne più ovvio vedere quanto tremasse violentemente. "Devi smettere."  
"No," disse Hatchet. "Arriverà presto."  
"E cosa farà se ti trova morto?" chiese Tony. "Hai fatto molto per lei, se la caverà fino a che Loki tornerà. Possiamo far tornare Bruce e Mike. Possono assicurarsi che stia bene."  
"No," disse ancora Hatchet.  
"Sei un tale cocciuto bastardo," disse Tony, stringendogli la spalla con più fermezza. Che cosa si supponeva che Tony facesse? Hatchet era così debole che Tony avrebbe probabilmente potuto trascinarlo via, ma Bee... quello voleva dire rischiare Bee. Tony odiava tutto questo, lo odiava così dannatamente tanto. Diede un occhiata a Juyu, che fissava entrambi con occhi luminosi e gonfi, preoccupata e spaventata. Tony si sentiva inutile di nuovo, inutile e incapace di decidere. La parte razionale di lui diceva che tirare via Hatchet sarebbe stato come togliere il supporto vitale, ma dannazione, Bee era ancora li, poteva ancora guarire. Non era che fosse un corpo il cui cervello aveva smesso di funzionare senza alcuna possibilità di recuperare.  
"Non osare morire davanti a me," disse Tony ad Hatchet invece, sedendo accanto all'elfo stavolta, un braccio ancora attorno alle sue spalle tremanti. Non era mai sembrato sottile, neppure con la sua struttura magra, perché era alto e rumoroso e brillante. Adesso sembrava piccolo e fragile. "Mi hai sentito? Loki sarebbe così incazzato, non ne hai idea."  
Hatchet stava scuotendosi, il respiro profondo e rapido, come dovesse inghiottire forzatamente l'aria. Tony continuò a guardarlo, aspettando un segno che dicesse che era troppo, che Hatchet doveva essere tirato via. Quello fu quando notò alcune ciocche di capelli biondi sul suo capo, quasi completamente nascosti fra i riccioli bianchi.  
"Hatchet guardami," disse Tony. Cercò di tirare la testa di Hatchet su senza muovere la sua mano da Bee. Alla fine, dovette mettere una mano sotto il suo mento e girare il suo viso verso Tony. C'erano altre ciocche bionde dall'altro lato del suo viso e anche alcuni peli biondi nelle sue sopracciglia. I suoi occhi sembravano più scuri, non più violetto brillante ma indaco. Virando verso il blu, Tony si rese conto con un sobbalzo. Gli elfi avevano capelli biondi e occhi blu.  
"Hatchet, i tuoi capelli e gli occhi..."  
Hatchet stava ancora respirando affannosamente e la sua pelle era sudata e fredda.  
"Mi aspetterei tanto," disse Hatchet. "Va bene, andrà bene."  
"Io non..." si interruppe prima di poter finire. Non credeva ad Hatchet, ma non poteva dirlo ad alta voce. Sarebbe stato come accettarlo come un fatto, accettare che sarebbe finito orrendamente male. Non sapeva cosa fare, ma quelle parole rimasero bloccate comunque nella sua gola.  
"Dannazione, Hatchet," imprecò.  
"Ho sete," fu quello che disse Hatchet con un lieve sorriso, lo stupido ostinato bastardo.  
"Ti prendo uno dei frullati di Pepper, va bene?" disse Tony mentre si alzava.  
"Odio le fragole," mormorò Hatchet mentre stendeva di nuovo la testa sul letto. "L'ho detto a Pepper... pensi che potrebbe diventare mia amica adesso."  
"Si, le odia anche lei," disse Tony, sbuffando, ma non era neppure lontanamente una risata. Juyu si sporse oltre Bee per mettere una mano sulla testa di Hatchet. Poi guardò a Tony interrogativamente.  
Non c'erano rassicurazioni che lui potesse darle. Avrebbe dovuto. Avrebbe dovuto dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, di non preoccuparsi, ma non lo sapeva. Non voleva mentire.  
Era appena uscito dalla stanza quando JARVIS parlò.  
"Signore sento un distinto picco di energia nel salone principale, ho messo le finestre restanti in modalità riflettente."  
Il cuore di Tony quasi si fermò per un attimo, poi iniziò a battere ferventemente. Stava correndo attraverso la casa più veloce che poteva. La sua mente era bloccata in una ripetizione di "Loki, Loki, Loki." Doveva esserlo, doveva solo esserlo.  
Quasi sbatté contro un divano e cadde quando arrivò correndo nella stanza, perché non guardava dove andava, ma riuscì ad evitarlo all'ultimo istante.  
"Stark!" la voce era sia agitata che sollevata, ma non era nulla comparata al sollievo di Tony quando guardò ad entrambi.  
"Oh, grazie a dio," respirò. Non si vergognava di essere quasi sul punto di versare qualche lacrima, perché fottuto inferno, finalmente. Corse attraverso la stanza dove Loki e Drongo erano in piedi e avvolse il dio nelle sue braccia prima che l'altro potesse chiedere qualcosa, stringendolo più forte che poteva. Loki restituì l'abbraccio subito, tenendolo.  
"Cosa è successo? Cos'è tutto questo?" chiese Loki. "Sei ferito!"  
Quello fece tornare Tony fuori dalla confusione, si slacciò immediatamente.  
"No, sto bene, vieni presto," disse e prese la mano di Loki tirandolo attraverso la stanza, correndo. "Bee... e Hatchet... vieni!"  
Non riusciva a formare parole coerenti al momento, tutto lo stress e le notti insonni stavano infine sopraffacendolo un poco, ma non importava. Loki era tornato.  
***  
Loki era rimasto paralizzato alla porta per un attimo, gli occhi spalancati dallo shock. Poi aveva attraversato la stanza in un lampo e si abbassò sul pavimento accanto ad Hatchet vicino al letto.  
"Ah, ce l'hai fatta... grande," disse debolmente Hatchet.  
"La prendo io, lascia andare, avanti, hai fatto abbastanza," disse Loki fermamente. Si sporse per mettere una mano sul petto di Bee e tolse la mano di Hatchet dalla sua spalla. Quando la luce violetta della magia infine svanì Hatchet praticamente cadde ai piedi del letto, la sua testa posata sulle coperte.  
"Portatelo via, gli serve riposo," disse Loki senza guardare nessuno di loro, la sua completa concentrazione era su Bee. Tony si riprese avvicinandosi all'elfo e aiutandolo ad alzarsi dal pavimento, perché Drongo stava semplicemente li fermo come una statua. Il suo viso triste e i suoi pugni stretti impossibilmente forte.  
"Puoi guarirla?" chiese Juyu. C'era tanta speranza e un esitante sollievo nella sua voce che Tony voleva prenderla di nuovo fra le braccia, ma doveva prima prendersi cura di Hatchet.  
"Posso aiutarla a guarire più in fretta," disse Loki, le sue mani già coperte dalla luce brillante verde e oro della sua magia. "Dovrebbe bastare."  
Tony sentì una fitta di dolore quando sollevò il braccio di Hatchet sopra alla sua spalla e lo tirò in piedi, ma strinse i denti e sopportò. Hatchet era pesante, ma doveva riposare solo un po' del suo peso su Tony.  
"Andiamo amico, è ora di dormire," gli disse Tony.  
"Buona idea," disse Hatchet. Tony era stupito che fosse ancora cosciente e che potesse camminare con un po' di aiuto. Questo gli tolse un altro peso dal cuore, perché era un buon segno.  
Uscirono dalla stanza lentamente. Tony non voleva portarlo più lontano che la più vicina camera non danneggiata. Pensò che un divano bastasse per ora. Hatchet avrebbe potuto andare nella sua stanza dopo che avesse dormito.  
"Ti avevo detto che potevo farlo," disse Hatchet dopo un attimo. Tony rise un poco, il sollievo gli sollevava il cuore.  
"Si, lo hai fatto," disse Tony sorridendo. "Mi hai solo spaventato a morte nel frattempo."  
Non si sentiva neppure un po' male ad ammetterlo. Avevano quel gioco delle battute e degli insulti che andava avanti fra loro, qualcosa che arrivava dai giorni in cui nessuno dei due sopportava l'altro. Ma quei giorni erano andati da tempo, lo sapevano entrambi.  
"Sono un po' spaventato anche io," borbottò Hatchet.  
Quello era... tempo presente?  
"Hatchet!"  
Tony si fermò alla voce di Juyu e un attimo dopo la ragazza stava correndo da loro.  
"Deve riposare, Ju," le disse Tony.  
"Lo so io solo... grazie," disse ad Hatchet, giocherellando con le mani.  
"Va bene," disse Hatchet, era qualcosa che Tony davvero odiava sentire a quel punto. Avrebbe bandito la parola. Hatchet non sarebbe più stato autorizzato ad usarla.  
"Lo so, ma," si avvicinò un po' di più. "Volevo comunque ringraziarti. Per averla aiutata così tanto... anche se tu lo hai fatto solo per Loki..."  
"Non essere stupida, ragazzina," le disse Hatchet con un debole sorriso. Juyu lo guardò, i suoi occhi troppo lucidi di lacrime. Poi si mosse avanti per abbracciare stretto l'elfo. Tony lo lasciò andare prima che Juyu arrivasse. Poteva tenere agilmente il peso di Hatchet. "E' tutto okay," disse Hatchet, appoggiandosi a lei e accarezzandole i capelli un poco  
Juyu annuì, ma non lo lasciò andare, solo lo abbracciò per alcuni lunghi momenti. La mano di Hatchet cadde dalla sua testa e Juyu dovette fare un passo indietro per tenerlo quando improvvisamente divenne un peso morto nelle sue braccia.  
"Uoooh," esclamò Juyu e lo afferrò più stretto per abbassarlo lentamente verso terra.  
"Okay, è svenuto," disse Tony. "Mettiamolo sul divano."  
Juyu si girò per guardarlo, e i suoi occhi erano spalancati ed allarmati di nuovo.  
"E' freddo," disse debolmente. Hatchet era per metà sul pavimento ora, solo la parte superiore del suo corpo che riposava su Juyu. "Si suppone che sia freddo?"  
Tony si abbassò accanto a loro immediatamente e mise la mano sul viso immobile e pallido dell'elfo. La pelle era ancora bagnata, ma Juyu aveva ragione era freddo al tocco. Era ancora caldo quando Tony lo teneva pochi attimi prima. Adesso la sua pelle non era solo fresca per il sudore, non c'era traccia di calore, non era freddo come il ghiaccio, ma come...  
Tony sentì il sangue ritirarsi dal suo viso.  
"Oh no."  
***


	82. 82 Segnato dalle cicatrici

_  
Le ferite di Bee erano gravi, ma Loki poteva già sentire la carne ricucirsi insieme. Semplicemente si focalizzò sul suo compito, non osò pensare a quello che era accaduto in sua assenza. C'era furia che si contorceva strettamente nelle sue viscere, ma doveva ignorarla. Non poteva permettersi di ascoltarla. Doveva agire prima. Le sue mille domande e l'assillante preoccupazione dovevano aspettare.  
Bee a malapena iniziò a respirare più chiaramente sotto le sue mani quando Stark e Juyu rientrarono nella stanza. Hatchet era a peso morto nelle loro braccia, troppo pallido, troppo fermo. Il cuore di Loki probabilmente smise di battere per un attimo e il suo respiro si bloccò in gola ugualmente, quasi si alzò per accorrere quando Stark colse il suo sguardo.  
"Sta respirando, sta respirando," lo rassicurò velocemente, ma c'era preoccupazione nella sua voce e uno sguardo quasi frenetico nei suoi occhi. Loki aveva abbastanza autocontrollo per trattenersi dal correre dall'elfo.  
"Drongo, muoviti o aiutaci!" scattò Stark. Drongo era fermo paralizzato guardando il letto per tutto il tempo, ora la voce di Stark infine lo fece togliere gli occhi da Bee. Immediatamente si chinò e sollevò Hatchet dalle braccia di Stark e Juyu, prendendo facilmente il suo peso.  
Il cuore di Loki batteva ancora con veemenza nel suo petto.  
"La sua pelle è molto fredda," disse Juyu. Nel suo tono la stessa preoccupazione di quello di Stark.  
"Il suo cuore batte molto debolmente," disse Drongo, guardando Loki, una grossa mano posata sul petto di Hatchet.  
"Cosa facciamo?" chiese Stark.  
Loki cercò di organizzare i suoi pensieri, i sintomi erano facili abbastanza da riconoscere, ma la soluzione avrebbe potuto essere molto più difficile. Aveva ancora la mano sul petto di Bee e la sua mente correva con le possibilità. Si sentì un poco sopraffatto solo per un secondo.  
"Cosa succede... oh, sei tornato!" qualcuno li interruppe e Loki guardò in su di nuovo trovando Lady Pepper e Happy alla porta. Lei lo guardava con tale sollievo che Loki per un attimo fu spaventato. Poi lei si accorse di Hatchet e rapidamente gli si avvicinò.  
"Devo chiamare il Dottor Ahlgren di nuovo?" chiese.  
"Dubito possa aiutare," disse Stark. "Loki, cosa facciamo?" chiese ancora Stark, con più urgenza.  
Loki chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. Doveva tenere la sua calma.  
"Downtown Los Angeles," disse, guardando Stark. "Ad Agatha Street, fra Towne Avenue e Crocker Street, c'è un vicolo oltre un parcheggio. Entrate nel vicolo e chiamate per Pilzskin e Oakbud. Vi sentiranno.  
Aveva memorizzato il luogo, perché sapeva che era importante.  
"Non posso andare io, Bee non può..." iniziò a spiegare, ma non ce n'era bisogno.  
"No, tu preoccupati solo di lei, lo faccio io," annuì Stark.  
"Di loro che Hatchet ha bruciato troppa magia," continuò Loki. "Devono portare una Fata che sia abbastanza vecchia da aiutarlo. Di loro che Hatchet dovrà fare un favore alla Fata. Se sono riluttanti a venire, prometti loro che io dovrò loro ugualmente un favore."  
"Okay, nient'altro?" chiese Loki.  
"No, è tutto, solo sbrigatevi," gli disse Loki.  
"Andiamo, guido io," disse Happy. Furono entrambi fuori dalla stanza un attimo dopo.  
Gli occhi di Loki tornarono di nuovo su Hatchet, le ciocche bionde nei suoi capelli erano molto sconcertanti.  
"C'è nient'altro che possiamo fare noi?" chiese Drongo.  
"Tenetelo caldo," disse Loki.  
"JARVIS, alza la temperatura della stanza a trenta gradi," disse Pepper subito. "Juyu, vieni ad aiutarmi."  
Juyu la seguì fuori immediatamente. Gli occhi di Loki si soffermarono su Hatchet per un altro lungo momento poi si forzò a focalizzarsi di nuovo su Bee.  
"Come sta lei?" chiese allora Drongo, c'era un cenno di esitante paura nel suo tono. Non era rassicurante quando Drongo era incerto.  
"Lei starà bene," disse semplicemente Loki. Era più preoccupato di Hatchet al momento, ma non lo disse ad alta voce.  
Pepper e Juyu tornarono un paio di minuti dopo. Juyu portava un materasso, mentre Pepper aveva una bracciata di coperte e lenzuola fra le braccia. Juyu lanciò il materasso sul pavimento, lo tirò verso il muro, fuori dal passaggio.  
"Mettilo giù," istruì Pepper. Drongo portò Hatchet sopra al materasso e lo depose con cautela. Pepper era già li, e lo coprì con svariati pesanti strati. Loki fu di nuovo un po' impressionato dalla gentilezza che lei mostrava, ma grato per essa comunque. Juyu afferrò uno dei cuscini non usati dal letto di Bee e lo portò ad Hatchet, mettendolo sotto il suo capo.  
"E' ancora freddo;" disse Lei quando posò la mano sulla sua guancia.  
"C'è nient'altro che può aiutare?" chiese Pepper, girandosi sul pavimento per guardare verso di lui.  
"No, ci serve una Fata," disse Loki. Neppure Loki stesso poteva aiutare in quel modo, specialmente non dopo aver viaggiato indietro da Alfheim ed aver aiutato Bee a guarire.  
"Bee starà bene?" chiese Juyu dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
"Datele solo tempo," disse Loki. Juyu si rilassò visibilmente, sollevata dalle notizie, ma poi si girò e guardò ad Hatchet, la preoccupazione che oscurò immediatamente il suo viso di nuovo. "E Hatchet?"  
Loki non sollevò gli occhi, tenendoli risolutamente su Bee, focalizzandosi sulla magia che fluiva fuori dalle sue dita. Dovette inghiottire prima di parlare.  
"Io non lo so," ammise.  
***  
Mentre i minuti passavano lentamente, Loki dovette forzosamente tenere gli occhi su Bee per prevenire la sua attenzione dal vagare. Anche se il suo corpo era esausto lei stava respirando più facilmente secondo dopo secondo. Loki era assolutamente certo che lei si sarebbe svegliata quando avrebbe riposato a sufficienza.  
Hatchet invece... Loki non lo aveva mai visto accadere prima, non con i suoi occhi, qualcuno come lui andare in sovraffaticamento. Ma sapeva che era brutto. Poteva vedere il sangue secco sulle sue maniche, il pallore cereo della sua pelle, lo sfinimento scritto nelle rughe profonde del suo viso. Tre giorni, erano stati solo tre giorni. Come poteva essere andato tutto così male così rapidamente. Non voleva lasciarsi distrarre dalla sua rabbia, ma più tempo passava senza che Stark tornasse più domande apparivano nella testa di Loki. Chiunque avesse fatto questo, avrebbe pagato. Avrebbero pagato a caro prezzo per quello che avevano fatto. Avrebbero imparato il prezzo di tali trasgressioni. La vendetta di Loki sarebbe stata una testimonianza di quello di cui la sua furia era capace. Chiunque avesse osato colpire in sua assenza aveva fatto un grave errore. O non lo conoscevano a sufficienza o avevano già dimenticato quello di cui era capace. Era una lezione che Loki era bramoso di insegnare loro.  
Un po' di colore stava già tornando sulla pelle di Bee, che lentamente tornava al ricco verde scuro che Loki era abituato a vedere. Calmava il suo cuore, ma solo un poco. Quel po' di sollievo che sentiva riguardo Bee era consumato dalla sua preoccupazione per il suo caro amico.  
Stark fortunatamente ritornò in un ora, Loki lo sentì arrivare prima di vederlo. Era senza fiato quando entrò di nuovo perciò doveva aver corso.  
"Hanno detto che arriveranno appena possibile," disse. Happy apparve dietro a lui, ugualmente senza fiato.  
"Possono portare una Fata che possa aiutare?" chiese Loki.  
"Hanno detto che conoscevano qualcuno," annuì Stark. Calmò Loki solo marginalmente. Fino a che la Fata non fosse stata nella stanza e avesse acconsentito ad aiutare poteva succedere qualsiasi cosa.  
"Vado a svegliare Bruce," disse Pepper. "Lo avviso che sei tornato,"  
Lei si alzò dal pavimento, tenendo la giacca del vestito che si era tolta prima in mano.  
"Nessuna chiamata fuori, va bene?" le disse Stark. "La falla nella sicurezza di JARVIS non è ancora stata riparata, chiunque può sentire."  
"Allora gli Avengers dovranno aspettare per ricevere notizie," disse Pepper. Lei toccò la spalla di Stark in modo rassicurante uscendo e Stark le sorrise con gratitudine. Quando Pepper ed Happy andarono Stark si avvicinò al letto.  
"Sta meglio adesso," disse Loki prima che potesse chiedere. "Lei guarirà, le serve solo riposo adesso."  
Stark annuì e sedette sul bordo del letto. Loki aveva domande per lui, ma sembrava così esausto, era ferito e preoccupato. Loki non poteva davvero chiedere. Quando Hatchet fosse stato bene avrebbero avuto tempo di parlare.  
Il sospiro noto della magia nell'aria arrivò solo dieci minuti dopo che Stark era tornato, Loki voleva sentirsi sollevato, ma era troppo presto. Non poteva esserne certo ancora.  
I due gnomi apparvero per primi, ovviamente esperti nel viaggiare in tal modo, poi una terza Fata apparve. Servì un attimo a Loki per vedere che tipo di compagnia gli gnomi avevano portato. Lei era una maga sicuramente abbastanza anziana da aiutare  
Era di dimensione umana, anche se non molto alta. La sua pelle sembrava ruvida, verde e blu come lichene, i suoi capelli erano un arruffato mucchio di marrone. I suoi occhi ampi erano osservatori mentre guardava attorno alla stanza. Non c'era dubbio in Loki che dovesse avere anche una forma più umana, ma lei non si era preoccupata di nascondere la sua natura davanti a loro. C'erano anche delle ali dall'aspetto delicato sulle sue spalle, trasparenti e traslucide.  
Quando i suoi occhi atterrarono su Hatchet socchiuse gli occhi e schioccò la lingua disapprovando.  
schioccò di nuovo la lingua "Non sembra per nulla buona cosa," disse.  
"Oh, sembra brutto, molto brutto," aggiunse Oakbud mentre si arrampicava sul materasso accanto ad Hatchet. Pilzskin era dietro di lui guardando Hatchet ugualmente.  
"Dovevamo venire prima," disse.  
"Potete aiutarlo?" chiese Loki, guardando la maga. Lei si avvicinò e mormorò, considerando la cosa.  
"Potrei," disse lei. "Non sarebbe così facile però."  
"Ti dovrà un favore se lo aiuti ora," disse Loki. Le Fate non erano note per fare cose per la bontà del loro cuore. Loki solo sperò che il suo prezzo non fosse troppo alto, anche se Loki le avrebbe dato quasi qualsiasi cosa a quel punto. Lei doveva saperlo, era troppo sicura di se per non sapere il vantaggio che aveva su di loro.  
"Servirà molto del mio potere," disse lei, con calma. "Sarò vulnerabile per giorni."  
Loki digrignò i denti, ma infine se lo aspettava.  
"Allora ti dovrò un favore anche io," disse lui. "E' una buona offerta, vero?"  
Lei si girò guardandolo, i suoi grandi occhi grigi e verdi che scintillavano di soddisfazione.  
"Non voglio in effetti nulla da te," disse lei. Prima che Loki potesse aprire la bocca per trattare, le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso e lei guardò verso Stark.  
"Ora, il signor Tony Stark al contrario..."  
"Va bene," disse Stark senza esitazione. Loki stava per avvisarlo di quanto fosse pericoloso promettere qualcosa ad una Fata quando Stark continuò. "A patto che non mi coinvolga nel dover uccidere qualcuno o distruggere qualcosa... o aiutare te a uccidere o distruggere."  
La maga sorrise acutamente di nuovo, ovviamente molto compiaciuta dalla risposta.  
"Nulla di tutto ciò," disse lei.  
"Allora va bene, te ne devo una," disse Stark. "Adesso aiutalo."  
"Ah, siamo aggressivi," ridacchiò ma si girò per avvicinarsi ad Hatchet. Tolse il suo piccolo top marrone, esponendo più parte della sua pelle. Poi si inginocchiò giù per togliere le coperte da Hatchet.  
"Cosa sta facendo?" chiese Juyu un poco allarmata.  
"Lasciala fare," disse Loki.  
La maga tolse anche la camicia di Hatchet per arrivare alla sua pelle, poi si stese sopra di lui coprendolo con il suo corpo.  
"Quello... ehm, quello aiuterà?" chiese Stark.  
"Si," Loki sospirò di sollievo. Poteva già sentire il ronzio della magia nell'aria. Era molto diversa dalla sua o da quella di Hatchet, ricordava a Loki di aria troppo sottile e vento freddo.  
Pilzskin ed Oakbud li fissarono per un momento, poi sollevarono il braccio di Hatchet e si accucciarono sotto di esso.  
"Chiederete dei favori anche voi?" chiese Loki.  
"Nah, questo è un regalo per lui," disse Pilzskin mentre si sistemava al fianco di Hatchet, metà del suo minuscolo corpo che riposava sulle sue costole, il resto sotto il suo bicipite.  
"E' divertente," aggiunse Oakbud semplicemente da sotto l'avambraccio di Hatchet mentre riposava la sua testolina sullo stomaco dell'elfo.  
Loki era già familiare con la sensazione della loro magia, il profumo di terra fresca ed erba bagnata. Iniziarono anche a brillare un poco mentre chiudevano gli occhi, cedendo il loro potere. Era inusuale che una Fata aiutasse così liberamente, perciò doveva davvero piacere loro Hatchet anche più di quanto Loki pensasse. La maga chiuse ugualmente gli occhi, posando la testa sulla spalla di Hatchet mentre giaceva con una mano sopra al suo cuore. Le sue ali traslucide si muovevano ogni tanto, ma salvo ciò era completamente immobile.  
"Che cosa stanno esattamente facendo?" chiese Drongo.  
Loki osservò il petto di Hatchet che iniziò a muoversi su e giù più regolarmente e con maggiore forza di prima a dispetto del peso sopra di se. Era ancora pallido, e lo sarebbe rimasto per un poco, ma Loki si permise di sentire l'intera estensione del sollievo. Un peso orrendo si era formato sulle sue spalle quando aveva messo gli occhi sul danno nella casa di Stark. Lo stava soffocando, vedere Bee ferita così orribilmente, ed Hatchet così debole. Adesso poteva di nuovo respirare.  
"Stanno condividendo la loro magia," disse Loki. "Questo è il modo in cui lui è stato creato quando era un bambino, dall'essere riempito del potere delle fate. Questo lenirà il sovraffaticamento nel suo corpo e riparerà il danno che ha fatto a se stesso."  
E c'era molto danno, quasi troppo per essere riparato. Il pensiero del suo amico che si faceva del male in quel modo gli stringeva il cuore e alimentava la sua furia.  
Sollevò le mani dal petto di Bee, sedendo di nuovo per terra.  
"Dunque Bee è..." chiese Stark.  
"Lei sta bene," disse Loki. "Le serve riposo. Il suo corpo non aveva avuto tempo di processare nulla di tutto questo ancora."  
Stark si appoggiò al muro e posò la sua testa su di esso prendendo un profondo respiro. Questa doveva essere stata la prima volta in un lungo tempo in cui si era rilassato anche solo un poco.  
"Sei ferito, Stark. Vieni qui," disse lui.  
"Non è nulla, non ti preoccupare," Stark congedò la sua preoccupazione.  
"Tony, vieni qui," disse di nuovo. Stavolta l'uomo non discusse. Loki si spostò girando fino a che ebbe la schiena contro il muro e tirò Stark sul pavimento tra le sue gambe stese.  
Quando Stark fu sistemato con la schiena contro il petto di Loki, Loki lo abbracciò. Posò il mento sulla sua spalla e avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno a lui. Stark non disse nulla, sollevò solo le mani e le mise sopra a quelle di Loki.  
"Sto bene," disse sommessamente.  
"Solo il pensiero di perdervi... chiunque di voi..."  
"Stiamo tutti bene adesso," disse Stark.  
Loki annuì e mosse una mano sulla spalla ferita di Stark.  
"Niente elisir?" chiese Stark.  
"E' una piccola ferita, posso ripararla così," disse Loki. "Se continuo a gettare quell'elisir nella tua gola, finirò per stare con un bambino e ti preferisco quando sembri un uomo."  
Stark ridacchiò sollevato alla lieve presa in giro, poggiandosi di più contro il petto di Loki. Loki si lasciò assaporare la presenza di Stark, il profumo dei suoi capelli ed il calore del suo corpo.  
"Grazie," disse Loki.  
"Per cosa?" chiese Stark.  
"Hatchet."  
Stark fece spallucce. "E' Hatchet," disse come se spiegasse ogni cosa. Forse non capiva neppure quello che significava fare una promessa ad una Fata, quello era un grande segno di affetto.  
"Farò in modo che paghino," disse Loki dopo un lungo momento di silenzio. Non sapeva ancora chi fossero i responsabili, ma questo poteva già prometterlo.  
"Lo faremo," convenne Stark risolutamente. "Ma non ora, devi rimanere fino a che loro si sveglieranno."  
Nel caso di Bee sarebbero probabilmente servite solo poche ore, ma per Hatchet non c'era modo di sapere quanto tempo sarebbe servito, forse anche giorni. Loki non era sicuro di poter stare fermo così a lungo. La sua pelle prudeva per andare a cercare chi aveva fatto questo. Desiderava farli soffrire. Per ogni ferita che avevano inflitto, per ogni goccia di sangue che era stata sparsa, per ogni momento di dolore che Hatchet aveva dovuto soffrire.  
Stark doveva aver sentito la tensione nel suo corpo perché strinse la mano libera di Loki più forte.  
"Ti ha chiamato," disse.  
"Che Cosa?"  
"Bee," disse Stark. "Lei ti ha chiamato, ha detto il tuo nome," disse lui. "Non ho sentito ma... devi essere qui quando lei si sveglia."  
Loki tirò Stark anche più vicino ed annuì.  
"Ci sarò," gli disse.  
***  
Stark divenne un peso morto fra le sue braccia, lo sfinimento che infine lo sopraffaceva. A Loki non dava fastidio tenerlo. Il pavimento non era il posto più confortevole per stare così a lungo, ma non gli importava. Erano tutti sani e salvi. Drongo sedette sul pavimento ai piedi del letto di Bee, mentre Juyu stava stesa sul letto stesso. Hatchet era ancora profondamente addormentato, circondato dalle tre Fate.  
La stanza era silenziosa. Loki e Drongo erano entrambi svegli, ma non avevano parole da dirsi. Solo sedevano silenziosi ed ascoltavano i quieti suoni degli altri che dormivano. A Loki non importava neppure quanto tempo fosse passato. Ricordò quando Banner e Miss Pepper si erano mostrati alla porta, ma dopo un rapido sguardo attorno alla stanza erano andati senza una parola. Banner aveva anche alzato la mano in uno strano lieve saluto nella direzione di Loki prima di andare.  
Un giorno, quando avrebbe avuto tempo di pensare a qualcosa di diverso dalla vendetta, avrebbe chiesto esattamente come fossero passati gli ultimi giorni li in quella casa. Per ora non gli serviva saperlo, solo l'identità degli attaccanti o di chi li aveva mandati.  
Quando Stark si svegliò un po' di tempo dopo gli disse come si era svolto l'attacco. Drongo stava ascoltando in silenzio lui che parlava. Seppero come fosse iniziato solo un paio d'ore dopo che Loki e Drongo erano partiti, il che ovviamente non era una coincidenza. Stark disse loro di come avevano lottato, di come Hulk era intervenuto e aveva portato la bilancia in loro favore. Come avevano trovato Bee in un lago di sangue e quello che era servito per tenerla in vita. Solo il fatto che Stark era ancora fra le sue braccia trattenne Loki dall'alzarsi per camminare per la stanza, era certo che Stark potesse sentire quanto il suo cuore battesse rapidamente per la sua rabbia.  
Non dubitava che Stark fosse altrettanto arrabbiato, ma l'uomo era anche esausto da tutto quello che era accaduto a loro.  
"Avrei dovuto..." Stark si girò, tendendosi un poco. "Avrei dovuto essere in grado di gestire questo meglio."  
"Hai fatto abbastanza," gli disse Loki.  
"Non ho fatto nulla. Sono stato messo a tappeto da un pezzo di vetro... e anche dopo sono solo stato a guardare..."  
"Tony," lo interruppe Loki. "Hai fatto abbastanza."  
Sapeva che le parole erano futili, perciò non disse null'altro. Conosceva la sensazione di incompetenza con cui Stark stava lacerandosi fin troppo bene, perciò anche lui sapeva che dire qualsiasi cosa in più sarebbe stato inutile.  
"Sono lieto che tu sia tornato in tempo," disse Tony, girandosi un poco per essere in grado di guardare il viso di Loki.  
"Lo sono anche io, amore," disse Loki. Si sporse verso il viso di Tony, accarezzò un piccolo livido sotto il suo occhio con un pollice e guardò come svaniva al lieve tocco di magia. Tony si chinò più vicino per un bacio e Loki glie lo diede volentieri. Le loro labbra si toccarono lentamente mentre giacevano uno nelle braccia dell'altro.  
Senza dubbio Loki avrebbe voluto spogliarlo completamente e osservare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, cercare ogni graffio e livido e farlo sparire. Voleva sentire che Tony era vivo, voleva ricordare a se stesso del sapore della sua pelle e del suono dei suoi gemiti.  
Ma ovviamente non avrebbe potuto lasciare la stanza mentre Bee ed Hatchet erano in quello stato. Si staccarono dopo un poco e la sensazione di formicolio sulle sue labbra, come le sentiva umide ed usate, era abbastanza da riportarlo con i piedi a terra e ricordargli che non aveva perduto nulla.  
"Vuoi parlarmi di come sono andate le cose ad Alfheim?" chiese Tony.  
Loki scosse il capo. "Più tardi."  
Quelle cose potevano aspettare. Dovevano prima ripulire il loro giardino, per così dire.  
***  
Loki non dormì. Era più rassicurante fare la guardia a tutti gli altri. E non era strano che tutti fossero nella stessa stanza, sparsi in vari posti. Stare seduto fermo così a lungo aveva fatto rilassare un poco Loki, non poteva addormentarsi, ma era in stato quasi meditativo, il suo corpo e la sua mente che riposavano infine.  
Un sommesso rauco gemito lo fece aprire gli occhi di nuovo. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse realmente passato, ma era senz'altro giorno all'esterno. Quando si guardò attorno si accorse che Hatchet si stava sfregando gli occhi. Loki si sciolse da Stark subito, cercando di non svegliarlo, ma senza riuscirci realmente. Poi era in piedi e si spostò attraverso la stanza per sedersi accanto al materasso.  
C'erano ancora ciocche bionde nei capelli di Hatchet che non piacevano a Loki, ma almeno stava svegliandosi. La maga sopra di lui si girò attorno, piegandosi su un gomito per dargli più spazio. Gli gnomi continuarono a dormire.  
Quando Hatchet infine batté le palpebre gli occhi aperti e si aggrottò verso il soffitto Loki sentì uno spiacevole peso nello stomaco, perché mentre uno degli occhi di Hatchet era di nuovo del suo normale brillante color violetto, l'iride destra era ancora di un profondo color indaco. Hatchet si accorse di lui un attimo dopo, battendo di nuovo le palpebre alcune volte.  
"Tu sei un tale idiota," gli disse Loki.  
Hatchet si aggrottò di nuovo poi infine si accorse della maga che giaceva sopra di lui.  
"Oh... così male," disse. "Ciao cara. Ma sei davvero bella?"  
"Salve," sorrise di rimando la maga. "Così come te."  
Hatchet le fece un sorriso stanco poi guardò giù agli gnomi stesi sul suo fianco.  
"Davvero male," concluse, arruffando i capelli ribelli di Oakbud un poco. Lo gnomo semplicemente brontolò nel suo sonno.  
La maga infine sedette, spostandosi da Hatchet per appoggiarsi al muro.  
"I suoi occhi e i suoi capelli sono ancora diversi," disse Loki, guardando la Fata interrogativamente.  
"Non posso riparare quello," fece spallucce. "Gli serve un anziano."  
"Cosa non va nei miei occhi?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Hanno cambiato colore," disse Loki.  
"Oh... non ti preoccupare della cosa," disse Hatchet e lentamente sedette, sembrava ancora incredibilmente stanco. Gli gnomi si contorsero svegliandosi al movimento, brontolando di disapprovazione.  
"Ma non va bene vero?" chiese Stark, Loki non si era neppure accorto che si era avvicinato.  
"Non è nulla," disse Hatchet. "E' solo come una... una cicatrice. Serve solo più tempo perché svanisca."  
"O non svaniscono per nulla," intervenne Pilzskin, con un ampio sbadiglio.  
"Si, il fatato di Conch è rimasto a macchie per sempre," disse Oakbud.  
"Lo era, davvero lo era, metà delle sua pelliccia era di nuovo tutta marrone," annuì Pilzskin.  
Loki fissò le ciocche bionde di capelli e l'occhio oscuro, le sue labbra si assottigliarono di rabbia. Doveva essere scritto perfettamente sul suo viso, perché l'espressione di Hatchet cambiò la sua nonchalance svanì subito.  
"Non agitarti Loki," disse. "Lei sta bene?" Loki annuì. "Allora è stato un piccolo prezzo da pagare."  
"Idiota," gli disse di nuovo Loki. Hatchet sorrise e si chinò avanti, tirando Loki più vicino con un braccio e tenendolo più vicino. Loki si rilassò al tocco e avvolse le sue braccia attorno a lui di rimando.  
"Creatura tattile," mormorò.  
Hatchet sbuffò una piccola risata. "Lo sai."  
La maga si alzò dal materasso e riprese il top che si era tolta prima, mettendolo di nuovo sopra al capo.  
"Tornerò per quel favore più tardi, ragazzino," disse. Hatchet e Loki si staccarono. L'elfo guardò in su verso di lei ed annuì.  
"Non vedo l'ora di rivedere ancora il tuo dolce viso," le disse lui.  
"Vedremo quando mi penserai dolce dopo che saprai quel che voglio," disse lei.  
"E ah.. i nostri affari?" chiese Stark.  
"Giusto," lei sorrise e mosse la mano, un pezzo di carta apparve fra le sue dita. Lo diede a Stark. Lui si aggrottò verso di esso.  
"Nanosec Electronics?" chiese.  
"Lo so che fanno schifo," disse la Maga. "E' difficile farsi una carriera decente quando devi crearti una nuova identità ogni poche decadi più o meno."  
"Aspetta, vuoi un lavoro?" chiese Stark, un po' incredulo.  
"Non se ne pentirà," disse lei. "Il mio CV è impressionante quando non devo negare buona parte delle mie esperienze lavorative, mi creda. Sono stata in giro per molto tempo."  
Stark la fissò per un attimo in più.  
"Presumo tu possa sembrare..."  
"Umana?" Ovviamente."  
Stark guardò il foglio nella sua mano di nuovo e fece spallucce.  
"Va bene," disse. "Pepper Potts, CEO. Lei è da qualche parte in casa. JARVIS ti può guidare. Parla con lei dei dettagli."  
La maga semplicemente sorrise ancora ed uscì dalla stanza. Loki non era davvero sicuro se lei gli dispiaceva o meno.  
"Non me lo aspettavo davvero," disse Stark.  
"E' la cosa migliore delle Fate," disse Hatchet. "Cambiano con il mondo che cambia attorno ad esse."  
"Dovremo parlare del nostro prossimo passo ora?" Drongo parlò. Era addormentato fino a quel momento oppure non aveva altro da aggiungere.  
L'aria nella stanza immediatamente si oscurò, non fu solo Loki che lo sentì. Il viso di Hatchet divenne ugualmente di pietra.  
"Dovremmo," convenne sottovoce Juyu. Lei era ancora stesa sul letto, ma si era girata per guardarli. Bee stava ancora dormendo profondamente accanto a lei.  
"Possiamo non sapere esattamente chi sia stato," disse Stark. "Ma sappiamo dove iniziare a guardare."  
"SHIELD," disse Juyu.  
"Sono stati loro?" chiese Loki scuro in viso.  
"Non lo sappiamo," disse Stark. "Ma una parte dello SHIELD ha avuto qualcosa a che fare con questo. Può non essere stato Fury, ma loro devono sapere qualcosa. Perciò anche se non sono stati loro..."  
"Possiamo far loro qualche domanda," terminò Loki.  
"Ho aspettato che Coulson e gli Avengers raccogliessero informazioni per noi fino ad ora," continuò Stark. "Ma non dobbiamo aspettare più."  
"Possiamo trovare risposte da soli," disse Juyu. "Mi piace quel piano."   
"Comunque," disse Hatchet. "Potremo dover fare un esempio di questa cosa. Fare in modo che tutti si rendano conto delle conseguenze da ora in avanti."  
Gli gnomi ridacchiarono contenti a quelle parole, ovviamente compiaciuti dall'aria tagliente di rabbia e violenza nella stanza. Loki era quasi soddisfatto dal loro piacere, perché mostrava quali fossero le loro alleanze.  
"E se troviamo i colpevoli?" chiese Drongo.  
"Ci vendicheremo."  
Si bloccarono tutti al suono di quelle parole e si girarono a guardare il letto. Juyu quasi cadde per terra per quanto si era sorpresa. Bee stava guardando il soffitto per un attimo poi si sedette. Guardò giù alle bende che coprivano il suo torso con aria aggrottata e assentemente si accarezzò le costole.  
"Bee?" Juyu chiese esitante, come se non credesse di aver sentito bene.  
"Noi ci vendicheremo," ripeté Bee. La sua voce era roca per non essere stata usata, rauca per il sonno, ma forte e profonda, risoluta.  
Stark lasciò uscire un duro respiro e la fissò in aperta meraviglia. Loki era certo che il suo viso era ugualmente spettacolare.  
"Tu stai parlando," disse Stark.  
Bee guardò attorno alla stanza, prendendo nota di tutti loro.  
"Ne sono cosciente," disse lei seccamente, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Juyu lasciò uscire qualcosa che stava fra uno squittio e una risata e lanciò le braccia attorno a lei, strizzandola forte.  
Loki non riuscì ad afferrare buona parte di quello che stava dicendo, ma parlava del suo sollievo e della sua gioia e di quanto fosse stata impaurita negli ultimi giorni. Bee le accarezzava i capelli, lasciando che sua sorella l'abbracciasse quanto a lungo voleva.  
"Sono qui," sussurrò in modo rassicurante a Juyu. "Va tutto bene adesso."  
Stark era vicino al letto ugualmente e Loki si alzò allo stesso modo. Hatchet seguì subito dopo.  
"Okay, accidenti, sto per abbracciarti, dannazione, rassegnati," disse Stark mentre si arrampicava sul letto e tirava entrambe le ragazze fra le sue braccia. Juyu rise di nuovo mentre restava intrappolata fra Bee e Stark.  
Bee non era mai stata troppo amante del contatto fisico prolungato, ma non si ritrasse. Sembravano un mucchio di gioia, anche Loki dovette sorridere un poco alla vista. Non andò da loro. Era contento nel vedere e sentire la presenza confortante di Hatchet alle sue spalle.  
Si staccarono dopo un poco. Il viso di Bee sarebbe sembrato serio a chi non fosse stato allenato, ma Loki vedeva la dolcezza agli angoli delle sue labbra. Lei era felice. Loki si sporse verso di lei e Bee mise la sua mano nelle proprie, stringendogli le dita. Bee lo guardò per un lungo momento, lo stesso sguardo inquisitore che gli faceva sempre. Loki le sorrise di rimando e si abbassò giù per mettere un gentile bacio sulla cima della sua testa. Bee sembrava sia felice che non impressionata, era un espressione divertente.  
Poi infine lei volse gli occhi verso Drongo.  
"Ehi, Drongo," disse sommessamente, lasciando la mano di Loki.  
Il gigante stava ancora seduto sul tappeto ai piedi del letto. La felicità sul suo viso era onesta e senza vergogna. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un caldo sorriso, i suoi occhi erano calmi e lieti. Bee si arrampicò attraverso il letto verso di lui e Drongo non esitò a raccoglierla fra le sue braccia, abbracciandola stretta. Bee avvolse le sue braccia attorno alle sue spalle.  
"Ehi Drongo," ripeté, forse solo per la voglia di novità. "Forse voleva solo dire il suo nome ad alta voce.  
"Hai una voce così bella," disse Drongo con un altro sorriso, accarezzandole i capelli e la schiena e tenendola stretta. Ci fu una risata sommessa di Bee e lei semplicemente seppellì il suo viso nel suo collo ancora di più.  
Loki si lasciò toccare dalla gioia del momento. Stark si girò attorno per sedere sul bordo del letto e si chinò più vicino a lui. Loki lasciò la mano sulla sua nuca, accarezzando la pelle e i soffici capelli che la coprivano. Si compiacque del lieve sospiro felice che arrivò dalle labbra di Stark in reazione.  
Si, avrebbe lasciato che questo momento di gioia gli riempisse il cuore fino all'orlo prima di lasciare che la rabbia mettesse radici in esso di nuovo. Perché questa gioia che sentiva era la ragione per cui la sua vendetta sarebbe stata senza una briciola di pietà.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto? Non ho ucciso nessuno :)  
> Fanart di Loki ed Hatchet di fakedskin >> guardatela   
> _[Sfortunatamente i links di questa immagine non sono più validi N.d.T.]_


	83. 83 La Fortezza nel cielo

_**  
Apparentemente anche in una situazione di non emergenza i corridoi dell'Helicarrier erano pieni di agenti indaffarati. Nessuno di loro diede loro neppure una seconda occhiata. Era stano essere invisibili senza essere davvero invisibili.  
Lo stesso odore era ovunque, metallo, plastica, polvere da sparo e sudore. Sembrava che sgocciolasse nei suoi abiti e sulla sua pelle. L'aria sembrava più pulita anche all'interno a causa dell'altitudine, ma era anche più... priva di vita in un certo modo.  
"Stark, tutti gli Avengers sono fuori dal perimetro," poteva sentire attraverso il commlink.  
"Grazie, Capitano," replicò Tony. "La vostra parte è terminata allora."  
"Mi fido di voi in questo caso," continuò Steve. "Non fate nulla di stupido."  
"Quando l'ho mai fatto?" chiese Tony. Steve grugnì.  
"Vuoi la lista in ordine alfabetico o cronologico?" chiese di rimando.  
Dal suo tono sembrava che Tony stesse sorridendo. "Ce ne occupiamo noi da qui, Cap. Solo fai stare calmi tutti quanti."  
"La Torre è bloccata," disse Steve. "Buona fortuna."  
"Mettiamo in onda questo spettacolo," disse Tony dopo un attimo. "Tutto è pronto, silenzio radio fino a che non saremo entrati."  
Nessuno di loro rispose, ma non ve n'era bisogno. Sapevano tutti cosa fare dopo.  
Il ponte principale era così pieno di vita come i corridoi e ovviamente nel mezzo stava Nick Fury, alto e scuro, una presenza imperativa. Si girò attorno senza che il suo lungo soprabito facesse un suono. Davvero, solo le spie dovevano avere quella capacità. Lei non capiva la funzione del soprabito comunque... sembrava così... ridondante.  
"Agente Romanoff," salutò Fury. "E' tornata prima di quanto mi aspettassi."  
Il suo occhio immediatamente si mosse dietro a lei comunque socchiudendosi un poco.  
"Tu, non mi aspettavo di vederti di nuovo qui, Agente Barton," disse.  
"Non è una visita di cortesia," venne la semplice risposta. Fury non reagì al tono al limite dell' irrispettoso.  
"Allora cos'è?" chiese Fury. "Posso già supporre perché Rogers può avervi chiamato."  
Perché aveva giurato a Tony che avrebbe aiutato se poteva, e non si era rimangiato la parola.  
"E' meglio se glie lo mostro," disse lei a Fury e prese qualcosa nella sua giacca estraendo una minuscola flash drive. Lei casualmente si spostò vicino al direttore e la mise nello slot più vicino.  
Servirono solo pochi attimi perché gli schermi ed i monitor reagissero in tutta la sala, nuove linee di testo al posto dei precedenti dati. L'intero ponte si sollevò come un formicaio pungolato da un grosso bastone... o da un martello. Era stato più facile di quanto previsto.  
Nick Fury immediatamente si girò attorno, il suo soprabito schioccò stavolta, come le ali di un grosso uccello rabbioso. Perciò il soprabito serviva ad un ...effetto teatrale.  
"Signore abbiamo perso controllo dell' Helicarrier, qualsiasi cosa sia, è passata attraverso i firewall come fossero carta velina," urlò uno degli agenti. "Non abbiamo mai visto qualcosa di simile!"  
"Cosa diavolo è questo?" chiese Fury, già rabbioso. "Romanoff!"  
Lei gli fece un espressione vuota e tornò al suo posto precedente accanto alla porta, la schiena verso il muro. Tutti gli agenti stavano correndo attorno cercando disperatamente di riprendere il controllo, era una vista divertente.  
"Barton?" chiese Fury.  
"Sto catturando la sua nave. E sarò onesto con lei, Direttore Fury. Sebbene, non mi aspettassi che mi riconoscesse, questo è stato comunque ridicolmente facile da fare."  
Terminò la frase con un sorriso che era semplicemente troppo tagliente per il viso di Barton. Lo avrebbe fatto scoprire indipendentemente dal viso che portava. Fury aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la chiuse di nuovo improvvisamente quando Loki fece cadere la sua maschera. La sua pelle brillò di luce dorata mentre cambiava di nuovo.  
Vennero estratte immediatamente armi e puntate su di lui, ma rimase indifferente. Sembrava un po' strano negli abiti che indossava, visto che non era nulla che avrebbe scelto di indossare personalmente, ne i jeans scuri ne la t-shirt viola scuro, e certamente non la giacca. Che diamine aveva Barton con il viola? Forse lo stesso che Loki ed il verde.  
Anche Fury aveva un arma in mano. Loki era del tutto indifferente quando guardò giù alla piccola arma.  
"Non mi farà alcun danno, perciò è meglio se la fa cadere."  
Fury non si mosse, buona parte degli agenti adesso guardavano verso di loro. Erano completamente immobili con gli occhi spalancati... come delle prede.  
"Agente Romanoff?" interrogò Fury senza smettere di guardare Loki.  
"Mi spiace ma l'Agente Romanoff non ha potuto raggiungerci," disse Loki. "E' altrimenti occupata al momento."  
Era il suo segnale, se mai ne avesse avuto bisogno. Lasciò che i suoi occhi divenissero prima rossi, perché se Loki le aveva insegnato qualcosa negli anni era di non sottostimare mai il potere della teatralità. La sua pelle si mosse indietro al suo naturale colore verde, poi i suoi capelli si scurirono e si allungarono allo stesso modo. Lei trovava ancora gli abiti costrittivi, ma poteva tenerli per un poco.  
"Bel trucco," commentò Fury.  
Bee resistette alla voglia di grugnire, come se l'umano sapesse qualcosa.  
"Sono dentro," Bee sentì dire a Tony. "Controllo completo, potete andare avanti."  
"Signore abbiamo perso tutti i sistemi primari a bordo," uno degli agenti riportò.  
"E' opera di Stark?" chiese Fury.  
Loki semplicemente gli sorrise, il che era risposta sufficiente.  
Bee vide un movimento all'angolo dei suoi occhi, ma non dovette muoversi. Loki si girò e strappò l'arma dalla mano dell'uomo che stava tentando di muoversi dietro a loro... o di scappare dalla porta, era difficile dirlo.  
Loki lo guardò per un lungo istante mentre rimuoveva il caricatore dall'arma, scaricava il colpo in canna poi rompeva in due l'arma e la lanciava via.  
"Il prossimo agente che alza un arma verso di me avrà qualcosa di più rotto che la sola arma," avvisò.  
Fury abbassò la sua arma, ma non tolse gli occhi da Loki. Il resto degli agenti seguì il suo esempio ed abbassò ugualmente l'arma. Di certo abbastanza intelligente.  
"Cosa vuoi?" chiese Fury.  
"Faremo una piccola chiacchierata," disse Loki. "Dovrebbe ordinare ai suoi agenti di lasciarci soli."  
"Va bene, non quello che avevamo deciso," disse Stark attraverso il commlink. "Ma presumo che un po' di privacy non possa dare fastidio."  
Fury non sembrava volerlo fare, continuò a fissare Loki in modo ribelle. Una degli agenti donna era più vicino degli altri. Non era così sbalordita o diffidente come gli altri. Bee non le aveva prestato attenzione fino ad allora, ma poi si accorse dal modo in cui teneva un braccio dietro alla schiena che era pronta a mirare e sparare di nuovo appena avesse avuto un bersaglio valido.  
Le pallottole erano malvagie. Lei le odiava, lei le odiava.  
Il suo braccio cambiò con mezzo pensiero, verde che diveniva argento, pelle ed ossa che divenivano acciaio. Si girò attorno, ondeggiando rapidamente e pesantemente. Il bordo affilato della sua ascia tagliò profondamente il muri di metallo appena accanto alla sua testa. Tony aveva detto niente morti, perciò non aveva mirato alla sua testa.  
"Niente armi," disse. "Gettalo." era comunque strano, che le parole lasciassero la sua bocca così facilmente, invece che semplicemente svolazzare per la sua mente perdute nella nebbia fra opacità e lucidità. C'era un collare che le chiudeva la gola strettamente ogni volta che qualcuna delle parole riusciva a rompere la nebbia. Era sparita ora, portata via dal sangue che era uscito dalle sue vene, o forse dal sangue che sua sorella le aveva dato per salvarla, forse era stata la magia di Hatchet che lui aveva bruciato per fare in modo che lei non scivolasse via.  
L'agente donna era abbastanza intelligente da obbedire, ma non era spaventata quanto Bee avrebbe gradito.  
"Stia giù, Agente Hill," le disse Fury. Bee strattonò l'ascia dal metallo. Si sganciò con un lieve rumore. Cambiò il suo braccio di nuovo nella sua forma di base, perché poteva tornare a modificarlo se ve ne fosse stata necessità. Gli sguardi cauti e completamente atterriti da alcuni degli agenti erano del tutto gratificanti.  
"Un ultima volta, Fury," disse Loki. "O dici ai tuoi agenti di uscire oppure..."  
"O cosa?" replicò Fury.  
"Oppure li farò uscire io," sussurrò Hatchet dal nulla.  
Lei sapeva che era li per tutto il tempo, perciò non sobbalzò, ma era ancora... inquietante quando lo faceva. Metteva Bee un pochino... a disagio. Non perché non si fidasse, per nulla, solo confondeva i suoi sensi. La sua presenza era li, come il profumo di pioggia nel vento, ma non poteva sentirlo, ne vederlo. C'era un solo modo in cui si sentiva completamente a suo agio attorno a lui, quando poteva vedere i suoi occhi. Era difficile catturare il suo sguardo quando era completamente oscurato dai suoi occhi, nascosto anche dalle sue orecchie, non poteva neppure sentire il calore dei suo corpo. La sua presenza era semplicemente un costante prurito dietro alla sua nuca.  
Fury non sobbalzò ne reagì molto altrettanto, ma si tese significativamente. Hatchet apparve accanto all'uomo. Lo sguardo tagliente nei suoi occhi di due colori era qualcosa a cui Bee non si era ancora abituata. Era stato così da quando si era alzata. Tutto riguardo Hatchet era duro... tagliente... seghettato. Qualcosa si sera rotto, e mentre era stato rapidamente rimesso insieme, c'erano ancora bordi taglienti lungo le rotture. Lei si chiedeva se si sarebbero mai levigati di nuovo, se le rotture avessero mai potuto guarire. Loki l'aveva notato ugualmente, perché senz'altro aveva accontentato la necessità di Hatchet di essere toccato e di essere vicino molto più di prima.  
Forse non era nulla, forse era qualcosa su cui tenere un occhio. I suoi istinti le dicevano che era ancora un amico, ma la avvisavano anche che adesso era più pericoloso, più incline ad usare quelle estremità taglienti se qualcuno glie ne avesse data una buona ragione.  
"Guardala in questo modo, Nick," disse Hatchet. "Puoi affrontarci da solo o rischiare tutti quelli che sono in questa stanza, permettendo loro di restare. Vuoi davvero farlo? Che le loro vite siano in pericolo solo per darti un falso senso di sicurezza?"  
Le parole avevano un certo peso per loro, un suggerimento forzato che venne da più che il semplice carisma.  
"Niente giochi mentali, Hatchet," avvisò Tony. Fece sorridere Hatchet e fare un passo indietro da Fury. Non tentò neppure di negarlo.  
"Tutti fuori," disse Fury dopo un lungo momento.  
"Signore..." l'Agente Hill protestò, ma Fury semplicemente le diede uno sguardo. Lei non sembrò felice, ma obbedientemente lasciò il ponte assieme agli altri agenti.  
Avevano tutti silenziosamente aspettato che se ne andassero. L'agente Hill andò solo quando tutti gli altri agenti furono usciti. Le porte si chiusero immediatamente dietro a lei.  
"Grazie, tesoro," disse Loki.  
"Nessun problema," replicò Tony.  
"Dunque, che cosa succede?" chiese Fury. Le sue mani erano confortevolmente intrecciate dietro alla sua schiena.  
Loki diede un occhiata ad Hatchet, l'elfo annuì di rimando e le sue dita iniziarono immediatamente a brillare. Loki colse lo sguardo di Bee, e annuì anche lei.  
"Stark devo chiuderti fuori per un attimo," disse Loki.  
"Perché?" interrogò Drongo.  
"Non è quello di cui avevamo parlato!" protestò subito Ju.  
"No, cosa? Loki! Cosa stai facendo?" protestò Tony immediatamente confuso, la sua voce divenne più forte in ogni attimo. Loki tolse il comunicatore dal suo orecchio, Bee ed Hatchet fecero lo stesso.  
Fury li guardò con cautela mentre Hatchet terminava l'incantesimo.  
"Stai mostrando infine i tuoi veri colori?" chiese Fury.  
"Io non li nascondo ormai da molto tempo," rise Loki.  
Fury semplicemente continuò a fissarlo. Loki iniziò a camminare in giro un poco, era un segno di dominazione, Bee lo sapeva, dimettere Fury dal ruolo di minaccia non tenendogli gli occhi addosso.  
"Ma assumo che tu voglia dire; sto tradendo Stark in questo momento?" chiese Loki. "Non che io debba spiegare me stesso a te, ma no. La mia devozione verso di lui è incrollabile."  
Fury attese che lui continuasse, il suo viso imperscrutabile.  
"Questo è più un caso di 'Negazione plausibile'. Credo che sia come voi lo definite," disse Loki. "Lui non può essere ritenuto responsabile di qualcosa di cui non è al corrente."  
"E cosa sarebbe?"  
"Oh, è molto semplice," disse Loki a Fury avvicinandoglisi. "Che tu ci creda o meno, non minaccerò la tua vita. Ad un uomo come te non importerebbe della propria sicurezza così tanto, dopo tutto."  
"Perciò ti farò delle domande," spiegò Loki con calma. "E tu mi risponderai al meglio delle tue capacità. E se mi mentirai, o se non mi piaceranno le tue risposte, ucciderò uno dei tuoi agenti."  
Il viso di Fury divenne anche più impassibile, era completamente affascinante. Non mostrò alcuna reazione alle parole per nulla. Loki tenne contatto visivo e lasciò parte della sua rabbia traspirare nel suo tono.  
"Poi ti darò un altra possibilità per rispondere," continuò. "E se non sarà corretta, bene... possiamo continuare a farlo fino a che mi darai le risposte che cerco, oppure questa fortezza volante terminerà il suo equipaggio.  
Era questa la ragione molto semplice per cui Loki aveva voluto solo Bee ed Hatchet con se in quel luogo. Nessuno di loro dubitava che Tony, Drongo e Ju avrebbero fatto quello che era necessario fare, ma perché forzar loro la mano? Perché far fare loro qualcosa che era contro la loro natura, quando il resto di loro potevano farlo al loro posto?  
Sua sorella era determinata, ma quando aveva sparso sangue un certo brillio si era spento nei suoi occhi. Il carissimo Drongo, la sua rabbia poteva essere così distruttiva, ma preferiva molto di più la pace alla violenza. E Tony? Tony era semplicemente buono. Avrebbe discusso la verità della cosa, ma era comunque un fatto.  
Quello era il motivo per cui c'erano solo loro tre, perché Loki non aveva permesso a Ju di infiltrarsi sull'Helicarrier con loro. Questo era qualcosa per cui loro tre erano semplicemente più adatti.  
Fury tenne gli occhi su Loki, un uomo meno coraggioso sarebbe stato più impaurito di quanto lui mostrasse. Ma c'era qualcosa nel suo occhio, qualcosa che mostrava che non si aspettava di certo una minaccia simile.  
"Cosa?" chiese Loki. "Spero che lei non pensi che l'amore mi abbia reso gentile o cedevole."  
"E' il contrario," aggiunse Hatchet generosamente, ancora in piedi dietro a Fury.  
"Si," convenne Loki. "Mi ha dato uno scopo e una direzione. E' meglio che lei creda che non mi importa di versare il sangue dei suoi uomini come pagamento per quello che è stato fatto a noi. Non dimentichi con chi sta trattando."  
Loki si assicurò che Fury credesse ogni parola che diceva, si assicurò che il suo viso mostrasse quanto fosse serio.  
"Ovviamente può risparmiarli tutti," aggiunse Loki. "Perciò mi dica, è pronto ad ascoltare le mie domande, Direttore Fury?"  
***  
L'occhio di Fury si girò verso una delle molte telecamere che erano nella stanza dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio. Loki seguì il suo sguardo.  
"Non mi preoccuperei di alcuno che ci ascolti," disse Loki. "Il mio caro amico Hatchet ha da tempo imparato da maestro l'arte di ingannare la tecnologia."  
"Non è così facile come ingannare occhi e menti, ma non impossibile," convenne Hatchet.  
"Non so perché dovrebbe esitare," disse Loki a Fury. "Se davvero lei è innocente, come il Capitano Rogers sembra credere, allora avrebbe solo un guadagno nel condividere informazioni con me."  
"Oppure non è innocente," commentò Bee.  
"Per nulla innocente," rifletté Hatchet.  
"Risparmiatemi i vostri giochi di potere," disse Fury, visibilmente indifferente. Non era spaventato mentre fissava Loki. "Non mi hai spaventato la prima volta che sei venuto e non puoi farlo neppure stavolta."  
Loki rise sommessamente, le sue labbra che si aprirono in un sorriso tagliente.  
"Sembri essere sotto la falsa impressione, che io sia quello di cui tu debba essere più spaventato in questa stanza," rispose Loki.  
Per la prima volta da quando Loki aveva tolto il suo travestimento l'occhio di Fury si mosse per guardare di nuovo Bee, ma solo per un attimo. Non poteva guardare Hatchet ovviamente, visto che l'elfo rimaneva fermamente dentro al suo ampio punto cieco.  
"Sei stato tu a mandare la squadra a casa di Stark?" chiese Loki.  
"No," disse semplicemente Fury.  
"Ma lo SHIELD ha qualcosa a che farci," disse Loki. "Non ti saresti nascosto qui nella tua fortezza, se quello non fosse stato il caso. La domanda è, perché? Perché cadere in silenzio se puoi provare la tua innocenza? Perché non rispondere alle domande che ti assicurerebbero la sicurezza tua e dei tuoi?"  
Fury tenne il suo occhio su Loki mentre parlava, il viso inespressivo, ancora con cautela senza reazione.  
"Posso pensare solo a due risposte a queste domande," continuò Loki. "Tu sei colpevole, in qual caso ti ucciderò ovviamente, o hai qualche piano attentamente predisposto in azione. Piani che non vuoi che siano condivisi con gli Avengers, non sono noti per la loro sottigliezza dopo tutto... eccetto Romanoff, che è rimasta al tuo servizio nonostante tutto."  
"Anche Stark non è noto per la sua sottigliezza," disse Fury.  
"Ne saresti sorpreso," sorrise Loki. "Ma come ho detto, nessuno ci può sentire ora."  
Fury contemplò le parole per un attimo.  
"Quella bomba, che è quasi stata sganciata su New York durante la tua piccola invasione, è stata spedita da un gruppo chiamato il World Security Council." iniziò Fury. "Lo SHIELD, sulla carta, è sotto il loro controllo. Io tendo a dissentire con loro e le loro decisioni. Dalla battaglia di New York questo dissenso si è inasprito. Gli Avengers sono a conoscenza solo di parte di esso."  
"Ovviamente," disse Loki.  
"Apparentemente, loro sarebbero entusiasti di rimuovermi dalla mia posizione. Sono meno che felice della cosa."  
"Perciò l'attacco a Malibu era solo un altro... disaccordo, o una mossa per liberarsi di te?" chiese Loki.  
"Entrambe, probabilmente," disse Fury. "Naturalmente, non ho ancora prova del loro coinvolgimento nell'attacco o in altre cose simili."  
"Eppure... assumo che sia dove l'Agente Romanoff entra nel quadro," concluse Loki.  
"Hanno tenuto me e i miei più fedeli agenti sotto forte sorveglianza. L'Agente Coulson sono riuscito a spostarlo in un posto dove non potevano raggiungerlo. Allo stesso tempo, l'Agente Romanoff ha mostrato lealtà allo SHIELD e una volontà a prendere ordini dalle persone sopra di me."  
"Il che avrebbe infine messo lei nella posizione di permetterle di raccogliere prove della loro colpevolezza," terminò Loki.  
"Ma poi è tornato Stark ed ha portato te con se," disse Fury. "Era sempre stato considerato una debolezza, una carta jolly, così come Banner, me tu... tu sei un totale naturale azzardo, un fattore imprevedibile, sulla cima di tutto questo ed inoltre qualcuno che facilmente si arrabbia."  
"Quindi quello era il loro piano?" chiese Hatchet. "Fare incazzare Loki in modo che ti facesse a pezzi?"  
"O volevano mettere le mani su Stark," disse Fury. "Dopo la sua piccola conferenza stampa è divenuto ovvio che sta praticamente seduto su una miniera d'oro di tecnologia altamente avanzata. Chi non vorrebbe averne parte?"  
"Entrambi," disse Bee.  
"Due piccioni con una fava," annuì Loki. "Mettere le mani su Stark mentre lasciavano che tu ne prendessi la colpa."  
"Questo se crediamo che lui dica la verità," disse Hatchet. "Dovresti lasciarmi dare un occhiata per essere certo."  
"Si, in effetti lui non ha prove," convenne Bee.  
"Vedi, non sono io quello di cui ti devi preoccupare," commentò Loki. "E' vero comunque, che non ho ragione di darti il beneficio del dubbio."  
"Ma?" chiese Fury.  
Loki sorrise. "Ma nulla di reale è perfetto," disse lui. "E' il più grande errore che uno possa fare mentre crea un illusione... o una menzogna, dimenticarsi delle imperfezioni. Quando tutto prende forma in una chiara fotografia, quando tutti i segni ovviamente puntano nella stessa direzione... mi rendono molto sospettoso."  
"Perché le minacce se sapevi già tutto quanto?" chiese Fury.  
"Ah, ma solo perché sono sospettoso, non significa che io sia assolutamente certo della verità," gli disse Loki. "Le tue risposte erano piuttosto importanti nello svelare questo mistero."  
"E adesso cosa?" chiese Fury.  
"Mi darai tutte le informazioni che hai su di loro, tutti loro," disse Loki. "Forse la tua Vedova non ha trovato ancora prove, ma io ho i miei mezzi per trovare risposte. Comunque, di certo vedi l'opportunità al riguardo. Tu dammi i loro nomi, dimmi dove li posso trovare, e cesseranno di essere un problema che tu devi affrontare. Vinciamo tutti."  
Fury non ebbe tempo di aprire bocca, perché qualcuno iniziò a picchiare su una delle porte chiuse.  
"Aprite le porte," disse Fury subito.  
Loki lo contemplò per un attimo poi indossò il suo comunicatore all'orecchio, annuendo ad Hatchet perché togliesse l'incantesimo.  
"Stark..." disse Loki dopo un attimo poi si azzittì. La curiosità di Bee le fece indossare il suo comunicatore di nuovo.  
"... il sempreamato inferno stavi pensando dannazione?!" Tony stava urlando.  
"Io ti spiegherò più tardi," gli disse Loki.  
"Dannatamente certo che mi spiegherai più tardi, sono così incazzato con te adesso," replicò Tony.  
"Apri le porte," chiese Loki. Tony sospirò sonoramente e le porte si aprirono.  
L'agente Hill corse dentro.  
"Sta succedendo qualcosa," disse lei subito.  
***  
L'attimo in cui Tony diede loro indietro parte del controllo sulla Helicarrier, gli agenti corsero sul ponte, non tanti quanto prima e tutti quanti che guardavano Loki timorosi. Nessuno di loro comunque rifiutò di fare il proprio dovere.  
Hatchet e Bee rimasero accanto a Loki mentre Fury ed Hill rimasero solo un paio di passi lontano. L'Agente Hill rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento fissandoli, poi lei li ignorò così come fece Fury.  
"Il Concilio esige di parlare con te dall'attimo in cui le porte si sono chiuse ed abbiamo perso tutte le connessioni con il ponte," spiegò Hill. "Erano sempre più insistenti, poi anche disperati. Poi questo è iniziato."  
Svariati display apparirono davanti a loro, uno che mostrava la mappa dell'angolo sud ovest del paese. Un altro mostrava l'area di una città ed il terzo la città stessa.  
"San Diego?" chiese Fury.  
"E' iniziato alla base navale," continuò Hill. "Uno dei nostri agenti si è messo in contatto con noi, ha detto che ha trovato qualcosa di enorme, ma abbiamo perso ogni connessione con lui nel giro di minuti. Ho tentato di contattare altri agenti nella città, ma è impossibile."  
"Come?" chiese Fury.  
"Non lo sappiamo," disse Hill. "Le persone iniziano a notarlo, le linee telefoniche, internet, stiamo gradualmente perdendo tutte le connessioni. Non possiamo raggiungere la città, ed il Concilio ha detto di non preoccuparcene."  
"Stark sta ascoltando questo?" chiese Fury, girandosi per guardare Loki.  
"Ho già JARVIS al lavoro," la voce di Tony arrivò da svariati altoparlanti improvvisamente.  
"Perciò mettiamo da parte tutto per un momento," disse Fury. "Dobbiamo capire cosa diavolo sta succedendo."  
"Esattamente il mio pensiero," replicò Tony. "Sono troppo lontano da San Diego per ora."  
"Saremmo già in viaggio se potessimo muoverci," disse piccatamente Hill.  
"Vi porterò la allora," disse semplicemente Tony.  
"Stiamo cambiando direzione," uno degli agenti disse subito. "Nuova destinazione è 32°42' Nord 117°09' Ovest, San Diego."  
"Darei molto per sapere come stai facendo questo, Stark," commentò Fury.  
"Dovrai semplicemente continuare a supporre, Fury," replicò Tony.  
Lui ovviamente lo stava facendo con il suo sistema DNI. Aveva speso molto tempo a perfezionare la tecnologia in modo da poter controllare cose diverse dalla Iron Mage o la sua armatura, sapendo quanto poteva tornare utile. Era già stato utile molte volte in passato. Ovviamente Fury davvero non doveva saperlo.  
"Cos'è importante in quella città?" chiese subito Loki.  
"Ospita la più grande flotta navale del mondo," disse Fury.  
"Il Comic-con," disse Tony contemporaneamente. Hill sollevò gli occhi al cielo molto drammaticamente.  
"Non sai nulla al riguardo?" Fury fissò Loki.  
"Tanto quanto te," replicò Loki. Fury non sembrava credergli.  
"Quindi è una coincidenza?" chiese dubbioso Fury.  
"Crede in coincidenze come queste?" chiese Loki di rimando, i suoi occhi fermamente sugli schermi.  
"E perché questo vostro Consiglio lo avrebbe ignorato?" chiese Hatchet.  
"L'agente Blake è solo ad un ora da San Diego," riportò Hill mentre si toccava le cuffie. "E' già per strada verso il posto."  
"Dovrebbe fare rapporto fino a che può, se perde connessione telefonica deve lasciare immediatamente l'area ed aspettare Back-up," disse Fury.  
"Non che io voglia dirvi cosa fare," disse Loki, ma dal suo tono era ovvio che si aspettava fortemente di essere obbedito. "Ma credo dovreste informare anche gli Avengers."  
"E perché dovrei farlo?" chiese Fury.  
Loki si avvicinò ad uno degli schermi che erano sospesi in aria, quello che mostrava l'area generale della città. C'erano svariati grafici accanto ad esso, che riportavano i dati che potevano raccogliere da quella distanza.  
"Perché quella è una impronta magica," disse Loki, puntando ad uno dei grafici. "Non puramente tecnologica. Perciò qualsiasi cosa sia, dubito fortemente che sia fatta dall'uomo."  
"Santa cacca, hai ragione," convenne Tony. "C'è davvero magia nell'area."  
"Si sta espandendo," continuò Loki. "Se continua a crescere così rapidamente coprirà l'intera città fra venti minuti."  
Fury convenne di informare gli Avengers.  
***** _

_****_


	84. 84 Patti

_**  
Hatchet era piuttosto rammaricato di non aver potuto ancora picchiare nessuno. Davvero non vedeva l'ora di farlo. Carne contro carne, osso che rompeva osso, era primitivo in un certo modo e gli ricordava i primi tempi della sua gioventù, quando imparava a cacciare con le Fate di Wolveswoods. I primi coltelli che aveva intagliato da solo erano fatti di pietra e ossa, grezzi, ma comunque mortali se impugnati correttamente. Non riusciva mai a spellare la sua preda come si doveva. I suoi coltelli strappavano la carne e la pelle coperta di pelo, non c'era modo di fare dei tagli puliti. Usando un coltello più affilato era facile. Il metallo scivoloso tagliava il corpo della preda come fosse burro. Con i suoi coltelli di osso invece, quando aveva finito di spellare e tagliare l'animale era sempre stanco, sudato, insanguinato e sporco più che mai.  
Babba diceva che gli insegnava quanto sforzo serviva per prendere una vita, quanta energia costava ai predatori sopravvivere. Come si dovesse pensare in anticipo se l'uccisione era degna dello sforzo, se davvero ti serviva prendere una vita in primo luogo. Non dovevi uccidere per piacere, ma solo per necessità. Necessità di sopravvivere, necessità di salvezza, necessità di vendetta. Questa lezione l'aveva imparata così bene che a volte la sentiva come se fosse incisa nelle sue ossa, ma iniziava tutto dalla caccia. Se qualcosa era difficile da fare allora ci pensava due volte prima di farlo. Senz'altro mangiava frutta o andava a pesca invece di cacciare molte, molte volte negli anni.  
Questa comunque non era una caccia. Questa era una cosa molto più delicata. La regola si applicava comunque, quello era il motivo per cui non era ancora stato sparso sangue, perché improvvisamente erano in una temporanea tregua.  
Almeno più osservava gli schermi che mostravano San Diego, più era certo che avrebbe avuto la possibilità di picchiare qualcuno nell'immediato futuro. Perché chiunque stesse facendo questo, certamente meritava di essere preso a calci in culo... violentemente.  
"Non vuoi guardare più da vicino?" chiese a Loki. Potevano arrivare facilmente li.  
"Senza sapere che cos'è?" chiese Loki di rimando. "Non sono uno sciocco."  
Buon punto. Loki aveva anche ragione riguardo la crescita, mentre i minuti passavano iniziò a divenire visibile anche da lontano, cresceva più forte e più solido ogni attimo. Brillava e cresceva come una bolla... oh...  
"Dovreste avvisare le persone," disse ad alta voce. Servì un momento a Fury per rendersi conto che parlava a lui.  
"Avvisarle riguardo cosa?"  
"Di non cercare di entrare in città." disse Hatchet.  
"E' quello che è?" chiese Loki, socchiudendo gli occhi un poco.  
"Barriera? Si, è la mia ipotesi," disse Hatchet. "Cos'altro può essere?"  
"No, hai ragione," annuì Loki.  
"Okay, qualcuno sta tirando una barriera attorno alla città, perché?" chiese Stark, la sua voce che arrivava chiara dagli altoparlanti.  
"Ottima domanda," convenne Hatchet.  
"Sono più curioso riguardo 'chi' piuttosto che 'perché'" disse Fury. "Adesso ditemi tutto quello che sapete al riguardo."  
Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Non più di quello che ho già detto. Dovreste avvisare tutti quelli che potete. Potrebbero essere in grado di attraversare la barriera adesso, ma appena raggiungerà la sua dimensione stabilita sarà impenetrabile. Il traffico deve essere fermato, sia su terra, acqua ed aria."  
"Vuoi che fermi tutto il traffico in entrata e uscita di una città da 1,3 milioni di abitanti?" chiese Fury.  
"Nick, te lo esprimerò in semplici termini, in modo che tu possa comprendere la gravità della situazione," gli disse Hatchet. "Se non lo fai allora dovrai guardarli tutti spiaccicarsi come insetti su un parabrezza. Non sarà bello, credimi."  
"Non possiamo evacuare," disse Hill. "Non in dieci minuti. Le persone andranno in panico."  
"Sitwell," Fury si girò a guardare uno degli agenti. L'uomo calvo semplicemente annuì e si mosse verso alcuni dei monitor. "E avvisa anche l'Agente Blake."  
"Dobbiamo fermarlo," disse Hill. "Prima che raggiunga la dimensione piena."  
"La sorgente deve essere già protetta," disse Loki. "Stark non andare troppo vicino alla città. Potresti essere un bersaglio facile."  
"Ci terremo fuori vista," convenne Stark. "Steve è in linea, comunque."  
Uno degli schermi cambiò dalla vista di San Diego al viso di Steve Rogers.  
"Ci muoveremo in dieci minuti circa," disse subito. "Ma ci serviranno circa quattro ore per arrivare."  
"Noi saremo li in una," disse Fury. "Terremo le cose sotto controllo più a lungo che potremo.  
"E riguardo Bruce?" chiese Steve.  
"E' per strada anche lui," disse Stark. "TSA in due ore."  
Fury annuì poi si girò per guardare Loki con un espressione severa.  
"Non devo dirti quanto mi dolga chiederti questo, ma puoi fare nulla per fermare questa cosa?"  
"No," rispose Loki. "Non è un oggetto tecnologico, non puramente. C'è ovviamente una grossa quantità di energia cosmica coinvolta. Interferire con essa senza sapere esattamente come è stato costruito potrebbe avere effetti molto distruttivi."  
"Con cui sta dicendo, che potrebbe esplodere e portare via una grossa porzione della città con se," chiarificò Hatchet.  
"Chi ha il potere o la tecnologia per creare qualcosa del genera?" chiese Fury.  
"Nessuno su Midgard, ma oltre a ciò la lista è troppo lunga," disse Loki. Poi si aggrottò e guardò l'Agente Hill. "Avete detto che il vostro consiglio vi ha istruito di ignorare questo?"  
"Si," annuì Hill.  
"Allora forse sappiamo a chi dobbiamo fare qualche altra domanda," disse Loki. Fury e Hill condivisero un lungo sguardo poi Fury annuì.  
"Capitano, si porti la prima possibile, porti tutti quelli che ha," disse.  
"Siamo in volo, tutti e sette," annuì Steve.  
"Stark?" domandò Fury.  
"Sono sulla mia nave con i miei amici Drongo e Juyu. Siamo per strada ," disse Stark. "Ma possiamo davvero andare alla cieca in tutto questo."  
"No, non possiamo," convenne Fury. "Vedrò di avere delle risposte. Tieni un occhio su tutto, Hill."  
Fury si girò per andare. Loki lo seguì assieme ad Hatchet e Bee. Fury sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativamente.  
"Mi terrò fuori vista, ma voglio ascoltare la cosa," dichiarò Loki. Fury non cercò neppure di discutere con lui, il tempo era essenziale dopo tutto.  
***  
La sala a fianco era più piccola e scura del ponte da se e gli schermi si accesero solo dopo che la porta fu chiusa. I membri del consiglio erano apparentemente molto prudenti riguardo le loro identità segrete. Nessuno dei loro visi era visibile, erano solo ombre oscure. Fury rimase in piedi in mezzo alla sala, rivolto agli schermi, mentre Loki, Hatchet e Bee rimasero di lato, fuori vista. Hatchet pensò a nascondere comunque la loro presenza, ma le posizioni delle videocamere della stanza davano loro abbastanza spazio per nascondersi.  
"Avete presenze ostili a bordo, Direttore Fury," fu la prima cosa che una donna disse.  
"Presenze discutibili," corresse Fury. "Il che al momento non è la nostra priorità, San Diego lo è."  
"La sua priorità è catturare quel criminale," disse un uomo.  
"Vuole che cerchi di fermarlo a mani nude?" chiese Fury freddamente di ritorno. "Non abbiamo mezzi per fermarlo, catturarlo o rinchiuderlo in alcun modo. La situazione di San Diego deve essere eliminata immediatamente d'altro canto. Chiedo tutte le informazioni che possedete al riguardo."  
"San Diego è sotto controllo, non è suo compito ..." disse un altro uomo ma Fury interruppe.  
"Ci sono quasi un milione e mezzo di persone in quella città, per non parlare del fatto che si tratta della sede di buona parte della Flotta statunitense del Pacifico e dei combattenti di superficie, di tutte le navi anfibie della marina della costa Ovest e di una varietà di vascelli relativi ai comandi della Guardia Costiera e del Sealift; super trasporti, navi di assalto, sottomarini di attacco rapido, distruttori, incrociatori, fregate, per non menzionare le decine di migliaia di Marines e soldati. Mentre parliamo una potente cupola è stata formata attorno alla città, una barriera impenetrabile che la taglia fuori dal resto del paese. C'è qualcuno ovviamente pericoloso e sgradevole al lavoro qui. Più guardo alla cosa, più sembra il più grande problema di ostaggi che io abbia mai visto. Perciò francamente, non me ne importa un cavolo di Loki di Asgard o di Tony Stark al momento."  
Hatchet si trovò a sorridere un poco alla breve tirata mentre la sua magia si arrotolava sotto la sua pelle per il divertimento, gli faceva venir voglia di colpire Fury nel suo rimanente occhio un po' di meno.  
"La situazione sarà sotto controllo quando avrete catturato loro," disse un altro membro del consiglio. Il che catturò realmente l'attenzione di Loki, Hatchet ascoltò un po' più attentamente a sua volta.  
"Loro?" Sia Loki che Stark?" Fury socchiuse il suo occhio. "Sapete chi c'è dietro a quella cupola?"   
"Hanno già fissato un prezzo," disse Loki, facendosi avanti dalle ombre.  
"Direttore Fury," protestò uno degli uomini sullo schermo immediatamente.  
"Chi è lui? Chi mi domanda come riscatto per la vostra città?" chiese Loki. "E chi altro vogliono? Stark?"  
"Direttore Fury, lei sarà sollevato dai suoi doveri a meno che lei..."  
"A meno che cosa? Lo consegni? Sono aperto a suggerimenti riguardo come io possa fare la cosa. E interferirò a San Diego a meno che non abbiate una buona ragione perché io non debba."  
"Le sue ragioni sono che le è stato ordinato di non farlo, Direttore Fury," disse la donna del consiglio.  
"Avete fatto un patto con qualcuno," disse Loki. "Ma chi? E perché?"  
"Questa cupola, questo è un attacco sia ai militari che ai civili, è un atto di terrore," disse Fury. "Assumevo che non trattiamo con i terroristi."  
"Si tratta di estradizione, Direttore Fury," uno degli uomini sullo schermo replicò. "Allo scopo di prevenire futuri conflitti ostili."  
Quella sembrava un grosso mucchio di cacca di cavallo anche ad Hatchet.  
"Sono sicuro che qualsiasi chiacchierata abbiate adesso sia importante," interruppe Stark attraverso il commlink. "Ma dovete tagliar corto ed uscire a guardare.  
Loki non guardò neppure il consiglio, solo si girò per andare. Stark aprì la porta per loro subito. Fury li guardò confuso, non avendo una connessione diretta con Stark ma quando colse la vista di Hill molto tetra appena fuori dalla porta, si avvicinò.  
"Stark è abbastanza vicino da darci una migliore vista dal viso," disse lei. "La barriera è completa e i media hanno visto. E' brutto come ci aspettavamo, ma sfortunatamente c'è dell'altro."  
Ogni singolo schermo grande sul ponte mostrava la stessa immagine. La Iron Mage doveva essere molto vicina per avere una tale buona visione. Gli schermi mostravano una nave, che fluttuava in alto nel cielo, molto sopra le nuvole, ovviamente fuori vista dal terreno. Era difficile ipotizzare esattamente quanto grande fosse, ma era abbastanza grande e abbastanza avanzata, e di certo una nave da battaglia.  
Buona parte degli agenti sul ponte stavano fissando gli schermi con gli occhi spalancati, alcuni in aperto shock.  
"Come diamine non sapevamo di questa?" urlò Fury, guardando attorno ai suoi agenti. "Come diavolo nessuno sapeva di questo?"  
"Per essere precisi, avete scoperto che sono arrivato con una nave spaziale solo perché io l'ho annunciato," disse Stark. "La mia nave è stata nascosta per molto tempo. Se io ho la tecnologia per nasconderla ai satelliti e tutti quanti sulla superficie, allora altri possono fare lo stesso."  
"E se il consiglio sapeva della cosa e l'ha tenuta segreta..." Hill si affievolì mentre parlava, perché non c'era davvero necessità di finire il pensiero.  
"Qualche idea di chi diavolo possano essere?" chiese Stark.  
"Non conosco questo tipo di nave," disse sottovoce Bee, aggrottandosi all'immagine. "Non è Skrull, probabilmente non è dell' Andromeda per nulla."  
"Non è familiare neppure a me," aggiunse Hatchet. "Quindi non è Kree o nulla dai sistemi stellari vicini." guardò in su a Loki per vedere se sapeva di più. Il suo amico aveva entrambe le sue mani strette forte, le sue labbra erano assottigliate gli occhi taglienti e rabbiosi. "Loki?"  
Loki si girò attorno e marciò più vicino agli schermi che mostravano le vaghe forme oscure del consiglio.  
"Avete fatto un accordo con The Other? Voi stupidi!" gridò.  
Fury si girò ugualmente, aggrottandosi profondamente, il suo viso oscurato. Hatchet sentì un familiare arrotolarsi di rabbia nello stomaco ugualmente. The Other, quello che aveva fatto passare Loki e Stark attraverso una tale inimmaginabile sofferenza e dolore. La magia di Hatchet stava agitandosi, bollendo, cantando per trovarlo e spargere il suo sangue.  
"The Other?" domandò Fury. "Lo Stesso Other di cui tu e Stark avete parlato?"  
"Esattamente lo stesso," sputò fuori Loki. Si girò di nuovo verso gli schermi oscuri, i suoi occhi che bruciavano di rabbia. "Avete una qualche idea di cosa avete fatto? Pensate che voglia solo me? Pensate che semplicemente mi prenderà e se ne andrà? Quanto siete stupidi?!"  
"La terra starà fuori dai conflitti fra esseri extraterrestri," disse uno di voi. "Voi sarete estradati come ogni altro criminale che si nasconde nel paese sarà. Con questo il nostro ruolo in questo conflitto sarà terminato."  
Loki rise, forte, tagliente e spiacevole. Era il tipo di risata che significava che era oltre la rabbia.  
"Lui è quello che mi ha mandato a conquistare voi in primo luogo, The Other ed il suo padrone. Siete davvero così creduloni? Onestamente credete che il vostro pianeta sarà lasciato stare se solo mi consegnerete a lui?" chiese loro, furiosamente incredulo. "Intendono uccidervi tutti, distruggere tutto quello che è sotto il vostro sole. Non importa loro del vostro pianeta o di qualsiasi aiuto voi gli diate. E' solo un punto di partenza per loro, il luogo da cui possono lanciare il loro attacco al resto dei Nove Regni." la voce di Loki si oscurò maggiormente. Abbassata in tono dalla sua rabbia appena contenuta. "Se il Titano Folle sta arrivando, se gli avete permesso di arrivare così vicino senza avvisare nessuno di noi, allora avete appena condannato il vostro mondo e tutti coloro che vi abitano."  
"Le vostre minacce vuote non vi porteranno in alcun luogo," uno dei membri del consiglio disse con falsa bravado, era uno dei più anziani dal suono della voce. Hatchet era tentato di trovare dove fosse per introdurre la sua faccia ad una superficie piatta.  
Loki scosse la testa e girò la schiena a tutti loro.  
"Stark, questo è..."  
"Lo so, ma non siamo soli," replicò Stark, la sua voce era ancora calma e forte. Ebbe un immediato effetto su Loki. Prese un respiro profondo, drizzò le spalle e aprì i pugni, riprendendo il controllo.  
"Dannatamente certo che non lo siete," si aggiunse la voce di Steve.  
"Hai sentito tutto, Cap?" chiese Stark.  
"Ogni parola," confermò Cap. "Dunque sappiamo con chi abbiamo a che fare, adesso la sola domanda è come li affrontiamo."  
"E' solo The Other?" chiese Natasha, stavano probabilmente viaggiando sullo stesso aereo.  
"Se fosse stato il Titano Folle, avrebbe già annunciato la sua presenza," disse Loki. "Almeno presumo che lo avrebbe fatto."  
"Inclinazione per il dramma?" chiese Fury.  
"Certamente," annuì Loki. "Inoltre è troppo potente per dover ricorrere agli intrighi e nascondersi prima di colpire chi sta sulla sua strada."  
Uno degli schermi che mostrava la nave di The Other venne convertito immediatamente nel viso oscuro di uno dei membri del consiglio.  
"Direttore Fury," disse. "Sotto alcuna circostanza, lo SHIELD non è autorizzato ad intervenire o ad aiutare Tony Stark ed i suoi alleati."  
Fury guardò lo schermo a lungo e con violenza. Buona parte degli agenti cercarono di fingere che si stavano focalizzando su qualsiasi cosa salvo quella conversazione. Non stavano facendo un gran lavoro al riguardo. Stavano aspettando la replica del loro leader.  
"Mi dispiace ma l'Helicarrier è stata catturata," disse infine Fury. "Abbiamo perso il controllo della nave."  
"Fury..." il membro del consiglio iniziò a minacciare.  
"Potete dire che stiamo occupandoci di una... situazione con ostaggi anche noi," terminò Fury.  
Hill nascose un sogghigno girando la sua testa dall'altro lato.  
"Si, avete un mucchio di pirati sanguinari a bordo," disse Hatchet con un sorriso.  
"Ebbene," disse Loki. "Stark?"  
In un attimo il viso del membro del consiglio svanì e lo schermo tornò a mostrare la nave di The Other.  
"Non saranno più in grado di contattarvi da adesso in avanti," disse Stark.  
"Perciò come affrontiamo tutto questo?" chiese Steve. "Quanto è forte quella barriera? E la nave?"  
"La nave è un problema," disse Loki. "E' probabilmente quello che da energia per buona parte alla barriera. E' anche probabile che loro siano in grado di attraversarla perché nulla è protetto da se stesso. Se loro si accorgeranno della nostra presenza, cosa che non dubito accadrà presto, potrebbero coprirsi sotto ad essa. Se questo accade non saremo in grado di lottare contro di loro e avranno accesso completo alle vostre basi militari e alle persone intrappolate nella città."  
"Dobbiamo buttare giù la nave per liberarci della cupola?" chiese Steve.  
Loki sembrò essere profondamente pensieroso al riguardo per un attimo poi diede uno sguardo ad Hatchet. Sembrò essere stato colto da un'idea.  
"Non se siamo intelligenti al riguardo." disse lui.  
Lo guardarono per un lungo momento, aspettando che continuasse.  
"Dunque hai un piano?" chiese Stark infine.  
"San Diego è una grande città pertanto abbiamo già aiuto all'interno, dobbiamo solo metterci in contatto con loro," disse Loki.  
"Chi, la Marina?" chiese Steve. "Possono attaccare la barriera dall'interno?"  
Loki diede un occhiata ad Hatchet con uno sguardo significativo. Oh, giusto.  
"Penso che Loki stia parlando di aiuto più incline alla magia," disse. "Dobbiamo entrare nella barriera per quello."  
Loki annuì, il suo viso serio, la sua mente ovviamente roteava con le possibilità, costruendo piani e pianificando le loro opzioni.  
Non poteva essere solo qualcuno. Hatchet aveva una brutta sensazione riguardo chi Loki avesse in mente; se stesso. L'idea non gli piaceva, al contrario. A Stark sarebbe piaciuta anche di meno. Una fredda parte del cuore di Hatchet gli diceva che rischiare Loki, anche solo un poco, non valeva la pena. La sua vita e la sua sicurezza erano più importanti, ma non riguardava solo le vite dei mortali. Riguardava il fatto che Midgard era in pericolo diretto per la prima volta da quando Loki era stato mandato li per il Tesseract. Anche allora, il regno non era completamente in pericolo. Se non avessero eliminato The Other una volta per tutte, quelle battaglie sarebbero divenute una guerra. Una guerra molto più grande di qualsiasi cosa Midgard avesse mai visto prima ed una minaccia molto più mortale di qualsiasi altra con cui i Nove Regni avevano dovuto combattere in un lunghissimo tempo.  
Lui sapeva tutto questo, capiva tutto questo. Non doveva comunque piacergli.  
"Perché scegliere San Diego comunque?" chiese Hill, il suo sguardo fermamente sugli schermi mostrando la nave di The Other e la città.  
"Parlando strategicamente," disse Stark. "E' un bersaglio quasi migliore di D.C."  
"Ma se hanno conoscenze accurate del paese, perché scegliere New York la prima volta?"  
Loki sbuffò una lieve risata a quelle parole, al deliberatamente non ben nascosto insulto.   
"E' molto semplice, Agente Hill," disse lui. "Vede, io in effetti non avevo intenzione di vincere. Lui si. Io ho fatto uno spettacolo, mentre lui intende colpirvi dove realmente fa male. Quello che io ho fatto era tutto fuorché una manovra offensiva strategicamente ben costruita. Questa... questa invece lo è- Mette le cose sotto un'altra prospettiva, non pensa?"  
Hill semplicemente lo guardò per un attimo poi girò lo sguardo agli schermi.  
"Siamo quasi arrivati, ci serve un piano," disse Fury. "Un piano che funzioni effettivamente."  
"Ne ho già uno," gli disse Loki. "La domanda è; quanto intende stare al gioco?"  
Fury guardò Loki curiosamente. Bene, almeno, sembrava essere intenzionato sufficientemente ad ascoltare il piano, se non altro.  
"Oh no, Conosco quel tono," disse Stark. "Non mi piacerà, vero?"  
"Probabilmente no," convenne Loki. "Ma non abbiamo molto tempo ne molte opzioni."  
"Va bene, sai cosa?" disse Stark. Il suo viso apparve in uno degli schermi centrali. Indossava la sua armatura ma non il suo elmetto, solo la striscia metallica del DNI. Guardò dritto a Loki, la sua espressione severa e mortalmente seria. Hatchet sapeva già che qualsiasi cosa fosse uscita dalla sua bocca, non ci sarebbe stata discussione in merito, perché si era già rassegnato.  
"Qualsiasi piano folle tu abbia in testa, sono sicuro che sarà fottutamente rischioso," disse lui. "So che non servirà a nulla cercare di discutere perché tu lo cambi, ma aspetterai fino a che gli Avengers arriveranno qui, perché ci servirà un aiuto extra.  
Loki guardò indietro verso di lui per un paio di secondi poi annuì.  
"Molto bene," convenne.  
"Oh, deve essere davvero molto brutto se hai acconsentito così facilmente," sospirò Stark.  
"Brutto o meno, sentiamolo," disse Fury.  
"E' piuttosto semplice, in effetti," Loki si Girò verso Fury. "Lei mi porterà come suo prigioniero e mi consegnerà a lui."  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _TSA = Tempo Stimato di Arrivo [N.D.T.]_


	85. 85 Sinfonia del Caos

_  
L'orlo della barriera era ben oltre i confini della città. Non avevano potuto avvisare gli umani prima che si solidificasse, perciò le dozzine di auto accartocciate da entrambi i lati della cupola non fu una vista inaspettata. Non era neppure così sorprendente, che appena l'Helicarrier si avvicinò a sufficienza, la nave di The Other discendesse dalla sua posizione per fluttuare appena sopra la città, per metà dentro la cupola. Loki informò Fury che era inutile stare lontano e fuori vista. L'Helicarrier non era equipaggiata con la tecnologia necessaria a nascondersi da una nave come quella di The Other. Era già una fortuna che la Iron Mage restasse nascosta.  
Era troppo lontano dalla città per poter giudicare l'estensione del caos che aveva dovuto accadere oltre la barriera. Più tempo passava più gli umani sarebbero divenuti disperati e nessuno dovrebbe sottostimare la quantità di danni che qualsiasi rabbiosa e terrorizzata massa di persone poteva fare. L'invasione di Loki non sarebbe stata nulla comparata a questa se tutto fosse andato fuori controllo. Il tempo era essenziale.  
The Other era troppo arrogante per lasciare andare l'opportunità di mettere le mani su Loki nuovamente. Non c'era dubbio che il suo padrone fosse contrariato con lui dopo che Loki e Stark erano riusciti a scappare dalle sue grinfie. Li aveva cercati per tutto questo tempo? Era venuto da solo, questo diveniva sempre più evidente. Aveva perso le sue buone grazie con Thanos? Era furioso e disperato di provare la sua capacità di nuovo? Lo aveva mandato Thanos o era venuto da solo? Loki ricordò a se stesso quelle domande mentre marciavano verso la barriera.  
Fury e i suoi agenti armati erano una presenza solida alle sue spalle, ma non prestava loro molta attenzione. Focalizzò la mente sulle sue opzioni. Sfortunatamente quando fosse stato all'interno sarebbero state estremamente limitate. Hatchet e Stark avevano dato voce alla loro disapprovazione - odio - per questo piano svariate volte nelle ultime due ore mentre gli Avengers arrivavano sul posto. Il fatto che i due fossero d'accordo così tanto riguardo qualcosa non era una novità così grande come una volta, al contrario, tendevano ad essere molto concordi quando si trattava di Loki. Era più sconcertante quando Drongo diceva la sua disapprovazione, ma anche lui non aveva cambiato la decisione di Loki.  
Erano tutti ipocriti, aggiunse Loki. Se Stark o Hatchet fossero stati adatti a fare questo, si sarebbero offerti volontari più che volentieri. E ovviamente Loki sarebbe stato quello incredibilmente arrabbiato con loro per mettersi in pericolo. Quelle esatte ragioni alla fine li avevano azzittiti. Se i tavoli fossero stati girati, le cose sarebbero state esattamente le stesse. Avrebbero protestato per un poco, lasciato scivolare la loro preoccupazione in rabbia e frustrazione, e poi infine avrebbero convenuto che il piano proposto fosse necessario, non importava quanto fosse pericoloso.  
"Ultima occasione per tornare indietro," disse Fury, probabilmente solo per cortesia, perché lui ovviamente supportava il piano più di chiunque altro. Non aveva molto da perdere e aveva solo da guadagnare dopo tutto. O forse si godeva la vista di Loki in catene.  
"Penso sia un po' troppo tardi per questo," disse Loki, girando il suo sguardo verso il cielo. I carri volanti che li avvicinavano a velocità sostenuta erano molto simili a quelli usati dai Chitauri. Su quello di fronte c'era la familiare sagoma scura di the Other. Il suo mantello nero svolazzava nel vento, ma il suo cappuccio in qualche modo rimaneva a posto. Loki sentì le spalle irrigidirsi, più di rabbia che di paura. Non aveva mai avuto paura di The Other, non realmente, era Thanos che riempiva sempre il suo stomaco di timore gelido, non questo spregevole rifiuto di leccapiedi spaziale.  
Loki guardò attorno rapidamente per vedere che tipo di scagnozzi aveva reclutato The Other stavolta. Erano alti e rosa per quello che poteva vedere da lontano. Non riconosceva di che razza fossero, ma gli orecchi a punta in cima alla testa e i nasi quasi oscenamente sollevati in mezzo alle loro ampie facce non erano una vista di cui fosse felice.  
Atterrarono non così lontano da Loki e Fury, scendendo velocemente dai carri volanti. Fu facile capire che i soldati di The Other non erano abituati alle armi avanzate che portavano. Le loro strette erano troppo decise e strane ed avevano solo due dita in ogni braccio, perciò le armi non erano chiaramente disegnate con la loro anatomia in mente. The Other doveva averli raccolti mentre arrivava sulla terra. Non sembravano mercenari, quindi era probabilmente stato promesso loro qualcosa di diverso per i loro servizi. Cosa potesse essere, a Loki non importava indovinarlo. Aveva cose molto più importanti su cui tenere la sua attenzione.  
The Other scese dal suo carro per ultimo, come un generale conquistatore. Loki resistette alla voglia di rabbrividire alla vista. Il cane di Thanos si sarebbe profondamente pentito di aver mai messo piede in questo regno, di aver mai incrociato la via di Loki in primo luogo. Avrebbe maledetto il giorno in cui era accaduto prima che la vita infine scivolasse via da lui, e sarebbe accaduto per mano di Loki. Sarebbe stato sopra di lui e avrebbe fatto in modo che il suo viso fosse l'ultima cosa che The Other avesse visto.  
"Ho chiesto entrambi," fu la prima cosa che The Other disse. Non guardò neppure a Loki, ignorando la sua presenza senza riconoscerlo. Qualche anno prima una cosa del genere lo avrebbe fatto arrabbiare considerevolmente di più. Adesso dovette fingere il fuoco nel suo sguardo che The Other indubbiamente avrebbe osservato con la coda dell'occhio.  
"Prenditi questo," replicò con calma Fury.  
"Estenderò la mia permanenza allora, fino a che avrò l'altro," disse loro The Other.  
Fury probabilmente lo guardò storto in ritorno, ma giocò anche il ruolo dell'uomo intimidato e non disse nulla.  
Poi The Other infine si girò a guardare Loki. Indossava ancora gli abiti che aveva messo per impersonare Barton, perché la sua armatura lo avrebbe fatto sembrare meno vulnerabile. A dispetto della differenza nella loro apparenza, erano su terreno pari. Non importava quanto intimidatorio volesse sembrare The Other con il suo mantello nero e la maschera d'argento, Loki era imperturbato.  
"Piccolo Dio," disse in modo strascicato. "Davvero pensavi di poter scappare?"  
"Io sono scappato," disse Loki.  
"Non a lungo, mai a lungo," disse The Other, avvicinandosi. Guardò giù alle manette che Loki portava ai polsi, probabilmente contemplando quanto fosse sicuramente in trappola. "E ancora una volta battuto da semplici mortali," fece una pausa, considerando gli agenti attorno a loro. "Come lo avete preso esattamente stavolta?"  
"Avevamo un buon argomento di ricatto," rispose Fury.  
"Una debolezza quindi," concluse The Other. "Sfruttata così facilmente."  
Loki lo guardò violentemente e fermamente. Non doveva fingere la sua rabbia, perché lo disprezzava nel modo più totale. Oh, quanta gioia avrebbe colto dalla sua morte quando fosse infine venuta.  
"Portatemi l'altro. Stark," disse The Other. "Poi avrete indietro la vostra città."  
Una bugia così ovvia, avrebbe certamente raso al suolo la città ed ucciso ogni singolo umano dentro la barriera. Non importava che le sue richieste fossero soddisfatte.  
Fury giocò ancora il suo ruolo perfettamente. La sua posizione di leader dello SHIELD a volte faceva dimenticare a Loki che era una spia esperta anche lui, qualcuno ben capace di inganno. Fury strinse i denti in rabbia visibile e distolse lo sguardo da The Other, come se intimorito.  
"Lo stiamo cercando," disse un po' più sottovoce.  
"Cercate più veloci!" ordinò The Other poi fece cenno ai suoi scagnozzi di portare via Loki dagli agenti. Fu strattonato avanti con forza, ma tenne il suo equilibrio facilmente, non dando loro la soddisfazione di permettere loro di trascinarlo avanti come un cane al guinzaglio. Lo tirarono verso i carri volanti. Sperò che lo portassero in città e non direttamente alla nave, ma era solo un lieve fastidio. Non cambiava molto del suo piano.  
Diede un occhiata indietro a Fury un ultima volta mentre veniva tirato avanti per salire su uno dei carri volanti. Non gli piaceva ne si fidava dell'uomo, ma le Norne avevano sempre uno strano senso dell'umorismo quando si trattava di dare degli alleati a Loki. Almeno non doveva mettere troppa fiducia in Fury. Sapeva che da qualche parte non lontano, sopra alle nuvole, nascosto alla vista, Stark aspettava di colpire.  
***  
Loki non aveva mai compreso la necessità di essere costantemente circondato dall'oscurità. Sapeva quando necessario essere nascosti dalle ombre, ma c'era una linea sottile fra l'indurre incubi e l'essere ridicolmente melodrammatici. L'interno di quella nave era oscuro e tetro come Loki si sarebbe aspettato da The Other. Gli scagnozzi sembravano fuori posto con la loro pelle rosa e gli abiti di misura sbagliata, macchie colorate nei corridoi oscuri.  
Se fosse stato per Loki, avrebbe reso l'interno della nave più Regale e mozzafiato. Quella nave dava l'impressione di essere una caverna sporca. Si, molti avevano paura del buio, ma molti di più temevano il potere. Loki aveva visto la nave di Thanos, la Demeter, una volta, ma non avrebbe mai dimenticato che era una vista da ricordare, un vascello magnifico, più lungo di seicento metri azzurro-verde. Quello era qualcosa da guardare con timore e meraviglia, la nave di The Other in confronto era un pezzo di roccia volante.  
Dopo aver camminato per un poco arrivarono ad una zona isolata della nave, anche più oscura dei corridoi precedenti se fosse stato possibile. Non c'era nessuno in vista, tutto era vuoto e silenzioso. Venne spinto avanti in un grosso incavo nel muro, poco più di una scatola, larga meno di un metro e profonda altrettanto, ma abbastanza alta da non permettere a Loki di toccarne il soffitto.  
"Pensi che io sia uno sciocco, Piccolo Dio," disse The Other mentre Loki si drizzava e si girava. Un campo di forza brillante apparve quasi immediatamente portando luce nella stanza oscura ed effettivamente tagliando fuori Loki dal resto della stanza.  
"In effetti è così," convenne Loki, perché negarlo. The Other era pericoloso e forse non era un completo idiota, ma non aveva neppure la mente più brillante. La sua risposta diretta fece arrabbiare molto The Other, lui sibilò sottovoce.  
"Ti insegnerò una lezione un ultima volta prima che tu muoia, e forse infine capirai."  
"Parla fin che vuoi," Loki sbuffò.  
The Other sogghignò. "Tu, viscida serpe ti nascondi sempre dietro ai migliori di te, aspettando che gli avanzi siano gettati verso di te."  
Loki sorrise. "E dov'è il tuo burattinaio?" chiese. "Ti circondi di canaglie, ma sei da solo, vero? Infine il tuo padrone ti ha gettato via? Un fallimento di troppo? Dopo tutto, non sei neppure riuscito a ricavare informazioni da un semplice mortale, men che meno da me."  
The Other marciò verso la barriera trasparente.  
"Tu pagherai," sibilò. "E poi finirò quello che tu non hai fatto."  
Loki gli rise in faccia. "Per provare di essere degno? Sciocco! Se fosse stato semplicemente necessario venire qui in questo modo, il tuo padrone lo avrebbe già fatto. Tu hai segnato il tuo destino. Semplicemente non lo sai ancora."  
The Other guardò alla minuscola stanza dove era in piedi Loki.  
"Credo sia il tuo destino che è stato deciso," disse.  
"Puoi provare," sorrise ancora Loki. "Provare fin che vuoi, ma non riuscirai mai a far si che io ti tema."  
"Mi hai temuto in passato," sparò indietro The Other e fece solo ridere Loki più forte.  
"No, il solo che io ho temuto era il tuo padrone, mai te."  
The Other fece un tentativo di avanzare prima di ricordare a se stesso della barriera e fare un passo indietro girandosi per andarsene.  
"Cosa hai promesso ai mortali?" chiese Loki ad alta voce. "Qual è il prezzo dell'aiuto che ti serviva così disperatamente? Cosa eri in grado di offrire?"  
Un piccolo insulto, un po' di arroganza, ovviamente fece fermare The Other e girarsi indietro a guardarlo di nuovo.  
"Oh, gli è stato promesso lo stesso premio che avresti avuto tu," disse The Other. "Le loro vite e che avrebbero governato su tutti gli umani che sopravvivranno. Le loro ambizioni erano risibili quanto le tue."  
"M non intendi lasciare vivo nessuno," ipotizzò Loki.  
"Non ci sono promesse da mantenere se non c'è nessuno rimasto da governare," disse The Other con un ampio sorriso. "Ti lascerò guardarmi trionfare dove tu hai fallito, poi ti romperò il collo personalmente."  
Uscì bruscamente, il suo mantello nero che svolazzava attorno alle sue gambe, i suoi scagnozzi che lo seguivano da vicino. Nessuna guardia venne lasciata nella stanza con lui, ma ve ne erano certamente alcune fuori dalla porta.  
Quelle creature di cui The Other si circondava non erano certamente soldati datigli da Thanos, perciò il suo attacco non poteva essere un piano del Titano Folle. The Other perseguiva di più una vendetta personale. Ma aveva perso completamente il favore del suo padrone? Era stato messo da parte con nessun luogo ove tornare? Un uomo con nulla da perdere era un nemico più pericoloso di qualcuno che seguiva semplicemente le sue ambizioni o qualcuno dei suoi altri avidi istinti.  
Una lieve sensazione di formicolio lungo il suo collo gli ricordò che aveva altre cose di cui preoccuparsi.  
"Siamo soli, puoi uscire," disse sottovoce. Ci fu un movimento dietro il suo collo, minuscoli piedini che tiravano i suoi capelli all'attaccatura della sua treccia. L'aiuto più adatto che poteva desiderare nella minuscola forma di un toporagno. Farlo entrare di nascosto era stato più facile di quanto Loki si fosse aspettato. Tese la mano sulla spalla e Oakbud si arrampicò sul suo palmo. In quella forma era minuscolo e marrone, sembrava come qualsiasi altro toporagno, davvero, era quasi impossibile accorgersi che era una Fata travestita.  
Chiedere un tale grande favore ad una Fata, anche se era uno gnomo, non era qualcosa a cui Loki fosse abituato. La sua breve visita a L.A. non prometteva di essere un successo da principio, dopo tutto, aveva già chiesto ai suoi alleati molti favori. Pilzskin aveva scosso immediatamente la testa quando Loki aveva spiegato che tipo di aiuto gli serviva, ma Oakbud aveva semplicemente sospirato e gli aveva detto che aveva amici che vivevano allo zoo qui a San Diego. Aveva prontamente accettato di andare con Loki, a dispetto del pericolo. Loki iniziava a voler bene al piccolo amico.  
"Puoi comunque uscire di qui?" chiese Loki. Lo gnomo non cambiò forma, semplicemente si alzò sulle zampe posteriori e annuì entusiasticamente.  
"Trova quante più Fate puoi e fate a pezzi il centro della barriera," disse Loki. "Dovrebbe essere abbastanza facile da trovare. Non so quanto velocemente potrò creare una diversione, ma appena danneggerete a sufficienza la barriera, aiuto arriverà dall'esterno."  
Oakbud sollevò una delle sue minuscole zampette alla testa in quello che doveva essere una specie di saluto poi sparì dalla vista teleportandosi via dalla nave. Oakbud lo aveva assicurato che c'erano molte fate in città che erano probabilmente piuttosto rabbiose per essere state bloccate.  
Ma ovviamente non poteva lasciare che le fate lottassero da sole. La barriera poteva essere significativamente danneggiata dall'interno quando le fate avessero trovato il suo centro. Almeno abbastanza da renderla di nuovo penetrabile, ma la nave sarebbe comunque stata un problema. Loki guardò attorno nella sua minuscola cella e lasciò che la sua mente vagasse nelle possibilità. Gli serviva fare più che qualche semplice tranello, doveva causare il caos.  
***  
Sull'orlo della follia, quando la sua mente era quasi completamente a pezzi, il suo corpo costantemente debole e stanco, non c'era modo che lui potesse brandire magia potente. Quello era stato il motivo per cui The Other non aveva mai testimoniato l'intera estensione dei poteri di Loki. Thanos era probabilmente più conscio delle sue capacità, perché lui conosceva gli Aesir e le altre razze dei Nove Regni e ricordava quali poteri potessero brandire. The Other era più ignorante. Il che era probabilmente la ragione per cui non aveva cambiato le manette che portava Loki in qualcosa che davvero attutisse i suoi poteri.  
Loki facilmente le ruppe togliendole dai suoi polsi e si avvicinò allo scudo traslucido di energia che lo teneva nella cella. Non dovette neppure toccarlo per sapere che tentare di attraversare fisicamente la barriera lo avrebbe orribilmente ferito. Se fosse stato più disperato, avrebbe cercato di andarsene passandovi attraverso comunque. Fortunatamente non era così disperato. I muri vibravano con lo stesso tipo di energia della barriera stessa, perciò era chiaro che la stessa energia passava dentro di essi, rendendo impossibile semplicemente buttarli giù.  
Oakbud si era facilmente teleportato all'esterno, ma il modo in cui le Fate si smaterializzavano da un luogo era molto diverso da come Loki attraversava le distanze con la magia. Non aveva dubbi che avrebbe potuto comunque uscire dalla sua piccola prigione. Gli avrebbe solo prosciugato un po' più energia di un normale spostamento nello spazio. Comunque, doveva scappare, perciò non c'era molto su cui rimuginare.  
Appena la sua magia si attivò, la barriera si avvinghiò su di lui come tentacoli che tentavano di tenerlo all'interno. Era troppo tardi per tornare indietro comunque. Era una sensazione repellente, come quell'energia estranea si intrecciasse con il suo potere naturale. Non era viva e bruciante come la magia di altri. Era fredda e innaturale, una copia inanimata della magia, un miraggio artificiale di qualcosa di reale e vivo. Si avvolgeva strettamente attorno a lui, cercando di trascinarlo dentro, bloccandolo all'interno. Divenne velocemente doloroso. Tendeva il suo corpo fisico tanto quanto tendeva la sua magia, poteva sentirlo fino nelle ossa, ma Loki si spinse avanti, forzando l'uscita.  
Quando infine si strappò via da esso, atterrò sul pavimento con un duro colpo appena fuori dalla sua gabbia, a malapena trattenendo un sonoro urlo di dolore. Quei tentacoli di energia lo avevano strappato fino al suo intero nocciolo. Ansimava sonoramente, il suo torace che si muoveva spiacevolmente e si sentiva come se stesse per svuotare lo stomaco in ogni istante. Rabbrividì un poco e quella fu la cosa che lo preoccupò di più. Non sentiva mai freddo dopo tutto.  
Si mise in piedi dopo qualche istante. Era un po' instabile ma comunque abbastanza forte. Poteva ancora sentire il fantasma del tocco della gabbia, come se qualcosa avesse lasciato orribili bruciature sulla sua pelle anche se non vi erano segni visibili. Guardò indietro alla piccola cella. Non sembrava così feroce adesso che era fuori dalle sue grinfie. C'era ancora solo quella vibrazione di energia a malapena udibile. Come mai lo gnomo era scappato così facilmente? Non aveva reagito alla magia di Oakbud in quel modo, solo a quella di Loki.  
Spinse via i pensieri al riguardo, cosa potesse significare, perché aveva cose più importanti da fare e non aveva tempo di considerare le implicazioni. Doveva aiutare le fate. Prese un ampio respiro rimettendosi dritto, scacciando via gli ultimi effetti collaterali della sua fuga.  
***  
Solo uno sciocco avrebbe cercato di uscire dalla porta dove probabilmente erano le guardie. Fortunatamente, adesso che era fuori dalla sua prigione poteva teleportarsi al cuore del suo contenuto. Era un po' doloroso. Non qualcosa che facesse davvero male, ma come se fosse stanco e sfinito. Se avesse avuto più tempo, sarebbe stato molto curioso riguardo il tipo di tecnologia che era in grado di fare qualcosa del genere. Agire come magia viva senza esserlo. Avrebbe cercato risposte un altra volta, non c'era spazio per la curiosità adesso.  
Non conosceva la planimetria della nave, ma cercare qualcosa in silenzio ed efficientemente era sempre stata una delle sue forze. Sapeva di non avere molto tempo prima di dover fare qualcosa di abbastanza drastico che potesse servire da distrazione sufficiente, qualcosa che togliesse tutti gli occhi da quello che stava succedendo con la barriera giù in città.  
Tutti dovevano essere stati estremamente impazienti ormai all'esterno, ansiosi di colpire e muoversi in città, marciare contro The Other e le sue truppe. Neppure Loki steso sapeva quanti soldati c'erano nella città stessa, se The Other avesse tenuto i suoi scagnozzi sulla nave o li avesse dispersi a terra in posizioni strategiche. Lo avrebbero scoperto tutti molto presto.  
Servì del tempo, ma trovò una stanza che doveva essere stata connessa ad alcuni dei generatori e i sistemi interni della nave. Non era una stanza molto grande, ma aveva quantità di tecnologia dall'aspetto importante ammucchiata all'interno. Loki scivolò dentro, cautamente per non essere ancora visto da nessuno.  
La sua prudenza finì li però, perché appena fu all'interno iniziò a distruggere. Tagliò cavi da sotto le loro coperture metalliche, ruppe e piegò tubi che correvano sui muri. Spaccò degli schermi, qualsiasi cosa su cui poteva mettere le mani. Fili volarono in ogni direzione e presto la stanza era riempita di scintille e del puzzo di plastica bruciata. Fu solo quando strappo un intero pannello di controllo dal muro che un allarme iniziò a squillare.  
La magia bruciava nelle sue mani e lasciò andare un paio di colpi, mirando al resto delle torreggianti macchine. Poteva davvero iniziare a causare danni, adesso che era stato scoperto comunque. Scivolò semplicemente via dalla stanza quando sentì passi pesanti che correvano verso di lui.  
Un gioco a nascondino eccitante fu quello che iniziò. Loki scivolò di stanza in stanza, corridoio in corridoio, tenendo occhi ed orecchi aperti e nascondendosi sempre prima che gli scagnozzi di The Other potessero vederlo. Certamente avrebbe potuto eliminare molti di loro, ma preferiva molto danneggiare la nave invece che lottare l'inutile carne da cannone.  
L'allarme era sonoro e irritante. Avrebbe irritato Loki se non fosse stato la prova di un lavoro ben fatto. Davvero, era più che musica per i suoi orecchi. Una reale sinfonia del caos era, l'allarme urlante, le urla rabbiose dei soldati, e il colpire di piedi pesanti che cercavano e fallivano di catturarlo.  
Ad un certo punto senza volerlo arrivò in quelli che dovevano essere gli alloggi personali dell'equipaggio. Nulla di troppo importante era nei dintorni, ma comunque ruppe tutti i tubi dell'acqua sul soffitto. In pochi secondi, acqua fredda iniziò a riversarsi giù ovunque, allagando le stanze. Loki seguì i tubi e li ruppe qui e la, dando ad alcuni dei corridoi lo stesso trattamento. E se esponeva dei cavi nei corridoi allagati fino a che scintille volavano ovunque, bene... quella era solo una elettrizzante ciliegina sulla cima della sua torta caotica.  
Resistette alla voglia di ridere sonoramente, o sghignazzare come un folle. Era passato davvero troppo tempo da quando aveva semplicemente potuto rompere e fare a pezzi e distruggere tutto quello su cui aveva le mani. Il caos aveva due lati, creazione e distruzione. Aveva fatto molta di più della prima rispetto alla seconda negli ultimi anni, era tempo di avere modo di accontentare i suoi istinti più distruttivi, seguire la sua natura oscura nel modo più appagante.  
Sapeva che non aveva fatto alcun danno significativo alla nave da battaglia ancora, ma non era quello il punto. Gli serviva solo tenere l'attenzione di tutti sulla nave, specialmente quella di The Other.  
Infine raggiunse qualcosa che era molto più importante di qualsiasi area che aveva già semidistrutto. Era una delle sale dei generatori. Non solo una piccola sala di controllo che fosse in qualche modo connessa ad essa, questa conteneva al suo interno uno dei suoi generatori principali. Se Loki fosse stato in grado di spegnerlo, la barriera che circondava la città avrebbe potuto cadere immediatamente. O se fosse stato in grado di fare dei danni considerevoli ad esso, avrebbe potuto eliminare l'intera nave.  
Velocemente guardò attorno alla stanza, già cercando il modo giusto di iniziare, ma quando fece un passo avanti, sentì la stessa gelida ed innaturale emissione di energia di cui era fatta la sua cella, tutt'attorno a se. Era diversa, più forte, più affilata, più potente di quella della piccola gabbia. Non si avvinghiò solo a lui, lo fagocitò, soffocandolo come se fosse stata una candela che non aveva abbastanza aria per bruciare.  
Urlò quando cercò di scappare dalle sue grinfie, perché non lo lasciò andare e il dolore era molto più intenso di prima. Cadde sulle ginocchia ad un certo punto, ma lo registrò a malapena. Lottò più forte che poteva, la sua magia bruciò, si divincolò come una bestia in catene. Cercò di lottare con ogni cosa a cui poteva pensare, ma non importava cosa provasse, il potere non lo lasciava andare.  
Era come affogare e cadere allo stesso momento, tirato giù nell'infinita oscurità di un vortice. Urlò, gridò, ma continuava a cadere e cadere.  
"Pensi che io sia uno sciocco, Piccolo Dio," la voce di The Other sussurrò brutalmente. Fu l'ultima cosa che sentì prima che tutto divenisse oscurità e silenzio.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so, credetemi...
> 
> Qui c'è una fantastica fanart dell'equipaggio di [offishwhite](http://offishwhite.tumblr.com/), per tirarvi su.
> 
> || [dimensioni reali su Tumblr](http://offishwhite.tumblr.com/post/56293293883/and-its-avengers-fanfic-recommending-time-see) || 


	86. 86 Liberatelo Parte I

_**  
Stark, Hatchet e Juyu erano sul ponte della Iron Mage, ma non potevano fare altro che fissare la nave di The Other e la cupola di energia sopra a San Diego. Stark stava stringendo i pugni fin troppe volte, il suo corpo rigido e teso. Hatchet era una grossa palla di energia nervosa e furiosa accanto a lui. Non aiutava nessuno davvero. L'intera cosa era snervante.  
"Non avremmo dovuto lasciarglielo fare," disse Hatchet... di nuovo.  
"Si, perché Loki ha bisogno del permesso di uno di noi per fare qualsiasi cosa," gli disse Stark. Non c'era modo di uscire a parole da quella situazione, era ovvia a chiunque. Avrebbe potuto essere relativa a San Diego, me Juyu non era sicura di crederlo. Doveva essere riguardo The Other. Loki poteva aver cercato di farla sembrare come se lui si occupasse della terra, me c'era un tagliente, quasi ansioso brillio nei suoi occhi quando aveva lasciato Hatchet e Bee alla Iron Mage. Juyu raramente aveva visto quel particolare sguardo sul suo viso, ma lo conosceva abbastanza bene comunque. Voleva vendetta per quello che era stato fatto a lui e a Stark.  
"Avresti potuto fermarlo," disse Hatchet, la sua mente stava probabilmente andando in cerchi al riguardo. "Se avessi davvero voluto."  
Stark sospirò. "Si, forse," convenne. "Ma non sono un grande fan del gioco della manipolazione passiva aggressiva tramite sensi di colpa. Sarebbe stato davvero fottutamente incazzato con me se avessi cercato qualcosa del genere."  
"Eufemismo," convenne Juyu. Loki sarebbe stato inferocito. Non avrebbe preso bene la cosa se qualcuno gli avesse cercato di negare l'opportunità. Juyu comprendeva fin troppo bene. Cosa significava quando non ti era permesso di combattere le tue battaglie. Quando non potevi avere la possibilità di far pagare a coloro che ti avevano fatto del male. Perciò, probabilmente neppure Stark stesso lo avrebbe potuto fermare.  
"Sarebbe potuto essere al sicuro però," disse Hatchet sottovoce.  
"Guarda, non sono felice della cosa allo stesso modo, va bene?" Stark si girò a guardarlo. "Ma Loki fa quello che Loki vuole, perciò siamo bloccati qui ad aspettare fino a che non potremo andare ad aiutarlo."  
Hatchet strinse la mascella, ma poi annuì, i suoi occhi ancora bloccati sullo schermo.  
"Non volete unirvi agli altri giù in zona cargo?" chiese loro Stark.  
Bee e Drongo erano già giù al Drake. Stavano aspettando tutti che la cupola cadesse o si indebolisse abbastanza. Loro erano li, gli Avengers radunati sull'Helicarrier. Hatchet, Juyu, Bee e Drongo avrebbero volato giù verso la città con il Drake mentre Stark rimaneva sulla Iron Mage. Avrebbero avuto bisogno dell'extra potenza di fuoco che solo la nave poteva fornire, perciò mentre sarebbe stata buona cosa che Stark fosse con loro a terra, lui era molto più utile se restava a bordo. Juyu non si sentiva ancora così sicura delle loro possibilità. Sicuro, Stark aveva finito molte armi ed armature per tutti loro prima che si confrontassero con lo SHIELD, ma non era davvero la battaglia a terra quella di cui era preoccupata Juyu. La Iron Mage era comunque una nave cargo, non disegnata per le battaglie, non qualcosa che fosse costruita per tenere testa alla mostruosità gigante che era la nave da battaglia di The Other. Sfortunatamente, era comunque il meglio che potessero avere.  
Hatchet non si mosse. Le sue braccia erano incrociate sopra al suo petto così strette, che sembrava stesse stritolando fuori l'aria da se stesso. Era stato teso dall'attacco alla casa di Stark. Non sapere quello che succedeva a Loki di certo non faceva nulla di buono al suo stato mentale.  
"Non è che tu possa vedere di più da qui," gli disse Stark.  
"Ha ragione, andiamo." Juyu gli diede un leggero pugno sulla spalla. "Prepariamoci a prendere a calci qualche culo."  
Stare li semplicemente e guardare la nave e il campo di forza stava senz'altro infastidendo fin troppo l'elfo. Stava dando sui nervi anche a Juyu.  
"Hai ragione," annuì Hatchet dopo un momento. "Odierei che fossimo in ritardo a causa mia."  
"Vi faccio sapere appena potete andare," promise Stark.  
"Meglio che tu lo faccia." Hatchet posò la mano sulla spalla di Stark brevemente mentre si girava per andare. Era un gesto cameratesco ancora così nuovo fra loro due, che Juyu era sempre lasciata a fissare per lunghi istanti quando accadeva.  
***  
"La firma energetica della cupola sembra stare oscillando," annunciò JARVIS. Juyu si mise in piedi, il suo brillante nuovo fucile a lungo raggio assicurato alla spalla. Non aveva avuto molto tempo per fare pratica con esso fino ad ora, ma era sicura di poterlo usare molto bene.  
"Tutti hanno sentito?" chiese Stark.  
"Sentito forte e chiaro," rispose Drongo. Hatchet non si era neppure mai seduto mentre aspettavano ed ora stava già marciando dentro al Drake, ovviamente ansioso di fare qualcosa. Loki era stato solo per troppo tempo.  
"La barriera può già essere attraversata?" chiese Steve attraverso il commlink. Erano tutti connessi agli Avengers adesso e non solo fra di loro. Juyu non sapeva ancora se gli piacevano buona parte di loro o meno, ma serviva loro l'aiuto e c'erano alleati peggiori la fuori. Non che potessero permettersi di essere schizzinosi e simili.  
"Non ancora," disse Stark. "Ma presto, sta rapidamente scendendo. E' ora di prepararsi."  
"Ricevuto," disse Steve.  
"Dovremo aspettare o andare subito?" chiese Drongo mentre entravano dentro al Drake. Juyu prese il posto del pilota e Bee sedette accanto a lei. Hatchet e Drongo rimasero sul retro.  
"Aspetta ancora un momento," disse loro Stark. "E' comunque meglio se state accanto agli Avengers quando scendi laggiù."  
"Ho altre cose da fare," interruppe Hatchet.  
"Si, tu vai dalle Fate e fai quel che devi," convenne Stark. "Ma il resto di voi; Juyu stai con Hawkeye, Bee tu stai con la Vedova, Drongo tu stai con Hulk."  
"Va bene," confermò Juyu. Lottare fianco a fianco con Barton, bene, quello sarebbe stato divertente.  
"Seguite semplicemente la guida di Cap, va bene? Quello è il modo migliore per procedere al riguardo," disse Loro Tony.  
"Apprezzo quanto hai detto, Tony," disse Steve. Stark non replicò. Forse non voleva farlo, forse semplicemente non aveva altro da aggiungere al riguardo.  
"La cupola si sta dissipando," riportò JARVIS. Juyu stava abituandosi a lui che era in tutta la nave, incluso il Drake. Era una rassicurazione, qualcuno che guardava loro le spalle costantemente, anche quando non potevano farlo l'uno per l'altro.  
"Va bene, lo spettacolo inizia," disse Stark. La porta cargo stava già aprendosi, perciò Juyu accese il Drake per decollare.  
***  
Quando discesero giù sotto le nuvole era visibile quanto indebolita fosse la barriera sopra alla città. Era ancora li, tremolante come un fiamma morente, ma stava ovviamente svanendo.  
"Non sappiamo quanto sia grande il panico laggiù," disse Steve attraverso il commlink a tutti quanti. "Ma possiamo assumere che la gente si accorgerà che la barriera è giù molto presto."  
"Non sarà bello," commentò Juyu. Vide il Quinjet degli Avengers in lontananza e mosse il Drake per avvicinarsi a loro.  
"Per nulla," convenne Steve. "Questo è il motivo per cui dobbiamo andare prima alla base navale."  
"Non abbiamo ancora alcuna connessione radio con loro," aggiunse Natasha.  
"Se sono rinchiusi dobbiamo tirarli fuori," disse Steve. "Abbiamo bisogno del loro aiuto per riprendere la città."  
"Quanti soldati ci sono la dentro ancora?" chiese Drongo.  
"Circa trentacinquemila come minimo," disse Loro Steve.  
"Si, penso sia un rinforzo sufficiente," intervenne Barton.  
"Prendi il comando allora," indicò Juyu. "Non ho idea di dove atterrare."  
Quando il Quinjet cambiò direzione Juyu mosse il Drake leggermente dietro ad esso, mentre teneva sufficiente distanza per manovrare. Stavano arrivando pericolosamente vicino alla nave di The Other. Juyu si tese un poco, perché se quella nave avesse iniziato a sparare loro erano davvero molto morti.  
"Okay, vediamo quando è bravo Loki con le diversioni," commentò sottovoce Barton. Doveva avere avuto lo stesso pensiero di Juyu allora.  
"Solo continua a volare, Barton," disse Stark, no, lo minacciò, era senz'altro una minaccia nel suo tono.  
"Oh, mi spiace, ma non mi fido del tuo amante quanto fai tu," replicò Barton.  
Hatchet gemette di irritazione.  
"Bene Barton, se ti senti così tanto..." iniziò ma fu interrotto dalla voce severa di Steve.  
"Non ora," disse. "Abbiamo un nemico comune con cui fare i conti. Possiamo tornare alle vostre stupide discussioni quando avremo finito qui."  
"Amen, alla cosa, non voglio sentire tutto questo," disse una voce femminile non familiare.  
"Chi diavolo sei tu?" chiese Stark subito prima che potesse farlo Juyu.  
"Tony, penso che potrei essere insultata," rispose la donna.  
"Ehm, cosa?" chiese Stark.  
La donna sbuffò. "Janet... Janet van Dyne, hai frequentato molte delle mie feste."  
"Ho un amnesia, ma il nome mi suona familiare," disse Stark.  
"Ah, non importa," disse Janet. "Non abbiamo tempo per questo adesso. Ne riparliamo più tardi."  
"Giusto, scusa," disse Steve. "Avrei dovuto fare le presentazioni. Tu non hai incontrato ancora Hank e Janet, si sono uniti a noi qualche anno fa. Ma conosci già l'agente Wilson, penso."  
"Per l'amor di dio, non chiamarmi Agente Wilson, ragazzo. Sam va bene, o Falcon, qualsiasi diavolo vuoi, sono serio," un altra voce non familiare si aggiunse, stavolta un uomo.  
"Non credo di poter tenere traccia di tutti voi," disse Juyu. "Quindi teniamo le chiacchiere al minimo, possiamo?"  
"Convengo," disse Drongo.  
"Peccato, stavo iniziando a godermi questa rilassante conversazione." quello era certamente Bucky, Juyu poteva riconoscere già la sua voce.  
"Sembra che possiamo atterrare al sicuro," disse Barton. Stavano avvicinandosi molto adesso e la nave di The Other non iniziò a sparare loro contro. Fin qui tutto bene, Loki sapeva cosa faceva dopo tutto.  
Poi qualcuno iniziò a sparare loro, ma non dalla nave da battaglia, ma dal terreno. Il Quinjet si girò immediatamente togliendosi dalla linea di tiro e Juyu si mosse nell'altra direzione mettendo un po' di spazio fra loro.  
"Puoi vederli?" chiese Barton.  
"Non ancora," gli disse Juyu, lei focalizzò lo sguardo sul pannello di controllo ed attivò il sistema di mira automatico. C'erano molte persone laggiù comunque, quindi doveva scegliere i bersagli con saggezza.  
"La," disse Bee e puntò sul terreno lontano a sinistra. La base era senz'altro sigillata. I soldati di The Other erano alla base in diversi punti, dozzine di loro ad ogni punto. Avevano senz'altro tagliato fuori gli attracchi dalla base stessa. E non avevano solo fucili, c'erano delle cose simili a cannoni o torrette predisposti in mezzo e sopra ad alcuni edifici.  
"Perciò non penso che ci daranno indietro la base senza una lotta," disse Juyu.  
"Falcon e Wasp stanno volando fuori per distrarli," disse Steve. "Concentrate il fuoco su quelle piccole batterie che hanno costruito."  
"Io mi unisco a loro," disse Bee, alzandosi dalla sua sedia. Stava immediatamente girando le spalle e facendo apparire ali. L'armatura di Bee era leggera e pratica, non copriva tutta la sua pelle, era fatta di pezzi diversi che potevano spostarsi e muoversi se lei doveva cambiare drasticamente la sua forma, una cosa davvero premurosa da parte di Stark. Non era molto diversa da quello che portava di solito Loki, una piccola piastra pettorale, antibraccia leggere e guardie di gamba. Lasciava anche abbastanza spazio libero sulla sua schiena per le ali fra altre cose.  
"Puoi volare?" chiese sorpreso Bucky.  
"Posso fare molte cose," rispose semplicemente Bee. Drongo e Hatchet non dovevano essere avvisati di tenersi quando Juyu aprì la porta sul retro per fare uscire Bee. Il vento all'interno divenne subito forte, ma non era la prima volta che Juyu volava con il portellone sul retro aperto, poteva gestirlo senza problemi.  
"Stai attenta," Drongo avvisò sua sorella. Bee non disse nulla e Juyu era troppo distratta con il volo per potersi girare e guardare il suo viso. Lei vide comunque una forma nera ed una nera e gialla che saltarono fuori dal Quinjet.  
"E' fuori," disse Hatchet. Juyu chiuse di nuovo il portellone, poi immediatamente cambiò direzione per evitare di essere colpita.  
"Una volta che eliminiamo un pochi di questi, possiamo atterrare," disse Steve. Juyu sospirò mentre guardava il terreno attorno, perché era più facilmente detto che fatto. Quei bastardi si erano barricati molto bene.  
Ogni volta che lei cercava di girare e sparare loro, era presa di mira da due o tre diversi cannoni, che la forzavano a cambiare direzione e volare più lontano.  
"Ci dovete far scendere," disse Drongo.  
"Come si suppone che lo faccia?" chiese di rimando Juyu.  
"Solo avvicinati abbastanza ad un edificio, possiamo saltare giù su un tetto," disse Hatchet.  
"Dannazione, va bene," disse Juyu e fece un ampio giro. Sarebbe stato stupido rendere ovvio cosa intendevano fare.  
"Quello è un buon piano davvero," disse Bucky. "Dovremo fare lo stesso."  
"Aspetta fino a che lo fanno loro per primi," avvisò Natasha.  
"Ti copro io, ragazzina," disse Barton.  
"Non chiamarmi ragazzina, uccellaccio," sparò indietro Juyu ed aprì di nuovo il portellone del Drake. Adocchiò un edificio più alto non troppo lontano dall'ampia zona erbosa ad un angolo della base. Era un punto buono come un altro.  
"Okay, preparatevi a saltare," disse e girò improvvisamente per avvicinare l'edificio più velocemente che poteva. Il Quinjet apparve subito sopra di loro ed iniziò a sparare alle batterie sul terreno. Barton stava dando loro fuoco di copertura come aveva promesso.  
Juyu fece rallentare il Drake solo per il tempo necessario a fluttuare sull'edificio per un attimo, ma diede abbastanza tempo a Drongo e Hatchet per saltare giù. Lei immediatamente strattonò il timone per spostarsi dal fuoco incrociato. La nave venne colpita comunque alcune volte ma nulla di pericoloso.  
Il Quinjet si lanciò nel cielo ugualmente, lontano dalle torrette che gli sparavano.  
"Odierei essere quello che suggerisce una grande quantità di violenza," disse Stark, il che era una sfacciata bugia, perché amava essere quello che lo faceva. "Ma penso sarebbe meglio che Hulk entrasse in campo. Dobbiamo uscire di qui più velocemente di così. Cosa ne dici Bruce?"  
"Hai probabilmente ragione," rispose Bruce.  
"Va bene," convenne Cap. "Hatchet, trova le Fate, sii sicuro che la barriera stia giù. Drongo, tu e Hulk potete far fuori tutte quelle batterie piccole. Il resto di noi vi seguirà appena possibile. Falcon, Wasp e Bee, esplorate la base e le aree circostanti, voglio sapere con quanti di loro abbiamo a che fare."  
"Wasp e Bee, questo è divertente," rise Janet. [Vespa ed Ape N.d.T.]  
"E' l'abbreviazione per B'Yivenia," le disse Bee. Juyu non sentiva il suo nome intero ad alta voce da quando era una bambinetta, perciò la sbalordì per un attimo. Lei non riusciva a dirlo correttamente per molto tempo quando era piccola, quello era il motivo per cui lo avevano abbreviato a qualcosa di semplice come 'Bee'. Il solo sentire sua sorella dirlo la fece sorridere a dispetto della situazione. Il suo nome intero era stato detto, perché Bee era in grado di dirlo ad alta voce. Si, non avrebbe smesso di sorridere alla cosa.  
"Santa cacca, non lo sapevo," esclamò Stark con una genuina sorpresa. "Ma parliamone più tardi."  
"Vuoi che ti faccia scendere?" chiese Barton, ovviamente a Bruce.  
"Solo apri il portello," disse Bruce. "E da ora in avanti sono al solito fuori dalla linea di comunicazione," aggiunse.  
Erano abbastanza vicini che Juyu poté vedere quando la porta sul retro del Quinjet si aprì. Poi Bruce semplicemente camminò fuori, cadendo giù immediatamente, ma ovviamente quando toccò il terreno era grosso, verde e cattivo.  
"Non succederà mai che non sia terrificante," disse Juyu.  
***  
Solo come al tempo dell'attacco alla casa di Stark, Hulk era la più perfetta distrazione che qualcuno potesse desiderare. I soldati di The Other non ebbero tempo di sparare o anche solo attaccare il resto di loro. Erano troppo impegnati a fuggire dal suo raggio di azione. Drongo spalleggiò Hulk, seguendolo da una batteria all'altra. Hatchet non era in vista, doveva essere immediatamente andato a cercare le Fate.  
Juyu atterrò con il Drake in un punto relativamente isolato, dove se tutto andava bene non sarebbe stato colpito da nulla. Bee era ancora in aria con Falcon e Wasp, cercando l'intera base per trovare i loro nemici.  
"Sono anche in città," riportò Janet. "Ho visto almeno cinque o sei posti di blocco."  
"Civili?" chiese Steve di rimando.  
"Non molti nelle strade, probabilmente si nascondono," continuò Janet. "Ci sono vittime comunque e posso vedere molte auto della polizia bruciate. Penso che i poliziotti abbiano tentato di lottare."  
"Dunque cosa facciamo adesso?" chiese Juyu. Era strano stare con gli Avengers senza alcuno dei suoi compagni di squadra, ma almeno era connessa a tutti. Steve era ovviamente abituato ad essere quello al comando e nessuno discuteva i suoi ordini. Stark aveva detto loro di seguire la sua guida, e l'uomo sapeva ovviamente che cosa stava facendo, perciò Juyu non aveva problemi in merito.  
"Andiamo a cercare dove i Marines e i marinai sono stati rinchiusi," disse Steve. "Quando la Base sarà al sicuro, ci muoviamo verso la città. Stark, c'è qualche movimento dalla nave di The Other?"  
"Le cose sono tranquille, ma neppure alcun segno di Loki," Stark rispose.  
"Tienimi al corrente," gli disse Steve. "Bucky, Ant-Man iniziate a cercare gli edifici in questo settore, probabilmente hanno rinchiuso tutti da qualche parte. Iniziate con le caserme e le palestre."  
Sia Bucky che l'uomo, che era probabilmente Hank allora, annuirono e si mossero. Steve continuò.  
"Drongo, mi senti?" chiese.  
"Forte e chiaro, Capitano," rispose Drongo attraverso il commlink.  
"Qual è la vostra posizione adesso?"  
"Siamo agli attracchi," disse. Potevano sentire il ruggito di Hulk, sia attraverso il microfono di Drongo che lontano in distanza.  
"State li, se trovate qualsiasi uomo di The Other, semplicemente ripulite. Quelle navi agli attracchi saranno molto utili. Dobbiamo poter accedere ad esse."  
"Possiamo definitivamente farlo," Disse Drongo.  
"Vedova ed Io ci muoviamo verso il centro di comando," disse allora Steve, volgendo di nuovo la sua attenzione a loro. "Possiamo forse contattare tutta la base da li. Hawkeye, Juyu, ho bisogno di voi all'entrata principale. Dovete tenerla pulita e sicura. Abbiamo molta gente la dentro e saranno tutti probabilmente ansiosi di uscire in città e prendere a calci quei tizi nel culo."  
"Sembra abbastanza semplice," disse Juyu e si avviò di corsa. Aveva visto abbastanza della base dall'aria per sapere da che parte andare. Lei sentì quando Barton iniziò a correre dietro di lei.  
"Aspetta, guarda, sarà più veloce così," disse Barton e fece un improvvisa curva a destra, dove c'era un'auto in mezzo alla strada, con le porte spalancate.  
"Non sei un fan della corsa?" chiese Juyu, seguendolo. "Posso farmi crescere le ali e portarci entrambi in volo fin la."  
Barton la guardò per un attimo.  
"Non so decidere se considerarlo figo oppure agghiacciante," disse e saltò nell'auto. "Okay, le chiavi sono qui, entra!" invitò.  
Juyu lo fece. Neppure un secondo dopo, Barton girò l'auto e corse verso l'entrata principale.  
***  
"Bene, quello non va bene..." iniziò a dire Stark, ma Juyu non riuscì a sentire il resto. Un rumore spacca timpani riempì l'aria, più secco di un rombo di tuono, ma altrettanto forte. Un luminoso lampo di luce seguì allora il suono di un esplosione non così lontana da loro. Juyu immediatamente si girò attorno per vedere cosa fosse, mentre gli occhi di Barton erano addestrati allo specchietto retrovisore.  
"Oh, merda," sospirò Juyu mentre vedeva la fumante e incendiata pila di detriti che era uno degli edifici della base solo qualche attimo prima.  
"Qualsiasi cosa Loki stia facendo, non funziona più," disse Stark.  
Lo stesso rumore veniva di nuovo dal cielo. Juyu si sporse fuori dal suo finestrino per guardare su alla nave di The Other. Non che le servisse prova che fosse da dove arrivava il colpo. Ci fu un luminoso lampo sotto alla nave, che crebbe diventando un raggio di energia che mirava alla base.  
L'esplosione fu grande come la precedente. Juyu poté sentire l'onda d'urto sul suo viso e dovette chiudere gli occhi a causa del luminoso lampo di luce. Sedette indietro nell'auto.  
"Basta, mi sto avvicinando," disse Stark.  
"Stark, la Iron Mage non ha una possibilità contro quella nave," lo avvisò Drongo.  
"Lo so," disse tetramente Stark. "Perciò gli lascierò sapere che sono quello che la guida e spero mi voglia ancora vivo."  
"Quello è un piano anche peggiore di quello di Loki!" gridò Juyu verso di lui. "Ti inceneriranno!"  
"Lo SHIELD potrebbe mandare degli aerei da caccia," disse Barton.  
"No, li abbatterebbero come mosche," disse Stark. "Non c'è bisogno di mandarli a morire."  
"Stark, spero che tu sappia quello che fai," disse Steve.  
"Non del tutto," rise Stark. "Ma lo farò ugualmente."  
Quello non rassicurava Juyu per nulla, ma si morse le labbra e rimase zitta.  
L'auto sgommò fermandosi e Barton e Juyu erano fuori un attimo dopo. Nessuno era neppure vicino all'entrata. Bene, nessuno vivo. C'erano uomini in uniforme che giacevano a terra, i loro corpi per metà bruciati da colpi di energia, il sangue una scura pozza attorno a loro.  
"Abbiamo le porte, Cap," riportò Barton. "Io sto da questo lato, tu prendi l'altro," disse guardando verso Juyu. Lei annuì e prese posizione.  
"Possono anche venire dall'esterno," la avvisò Barton. Juyu alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Non sono un idiota," gli disse e mise il suo fucile in modalità energia. In alcun caso avrebbe fatto casino semplicemente stordendoli.  
Ancora, ci fu lo stesso rumore che aveva sentito le prime due volte. Guardò in su verso la nave di The Other mentre il raggio caricava. Poi sentì la Iron Mage. Era forse strano che riconoscesse il suo rumore, ma lo fece. Sarebbe stata in grado di riconoscerlo fra mille navi.  
La Iron Mage si librò volando nel cielo sopra di loro, volando vicina alla nave di The Other e lasciando partire un paio di colpi verso di essa, colpi di avviso davvero, solo per catturare la loro attenzione. La loro nave non era così piccola, ma comunque sembrava così piccola comparata all'oscuro mostro che fluttuava sopra di loro. Il terzo colpo non arrivò, quindi Stark sicuramente aveva raggiunto qualche cosa per ora.  
Juyu guardò mentre la Iron Mage volava su nel cielo, molto più alta della nave di The Other, ma rimanendo comunque vicina ad essa.  
"Li abbiamo trovati," disse allora Bucky. "Bene parte di loro. Dovremo aprire ogni singola caserma per liberare il resto di loro. Inoltre, abbiamo delle vittime. Non è così male, considerato tutto, ma comunque molte."  
"Si, abbiamo trovato dei corpi anche noi," disse Steve. "Dite a tutti di aiutarvi ad aprire il resto delle caserme. Penso che potrò fare un piccolo annuncio da qui in modo che tutti nella base mi sentano."  
"Eseguiamo, Cap," disse Bucky.  
"Wasp, Falcon, Bee... come sembra la città?"  
"Sono sotto fuoco," disse Falcon subito. "Ma è sotto controllo. E ho appena visto due squadre di football linciare un piccolo gruppo di questi tizi alieni."  
"Cavolo, non ci credo," disse Barton.  
"Sip, vicino al Qualcomm Stadium. Adesso so cosa voglia dire stare dal lato sbagliato di una folla rabbiosa. Hanno semplicemente preso le loro armi e li hanno picchiati. E' stato fantastico."  
"La polizia ha eliminato un gruppo di cinque alla stazione dei treni qui vicino alla baia," disse Janet. "Stanno tirando giù il posto di blocco mentre parliamo."  
"Ho trovato alcuni di loro anche io," aggiunse Bee sottovoce.  
"Dove?" chiese Steve.  
"Non importa, sono morti adesso," gli disse Bee.  
"Oh... va bene, buon lavoro," disse Steve. "Continuate a cercarne altri."  
"Non sembra che ce ne siano così tanti quaggiù," disse Drongo. "Abbiamo assicurato gli attracchi. A meno che la nave non attacchi noi, abbiamo l'area sotto controllo. Hulk sta diventando un po' impaziente comunque."  
"Dobbiamo tirare giù quella nave da battaglia," disse Juyu, guardando la nave in questione. La Iron Mage era ancora troppo vicina ad essa, ma almeno non stavano sparando. Lei era quasi certa che Stark stesse parlando con The Other, non vedeva altra ragione per cui le due navi stessero semplicemente così ferme una accanto all'altra.  
Barton stava guardando alla nave ugualmente con la fronte aggrottata.  
"Non mi piace questa cosa," disse, scuotendo la testa. "E' stato troppo facile fino ad ora."  
"O siamo solo così bravi," offrì Juyu. Barton le lanciò uno sguardo che diceva tutto.  
Qualcosa iniziò a crepitare non così lontano da loro e servì un attimo a Juyu per rendersi conto del fatto che il suono veniva dagli altoparlanti sugli edifici non lontani da loro. Ci fu un breve acuto suono poi Steve iniziò a parlare. La sua voce sicura di se veniva da ogni altoparlante che poteva vedere. Probabilmente poteva essere sentito in tutta la base.  
"Sono il Capitano Steve Rogers degli Avengers. Stiamo facendo del nostro meglio per liberare ognuno di voi. Non solo la base ma tutta la città di San Diego è sotto attacco. Ci serve il vostro aiuto per sconfiggere questi invasori. Tutto il personale militare deve tornare alla propria posizione designata, abbiamo specialmente bisogno di difesa aerea. Tutti gli altri sono necessari in città per aiutarci ad assicurare la sicurezza dei civili. Il nemico non ha paura di usare forza letale, pertanto non lo saremo neppure noi. Armatevi e dirigetevi verso l'entrata principale appena possibile."  
"Buona tattica," ammise Juyu. Adesso non serviva loro spiegare tutto a tutti. I militari avevano la buona abitudine di fare quello che veniva loro detto di fare. Era davvero utile in quel momento.  
"Si, tutti si fidano di Cap," disse Barton. "Non sarebbe importato loro nulla se fossi stato io a dirlo. Ma lui lo ascolteranno."  
Juyu non aveva nulla da dire in merito, perciò semplicemente si guardò di nuovo attorno, tenendo occhi ed orecchi attenti.  
"Penso che il resto di loro sia ancora lassù," disse Barton.  
"Il resto di loro?"  
"Quanti soldati può trasportare una nave come quella?" chiese. "Ne abbiamo visti molti, ma non abbastanza, a malapena un centinaio, forse due, sparsi nella città. Dubito che ne abbia portati così pochi."  
"Perché li tiene sulla nave allora?"  
"In attesa degli eventi?" Barton si strinse nelle spalle. "Aspettando la giusta opportunità? Non lo so. Dobbiamo stare allerta, è tutto quello che dico."  
"Hanno Loki," disse improvvisamente Stark.  
"Quello era il piano," gli disse Juyu subito.  
"No! Hanno davvero preso Loki!" disse Stark, la sua voce troppo provata, troppo forzata, piena di qualcosa di più che la sola rabbia. Preoccupazione? No... Paura.  
"Forse lui sta... lui sta solo..." Juyu cercò di ragionare. Loki poteva prenderli in giro, aspettando il momento giusto per scappare.  
"No! Lo sto guardando, lui non è... dannazione," Stark si bloccò.  
"Stark, non fare niente di stupido," lo avvisò Steve.  
"Non dirmi quello che devo fare!" scattò Stark rabbiosamente. "Dobbiamo tirarlo fuori di li."  
"Ci sto, ma come?" chiese Juyu.  
"The Other non lo renderà facile," disse Barton, catturando di nuovo l'attenzione di Barton. Puntò al cielo e Juyu si girò a guardare.  
C'era una scura nuvola di movimento attorno alla nave di The Other, qualcosa di simile ad uno sciame, uno sciame di migliaia che volava fuori dalla nave da battaglia e verso il terreno, verso di loro e la città. Gli stessi carri volanti che avevano visto quando The Other era arrivato per Loki, ma troppi per contarli, quasi oscuravano il cielo mentre si avvicinavano.  
"Ho dei seri flashback riguardo New York in questo momento," disse Barton mentre prendeva una freccia dalla sua faretra. Juyu alzò il suo fucile ugualmente, guardando allo sciame di carri volanti nel suo raggio di azione.  
Poi i soldati sui carri volanti iniziarono a colpire, colpi di energia arancione piovvero giù su di loro dall'alto, come una pioggia feroce. Juyu mirò e tirò il grilletto mentre Barton lasciava partire una freccia.  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo sarà diviso in tre parti. State sintonizzati!


	87. 87 Liberatelo Parte II

**  
Il centro di Comando venne colpito, Natasha si mosse di lato per coprirsi dietro ad un muro quando le finestre si schiantarono e alcuni dei computer esplosero. I colpi di energia continuarono a piovere giù su di loro e presto la stanza fu riempita di fumo e polvere mentre le scintille volavano ovunque.  
"Dobbiamo uscire da qui," disse Cap, accucciandosi accanto a lei. Natasha annuì e si guardò attorno, cercando per la migliore via di uscita. Batté sulla spalla di Steve e fece un gesto verso la via relativamente libera che portava ad una delle porte.  
"Okay, vai! Sono dietro di te," disse Steve. Lei non esitò per nulla. Inspirò per evitare di inalare fumo, si spinse via dal muro e iniziò a correre. Era fuori nel corridoio e via dalla linea diretta di fuoco qualche istante dopo. Steve la seguiva da vicino.  
"Datemi il vostro stato, tutti quanti," Steve toccò il suo comunicatore.  
"Stanno dirigendosi in città," replicò Janet.  
"Sto unendomi alle truppe per seguirle," disse Bucky. "Hank libererà il resto di loro."  
"Sarò veloce," aggiunse Hank. "Ci sono solo alcune caserme rimaste."  
"Hawkeye?" chiese Cap.  
"L'entrata è libera, non siamo bersagli diretti," replicò Clint. "Questo potrebbe cambiare rapidamente comunque, considerando quanti di loro abbiamo già tirato giù."  
"Gli attracchi sono sicuri," disse Drongo. "Abbiamo già soldati umani a bordo di alcune delle navi."  
Quell'ultima non era una sorpresa. Natasha sfidava qualunque forza aliena a forzare la via oltrepassando Hulk, specialmente con Drongo che lo aiutava. Lei comunque non sapeva abbastanza di lui da avere un quadro completo, ma era forte e con una testa a posto. Quelle erano informazioni più che sufficienti riguardo lui al momento.  
"Falcon, Wasp, come sta andando da voi?" chiese Steve mentre iniziavano ad aprirsi la via fuori dall'edificio.  
"Siamo sotto fuoco," replicò Falcon. "Fuoco pesante... oh merda, attento... santa cacca, questi tizi non stanno scherzando."  
"Si, posso vederti," disse Janet. "E il tuo culo senz'altro ha bisogno di essere salvato. Tieni duro, sto arrivando."  
"Ehi, senza fretta, vado bene," disse Falcon, stava respirando un po' affannosamente, più probabilmente perché stava manovrando troppo.  
"Ritornate alla base se sembra troppo brutto," disse loro Steve.  
"Ce la facciamo, Cap," lo rassicurò Janet. "Preoccupati di qualcos'altro."  
Non uscirono fuori subito quando arrivarono all'entrata. Potevano non essere bersagli primari, ma c'erano comunque una quantità di alieni su nel cielo.  
"Cosa facciamo adesso?" chiese Natasha.  
"Stark, come sembra lassù?" chiese Steve, la mano sull'orecchio, aspettando una risposta. Natasha attese ugualmente, ma la linea rimase silenziosa.  
"Stark?" chiamò di nuovo Steve, condivise uno sguardo per metà spiaciuto, per metà preoccupato con Natasha. "Chiunque può contattare Stark?"  
JARVIS aveva pieno controllo sulle loro linee di comunicazione, perciò era possibile che solo alcuni di loro fossero stati tagliati fuori da lui. Forse Stark non si sentiva in grado di parlare con loro.  
"No, non possiamo," disse Drongo dopo un attimo.  
"Non una parola da Hatchet neppure," aggiunse Juyu. "Cosa di cui sono leggermente più preoccupata."  
Natasha semplicemente sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativamente. Steve sospirò.  
"Da ora in avanti, dobbiamo fidarci del fatto che faranno quello che è meglio," disse Steve a tutti quanti. "Il personale della base è libero ora, perciò serviamo in città."  
"Vuoi che veniamo con voi o restiamo qui?" chiese Drongo.  
"Voi due restate," disse Cap. "Gli attracchi devono essere protetti."  
"Dobbiamo prendere il Quinjet?" chiese Natasha. Dovevano arrivare in città velocemente e avrebbe preferito non dover correre fino a la.  
"Ci butterebbero giù subito," Steve scosse il capo.  
Un paio di jeep militari e camion corsero verso l'edificio pieni di Marines armati. Tutti loro guidavano verso l'entrata principale mentre sparavano a qualsiasi cosa a cui potessero mirare su in cielo. Uno di loro sgommò fermandosi e Hank spinse la testa fuori dal finestrino del passeggero.  
"Venite su! Saltate dentro!" fece loro cenno. Si mossero insieme, lasciando la relativa sicurezza della porta per entrare nella Jeep. Salire sul sedile sarebbe stato troppo complicato, quindi semplicemente saltarono dietro, vicino alla manciata di soldati che stavano li.  
L'auto si mosse un attimo dopo, correndo verso l'entrata passando tutti i detriti in fiamme dei carri volanti che erano stati già buttati giù. Un paio di altri veicoli li raggiunsero mentre si avvicinavano all'uscita, arrivando da diverse parti della base. Nel momento in cui guidarono attraverso le porte principali c'erano dozzine di essi che si dirigevano verso la città.  
Natasha colse un immagine di Clint che saltava sul retro di una jeep per raggiungerli. Quella fu l'ultima volta che lo vide per molto tempo.  
***  
Il solo vantaggio significativo che avevano, comparato all'ultima volta che avevano dovuto affrontare una invasione aliena, erano i rinforzi. Sicuro la polizia di New York aveva fatto del suo meglio per tenere i civili lontani, ma non era nulla comparato alle bene organizzate centinaia di Marines che marciarono verso la città di San Diego.  
Steve fu rapido a prendere la guida delle truppe più vicine a se e diede gli ordini ad altri ufficiali che poi si mossero con le loro squadre lungo le strade. Natasha lo lasciò indietro per fare quello che lui faceva meglio. Lei aveva qualcosa di più utile da fare che combattere in prima linea.  
L'amico di Loki, Hatchet, l'elfo si supponeva che si unisse alle Fate (quello era qualcosa a cui doveva ancora abituarsi). Avevano ovviamente avuto successo nel distruggere il campo di energia attorno alla città, ma non si vedevano. Era meglio essere certi che la cupola fosse giù una volta per tutte. Non serviva loro davvero trovarsi improvvisamente intrappolati dentro ad essa.  
Ma c'era qualcos'altro nella mente di Natasha comunque. Stando a Loki, l'energia della cupola aveva un centro a terra, nel suo centro. Quello era il luogo dove si supponeva fosse Hatchet, ma non avevano avuto contatto con lui da quando aveva lasciato la base. Era uno dei Jolly su cui Natasha cercava di tenere focalizzata l'attenzione. Loki era qualcuno con cui lei aveva dovuto trattare prima, quindi era diverso. Lei aveva abbastanza esperienza riguardo come le cose funzionavano nella sua testa, o almeno conosceva come la sua mente funzionava sotto determinate circostanze. Inoltre, era piuttosto certa di sapere abbastanza riguardo le sorelle Skrull e Drongo per avere una comprensione accurata di loro. L'elfo invece, era un po' più misterioso. Le sue lealtà erano più che ovvie, ma non la sua natura. C'era qualcosa di profondamente simile a Loki in lui, ma lui era indubbiamente più propenso ad essere soggetto alle sue emozioni. Le portava tutte nella manica liberamente, quasi sfacciatamente, invece di nasconderle. Natasha odiava sempre avere a che fare con quel tipo di persona.  
Hatchet sarebbe stato arrabbiato, pericolosamente, se avesse saputo della cattura di Loki. Era un fatto innegabile. La domanda era; quando pericoloso esattamente sarebbe stato? Era una cosa sapere per certo che una bomba era pronta a esplodere, ma non sapere quanto l'esplosione sarebbe stata grande? Quello era più che sconcertante. Lei sapeva quanto Stark si sarebbe spinto oltre, ma non aveva idea di quello che l'elfo avrebbe fatto. Lei odiava non saperlo.  
Lei era solo a due isolati da dove aveva lasciato Cap ed i Marines quando inciampò in un gruppo dei soldati di The Other. Cercò di voltare e nascondersi dalla piena vista, ma era troppo tardi e uno di loro la vide.  
"Questo non va bene," commentò mentre alzavano le loro armi. Lei saltò di lato e si nascose dietro un auto poi immediatamente estrasse le sue pistole. C'erano solo sei di loro. Poteva buttarli giù anche senza aiuto. Le serviva solo un attimo per formulare il migliore piano di azione.  
Gli uomini iniziarono a urlare e gridare allora, stavano anche sparando a qualcuno. Natasha con cautela si mosse per osservare fuori dal suo nascondiglio. Oh, Bee.  
Non essendo qualcuno che sprecava una così perfetta distrazione, Natasha mirò ed iniziò a sparare agli alieni. La ragazza Skrull aveva ancora le ali, ma ora entrambe le sue mani erano mutate in Asce. La vista era inaspettata, ma Natasha non aveva tempo per porsi domande.  
Lo SHIELD avrebbe certamente dato molto per sapere come lei avesse quelle capacità. Natasha stessa era piuttosto curiosa al riguardo. Lei sapeva che la ragazza aveva copiato le sue fattezze prima. Avevano avuto qualche ora da ammazzare mentre volavano li da New York e Natasha voleva sapere cosa era esattamente successo dopo che Steve aveva bloccato la torre con tutti loro al suo interno. Clint era spettacolarmente incazzato quando vide le immagini di se stesso che camminava nell'Helicarrier. Aveva usato un gran numero di parole riguardo Loki.  
Ma qualsiasi cosa quella ragazzina facesse, era più di quello che poteva fare Loki. Un altro corpo urtò il pavimento e Natasha ricordò a se stessa che non era il momento per raccogliere informazioni. Aveva problemi maggiori. Lei sparò all'ultimo soldato nella testa e rimase in piedi quando il suo corpo rotolò a terra.  
Bee era coperta di sangue in vari luoghi, le asce con cui le sue braccia terminavano sgocciolavano. Lei si girò e guardò verso Natasha prima di piegare leggermente la testa, come se ascoltasse qualcosa.  
"Buon udito?" chiese Natasha.  
"Migliore del tuo," replicò Lei. "Ne stanno arrivando altri. Si suppone che io stia con te.  
"Davvero?  
"Stark ha detto così."  
"Hai visto Hatchet?" chiese Natasha. La ragazza guardò verso di lei di nuovo e scosse lentamente la testa. "Con Loki catturato non possiamo sapere cosa lui possa fare."  
Il colore rosso dei suoi occhi, combinato con lo sguardo fisso era sufficiente a far tendere un poco Natasha. Lei sapeva abbastanza della ragazzina per essere in grado di dire quanto fosse pericolosa dopo tutto.  
"Non posso arrivare abbastanza vicina alla nave," disse allora lei, girando il capo per fissare la nave di The Other.  
"Se ci provi sei morta," disse Natasha.  
"Il motivo per cui non l'ho fatto," replicò la ragazzina. "Ma Loki deve essere liberato."  
"Non possiamo fare nulla al riguardo adesso," le disse Natasha. "Seguimi se vuoi, dobbiamo muoverci," decise allora Natasha. "Il centro della cupola è dove il tuo amico Hatchet era diretto, è il miglior posto dove iniziare a cercare. Io devo anche essere sicura che la cupola rimanga giù."  
Lei infoderò le sue pistole ed iniziò a camminare di nuovo con un passo rapido.  
"Sei lenta," disse Bee.  
"Dubito che un auto mi renderebbe più veloce," rispose Natasha, con un gesto alle auto abbandonate, incidentate e ai veicoli alieni bruciati sulla strada.  
Bee guardò verso di lei per un attimo ancora, sospirò ed iniziò a cambiare. L'armatura si stirò e si spostò mentre le sue braccia crescevano e cambiavano, la sua pelle verde si inspessì e le scaglie quasi invisibili si indurirono in qualcosa di grezzo. Subito i suoi capelli sparirono e il suo cranio iniziò a cambiare, la mascella si allungò, i denti si affilarono. Unghie enormi apparvero sulle sue mani... no... zampe anteriori.  
Natasha rimase li, sbalordita mentre la trasformazione rapidamente avveniva. Aveva visto Banner divenire Hulk numerose volte, ma quello era diverso. La ragazzina era completamente cambiata, era più grande, probabilmente più lunga di un metro e ottanta, e senza contare la spessa agitata coda dietro a lei. Era un animale, una lucertola gigante. Gli occhi rossi erano gli stessi comunque, bloccati su Natasha.  
Servì una considerevole quantità di autocontrollo per non reagire anche un poco quando la... quando lei iniziò ad avvicinarsi.  
"Stanno arrivando," borbottò Bee. Era difficile associare quella creatura con la ragazzina che stava davanti a lei non così tanto tempo prima. Era comunque la stessa ragazzina, anche se le parole uscivano strane a causa dei lunghi denti nella sua bocca. La sua voce era considerevolmente più profonda e molto roca.  
Natasha guardò attorno e vide che parte dei carri volanti alieni volavano verso di loro. Tirò fuori le pistole subito.  
"No," ruggì Bee. "Salta su."  
"Cosa?" si aggrottò lei. Bee fece un gesto verso la sua schiena con la sua ampia testa. C'erano degli impressionanti spuntoni e spesse ossa che uscivano dalle sue spalle e collo appena sopra l'armatura che copriva parte del suo torso, ideali per afferrarsi... oh, lei doveva scherzare.  
Ma ancora... Natasha non aveva alcun idea migliore. Rinfoderò le sue pistole e sollevò una gamba sopra alla schiena dell'altra. Strinse le gambe quando fu fermamente seduta, come stesse cavalcando un cavallo senza sella. Poi si afferrò ad uno spuntone in cima all'armatura di Bee più forte che poteva.  
"Questa è certamente la cosa più strana che io abbia mai fatto," disse.  
"Non cadere," la avvisò Bee con un ruggito e partì, saltando facilmente sopra un auto rovesciata mentre girava e correndo lungo la strada con velocità incredibile. Bene, a chi serviva un'auto quando avevi un muta forma con te?  
Bee era veloce. Erano già a a due isolati lontano quando i soldati di The Other iniziarono a sparare loro. Bee fece una curva rapida a sinistra entrando in una strada più piccola. Il cambio di direzione fu così rapido per i carri volanti perché potessero seguirle, per ora. Natasha si premette più giù, stringendo i muscoli per stare in sella.  
Bee poteva cambiare direzione rapidamente. Poteva saltare sopra le auto o altri ostacoli facilmente senza perdere molta velocità. Ma poi ovviamente gli alieni le raggiunsero. Natasha sentì per prima il suono dei loro veicoli subito sopra a loro e si spostò un poco per poter guardare in su.  
"Se rallenti posso sparargli!" urlò lei, ma Bee scosse il capo e saltò. Le sue unghie si piantarono sul lato di un edificio e lei iniziò a correre, arrampicandosi su per il muro. Stava divenendo davvero difficile stare a cavallo, ma Natasha premette il suo corpo completamente contro la sua schiena e riuscì in qualche modo a farlo.  
Quando furono sul tetto, Bee si girò attorno per affrontare gli alieni che le cacciavano. Natasha lo prese come l'indicazione per scendere e tirare fuori le sue pistole. Appena Natasha fu in piedi Bee saltò ed attaccò il carro volante più vicino, piantando le unghie nell'alieno che lo guidava. Gli altri due dovettero manovrare per togliersi dalla traiettoria ed evitare di colpirlo. Natasha mirò agli alieni non ai carri, testa, braccia, gambe, qualsiasi cosa non protetta dall'armatura.  
Quando colpì uno di loro il carro che pilotava vacillò. L'altro accanto a lui cercò di prendere di nuovo il controllo, ma fu quando Bee saltò su di lui da qualche luogo. Forse era ancora sull'altro carro, forse aspettava sulla cima di un altro edificio, Natasha davvero non vide da dove fosse arrivata.  
Adesso era su di loro, e li stava facendo a pezzi. Presto ci fu solo un sanguinoso casino attorno a lei, perché gli alieni erano molto vulnerabili ai suoi denti e alle sue unghie. Bee saltò di nuovo sul tetto dove stava Natasha quando il carro iniziò a cadere. Sangue sgocciolava dalle sue unghie e i suoi denti quando girò di nuovo la testa, come aveva fatto prima, ascoltando.  
Dopo un attimo guardò indietro a Natasha e fece un gesto verso la sua schiena di nuovo. Fece rumore, qualcosa come un ruggito o un grugnito, ma non disse nulla. Forse era stufa di parlare per ora, forse aveva passato il punto oltre cui poteva parlare molto.  
Comunque, Natasha non sentì un minimo di trepidazione quando mise una gamba sopra alla sua schiena di nuovo. Erano alleati adesso, poteva fidarsi di questo. Bee poteva aver cambiato il suo corpo in quello di una bestia, ma non era tale, sapeva da che lato lottava. Quello era tutto quello che a Natasha necessitava di sapere.  
***  
Un paio di isolati più tardi sentirono gente urlare. Non erano urla di agonia, ma il suono di una folla in panico, una massa di corpi spaventati che scappavano da qualcosa.  
"Cap, qualcosa di grosso sta accadendo qui," riportò subito quando Bee si fermò e Natasha poté scendere dalla sua schiena. Iniziò immediatamente a cambiare di nuovo alla sua solita forma. Solo le sue scarpe non erano sopravvissute al cambiamento, la sua armatura e il materiale scuro ed elastico sotto ad essa tornarono facilmente alla loro forma. Quello doveva essere un progetto di Stark. Aveva fatto l'armatura pensando al cambiamento di forma. Era intelligente, Natasha doveva ammetterlo.  
"Dove sei?" chiese Steve di rimando. Natasha si guardò in giro.  
"Ottava Avenue," disse. "Vicino al centro della cupola."  
"Sii prudente," disse Steve, senza neppure cercare di dissuaderla dal controllare. "Falcon e Wasp possono arrivare quasi immediatamente se ti servono."  
"Ho sufficiente copertura," disse lei, con un occhiata a Bee. "Ma capisco." guardò di nuovo a Bee. "Andiamo a vedere cosa sta succedendo."  
Bee la seguì con un cenno.  
Buona parte delle persone scappavano via dal centro della cupola. Nessuno di loro sembrava essere troppo ferito, più che altro erano spaventati. Alcuni sobbalzarono quando le videro, o probabilmente solo Bee, ma non si fermarono, solo continuarono a scappare via, giù nei parcheggi sotterranei e dentro ai palazzi. Almeno erano abbastanza intelligenti da togliersi dalla strada. Quando infine girarono un ultimo angolo divenne piuttosto ovvio perché tutti stavano scappando.  
C'erano un maggior numero di carri volanti su in aria li che in qualunque luogo nella città, tutti che ruotavano sopra a qualcosa un isolato più avanti. Qualsiasi cosa fosse sul terreno sotto a loro, era lucente, e c'era assolutamente una lotta che vi si stava svolgendo attorno. Ma non era quello che fece fermare Natasha così improvvisamente che Bee quasi le arrivò addosso.  
Quello che la fermò furono i ratti, centinaia o migliaia di ratti che sciamavano nelle strade. Stavano scappando attraverso la strada, appesi ai segnali stradali e sui cornicioni sopra alle vetrine. Al secondo sguardo Natasha si rese conto che non erano i soli animali li attorno, erano solo i più visibili. C'erano gatti randagi che osservavano sopra ai tetti di alcune auto e rospi che saltellavano attorno, arrivando dalle fognature. Per non menzionare tutti gli uccelli, piccoli e grandi, tutto dai passeri ai piccioni e ai gabbiani.  
"Che diavolo?" espirò lei.  
"Là," Bee sollevò una mano per puntare a qualcosa in lontananza. I carri volanti stavano ovviamente sparando ad un bersaglio specifico adesso.  
"Okay, dovremo trovare una strada meno affollata," disse Natasha. Lei non aveva nulla contro i rattim ma dubitava che avrebbe potuto passare attraverso tutti loro senza perdere almeno un po' di carne dalle ossa.  
"Non sono qui per combatterci," disse Bee e iniziò di nuovo ad avanzare. Natasha aveva dubbi, ma poi i roditori si aprirono come il Mar Rosso mentre Bee arrivava vicino a loro, dandole una quantità di spazio per attraversare. Bene allora.  
"C'è una grande lotta al centro della cupola," disse Natasha nel suo commlink per informare tutti. "Forse stanno cercando di ripristinare la barriera."  
"Abbiamo le cose sotto controllo qui," disse Bucky subito. "Perciò sto venendo da voi."  
"Posso volare li anche io," aggiunse Falcon.  
"Sono già abbastanza vicina da vedere, cosa diavolo c'è nelle strade?" chiese Janet.  
"Ratti, rospi, e simili," disse Natasha.  
"Deve essere opera delle Fate," disse loro Drongo.  
"Qualche segno di Hatchet?" chiese Juyu.  
"Non ancora, ma deve essere li da qualche parte," disse Natasha.  
"Teneteci informati," le disse Steve. "Se vi serve più aiuto possiamo arrivare molto velocemente."  
Non c'erano solo animali li attorno. La macchia luminosa sul terreno doveva essere parte di quello che aveva creato la cupola, perché c'erano ogni sorta di forme attorno ad essa. Alte e basse, grosse e piccole, Natasha era troppo lontana per vederli propriamente. I carri volanti li stavano attaccando comunque.  
"Non penso che la cupola sia distrutta," disse Natasha. "Penso che le Fate la stiano solo tenendo giù, ma sono sotto attacco."  
"Chiunque sia in grado di andare li, vada immediatamente," ordinò Steve immediatamente. "Non possiamo rimanere bloccati in città."  
"Andrei se potessi," disse Clint. "Ma sono piuttosto... occupato adesso."  
"Ho le mani occupate anche io," disse Hank.  
Bee si era già mossa, aveva prodotto delle ali di nuovo nel giro di qualche secondo, mentre una delle sue mani era divenuta una spada affilata, e poi era decollata. Natasha si avvicinò con più cautela, tenendosi vicina ai palazzi, ma la sua arma alzata e pronta all'uso.  
Le Fate sembravano tutte diverse, alcune avevano ali, altre erano verdi o nere o anche bianche come tiglio. Alcune di loro sgocciolavano acqua, mentre altre sembravano coperte di polvere e fango. Più di una mezza dozzina di loro erano in piedi attorno alla lucente macchina, la circondavano. Probabilmente era il modo in cui impedivano che funzionasse. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, doveva essere distrutta. Era ovviamente solo una soluzione temporanea, specialmente considerando che buona parte dei soldati di The Other sembravano focalizzarsi su di esse.  
Un luminoso lampo di luce forzò Natasha a girare la testa dall'altra parte, poi quasi immediatamente dovette spostarsi in un vicolo, quando almeno una dozzina di carri volanti si schiantarono a terra insieme. Metà di essi erano in fiamme, l'altra metà semplicemente fumava e sputava scintille ovunque. Uno di essi esplose quando urtò un'auto ma era abbastanza lontano che Natasha sentì solo parte dell'onda di calore che eruppe. Un attimo dopo, un idrante vicino ad essa esplose dal nulla, spargendo acqua ovunque e spegnendo le fiamme. Poi un secondo idrante esplose ugualmente, un po' più vicino a Natasha e altra acqua iniziò a riversarsi in strada. Guardò mentre altri idranti esplosero lungo la via, spruzzando acqua in ogni direzione.  
"Cosa sta succedendo li?" chiese Janet.  
"Non ho idea," rispose Natasha. Si avventurò fuori dal suo nascondiglio cercando di avvicinarsi. L'acqua non veniva solo dagli idranti, gorgogliava su anche dagli scoli. Natasha era già nell'acqua fino alle caviglie sul marciapiede.  
Infine trovò Hatchet. Stava in cima ad un'auto bruciata, colpendo i carri volanti con due fucili, facevano considerevolmente più danni di quelli di Natasha. Le sue armi sfortunatamente contenevano solo pallottole. Hatchet stava ovviamente proteggendo le Fate che stavano nel cerchio assicurandosi che nessuno si avvicinasse loro.  
Un carro si avvicinò a lui a velocità rapida, non solo sparando a lui da lontano. Hatchet rimise le pistole nelle fondine e saltò dall'auto, saltando più in alto di quanto qualsiasi umano avesse mai potuto. Afferrò il veicolo e avvitò il suo corpo dentro ad esso. Un alieno venne calciato giù e poi un secondo urtò un palazzo vicino. Hatchet prese controllo del carro volante e lo girò. Volò su di esso per qualche secondo poi saltò giù da esso. Il carro volante incontrollato volò dritto nel mezzo degli altri, colpendone alcuni e facendoli precipitare.  
L'elfo sembrava incazzato adesso che Natasha poteva guardarlo più da vicino, era più che incazzato. Non tirò di nuovo fuori le sue armi, le sue mani semplicemente iniziarono a brillare di un brillante colore violetto e spedì potenti colpi ai nemici davanti a lui. I lampi di luce erano incredibilmente abbaglianti e Natasha si rese conto che era la magia di Hatchet che aveva visto prima. Era bello sapere che non lo aveva sottostimato. Il modo in cui lottava, così violentemente e ovviamente senza problemi riguardo la distruzione attorno a se diceva abbastanza a Natasha. Lei sperò che non iniziasse a fare più danni che altro.  
Natasha si avvicinò alla lotta, non così prudentemente come prima. L'elfo ruotò attorno quasi immediatamente, un occhio luminosamente violetto, quasi brillante, mentre l'altro era scuro, con la sua pupilla completamente dilatata. I suoi capelli erano un casino ed aveva molto sangue su di se. C'era una certa espressione sul suo viso, un luccichio quasi selvaggio nei suoi occhi. E la sua postura, gli ricordava tremendamente Loki ancora, la versione di Loki che avrebbe avuto minor voglia di incontrare faccia a faccia.  
"Possiamo essere certi che la cupola resti giù?" chiese invece di commentare nulla di quello che la circondava.  
"Non possiamo, ma conosciamo qualcuno che può, e lui sta arrivando," disse Hatchet. Si girò da Natasha e osservò di nuovo i soldati di The Other. Natasha improvvisamente non era sicura che l'elfo sapesse della cattura di Loki. Lei dubitava che sarebbe rimasto li, lottando contro quei soldati se lo avesse saputo.  
"Chi?" chiese Natasha.  
"Qualcuno che non è del tutto felice di tutto questo," disse Hatchet, quasi sibilò rabbiosamente. "E' un antico, qualcuno che ha vegliato su quest'area per un lunghissimo tempo. Dobbiamo solo tenere giù la barriera fino a che lui arriverà."  
"Okay, qualche Grossa e Cattiva Fata di rinforzo," annuì Natasha. "Qualche idea di quando arriverà?"  
Hatchet guardò attorno all'acqua che scorreva per le strade e fece un sorriso tagliente.  
"Presto," disse e iniziò a correre indietro nella lotta, le sue mani che brillavano di già.  
L'acqua semplicemente continuò ad arrivare, da ovunque. Quella che usciva dagli idranti era quasi nulla comparata a quella che stava risalendo dalle fogne. Natasha presto si rese conto che sarebbe stata spazzata via se non trovava un posto più sicuro per stare. Corse di nuovo nel vicolo dove aveva trovato rifugio prima. Le servì solo un attimo per vedere un uscita antincendio. Saltò su un contenitore dei rifiuti poi saltò oltre la ringhiera, arrampicandosi su di corsa.  
Il palazzo era fortunatamente alto solo quattro piani, perciò non le servì così a lungo per raggiungere il tetto. Tirò fuori le sue pistole subito e sparò ad un alieno che fluttuava sopra al palazzo in un carro volante. Il suo corpo cadde come un sacco di farina. Era sempre rassicurante quando i proiettili erano davvero in grado di ferire qualcosa.  
Lei camminò verso il bordo del tetto e guardò come più e più acqua apparve nelle strade, era come se un fiume stesse prendendo vita. Le auto abbandonate iniziarono a muoversi, tirate via dalla corrente violenta.  
Wasp atterrò accanto a lei con un lieve colpo, e un attimo dopo Bee, e poi Falcon. Wasp e Falcon continuarono a sparare ai carri volanti lontani, ma tennero metà della loro attenzione sulle strade sottostanti.  
"Sono le Fate anche per questo?" chiese Janet.  
"Che diavolo stanno cercando di fare? Annegare tutti gli alieni fuori dalla città?" chiese Falcon un po' incredulo. "Ci sono persone giù nei parcheggi ed altro, si affogheranno."  
Natasha si aggrottò all'acqua corrente.  
"Non è solo acqua," disse allora. C'era qualcosa di non giusto nel modo in cui fluiva. Non riempiva tutto. Restava per buona parte nella strada principale, come se qualcosa le impedisse di fluire ovunque.  
I suoi sospetti furono confermati quando il flusso d'acqua semplicemente si fermò. Cessò completamente di muoversi, si congelò, poi iniziò a fluire nella direzione opposta, contro ogni legge della fisica.  
"Non penso che mi piacerà," disse Janet.  
In un particolare punto, non così lontano dal cerchio delle Fate, l'acqua iniziò a crescere. Prima era una lieve curva, ma presto iniziò a sollevarsi sempre più in alto. Tutta l'acqua nelle strade fluiva verso di essa, accrescendo la sua dimensione.  
"Dunque, ci preoccupiamo di questo?" chiese Falcon.  
Prima era un grande pilastro d'acqua poi iniziò ad ingrossarsi e a prendere una forma Stava crescendo diventando più grande di alcuni degli edifici adiacenti e presto era abbastanza alto da essere al loro livello. La sua forma non era del tutto solida, ma c'erano certamente braccia li, almeno quattro appendici, tentacolari crescite d'acqua. Poi ci fu una testa e un viso, cambiava costantemente, perché era fatto di acqua, ma era comunque un viso.  
"Penso stessero aspettando lui," disse Bee.  
La creatura ruggì, come faceva a emettere un suono Natasha non lo sapeva, perché sembrava come un gigantesco corpo d'acqua, ma ruggiva con un suono profondo e tagliente, come il muggito di una balena. Poi cambiò. I lunghi arti si estesero verso i carri volanti, colpendoli come mosche, affogando gli alieni che rimanevano intrappolati nel suo enorme corpo.  
Natasha poteva stare fissando un poco, e poteva anche stare sentendo un piccolo shock alla vista dei dodici metri di creatura d'acqua.  
"Questa cosa ha vissuto qui tutto questo tempo?" chiese Falcon. "Santa cacca!"  
Natasha si sporse per toccare il suo comunicatore.  
"Guardate in su, tutti quanti. Il gigante mostro d'acqua sulla Broadway è qui per aiutarci."  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio da parte di tutti poi Clint si schiarì la gola.  
"Aha, buono a sapersi," disse. "Adesso guardate il cielo, a sud dallo Stadio Balboa, a nord della Broadway."  
Si girarono tutti attorno, cercando nel cielo qualsiasi cosa Clint aveva visto. C'erano nuvole oscure che si raccoglievano in un punto specifico, troppo velocemente per essere naturali, una vista familiare.  
"Che cos'è?" chiese Bee.  
Natasha sentì le sue labbra curvarsi in un sorriso.  
"Bifrost," disse lei.  
***  
**


	88. 88 Liberatelo Parte III

"Ho rilevato attività Bifrost sopra alla città, Signore," riportò JARVIS.  
La città sarebbe stata salva. Quello era uno dei mantra che Tony continuava a ripetersi nella testa ancora ed ancora. La città sarebbe stata salva. C'era un più che sufficiente numero di persone laggiù che lottavano. Non solo gli Avengers, ma Bee, Juyu, Drongo e Hatchet, i terribili Marines, un mucchio di Fate ed adesso anche Thor. Forse aveva anche portato rinforzi anche lui. La città sarebbe stata salva.  
"Sfortunatamente, devo ricordarle, signore, che il tempo che le è stato dato da The Other e quasi scaduto."  
Tony sospirò sonoramente, perché certamente non gli serviva un promemoria per quello, era dolorosamente conscio di ogni singolo secondo che passava da quando gli era stato dato quel particolare ultimatum. Stessa canzone, nuovo verso, The Other aveva già Loki, adesso voleva che anche lui si arrendesse. Aveva realmente una scelta? Non davvero.  
"Qual è il percorso di azione suggerito, Signore?" chiese JARVIS.  
Quella era la grande domanda. Stava disperatamente cercando di trovare qualcosa. Sapeva che arrendersi non era un opzione. Non perché tutto in lui si ribellava contro la stessa idea, ma anche perché Loki sarebbe stato arrabbiato oltre ogni limite se Tony si fosse arreso. Poteva immaginare così chiaramente lo sguardo sul viso di Loki se Tony avesse detto 'fanculo' e fosse marciato verso The Other con le mani alzate. Loki non sarebbe stato solo furioso. Sarebbe stato deluso di lui. Non avrebbe mai potuto arrendersi, specialmente quando questo non avrebbe liberato Loki.  
Tony era riuscito a guadagnare del tempo mentre la battaglia a terra iniziava. Doveva sapere quanto pericolosa fosse davvero la situazione per la Terra. Mentre il tempo passava Tony non riusciva a evitare di pensare che il piano di Loki aveva funzionato. Bene, tutto salvo la parte in cui Loki si supponeva dovesse scivolare via da The Other. Una tale stronzata. Ogni altra parte del piano aveva funzionato impeccabilmente, perché non poteva funzionare anche quello?   
"Signore, il suo tempo è quasi scaduto, qual è il suo prossimo passo?" chiese di nuovo JARVIS, un po' più urgentemente.  
Bene, non poteva arrendersi e non poteva scappare, quindi quello lasciava solo un opzione.  
"Combatteremo," disse determinatamente. Non c'era dubbio nella sua mente che Loki sarebbe stato più che rabbioso anche riguardo quella scelta, ma non c'era davvero altra scelta che gli rimanesse. Aveva sperato di non dover essere mai forzato a prendere una decisione simile. Realmente, vedere se avesse rischiato la Terra o una città grande come San Diego per Loki, perché davvero non era sicuro della risposta.  
Per ora sapeva solo che la sola vera minaccia era la nave di The Other. Non i soldati nei carri volanti e le loro armi, sarebbero stati sconfitti, non c'era problema al riguardo. La sola minaccia era la nave che conteneva Loki.  
La cosa divertente era; che non sapeva neppure se stesse rischiando la città per Loki o rischiando Loki per la città. Dipendeva tutto da come vi si guardava.  
"Come intende lanciare il suo attacco, Signore?" chiese JARVIS.  
"Quante navi della flotta del Pacifico sono correntemente nel porto?" chiese Tony.  
"Il numero corrente è di tredici distruttori, sei incrociatori, quattro fregate e sette veicoli da assalto anfibi, ci sono anche alcune navi da combattimento più piccole. Vuole una lista più dettagliata?"  
"No, so abbastanza," disse Tony. Questo non era per niente male. Ovviamente, poteva essere stato meglio. "Voglio che tu mi connetta con ogni singola nave da battaglia sotto a noi. Devo poter parlare con chiunque sia al comando. E fallo veloce, non abbiamo molto tempo."  
"Immediatamente, Signore," confermò JARVIS.  
Servì qualche attimo, perché non c'era una linea di comunicazione stabilita. Tony poteva sentire i suoi palmi sudare e dopo un attimo ordinò ai suoi guanti di coprirgli le dita. Era tentato di far scivolare anche il suo elmetto al suo posto, ma visto che nessuno era li a guardarlo, non c'era necessità di nascondersi. Sapeva che stava uscendo di testa. Lo sapeva dal modo in cui il suo cuore batteva troppo velocemente, da come il suo petto faceva male quasi ad ogni respiro, da come le sue mani stessero tremando costantemente.  
Poteva ancora dipingere Loki davanti ai suoi occhi, l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Incatenato e appeso per i polsi, il suo intero corpo contratto dal dolore in esso. Non c'era stato sangue e quello era peggio di quanto Tony potesse pensare. Se avesse visto sangue, avrebbe saputo l'estensione dei danni. Avrebbe saputo che era solo qualche ferita fisica da cui Loki sarebbe senz'altro guarito. Ma non c'era sangue. Tony aveva solo saputo che era vivo, perché si contorceva un poco ogni tanto. La smorfia permanente sul suo viso era stata fin troppo familiare. Tony aveva visto quell'espressione solo quando Loki provava seriamente dolore o stava avendo un incubo. Ma il peggio era che Tony non aveva idea di cosa gli avessero fatto. Avrebbe voluto gridare, chiedere di sapere, ma non lo aveva fatto.  
Prese un respiro profondo per ricomporsi di nuovo. Aveva indossato una bella faccia da poker quando aveva parlato con The Other. Aveva cercato di nascondere quello che vedere Loki in quel modo gli aveva realmente fatto. Era importante, non lasciar sapere al nemico quanto gli aveva fatto male. Se avesse urlato abuso, se avesse fatto percepire quello che sentiva davvero, The Other lo avrebbe potuto usare. Se fosse stato davvero conscio di quanto Loki significasse per lui, lo avrebbe brutalmente usato contro entrambi loro. Perciò Tony aveva tenuto alta la pretesa di essere semplicemente un alleato di Loki, non importava quanto fosse stato difficile. Non era sicuro se sarebbe stato in grado di tenere la facciata in piedi. Non era sicuro se sarebbe stato in grado di tenerla insieme anche un poco se avesse visto di nuovo Loki.  
"Può iniziare a parlare quando vuole, Signore," lo informò JARVIS.  
Tony inspirò di novo, perché diavolo, se non sembrava abbastanza sicuro di se, quel piano sarebbe stato fottuto dall'inizio.  
"Attenzione a tutte le navi correntemente nel porto di San Diego. Parla Tony Stark, probabilmente avete sentito parlare di me. Possiamo avere una possibilità di colpire e finire questo assalto alla terra, ma dovete ascoltarmi."  
Per un attimo ci fu un esplosione di voci, che era ovviamente qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi.  
"Andiamo per gradi, va bene gente? Ho incasinato le vostre radio per contattarvi," disse Tony.  
"Sono l'Ammiraglio Henderson correntemente a bordo della USS Decatur," una voce ferma squillò e silenziò tutti gli altri. "Se ha informazioni riguardo il nemico parli immediatamente."  
Va bene, buon inizio.  
"Grazie, Ammiraglio," disse Tony. "Ci sono due navi spaziali su in aria sopra a San Diego, il vascello più piccolo è sotto il mio comando, perciò apprezzerei, se in alcuna circostanza voleste spararmi. La nave spaziale più grande è quella ostile."  
"Possiamo ingaggiare la nave ostile in battaglia?" chiese L'Ammiraglio.  
"Non ancora," gli disse Tony. "Le navi come quella hanno avanzati sistemi di difesa, nessuno dei vostri missili o cannoni sarebbe in grado di fare alcun danno al momento."  
"Dunque cosa suggerisce che facciamo, Signor Stark?"  
"Cercherò di darvi un'apertura, " disse Tony. "Fare un buco nelle loro difese. Se ci riesco una parte della nave spaziale sarà vulnerabile alle armi a vostra disposizione. Suggerisco l'uso delle vostre armi antiaeree."  
"Come ci accorgeremo del punto debole?" chiese l'Ammiraglio dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
Tony sospirò. "Ci sarà un esplosione quindi non sarete in grado di mancarlo. Vi saprò dire quando sarete liberi di sparare."  
"Capito, Signor Stark," confermò L'ammiraglio. "Proceda immediatamente, noi saremo pronti."  
"Un altra cosa, Ammiraglio," disse Tony. "La nave ostile ha un importante ostaggio a bordo. Appena abbiamo fatto danni sufficienti, dovete cessare il fuoco. Dobbiamo tirare giù la nave, non distruggerla completamente."  
Ci fu un preoccupante silenzio dall'altro capo della linea dopo quelle parole. Tony stava per ripetere quando l'Ammiraglio iniziò a parlare di nuovo.  
"Le sue informazioni sull'ostaggio sono state annotate, Signor Stark," iniziò. "Ma questa nave spaziale non danneggia solo questa città o la nostra nazione ma il mondo intero. Non posso farle alcuna promessa."  
Tony strinse le mascelle e digrignò i denti quasi dolorosamente. Sapeva che lo avrebbero detto, lo sapeva dall'inizio. Nessun leader militare, indipendentemente dal grado, avrebbe rischiato così tante vite civili per un solo ostaggio. Tony contemplò di mentire, dando loro maggiori ragioni di essere prudenti, ma non poté convincersi a farlo. Anche se la marina non avesse potuto fare nulla per Loki, Tony poteva. Sarebbe stato certo che uscisse da quella nave intero, non importava cosa avesse dovuto fare. Era il suo lavoro dopo tutto, non il loro.  
"Si... comprendo, Ammiraglio," disse lui.  
"Aspetteremo il suo segnale, Signor Stark," disse l'Ammiraglio prima che la linea divenisse silenziosa.  
***  
Tony stava osservando fisso verso la nave di The Other attraverso lo schermo frontale centrale. Aveva superato il punto in cui poteva far pensare a se stesso i pro ed i contro ancora una volta. Si sentiva già intorpidito dalla paura in qualche momento. Aveva già dovuto forzare se stesso a chiudere quella parte del suo cervello, solo per essere in grado di funzionare propriamente.  
"Signore, segnale in arrivo da The Other," lo informò JARVIS. Tony strinse i suoi pugni e raddrizzò le spalle.  
"Passalo," istruì.  
Servì solo un attimo perché la connessione fosse stabilita. The Other apparve sullo schermo, in piedi sul suo ponte. Solo che Loki non era più in vista.  
"Dov'è lui?" chiese Tony subito.  
The Other sorrise dietro alla maschera.  
"Così preoccupato per il tuo ex nemico?" meditò The Other.  
"Tu sei il mio nemico attuale, quindi lui è un alleato," rispose Tony.  
"Dovresti temere per la tua vita," disse The Other. "Il tuo fato è stato segnato. Sei pronto ad accettarlo?"  
Tony lo guardò oscuramente.  
"Forse tu dovresti accettare qualcos'altro invece," iniziò. "Dai un occhiata da vicino a quello che succede attorno a noi. Pensi ancora di essere avanti? I tuoi soldati sono eliminati uno dopo l'altro mentre parliamo. Non hanno alcuna speranza. Forse c'era solo un pugno di uomini che lottavano da principio, ma le cose sono cambiate."  
Tony fissò l'oscura alta figura, il suo sguardo fermo e risoluto.  
"Hai già perso," dichiarò. "Cercherai di scappare dal mio pianeta come un cane bastonato con la coda fra le gambe, leccandoti le ferite."  
The Other lo fissò di rimando, era un peccato che Tony non potesse vedere propriamente il suo viso, si stava probabilmente già incazzando.  
"E cercherai di correre di nuovo dal tuo grosso e cattivo padrone a strisciare ai suoi piedi, pregando per il suo aiuto, ma non te lo darà. Sei venuto qui, hai attaccato la mia gente, i miei amici... e ti farò pagare per questo. E Loki? Dopo che avrò finito con te, ti getterò a lui. Ti farò inginocchiare davanti a lui, e guarderò mentre prenderà la sua vendetta."  
"Minacce vane," sputò The Other. "Ti pentirai di averle mai dette."  
Tony sbuffò. "Sei solo parole," gli disse. "Stai cercando di essere intimidatorio amico, ma non sei altro che un cane da grembo. Sei qui da solo e sei disperato... patetico davvero."  
"Silenzio!" urlò The Other. "Ti strapperò personalmente la lingua una volta che ti avrò catturato."  
"Non riuscirai neppure a prendermi," gli disse Tony. "La tua armata è quasi del tutto andata, tu sei già battuto."  
"Anche se i miei mercenari sono sconfitti, la mia nave è più che sufficientemente potente per distruggervi tutti!"  
"Dovrai prima passare sopra di me."  
The Other sorrise in modo maniacale, il suo sorriso tagliente e rabbioso.  
"Con piacere," ruggì.  
Tony chiuse la connessione immediatamente.  
"JARVIS, io mi occupo delle manovre, tu focalizzati sulla distribuzione dell'energia," disse subito. "Potenza piena agli scudi e ai motori, ignora le nostre armi, non serviranno a nulla, e spegni ogni altra cosa sulla nave che non sia vitale."  
"Se siamo attaccati direttamente gli scudi non dureranno a lungo," lo informò JARVIS.  
"Questo è il motivo per cui cercheremo di non essere colpiti così tanto," disse Tony. "Ci servono gli scudi per fare altro."  
"Ho paura di chiedere cosa possa essere, Signore," disse JARVIS.  
"Sii solo sicuro che stiano alzati e funzionali più a lungo possibile."  
"Come desidera, Signore."  
Una cosa che avrebbe sempre amato di JARVIS; non discuteva mai a lungo, non importava quanto folle fosse il piano di Tony.  
Servì a Tony un attimo per staccare la mente da ogni parte della nave che non doveva controllare. Era così abituato a prestare attenzione automaticamente a tutto, anche se solo un poco, come se guardare alle cose dalla sua visione periferica. Ma da quando aveva integrato JARVIS nella Iron Mage, le cose erano diverse. La sua IA era una presenza costante attorno a lui quando usava il DNI, come un confortevole cuscino che si trovava li ad ogni angolo tagliente in cui potesse accidentalmente sbattere. Era stato un aggiustamento, ma aveva creato JARVIS, sapeva come lavorare insieme a lui senza problemi, anche dentro alla sua stessa mente.  
Quando si avventurò più profondamente nel sistema principale di controllo della nave, JARVIS iniziò ad essergli sempre più vicino. Era un dannato peccato che non avessero avuto più tempo per fare pratica con il DNI. Non erano ancora allo stadio in cui il trasferimento di dati non verbale era affidabile al cento per cento. Alcune cose erano ovvie anche senza parole comunque, come il pericolo di essere colpiti.  
La nave curvò bruscamente evitando i colpi, cambiando direzione e volando più in alto in aria, più lontano possibile dalla città. La nave di The Other si mosse, si girò per seguirlo, come atteso. Nessuno poteva affermare che Tony non fosse bravo a fare incazzare le persone. E la cosa buona dei cattivi soggetti rabbiosi era che erano prevedibili. Se ti dipingevi un gigantesco bersaglio sulla schiena con alcuni insulti ben piazzati, immediatamente dimenticavano di tutto il resto salvo cercare di farti rimangiare le parole. Sembrava che anche The Other volesse provare che sbagliava.  
Dovevano portare la nave di The Other un po' più lontano dalla città ma non troppo dalle navi della marina nella baia. Non avrebbero avuto una seconda opportunità alla cosa. Fortunatamente, Tony lavorava molto bene sotto pressione.  
Non potevano evitare di essere colpiti, non a lungo. Quando il corpo della nave fu scosso la prima volta Tony poteva sentire il suo cuore arrampicarglisi in gola. Era più che giocare con il fuoco, era praticamente follia. Tony lasciò che la sua mente scendesse anche più addentro alla nave. Gli serviva volare come volava con la sua armatura, la nave doveva reagire ad ogni suo istinto.  
Quando raggiunse quel punto di connessione, il suono del mondo esterno scomparve, così buona parte della sua vista. Era più che prendere semplicemente pieno controllo della nave, era come un intera nuova dimensione, un piano separato dell'esistenza. Era solo lui, dentro alla sua stessa mente e il nucleo della Iron Mage.  
C'era solo una cosa di cui era ancora costantemente cosciente, quel soffice cuscino, quella rete di protezione luminosa come il suo reattore arc, blu elettrico ma comunque calda. Familiare, rassicurante, come un paio di mani forti sulle sue spalle, che lo tenevano fermo, che si assicuravano che non cadesse, facendo la guardia per lui, sempre. JARVIS, più vicino che mai.  
Non era per nulla solo, poteva farlo. Non aveva neppure paura.  
Girò la nave attorno, e accrebbe la velocità. Lasciò sapere a JARVIS che serviva loro mettere tutta l'energia possibile negli scudi anteriori senza dover dire le parole in chiaro. La nave di The Other stava ancora sparando loro. Vennero colpiti ancora ed ancora, i colpi che colpivano il corpo della nave, scuotendola violentemente. Non era abbastanza da fermarli, non a lungo. Continuarono a volare verso di loro a piena velocità, senza neppure sparare loro. Tony ruotò solo un poco a sinistra per evitare almeno alcuni dei colpi, ma non era il suo obiettivo principale.  
JARVIS lo stava avvisando dei danni fatti alla nave, di come i loro scudi stessero lentamente cedendo, ma la IA sapeva che cosa stesse facendo Tony e lo assisteva come si supponeva facesse. Senza domande.  
Tony pensò a Loki, intrappolato da qualche parte dentro a quella nave, legato come una bestia alla mercé di The Other. Solo quel pensiero era abbastanza da rafforzare la sua decisione. Non che vi fosse tempo di tornare indietro o rallentare.  
Sentì la forza dell'impatto come una pugnalata tagliente. Sentì come se un coltello gli avesse trapassato il cranio. Per un attimo non era sicuro se fosse successo al suo corpo o alla sua mente. JARVIS era li, ancora una calda luce elettrica, ma l'oscurità era più forte. Il dolore bruciava e perse la sua connessione, non solo con la nave, ma con tutto.  
***  
"Signore... Signore... Deve svegliarsi. Signore!"  
Tony inspirò, aprì gli occhi, ma vide solo oscurità. Il suo elmetto era chiuso, era nell'armatura, ma era buio.  
"JARVIS?" gracchiò. Non era sicuro di aver sentito bene. Sbatté le palpebre alcune volte e fu cosciente del suo HUD, l'oscurità si stava dissipando mentre lentamente riguadagnava vista.  
"Non sono in grado di accedere alla sua armatura, Signore," disse JARVIS. "Deve prendere controllo immediatamente."  
Tony cercò ma la sua testa era confusa e l'attimo in cui cercò di muoversi si sentì davvero nauseato. Gemette di dolore.  
"Può sperimentare del mal di testa, nausea, vertigini, miastenia e dolore neuropatico," iniziò a recitare JARVIS. "Ha sofferto un severo colpo di ritorno dal DNI. Non ho i mezzi per stabilire l'estensione del danno. Lei ha bisogno di una completa valutazione per immagini neurali."  
Servì un momento a Tony per dare senso a tutto quello, ma almeno riuscì a darvi un senso.  
"La scansione cerebrale deve aspettare," riuscì a dire allora. I suoi arti si stavano muovendo almeno, quello era buono. "Come siamo andati?"  
"Deve lasciare la Iron Mage, Signore," disse JARVIS. "Prima possibile."  
"Estensione del danno?"  
"86%, Signore," lo informò JARVIS. "I motori si spegneranno entro qualche momento. Suggerisco che esca dal pannello visuale centrale."  
"No, aspetta... la Marina. Devi mandare un segnale alla Marina. Devono iniziare a sparare."  
"Lei è sulla diretta linea di fuoco, Signore," disse JARVIS. "Non possono colpire il bersaglio senza colpire lei."  
"Merda," imprecò Tony. "Dobbiamo muoverci."  
"Quello è esattamente quello che ho suggerito, Signore," disse JARVIS.  
"No, dobbiamo muovere la Iron Mage," corresse Tony.  
"Non consigliabile, Signore," avvisò JARVIS.  
"Devo connettere di nuovo il DNI," disse Tony rotolando infine per alzarsi. La sua armatura era fortunatamente intatta, adesso che la sua visione era chiara, poteva vedere le statistiche nello HUD.  
"Signore se cerca di usare di nuovo il DNI, le probabilità di un severo danno neurale accresceranno del 68%."  
Quando infine Tony fu di nuovo in piedi guardò attorno sul ponte. Era un casino, non aveva idea di come qualsiasi cosa potesse ancora funzionare. Metà della sala era danneggiata, il pavimento era spaccato e i pannelli visori frontali in briciole. Non osò pensare a come il resto della nave potesse sembrare.  
"Va bene, controllo manuale allora," cedette. "Apri tutti i display che puoi," istruì Tony. Non sarebbe servito a nulla trasformarsi in un vegetale. "Qual è l'estensione del danno fatto alla nave di The Other?"  
"Notevole, Signore," disse JARVIS. "Ma neppure abbastanza da essere considerato significativo."  
No, l'esplosione causata dalla Iron Mage non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza. Questo era il motivo per cui dovevano dare alla marina un bersaglio chiaro.  
"Muoviamoci," disse, andando più vicino ai due display che debolmente si accesero vibrando.  
"Signore, la devo informare che il suo equipaggio e gli Avengers hanno tentato di contattarla anche più veementemente dalla esplosione."  
"Di loro che sono vivo," disse Tony. Non c'era tempo di dire loro di più. Poteva spiegare tutto quando avessero terminato tutto questo.  
La Iron Mage era davvero in cattive condizione ma doveva avere abbastanza forza per allontanarsi dalla nave di The Other. Si mosse lentissimamente, ma si mosse. Erano per metà piantati nella nave più grande perché avevano letteralmente fatto un buco nel suo scafo. Impressionante, ma era venuto ad un prezzo, un prezzo davvero pesante. Era folle, ma necessario, niente sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da fare questo, solo la Iron Mage. Adesso quel buco, quel notevole danno che avevano fatto era la perfetta apertura, qualcosa a cui sparare. Era un punto debole nella nave di The Other dove gli scudi avanzati e le difese erano andati. Adesso Tony doveva solo togliersi di torno.  
"Andiamo, andiamo," mormorò mentre i motori lottavano per sganciare la nave da dove era bloccata. Sapeva che si stavano muovendo, perciò funzionava, solo lentamente. "Eccoti vai, bambina, so che puoi farlo."  
Iniziarono immediatamente a volare più velocemente quando furono infine liberi. L'intero corpo della nave cigolava comunque, era un suono spiacevole.  
"JARVIS, manda loro il segnale, devono sparare. Adesso!"  
Non voleva andare troppo lontano, perché doveva tirare fuori Loki. Doveva solo aspettare un pochino di più, solo fino a che la Marina avesse fatto abbastanza danni.  
Con le voragini aperte nel corpo della Iron Mage, poté sentire chiaramente quando i cannoni dei distruttori iniziarono a sparare. Un attimo dopo vide i colpi che atterravano sulla nave di The Other. E come Tony si aspettava, il punto debole funzionava. Adesso anche le armi umane potevano fare gravi danni. Il suono delle armi navali non era mai stato così dolce. Tutte le navi stavano sparando, era esattamente come Tony se lo era figurato. La nave di The Other vibrò e si allontanò un poco mentre veniva colpita ancora ed ancora. Era una bellissima vista, onestamente.  
Poi l'intero ponte della Iron Mage divenne scuro.  
"JARVIS?"  
"Abbiamo perso i generatori," lo informò JARVIS. "Il danno è troppo eccessivo per riavviarli. I motori stanno spegnendosi, la nave sta cadendo, Signore."  
"Fai qualcosa!"  
"Non posso, Signore, deve uscire dalla nave," lo incitò JARVIS.  
"Merda, merda, merda," imprecò Tony. "Dove siamo. Cadremo sulla città?"  
"No, siete abbastanza lontano. La nave atterrerà nell'oceano, Signore. Ma deve andarsene, immediatamente."  
La sua nave stava cadendo. Non c'era tempo di essere emozionati, ma merda. Il pannello visuale frontale era mezzo distrutto, perciò Tony alzò la mano, il suo repulsore si attivò immediatamente. C'era qualcosa di particolarmente doloroso nel guardare il vetro frantumarsi dopo tutti quegli anni in cui aveva guardato attraverso ad esso. Guardò attorno il ponte, quanto oscuro e danneggiato fosse, e non voleva sentirsi come se stesse perdendo qualcosa di importante.  
Era una nave casualmente trovata che avevano deciso di rubare, ma qualche attimo di pensiero. L'avevano rubata quella nave, avevano ucciso per essa. Ma era anche quella che li aveva salvati. Era quella che lo aveva portato a casa. Era stata casa per così tanti anni. Tony strinse la mascella e volò dritto attraverso il pannello, fuori dalla nave in sicurezza.  
La Iron Mage stava cadendo. Adesso poteva davvero vedere l'estensione del danno. La nave stava per metà bruciando, alcune parti completamente spappolate. Avrebbe potuto tirarla fuori dall'oceano più avanti... aggiustarla... forse. Adesso era solo un rottame che cadeva dal cielo e Tony aveva preoccupazioni maggiori.  
"Status della nave di The Other?" chiese, girando lo sguardo verso il loro nemico.  
"Sembra che si stia sollevando più in alto a velocità crescente, Signore," disse JARVIS.  
Tony poteva anche vedere con i suoi occhi, si stava allontanando, andava indietro. Ma qualcos'altro stava accadendo. I suoi motori brillavano ed era visibile anche dall'esterno. Emettevano una luce che si espandeva, iniziando a coprire l'intera nave.  
"E' una barriera protettiva?" chiese e guardò come gli scanner dell'armatura lavorassero.  
"Non sembra essere tale, Signore," disse JARVIS.  
Tony biasimò l'intorpidimento nella sua mente perché gli servì così tanto tempo per comprendere, perché sapeva, ovviamente sapeva. Forse non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di vederlo con i propri occhi, ma conosceva abbastanza bene la tecnologia.  
"Oh no," espirò e iniziò a volare verso la nave immediatamente. "Sta scappando!" urlò. "Dillo a tutti! Il bastardo sta cercando di scappare! Sta attivando il motore a curvatura!"  
"Signore non c'è nulla che la marina possa fare al riguardo," gli disse JARVIS. "O gli Avengers."  
"No, a fanculo! Piena potenza ai repulsori," ordinò. Un attimo dopo stava sfrecciando nell'aria verso la nave a piena velocità.  
La nave brillava e poi lo spazio si piegò visibilmente attorno ad essa formando un cerchio. Non era abbastanza danneggiata, dannazione!  
"No, no, no, no," continuò a ripetere mentre si avvicinava sempre di più. Se avesse potuto solo volare attraverso il foro che aveva fatto, raggiungerlo in tempo, entrarvi dentro. Se avesse solo...  
Ci fu un lampo, non così accecante come un esplosione, e la nave era andata, come fosse stata risucchiata nel vuoto, andata in un batter di ciglia come se teleportata via.  
"NO!" urlò quando arrivò dove la nave era un attimo prima. "Dov'è, JARVIS? Dov'è?!"  
"Nessuno dei satelliti attorno alla terra è in grado di percepirla, Signore. Potrebbe essere troppo lontana di già."  
"No," disse ancora. La sua voce era debole, a malapena un sospiro. Semplicemente fissò l'aria sottile dove la nave si trovava, dove era Loki... adesso andata. Andata! Era così vicino, ma era troppo tardi.  
Thor volò nella sua linea di vista e servì un momento per registrarlo al cervello di Tony.  
"Tony Stark, i nostri amici ti stanno cercando!" gridò.  
Tony si lasciò cadere. La sola ragione per cui non cadde come un pezzo di roccia era perché JARVIS lo rallentò. Comunque colpì il terreno un po' troppo violentemente. Il dolore esplose di nuovo nella sua testa, ma non gli importava. Davvero non gli importava.  
"Signore, ha immediato bisogno di una Risonanza magnetica," gli disse JARVIS.  
"Non mi importa," disse.  
"Signore lei deve..."  
Tony strappò via l'elmetto e lo lanciò via. "Non mi importa!"  
Era sulle ginocchia, le mani che scavavano nella sabbia. Aveva sbagliato, aveva fottutamente sbagliato di nuovo. Thor atterrò sul terreno non così lontano da lui. Immediatamente corse vicino e si inginocchiò accanto a Tony.  
"Sei ferito, Tony?" chiese, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Tony scosse la testa e poi si girò a guardare di nuovo il cielo. Guardò al punto in cui la nave era sparita, come se avesse potuto obbligarla ad essere ancora li.  
"I nostri nemici sono scappati," disse Thor stringendogli un poco la spalla. "Tu hai combattuto molto valorosamente e siamo vittoriosi."  
Tony guardò verso di lui, ma le parole non gli uscirono dalla bocca. Il suo viso doveva mostrare abbastanza comunque, perché il sorriso immediatamente si spense sul viso di Thor. Tony cercò, ma non sapeva cosa dire.  
"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Thor, le sue sopracciglia aggrottate di preoccupazione.  
"Loki..." riuscì a dire allora.  
"Cosa? Dov'è mio fratello? Qualcosa lo ha colpito? Parla, Tony."  
"Lo ha preso," disse Tony. "Lui era sulla nave e lui lo ha preso."  
Tony non tenne gli occhi su Thor, perciò non vide la sua reazione. Guardò via e vide come la Iron Mage stesse lentamente affondando nell'oceano. Era ancora in fiamme comunque, fumo che sventolava sopra di essa. Loki era stato preso e la loro nave era andata. Il suo piano era fallito. Lui aveva fallito. Era troppo tardi.  
Riuscì a spostarsi un po' più lontano da Thor prima di vomitare. Sentì il dio chiamare il suo nome, ma gli girava troppo la testa per rispondere o reagire in qualsiasi modo. Il martellare nella sua testa era più forte di qualsiasi suono attorno a lui. Rimase giù sulle ginocchia e cercò di tenere sotto controllo i tremiti che scuotevano il suo corpo. Ma non c'era modo.  
Era troppo tardi.  
***


	89. 89 Aurelion

**_  
Fu la Wasp che avvisò tutti quanti, quella che trovò Stark e Thor giù sulla costa. Drongo osservava senza parole mentre la Iron Mage era caduta, mentre il corpo bruciato della nave colpiva l'acqua e iniziava ad affondare. Sentiva come se qualcosa fosse finito. Come se un capitolo della loro storia fosse stato irrevocabilmente chiuso. Era abituato a camminare su nuovi sentieri, lo aveva fatto così tante volte prima, ma non era sicuro di voler lasciare questo dietro alle spalle così presto. Perciò sperò che la sensazione inquietante nel suo stomaco significasse qualcosa di diverso.  
Juyu stava lanciando domande verso di lui attraverso il commlink, ma Drongo non aveva risposte per lei. Sapevano almeno che Stark era vivo, solo un altro centinaio di domande rimanevano senza risposta.  
"Come sta?" chiese Steve.  
"Non sembra davvero in forma," replicò Janet e quelle parole da sole erano abbastanza da spingere Drongo all'azione.  
"Siamo in arrivo," disse immediatamente Drongo. "Juyu, Bee, venite più in fretta che potete e portate Hatchet se sapete dove si trova."  
"E' qui, "rispose Bee. "Lo porto io."  
"Bene. Juyu?"  
"Sto arrivando," rispose lei.  
A dispetto del fatto che le ragazze fossero in grado di usare le ali per muoversi più in fretta, Drongo arrivò per primo. Stark era a terra, ancora nella sua armatura, il suo viso pallido e sudato. Il puzzo di vomito assalì il naso di Drongo mentre si avvicinava.  
Janet era inginocchiata accanto a Stark, con una mano sulla sua spalla. Dopo un momento Drongo si rese conto che lei lo stava drizzando, perché Stark non riusciva neppure a stare seduto.  
Thor era solo a pochi passi lontano da loro, ma il suo viso era rivolto verso l'oceano. Drongo vedeva solo il suo profilo, ma era abbastanza per accorgersi della rabbia tesa su di esso. Il modo in cui stringeva il suo martello era anche piuttosto significativo.  
Non era troppo complicato trarre le conclusioni dalla cosa, perché c'erano solo poche cose che avrebbero colpito sia Stark che Thor così pesantemente. E in cima alla lista c'era Loki. Drongo non era troppo ansioso di pensare alla cosa, perciò per il momento si focalizzò su Stark invece.  
Janet si alzò e si fece indietro quando Drongo si inginocchiò accanto all'uomo.  
"Stark, devi dirmi cosa non va in te," disse. Essere diretto era sempre la migliore opzione con lui.  
"DNI," disse Stark sommessamente, strizzando gli occhi chiusi come per il dolore.  
"Eri connesso nel momento della collisione?" suppose Drongo. Stark era davvero un maestro nel volare con la Iron Mage, non molto poteva causargli un danno o una ferita mentre pilotava la nave.  
Stark annuì e fece sospirare Drongo. "Devi farti esaminare," disse, ma Stark stava già scuotendo la testa. Drongo mise la mano sulla sua spalla più fermamente. "Non è qualcosa su cui discutere," gli disse seriamente. "Non mi servirebbe molto a sopraffarti e credimi; non esiterei a farlo se insisti ad essere cocciuto."  
"Non lo... fanculo, Drongo. E' andato."  
"Loki," disse Drongo. Stark annuì di nuovo, il movimento lo fece stringere gli occhi chiusi di nuovo.  
"Cosa intendi con 'andato'?"  
Si girarono tutti per vedere Hatchet, Juyu e Bee che non erano così lontani da loro. Dovevano essere appena atterrati sulla spiaggia. Il viso di Hatchet parlava già più forte di mille parole. Gli occhi bruciavano e una prudente espressione calma, non era una buona combinazione quando si trattava di Hatchet.  
"Andato dove? Dov'è?" chiese di nuovo Hatchet, avvicinandosi.  
"Era sulla nave," disse Stark. "La nave di The Other ed ora..."  
"Si supponeva che uscisse da li appena la cupola fosse caduta," disse Hatchet.  
"Credi che non lo sappia?!" Stark scattò indietro. "Le cose sono andate male. E' stato catturato, davvero catturato. Lo avresti saputo se avessi tenuto acceso il tuo fottuto comunicatore!"  
"Non l'ho spenta, l'ho persa quella stupida cosa!" urlò Hatchet. Passò le mani fra i suoi capelli frustrato poi si girò, gli occhi immediatamente sul relitto della Iron Mage che stava affondando. La sua mascella si strinse di rabbia.  
"Ed esattamente cosa pensavi di fare con quello?" chiese s Stark, con un gesto verso la nave.  
"Non è che avessi molte opzioni," replicò Stark. Non sembrava stare meglio, ma almeno non sembrava che stesse per cadere senza supporto.  
Hatchet lasciò solo uscire un rabbioso rumore, qualcosa fra un sibilo ed un gemito, e si girò dall'altra parte. Stava praticamente vibrando di tensione. Drongo non sarebbe stato sorpreso se le sue mani fossero state illuminate dalla magia subito.  
"Cosa facciamo?" chiese Juyu.  
"Oh, se non è una domanda brillante!" disse Hatchet. "Ha nessun altro piano intelligente, Stark? Come far sparare agli umani sulla nave mentre Loki era ancora all'interno? O usare la Iron Mage come un ariete, perdendo il nostro solo modo per seguire The Other?"  
"Non eri esattamente li a suggerire alternative," disse Stark.  
"Stavo facendo la mia parte!" urlò Hatchet. "Tu avresti dovuto fare la tua!"  
Il modo in cui Stark rimase in silenzio invece di discutere ulteriormente diceva molto a Drongo riguardo il suo stato mentale. Anche Bee si aggrottò profondamente alla sua mancanza di reazione. Il suo viso sembrava sia preoccupato che disapprovare. Juyu sembrava solo tesa, come se volesse essere arrabbiata, ma non sapesse verso chi essere arrabbiata, perciò restò solo in silenzio, tenendosi tutto dentro.  
"Non aiuti nessuno," disse Thor ad Hatchet, il che ovviamente fece girare l'elfo attorno e dargli un occhiataccia.  
"Non osare cercare placarmi, figlio di Odino," gli disse rabbiosamente.  
"Ti sto avvisando di non perdere la testa," disse Thor. "Stai solo perdendo il nostro tempo."  
"Non c'è nulla da perdere, non possiamo seguirli! Stark ha semplicemente schiantato la nostra nave ed il Bifrost non va oltre i Nove Regni."  
Thor lo osservò per un singolo momento poi sollevò il mento, quasi in sfida.  
"Per definirti il suo migliore amico, sei molto rapido ad arrenderti riguardo mio fratello," disse.  
Il viso di Hatchet era contorto nella rabbia in un attimo e la magia stava immediatamente bruciando sulla punta delle sue dita. Thor sia aspettava di essere attaccato, era chiaro dalla sua postura e da come afferrava il suo martello. Fino a quel punto Drongo non era sicuro dell'estensione della sua rabbia, ma ora sapeva. Ed era di certo non meglio di Hatchet, cercava un bersaglio per la sua furia se non poteva colpire i veri colpevoli.  
Prima che Hatchet potesse caricare comunque, fu strattonato indietro. Bee aveva afferrato con forza la sua maglia, non lasciandolo fare un passo avanti.  
"Basta!" disse severamente. Hatchet stava già aprendo la bocca, probabilmente per urlare di rimando, il che avrebbe fatto intervenire anche Drongo, ma Bee non lo lasciò parlare. "Guardatevi. Che cosa penserebbe Loki se vi vedesse adesso? Saltare alla gola uno dell'altro in questo modo."  
Era abbastanza da far lasciare perdere la lotta ad Hatchet, almeno per ora. Si rilassò anche se solo marginalmente. La postura di Thor cambiò ugualmente e lasciò penzolare il suo martello con meno stretta nella sua mano.  
Bee lasciò andare la camicia di Hatchet, ma non smise di fissarlo.  
"Riprendi il controllo di te stesso," gli disse lei. Poi spostò lo sguardo su Thor. "Tu, non mi importa quanto sei arrabbiato, piantala di provocarlo. E tu," si girò per guardare Stark. "E' meglio che inizi a pensare, perché dobbiamo trovare un modo di andare a cercare Loki."  
"Come?!" chiese Hatchet. "La nostra sola nave è un rottame in fondo all'oceano!"  
"Non sono sicuro che la Iron Mage potesse essere di molto aiuto comunque," disse Drongo. "Ho visto come quella nave è partita, ha un motore a curvatura. Non saremmo stati in grado di stargli dietro."  
"Sarebbe stato meglio di nulla!" disse Hatchet.  
"Motore a curvatura," disse sommessamente Stark. Quando Drongo guardò verso di lui stava scuotendo la testa, come se volesse schiarirla. Poi i suoi occhi si allargarono e inspirò un respiro violento. "Eccolo, motore a curvatura! Andiamo a cercarlo. Merda, la mia testa è un casino, avrei dovuto..."  
"Devi vedere un medico," lo interruppe Janet. "L'Helicarrier è vicina, loro hanno..."  
"Non c'è alcun modo all'inferno, che io lasci lo SHIELD in qualche modo avvicinarsi al mio cervello," disse Stark. "Mi servirete voi per impacchettare le cose quaggiù comunque, catturare il resto degli alieni e tutto il resto, perché noi abbiamo altre cose da fare."  
"Steve vorrà sapere che cosa intendi fare," disse Janet.  
"Steve può raggiungermi più tardi se è così curioso," disse Stark mentre si metteva in piedi. Sembrava un poco instabile, ma comunque stava abbastanza bene.  
"Bene per me," Janet si strinse nelle spalle. Le sue ali iniziarono a battere rapidamente e si alzò da terra. "Buona fortuna," disse loro poi decollò per dirigersi di nuovo in città.  
"Cosa vuoi dire solo adesso?" chiese Thor. "Abbiamo i mezzi di andare a cercare Loki?"  
Stark semplicemente guardò davanti a se per un attimo, pensando. Drongo era molto familiare con quella espressione, Stark era probabilmente già dodici passi davanti a loro. Sembrava senz'altro avere un piano.  
"Do la colpa al possibile danno cerebrale per essermi dimenticato di questo," disse infine. "Ma si, andiamo a cercarlo.  
***  
Stark insistette che tornassero al Drake prima di condividere di più sul suo piano. Hatchet era il più irritato al riguardo, ma visto che Stark iniziò a parlare con tale fiducia riguardo l'andare a cercare Loki l'elfo divenne significativamente più calmo e composto.  
Il Drake era sorprendentemente non danneggiato e Stark trovò anche il tempo per complimentarsi con Juyu per la sua abilità di parcheggio prima di iniziare a parlare della loro linea di azione. Sconnessero i comunicatori, non necessitando più di essere in connessione con gli Avengers.  
"Okay, prima di tutto, non possiamo andare adesso," disse Stark.  
"Perché no?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Biancaneve, tieni la bocca chiusa ed ascoltami per una volta, va bene?" gli sparò Stark. Hatchet non era impressionato ma rimase zitto. "Non so quanto tempo mi servirà per fare le cose, ma serviranno almeno alcuni giorni, forse di più."  
"Loki ha tutto quel tempo?" chiese Juyu.  
"Non sarà ucciso subito," disse conciso Stark. "Non è il modo in cui The Other e Thanos fanno le cose. Adorano la morte, uccidere qualcuno è avere pietà o ricompensare, non punire. Ma non sono sicuro di quanto tempo abbiamo, perciò cercheremo di sbrigarci quanto possibile."  
Le implicazioni non erano sconosciute ad alcuno di loro. Potevano anche non uccidere Loki subito, ma avrebbe sofferto nelle loro mani. Era un pensiero che annodava lo stomaco.  
"Dunque qual è il nostro prossimo passo?" chiese Drongo. Era più che ansioso di fare le cose.  
"Prima di tutto dobbiamo sapere dove si trova. Hatchet, hai detto che lo hai trovato con un incantesimo di localizzazione quando stavi cercandolo. Puoi ripetere quell'incantesimo?"  
"Con i giusti ingredienti," disse Hatchet.  
"E dove li puoi procurare?"  
"Alfheim, Vanaheim..."  
"Asgard," interruppe Thor. "Puoi trovare tutto quello che ti serve ad Asgard."  
"Va bene, questo è buono," disse Stark, visibilmente rilassandosi di più nel sentirlo. "So che chiedere a voi due di lavorare insieme non è ideale..."  
"Chi se ne frega?" lo dismise immediatamente Hatchet.  
"Non importa," disse allo stesso tempo Thor.  
Stark diede loro un lieve sorriso. "Questo è quello che volevo sentire," disse. "Prendete tutto quello che vi serve. Forse sarebbe meglio avere gli ingredienti per più di un incantesimo, perché dovremo essere in grado di tener traccia di loro."  
"Sembra buono," annuì Hatchet.  
"Dovremo andare immediatamente," disse Thor.  
"Quando tornate, andate alla mia casa di Malibu, JARVIS vi dirà dove andare da li."  
"Torneremo rapidamente," annuì Thor seriamente poi senza avvisare afferrò il braccio di Hatchet e fece roteare il suo martello prendendo il volo. Hatchet lasciò sfuggire uno strillo sorpreso mentre decollavano, ma non si lamentò in altro modo.  
"Cosa ti serve da noi?" chiese Drongo.  
"Prendete il Drake e tornate a Malibu, trovate Pepper. Vi servirà il suo aiuto. Prendete tutto quello che ci serve per un viaggio. Sapete quello che prendiamo sempre, provviste, oggetti personali, equipaggiamento medico, le solite cose. Inoltre andate nella mia officina. JARVIS vi aiuterà ad assemblare le attrezzature che potrebbero servirmi e ci sono anche molte armi laggiù."  
"Ti serve altro dal carico scaricato dalla Iron Mage?" chiese Juyu.  
"Nulla, preparate solo tutto per un singolo viaggio, provviste almeno per alcune settimane, solo in caso."  
"Che cosa farai tu?" chiese Bee.  
"L'impossibile," disse Stark. Non lo pressarono per maggiori risposte, sembrava già abbastanza distratto. Era probabilmente pronto a iniziare invece di perdere fiato a spiegare.  
"Non dimenticare di farti controllare la testa," Drongo lo avvisò.  
"Lo farò, rilassati. "Mi servirà che tutti i cilindri funzionino alla perfezione per i prossimi due giorni. Non posso farlo se continuo a vomitarmi addosso."  
Drongo annuì e sperò che Stark stesse dicendo la verità.  
"Buona fortuna allora," disse Juyu.  
"Si, ne avrò bisogno," disse Stark mentre si infilava di nuovo l'elmetto. Drongo non era sicuro che si supponesse volasse subito, ma doveva fidarsi che Stark conoscesse i suoi limiti. Perciò rimase in silenzio e lo guardò decollare.  
***  
I giorni passarono con preparazioni furiosamente rapide e molto poco sonno. Avere qualcosa da fare che poteva aiutarli era meglio che semplicemente aspettare, ma non riusciva a distrarli completamente da quello che poteva accadere a Loki. Erano tutti troppo tesi e troppo silenziosi. Non era inusuale per Bee, perché sebbene le parole fossero tornate lei non era mai prodiga con esse. Lei parlava solo quando aveva qualcosa di importante da dire. Il silenzio di Juyu era più inusuale, ma Drongo non la biasimava. Le cose erano state dure per loro da un bel po' ormai, prima le ferite di Bee e tutto quello che aveva dovuto fare Hatchet per salvarla, adesso Loki era nelle grinfie dei loro nemici.  
Quando chiedevano, JARVIS non disse mai nulla salvo che Stark stava lavorando diligentemente. Nessuno di loro voleva distrarlo da quello solo per ricevere risposte da lui, perciò non lo contattarono neppure. Fecero quello che era stato loro detto di fare con l'aiuto di Miss Pepper. Ma appena tutto fu spedito raccolsero le loro cose, le loro armature, e le armi, e andarono ad unirsi a Stark ovunque fosse.  
JARVIS diede loro la località immediatamente e si diressero a nord.  
L' impianto che trovarono era enorme. Era chiaro che doveva essere una qualche fabbrica con edifici giganti, hangar ed anche lunghe piste aeroportuali. Sembrava poco diverso da una base militare a Drongo anche se ne aveva vista una, la base di San Diego.  
"JARVIS, che cos'è questo posto?" chiese Juyu mentre atterravano con il Drake.  
"E' l'Impianto di Sviluppo Avanzato delle Stark Industries, anche noto come 'Avian Works'," rispose JARVIS. "I più famosi aeromobili Stark, i satelliti, e i missili sono stati progettati e costruiti qui."  
"Cosa sta facendo qui Stark?" chiese lei mentre raccoglievano le loro cose.  
"La sicurezza vi porterà da lui immediatamente, Miss Juyu." disse JARVIS. "Il signor Stark è nell'Hangar 3."  
Guardarono il piccolo gruppo di uomini, vestiti come i membri della Sicurezza Stark che avevano già incontrato, che marciarono verso di loro. Per nulla ostili, erano chiaramente li solo per accoglierli. Nessuno di loro era neppure sorpreso dalla loro apparenza non umana.  
"A volte dimentico quanto sia una persona importante Stark su questo pianeta," disse Juyu. Drongo annuì, perché a volte lo dimenticava anche lui.  
"Perciò una nave allora?" chiese Juyu, girandosi a guardarli. "Sembra che Stark voglia inseguirli con una nave, ma dubito che qualcuno possa costruirne una così velocemente."  
Drongo convenne alla cosa. Stark poteva aver detto che doveva fare l'impossibile, ma quello era anche oltre a quello.  
"Solo un modo per scoprirlo," disse mentre seguiva gli uomini all'interno.  
***  
"Stark!" urlò Juyu quando l'inventore non li vide per lunghi attimi.  
L'uomo infine si girò, volgendo la schiena al display olografico a cui stava guardando. Sembrava incredibilmente esausto. C'era uno sguardo febbricitante nei suoi occhi che doveva arrivare dalla mancanza di sonno. E i cerchi scuri sotto ai suoi occhi lo facevano solo sembrare peggio. Ugualmente lo faceva la peluria sul suo viso che non aveva rasato nei pochi giorni precedenti C'era un uomo in piedi accanto a lui, ma ricominciò il suo lavoro solo dopo un lieve sguardo rivolto a loro.  
"Oh, bene, siete arrivati per primi. Anche Cap ed alcuni altri stanno arrivando. Dovrebbero arrivare a minuti adesso."  
"Vengono con noi?" chiese Juyu mentre si avvicinava.  
Stark grugnì. "No," scartò l'idea immediatamente. "Sono sicuro che sono più che felici di essersi liberati di uno dei loro problemi."  
"Ma noi andiamo a cercare Loki, vero?" chiese Bee.  
Stark si girò a guardarli di nuovo ancora, il luccichio nei suoi occhi era determinato a dispetto della stanchezza in esso.  
"Si, lo faremo. Dobbiamo solo aspettare Hatchet che ritorni con i suoi ingredienti."  
"E come esattamente andremo ad inseguirli?" chiese Drongo.  
"Pazienza," disse Stark. "Siamo quasi pronti, poi vedrete." con quello si girò di nuovo verso i display.  
"Chi è lui?" accennò Drongo verso l'uomo che lavorava accanto a Stark.  
"Il Dottor Gray Armond," disse Stark. "Lavora per me, come tutti quelli in questo posto."  
L'uomo in questione guardò su e annuì in saluto, ma tornò al lavoro senza una parola subito dopo.  
"Come va la tua testa?" chiese Juyu.  
"Sto bene," rispose Stark un po' troppo rapidamente. "Non ho avuto danni al cervello, ovviamente. Ed il resto non è nulla che del Motrin può gestire."  
"Perciò se gli Avengers non verranno con noi, perché vengono qui?" gli chiese Juyu.  
"Perché su questo fottuto pianeta tutti vogliono sapere tutto," disse Stark. "Devo tornare a fare del lavoro serio."  
"Ti aiuterò," si offrì Drongo.  
"E noi cosa si suppone facciamo?" chiese Juyu.  
"Aspettate gli Avengers," disse Stark alle ragazze mentre andava via, un piccolo tablet nella sua mano. Non stava davvero prestando loro attenzione, solo a quello che leggeva. "Non dovrebbero venire qui dentro. Bloccateli fino a che non posso uscire da qui."  
Il Dottor Armond rapidamente lo seguì verso il muro che separava quell'area più piccola dal resto dell'Hangar.  
"Non possiamo permetterci di distrarre Stark adesso," aggiunse sottovoce Drongo. "Che loro abbiano domande o servano loro informazioni, possono aspettare. Abbiamo le nostre priorità."  
"Loki è la nostra priorità," disse Bee.  
Drongo le fece un sorriso. "Esattamente, quindi assicuriamoci che gli Avengers capiscano la cosa."  
"Concordo," annuì Juyu mentre si separavano.  
***  
"Stark, sii onesto con me, stai lavorando su una nave?" chiese Drongo quando infine raggiunse l'uomo. "Perché non posso scoraggiarti, ma neppure tu puoi costruire un vascello adatto in pochi giorni."  
"Prima di tutto , non mi piace che tu mi sottovaluti," disse Stark, girandosi infine attorno per fronteggiare di nuovo Drongo. "E secondariamente... non ho iniziato a lavorarci adesso."  
La grande porta divisoria scivolò aprendosi immediatamente quando il Dottor Armond entrò un codice nel pannello a lato e Drongo fu lasciato a guardare mentre la vista gli si rivelava. Non era qualcuno che fosse facilmente sorpreso, ma era davvero senza parole quando guardò attorno. Dozzine e più di umani si affrettavano attorno, facendo il loro lavoro attorno ad una nave. Una vera nave.  
"Come è possibile?" chiese mentre faceva qualche passo avvicinandosi. La nave non era così grande, ma era almeno grande come la Iron Mage. Era per buona parte dorata, ma poteva vedere come gli umani che le lavoravano attorno stavano sollevando porzioni enormi di metallo più scuro con gru ed argani. Sotto alle luci brillanti era facile vedere che stavano usando l'alyndor.  
"Come?" chiese ancora, del tutto sbalordito.  
"Okay, ricordi quando siamo tornati ed ho fatto iniziare a lavorare tutte le divisioni della mia azienda su qualcosa? Il Quartier Generale di Berlino aveva i pannelli solari, Pechino i filtri dell'aria e così via? Bene... volevo che Avian Works qui si focalizzasse sulle cose più connesse ai viaggi spaziali. Hanno avuto il generatore di gravità artificiale e il motore a curvatura, segretamente ovviamente."  
"Hai iniziato a costruire una nave e non hai detto una parola?" disse Drongo. Non che Stark avesse dovuto informarli di tutto quello che faceva nella sua azienda, ma costruire una nave era un progetto piuttosto significativo.  
"Questo è quanto, non l'ho fatto!" disse Stark subito e si mosse per fermarsi davanti a Drongo. "Alcune settimane dopo che le persone qui hanno avuto i piani mi hanno detto che non potevano testare i prototipi propriamente a terra, che serviva loro un aereo costruito allo scopo. Perciò ho dato l'okay, fatelo, ma non doveva essere una nave spaziale, è un aereo da alta quota. Questo è il motivo per cui non vi ho pensato subito, perché non era progettato per il viaggio spaziale, solo per testare i prototipi del generatore di gravità artificiale e il motore a curvatura."  
"Ma possiamo usarlo adesso?" chiese Drongo.  
"Questo è quello che ho fatto nei giorni scorsi," disse Stark, quasi urlò davvero. Erano sia eccitazione che stanchezza, stava parlando freneticamente. Stark fece un gesto con le mani ed alcuni display apparvero davanti a loro. Erano i piani dell'aereo.  
"Questo bambino è uno dei più grandi aerei per alte quote che ci siano," iniziò Stark. "Ma ho dovuto aggiornarlo, ho dovuto renderlo capace di viaggiare nello spazio."  
"Stai usando quel che resta del nostro alyndor per rinforzare l'esoscheletro dell'aereo," concluse Drongo.  
"Si! Trasformandolo in una nave spaziale," convenne veementemente Stark. "Ho insistito sulla lega oro titanio quando l'aereo è stato costruito, il che è fottutamente fortunato, perché altrimenti questo non avrebbe funzionato per nulla. Adesso possiamo rinforzare il corpo con l'Alyndor." si girò attorno e allargò uno dei display. "Guarda, qui e qui, e poi qui e qui. In modo che possa entrare in atmosfera senza bruciare, e ovviamente non vogliamo essere fatti a pezzi quando attiveremo il motore a curvatura quindi..."  
"Ma funzionerà?" chiese Drongo.  
"See... voglio dire, si, deve. Ho fatto i calcoli almeno una dozzina di volte. JARVIS ha fatto i calcoli una dozzina di volte e io ho almeno i dieci esperti migliori che lavorano su di esso non stop da tre giorni. Sarebbe bello se potessero coprire l'intera struttura con l'Alyndor, ma non ne abbiamo abbastanza per farlo e non abbiamo tempo di procurarne altro. Ho pianificato di farlo, quando infine avrei costruito una nuova nave, procurare altro alyndor da qualche parte e farlo propriamente invece che..." fece un gesto alla intera nave e sospirò. "E' il meglio che posso fare."  
Drongo fece un passo avanti e mise una mano sulla sua spalla.  
"E' più che sufficiente, Stark," disse. "Se può portarci dove dobbiamo andare, allora nient'altro importa."  
Stark fissò la nave e lo fece anche Drongo. Era quasi tutta dorata, ma anche coperta in Alyndor rosso scuro in alcuni posti. Drongo dovette sorridere un poco alla cosa.  
"Sembra una delle armature più vecchie che ho visto nella tua officina."  
"Lo schema di colore non era assolutamente intenzionale," sbuffò stancamente Stark. "Penso di amare solo materiali che hanno già lavorato bene per me. E non potevo mettere esattamente le mani su tanto adamantio o vibranio in così poco tempo, perciò Alyndor sia."  
Cadde in silenzio allora. L'energia che era esplosa da lui mentre spiegava tutto a Drongo lentamente era scivolata di nuovo via da lui.  
"Dovresti riposare," gli disse Drongo.  
"Non posso," Stark scosse il capo immediatamente. "Non fino a che... mi riposerò quando saremo per strada. Avrò una quantità di tempo allora. Adesso non possiamo permettercelo... Loki non può permetterselo."  
Drongo non discusse con lui, perché non poteva riuscire a insistere quando comprendeva le ragioni di Stark così bene.  
"Le hai dato un nome?" chiese Drongo, cambiando soggetto.  
"Si," annuì Stark un po' assente. "Voglio dire, Loki non è qui per assentire, ma penso che gli piacerebbe... lei... lei è... La Aurelion."  
Drongo guardò indietro al vascello dorato e annuì.  
"Gli piacerà," convenne.  
***  
"Signore, mi scusi per l'informazione, ma Mastro Hatchet e Thor stanno arrivando ad Avian Works," disse loro JARVIS. Drongo guardò su da dove stava osservando alcuni numeri.  
"Questo è buono," annuì Stark, focalizzandosi su qualcosa che uno dei suoi scienziati aveva portato a lui su un tablet. "Lasciateli entrare quando arrivano."  
"Inoltre, il Capitano Rogers insiste nel parlare a lei ed anche il Colonnello Rhodes è arrivato."  
"Cosa ci fa qui Rhodey?" chiese, infine prestando attenzione alla sua IA.  
"Credo che Miss Potts l'abbia informato dei recenti eventi," disse JARVIS. Stark scosse il capo.  
"Ovviamente lo ha fatto. Va bene. Penso che possiate chiudere le cose qui rapidamente?" chiese, girandosi verso la donna che stava ancora accanto a lui.  
"Abbiamo quasi completato tutto," rispose lei. "Abbiamo già iniziato a caricare il vostro carico."  
"Grande, come vanno i generatori?"  
"Tutti i test sono terminati con risultati eccellenti," disse lei. "Ma davvero penso dovremo fare qualche test di volo prima che tentiate un viaggio spaziale a lunga distanza."  
"Non c'è tempo. Comunque, corro sempre prima di camminare, Cherry." lei sembrò voler discutere, ma poi prese solo il tablet e si allontanò.  
"La tua fiducia in te stesso è fortunatamente più rassicurante che preoccupante," disse Drongo.  
"Questo perché ti fidi di me, grand'uomo," disse Stark.  
"Quello è vero," convenne Drongo. "Penso che abbiamo fatto aspettare il Capitano Rogers ed il resto degli Avengers abbastanza," aggiunse.  
"Certo, certo," sospirò Stark mentre strofinava i suoi occhi stanchi.  
Almeno c'era abbastanza luce nell'hangar che l'improvvisa luce del sole non fu così irritante quando uscirono. Stark socchiuse un po' gli occhi e se li riparò con una mano. Probabilmente non era uscito da quando era arrivato li. Drongo davvero voleva preoccuparsi di più della sua salute, ma non era il momento.  
"Ti sei preso il tuo tempo," disse subito il Capitano Rogers. Stark si aggrottò senza rispondere. Steve non era venuto da solo ovviamente, il suo amico Bucky era in piedi fermamente al suo fianco, mentre Bruce era solo a qualche passo da loro. Il Colonnello Rhodes era in armatura, quindi doveva essere arrivato volando con essa. Stava un po' più vicino a Juyu e Bee ed aveva ovviamente parlato con il Capitano fino ad allora. L'Agente Barton e l'Agente Romanoff erano in piedi un po' più lontano accanto al Quinjet.  
"Oh, mi spiace, non avevo realizzato che le tue chiacchiere si supponevano sopra ad ogni altra cosa," disse allora. "Che cosa vuoi? Siamo occupati."  
Steve lo guardò per un lungo istante.  
"Come stai, Tony?" chiese il Colonnello Rhodes, riempiendo il breve silenzio.  
"Come pensi che stia?" chiese Stark di rimando, diventando rabbioso in un attimo.  
"Lo so, è una domanda stupida, ma è in un certo modo obbligatoria," disse Rhodey.  
"Starò bene quando saremo partiti," gli disse Stark.  
"Quindi avete un modo per inseguirli?" chiese Steve.  
"Si, lo abbiamo," disse Stark.  
"Sono davvero buone notizie," disse Bruce.  
"Perciò quando partiamo?" chiese ansiosamente Juyu.  
"Appena Hatchet arriva qui e ci da una destinazione," disse Stark.  
"Quindi hai davvero una seconda nave spaziale?" chiese Bucky. "Perché sappiamo che l'altra è ancora nella baia di San Diego."  
"SHIELD ha bloccato l'area, ma probabilmente vorrai che quella cosa sia tirata fuori prima che lo facciano loro," aggiunse Steve.  
"Pepper se ne occuperà. Ho altre cose di cui preoccuparmi. Perciò cosa vuoi?"  
"Veniamo con te," disse Steve.  
"No non lo fate," replicò Stark automaticamente.  
"Tony, pensaci," gli disse Bruce.  
Stark lo guardò e sbuffò, facendo spallucce. "Va bene. Allora Bruce viene con noi."  
"E vengo anche io," aggiunse il Colonnello Rhodes.  
"Rhodey..."  
"Non stavo chiedendo," gli disse fermamente Rhodey. "Sto solo dicendotelo in anticipo come cortesia. Se vai dietro a questo bastardo chissà dove, io vengo con te. Non ti infilerai in un casino senza di me di nuovo. Sarò li a coprirti il tuo stupido culo, capito?"  
Stark ovviamente smise di discutere con il suo amico a mezza via e annuì. Poi si girò per guardare di nuovo il Capitano Rogers.  
"E perché voi vorreste venire?" chiese lui. "Non è che ve ne importi qualcosa di Loki."  
"Guarda, non è solo riguardo Loki. Si stai per inseguirli per riportarlo indietro, ma stai anche andando ad affrontare The Other. Potrai avere le maggiori ragioni per buttarlo giù, ma non è solo la tua lotta. Non possiamo rimanere in difesa per sempre. A volte bisogna attaccare. Lui ha appena perso un esercito e la sua nave è stata danneggiata, questo è il momento giusto per un contrattacco."  
"E io vado dove va Cap," aggiunse Bucky semplicemente.  
Stark li contemplò per un attimo, poi si girò a guardare Barton e Romanoff.  
"Insisterete anche voi due per venire?" chiese.  
"Diavolo no," disse Barton.  
"Sarebbe un po' affollato," aggiunse Romanoff.  
"Non possiamo venire tutti," disse Steve. "Non possiamo lasciare la nostra casa senza difese. Janet, Hank, Sam, Clint e Natasha rimarranno alla Avengers Tower. Anche T'Challa sta arrivando negli Stati Uniti. Abbiamo anche un accordo con Fury al momento, perciò lo SHIELD li aiuterà fino a che non torneremo."  
"Bene, hai certamente pensato alla cosa," disse Stark. "Ma sei il leader degli Avengers, non dovresti rimanere allora?  
"Janet è in carica mentre non ci sono, perciò staranno bene," disse Steve senza una pausa.  
"Andiamo, Stark, hai bisogno di rinforzi e lo sai," disse Bucky. "Perciò a caval donato e tutto il resto."  
"Questo sarà pericoloso. E non parlo di The Other. Abbiamo una possibilità di eliminarlo se siamo fortunati e lui è da solo. Ma se torna da Thanos... se arriviamo là ed il Titano Folle sta aspettandoci, allora è praticamente un suicidio, perché non abbiamo una possibilità contro di lui. E allora non torneremo indietro più."  
Rogers incrociò le braccia sul petto e semplicemente fissò Stark dall'alto con uno sguardo particolare sul viso che mostrava quanto non glie ne fregasse del pericolo.  
"Va bene, che diavolo, armatevi," Stark cedette dopo un rapido confronto di sguardi. "Ma partiremo appena arriva Hatchet, perciò siete troppo in ritardo per fare i bagagli."  
"Abbiamo già impacchettato tutto," disse Bruce, con un gesto verso il Quinjet e probabilmente riferendosi a quello che c'era dentro.  
"Bene, portate tutto dentro allora," disse Stark e iniziò a tornare dentro immediatamente. Il resto di loro li seguì ovviamente.  
Barton e Romanoff entrarono nell'hangar con il resto di loro, aiutando a portare degli scatoloni scuri che probabilmente contenevano le cose di Steve, Bucky e Bruce.  
Juyu e Bee andarono avanti nell'area di carico per dare una mano agli impiegati delle Stark Industries che stavano lavorando per mettere tutto dentro. Probabilmente solo per rendersi utili invece di stare attorno con le mani in mano. Dopo un momento Steve e Bucky le seguirono.  
Drongo stava accanto a Stark guardando i display. Bruce stava indietro, i suoi occhi che osservavano curiosamente i dati mostrati. Drongo era solo leggermente sorpreso quando Barton si avvicinò loro.  
"Ehi Stark," lo salutò sottovoce.  
"Sono un po' occupato qui, Barton," disse Stark.  
"Si, lo so, solo un minuto, va bene?"  
Stark si girò a guardare verso di lui interrogativamente.  
"St... Tony guarda, io sono... Non posso venire con voi," disse.  
"Va bene," disse Stark. "Come ha detto Cap, qualcuno deve restare indietro."  
"No ascolta. Non è solo quello," Barton scorse le dita attraverso i suoi capelli corti. "Quando lo porti indietro... farò il bravo, okay? Non dirò una parola, accetterò che sia qui e andrò avanti... ma non posso andare a cercarlo attraverso la galassia, rischiando la vita, non per lui... non posso."  
Stark prese un profondo respiro e guardò verso il soffitto per un attimo.  
"Clint, ho capito," disse allora, girando la testa di nuovo per guardare l'altro uomo. "E va bene."  
Barton annuì e distolse lo sguardo, guardando all'Aurelion per un momento.  
"Si quindi... buona fortuna allora," disse, lentamente tornando indietro. "Tornate indietro interi."  
"Si, grazie," annuì Stark.  
Bruce e Drongo lo guardarono tornare dove lo aspettava l'Agente Romanoff. Stark sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri perciò Drongo mise una mano sulla sua spalla di nuovo per un momento. Potevano non aver condiviso una profonda connessione, ma comunque sperò che la sua presenza lo calmasse e lo facesse stare con i piedi per terra in quella situazione.  
"Signore, Mastro Hatchet e Thor sono arrivati," annunciò JARVIS.  
Stark annuì con un semplice cenno e tutti i display svanirono. Guardò ancora alla loro nave, sollevando risolutamente il mento.  
"Tempo di volare allora."  
***_ **

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su la testa, miei cari lettori. Potrei non essere in grado di aggiornare la prossima settimana. Traslocherò questo venerdì e non so ancora quanto sarò occupata dopo di ciò. Perciò anche se non ci sarà un aggiornamento la prossima settimana, niente panico. Il nuovo capitolo arriverà, solo forse un po' più tardi del solito.  
>  _Fortunatamente x voi io non trasloco :D:D:D Prossima puntata domani ovviamente N.d.T._


	90. 90 Indomito

_  
Si sentiva come bruciare, era la prima sensazione di cui fu cosciente. Ancora. Non doveva neppure aprire gli occhi per sapere che aveva fallito. Ancora. Era legato oltre misura ed ogni tentativo fallito di fuga aveva sempre meno opzioni e sempre più ragioni per disperare. Lui aveva giurato a se stesso di non permettere mai che succedesse di nuovo e adesso era li; un bugiardo ancora una volta. Non era neppure in grado di mantenere una singola promessa fatta a se stesso. Patetico davvero, e sembrava peggiorare ad ogni istante.  
"Pronto ad ammettere sconfitta infine?" chiese The Other. Senza dubbio godeva guardare Loki sforzarsi fino a che l'incoscienza lo richiamava ancora ed ancora. Loki aprì gli occhi per guardare storto la figura oscura, senza perdere parole con lui. Ovviamente la secchezza della sua bocca era anche una ragione per cui non era troppo ansioso di parlare, ma almeno non era la sua sola ragione.  
"No," rifletté The Other. "Non sei mai stato uno dotato di buon senso."  
Loki era abituato alle derisioni e non significavano nulla per lui, non da parte di The Other. Non importava cosa dicesse o facesse, non faceva differenza. Perciò era inaccettabile che avesse ragione. Loki doveva accettare sconfitta almeno per ora, perché non c'era modo di eliminare le sue catene, aveva letteralmente provato ogni cosa ormai. Più provava più danni faceva a se stesso. The Other non aveva alzato un dito. Non aveva scagnozzi attorno, ne strumenti di tortura, nulla. Loki si faceva del male da solo senza bisogno d'altro.  
Aveva pensato fosse stato doloroso scappare da quella cella quando era stato rinchiuso la prima volta, ma aveva sbagliato enormemente. Non era nulla comparato a quello. Si sentiva completamente i totalmente legato e senza energia. L'energia anormale era inserita profondamente come ganci nella sua carne, e quando cercava di scappare si piantavano più profondamente dentro di lui, facendolo a pezzi in modo lancinante. Più spingeva più essa penetrava dentro di lui. Più si sforzava, più lo soffocava. Doveva dare merito a The Other; quella volta aveva trovato un modo esperto e creativo per intrappolarlo meticolosamente. Se fosse stato qualcun'altro e non lui nel mezzo di quella ragnatela finemente tessuta avrebbe applaudito all'ingenuità.  
"Sei davvero così miserabile?" chiese infine Loki. "Arrivi su Midgard come un conquistatore, ma semplicemente ti accontenti di me? Era tutto quello che volevi, vendetta inutile?"  
Lasciò sorridere se stesso un poco anche se i muscoli sul suo viso si sentirono stanchi e consumati.  
"Cosa ci dice di te?" chiese derisivamente.  
The Other camminò verso di lui. Non si arrabbiò ne tentò di sputare parole a caso e quello fece squillare campanelli d'allarme nella testa di Loki. C'era qualcosa che non sapeva, era certo di quello immediatamente, The Other era troppo sicuro di se.  
"Quanto sei miope... ancora," disse The Other. "Tu sei la sola cosa che mi serviva. Causare morti e distruzione era semplicemente una piacevole aggiunta. Quel pianeta cadrà col tempo, è inevitabile."  
Loki lo fissò, non volendo e non potendo replicare. Non credeva ad una parola che usciva dalla bocca di The Other, sembrava che stesse giustificando il suo fallimento.  
"Mi hai già dato molto," continuò The Other. "Ma è ora che tu mi dia di più."  
"Non ti ho dato nulla!" sputò Loki rabbiosamente, il solo pensiero gli faceva ribollire il sangue.  
Un ampio e compiaciuto sorriso apparve sul viso di The Other.  
"Oh se lo hai," disse contegnosamente. "E' tutto qui. Le stesse catene che ti tengono legato. Me le hai date tu."  
Un pesante gelo si formò nello stomaco di Loki a quelle parole e istintivamente tirò le sue catene, solo per sibilare di dolore quando si strinsero su di lui dolorosamente. Era senza energia, la sua magia debole e tremolante.  
The Other sghignazzò alla sua reazione. Il suono crudele della sua risata fece accapponare la pelle a Loki.  
"Certamente tu non pensavi che ti facessi tutte quelle irripetibili cose solo per la mia gioia." disse The Other. "Non che non prendessi grande piacere nell'ascoltare le tue urla, Piccolo Dio. Ma c'era uno scopo più grande. E questo..." aprì le braccia e fece un gesto all'intera sala. "Questo è il frutto del mio lavoro, la ricompensa che ho ricevuto per il mio lavoro."  
La mente di Loki stava già correndo. Aveva cercato di pensare indietro ai mesi della sua prigionia su Cassiopeia. Aveva cercato di ricordare le cose che gli avevano fatto, ma più che altro ricordava dolore e sfinimento. Ricordava la presenza di Stark nella loro cella oscura. Quelli erano i ricordi su cui si focalizzava sempre, non quello che The Other e i suoi scagnozzi facevano o dicevano. Adesso voleva non aver chiuso la sua mente così tanto per fuggire alla realtà del suo destino.  
Era stato usato, usato per creare qualcosa di orrendo. Sapeva adesso perché l'energia sembrava tanto innaturale e sbagliata, perché era una copia perversa della sua stessa magia. Doveva esserlo. Avrebbe dovuto realizzare prima la connessione. Reagiva a lui più ferocemente, piantando i suoi ganci dentro a Loki, sia per consumarlo che per tornare da dove veniva. In entrambi i casi; non sarebbe andata bene per lui.  
Non sapeva come The Other fosse riuscito a fare tutto questo, come avesse trovato i mezzi per creare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto avere il permesso di esistere, come fosse riuscito ad andare contro le leggi della magia vivente. La cupola che aveva creato sopra a San Diego era diversa, perciò non era stata creata da Loki. La sua minuscola cella era stata una prova allora. The Other stava ancora imparando a usare quel nuovo potere che aveva fra le mani.  
"Adesso comprendi," sorrise The Other. "E Piccolo Dio... sei scappato prima che potessi finire... ma ora... ora mi darai tutto."  
Loki voleva maledirlo, voleva dirgli che non gli avrebbe permesso che accadesse, ma sapeva che non aveva mezzi per fermarlo. Non importava quello che aveva fatto The Other su Cassiopeia, lo aveva fatto senza che Loki lo sapesse, senza che lui se ne accorgesse per nulla. C'era nulla che potesse fermarlo dal farlo di nuovo?  
"Senza parole?" chiese The Other. "Non importa, ho sempre trovato le tue parole irritanti."  
***  
Loki non ricordava neppure di essere scivolato nell'incoscienza. Di solito era in grado di tener traccia della sua mente, ma adesso sembrava essere oltre la sua capacità. Era assetato e sapeva che non avrebbe avuto nulla per attutire la totale secchezza della sua gola. Non poteva morire di sete o di fame quindi non c'era necessità per The Other di preoccuparsi di tali necessità. L'ultima volta che era stato catturato da The Other beveva solo perché Stark condivideva la sua acqua con lui. Oh, il suo sciocco grazioso umano, non pensava neppure che fosse solo per lui, la divideva con un nemico come Loki senza farsi domande. Era un ricordo a cui poteva pensare affettuosamente ora, a dispetto di ogni cosa.  
Ma Stark non era li, quindi non ci sarebbe stato sollievo. Niente insicure, ma gentili mani che lo aiutassero a sollevarsi dal pavimento, niente presenza calda al suo fianco mentre l'oscurità e l'odio minacciavano di consumarlo. Non c'era l'ostinata forza e risolutezza da ammirare riluttantemente. Era solo con i soli ricordi a cui attaccarsi. Vi si attaccò, perché era tutto quello che aveva. Era la sola cosa che The Other non poteva raggiungere. La sua magia poteva essere stata legata, la sua forza poteva essere scivolata via, ma i suoi pensieri e i suoi ricordi erano ancora li.  
"Dovresti provare con più convinzione," disse The Other. Il suo tono era canzonatorio, e di rimprovero, come fosse un insegnante frustrato contrariato dalla poca capacità di Loki di restare attento e cosciente per un tempo più lungo. Qualsiasi cosa facesse, voleva che Loki fosse più che un pezzo di carne. Gli serviva che Loki fosse cosciente. Quando Loki se ne rese conto, non lottò per stare sveglio a lungo, ringraziò la nebbia che si avvolgeva attorno alla sua mente.  
***  
Quando tornò di nuovo in sé si sentiva dolori ovunque. Non era il dolore che derivava dall'esaurimento. Era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di peggio. Era dolorosamente familiare adesso che davvero vi pensava al riguardo. Era come si sentiva quando si svegliava alla vista di Stark seduto piegato contro il muro nell'oscurità, sottile, debole e sporco, ma mai completamente battuto, mai spezzato. Da una parte Loki avrebbe voluto dare quasi ogni cosa per svegliarsi alla vista di lui accanto a se, ma anche non avrebbe mai voluto che Stark fosse di nuovo nelle grinfie di The Other. Non avrebbe mai voluto un tale dolore sul suo amato solo a proprio beneficio, per la semplice voglia di averlo vicino.  
"Cosa mi stai facendo?" chiese anche prima di aprire gli occhi. La sua voce era gracchiante per il non uso. Era la prima volta che parlava da lungo tempo, perché aveva terminato le cose da dire.  
"Ho imparato a sfruttare la sola cosa che è utile di te," disse The Other. "Vorrei poterla prendere senza doverti tenere in vita, ma non sono così fortunato."  
"Pensi che solo perché puoi costringermi sarà un'arma contro gli altri?" chiese Loki. Sapeva adesso che cosa fosse, ma non il vero scopo dietro ad esso. Loki poteva solo indovinare quali fossero le intenzioni di The Other con esso, ma quelle ipotesi erano probabilmente non accurate.  
"Ci sono altri esseri potenti fuori nell'universo oltre a me," aggiunse. Poteva vedere come quella cosa potesse essere usata contro esseri con fisiologia più debole, mortali come gli uomini, ma The Other doveva avere in mente qualcos'altro. Forse Loki era troppo stanco e troppo consumato per pensare chiaramente, ma semplicemente non riusciva a capirlo.  
"Sono profondamente conscio del fatto," disse The Other. "Se non fosse per la tua debolezza, avrei raggiunto il mio scopo molto prima che tu e quel tuo umano scappaste."  
Ricordargli costantemente di Stark era sia una benedizione che una maledizione. Il solo pensiero di lui era un balsamo, un ancora che gli impediva di scivolare via. Ma c'era sempre anche l'incertezza. Lui non sapeva cosa fosse successo su Midgard quando era stato catturato davvero. Erano scappati dal regno, perciò Loki era quasi completamente certo che i guerrieri di The Other erano stati sconfitti, ma solo quello non era un pensiero abbastanza rassicurante per il cuore preoccupato di Loki. C'erano troppe domande senza risposta. Stark, Hatchet, Juyu, Bee e Drongo, tutti loro avevano lottato e Loki non sapeva come fosse finita la battaglia per loro. Non sapeva se fossero sani e salvi. Non sapeva se li avesse delusi.  
Era assurdo che stesse pensando ad aiutare gli altri quando non poteva neppure aiutare se stesso.  
"Non riuscirai neppure ora," promise oscuramente Loki. Poteva non aver saputo come The Other aveva creato quella cosa, ma aveva usato la magia di Loki e la sua magia era la sua proprietà più intima. Il suo potere poteva essere scivolato dalle sue dita quando provava dolore, ma poteva afferrarlo e seppellirlo inimmaginatamente in profondità, fuori dalle grinfie di The Other. Se voleva la magia di Loki, non l'avrebbe raggiunta.  
The Other doveva aver letto la sua decisione bene sul suo viso, perché il sorriso che portava scivolò via un poco. Il triste odio era un espressione molto più familiare.  
"Pensi di poter lottare contro di me?"  
"So che posso," disse Loki, un sorriso che si formava all'angolo della sua bocca. Non così tagliente come i suoi soliti sorrisi, più impudente ed irritante. Oh Stark, era vicino anche quando era così lontano da raggiungere. Loki poteva praticamente sentire quello che avrebbe detto al suo posto. "Dunque puoi prendere le tue minacce, le tue ambizioni, i tuoi giochi di potere, e andare al diavolo."  
The Other si avvicinò, minaccioso come sempre, ma Loki era oltre il punto in cui poteva essere intimidato da lui. Era realistico, sapeva che The Other poteva fargli più male di quanto potesse pensare, anche ucciderlo con precisione lancinante, ma Loki non aveva paura.  
The Other si avvicinò abbastanza che Loki potesse vedere i suoi occhi. Quello che solitamente era coperto dalle ombre gli fu rivelato. Gli occhi erano grigi e freddi, e brillavano di determinazione mentre si socchiudevano riflettendo.  
"Cosa può essere questo?" rifletté The Other. "Che ti rende così fiducioso. Non eri così la prima o la seconda volta..."  
Loki lo guardò storto di rimando in silenzio.  
"Cos'è diverso mi chiedo," disse The Other, lentamente muovendosi attorno a lui, soppesandolo.  
"Che sembri sempre più disperato?" suggerì Loki. C'era il momento per tacere e c'era il momento di brandire la sola arma che aveva a disposizione, le sue parole.  
"Pensi di non essere solo," disse allora The Other. Fece tacere di nuovo Loki, ma almeno non reagì in alcun altro modo. "Questo è quello che è cambiato."  
Aveva ragione ovviamente, ma Loki non stava per riconoscerlo. Era abbastanza cosciente ormai da sapere che gli dava forza pensare ai suoi amici e compagni. Il suo sempre leale Hatchet, Juyu e Bee, a cui aveva insegnato e che aveva protetto, Drongo il sempre saggio, che lo vedeva così chiaramente, e incredibilmente anche suo fratello, perché aveva di nuovo un fratello, sapeva che era vero. E ovviamente le fondamenta di quel nuovo mondo, la nuova vita che aveva costruito, era Stark. Si sollevavano insieme dall'oscurità, mano nella mano, fianco a fianco. Camminavano lo stesso sentiero. Perciò Loki sapeva che se si fosse arrampicato fuori ancora, lui sarebbe stato ad aspettarlo dall'altro lato. Loki doveva solo arrivare là, di nuovo da lui.  
"Ti provi affetto per quell'umano," rise The Other sommessamente, abbastanza intelligente da fare due più due. Loki rimase in silenzio.  
"Ti aspetti che venga a salvarti?" chiese The Other mentre continuava lentamente a camminargli attorno.  
Loki doveva essere cauto e non reagire. Era in grado di vedere a tutto quello realisticamente. Poteva probabilmente aver modo di usare dell'aiuto, ma non era una damigella in pericolo. Poteva trovare un modo di fuggire da questo da solo, doveva solo essere forte per quanto fosse stato necessario a mettere in moto un piano. Se Stark si fosse mostrato nel frattempo, avrebbe reso le cose più facili, ma Loki di certo non intendeva solo aspettare. Non sarebbe rimasto prigioniero, non alla mercé di The Other quando era stato usato per creare una tale abominazione. Avrebbe trovato una via di uscita. Gli serviva solo più tempo per pensare.  
The Other era giusto davanti a lui di nuovo dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Guardò Loki con calma, leggendo la sua espressione sul viso. Le sue labbra sottili si aprirono in un sorriso crudele.  
"Sciocco Piccolo Dio..." disse, piegandosi più vicino per guardare Loki negli occhi. "Lui è morto."  
Loki si impietrì, semplicemente. La sua mente si acquietò in un silenzio inquietante, le brevi parole che echeggiavano dentro di lui. Il suo corpo semplicemente non sapeva come reagire. Fissò The Other, guardò il suo sorriso soddisfatto, come i suoi occhi gelidi brillavano di soddisfazione.  
"Tu menti," disse sottovoce Loki. Intendeva usare una voce più ferma.  
The Other gli rise in faccia.  
"Ha cercato di venire a prenderti," disse. "Di salvarti," intonò sdegnato. "Che scusa patetica per una nave."  
I pugni di Loki si strinsero e le manette attorno ai suoi polsi scavarono nella sua carne. Era la sola ragione per cui si accorse che aveva cercato di muovere le braccia.  
"Tu menti," disse ancora, un po' più forte e sonoramente. The Other sembrava più che compiaciuto dalla sua reazione, il che fece infuriare Loki.  
"Non sono serviti che degli istanti per distruggere quella vecchia carretta," continuò lui. "E lui assieme ad essa."  
"No... tu menti," digrignò Loki. Perché era una menzogna, doveva esserlo, perché lui avrebbe saputo, avrebbe sentito nel suo cuore se fosse stata la verità.  
The Other continuò semplicemente a sorridere mentre girava la schiena a Loki sprezzantemente.  
"Delle cose così deboli, questi umani," disse The Other. "Si rompono così facilmente. A volte non sono neppure degni dello sforzo di schiacciarli." si girò attorno per guardare verso Loki, quel sorriso crudele era di nuovo sul suo viso. "Ma è stato una spina nel fianco per troppo tempo, quindi ho provato grande piacere nel farlo."  
"Tu menti!" Loki si piegò avanti, tutti i suoi muscoli che si tesero insieme mentre la sua magia si accendeva e si contorse, cercando di romperle. Le catene che lo legavano brillarono più forte, infine divenendo visibili anche ad occhio nudo. Non erano dello stesso colore verde dorato della magia di Loki erano di un malaticcio verdegrigio veleno. Le manette di metallo che erano avvolte attorno ai pugni di Loki brillarono per un attimo, magia che incontrava magia, ma infine si unirono invece di scontrarsi. Loki non si rilassò, neppure quando il dolore gli fece tremare tutti gli arti. Continuò a fissare il viso di The Other, per cogliere la bugia, per vedere la prova che le sue parole erano false.  
The Other non lo stava neppure guardando, stava fissando i luminosi cordoni di energia magica che riempivano la stanza. Sembrava così compiaciuto, così orgoglioso, fece stringere i pugni a Loki anche più forte, la brama di uccidere o spezzare cresceva violentemente forte in lui.  
"Puoi cercare di convincerti di quello che vuoi," disse infine The Other, guardando di nuovo Loki. "Ma sai già che nessuno verrà per te. Puoi sentirlo nelle ossa, giù fino al tuo intero nocciolo. Sei da solo, abbandonato di nuovo, come è giusto che tu sia."  
Loki si spinse in avanti di nuovo e la frustata dalla contorta copia della sua magia fu più forte che mai. Provò a divincolarsi per un paio di istanti prima che tutto divenisse troppo da sopportare. Soccombette all'oscurità e continuò a dire a se stesso che quelle erano bugie, dovevano essere bugie.  
***  
Passò un giorno, poi un altro, ed un altro, e Loki era in silenzio. La sua mente stava vorticando, cercando di avvolgersi attorno alle parole che rifiutava di ricevere, cercando disperatamente di afferrarsi ad una sembianza di sanità.  
Era una bugia.  
Loki cercò di focalizzarsi su quello che The Other tentava di raggiungere, di vedere il suo piano più chiaramente, di comprendere che cosa quella sua creazione era in grado di fare, ma continuava a trovarsi a fissare un muro, la sua mente in un circolo.  
Era una bugia. Doveva esserlo.  
C'era almeno un vantaggio nella sua apatia. Qualsiasi cosa The Other cercasse di raggiungere era considerevolmente ostacolata dalla non volontà di Loki di stare sveglio. Ora che sapeva che The Other aveva bisogno di lui vivo fino a che avesse finito, non c'era necessità di lottare per il controllo, non quando faceva più danni semplicemente lasciandosi perdere coscienza. Vedere la rabbia crescente in The Other era una piccola consolazione comparata agli oscuri pensieri che riempivano la sua mente.  
La verità era; sapeva che Stark avrebbe cercato di tirarlo fuori, e stupidamente, non era solo a causa della sua natura eroica, ma per l'amore che provava per Loki. Avrebbe caricato senza pensare, senza perdere un attimo nella sua fretta. Quello era esattamente il tipo di comportamento che The Other avrebbe potuto facilmente sfruttare. Loki poteva immaginarlo così chiaramente. La Iron Mage, una piccola, lenta e debole nave cargo che veniva fatta a pezzi dall'enorme nave da battaglia che era il vascello di The Other. Non voleva figurarselo, ma costantemente lo vedeva davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Doveva essere una menzogna. Continuò a dirlo a se stesso ancora ed ancora. Perché non Stark... solo non poteva essere. Loki non aveva mai raggiunto il punto in cui aveva accettato la mortalità dell'uomo, perché non era pronto a farlo. Continuò a cacciare via i pensieri, senza mai considerare seriamente la cosa, solo placando le sue preoccupazioni con pigri piani per il futuro. Adesso era più cosciente che mai prima, più che quando Stark era coperto di sangue davanti ai suoi occhi. Forse quello che rendeva il pensiero più raggelante era quanto fosse fuori dal suo controllo. Non aveva i mezzi di essere sicuro se le parole di The Other fossero verità o semplici bugie.  
Doveva essere una menzogna. Doveva esserlo!  
"Tu pezzo di merda," The Other fremette di rabbia sommessamente quando Loki si rese conto di ciò che gli stava attorno di nuovo. "Debole... inutile..."  
"Uccidimi allora se sono così inutile," gracchiò Loki, la sua voce rauca per la sua gola troppo asciutta.  
"La morte è una ricompensa che devi ancora meritare, Piccolo Dio," disse The Other, improvvisamente a pochi centimetri dal viso di Loki.  
Le labbra spezzate di Loki si aprirono in un ampio sorriso, il tipo che doveva sempre forzare sul suo viso. Sapeva che Tony odiava quel sorriso, perché era una maschera, non era lontanamente come i suoi veri sorrisi. Era pieno di veleno e dolore, non gioia, mai qualcosa che anche remotamente somigliasse alla gioia. Ma Tony non era li per aggrottarsi tristemente, perciò Loki sorrise, ghignò anche.  
"Tu fallirai," disse. "E tu soffrirai per questo."  
"Silenzio," sibilò The Other, afferrando il suo collo per tirarlo più vicino.  
"Se non ti posso far pagare, allora lo faranno altri," continuò Loki.  
The Other guardò a lui per un lungo istante.  
"Oh... negazione. Non siamo pronti ad accettare di essere stati abbandonati, vero?" disse. "O è qualcosa di anche più penoso? Speranza?"  
Una risata si tagliò la strada fuori da Loki, un suono stanco e vuoto, praticamente solo aria.  
"Oh no... ho imparato una lezione," disse. "Non riguarda me. Che io viva o muoia, tu comunque fallirai, e sarai comunque battuto." sorrise di nuovo ampiamente. "Tu perderai."  
La mano di The Other si strinse attorno alla sua gola, tagliandogli l'aria un poco.  
"Pensi di essere così intelligente," disse rabbiosamente The Other. "Pensi di poter rallentarmi per sempre perché non lotti? Troverò semplicemente un nuovo modo di imbrigliare questo potere, di finire il mio lavoro. E' solo una questione di tempo, e di tempo ne ho in abbondanza, visto che tu resterai qui quanto a lungo io vorrò. Anni anche, se io volessi."  
Loki lo guardò di rimando, incapace di parlare, ma ben capace di tenere il sorriso sul suo viso.  
"Se pensi che mai scapperai da qui, allora è tempo che tu impari un altra lezione," gli sibilò The Other. "Ho distrutto quello che cercava di aiutarti e ucciderò chiunque altro possa provarci. E ti farò guardare... Ti farò osservare la maledizione che tu hai portato sulle loro teste con la tua miserabile esistenza... poi vedremo quanto sei capace di trattenerti."  
Loki succhiò un profondo respiro quando The Other lo lasciò. Non importava quello che diceva, per nulla, neppure un poco... distrutti... una menzogna... doveva esserlo...  
"Anche se lui fosse morto," disse sottovoce. "Non vorrebbe che io fallissi."  
Sapeva questo con assoluta certezza. Tony sapeva che lui era forte, che era qualcuno che ce l'aveva fatta anche nelle ore più oscure, sapeva che era qualcuno degno del suo amore. Perciò sarebbe stato quell'uomo, anche se fosse stata l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.  
"Quindi non fallirò," terminò. Se The Other trovava un altro modo per provare a prendere quello che voleva, allora Loki avrebbe trovato un altro modo per ostacolarlo. Potevano giocare quel gioco per sempre e Loki non avrebbe perso.  
Non aveva nulla da provare a se stesso, ma per Tony... avrebbe davvero fatto cercare a Loki di essere la migliore versione di se stesso. Non importava dove fosse, in questo mondo o un altro. Promise di provare, provare e vivere anche se Tony non fosse stato più li, e Loki non sarebbe più stato un bugiardo. Questo voto non sarebbe stato spezzato. Perciò sarebbe sopravvissuto, dannazione a tutto il resto.  
The Other dovette leggere la determinazione sul suo viso molto chiaramente ancora una volta. Dapprima sembrò rabbioso, ma poi la sua espressione divenne pensierosa mentre fissava di nuovo Loki.  
"Bene..." The Other strascicò le parole crudelmente dopo un lungo e pesante silenzio. "Allora è tempo che tu dimentichi tutto di lui."  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevo la brama di usare le parole di The House Martell "Unbowed Unbent Unbroken" [Indomito, Mai piegato, Mai spezzato N.d.T.] come titolo di questo capitolo, ma poi ho deciso per la sola prima parola.  
> Se The Other pensava che Loki si lasciasse sopraffare sommessamente, si sbagliava molto.


	91. 91 Fede nella forza

_**  
Hatchet aveva solo ingredienti sufficienti per altri due incantesimi di localizzazione. Sapevano dall'ultima volta che avevano lanciato uno di essi che Loki era ancora sulla nave di The Other e che si stavano muovendo. Era ovviamente più confortante di quanto le parole potessero mai descrivere come fosse per lui sapere che Loki era ancora vivo. Ma allo stesso istante sarebbe stato meglio se fossero già arrivati dove si stavano dirigendo. Temeva che sarebbero stati ancora in movimento quando avrebbe finito gli ingredienti e allora non avrebbe avuto di nuovo i mezzi per trovare Loki. Il pensiero gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco, trasformandolo in una pesante palla di nervi e terrore.  
La sua magia si stringeva sotto alla sua pelle, rabbrividiva e pulsava costantemente, facendo tremare le sue mani sempre più spesso. Loki non era li per aiutarlo a liberarsi dell'eccessiva quantità di energia senza scoppi violenti. L'incantesimo localizzatore era difficilmente abbastanza per stancarlo. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto usare la sua magia per qualcos'altro comunque, per sollevare almeno una parte dello stress sul suo corpo, ma temeva che indipendentemente dalle sue intenzioni, la sua magia sarebbe divenuta feroce a causa della sua rabbia e preoccupazione. Solo uno sciocco avrebbe rischiato la nave e tutti i suoi passeggeri con qualcosa come la magia ribelle sguinzagliata.  
La nuova nave non era per nulla come la Iron Mage. L'interno era chiaramente stato assemblato in fretta e non costruito con l'intenzione di ospitare molte persone per un lungo periodo di tempo. Non avevano stanze separate, solo due righe di letti ai due lati di una delle ampie aree separate che dividevano l'intera nave. Non che a qualcuno importasse. Tutto era li per la necessità, non per il conforto. Tutto era nuovo, ma incredibilmente semplice e senza molti fronzoli.  
A dispetto della mancanza di privacy Hatchet si sentiva come fosse solo mentre sedeva sul letto, i suoi piedi sul pavimento e i suoi gomiti sulle ginocchia. Il suo umore era peggiore che mai e anche Juyu aveva smesso di avere qualche tipo di conversazione con lui. Nessun altro aveva neppure cercato, perché sapevano che avrebbero ricevuto solo parole dure in cambio della loro preoccupazione.  
Poi c'era Thor. Hatchet non era sicuro se lo avesse mai trovato così esasperante prima. C'era solo qualcosa nell'averlo attorno che faceva brillare la magia di Hatchet di irritazione. Non sapeva che cosa fosse esattamente che lo seccava così tanto. Non cercò ragioni, perché non gli servivano ragioni. Tutto e tutti lo irritavano e la sua magia era più che turbata a causa di ciò. Lo faceva stare costantemente allerta anche quando avrebbe preferito riposare. Lo teneva teso anche quando cercava di rilassarsi. Lo teneva sveglio quando aveva bisogno di dormire. Bruciava sotto alla sua pelle in angoscia, vibrando spiacevolmente, rendendo il suo umore già marcio anche peggiore. Quello era ovviamente il motivo per cui tutti sulla nave si tenevano a debita distanza. Eccetto Thor.  
Hatchet avrebbe preferito molto che il Tonante rimanesse in compagnia dei suoi compagni Avengers. Ma no, per qualche ragione insisteva per andare a tenere compagnia ad Hatchet ogni tanto, come se fosse stato in grado di rendere le cose migliori in qualche modo.  
Perciò stavolta quando Thor sedette sul letto accanto di fronte a lui, mimando la sua posa, Hatchet lo guardò con il suo sguardo più velenoso, fissando l'Aesir freddamente. Thor sbuffò stancamente in reazione e puntò al viso di Hatchet.  
"Non so decidere se hai imparato quello sguardo da Loki o se è il contrario," disse.  
Hatchet socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Che cos'è questo, Odinson?" chiese  
Thor sospirò. "Lo hai detto come se scambiare qualche parola fosse una tale offesa."  
"Se hai l'impressione che siamo improvvisamente camerati... o amici, allora stai sbagliando moltissimo," gli disse Hatchet. "Puoi risparmiare le tue parole per i tuoi fratelli d'armi," aggiunse, annuendo con il capo verso Steve e Bucky che parlavano sottovoce.  
Thor si strofinò le sopracciglia mentre cercava le parole. La pazienza di Hatchet era già terminata comunque. Non era dell'umore per qualsiasi cosa Thor volesse questa volta.  
"Cosa vuoi?" chiese brutalmente.  
"Perché devo volere qualcosa solo per cercare..."  
"Cercare cosa? Non mi serve che tu cerchi di essere nulla. Non mi piaci. Posso a malapena sopportarti quasi ogni giorno. Perciò perché non mi sollevi della tua presenza prima che io ti bruci i capelli via dalla testa?"  
La sua voce era bassa e quasi sibilò fuori le parole, la sua magia brillava sulle sue dita con una luce violetta. Thor semplicemente si aggrottò.  
"Avrei creduto che almeno ora di tutti i tempi avremmo potuto comprenderci. Abbiamo un bersaglio comune, un nemico comune, e gli stessi sentimenti stanno oscurando i nostri pensieri."  
"Noi non siamo... non sono gli stessi," sibilò Hatchet a voce bassa. "Non cercare neppure di presumere che quello che proviamo sia la stessa cosa!"  
Alzò la voce, quindi probabilmente gli altri lo sentirono ugualmente, ma non gli importava un fico secco. Thor e le sue presunzioni, la sua necessità di cercare cameratismo, come se Hatchet fosse stato uno dei suoi compagni di bevuta Aesir con cui inseguiva puttane.  
Il viso di Thor si oscurò infine, ma non nel tipo di rabbia furiosa che Hatchet si sarebbe aspettato.  
"Forse no, ma questo dolore, non cercare di rivendicarlo come tuo," brontolò sommessamente. "Non pretendere che sei il solo a sentirlo. Non hai il diritto."  
Hatchet lo fissò per un momento, diviso fra il voler semplicemente urlare e fare qualcosa di più brutto. Ma poi, improvvisamente la lotta uscì completamente da lui. Perché stava anche sprecando le sue parole? Cosa importava quello che pensava Thor. Hatchet aveva altre cose di cui preoccuparsi. Come ogni volta dal primo giorno, quando la sua mente scivolava via a Loki, non vedeva alcun punto nel discutere.  
"Cosa vuoi ,Thor?" chiese ancora, sottovoce stavolta. La sua rabbia era andata per il momento.  
"Credici o meno, ero preoccupato per la tua salute, ma non avrei dovuto preoccuparmene," rispose Thor severamente, muovendosi per alzarsi di nuovo.  
Hatchet voleva mordersi la lingua e lasciarlo andare via, ma non ci riuscì.  
"Solo siedi e dimmi quello che pensi," disse. "Dovresti essere migliore nel porgere parole bollenti di così." poteva non essere stato molto, ma era il solo gesto di benvenuto che poteva offrire nel suo stato mentale.  
Thor rimase in silenzio per un attimo, considerando. Era visibilmente indeciso se andarsene o meno. Sedette giù di nuovo infine.  
"Sei più irritante di quanto sia mai stato Loki," disse, brontolando davvero. Hatchet sorrise stancamente.  
"Grazie." Thor scelse di ignorarlo.  
Il Tonante sedette sul letto silenziosamente per lunghi istanti ed Hatchet non aveva urgenza di interrompere il silenzio fra di loro. Sapeva che Thor si preparava a parlare, perciò attese, quasi curioso riguardo cosa si trattasse.  
"Sono preoccupato per Loki," disse allora Thor, come se non fosse qualcosa che tutti sapevano. "Anche per la sua vita ovviamente, ma ho più paura per l'integrità della sua mente."   
Hatchet scosse la testa, ma Thor continuò prima che potesse dire altro.  
"E' passato attraverso tante cose," disse Thor. "Ha sofferto nelle mani di queste canaglie più volte, per lui essere di nuovo nelle loro grinfie..."   
"Loki è forte, più forte di quanto tu possa pensare," disse Hatchet.  
"So quanto è forte," lo guardò direttamente Thor. "Non dubito per un attimo che molti sarebbero stati da lungo oltre il poter essere salvati, molti avrebbero da lungo perso non solo la loro mente, ma anche la loro stessa anima, ma..."  
"Infine tutto si spezza?" terminò Hatchet, lasciando la cosa come una domanda. Era come una legge della natura, non importava quanto bene ti piegavi sotto pressione, alla fine ti saresti spezzato o saresti andato in pezzi.  
Thor annuì. "Io credevo che lui fosse già spezzato," ammise sommessamente. "Non avevo molta speranza al riguardo."  
"E stai perdendo di nuovo la speranza?"  
"Temo quello che troveremo quando infine lo raggiungeremo," disse Thor.  
"Io no," disse Hatchet. "Loki è Loki. Non mi importa di null'altro. Io solo... lui deve solo essere vivo. Solo questo mi importa, che lui sia vivo."  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per lunghi momenti ed Hatchet immediatamente cercò di prendere di nuovo controllo di se. Era davvero troppo teso se avesse detto tali parole davanti a Thor fra tutte le persone.  
"Ti devo le mie scuse," disse Thor dopo un poco.  
"Per cosa?" chiese Hatchet, cercando di suonare più composto di quanto fosse.  
"Per aver sminuito il vostro legame per così tanti anni," disse Thor. "Non avevo mai creduto che tu fossi davvero importante per Loki. So adesso che mi sbagliavo gravemente, e mi pento della mia ignoranza. Ti faccio le mie scuse."  
Hatchet voleva sbuffare, ignorare le parole facilmente, semplicemente spingerle via, ma lo sbuffo venne male, si trasformò in un suono del tutto diverso, qualcosa di debole e strangolato.  
"Ah ma non ti sbagliavi," disse. Agganciò le dita insieme per far sparire le scintille di magia da attorno alle sue mani. Thor si aggrottò. "E' vero adesso, ma non è sempre stato così. Io non ero così importante allora."  
Thor aprì la bocca, forse per protestare, forse per dire qualcos'altro, ma Hatchet parlò rapidamente e lo azzittì scuotendo il capo.  
"Lui spendeva a malapena una serata o un mese ogni anno in Alfheim," Hatchet ricordò a Thor. "Aveva bisogno di attenzione che Asgard non gli dava. E io gli ho dato questo liberamente," fece spallucce. "Non leggervi molto dentro."  
Non era piacevole pensare al loro passato in quel modo, ma Hatchet non era uso ad illudere se stesso.  
"Era affezionato alla mia compagnia, la conoscenza che condividevo, la mia lealtà e le lodi con cui lo sommergevo, ma non si era mai esteso oltre a quelle poche brevi settimane. Io ero come il castello di Frey, come i magi della corte, o Wolveswoods, qualcosa che lo aspettava sempre quando visitava. Cose che generalmente importavano molto poco mentre era a casa ad Asgard."  
Non disse le cose amaramente, perché non c'era nulla di cui essere amareggiati. Hatchet era affezionato a quei tempi che riuscivano a passare in compagnia l'uno dell'altro e aveva guadagnato molto dalla loro compagnia anche quando Loki era lontano. Poteva essere stata una creatura abominevole agli occhi di molti, a volte buona parte degli elfi lo guardavano dall'alto in basso ad Alfheim, ma gli erano comunque permesse alcune cortesie solo per essere amico di Loki. Tutto era diverso ora ovviamente, ma uno non doveva guardare indietro al passato ed immaginarsi cose che non erano vere a quel tempo.  
Thor sembrò dissentire comunque.  
"Posso essere stato cieco a molte cose," disse. "Ma credo di sapere quanto tu significassi per mio fratello. E se pensi di essere mai stato dimenticato quando Loki era ad Asgard, allora sei uno sciocco."  
Le parole erano gentili, volevano essere rassicuranti, eppure... guardò su verso Thor e colse il suo sguardo prima di parlare di nuovo.  
"Lo sai come ci si sente... a guardare qualcosa scivolarti via di mano?" chiese. Il viso di Thor immediatamente si oscurò, come se un ombra fosse stata gettata su di lui. Hatchet sapeva quali ricordi si erano illuminati nella sua mente, che cosa lo faceva sembrare così perseguitato, perduto in un momento che era da lungo passato.  
"Ai," disse lentamente.  
"Prima, avete smesso di venire ad Alfheim," disse Hatchet. "Ed io sapevo già che le cose sarebbero finite," continuò, con la piena attenzione di Thor di nuovo. "E certamente un giorno il Bifrost illuminò il cielo, ma solo la regina Frigga uscì dalla luce."  
Hatchet ricordò lo sguardo nel suo viso quando si mostrò da sola, solo le sue guardie attorno a lei e nessuno dei suoi figli. Lei aveva sorriso a suo fratello come sempre, si era scusata per l'assenza di Thor e Loki facilmente, ma quello sguardo sul suo viso quando infine aveva guardato Hatchet. Quello era stato il momento in cui era stato certo che Loki non sarebbe più tornato.  
"Le decadi successive..." iniziò a dire, ma cadde in silenzio e scosse il capo. Non importava più, quei tempi erano passati da tempo.  
"Eri arrabbiato?" chiese Thor, sembrando più giovane d'un tratto.  
"Verso Loki?" chiese di rimando Hatchet. Poi sbuffò mentre scuoteva di nuovo la testa. "No, le Norne mi aiutino non avrei mai potuto essere davvero arrabbiato con quel moccioso."  
Sorrise affettuosamente per quanto fossero vere le sue parole. Aveva avuto momenti di estrema irritazione, ma mai vera rabbia. Se Loki si fosse improvvisamente mostrato di nuovo ad Alfheim in quegli anni Hatchet avrebbe scelto delle parole per lui, ma lo avrebbe comunque salutato con un sorriso. Lo avrebbe inondato di attenzioni e lodi, insegnamenti e racconti, scherzi e saggezza, così come sempre. Esattamente come aveva fatto quando infine lo aveva trovato di nuovo in quella affollata strada a Dalekanium. Non c'era stata rabbia, solo gioia.  
"Non era colpa tua se lui stava lontano," disse Thor.  
Oh, quanto lo sapeva bene Hatchet.  
"Hatchet, Thor!" chiamò Juyu ed entrambi si girarono per guardarla.  
"Stark e Drongo vi vogliono vedere," disse lei, invitandoli a seguirla.  
Hatchet notò solo allora che Steve e Bucky erano andati ugualmente. Tutti dovevano essere stati nella sala di controllo. Thor si alzò per primo, ma Hatchet lo seguì subito dietro, scuotendosi la melanconia immediatamente mentre drizzava la schiena. Il modo in cui Juyu lo guardò gli diceva che non stava ingannando nessuno, ma non disse nulla, solo aspettò fino a che Hatchet la raggiunse per camminare dietro di lui.  
***  
Quando entrarono, la sala di controllo era piena di display olografici di una mappa stellare, leggermente più piccola di quella che Hatchet aveva usato per il suo primo incantesimo di Localizzazione. Tutti si erano raccolti attorno a Stark e Drongo. Bee, Rhodey e Bruce erano un po' più vicino, mentre Steve, Bucky ed ora Thor erano in piedi con le spalle al muro. Juyu ed Hatchet si avvicinarono a Stark ugualmente.  
Stark sembrava tanto logoro quanto si sentiva Hatchet, solo che era umano quindi era più facile notare i cerchi scuri sotto i suoi occhi e il pallore della sua pelle. Era stato collettivamente forzato e pressato perché dormisse un paio di volte ormai, ma non era mai rimasto giù per molto. Era la determinazione che Hatchet poteva leggere sul suo viso che probabilmente riusciva a tenerlo in piedi. Anche adesso non sembrava qualcuno che potesse cadere a terra in ogni istante, al contrario. Lui sembrava forte e risoluto come sempre.  
"Perciò di cosa si tratta?" chiese Hatchet. Stark era aggrottato e c'era qualcosa di più nella sua espressione che la quantità di preoccupazione e paura che Hatchet si aspettava quando lo guardava.  
Drongo si sporse per puntare a qualcosa sull'enorme display olografico.  
"Io e Stark ci siamo trovati a dissentire e mentre io capisco le sue ragioni, insisto che tutti siate informati riguardo questo in modo proprio," disse lui. "Questo è dove siamo adesso," continuò, le sue dita che fluttuavano. "E qui è dove siamo diretti al momento," continuò e fece alcuni passi indietro per puntare ad una diversa parte della mappa.  
"E questa," disse puntando ad uno sciame ellissoidale di stelle non così lontane dalla loro corrente destinazione finale. "E' la Galassia di Fornax."  
"Il pianeta di origine di Drongo, Sakaar è li," aggiunse Bruce aiutando tutti coloro che non lo sapevano.  
"Okay, dunque perché questo è rilevante al momento?" chiese Rhodey.  
"Loki e Stark hanno reso un enorme servizio alla nostra gente," disse Drongo. "In tempo di grande bisogno, i miei fratelli e sorelle non esiterebbero di aiutarci in cambio."  
"Vuoi che facciamo una deviazione," chiese Hatchet. "Non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo così."  
"E' quello che ho detto io," disse subito Stark.  
"Amici miei," disse con calma Drongo. "Siamo tutti profondamente preoccupati per Loki, ma non sappiamo il numero dei nemici che ci attendono. The Other avrebbe potuto lavorare da solo quando ha attaccato la Terra, ma adesso potrebbe stare ritornando dal suo padrone e dai suoi eserciti. Non lo sappiamo semplicemente."  
"Siamo già molto lontani da loro," disse Hatchet. "Posso solo effettuare altri due Incantesimi di Localizzazione. Se perdiamo tempo e ci sfuggono..."  
"Noi non perderemo tempo," disse Drongo. "Non dobbiamo atterrare su Sakaar, dobbiamo solo arrivare abbastanza vicino da permettermi di inviare un messaggio alla mia gente."  
"Sembra ragionevole," disse Steve.  
"Ma non abbiamo il tempo!" disse Stark, quasi urlando. "Potremmo già essere troppo tardi! Non possiamo rischiare di rimanere anche più indietro."  
"E se loro ci uccidono tutti prima di poter arrivare abbastanza vicini a The Other?" chiese Bucky improvvisamente, spingendosi via dal muro su cui era appoggiato un attimo prima. "E se arriviamo in tempo, ma non possiamo combatterli tutti, perché ce ne sono troppi e non abbiamo rinforzi?"  
"Se non vuoi prenderti il rischio, allora non dovresti essere venuto," Stark gli ribatté.  
"Siamo tutti ben coscienti dei rischi, Tony," disse Steve. "Li abbiamo accettati ed abbiamo deciso di venire comunque. Guarda, non avevamo possibilità quando abbiamo lasciato la Terra. Non c'era modo che potessimo portare più persone, ma questo è diverso."  
"Sappiamo almeno se ci possono aiutare?" chiese Juyu. "L'ultima volta che siamo stati li il Re Rosso era ancora sul trono."  
"Sono passati anni," disse Drongo. "Cajera non aveva ragione di non colpire quando i bambini sono stati in salvo. Il Re Rosso è morto, ne sono assolutamente certo."  
"E sei anche assolutamente certo che loro vorranno aiutarci?" chiese Rhodey. Stark lo guardò come se fosse stato tradito, ma Rhodey alzò semplicemente una mano per placarlo ed attese la risposta di Drongo.  
"Dovete sapere che Loki non salvò solo la mia vita quando mi incontrò sul mio pianeta. L'equipaggio non solo mi diede il benvenuto, ma salvò anche le vite di innumerevoli innocenti," guardò per primo a Stark quando lo disse, ma poi si girò per guardare Bee e Juyu, annuendo anche a loro. "Quello che loro hanno fatto ha assicurato la nostra vittoria contro il crudele Re Rosso."  
"E Loki è stato quello che ha insistito perché vi aiutassimo," aggiunse Bee.  
"E Cajera sarà più che desiderosa di aiutare un amico della nostra gente, non solo Loki, ma tu Stark, e Juyu e Bee ugualmente. Il popolo delle Ombre non dimentica coloro che hanno combattuto al nostro fianco.  
"Loki..." iniziò Hatchet.  
"The Other non ucciderà mio fratello," disse Thor interrompendolo. "Non per molto tempo, lo avete detto voi stessi."  
"Vuoi rischiarlo?" gli chiese Stark. "E se arriviamo la ed è troppo tardi, eh? Troppo tardi a causa di questo!"  
"E se non riuscissimo a raggiungerlo, perché non ci prendiamo il rischio?" chiese di rimando Thor. "Mio fratello è forte."  
"E prolungare la sua sofferenza, non importa neppure quello?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Io credo che tu possa convenire con me quando dico che Loki preferirebbe soffrire di più che vedere alcuno di voi morto."  
"Ahh, sii dannato!" imprecò Hatchet e strinse i pugni per trattenere la sua magia. Stava pulsando pericolosamente vicina alla superficie.  
"Quanto grande sarà la deviazione di cui parliamo?" chiese Bruce.  
"Dipende da dove The Other si sposterà," disse Drongo. "Dobbiamo vedere in che direzione si stanno muovendo prima di resettare la nostra rotta."  
"Non sono d'accordo con questo ancora," disse Stark.  
"Tony devi pensare chiaramente al riguardo," disse Rhodey. "Non importa se arriviamo in tempo se non possiamo liberarlo."  
"Non sappiamo neppure se ci sarà qualche significativa resistenza," disse Stark.  
"Non sappiamo neppure se ce ne sarà una," disse Steve. "The Other sta dirigendosi da qualche parte, ad un nascondiglio, a prendere una nuova serie di soldati, o di nuovo da Thanos stesso, non lo sappiamo. Ha un vantaggio su di noi, che ci piaccia o meno. Se questo può girare la bilancia a nostro favore, alzare le nostre possibilità di sconfiggerlo e liberare Loki, lo dovremo fare."  
"Stark non servirà molto tempo," disse Drongo.  
"Okay, a fanculo, faremo una fottuta votazione allora dannazione. Io e il mio equipaggio, non il resto di voi," disse Stark. "Io dico no. Drongo dice si, quindi..." alzò la mano e fece un gesto ad Hatchet, poi a Juyu e Bee, invitandoli a rispondere. Hatchet rimase in risoluto silenzio, perciò Stark guardò alle ragazze.  
"No," disse Bee immediatamente. "Penso siamo abbastanza forti da raggiungere Loki e liberarlo da soli, se arriviamo in tempo."  
Stark annuì e si girò a guardare Juyu.  
"Io sto con Drongo," disse lei dopo aver preso un ampio respiro. "Loki ci vorrebbe veder pensare, non andare alla carica con i fucili spianati come pazzi. Se possiamo avere altri muscoli, dovremo prendere gli extra muscoli, ed essere certi che possiamo affrontare The Other permanentemente."  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio ed Hatchet poteva sentire come tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui anche se era troppo impegnato a fissare la Galassia di Fornax sulla mappa stellare per controllare.  
"Hatchet?" domandò Stark.  
Hatchet infine si girò e guardò i visi di tutti. Voleva stare dalla parte di Stark, davvero voleva, ma poi i suoi occhi si posarono su Thor per un attimo. Voleva imprecare e infuriarsi, distruggere o uccidere qualcosa. Voleva avere la sua possibilità, lo sapeva bene. Era solo una questione di tempo e Loki...  
Loki era forte, così tanto forte. Quello che Loki avrebbe voluto era anche più chiaro a lui.  
"Cerchiamo la gente di Drongo," disse. "E facciamolo in fretta." immediatamente si girò per andare, non volendo dire un altra parola al riguardo, men che meno cambiare idea. Una parte di lui si era già pentita della decisione.  
Loki era forte. Loki non avrebbe voluto che fossero stupidi solo perché erano preoccupati per lui. Loki sarebbe stato bene. Doveva esserlo. Sarebbero arrivati in tempo e lo avrebbero trovato sano e intero.  
"Hatchet," lo chiamò Thor seguendolo nel corto corridoio che portava all'area notte. Si fermò ma non si girò.  
"Quanto è incazzato Stark?" chiese Hatchet per qualche ragione.  
"E' accecato dalla sua preoccupazione," disse Thor. "Ma cambierà la rotta in modo che possiamo passare Sakaar sulla rotta."  
Se Stark fosse stato completamente contrario all'idea, non avrebbe acconsentito a cambiare le rotte, non importava quello che tutti gli altri dicevano. Il pensiero non era rassicurante o confortante come Hatchet sperava fosse.  
"Hatchet, io ho fiducia nella resistenza di Loki," disse Thor e dopo un lungo momento di silenzio.  
"Ma mi hai appena detto che temi quello che troveremo," Hatchet si girò, con un gesto veemente, le sue mani tremavano ancora.  
"Si, ma avrei temuto per lui anche di più se qualcuno di voi perisse mentre cerchiamo di liberarlo," disse Thor.  
"Tutto infine si spezza," disse sottovoce Hatchet.  
"L'ho pensato una volta," disse Thor. "Ed avevo torto. Il metallo si rompe e così pure la roccia, ma non il vento, non una fiamma aperta. Non Loki."  
Era qualcosa che Hatchet avrebbe detto personalmente in ogni altro momento. Si girò di nuovo. Passò la mano sul suo viso, poi di nuovo nei capelli, che erano ancora irritantemente macchiati di riccioli biondi, afferrandoli forte in frustrazione.  
"Se mi sbaglio..." iniziò a dire sottovoce.  
"Non ti sbagli," disse risolutamente Thor.  
"E' diverso adesso rispetto a come era," disse Hatchet. "Neppure due anni eppure siamo passati attraverso più cose, siamo più vicini che mai," le parole morirono sulle sue labbra e dovette inspirare forte per poter parlare di nuovo.  
"Solo non posso... non posso perdere questo... lui... non ora," riuscì a dire. "Non dopo tutto,"  
Si accorse solo che il suo corpo stava tremando per la tensione che la sua magia stava producendo quando la mano pesante di Thor atterrò sulla sua spalla. Quello fu il momento in cui si rese conto di quanto le cose erano andate male. Il peso della mano di Thor non era come il tocco di Loki, non calmava la sua magia subito, ma comunque parte della tensione improvvisamente si spezzò e scivolò via, i tremori che scuotevano le sue ossa svanirono. Dopo un attimo o due anche le sue mani smisero di tremare.  
"Non lo faremo," disse Thor con assoluta certezza.  
Era forse sciocco o puerile, ma Hatchet voleva credergli. Solo stavolta.  
***** _

_****_


	92. 92 Il cielo cade

Qualsiasi altro giorno la vista avrebbe riempito Tony di qualcosa di ridicolmente vicino allo sbalordimento. Oggi la vasta forma blu, violetto e giallo lo lasciava freddo. Non il freddo dell'indifferenza, ma il bruciante gelo della furia. Perché erano arrivati, The Other era qui, Loki era qui.  
Era servito fin troppo a lungo per arrivare qui.  
"Che cosa esattamente stiamo aspettando?" chiese Hatchet. "Dobbiamo andare!"  
"E da quale area dovremo iniziare a coprire di tutte le cento e diciottomila milioni di miglia quadrate del pianeta?" gli chiese Tony di rimando.  
Lui ed Hatchet facevano a turno nell'essere i più agitati a bordo. Entrambi erano passati attraverso tutte le emozioni negative che potevano possibilmente esistere, dalla rabbia all'apatia, per ricominciare di nuovo ogni pochi giorni come una giostra completamente fuori di testa. Tony era nel suo stadio di calma sconcertante, mentre Hatchet era più nel suo lato pazzo furioso della zona rabbia al momento. L'elfo era ansioso di muoversi ed uccidere qualcosa. Tony era più che certo che sarebbe scivolato in quel tipo di umore anche lui appena avesse avuto un bersaglio.  
"Se posso continuare," Drongo disse prima che Hatchet potesse parlare di nuovo. Era ancora calmo ovviamente, a dispetto dell'essere stato interrotto già fin troppe volte.  
"Si, stavi parlando del campo di asteroidi," gli disse Steve.  
"Che è composto dai detriti lasciati dalla distruzione delle tre lune di Acram che erano state distrutte alcune decadi fa," disse Drongo. Il che è il motivo per cui la superficie è costantemente martellata da piogge di meteoriti."  
"Chi vive in un posto come questo?" chiese Rhodey.  
"Nessuno," disse Drongo. "La gente di Acram ha lasciato il proprio pianeta centinaia di anni or sono. Il sole è una nebula adesso, presto diventerà una semplice nana e il pianeta sarà troppo freddo anche perché la restante vegetazione e gli animali sopravvivano."  
"Una stella morente e un pianeta morente," annuì Steve. "Perché The Other è qui? Non è una buona base per un esercito."  
"No, mi spiace ma abbiamo qualcosa di peggio ad aspettarci," disse Drongo.  
Drongo divenne tetro mentre loro rallentavano e vide dove erano arrivati. Non erano esattamente dentro alla Galassia di Fornax, ma erano abbastanza vicini perché Drongo sapesse alcune cose riguardo l'area. Lui aveva solo dovuto dare un occhiata alla nebula per riconoscerla.  
"Cosa può essere peggio che un esercito?" chiese Juyu. C'era dell'incredulità nel suo tono, ma più che altro solo trepidazione, perché Drongo non lanciava mai parole attorno con leggerezza.  
"La gente di Acram era considerata una tremenda forza," disse Drongo. "Si diceva che la sola cosa che rivaleggiava con la loro enorme flotta era la fortezza in cui avevano trasformato il loro pianeta. La loro tecnologia permetteva loro di spedire tutte le loro forze fuori in battaglie combattute lontano mentre le loro città erano protette dalle macchine."  
"Davvero non mi piace dove stiamo andando a finire," commentò sottovoce Bruce. Tony si sentiva allo stesso modo.  
"La gente può essere andata ormai, lasciando le proprie città quiete come tombe, ma se The Other ha trovato un modo per riattivare tutte le loro armi e macchine, bene..." la sua voce si spense. Non gli serviva finire la frase perché tutti capissero.  
Erano tutti in silenzio per un attimo, considerando le parole.  
"Se semplicemente voliamo più vicino ci faranno a pezzi prima che raggiungiamo la superficie," disse Steve.  
"E' una possibilità," disse Drongo. "Non ho modo di sapere quanta parte delle difese planetarie funzionino, visto che sono passati molti anni, ma deve essere il motivo per cui The Other ha scelto questo pianeta."  
"Con una tecnologia così avanzata, probabilmente si mantengono da soli ad un livello estensivo," disse Tony. "Forse tutto funziona."  
"E queste persone sono semplicemente partite lasciandosi tutto alle spalle?" chiese Bucky.  
"Nessuna tecnologia che io conosca può fermare una stella dalla morte o impedire ad un pianeta di essere inghiottito da essa," disse Drongo. "E quello che avevano costruito qui poteva essere ricostruito da qualche altra parte di nuovo. Loro volevano salvare se stessi, non le loro macchine."  
"Se le macchine sono qui per proteggere il pianeta, come ha potuto atterrare The Other?" chiese Thor. "E cosa ha da guadagnare dallo stare qui se il pianeta è destinato?"  
"Forse vuole prendere le armi," suppose Bruce. "Quello è ciò che voleva anche da Tony, giusto? Armi. Le sue armate sono state distrutte una dopo l'altra, perciò vuole qualcosa di meglio. Se ha trovato un modo per attivare e controllare quello che c'è su questo pianeta, allora ha esattamente quello che voleva."  
"Non importa, visto che non se ne andrà da qui vivo," disse Tony con assoluta certezza.  
"Perciò... quando arrivano i tuoi amici?" chiese Bucky, guardando Drongo.  
"Cajera arriverà qui," rispose Drongo risolutamente. Nessuno discusse con lui.  
"Stark, che cosa facciamo?" chiese Bee.  
Tony pensò ai suoi costanti mal di testa mentre fissava la percentuale che lentamente cresceva delle scansioni del pianeta di JARVIS. Stavano cercando la nave di The Other. Era abbastanza grande da essere individuata anche dallo spazio se cercavano abbastanza bene. L'incantesimo di Hatchet aveva puntato a quel luogo come una gigantesca freccia al neon, adesso dovevano solo trovare la località esatta. Quando l'avessero avuta, serviva loro raggiungere la superficie, attraversare qualsiasi difese avesse avuto il pianeta.  
Rhodey aveva una espressione pensierosa sul viso, ma mentre i secondi passavano senza che Tony dicesse nulla, lentamente diveniva sempre più preoccupata.  
"Stai pensando di fare di nuovo quella cosa dello hacking mentale, vero?" chiese.  
"Non penso che tu stia abbastanza bene," disse Drongo subito.  
Cap si aggrottò immediatamente, Bruce stava indossando la sua espressione infelice, e Juyu stava già aprendo la bocca per protestare.  
"Credeteci o meno," esclamò ad alta voce Tony, silenziando tutti. "Non è quello che ho pianificato. Non che non potrei provare se non ci fossero altre opzioni."  
"Quindi a cosa pensi?" chiese Hatchet. La mancanza di preoccupazione sul suo viso era più rassicurante che irritante. Stava muovendosi verso la sua fase spietato e niente cagate allora, adesso che erano così vicino. Era molto efficiente in quel modo. E serviva davvero loro quello piuttosto che semplice preoccupazione. Specialmente considerando quanto fuori di testa fosse stato l'ultimo piano di Tony.  
"Volerò direttamente dentro," disse semplicemente.  
***  
Quando gli altri realizzarono che con 'volerò direttamente dentro' intendeva mettersi su l'armatura e uscire nello spazio da solo, poi tentare di entrare nell'atmosfera ed atterrare senza essere colpito ed ucciso o bruciato in cenere... bene non erano felici.  
Tony aveva disegnato il MARK Firebird II per poter gestire il freddo e - più importante ancora - il vuoto dello spazio. Inoltre mentre non aveva avuto modo di provarlo, anche entrare l'atmosfera non avrebbe dovuto essere un problema. Lui si fidava della sua capacità, perciò non si preoccupava di nulla di tutto ciò. Le difese del pianeta erano un altra faccenda comunque.  
"Ascoltate, loro ovviamente hanno progettato le loro difese contro navi ostili, non un singolo tizio in armatura. Io probabilmente non sarò neppure registrato dalle loro scansioni."  
"Probabilmente," ripeté Rhodey dubbioso mentre Tony indossava il suo elmetto. Era il solo che discuteva ancora. Tutti avevano lasciato perdere da tempo o non avevano neppure cercato di fermarlo. Appena le scansioni di JARVIS avevano trovato quello che cercavano, stava infilandosi l'armatura.  
"Fidatevi di me, okay?" chiese Tony.  
"Non farti ammazzare tu pazzo bastardo," disse Rhodey dopo un attimo di silenzio, mettendo la mano sulla spalla corazzata di Tony. "E noi saremo dietro di te appena possiamo."  
"So che lo sarete," gli disse Tony.  
"Colonnello Rhodes, deve lasciare la camera di compensazione," avvisò JARVIS.  
"Buona fortuna," disse Rhodey mentre usciva. La porta scivolò e si chiuse dietro di lui immediatamente e Tony fu solo. Prese un respiro profondo per ricomporsi, solo riportando in ordine la sua testa.  
"Siamo pronti quando lo sei tu," disse Drongo attraverso il loro commlink. Avrebbero potuto perdere contatto quando Tony fosse stato troppo lontano, ma era qualcosa di cui non era preoccupato. Potevano gestirsi tutti da soli perfettamente bene anche senza Tony.  
"Tutto chiaro," disse Tony. "Vi farò sapere appena sarà sicuro avvicinarsi."  
"Non uccidere The Other prima che io arrivi li," lo avvisò Hatchet.  
"Non posso promettere nulla," rispose Tony. Non era il solo ansioso di fare a pezzi quella feccia, ma se fosse stato il primo a mettere le dita su di lui, non avrebbe aspettato nessuno per finire il suo lavoro. Forse Loki, avrebbe atteso Loki e gli avrebbe permesso di prendersi la sua vendetta.  
"Ho iniziato la transizione di pressione," riportò JARVIS. Tony non prestò attenzione ai dettagli. Poteva vedere le statistiche nello HUD, ma la sua mente intera era focalizzata su una sola cosa. Raggiungere Acram intero e trovare Loki.  
Lo spazio non era mai sembrato così vicino come quando la seconda porta a tenuta d'aria si aprì. Volare con la Iron Mage mentre usava il DNI era stato quasi come volare con la sua armatura, ma era sempre stato cosciente dei suoi piedi fermamente posati sul pavimento o le sue mani posate sul pannello di controllo, non importava quanto profondamente si fosse avventurato. Questo era una cosa completamente diversa. In un altro momento avrebbe preso del tempo per goderlo, quando avrebbe avuto Loki dall'altro capo della linea, che aspettava sulla nave, sia affezionato che esasperato delle buffonate di Tony.   
Stavolta non perse tempo per godersi la sensazione di volare senza vento. Non aveva il tempo di sentirsi eccitato riguardo quanto velocemente sfrecciava attraverso lo spazio con una minima quantità di potenza nei suoi repulsori, quanto facile fosse aumentare la velocità visto che non doveva portare il suo peso o combattere la gravità. In seguito, lo avrebbe goduto. In seguito avrebbe riso e acclamato, e avrebbe sorriso al sospiro sofferente di Loki.  
Più tardi, avrebbe trovato il tempo di pensare a quanto fosse adatto il nome 'Firebird', perché avrebbe bruciato luminoso come una cometa quando avrebbe raggiunto l'atmosfera. Una forma veloce come la luce di calore e metallo brillante.  
"Abbiamo raggiunto il campo di asteroidi, Signore," avvisò JARVIS. Tony poteva vederlo bene anche con i suoi occhi. Gli serviva rallentare, perché i suoi riflessi non erano sufficientemente buoni per manovrare alla sua precedente velocità. Vide solo alcuni asteroidi abbastanza grandi da fare seri danni alla Aurelion. Sarebbero stati abbastanza facili da evitare da parte di Drongo. Quello era un sollievo, perché davvero non servivano loro altre complicazioni.  
"Qualche segno delle difese di Acram?" chiese.  
"Nulla ancora, Signore," rispose JARVIS.  
"Stai attento," lo avvisò Tony mentre girava e ruotava attorno per evitare alcuni meteoroidi più piccoli. Poteva sentire alcune rocce che urtavano l'armatura, ma nessun avviso lampeggiò sul suo HUD, perciò non avevano fatto alcun danno. Davvero amava l'alyndor a volte.  
Mentre si avvicinava sempre di più al pianeta, lasciò indietro i meteoroidi più grandi che principalmente orbitavano attorno al pianeta. Quelli che erano attorno a lui adesso cadevano giù attratti verso il pianeta dalla gravità.  
"Abbiamo raggiunto la termosfera, Signore," riportò JARVIS. "Non c'è ancora segno di attività ostili."  
Tony sapeva di non potersi rilassare sentendo la cosa, non era stupido ne ingenuo, e non sarebbe stato indotto ad un falso senso di sicurezza.  
Improvvisamente dovette schivare girando attorno quando una meteora, grande come la sua testa, volò accanto a lui, bruciando davanti ai suoi occhi.  
"Wow, merda!" imprecò mentre guardava tutte le rocce che bruciavano attorno a lui, solo alcune di esse che restavano in un solo pezzo per continuare il loro viaggio verso terra.  
"Abbiamo raggiunto la..."  
"La mesosfera, si l'ho capito dalla grande roccia bruciante che correva accanto a me, grazie, JARVIS," disse Tony.  
"Allora è anche ben conscio che deve diminuire la sua velocità prima che entriamo nella stratosfera," gli disse JARVIS.  
"Ovviamente lo so," disse Tony mentre rallentava un poco, perché non voleva danneggiare nulla prima che iniziasse la battaglia. Il suo HUD mostrava costantemente la temperatura esterna dell'armatura, ma non raggiunse mai livelli critici.  
"Funziona a meraviglia," disse lui, permettendosi un attimo di orgoglio.  
"Quasi innaturale, se posso dirlo, Signore," commentò JARVIS.  
"Non cercare di fare calcoli su questo," disse Tony. "E' l'incantesimo di Loki."  
Loki aveva approvato che avesse reso la sua armatura in grado di volare nello spazio. Tony aveva rifiutato che mettesse alcun incantesimo sulla sua prima armatura di alyndor, ma stavolta quando Loki aveva preso in mano il pettorale principale e gli aveva sbattuto le ciglia, Tony non aveva potuto dire di no. Loki aveva giurato che l'incantesimo sul metallo non avrebbe avuto alcun effetto sull'elettronica dell'armatura o sul reattore arc. Lui aveva ragione ovviamente.  
Pensare a Loki faceva ribollire la rabbia nelle sua budella di nuovo e aumentò la velocità mentre le meteore bruciavano passandogli attorno. Poteva vedere in lontananza come molte di esse si schiantassero al suolo. Ampi crateri erano sparsi ovunque sulla superficie, ovviamente fatti da meteore molto più grandi di quelle che cadevano attorno a lui. Il cielo non era blu come sulla Terra, ma più scuro, era dipinto di rosso e violetto, colori che Tony era abituato a vedere solo al tramonto. La pioggia di meteore era perfettamente visibile non importava dove guardasse, ma era la nebula stessa ovviamente che copriva buona parte del cielo. Ancora, se fosse stato qualsiasi altro giorno, avrebbe potuto godersi la vista. Stavolta ignorò i colori danzanti completamente.  
"Forse le meteore hanno eliminato buona parte delle difese planetarie," meditò Tony mentre guardava alcune meteore che colpivano il terreno.  
Era ovviamente troppo bello per essere vero. Il suo HUD lampeggiò in rosso e lui bruscamente volò a destra mentre qualcosa esplodeva dove si trovava un attimo prima, incenerendo alcune meteore che erano troppo vicine.  
"JARVIS, traccialo," ordinò e vide con la coda dell'occhio che JARVIS scandiva la superficie. Tony stava cambiando rotta ogni pochi istanti, non volendo essere prevedibile. Non sarebbe stato un bersaglio facile.  
Dopo un paio di secondi JARVIS marcò ogni cosa che poteva essere classificata come 'attiva' ed 'ostile' sul terreno sottostante.  
"Difese aeree?" chiese Tony.  
"Positivo, Signore," confermò JARVIS. "Anche lei è stato certamente inquadrato come bersaglio."  
Tony osservò come alcune meteore erano fatte esplodere di nuovo non così lontano da lui da un invisibile colpo. Avrebbe amato sapere che tipo di armi erano quelle, ma aveva altre priorità.  
"Ma non possono tracciarmi bene," disse. "Sono troppo veloce?"  
"Troppo piccolo, sembra," disse JARVIS mentre Tony cambiava di nuovo direzione, zigzagando verso il terreno. Amava avere ragione. Nessuno si aspetta mai un tizio in una armatura volante armata.  
"Facciamoli esplodere allora," decise.  
***  
Non importava quanto fossero diverse le tecnologie, ma le armi anti aeree dovevano essere costruite molto similmente. Tony lo sapeva. Ti serviva un cannone o qualche tipo di missile. Non c'erano molte opzioni quando volevi distruggere qualcosa che era in aria quando stavi a terra. Stavolta erano cannoni, niente proiettili però, ma erano abbastanza simili e ovviamente abbastanza grossi da essere notati, anche da lontano.  
Sembravano vecchi. Buona parte di quelli che Tony riuscì a vedere erano coperti di muschio e lichene mentre altre piante si arrampicavano su di essi. Ma nessuno di loro era arrugginito o spezzato, solo lasciato ovviamente li da molto tempo. Secoli, se Drongo aveva ragione. Tony non poteva evitare di essere impressionato, quella gente sapeva davvero cosa faceva se le loro armi lavoravano così bene dopo essere state abbandonate per così tanti anni. Era quasi un peccato distruggerle.  
Dapprima aveva pianificato di atterrare, visto che non potevano colpirlo se era così vicino, ma appena fu abbastanza vicino alla superficie il suo HUD lampeggiava con molti altri bersagli rossi e avvisi.  
"Merda, cosa sono tutti quelli?" chiese.  
"Alcuni di loro sembrano essere torrette, Signore," disse JARVIS. "C'è anche qualcosa che si avvicina, molti di essi, infatti."  
"Dove?" chiese Tony e si girò a guardare più da vicino.  
"Probabilmente veicoli armati, Signore," indicò JARVIS.  
"Mi servono rinforzi," mormorò Tony mentre guardava l'enorme quantità di essi.  
"Credo che i suoi rinforzi siano impazienti di unirsi alla lotta," disse JARVIS.  
"Giusto. Mira solo ai cannoni antiaerei nell'area," istruì Tony. "E trovami dei punti deboli, se puoi."  
"Farò del mio meglio, Signore," confermò JARVIS. Tony voleva stare lontano dalle torrette e dai veicoli in avvicinamento senza volare troppo alto da essere un bersaglio per le armi antiaeree. Non era così facile da fare.  
Fortunatamente non gli servì molto prima che il suo HUD iniziasse a mostragli i punti migliori su cui sparare.  
"Non so come sono sopravvissuto senza di te, JARVIS," disse Tony mentre i suoi repulsori prendevano vita.  
"Questo è di certo un mistero, Signore," rispose JARVIS senza batter ciglio.  
"Com'è il nostro contatto con la Aurelion?" chiese.  
"Sufficiente per trasferire dati al mainframe della nave, ma non suggerirei l'uso di un canale audio video ancora," disse JARVIS.  
Tony guardò le fiamme che eruppero dal cannone a cui stava sparando, la sua lunga forma cilindrica spezzata che lentamente cadeva giù colpendo il terreno e sollevando un ampia nuvola di polvere.  
"Quanti dei cannoni devo far fuori prima che sia sicuro per loro avvicinarsi?" chiese Tony.  
"Secondo i miei calcoli, tutti quanti almeno in un raggio di cinque miglia," disse JARVIS dopo una attimo di silenzio.  
"E' un area di trenta miglia quadrate, quanti cannoni antiaerei ci sono dentro?" chiese Tony.  
"Ne ho contati almeno venti fino ad ora, Signore," disse JARVIS. "Ma non so per certo se sono tutti operativi." Tony voleva sia maledire che essere contento che infine aveva qualcosa da distruggere.  
"La nave di The Other?" chiese mentre si girava per volare al prossimo cannone antiaereo.  
"Non si è mossa, ma sembra essere dietro ad una barriera, Signore," disse JARVIS. "Non sono in grado di raccogliere maggiori informazioni oltre alla sua località."  
"E' più che sufficiente," disse Tony mentre mirava il cannone successivo. The Other può nascondersi nella sua nave, dietro qualsiasi scudo o barriera abbia costruito, ma non scapperà, non da qui, non stavolta.  
***  
Pensò ad ogni cannone antiaereo distrutto come ad un passo per avvicinarsi a Loki. Contò quanti ne fece esplodere, contò anche quante torrette distrusse o danneggiò. Ignorò i carri armati, perché se iniziava a lottare contro tutto quello che gli si avvicinava, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di avvicinarsi alla nave di The Other.  
"Erano ventuno, JARVIS," disse mentre un altro cannone fu ingolfato di fiamme. Qualsiasi tecnologia fosse stata usata per quelle armi, chiaramente non reagiva bene ai colpi dei suoi repulsori. "Quanti ne mancano?"  
"Ancora uno, Signore," disse JARVIS, la località già appariva sul suo HUD.  
"Fai sapere a Drongo che possono iniziare ad atterrare," istruì Tony. "Avvisalo di tutto questo. Rhodey dovrebbe saltare giù appena possibile, assieme a Thor. Devono concentrarsi su quei carri armati. Le ragazze devono aspettare, non devono volare mentre ci sono così tante torrette ancora attive."  
"Nessun'altra istruzione, Signore?" chiese JARVIS.  
"Si, dovrebbero lasciare i carri armati e le torrette a Thor e Rhodey e dirigersi verso la nave di The Other subito. Non possiamo essere trattenuti qui. E passami Rhodey appena è abbastanza vicino."  
"Si signore," confermò JARVIS mentre Tony mirava all'ultimo cannone. Il modo in cui le fiamme blu e bianche eruppero dal suo corpo era davvero una bella vista.  
Voleva aspettare che la Aurelion fosse più vicina prima di dirigersi alla nave di The Other, perciò si avvicinò solo lentamente. Distrusse torrette che gli sparavano mentre evitava alcune piccole meteore che volavano accanto a lui.  
"Il movimento nell'area sembra accrescersi, Signore," riportò JARVIS e mostrò le statistiche sullo HUD.  
"Vivente?" chiese Tony anche se era dubbioso.  
"No, Signore," rispose JARVIS. "Potrebbe anche essere possibile che più macchine siano state attivate. Inoltre, sembra che ci sia una città a poche miglia dietro la nave di The Other. Non c'erano impronte energetiche che venissero da quell'area fino ad ora, questo è il motivo per cui non era apparsa nelle mie scansioni fino ad ora.  
"Forse ha poche persone la, che controllano le cose," ipotizzò Tony. Sembrava più plausibile del fatto che The Other fosse in grado di controllare tutto dalla sua nave in qualche modo.  
"Dillo a Cap," disse Tony. "Dovrebbe portare, Bucky, Juyu e Bee ed avvicinarsi. Infiltrarsi, senza rumore. Andare dietro a loro. Se The Other ha qualche soldato la, potrebbero eliminarli. Il resto di noi possono occuparsi dei grossi cannoni e di qualsiasi cosa questi luoghi riversino su di noi."  
"Perciò dobbiamo tenere la loro attenzione su di noi, giusto?" chiese Rhodey, la sua voce che arrivò improvvisamente. Tony sobbalzò solo un poco.  
"Un piccolo avviso la prossima volta, JARVIS," disse. "E si, abbiamo la reale potenza di fuoco e i grossi muscoli. Dovrebbero certamente far tenere i loro occhi su di noi, mentre Cap e gli altri possono passare dietro di loro."  
"Sembra un piano a me," convenne Rhodey. "TSA due minuti."  
Servì un attimo a Tony per rendersi conto della ragione per cui improvvisamente vedeva di meno della costante pioggia di meteore era perché c'erano nuvole che si raccoglievano sopra di lui. Il tuono che risuonò lontano era molto più evidente.  
"Si, e Thor è subito dietro a me," aggiunse Rhodey ridondantemente.  
"Bene, JARVIS, collega anche lui a me se ha un comunicatore attivo," lo istruì Tony mentre sparava con entrambi i repulsori ad una torretta che stava costantemente sparandogli. Non fu sufficiente a distruggerla completamente ma smise di sparare per un momento. Tony usò il tempo rimasto per sparare un colpo più forte ad essa facendola a pezzi.  
"Thor, ci sono carri armati giù a terra," disse Tony. "I piccoli oggetti in movimento..."  
"So cosa sono i carri armati, Iron Man," interruppe Thor.  
"Grande, liberati di loro. La nave ha bisogno di atterrare ed essere al sicuro a terra. Drongo e Bruce possono aiutarti quando arriveranno."  
"Penso che sarò in grado di occuparmene senza problemi da solo," rispose Thor.  
"Si, mandali all'inferno, grand'uomo," lo incoraggiò Tony. "Rhodey, fai un giro dell'area e mira alle torrette. Alcune di esse sono sotto un sacco di vegetazione quindi stai attento."  
"Ricevuto, Tony," confermò Rhodey. "Cosa hai intenzione di fare tu?"  
"The Other ha uno scudo attorno alla sua nave" disse Tony. "Sembra essere la sua cosa favorita da fare. Troverò un modo per tirarlo giù."  
"Ed io cosa faccio?" chiese Hatchet, il che significava che la Aurelion era ora abbastanza vicina.  
"Tu saresti venuto comunque alla nave di The Other, non importa cosa," disse Tony. "Ma fortunatamente, è quello che mi serve da te. La barriera che ha usato sulla terra era in parte magica in parte tecnologica, quindi mi aiuterai a tirare giù questa."  
"Vengo con lui," dichiarò Drongo. Il suo tono era duro e diceva a Tony che non c'era spazio per una discussione in merito.  
"Va bene, venite appena possibile," disse loro Tony.  
"E se non riesci a tirare giù quella barriera?" chiese Steve. "Hai avuto bisogno di molto aiuto sulla Terra."  
"Qui è diverso," disse Hatchet prima che Tony potesse rispondere. "Si sente anche diverso, più viva, meno tecnologia, più magia. Posso sentirla anche da questa distanza, è come una ragnatela che si allarga dalla nave e si infila ovunque."  
"Ovunque? Vuoi dire anche nelle macchine?" chiese Tony.  
"E' così che ha fatto? Come ha riattivato tutto questo?" chiese Juyu in risposta immediatamente.  
"Non sono sicuro," disse Hatchet. "Quando sarò faccia a faccia con queste macchine, sarò in grado di dirlo."  
"Ho sempre pensato che magia e tecnologia fossero ai completi opposti," disse Bucky. "Perciò che diavolo?"  
"E' un concetto umano. Nei Nove Regni entrambe sono una e la stessa cosa," disse Thor. Il vento non era così forte attorno a lui ora, quindi doveva essere atterrato. Il suono di metallo schiacciato ed esplosioni poteva essere sentito dal suo lato ugualmente, quindi probabilmente aveva già iniziato a eliminare i carri armati a terra.  
Tony poteva infine vedere la nave di The Other. Aveva anche visto l'enorme buco che aveva fatto sul suo fianco con la Iron Mage. The Other non aveva avuto il tempo di ripararlo. La barriera attorno ad esso era ben visibile. Era un lucente globo dorato, diverso da quello che copriva San Diego. Il suo HUD mostrava già tutti i dati che JARVIS poteva raccogliere con le scansioni. L'impronta energetica era quasi precisamente la stessa che emettevano i cannoni, le torrette e i carri armati, era la stessa che veniva dalla città poco lontano.  
"Oh merda," sospirò Tony mentre se ne rendeva conto. "Non è qui per prendere queste armi," disse a tutti. "E' un test!"  
"Un test per cosa?" chiese Rhodey.  
"Più magia, meno tecnologia," Tony ripeté le parole di Hatchet. "Juyu ha ragione, è così che ha riattivato questo posto. Qualsiasi cosa sia, che ha su quella nave, lo sta usando per controllare ogni cosa qui. Sta facendo un test! Sta controllando le macchine con la magia. Se sa come farlo..."  
"Ha un modo per far rivoltare la nostra tecnologia contro di noi," fini Cap.  
"Non significa solo la Terra!" continuò Tony. La sua voce era frenetica e troppo alta anche alle sue orecchie. "Sicuro, saremo fottuti anche noi, ma ci sono migliaia di pianeti più avanzati di quanto siamo noi, per non menzionare i Nove Regni ed Asgard!"  
"Ma perché non l'ha usata contro di noi?" Chiese Cap.  
"Forse siamo stati il primo test," aggiunse Bruce.  
"O forse gli serviva ancora qualcosa per farla funzionare," aggiunse Hatchet un po' più sommessamente. Nessuno disse altro in reazione. "Magia, Stark," continuò l'Elfo, la sua voce divenne irritata. "Non importa quello che puoi pensare, non esiste solo da se. Non c'è 'magia' che fluttua attorno, pronta ad essere presa. Qualcuno deve dare vita all'energia grezza che è il Potere Cosmico o il Potere di Yggdrasil. E non può essere uno qualsiasi, non quando accade su una scala come questa...e puoi scommetterci che non è The Other stesso."  
Tony era troppo sbalordito per reagire subito. La sua mente stava digerendo e si stava ribellando all'idea.  
"Loki," disse Thor prima che Tony riuscisse a trovare di nuovo la sua voce. "Gli serviva Loki."  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una bellissima fanart di Loki di [humanspecimen](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com) per compensare un poco il fatto che Loki è ancora lontano.
> 
> || [dimensioni reali su Tumblr](http://humanspecimen.tumblr.com/post/61622175571/for-scyllayas-bend-around-the-wind) || 


	93. 93 Battaglia Regale Parte I

_**  
Avevano a malapena messo piede nella oscura e abbandonata città che torreggiava sopra alla terra per sapere che non sarebbe stato facile. La nave di The Other fluttuava distante, visibile solo a causa dello scudo dorato che la proteggeva. Se non per quello sarebbe stata completamente oscurata dalla nebbia sporca che sembrava essere ovunque.  
Stark avrebbe potuto davvero avvisarli della cosa, ma forse lui non l'aveva semplicemente notata, era nella sua armatura dopo tutto, la nebbia gli si appiccicava addosso come una seconda pelle, una pruriginosa, appiccicosa seconda pelle. Non molta della sua pelle era esposta, ma era abbastanza per farlo dare di matto. Bucky era molto, molto contento che Steve lo avesse convinto ad indossare una maschera. Non serviva loro tecnicamente, perché l'atmosfera era abbastanza buona per gli umani, ma JARVIS aveva menzionato inquinamento pesante nella città e Steve era stato immediatamente chiaro riguardo l'aprire i loro sistemi di protezione.  
Sistemi di protezione, Steve odiava chiamarli in quel modo. Fury aveva spedito loro dell'equipaggiamento ad alta tecnologia in grosse casse SHIELD, consegnate da Natasha in persona. Non accadeva spesso, ma ogni tanto prima che andassero in missione, lo SHIELD si mostrava con attrezzature utili. Steve non era certo di come mettere quel gesto stavolta e non lo era neppure Bucky. O Fury stava cercando di fare il bravo per allisciare le cose fra lo SHIELD e gli Avengers, oppure era il suo modo per approvare quel viaggio senza davvero approvarlo. Non importava realmente in quel momento. Comunque era attrezzatura gratuita.  
Perciò si, maschere ad alta tecnologia e occhiali di protezione. Il loro peso sul viso era fin troppo familiare, per lui era confortante ma anche lo rendeva un po' nauseato nello stomaco, ma non era nulla di nuovo. Si sentiva così ogni volta che usava un arma che gli ricordava un po' troppo il passato. Continuava a osservare la schiena di Steve per ricordarsi chi stesse seguendo.  
Lo SHIELD poteva aver dato loro delle attrezzature extra ma avevano comunque deciso di andare in modalità vecchia scuola. Niente salti dalle navi spaziali volanti come tutti gli altri. No avevano aspettato fino a che erano atterrati ed erano rimasti lontani dalla zona di battaglia principale, dove Thor stava decimando i carri armati robot che attaccavano e War Machine stava facendo esplodere torretta dopo torretta. Stavano andando più che bene. Hulk non era neppure necessario ancora. Bruce stava seduto nella nave, non volendo privare Stark di qualsiasi aiuto potesse necessitare per tirare giù la barriera di The Other. Avevano abbastanza muscoli per affrontare quello che stava loro attorno fino ad allora.  
Quello era il motivo per cui Bucky aveva avuto una brutta sensazione riguardo la cosa. Lo chiamassero pessimista, ma sapeva semplicemente che non sarebbe andata così liscia a lungo. Non lo faceva mai.  
Perciò quando infine arrivarono alla città abbandonata non dovette neppure imprecare mentre le cose iniziarono ad accendersi attorno a loro, come se gli interruttori fossero stati accesi uno dopo l'altro. Ci fu un improvvisa pioggia di meteoriti. Non c'erano illuminazioni stradali o finestre che si accendevano, ne grandi cartelli al neon. No, invece luci che si illuminarono su di loro da ogni direzione come migliaia di occhi dorati.  
Aveva il suo fucile in mano anche prima che Steve urlasse per loro di coprirsi.  
***  
I fucili automatici che sparavano loro erano un problema, ed i cannoni sparsi che si attivavano grazie a sensori di movimento erano un problema maggiore, i fottuti robot volanti, che sciamavano attorno a loro come zanzare che non avevano avuto un buon sorso di sangue per secoli erano il problema peggiore.  
Le piccole bestie non erano neppure grandi come una testa umana, ma dannazione erano pericolosi. Chiunque li avesse inventati, sperava che stesse marcendo all'inferno... o qualsiasi fosse l'equivalente alieno da quelle parti.  
"Mira alla pancia," suggerì Steve via radio. Bucky sparò ad alcune delle cose dal suo nascondiglio poi osservò come la Skrull più piccolina, Bee, spaccò uno di essi in pezzi sul pavimento, il suo braccio con la forma di un martello. Non come quello di Thor, ma abbastanza simile.  
"Penso che lei abbia una tecnica piuttosto buona," commentò Bucky. Aveva perso traccia dell'altra ragazzina, ma lei probabilmente avrebbe detto qualcosa se fosse stata in pericolo. Perciò Bucky assunse che stesse bene e stesse mandando all'inferno quelle cose.  
"Si supponeva stessi zitto, Cap," disse Stark.  
"E' dannatamente divertente detto da te," rispose Bucky prima che potesse farlo Steve.  
"Bene, non ha dato risultati," disse Steve a Stark. "Perciò dovremo improvvisare adesso."  
"Dunque qual è il nuovo piano?" una voce femminile chiese e servì un attimo a Bucky per decidere se fosse stata Bee o Juyu. Suppose Juyu.  
"Se posso, Capitano Rogers," interruppe JARVIS. "Le mie scansioni indicano una grande quantità di tunnel sotterranei direttamente sotto la città. Potrebbero provvedere un buon modo per voi per muovervi in avanti."  
"Sarebbe stato bello saperlo prima," disse Steve.  
"Le mie scuse, Capitano," disse la IA. "Ma così come per la città stessa, non ero in grado di avere alcuna lettura dall'area prima che le impronte energetiche emanate avessero un picco e poi si stabilizzassero. Io sospetto che sia le difese standard della città, che la tecnologia utilizzata da The Other possano avere qualcosa a che fare con questo."  
"Okay, non importa, dacci solo le indicazioni!" Bucky stava improvvisamente gridando, perché uno sciame di robot più grande lo aveva trovato e dovette lasciare il suo piccolo rifugio. JARVIS lo fece mentre Bucky iniziava a correre.  
"Perciò queste cose funzionano elettricamente, vero?" chiese mentre guardava indietro alle cose che volavano dietro a lui. Ce n'erano troppi per sparare a tutti uno per uno.  
"E' corretto," rispose JARVIS prima che potesse farlo chiunque altro.  
"Okay, dunque ragazzi, potrei essere in silenzio radio per un poco. Steve, ci incontriamo nel tunnel," disse velocemente. Sentì Steve chiedergli cosa intendeva fare, ma Bucky non aveva tempo di spiegare. Rinfoderò la pistola mentre correva. Il suo braccio bionico reagì senza che dovesse focalizzarsi o davvero pensarci. La sola cosa su cui dovette concentrarsi fu che cosa doveva esattamente fare.  
Il suo commlink si silenziò per primo mentre partiva l'impulso elettromagnetico scaricato dal suo braccio. Poi raggiunse i robot volanti. Si spensero in un batter d'occhio e caddero giù, colpendo il pavimento vicino a lui come sassi. Era piuttosto soddisfacente da vedere per dire tanto. Aveva guardato intorno per un attimo, ma aveva visto che quasi tutto si era oscurato nella sua immediata vicinanza.  
"Devo davvero lottare contro i robot più spesso," disse ad alta voce, abbassando di nuovo il braccio. Non pensò neppure a tirare fuori la sua arma dalla fondina di nuovo.  
***  
Quando Steve lo vide, per un attimo sembrò volesse urlare. Bucky non era sicuro, perché portava ancora la sua maschera, ma i suoi occhi lo dicevano.  
Il tunnel fortunatamente non era una fogna. Era largo e alto perciò era probabilmente usato per i trasporti. Bucky sperò semplicemente non fosse usato per immagazzinare altri robot o carri armati o simili, perché allora sarebbero stati fottuti la sotto. Almeno non doveva più fare attenzione alle rocce infuocate che cadevano dal cielo.  
"Ti è servito molto tempo," disse Steve alla fine mentre Bucky correva verso di lui. "E perché sei senza commlink?"  
Bucky tolse l'auricolare morto dall'orecchio e lo buttò via.  
"EMP," spiegò semplicemente.  
"Hai una scorta?" chiese Steve.  
"Pensi che qualsiasi cosa di elettronico avessi su di me sia sopravvissuto?" chiese di rimando Bucky. Steve si chinò sulla sua cintura e ne pescò uno da una tasca. Probabilmente ne aveva almeno tre con se. Il pensiero lo fece sorridere. Bucky sapeva che avrebbe ucciso il comunicatore se avesse dovuto usare di nuovo lo EMP, ma lo prese comunque.  
"Muoviamoci," disse allora Steve. Bucky solo adesso prese il tempo di guardare le ragazze che erano un po' più avanti da loro nel tunnel quasi buio. Nessuna di loro sembrava ferita e Bee non mostrava più il suo martello. I loro visi erano comunque tristi.  
"Ho perso qualcosa?" chiese.  
"Le cose a terra sono un po' più bollenti," disse Steve. "Hulk si è mosso, ma comunque non va bene."  
"E riguardo la barriera?"  
"Stark ci sta ancora lavorando," disse Juyu. "E noi dovremmo essere la fuori a lottare."  
"Lo saremo," disse Steve. "Li attaccheremo da un altra direzione semplicemente."  
"Bene, loro sanno già che siamo qui, quindi come funzionerà l'attacco di sorpresa?" chiese Bucky.  
"I robot sembrano agire da soli," disse Steve. "Stark non pensa che The Other abbia qualsiasi tipo di informazione che arriva indietro da loro."  
Bucky si infilò l'auricolare.  
"E Loki?" chiese. Bee stava camminando un po' avanti rispetto a lui, ma Bucky si accorse comunque di come il suo sguardo atterrò su di lui.  
"Cosa sappiamo di lui?" chiese Steve.  
"Se è lui che ha attivato tutti questi robot..."  
"Non lo ha fatto," disse Juyu fermamente. Bucky non era propenso a iniziare una discussione.  
"Non sto facendo accuse, ma lui è coinvolto," disse Bucky. "Volontariamente o meno."  
"Non volontariamente," disse la ragazza anche con più forza. "Lui non lo... aiuterebbe mai."  
Bucky non era certamente qualcuno che volesse il sangue di Loki, ma non lo conosceva neppure abbastanza bene da credere ciecamente alla cosa.  
"Non importa," disse Steve, terminando la discussione. Bucky rimise a posto il comunicatore. "JARVIS ha raccolto dati riguardo tutto quello che c'è qui. I carri armati, i cannoni, le torrette, e ogni altro robot e macchinario che è stato attivato, è troppo perché qualcuno possa controllarlo centralmente. Stanno solo seguendo la loro programmazione ed attaccando ogni intruso."  
"Perciò o li facciamo a pezzi tutti o li spegniamo," concluse Bucky.  
"Dobbiamo andare dietro alla barriera di The Other per quello," disse Juyu.  
"Okay, e come lo facciamo..."  
Bucky improvvisamente si azzittì quando il terreno sopra a loro si scosse. Ci fu un rombo incredibilmente forte, poi uno schianto che stava diventando sempre più rumoroso, il suono che si trascinava.  
"E' meglio che ci sbrighiamo," disse guardando in su.  
"Che succede?" chiese Juyu. La sua arma era nella sua mano. Era completamente all'erta e aspettava un attacco.  
"Non voglio stare qui a scoprirlo," disse Steve e iniziò a correre. Bucky lo seguì e fortunatamente anche le ragazzine lo fecero.  
"JARVIS, sta arrivando qualcosa da noi?" chiese Steve.  
"Non posso scandire propriamente l'area, Capitano Rogers. Sono fuori campo," replicò la IA.  
"Qualcuno può vedere cosa succede sopra di noi?" chiese allora Steve.  
"Vedo un sacco di fumo, Cap, ma la nebbia è troppo spessa e i palazzi sono alti," disse Rhodey. "E' meglio che vi leviate di li immediatamente."  
"Stiamo lavorandoci," gli disse Steve.  
Ci fu un suono spezzato, cemento che si spaccava e rocce che si spostavano. O qualcosa di estremamente pesante si muoveva sopra di loro o qualcosa stava scavando giù verso di loro attraverso il terreno. Nessuna opzione sembrava troppo promettente.  
Non chiese a JARVIS quanto fosse lungo quel tunnel o dove portasse, ma era sicuro che Steve sapesse dove stava andando. Perciò continuò a correre dietro a lui. Il rumore stava diventando anche più forte e Bucky vide un ampia fessura che correva sul lato del tunnel. Seguì la fessura con gli occhi e vide che si stava aprendo ovunque, più grandi e più ampie fessure apparivano ad ogni istante.  
"Il Tunnel sta collassando!" urlò solo quando sporco e rocce iniziarono a cadere su di loro. Nessuno di loro dovette urlare o avvisare ulteriormente gli altri, tutti aumentarono la velocità insieme, correndo sempre più veloci. Sapeva quanto Steve potesse correre veloce, e non era facile stargli dietro, neppure per Bucky. Il fatto che entrambe le ragazzine Skrull fossero accanto a loro, alla loro velocità era davvero sorprendente.  
Sentì schianti più grandi e colpi dietro di se, ma non guardò indietro per vedere quale porzione del tunnel stesse collassando o se ci fosse davvero qualcosa che cadeva giù, continuò solo a correre fino a che i suoi polmoni bruciarono e le sue gambe fecero male.  
Era un tale cliché vedere la luce alla fine del tunnel, ma era davvero sollevato di vederlo, perché sempre più polvere riempiva l'aria e stava diventando difficile vedere anche con gli occhialoni sugli occhi. Non esitò a saltare quando raggiunse l'uscita, volendo allontanarsi dalle rocce che franavano e gli colpivano le spalle. Sentì che stavano diventando sempre più grosse in ogni istante che passava.  
Steve saltò come lui e così Juyu e Bee. Steve automaticamente sollevò il suo scudo per coprire non solo se stesso ma anche Juyu. Non c'era nulla di troppo grande che cadde sopra a loro fortunatamente, principalmente solo rocce e sporcizia.  
Bucky sentì qualcuno atterrare sulle sue gambe ma non gli fece male. Bee giaceva per metà sopra ai suoi polpacci dove era atterrata dal suo salto. Sedettero entrambi e guardarono indietro al tunnel insieme, solo perché i loro occhi si muovessero sempre più su e più su.  
C'era qualcosa che scavava verso di loro. Il tunnel abbandonato era collassato sotto al peso, il che era peggio, era davvero molto peggio.  
La cosa non era neppure un carro armato. Era troppo enorme per essere un carro armato! Non rotolava su ruote o cingoli, aveva gambe, quattro di esse, o almeno Bucky ne vide quattro al momento. Ogni gamba era più grossa delle colonne di acciaio usate per i grattacieli sulla terra, e mentre l'intera cosa era più che ovviamente grossa e pesante da muovere attorno in una città, aveva un agilità ed una capacità inaspettata per qualcosa di tale dimensione.  
"Non ci posso credere," disse Juyu dietro di lui, e Bucky poteva davvero convenire con il sentimento.  
"Abbiamo davvero bisogno di Hulk qui," disse Steve, la sua voce ferma e calma a dispetto della vista davanti a lui. La cosa si stava avvicinando, le sue gambe erano sepolte nel terreno dove il tunnel era collassato sotto a lui, ma stava facilmente facendosi strada avanti comunque.  
"Dobbiamo correre," disse Bucky, ancora senza fiato, ma già alzandosi in piedi. Non importava quanto fossero forti, non potevano davvero gestire quel coso.  
"Andiamo di corsa!" incitò di nuovo. Non voleva aspettare e scoprire che tipo di armi portava quella cosa, o se aveva degli amici nei dintorni. Ma anche quando iniziarono di nuovo a correre, la cosa si avvicinava troppo veloce con le sue lunghe gambe ed impressionante velocità.  
Dovevano nascondersi o togliersi dalla sua strada senza essere notati dovevano...  
Qualcosa colpì il robot gigante dall'alto. Fu solo un lampo seguito dal suono di metallo che si rompeva e si piegava. La cosa inciampò, le sue gambe automaticamente cercarono di compensare l'impatto, di riguadagnare equilibrio, ma c'erano scintille che volavano dal suo corpo e non riuscì più a raddrizzarsi di nuovo.  
"O dio, Io amo Hulk," sospirò Bucky di sollievo mentre la mostruosità metallica inciampava di nuovo e iniziava a cadere. Il suono di metallo piegato continuò e le scintille volarono ovunque quando la cosa infine colpì il terreno. Quello fu il momento in cui Bucky si rese conto che non c'era una figura verde ruggente che stava facendo a pezzi il robot. Niente bestia verde spaccatutto. Quel che vide invece fu una figura grigia alta, ma troppo sottile per essere Drongo. La forma avvolse due braccia attorno ad una delle gambe del robot e la girò, strappandola dalla sua attaccatura con un urlo e... santa cacca, quello era impressionante.  
"Cajera!" urlò Juyu. "Cajera è qui!"  
Bucky guardò l'altissima donna che sollevava la gamba del robot e la piantava giù nel suo corpo principale. La macchina sembrò sforzarsi per un attimo, ma poi scintille eruppero dall'interno, spegnendo le luci dorate su di esso. La donna saltò giù dalla cosa gigante e altre scintille esplosero. Atterrò sul terreno non così lontano da loro. Aveva un ampio bastone a doppia lama sulla schiena, che prese in mano mentre si drizzava. Era enorme, torreggiava su di loro con la sua altezza. Sarebbe stata intimidatoria da sola, ma la grande arma che aveva in mano e la sua armatura rendevano la sua presenza anche più imperiosa. Quello che aveva fatto al robot gigante era anche su un piano del tutto diverso dall'essere una signora spaventosa.  
Svariati aerei o navi spaziali volarono sopra di loro e un attimo dopo altre persone atterrarono, saltando da sopra. Tutti loro enormi e grigi come la donna, ma forse più giovani, era difficile dirlo. Erano certamente non così ben costruiti come Drongo.  
Cajera guardò a loro e iniziò a parlare ad alta voce, ma Bucky non capiva una parola di quello che diceva. Era forse una domanda.  
"Devono prima eliminare la barriera!" gridò di rimando Juyu, puntando allo scudo dorato che proteggeva la nave di Ter Other. "E lui ha Loki come prigioniero!"  
Le labbra di Cajera si piegarono di rabbia, in qualcosa di simile ad un ringhio.  
"Dille che devono aiutare Hulk," Istruì loro Stark attraverso il commlink. "E' il solo che adesso sta fra i carri armati, me ed Hatchet."  
"Stark ha bisogno del tuo aiuto," continuò ad urlare Juyu. "C'è un gigante verde, non puoi mancarlo. Devi aiutarlo a distruggere tutte queste macchine."  
Cajera annuì e si girò verso i suoi compagni parlando loro in tono forte e fermo. Come un leader. Tutti alzarono i pugni e le armi in reazione, gridando il loro assenso o facendo un urlo di battaglia, Bucky non aveva idea. Un attimo dopo stavano correndo a incredibile velocità verso la nave di The Other e dove senza dubbio era Hulk.  
Bucky stava fissando il robot gigante che era poco più che rifiuti metallici maciullati sul terreno.  
"Dannazione," sospirò. Juyu e Bee iniziarono a correre dietro a Cajera e alla sua squadra perciò anche Bucky si mosse subito, Steve subito dietro a lui.  
***  
Bucky davvero pensò che l'attacco di sorpresa fosse finito. Difficile essere silenzioso quando arrivi dopo un gruppo di giganti rabbiosi che iniziano a fare a pezzi carri armati, principalmente a mani nude. Bucky arrivò appena in tempo per vedere Hulk che si fermò dopo aver terminato il suo ultimo bersaglio, e fissare i giganti per un attimo. I suoi occhi verdi seguirono come Cajera e gli altri caricarono, poi anche lui emise un enorme ruggito e iniziò di nuovo ad attaccare, i carri armati ovviamente, non i Sakaaran. I Sakaaran in cambio non batterono ciglio alla vista di Hulk. Bucky assunse che ci fossero cose più strane nell'universo che un tizio verde alto due metri e ottanta.  
Hulk stava facendo a pezzi i carri armati che continuavano a sciamare fuori da svariate entrate sotterranee con fervore rinnovato. Bucky non vedeva altri robot giganti a quattro zampe e sinceramente sperò che l'ultimo fosse il solo nei dintorni. Non che dovessero preoccuparsi adesso che i loro rinforzi erano arrivati, perché dannazione erano impressionanti.  
Ricordò che Stark disse loro che Drongo poteva probabilmente tener testa a Hulk, ma vedere quei giganti combattere metteva quel commento sotto una nuova prospettiva. Il controllo di Bruce era divenuto sempre migliore ogni giorno e con quello anche Hulk era divenuto più articolato ed era più facile comunicare con lui. Ma si lanciava ancora in battaglia come una bestia. I Sakaaran invece erano guerrieri addestrati, come era ovvio dal modo in cui si muovevano e manovravano le loro armi. E Cajera era la più impressionante di tutti loro. Lei guidava gli altri, combattendo davanti a tutti. Bucky poteva rispettarlo.  
Non vice Stark o Hatchet e gli servì un momento per perdere traccia di Juyu e Bee ugualmente. Lui e Steve stettero insieme nel caos più che potevano. La pioggia di meteore sembrò fermarsi per il momento, il che rendeva stare fuori all'aperto leggermente più sopportabile. I Carri armati che vagavano nell'area non erano così grossi ma nessuno di loro era ansioso di confrontarsi con uno di essi direttamente. Decisero quasi subito di cercare di avvicinarsi alla nave di The Other mentre l'attenzione era quasi tutta su Hulk ed i Sakaaran. Chi sapeva che cosa ci fosse dietro alla barriera, The Other probabilmente aveva soldati in carne ed ossa sulla sua nave ed era qualcosa che sia Steve che Bucky potevano affrontare.  
"Bee, perché ti ho appena vista volare qui?" chiese improvvisamente Stark. "Tu e Juyu si supponeva steste con Cap."  
"Ho trovato una buona posizione nascosta," rispose Juyu subito. "Sto tenendo d'occhio le cose, non ti preoccupare."  
"Io sto con Drongo," disse con calma Bee.  
"Va bene, dannazione," disse Stark sembrando un po' frustrato, ma non volendo o non avendo il tempo di ribattere. "Solo guardatevi le spalle."  
"Come sta andando la demolizione della barriera?" chiese Steve.  
"Ci stiamo arrivando," disse Stark con una strana inclinazione nella voce.  
"Vuole dire che la faremo a pezzi o ci faremo saltare in aria," aggiunse Hatchet. "Perciò stiamo andando bene come previsto."  
"Bene, questo è bello," Steve commentò imperturbato.  
"Vi accorgerete quando avremo fatto," disse Stark. "E dovrete muovervi immediatamente quando lo faremo. Cercate The Other e Loki. Potrebbero non essere nella nave, ma in qualche luogo nell'area circostante."  
"Ricevuto, Stark," gli disse Steve. "Siamo vicini alla barriera, possiamo muoverci appena cade giù.  
"Vedo più macchine nemiche che si avvicinano a noi," Thor tuonò, la sua voce forte per compensare il vento attorno a lui.  
"Si, vedo," confermò Rhodey. "State davanti a loro, io le attacco da dietro."  
"Nasconditi sopra le nuvole, perché sembra che si focalizzino più sul terreno che sul cielo," gli disse Thor. "E le loro ruote sono molto vulnerabili."  
"Capito," gli disse Rhodey.  
La loro posizione attuale dava loro una buona vista su come Thor atterrò sul terreno con un grosso tonfo, il suo mantello rosso un po' sfrangiato e sporco, ma comunque attirava l'attenzione sull'Aesir mentre svolazzava nel vento. Thor sollevò il suo martello nel cielo e in un attimo il fulmine stava arrivando giù verso lui, la nebbia svaniva a causa del calore e della luce. Thor diresse un grande raggio di elettricità verso le macchine che arrivavano. Poi attaccò lui stesso, agitando il suo martello e facendoli a pezzi. Quei veicoli non sembravano come i carri armati di prima, ma senza dubbio erano altrettanto robusti e pericolosi dei precedenti.  
"Dovreste cercare di sigillare le porte da cui vengono fuori," suggerì Steve.  
"Ne abbiamo chiuse due, ma altre due si sono aperte," disse Rhodey. "Sembrano avere tunnel ovunque e JARVIS può a malapena mapparne alcuni."  
"Perciò dobbiamo buttare giù la loro sorgente oppure continueranno ad arrivare," disse Steve.  
"E non possiamo lottare infinitamente," disse Thor, gridò in effetti mentre lottava. "Dobbiamo trovare mio fratello, perché lui è la chiave, lo so."  
"Odio essere quello che lo dice, ma..." iniziò Bucky. "Se è quello che da energia o controlla queste cose o le attiva comunque, potrebbe essere difficile farlo fermare. Voglio dire e se il solo modo fosse..."  
"Finisci quella frase, mortale, e ti troverò e ti strapperò la lingua dal cranio," lo avvisò Hatchet oscuramente, il commlink che sfrigolava di statica o probabilmente magia.  
"Non stavo minacciandolo, rilassati," gli disse Bucky. "Sto solo avvisandovi. Potrebbero esserci complicazioni che non vi piacerebbero."  
"Le affronteremo," disse fermamente Stark, il suo tono duro e determinato. Bucky non intendeva discutere con lui. Stark era li per salvare il suo uomo, mentre Steve e Bucky erano principalmente li per eliminare The Other. Le due cose non erano mutuamente esclusive per nulla, perciò non c'era ragione di lottare al riguardo. Bucky aveva detto quello che voleva dire e Stark poteva affrontare il resto.  
***  
Stark non si fece saltare in aria. Fu la barriera che cadde, forse non era fatta a pezzi, ma si dissolse piuttosto spettacolarmente. Steve e Bucky stavano correndo verso di essa anche prima che fosse del tutto andata e attraversarono la linea che non era più li appena possibile.  
La nave fluttuava nell'aria annidata fra alcuni contrafforti sporgenti. Solo quando si avvicinarono si resero conto che era più una valle e che c'era anche un fiume giù in basso. Quello rendeva avvicinarsi a piedi alla nave considerevolmente più difficile. Bucky dovette ammettere che era intelligente.  
Dovette dividersi da Steve quando si avvicinarono, perché trovarono due sentieri separati che sembravano portare vicino alla nave e non volevano prenderne solo uno. Bucky doveva ancora vedere qualcuno, amico o nemico, sembrava fosse completamente solo. Solo il suono della battaglia in lontananza gli ricordava che non era per nulla così. Tenne i passi silenziosi mentre si avvicinava, non volendo allertare qualsiasi possibile nemico. Fu sorpreso che non ci fossero torrette o cannoni o robot li come visto che sembravano essere ovunque attorno alla città. Perché The Other non si voleva circondare di più macchine possibili? Perché non ce n'era alcuna dentro la barriera? Non poteva essere tanto imprudente.  
Bucky si fermò improvvisamente quando vide una figura scura in cima ad una rupe li vicino. Più un punto di vedetta, dava una grande vista sia della città che del campo più in basso dove la battaglia infuriava. Bucky non aveva mai visto The Other prima, non così vicino, ma doveva essere lui. Ed era fuori dalla sua nave. Bucky piegò il collo e si spostò silenziosamente per dare un occhiata da vicino, non volendo allertare tutti senza essere certo. Fu quanto l'altra figura colse i suoi occhi. A metà accasciata a terra, inginocchiata sulla pietra dura, pallida e mezza nuda, incatenata, completamente immobile.  
Bucky si mosse avanti di più per guardare meglio.  
"L'ho trovato, ho trovato Loki," sussurrò, ma sapeva che tutti lo avrebbero sentito. Di certo il suo comunicatore esplose di rumore e quasi tutti sembrarono fargli una domanda insieme, ma Bucky non poteva rispondere perché The Other si girò attorno chiaramente allertato anche dalle parole sommesse.  
Bucky si alzò e corse via immediatamente perché non c'era alcun modo neppure all'inferno per cui attaccasse un alieno così potente da solo. Era più intelligente. Corse ma non arrivò lontano. Quando sentì una presenza dietro di se si mosse per chinarsi, evitando di essere afferrato o colpito. Era solo un po' troppo lento. La mano prese il suo braccio bionico, quindi non gli fece male, ma volò in aria un attimo dopo, lanciato via come una bambola di pezza.  
Colpì il terreno con un duro colpo, atterrando sulla dura pietra. Le rocce stavano piantandoglisi nella schiena e si sentì un po' le vertigini. Sapeva che non era una cosa seria ma non era davvero piacevole.  
Saltò in piedi rapidamente e si girò per affrontare il suo attaccante. Steve gli urlava nell'orecchio chiedendogli cosa diavolo succedesse. Bucky avrebbe amato saperlo da se.  
Fissò Loki, il suo collo coperto di orribili marchi rossi, i suoi lunghi capelli completamente arruffati, i suoi pantaloni stracciati intrisi di acqua o sangue, le pesanti manette attorno ai suoi polsi con lunghe catene che pendevano da essi. Quello che lo fece fissare non fu nulla di tutto ciò, ma i sui occhi, lo sguardo. Quello sguardo lo aveva visto prima, lo conosceva bene. Essere distrutto, quello era ciò che sembrava.  
"Complicazioni," disse con calma non sicuro se sarebbe stata la sua ultima parola o meno.  
***** _

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niente più attese, il prossimo capitolo sarà dal punto di vista di Loki.


	94. 94 Battaglia Regale Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La musica per questo capitolo è Apocalyptica feat. Sandra Nasic Path Vol. II.   
> [Ascoltatela qui su Tumblr](http://scyllaya.tumblr.com/post/62996350725/time-for-another-bend-around-the-wind-song)  
> E' uno dei miei temi dedicati a Loki recentemente.

_  
Il metallo attorno al suo polso bruciava la sua pelle, ustionando la sua carne, eppure non c'erano segni. Le catene erano pesanti, tiravano giù le sue braccia, ma comunque poteva muoverle e i suoi muscoli non erano indolenziti. Provava dolore, ma non era ferito. I suoi occhi bruciavano, ma vedeva tutto con la più grande chiarezza. Ma no, perché gli doveva importare della sua vista, quando era caldo, troppo caldo, bruciava.  
Il suono di qualcosa che colpiva il terreno con un forte rumore lo distrasse e trovò se stesso a guardare un pezzo di roccia bruciata nel cratere che aveva creato. Poi girò lo sguardo al cielo e lo odiò. Più fuoco, quando lui era già così caldo.  
Udiva qualcuno parlare, ma non prestò loro attenzione, i suoi occhi rimasero fissi sulle forme che cadevano bruciando. C'era troppo rumore, una lotta...no, una battaglia. Si rendeva conto che era molto vicina e comunque sembrava così lontana.  
Perché era ammanettato?  
Perché era incatenato.  
Che ruolo aveva in quel posto a cui ovviamente non apparteneva? Che scopo...  
L'uomo di fronte a lui parlò ancora, fece un passo per avvicinarsi e alzò lentamente le braccia, ma non sembrava stesse per attaccare. Nulla di quello che disse poteva penetrare la nebbia che avvolgeva la sua mente. Le parole non erano altro che suoni senza senso.  
Le sue catene vennero tirate con forza e lui quasi cadde. Rimase in piedi piantando i talloni nello sporco. Si girò attorno e tirò le catene di rimando. Le sue manette bruciarono ancora, voleva che si fermassero, voleva che sparissero! Perciò piantò ancora di più i suoi talloni e resistette alla trazione, perché non sarebbe stato tirato attorno, lui solo... no non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Le catene iniziarono a vibrare di energia. Un attimo dopo si accesero di luce dorata davanti ai suoi occhi ed il metallo presto brillava arancione come un mattone. E allora sentì i suoi arti di nuovo pesanti, era successo prima, ma ogni volta era una sorpresa. La sua forza veniva succhiata via rapidamente e non era in grado di resistere più.  
Quello sapeva essere accaduto prima. Mentre gli attimi passavano poteva ricordare cose con maggiore chiarezza. Sapeva come funzionava. Prima le sue manette divenivano pesanti, poi bruciavano e si illuminavano e poi la sua forza scivolava via e lui veniva trascinato giù in un torpore non voluto. Non sapeva quante volte era accaduto prima perché ogni volta che si svegliava poteva a malapena ricordare qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta prima. Se era tirato giù di nuovo poteva perdere quella minuscola porzione di lucidità a cui era riuscito ad afferrarsi.  
No! Non si sarebbe arreso di nuovo.   
Raccolse tutta la forza che aveva per lottare contro le catene, ma le manette bruciavano troppo, troppo calde, troppo bollenti. Voleva urlare.  
"Cane disobbediente," una voce ringhiò mentre le catene lo trascinavano sul terreno a dispetto del suo dibattersi. "Quando imparerai a stare al tuo posto?"  
Si gelò. Non di dolore, non di paura, ma semplicemente ascoltando quella voce. Quella voce gli fece digrignare i denti e stringere i pugni anche più forte. Non erano neppure le parole ma la voce stessa. Lottò con rinnovata forza, tirò le catene non importava quanto rapidamente succhiavano via la sua forza, non importava quanto spessa fosse la nebbia che cresceva attorno alla sua mente.  
"Stai fermo!" la voce gli ringhiò di nuovo.  
E no, non lo avrebbe fatto! Le manette bruciavano tanto che si sentiva come se tutto il suo corpo stesse per prendere fuoco. Poteva sentire il sudore colare alle sue tempie, sentire quanto bagnata divenisse la sua pelle. Doveva raffreddarsi. Freddo si, era troppo caldo. Gli serviva freddo, freschezza rassicurante che avrebbe cacciato via il peso bruciante delle sue manette.  
Freddo, più freddo del terreno sotto di lui, più freddo del vento sulla sua pelle, gli serviva vero freddo. Voleva che il freddo fluisse nelle sue ossa, radiasse dalla sua pelle. Doveva liberarsi di quel calore che lo consumava e lanciava la sua mente nell'oscurità e nell'impenetrabile nebbia. Gli serviva la dura e fredda chiarezza del ghiaccio.  
"No, fermo!" la voce urlò.  
Aprì i suoi occhi quando l'energia che stava bruciandolo lentamente si ritirò. La sua pelle pallida si oscurò divenendo blu mentre il freddo si diffondeva dentro di lui. Il suo desiderio soddisfatto dalla pura forza di volontà. Portò il sollievo per cui sperava. Il calore stava svanendo e il peso che sentiva tirarlo già sembrava essere minore e sempre meno un fardello. Perciò si rialzò in piedi di nuovo.  
Infine vide il proprietario di quella voce e voleva ringhiare verso di lui. Sentì le sue labbra piegarsi in un ringhio e la beata freschezza che continuava a spargersi attorno a lui anche di più.  
"Tu mi hai mentito, Piccolo Dio," gracchiò la figura, fissandolo con disgusto e rabbia, "Tu mi hai nascosto cose... questo non ti aiuterà." La figura avanzò e le catene divennero di nuovo strette cercando di governarlo. Lui resistette.  
"Tu farai come ti viene detto," la figura ordinò duramente.  
Quelle parole lo fecero ruggire e mostrò i denti in rabbia. Non lo avrebbe fatto! Si sarebbe liberato delle sue manette brucianti. Si sarebbe afferrato alla chiarezza della sua mente. Non lo avrebbe fatto! Non si sarebbe piegato sotto il peso di quelle catene, alla volontà di quella creatura. Non sarebbe stato al guinzaglio come una bestia! Non lo avrebbe fatto!  
Afferrò le catene e iniziò a tirarle, raccogliendole più vicine al suo petto e afferrandole con le mani più strette che poteva. La figura cercò di lottare contro di lui, ma no, non questa volta. Si sarebbe liberato di loro.  
Il bruciante metallo arancione nelle sue mani rapidamente divenne scuro, spento e argenteo mentre il ghiaccio si formava su di esso. Non c'era più calore, solo il ghiaccio. Oh, il benedetto freddo del ghiaccio. Tirò e strattonò e lasciò che il freddo trovasse la sua strada, lo lasciò andare libero senza trattenerlo.  
"No!" la figura urlò di nuovo, solo un attimo prima le catene si spaccarono, gli anelli andarono in pezzi dove il freddo li aveva resi rigidi e non pieghevoli.  
Cadde indietro e urtò il terreno per quanto rapidamente fu liberato, ma si rimise immediatamente in piedi di nuovo. C'erano ancora catene che pendevano dalle sue manette, ma erano abbastanza corte da non essere raggiungibili dalla figura oscura. Le afferrò e le tirò più vicine, solo per essere sicuro.  
"Tu miserabile..." la figura iniziò a dire, la sua rabbia quasi palpabile nell'aria.  
Non aspettò che finisse, non gli importava quello che voleva dire. Gridò, ringhiò, non aveva parole per rispondere, solo caricò, accecato dalla furia. Voleva strappare la maschera, e poi la pelle stessa da quella faccia, voleva rompere quelle dita che tenevano le sue catene, voleva strappare la pelle grigia con il ghiaccio, farla bruciare, farla soffrire. Voleva vederlo spezzato in mille pezzi, strappato in pezzi sanguinolenti fino a che nessun suono sarebbe venuto da quella bocca, fino a che la voce fosse svanita, tutta la vita fosse svanita, fino a che lui fosse svanito.  
La figura estese una mano e richiamò un arma dal nulla, un lungo scettro con una terribile lama su di esso. Lo tenne davanti a se dritto, per proteggersi, per combattere.  
Aveva ancora le sue catene e ondeggiò un braccio per usarle, per girare i freddi anelli attorno alla lama, fermarla prima che potesse ferirlo.  
"Pensi di potermi sconfiggere?" la figura derise, il viso contorto in furia e derisione.  
In risposta digrignò i denti, quasi come un sorriso sghembo, e attaccò. Tirò lo scettro fuori dalla sua traiettoria con la catena che vi aveva avvolto attorno e andò dritto verso la maschera. Le sue dita blu ed unghie nere brutalmente scavarono nella faccia grigia afferrando la maschera. Immediatamente la pelle iniziò a divenire nera per il ghiaccio sui suoi polpastrelli, cinque lividi scuri causati da nient'altro che il suo tocco. L'urlo di dolore era buono, più che buono. Voleva sentire più suoni come quello.  
The Other riuscì a strattonare il suo scettro fuori dalla catena e lo calciò via da se. Prese il piede nel ventre, ma non mollò la maschera. La figura urlò quando venne strappata, sangue che immediatamente uscì dalla pelle strappata e congelata.  
Tirò indietro le catene e guardò alla maschera insanguinata nella sua mano per un attimo, mezza congelata per il suo tocco. Gli faceva piacere tenerla in mano. Guardò al viso insanguinato della figura, la carne maciullata e sanguinosa attorno alla sua bocca, la pelle coperta di graffi neri. Gli rise in faccia e lasciò che il ghiaccio coprisse completamente la maschera, poi chiuse il suo pugno attorno ad essa e la fece a pezzi.  
Fu il turno dell'altro di urlare furiosamente. Sembrò che infine avesse finito le parole anche lui mentre afferrava il suo scettro ed attaccava.  
***  
Adesso che non bruciava più, diede il benvenuto al vento sulla sua pelle mentre schivava ogni attacco mirato a lui. Sorrideva ad ogni oscura ferita che bruciava nella pelle dell'altro, si compiacque del modo in cui le sue catene ghiacciate si attaccarono e strapparono la sua pelle. E la furia su quel viso battuto faceva semplicemente cantare il suo sangue. Il modo in cui il suo cuore batteva nel suo petto era il miglior ritmo per quella danza. Di più, di più, di più. Più sangue, più ghiaccio, più dolore. Voleva farlo a pezzi.  
Venne tagliato su un braccio e dovette saltare indietro. Immerse le sue dita nel terreno per non scivolare troppo vicino all'orlo della rupe. La terra divenne ghiacciata e solida attorno a lui quando smise. L'altro teneva la distanza, facendo lentamente un cerchio, aspettando che attaccasse ancora.  
"Spero che tu sia fiero, Piccolo Dio," sputò la figura. "Mi hai finalmente provato di essere più un problema che utile."  
Rimase fermo, tenendo gli occhi sulla figura. Pensava che non si fosse accorto che si avvicinava? Non sarebbe stato ingannato così facilmente.  
"Niente risposte taglienti?" chiese di nuovo l'altro. "Niente frasi intelligenti?"  
Lo scettro venne mosso in un altra posizione, stava per attaccare.  
"Almeno sono riuscito ad azzittirti, se non altro."  
Vide l'attacco chiaramente, perciò fu facile evitarlo e attaccare di rimando. Lasciò che più ghiaccio si formasse sulle sue catene fino a che alcuni anelli erano coperti di piccole affilate sfere. Voleva tagliare a pezzi l'altro con le sue mani nude, ma il ghiaccio avrebbe dovuto bastare.  
Mosse il suo braccio, ma l'altro evitò la prima catena, saltando indietro. Lo seguì e frustò l'altra catena verso di lui, la avvolse attorno al suo braccio scavando nella sua carne. Gli serviva solo tirare per far cadere l'altro a terra. E colpì il terreno con un soddisfacente schianto, ma non era ancora la vittoria. L'altro poteva aver gridato di dolore, ma si era di nuovo rialzato. Staccò la catena dal suo braccio, rendendola più corta.  
Attaccò ancora non dando tempo all'altro di caricare per primo.  
Venne gettato a terra da un colpo di calore, ma non venne dalla figura oscura. Era qualcosa di più grosso e luminoso. Qualcosa era esploso, molto vicino a loro. La sua pelle era forte, ma la sua schiena faceva male dal modo in cui era scivolato a terra, rocce taglienti strappavano la sua pelle.  
Appena aprì gli occhi dovette girarsi e rotolare di lato perché brucianti pezzi di metallo cadevano dal cielo. Fuoco e calore, ancora! Non era abbastanza vicino da essere bruciato dalle fiamme ma comunque sentì il fuoco sulla pelle. Si allontanò poi si alzò in piedi quando un altro pezzo di metallo colpì il terreno accanto a lui. Iniziò a correre per evitarli, perché non finivano. I meteoriti erano abbastanza brutti, questi erano un incubo.  
Improvvisamente sentì uno strattone sul suo braccio e cadde colpendo il terreno dolorosamente. Pensò per un attimo che il suo aguzzino avesse afferrato di nuovo la sua catena, ma quando guardò indietro era qualcosa di peggio. La sua catena era bloccata sotto un grosso pezzo dei rottami brucianti. La afferrò con entrambe le mani per tirarla fuori, ma non si spostò. Dopo un momento o due di sforzo gemette di rabbia e decise di congelarla. Poteva già sentire il calore del fuoco che saliva attraverso gli anelli e non voleva che raggiungesse le sue manette.  
Si focalizzò troppo sulle catene, quindi si mosse di lato quasi un secondo in ritardo quando venne attaccato alle spalle. Comunque riuscì ad evitare il taglio dello scettro dell'altro. La sua catena era ancora bloccata comunque quindi non c'era alcun modo di scappare. Non poteva ritirarsi, perché il rottame infuocato era dietro a lui.  
L'altro gli sorrise tagliente. La sua bocca insanguinata e la pelle strappata attorno ad essa rese il gesto anche più disgustoso. C'era anche più sangue sul suo viso ora, perciò se tutto andava bene significava che era stato ferito da qualcuno dei pezzi metallici che erano caduti su di loro.  
"Infine," disse mentre avanzava.  
Lui tirò ancora la sua catena mentre si abbassava sotto allo scettro che venne brandito contro di lui. Quando si sollevò lo prese con la sua mano libera. Poteva sentire che la lama si piantava nel suo fianco, ma almeno l'altro non poteva muoverlo. Non poteva attaccare, ma non poteva essere attaccato di rimando, almeno per il momento. L'altro non era abbastanza forte da strattonare lo scettro fuori dalla sua stretta e non voleva neppure lasciarlo andare.  
Spostò il suo peso e diede un calcio all'altro. Sentì ossa rompersi sotto il suo tallone, ma allo stesso momento l'altro ebbe modo di afferrare meglio il suo scettro e muoverlo, girandolo sul fianco, e facendolo penetrare più a fondo. Il dolore fu tagliente e improvviso. Il suo sangue sembrava troppo caldo alla sua pelle.  
Ci fu un rumore forte, un colpo da un arma o un altro pezzo di metallo che cadeva, non lo sapeva, ma la sua catena si spezzò improvvisamente, liberandolo dal rottame bruciante. Caricò subito in avanti, senza curarsi del bordo della rupe così vicino a loro. Si schiantò contro il corpo dell'altro con tutta la forza, buttando entrambi a terra.  
Sapeva appena furono in aria che sarebbe caduto. Perciò si afferrò al mantello scuro dell'altro fermamente per portarlo con se oltre l'orlo. L'altro urlò allarmato e lasciò andare il suo scettro per afferrarsi all'orlo. Era abbastanza forte da tenere il peso di entrambi. Non sarebbe accaduto.  
Lasciò che il freddo scorresse nella sua mano e tirò se stesso più in alto, afferrando l'avambraccio dell'altro con forza, ustionando la sua carne con il ghiaccio, congelandolo più profondamente che poteva. Servirono pochi istanti prima che l'altro perdesse la presa e cadessero entrambi.  
Non sapeva perché ma non aveva paura. Non aveva paura di cadere, ne dell'impatto. Vide una macchia rossa luminosa volare attraverso il cielo, simile alle meteore, e lo calmò inesplicabilmente.  
***  
Colpire la superficie fu doloroso, specialmente per la sua schiena ferita e il fianco, ma poi l'acqua lo ingoiò come una coperta calda. Era vivo e relativamente non ferito. Dunque, aveva perso di vista l'altro per qualche istante. Una figura scura nell'acqua scura, era facile perderlo. Ma oh no, non sarebbe svanito del tutto. Non sarebbe fuggito.  
L'acqua si raffreddò attorno a lui senza sforzo cosciente e lo fece dimenticare le sue ferite ugualmente. Era un dolce balsamo per i suoi arti dolenti e si sentiva più forte che mai. Era come se tutto il potere delle catene fosse stato prosciugato da lui rimpiazzato dal freddo abbraccio dell'acqua fredda. I suoi polmoni non bruciavano per la mancanza di aria, perciò non si diresse subito verso la superficie. Cercò.  
Cristalli di ghiaccio si formavano tutt'attorno a lui mentre nuotava rapido, l'acqua ghiacciata diveniva sempre più chiara mentre la temperatura calava. Più fredda era più facile era per lui nuotare, neppure le manette e le catene appese ad esse lo rallentavano.  
Cercò e cercò e non ci volle molto perché individuasse il mantello scuro stracciato dell'altro. Era vicino alla riva, cercava di scappare. La rabbia era come una stretta gelida attorno al suo cuore e la sua visione si strinse attorno alla forma che nuotava nell'acqua ghiacciata. Il suo sangue cantava di nuovo, gli diceva di prenderlo, romperlo, farlo a pezzi. Non poteva raggiungerlo con le mani, ma il bruciante freddo nel suo nocciolo stava già sanguinando fuori da lui, l'acqua si ghiacciava solida dove esso andava. E andò con una velocità rapidissima, con un solo bersaglio in vista.  
Fu gettato avanti verso la superficie mentre il ghiaccio si formava sotto di lui e in qualche istante era fuori dall'acqua. Saltò avanti e quando atterrò l'acqua era già ghiaccio duro sotto i suoi piedi, tenendo facilmente il suo peso. Corse senza perdere un attimo, il ghiaccio si formava sulla superficie dell'acqua davanti a lui facendo un sentiero verso il suo bersaglio.  
La figura oscura era per metà intrappolata da una spessa colonna di ghiaccio ma la frantumò con alcuni colpi bene assestati. Tirò il suo mantello per metà ghiacciato e stracciato e si girò indietro per lottare.  
Oh, non gli piaceva il freddo, l'acqua ghiacciata che lo copriva da capo a piedi, faceva i suoi movimenti lenti, dava alla sua pelle un malaticcio tono bluastro. Lui ringhiò quanto attaccò, accecato dalla rabbia. Ma non era abbastanza rabbioso, ne abbastanza feroce, ne così bramoso di distruggere. Perciò sarebbe caduto, perciò sarebbe perito.  
Il ghiaccio circondò il suo pugno quando alzò il suo braccio, prendendo facilmente l'altro sul mento. Il ghiaccio si frantumò all'impatto, ma lasciò un brutto taglio che sanguinava subito. L'altro andò a cercare la sua catena, cercando di fermarlo, ma lui saltò indietro e lo colpì invece con gli anelli ghiacciati sulla parte superiore del braccio. Fu costretto a evitare ancora e ancora mentre veniva attaccato senza sosta, ma era abbastanza veloce da evitare buona parte dei colpi e forte abbastanza da prendere quelli che arrivavano.  
"Tu feccia, tu sporco, tu dannato miscredente!" l'altro stava ringhiando mentre lottavano. "Ti impiccherò con le tue interiora! Strapperò la carne dalle tue ossa! Ti ucciderò, ti ucciderò!"  
Saltò, avvolgendosi attorno al corpo dell'altro, avvolgendo una delle sue catene attorno al suo collo, strettamente, afferrandola rapidamente. Lui si divincolò mentre l'aria gli veniva tagliata e si afferrò alla catena gelata, cercando di strapparla anche mentre il freddo del metallo mordeva la sua pelle.  
Lui lasciò che il ghiaccio fosse libero di muoversi, lasciò che le sue dita bruciassero la pelle che toccava. Gli abiti bagnati si ghiacciarono per primi, ghiaccio bianco che si formava sulla loro superficie, poi la pelle sotto ad esso iniziò a ghiacciare. L'altro non riuscì a strappare la prima catena e fu anche meno difeso contro la seconda che venne avvolta al suo collo e spalla.  
Lottava per l'aria e non poteva neppure gridare quando il freddo si piantò più in profondità. Le sue contorsioni divennero più lente e deboli, la sua pelle divenne più scura e priva di vita. Il calore stava lentamente ma di certo completamente svanendo dalla sua carne, rubato dal freddo, consumato dal ghiaccio. Il cuore batteva ancora all'interno, il sangue pompava, ma non a lungo, non a lungo per nulla.  
Un lungo spezzato respiro sfuggì alle labbra gelate dell'altro, e poi infine smise di muoversi. Oh, il ghiaccio, la benedetta freschezza era ora ovunque. Non c'era più calore rimasto nel corpo che aveva intrappolato, nessuno. Afferrò le catene fermamente e le strattonò. Tagliarono la carne congelata facilmente. Un braccio si spezzò come vetro, la testa cadde dalle spalle come un melone marcio, mentre il corpo stesso colpì il ghiaccio con un pigro tonfo.  
Le sue catene erano insanguinate, lo era anche lui, coperto dal sangue della dannata creatura, ma non gli importava. C'era un prurito sotto la sua pelle che lo spingeva avanti, faceva tendere tutti i suoi muscoli rendendoli pronti. C'era solo un corpo davanti a lui ora, non più un bersaglio o un nemico, solo rifiuti. Ma il suo polso correva ancora e la stretta fredda non cedeva da attorno al suo cuore.  
Spinse i suoi capelli bagnati via dal suo viso mentre guardava attorno al fiume ghiacciato su cui si trovava.  
Non era al sicuro, si rese conto con improvvisa chiarezza. Era quello il prurito sotto alla sua pelle. Non era assolutamente al sicuro li all'aperto. Non sapeva dove fosse, dove dovesse essere. Non sapeva dove andare adesso.  
Ricordava di aver visto un uomo. Ricordava il suono di una battaglia infuriare vicino. Perciò c'erano nemici non lontano, doveva essere allerta, doveva trovare un posto sicuro, un rifugio dove potesse guarire. Doveva trovare... qualcosa... non apparteneva a quel posto, doveva...  
Sentì il suono di stoffa frusciante e il ghiaccio si ruppe con forza quando qualcosa di pesante atterrò dietro a lui.  
Nemici!   
Si girò attorno, le sue catene già coperte di ghiaccio. La furia della battaglia vibrava ancora in ogni suo osso. Era pronto. Avrebbe lottato. Non sarebbe stato incatenato di nuovo.  
"Fratello! No!"_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque ogni volta che leggevo un commento nei capitoli recenti che diceva qualcosa del tipo "oh, spero che Tony salvi Loki presto e prenda a calci nel culo The Other", io rispondevo fra me: "ohh, pensate che Loki sia una damigella in pericolo." E poi sghignazzavo fra me da sola nella mia stanza come una pazza.


	95. 95 Il resto è silenzio

**  
Thor sollevò le braccia per difendersi dall'attacco che non si aspettava. La catena si avvolse attorno al suo antibraccio quando fu faccia a faccia con suo fratello. Aveva già visto da lontano che la sua pelle era blu Jotun, ma era ancora una vista profondamente non familiare. La conoscenza era una cosa, la prova un altra.  
"Loki..." iniziò a dire ma l'altra catena gli arrivò contro. Alzò l'altra mano e la lasciò avvolgere attorno a Mjölnir. Desiderò non essere così portato nel combattere suo fratello.  
"Thor, ti ho detto che qualcosa non va in lui," sentì nel suo orecchio. Era vero, Bucky li aveva avvisati tutti, ma non aveva impedito che Thor si avvicinasse a suo fratello. La sola ragione per cui era arrivato per primo era perché Iron Man non poteva lasciare la battaglia che era correntemente in atto attorno alla nave di The Other.  
"Sta bene, è ferito?" chiese Stark quasi nello stesso istante.  
Thor guardò suo fratello e non era in grado di rispondere. Fisicamente, non era così gravemente ferito. Certamente, stava sanguinando più di quanto avrebbe voluto Thor, ma suo fratello era abbastanza forte da non essere fermato da tali ferite. No, le ferite non erano quello che lo preoccupava. Era il modo in cui Loki guardava Thor. La rabbia sul suo viso avrebbe dovuto essere familiare, considerando il modo in cui la loro relazione era andata negli ultimi anni, ma era qualcosa di diverso. Non c'era un oncia di riconoscimento negli occhi rossi di suo fratello.  
Loki cercò di tirare indietro le sue catene, ma Thor non glie lo permise, lui piegò le braccia, lasciando che la catena si avvolgesse attorno alle sue antibraccia e a Mjölnir ancora di più. Se quella avesse dovuto essere una vera lotta, non avrebbe mai fatto questo, perché era essenzialmente in trappola, ma non era li per lottare contro suo fratello.  
Loki si accorse di quello che fece e tirò di più le sue catene, cercando di sbilanciare Thor, ma lui era forte e abbastanza pesante da non essere facilmente spostato. La catena si spostò sull'avambraccio destro, scavando nel suo polso. Thor poteva sentire il suo freddo mordere la sua pelle ma lo ignorò.  
Quando Loki si accorse che Thor non sarebbe stato mosso bloccò il suo sguardo su di lui per un secondo. C'era più che rabbia li. Anche con i colori non familiari a Thor piacque pensare che conosceva il viso di suo fratello abbastanza bene da riconoscere le sue emozioni, almeno quelle che non cercava di nascondere. E adesso non nascondeva davvero nulla.  
"Non sono qui per lottare contro di te!" urlò Thor, ma le sue parole non raggiunsero nulla. In effetti, notò che il ghiaccio stava crescendo sulle catene. Non aveva mai sofferto il tocco di uno Jotun prima, e non intendeva sperimentarlo neppure ora.  
Loki caricò verso di lui, una cosa non da lui correre a testa bassa contro un avversario, ma pure molto familiare. Il suo corpo sapeva cosa fare anche se Loki stesso non era del tutto conscio del mondo attorno a lui. Thor si era allenato a fianco a suo fratello da quando erano ragazzini, perciò un tale attacco era abbastanza facile da evitare per lui. Si girò rapidamente, uscendo dalla traiettoria di suo fratello e girò ancora una volta Mjölnir per avvolgere più fermamente la catena attorno ad esso. Poi rapidamente lo posò intrappolando la catena sotto ad esso. Rapidamente liberò l'altro braccio dalla catena ghiacciata e lasciò andare il martello.  
Loki si rese conto subito che era intrappolato e i suoi tentativi di liberarsi divennero sempre più frenetici. Tirava le sue catene con tutta la forza, le manette scavavano nei suoi polsi insanguinati mentre il ghiaccio copriva ogni anello. Il ghiaccio sul fiume era abbastanza spesso da tenere il loro peso, ma era una soluzione temporanea. Se Loki non fosse così perso nella sua mente, probabilmente avrebbe già spezzato il ghiaccio sotto a Mjölnir invece di cercare di muovere la sua catena.  
"Loki, pace, non sono qui per farti del male," disse ancora, ma suo fratello non reagì ancora alle parole. Thor guardò come i suoi sforzi divenivano più disperati e gli faceva male al cuore vederlo. Il suo viso sembrava così nudo, perché tutte le sue maschere non c'erano. Era rabbioso e ferito, ma quello che fece annodare lo stomaco di Thor fu che aveva paura, aveva molto chiaramente paura.  
Thor si inginocchiò, cercando di mettersi sulla linea di vista di Loki. Sapeva che presto la catena si sarebbe spezzata per il freddo, perciò doveva essere veloce, ma come molte volte prima, non sapeva quali fossero le parole giuste. Doveva cercare comunque, come aveva sempre fatto.  
"Thor, che diavolo succede la?" chiese Stark, l'agitazione nella sua voce suonava molto più chiara ora.  
"Loki ascoltami! Il pericolo è passato..." cercò di dire ancora Thor. Non solo la pelle non era familiare, il modo in cui Loki agiva, così grezzo e senza inibizioni, quasi come se lui fosse un estraneo.  
No, lui era suo fratello, aveva solo bisogno del loro aiuto.  
"Io e Bucky possiamo venire laggiù, ti serviamo?" chiese Steve, ma Thor sapeva che non avrebbero potuto aiutarlo. E al momento non aveva neppure il tempo di rispondere.  
"Fratello, ti prego!" chiese di nuovo. Non aveva paura di lasciar sentire quello che sentiva nella sua voce, la preoccupazione che lo rodeva in tutti quei giorni, la paura che afferrava il suo cuore al pensiero di perderlo ancora, e la reale grande angoscia di trovarlo in uno stato simile.  
Loki si fermò. Le sue catene erano tese, il suo corpo ugualmente teso e pronto a scattare, ma comunque... si fermò.  
"Fratello, sei al sicuro adesso, ti prego, calmati," pregò Thor. Ignorò le voci nel suo orecchio, perché Loki aveva bisogno di tutta la sua attenzione.  
Suo fratello infine alzò lo sguardo verso il viso di Thor. Thor era solo esitantemente speranzoso, perché Loki era ancora così teso, pronto a colpire.  
"Fratello, non sei più in pericolo," disse Thor, usando un tono calmo e confortante. Loki continuò a fissarlo, del tutto fermo. Come un animale spaventato... quello che era pronto a morderti e sventrarti se ti fossi avvicinato.  
"Mi capisci?" chiese allora Thor. Improvvisamente non era del tutto certo che Loki potesse.  
Un lungo istante passò con i due che si fissavano l'un l'altro poi Loki annuì. Thor sospirò di sollievo e gli sorrise.  
"Bene, questo è bene, fratello, sono felice."  
"Thor per l'amor del cazzo! Dimmi cosa succede!" gli urlò Stark.  
"Parla, Tonante!" quello era Hatchet che era immerso nella battaglia quanto Stark e ovviamente non era contento della cosa. Thor avrebbe voluto andare ad aiutarli, ma sapeva che potevano occuparsi di se stessi abbastanza bene. Loki aveva più bisogno di lui li adesso.  
"Mio fratello non sta bene, Tony Stark, ma vivrà. Vieni a cercarci appena puoi," disse Thor. "E Hatchet, spero che tu sappia cosa si debba fare."  
Loki lo fissò, aggrottando il suo viso. Non c'era segno di riconoscimento nei suoi occhi alla citazione del nome di Stark o di Hatchet, perciò non sapeva con chi Thor stesse parlando. Thor cercò di pensare a cosa avesse potuto fare The Other a lui che avesse lasciato la sua mente in tale stato.  
"So che devi essere terribilmente confuso, fratello," gli disse Thor, parlando ancora sottovoce, ma fermamente. "Non voglio lottare con te, sono qui per aiutare."  
Loki guardò significativamente giù a dove la sua catena era intrappolata sotto a Mjölnir. Quel semplice battito di ciglia fece venir voglia a Thor di sorridere di più, perché era davvero da suo fratello. Quel singolo sguardo provava senza dubbio che suo fratello era ancora da qualche parte la dentro.  
"Non voglio tenerti intrappolato così, Loki," disse Thor, sperando che suonasse ragionevole. "Posso vedere che è sgradevole per te. Perciò ti lascierò andare."  
L'espressione di Loki mutò in qualcosa che era diffidente, dubbioso, ma anche curioso.  
"Ti chiedo solo di non attaccarmi... o scappare."  
Loki semplicemente lo fissò di rimando.  
"Puoi forse... ah... parlare?"  
Loki guardò lontano da lui e si leccò le labbra, aggrottandosi ancora, come se lui stesso non ne fosse sicuro.  
"Io..." gracchiò fuori poi si schiarì la gola. La sua voce era rauca per il disuso, ma lui parlava, grazie alle Norne. "Io posso," Loki decise. Un discorso troppo breve per quel che era normale per Loki, ma Thor non cercò di ottenere di più da lui.  
"Ti lascio andare allora adesso," disse Thor, chinandosi per il suo martello, ma lasciò che la sua voce proseguisse con un tono interrogativo in essa. Non toccò realmente Mjölnir fino a che Loki non annuì ancora.  
Loki fece svariati passi indietro appena fu liberato e tirò le sue catene vicine a se stesso. Era sospettoso, ma almeno non era scappato e non aveva attaccato. Era un inizio.  
"Non ti devi preoccupare, fratello," gli disse Thor. "Non ci sono più nemici qui vicino."  
Loki sembrò dubbioso e Thor non sapeva come convincerlo. Guardò attorno, cercando le parole, e i suoi occhi atterrarono sul cadavere mezzo congelato, insanguinato di The Other e la testa maciullata che non era molto lontana da esso. Ricordò quanto ferocemente suo fratello avesse lottato. Thor non aveva visto tutta la loro battaglia, ma aveva sentito abbastanza da Bucky da sapere che Loki era stato quello che aveva attaccato.  
"Tu hai attaccato The Other," disse.  
"Chi?" si aggrottò Loki.  
"Quello che ti ha incatenato, il tuo carceriere," spiegò Thor, con un gesto verso il corpo. "Tu lo hai combattuto, perché?"  
Gli occhi di Loki rimasero sul cadavere per lunghi momenti. Scosse un po' la testa, come se si scuotesse lo stordimento che era su di lui.  
"Io..." Loki sembrò esitare. "Io dovevo..." decise. "Lui... io dovevo!"  
Thor alzò le mani per placare. Loki non doveva difendere le sue azioni. The Other era una creatura vile e malvagia. Questo era il fato che meritava.  
"I tuoi istinti ti hanno detto di farlo," disse Thor. "Ed avevano ragione! Ti hanno fatto riconoscere il tuo vero nemico. Tu sapevi nel tuo cuore che lui voleva solo farti del male."  
Thor non aveva mai visto suo fratello attaccare con tale rabbia, con una furia da berserker. Pensava che Loki fosse sopraffatto dalla furia ogni volta che avevano lottato in passato, ma ora sapeva come era il vero odio di Loki. Era lieto che non fosse mai stato puntato verso di lui in tal modo.  
"Adesso cosa ti dicono i tuoi istinti, fratello?" chiese allora. "Sono qui per farti del male?"  
Loki lo fissò per un lungo momento, contemplandolo, cercando sul suo viso. Poi scosse lentamente il capo. Thor sorrise di rimando.  
***  
Loki tenne la distanza da lui, ma gradualmente si rilassò a sua volta. Le sue ferite sanguinavano ancora e avevano bisogno di essere medicate, ma non erano critiche quindi Thor non forzò la cosa. Gli altri avevano fatto altre domande, ma presto ne aveva avuto abbastanza e rimosse il congegno dal suo orecchio. Aveva detto loro tutto, che non poteva essere distratto adesso, ed era tutto. La momentanea pace che aveva trovato con Loki era una cosa delicata. Doveva tessere leggermente, perciò doveva prestare molta attenzione a tutto quello che faceva Loki.  
Il comportamento di suo fratello si spostò un poco dopo che sembrò accettare che non avrebbe dovuto lottare contro nessun'altro adesso. La rigidità nei suoi occhi fu presto rimpiazzata dalla curiosità. Osservava tutto con la massima concentrazione, principalmente Thor. E non era realmente uno sguardo calcolatore, ma curiosità nella sua forma più pura. Thor lo lasciò guardare quanto gli facesse piacere.  
Thor smise di fissare suo fratello quando sentì il familiare suono dell'armatura di Stark. Gli servì molto meno tempo per raggiungerli di quanto si aspettasse Thor. Stark tagliò l'aria verso di loro e Thor si rimise in fretta l'auricolare per dirgli di non arrivare così improvvisamente. Loki si stava già tendendo quando si girò attorno al suono.  
"Stark! Rallenta, lui non ti conosce!"  
Ma le sue parole erano in ritardo o furono ignorate, perché in un batter d'occhi Stark era li con loro. Il peso della sua armatura incrinò il ghiaccio leggermente quando atterrò. Loki si girò per affrontarlo, la schiena rivolta a Thor, il suo corpo che tornava a prepararsi per la lotta. Thor stava per gettarsi fra loro, fosse dannato il congelamento, ma Stark fu di nuovo più veloce.  
"Stark! Attento..."  
Stark si era tolto l'elmetto e si era letteralmente gettato verso suo fratello, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a lui e sigillando le sue labbra sulle sue prima che Thor o Loki potessero fare qualcosa per prevenirlo.  
Thor si aspettava di vederlo balzare indietro, morso dal ghiaccio o attaccato da Loki, ma suo fratello semplicemente rimase immobile, chiaramente sbalordito. I suoi occhi rimasero aperti e batté le palpebre di sorpresa, ma non attaccò ne spinse via Stark. Thor si rilassò solo un poco.  
Quando Stark si tirò un po' indietro Loki continuò solo a fissarlo, una piccola confusa ruga sul suo viso, ma nessuna rabbia o furia, il che era un sollievo.  
"Loki," Sussurrò Stark e Thor voleva girare la schiena a loro, perché la cosa lo faceva sembrare un intruso.  
Loki semplicemente si aggrottò di più, aprendo la bocca un poco poi chiudendola di nuovo senza dire una parola. Il viso di Stark si abbatté, forse si aspettava di essere riconosciuto, ma Loki lo fissava chiaramente come fosse stata la prima volta che lo avesse mai visto.   
"Che cosa ti ha fatto?" chiese Stark sommessamente, cercando negli occhi di Loki.  
"Io sono... io non..." Non essere in grado di ricordare le cose o rispondere alle domande sembrava frustrare Loki infinitamente. Era una delle prime cose che Thor aveva già imparato.  
"Va bene, va tutto bene," lo rassicurò Stark rapidamente, sorridendogli luminosamente, sebbene i suoi occhi fossero addolorati, non solo felicità e sollievo. "Lo ripareremo, mi hai sentito? Ripareremo tutto questo e tutto andrà bene. Tu ti devi fidare di me."  
Loki lo guardò per lunghi istanti, curioso, pensieroso.  
"Chi sei tu?" chiese allora. Il sorriso di Stark si piegò solo un poco, ma immediatamente cacciò via qualsiasi cosa sentisse.  
"Qualcuno che ti ama," disse e sorrise ancora, i suoi occhi troppo luminosi. Il viso di Loki tornò pensieroso ancora.  
"Hatchet, diavolo sbrigati a venire qui. Adesso!" disse allora Stark. "Tu devi... devi fare qualcosa."  
"Più veloce che posso," disse Hatchet.  
"Lui sta bene?" chiese Juyu. "Thor sapeva che non era compito suo essere toccato dalla preoccupazione nel suo tono, ma Loki non poteva sentirlo, perciò Thor sentì di dover essere felice per conto suo per il tempo che sarebbe venuto.  
"Lo sarà," disse fermamente Stark, sorridendo ancora a Loki e stringendo leggermente le sue braccia.  
Stark stava chiaramente cercando di convincere se stesso di tutto questo ugualmente, perché sembrava un po' poco convinto agli orecchi di Thor. Era forse anche più doloroso per lui trovare Loki in quello stato di quanto fosse per Thor.  
"Dio, stai sanguinando, dobbiamo andare via dal ghiaccio, okay? Sederci da qualche parte, non ti sembra una bella cosa? Riposare un poco, riprendere le forze?"  
Loki annuì e lasciò che Stark afferrasse la sua mano e lo guidasse fino alla riva. Thor li seguì.  
Stark non sembrò rendersi conto. Non aveva visto la battaglia fra Loki e The Other con i suoi occhi come aveva fatto Thor, non aveva testimoniato la distruttività selvaggia che aveva sopraffatto suo fratello, perciò non si rendeva conto di cosa significasse il fatto che Loki si fosse rilassato così facilmente in sua presenza. Si tenne ancora a qualche passo di distanza da Thor, ma permise a Stark di toccarlo. Istinto, Thor credeva. Sapeva nel profondo che The Other era il nemico e adesso sapeva che Stark non lo era. Era un po' cauto con Thor, ma diamine, non erano stati molto vicini l'uno all'altro per decadi, forse secoli. C'era comunque molto da riparare tra loro. Con Stark, l'amore che strisciava da qualche parte la dentro si mostrava, anche se Loki non ne era correntemente cosciente. Ma era chiaro a Thor. Lo rendeva molto più speranzoso che suo fratello sarebbe stato bene di nuovo.  
***  
Sedettero sulla riva del fiume ghiacciato, come Stark aveva suggerito. Loki non protestò quando Tony sedette accanto a lui. Dopo aver rimosso i suoi guanti, Tony esaminò le manette, e poi iniziò a lavorare per toglierle. Loki sedette li accanto a lui, guardando curioso quello che faceva.  
Thor sapeva che poteva andare a riprendere la battaglia, ma era riluttante. I suoi fratelli d'armi stavano gestendo la battaglia bene anche senza il suo aiuto. Dopo la conclusione della lotta fra Loki e The Other le macchine avevano smesso di uscire da sotto terra, lasciandoli a occuparsi delle sole che erano già attivate. Thor non sapeva come esattamente The Other avesse usato Loki, ma era felice che suo fratello fosse fuori dalle sue grinfie.  
Perciò invece di volare via Thor tenne parte della sua attenzione su quello che succedeva agli altri, ma principalmente semplicemente osservò Loki. Quell'espressione curiosa sul suo viso era così diversa da lui, ma allo stesso tempo molto da lui. Gli ricordava di una versione molto più giovane di suo fratello.  
Quando Stark infine rimosse la prima manetta gentilmente prese la mano di Loki nelle sue e coprì i suoi polsi graffiati e insanguinati con le sue dita. La ferita sarebbe guarita rapidamente, perciò non vi era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma Thor capiva la necessità dietro all'azione. I due si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo istante senza dire nulla. L'amore sul viso di Stark era chiaro come il sole più brillante nel cielo d'estate e Loki sicuramente se ne accorse, era impossibile non farlo.  
Poi Thor trovò gli occhi di suo fratello su di se. Lo sguardo indagatore era meno sospettoso, più genuinamente interessato. Era bello vedere l'esitazione sparire.  
"Mi chiami 'fratello'," disse Loki.  
"Perché è quello che sei, Loki," gli sorrise Thor. "Noi siamo fratelli."  
Loki sembrò pensare alla cosa per un momento, i suoi occhi che guardavano dove Stark stava lavorando per togliere la seconda manetta.  
"Anche la tua pelle cambia così?" chiese Loki, piegando le dita. "Prima era pallida come quella di entrambi voi... poi è cambiata."  
Thor diede un occhiata a Stark ma lui non guardò indietro a lui o si offrì di rispondere alla domanda. Non che Thor avesse bisogno che lui rispondesse.  
"No, Loki... la mia pelle non diventa blu," disse. "Siamo fratelli, perché siamo cresciuti insieme, abbiamo giocato, abbiamo lottato, abbiamo condiviso le nostre intere vite. Siamo fratelli per legame, non per il sangue."  
Non aveva modo di sapere come Loki avrebbe reagito, perciò aspettò silenzioso, aspettandosi... qualsiasi cosa. Eppure, fu sorpreso, completamente e totalmente sorpreso.  
"Oh, capisco," annuì Loki poi tornò a guardare le mani di Stark mentre lavorava. Era così semplice per lui accettarlo. La verità che anni prima aveva spezzato il loro legame, li aveva rivolti uno contro l'altro, aveva quasi spezzato la loro famiglia oltre la possibilità di riparazione, e ora, era stato accettato con un semplice cenno. Thor quasi desiderò che quella innocenza e facile accettazione che aveva visto in suo fratello potesse rimanere anche dopo che avesse ritrovato la pienezza della sua mente, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato così.  
"Tu non sei mio fratello," disse Loki allora e Thor quasi si tese in allarme prima di rendersi conto che Loki parlava a Stark.  
Tony sorrise apertamente. "Neanche un poco."  
"Oh bene, perché mi guardi in un modo poco fraterno," disse Loki. Fece ridere sia Stark che Thor. Loki sembrò compiaciuto dalla reazione. Si rilassò di più. infine accettando realmente di essere fra persone che tenevano a lui e non volevano fargli del male.  
"Ho sentito ridere, le cose non devono essere così brutte come mi è stato fatto credere," Hatchet parlò e si girarono tutti per vederlo saltare da dove era arrampicandosi giù verso di loro. Il divertimento nel suo tono sembrava un po' stanco, ma giocava la parte molto bene.  
Loki lo guardò mentre si avvicinava, ma Stark prese le sue mani e le tenne con le sue, rassicurandolo.  
"Oh, non ti allarmare, mio piccolo uccellino," sorrise Hatchet a Loki quando si avvicinò. "Non potrei essere meno pericoloso per te che volendo tagliarmi le braccia da solo."  
"Non è un fratello," Loki socchiuse gli occhi verso di lui. Hatchet rise forte e luminosamente, così come Thor lo aveva sempre sentito ridere.  
"Che cosa te lo ha fatto pensare, gli orecchi?" chiese con un sorriso e si girò per mostrare le sue lunghe orecchie appuntite da elfo. "O la mia bellezza con cui nessuno di voi potrà mai sperare di competere?"  
La curiosità con cui Loki guardò ad Hatchet non era come quella con cui aveva guardato Thor o anche Tony. L'elfo era sempre bravo ad apparire non minaccioso e funzionò benissimo anche questa volta. L'interesse di Loki venne colto rapidamente.   
"Ora che cosa dici, mio principe?" chiese Hatchet. "Posso dare un occhiata alla tua povera testa? Deve essere un tale casino."  
Loki fu ovviamente sorpreso di essere chiamato un 'principe', ma visibilmente ignorò quella parte e si focalizzò su quello che seguiva.  
"Puoi... aiutare?" chiese.  
"Non lo so ancora, devi lasciarmi dare un occhiata, vedere quello che quel figlio di una puttana ti ha fatto."  
Loki diede un occhiata a Thor e poi a Stark ma non chiese la loro opinione. Anche se così perduto suo fratello fu chiaro riguardo il decidere per se stesso, il pensiero fece sorridere Thor.  
Loki fissò Hatchet per qualche istante poi annuì acconsentendo. Hatchet sorrise uno dei suoi luminosi e amichevoli sorrisi e si avvicinò.  
***  
"Ehi, Thor, va tutto bene laggiù?" chiese Steve, quasi facendo sobbalzare Thor. Stava guardando così intensamente suo fratello e Hatchet che non prestò attenzione a niente altro. Si allontanò un poco per non disturbare qualsiasi magia l'elfo stesse tessendo.  
"Si, Capitano. Credo di si," disse Thor. "E da voi, vi serve aiuto nella vostra battaglia?"  
"No, abbiamo tutto sotto controllo. Buona parte dei robot sono a terra. Drongo, Hulk e gli Oldstrong stanno ripulendo all'esterno e il resto di noi è appena entrato nella nave di The Other. Non molti soldati qui e buona parte di loro si sono arresi quando hanno visto che eravamo qui."  
"Queste sono buone notizie," convenne Thor. La battaglia era vinta ed erano vittoriosi. "Qualcuno è ferito?"  
"Nulla di serio," disse Steve dopo un momento. "Voglio dire, non so dirti quelli che erano all'esterno, non posso realmente chiederglielo."  
"Ce la caviamo bene, Capitano," interruppe improvvisamente Drongo. "Cajera ed io abbiamo deciso di scendere nei tunnel per essere certi che non saremo più attaccati."  
"State attenti laggiù," lo avvisò Steve. "Uno di quei tunnel è collassato su di noi prima."  
"Lo saremo, Capitano," disse Drongo.  
"Ehi Thor..." parlò ancora Juyu. "Stark è offline, come sta lui? E Loki?"  
"Stark sta bene e Loki anche non è seriamente ferito," disse Thor. "Spero che Hatchet possa decifrare cosa ha colpito la sua mente."  
Se la conoscenza dell'elfo non fosse stata sufficiente, avrebbero potuto sempre tornare nei Nove Regni e cercare fra gli stregoni di Vanaheim o i magi di Alfheim. Thor dubitava molto che chiedere agli stregoni di Asgard fosse un opzione. Suo fratello non avrebbe voluto andare li e Stark e Hatchet non lo avrebbero permesso.  
"Solo... tienici informati, vuoi?" chiese Juyu. "Stark ha sempre la mente a un solo senso quando Loki è ferito, perciò non si ricorderà di dirci cosa succede."  
Lei non disse quelle parole con risentimento o irritazione ma con affettuosa accettazione.  
"Non mi dimenticherò." promise Thor. "Siete tutti salvi? So che Loki vorrebbe saperlo." se fosse stato cosciente al momento, ma non lo aggiunse. Erano tutti coscienti della situazione. La sua mente era uno dei doni più grandi di suo fratello, la sua arma più grande anche, che fosse stata rubata da lui era la cosa peggiore che The Other potesse aver fatto. Ma almeno non era pazzo o rabbioso. Le cose erano solo perdute a lui.  
"Si, sono qui con Steve, Bucky e Rhodey," disse Juyu. "Bee è con Drongo e gli Oldstrong."  
"Questo è buono, stai al sicuro allora Lady Juyu," disse Thor. "Vi informerò se qualsiasi cosa cambierà nello stato di mio fratello."  
"Grazie, grande orso," disse lei. Doveva averlo sentito dire da Stark, fece sbuffare a Thor una risata sommessa.  
Quando si girò di nuovo verso Loki, Hatchet e Stark, vide che Hatchet aveva gli occhi aperti di nuovo e che lasciò andare la testa di suo fratello, perciò si avvicinò di nuovo a loro.  
L'aspetto del viso di Hatchet non era felice. Rese Thor poco propenso a sentire quello che aveva scoperto.  
"Dunque che cosa gli hanno fatto?" chiese, visto che l'elfo non iniziò a parlare subito.  
Loki fissava Hatchet interrogativamente allo stesso modo. Hatchet sospirò poi prese una delle manette dal terreno.  
"Queste qui non erano le catene vere... non quello che lo teneva realmente prigioniero," disse lui. "Erano solo un accessorio fisico. Probabilmente per aiutare The Other a spostarlo da un luogo all'altro."  
"Perciò cosa lo teneva prigioniero?" chiese Stark.  
"Catene di un altro tipo, forgiate dall'essenza della sua stessa magia," disse. "Parte di essa è ancora li, come... ganci nella sua carne. Le catene sono state spezzate, ma non la rimuovono... potrebbe essere doloroso, anche adesso."  
"Non sento dolore," disse Loki, piegando la testa. "Bene, fa male dove sanguino, ma non è così brutto."  
"No, grazie alle Norne, farebbe male se non fossi in questa forma," spiegò Hatchet. "Vedi, deve essere un circolo infinito. Le catene usate da The Other per catturarlo reagiscono alla sua magia, perciò la sua magia lotta contro di esse, istintivamente, il che rende la presa più forte, rende questi ganci più profondi, e questo fa lottare di più la tua magia e così via. E il potere imbrigliato da questo infinito lottare... questo è quello che ha dato vita a tutte queste macchine."  
"Quindi lui ha rotto il cerchio?" chiese Stark.  
"Il potere che brandiscono gli Jotnar non è per nulla uguale alla naturale magia di Loki," disse Hatchet. "Quelle... catene, non possono legarlo. Il potere sulla sua mente è ancora li, così come sono parte dei resti di questa... cosa che The Other ha creato, ma la magia di Loki è seppellita così in fondo adesso che la sua presenza è quasi completamente sparita. Le catene non hanno nulla a cui agganciarsi."  
"Ma se torna alla sua forma Aesir lo attaccheranno ancora?" chiese Stark.  
"Se non sono rimosse prima," annuì Hatchet.  
"Puoi... rimuoverlo?" gli chiese Loki. "Quello che mi ha fatto?"  
Hatchet lo guardò per un attimo, il suo viso tirato con una emozione che Thor non poteva leggere.  
"Io posso... potrei provare, ma..."  
"Ma cosa?" chiese Stark. Hatchet tenne gli occhi su Loki, la sua espressione sempre più frustrata. "Hatchet, cosa vuol dire 'ma'?" chiese Stark.  
"Ma sarà doloroso... se lo faccio... queste catene, questi ganci, sono sepolti così in fondo..." si sporse e mise una mano sul viso di Loki. Loki lo lasciò. "Posso farlo, liberare la tua mente da queste catene, spezzare questi legami che ti ha messo addosso, ma ti farà male, uccellino. Ti dovrò fare male per farlo."  
Thor sentì la sua mano stringersi su Mjölnir stretta e adesso capiva lo sguardo sul viso di Hatchet e lo strano tremolio nel suo tono. Come aveva potuto essere così cieco da pensare che una fata non potesse avere sentimenti come gli altri?  
Loki guardò indietro ad Hatchet, poi su a Stark, e infine a Thor. Sembrò più che riluttante. Thor non poteva immaginare quanto dolore avesse passato... e adesso infliggergliene ancora di più.  
"Non c'è altro modo?" chiese Thor. "Qualcos'altro che tu possa fare?"  
Hatchet si girò a guardarlo rabbiosamente.  
"Se ci fosse un altro modo, pensi che avrei suggerito questo?" chiese ma ovviamente non voleva risposta, perché si girò di nuovo verso Loki. "Farti del male è l'ultima cosa che vorrei mai fare, ma non puoi rimanere nelle mani di questa... vile creazione."  
Loki sembrava comunque contrario all'idea, ma annuì un poco. Hatchet non sembrò sollevato dalla risposta.  
"Thor devi aiutarmi a tenerlo giù," disse Hatchet la sua voce che divenne dura.  
"Che Cosa?"  
"Lui lotterà, non sarà in grado di evitarlo," disse Hatchet. "Devi tenerlo giù in modo che io possa lavorare."  
Il solo pensiero rivoltava lo stomaco di Thor. Non c'erano parole per dire quanto non volesse farlo. Ma annuì ugualmente, perché che altro si supponeva facesse? Rifiutasse di aiutare? No, non importava come si sentiva al riguardo. Thor posò il suo martello e si inginocchiò sul terreno dietro a Loki.  
"Stark, lascia andare la sua mano," istruì Hatchet.  
"Perché?" chiese Stark mentre stringeva la mano attorno a quella di Loki ostinatamente.  
"Perché Lui te la spezzerà se non lo fai," gli disse Hatchet fermamente. Stark rimosse la mano dopo qualche istante, ma la mosse solo sopra al braccio di Loki, non volendo lasciarlo andare completamente.  
"Andrà tutto bene, va bene?" disse Stark sottovoce, catturando l'attenzione di Loki.  
"Thor," indicò Hatchet. Thor prese un profondo respiro e con il cuore pesante avvolse le braccia attorno a suo fratello in un blocco fermo che non sarebbe stato in grado di rompere, non importava quanto si muovesse o lottasse. Loki si tese al tocco per un attimo, poi si rilassò contro il petto di Thor. La sua pelle era un po' strana grezza e fredda, ma Loki stesso era esattamente lo stesso.  
"Sarò qui," disse Stark. "Siamo tutti qui. Sarà finito velocemente e poi starai bene, okay?" continuò a parlare, un sorriso incoraggiante fermamente stampato sul suo viso anche se i suoi occhi erano di nuovo troppo luminosi e troppo sgranati.  
Hatchet si sporse. Mise una mano sul petto di Loki, sopra al suo cuore e una seconda sulla sua fronte.  
"Mi dispiace tanto, uccellino," sussurrò con voce rotta subito prima che la luce violetta si accendesse sotto ai suoi palmi e Loki iniziasse a gridare.  
Thor chiuse gli occhi e lo tenne vicino mentre Loki si tendeva ed iniziava a contorcersi. Voleva poterlo consolare, diminuire il suo dolore. Ma non poteva fare altro che tenerlo stretto, dirgli senza parole 'io sono qui, fratello. Non ti lascierò andare'.  
Hatchet spostò le mani e le grida di Loki smisero, respirava pesantemente, il suo petto si sollevava e abbassava velocemente sotto alle braccia di Thor. Il suo intero corpo stava tremando, la sua pelle diveniva anche più fredda di prima.  
"No... non più...no," mormorò Loki e fece star male Thor. Posò la fronte sulla spalla di suo fratello, chiudendo gli occhi stretti.  
"Mi spiace, mi spiace," disse Hatchet. "Non così a lungo adesso, sii forte." poi la sua magia si illuminò di nuovo e Loki gridò, contorcendosi nella stretta di Thor ancora una volta.  
Thor dovette sollevare la sua testa dalla sua spalla, così premette la sua tempia sul lato della testa di Loki. In quel modo poteva vedere sia Stark che Hatchet. Tony era bianco come un lenzuolo, la sua stretta sul braccio di Loki forte. Era incredibilmente teso, probabilmente non voleva altro che prendere Loki fra le braccia e fermare Hatchet. E Hatchet stesso... c'erano lacrime che correvano lungo le sue guance. I suoi occhi bicolori erano oltremodo lucidi, determinati, e pieni di tanto dolore quanto sentiva Thor nel dover fare questo. I suoi occhi erano ugualmente umidi.  
Poi fu finito. Loki divenne un peso morto nelle braccia di Thor ed Hatchet rimosse le mani sedendo indietro a terra. Stark era già li, sporgendosi per prendere Loki dalle braccia di Thor. Thor lo lasciò prenderlo. Si accorse solo che Loki era incosciente quando Stark sedette giù, adesso stringendo stretto Loki.  
"Ha funzionato?" chiese Tony, spostando qualche capello dal viso di Loki con cura. "E' ancora blu, ma sta bene?"  
Hatchet mise entrambe le mani per terra, la sua testa crollata fra le spalle.  
"Si, ha bisogno di riposo, ma starà bene quando si sveglia."  
Stark annuì e si mosse di nuovo, cercando di mettere Loki in modo più confortevole fra le sue braccia. Thor non se la sentiva di alzarsi in piedi, quindi rimase seduto nello sporco, i suoi occhi su suo fratello che dormiva.  
"Non voglio mai più fare una cosa simile," disse. Non avrebbe mai voluto sentire suo fratello gridare fra le sue braccia, lottare contro di lui per fuggire il dolore. Non poteva sopportarlo.  
"Neppure io," convenne sommessamente Hatchet, la sua voce sembrava addolorata e bagnata di lacrime. I suoi capelli coprivano il suo viso, ma stava chiaramente ancora piangendo. Thor si girò lontano da lui del tutto, lasciandogli il tempo e lo spazio che gli serviva per ricomporsi.  
***  
Stark insistette per essere lui a portare Loki di nuovo alla nave e ne Thor ne Hatchet discussero con lui. Per quanto riguardava Thor ed Hatchet, erano in silenzio mentre si arrampicavano sulla parete della rupe. Thor avrebbe potuto volare, ma non se la sentiva. Non voleva neppure lasciare indietro Hatchet ad arrampicarsi da solo. Non che avesse espresso ad alta voce quel sentimento, perché sapeva per certo che l'elfo non avrebbe risposto con delle belle parole al riguardo.  
Stark era già tornato alla nave quando arrivarono così come buona parte degli altri camerati, anche gli Oldstrong di Sakaar. Hulk era andato, quindi Bruce doveva essere addormentato. La battaglia era finita, poteva riposare. Loki non era ugualmente in vista. Thor assunse che Tony lo avesse disteso in uno dei letti all'interno. Fece aggrottare Thor, perché doveva essere successo qualcosa di orribile perché lasciasse Loki fuori vista.  
"Cosa è successo?" chiese subito affrettandosi ad avvicinarsi.  
"Il tunnel è crollato," sibilò Cajera. Lei era coperta di sporco e di un po' di sangue, così come i suoi uomini. "C'era un singolo robot attivo laggiù e aveva fatto molti danni per colpirci."  
Steve e Bucky non potevano comprendere cosa lei stesse dicendo, ma ovviamente sapevano già cosa fosse accaduto. Le ragazzine Skrull, Juyu e Bee, indossavano espressioni molto simili a quella sul viso di Stark.  
"Qualcuno è ferito?" chiese Thor. Aveva appena incontrato quegli ottimi guerrieri ma avevano lottato fianco a fianco e li aveva resi almeno alleati.  
"Drongo," disse seccamente Stark e ora Thor comprendeva l'aspetto tetro dei loro visi. "Se andiamo adesso saremo sulla terra in pochi giorni."  
"Non sarete in grado di aiutarlo," gli disse Cajera. "Ha tenuto il tunnel perché non collassasse da solo per fare in modo che il resto di noi avesse il tempo di uscire. E' l'eccessivo uso dell'antico potere che ha causato questo, ha costruito tossine da fatica nel suo sangue. Gli serve la cura dei nostri sacerdoti su Sakaar, una delle nostre navi partirà subito e Drongo sarà su di essa."  
Il suo tono era finale. Non intendeva discutere al riguardo.  
"Tony, se possono guarire il nostro amico allora è meglio che tu glie lo lasci prendere," disse Thor, dando voce alla sua opinione. "Sarà in buone mani fra la sua gente."  
"Si, va bene lo so," sospirò Stark. "Prendetelo, noi... noi torneremo sulla terra ma potremo tornare in seguito."  
"Io vado con lui," disse Bee, dichiarandolo con certezza. Fino ad ora era stata in silenzio accanto a tutti gli Oldstrong che torreggiavano sulla sua piccola figura.  
Stark guardò verso di lei e poi si girò verso Juyu quasi subito.  
"Se Bee va io non posso solo..."  
"Ho capito, ho capito, siete incollate insieme," disse Stark, strofinandosi la fronte. "Dannazione, va bene. Voglio dire non va bene, questo fa schifo ma capisco. E non abbiamo tempo di discuterne."  
Juyu corse avanti e rapidamente lo abbracciò. Stark avvolse le braccia attorno a lei per un attimo di rimando, stringendola forte. Poi lei stava facendo lo stesso a fianco a lui per fare lo stesso con Hatchet. L'elfo sembrò solo un poco sorpreso, ma sollevò le braccia per abbracciarla. Si chinò anche già per sussurrarle qualcosa nell'orecchio sottovoce, il che fece annuire la ragazzina veementemente.  
"Loki era li quando mi sono svegliata," disse Bee, in piedi accanto a Stark. "Digli che vorrei essere stata li per lui anche io.  
"Lui capirà, lui capirà." annuì Stark mentre si sporgeva per prenderla fra le braccia. "Questo non è un addio, va bene? E' solo un 'arrivederci a presto', perché ci rivedremo molto presto. Solo recupereremo un poco, va bene?"  
"Va bene," convenne Bee, lasciando andare Tony e facendo un passo indietro. Juyu era già in piedi un passo dietro a lei.  
"Non potete davvero lasciarmi solo con solo Loki e Hatchet," disse allora Tony, la sua voce un po' più leggera. "Mi faranno diventare matto e qualcuno morirà. E per qualcuno voglio dire Hatchet."  
"Non vogliamo che accada," sorrise di rimando Bee.  
"Abbiate cura di voi, mi avete sentito?" disse loro Stark con fermezza.  
"Ricevuto, Comandante," sorrise anche Juyu. Alcuni degli Oldstrong si erano già girati per andare e le ragazze li seguirono. Cajera rimase per un attimo.  
"Di al tuo amico..."  
"Bruce?" indicò Tony.  
"Si, digli che Hulk era impressionante in battaglia, ma era carino quando è diventato così minuscolo." lei sorrise solo un poco e poi si girò per andare.  
Rimasero tutti in silenzio per un attimo, poi Stark grugnì e si girò attorno per guardarli tutti.  
"Okay, voglio andarmene da qui prima possibile."  
"C'è un sacco di tecnologia avanzata qui," disse Bucky. "Sto solo dicendo... lasciamo tutto qui perché qualcuno la prenda?"  
"Non è nostra responsabilità," disse Hatchet subito. "Il pianeta è segnato, presto tutto sarà andato."  
"E riguardo la nave di The Other?" chiese Rhodey. "E gli ostaggi?"  
"Il resto degli Oldstrong si prenderà cura di loro," disse Stark. "E la nave stessa? Quella deve bruciare. Nessuno dovrà mettere le mani sulla tecnologia che ha a bordo."  
Fece un affermazione vaga, ma era ovvio a Thor che si riferiva a quello che era stato usato contro di Loki. Thor non poteva essere più d'accordo con lui. Una tale vile creazione doveva essere data alle fiamme.  
"Se Fury sapesse..." commentò Bucky.  
"Non saprà nulla," disse Steve. "Tony ha ragione, nessuno dovrebbe avere questa tecnologia, specialmente non lo SHIELD o chiunque altro sulla terra. Non portiamo indietro nulla."  
Annuirono tutti in consenso.  
Bruce era sveglio quando la nave di The Other andò in fiamme svariate ore più tardi, ma Loki era ancora profondamente addormentato. Dormì quando il resto degli Uomini Ombra raccolsero tutti i soldati di The Other e li condussero alle loro navi con cui partirono. Anche quando loro decollarono per lasciare il pianeta dietro a loro, Loki era ancora freddo, blu Jotun e profondamente addormentato. Ma il suo viso era rilassato, quasi sereno, e le sue ferite stavano guarendo. Quello era tutto quello che Thor poteva chiedere.  
*****

****


	96. 96 Casa Dolce Casa

_  
"Loki… …Loki!"  
Si scosse svegliandosi coperto di sudore e si dibatté qualche istante prima di rendersi conto di dove fosse. Batté le palpebre al soffitto oscuro alcune volte mentre cercava di rimettere il respiro sotto controllo.  
Stark non disse nulla, con la coda dell'occhio Loki vide che era per metà seduto accanto a lui, le mani alzate come se volesse toccarlo, ma fluttuando solo un po' incerte nell'aria. Non era da Stark essere cauto riguardo toccarlo. Si guardò giù- La coperta era strappata ma ancora avvolta attorno a lui. Doveva averla strappata per liberarsi da essa. Era anche troppo dura al tocco e coperta da un sottile strato di ghiaccio. Sospirò.  
"Sei completamente sveglio di già?" chiese Stark dopo un momento. Loki annuì, sfregandosi gli occhi. La sua pelle non era neppure blu, ma doveva esserlo stata prima o poi. Bruciava nel suo incubo, quindi la sua risposta era stata il ghiaccio. Stark infine posò la mano su di lui e si spostò vicino, abbassandosi di nuovo. Doveva essere troppo freddo per lui, e le coperte iniziavano a essere bagnate mentre il ghiaccio svaniva.  
Familiari mani calde toccarono le sue guance, più calde del solito, quindi la sua pelle doveva essere ancora troppo fredda. Tenne gli occhi chiusi e si focalizzò sul ritmo del suo cuore, volendo che rallentasse. Non sentiva il freddo nell'aria, ma sentiva Stark rabbrividire accanto a lui. Lo fece aprire gli occhi e fissare di nuovo il soffitto.  
"Forse dovresti dormire in un altro letto... per un poco," offrì. Si svegliavano troppo spesso in un letto coperto di ghiaccio.  
"Diavolo no," disse Stark.  
"Non posso controllarlo," gli disse Loki. Stark lo sapeva già, ma Loki sentì come se dovesse ricordarglielo. Non dovevano essere preoccupati mentre era sveglio, ma nel sonno, quando il suo corpo e la sua mente agivano senza il suo controllo, non era in grado di fermarsi dal lottare contro i vividi ricordi che venivano richiamati nei suoi sogni.  
"Va tutto bene," disse Stark, spingendo via l'avvertimento di nuovo.  
"Le tue labbra sono blu," disse Loki e sedette per tirare via i resti stracciati delle coperte bagnate e fredde dal letto. Le lenzuola non erano in miglior stato e i suoi pantaloni da notte erano anche peggio. Stark semplicemente sbuffò e lo aiutò a spogliare il letto.  
"Va tutto bene," ripeté mentre sbadigliava, "JARVIS alza la temperatura della stanza a 26 gradi. Ecco, starò bene adesso. Prenderò anche delle vitamine extra con la colazione."  
Loki digrignò i denti.  
"Un possibile congelamento non deve essere preso alla leggera," disse. Sapeva quanto male una cosa semplice come un raffreddore poteva far male agli umani.  
"Ascolta, se non mi sveglio immediatamente al calo di temperatura accanto a me JARVIS ci avviserà. Perciò non accadrà, va bene? E se accade, chi se ne importa? Io guarirò e sono stato malato anche prima."  
"Tu sei irragionevole," obiettò Loki.  
"Non me ne importa! Non dormirò in un altro letto."  
"Non devo essere coccolato, Stark!" scattò Loki verso di lui.  
Stark smise di riarrangiare i cuscini rimanenti e guardò su verso di lui.  
"Si, ecco perché non ti coccolo," disse lui e si gettò di nuovo giù sul letto, prendendo a pugni il suo cuscino e giacendo giù. "La mia preoccupazione non è solo qualche... inconveniente con cui devi avere a che fare, perciò non farlo sembrare tale."  
Quello era probabilmente inteso per sembrare così tagliente quanto erano le parole di Loki, ma Stark era stanco e non poteva nasconderla dalla sua voce. Perciò fu come le parole suonarono, stanche e infelici.  
Loki si liberò dei suoi ancora gelati pantaloni da notte e si arrampicò di nuovo sul letto. Si trascino quasi per metà sopra all'uomo e venne tirato in un benvenuto abbraccio. Il calore di Stark sembrava raggiungere le sue ossa immediatamente. Sapeva che le sue mani erano fredde ma non resistette a toccare la pelle calda sotto alle sue dita.  
"Perdonami, amore," disse sottovoce. Era stato incredibilmente difficile da trattare dopo gli incubi ultimamente, e ovviamente il suo stupido umano ne faceva le spese. Stark scivolò per sistemarsi di più, la sua mano lentamente accarezzava la schiena di Loki, una rassicurazione forse o forse per scaldarlo. Per scaldare entrambi.  
"Va tutto bene, non è il massimo, è quel che è, ma andrà meglio, e siamo passati attraverso cose peggiori."  
"Non voglio farti male," disse Loki mentre guardava le sue dita che accarezzavano lentamente la pelle di Stark. Era innocuo adesso, ma sapeva bene quanto mortale potesse essere il suo tocco, specialmente quando era fuori dal suo controllo.  
"Non lo farai," disse Stark. "Posso dire in buona coscienza che anche la tua fantastica magia ghiacciata mi vuole bene."   
Loki sbuffò e immerse il suo viso nel collo di Stark per morderlo. Gli aveva detto innumerevoli volte di già di non chiamarla così. Stark sobbalzò al morso, ma rise comunque. Loki si lasciò sorridere un poco.  
"Non mi hai congelato allora e non lo farai adesso. E so che ti serve tempo.." disse Stark. "Per rimetterti in ...ordine." usò la parola dubbiosamente, come non fosse certo che fosse quella giusta. "E abbiamo tutto il tempo, solo... non cercare di... lo sai... buttarmi fuori dal mio letto, solo perché pensi che non possa gestire i tuoi poteri da Jotun che agiscono."  
Loki gemette, perché erano riusciti ad evitare di avere una vera conversazione al riguardo da quando erano tornati e non era ancora bramoso di discuterne. Seppellì il suo viso ancora di più nel collo di Stark e il gesto fece ridacchiare Stark di nuovo. Si mosse anche per accarezzare i capelli di Loki.  
"Lady Pepper sarà piuttosto arrabbiata con te se ti ammali a causa della tua ostinazione," gli disse Loki quando infine girò la testa per parlare. Stark rise ancora. Era uno dei suoi tentativi più miseri di cambiare soggetto, ma Stark doveva aver capito che non era il momento giusto per spingerlo.  
"No, scapperà semplicemente a New York. Lei sa quanto sono insopportabile quando sono malato. Il che ovviamente lascerà a te il compito di essere il mio amorevole, affettuoso..."  
"Mi conosci, Stark?" grugnì Loki.  
"E molto sexy infermiere... mmmh... c'è una bella immagine."  
"Solo nei tuoi sogni," gli disse Loki. Stark sogghignò.  
"Oh, me lo sognerò senz'altro. Tu e le tue lunghe gambe, mmmh." e adesso stava quasi certamente immaginandoselo.  
"Sciocco."  
"Lo sai…Meglio?"  
"Si meglio," convenne Loki. Anche le ultime tracce del suo incubo erano state bandite dalla sua mente. Adesso gli serviva solo di portare la sua mente lontano da ogni cosa che gli veniva ricordata a causa di esso. La sua pelle si era scaldata ugualmente ormai, ma era ancora troppo fredda comparata a quella di Stark. Quindi Loki afferrò l'uomo attorno alla vita e lo trascinò sopra di se. Stark lasciò andare un sorpreso rumore, ma si lasciò muovere senza proteste.  
"Bene, ciao," sorrise quando guardò giù a Loki. "Mi chiedevo dove stessi andando con questo."  
"Ti stavi giusto immaginando me in abiti oltraggiosamente indecenti. Deduci, carissimo."  
"Ehi, se è una bizzarria comune, possiamo totalmente..."   
"Oh, stai zitto," lo tagliò corto Loki e lo trascinò giù in un bacio per farlo stare zitto. "Stark rise ancora mentre le loro labbra si toccarono e il suono fu come un caldo tocco sul viso di Loki.  
Loki comprese la sua necessità di sentirsi vicino a Stark, specialmente dopo essersi svegliato da un incubo. Era per ricordare a se stesso che non era più il prigioniero di uno dei suoi più grandi nemici, che era tornato fra le braccia del suo amante. Capiva anche il completamente disperato bisogno che vedeva a volte negli occhi di Stark. La mortalità di Stark era sempre rimasta appesa sopra a loro come un promemoria oscuro, ma era passato molto tempo da quando a Loki era stato ricordato che anche lui non era indistruttibile ne realmente immortale. La fiamma della sua vita poteva essere estinta altrettanto facilmente, uno doveva solo provare un po' più forte o avere gli attrezzi giusti. Forse era qualcosa a cui Stark aveva rifiutato di pensare prima di allora. Forse aveva già accettato che sarebbe stato il primo ad andare, lasciando indietro Loki. Ma adesso era rimasto nella fredda realtà che un umano poteva benissimo sopravvivere a un dio.  
Loki fece correre le dita lungo la spina dorsale di Stark e fermò la mano sulla sua vita, appena sopra la curva del suo didietro. Non era nudo come Loki. Quello doveva cambiare.  
Stark sbuffò una risata divertita quando Loki iniziò a spingere via il suo singolo pezzo di vestiario rimanente.  
"Mi stai distraendo con il sesso in modo che non ti faccia domande che non vuoi sentire," disse Stark.  
Loki gli morse la spalla in risposta.  
"Avremo tempo per le parole più tardi," gli disse Loki mentre muoveva le labbra verso il collo di Stark.  
Stark non voleva avere nulla però, davvero fermò Loki.  
"Solo... se non vuoi parlare con me, allora almeno parla con Hatchet, va bene?"  
"E' anche peggio di te," gli disse Loki. "Come hai detto, siamo passati per cose peggiori. Io sono passato per cose peggiori e per molto tempo. Non c'è necessità di agire in modo così diverso attorno a me."  
"Lo sai quello che ha dovuto fare per aiutarti," gli ricordò Stark. Loki morse le sue labbra e si rimise sul cuscino, Stark rotolò via da lui. "Vedi, questo è il motivo per cui devi parlare con lui, o diavolo, lascia che ti vizi almeno un pochino. Hai agito come se non fosse successo nulla e lui sta seguendo la tua indicazione. E lo sta facendo diventare del tutto fuori di testa, anche io me ne accorgo."  
Loki voleva obiettare, voleva dirgli che Stark non era abituato ad aver cura del benessere di Hatchet così tanto, ma le parole velenose svanirono prima di poter raggiungere le sue labbra.  
"Va bene," sospirò. Hatchet era troppo testardo per chiedere qualcosa per se stesso, specialmente chiedere qualcosa di simile a Loki. I suoi occhi bicolori e i riccioli biondi nei suoi capelli erano un costante promemoria di quello che il suo amico aveva passato anche prima che Loki venisse preso. Non avrebbe dovuto aver bisogno che Stark gli ricordasse di quello che serviva al suo amico da lui.  
Era stato così perso nella sua mente anche dopo aver riguadagnato quello che era stato rinchiuso lontano da The Other. Quei giorni che aveva speso in una nebbia di dolore e confusione erano ancora li, non erano svaniti quando si era ripreso. Ricordava come era scappato dalle sue catene, ricordava la battaglia e poteva ancora ricordare tutto quello che aveva sentito quando era ignorante di se stesso e della sua storia.  
Richiamare ghiaccio e freddo nel suo sonno era esasperante, per svariate ragioni. Dal modo in cui Stark lo guardava era chiaro che pensava che Loki non accettasse ancora la sua discendenza. In un certo modo aveva ragione. Loki non poteva ancora stare davanti a uno specchio, pensare a se stesso come Jotun, e non sentire almeno un po' di rabbia o senso di tradimento. Si sentiva ancora strano quando guardava a se stesso nella sua forma Jotun, anche se non più disgustato. Ma quello che realmente lo preoccupava riguardo lo svegliarsi coperto di ghiaccio era qualcosa di diverso. Da un lato c'era la reale minaccia di far del male a Stark, l'ostinato idiota. Ma dall'altro lato, era la confusione che non sopportava, perché la sua mente diceva una cosa e i suoi istinti un altra. Nella sua mente essere uno Jotun non era ancora essere se stesso. Ma adesso poteva ricordare il sollievo che il freddo aveva portato, la sua presenza rassicurante. Ricordava l'adeguatezza che aveva sentito quando aveva potuto combattere The Other con tutto quello che aveva. Ricordava essere stato completamente in pace con quello che vedeva di se stesso, essendo indubbiamente della sua natura. Oh, l'ignoranza beata. Perciò adesso il freddo sembrava giusto, quasi naturale, quello fino a che Loki non ricordava Laufey, Odino e tutto il resto che derivava dall'essere uno Jotun. Il 'bagaglio', avrebbe detto Stark.  
Gli sarebbe servito più tempo per scendere a patti con quello.  
"Hai quello che volevi," disse allora Loki. "Tu hai parlato, io ho ascoltato. Ho anche parlato io stesso. Adesso posso avere quello che voglio?" gli serviva davvero seppellire i suoi crescentemente oscuri pensieri adesso.  
Stark sorrise e immediatamente si chinò per mettere baci sullo stomaco di Loki.  
"Quello che vuoi, lo sai," disse Stark mentre scivolava leggermente più in basso, lasciando morsi teneri e baci bagnati sulla pelle di Loki. Sorrise a Loki dalla sua posizione. "Devi solo dirmelo."  
Loki passò le dita nei suoi capelli e spinse la sua testa più in basso.  
"Allora usa la tua bocca," comandò. Stark mormorò, baciò l'interno delle sue cosce e poi non perse tempo prendendo Loki in bocca. Era solo eretto a metà, perciò la sua intera lunghezza scivolò facilmente nella caverna calda e bagnata della bocca di Stark.  
Loki succhiò un respiro profondo e si afferrò al cuscino sotto la testa con la mano libera. L'altra la tenne nei capelli di Stark, accarezzandoli e arricciandoli, ma gentilmente. Non dovevano essere rudi fra di loro. Stark mormorò di nuovo mentre l'erezione di Loki si completava nella sua bocca. Il piacere era squisito, ma non era abbastanza, realizzò, voleva qualcos'altro. Loki poteva non essere disperato di tenere Stark sotto i suoi occhi giorno e notte, ma aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, di riempire i suoi sensi di lui. Doveva vedere, respirare nel suo profumo, e sentire il calore della sua pelle, il sapore delle sue labbra.  
"Su, vieni qui," lo incitò e lo tirò per farlo mettere di nuovo sopra di se. Appena lo fece Loki afferrò il suo viso e sigillò le loro labbra insieme. Stark si sistemò fra le sue gambe e ruotò in giù le anche, mostrando quanto anche lui se la stesse godendo. Loki lasciò uscire un mugolio di piacere e continuò a baciarlo.  
"Continua a parlare," Stark respirò sulle sue labbra bagnate quando lui lo tirò indietro. "Solo dimmi."  
"Mi piace quando sei così...compiacente," rise Loki di rimando e sollevò le anche per allineare i loro cazzi.  
"Niente stuzzicare o non ci sarà più compiacenza," avvisò Stark. Loki sorrise tagliente e ruotò di nuovo in su le anche.  
"Io dubito sinceramente ciò, amore."  
Il bacio successivo di Stark fu più un attacco, ma comunque rimase profondo e bollente, invece di divenire duro. Loki era più che felice di aprire le labbra e baciarlo di rimando con uguale fervore.  
"Dimmi..." chiese Stark di nuovo fra i baci. "Dimmi e lo avrai. Io ti darò esattamente quello che vuoi, fino a che tu sarai caldo e sudato e non potrai pensare ad altro che a me."  
Loki mormorò, come se pensasse alla cosa, ma sapeva già molto bene cosa voleva.  
"Prendimi allora," disse, ruotando le anche su ancora, strofinando i loro cazzi insieme deliziosamente. "Voglio gemere il tuo nome stanotte."  
Gli occhi di Stark si oscurarono con la libidine e leccò le sue intere labbra a quelle parole. Poi premette il suo stelo duro su di Loki ancora una volta, con più intenzione dietro alla cosa stavolta. Non sarebbe mai stato detto che Loki non apprezzava come l'uomo potesse muovere sinuosamente le sue anche.  
"Girati per me," gli disse Stark. Loki fu più che felice di eseguire, girandosi e mettendosi sul letto confortevolmente. Stark cavalcò le sue gambe poi afferrò due mani piene del suo didietro strizzandolo forte e poi allargando le natiche per accarezzare con il suo stelo duro e caldo la pelle sensibile fra di esse. Loki lasciò andare un compiaciuto gemito quando la punta già bagnata del cazzo di Stark passò sopra il suo buco.  
"Oh, gemerai il mio nome va bene," promise Stark con un bacio sulla spalla di Loki.  
"Lo farò se me ne darai ragione," scherzò Loki, sorridendo a metà nel cuscino.  
Stark scivolò giù sul suo corpo, lasciando un bacio o una leccata qui e li. Poi le sue mani tornarono al culo di Loki, afferrando di nuovo le sue natiche.  
"Il tuo lubrificante è ancora dentro..." iniziò a dire Loki.  
"Più tardi," interruppe Stark e immerse il viso laggiù, la sua lingua che accarezzava sull'anello di muscoli. Le parole di Loki mutarono in un sorpreso gemito e spalancò di più le gambe senza che gli fosse chiesto. Stark replicò la lunga carezza sul suo buco prima di iniziare davvero a lavorare. Era sempre stato senza vergogna, rumoroso e dritto al punto, non spaventato di prendere o chiedere. Oh, quanto amava tutto ciò di lui Loki. Doveva aver fatto davvero un casino di se per come entusiasticamente usava la sua bocca.  
"Stark," Loki sospirò, le sue mani che afferravano i cuscini strette.  
"No," Stark si tirò via un poco, ma Loki poteva ancora sentire il suo fiato sulla pelle umida. "Non è quello il nome che devi gemere."  
"Tony." Loki trascinò fuori il nome, lo disse con un profondo e lungo sospiro che sapeva l'altro avrebbe goduto a sentire.  
"Eccolo," lodò Tony ed afferrò le anche di Loki per metterlo in ginocchio. Il gemito che cadde dalle labbra di Loki fu più forte quando sentì la abile lingua di nuovo sul suo orlo. Presto un dito la raggiunse, ma Loki stava già bramando di più. Non sembrava che Tony volesse affrettarsi comunque. Continuò ad usare la sua lingua e quel singolo dito.  
"Buffone," accusò Loki, solo leggermente senza fiato.  
"Lo ami," rise Tony, un po' cattivo e molto più deliziato.  
"Io amo di più il tuo cazzo dentro di me," gli disse Loki. Fu il turno di Stark per gemere.  
"Le cose che dici."  
"Nient'altro che la verità," replicò Loki, ma le sue parole vennero ancora una volta rubate quando Stark riprese la sua deliziosa tortura.  
Sapeva i limiti di Loki però, sapeva quanto poteva stuzzicare senza provocare una vera protesta. Doveva anche essere ansioso lui stesso. Perciò Tony non aspettò così a lungo per prendere il lubrificante e spostarsi a piaceri più profondi, seppellendo le sue dita dentro Loki. E tutti quei lievi suoni che faceva mentre faceva scivolare le dita dentro e fuori. Amava essere dentro a Loki, non importava con quale parte del corpo.  
Loki sapeva che era l'immagine della voglia, con la testa sul cuscino e il suo corpo aperto in tal modo, ma oh, quanto il suo amato se lo godeva. Loki non poteva vedere il viso di Tony, ma sapeva dal modo in cui il suo respiro era più affannoso e da come sembrasse incapace da togliere le mani dal corpo di Loki. Una mano era impegnata ad aprirlo, ma l'altra esplorava. Gli accarezzava la schiena, i fianchi, le cosce, le natiche, ogni centimetro di pelle che poteva raggiungere. Il suo cazzo eretto era premuto dietro alle cosce di Loki ogni tanto e sentire quella lunghezza bollente spediva un piacevole tremolio lungo la spina dorsale di Loki. Per far si che quell'uomo, fosse la causa del suo piacere, Loki avrebbe aperto le gambe nel modo più osceno, e avrebbe goduto senza una scheggia di vergogna.  
"Ti voglio fottutamente," sospirò Tony, girando e piegando le dita in un modo che fece illuminare ogni osso di Loki.  
"Prendimi," lo incitò Loki.  
"Le cose che mi fai," disse Loki mentre estraeva le dita. "Ma lo sai, dannazione, lo sai quanto ho bisogno di te. Quello che mi fai, quello che farei per te."  
"Si," assentì Loki con un gemito. Quello che facevano uno all'altro. "Tony."  
"Vuoi girarti?" offrì Tony.  
"No, così."  
"Speravo che lo dicessi," disse mentre si avvicinava. Lasciò scivolare la sua lunghezza viscida fra le natiche di Loki di nuovo, semplicemente tirandolo sopra il suo buco aperto e bagnato. "Sei così stupendo... così...bello, tutto il tempo, ma così... per me. Così solo per me."  
"Si," disse Loki e si sporse per afferrare le anche di Tony che ruotavano languidamente. "Adesso!"  
Tony non aveva bisogno di più incitazioni. Allineò il suo cazzo e lo spinse dentro. Loki entusiasticamente strinse i pugni, strappando il tessuto del cuscino. Niente più parole, niente più battute, solo il piacere dei loro corpi che si incontravano. Quando erano così vicini Loki quasi sempre restava senza parole. Cosa c'era da dire quando il suo corpo mostrava ogni cosa? Ogni suo gemito era una confessione e il trascinare il cazzo di Tony dentro di se era una dichiarazione. Era del tutto pronto a perdere se stesso nel piacere, alla melodia dei loro corpi che si contorcevano.  
Poi Tony avvolse il suo corpo sopra al suo fermò la fronte sulla sua schiena per un attimo solo, le sue mani stringevano le anche di Loki.  
"Resta con me," gli chiese Tony, trascinando la sua consapevolezza di nuovo al presente mentre i loro corpi si incontravano con sempre crescente velocità e desiderio.  
"Sempre," rispose Loki, Tony gemette, le sue anche si mossero più veloci e con più forza. Stava arrivando vicino. Loki gemette solo al pensiero della cosa, perché anche lui stava già danzando sull'orlo, il suo corpo avvolto stretto e pronto.  
"Toccati," ansimò Tony. Loki sorrise fra i gemiti e gli ansiti, perché sapeva quanto piacesse a Tony. Amava toccare Loki ovviamente, ma oh, quanto amava guardare Loki farlo da se, specialmente quando erano così. Loki non aveva mai chiesto perché, lo faceva con gioia quando richiesto. Tony gemette ancora quando Loki avvolse le sue lunghe dita sul suo cazzo eretto. Ovviamente non poteva vederlo da dove era in ginocchio, ma saperlo sembrava abbastanza. Le sue anche si spingevano avanti sempre più veloci. Loki poteva quasi assaporare il loro picco nell'aria. Così vicino, così tanto vicini ad esplodere, a prendere fuoco.  
Loki non cercò di trattenersi, lasciò cadere se stesso oltre il bordo, continuando ad accarezzare il suo cazzo mentre le sue dita si coprivano con il suo seme. Si strinse attorno a Tony facendolo gemere e spingersi avanti con anche più forza.  
"Tony," Loki chiamò il suo nome, incontrando ogni spinta, spingendo indietro al momento giusto e stringendosi attorno alla spessa lunghezza dentro a lui. Quello fu tutto quello che servì. E per un singolo momento Loki si chiese se fosse in grado di sentire il calore del seme di Tony dentro di se se lo avessero fatto quando era nella sua forma Jotun. Il pensiero non era altro che uno sfarfallio, andato di nuovo in un attimo, ma non del tutto dimenticato.   
Tony uscì fuori ed entrambi caddero giù sul letto, mettendosi a loro agio con gli arti appesantiti dal piacere e dalla spossatezza.  
"Oh, santa cacca, io ti amo," disse Tony mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. "Ma morirò se teniamo questo ritmo più a lungo."  
"Non succederà, tesoro," rise Loki, spingendo via i suoi capelli dal viso. "Quando la fatica ti chiamerà ti guarirò riportandoti in salute."  
Tony rise, un po' senza fiato, ma totalmente affascinante.  
"Adesso non mi farai mai smettere con le battute sull'infermiera sexy," dichiarò.  
"Ci sono destini peggiori," Loki fece spallucce dopo un attimo, il che fece ridere Tony anche di più. Loki dovette baciare le sue labbra sorridenti.  
I momenti come quelli tutti gli incubi oscuri erano troppo lontani anche per essere ricordati.  
***  
"Lo sai, quando ti ho detto di lasciarti viziare un pochino da lui, non pensavo che finisse con voi in mezzo al soggiorno che vi intrecciavate i capelli," Disse Stark mentre entrava nella stanza. "E salve Oakbud."  
"Salve Mastro Stark," rispose lo gnomo dal grembo di Loki.  
Hatchet smise di intrecciare le gemme nelle trecce di Loki e guardò su a Stark.  
"Bene, prima di tutto, sto facendo io tutte le trecce," disse lui. "Secondo, dal tuo tono assumo che ci sia qualche scherzo Midgardiano in mezzo."  
"No, solo norme socialmente costruite relative al genere, che sono stronzate e noi ignoreremo in ogni caso," disse Stark.  
"E terzo," Hatchet si chinò avanti a guardare Loki. "Sapevo che Stark era dietro a questo."  
"Non del tutto," protestò Loki, il che fece grugnire l'elfo prima che tornasse a intrecciare la pietra nei capelli di Loki.  
"Ah, chi se ne importa," disse Hatchet e sembrò sincero abbastanza. "So che ti serve una spinta gentile - o non così gentile - nella giusta direzione ogni tanto."  
Loki resistette all'urgenza di alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre Oakbud ridacchiava nel suo grembo.  
"Ad ogni modo... Pepper si supponeva passasse di qui, ecco perché sono venuto su. Riguarda la festa.  
"Banchetto," corresse Loki, ma era già una causa persa, lo sapeva.  
A dispetto del fatto che si erano svegliati presto, e si erano esauriti in seguito, nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di tornare a dormire. Perciò mentre il sole non era ancora sorto, Stark era sceso nella sua officina mentre Loki aveva trascinato Hatchet fuori dal letto per passare la giornata in sua compagnia. Oakbud... Loki non sapeva neppure da quanto tempo era li. Era ormai abituato a lui e Pilzskin... che era da qualche parte in casa ugualmente, presumibilmente.  
"La signorina Potts è uscita dalla sua auto, Signore," disse loro immediatamente JARVIS.  
Stark si girò ed uscì fuori a salutarla. Loki poteva sentire i tacchi di Pepper che battevano sul pavimento dopo qualche istante. Ben presto stava entrando con il solito passo deciso, il suo assistente Adam diligentemente al suo fianco.  
"Non ho letteralmente il tempo di occuparmi di questa festa più di quanto faccia," disse lei. "So che è importante, e so che tutto deve essere a posto, ma quando è troppo è troppo. Oh, finalmente avete scelto i nuovi mobili."  
Stark si guardò attorno di nuovo, perché ovviamente aveva notato il suo nuovo soggiorno quando gli era stato fatto notare.  
"Pepper!" salutò allegramente Oakbud.  
"Salve Oakbud," sorrise calorosamente lei.  
"Si, quello è vero. Tutti i mobili... tutti scelti," disse Stark.  
"Ovviamente non da te," disse Pepper. "Non avresti mai scelto quel tavolo da cocktail in pietra del deserto," disse lei, guardando il nuovo mobile prima di dare un occhiata a Loki. "Una scelta molto bella."  
"Grazie," sorrise Loki di rimando. Stark sembrò molto confuso per un attimo, come se non fosse in grado di vedere come i suoi nuovi mobili e Loki fossero in qualche modo connessi. Hatchet rise sommessamente dietro di lui.  
"Perciò, la festa è fra una settimana," continuò Pepper. "Il menu deve essere approvato. Mi serve la lista finale degli ospiti, il piano delle sedute, i tempi di arrivo..."  
"Pepper, io davvero non penso di essere realmente qualificato per rispondere a qualunque di queste domande," disse Stark.  
"Non tu," gli disse lei e passò oltre lui per tendere la cartella piena di carte a Loki. "Verifica il menu, dimmi quello che non va bene. La lista degli ospiti deve includere rango diplomatico e collegamenti. Non voglio iniziare una guerra."  
Loki stava già guardando il menu mentre lei continuava.  
"Inoltre devo sapere dove starà questo tuo portale. Non possiamo spostare le decorazioni all'ultimo minuto. E tu devi venire alla Concert Hall personalmente e mostrare quanto deve essere grande questa 'stanza fredda'. Dove la metterai..."  
"Barriera magica," indicò Loki.  
"In modo che io sappia quanti tavoli e sculture di ghiaccio ci staranno dentro."  
"Non sarà un problema, convenne Loki. "L'alce è una buona scelta, ma cos'è il 'sushi'?"  
"Sono rotolini di riso freddo con aceto con pesce fresco crudo, alghe, o altri gusti," rispose lei.  
"Ah, ai Kaldálfar piacerà." annuì Loki. "Ma niente vino, è tradizione degli elfi donare un paio di botti al loro ospite o alla loro ospite del loro vino quando sono invitati in una terra straniera. Sarebbe un grande insulto avere del vino locale già servito. Altre birre e liquori possono restare."  
L'assistente di Pepper stava diligentemente prendendo nota.  
"E sarebbe meglio se io supervisionassi il posizionamento dei tavoli personalmente. E' senza dubbio il singolo dettaglio più importante.  
"Va bene, fermatevi," interruppe Stark. "Da quanto questa.... 'pianificazione della festa' sta andando avanti fra voi due?" chiese guardando prima a Loki e poi a Pepper.  
"Dall'inizio ovviamente," disse Loki. "Ti ho detto che Lady Pepper è troppo occupata per organizzare una festa di questa portata. Lei deve dirigere la tua azienda, dopo tutto. Inoltre sono nostri ospiti e non suoi."  
"Bene, buono a sapere che voi... andate d'accordo..."  
"Parlando di ospiti, ho una grande bomba da sganciare, ma volevo prima eliminare le piccole cose," disse Pepper.  
"Oh, questa non sarà una bella cosa, conosco quell'espressione," disse Stark.  
"Bene, non è ... ideale," disse lei. "Sembra che le notizie di questo evento e di chi saranno i nostri ospiti abbia viaggiato lontano."  
"Non volevamo sbandierare le cose al riguardo," disse Stark. "Perciò..."  
"Perciò, questo è diverso. Ho avuto una chiamata dalla Casa Bianca un ora fa."  
"Oh merda," Stark finse di impiccarsi.  
"Il presidente sa che avremo governanti e reali da altri pianeti e ha deciso che è un evento diplomatico troppo grande perché lei non sia inclusa."  
"Bene, merda... aspetta, 'lei'? Chi diavolo è il presidente?" chiese Stark. Lo sguardo sul viso di Pepper non era impressionato.  
"Kathlyn Carte," disse Pepper. Stark si aggrottò mentre pensava alla cosa per un attimo.  
"Dei Marines?" chiese.  
"Quella," annuì Pepper.  
"Oh, devo dare un occhiata a come è andata la campagna," disse Stark con un lieve sbuffo. "La conosco, vero? La ricordo."  
"E' stata a svariate dimostrazioni di armi che tu hai fatto," annuì Pepper.  
"Mi odia?"  
"Non particolarmente."  
"Quello va bene."  
"E' importante?" chiese Loki, focalizzandosi sulle cose importanti.  
"Il presidente è il leader di questa nazione," rispose generosamente dal suo posto in braccio a Loki. "Il capo di stato, di governo, e il comandante in capo dell'intero esercito, inclusi quelli segreti."  
"Perciò lei è importante," concluse Hatchet.  
"Lei non è sopra ad alcuno dei signori e signore elfici comunque," disse Loki. "Come sono i rapporti degli Avengers con lei?"  
"Molto buoni," disse Pepper. "Lei li ha supportati pubblicamente anche quando era solo un Senatore. Ha usato la foto in cui stringeva la mano a Steve molto spesso durante le elezioni."  
"Quindi lei sarà seduta accanto a loro. Stesso tavolo di T'Challa, lui è il re di una nazione Midgardiana se ricordo, quindi lo stesso rango."  
"Mi piace come congedi facilmente i leader politici," sorrise Stark.  
"Io sono un principe," spiegò Loki. "Ho trattato con leader molto più potenti che la signora. Lei può venire se vuole così, non vedo problemi alla cosa."  
"E' di certo buono a sentirsi, perché lei non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta," disse Pepper. "Puoi venire alla Concert Hall con me subito? Non ho altri momenti liberi nella mia agenda prima della festa."  
"Certamente," convenne Loki. "Hai finito?" chiese ad Hatchet.  
"Si seriamente, che cosa sono queste trecce, onestamente?" chiese Stark.  
"Loki ha ricevuto dei regali dalle Fate locali," spiegò loro Hatchet. "E sarebbe scortese non indossarli per la prossima festa. Sto provando il modo in cui indossarli."  
Stark si avvicinò guardando le varie pietre dure che Hatchet aveva intrecciato nella sua treccia. Pepper si chinò un po' in avanti per osservare ugualmente. Stark si aggrottò e puntò ad una di esse.  
"Sembra una coccinella," disse. Ah, quindi indicava il rubino.  
"E' una coccinella!" squittì Oakbud deliziato. "L'ho regalata io!"  
Stark sembro stare per dire qualcosa, qualcosa che indubbiamente sarebbe sembrato scortese ad una Fata, ma Pepper parlò prima che potesse farlo lui.  
"Sembra adorabile," disse Pepper con un sorriso. Oakbud guardò verso di lei con un sorriso e poi lasciò sfuggire un altro gridolino, saltò giù da Loki e corse via.  
"Non ci libereremo mai degli gnomi adesso, vero?" chiese Stark.  
"No," rise Loki.  
"Non sono ancora sicuro del colore," disse Hatchet pensierosamente mentre passava le dita giù su alcune gemme.  
"Andranno bene con il blu," gli disse Loki.  
"Hai intenzione di indossare... oh. Davvero?"  
Loki si alzò stendendo le gambe infine. Sia Stark che Hatchet lo fissavano, probabilmente bruciando di domande al loro interno.  
"Si, sono serio," disse Loki. "Sarà importante."  
Stark stava aprendo la bocca, probabilmente per dire qualcosa che avrebbe fatto arrabbiare Loki o lo avrebbe trasformato in una palla di calde e soffici emozioni, perciò Loki alzò una mano per farlo stare zitto e si avvicinò per dargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
"Ne parliamo più tardi," disse.  
"Bene, aspetta... perché sei più alto? Stivali, nuovi stivali. I tuoi stivali hanno i tacchi?"  
"Per il banchetto si, e sono solo otto centimetri," Loki fece spallucce.  
"Perché? Non ti senti abbastanza alto? Mi farai venire un complesso," si lamentò Stark. Lochi rise e si chinò per dargli un altro bacio sulle labbra.  
"Ci vediamo più tardi, tesoro." poi si girò un poco per indirizzare Hatchet ugualmente. "E fate i bravi mentre sono via. Non voglio trovare nessuno di voi ferito, mutilato o rinchiuso in brutti posti quando torno."  
"E' stata una sola volta!" alzò le mani Hatchet. Loki non lo degnò di una risposta, solo con uno sguardo significativo che fece sorridere Hatchet e alzare gli occhi a Stark. Si, sarebbero stati bene da soli. Sorprendentemente, Stark non si lamentò per nulla, solo fece un cenno di saluto. Se non avesse disprezzato fare quel tipo di preparazioni avrebbe probabilmente insistito per accompagnarli.  
"Sei una buona cosa per lui," disse sottovoce Pepper mentre sedevano in auto, perché non le piaceva teleportarsi.  
"Da te, mia cara Lady Pepper, e un brillante riconoscimento."  
"Dovresti avere imparato da Tony ormai che adularmi non ti porta da nessuna parte con me."  
Loki rise, senza neppure cercare di trattenersi. Pepper ugualmente non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso dal suo viso.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosità: la "Concert Hall" di cui parlano in questo capitolo è la "Walt Disney Concert Hall" a Los Angeles. Ho pensato che fosse adatta, tutto considerato.


	97. 97 Il Banchetto Parte I

Quando Loki si era svegliato la prima volta, ancora a bordo dell'Aurelion, dapprima aveva continuato a guardare il soffitto con una ruga di confusione sul viso e Tony aveva temuto che qualsiasi cosa Hatchet avesse fatto non fosse stato sufficiente. E faceva male, solo pensare che Loki non ricordasse il loro passato. Si sentiva egoista, così incredibilmente egoista, perché c'erano una quantità di orrendi ricordi che Loki sarebbe stato molto meglio se non avesse ricordato e quando avesse ricordato Tony, avrebbe ricordato anche tutto il resto, ma comunque non voleva vedere altro che il riconoscimento nei suoi occhi. E poi Loki aveva girato il capo e lo aveva notato. In un batter d'occhio Tony era stretto in un abbraccio spaccaossa. "Tu sei vivo" aveva detto Loki, la sua voce piena di sollievo. Sembrava che fosse a malapena in grado di crederci. Si, quello spezzò di nuovo il cuore di Tony. Aveva saputo in quello stesso istante che ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo prima che potessero andare avanti da quanto successo.  
Non avrebbe neppure mai dimenticato lo sguardo sul viso di Loki quando si era reso conto di tutti gli altri attorno a loro, Hatchet e Thor che erano sospesi sul suo letto, Rhodey e Bruce in piedi dietro a Tony, mentre Cap e Bucky erano qualche passo lontani. Era difficile far restare Loki senza parole, ma era senza dubbio scioccato nel vedere l'estensione della sua squadra di soccorso. Tony fece del suo meglio nel nascondere la tristezza che sentiva vedendo l'incredulità di Loki. Loki poi immediatamente chiese di Bee, Juyu e Drongo, visto che non poteva vederli da nessuna parte. Si aspettava il peggio ovviamente, perciò Tony fu felicissimo di informarlo di quello che era davvero successo.  
Durante quei pochi giorni in cui tornarono a casa, no, non solo in quei pochi giorni, anche adesso Tony era un po' sopraffatto dalla necessità di aiutare Loki o prendersi cura di lui. Ma ovviamente c'era un limite a quanto Loki fosse in grado di accettare da lui, e Tony lo comprendeva, davvero lo faceva. Loki aveva i suoi metodi per trattare l'orrore e coinvolgevano molto poca pazienza per i gesti di affetto. Sicuro, si sentiva confortato dal tocco e gli piaceva usare il sesso come distrazione e anti stress, ma generalmente gli piaceva ricomporsi in modo più metodico e clinico. Perciò si, Tony aveva avuto tutto, perciò era disposto ad accettare i sorrisi di Loki come reali e non lo spingeva troppo quando chiaramente non voleva ascoltare. Ma era comunque frustrante. Almeno Hatchet sembrava condividere sia la sua preoccupazione che la sua irritazione. Non che alcuno di loro volesse chiedere di più a Loki di quanto fosse pronto a dare, e quello era comunque giusto. Sarebbe stato bene, con il tempo.  
Quella era anche la ragione per cui Tony aveva acconsentito quando di punto in bianco Loki aveva annunciato che era tempo di andare avanti con i suoi piani. Non aveva assolutamente contestato. Se Loki voleva gettarsi a capofitto nella diplomazia interstellare per tenere la sua mente lontana dalle cose, così fosse. Per essere onesti, era anche lui ansioso di risolvere quel problema. Non si aspettava che si trasformasse in un tale spettacolo, ma erano loro due, perciò ovviamente lo avevano trasformato in una favolosa festa su cui tutto il mondo puntava gli occhi.   
"Perciò, dopo questa sera celebreremo oppure moriremo di una morte orribile."  
"Non mi piace che tu parli per estremi in quel modo," sbuffò Loki. Tony si girò a guardarlo e vide che a dispetto delle sue parole Loki era teso. Si sporse ed accarezzò il braccio nudo di Loki con il dorso della mano.  
"Sarà perfetto," gli disse Tony. "Voglio dire... tu e Pepper. Wow, voglio dire, questo assomiglia.... alla dominazione del mondo, tutto qui. Potreste probabilmente avere un brunch chic, proseguire con la conquista, e aver finito prima dell'ora del the."  
Loki rise e indugiò nel suo tocco, infine guardandolo di nuovo.  
"Bene, è bello che io supponga nessuno di noi abbia molto interesse nel governare questo regno... al momento."  
"Questo è divertente... vi terrò assolutamente d'occhio, voi due."  
"Piantala," Loki lo castigò. Tony gli fece un sorriso da birbante e si chinò più vicino per un breve bacio.  
"Amo il tuo abito comunque," disse Tony dopo che si separarono.  
Nero e oro, quello era lo schema di colore di Loki e stava bene con l'abito carminio ed oro di Tony. I pantaloni di cuoio e i nuovi stivali alti (con i tacchi da otto centimetri dannazione) erano soliti per Loki. Ma quella specie di canottiera ricamata in oro, quella era qualcosa di nuovo. Mostrava molta pelle. Normalmente le sole volte in cui Tony vedeva le sue braccia nude era quando era nudo, perché aveva sempre preferito le camice o le maglie con maniche lunghe. Tony avrebbe amato che fosse un tipo da t-shirt attillate, perché la parte superiore del suo corpo era da urlo, ma Loki aveva le sue preferenze. Perciò quell'abito, tutto il cuoio e il collo a V, si, seriamente era da sbavare. Loki aveva anche un lungo spolverino nero senza maniche con se che era correntemente ripiegato sulla sedia accanto a lui. Tony era piuttosto sicuro che i suoi pantaloni sarebbero divenuti troppo stretti se avesse passato troppo tempo a guardarlo quella sera.  
Per non menzionare i capelli. Non era la solita semplice treccia che preferiva di solito Loki. C'era una lunga treccia e poi c'erano trecce più piccole e ovviamente tutte le pietre dure intrecciate in essa. E comunque, Loki portava il tutto ed era il solito aggraziato e mascolino se stesso. Era uno stravagante superpotere.   
"Nuovo stile," commentò Tony quando Loki rimase in silenzio.  
"E'... lo sai perché."  
"Non devi farlo," gli disse Tony. "Io sono a favore, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, solo lo sai, niente pressione."  
"Molta pressione, Stark. E' necessario, per molte ragioni. Comunque, è ora che io smetta di essere puerile."  
"Ehi, niente di puerile al riguardo," disse Tony, piegandosi più vicino fino a che le loro spalle si toccarono. Loki sorrise un poco poi lasciò che la sua pelle pallida fosse lavata via dal blu. Tony si era reso conto di adorare il colore quanto più a lungo lo vedeva. Improvvisamente aveva la voglia di trovare più zaffiri che poteva con l'esatto tono di blu della pelle di Loki. Quelli sarebbero stati anche meglio nei suoi capelli di quelli rossi e gialli che portava ora.  
Tony si sporse per un altro bacio. Stava iniziando anche ad amare le labbra leggermente più fredde.  
"E' ora che faccia il mio giro di stampa," disse Tony con un sospiro mentre si staccava. "Tu ed Hatchet potete iniziare con il portale."  
"Io vengo con te davanti alla stampa," dichiarò Loki. Prese il suo spolverino senza maniche mentre si alzava e lo mise addosso. Adesso che la sua pelle era blu Tony poteva apprezzare anche di più i suoi abiti, sembrava così mortalmente favoloso, ma non avrebbe dovuto farsi distrarre dalla cosa adesso.  
"Cosa intendi con 'con me'?" chiese.  
Loki sorrise ampiamente e maliziosamente.  
"Non intendo nascondermi in questo regno," disse. "Tu vivi la tua vita sotto i riflettori, perciò è inevitabile che io venga visto. Preferisco decidere da me quando e come uscire dall'ombra."  
"E hai in mente di farlo con questo aspetto?" chiese Tony. Solo per essere sicuro.  
"Nuovo stile," disse semplicemente Loki.  
"Oh, Pepper mi ucciderà," disse mentre si muoveva dietro a lui.  
***  
"Siete entrambi fuori di testa!" furono le prime parole di Pepper rivolte a loro, non sorprendentemente. Ah anche le sue labbra erano aggrottate, il che faceva sempre sentire male Tony.  
"Vorrei dire che è tutta colpa di Loki, ma mi sono del tutto divertito a farlo," Tony fece spallucce, non essendo in grado di togliersi il sorriso dal viso.  
"Quel piccolo bacio sarà sulle prime pagine... ovunque," esclamò lei.  
"E sarà glorioso!" la interruppe Hatchet mentre saliva le scale.  
"Avevamo un piano," continuò Pepper mentre si avvicinava ai due, ignorando completamente l'esistenza di Hatchet. E più si avvicinava più ovvio diveniva che stesse parlando più a Loki che a Tony. "Il piano riguardava una introduzione gentile, dare delle tracce prima di renderlo ufficiale. Non questo! Pensavo avessimo un piano."  
"Non è così brutto, Pepper," cercò di dire Tony. "E' buona pubblicità."  
"Tu sei quello che lo incoraggia," gli sparò Pepper. "E tu," si girò di nuovo verso Loki. "Tu sei altrettanto male. No, sei peggio. Sei davvero riuscito a farmi credere che non saresti stato incauto. Davvero ci ho creduto. Che cosa stavo pensando?"  
"Ah, non ti preoccupare Lady Pepper, le masse amano avere qualcosa di succoso da gustare. Adesso hanno meno tempo di prestare attenzione a cose più serie."  
Pepper incrociò le braccia. Se fosse stato Tony avrebbe già chiesto scusa, ma Loki era Loki e non indietreggiò. Infine Pepper prese un respiro profondo e visibilmente si calmò.  
"Bene, è meglio che questa sia la vostra ultima sorpresa," disse.  
"Non ho pianificato altro, hai la mia parola," sorrise Loki serenamente e chinò leggermente il capo. Pepper sembrò essere placata per il momento.  
"Rhodey è arrivato," disse poi. "E gli Avengers si suppone arrivino a minuti ormai."  
"Bene mettiamo in moto questo spettacolo allora," Tony batté le mani. Era frastornato ed eccitato, un po' nervoso, nulla di cui preoccuparsi, stava ancora cavalcando la scossa che gli aveva dato Loki quando lo aveva afferrato e gli aveva dato un bacio davanti a tutti i fotografi. Davvero non poteva aspettare di vederlo in TV. Era passato troppo tempo da quando si era divertito con i media. Oh, avrebbe potuto figurarsi Fury con una vena che pulsava sulla fronte molto chiaramente.  
"Dovresti andare a salutare i tuoi amici," gli disse Loki. "Io ed Hatchet dobbiamo iniziare a costruire il portale. Dopo che li avrai salutati, raggiungici per salutare gli ospiti che arriveranno."  
"Non me lo perderei per tutto l'oro del mondo," gli sorrise Tony. Pensò di baciare la guancia di Loki, ma era così dannatamente alto nei suoi nuovi stivali, perciò gli baciò la mano invece. Gli occhi di Loki brillarono di divertimento e Hatchet stava sorridendo allo stesso modo. Bastardi, entrambi loro. Tony decise di non dare loro altro su cui ghignare e non disse altro. Pepper sembrava impaziente comunque, perciò Tony si sbrigò a seguirla per iniziare le cose. Hatchet e Loki si diressero nella direzione opposta.  
***  
Bene, gli Avengers chiaramente non avevano problemi a reclamare i loro tavoli. Non erano il tipo di gruppo che avrebbe aspettato attorno goffamente per il padrone di casa. Due Ironettes in bellissimi abiti da sera erano già in piedi accanto ai loro tavoli e i camerieri stavano prendendo gli ordini per le bevande. Tony non era sicuro se fosse stata Pepper o Loki alla fine a decidere dove farli sedere tutti quanti, ma era ovviamente ben pianificato. Rhodey, Steve, Bucky e T'Challa sarebbero seduti al tavolo in cui sarebbe stata anche la Presidente, mentre il tavolo accanto a loro era occupato da Bruce, Janet e Hank. Thor sarebbe arrivato più tardi direttamente da Asgard perciò ovviamente non era li ancora.  
"Come mai nessuno della divisione SHIELD ha pensato che questa non fosse una festa sufficientemente interessante da partecipare?" chiese Tony avvicinandosi a loro. Ricordava distintamente che almeno Clint e Coulson erano sula lista degli ospiti.  
"Onestamente ti aspettavi che venissero?" chiese Rhodey, e ovviamente indossava l'alta uniforme così come Steve.  
"Possono ancora farlo," disse Bucky, che portava un abito. "Ho la sensazione che si mostreranno più tardi."  
"Oh, bene, è quello che mi serve," disse Pepper. "Ospiti che arrivano disordinatamente."  
"Davvero non mi preoccuperei della loro sottigliezza," disse T'Challa, il che ovviamente ricordò a Tony che si supponeva essere li per salutare i suoi ospiti, perciò si avvicinò al tavolo e tese la mano.  
"Dunque infine ci incontriamo in persona," disse. T'Challa si alzò. Indossava qualcosa che era molto più probabilmente tradizionale per la sua nazione di origine. Rosso e argento, bene non argento, quelle strisce e le piccole spille dovevano essere fatte ovviamente di vibranio. Tony poteva anche dire in confidenza che aveva passato abbastanza tempo fra i reali a quel punto per riconoscere il modo in cui lo guardavano. Era misurato e giudicato. Il re gli strinse fermamente la mano, il che fece sorridere Tony. "Non ero sicuro se dovessi usare o meno il 'vostra altezza'. Non sto deliberatamente insultando, per quanto possa sembrare il contrario."  
Le labbra di T'Challa si curvarono in un sorriso divertito.  
"Credo che non sarei terribilmente sconvolto," replicò. "E da quanto ho sentito dalla sua lista degli ospiti, sarò solo uno di tanti."  
"Oh si, questa potrebbe essere la festa del decennio," disse Janet, già sorseggiando un bicchiere di champagne. "Non crederesti quanti politici e celebrità erano disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa per essere invitati."  
"Oh, sai davvero quello che mi piace sentire," le sorrise Tony e poi si girò di nuovo verso T'Challa. "E noi certamente dobbiamo chiacchierare un po', ma più tardi. Ho un portale che si aprirà fra un paio di minuti ed un principe molto poco paziente che si aspetta che io saluti gli ospiti con lui."  
"Si, mi chiedo di cosa possa voler parlare con me," disse T'Challa. Si, non serviva un genio, anche se il tipo lo era, per capire quello che Tony poteva volere dal re che possedeva quasi tutto il vibranio sul pianeta. Perciò Tony semplicemente gli sorrise e non disse una parola. Passò attorno all'altro tavolo.  
"Janet, so che ho promesso di aver tempo per più di qualche parola..."  
"Oh, dacci un taglio. Vai a socializzare con i tuoi ospiti importanti, non ti serve intrattenere noi. Siamo solo qui per bere i tuoi costosi vini, mangiare il tuo costoso cibo, e darti buone critiche sulla stampa."  
Tony sorrise ampiamente mentre lei sollevava il suo bicchiere.  
"Sei ufficialmente invitata a tutte le mie feste."  
"Mi hai già invitata a tutte le tue feste al mio ventesimo compleanno a Malta," disse lei.  
"Non ho letteralmente ricordo di quella festa."  
"Si, mi chiedo perché," mormorò Rhodey nel suo bicchiere, il che fece ridere quasi tutti.  
"Va bene, andremo a cercare vecchi ricordi più tardi, devo scappare. Godetevi la festa. Dovreste aspettare il vino degli elfi prima di iniziare a bere comunque. E solo per lanciarlo subito; grazie per essere venuti."  
"Mi sento realmente apprezzato," disse sommessamente Bruce, il che causò un altro giro di risate.  
Tony si allontanò dai tavoli con un sorriso, non prestando attenzione alle conversazioni che ricominciarono.  
"TSA del presidente?" chiese a Pepper.  
"Dovrebbe arrivare dopo che tutti i nostri ospiti extra mondo saranno qui, ma è nota per arrivare in anticipo a volte. Se arriva in anticipo, la accoglierò io e manderò qualcuno a prenderti al portale."  
"E questo è il motivo per cui tu sei insostituibile," sorrise Tony. "Dov'è Happy?"  
"Sta controllando la sicurezza, sai com'è," sorrise Pepper.  
"Non mi sono mai sentito più sicuro," le disse Tony e si chinò per un bacio sulla guancia, facendola sorridere di nuovo.  
"Vai prima che Loki perda la pazienza," suggerì Pepper.  
"E' di un sorprendente buon umore," disse pensierosamente Tony. "Penso che gli piaccia tutto questo."  
"Oh si che gli piace," convenne immediatamente Pepper. Tony sorrise, strinse il suo braccio e partì di nuovo. Aveva la sensazione che avrebbe passato l'intera serata in quel modo. Era piuttosto diverso dal modo in cui passava di solito le sue feste.  
***  
"Non sono in ritardo, lo so non sono in ritardo," disse Tony frettolosamente. Non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene, perché ne Loki ne Hatchet stavano prestando attenzione a lui. Erano in piedi di fronte al muro, dove rune bruciavano con un colore verde dorato. Non si accorsero di Tony, perciò stette zitto e li lasciò focalizzare. Sapeva dal modo in cui il viaggio dimensionale funzionava con la magia che non era una cosa facile da compiere. Loki gli aveva detto che se fossero stati ovunque salvo sulla Terra, la porta fra due universi, dove potevano incanalare il potere di Yggdrasil e usare la forza bruta dell'Energia Cosmica, non sarebbero stati in grado di creare quella porta e controllarla come volevano.  
Tony dapprima non era sicuro del motivo per cui non potevano fare arrivare tutti quelli che erano nei Nove Regni via Bifrost se era così difficile farlo, ma poi aveva capito. Loki voleva farlo perché era difficile, perché era un impresa che pochi avrebbero potuto compiere. Lui stava esibendosi. Ma non solo per nutrire il suo ego, no, questo era esibire il suo potere per tutte le ragioni specifiche. Stava facendo una affermazione. Il messaggio sarebbe stato chiaro a tutti: "Questo sono io, e questo è quello di cui sono capace."  
Loki ed Hatchet si mossero in sinc ed era onestamente incredibile guardarli. Girarono i palmi e tracciarono mezzo cerchio nell'aria, la magia si accendeva sulla punta delle loro dita. Le rune bruciavano anche più luminose per un attimo poi roteanti fasci di luce apparvero fra i simboli, luminoso oro e verde veleno e crebbero in un cerchio, un portale.  
Non servirono che pochi istanti prima che la luce si attenuasse, ma il disco rimase, sembrava luce liquida attaccata al muro fra le rune.  
"Wow, quello è terrificante," non riuscì ad evitare di dire. Loki e Hatchet fecero un passo indietro ed osservarono la loro creazione.  
"Funzionerà." annuì Loki.  
"Come sminuire qualcosa che buona parte dei portatori di magia si sognerebbero solamente di creare," sbuffò Hatchet, ma c'era humour nei suoi occhi.  
"No, va bene così, devi fare finta che non lo sia," disse Tony.  
"Nessuno con anche una conoscenza minimale della magia penserà che questo sia una cosa semplice da ottenere per noi," disse Loki.  
"Dunque, da dove arriva questo?" chiese Tony. Lo sguardo sul viso di Loki rispose alla domanda subito e Tony immediatamente sentì il cuore battere più forte.  
"Sakaar," disse Loki.  
"Hanno ricevuto quella cosa del messaggio che hai fatto, vero?" chiese Tony quando nulla apparve per qualche istante.  
La superficie del portale ondeggiò e si spostò allora, ci fu un cenno di verde scuro e Juyu uscì fuori. O corse attraverso esso davvero, perché era improvvisamente li guardandosi attorno, accorgendosi quasi immediatamente di loro e correndo ancora. Tony non vide chi la seguiva, perché aveva le braccia piene in un attimo, lui e Loki schiacciati insieme, perché ovviamente lei afferrò entrambi insieme.   
"Oh merda, onestamente," iniziò a dire subito. "Avevo un milione di scenari nella testa riguardo cose che non andavano bene e noi non eravamo qui per aiutare."  
Oh, benedetto il suo cuore.  
"Stiamo tutti bene," le disse Tony. Accarezzandole la schiena prima di tirarsi indietro, lei gli sorrise poi si girò per guardare Loki. Se era sorpresa di vederlo nella sua forma Jotun, non lo mostrò.  
"Avremmo voluto restare ma..."  
Loki la bloccò scuotendo la testa e mettendo una mano sulla sua guancia.  
"Sei andata dove eri più necessaria," le disse. "E questo era giusto."  
Tony guardò al portale. Bee e Drongo erano in piedi appena fuori da esso, Hatchet davanti a loro. Niente Cajera comunque, il che era un peccato. Drongo afferrò il sorridente Hatchet per una spalla dopo che ebbero parlato l'uno all'altro per qualche istante poi tutti si avvicinarono.  
"E' bello vederti di nuovo in piedi, grand'uomo," sorrise Tony. Drongo sorrise di rimando e posò la mano sulla spalla di Tony, stringendola un poco.  
"E' bello vedere ancora anche te, amico mio," disse. "Loki, sono felice che tu stia bene."  
Lui notò solo che Bee era un po' avvolta attorno alla vita di Loki quando si girò verso di lui. Lei aveva entrambe le braccia attorno alla sua vita, la testa posata sul suo petto. Loki le stava accarezzando i lunghi capelli neri.  
"Posso ringraziare tutti voi per questo," disse Loki.  
"Non hai avuto bisogno di molto salvataggio," disse sottovoce Bee, non lasciandolo andare ancora. Loki sorrise giù verso di lei.  
"Non da The Other, no," disse sommessamente Loki. "Ma non devo spiegartelo."  
Lei sospirò e sollevò la mano per afferrare quella che Loki aveva messo nei suoi capelli. Lei strinse le sue dita blu, tenendole per qualche momento, poi lo lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro. Non disse nulla, ma i due avevano sempre i loro modi per capirsi senza bisogno di parole. Condivisero solo uno sguardo anche questa volta.  
"Dunque, Cajera?" chiese Tony.  
"I suoi doveri non le permettono di raggiungerci, sfortunatamente," disse loro Drongo. "Ma manda i suoi saluti e vuole assicurarvi tramite me che l'amicizia e l'alleanza fra voi e la nostra gente rimane forte. E che lei spera che nel futuro questa amicizia continuerà a crescere e fiorire."  
Quello era certamente buono da sentire, Cajera era certamente qualcuno con cui avresti voluto essere amico.  
"Dunque che cosa sta esattamente accadendo qui?" chiese Juyu. "Voglio dire, certo sapevamo quando e come saremmo ritornati qui, ma non abbiamo dettagli. E comunque, quel messaggio mentale? Assolutamente inquietante."  
"Tristemente non ci sono molti altri modi per comunicare dai Nove Regni e un posto lontano come Sakaar," disse Hatchet.  
"Quello che importa è che ha funzionato," disse Tony. "E io posso spiegare esattamente quello che succede mentre Loki ed Hatchet tornano a redirezionare il portale. Stiamo aspettando molti ospiti."  
"Hai certamente colto il mio interesse," disse Drongo. Oh, non aveva idea.  
***  
Drongo, Bee e Juyu non rimasero con loro al portale. Avevano il loro tavolo che li aspettava, dove potevano passare il tempo fino a che Tony, Loki ed Hatchet avessero terminato di accogliere gli ospiti. Tony non capiva davvero come funzionava il cambiamento del portale ma era comunque ancora affascinato quando le rune iniziarono di nuovo a brillare. Alcune di loro divennero meno luminose o si oscurarono completamente mentre altre si accendevano. Non voleva chiamarlo telefonare, ma era quasi certo che la logica fosse la stessa. Le rune erano quello che dirigeva il portale, mentre Loki ed Hatchet erano quelli che gli davano energia. O almeno quella era l'ipotesi di Tony.  
Alfheim era il successivo, i signori e le signore degli Elfi che Frey aveva scelto per presenziare. E ovviamente Frey in persona e la sua promessa, che era la ragione per cui tutto quel banchetto era stato preparato in primo luogo. Certo era bello costruire delle relazioni diplomatiche solide con gli elfi, ma la loro esitante alleanza avrebbe significato molto poco fintanto che Loki fosse ancora ricercato per i suoi crimini ad Asgard. Volevano stare dal lato giusto dei signori e delle signore degli elfi, certamente, ma Gerd, lei era probabilmente la loro sola speranza di placare Jötunheim in modo che non significasse la morte di Loki. Serviva loro il suo supporto se volevano che Loki uscisse da tutto questo intero. Il pensiero che lei avesse tutto quel potere sul futuro di Loki non stava molto bene a Tony. Certo, Loki gli aveva detto che Frey gli aveva assicurato che lei aveva molte ragioni per aiutarlo, ma Tony non la conosceva e Loki non l'aveva mai incontrata. Non avevano altro che la parola di Frey al riguardo. Loki sembrava fidarsi di suo zio, ma Tony era comunque preoccupato.  
Quando il portale si stabilizzò e poi iniziò a ondeggiare gli elfi uscirono per primi. Tony ricordava tutti i nomi importanti. Tre signori degli elfi e tre signore erano stati scelti da Frey per partecipare ed ovviamente avevano portato tutti il loro partner, uno o due figli adulti e forse uno o due altri elfi che erano probabilmente guerrieri, magi o consiglieri. Perciò si, questo significava che ognuno di loro aveva un entourage di cinque o sei elfi con se. E davvero portarono il vino, tutti loro.  
Tony sapeva come comportarsi. Non era per nulla intimidito. Sorrise, si inchinò, fu affascinante, fece ridere alcuni di loro, era bravo. Era al massimo quella sera e stava cogliendo alla perfezione il compito di dare una buona prima impressione.  
Loki era ovviamente nella sua modalità incredibilmente garbata e deliziosa ugualmente. Lo aveva fatto per secoli e conosceva personalmente buona parte di quegli elfi. Quello che sorprese Tony fu che nessuno degli elfi sembrò batter ciglio all'aspetto di Loki. Avevano certamente ricevuto un memo riguardo la discendenza reale di Loki. Non c'era stato shock, ne disgusto, ne alcuna domanda pungolante. Non sapeva se tutti gli elfi sarebbero stati così, o se era il motivo per cui Frey aveva scelto quei Signori e quelle Signore per partecipare. Forse ci sarebbero state domande più tardi nella serata, ma per ora Tony si trovava perfettamente a suo agio con questi tipi.  
Non importa quanto Loki fosse un bravo attore, Tony poteva vedere della tensione nelle sue spalle quando i primi elfi erano passati attraverso il portale. Ma adesso si stava gradualmente rilassando mentre veniva trattato normalmente. Alcuni elfi fecero complimenti per il suo talento nella magia, altri commentarono il suo stile di capelli esotico che sarebbe di certo stato popolare ad Alfheim dopo quella sera. Altri confessarono la loro eccitazione riguardo il visitare Midgard per la prima volta ed incontrare i mortali, che era ovviamente il segnale per Tony per dire qualcosa del tipo "Ehi, Tony Stark, Midgardiano Mortale, sono elettrizzato di essere incontrato".   
L'ultimo signore ad attraversare il portale fu l'ambasciatore dei Kaldálfar. Tony non poteva evitare di fissare per un attimo o due, perché sembravano così diversi dai loro compatrioti Ljósálfar. La loro pelle era di un colore blu molto simile a quello di Loki, ma più liscia, senza rilievi e marchi come quelli che decoravano il corpo di Loki. I loro occhi erano blu scuro, perciò anche quello era ovviamente molto diverso. I loro capelli sembravano alla prima occhiata neri, ma quando la luce splendeva con il giusto angolo Tony poteva vedere che erano anche essi blu. Portavano i capelli in piccole trecce per buona parte, quasi come rasta. Ora che Tony li vide, sapeva da dove Hatchet aveva preso ispirazione per la pettinatura di Loki.  
Il signore degli Elfi di Ghiaccio - Lord Marvar - si avvicinò a loro, accanto a lui una signora elfo. Loki stava guardandola lievemente aggrottato, quello che significava che stava pensando a qualcosa. Quando furono abbastanza vicini la signora sorrise, un sorriso aperto e luminoso.  
"Oh, Lady Elphane," disse improvvisamente Loki. "E' bello vedervi di nuovo."  
"Principe Loki, il piacere è tutto mio, è passato molto tempo ed ho sperato di potervi parlare di nuovo."  
Lei si avvicinò per salutare Loki. Tony aveva visto alcune versioni dello stesso saluto ora, ma questa era certamente la più amichevole di tutte. Loki gli aveva detto giorni prima di non aspettarsi di essere salutato allo stesso modo di Loki, perché non era un principe ne qualcuno che gli elfi conoscevano personalmente. La volta successiva che avrebbe incontrato tutti quegli elfi avrebbe avuto un saluto tradizionale, ma per ora era uno straniero.  
"Lord Marvar," Loki si girò verso il Kaldálfar. Fu salutato da lui allo stesso modo che dalla signora elfica, mani strette, le fronti quasi a toccarsi. "Benvenuto su Midgard, siamo grati che abbiate accettato il nostro invito. Permettetemi di presentarvi il vostro ospite, Mastro Stark, il mio amato."  
Tony si inchinò, come sapeva si supponesse fare, e sorrise in modo affascinante.  
"Sono molto felice di incontrarvi," disse.  
"Ed io ugualmente," disse Marvar. "La vostra reputazione vi precede. Abbiamo già sentito molto riguardo voi alla corte."  
"Ed avete comunque deciso di venire, questo è fortunato," scherzò lui e si sentì molto bene quando entrambi Lord Marvar e Lady Elphane risero.  
"Sarei venuto anche se tutti gli elfi avessero detto di no," disse l'uomo e si girò per guardare a Loki. "E non solo perché voi siete la ragione per cui mia figlia è ancora con noi oggi." avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle della signora, sua figlia e la gratitudine nella sua voce era certamente genuina. "Secoli sono passati e non avevo avuto l'opportunità di ringraziarvi in persona per quello che avete fatto."  
"Sono solo lieto che le mie capacità fossero sufficienti a poter essere d'aiuto," rispose sommessamente Loki.  
"So che non siete un uomo modesto, Principe Loki," disse Marvar con un cenno di divertimento. "Non dovete cercare così tanto di essermi amico. La mia famiglia è in debito con voi."  
Loki inchinò leggermente la testa riconoscendo la cosa. Marvar continuò.  
"Inoltre i Kaldálfar hanno una lunga storia di alleanza mutuamente vantaggiosa con gli Jotnar prima della guerra," disse. "Quell'amicizia è ora perduta, come le rotte commerciali, tutto. Ma sapendo quello che so e guardandovi, bene... per la prima volta in lunghi anni credo che la vera pace sia ancora possibile raggiungerla."  
"Non posso fare giuramenti o promesse," disse Loki.  
"Questo lo so bene," rispose Marvar. "Ma con i piani di matrimonio di Lord Frey e ora voi. Credo abbiamo un futuro più luminoso davanti a noi. La pace con Jötunheim sarebbe incredibilmente di valore per i Kaldálfar, perciò il nostro supporto è qualcosa su cui non dovete avere dubbi."  
Loki fece di nuovo il suo lieve e cortese inchino.  
"Sono profondamente grato nel sentirvi dire ciò, Lord Marvar," disse Loki. L'uomo annuì.  
"La signorina vi guiderà al vostro tavolo," disse Tony e fece un gesto alla hostess Ironette che aspettava dietro a loro.  
"Oh, questo sta andando bene," disse Tony sottovoce quando gli Elfi di Ghiaccio furono fuori da portata di orecchi.  
"Oh, dovevi proprio dirlo," Loki sospirò.  
"Rilassati," gli disse Tony, mettendo un braccio attorno alla vita di Loki per un attimo.  
"Ecco che arrivano," disse Hatchet. Solo Frey e Gerd dovevano arrivare. Il portale ondeggiò e si mosse, come aveva sempre fatto quando qualcuno stava attraversandolo, ma poi iniziò a pulsare in modo diverso.  
"Okay, perché sta..."  
Hatchet e Loki già correvano più vicino mentre il disco di luce sul muro continuava a muoversi e cambiare. La luce dorata che radiava dalle rune si oscurò per brillare di colore arancio e poi si illuminarono di un tagliente color blu violetto. Il colore lentamente si sparse nel portale, c'era ancora del verde e dell'oro li, ma adesso tutti e tre i colori continuavano a roteare e mescolarsi insieme.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Tony.  
"Qualcuno sta appropriandosi del nostro portale!" urlò Hatchet indietro a lui. Sia lui che Loki sollevarono le mani, ovviamente cercando di... forse fermarlo.  
"Non sapevo che potesse succedere!" esclamò Tony.  
"Neppure io," disse Loki, abbassando le mani. "Non posso neppure chiuderlo," disse rabbioso.  
"Questo è male, vero? Cosa dobbiamo fare? Chi è questo?" chiese Tony.  
"Qualcuno potente," disse Loki.  
"Molto potente," aggiunse Hatchet. I due fecero alcuni passi indietro dal portale.  
"Stark vai via di qui," gli disse Loki.  
"Cosa? No!" si oppose Tony subito. Loki si girò a guardarlo, gli occhi duri.  
"Non hai l'armatura, quindi te ne andrai!" gli disse severamente. "Portale lontano da qui," fece cenno alle hostess che erano in piedi non così lontano da loro.  
"Non ti lascio qui," si oppose Tony, la sua voce troppo stridula, troppo provata. Stava già stringendo le mani così forte che poteva sentire le unghie che scavavano profondamente nei suoi palmi.  
"Se vuoi aiutare, allora porta aiuto," gli disse Loki. "Ma non resterai qui! Non costringermi a teleportarti via, Stark."  
"Dannazione!" imprecò Tony. Continuò a fissare gli occhi rossi di Loki per un altro attimo, ma poi si girò per uscire velocemente. "Andiamo signore, le cose potrebbero mettersi male qui, usciamo fuori."  
Le Ironette non fecero domande, stavano correndo immediatamente, non importava avessero i tacchi alti. Tony guardò indietro prima di allontanarsi troppo. Vide che linee nere iniziavano ad apparire sul muro attorno al portale, spargendosi come rotture nel vetro. Loki ed Hatchet erano ancora in piedi, di fronte al portale. Ma Tony lottò contro l'istinto che gli diceva di correre indietro da Loki e decollò per cercare aiuto. La sua mente stava urlandogli di non lasciare Loki fuori dalla sua vista, non ora, ne mai, ma Loki aveva ragione, non sarebbe stato di aiuto in quel modo. Perciò se Loki aveva bisogno di aiuto, Tony gli avrebbe portato aiuto.  
Bene, almeno aveva un mucchio di supereroi a casa.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probabilmente pensavate che non sarei stata in grado di aggiungere altra suspense... bene, oops.   
> Ora, PSA 1: Sarò molto occupata questa settimana perciò non ci saranno aggiornamenti. La prossima volta che posterò sarà probabilmente alla fine della prossima settimana, più o meno attorno al 10 novembre. Mi spiace per l'attesa.  
> PSA 2: So che non ci sono molte ragioni per discuterlo qui, ma Thor: The Dark World uscirà nei cinema molto presto. Vorrei chiedere a tutti di tenere i commenti senza spoiler anche se menzionaste il film per qualche ragione.
> 
> _  
> Come sempre, la traduzione contiene tutto, anche le note di servizio, il capitolo 98 arriverà domani. N.d.T.  
> _


	98. 98 Il Banchetto Parte II

_  
Loki osservava il portale con crescente trepidazione. Perché doveva essere stasera, quando c'era così tanto che stava in bilico? La sua vita, il suo futuro, il suo destino, così tanto era in ballo. Gli serviva che tutto fosse perfetto. Sapeva ovviamente che era troppo da chiedere, ma si aspettava bene... problemi minori.  
Stark era fortunatamente andato ora, perciò c'era solo Hatchet al suo fianco. Sperava che più aiuto sarebbe arrivato in caso il loro ospite non desiderato fosse ostile. Non era abbastanza ottimista da aspettarsi altro che un nemico. Non era che avesse fatto un abitudine del diventare amico di esseri potenti, al contrario in effetti.  
I viticci che crescevano attorno al portale si espansero anche di più, arrivando sul pavimento, spezzando il marmo. Hatchet piegò la testa e si aggrottò alle crescenti forme oscure quando iniziarono a ingrossarsi ed emergere dal pavimento come le spesse radici di un albero. Non c'era esattamente segno di riconoscimento nel suo sguardo ma sembrava avere più di un sospetto riguardo chi aspettarsi rispetto a Loki.  
"Sai chi è?" gli chiese Loki. La sua lista stava diventando sempre più corta mentre i secondi passavano, ma nessuno dei nomi a cui poteva pensare significava qualcosa di buono.  
Hatchet sollevò gli occhi verso il portale mentre si oscurava ulteriormente, un attimo dopo nebbia spessa e grigia come una nuvola di tempesta iniziò a fluirvi attraverso.  
"Penso di si," disse sottovoce Hatchet. Loki sentì il suo corpo tendersi e la sua magia accendersi sotto la pelle in reazione al suo tono. Lui focalizzò la sua attenzione completamente sulla porta nuovamente.  
Una forma oscura passò attraverso, ne uscì ed emerse dalla spessa nebbia. Loki sentì una brezza sul suo viso ed il profumo di pioggia, erba e fiori. Si rese conto un attimo prima di vederla.  
Era esattamente imponente come l'ultima volta che Loki aveva posto i suoi occhi su di lei. Anche scalza era più alta di Loki, la pelle nera come la terra fresca, brillante sotto le luci sopra di lei sul soffitto, i suoi capelli neri erano indomati, e avvolgevano il suo viso affilato selvaggiamente. E i suoi occhi? Un paio di braci ardenti, quasi come quelli dell'onnivedente Heimdall.  
"Babba Queen," la chiamò, tenendo la voce calma e sicura di se a dispetto della sua sorpresa... no, shock. Era decisamente shock.  
Il suo sguardo si posò subito su di lui. L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, le spesse labbra scure erano piegate in un ampio sorriso, adesso c'era una visibile tensione sul suo viso. La nebbia scura stava ancora turbinando attorno a lei dal portale, e la faceva risaltare di meno nella stanza luminosa. Sembrava come se una scheggia delle più profonde e oscure foreste di Alfheim fosse scivolata attraverso il portale con lei.  
"Il mio invito deve essere andato perduto," disse nella sua voce profonda. Loki si tese, oh no, fai che non sia stata insultata. Era già pronto a far volteggiare alcune parole ma Hatchet fece un passo avanti prima che lui potesse farlo.  
Si inchinò un poco poi guardò verso di lei dritta negli occhi. Era incerto in un modo in cui Loki lo aveva visto raramente, e sembrava essere confuso, il che era una vista anche più rara.  
"Mia più che graziosa Babba Queen," disse Hatchet, il suo tono umile e prudente. "Parlo per entrambi me ed il mio caro amico Loki, quando dico che non c'è più grande onore..."  
Lei lo tagliò corto con uno sbuffo di rimprovero.  
"Come ti rivolgi a me, ragazzino?" domandò. Le sopracciglia di Hatchet si sollevarono sulla sua fronte e sembrò ancora più confuso. Loki attese soltanto, lasciando che il suo amico parlasse per ora.  
Hatchet e l'oscura regina delle fate continuarono a guardarsi per un lungo e teso momento, poi infine le sue labbra scure si aprirono in un tagliente sorriso, mentre i denti praticamente luccicavano. Servì un attimo ad Hatchet per reagire, ma poi lui semplicemente sbuffò, tutta la tensione che scivolava via dal suo corpo.  
"Salve, Babba," disse, sorridendo di rimando. La regina spalancò le braccia, facendo spostare e tintinnare tutte le perle dorate su di lui. Lei non indossava altro che quelle perle e fasce e lasciavano buona parte della sua pelle di ossidiana scoperta, le sue lunghe gambe, e ampie anche e il suo ampio didietro. Non era inusuale per una Fata Antica, non erano molto amanti di troppi abiti nell'esperienza di Loki. Solo il suo collo non era nudo, dalle sue clavicole fino al mento indossava ampie strisce d'oro.  
"Vieni qui, bambino," chiamò lei. Loki pensò fosse meglio se restava in silenzio mentre Hatchet si sbrigava ad avvicinarsi a lei. Babba Queen lo strinse in un abbraccio, tirando la sua testa sulla sua spalla e passando le sue dita nere e unghie affilate attraverso i suoi capelli bianchi e biondi.  
Loki non mostrò la sua sorpresa, ma guardarli gli fece realizzare che non aveva mai visto molto spesso Hatchet fra le Fate con cui era cresciuto. E specialmente non lo aveva visto con lei.  
"Ti è piaciuto il mio regalo?" chiese Hatchet. Babba Queen rise, gettando la testa indietro divertita, facendo tintinnare di nuovo i suoi molti orecchini e perle dorate. Il suono della sua voce era quasi vibrante nella stanza. La sua magia era straripante anche per un così semplice esplosione di emozione. Quando Loki le aveva consegnato la scatola di legno di Hatchet ad Alfheim, lei non aveva neppure reagito.  
"Oh, l'ho amato, tu ragazzino intelligente," rispose lei e continuò ad accarezzare i suoi capelli.  
"Ti piace giocare con me, Babba," disse poi Hatchet un po' stizzoso. La regina semplicemente sorrise di nuovo ampiamente.  
"Ovviamente lo faccio," disse lei. Fece una pausa guardando uno dei ciuffi biondi nei capelli di Hatchet e si aggrottò. "Cosa ti sei fatto, sciocco ragazzino?" chiese lei.  
"Quello che dovevo fare," rispose Hatchet. Babba Queen mormorò in riflessione poi la magia si accese fra le sue dita, lo stesso brillante e tagliente blu violetto che aveva invaso il portale di Loki poco prima. Loki si tese guardandola, ma rimase fermamente nello stesso posto visto che Hatchet non sembrava per nulla preoccupato. Babba Queen passò le dita fra i capelli di Hatchet di nuovo. Dovunque toccava i capelli biondi si illuminavano di luce e il colore tornò a essere lavato via, lasciandoli bianchi come la neve. Hatchet si rilassò fra le sue braccia, poggiandosi più pesantemente a lei. Lei rifece il movimento alcune volte, ma Loki sapeva che l'occhio indaco scuro di Hatchet doveva essere tornato violetto.  
Hatchet fece un passo indietro da lei quando ebbe finito, e fece un ampio e luminoso sorriso. Babba Queen toccò il suo viso con innegabile affetto.  
"Non mi hai invitato," disse ancora Babba Queen. Hatchet non si tese stavolta, e neppure lo fece Loki.  
"Intendevamo farlo quando avessimo avuto compagnia più adatta," rispose gentilmente Loki. "Come le Fate di Midgard."  
Babba Queen guardò verso di lui e iniziò ad avvicinarsi. Loki rimase fermo ed aspettò.  
"Mm, mostri le tue alleanze nel modo più affascinante, Ingannatore," disse lei e si sporse per toccare alcune delle gemme nei capelli di Loki. Lui la lasciò fare, sarebbe stato scortese non farlo. "Guarda quanto sono vive con la magia," continuò lei. "La mia gente di Midgard sembra esserti affezionata di già."  
Hatchet si avvicinò a lei.  
"E' stato così ad Alfheim, perché non in Midgard?" chiese lui. "Loki è una deliziosa compagnia, dopo tutto."  
"E che mi dici di Jötunheim?" sorrise Babba Queen mentre tracciava alcune delle linee sollevate che correvano sul viso di Loki con gli occhi. "Sebbene, dovresti sapere che quelli della nostra gente che vive ancora nel Regno dei Giganti sono più difficili da accontentare della bella gente di Midgard. Puoi sembrare uno Jotun, ma ogni tua parola è quella di un Aesir."  
Lei disse l'ultima parola con una smorfia leggermente rabbiosa sulle labbra. Loki pensò che essendo stata fra gli elfi sarebbe stato un problema, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che c'era un altra razza che poteva essergli più sgradita. Non ideale per nulla.  
"Fratello!"  
Tempismo orrendo. Loki si girò un poco per vedere Stark e Thor che entravano nella stanza ma nessun'altro. Doveva avere incontrato il Tonante prima di arrivare dagli Avengers. Stark era aggrottato, ma chiaramente si rese conto che non c'era una lotta in corso.  
Thor dall'altro canto, stava sorridendo. Marciava verso di loro in modo confidente nella sua armatura e mantello rosso svolazzante. I suoi occhi rimasero su Loki per un attimo di troppo, il che fece nuovamente cosciente Loki del suo aspetto. Non poté fare altro che stringere i pugni in reazione. Sapeva che Thor lo aveva visto in quello stato prima e il sorriso di suo fratello non diminuì alla sua vista, ma comunque servì un momento a Loki per rilassarsi di nuovo.  
Babba Queen stava guardando cinicamente Thor. Chi non conosceva il figlio di Odino nei Nove Regni? Loki era quasi certo che qualsiasi cosa avesse sentito di Thor non era qualcosa che le aveva fatto piacere. Le Fate erano violente, specialmente se provocate, ma non condividevano i valori di Asgard. Non credevano in cose come una battaglia onorevole. Lottavano, uccidevano, e distruggevano, ma mai per gli ideali. Tutto era personale per una Fata.  
Il sorriso di Thor, se possibile, divenne anche più luminoso quando si girò a guardare Babba Queen.  
"Quale gioiosa sorpresa vedervi!" dichiarò. "Ringrazio le Norne che abbiate deciso di farci la grazia della vostra presenza."  
O, non avrebbe... ma si, si davvero lo fece. Thor portò un pugno al petto e si chinò per salutarla. Il viso di Babba Queen non cambiò molto, ma Loki sapeva bene che doveva essere stata un po' sorpresa. Un Aesir che si chinava davanti ad una Fata, salutandola con il dovuto rispetto, e niente meno che il Principe Ereditario di Asgard. Era una cosa mai sentita. Era più che semplice adulazione, più che semplicemente Thor che si mostrava affascinante. Una cosa simile poteva non essere mai accaduta prima di allora nei Nove Regni. Loki aveva una voglia matta di sorridere a suo fratello ed applaudire la sua decisione di parlare a lei in quel modo. E non aveva ancora finito.  
"Ho sentito storie relative alla vostra bellezza," continuò Thor. "Ma non vi davano giustizia. Sono davvero fortunato infine di potervi incontrare."  
Avrebbe potuto sembrare un luogo comune, ma il viso ridicolmente onesto di Thor in qualche modo lo fece funzionare. Guardavi al suo ampio sorriso, ai suoi grandi occhi blu, e sapevi semplicemente che era sincero. Babba Queen sembrò intrigata subito e dopo un attimo di silenzio sorrise di nuovo decisamente.  
"Bene, se questo non è il futuro re di Asgard che mi sta adulando," lei rifletté.  
Thor sorrise semplicemente, il suono come il tocco caldo del sole.  
"Sono qui stasera solo come un fratello, mia signora," disse Thor e mise una mano pesante sulla spalla di Loki. Il modo in cui lo disse fece sciogliere qualcosa di caldo nel petto di Loki, ma lo ignorò, doveva focalizzarsi.  
"Bene," disse lentamente Babba Queen mentre guardava i due. "Posso vedere che questa sarà una serata interessante."  
***  
"Okay, catastrofe scongiurata," disse Stark quando tornò alla stanza qualche minuto dopo. Loki aveva appena finito di ristabilire il suo portale. Con Hatchet andato era stato un po' più lento, ma era infine tornato alla sua forma originale.  
"In che modo?" chiese a lui. Stark gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi ed era andato con Hatchet, Thor e Babba Queen. Gli aveva detto di concentrarsi sul portale. Gli ultimi minuti erano stati un po' più che snervanti per Loki. Rimproverava se stesso cento volte per non aver insistito per accompagnarla di persona, a dispetto del fatto che si Fidava di Stark ed Hatchet, e si, si fidava anche di Thor, sciagura a loro.  
"Bene, Hatchet e Thor le hanno impedito di arrivare nella sala troppo rapidamente, così ho mandato un messaggio a Pepper e le ho chiesto di svuotare il secondo tavolo degli Avengers. Hank, Janet e Bucky sono andati al bar, mentre gli altri stanno seduti al tavolo del presidente. Perciò quando la Grande e Pericolosa Signora delle Fate è arrivata, c'era già un intero tavolo che aspettava solo lei con camerieri che andavano avanti e indietro a portarle tutto quello che desiderava. Quindi si, sembrava essere abbastanza compiaciuta."  
"Thor ed Hatchet sono ancora con lei?" chiese Loki.  
"Sip, si è afferrata a Hatchet come una Mamma Orsa. Dubito che potrà lasciare il suo tavolo per tutta la serata. E sembra che davvero le piaccia Thor. Non che io sia sorpreso, Blondie ha usato il suo miglior gioco."  
Loki sorrise un pochino.  
"Non sottostimare mai Thor quando si tratta di guerrieri o signore. Sa come affascinare ed impressionare. Non deve neppure provarci così tanto."  
"Si, non scherza," convenne Stark. "Sebbene il tavolo stia diventando un po' strano," disse. "Credo che stia crescendo dell' erba sul pavimento dove lei siede. E ci sono qualcosa come... nuvole che si accumulano, penso."  
"Non mi sorprende," Loki fece spallucce.  
"Okay, dunque Pepper mi ha detto di dirti che avevi promesso niente più sorprese," disse Stark con un sorriso.  
Loki sbuffò. "Questa era più che oltre al mio controllo."  
"Dunque, quanto è male che lei sia qui?" chiese Stark.  
"Non così male come immaginavo," gli disse Loki dopo averci pensato un po'. "Come gestiscono la sua presenza gli elfi?"  
"Sono... diffidenti," disse Stark, il suo tono immediatamente serio. "Perciò è meglio che tu porti qui velocemente tuo zio. Penso che questo li tranquillizzerà di nuovo.  
Loki non poteva essere più d'accordo. Aprì il portale di nuovo e sperò che Lady Gerd non fosse troppo arrabbiata con lui per il ritardo. Sapeva fortunatamente che suo zio era più difficile da insultare di così, ma non sapeva nulla di lei.  
Passarono il portale qualche attimo dopo. Frey era in bianco ed oro, come sempre, e al suo fianco una signora alta e sottile in bianco e blu. Sembrava un Aesir, quindi doveva aver nascosto la sua vera forma con la magia. Loki non avrebbe mai sospettato fosse Jotun. Lei aveva la pelle dorata e i capelli biondi, occhi blu brillanti, e sarebbe potuta stare nella corte Aesir e nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato.  
Poi una terza persona passò il portale, il che significava un altro ospite inaspettato. Era alto, con la pelle pallida e capelli neri corti. Era ben costruito, ma non aveva l'aspetto di un guerriero. Loki non lo aveva mai visto ad Alfheim e certamente non sembrava neppure un Aesir, doveva essere anche lui uno Jotun, un altro stregone.  
Loki si avvicinò a loro, Stark accanto a lui.  
"Loki," sorrise Frey e tese la mano. Loki afferrò il suo braccio e cercò di non mostrare sorpresa quando suo zio lo tirò in un breve abbraccio. "Ho promesso a tua madre di farlo," disse Frey quando lo lasciò andare. Le labbra di Loki si sollevarono in un sorriso.  
"Vi chiedo scusa per avervi fatto attendere," disse allora. "Abbiamo avuto un ospite inattesa."  
I suoi occhi guardarono al portale dove le scure radici erano ancora profondamente conficcate nel muro e nel pavimento. Frey, Lady Gerd e lo Jotun guardarono indietro ugualmente.  
"Oh... lei," disse Frey. "Non dovrei essere sorpreso. Tu sei vivo, perciò assumo sia andata bene."  
"Thor sembra straordinariamente dedicato ad intrattenerla," rispose Loki con un sorriso.  
"Tuo fratello semplicemente continua a meravigliarmi," disse Frey, ovviamente compiaciuto. "Ma non siamo maleducati. Permettimi di introdurti Gerd, Signora di Ifingr, figlia di Gymir il Protettore, il Signore di Glaesisvellir.  
Loki si inchinò profondamente e vide con la coda dell'occhio che Stark aveva fatto lo stesso.  
"Non sapevo quale forma prendere, ma voi avete appena risposto alla mia domanda," disse Lady Gerd mentre tendeva la mano. Loki la prese e nell'attimo in cui la toccò la pelle abbronzata venne sostituita dal blu Jotun. Era lo stesso colore ricco della pelle di Loki, sebbene le linee sulla sua pelle fossero molto diverse. Quando guardò il suo viso di nuovo i suoi occhi blu brillanti erano stati sostituiti dal rosso, ma i suoi capelli rimasero biondi. Non il biondo solare di Thor, ma un colore argento pallido, scuro in cima e quasi bianco sulle punte. Lei sembrava ancora splendida comunque; non c'era altra parola per definirla.  
L'uomo altro dietro a lei prese il suo cambiamento come un suggerimento per togliere anche il suo travestimento. Era svariati pollici più alto di Loki, ma non così imponete come i guerrieri Jotnar che Loki aveva incontrato in precedenza.  
"Questi è Skrymir," lo introdusse Gerd. "E' qui come rappresentante del signore di Utgard."  
Ah, Il famigerato omonimo di Loki non voleva essere lasciato fuori da quella discussione sembrava. Il gigante lo stava valutando, Loki poteva dirlo. Non poteva o non gli importava nascondere il suo scontento comunque. Lady Gerd era molto più difficile da leggere.  
"Vi diamo il benvenuto," continuò Loki. "Vorrei presentarvi il mio amato e nostro ospite per la serata, Mastro Tony Stark di Midgard."  
"Ah eccovi," sorrise Frey di nuovo tendendo la mano. "Entrambi i miei nipoti hanno praticamente cantato le vostre lodi."  
Stark prese il braccio offerto da Frey e sorrise in modo affascinante.  
"Oh, bene..." iniziò Stark, giocando con la timidezza. "Non stavano assolutamente esagerando," terminò con un sorriso.  
Frey rise e anche Lady Gerd sorrise un poco.  
"Quanto sono stato curioso," disse Frey. "Inizio a vedere quello che volevano dire."  
"Miro a compiacervi," disse Stark poi si inchinò verso Gerd. "Mia signora, grazie per avere accettato il nostro invito."  
"Non sono venuta per una festa," disse lei. "Mio padre mi ha mandato qui con un compito ben preciso, che intendo completare del tutto."  
"Preferite andare al vostro tavolo adesso o più tardi?" chiese loro Loki.  
"Penso che gli altri ospiti possano attendere," dispose Frey. "E' meglio che ci togliamo dai piedi la politica prima possibile."  
Loki annuì comprendendo e si girò leggermente per fare strada.  
"Possiamo parlare in privato e poi raggiungere gli altri ospiti nella Grande Sala quando avremo terminato," disse lui.  
Frey si girò per guardare Gerd, piegando la testa interrogativamente. Lei annuì di rimando, accettando la proposta. Loki non era ancora sicuro di capire cosa aveva visto suo zio in lei, se ci fosse altro oltre alla politica e alla diplomazia, ma era certo che lo avrebbe scoperto molto presto.  
***  
"Dovete capire che questo non è qualcosa che dipende dalla mia buona volontà," disse Gerd. "Se potete fare quello che ci serve da voi, allora i vostri desideri saranno soddisfatti in cambio. Se non potete... non c'è nulla di cui parlare."  
Non era davvero servito molto a Loki per vedere che cosa aveva attratto suo zio. Frey non era mai stato un anima romantica o qualcuno facilmente preso da tenere emozioni. Lui voleva una Regina, una regina forte, non una decorazione. Certamente sembrava averla trovata.  
"Ditemi quali sono le vostre richieste allora," indicò Loki. "Ed io cercherò di soddisfarle."  
"Sia mio padre che il Signore di Utgard non vogliono altro che permettere a Jötunheim di rifiorire e prosperare nuovamente. Una cosa è essenziale per questo, lo Scrigno. Frey ha sottinteso che voi potreste essere in grado di restituircelo."  
"Potrei certamente essere in grado di farlo, considerato che si trova in mio possesso," rispose Loki. Non c'era necessità di danzare attorno. Erano nascosti allo sguardo di Heimdall e nessun altro stava ascoltando.  
"Dove?" chiese Skrymir, parlando la prima volta.  
"L'ho nascosto, ma posso recuperarlo in qualche giorno se necessario," rispose Loki.  
"Dobbiamo prendervi in parola al riguardo?" Skrymir socchiuse gli occhi. "Mastro-Bugiardo."  
"Non dovete credere alla mia parola," disse Loki. "Io consegnerò lo Scrigno a Jötunheim in persona al momento giusto. Sarebbe piuttosto sciocco da parte mia mostrarmi davanti a voi a mani vuote, non è vero?"  
"Questo è sufficiente," convenne Gerd. "Se ci aspetteremo che vi presentiate con lo Scrigno e non veniste o arrivaste senza di esso, dovrete affrontarne le conseguenze. Sarebbe di certo sciocco mentire al riguardo fra tutte le cose."  
"Credo che lo Scrigno debba essere consegnato al Signore di Utgard," continuò Loki, terminando la discussione riguardo la sua credibilità rapidamente. Non era mai saggio far pensare gli altri su di essa troppo a lungo.  
"Si, la gente di Jötunheim ha perso abbastanza a causa di un re, non vogliono che il cuore del loro regno venga consegnato ad un altro," disse Gerd. "Lo Scrigno deve sostenere le nostre terre e connetterci al resto dei Regni, non deve essere brandito come un arma."  
"E quando avrò ceduto lo Scrigno? Cosa accadrà? Qual è la mia assicurazione che avrò quello che voglio?" chiese Loki. Si fidava di suo zio, ma non così tanto.  
Gerd sorrise, aspettandosi la risposta, ma Skrymir parlò al suo posto.  
"Se cederete lo Scrigno a lui, il Signore di Utgard vi dichiarerà Vaskrjöfur, Principe Coraggioso. Un titolo solitamente concesso agli eroi di guerra e ad altri che hanno reso un grande servizio a Jötunheim."  
Loki li guardò dubbioso.  
"Sinceramente dubito che i giganti sarebbero così felici che io ricevessi un tale titolo considerando quello che ho fatto. Potrebbe non essere conoscenza comune che io lo abbia fatto personalmente, ma assumo che molti Jotnar sappiano che sono io ad aver invitato Laufey ad Asgard, dove è stato ucciso."  
Gerd semplicemente sorrise di nuovo.  
"Oh, quanto poco sapete della nostra gente," disse lei.  
"C'è un antica legge su Jötunheim," spiegò Frey. "Che afferma che un figlio, figlia, o parente di un re può sfidare il sovrano se credono che non sia adatto al trono."  
"Non lo ho formalmente sfidato e non l'ho sconfitto in una vera battaglia," ricordò loro Loki.  
Gerd sbuffò.  
"Se ha perso una battaglia onesta, allora era debole," dichiarò lei. "E se era così accecato dalla rabbia e dalla sete di sangue da aver permesso a qualcuno di ingannarlo, allora era uno sciocco. In ogni caso, non era adatto al trono di Jötunheim."  
"Per non menzionare che Laufey era colui che ha trascinato il regno in una guerra che hanno perso," aggiunse Frey. "E ha perduto lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni ad Asgard. Il numero degli Jotnar che pensavano che non fosse degno del trono sono molti."  
"Allora perché essi non lo hanno deposto?" chiese Stark.  
"Non aveva parenti e tutti i suoi figli sono morti in guerra," disse Gerd. "Bene, eccetto voi, Loki, il nostro principe perduto."  
"E perché vostro padre non poteva farlo?" chiese Stark. "Non voglio mancare di rispetto o altro, ma se non eravate contenti di lui allora viva la rivoluzione. Non per vantarci, ma qui sulla Terra i re incapaci di solito finiscono molto morti molto presto."  
"Affascinante," sorrise Gerd. "Ma i nostri antenati proteggono il re della terra. Non può essere detronizzato se non seguendo le antiche leggi, a meno che qualcuno non voglia attirare l'ira dei nostri antenati."  
Stark la guardò per un attimo, ma saggiamente non commentò, solo annuì in comprensione.  
"Perciò non sarei colpevole di regicidio o patricidio a Jötunheim," disse Loki. Era un po' sorpreso per dire poco. Si aspettava che almeno parte dei giganti avrebbero voluto vendicarsi del loro re caduto.  
"Se intendono accusarvi, mio Padre sarà più che felice di ricordare loro delle nostre antiche leggi," disse Gerd.  
"E riguardo il danno che è stato fatto dal Bifrost?" chiese Stark.  
"Quanti sono morti?" chiese sommessamente Loki.  
"Forse un paio di centinaia," disse Gerd. "Non molti Jotnar vivono così vicino al sito del Bifrost, ma non dovete preoccuparvi al riguardo."  
"Cosa volete dire?"  
"Vuole dire che buona parte degli Jotnar pensano sia stata la punizione di Asgard per il tentato assassinio da parte di Laufey," disse Frey. "E glie lo lasceremo credere."  
"Comunque, quelli che sono morti appartenevano tutti al clan di Laufey," disse Gerd. Voi siete il suo solo figlio vivente, sarebbe vostro diritto cercare vendetta, ma voi ovviamente non lo farete."  
"Perciò non sarò ritenuto responsabile di alcuno dei miei crimini," riassunse Loki, e gli occhi rosso sangue di Gerd divennero in un attimo duri e taglienti.  
"Non pensiate di poter evitare la punizione così facilmente da solo," disse lei. "A dispetto del titolo che Utgard-Loki vi imporrà, non sareste protetto da alcuna antica legge. E credetemi fra i signori che sbavano per il trono ce ne sono molti che vorrebbero vedere sradicata la linea di Laufey."  
"E tu puoi essere il solo successore di Laufey, ma il suo Clan non ti sosterrà," disse Frey. "Tu sei nato come un possessore di magia e non un guerriero. Non hai un posto fra di loro."  
"Uno Jotun senza Clan è solitamente praticamente morto," iniziò Skrymir.  
"Comprendo," disse rapidamente Loki. "Non sottostimerei mai l'enormità ed importanza del vostro aiuto."  
"Sapete le parole da dire e quando dirle," disse Gerd. "Speriamo che le vostre azioni le seguano."  
Loki non commentò la cosa, non c'era scopo a fare promesse. Avrebbe dovuto provare se stesso con le azioni.  
"Ho sentito quello che il Signore di Utgard mi richiede," disse invece. "Ma riguardo vostro padre, Lady Gerd?"  
"Dopo essere stato nominato Vaskrjöfur, dichiarerete di non avere alcun reclamo verso il trono di Jötunheim," disse semplicemente. "Inoltre, dichiarerete che mio padre è il solo che debba averlo al vostro posto. Quando lo avrete fatto, Utgard-Loki darà voce al suo consenso. Il trono sarà suo in questo modo."  
"Sembra più che accettabile, mia Signora," le disse Loki. "Ho solamente una domanda."  
E quale sarebbe?""  
"Potrò essere in grado di mantenere il titolo quando vostro padre sarà re? E lasciate che vi spieghi prima che voi capiate male. Non voglio avere alcun potere su Jötunheim. Se vostro padre lo chiederà non metterò mai più piede nel regno dopo che tutto sarà finito. Ma il titolo in se potrebbe darmi dei vantaggi negli altri regni. Odierei doverli perdere."  
Gerd lo ponderò per un attimo poi sorrise gentilmente.  
"Sono certo che mio padre possa essere convinto ad accettarvi nel nostro Clan, il che sarà il modo in cui potrete mantenere il vostro titolo onorario."  
"Davvero?" Loki si aggrottò. Assumeva fosse una cosa minuscola da chiedere, ma da quello che aveva imparato dei Clan Jotnar fino ad allora, specialmente il Clan di stregoni di Gymir, non era un offerta insignificante.  
"Sarò ben presto vostra zia," disse Gerd. "E amerei null'altro che vedere la nostra famiglia prosperare in tutti i regni."  
Mm, famiglia, il modo in cui diceva la parola, avrebbe potuto parlare ugualmente di pezzi degli scacchi. Era ambiziosa, non troppo intimidita da un po' di intrighi o molti complotti, e aveva anche la mente e il fascino per ottenere quello che voleva. Pericolosa. Era davvero perfetta per il suo regale e scaltro zio.  
Se Frey avesse davvero reclamato il trono di Vanaheim come intendeva, mentre Gymir avesse preso il trono di Jötunheim, e Thor fosse stato il Re di Asgard, allora avrebbero davvero prosperato. Tre regni, una famiglia, con il supporto leale di Alfheim e se tutto andava bene anche Midgard un giorno. Neppure Odino avrebbe potuto mai sperare di raggiungere tutto questo con il suo guerreggiare.  
Loki non aveva dubbio che sua madre avesse la sua mano in tutto questo. Frey era scaltro, vero, ma si appoggiava sempre al supporto di Frigga e alla sua calma intuizione. Loki non aveva mai saputo di lui che agisse prima di avere la sua approvazione, il che era saggio da parte sua.  
"Perciò, ora che abbiamo terminato di parlare di affari," disse Stark. "Direi che sia il momento di festeggiare. Abbiamo le migliori delicatezze della Terra e una quantità di vino elfico che ci aspettano."  
"Inoltre, Lady Pepper ha predisposto un delizioso intrattenimento," convenne Loki.  
"E scommetto che gli Elfi di Ghiaccio saranno lieti infine di poter godere di compagnia Jotun di nuovo," aggiunse Stark con un sorriso.  
"Non posso dire di no a tutto ciò," disse Gerd alzandosi.  
"Ed è meglio che io mi assicuri che gli Elfi e Babba Queen non trovino la reciproca presenza troppo ingombrante." disse Frey. "Per quello che so della nostra Regina Nera, ha già convocato compagnia."  
"Oh altre Fate, ovviamente," comprese Stark. "Questo non sarà per nulla caotico."  
"Io non ho vibrazioni caotiche," dichiarò Loki. Stark iniziò a ridere subito e sia Frey che Gerd li guardarono divertiti, a dispetto del non capire lo scherzo. Skrymir sembrava ancora contrariato e sospettoso, ma non fece obiezioni, li seguì in silenzio. Loki sperò che non avrebbe causato problemi e che facesse un rapporto favorevole al Lord di Utgard.  
"Non vi preoccupate di lui," Gerd si chinò più vicina per sussurrargli nell'orecchio. Doveva aver notato che osservava l'altro Jotun. "In realtà era piuttosto eccitato di incontrare uno Jotun che è un mago invece che uno stregone. E' solo ostile quando è incerto. Dategli del vino forte, buon cibo e vedrete che è bravo negli scherzi come voi."  
Loki annuì i suoi ringraziamenti a lei per il suggerimento. Bene, se serviva il vino e buon cibo, allora avrebbero mangiato e bevuto in quantità. Poteva non essere nato Aesir, ma era cresciuto come tale, come fratello di Thor per cominciare, sapeva come celebrare.  
"Tempo di festeggiare?" chiese Stark. Lui sembrava ansioso e un po' speranzoso. Era probabilmente sazio di politica ormai.  
"Oh si," convenne Loki. Stark gli sorrise.  
Uno dei molti pesi che Loki portava sul cuore si sollevò. Sapeva che non tutti sarebbero stati felici di quanto poco sarebbe stato ritenuto responsabile a Jötunheim, ma non riusciva a trovar modo di importarsene. Aveva deciso e giurato di affrontare la giustizia di Jötunheim, e anche se i giganti non avessero domandato la sua testa avrebbe mantenuto la parola. Aveva messo il suo destino nelle loro mani. E nessuno poteva incolparlo per volere che la bilancia pendesse un poco in suo favore. Era il Dio delle Malefatte dopo tutto, era solo aspettato.  
Perciò si, Stark aveva ragione. Era assolutamente il momento per una festa.  
***_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babba (o Baba): nonna. Il suo aspetto è ispirato dalla strega Karaba di "Kirikou e la Strega Karaba" e Calypso dei "Pirati dei Caraibi".


	99. 99 Il Banchetto Parte III

Tony era ancora nervosamente agitato. Si, i discorsi seri erano stati fatti ma non ignorava il fatto di quanto le cose potevano comunque andare male anche adesso. Avere così tanti grossi ego nella stessa stanza era come immagazzinare metalli alcalini accanto ad una piscina. Nessuno poteva accusarli di essere troppo cauti. Era stata una folle (brillante) idea anche prima che avessero avuto i loro ospiti inaspettati. Ma era andato tutto bene per ora, se non contava la crescentemente irritata Pepper. Loki doveva ancora imparare cosa significava trattare con lei quando era del tutto stufa delle stronzate. Tony stava in un certo senso aspettando la cosa.  
Controllò la Grande Sala appena entrarono. Adesso che era vibrante di vita sembrava dannatamente fantastica. Non che non apprezzasse l'intero tema Primavera e Inverno che Pepper e Loki avevano creato di per se, ma adesso che vedeva tutti gli elfi seduti accanto a quelle enormi e colorate decorazioni in stile ikebana e gli elfi di ghiaccio fra le sculture di ghiaccio, si, adesso poteva vedere il look che stavano cercando.  
Frey, Gerd e Skrymir si divisero da loro immediatamente per andare a salutare tutti i signori e signore degli elfi. Loki domandò a suo zio se fosse stato più saggio salutare la Regina delle Fate per prima, ma Frey semplicemente sorrise e gli disse che non sarebbe stato troppo buono per lei essere così viziata. Loki non discusse con lui e Tony certamente non avrebbe toccato quel tipo di manovra politica con un palo da tre metri.  
Il tavolo di Babba Queen era fantastico da solo anche in una sala impressionante come quella. Thor ed Hatchet sedevano ancora con lei, ma adesso sembrava che Drongo, Bee e Juyu avessero deciso di spostarsi li ugualmente. Non una cosa brutta davvero, Drongo era un calmo parlatore ed era molto difficile non piacesse, mentre le ragazzine erano interessanti ed abbastanza intelligenti da non andare in giro a insultare le persone. Ma non erano i soli al tavolo. Per un attimo Tony semplicemente fissò, cercando di decidere cosa stesse guardando, poi colse per un attimo un paio di familiari gnomi che si lanciavano un pezzo di pane sopra al tavolo e si rese conto di cosa succedeva.  
"Ha richiamato altre Fate," commentò. "Di queste parti."  
"Sembra così," convenne Loki. C'era erba spessa sul pavimento attorno al tavolo e le decorazioni floreali erano anche più grandi e sembravano più vive di tutte le altre. Soffici nuvole roteavano sopra di loro vicino al soffitto, ma fortunatamente non pioveva dalle stesse. Le Fate che vide sedute sulle sedie e sul tavolo erano non familiari per buona parte, eccetto una, la ragazza che aveva guarito Hatchet, Tony l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque. Oh, giusto, lavorava per lui adesso, ovviamente era qui.  
Qualcos'altro sembrò catturare lo sguardo di Loki comunque, perché socchiuse gli occhi. Tony cercò di capire cosa guardasse, ma prima che potesse chiedere Loki stava marciando verso il tavolo. Dopo qualche passo Tony notò il tipo biondo che sedeva accanto a Thor. Non lo aveva mai visto prima, ma gli abiti gli davano una buona idea riguardo la sua provenienza. Loki si fermò al tavolo e per un attimo sembrò non curarsi della presenza di Babba Queen.  
"Thor."  
"Fratello!" Thor si girò per salutarlo gioiosamente.  
"Che cosa ci fa lui qui?" chiese Loki, guardando direttamente il biondo, che voltava ancora la schiena a Loki.  
"Perché, Loki," disse il biondo prima che potesse parlare Thor. "E' ovviamente una tale gioia vedert- woo..." quello fu il momento in cui si girò e guardò Loki. In qualche modo si pietrificò e sarebbe stato divertente se Tony non avesse saputo che aveva reagito all'apparenza di Loki in quel modo. Loki semplicemente lo guardò storto.  
"Di nuovo. Vederti di nuovo," infine il tipo si riprese e sorrise un po' troppo ampiamente. "E non è per nulla strano... o inquietante in alcun modo."  
"Fandral," Thor lo rimproverò, anche lui aggrottato, ma in modo molto più lieve di Loki. Il tipo alzò le mani in modo difensivo.  
"Con cui voglio dire che va bene ed è... normale. Perfettamente normale e penso che andrò a bere qualcosa adesso." Si girò dall'altro lato prese un bicchiere e fissò ingoiando qualsiasi cosa fosse nel bicchiere per azzittirsi. Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e si girò a guardare Thor di nuovo.  
"Davvero?  
"Mi serviva qualcuno che mi aiutasse a portare le casse. Avresti preferito che portassi Sif? Lei era piuttosto irremovibile."  
Loki semplicemente si aggrottò di più.  
"Quali casse?"  
"Vi ho portato dei doni ovviamente," rispose Thor.  
"Non ti ho invitato perché mi portassi doni," disse Loki.  
"Andiamo, è sempre bello ricevere doni," intervenne Juyu. Babba Queen rise e tutte le Fate con lei, Hatchet sorrise, Drongo e Bee sorrisero sapendo. Il tutto fece sentire Thor contento di se. Il tipo biondo - Fandral - sorrise nel suo bicchiere ugualmente. Tony non sapeva che tipo di sguardo diede a Juyu, ma lei sollevò le sopracciglia in modo del tutto non impressionato di rimando.  
"I regali non sono solo da me," disse Thor mentre si alzava, alzò anche un poco la voce. "Per buona parte semplicemente li consegno a voi. Sono da parte di nostra Madre."  
Loki sembrava un po' sorpreso, mentre Babba Queen lasciò andare un lieve 'oh' curioso. Tony non poteva sapere l'esatto significato della cosa per capire che significava qualcosa di importante. Gli elfi seduti nei tavoli vicini erano certamente interessati alla cosa ugualmente, e presto buona parte della sala si era focalizzata su Thor e Loki. Tony non guardò il tavolo degli Avengers/Presidente dietro a se, ma era quasi certo che stavano guardando anche loro.  
Le casse in questione erano apparentemente accanto al tavolo, appena fuori dalla vista di Tony, perché Fandral si alzò e le portò più vicine una alla volta. Ce n'erano tre, una piccola e sottile, fatta di legno nero, con spirali e foglie incise in essa, mentre le due più grandi erano casse dorate e pesanti adornate di piccoli fiori e rune.  
Quando Thor si avvicinò a Loki, gli tese la piccola scatola. Loki sembrò riconoscerla senza doverla aprire.  
"Fratello, spero che ti piacciano," proclamò Thor.  
"Thor, questi sono tuo..."  
"Non mi servono," disse sommessamente Thor, interrompendo gentilmente Loki. Passò le dita sopra alle incisioni sopra alla scatola. "Avrei dovuto darteli il giorno dopo che mi furono donati."  
C'era una storia al riguardo, Tony lo sapeva. Sapeva dal modo in cui Thor guardò su a Loki di nuovo, i suoi occhi gentili, speranzosi, e un po' in tono di scusa. Sapeva dal modo in cui Loki sembrava senza parole per qualche istante, incredulo e forse un po' toccato. Prese la scatola lentamente, come se si aspettasse che fosse tirata via, ma Thor glie le diede con un sorriso.  
Rimasero li in silenzio per qualche momento, entrambi guardando la piccola scatola, completamente ignorando che la sala era in silenzio. Poi Loki aprì la scatola infine. Tony dovette sporgersi un po' in avanti per guardarvi dentro. Erano coltelli o pugnali - non li vedeva così bene - fatti di metallo quasi bianco. Erano delle cose fatte in modo fine, minacciosamente affilate e lucenti, certamente perfette per Loki. Era strano pensare che qualcuno li avesse dati a Thor invece. Doveva essere stato molto tempo prima.  
"Grazie," Loki guardò a suo fratello quando richiuse la scatola. Thor sorrise, ampiamente e luminosamente, poi si fece avanti per abbracciare Loki. Loki non protestò a dispetto del fatto che la scatola venne intrappolata fra di loro, alzò anche la sua mano libera per metterla sulla schiena di Thor.  
Tony ricordò a se stesso - ancora - di non sottostimare mai il grand'uomo. Era certamente molto più dotato di quanto molte persone gli dessero credito. Avrebbe potuto dare il suo regalo a Loki in privato, ma aveva scelto di farlo davanti ad un pubblico, un pubblico importante in questo caso. Aveva deliberatamente fatto un grande spettacolo della cosa, fare a Loki un regalo suo proprio invece di consegnare solo quello di sua madre quando non era obbligato a farlo. In quel modo aveva reso palesemente chiaro a chiunque lo vedesse - tutti gli elfi, le Fate e gli uomini - dove stava il futuro re di Asgard riguardo suo fratello.  
Thor e Loki fecero un passo indietro uno dall'altro dopo un lungo attimo e Thor immediatamente si girò alle altre due casse.  
"La Madre degli Dei, Regina Frigga di Asgard manda i suoi caldi saluti a voi con questi regali, per te Fratello e per Anthony Stark, uno dei più grandi eroi di Midgard."  
Stava sorridendo ampiamente quando guardò verso Tony, ovviamente godendo nel vedere la sua sorpresa. Tony si avvicinò per stare accanto a Loki ora che era improvvisamente parte dell'intera ordalia.   
"E' sorprendentemente gentile da parte sua," disse Tony. Adesso osservava le casse con maggiore curiosità di prima. "Iniziamo con la tua."  
Sentì una piccola risata da alcuni tavoli, probabilmente per la sua mancanza di ostentazione e l'ovvia eccitazione. Ma seriamente dovevano abituarsi a lui prima o dopo in ogni caso, non c'era ragione di fingere.  
"Molto bene," annuì Thor e sollevò una delle casse mettendola a terra fra se e Loki. Loki non esitò ad aprirla e quasi immediatamente guardò di nuovo Thor. Quello che vedeva Tony erano delle... piume, marrone scuro o nere?  
Thor annuì con un sorriso, mentre Loki si sporse all'interno per sollevare qualsiasi cosa fosse fuori dalla cassa. Tony sentì alcuni ansiti arrivare da alcuni dei tavoli degli elfi. Era un... cappotto? Un cappotto di piume? Mantello? Qualcosa di simile. Ma non quelli di tipo assurdo pieno di pizzi, simili ai boa di piume. No era fatto di lunghe e brillanti piume, alcune marrone più chiaro mentre altre completamente nere. Era impressionante, se fossi stato un favoloso super cattivo con tendenze modaiole, ma era un po' obsoleto per Loki. Tony aveva la sensazione che gli mancasse ancora qualcosa.  
"Valhamr," sospirò Loki sottovoce. "Ma perché?" guardò su a Thor.  
"Nostra madre ha detto che il tempo dei suoi viaggi è terminato," gli disse Thor. "Che questo deve rimanere nelle mani di un maestro di magia, perciò ora il suo pregiato mantello di piume ti aiuterà nei tuoi futuri viaggi in territori lontani."  
"Indossalo!" urlò Hatchet, ricevendo alcune risate qui e li per il commento. Loki gli mandò uno sguardo, ma sorrise decisamente mentre si avvolgeva il mantello attorno alle spalle con un grande gesto. Si muoveva innaturalmente e le piume si arruffarono come ali di uccelli, brillando e agitandosi con qualcosa che doveva essere magia sotto alle luci della sala. Il mantello coprì perfettamente Loki, quasi fissandosi attorno alla sua forma. Sembrava davvero grande, specialmente sulla sua forma alta e sottile, ma non era ovviamente solo un abito di stile. Loki sollevò le braccia e roteò il mantello attorno e immediatamente si dissolse in dozzine di ali frullanti, un vero sciame di uccelli neri che iniziarono a volare attorno alla sala.  
"Wow," mormorò Tony, sommessamente mentre sorrideva alla vista. Quello era davvero dolce.  
Lo sciame di uccelli volò rapidamente da un lato all'altro della sala, poi tornarono e si riassemblarono fino a tornare ad essere una forma oscura, poi di nuovo Loki, in piedi nel suo nuovo mantello di piume, sembrando incredibilmente soddisfatto di se. Gli elfi stavano applaudendo e urlando sonoramente, ma le Fate fischiavano e urlavano ugualmente. Tutti loro apprezzavano il dono o l'abilità di Loki nel suo uso, probabilmente entrambi.  
"Iron Man, il tuo regalo," disse allora Thor.  
"Oh giusto, giusto. Sto quasi morendo di curiosità qui," ammise mentre si avvicinava rapidamente alla cassa rimanente. "E' un cucciolo?"   
Thor rise di cuore e fece un gesto alla cassa ancora. Se possibile sembrava anche più eccitato di prima. Tony si abbassò ed aprì il coperchio.  
Per vedere del tessuto? Mm, abiti anche per lui? Non che avrebbe detto no a un abito magico, ma non era il tipo. Si abbassò e toccò il materiale rosso. Era incredibilmente soffice e di seta, più bello dei suoi abiti più costosi. Lo sollevò gentilmente e lo lasciò srotolarsi. Ebbe una reazione da parte di tutta la sala. Molta più confusione e chiacchiere riempirono la sala.  
Il pezzo di stoffa era in realtà qualcosa di simile ad una bandiera, forse. O solo il tipo di strani arazzi che si mettevano sul muro al posto dei dipinti. Era principalmente rosso, ma tagliato e decorato con oro e delle cose azzurre e aveva un non familiare stemma araldico al centro. Aveva un uccello in mezzo, rune intrecciate attorno ad esso, ed aveva anche gli stessi piccoli fiori che decoravano la cassa.  
"Mi dispiace ma non riesco a comprendere. Non voglio essere maleducato," disse. Forse avrebbe potuto essere più sottile al riguardo non sapendo che cosa dovesse fare con quella cosa salvo metterla nel suo soggiorno.  
"Stark," disse Loki improvvisamente in piedi accanto a lui, indossando ancora il suo mantello di piume. "Quello è..." guardò alla bandiera nelle mani di Tony con qualcosa che era sospettosamente vicino alla meraviglia, una espressione molto inusuale per lui.  
"Questo è tuo," disse infine.  
"Si, lo so come i regali funzionano," rispose Tony. Rhodey grugnì così forte al suo tavolo che Tony poté sentirlo anche da dove si trovava.  
"No," rise Loki. "Questo è tuo adesso. La Madre degli dei ti ha donato uno stemma araldico.   
"Un cosa?" chiese e immediatamente lo guardò di nuovo, ora prestando molta più attenzione ai dettagli. Continuò a guardare alla specie di uccello dorato. No aspetta, la fine delle sue piume erano fiamme, e poi vide il piccolo cerchio blu sul suo petto. "Santo cielo, ho uno stemma," disse sottovoce. Ed aveva una fenice su di esso.  
Thor si avvicinò loro e puntò in cima allo scudo, dove un simbolo formato da tre lune crescenti era circondato da un cerchio di fiori e nodi.  
"Quello è il simbolo di nostra Madre la Regina," spiegò Thor. "Lei è colei che ti ha donato il titolo. Hai ricevuto la sua benevolenza e la sua benedizione, chiunque veda questo saprà che tu hai il suo favore."  
Tony non ebbe modo di reagire alla cosa, Thor mosse la mano ad un altro simbolo alla sinistra di quello di Frigga,  
"Loki," disse Tony prima che Thor potesse parlare, perché quello lo conosceva. I due serpenti attorcigliati che si mordevano la coda, lo aveva visto molte volte sulle armature di Loki. Thor rise mentre Tony si girava a sorridere a Loki.  
"Non devo spiegare perché mia madre ha messo il sigillo di Loki sul tuo stemma," disse Thor.  
"No, ho una buona idea," disse Tony mentre sollevava il mento un poco per chiedere senza parole un bacio. Loki glie lo diede ovviamente.  
Thor attese cortesemente fino a che si divisero per continuare.  
"Ed il terzo," disse, con un gesto al simbolo a destra di quello di Frigga. " Quello è..."  
"Quello sei tu, santo cielo, ho visto il tuo martello abbastanza volte," lo interruppe Tony. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella particolare swastika ovunque facilmente quanto riconosceva i serpenti di Loki.  
"Si, indubbiamente," annuì Thor. "Spero non ti dispiaccia. La nostra amicizia può anche essere nuova, ma spero voglia rimanere forte per molti anni a venire."  
"Stai scherzando? Grazie. Dannazione."  
Thor gli mise una mano attorno alle spalle e gli diede alcuni pesanti colpetti.  
"Il mio cervello è già andato un po' offline mentre iniziavo a comprendere le implicazioni..." disse allora Tony. "Voglio dire, è come essere un cavaliere? Come avere un titolo da un re, vero? Avete dei cavalieri ad Asgard?"  
"Non usiamo quel titolo, ma è abbastanza simile," confermò Loki.  
"Santo cielo, sono un cavaliere," esclamò Tony. Juyu e Bee stavano senz'altro ridendo di lui, le poteva sentire. Non erano le sole che ridevano di lui mentre afferrava la stoffa come un bambino nel suo più bel Natale. Non gli importava per nulla, aveva un accidenti di Stemma araldico e lo aveva avuto dalla mamma di Loki.  
"Bene, sei ovviamente compiaciuto," disse Loki.  
"Ovviamente," disse Tony, ancora guardando lo stemma. Avrebbe memorizzato ogni dettaglio, lo avrebbe fatto scandire da JARVIS e lo avrebbe messo sulle sue cose. Si, il suo logo delle Stark Industries era grande, ma quello era qualcosa di diverso.  
"In tal caso," Loki sorrise e alzò una mano, la magia bruciava fra le sue dita. Un attimo dopo, lunghe tende si srotolarono lungo i muri come cascate rosse, prendendo vita dall'aria sottile, tutte quante mostravano lo stesso stemma dorato, la fenice con il cuore azzurro. Lo stemma di Tony, seriamente. L'applauso fu forse più grande di prima quando Loki aveva dimostrato il suo mantello. Quello certamente non accadeva ogni giorno.  
"Non mentirò, questo è assurdamente figo," disse Tony mentre si guardava attorno.  
"Lo è certamente," sorrise Loki.  
***  
Si separarono quando Loki trascinò suo fratello da Frey, Gerd e Skrymir - con Fandral rispettosamente alle loro calcagna - in modo che Thor potesse salutarli propriamente. Tony avrebbe amato non fare altro che sedere con Drongo, Juyu e Bee per un poco, ma dovette girarsi verso il tavolo degli Avengers/Presidente. Il suo primo pensiero fu "Cavoli, ho dimenticato il presidente" e poi il secondo "Cavoli, Clint e Natasha", perché erano tutti seduti allo stesso tavolo. Grande.  
Prima che potesse muoversi, la Presidente Carte si alzò e si diresse verso di lui. Tony si allontanò un poco dal tavolo di Babba Queen solo per stare sicuro.  
"Davvero non sapevo cosa aspettarmi quando sono venuta qui," fu la frase di apertura.  
"Di essere sorpresa e meravigliata?" replicò pronto Tony, ma lei semplicemente gli diede un' occhiataccia. "Bene, benvenuta in ogni caso, lieto che ce l'abbia fatta."  
Le offrì la mano e lei la prese, stringendola fermamente.  
"Non c'è bisogno che pretenda che mi volesse qui, Stark."  
"Se realmente non avessi voluto che lei fosse qui, penso avrei trovato un modo per tenerla fuori."  
"Parole forti."  
"Lei mi conosce già, perché fingere?" Tony si strinse nelle spalle poi fece un gesto verso il bar. "Qualcosa da bere? Poi mi dirà quello che è venuta qui a dire senza avere troppe orecchie attorno."  
Il bar era piuttosto appartato e non era troppo frequentato considerando che tutti gli ospiti erano serviti ai tavoli. Il Presidente annuì, perciò Tony fece strada. Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo significativo; ma Tony non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa si supponesse significasse, perciò semplicemente scosse il capo incredulo verso di lui. Steve sospirò ed evitò la comunicazione non verbale subito.  
Hank, Janet e Bucky erano ancora al bar, bevendo e chiacchierando. Janet fece un cenno sorridente a lui, perciò Tony le sorrise di rimando poi sedette su uno sgabello all'altro lato del bar. Non era davvero abituato a bere ultimamente, ma quella era un occasione speciale perciò ordinò un martini, il Presidente Carte chiese un gin e tonica.  
"Dunque è abbastanza soddisfatta del fatto che non stia pianificando la dominazione del mondo con i miei amici?" chiese.  
"Non sono del tutto convinta che non lo sia," replicò Carte. "E' stato riservato."  
"Per buoni motivi, ha guardato la mia casa recentemente? Non è molto bella."  
"Glie ne devo dare atto," annuì Carte, prendendo un sorso del suo drink.  
"Tagliamo corto qui probabilmente lei lo preferisce," le disse Tony. "Voleva essere qui, perché vuole far parte della costruzione dell'alleanza che sto effettuando qui vero?"  
"Non è solo questo," scosse la testa. "Ma si, voglio che i suoi amici rimangano amichevoli, non solo con lei, ma in generale con la popolazione, perché ho la sensazione che ci siano molti più nemici che amici la fuori."  
"Lei non sbaglia," ammise Tony.  
"Ma siamo stati attaccati dal nulla... ancora. Da alieni... ancora. Lei ha portato i suoi alleati, abbiamo schivato una pallottola, ma questo non può continuare a ripetersi."  
"Ancora non sono in disaccordo, solo non sono sicuro di sapere perché me lo dice. Non dovrebbe prendere a calci i suoi impiegati?"  
"Lo farei se pensassi che aiutasse. Quello che mi serve sono informazioni e lei non sembra così disposto a condividerle."  
"Ah, dunque è per questo la visita personale. Devo dire che sono lusingato, davvero lo sono. Una volta era solo lo SHIELD che veniva spedito dietro al mio culo."  
"So che non coopererebbe con loro," disse Carte. Tony semplicemente sorrise, non volendo dire nulla al riguardo. "E quando voglio che le cose siano fatte, lo faccio da me."  
"Quindi che cosa c'è per me?" chiese Tony.  
"La sicurezza della sua nazione? Del suo mondo?"  
"Si, ma vede. Sono quasi certo di avere molto di più da mettere sul tavolo su quel fronte di quanto abbia lei. Sto facendo amicizia con gli dei qui, re e regine."  
"Sembrava aver avuto bisogno dell'aiuto della marina in passato," replicò Carte.  
"Si, come extra potenza di fuoco, ma se saremo sotto attacco me la darà in ogni caso."  
Il suo viso si tese e i suoi occhi si indurirono, nulla della cortesia che prima vedeva Tony era visibile ora.  
"Che cosa sta nascondendo?" chiese lei. Tony sorrise nel suo bicchiere di nuovo e fece spallucce.  
"Come si usa dire? 'la conoscenza è potere'? Quello è un lato della cosa, ma principalmente non voglio dare a lei o a nessun'altro sulla terra idee." lei aspettò, senza dire nulla quindi Tony continuò.  
"Si, so alcuni dei più grossi pericoli che ci sono la fuori nell'universo, ma so anche di molti luoghi di cui alcune persone vorrebbero solo avvantaggiarsi. E andiamo, non devo educare qualcuno come lei riguardo la nostra storia. Siamo sempre impazienti di mettere le nostre piccole manine avide su terre non mappate e prendere quello che vogliamo."  
"E cosa le da il diritto di..."  
"Nessuno mi ha dato il diritto. Me lo sono preso," rispose Tony freddamente. "Non cercherò di farmi un nemico di lei, ma io sono quello che era la fuori. Io ho la conoscenza, la tecnologia e gli alleati. Perciò quando dico 'no', non c'è nulla che lei possa fare al riguardo. La Terra non è pronta a uscire dal suo giardinetto, ed io non sono un idiota, che rischierebbe il nostro futuro a causa delle ambizioni dei politici."  
Lei non sembrava voler parlare, ma Tony non l'avrebbe comunque lasciata farlo, non prima che terminasse di esporre il suo pensiero.  
"Noi sappiamo come va questa canzone e questa danza, Presidente Carte. Prima tutto è solo nel nome di difendere noi stessi, ecco perché Lo SHIELD cercava di fare armi con il Tesseract, come precauzione, ma non finisce mai li. La difesa diviene un contrattacco, e poi un attacco preventivo, e poi stiamo semplicemente portando guerra agli altri per prendere quello che vogliamo. Potrebbe probabilmente accadere prima o dopo, ma non sarò io quello che aprirà le dighe. In effetti, farò il mio dannato meglio per essere certo che accada dopo piuttosto che prima."  
Tony semplicemente rimase all'altro dato del suo sguardo tagliente per alcuni lunghi istanti poi lei svuotò il suo gin e tonica e mise il bicchiere sul bar. Lei non sembrava arrabbiata, il che era sempre un buon segno.  
"Ci creda o meno, non sono stupida neppure io, l'ultima cosa che questa nazione o la Terra necessitino ora è avventurarsi nello spazio a cercare guai. Abbiamo bisogno prima di ripulire il nostro cortile, i nostri casini da sistemare. Quando parlo di difesa, Voglio dire difesa."  
Tony fece una smorfia. "Vede, il problema è, io non la conosco. E se non la conosco non mi posso fidare di lei. Lei può star dicendo la verità o un sacco di stronzate, non posso dirlo."  
"Questo può cambiare," disse lei. Ed aveva ragione, con il tempo Tony avrebbe imparato che diavolo di persona lei fosse. Ma non ora, non aveva abbastanza informazioni. Era stato letteralmente via dal pianeta per anni, quindi gli mancavano molte cose. Comprendere la politica degli Stati Uniti non era ancora una priorità.  
"Può avere informazioni relative alle minacce più probabili, ma non sarò a sua disposizione," disse infine.  
"Non dovrebbe davvero dimenticare che so tutto del suo amante azzurro laggiù, incluso il suo coinvolgimento nella Battaglia di New York," disse di rimando.  
Tony sentì il suo viso irrigidirsi, il suo sorriso sparì immediatamente.  
"Lei davvero non vuole andare li," disse con voce piatta. Lei era del tutto imperturbata, ovviamente, ma Tony aveva la sensazione che non fosse perché lo sottostimava, ma perché non sottostimava se stessa.  
"Ho organizzato un incontro con la Signorina Potts," disse senza reagire in alcun modo alle parole di Tony. "Venga e parliamo."  
Si alzò dallo sgabello, pronta ad andare.  
"Lo sa, se è davvero così ostinata riguardo il farmi lavorare con lei, ci sono modi migliori per farlo. Voglio dire, ehi, non dico al 100%, ma potrei ancora considerare una posizione come Segretario della difesa."  
Sorrise al suo scherzo poi bevve l'ultimo sorso del suo martini.  
"Bene, comunque odio quello corrente," disse lei, facendolo quasi soffocare con l'ultimo sorso. "Ci vediamo al nostro incontro, Signor Stark. Non arrivi tardi."  
"Si goda la serata, Signora," le lanciò dietro, mettendo giù il bicchiere. Bene, se non ara l'inizio di una bella amicizia.  
Si alzò e stava solo drizzandosi la giacca quando colse il familiare punto di rosso sul bordo del suo campo visivo il che significava che la Vedova Nera stava facendo qualcosa di male. Quando si girò la vide in piedi davanti a Loki. Indossava quel bel sorriso da 'Natalie Rushman' che sembrava onesto ma era falso fino al nocciolo. Tony non era sicuro del motivo per cui lei stesse recitando, ma certamente aveva le sue ragioni.  
Lui non poteva ovviamente sentire quello che lei diceva, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse fece brillare a Loki uno dei suoi sorrisi da squalo. Poi si chinò più vicino e lei gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio o baciò la sua guancia, ma era davvero molto strano in ogni caso. Quando si tirò indietro si girò e andò via senza una parola. Tony si chiedeva davvero di che cosa si trattasse.  
"Siamo molto indietro con la tabella di marcia," disse Pepper. Tony si girò verso di lei.  
"L'agenda era comunque un po' vaga per quel che so," disse lui.  
"Esiste il termine vaga e poi c'è il caos totale, Tony."  
"E' Loki, Dio del Caos, delle malefatte e simili, che cosa ti aspettavi?"  
"Davvero non lo so," sospirò lei. Tony rise e mise un braccio attorno a lei in segno di supporto.  
"Okay, dimmi cosa si supponeva accadesse e facciamolo accadere," offrì lui.  
"Oh davvero? Solo così?"  
"Sono appena divenuto una specie di ... cavaliere di Asgard. Certo che lo farò accadere," sorrise lui.  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma prese l'agenda sullo StarkPhone, mostrandogliela. Lui guardò rapidamente la lista.  
"Dunque, tutti stanno bevendo."  
"E mangiando," disse Pepper. "Loki ha detto che era meglio portare tutto appena si sedevano quindi non c'era orario per la cosa."  
"Allora è tempo per i tamburini direi," decise Tony. "Quello dovrebbe fare iniziare la festa."  
"Non sono sicuro di quanto dovrei temerlo," disse Pepper.  
"Non sarà peggio della mia Festa di Compleanno," disse Tony. Non doveva neppure elaborare quale festa intendesse, lei lo sapeva bene.  
"Nulla potrebbe essere peggio della tua Festa di Compleanno," convenne lei.  
***  
I tamburini furono certamente un successo, come Loki aveva detto sarebbero stati dopo che JARVIS aveva mostrato dei video online che mostravano quale fosse l'intrattenimento proposto da Pepper. Servirono cinque minuti perché gli elfi iniziassero a danzare. Erano gli ospiti migliori che Tony avesse mai avuto. Portavano il loro alcool, che avevano doverosamente iniziato a bere dall'attimo in cui si erano seduti ai tavoli, e adesso stavano trasformando l'intera sala in una deliziosa mistura di suoni, movimento e colore.  
Aveva perso Loki nella sala... di nuovo. Uno avrebbe pensato che la sua pelle blu lo avrebbe fatto risaltare di più, ma no, non era quel tipo di festa. Alla fine prese qualcosa e chiacchierò con Janet - come promesso - e tornò indietro a sedere con Drongo, Hatchet e le ragazze. Bene, e le Fate, perché il tavolo era ovviamente il 'Tavolo delle Fate' a quel punto. Babba Queen sembrava perfettamente divertita anche senza che Thor fosse li a mostrare i suoi grandi sorrisi verso di lei, perciò Tony non era troppo preoccupato. Neppure lo sguardo calcolatore che passò sulla sala lo rese troppo inquieto. Ovviamente era venuta a far sapere che non era qualcuno che doveva essere trascurato o dimenticato.  
Pilzskin si arrampicò sullo schienale della sua sedia per appendersi alla sua spalla circa due secondi dopo che si era seduto, ma Tony prese semplicemente qualche pezzo di cibo a caso dal tavolo e glie lo diede.  
"Non sono il tuo animaletto," brontolò lo gnomo.  
"Stai appollaiato sulla mia spalla li, amico, solo per tua informazione. E se non vuoi stuzzichini..."  
Pilzskin afferrò con la mano prima che potesse tirarlo via, infine prendendo il cibo offerto.  
"Non ho detto questo," disse. "Solo non voglio che tu ti faccia delle idee."  
"Annotato," rise Tony. Annuì alle altre Fate, alcune di loro erano verdi quasi come Juyu e Bee, mentre alcune di loro erano bianche e minuscole, e svolazzavano sopra al tavolo. Oh, quelli dovevano essere folletti, lo sapeva. Alcuni dei sorrisi che ebbe erano solo un pochino inquietanti, ma sembravano in generale amichevoli, perciò Tony sorrise di rimando senza timore.  
Vide con la coda dell'occhio che Babba Queen stava guardandolo, ma era piuttosto sicuro che non avrebbe dovuto rivolgersi a lei se non avesse iniziato una conversazione. Lei sembrava il tipo che non amava essere interrotta quando stava osservando silenziosamente gli altri.  
"Hai invitato solo gli Avengers fra i tuoi amici umani?" chiese Juyu.  
"Bene, Rhodey non è un Avenger ed è qui, così come Pepper ed Happy." pensò alla cosa per un attimo. "Letteralmente non ho altri amici umani."  
"E il dottor Ahlgren?" chiese Hatchet. "Pensavo lo avrei visto qui stasera."  
"Perché dovrei invitare il mio medico?" chiese di rimando Tony, guardando verso di lui.  
"Se non era per lui, non sarei stato in grado di salvare Bee dalle sue ferite," disse semplicemente Hatchet.  
"Non l'ho incontrato," disse Bee. "Dovrei. Conosce meglio i miei intestini che me."  
"Quello era non necessariamente descrittivo," disse Tony, mentre Juyu ridacchiava accanto a lui.  
"E' certamente uno degli umani più affascinanti che io abbia mai incontrato," disse Hatchet.  
Tony lo guardò per un attimo, pensandoci.  
"Aspetta, è qualcosa del tipo gratitudine o vuoi solo portarlo a letto?" chiese. Juyu grugnì, Bee alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Hatchet semplicemente sollevò uno dei suoi sottili sopraccigli.  
"Era sicuro," rifletté Hatchet. "Se mai lo facessi, sarebbe di certo sulla lista," gli disse. Tony piegò la testa confuso, non sicuro di come rispondere alla cosa.  
"Mm," Drongo mormorò, fissandolo, sembrando positivamente pensieroso. "Hatchet, credo che Stark non sappia realmente che tu non partecipi ai piaceri carnali."  
"Aspetta, cosa? Come... per nulla? Perché non lo sapevo?" chiese Tony.  
"Come può essere una novità per te?" chiese Juyu. "Loki ci ha detto ripetutamente che non è interessato in quelle cose."  
"Beh, si, ma sembrava il non interessato a... una botta e via o all'adulterio," disse Tony. "Voi dovete dirmi le cose, andiamo!"  
Hatchet sembrò sia incredibilmente divertito e leggermente incredulo quando Tony guardò di nuovo verso di lui.  
"Okay, mm, ti ho appena insultato?" non era del tutto sicuro.  
Hatchet sorrise taglientemente e svuotò il suo bicchiere. "No!"  
"Bene, allora andiamo avanti. Vi piace la festa? E voi due potete bere quello?" chiese quando si accorse che le ragazze stavano avevano senz'altro vino elfico nei loro bicchieri.  
"Ancora, posso sapere come sparare ad un tizio da..."  
"Va bene, va bene, ipocrisia, afferrato. "Sto zitto. Ubriacatevi, farò delle foto, e poi vi prenderò in giro domani."  
"Sei una persona orribile," affermò Juyu mentre sorseggiava dal suo bicchiere.  
"Se ti accorgi della cosa solo ora, ragazzi, ho delle notizie per te."  
"Agh, solo... non puoi trovarti Loki e trascinarlo in un bagno per fare sesso inappropriato con lui e lasciarmi stare?"  
Drongo e Hatchet risero abbastanza forte da attirare l'attenzione di alcuni dei tavoli vicini su di loro. Pilzskin stava ridacchiando sulla sua spalla. Tony sollevò la mano al cuore per mostrare falsa offesa mentre Juyu sogghignava.  
"Sono orripilato. Sconvolto anche," disse. "Ma è davvero un ottima idea." tamburellò le dita sul tavolo e si alzò, mettendo giù lo gnomo sul tavolo prima che cadesse.  
Hatchet gli fischiò e sorrise rumorosamente mentre Tony andava via dal tavolo, non sorprendentemente. Non cercò di trovare Loki subito, perché gli serviva del coraggio liquido per farlo. Non sarebbe stato facile convincere Loki che era una buona idea, perché davvero non lo era. Non che le cattive idee scoraggiassero mai Tony da qualcosa.  
Trovò Barton e Bucky al bar. Davvero non aveva idea di come i due stessero insieme, ma sembravano abbastanza amichevoli mentre erano li.  
"Bene salve," li salutò mentre ordinava un doppio whiskey. "Vi godete la festa?"  
"Ho appena visto una Ironette che si strofinava su una ragazza elfo blu," disse Barton con uno sguardo stupefatto sul viso.  
"Sono piuttosto sicuro che Natasha sia appena stata avvicinata da un paio di fratelli elfi," aggiunse Bucky.  
"Wow," annuì Tony, prosciugando il suo drink. "Bene, io sto per cercare di farmi una sveltina con il mio amato principe, perciò..."  
"Buon per te," rise Bucky nel suo bicchiere. Barton gemette come fosse stato torturato.  
"Agh, non mi serviva saperlo!" si lamentò, seppellendo il viso nelle braccia sopra al bar. "Perché me lo dovevi dire?"  
Tony si sentì ridicolmente compiaciuto con se stesso mentre si allontanava dal bar. Bucky sollevò il suo bicchiere in gesto di congratulazioni e sorrise anche un poco. A Tony stava seriamente iniziando a piacere il ragazzo.  
"Ehi, Barton," si girò un ultima volta.  
"Per l'amore di tutto ciò che è sacro, piantala di parlare, Stark," lo avvisò Barton.  
"Avrai i tuoi pupazzetti, uccellino," gli disse. "Ed i tuoi stupidi archi giocattolo."  
"Che Cosa?"  
"Non sei più un agente dello SHIELD, quindi puoi avere il tuo merchandising." Tony fece spallucce e girò la schiena a loro di nuovo. "Parla a Pepper!" gli disse di nuovo.  
Sentì Barton fare un "woo!" di vittoria dietro di se. Oh, le piccole cose.  
Gli servirono circa tre minuti per trovare Loki, e altri cinque di inappropriati sussurri sopra le righe prima di essere trascinato fuori dalla sala da lui. Loki arrapato mentre era un po' incazzato non era una delle sue fantasie più segrete. Giudicando dalla stretta che Loki aveva su di lui, sarebbe stato fottuto contro un muro molto presto. Gli mandava un delizioso brivido lungo la schiena.  
Ed ehi, guarda un poco, c'era una Ironette che si strofinava su un elfo blu. Ma Tony a malapena li vide, perché la sua mente era focalizzata solo su una cosa ed una sola.  
"Dannazione, ti amo," riuscì a dire. Il suo respiro gli era stato tolto quando la sua schiena aveva urtato il muro di piastrelle, ma non si sarebbe lamentato. Gli occhi rossi di Loki sembravano più scuri che mai, bagnati di lussuria, accesi da dentro. Erano ipnotici.  
"Mi adorerai quando avrò finito con te," tuonò Loki nel suo orecchio mentre premeva il suo corpo più vicino. Tony tirò indietro la testa e rise, perché lo faceva già.  
***


	100. 100 Epilogo

_  
"Oh Norne, Ho danzato," gemette Loki l'attimo che si svegliò.  
"Si, lo hai fatto," Stark rise mentre rotolava per baciarlo sulle labbra. Doveva essere la prima volta che si svegliava prima di Loki. Il vino elfico lo rendeva sempre incredibilmente sonnolento. Loki si strofinò gli occhi e si tolse i capelli arruffati dalla faccia. Quando infine aprì gli occhi vide che Stark lo stava guardando, poggiato su un gomito, il viso luminoso di divertimento e caldo di affetto. Era forse strano, ma Loki poteva ancora essere sorpreso, vedendo l'amore nel suo sguardo.  
"Hai danzato con gli elfi," iniziò a listare Stark. "E con Hatchet, poi con alcune Fate, con Juyu, Gerd... poi Thor e Fandral."  
"Agh."  
"Ma quella era più una danza di gruppo," disse Stark con un sorriso. "Ho assolutamente tutto sul mio StarkPhone."  
Loki tirò l'uomo ridente giù per un bacio più lungo e profondo. Stark era troppo felice per lamentarsi, seppellendo la mano nei capelli di Loki e scivolando completamente sopra di lui. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto nel passato, che sentire il peso di un mortale lo avrebbe fatto stare coi piedi per terra come fosse le fondamenta del mondo, non avrebbe solo riso, no avrebbe affermato di aver visto la vera follia. Eppure... desiderava che Stark fosse anche più pesante, solo per sentire la sua presenza, il calore del suo corpo, anche di più.  
"Ma non ho danzato con te," disse Loki quando si divisero. "Un tale grave errore."  
Stark sorrise ancora, e non fece cenno a rotolare via da Loki. "La nostra danza è stata un po' diversa e più privata."  
Oh, si, Stark era un po' troppo consunto dopo il loro rapido rotolarsi per divertirsi a danzare. Non che Loki si sentisse cattivo per la cosa. Era stata una sporca idea di Stark in primo luogo, voler essere violato, duramente e velocemente, così vicino ai loro ospiti importanti, a malapena nascosto e con il pericolo di essere scoperti. Aveva dato a Loki così tante idee per il futuro. Non poteva aspettare di sorprenderlo con mani vaganti nei posti meno opportuni. Se Stark voleva essere senza vergogna, Loki poteva provvedere.  
"E' stato un po' diverso essere con te in quel modo... una buona differenza comunque," disse Stark e servì un attimo a Loki per comprendere che parlava della sua pelle Jotun.  
"Non era la prima volta che mi toccavi in quella forma," gli ricordò Loki, sebbene sapesse cosa voleva dire Stark. Voleva solo sentirglielo dire. Il brillio negli occhi di Stark gli diceva che sapeva cosa stesse facendo Loki.  
"Sei un po' più freddo, anche il tuo cazzo," disse sottovoce Stark, i suoi occhi che scendevano sulle labbra di Loki per un attimo, poi di nuovo ai suoi occhi. "Rendeva la sensazione di te anche più... dominante. Deve essere stato piuttosto dannatamente bello anche per te."  
"Oh, eri bollente dentro, Stark," gli disse Loki, facendo correre le mani giù lungo la schiena di Stark, scavando con le dita. "Così stretto e così incredibilmente caldo..." non c'era nulla a cui Loki poteva compararlo.  
Stark mormorò e si chinò per baciare il mento di Loki, poi il suo collo.  
"Dunque cosa ti ha reso così selvaggio?" chiese. "Il modo in cui siamo sgattaiolati via per una sporca sveltina nel bagno..."  
"Non siamo esattamente sgattaiolati andandocene," gli ricordò Loki, abbassando le mani sul didietro di Stark per afferrarlo fermamente.   
"O il modo in cui ti sentivo?"  
Loki considerò la risposta mentre iniziavano a muoversi un poco, solo un po' di frizione per elevare il basso battito di desiderio che si stava costruendo fra loro.  
"Vuoi sapere quanto ti desidero?" chiese infine. "Quanto sono assetato e affamato di te?"  
Gli occhi di Stark si oscurarono di lussuria, ovviamente gli piaceva sentirlo. Perciò Loki continuò, le sue labbra che si curvavano un poco mentre le parole scivolavano fuori.  
"Vuoi sapere quanto ti bramo?" chiese, ruotando le anche in alto di nuovo. "Quanto mi infuochi? Quanto goda del tuo piacere?"  
"Oh, cazzo, le cose che la tua voce mi fa," disse Stark e catturò le labbra di Loki in un bacio di nuovo, più bollente dei precedenti. Loki allargò le gambe di più per far scivolare Stark fra di esse e continuò a far scorrere le mani su e giù per il suo corpo. Lui gemette quando le loro labbra si mossero. Nessuno dei due si era preoccupato di indossare abiti per la notte, perciò i loro uccelli nudi si toccavano senza alcuna barriera a separarli.  
Stark tirò un po' indietro la testa per poterlo guardare.  
"Vuoi che ti...?" le sue parole si affievolirono e lui semplicemente mormorò di piacere invece di finire la domanda, ma Loki sapeva cosa voleva dire.  
"No," sospirò, tirando Stark di nuovo vicino, mordendolo e baciando la sua bocca fra le parole. "Resta. Così. Solo così. Solo in questo modo."  
Loki si era svegliato semi eretto ed era già sulla via del completamento, non aveva pazienza per le lunghe preparazioni. Stark annuì, sigillò le loro labbra ancora in un bacio mordente ed iniziò a muovere le anche con maggiore intento.  
Gli arti di Loki erano ancora piacevolmente caldi dal sonno e stava diventando anche più caldo adesso che era coperto con il corpo di Stark. Il sudore brillava sulla pelle di entrambi, rendeva lo scivolio dei loro corpi molto più liscio, il profumo dell'eccitazione nell'aria così forte. Il corpo di Loki vibrava di piacere.  
"Ti ho già detto quanto mi piace quando ti svegli di buon umore?" gli chiese Stark, un po' senza fiato. "Bene, e quando ti svegli arrapato. O entrambe le cose."  
"Se puoi ancora parlare così tanto non stiamo facendo qualcosa nel modo giusto," gli disse Loki, poi agganciò una gamba attorno a Stark e rapidamente rotolò al contrario, inchiodandolo al materasso e cavalcando la sua vita. Le sue anche si erano a malapena fermate, il suo ritmo non si era modificato per nulla. Stark si aggrappò alle sue anche con entrambe le mani e gemette forte, ovviamente di piacere. Amava il modo in cui Loki poteva muoversi sopra di lui, non era un segreto. Non era neppure un segreto quanto a Loki piacesse. I loro uccelli stavano bagnandosi fra di loro dal fluido che colava dalle gonfie estremità.  
Nulla poteva compararsi al lasciarsi andare completamente al loro desiderio, arrendendo i loro corpi uno all'altro, ma c'era qualcosa di eccezionalmente eccitante riguardo momenti come quello, quando erano così completamente sopraffatti dalla voglia che non potevano fare altro che contorcersi e strofinarsi, cacciare il loro piacere senza raffinatezza o pensiero cosciente. La mente di Loki si sentiva ottenebrata. Era ridotto ai suoi istinti di base, dipendente dal calore, dal profumo e dai rumori. Quelli erano i momenti in cui poteva davvero lasciarsi andare. Non pensava o fingeva, non cercava neppure di comporsi.  
I suoi gemiti raggiunsero una nuova altezza quando il suo seme infine si sparse sulla pelle di Stark. Il suo corpo tremava di piacere, ma non smise di muoversi, continuò le rotazioni rapide e pesanti delle anche, dando a Stark quello che gli serviva per seguirlo sopra all'orlo, facendolo gemere, senza fiato e gutturalmente. Era stato rapido, primitivo, sgraziato e completamente glorioso.  
Cadde di nuovo giù sopra a Stark per baciarlo di nuovo, non soddisfatto fino a che le sue labbra piene furono profondamente rosse e gonfie. Stark giacque sotto di lui, il suo corpo rilassato e saziato, il suo viso che non mostrava altro che appagamento. Era una delle viste preferite di Loki.  
"Doccia?" chiese con un sorriso quando Loki infine gli permise di usare la bocca per parlare.  
"Oh, si," convenne Loki mentre guardava giù al casino che si stava asciugando fra loro.  
***  
Loki stava ancora asciugandosi i capelli con l'asciugamano, ma Stark stava già passando da un display olografico ad un altro. E-mail, giornali, canali delle notizie, stava cercando qualcosa o controllando delle cose. Loki si lasciò cadere accanto a lui sul divano, e tirò l'asciugamano bagnato sulla poltrona accanto a lui.  
"Mi piacciono i tuoi riccioli," disse Stark senza dare un occhiata nella sua direzione. Loki sbuffò e passò le dita fra i suoi capelli, lisciando un po' le onde.  
"Eri pronto ad addormentarti nella doccia, cosa ti ha svegliato così bene adesso?" chiese Loki.  
"Bene, mi sono ricordato di controllare le reazioni alla nostra piccola conferenza stampa sono state," disse Stark.  
"Dunque, qual è il verdetto?"  
"Controverso," disse Stark, tirando fuori alcune altre finestre. "O ci amano o ci odiano. Nessuno sembra indifferente."  
"Come atteso quindi," concluse Loki.  
"Per buona parte," annuì Stark. Le riprese iniziarono a scorrere su uno degli schermi, mostrando loro due in piedi davanti alle telecamere e ai fotografi. Loki era piuttosto irritato dal modo in cui continuavano a gridare loro domande. Non mostrando un grammo di rispetto. Loki sapeva esattamente cosa voleva dire loro, ma il modo in cui continuavano a gridare, chiedendo di sapere chi fosse Loki, semplicemente lo faceva arrabbiare. E non lo chiedevano neppure a lui, continuavano a guardare a Stark, come se Loki non fosse in grado di rispondere alle domande da solo. Forse era della rabbia rimasta e del risentimento relativo ai suoi anni passati ad essere ignorato in presenza di Thor, o semplicemente solo la maleducazione insolente, ma era comunque piuttosto contento della sua reazione.  
"Forse posso rispondere meglio a quella domanda," disse Loki sullo schermo, attirando l'attenzione su di se. Stark si girò per guardarlo ugualmente, ma Loki non gli diede modo di parlare. Lo strinse forte, tirandolo contro il suo corpo e catturò le sue labbra in un bacio scabroso.  
"Stiamo molto bene insieme," commentò Stark mentre guardavano se stessi baciarsi sullo schermo.  
Loki mormorò concordando. I colori dei loro abiti si combinavano perfettamente ed il contrasto fra la pelle leggermente abbronzata di Stark e il Blu Jotun di Loki era sorprendente.  
Il Loki sullo schermo si ritrasse da Stark e si girò a sorridere tagliente a tutti gli umani che li guardavano.  
"Tutte le altre domande riceveranno risposta in una data futura," disse poi amabilmente a tutti loro.  
"Muoiono dalla voglia di sapere chi sei," disse Stark, spingendo il display che mostrava le riprese di loro due sullo sfondo e mostrandogli la sua cartella di posta in arrivo.  
"Lo so," sorrise ampiamente Loki.  
"Sei una tale diva," disse Stark mentre si girava a guardarlo. "Mi piace."  
Loki semplicemente rise e tornò a lisciarsi i capelli un poco.  
"Ma onestamente," continuò Stark dopo un momento. "Ieri era l'opportunità perfetta per presentarti. Perché non farlo?"  
"Voglio controllare quello che sanno e come hanno avuto quelle informazioni," gli disse Loki. "Quando mi intr... bene mi reintrodurrò, non accadrà fra irritanti flash nei miei occhi davanti a detestabili umani che mi urlano contro."  
"Quella per te è la stampa," Stark fece spallucce. "Vuoi usare un intervista intima?"  
"Non ancora," scosse il capo Loki. "Una dichiarazione ufficiale basterà, oltre a quello che abbiamo detto loro li, dovranno continuare a tirare a indovinare."  
"Li farà ancor più curiosi," disse Stark.  
"Lo so," sorrise Loki.  
"Sei bravo in queste cose."  
"Lo so."  
Fu il turno di Stark di ridere, ma poi chiuse tutti i display e si girò di nuovo verso Loki.  
"Devo preoccuparmi degli intrighi di cui apparentemente non mi ai informato?" chiese. C'era qualcosa di strano nel suo tono e servì un attimo a Loki per collocarlo. Stark stava scherzando solo a metà.  
"Non ho segreti con te," gli disse Loki, il suo tono che diveniva più serio ugualmente.  
"No, lo so," disse Stark senza esitazione. "Ma anche non sempre vai nei dettagli."  
Loki si aggrottò. "Non so cosa..."  
"Come quando mi hai tagliato fuori mentre eri sull' Helicarrier. O come quando non hai neppure menzionato cos'era che Natasha ti ha detto o ti ha dato alla festa."  
Loki si leccò le labbra. "Lo avrei menzionato," disse a Stark, la sua voce che scendeva di volume.  
"Bene," disse Stark, sembrando per nulla convinto. Loki contemplò cosa dire. Non doveva pensare a quali parole usare con Stark da molto tempo. Era sconcertante doverlo fare di nuovo.  
"Cap è venuto da me ieri sera, mentre eri sulla pista da ballo," disse Stark di nuovo prima che Loki potesse rispondergli. "Mi ha detto che infine a potuto notare che tu sei cambiato. Non avevo il cuore di dirgli che erano stronzate. Sarebbe anche stato controproducente."  
"Cosa?" chiese Loki, qualcosa di più freddo che gli stringeva il cuore. Stark lo guardò.  
"No, aspetta, non sto dicendo la cosa correttamente," disse. C'era ancora una ruga sul suo viso, ma le sue sembianze si addolcirono significativamente. "Voglio dire, si sei cambiato, ma ci sono cose che rimarranno sempre le stesse. Tu stai complottando. So che stai complottando, e non mi dici riguardo cosa."  
Loki aprì la bocca subito per parlare, ma Stark alzò una mano e continuò.  
"So che hai buone intenzioni, le migliori intenzioni. Credo al 100% a questo, non ho alcun dubbio. Ma le tue buone intenzioni tendono a esploderti in faccia. Amerei aiutarti a prevenirlo, ma non mi lasci farlo. Perciò dimmi, cosa diavolo devo fare di tutto questo?"  
Loki guardò di nuovo a lui per un lungo istante poi sbuffò e sorrise.  
"Così osservatore," commentò.  
"Ti conosco," disse Stark.  
"Si, mi conosci," convenne Loki, guardando giù le sue mani, forzandole ad aprirsi. Stark scivolò più vicino e un attimo dopo aveva la mano sul viso di Loki, il suo pollice gli accarezzava la mascella, facendolo guardare di nuovo su.  
"Solo parlami," disse Stark senza alcuna traccia di rabbia o anche irritazione. Loki aveva la forte necessità di baciarlo.  
"Lo sai perché ti ho tagliato fuori sull'Helicarrier," gli disse Loki.  
"Si," disse Stark, allontanandosi da lui e appoggiandosi sul divano. "Penso che fosse una questione di stronzate relative alla negazione plausibile. Presumo che risponda alla domanda relativa agli affari che avevi con Romanoff."  
Loki non negò ne confermò la cosa, perché avrebbe negato l'aspetto relativo alla 'plausibilità'. L'agente Romanoff era stata cooperativa con le informazioni, ma anche riservata. Loki non sapeva se la lista dei nomi arrivasse da Fury stesso o solo da Romanoff, entrambe le possibilità erano più che probabili. Non gli importava davvero. Sapeva ora chi erano i membri del consiglio, solo questo importava.  
La ragione per cui Loki voleva vendicarsi era l'attacco alla residenza di Stark, ma sia Fury che Romanoff apparentemente erano più che felici di avvantaggiarsi della volontà di Loki di liberarsi di quel problema. Il consiglio aveva fatto un patto con The Other, perciò non c'era dubbio nella mente di Loki che lo SHIELD li volesse eliminare, e ovviamente in un modo che non potesse essere riportato a loro. Ora Loki aveva tutte le informazioni che gli servivano per farlo, aveva anche deciso il modo migliore di già. Ma Stark non doveva essere parte di una cosa simile. Non quel tipo di omicidio a sangue freddo che Loki era già pronto a commettere.  
"Non voglio che tu faccia il lavoro sporco per me," gli disse fermamente Stark. "O che tu sia il mio fottuto capro espiatorio."   
"Non è quello che è."  
"Allora che cos'è?"  
Loki sospirò. "Tu non capisci."  
"Allora fammi capire, perché non mi piace! Non voglio che tu faccia cose dietro alle mie spalle, o per proteggermi da verità scomode."  
"Ma lo faccio!" gli disse fermamente Loki.  
"No, a farsi fottere. Quelle sono stronzate. Siamo in tutto questo insieme, dannazione, anche quando c'è il caos o il sangue e la morte," Stark si alzò dal divano per stare in piedi davanti a Loki, le sue sopracciglia rabbiose ora. "Non puoi semplicemente decidere quello che posso o non posso sapere al riguardo. Tu non puoi!"  
"Non lascerò che il tuo amore per me ti trascini giù!" disse Loki alzando un poco la voce.  
"Che Cosa?"  
"Non lascerò che il tuo cuore si oscuri di più." disse Loki. "Non permetterò a me stesso di rovinare la bella persona che sei."  
Stark fu sbalordito per un attimo, ma si riprese subito.  
"Io non sono..."  
"Lo sei, per me tu lo sei," disse Loki prima che Stark potesse negarlo. Si alzò per avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui. "Camminiamo la stessa via, si, ma devi permettermi di lasciarti nella luce a volte quando io vado nel profondo delle ombre."  
"Non puoi decidere qualcosa di simile per me."  
"Forse no, ma lo farò comunque," disse Loki con un lieve sorriso. "Da questa cosa devi lasciare che io ti protegga."  
"Cosa? Proteggermi da cosa? Te?!"  
"Si," convenne semplicemente Loki. "Lo hai detto tu stesso. Alcune cose non cambieranno mai di me, ma allo stesso tempo ci sono cose che non voglio cambiare di te."  
"E come si suppone che io ti protegga... se vai senza di me?" chiese Stark. Loki gli si avvicinò, sporgendosi per mettere la mano sulla nuca di Stark. Dopo un attimo si sporse avanti fino a che le loro fronti si toccarono.  
"Non mi devi proteggere da tutto, amore," gli disse Loki. "Posso avere altri che mi proteggono quando tu non puoi." Come Hatchet, ma non dovette dirlo a voce a Stark.  
"Odio davvero questa cosa," disse Stark, sporgendosi ad afferrare le anche di Loki con entrambe le mani. "Davvero io..." prese un respiro profondo e premette la fronte più forte contro quella di Loki, essendo visibilmente in lotta con se stesso.  
Ma aveva già compreso, e fu il motivo per cui rimase in silenzio. Loki non poteva lasciarsi alle spalle o liberarsi di qualcosa che era così profondamente parte della sua natura. E per quanto Stark negasse la sua bontà, il suo altruismo, innato spirito nobile, e non poteva liberarsi di quella sua luce quanto Loki non poteva liberarsi della sua oscurità.  
Era lieto di non dover caricare sulle spalle di Stark il fatto di essere il solo che poteva far si che Loki volesse tornare indietro da quegli angoli oscuri della sua mente. Alcuni anni prima era il solo, la sola ragione, ma adesso era solo il più forte dei fari che Loki teneva accanto al suo cuore.  
"Voglio che tu ti fidi di me," gli chiese Loki. Non supplicò ne pregò, ma quasi.  
"Devo quindi fidarmi del fatto che non farai nulla di troppo cattivo dietro alle mie spalle allora," disse dopo un attimo Stark. Loki si tirò indietro da lui per poterlo guardare in viso.  
"Devi fidarti che non farò del male ad alcuno che non lo meriti," gli disse Loki. "Questa è la sola promessa che ti posso fare, che non spargerò sangue innocente mai più."  
Ma avrebbe sparso il sangue di quelli che erano colpevoli e lo avrebbe sparso generosamente.  
Dopo qualche attimo Stark annuì. Loki non resistette alla tentazione di baciarlo stavolta. Gli scaldò il cuore quando Stark accolse le sue labbra come faceva sempre.  
"Perciò, non mi devi confessare null'altro?" chiese Stark quando si separarono. "Nessun piano, intrigo o informazione che dovrei sapere? Sono quasi certo che questa sia la tua apertura qui, lo sai, per ripulirti."  
Loki fece una pausa, pensandoci.  
"Bene..."  
"Oh, lo sapevo, cos'è?" chiese Stark con un sospiro. La sua reazione fece sorridere Loki.  
"Nulla di simile, prometto," disse Loki mentre afferrava la mano di Stark per tirarlo di nuovo sul divano.  
"Fuori che venga."  
"Ho anche avuto una conversazione con Babba Queen ieri notte," gli disse Loki.  
"Dal tuo tono presumo non fossero solo chiacchiere."  
"Per nulla," disse Loki. "Sembri piacerle molto."  
"Sono molto piacevole," annuì Stark.  
"Continuava a suggerire quanto fosse sfortunato che tu sia mortale," disse Loki.  
"Ehm... non è una specie di minaccia?" chiese Stark.  
"Non nel modo in cui lo diceva," Loki scosse il capo. "Era più un suggerimento... per riparare alla debolezza."  
Stark comprese subito cosa significava, perché il suo viso passò attraverso una serie di varie emozioni in pochi secondi.  
"Okay, prima di tutto non andare in giro cercando di 'riparare' alla mia mortalità senza parlarne prima con me," disse.  
"Non lo avrei fatto," insistette Loki. "Lo ha proposto lei. Penso che abbia visto le possibilità di quello che tu potresti fare per le Fate di Midgard e in altri luoghi se rimanessi in giro più a lungo."  
"Loki..."  
"Non ho acconsentito a nulla," disse Loki. "Ma sta...Tony, non abbiamo discusso la cosa a lungo, ma... potrebbe essere la soluzione..."  
"No, non una soluzione," lo interruppe Stark. "Perché non è un problema che deve essere risolto. O qualcosa che sia sbagliato in me e debba essere aggiustato."  
"Allora possibilità," corresse Loki. "Od Opportunità."  
"Non so se voglio," scosse il capo Stark.  
Loki inghiottì e tenne un tono neutro. "Dovresti pensare alla cosa di più e a lungo, credo."  
"Penso che tu dovresti pesare alla cosa di più," replicò Stark. "Perché vedi solo i vantaggi."  
Loki resistette all'urgenza di sbuffare, perché Stark non l'avrebbe presa così bene. "E' difficile non farlo," disse invece.  
"Davvero pensi che un pugno di anni siano sufficienti per decidere se vuoi che io resti attorno per secoli? O millenni? Perché è una cosa a lungo termine e c'è questo."  
Loki non sapeva se essere insultato o solo incredulo.  
"Dubiti che io ti voglia ancora in una decade o un secolo?" chiese.  
Sorprendentemente, Stark scosse la testa.  
"Non è di te che dubito," disse. "Tu sei vecchio. Tu sai come vivere in questo modo. Io so che mi amerai anche fra un secolo da ora o svariati secoli, così come ancora ami Thor, e tua madre e Hatchet."  
Oh..."Allora dubiti del tuo amore per me allora."  
"No!" protestò subito Stark. "No, non quello... solo dubito di tutto il resto che io sono. "Sono nato come una farfalla, e se non fossi tale? Cosa diverrei se mi fosse dato più tempo?"  
Loki si sporse a toccare di nuovo il suo viso.  
"Una fenice," gli disse.  
"Andiamo," Stark grugnì.  
"Davvero," disse Loki sinceramente. "Dandoti più tempo, diventerai costante, eterno o cambierai, cambierai di continuo. E io penso che sappiamo entrambi cosa sia più probabile."  
"E se cambiassi in peggio?" chiese Stark, chiaramente dando voce al suo dubbio maggiore. "E se guardare tutti quelli che conosco invecchiare, avvizzire, e morire mi facesse impazzire?"  
"Nessuna grande mente è mai esistita senza un tocco di follia," quotò Loki. Stark sorrise un poco, probabilmente riconoscendo le parole. "E se cambierai tu, cambierò anche io. La Stagnazione non è nella nostra natura."  
"E se non potessi gestirlo?" chiese Stark.  
"Dimentichi l'altro lato," gli disse Loki. "Potresti vedere il tuo mondo cambiare, essere quello che lo farà diventare migliore. Conosco i tuoi piani, perché stai facendo lavorare così duramente la tua azienda sulla tecnologia che hai copiato dalla Iron Mage. Non vuoi solo difendere questo mondo, ma vuoi essere certo che diventi il migliore possibile. Se rimarrai vivo potrai assicurarti che accada, personalmente. E gli amici che perderai lasceranno questo mondo sapendo che tu rimarrai anche quando loro non potranno. Se avranno dei figli sapranno che sarai li a vegliare su di loro. Avrai la possibilità di raggiungere molto di più che lasciare indietro un eredità."  
Le labbra di Stark si curvarono un poco. "Sembrava un pochino preparata."  
"Posso aver pensato alle argomentazioni un paio di volte," disse Loki.  
"Buone argomentazioni," ammise sommessamente Stark.  
"E io non dovrò vivere senza di te," gli disse Loki, ugualmente sotto voce. Stark lo guardò con un misto di tristezza, colpevolezza e un po' di irritazione. "Non l'ho detto per farti sentire colpevole. E' solo la verità."  
Stark sospirò. "Lo so... Dannazione, non lo so, Loki. Davvero non lo so."  
Loki spinse fermamente giù le parole che volevano uscirgli. La sua parte più egoista voleva spingere, voleva evidenziare come se Stark fosse rimasto mortale non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di vedere realmente Juyu e Bee crescere, per quella che era la loro giovane età comparata ai quasi 200 anni che avevano davanti. Ma non lo disse, perché poteva essere un imbroglione, un ingannatore dalla lingua d'argento, ma non avrebbe usato l'amore e la colpa come armi, non contro Stark. Se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe stato l'inizio della fine per loro. Era comunque difficile, immensamente difficile, non usare gli attrezzi che erano a portata di mano per ottenere quello che voleva.  
Prese un respiro profondo e spinse via l'urgenza anche più fermamente.  
"Loki," lo chiamò Stark. "Sei andato via per un attimo."  
"Abbiamo lunghi anni per prendere questa decisione," disse Loki, ma il suo sorriso era un po' stanco e Stark certamente se ne accorse. "Non c'è ragione di aver fretta."  
"Sei già sicuro," disse Stark piegando la testa in riflessione. "Sai già che lo vuoi."  
"Non ho alcun dubbio," rispose Loki.  
"Potresti annoiarti."  
"Mai," sorrise ampiamente Loki, un po' più onestamente stavolta.  
"Forse non oggi, domani, o fra qualche anno, ma infine," disse Stark con convinzione.  
"Se io mi annoiassi - non di te, ovviamente - ma del regno stesso o dell'umanità in generale, allora forse sarebbe il giorno in cui dovremmo avventurarci di nuovo fuori nell'universo."  
"Semplicemente prendere l'equipaggio e andarcene?" chiese Stark.  
"Perché no?" Loki si strinse nelle spalle.  
Stark lo guardò per un altro lungo momento. Loki non poteva neppure immaginare che cosa gli passava per la mente.  
"Dammi tempo," chiese allora Stark, chiudendo gli occhi e strofinandosi il viso. "Non è facile riuscire a farmi entrare in testa la semplice quantità di tempo che mi sarebbe data e cosa vorrebbe dire."  
Loki si chinò più vicino per baciarlo sulla fronte.  
"Aspetterò," disse. Poi prese la mano di Stark e lo tirò su dal divano. "Adesso andiamo, fai colazione con me."  
Stark non protestò.  
***  
Il resto dell'equipaggio stava già mangiando a tavola. Erano i soli che erano rimasti a casa di Stark dopo il banchetto. Ed era buona cosa, perché Loki non era dell'umore per avere la compagnia di nessun'altro. Gli altri dovevano avere intuito che avevano avuto una pesante discussione alle spalle, perché tutti i loro argomenti di conversazione erano quasi ridicolmente leggeri.  
Hatchet sapeva dell'offerta di Babba Queen, perciò i suoi occhi erano un po' più interrogativi, ma Loki semplicemente scosse la testa e mormorò 'dopo' a lui, evitando la conversazione solo un po' più a lungo. Loki voleva dimenticare la conversazione solo un po' più a lungo interamente, ma continuava a infastidire la sua mente. Non era che Stark avesse detto no. Gli serviva solo tempo per considerare tutti gli aspetti, comprensibile, davvero. Loki era quasi certo che anche se fossero serviti alcuni anni, alla fine Stark avrebbe acconsentito. Quando la sua nuova tecnologia fosse stata pronta e installata avrebbe compreso quanto lavoro c'era ancora da fare, quanto Midgard sarebbe sempre stata in pericolo e avrebbe avuto bisogno di difensori, allora avrebbe acconsentito. Era un tale altruista. Avrebbe messo da parte i suoi sentimenti personali, non avrebbe dato peso al dolore inevitabile che sarebbe derivato dal perdere gli amici, e si sarebbe focalizzato su quanto fosse necessario. Quanto Midgard avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno di lui come inventore e come protettore. E forse avrebbe anche pensato a quanto Loki avesse bisogno di lui.  
Loki aveva promesso di vivere, anche senza di lui, e lo avrebbe fatto. Non sarebbe stato altro che solo, eppure immaginare un simile futuro lo faceva sentire in qualche modo svuotato. Non temeva che sarebbe divenuto pazzo, ma temeva che qualcosa in lui sarebbe irrevocabilmente cambiata, che il suono della sua risata o la forma del suo sorriso non sarebbero più sembrati veri. Temeva che sarebbe divenuto solo un ombra di se stesso. Non avrebbe detto nulla a Stark, per la stessa ragione per cui non aveva parlato delle ragazze quando avevano discusso. Stark avrebbe dovuto acconsentire di sua volontà, per suo desiderio a rimanere in quel mondo e al fianco di Loki. Forzarlo lo avrebbe reso amaro o risentito, e Loki non avrebbe mai voluto vedere una simile versione di lui.  
"Bene, non sembrate due raggi di sole," disse Juyu. "Pensavo sareste stati un po' più allegri dopo ieri notte."  
"O almeno sorridenti di compiaciuta soddisfazione," aggiunse Drongo.  
"E' successo qualcosa che non sappiamo?" chiese Bee. Il suo sguardo era - come sempre - più inquisitore di quello di sua sorella.  
"Bene, con la grande apparizione di Loki davanti alla stampa ieri, sembra che sia ora che voi ragazzi vi presentaste alla gente pubblicamente," disse semplicemente Stark.  
"Quanto è saggio?" chiese Drongo.  
"Prendete gli Avengers," spiegò Stark. "Sono del tutto pubblici, così la gente si fida di loro. Se non diamo loro nulla e li lasciamo immaginare, si creeranno le peggiori risposte e scenari possibili. Credetemi."  
"Quindi cosa suggerisci?" chiese Hatchet. "E avviso gentile, le persone tendono a considerarmi meno piacevole quanto più mi conoscono nella mia esperienza."  
"Si, bene questo è il motivo per cui ti serve buona pubblicità," disse Stark.  
"Questo è il motivo per cui dobbiamo controllare il flusso di informazioni," aggiunse Loki. "Dar loro qualcosa prima che vadano ad altre fonti, che poi dipingerebbero un quadro non favorevole di noi."  
"Esattamente," convenne Stark. "Loki intende fare una dichiarazione ufficiale riguardo se stesso, perciò ne aggiungeremo una per ciascuno di voi alla sua. Rendendole disponibili a tutti."  
"E cosa esattamente si suppone che ci mettiamo dentro?" chiese Juyu.  
"JARVIS?" suggerì Stark.  
"Tutti gli Avengers hanno un breve profilo pubblico, che contiene informazioni personali di base, come età, nazionalità e soprannomi noti. Include anche una breve biografia che da un chiaro quadro del loro passato, una vaga descrizione del loro addestramento, capacità ed abilità, e ovviamente i loro maggiori successi."  
"Bene, il mio sarà brevissimo," grugnì Juyu.  
"Sciocchezze. Difendere San Diego da un invasione aliena, sul posto," disse Stark con un sorriso.  
"Terrete le maggiori abilità segrete comunque, giusto?" chiese Hatchet.  
"Ovviamente," rispose Stark. "Specialmente le cose come i tuoi piccoli poteri di controllo mentale. Vogliamo il loro appetito, non dare via segreti importanti. JARVIS, inizia a preparare i profili di tutti."  
"Immediatamente, Signore."  
"Usa i nostri codici di equipaggio come alias," aggiunse Stark.  
"Vuole che listi Mastro Loki come 'Odinson' e includa la sua relazione con Thor?" chiese JARVIS.  
"Buona domanda," chiese Stark e guardò Loki.  
"Fratello adottivo," rispose Loki. "Ma no, non 'Odinson', davvero non voglio essere conosciuto con quel nome."  
"Qualche alternativa preferita?" chiese JARVIS.  
Loki pensò alla cosa per un attimo. Certamente non voleva usare 'Laufeyson' neppure. Era più che sufficiente doverlo usare ufficialmente nei Nove Regni se voleva trarre vantaggio del titolo che avrebbe ricevuto da Jötunheim.  
"E usare Friggarson?" chiese Hatchet. "Sono sicuro che tua Madre sarebbe contentissima."  
"Oppure potresti essere uno Stark," disse Stark.  
Loki si aggrottò e fece una smorfia. "Non sono tuo fratello."  
"Quella non è la sola ragione per cui la gente condivide un cognome," rispose Stark, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Servì un attimo a Loki per ricordare le usanze umane.  
"Oh," fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire dopo.  
"Perché no? 'Loki Stark', ha un suono fantastico," disse Stark.  
"Suona esattamente come 'Tony Stark'," commentò Juyu.  
"Si, come ho detto: Fantastico," sorrise Stark. "Voglio dire, andiamo. A) Io ti amo. assolutamente. Voglio dire... sono anche d'accordo alla ridicola relazione di codipendenza fra te e tuo fratello."  
"Non è..." Loki iniziò a protestare, ma Stark gli diede uno sguardo significativo, le sue sopracciglia sollevate fin quasi all'attaccatura dei capelli. "Vai avanti," sospirò Loki e ignorò i sogghigni e le risatine attorno al tavolo. Li avrebbe fatti pagare più tardi.  
"Dunque B) Fury avrà davvero un aneurisma quando lo sentirà," continuò Stark. "E C) Bene... ho intenzione di rimanerti appiccicato fino al giorno che morirò, quando questo accadrà."  
Il silenzio attorno al tavolo aveva una sensazione molto specificamente di anticipazione, per non menzionare che tutti gli occhi erano puntati su Loki. Si sentiva come se anche JARVIS fosse focalizzato su di lui.  
"Oh, va bene, scrivi 'Stark', JARVIS," disse dopo alcuni lunghi momenti, il suo tono sprezzante e insofferente apposta. Non fermò gli altri dallo scatenarsi in urla, evviva e fischi, o Hatchet dallo stritolarlo così forte che lo sentì fin nelle ossa.  
"Che sia chiaro, era la meno emozionante proposta nella storia," disse guardando a Stark, che stava ovviamente sorridendo come un folle.  
"L'hai amata," disse con totale sicurezza.  
"E niente gioielli o altri regali costosi comunque. Mi aspettavo di meglio da te, Stark" replicò Loki. Stark semplicemente sorrise di più e si chinò sul tavolo a baciarlo.  
"Ti darò qualcosa più tardi," promise.  
"Meglio che mi lasci senza fiato," sorrise Loki di rimando.  
"Sfida accettata," disse Stark, baciando via il sorriso dalle labbra di Loki.  
"Mi sento di dire che l'alcool non va molto bene con i miei cereali, ma andrò a rapinare il tuo armadio dei liquori," dichiarò Juyu alzandosi dal tavolo.  
"Prendo il vino elfico che ho nascosto in camera mia," disse Hatchet, saltando ugualmente dalla sedia.  
"Non penso che il mio pigiama sia adatto all'occasione," commentò Bee in modo distratto, poi tornò a mangiare dalla sua ciotola.  
"Prenderò qualcosa che vada meglio con il vino dei cereali alla cannella," disse Drongo, dirigendosi al frigorifero.  
"Questo è ridicolo," sbuffò Loki. Non aveva le parole giuste per esprimere quanto assurdo fosse stato quel mattino. Che china scivolosa emozionale era, si sentiva come se avesse già finito il giorno quando si arrivava agli stupidi sentimentalismi.  
Stark si chinò più vicino fino a che le loro spalle si toccarono e si girò a guardarlo ancora con un sorriso.  
"Si," convenne. "Ed è perfetto."  
Alcuni pericoli stavano certamente strisciando dietro all'orizzonte. Gli Jotnar potevano cambiare idea, lo SHIELD poteva rivoltarsi di nuovo contro di loro, il Titano Folle stava tessendo i suoi piani da qualche parte in una lontana galassia, e infine Loki avrebbe dovuto affrontare Odino. Eppure nessun pericolo vicino o lontano poteva toccarli in quel momento.  
Loki rise perché doveva concordare con Stark, era davvero perfetto, il loro tipo di perfezione. Un po' spezzata, un po' ammaccata, con cicatrici e spettrale, ma davvero a loro misura, vita costruita da sangue e ceneri, ma non avrebbe desiderato nulla di diverso.  
***  
_= FINE=_ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene ci siamo Dopo un anno intero questa storia è arrivata alla fine. E' stato un viaggio enorme ed eccitante e ringrazio tutti per esservi uniti a me in esso.  
> Grazie per tutti i commenti gentili, le vostre critiche, i vostri Kudo ed incoraggiamenti. Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno creato arte per la storia. Mi avete lasciato senza fiato e mi avete fatto gridare come un delfino sovreccitato.  
> Grazie per aver dato una possibilità a questa storia, grazie per averla letta, perché è così che è diventata viva.  
> Mi prenderò una pausa, ma non sarà per sempre. Spero che qualcuno di voi venga con me quando il momento verrà.  
> State bene,  
> Scyllaya /28.11.2013/  
> p.s. "Nessuna grande mente è mai esistita senza un tocco di follia." - Aristotele
> 
> _E anche l'ultimo capitolo è terminato, credo sia la più lunga traduzione che io abbia mai fatto, spero che sia piaciuta a chi legge e se è così passate parola, e rimanete sintonizzati per il resto di Winterheart, e per le nuove storie che seguiranno a partire dal fine settimana, e se volete lasciare una nota, sono sempre benvenute. N.d.T. 20/1/2015_


End file.
